Power Rangers Guardianes de la Vida
by Bat Dragon
Summary: El despiadado Undead World, el reino de los No Muertos, se ha levantado con la única misión de acabar con tota la vida existente, solo una fuerza puede oponérseles y detener su cruel ambicion
1. Guardianes de la Vida Primera Parte

_**Bueno…oficialmente ha llegado la hora de comenzar con una nueva historia…en serio estoy lleno de emociones en estos momentos, por un lado…es emocionante comenzar con algo nuevo, pero por el otro…extraño mucho escribir "Hijas de la Noche", supongo que el tiempo ayudara a que me sienta mejor, pero ya veremos…quiero decirles que tras escuchar todos los temas opte por escoger a solo un ganador para el tema de apertura y uno para el final, la razón es muy simple, porque al ser de la serie "Power Rangers", esta se caracteriza principalmente porque cada generación tiene su propio tema, incluso para cuando los Megazord obtienen la victoria y bueno, opte por los dos que me gustaron más, primero les presento el tema de apertura ganador, creado por la ya veterana "Éire"**_

" _ **El despiadado Undead World, el reino de los No Muertos, se ha levantado, su único objetivo es destruir toda la vida existente y hacer un mundo sin vida, solo una fuerza puede detenerlos"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del primer capítulo**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 1 Guardianes de la Vida**

 **Primera Parte**

En un bosque, cuyas extensiones se podían ver totalmente destruidas, con cientos de árboles derribados, así como también quemados, tierra sumamente negra y contaminada, se podía escuchar un gran estruendo, al tiempo que se veían varias explosiones, pues a lo lejos, se estaba llevando una intensa batalla.

Por un lado, se encontraban varios guerreros que luchaban con todo lo que tenían a la mano, siendo guiados por una guerrera de piel blanca, cabello castaño y rizo, usando un traje de color verde que solo cubría algunas partes de su cuerpo, armada con un báculo.

-¡No retrocedan!-grito a sus fuerzas, mismas que se lanzaron a la batalla.

Los atacantes eran de apariencia sumamente espeluznante, parecían humanos, pero sus pieles estaban sumamente pálida o en estado de descomposición, sus ojos no mostraban brillo alguno, además de que todo lo que hacían era gruñir, ni siquiera hablaban, iban armados con todo tipo de armas letales, desde lanzas, espadas, hachas, guadañas y demás, atacando sin misericordia alguna.

Los guerreros que los enfrentaban luchaban con valor contra aquellas fuerzas infernales, mismas que parecían salidas de una espantosa pesadilla, siendo guiadas por aquella guerrera, la cual se defendía con gran maestría de sus atacantes, desafortunadamente, no todos sus compañeros tenían la misma suerte, siendo sujetados por aquellas cosas, las cuales las devoraban de manera aterradora.

Pronto, a esas criaturas se les unieron otro gruño de seres que parecían reptiles con rostros de murciélago, eran pequeños, apenas llegaban a la cintura de un hombre adulto, pero sumamente agresivos y atacaban de una manera sumamente sádica, permitiendo a sus aliados seguir su avance.

Los guerreros comenzaron a perder terreno ante esos temibles adversarios, ya quedaban muy pocos para hacerle frente y eso comenzó a preocupar a quien los lideraba, de seguir así entonces esos monstruos podrían alcanzar su meta, fue cuando un sonido capto la atención de todos.

Desde el cielo, un destello de luz emergió, mismo que parecía ser un ave de fuego o mejor dicho, un majestuoso Fénix, el cual aterrizo en medio de la batalla, revelando a una mujer que debía rondar por los 30 años, de ojos cian, cabello negro con mechones rojos y amarillos, una mirada sumamente desafiante, llevando puesta lo que parecía ser una armadura de fuego, misma que cubría sus piernas, brazos, pecho, además de unas alas de fuego.

-¡Agáchense todos!-indico la recién llegada y rápidamente, todos los que quedaban en pie se agacharon, entre ellos la líder, momento que la joven guerrera aprovecho para abrir sus brazos, lanzando una poderosa llamarada hacia todas direcciones, acabando con los enemigos.

-Increíble-dijo uno de los guerreros sobrevivientes.

-El poder que tiene es realmente impresionante-observo otro.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto la guerrera mirándolos a todos.

-Lo estamos solo porque llegaste a tiempo-dijo la líder acercándose-realmente creí que no lo lograrías, Shen-.

-Lo siento, me entretuve peleando con algunos monstruos voladores en el camino-respondió Shen-pero me di cuenta de que tenías todo bajo control, Dulcea-.

-Se hace lo que se puede-dijo Dulcea-desafortunadamente…a veces eso no es suficiente-dijo mirando a los caídos-los Gremlins nos tomaron por sorpresa…no pude evitar que…-.

Shen le puso una mano en el hombro para confortarla, cuando un grito capto la atención de ambas, rápidamente llegaron al lugar, encontrando a uno de sus aliados al lado de otro, mismo que temblaba en el suelo y se retorcía de manera descontrolada, como si estuviera convulsionando.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Dulcea.

-¡Mordieron a James! ¡Mordieron a James!-gritaba el hombre llorando desesperadamente, al tiempo que mostraba a su amigo, el cual tenía el cuello lastimado, como si le hubieran arrancado un trozo de carne.

-No-dijo Dulce con horror.

Shen se acercó y miro al joven-Lo siento-dijo disparándole una llamarada antes de que algo terrible ocurriera.

-Cada vez somos menos…-dijo Dulcea con pesar-si esto continua así no podremos seguir resistiendo por mucho tiempo-.

-Tenemos que hacerlo, somos la única línea de defensa que queda entre este mundo y el otro, si no los detenemos…entonces ese otro mundo sufrirá y no permitiré que eso pase-aseguro Shen con tono determinado y Dulcea asintió, pero cuando Shen se alejó, la joven se quedó mirando hacia el cielo.

-Cuanto quisieras que estuvieras aquí…Zordon…tú sabrías que hacer en estos momentos tan angustiantes-expreso con infinita tristeza en su tono de voz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

En un mundo que parecía ser sacado de una aterradora pesadilla, mismo que estaba lleno de criaturas espantosas y que con solo verlas podían horrorizar al más valiente de todos, en el centro de dicho mundo, se alzaba un imponente castillo, mismo que parecía estar hecho de huesos y piedras, su interior era alumbrado apenas por unas cuantas antorchas que irradiaban una muy débil luz.

-Majestad…nuevamente fuimos detenidos por esa guerrera…Shen Shimmer…-informo un ser oscuro que parecía ser un vikingo esquelético.

-Ya veo-dijo una voz que sonaba fría, cruel y de otro mundo, pero cuyo tono indicaba que se trataba de una mujer.

-Pero…el lado bueno es que hemos reducido el número de sus tropas…ya casi no le quedan guerreros con los cuales luchar, pronto nos desharemos de ellos-se apresuró a decir su informante.

Pero por toda respuesta, la figura le disparo un rayo, mismo que lo hizo desaparecer en una explosión que dejo regado todo su cuerpo por el salón, al tiempo que esa figura se incorporaba de su trono, mismo que también parecía estar hecho de cráneos humanos.

-"Pronto" no es suficiente, estoy muy cerca de mi meta como para fracasar, es hora de terminar con esto-sentencio con tono frío y despiadado en su voz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, en un campamento militar, mismo a donde Shen, Dulcea y sus tropas sobrevivientes llegaron, fueron recibidos por todos aquellos que quedaban en aquella feroz guerra, misma que ya había tomado muchas vidas, Shen saludo a todos, para luego dirigirse a una tienda en específico, donde se encontraba una joven cuidado una cuna.

-Volví-informo Shen sonriendo emocionada.

-Me da gusto señorita, creo que la hecho mucho de menos-informo la joven levantándose y tomando un pequeño bulto de la cuna, mismo que acerco a Shen.

En cuanto Shen tomo el bulto entre sus brazos no pudo evitar sonreír con mucha emoción en su rostro, al tiempo que sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, hecho que preocupo mucho a la joven que estaba presente.

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?-.

-Si…es solo que…siempre me pongo sentimental cuando la tomo entre mis brazos-dijo Shen mirando a la pequeña bebé que tenía en sus brazos, con un cabello rojo con mechones amarillos, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, señal de que había vuelto a caer en los brazos de Morfeo-hola mi dulce pequeña-saludo sonriendo con cariño y ternura.

-La dejare sola-dijo la joven retirándose con una sonrisa.

Una vez que se quedó sola, Shen se sentó en una silla y miro a la bebé con mucho cariño y amor, el fruto de un amor sumamente poderoso, nunca amo a un hombre como amo al padre de su pequeña, quien había muerto hace algunos meses por culpa de esa maldita guerra, murió peleando, como siempre quiso hacerlo, como solo un verdadero guerrero debía morir.

-Mi pequeña Fénix Dragón-dijo sonriendo y mirando a su niña, no era su nombre, pero si un apodo que le dio de manera cariñosa, para ella, su hija era como un majestuoso Fénix, pues renació de las cenizas cuando todo parecía un infierno y aunque era muy pequeña, cuando abría los ojos, podía ver un brillo de determinación, valentía y ferocidad, como la de un dragón.

Shen nunca creyó que podría amar tanto a algo o a alguien, toda su vida siempre busco ser la mejor, la guerrera más poderosa de todas, desde niña siempre fue un prodigio, pero siempre se esforzaba y aun cuando era alguien sumamente hábil, poderosa y de gran corazón, siempre sostuvo que todo lazo de amistad es prioritario para todos, que el tener mucho poder no servía de nada si no tenías algo que proteger y amar.

Tal vez eso fue la que la impulso a querer tener una familia, es cierto que no fue en las mejores circunstancias, con esa guerra de por medio y su deber para proteger a todos, no solo a su familia…no pudo salvar a su amado, pero no iba a permitir que su pequeña corriera el mismo destino.

-Pase lo que pase siempre te protegeré, no dejare que nada te lastime, aunque me cueste la vida, siempre estaré ahí para ti, aun cuando no me puedas ver…-le aseguro Shen mirándola con amor y cariño-te amo tanto mi pequeño Fénix, mi feroz Dragón, mi pequeña y adorada Sunset-.

Sunset Shimmer, ese era el nombre que Shen y su amado le habían puesto el día que nació, Shen estaba convencida de que su niña llegaría a hacer grandes cosas y su esposo también lo pensaba, no pudo evitar reírse divertida al recordar que en una ocasión, mientras se preparaban para una batalla, su esposo reconoció que él no quería ir a pelear, él quería ver a su niña crecer, convertirse en una hermosa mujer, jugar con ella, enseñarle tantas cosas y alejar a todo mocoso que crea que es digno de ser pareja de su princesa.

Shen en serio amo a su esposo y amaba a su hija, por eso haría todo lo posible por protegerla y por terminar con esa guerra, nunca permitirá que nadie más fuera víctima de esos malvados, protegería a todos aun a costa de su vida.

De pronto, sintió algo en el pecho y al mirar hacia abajo, encontró a su hija despierta, quien estaba con su boquita abierta y parecía que buscaba algo con desesperación, pues se movía de un lado a otro sumamente ansiosa, Shen se rio ante eso, sabiendo lo que su pequeña quería, así que se bajó la camisa que llevaba puesta y comenzó a amamantar a su bebé, quien no tardo en comenzar a comer o mejor dicho, beber la leche que su madre tan generosamente le proporcionaba.

Mientras la veía comer, Shen se sintió más feliz que nunca, algo que siempre ocurría cuando le daba de comer, pues era como si volvieran a hacerse una sola, saber que su niña la necesitaba le daba fuerzas para continuar con esa guerra, siguió amamantándola, hasta que poco a poco, comenzó a quedarse dormida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Shen despertó de golpe al escuchar un grito desgarrador, mismo que veía de afuera de la tienda, su niña aún estaba dormida, por lo que rápidamente la puso en su cuna y salió a ver lo que pasaba, descubriendo un espectáculo aterrador, pues el campamento estaba bajo ataque, aquellas bestias los encontraron y estaban atacando a todos los sobrevivientes.

Shen pudo ver a Dulcea en medio de la batalla, guiando a varios guerreros en ese feroz encuentro, mientras los sobrevivientes trataban de escapar, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no había escape, pues aquellos seres sin alma surgieron de la nada, atacándolos sin piedad.

Rápidamente, la mujer se lanzó al ataque, al tiempo que invocaba el poder de su armadura, con la cual comenzó a hacer retroceder a todos los enemigos, desafortunadamente, en sus prisas por alejarlos, dejo la tienda sola y un par de figuras ingresaron a la misma.

-¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando exactamente?-pregunto uno de los encapuchados, mirando en ambas direcciones.

-A la hija de Shimmer-respondió su compañera-y ahí esta-señalo sonriendo y acercándose lentamente a la bebé, quien despertó con el escándalo y comenzó a llorar, asustada por no ver a su madre por ninguna parte-que mocosa tan escandalosa, voy a silenciarla de una vez-.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, alguien les lanzo unas piedras a la cabeza y cuando voltearon, se toparon con la misma joven que cuidaba a la pequeña cuando Shen salía a misiones, la muchacha comenzó a lanzar más piedras, provocando que los atacantes retrocedieran, mientras retrocedían, se tropezaron con algunas sillas de madera y cayeron en el suelo.

Rápidamente, la joven tomo a la bebé en sus brazos y abandono la tienda con rapidez-¡Se llevó a la bebé!-.

-¡Pues ve tras ella tarado o la Emperatriz nos hará trizas a ambos!-.

La muchacha salió de la tienda y comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, cuando se encontró frente a frente con uno de los humanos podridos, gritando aterrada, su grito fue escuchado por Dulcea, quien solo pudo ver como la joven protegía a la bebé mientras aquel ser la mordía con fuerza.

-¡CLARE!-grito Dulcea corriendo a auxiliarla, siendo captada por Shen, quien también vio lo que pasaba.

-No… ¡Sunset!-grito pensando en su hija y dirigiéndose al lugar indicado.

Dulcea llego a tiempo para salvar a Sunset, dándole un golpe al ser oscuro, mismo que le voló la cabeza, mientras que Clare caía al suelo llorando, siempre con la pequeña en brazos, cuando Shen llegó, vio aquella escena, mientras Dulcea la trataba de consolar.

-Tranquila…tranquila…todo estará bien…-le aseguro tratando de calmarla.

-No…no lo estará…-dijo llorando con dolor y entregándole a Sunset-por favor…no quiero ser…uno de ellos…no dejen que yo sea uno de ellos…por favor…-suplico llorando y Dulcea asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos, acabo con la vida de la joven muchacha.

Shen quedo muda ante eso, pensando en todas las vidas que se han perdido en esa guerra, toda la gente y amigos que murieron, apretó sus puños con fuerza y tomo una decisión, al tiempo que Dulcea se incorporaba tras revisar que Sunset estuviera bien, por fortuna, lo estaba, Clare básicamente lucho para evitar que fuera alcanzada.

Pero justo cuando Dulcea se dispuso a entregarle su hija a su amiga, Shen la detuvo-No…llévatela-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Que te la lleves, márchate de inmediato y llévala contigo, huyan al otro mundo y escóndela en un lugar seguro-indico Shen con un tono de voz que indicaba que hablaba muy en serio, dejando a su amiga confundida.

-Pero…no…Shen…no puedes hacer esto…-dijo Dulcea comprendiendo lo que su amiga planeaba hacer.

-Es la única forma de evitar que ellos lleguen a ese lugar y para salvar a mi hija…no dejare que esto siga cobrando más vidas, no si puedo evitarlo y sé que puedo hacerlo-aseguro Shen.

-Pero ¿Qué pasara contigo? ¡Shen! ¡Tu hija te necesita!-grito Dulcea.

-Llévatela de una maldita vez-repitió con más severidad y autoridad que antes, dejándole muy en claro que no iba a seguir discutiendo con ella.

Dulce abrió mucho los ojos, quiso seguir discutiendo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Shen no iba a seguir haciéndolo, sus expresiones físicas lo demostraban totalmente, así que sin nada más que decir, se dispuso a irse del lugar.

-¡Espera!-grito Shen deteniéndola de golpe y acercándose con rapidez-déjame verla…una última vez…-Shen se acercó y miro a su hija, quien ahora estaba en silencio total, pero con los ojos muy abiertos, confundida por lo que pasaba.

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, Shen se acercó y beso la frente de su hija, para luego darle su collar, mismo que tenía la forma de un Fénix que danzaba junto con un Dragón, la bebé sintió las lágrimas de su madre y se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba, su pequeña mente infantil no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Sunset…nunca olvides quien eres…y que…pese a todo…tus padres te amamos…yo te amo…-aseguro Shen-es hora-le indico a Dulcea y esta comenzó a correr del lugar.

Cuando Dulcea se perdió en el bosque, Shen se elevó en el aire de nuevo y vio la destrucción que había, las criaturas seguían su avance, todos sus amigos y conocidos ya estaban muertos, por lo que rápidamente comenzó a lanzarles varias llamaradas, dándoles a todos con fuerza y logrando que retrocedieran un poco.

La noble guerrera siguió con su ataque, sin detenerse en ningún momento, parecía que era capaz de luchar sola contra todos esos monstruos, cuando de pronto, un rayo la golpeo por la espalda con fuerza, provocando que cayera al suelo con fuerza, antes de que pudiera levantarse, un rayo más la golpeo, estrellándola contra un árbol.

Poco a poco se pudo incorporar y se vio rodeada por esos demonios, los cuales solo la observaban sin hacer el menor movimiento, fue cuando se hicieron a un lado y una figura comenzó a avanzar lentamente entre esa multitud, conforme se acercaba, Shen abría más los ojos, pero no tardo en comenzar a reírse.

-Así que…finalmente…te dignas a aparecer…-señalo con burla.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Alta, de complexión delgada, rostro blanco como tiza, ojos rojos que demostraban una gran maldad, cabello grisáceo con tonos oscuros, un traje negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, llevando una larga capa negra con tonos rojizos, llevaba un báculo negro en su mano derecha, con un cráneo en la punta, una corona de color amarillo con tonalidades negras y un rubí en el centro.

-Shen Shimmer-dijo la mujer con tono frío y sepulcral.

-Necronomica-saludo Shen-veo que finalmente te decidiste salir de ese mundo de muerte al que llamas hogar-se burló.

-Ese mundo de muerte ya está en tu mundo, estúpida, por mucho tiempo, tu familia se interpuso en mis planes, pero contigo fuera del camino, finalmente me podré adueñar de este reino y nada impedirá que me dirija al otro mundo, donde acabare con el resto de la vida y finalmente, el mundo le pertenecerá a los No Muertos-sentencio Necronomica sonriendo.

-Sueña…tal vez yo sea vencida, pero aun quedara un Shimmer para ponerle fin a tus planes-le aseguro Shen.

-¿Tu hija? En estos momentos ya debe ser comida para mis Zombis-señalo Necronomica-es muy tarde para lamentarse-la risa de Shen captó la atención de la cruel Emperatriz-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-.

-¿Estas segura de que mi hija está muerta?-pregunto sonriendo.

Necronomica miro fijamente a Shen, su tranquilidad y sonrisa le daban una sola idea y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al comprender todo-¿Dónde está tu mocosa?-cuestiono alarmada.

Shen no pudo evitar reírse con más ganas-Tienes razón en algo…yo voy a morir, pero donde yo falle…mi hija triunfara…y adelante, apodérate de este reino si quieres-los brazos de Shen se vieron envueltos en llamas, así como el resto de su cuerpo-pero jamás saldrás de este mundo-sentencio.

La Emperatriz abrió mucho los ojos ante aquellas últimas palabras-¡No!-grito tratando de detenerla, pero Shen golpeo el suelo con fuerza, liberando una cadena de fuego que poco a poco comenzó a extenderse por todo el lugar.

Necronomica y sus tropas fueron alcanzados por esa energía, al tiempo que Shen sonreía de forma victoria, pero una silenciosa lágrima rodo por su mejilla, sabiendo que nunca volvería a ver a su amada hija otra vez, pero le consolaba saber que estaba a salvo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, Dulcea se alejaba cada vez más del campo de batalla, cuando se dio cuenta de que una cadena de fuego la estaba siguiendo, la señal que le indico que su amiga hizo lo que pensó, aumentando la velocidad como pudo, siempre sujetando a la pequeña con fuerza, la guerrera vio lo que estaba buscando al frente.

Aumentando la velocidad de su escape, la joven guerrera casi llegaba, faltaba un poco más para conseguirlo, solo un poco más, ya podía sentir las llamas muy cerca, así que dando un salto, al tiempo que alzaba su báculo, abrió un portal y cruzo hacia el otro mundo, cerrando el portal muy a tiempo.

Dulce cayó con fuerza en el suelo y vio que el portal se cerró muy a tiempo, lo que significaba que ahora estaban a salvo, el problema era que con lo que Shen hizo no aseguro la victoria, solo les dio tiempo, mismo que debía aprovechar para prepararse para el ataque de ese reino de No Muertos.

La joven guerrera llevo a la pequeña en sus brazos en todo momento, preguntándose qué haría, si querían tener una oportunidad contra el Undead World, necesitaban de invocar el poder que su antiguo mentor le enseño hace tantos años, el poder que fue capaz de derrotar a la Alianza del Mal, la organización más despiadada que el Universo jamás haya visto, pero para lograrlo se requería mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, no tendría tiempo de cuidar a Sunset como se debía…no era justo…

Por fortuna, el portal la llevo a una ciudad con un nombre muy curioso, al parecer se llamaba "Angel Grove", pero no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que era la misma ciudad que vio nacer al equipo de héroes más poderoso del Universo, ingresando a la ciudad, Dulcea comenzó a buscar alguna solución para el problema que tenía.

-Tranquila…tranquila…todo está bien, te lo juro-aseguro Dulcea mirando a Sunset, quien estaba comenzando a llorar de nuevo al notar la ausencia de su madre.

Dulcea sabía que lo que planeaba hacer no era lo mejor, pero a estas alturas…y con las cosas tan malas como estaban…no tenía muchas opciones, no iba a hacer algo total, estaría al pendiente de ella en todo momento, pero sin descuidar su labor en la preparación de aquella energía.

Tras caminar algunos minutos, llego a un vecindario, poniendo su atención en una casa en particular, acercándose lentamente a la misma, Dulcea se asomó por una ventana y vio a dos mujeres hablando, al tiempo que parecían estar revisando algunos documentos, usando su báculo y su magia, se pudo dar cuenta de que esas mujeres eran de buen corazón y que una de ellas estaba más que ansiosa por tener una hija.

-Bien-Dulcea miro a la pequeña-escucha Sunset, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, tus padres te amaban, realmente lo hacían, en especial tu madre, por favor, no sé si puedas entenderme, pero si puedes hacerlo…nunca olvides quien eres ni tu origen, algún día el destino del mundo dependerá de ti, pero te prometo que no estarás sola, no tendrás que enfrentar esta pesada carga tu sola-le aseguro, al tiempo que sacaba una caja de sus ropas-esta caja contiene el poder que un buen amigo me confió hace años, cuando logre perfeccionarlo entonces te convocare para que cumplas con tu destino, hasta entonces…sé una niña feliz, crece fuerte y sana, renace de las cenizas como el Fénix y lucha con la ferocidad de un Dragón, porque eso eres; un Fénix Dragón-.

Tras esas palabras, Dulcea se acercó lentamente a la puerta de la casa y tocando, se alejó corriendo del lugar, tras depositar a la pequeña frente a la puerta, se ocultó detrás de un árbol y espero, la puerta no tardó en abrirse, dando paso a la mujer cuyo cabello parecía ser un tipo de aureola boreal.

-¡Luna!-grito la mujer impactada al ver a la criaturita a sus pies.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la mujer que llevaba por nombre Luna-Dios mío-exclamo sorprendida.

Dulcea fue cuidadosa e incluso dejo una nota para que la vieran, dejando en claro que esa pequeña se llamaba Sunset Shimmer, pero no decía nada más, para las dos mujeres era claro que alguien la había abandonado a la puerta de su casa y solo querían que se supiera su nombre, por lo que ingresaron a su casa con la bebé.

Al ver que su misión se completó, Dulcea comenzó a alejarse en la oscuridad-Buena suerte…Sunset-le deseo con cariño.

Aquella pequeña no tenía idea de todo lo que le esperaba en un futuro lejano, porque la vida está llena de sorpresas y aunque no sabía que ahora sus padres estaban muertos, que su madre dio su vida por ella y otros, su destino iba a convertirla en parte de la legión de héroes más poderosos que jamás han existido, guiando a un poderoso y valiente equipo en contra de una maldad que muy pronto amenazaría la vida en ese reino al que a partir de ese momento, llamaría hogar.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Con esto hemos concluido el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, espero les haya gustado, se avecinan nuevas aventuras por esperar.**_

 _ **Y ahora presento el tema ganador del final, creado por Alexandra Ónix, muchas felicidades:**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 **Algunas notificaciones finales:**

 **Como siempre, les aclaro que los OC irán apareciendo poco a poco y en su momento, por lo que pido un poco de paciencia en ese aspecto.**

 **Al ser muchos OC les notifico que voy a ser más duro, si tras tres ausencias seguidas, es decir, que no dejen comentarios por tres capítulos seguidos, entonces su OC será eliminado por completo y no va a reaparecer.**

 **Finalmente, con el permiso del autor, la historia será basara en algunos hechos del fic "Un Brillante Amanecer", ya que ese fic me tiene muy desesperado por la falta de actualización y que no pasan nada de los momentos que esperen, así que yo los haré en este fic, el próximo capítulo comenzara tras los eventos ocurridos en los últimos capítulos de dicho fic, por lo que recomiendo leerlos para comprender lo que pasara**

 **Por mi parte eso sería todo…ah…lo olvida, con respecto al narrador del fic…no sé cómo hacerle en ese aspecto, así que si les gustaría sugerir algo estaré encantado.**

 **Y TRAS VER EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE STEVEN UNIVERSE, DONDE FINALMENTE APARECIO DIAMANTE BLANCO, DEBO DECIRLO, EN SERIO CREO QUE ELLA SERA LA GRAN VILLANA, ESPECIALMENTE PORQUE SE HA DEMOSTRADO QUE AZUL Y AMARILLO LE TIENEN MUCHO MIEDO, ADEMAS DE QUE SU PERLA…BUENO…SU PERLA ME DIO UNA IMPRESIO ALGO DESAGRADABLE**

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para todas las damas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los caballeros**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Guardianes de la Vida Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Un mundo diferente al nuestro, mismo que estaba en una brutal guerra en contra de un despiadado ejército de criaturas malignas, los cuales pertenecen a un oscuro mundo llamado el Undead World, ha caído en las garras de su diabólica líder, la cruel Emperatriz Necronomica, pero antes de caer por completo; Shen Shimmer, la más valiente de los guerreros que peleaban en esa guerra, uso un poderoso hechizo para atrapar a todo el Undead World en ese mundo y evitar que lograra su avance hacia nuestro mundo, pero al hacerlo, termino sacrificando su propia vida, logrando salvar a nuestro mundo y a su hija, quien fue traída aquí por la mejor amiga de Shen; Dulcea, pero sabiendo que eso no detendría al Undead World para siempre, la joven guerrera tenía que prepararse para eso, con ayuda de los conocimientos que aprendió de su antiguo mentor y amigo; Zordon, así que tras dejar a la hija de Shen en una casa donde sería criada y amada por las dos mujeres que vivían ahí, Dulcea se retiró para comenzar a preparar todo para cuando llegara el momento de hacerle frente al Undead World una vez más, esta vez, con ayuda de la hija de su valiente amiga, pues ahora, sería Sunset Shimmer quien guiara a un nuevo equipo de héroes en la lucha contra esta demoniaca fuerza"**_

 **NO OLVIDEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA COMENZARA A PARTIR DE LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE "UN BRILLANTE AMANECER", CLARO QUE CON EL PERMISO DE SU AUTOR, EL CUAL ES UNO DE MIS FAVORITOS, POR LO QUE RECOMIENDO QUE LOS LEAN PARA ENTENDER**

 **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 2**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 2 Guardianes de la Vida**

 **Segunda Parte**

 **Angel Grove**

Una de las ciudades más famosas de todo el mundo, misma que vio el nacimiento de los primeros Power Rangers, quienes defendieron la Tierra de todo tipo de amenazas, actualmente, el lugar era un centro turístico sumamente popular, convirtiendo muchos de los lugares donde los Rangers pelearon contra un sinfín de monstruos en sitios de atracción.

Claro que muchos de los turistas llegaban con el único propósito de poder conocer a los Power Rangers o al menos, a aquellos que vieron en las noticias, cuando la ciudad estaba bajo el ataque de la malvada Astronema, pero nadie sabía que ocurrió con esos héroes, solo se sabía de otras ciudades donde fueron vistos otros grupos de Power Rangers, tales como Marina Bay, Silver Hill, Lago Tortuga, Bahía Azul, Reefside, por mencionar algunas.

Sí, todo parecía indicar que las aventuras de los Power Rangers en Angel Grove se habían terminado o al menos, eso era lo que muchos pensaban, ahora nos enfocamos en un parque, mismo en el cual una joven de cabello rojo con mechones dorados hablaba por el teléfono.

-No te preocupes mamá, solo quise dar una vuelta, ya sabes que andar en moto es algo que me encanta-dijo Sunset sonriendo, al tiempo que se alegraba de haber podido arreglar todos los problemas que tenía con su madre, la directora de una de las mejores escuelas de todo Angel Grove; Canterlot-si, descuida, prometo no llegar tarde a clases, de hecho, ya voy para allá-aseguro subiendo a su moto.

Una vez que estuvo sobre su amada motocicleta, puso marcha rumbo a la escuela, al tiempo en que pensaba en como la vida estaba volviéndole a sonreír, después de todo ese sufrimiento, después de haber sido humillada y rechazada de esa manera tan cruel, finalmente podía ser feliz por sí misma, incluso ya tenía su propio grupo de amigas.

Sonriendo con satisfacción, la peli fuego se dispuso a ir a la escuela, aunque todavía le habría gustado que lo suyo con Twilight hubiera funcionado, pero ella tomo su decisión y por mucho que le doliera, por mucho que sufrió, finalmente estaba en paz, así que acelero y se dirigió hacia la escuela.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo y caminando por las calles de la ciudad, Spike se dirigía rumbo a la escuela, acompañado por dos de sus mejores amigos, un par de chicos que siempre estuvieron ahí para ayudarlo en todo lo que pudieran, incluso ahora lo estaban ayudando con su gran problemática, los nombres de estos dos chicos eran Kenneth y Odd.

-Entonces ¿Qué tal te fue en el día de San Valentín, Spike?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Fue…un poco intenso-respondió Spike sonrojándose un poco.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Cuéntanos lo que paso!-pidió Odd colocándole un brazo sobre el hombre a su amigo-¡Después de todo, es tu primer día de los enamorados con Applejack!-le dijo guiñándole un ojo de forma coqueta.

Kenneth le dio un zape a Odd-Ya déjalo, después de todo, son sus asuntos privados y no tienes derecho a hostigarlo con ellos-.

-Tienes razón, lo siento viejo-se disculpó Odd, se hizo un silencio después de eso-pero si sigues con Applejack ¿eso significa que Rarity todavía está disponible?-pregunto de golpe y Kenneth se dio un golpe en la frente-¿Qué? Solo quiero saber-.

-Me haces reír mucho, Odd, en serio lo aprecio-dijo Spike sonriendo y sorprendiendo a Kenneth, quien abrió mucho los ojos ante ese comentario.

-Pero lo dije en serio-agrego Odd confundido ante la reacción de Spike.

-Lo sé, pero igual me da mucha risa-reconoció Spike sonriéndole de manera amistosa.

-Vaya, se nota que ya la has superado-dijo Kenneth sonriendo-en serio, estuviste muy mal esos días y luego salió lo de Applejack, vaya, no sabíamos que hacer para ayudarte-.

-Por eso les agradezco mucho que estén conmigo, realmente son los mejores amigos que alguien podría tener-dijo Spike sonriéndoles a ambos-me alegra contar con ustedes y que incluso me ayuden a mantener en secreto mi relación con Applejack-.

-No te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos-aseguro Kenneth.

-Aunque no puedo dejar de pensar que es extraño que ambos estén bien con mantener su relación en secreto, cuando eso fue precisamente lo que te molesto de Rarity-señalo Odd confundido.

-Fueron circunstancias diferentes, Odd-le dijo Kenneth negando con la cabeza-solo imagina como reaccionaria Rarity, la REINA del DRAMA, si se llega a enterar que una de sus mejores amigas está saliendo con el chico que descubrió, demasiado tarde por cierto, que ama-.

Odd se quedó en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Kenneth, al tiempo que se imaginaba ese escenario, pensando en la destrucción de todo el universo, algo sumamente exagerado, pero que tuvo el efecto que Kenneth esperaba sobre su amigo.

-Tienes razón, mejor que lo mantengan en secreto hasta que se calmen las aguas-dijo Odd.

-Ese puede ser un problema-dijo Spike con tono preocupado-ya que Rarity me busco esa noche porque quería hablar conmigo sobre una reconciliación…y…tuve que ser muy directo con ella…-.

-Vaya-dijo Kenneth-espero que no hayas sido tan cruel como lo fue tu hermana-esto último, Kenneth lo dijo con un tono de voz sumamente molesto.

-¿Todavía estas molesto con ella?-pregunto Spike.

-Me sorprende que tú no lo estés, tomando en cuenta que debes comprender como debe sentirse Sunset-le reprocho Kenneth.

-En serio amigo, reconozco que he cometido errores, excepto esa vez que salí con 3 chicas a la vez, recibí varias cachetadas, pero vaya que valieron la pena por estar con esas bellezas-dijo Odd.

-Ese no es el punto-le dijo Kenneth.

Spike se quedó en silencio, recordando que Kenneth quiso ir a decirle algunas cosas a Twilight después de eso, pero él le pidió que no lo hiciera, porque a pesar de todo, seguía siendo su hermana, claro que Kenneth no lo hizo, pero desde ese día, el chico busco modos de acercarse a Sunset, asegurándole que podría contar con su amistad, Odd no tardo en unírseles y aunque Spike también quería brindarle su amistad, no sentía que fuera capaz de hacerlo, especialmente por todo lo que le hizo su hermana, claro que estaba decepcionado de ella y si no le había contado nada a sus padres, fue solo porque esperaba que su hermana tuviera el valor para hacerlo, pero parecía que estaba equivocado.

-Mejor apresuremos el paso, hablar de tu hermana siempre me pone de malas y no quiero llegar tarde para tener una sesión psiquiátrica con el profesor Discord-dijo Kenneth.

-No sé porque motivos dices eso, si es un buen maestro y sumamente divertido-aseguro Odd sonriendo.

-Eso piensas tú porque estás tan loco como él-gruño Kenneth y Odd parpadeo confundido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por otro lado, en un edificio lleno de oficinas, dos viejos veteranos de Angel Grove estaban arreglando una oficina, uno de ellos era un hombre gordo y el otro uno flaco, amigos de toda la vida y que ahora estaban por iniciar su propio negocio.

-Te lo digo Skull, valió la pena todo el sufrimiento por el que pasamos en el pasado, después de conocer a Lord Zedd y Rita, ahora tenemos nuestro propio negocio-dijo Bulk sonriendo.

-Si gordo y que negocio, una agencia de detectives-dijo Skull sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Si el teniente Stone pudiera vernos ahora-dijo Bulk con un tono de voz nostálgico al pensar en su primer jefe.

-Sí, lástima que se haya tenido que ir a un mejor lugar…las islas Hawaianas-recordó Skull.

-Esto será grandioso, seremos el mejor dúo de detectives que el mundo haya visto, pasaremos a la historia, el gran detective Sherlock Bulk y su fiel ayudando, Watson Skull-señalo Bulk con tono teatral.

-Oye gordo, creo que debería ser al revés, porque según dice el libro; Sherlock Holmes era el flaco y el Dr. Watson el gordo-aclaro su amigo.

-Cierto, pero yo tengo la pipa, eso me hace Holmes-se defendió Bulk, dejando a Skull algo confundido, pero decidió continuar arreglando el lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot High**

Las clases estaban a punto de comenzar, Twilight se había reencontrado con sus amigas, a quienes no había visto desde el baile de San Valentín, todas se veían sumamente extrañas, como si algo hubiera pasado en ese día, haciéndole pensar que no fue la única que recibió un golpe en el rostro, las únicas que se veían sumamente normales eran Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie…aunque esta última, en la escala de normalidad para ella.

-¡Hola Twilight!-saludo Pinkie Pie sonriéndole-¿Cómo te fue en el día de los enamorados?-.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora Pinkie Pie-dijo Twilight con tono que indicaba que por favor no insistiera.

-Lo mismo digo-gruño Rarity recordando cómo fue humillada cuando le confeso sus sentimientos a Spike, quien solo le dijo que estaba muy feliz ahora con su actual pareja.

Applejack miro la expresión de su amiga y se preocupó mucho, ya que Spike le conto lo que paso antes de que se reunieran para el picnic, se sentía como basura, especialmente por como terminaron las cosas entre ambos esa noche.

Y hablando del diablo, el chico hizo acto de aparición, acompañado por sus dos amigos, quienes por fortuna lo escudaron mediante una charla de cualquier tontería, misma que vino de la boca de Odd, quien dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y fue hablar sobre la posibilidad de conseguir ratones para ver si intentan dominar el mundo.

-Ay Odd-negó Kenneth con la cabeza, al tiempo que Spike solo se reía y miraba de reojo a Applejack, quien hizo lo mismo.

El sonido de una motocicleta capto la atención de todos los presentes y a Twilight le dio un brinco en el corazón, recordando la conclusión a la que llego en el baile, Sunset acababa de arribar a la escuela y estaciono su moto, siendo recibida por sus amigas; Vinyl y Octavia, quienes iban tomadas de la mano.

Del mismo modo, la más reciente pareja de la escuela, Lyra y Bonbon, saludaron a su amiga con la mano, una sonrisa llena de gratitud, misma que Sunset correspondió amistosamente, fue cuando Kenneth y Odd se acercaron, pues Spike no se atrevía a darle cara a la chica que su hermana humillo.

-¡Hermana!-saludo Kenneth sonriéndole y provocando que la peli fuego se riera.

-Ya sabes que no tienes que llamarme así-dijo Sunset.

-Mientras no te moleste todo está bien, recuerda, realmente te admiro y respeto como si fueras mi hermana-aseguro sonriéndole.

-Realmente me agradas mocoso-se burló Sunset, provocando que Kenneth pusiera mala cara al escuchar que lo llamaba por ese modo, una clara referencia a su estatura, pues Kenneth era algo chaparro, lo que le daba un aspecto más infantil y adorable, como decían algunas chicas.

-Detesto que me digas así-gruño Kenneth y Sunset le acaricio la cabeza de manera juguetona, cuando Odd apareció.

-¡Y no olvides que puedes llamarme querido!-le aseguro coquetamente, al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y se ganaba un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la peli fuego, mismo que lo dejo tendido en el suelo con un gran chichón.

-Ya te dije hasta el cansancio, soy lesbiana, me gustan las chicas-le recordó Sunset con tono feroz.

-Siempre podemos invitar a alguna chica a unírsenos-dijo Odd desde el suelo.

Sunset lo miro con expresión seria y volteo a ver a Kenneth-¿Acaso lo tiro su madre de chiquito?-pregunto.

-Ese es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida-dijo Kenneth negando con la cabeza-pero mejor vayamos a clases, la campana esta por sonar-.

-Eso es cierto-recordó Vinyl sonriendo ante un nuevo día al lado de su amada Octavia, vaya que el destino fue muy generoso con ellas después de todos los problemas que pasaron.

-Oye ¿tu amigo va a estar bien?-pregunto Octavia viendo a Odd todavía tendido en el suelo y Kenneth suspiro.

-Solo observa-Kenneth se arrodillo y le susurro algo en el oído, levantándose como impulsado por un resorte, Odd se incorporó y salió corriendo rumbo a la escuela, dirigiéndose hacia el salón indicado.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-pregunto Sunset sorprendida por la manera en que Odd se levantó tan abruptamente.

-Solo le dije que Jessica Rabbit iba a impartir hoy la clase de "Educación Sexual"-respondió Kenneth sonriendo-nunca falla, aunque a veces también uso otros modos para hacerlo reaccionar-.

-Tu amigo es un caso perdido-gruño Sunset cruzada de brazos ante lo que Kenneth hizo para hacer reaccionar a Odd.

El grupo se dirigió hacia la escuela, pasando por el grupo más conocido de toda la escuela, a quienes Sunset saludo amistosamente, dejando a Twilight más que perpleja, mientras ella sentía un mar de emociones, la peli fuego estaba como si nada, hecho que no comprendía y que cada vez la hundía más en la depresión, confusión y desesperación, finalmente, la campana sonó.

-"Buenos días alumnos de Canterlot y sean bienvenidos a un nuevo día escolar, esperamos que lo disfruten mucho y recuerden ser siempre unos buenos estudiantes"-saludo Luna por los altavoces, cuando recordó un detalle-"Sunset Shimmer, favor de presentarte en la oficina de la directora"-.

Sunset se quedó confundida ante eso último, pero dio la vuelta y se encamino rumbo a la oficina de su madre, donde fue recibida por su tía, quien la saludó con una sonrisa, informándole que su hermana ya la estaba esperando.

La peli fuego ingreso al lugar y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su madre-Buenos días hija, que gusto que hayas llegado, necesito pedirte un favor, espero que no sea una molestia-dijo Celestia sonriéndole.

-Claro que no ¿Qué necesitas mamá?-pregunto Sunset mirando a su madre, quien sonrió de forma cálida, como solía hacerlo desde que se reconciliaron.

-Tenemos una nueva estudiante y me gustaría que le mostraras la escuela, ya que por lo que estoy viendo, va a tener muchas clases contigo y creo que sería bueno que comenzaran a interactuar juntas-explico Celestia.

-Supongo que puedo hacerlo ¿Quién es la estudiante?-pregunto Sunset con una mano en la cintura.

-Ahora mismo la conocerás, Luna, has pasar a la nueva alumna por favor-pidió Celestia.

-Va para allá-respondió Luna.

La puerta se abrió y la nueva alumna hizo acto de aparición-Sunset, permíteme presentarte a nuestra nueva estudiante, recién llegada de Reefised, recomendada por el Dr. Thomas Oliver, un gran maestro de esos rumbos; Starlight Glimmer-presento Celestia.

-Mucho gusto-saludo Starlight extendiendo su mano hacia Sunset, quien no tardo en estrecharla.

-El gusto es mío-dijo Sunset sonriéndole y provocando que el corazón de Celestia volviera a llenarse de alegría al ver que su hija estaba relacionándose muy bien.

-La señorita Starlight es una alumna prodigio, el Dr. Oliver quedo tan sorprendido por su rendimiento escolar que no dudo en enviarla aquí como una alumna destacada y me gustaría que le mostrara las escuela para que se vaya adaptando a los cambios-pidió Celestia.

-No tengo problema alguno-dijo Sunset sonriendo-además, eso me permitía poder saltarme algunas clases aburridas-.

-Sunset-el tono de Celestia fue de regaño mezclado con un toque de diversión.

-Tranquila, bromeo-dijo Sunset sonriendo-muy bien Starlight, creo que es mejor que comencemos con el tour, ya que hay mucho que debo mostrarte-.

-Estoy ansiosa-dijo Starlight emocionada y ambas salieron de la oficina.

Celestia no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, realmente la vida estaba comenzando a mejorar enormemente, su relación con su hija estaba mejorando cada vez más y ahora Sunset era más amable que antes, incluso no tuvo problema alguno en aceptar esa tarea, estaba sumamente feliz por ello, solo lamentaba algo, que su relación con Twilight se haya visto destruida, pero no podía volver a ver a esa chica del mismo modo, no después del daño que le hizo a su hija, para ella, la Twilight Sparkle que conoció murió en ese instante y solo veía a una estudiante más.

Al menos la relación con su familia estaba mejorando mucho, realmente todo parecía indicar que el mundo seria de color de rosa, se alegraba mucho que la tormenta se alejara, pero lo que la directora debía recordar es que cuando una tormenta pasa, una nueva puede comenzar a llegar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El día continuo con total normalidad, mientras Sunset le mostraba la escuela a Starlight, quien estaba sumamente impresionada por la institución, recordaba haber leído que esa escuela no tenía mucho de haber sido fundada, siendo considera la mejor escuela de toda la ciudad, muy por encima de la preparatoria principal de Angel Grove.

-Cielos, realmente es impresionante-dijo Starlight-y es más impresionante por el hecho de que la hayan construido aquí-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Sunset mirando a la chica confundida.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir, esta ciudad fue la primera en que conoció a los Power Rangers, los héroes que luchaban contra monstruos gigantes empleando maquinas enormes-dijo Starlight-realmente debió ser increíble poder ver algo como eso-.

Vaya que sí, aunque creo que en tu ciudad también se vieron Rangers ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Sunset.

-En realidad si…mi madre me conto que un Ranger le salvo la vida en una ocasión, protegiéndola de un monstruo que parecía ser un simio que robaba la juventud a las personas-narro Starlight-aunque no estoy segura de ello, pues hay muchas historias de todo tipo de monstruos que han aparecido alrededor del mundo-.

-Los Rangers sí que son conocidos, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso, sigamos-indico Sunset y Starlight asintió, comenzando a seguir a su guía, cuando su vista se fijó en algo que colgaba en el cuello de Sunset.

-Qué lindo collar-señalo maravillada con la belleza de dicho objeto.

-Gracias-agradeció Sunset sonriendo, al tiempo que tomaba el collar entre sus dedos, mirándolo con mucho cariño.

-¿Dónde lo compraste? Me gustaría tener uno parecido-dijo Starlight con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Pues…básicamente…lo tengo desde que era una bebé, es todo lo que tengo de mis verdaderos padres-explico Sunset.

Al escuchar eso, la mirada de Starlight perdió el brillo que le causo ese collar-Oh…lo lamento…no sabía que fueras adoptada…-.

-Descuida, la directora Celestia es quien me adopto, ella ha sido mi madre desde que tengo memoria, pero me dice que cuando me encontró tenía este collar conmigo, ella cree que le pertenecía a mis padres y por eso querían que lo tuviera, para que de alguna manera los recordara-explico la peli fuego, para luego reírse-suena muy patético ¿verdad?-.

-Yo…no lo creo así, en verdad no pienso que sea patético, creo que tal vez, querían demostrarte que te amaban, pero que ocurría algo que impedía que te pudieran cuidar-dijo Starlight tratando de animar la conversación.

-Eso mismo dice mi mamá-reconoció Sunset y ambas se rieron divertidas-bueno, el tiempo se ha pasado y es hora de comer, vamos, te mostrare la cafetería-.

Ambas se encaminaron a la cafetería, donde los estudiantes ya estaban disfrutando de sus diversos platillos, la peli fuego busco con la mirada y encontró a dos de sus amigos; el par de tontos que siempre se metían en problemas.

-Ven, creo que puedo presentarte a un par de amigos que seguramente te agradaran-dijo Sunset.

-Estoy ansiosa-aseguro Starlight.

La presencia de ambas chicas capto la atención de todo el cuerpo estudiantil, incluso de las seis chicas más populares de toda la escuela, en cuanto vieron a las chicas, los murmullos no tardaron en comenzar, ya que todos conocían la orientación de Sunset, comenzaron a pensar que se trataba de su nueva novia y que por eso había podido dejar de lado a Twilight.

-Vaya, parece que hay estudiante nueva-dijo Rainbow sorprendida por haberla visto.

-¡Es cierto!-grito Pinkie Pie asustando a sus amigas-¡Olvide que una nueva estudiante iba a ingresar hoy a la escuela!-.

-¿Quién será?-pregunto Twilight mirando como Starlight y Sunset hablaban animadamente, mientras se acercaban más a donde estaban Kenneth y Odd, una visión que en serio le cayó muy mal.

Cuando Kenneth y Odd vieron a Sunset, no tardaron en saludarla-¡Hola!-saludo Kenneth-vaya, veo que tienes compañía-.

-Chicos, ella es Starlight, a partir de hoy ingresa a Canterlot-presento Sunset.

-Mucho gusto Starlight, yo soy Kenneth-se presentó el aludido sonriéndole amigablemente.

-Y yo soy Odd, pero tú puedes llamarme…papucho-dijo el rubio con tono seductor.

-Mucho…espera ¿Qué?-exclamo Starlight confundida por las palabras del rubio, quien paso de estar sentado a estar frente a ella, sujetándola de una mano y mirándola con cara de galán de cine.

-Y creo que ya sé cómo te llame, el brillo celestial que viene a alumbrar los días de oscuridad por los que vivo-dijo Odd.

-¿Eh?-.

-Tu y yo, nacidos para estar juntos, separados por mucho tiempo, pero unidos por el destino mismo, estamos listos para comenzar nuestra… ¡Ay!-grito Odd cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Kenneth.

-¡Lo que deberías hacer es sentarte a comer y dejar de hacer el ridículo!-regaño llevándoselo a la mesa.

Starlight parpadeo confundida ante eso y miro a Sunset-Esta loco, pero descuida, es uno inofensivo-le aseguro sonriéndole amistosamente y Starlight solo se encogió en hombros.

Una vez que las presentaciones acabaron, los cuatro se acomodaron en la mesa para comer, al tiempo que las amigas de Sunset se dirigían a mesas diferentes para comer con sus respectivas parejas, mientras comían, la plática no tardo en comenzar y Starlight se sintió sumamente cómoda con esos tres chicos, definitivamente tuvo suerte de conocerlos.

-Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo mucho, solo quiero darte una advertencia-dijo Kenneth con tono serio.

-¿Advertencia?-pregunto Starlight confundida.

-Si ¿ves a la mesa del centro, donde están sentadas esas seis chicas?-pregunto Kenneth y Starlight asintió-pues cuídate de la peli violeta, porque podrá parecer una buena chica, pero realmente es una cruel y despreciable escoria que… ¡No te atrevas a robarte mi pastel! ¡Aleja ese tenedor, Odd!-grito Kenneth cuando Odd intento aprovechar la charla para robarse el postre de su amigo y este solo se rio nervioso.

Starlight solo parpadeo sin saber que pensar sobre eso, pero antes de que Sunset pudiera decir algo, la escuela comenzó a sacudirse con violencia y después toda la ciudad, víctima de un terremoto.

-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Odd.

-¡Un temblor!-grito Sunset alarmada.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a alarmarse y a gritar aterrados, cuando la voz de Celestia se escuchó por altavoces, pidiendo a todos los presentes que salieran de la escuela lo más rápido posible, pero siempre manteniendo la calma en todo momento, siendo los maestros quienes se encargaron de eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En su nueva oficina, Bulk y Skull también se alarmaron al sentir el temblor, sosteniéndose como podían de cualquier cosa-¡Ay gordo!-grito Skull.

-¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir!-gritaba Bulk asustado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Fuera de la ciudad, en unas colonias lejanas, oculto en un espeso bosque, una figura sentía el temblor, pero también se percató de otro detalle-No…el hechizo se ha debilitado…el Undead World está logrando cruzar-expreso alarmada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos, hasta que finalmente, todo se calmó, lo que dejaba a Bulk y Skull aliviado por ese hecho-Parece que termino-dijo Skull.

-Eso parece…pero mejor salgamos por precaución-indico Bulk.

-Yo te sigo gordo-aseguro Skull.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Los estudiantes y maestros consiguieron salir de la escuela muy a tiempo, justo cuando el temblor se detuvo, hecho que hizo que todos se alegraran, pero Celestia dio indicaciones de que todavía no ingresaran a la escuela, ya que podía ser solo momentáneo.

-Parece que definitivamente termino-observo Discord al ver que el tiempo pasaba y todo estaba en calma.

-¿Qué hacemos Celestia?-pregunto Luna.

Celestia se quedó en silencio un momento y finalmente dio su respuesta-Retomaremos las clases con normalidad, pero debemos estar alerta en todo el día, esperemos que solo haya sido ese susto-dijo Celestia.

-¡Muy bien pequeños rufianes! ¡Hora de volver a la escuela!-grito Discord.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

En aquel mundo lleno de seres de pesadillas, mismo en cuyo centro se encontraba el castillo, donde la cruel Emperatriz Necronomica esperaba informes, acompañada de una niña que debían tener siete años, usando un vestido blanco con una rosa negra en su cinturón rojo, un cabello negro y largo que caía hasta su cintura, así como un sombrero playero con un moño rojo como la sangre, cuya sombra bloqueaba por completo sus ojos, llevando en sus brazos una muñeca de aspecto demoniaco.

-¡Buen trabajo! ¡Buen trabajo!-gritaba la niña emocionada.

Fue cuando un Gremlin hizo acto de aparición, solo que este, a diferencia de los demás, iba vestido con una túnica negra, llevaba puesta una peluca de juez británico y unas gafas de lectura, al tiempo que se acercaba a donde estaba Necronomica y la niña.

-Majestad, finalmente hemos podido romper la barrera que nos mantenía en este mundo-informo con un tono de voz educado y sofisticado-nos tomó 17 años, pero finalmente estamos listos para comenzar el ataque al mundo de los humanos, sus fuerzas están listas para cuando usted de la orden-.

-Excelente-dijo Necronomica sonriendo.

-¡No esperemos más tiempo, mami! ¡Todas las fuerzas ataquen!-ordeno la niña emocionada, al tiempo que una legión de Zombis rugían con ferocidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bosque**

La persona encapuchada corrió a revisar lo que pasaba hacia una esfera y vio la aterradora realidad-Es cierto, el Undead World ha logrado romper el hechizo de Shen, el día finalmente llego-expreso al tiempo que se revelaba como Dulcea.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una nueva amenaza esta lista para atacar la Tierra, un ejército de seres que no están ni vivos ni muertos, pronto comenzaran su ataque masivo"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Peebels Pek:** _y será basado en los últimos capítulos, en serio, ese fic me dejo tan mal que repetir todo sería demasiado confuso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _oye…creo que no me diste bien los enlaces, intente verlos y me decían que los videos no existían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _solo recuerda tener mucho cuidado, porque después de tres ausencias voy a tener que eliminar al OC, ya que son demasiados y no tiene caso preservar aquellos que no sé si realmente siguen el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues ve pensando en qué clase de monstruo te gustaría ver, así como sus habilidades y forma de enfrentarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _de hecho es "siempre déjalos deseando más" y creo que eso hizo Steven Universe con este último capítulo que saco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _siempre es triste cuando alguien se sacrifica, especialmente si es para proteger a quienes amas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _bueno, ve pensando en el monstruo que te gustaría ver en el fic, como sería, sus habilidades y demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ya conociste a la Emperatriz Necronomica y a su hija, quien está sumamente emocionada con el ataque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues ya estamos comenzando, aunque primero hay que ir llenando algunos espacios, así que me disculpo si va avanzando lento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _especialmente porque quiero que Twilight sufra como realmente se merece y que le partan la cara a Sentry. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _supongo que el tiempo nos dirá, porque también siendo inestable puede ser un gran peligro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _aunque sigo extrañando la otra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _el Undead World finalmente ha logrado atravesar hacia nuestro mundo, es hora de reclutar a nuevos héroes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Agusman:** _no entiendo porque tengo un problema al poner a la villana como mujer, porque ha habido muchas villanas en Power Rangers y de hecho, el más grande de todos los villanos de Power Rangers fue una mujer; Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _y ahora el Undead World está listo para lanzar su ataque a nuestro mundo, es hora de recurrir a un nuevo poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _un poco realmente, ya que Dulcea no pudo volver a ese otro mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cross-Z Magma:** _debo reconocerlo, esa Perla es quizás la Gema más extraña y perturbadora que he visto, ni siquiera saludo a las Diamantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _aunque me va a tomar tiempo adaptarme a la idea de que ya no escribo una historia de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y no hay que olvidar el hecho de que ni siquiera reverencio a las otras dos Diamantes, al contrario, ellas se veían nerviosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _espero que lo sea, aunque no creo que le gane a "Hijas de la Noche". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Konami-kun 2000:** _de hecho estoy revisando muchas cosas para ello, aunque estamos comenzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _gracias y eso que es el comienzo, no el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _ahora ya vamos a comenzar con la invasión hacia nuestro mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _no entiendo porque, si está comenzando…olvídalo, ya vi el porqué. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _la hora de la invasión del Undead World ha comenzado, y como vez, un par clásico también va a aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _ahora el Undead World va a lanzar su primer ataque a la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _bueno, realmente es toda una invicta en este aspecto también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _comprendo, recuerdo que yo solo conseguía Zords con formas de animales, vehículos era muy raro que yo los quisiera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _pues primero debe pasar el asunto de que se adapten a lo que se les avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ya veo, veré que hago, aunque como ya dije, estoy muy en contra de ese tipo de aspectos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _supongo que preguntare sobre ellos más adelantes, por ahora, estoy preguntando por algo más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _pero se harán menciones y algunos recuerdos de cómo fue su vida antes de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _solo el tiempo dirá que tan lejos llega esta historia…como siempre ocurre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _veremos qué pasa en el futuro, ya que esta fue solo su primera aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _y eso que no has visto a Lilim. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _ese fic se ha convertido en mi favorito y te lo juro, no hay ninguna otra historia que espere que se actualice más que esa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Dark One Rumpel:** _que espero que sean mejor diseñados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _ya veremos lo que pasa, por ahora es el segundo capítulo nada más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _y espero que sea mejor que Megaforce…ya que será difícil superar a "Furia Dragón/Legendaria". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _me alegra saber eso, ya que en serio, a veces me estresa mucho que me lo estén preguntando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _hay que ver qué pasa, ya que solo fue su primera aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _yo espero que sea la gran villana, en serio, necesito un villano en esa serie, casi me dan ganas de escribirle a Rebecca y pedirle que incluya a los Vexacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _¿Por qué no me sorprende? Ya veremos qué pasa en el futuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _voy a decir que el único villano medio decente que he visto hasta el momento y digo "medio" es el "Lich". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _pues la invasión del Undead World finalmente ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Peebels Pek, Lisa L Kujo, Ángel María NF, Éire, Olivia, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Twidash919, Seiryu.001, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Agusman, Freedom Gundam 96, Bowser3000000, Cross-Z Magma, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Konami-kun 2000, Revolver, Regulus Leo, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Spectrum Prime, Franco, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Kid Shooter, Rohan The Hand, Raft, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Ant, The Dark One Rumpel, Wild Boy, Andros Valgreen 4, Speed Demon 24, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Marco Sorairo, Tetsuma Gundam, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Dra Optimus Star 3, Ryokan Shield, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Joestar, Zeppeli, Shazam, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Guardianes de la Vida Tercera Parte

" _ **Después de 17 años de estar atrapados en el otro reino gracias al sacrificio de la noble guerrera llamada Shen, el despiadado Undead World, el reino de los No Muertos, finalmente ha logrado romper el hechizo y ahora se preparan para lanzar su ataque masivo contra la Tierra, su malvada ambición es extinguir toda la vida existente en el mundo para que ellos puedan habitarlo, es el momento de que una nueva fuerza del bien haga acto de aparición, una nueva legión de guardianes está a punto de surgir, es hora de darle paso a los nuevos Power Rangers"**_

 _ **Y antes de pasar al capítulo, me gustaría preguntarles a ustedes, los lectores, como amantes de los Zords/Mechas ¿Cuáles han sido sus favoritos y por qué? Por mi parte, los mío siempre han sido el Megazord original, el Shogun Megazord, Súper Zeo Megazord, Astro Delta Megazord, Mega Viajero, Wild Force Megazord, Storm Megazord, Trueno Saurio Megazord, Mezodon Megazord, Valkasaurus Megazord, Megazord Swat, Megazord Núcleo Mágico, RPM Ultra Zord.**_

 _ **Esos serían todos, pues los que siguieron de la generación RPM ya no me gustaron tanto, así como tampoco las historias me agradaban mucho, en serio, considero que RPM fue la última generación completamente decente que surgió de Power Rangers, porque después de esa, todas las demás decayeron bastante y se volvieron demasiado infantiles.**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 3**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 3 Guardianes de la Vida**

 **Tercera Parte**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

 **Undead World**

Necronomica y la niña ya habían sido informados de la situación actual, finalmente llegó el momento que tanto habían esperado y el Gremlin continuo-Han pasado 17 años desde que esa mujer bloqueo el portal hacia el mundo de los vivos, pero finalmente estamos listos para comenzar con el ataque, ese mundo está a punto de caer a sus pies, Emperatriz-.

-Y eso es algo de lo que nosotros nos aseguraremos-dijo una joven de 20 a 30 años apareciendo, vistiendo como toda una clásica bruja, con su vestido negro, sombrero de punta, sosteniendo un cetro en su mano derecha, de complexiones que daban la impresión de que parecía ser asiática, con hombreras en forma de punta, presentándose ante la Emperatriz-el hechizo fue más difícil de romper de lo que pensé, pero al final no tuve problema alguno-.

-Y después de tanto tiempo de aburrimiento, finalmente podremos comenzar con el ataque-agrego un ser que salió de la nada, parecía ser un tipo de arlequín, con el clásico sombrero de dicho personaje, la cara totalmente blanca, con los ojos delineados de color negro, solo que su rostro parecía ser un tipo de máscara con ojos amarillos y cabello blanco corto-así que por favor Emperatriz, no nos tenga en suspenso por más tiempo-.

Una risa se escuchó, misma que parecía venir del techo y una joven de 20 años descendió al suelo, moviendo sus alas de murciélago, de piel pálida celeste, ojos rojizos, cabello negro y largo, con un mechón cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo, labios pintados y vestida de manera muy similar a un Ninja.

-Si alguien va a comandar el ataque a ese mundo esa seré yo, después de todo, soy la más bella y poderosa guerrera del Undead World-dijo moviendo su cabello de manera sensual.

-¡Sueña! ¡Si alguien aquí es la más bella y poderosa guerrera esa soy yo!-intervino la hechicera.

-¡Repítelo si te atreves!-reto la guerrera.

-¡Silencio!-ordeno Necronomica-es cierto que estos han sido 17 años sumamente aburridos, sin un poco de diversión, el hechizo que uso Shimmer en ese momento nos retrasó mucho, pero ahora, después de 17 años, finalmente estamos listos para lanzar el ataque y esta vez nada nos detendrá ¡Reiji!-.

-¿Si mami?-pregunto la niña acercándose a su madre.

-Como futura Emperatriz del glorioso Undead World ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos ahora que finalmente podemos cruzar?-pregunto Necronomica.

-¡Enviar un grupo de Zombis a la Tierra para que comiencen a infectar a la mayor cantidad posible de humanos para poder iniciar con su final!-respondió Reiji sumamente emocionada.

-Excelente, da la orden mi pequeño retoño del mal-indico Necronomica.

-Gracias mami ¡Zombis putrefactos y podridos! ¡Inicien el ataque!-ordeno Reiji y los Zombis comenzaron a rugir, al tiempo que cruzaban hacia nuestro mundo.

-El día de los muertos vivientes ha llegado-sentencio Necronomica riéndose divertida y con crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Bulk y Skull salieron a la calle por seguridad, esperando a que en cualquier momento volviera a temblar, pero el tiempo pasaba y no ocurría nada, lo que significaba que todo había pasado, hecho que comenzó a calmarlos poco a poco.

-Parece que realmente ha terminado-dijo Bulk aliviado.

-Si-dijo Skull sonriendo, cuando de pronto recordó algo-oye gordo, pero…según recuerdo, cada vez que temblaba en esta ciudad era porque siempre estaba a punto de aparecer un aterrador monstruo para atacarnos-recordó Skull.

-Eso quedo en el pasado, Skull, hace mucho que no se ha visto un monstruo aquí en Angel Grove, así que te puedo asegurar que no veremos a ningún…-Bulk ni siquiera completo su frase, cuando un grupo de Zombis aparecieron justo frente a ellos-¡Monstruos!-grito Bulk y Skull pronto se unió a los gritos de pánico.

Los Zombis rugieron con ferocidad y se lanzaron al ataque, al tiempo que ambos amigos emprendían la huida-¡Te lo dije! ¡Siempre que hay un terremoto pasa esto!-grito Skull corriendo detrás de su amigo.

La gente estaba volviendo a sus actividades, cuando más Zombis hicieron acto de aparición, provocando que gritaran aterrados, especialmente cuando uno de ellos sujeto a un hombre y lo mordió en el hombro, arrancándole un pedazo de carne, el hombre no tardo en transformarse en uno más de ellos.

-¡Corran!-grito una mujer aterrada y todos comenzaron a escapar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bosque**

Dulcea observaba lo que pasaba por medio de la esfera, llevándose una terrible sorpresa, el Undead World realmente estaba atacando la ciudad-No…el día finalmente llego-dijo corriendo hacia una mesa, misma de donde saco un cofre y al abrirlo, revelo cinco monedas con las insignias de un Dragón, una Serpiente, un Hada, un León y un Cocodrilo.

La mujer se alejó y tomo su báculo, al tiempo que lo acercaba hacia las monedas, recitando un hechizo, una vez que finalizo, las monedas se elevaron en el aire y se dirigieron hacia la ciudad, todo el tiempo, siendo seguidos por la mirada de Dulcea.

-Por favor, encuéntrenla…a ella y a cuatro héroes que sean merecedores del legado de Zordon-suplico mirando como las monedas se alejaban y dispersaban como rayos de luz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Las clases continuaron con normalidad durante el resto del día, sin que los estudiantes supieran lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, al menos, por el momento, Sunset y Starlight ya habían terminado el tour por toda la institución, ahora se dirigían de vuelta a la oficina de Celestia para que le fuera asignada un aula a Starlight, así como también se le diera su horario de clases.

-Cielos, creo que voy a disfrutar mucho de estudiar en esta escuela-dijo Starlight sonriendo.

-Eso me alegra-dijo Sunset sonriendo.

-Aunque sabes, hay algo que me gustaría aclarar-señalo Starlight, captando la atención total de la peli fuego.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sunset mirándola con atención y confusión.

-Bueno, es sobre lo que me estaba diciendo Kenneth antes de que el terremoto comenzara ¿Qué quiso decirme sobre esa chica de cabello violeta? Parecía que quería advertirme de algo de ella-dijo Starlight y noto que Sunset se tensó mucho-¿Sunset?-.

-Es…algo muy largo de explicar…solo te puedo decir que entre ella y yo ocurrieron algunas cosas que…bueno…seguramente te enteraras mientras este aquí, además, es muy seguro que Kenneth te lo cuente, él es quizás quien está más enfadado con ella que cualquier de nosotros, incluso que yo-reconoció riéndose divertida.

Starlight se quedó más confundida que antes, pero ni siquiera pudo preguntar qué pasaba, ya que el collar de Sunset comenzó a brillar-Oye ¿es normal que tu collar brille de ese modo?-pregunto confundida.

-No…nunca había pasado algo como esto-dijo Sunset confundida tomando el collar entre sus manos.

La peli fuego y la chica miraban el collar con mucha atención, ya que el collar de Sunset brillaba de una manera sumamente intensa, la peli fuego acerco el collar a su rostro y recibió un tremendo golpe, ya que tuvo una visión, parecía ser un campo de batalla, donde una guerrera luchaba valientemente contra una horda de monstruos que parecían sacados de una película de horror.

Sunset abrió los ojos de golpe, al tiempo que respiraba agitadamente, sintiéndose muy confundida-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Starlight mirándola con preocupación.

-Yo…no estoy segura…sentí algo…muy extraño…no puedo explicarlo pero…-Sunset no pudo terminar, ya que algo llamo la atención de ambas-¿Qué es eso?-.

-Parecen monedas-dijo Starlight viéndolas fijamente-pero no se parecen a ninguna moneda que haya visto antes-.

-Es cierto, no recuerdo que alguna moneda tuviera la imagen de un Dragón y de un Hada-dijo Sunset tomando la moneda con la imagen del Dragón y Starlight la de Hada.

-Son muy…-Starlight no pudo terminar su frase, ya que ambas se convirtieron en destellos de luz que desaparecieron, todo ante la mirada de la alegre Pinkie Pie, quien casualmente paso por ese pasillo cuando se dirigía a su clase de repostería.

-Guau…creo que comí mucha azúcar, pero eso no puede ser, porque todavía no he comido mi dosis diaria para ver visiones-dijo confundida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por otro lado, Kenneth, Odd y Spike estaban hablando en el gimnasio, esa hora la tenían libre, así que pudieron ir a ese lugar para poder hablar-No creo que debas advertirle a la nueva estudiante de mi hermana-dijo Spike.

-No le dije nada que no fuera cierto-se defendió Kenneth cruzado de brazos.

-Sé que mi hermana hizo algo terrible, pero también ha hecho cosas buenas, realmente buenas-defendió Spike.

-Sí y ahora hasta el profesor Discord quiere verla seis metros bajo tierra-dijo Kenneth.

-¿La va a matar?-pregunto Odd alarmado y Kenneth se golpeó la frente.

-Es una forma de decir que ya no puede verla y te puedo asegurar de que muchos en la escuela tampoco lo hacen, todo el bien que hizo, toda la gente que ayudo, quedo en el olvido con lo que le hizo a Sunset, además, me sorprende que la defiendas-señalo Kenneth y Spike guardo silencio.

-Es mi hermana-respondió Spike-pero me molesta que no tenga el suficiente valor para decirle a nuestros padres o a Shining Armor, ni siquiera a Cadence, lo que hizo-.

-Al menos reconoces que también estás molesto con ella-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Una moneda!-grito Odd emocionado y recogiendo la moneda del suelo-¡Y tiene la imagen de un león!-.

-Y aquí hay otra con la imagen de un cocodrilo-señalo Spike recogiéndola también.

-Y de una serpiente-Kenneth hizo lo mismo-que raro, podría jurar que hace un momento no estaban aquí-.

-¡A quién le importa! ¡Deben ser monedas invaluables de colección, vamos a…!-Odd no termino su frase, cuando los tres se convirtieron en destellos de luz que se alzaron en el aire.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Discord se encontraba en el trono de tronos, cumpliendo con las labores más importantes del cuerpo humano, una vez que concluyo, se dispuso a ir a su oficina a revisar algunos documentos y exámenes, cuando fue derribado por Bulk y Skull, los cuales venían sumamente asustados.

-Ah… ¿puedo ayudarles?-pregunto Discord debajo de ambos hombres con una expresión sumamente confundida ante eso.

-¡Auxilio!-grito Skull.

-¡Nos persigue una legión de monstruos caníbales!-grito Bulk sumamente alarmada.

-¿Qué?-cuando Discord alzo la vista, vio a que se referían-oh… ¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!-grito Discord y los tres emprendieron la huida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bosque**

Los cinco jóvenes aparecieron en un cuarto a oscuras, quedándose sumamente confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar-¿Qué mierdas…?-exclamo Sunset.

-Ay mi cabeza…ah…chicos…creo que nos chupo la bruja y ya no estamos en Kansas-dijo Odd mareado.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Spike mirando alrededor.

-Yo…no estoy segura-dijo Starlight confundida, cuando las monedas comenzaron a brillar con intensidad.

Cada moneda brillaba con un color diferente; rojo, amarillo, blanco, amarillo y verde, hecho que captó la atención de los cinco, pero antes de que alguno dijera algo, una mujer sumamente hermosa hizo acto de aparición, tomando por sorpresa a los cinco.

-Saludos valientes guerreros, mi nombre es Dulcea, mi mentor Zordon me convoco hace tiempo para convertirme en una protectora de la Tierra y hoy sus vidas van a cambiar de una manera que nunca se imaginaron, porque el día de hoy, ustedes se convertirán en…-.

-¡Saludos hermosa dama!-grito Odd tomándola por la mano-¡Perdone que la haya interrumpido, pero solo quiero que sepa que es la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida!-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Y estoy seguro de que usted piensa algo parecido de mí, sé que suena difícil e imposible, porque seguramente la sociedad nos criticara por nuestras diferencias de edades, pero nosotros sabemos que para el amor no hay edad y…!-Odd se vio callado cuando Kenneth lo sujeto del cuello.

-¡No eres más que un tonto pervertido que debe conocer su lugar!-regaño el chico, mientras Dulcea se quedaba confundida.

-Tendrá que disculpar a esos dos-dijo Sunset-siempre hacen las cosas más extrañas que se pueda imaginar-aseguro la peli fuego.

Dulcea entonces miro a Sunset y sus ojos se abrieron mucho, era la viva imagen de su amiga, realmente se parecía mucho a ella, excepto por el cabello negro, ya que el de Sunset era completamente rojo con dorado, pero no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia.

-Disculpe-la voz de Starlight captó la atención de todos-señorita… ¿Dulcea? Pero… ¿exactamente qué está pasando aquí?-.

-¿Ah? Ah sí, lo siento, como dije antes, me llamo Dulcea y este lugar es el Árbol de la Vida-presento Dulcea al tiempo que mostraba que todo ese sitio era un gigantesco árbol, cuya altura era tan inmensa que incluso algunas nubes llegaban a cubrirlo, ni siquiera se podía ver el suelo y el lugar en el que estaban parecía ser una casa del árbol, la más sorprendente que jamás hayan visto.

-Vaya-dijo Spike sorprendido, especialmente cuando quedaron ante una esfera de cristal que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, así como un escritorio, un trono y varios muebles más alrededor.

-Bueno…es algo…increíble-dijo Sunset-pero no explica que hacemos aquí-.

-Eso es algo que planeo explicarles ahora mismo-dijo Dulcea con seriedad y suspirando profundamente, una parte de ella quería contarle a Sunset todo, pero no era el momento para hacerlo-una gran amenaza ha llegado a su mundo, el Undead World ha llegado-revelo Dulcea.

Se hizo un silencio, mismo que fue roto por Odd-¡No! ¡El Undead World no! ¡Todo menos el Undead World! ¡Lo que sea menos el Undead World! ¡Por favor, díganme que no es el Undead World!-suplicaba Odd-ah… ¿Qué es el Undead World?-pregunto Odd confundido y Dulcea parpadeo, mientras Kenneth se golpeaba la frente.

-Por favor…ignórelo, lo tiraron de chiquito-explico Kenneth y Dulcea se encogió en hombros.

-Ok…el Undead World es un antiguo reino de seres No Muertos, criaturas que no tienen sentimiento alguno, ni respeto por la vida de otros, su única intención es la conquista y destrucción de todos los seres vivos que existen; humanos, animales, vegetales, todo les da igual, solo quieren acabar con todo, hace mucho tiempo, el Undead World puso su atención en este mundo, estuvieron a punto de conseguir llegar, hasta que nobles guerreros los desafiaron, pero a pesar de su valor, el Undead World los superaba en número y poder, así que para poder mantener a salvo la Tierra, la más valiente de todos nosotros uso un poderoso hechizo para capturarlos en su mundo, sacrificando su vida en el proceso-.

-Si esa guerrera los detuvo ¿Por qué ahora son una amenaza?-pregunto Spike.

-El sello que los mantenía en ese mundo se debilito con el tiempo y ahora, finalmente, han sido capaces de cruzar-con un movimiento de su báculo, Dulcea activo una imagen en la esfera-y ahora, el Undead World ha podido invadir su mundo-.

Los chicos vieron como una horda de Zombis atacaban a la población de Angel Grove, la policía hacía todo lo posible por detenerlos, pero no eran capaces de hacerles frente a esas criaturas, era una imagen sumamente aterradora y abominable.

-Es terrible-dijo Starlight espantada.

-¿Quién es el responsable de esto?-pregunto Sunset mirando a Dulcea.

-El Undead World es liderado por una cruel y desalmada Emperatriz, quien odia la vida más que nada en el Universo, desprecia a los humanos y toda la vida que existe…-nuevamente, Dulcea movió su báculo y mostro la identidad de los líderes.

 **Esta es la Emperatriz Necronomica, el líder supremo de este mundo, es despiadada y nada la detiene con tal de lograr sus objetivos, no muestra compasión por nada ni nadie y solo quiere ver a su ejército acabar con toda la vida que se les ponga enfrente.**

 **Esta es la Princesa Reiji, su hija y la futura heredera al trono, que su apariencia no los engañe, esta niña tiene una mente sumamente retorcida y siniestra, créanme que nunca querría jugar con ella.**

 **Estos son Tsue, Yabaiba y Sheer, los fieles ayudantes del trono, leales guerreros que siguen la voluntad de su ama sin dudarlo, no importando cuan cruel puedan llegar a ser las órdenes de su líder.**

-Juntos gobiernan al Undead World, una fuerza sumamente despiadada y ruin, misma que no podrá ser detenida con armas ni métodos convencionales, por eso los he reclutado, porque ustedes serán quienes los detengan-dijo Dulcea.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Kenneth confundido.

-Así es, ustedes seis fueron elegidos para convertirse en una nueva fuerza del bien, misma que fue creada hace mucho tiempo por mi mentor y gran amigo; Zordon de Eltar, quien convoco a los primeros héroes que protegieron la Tierra de la amenaza de la malvada hechicera Rita Repulsa, ustedes serán la nueva generación de Power Rangers-anuncio Dulcea, dejando sin habla a los chicos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Los Zombis consiguieron rodear la escuela, fijando su atención en los estudiantes, por fortuna, la rápida acción de los maestros evito que alguno fuera alcanzado, incluso Bulk y Skull ayudaron a protegerlos, aunque a su muy peculiar estilo, como siempre ocurría cuando se trataba de ellos, ahora todos los estudiantes se encontraban en el gimnasio.

-¡Eso los detendrá, pero no para siempre!-expreso Discord preocupado.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?-pregunto Luna sumamente angustiada.

-No lo sé, pero debemos mantener la calma, no podemos alterarnos, porque eso asustaría a los estudiantes-dijo Celestia, cuando se dio cuenta de algo-un momento ¿Dónde está Sunset?-pregunto al tiempo que el rostro se le llenaba de angustia.

-No la vi en ningún momento-respondió Luna al tiempo que ella también se comenzaba a alarmar.

Celestia comenzó a alterarse-¿Dónde está Sunset? ¿Dónde está mi hija?-cuestiono gritando y Discord tuvo que calmarla, aunque él también estaba muy preocupado por su pequeño rayo de sol.

Los gritos de la directora llegaron a oídos de Twilight, quien también se quedó preocupada y no fue la única-Spike tampoco está-dijo Fluttershy tras ver el lugar.

Si Twilight ya estaba preocupada, tras esa noticia se quedó sumamente angustiada y no fue la única-¿Cómo que no está?-gritaron Twilight, Applejack y Rarity al mismo tiempo, asustando a Fluttershy.

-Y tampoco hay señales de Kenneth ni de Odd, tampoco de la nueva estudiante-observo Rainbow y Pinkie Pie se quedó en silencio, pensando si debía decir lo que vio antes, pero el sonido de los golpes a la puerta captaron la atención de todos.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Discord preocupado-no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que salir cuanto antes-.

-¡NO SIN MI HIJA!-grito Celestia sumamente angustiada por su pequeña y Luna se acercó.

-¡Por favor Celestia! ¡Tienes que controlarte!-grito Luna tomando a su hermana de los hombros.

-¿Cómo me pides eso cuando no sé en donde se encuentra mi hija?-cuestiono sumamente desesperada-¡Tengo que ir a buscarla!-Celestia se dispuso a abandonar el gimnasio para ir en búsqueda de su hija, pero Discord la detuvo-¡Hazte a un lado Discord!-.

Por toda respuesta, Discord le dio una cachetada a la directora, tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes, especialmente a Fluttershy, quien era una de las mejores amigas de Discord, fue cuando el alocado profesor tomo a Celestia por los hombros.

-¡Ahora escúchame Celestia, porque no lo repetiré, a menos que considere necesario hacerlo! ¡Pero no eres la única que está preocupada por Sunset, yo también lo estoy! ¡Estoy muy angustiado por no saber si se encuentra bien o no, pero ahora mismo, hay más estudiantes que nos necesitan, puede parecer cruel, pero tenemos que ser fuertes y mantener la calma por ellos! ¿Entiendes? ¡Eres la DIRECTORA y en estos momentos, tus estudiantes te necesitan, los maestros te necesitan, tu hermana te necesita…yo te necesito!-reconoció con pena.

Celestia guardo silencio un momento, pensando en las palabras de Discord, cuando Bulk y Skull se acercaron-Y no es por nada…pero…nosotros también la necesitamos-dijo Bulk.

-Sí y mucho-agrego Skull.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Sentry a uno de sus amigos.

-No tengo ni idea-respondió su amigo mirando a los dos personajes con extrañeza.

Celestia tomo aire y se sereno-Gracias Discord, en serio, muchas gracias-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No tienes que agradecerlo, mi querida jefa-aseguro Discord.

Claro que Celestia todavía estaba preocupada por su hija, pero ahora, había más personas que la necesitaban en esos momentos-Muy bien, primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que no puedan entrar aquí, una vez que estos seguros de eso, tenemos que buscar un modo de salir, no dejaremos a ningún estudiante atrás ¿entendido?-.

-Entendido-aseguro Discord y Luna sonrió.

Mientras los maestros bloqueaban la puerta que daba al pasillo, los estudiantes comenzaron a ver por las ventanas que daban al patio para cerciorarse de que no había alguna sorpresa desagradable en esos momentos, hasta el momento, todos los rincones de la escuela estaban llenos de esas cosas, pero la puerta que daba a la cancha de fútbol se encontraba vacío, lo que significaba una oportunidad.

-Hay que avisarle a la directora-dijo Rainbow tras ver que efectivamente, tenían un modo de escapar.

-Yo lo haré-aseguro Twilight dirigiéndose a buscar a su ídolo, cuando vio a Sentry hablando con sus amigos, no había hablado con él desde el baile de San Valentín, pero no era el momento de pensar en ello, tenía que darse prisa, más cuando paso al lado de Vynil y Octavia…

-Tengo miedo Vynil-reconoció Octavia temblando de miedo y abrazándose con fuerza a su novia.

-Tranquila, mientras yo esté aquí…no dejare que nada malo te pase, lo prometo-aseguro Vynil abrazándola con fuerza, ocultando su propio miedo en esos momentos.

-Me alegra que hayamos podido estar juntas después de todo lo que paso…porque si esto pasaba cuando todavía estábamos distanciadas…entonces realmente…yo…-Octavia se vio silenciada por un beso de Vynil.

-No temas, estamos juntas ahora y dejare que nada te pase-le repitió y Octavia se abrazó con más fuerza a ella.

A la mente de Twilight vinieron imágenes de ella y Sunset, sintiendo una gran presión en su corazón, una sensación de vacío y culpa que la estaba destruyendo, sacudiendo su cabeza con violencia, corrió hasta la directora Celestia.

-¡Directora Celestia!-llamo con rapidez.

-¿Qué sucede señorita Sparkle?-pregunto Celestia y Twilight tuvo que sacar fuerzas de todo su interior para evitar desmoronarse por la manera tan fría con la que su ídolo la miraba.

-Mis amigas y yo creemos que podemos escapar por la cancha de fútbol-respondió con rapidez y Celestia la miro con extrañeza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Los chicos miraban a Dulcea como si no acabaran de comprender lo que quería decirles-A ver, a ver ¿Qué nosotros vamos a ser que?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Ustedes van a ser la nueva generación de héroes que protegerán la Tierra de las garras del mal, héroes que nacieron hace mucho tiempo, creados por el poder otorgado por Zordon de Eltar, serán Power Rangers-respondió Dulcea.

-¿Power Rangers?-Starlight se quedó en blanco-pero ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué nos eligió a nosotros?-.

-Yo no los elegí, fueron las Monedas de Poder que tienen en sus manos, fueron creadas con la energía pura del bien y solo podían reaccionar en manos de personas que realmente las merecieran, y lo hicieron en las suyas, han visto su corazón y sus almas, se han dado cuenta de que son merecedores del poder Ranger, la única pregunta que queda es ¿aceptaran?-pregunto Dulcea con seriedad y los chicos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Sunset miraba la moneda en su mano.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

-Su alteza…digo…mi alteza…mejor dicho…mami-la voz de Reiji se escuchó en el salón.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa mi pequeño engendro del mal?-pregunto Necronomica mirando a su hija con mucha atención.

-Nuestros Zombis se están agrupando en esa escuela llamada Canterlot, tal como pediste-informo Reiji.

-Excelente, una vez que infecten a esos mocosos, estos se transformaran en versiones más agresivas y letales de Zombis, luego se esparcirán por la ciudad y poco a poco seguirá por todo el planeta, abriendo el camino para nuestra llegada triunfal-sentencio la cruel Emperatriz riéndose de forma cruel y despiadada ante su inminente victoria, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La amenaza del Undead World está comenzando a cubrir todo el planeta y ahora Necronomica ha lanzado a su ejército contra Canterlot, la pesadilla no está más que comenzando"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES, PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ Y SEGUIRE CON MI RITMO NORMAL Y ESTOY BIEN, GRACIAS POR PREGUNTAR, PERO TUVE ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS TECNICOS, YA SE IMAGINARAN A QUE SE DEBIO**

 **AGRADEZCO MUCHO A LOS QUE PREGUNTARON SI ESTABA BIEN, LO ESTOY, AFORTUNADAMENTE, NO FUE ALGO DESAGRADABLE COMO OCURRIO ANTES**

 **POR CIERTO, APROVECHO PARA DECIR QUE EL MANGA DE DB ME GUSTO MAS EN LA SAGA DE TRUNKS, MENOS TEDIOSO Y MOLESTO, PERO EN EL TORNEO DE PODER…DEFINITIVAMENTE ME GUSTO MAS EL ANIME, EXCEPTO POR LA ODIOSA GORDA, ADORE QUE LA SACARAN RAPIDO Y TAMBIEN DEBO RECONOCERLO, ME AGRADO EL ASPECTO LEGENDARIO DE KALE EN EL MANGA, MENOS GROTESTO Y ASQUEROSO QUE EN EL ANIME, PERO ERA MAS EMOCIONANTE CUANDO LOS ELIMINABAN EN EL ANIME, PORQUE NO ME GUSTO COMO SACARON A 18, PICCOLO (DEL MISMO MODO), OBUNI Y ANIRAZA, EN SERIO, NO ME GUSTO ESO Y ESPERABA ALGO MEJOR**

 **Ángel María NF:** _ya han sido convocados, pero primero deben aceptar esta tarea, especialmente porque se trata de algo que cambiara sus vidas para siempre y de maneras que nunca imaginaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _bueno, toma en cuenta que Odd salió con tres a la vez, eso le dejo reputación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _no he podido ver la serie, he estado muy ocupado estos días…en serio, me gustaría tener más tiempo libre para ver más series. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _puedes esperar muchas risas en este fic, especialmente teniéndolos a ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _en especial cuando casi siempre son los primeros en encontrarse con los monstruos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _como no tomar a esos dos en cuenta, especialmente cuando han sido quizás los personajes más divertidos de Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ya los he visto y vaya que en serio dan miedo, esa Perla es quizás la Gema más tétrica que he visto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _y ya estamos cerca del primer combate en contra del temible Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _pues Dulcea los ha convocado para ello, pero deben aceptar esta labor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _a veces me equivoco cuando escribo, soy humano después de todo, pero bueno, seguimos con la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _claro, veamos de qué se trata amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _sería bueno que me las dieras para ver de qué se tratan una vez más y claro que Spike no tuvo que ver, pero tampoco hizo mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _eso se resolverá en el próximo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _no es tan en ese extremo, es algo un poco más complicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Agusman:** _de hecho se podría decir que me estoy basando mucho en MMPR, ya que hago más referencias a esa generación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _y pues con ellos dos llegan sus problemas, ya que fueron los primeros en encontrarse con los Zombis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ahora solo deben aceptar el legado que les corresponde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _al igual que Bulk y Skull, que siempre están en el momento y lugar equivocado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ahora que lo mencionas…es muy cierto, es como si Diamante Blanco hubiera querido destruir la Tierra desde un principio y aprovecho la traición de Rosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _el ataque del Undead World contra el mundo ha comenzado, por lo que los chicos deben tomar una decisión rápida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _la primera batalla contra el Undead World está a punto de comenzar, no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _eso es algo que Bulk y Skull saben por experiencia propia, como acaba de ocurrirles de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _solo espera a ver la clase de juegos que le gustan a la joven princesa del Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _bueno, ya estamos avanzando, lento pero seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _creo que la respuesta vino en este capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cross-Z Magma:** _pues fue su primera aparición, hay que ver qué ocurre, porque nadie esperaba que Rose fuera Diamante Rosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _gracias por comprender, aunque ya estamos cerca de la primera batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _ya han sido reclutados, ahora solo hay que esperar a que acepten este legado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _como es la sexta Ranger, ella aparecerá hasta más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _y como siempre, los primeros en toparse con los monstruos fueron Bulk y Skull. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _tengo un primo que se mete mucho en esas cuestiones y según rumores que le han llegado, dice que pretenden que Diamante Blanco tenga una personalidad…parecida a la de Freezer o a Astronema cuando le lavan el cerebro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y la primera batalla contra las tropas del Undead World está a punto de comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _yo solo pido que Diamante Blanco sea la villana y con eso me conformo, en serio, es todo lo que pido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _imagínate como estoy yo, que lleva siguiéndolo desde el primer capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues ya estamos a un capítulo de que eso pase, así que estate atento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y la más emocionada es la princesa de todo ese reino de No Muertos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _me alegra escuchar eso y no te preocupes, a veces suelo exagerar con mis reacciones, por ello me disculpo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _es lo que estoy considerando, ya que básicamente no los he usado desde que comencé con la trilogía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _tengo la ligera sospecha de que eso eran antes, un tipo de maquina gigante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ya estamos a un solo capítulo de que comience la acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _es posible que lo sean, aunque voy a decirlo, la nave de Diamante Rosa es quizás la nave más extraña que jamás haya visto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ella tardara un poco en aparecer, ya que también quiero que aparezcan algunos OC antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _por ahora, la primera batalla con el Undead World está a punto de comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y espero que te agrade ver a dos personajes tan clásicos como ese par. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y finalmente, el ataque del Undead World ha comenzado sobre la ciudad que la Alianza del Mal no pudo conquistar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _eso es algo que deben descubrir y rápido, porque el ataque inicio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _además de los siempre encuentra problemas; Bulk y Skull. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _el Undead World ya lanzo su primer ataque y la primera batalla se avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _a menos que seas Batman, en serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _pues las cosas ya están algo mal, especialmente para Canterlot. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Peebels Pek, Lisa L Kujo, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Victoria Summer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Twidash919, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Agusman, Freedom Gundam 96, Moon-9215, Gokash Z, Sombra 09, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Dra Optimus Star 3, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Cross-Z Magma, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Speed Demon 24, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Nero Metallic, Polnareff Silver, Wham Pillar One, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Wild Boy, Espadachín de la Luz, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Andros Valgreen 4, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Raft, Odín, Hamon, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Konami-Kun 2000, Shazam, Franco, Iron Mario, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	4. Guardianes de la Vida Cuarta Parte

" _ **Una nueva amenaza ha llegado al planeta Tierra, iniciando su conquista en la ciudad que vio nacer a los Power Rangers, es decir; Angel Grove, el perverso Undead World, reino de los No Muertos, ha lanzado a un ejército de Zombis para provocar la muerte de todos sus habitantes, la cruel Emperatriz del Undead World; Necronomica, quiere infectar a todos los humanos posibles para comenzar con su conquista y hacer que los habitantes de la Tierra sean reemplazados por su propio reino, por lo que Dulcea, la guerrera que lucho al lado de Shen en el pasado, así como también fue discípula de Zordon, el creador de los Power Rangers, decidió crear a un nuevo equipo de valientes guerreros para hacerle frente a esta terrible amenaza, un nuevo equipo de Power Rangers, enviando Monedas de Poder que escogerían a este nuevo equipo, siendo Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Odd y Spike, ahora están frente a Dulcea, esperando la respuesta de estos jóvenes y deben darse prisa, porque el Undead World ha fijado su atención en Canterlot"**_

 **Y ya me dijeron cuáles eran sus Zords/Mechas favoritos, ahora me gustaría preguntarles cuáles son sus villanos favoritos de todas las generaciones de Power Rangers y OJO, digo de Power Rangers, no de Súper Sentai, para que no haya algún tipo de confusión en este aspecto**

 **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 4**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 4 Guardianes de la Vida**

 **Cuarta Parte**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea miraba la confusión que todavía existía en los rostros de los chicos, quienes no parecían comprender totalmente lo que esto significaba, es decir, ellos cinco, se iban a convertir en Power Rangers, eso era realmente una locura.

-Ustedes cinco fueron escogidos por las Monedas de Poder que ahora tienen en sus manos, ellas vieron la nobleza y bondad en sus corazones, por eso los eligieron y solo ustedes podrán invocar su poder para enfrentarse al Undead World-aseguro Dulcea.

-Bueno…no es que no creamos en eso…pero…-Kenneth no supo que decir.

-Entiendo que todo esto es muy confuso y sumamente increíble, pero les aseguro que todo se irá aclarando poco a poco, ya que ustedes ahora serán los Guardianes de la Vida, cada uno con un color y rango asignado-al decir eso, Dulcea se acercó a los cinco.

Los chicos estaban acomodados en una hilera cuando Dulcea comenzó a caminar ante ellos, acercándose primeramente a Spike-Eres un chico con un corazón noble, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite, no importa que tan pesada o ridícula pueda ser la petición, jamás negaras una mano, has sufrido mucho, tanto interna como exteriormente-dijo acercando su mano al pecho de Spike, quien quedó mudo ante eso-pero a pesar de eso, no dejas que eso nuble tu gentil naturaleza, por ello, tu asumirás el rol del Ranger Verde, la fuerza del Cocodrilo ahora está en ti-.

En cuanto Dulcea dijo eso, la Moneda de Spike brillo con intensidad y se pudo escuchar el rugido de un Cocodrilo, al tiempo que un aura verde lo rodeaba-Cielos-fue todo lo que pudo decir.

La mujer sonrió y se acercó a Odd-Eres algo…extraño y peculiar, sin embargo, posees un corazón que no soporta las injusticias y siempre estás ahí para ayudar a quien sea, eres equitativo con todos y buscas sacar siempre una sonrisa a quienes ves tristes, por ello, tu tomaras el rol del Ranger Amarillo, el corazón de un León ruge en tu interior-revelo Dulcea.

La Moneda de Odd brillo y el rugido de un León se escuchó, al tiempo que Odd se iluminaba en un aura amarilla-Vaya ¿no puedo ser mejor el rojo?-pregunto Odd haciendo ojitos y Dulcea se rio con diversión.

-Si tú eres el rojo, yo mejor me voy antes de que sea tarde-dijo Kenneth con tono serio.

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir?-se preguntó Odd confundido.

Dulcea siguió su recorrido hasta quedar ante Starlight-Eres una guardiana de la naturaleza, siempre te has caracterizado por buscar medios para ayudar y proteger al medio ambiente, buscas que todos sean tratados con igualdad y justicia; humanos, animales y plantas por igual, por ello y más, tú tomaras el rol del Ranger Blanco, la nobleza del Hada ahora son parte de ti-.

La Moneda de Starlight brillo y la chica pudo escuchar el canto de una hermosa Hada, al tiempo que su cuerpo era iluminado por el aura blanca-Yo…realmente no sé qué decir-dijo conmovida por las palabras de la mujer.

Dulcea se acercó a Kenneth, quien solo se puso nervioso y la mujer sonrió con dulzura-Eres un chico de buen corazón, tal vez te enojas con facilidad, pero tienes una poderosa razón para hacerlo-reconoció y Kenneth asintió ante esa afirmación-más vives con el código de que nunca debes abandonar a un amigo, pues consideras que quienes abandonan a sus amigos son la peor clase de escoria que puede existir, por ello, asumirás el rol del Ranger Azul, teniendo la sagacidad de una Serpiente-.

La Moneda de Kenneth brillo y se pudo escuchar el siseo de una Serpiente, al tiempo que el joven era envuelto en el aura azul-Vaya, voy a ser una Serpiente, no esta tan mal-reconoció con una sonrisa.

Finalmente, Dulcea quedo ante Sunset, la peli fuego espero a que dijera algo, pero la joven mujer no lo hizo por un rato, mirándola detenidamente en todo momento, como si estuviera pensando en que decirle, ese hecho capto mucho la atención de Sunset, especialmente por la mirada que le dedicaba.

Cuando Sunset se dispuso a hablar, Dulcea se adelantó-Has sufrido mucho-comenzó Dulcea-sufriste algo que ninguna persona tendría que sufrir, conociste el abandono en más de una forma y cuando parecía que todo estaba saliendo bien…fuiste traicionado-Sunset abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabe…?-Dulcea alzo una mano para que se callara.

-A pesar de ello, has renacido de las cenizas como un majestuoso Fénix y aun cuando has sufrido mucho, siempre luchas por proteger a los demás con un gran valor, tu corazón está lleno de amor y de bondad, por ello y más, tu asumirás el rol de la Ranger Roja, teniendo el poder, la ferocidad y valentía del Dragón-anuncio Dulcea.

La Moneda de Sunset brillo y el rugido de un poderoso Dragón se escuchó, al tiempo que el cuerpo de Sunset era envuelto en el aura roja-¿El poder de un Dragón?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Y como el Dragón es el Guardián más poderoso de todos, así como otros antes que tú, asumirás el papel de líder de los Power Rangers-anuncio Dulcea y Sunset abrió mucho los ojos.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo en esa decisión-dijo Kenneth sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo-aseguro Starlight, mientras que Odd solo asentía de manera frenética y Spike guardaba silencio, pensando en cómo era la situación actual con Sunset.

-Cuando el mal se levante, ustedes entraran en acción, listos para enfrentarse a cualquier amenaza que el Undead World o cualquier ser maligno lance, invoquen sus poderes diciendo "Guardián y el nombre de su respectiva bestia"-indico Dulcea-y cuando la amenaza sea mayor, podrán recurrir a sus poderosos Guardianes, los Zords, quienes al combinarse formaran al poderoso Megazord Valkiria, el Guardián de la Vida-anuncio Dulcea.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, al tiempo que analizaban las palabras de Dulcea, sin saber muy bien que decisión tomar ante el ofrecimiento de Dulcea, realmente todo eso sonaba increíble y ni siquiera podían decidir qué hacer en esos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Tras haberle informado a Celestia sobre una posible ruta de escape, los maestros reunieron a los estudiantes y les dijeron que debían salir con el mayor silencio posible, para evitar que esas cosas los descubrieran, claro que Discord se ofreció salir primero para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún problema.

Una vez que el alocado maestro comprobó que todo estaba bien, le dio la señal a sus jefas y estas comenzaron a salir lentamente, junto con todos los estudiantes, las calles parecían estar solas, pero se debía a que la gente estaba refugiada en esos momentos, parecía que todo estaba bien, pero desafortunadamente, Sweetie Bell se golpeó el pie con una piedra, misma que era muy grande y eso hizo que gritara un poco.

Scootalo y Apple Bloom le taparon la boca antes de que gritara con mucha fuerza, por desgracia, no fue muy a tiempo, ya que uno de los Zombis que causalmente estaba buscándolos por ahí la escucho y la diviso, gruñendo con ferocidad, varios más salieron de la nada.

-¡Vuelvan al gimnasio!-grito Celestia, pero justo cuando iban de vuelta, se toparon con más de esas cosas cubriéndoles el paso.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Luna.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Los chicos aun no decían nada y Dulcea estaba a punto de romper el incómodo silencio, cuando la esfera comenzó a verse envuelta en una neblina oscura-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Spike.

-Hay un gran peligro ¡Los Zombis están atacando Canterlot!-informo alarmada.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset corriendo a ver lo que pasaba-es cierto…mi mamá…mi tía…Discord…Twilight…todos están ahí-.

Dulcea miro a los chicos con seriedad-Sé que deben tener muchas dudas y tengo intención de responderlas todas, pero ahora mismo, sus amigos están en peligro, tienen que decidirse rápido, ya que si los Zombis los muerden se convertirán en uno de ellos y se volverán sirvientes sin alma para el ejército de Necronomica-advirtió Dulcea.

Los chicos volvieron a verse entre sí y la primera en hablar fue Sunset-Cuente conmigo-dijo con firmeza.

-Y conmigo-aseguro Kenneth.

-Quiero ayudar-recalco Starlight.

-¡Les patearemos el trasero a esos podridos!-aseguro Odd.

-Yo también iré-dijo Spike.

Dulcea sonrió-No se preocupen por las mordidas, una vez que activen sus poderes se volverán inmunes a ellos, ahora vayan y defiendan la ciudad, así como a todo el planeta-.

El grupo asintió y Sunset se puso al frente-¿Listos?-pregunto y sus amigos asintieron-¡Iniciar Mórfosis!-.

-¡Guardián Dragón!-invoco Sunset, al tiempo que la imagen de un poderoso Dragón salía volando de la Moneda, dando un giro en el aire y combinándose con Sunset, dándole su traje de Ranger, su casco con dos cuernos, blusa, falda y botas rojas, ojos amarillos, así como mallas y guantes negros, con brazaletes amarillos, así como la imagen de un Dragón Negro en el centro de su blusa.

-¡Guardián Serpiente!-invoco Kenneth, al tiempo que la Serpiente salía de la Moneda, combinándose con el chico, su casco con la corona de una cobra, playera, pantalones y botas azules, con ojos verdes, así como la imagen de la Serpiente en su playera.

-¡Guardián Hada!-invoco Starlight, la imagen del Hada salió de la Moneda, se combinó con la chica, su casco blanco con una tiara rosa, blusa, falda y botas de color blancos, con ojos violetas, así como la imagen del Hada en su blusa.

-¡Guardián León!-invoco Odd, la imagen del León salió de la Moneda, combinándose con el chico, su casco amarillo con melena café, ojos naranja, playera, pantalón y botas amarillas, con la imagen del León en su playera.

-¡Guardián Cocodrilo!-invoco Spike, dando paso al Cocodrilo saliendo de la Moneda, combinándose con el chico, su casco, playera, pantalones y botas verdes, con ojos morados, finalizando con la imagen del Cocodrilo en su playera.

Dulcea sonrió ante eso, los Power Rangers habían vuelto a la vida-Buena suerte Rangers y que el poder los proteja-dijo recitando la frase de su antiguo mentor y amigo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Los estudiantes y maestros estaban armados con cualquier cosa, mientras los Zombis comenzaban a acercarse lentamente hacia ellos, Bulk y Skull se pusieron al frente de los más pequeños, aunque a Bulk le temblaban mucho las piernas, ya que los Zombis lo miraban con especial interés.

-¿Sabes gordo? Me alegra que tú estés un poco más lleno que yo-dijo Skull.

-No hagas esos comentarios o yo mismo te arrojare a esas cosas-amenazo Bulk y Skull sonrió nervioso.

Fue cuando Pinkie Pie vio algo en el cielo-¡Miren!-grito señalando cinco rayos de luz de colores, mismos que captaron la atención de los Zombis y de todos los presentes, los rayos aterrizaron en el techo y se revelaron.

-¡Gordo! ¿Acaso son…?-comenzó Skull.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-expuso Bulk sonriendo emocionado y aliviado.

-Los Power Rangers-murmuro Celestia impactada.

Los Rangers voltearon y encararon a los Zombis, quienes solo rugían confundidos-¡La Fuerza de un Cocodrilo! ¡Ranger Verde!-comenzó Spike.

-¡El Corazón de un León! ¡Ranger Amarillo!-se presentó Odd.

-¡La Nobleza de un Hada! ¡Ranger Blanco!-prosiguió Starlight.

-¡La Sagacidad de una Serpiente! ¡Ranger Azul!-siguió Kenneth.

-¡El Poder de un Dragón! ¡Ranger Roja!-finalizo Sunset y los murmullos no tardaron en comenzar-¡Vayan a decirle a Necronomica que si quiere conquistar la Tierra tendrá que vérselas con nosotros!-anuncio la peli fuego.

-¡Power Rangers Guardianes de la Vida!-se presentaron los cinco Rangers y los estudiantes comenzaron a gritar emocionados.

Olvidándose de sus presas, los Zombis dieron un paso al frente y se prepararon para la batalla, sacando sus armas, siendo hachas, espadas, lanzas y algunos garrotes-¡Parece que nos están retando!-observo Spike.

-¡Hay que darles sus pataditas!-señalo Odd.

-¡Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo!-aseguro Kenneth sonriéndole a su amigo.

-¿Qué dices líder?-pregunto Starlight mirando a Sunset, quien solo se quedó en silencio.

-Vamos a acabar con esto-dijo y los Rangers se lanzaron a la batalla.

 **(Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE)**

La batalla no tardo en comenzar, los Rangers rápidamente se vieron rodeados por los Zombis, los cuales los atacaron por distintos flancos-¡Pase lo que pase, manténgalos alejados de todos los estudiantes y maestros!-indico la peli fuego.

-¡Entendido!-el grupo asintió y comenzó la batalla contra los Zombis.

Los Rangers peleaban con su manos y piernas, derribando a los Zombis, pero estos no tardaban en levantarse de nuevo y atacaron una vez más a los nobles héroes, Sunset detuvo el golpe de dos de ellos y los lanzo por los aires, al tiempo que Kenneth corría por los hombros de varios, para luego darle una patada a uno, volándole la cabeza, misma que cayó a los pies de Starlight, quien grito de manera que parecía una chica.

Starlight comenzó a saltar con sus manos y piernas, para luego sostenerse con sus manos y girando con gracia, pateo a varios de los Zombis en un giro muy elegante, para luego levantarse y seguir con la batalla, Odd se lanzó en una embestida, sujetando a varios Zombis y estrellándolos contra la portería.

-¿Cómo cuantos golpes cuentan por esto?-se preguntó pensativo-¡Ay mamá!-grito al ver que varios Zombis se lanzaron sobre él.

Spike corrió hacia unos Zombis y los derribo con un golpe de su mano, seguido por una patada, más no pudo evitar ver a Applejack de reojo y por pura costumbre, a Rarity, así como a su hermana, por suerte, todas parecían estar bien, pero el ejército de Zombis todavía amenazaba a la gente.

-¡Siguen llegando! ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Starlight.

-¡Yo…no lo sé!-respondió Sunset colocándose en guardia.

-"Si Sunset, si sabes lo que deben de hacer, de hecho, todos lo saben"-le aseguro Dulcea por medio de una comunicación psíquica.

Sunset asintió-¡Es hora de invocar las nuestras armas!-declaro alzando su mano e invocando una poderosa espada que apareció tras una poderosa llamarada-¡Espada Dragón!-.

Con su arma, Sunset comenzó a dar varios golpes contra los Zombis, quienes se encendieron en llamas ante el golpe del arma, para luego desaparecer y solo quedar convertidos en cenizas, la peli fuego sonrió ante eso, definitivamente le iba a gustar ello.

-¡Quiero intentarlo!-declaro Kenneth alzando su mano y revelando que su elemento era el agua, misma que se convirtió en una lanza-¡Lanza Serpiente!-.

El chico lanzo varios golpes con su lanza contra los Zombis, quienes cayeron en el suelo, al tiempo que sus cuerpos se convertían en agua y luego se secaban en el suelo tras haber caído en el terreno, Kenneth alzo el puño en señal de triunfo.

-¡Veamos que tengo yo!-expreso Starlight alzando su mano y el viento se manifestó como su elemento, dando paso a un arco-¡Genial! ¡Arco Hada!-invoco y tensando la cuerda, disparo una flecha de energía.

La flecha rápidamente se convirtió en varias más, mismas que se clavaron en las cabezas de los Zombis, lanzándolos por los aires y desapareciendo en el mismo, al tiempo que la chica se sentía como toda una arquera.

-¡No puedo esperar a ver mi poderosa arma!-anuncio Odd alzando su mano y la tierra se demostró como su elemento, adquiriendo un par de dagas-no me quejo ¡Dagas León!-dijo encogiéndose en hombros y lanzándose contra los Zombis.

Las dagas de Odd eran increíblemente filosas, tanto que los Zombis no eran capaces de defenderse de ese mortal filo, mismo que los cortaba como si fueran mantequilla y el rubio quedo encantado con su arma.

-¡Aquí voy yo!-grito Spike alzando su mano y la vegetación resulto ser su elemento-¡Hacha Cocodrilo!-invoco sujetando su arma y lanzándose contra los Zombis.

Pero en vez de atacarlos uno a la vez, Spike golpeo el suelo con su hacha y provoco un estruendo que lanzo a los Zombis por los aires, para después lanzar su hacha, la cual corto a los Zombis con facilidad, antes de volver a las manos de su dueño.

-¡Eso sí que es trabajo!-declaro Spike sonriendo feliz.

Los Zombis cada vez eran menos, pero no por ello dejaban de pelear, uno de ellos se lanzó contra Twilight de manera sorpresiva, cuando la peli violeta se dio cuenta solo pudo gritar de terror y Sunset apareció, cortándolo en dos con su espada, para asombro de la chica.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto la Ranger con un tono de voz que a Twilight le parecía muy familiar, pero en medio de la batalla no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello.

-Si…gracias…-dijo Twilight sonriendo.

-Quédense aquí hasta que esto termine-dijo Sunset lanzándose a la batalla, reuniéndose con su equipo-¿Qué harán ahora?-pregunto la peli fuego.

Solo quedaban seis Zombis, los cuales retrocedieron ante los Rangers, para luego desaparecer en el suelo, como si hubieran sido tragados por el mismo, dejando a los Rangers como victoriosos.

-A eso le llamo una retirada inteligente-dijo Kenneth sonriendo ante eso.

-Rangers, la Vida ha Prevalecido-anuncio Sunset formando un puño y dejando a sus amigos confundidos, pero totalmente de acuerdo-y si Necronomica quiere este mundo, entonces tendrá graves problemas, porque ahora los Rangers lo protegerán-aseguro la peli fuego.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica y su hija observaron toda la batalla desde una esfera de energía oscura-Oh, la Tierra no esta tan indefensa como pensábamos-señalo la Emperatriz sorprendida.

-Cierto, pero eso hará que conquistarla sea todo un reto, ya que hacerlo fácilmente sería muy aburrido-dijo Reiji sonriendo y jugando con su muñeca.

-Sí y es que siempre ganamos-dijo Necronomica riéndose sumamente divertida ante esa afirmación.

-Mami ¿te preocupan esos tales Power Rangers?-pregunto Reiji acercándose a su progenitora.

-Para nada, parecen enemigos formidables, serán difíciles de vencer-reconoció con un tono de voz calmado-pero eso hará que sea más dulce mi victoria, cuando los convierta en comida para mi horda de No Muertos-sentencio riéndose.

-Será una victoria inevitable ¿verdad mami?-pregunto Reiji emocionada.

-Precisamente-dijo Necronomica con mucha seguridad en su tono de voz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Después de la batalla, los cinco Rangers se acercaron a los asombrados estudiantes y maestros, quienes no podían creerse que ante ellos se encontraran aquellas leyendas que desde hace años no habían sido vistos, una vez que quedaron de frente, Sunset dio un paso adelante.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto con tono de genuina preocupación, más antes de que Celestia o cualquiera respondiera, Bulk y Skull se adelantaron.

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!-agradeció Bulk.

-¡Realmente les estamos muy agradecidos!-aseguro Skull sonriéndoles del mismo modo.

-No tienen que agradecer, solo cumplimos con nuestro deber-aseguro Sunset sonriéndole a los dos chicos a través del casco.

-Y estamos profundamente agradecidos-dijo Celestia uniéndose a los dos hombres-de no ser por ustedes, muchos de estos estudiantes habría muerto y… ¡Oh no! ¡Lo olvide! ¡Tengo que encontrar a Sunset cuanto antes!-exclamo alarmada.

Sunset palideció ante eso, pero su siempre mente ágil encontró una solución-No se preocupe, ella se encuentra a salvo-le aseguro.

-Al igual que otros cuatro estudiantes-agrego Starlight interponiéndose en la conversación.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo saben?-pregunto Celestia mirando a los Rangers con confusión ante eso.

-Porque nosotros los encontramos en el laboratorio antes de salir a ayudarlos con sus problemas-respondió Sunset-los llevamos a un sitio seguro y cuando regresamos a buscar a más estudiantes los vimos a todos en problemas-.

-Dentro de poco volverán con ustedes, por ello no se preocupen-les aseguro Starlight.

Celestia suspiro con total alivio, ya que los Power Rangers eran caracterizados por siempre salvar a las personas cuando más ayuda necesitaban-Les agradezco mucho sus palabras y que los hayan salvado a tiempo-dijo sonriendo.

La única entre todo el grupo presente que tenía una mirada algo sospechosa era Pinkie Pie, pero decidió no decir nada en ese momento y solo se dedicó a disfrutar de seguir con vida, los Rangers se agruparon y Sunset miro a todos los estudiantes.

-Y no se preocupen, si esos monstruos vuelven a amenazarlos, tengan por seguro que ahí estaremos para combatirlos-aseguro la peli fuego.

-¡Y les volveremos a patear el trasero!-aseguro Odd a través del casco, mientras Kenneth negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Hasta otro momento amigos!-se despidió Sunset y alzando sus manos, los Rangers se retiraron del lugar, dejando a los espectadores con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Bueno Skull, parece que hay nuevos Power Rangers en la ciudad ¿sabes lo que eso significa?-pregunto Bulk.

-Sí, que nuevamente seremos víctimas de ataques de monstruos que siempre aparecen cuando menos los esperamos-respondió Skull.

-¡No cabeza hueca! Significa que esta es nuestra oportunidad para finalmente hacernos famosos, descubriendo la verdadera identidad de estos nuevos Power Rangers-indico Bulk.

-Pero gordo, creí que ya no íbamos a tratar de descubrir quiénes son los Power Rangers-observo Skull confundido.

-Pero ahora somos detectives certificados y sumamente estupendos, esta vez nada impedirá que descubramos quienes se esconden detrás de los cascos y finalmente seremos famosos-aseguro Bulk.

-Bien dicho Bulky-felicito Skull soñando también junto con su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

En cuanto los Rangers volvieron a su base, no tardaron en ser felicitados por una complacida Dulcea, quien los miro a todos con una gran sonrisa-Los felicito por esta gran victoria Rangers, realmente lo hicieron estupendamente-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Vaya que sí!-declaro Kenneth sonriendo.

-¡Esas cosas no fueron rivales para nosotros!-aseguro Odd.

-Fue algo…emocionante-reconoció Starlight.

-Me alegra que nadie en la Tierra haya resultado lastimado, especialmente si se trataba de nuestros amigos-agrego Spike aliviado ante eso.

-Yo también-aseguro Sunset y Spike guardo silencio, aun sintiéndose muy mal en presencia de Sunset, quien se dirigió hacia su mentora-¿cree que Necronomica querrá vengarse por esto?-.

-Ellos siempre lo hacen-respondió Dulcea citando la frase del Ranger Legendario-ya que siempre se negaran a aceptar la derrota, el Undead World no se detendrá hasta que todo el mundo sea habitado por ellos, Necronomica destruirá toda la vida que existe para poder lograr su malévolo propósito, por ello, ustedes deben ser sumamente fuertes y nunca rendirse ante estos enemigos, ya que si bien el Undead World es poderoso, ustedes contaran con algo mucho más poderoso, algo que ningún villano fue capaz de destruir por más que lo intentaran-.

-¿Y que sería eso?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Eso es algo que ustedes tienen que averiguar por su cuenta, como otros lo hicieron antes, pero deben recordar esto, mientras permanezcan unidos, mientras sean un equipo y confíen unos en los otros, nada los detendrá, nada, ni siquiera la maldad más poderosa podrá vencerlos-aseguro Dulcea.

Los Rangers asintieron ante las palabras de su mentora, aunque Spike siempre mantenía una mirada de duda, ya que si bien confiaba en sus amigos, no sabía que pensar con respecto a Sunset, especialmente por todo el daño que le hizo su hermana mayor, en serio se sentía muy mal y temía que la peli fuego lo odiara por ese terrible error que cometió Twilight.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Después de haberles dado esa charla motivacional a los Rangers, Dulcea ingreso a un salón privado del Árbol de la Vida, respirando profundamente, la guerrera se acercó a una mesa y miro hacia un retrato que estaba colgado en una de las paredes, viéndolo fijamente.

-Lo lamento, en serio lo lamento, sé que debí haberle dicho por qué ella es tan especial y porque tiene ese amuleto, así como también los poderes que posee, pero no creo que sea el momento, ella ha sufrido mucho y temo a su reacción cuando se entere de lo que paso…de como termino viviendo con esa mujer…y…lo que te paso a ti…espero que puedas entenderlo…si al menos…puedes escucharme-dijo Dulcea dándose la vuelta y retirándose.

El retrato al que le hablaba era una imagen que mostraba a Shen Shimmer, la guerrera que detuvo el avance del Undead World a nuestro mundo al sacrificar su vida, así como también poseía el poder de un Fénix y que por sobre todas las demás cosas, era la madre biológica de Sunset Shimmer, la actual Ranger Roja y quien ahora tenía el deber de detener al Undead World.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La primera batalla ha terminado y los Rangers se han demostrado como dignos rivales del Undead World, pero esto no es más que el comienzo de la batalla real en contra de este cruel mundo"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 **Y ahora les menciono a mis villanos favoritos de Power Rangers**

 **Reina/Princesa Astronema; la oscura princesa del mal, a quien considero la más grande villana de todo Power Rangers, con un pasado triste, pues fue secuestrada, pero criada por un guerrero que realmente la quiso a pesar de estar del lado del mal, pero si he de ser honesto, cuando se convirtió en Cyborg…fue asombrosa, realmente una villana temible**

 **Lord Zedd**

 **La Alianza del Mal (me refiero a Rita Repulsa, Maestro Vile, Rey Mondo, Reina Máquina, Divatox y Dark Espectro)**

 **Mesogog**

 **Amo Org**

 **Ransik**

 **Trakeena**

 **Venjix**

 **Y DEBO AGREGAR, QUE ME EXTRAÑA QUE NADIE HAYA COMENTADO NADA SOBRE LA IDENTIDAD QUE REVELE SOBRE LA GUASON AL FINAL DE "MISION UNIVERSAL", EN SERIO, PENSE QUE LES DARIA UNA GRAN SORPRESA**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Peebels Pek:** _eso es algo que ni Dulcea sabe cómo lo hará, ya que siente que no es el momento para hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _ahora la primera batalla ha terminado, pero como viste, Necronomica considera que esto hará que su conquista sea más divertida y entretenida, además de que aún no sabe quién es Sunset por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _además de que ellos pueden comer grandes cantidades de comida, algo que Bulk y Skull no pueden. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y espera a ver cómo le va a esos dos con su nueva agencia de detectives. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ahora dime, ya que ganaste ¿Cómo crees que les vaya ahora que abrieron su agencia de detectives? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _bueno, ya estamos entrando en las batallas, pronto los Zords harán acto de aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _solo puedo decir que en serio narran muchas cosas que en la televisión no hacían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _veré que puedo hacer, ya que recuerda que este es un fic totalmente independiente a "Furia Dragón/Legendaria" y sobre la frase, Kenneth la toma muy en serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _entendido, voy a ver como las puedo usar en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _de hecho, esa canción la he usado en mis diseños de ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _a veces no es tan sencillo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _descuida, me encuentro bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _el primer enfrentamiento se ha llevado a cabo y Necronomica no se muestra preocupada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Konami-Kun 2000:** _por desgracia, mientras Necronomica y su mundo existan, ellos seguirán siendo Zombis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cross-Z Magma:** _esos dos son un claro ejemplo de lo que es tener mala suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _y aunque esta fue la primera batalla, Necronomica no está nada preocupada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _este fic es totalmente independiente a "Furia Dragón/Legendaria". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _ahora consideran que los Rangers podrían convertirse en una verdadera diversión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _ciertamente, no importa en donde estaban, siempre se metían en problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _solo que Dulcea no cree que sea bueno decirle a Sunset la verdad, al menos, no todavía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _aunque ellos preferirían que no fuera así, en serio, lo desearían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _yo diría que algo todavía mucho peor, ya que siempre les tocaba eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _y eso es algo que siempre les va a ocurrir, como ya han visto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _es lo que yo espero, si es una villana decente está bien, pero quiero que sea la villana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _siempre en el lugar y momento equivocado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _aunque hay otros como el Guasón que no cumplen mucho con estos requisitos y aun así, es un villano extraordinario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _creo que a muchos nos puso así ver eso, yo me sentí muy nostálgico al escribirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _a mí también, por eso los quise incluir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _de hecho si he escuchado que los llaman así en algunas películas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _concuerdo mucho en tu opinión sobre Megaforce, fue un total y absoluto desperdicio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _tal vez pasen los años, pero Bulk y Skull son de esos casos que nunca cambiaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _no creo que ellos estuvieran de acuerdo contigo, especialmente porque siempre les toca lo peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _ellos solo empezaron la huida, nunca se detuvieron a pensar a donde correrían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _pero créeme, no es muy agradable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _al final aceptaron y su primera batalla con el Undead World se ha llevado a cabo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _lo he considerado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _pues acabas de ser testigo de su primera batalla en contra del Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _ya hemos visto la primera batalla y muy pronto, veremos a los Zords en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _pues básicamente les tocó lidiar con Rita, Zedd, Vile, el Imperio de las Máquinas, Divatox, Astronema…bueno, todos los miembros de la Alianza del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _y siempre cuando menos se lo esperan, realmente tienen muy mala suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _además de que por hacerle caso a Sentry, también arruino su relación con Celestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Peebels Pek, Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Diane Noir, Enya Berser, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Shazam, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Tenzalucard123, Gokash Z, Kid Shooter, Konami-Kun 2000, Cross-Z Magma, Marco Sorairo, The LAV, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Speed Demon 24, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Edge Hell Razor, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Freedom Gundam 96, Bowser3000000, Wild Boy, Franco, Dra Optimus Star 3, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, B Buccellati, Twidash919, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Regulus Leo, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Hamon, Odín, Raft, Giorno Joestar, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Zeppeli, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	5. Confia en mi

" _ **Una nueva generación de heroicos Power Rangers han nacido; los Power Rangers Guardianes de la Vida, quienes armados con los poderes de los Guardianes más poderosos; el Dragón, la Serpiente, el Hada, el León y el Cocodrilo, van a hacerle frente al diabólico imperio del Undead World, el reino de los No Muertos, liderados por la despiadada Emperatriz Necronomica, su primera misión como equipo fue proteger a la escuela Canterlot y a sus habitantes de los terribles Zombis, los soldados sin alma del Undead World, acudiendo de inmediato, tras recibir sus poderes de la mano de Dulcea, una fiel amiga y discípula de Zordon de Eltar, el creador original del poder Ranger, la nueva generación de héroes aparecio y tras una batalla difícil, en la cual conocieron sus armas, lograron hacer que los Zombis regresaran al Undead World, pero esta no fue más que la primera batalla y Necronomica no está dispuesta a darse por vencida tan fácilmente, y aunque Dulcea les ha asegurado a estos nuevos héroes que mientras permanezcan juntos podrán superar cualquier obstáculo, Spike no se siente del todo cómodo en el grupo, especialmente por la manera en que su hermana mayor lastimo a Sunset, quien ahora es la Ranger Roja y líder de los Power Rangers ¿Qué problemas podrá traer esta situación en el equipo?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 5**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 5 Confía en mí**

 **Escocia**

Un grupo de mochileros se encontraban turisteando por aquel lejano lugar, siempre grabando todo lo que se encontraban a su pasa, desde un pequeño riachuelo que encontraron en el camino, hasta cuando uno de ellos quiso parecer alguien sumamente atrevido y valiente, orinándose sobre varios tréboles que estaban en el suelo.

-Idiota, no deberías hacer eso-dijo quien estaba grabando con su cámara.

-No es la gran cosa-dijo su amigo riéndose.

-¡Miren! ¡Hay una granja por allá!-señalo una de las chicas que iba en el grupo, sus amigos se acercaron y vieron la granja que estaba bajando una colina.

-Vaya, no importa a donde vayamos, algunas cosas son exactamente iguales, como las granjas, miren, ahí está saliendo el granjero-dijo quien grababa, pero sus risas y alegría dieron paso al horror cuando vieron como el granjero era alcanzado por dos personas, las cuales lo tiraron al suelo y comenzaron a devorarlos-¿Qué coño?-.

-¡Dios mío!-grito la chica aterrada.

-¿Qué mierdas está pasando?-cuestiono otro de los muchachos.

-¡Miren!-grito el que había orinado sobre los tréboles, cuando vieron a más de esas extrañas personas aparecer detrás de ellos, atacándolos por sorpresa.

-¡Esa gente está loca!-grito la chica, cuando los Zombis arremetieron contra ellos.

Quien estaba grabando trato de escapar, dejando atrás a sus amigos, pero cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con un Zombi más, la cámara cayó al suelo y siguió grabando, los pies del joven, el cual solo gritaba desesperadamente, al tiempo que era devorado vivo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica estaba sentada en su trono, mientras Reiji jugaba con su muñeca, con sus tres lacayos a un lado y con el Gremlin con peluca haciendo un retrato-Majestad, el ataque a las zonas menos pobladas del planeta ha comenzado, cada granja o pueblo que se encuentra aislado de todos las demás ciudades han sido consumidos por nuestros ejércitos, tal como ordeno-informo Sheer.

-Excelente, aunque nos concentremos principalmente en la ciudad que ningún miembro de la Alianza del Mal pudo conquistar, eso no quiere decir que no podamos atacar a otros blancos más insignificantes, para no llamar la atención-señalo Necronomica.

-Disculpe majestad-intervino Tsue-pero ¿ya tiene alguna idea de cómo es posible que hayan aparecido Power Rangers?-.

-Tengo una idea de quien pudo ser la responsable de esto, solo puede tratarse de Dulcea, esa estúpida que pensó que podía oponerse a mi voluntad en el pasado, ayudada por su amiga, Shen Shimmer-gruño la Emperatriz con frialdad.

-Pero no te preocupan esos Power Rangers ¿verdad mami?-pregunto Reiji.

-No, de hecho, esa Dulcea me insulta si piensa que un montón de mocosos van a ser una amenaza para mí y mis planes-se burló Necronomica, pero no tardo en calmarse y levantarse de su trono, al tiempo que miraba a sus esbirros-sin embargo, el hecho de que hayan sido capaces de vencer a mis Zombis significa que no podemos tomarlos a la ligera, no cometeremos los mismos errores que nos condenaron a este lugar en primer lugar-.

-¿Y cómo desea proceder poderosa magnificencia?-pregunto Yabaiba mirando a su ama.

Necronomica guardo silencio un momento y finalmente sonrió de forma siniestra-Tráiganme las cartas del Tarot-indico con una sonrisa cruel.

-En seguida su majestad-dijo el Gremlin retirándose y llegando con una extraña baraja, en cuyas imágenes se mostraban distintos tipos de monstruos.

-Excelente-dijo Necronomica sonriendo-en esa guerra no tuvimos la necesidad de recurrir a estas cartas, pero dado que los Rangers son conocidos por ser una verdadera molestia para las fuerzas del mal, entonces es mejor estar bien preparados-

-¡Mami! ¿Puedo elegir yo al monstruo? ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!-pidió la princesa mirando a su madre con ojos emocionados.

-Por supuesto mi pequeño retoño del mal, puedes hacerlo-dijo Necronomica sonriéndole a su hija.

-¡Sí!-Reiji miro las cartas y las fue pasando una por una, hasta que llego a una que le llamo mucho la atención-¿Qué dices Lilim?-pregunto mirando a su muñeca, quien hizo un movimiento con sus ojos, mismo que iba de arriba abajo-Lilim y yo queremos este-.

-Ah, el "Chariot", una loable elección su majestad-felicito Gremlin sonriéndole a la princesa y entregándole la carta a la Emperatriz.

-Perfecto, el Chariot será perfecto para esta misión-Necronomica lanzo la carta por los aires y disparo un rayo, al poco tiempo, un monstruo hizo acto de aparición.

Parecía un guerrero humanoide que iba cubierto en una armadura de metal, blandiendo una poderosa hacha, con un casco que cubría todo su rostro y solo mostraba un ojo rojo, así como también tenía una pequeña abertura en el pecho de su armadura, donde se encontraba un punto rojizo.

-¡A su servicio!-se presentó Chariot ante su ama.

-Bien, ya conoces tu misión, encárgate de destruir a los Power Rangers y no se te ocurra fallarme, ya sabes que no soporto los fracasos-indico Necronomica.

-¡Como usted mande!-declaro Chariot haciendo una reverencia ante su ama.

-Yabaiba y Tsue, ustedes vayan a la Tierra y ayuden a Chariot en caso de ser necesario-indico Necronomica.

-Como usted ordene-reverenciaron ambos guerreros.

Sheer puso mala cara al escuchar eso-No es justo ¿Por qué Tsue puede ir a divertirse y yo no?-pregunto molesta.

-Creo que ya sabemos que habilidades son las que la Emperatriz valora más-se burló Tsue y Sheer gruño ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Por ser fin de semana, los Rangers tuvieron que ir a una sesión de entrenamiento con Dulcea, en la cual, su mentora les estaba enseñando la manera correcta de poder convocar el poder de sus Zords, aunque en más de una ocasión tuvo que repetirles que estos acudirán solo cuando ellos cinco comiencen a ser un verdadero equipo.

-Muy bien, recuerden que ante todo, algo que caracterizaba mucho a los Power Rangers era la confianza que se tenían entre ellos, de la confianza nace la unión y de la unión viene un trabajo de equipo excepcional; Sunset, como líder del equipo, debes confiar en cada uno de ellos y conseguir que ellos confíen en ti para dirigirlos-indico Dulcea.

-Lo comprendo-dijo Sunset con sinceridad.

-Es claro que comprendes la idea, pero no la esencia de este hecho, ya que al parecer, uno de tus integrantes no se siente del todo cómodo siguiéndote a ti-observo Dulcea y los Rangers se tensaron ante eso, aunque el más tenso era Spike.

-Bueno…yo le puedo asegurar que haré todo lo posible por ganarme la confianza de mis amigos, de todos ellos-aseguro Sunset mirando a Dulcea fijamente.

-Sé que lo harás y una vez que lo logres, podrán acceder al poder de sus Zords-les aseguro Dulcea sonriéndoles con dulzura.

Después de eso, su mentora prosiguió a hablarles un poco más sobre sus enemigos, ya que en sus propias palabras, debían conocer todo lo posible de los despiadados miembros del Undead World, debían estar listos para cualquier posible sorpresa y trampa que ellos les lanzaran.

-Oye…-la voz de Kenneth llego a oídos de Spike-¿Cuándo le vas a decir?-pregunto con tono serio.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Spike confundido.

-Hablo de Sunset, tienes que decirle cómo te sientes en estos momentos-le señalo el chico.

-No creo que sea lo indicado-dijo Spike.

-Yo creo que debes hacerlo-intervino Odd-sé que no soy el más listos de los listos, aunque eso lo compensa el hecho de que soy más guapo que todos los galanes de televisión-expreso meciéndose el cabello de forma coqueta.

-Sí, si los galanes de televisión fueran primos de Chita la de Tarzán-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir?-se preguntó Odd confundido.

-Pero nos estamos desviando, si no hablas con ella sobre ese asunto puede que el equipo no llegue a funcionar-le repitió Kenneth.

-Pero…no sé si deba hacerlo-dijo Spike mirando a Sunset y recordando como su hermana la humillo, como le destrozo su corazón y más-ni siquiera sé porque no me ha dicho nada a mí y creo que es mejor que siga así-aseguro con tono tranquilo-.

-Spike, estas guardando muchas cosas, no le has dicho a nadie sobre tu relación con Applejack para evitar que Rarity la asesine o te asesine a ti, si sigues guardándote emociones así puede volverse muy peligroso-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Qué no viste ese capítulo de "Los Simpsons", donde Ned Flandes reprimía su ira y al final termino explotando como un volcán activo?-pregunto Odd.

-Ok…no creo que haya sido el mejor ejemplo, pero Odd tiene razón en eso-reconoció Kenneth.

-¿Lo ves?-pregunto Odd sonriendo y sintiéndose sumamente importante al tener el reconocimiento de su amigo.

-Disculpen-la voz de Dulcea captó la atención de los tres-esto es algo que deben escuchar con atención-.

-Lo sentimos-se disculparon los tres acercándose, aunque Spike iba sumamente pensativo, algo que Dulcea noto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

En esos momentos, Bulk y Skull estaban saliendo de una tiene de artículos de detectives, iban con muchas bolsas y una gran sonrisa en el rostro-Te lo aseguro Skull, gracias a todos esos años trabajando para el teniente Stone y el profesor Fenomenus finalmente van a rendir frutos-dijo Bulk.

-Sí, con el detective Stone aprendimos a convertirnos en grandes detectives y con el profesor nos volvimos investigadores de cosas extrañas y no hay nada más extraño que los acontecimientos que ocurren cuando los Power Rangers aparecen-dijo Skull.

-Ciertamente, esta vez sí que seremos famosos-aseguro Bulk sonriendo-ahora solo tenemos que esperar la mejor oportunidad y entonces la identidad de estos Rangers quedara al descubierto-.

-¿Qué tipo de oportunidad esperamos exactamente?-pregunto Skull.

-Lo sabremos cuando se nos presente-dijo Bulk sonriéndole.

Fue cuando Chariot hizo acto de aparición ante ellos, rugiendo y blandiendo su hacha en dirección de ambos, quienes se detuvieron de golpe-¿Crees que esa sea la oportunidad?-pregunto Skull.

-Quisiera que no-respondió Bulk y ambos gritaron aterrados, para luego emprender la huida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Cuando Dulcea estaba relatándoles algo más, la esfera mostro energía oscura-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Starlight.

-Problemas-dijo Dulcea acercándose a la esfera y mostrando lo que pasaba-el Undead World ha enviado a un monstruo a atacar la ciudad, deben detenerlo cuanto antes-.

Sunset y los demás asintieron-Es hora de volver a la acción-indico la peli fuego y sus amigos le dieron la razón, aunque Spike lo hizo con algo de incomodidad.

-Recuerden, trabajen en equipo y confíen unos en los otros, eso los hará invencibles-aseguro Dulcea.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-invocaron al mismo tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Bulk y Skull corrían de un lado al otro, con el monstruo siguiéndoles de cerca, se ocultaron detrás de un auto y Chariot lo corto en dos con solo un golpe de su hacha, provocando que ambos se abrazaran con fuerza, temblando de miedo.

-¡Hasta nunca!-sentencio alzando su arma, cuando los Rangers llegaron, derribándolo de una patada.

-¡No lo creo feo!-declaro Sunset desafiante.

-¡Los Power Rangers!-exclamo Bulk sonriendo.

-¡Justo a tiempo como siempre!-agrego Skull.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Starlight y ambos asintieron frenéticamente-bien, vayan y busquen un lugar seguro-.

Los dos hombres no tuvieron que esperar a que se los dijeran de nuevo y emprendieron la huida, dejando detrás de ellos todo lo que compraron, los Rangers rápidamente se colocaron en guardia y encararon al monstruo.

-¿Qué se supone que eres tú?-pregunto Odd.

-¡Yo soy Chariot y seré lo último que verán!-sentencio Chariot lanzándose al ataque, al tiempo que blandía su hacha gigante contra ellos.

-¡Al ataque!-indico Sunset y el grupo invoco sus armas, atacando al imponente monstruo.

Chariot lanzaba golpe tras golpes sin detenerse un momento, los Rangers contraatacaban con lo que tenían, pero su armadura era sumamente resistente, la peli fuego lanzo un golpe con su espada, al tiempo que Starlight disparaba una flecha, dándole en el abdomen, pero sin dañarlo.

Kenneth le clavo su lanza por la espalda, pero su arma apenas lo araño-¿De qué carajos está hecha esa cosa?-pregunto, al tiempo que Odd atacaba con sus dagas, pero Chariot giro con rapidez y los derribo a todos.

-¡Vaya, es muy flexible para tener un cuerpo de metal!-observo Spike.

-¡Spike, debes darle un golpe sumamente potente en el pecho, no te preocupes, te daremos la oportunidad!-indico Sunset.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Spike confundido.

-¡Andando!-indico la peli fuego y el grupo se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, pero Chariot los esperaba y contraataco, Spike solo permaneció en silencio, escuchando la indicación que Sunset le dio, demostrándole que la peli fuego confiaba en él.

-Pero… ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué confía en mí después de que mi hermana la lastimara de ese modo? Debería odiarme por no haber hecho algo por ayudarla…pero Twilight…es mi hermana…y…-.

-¡Spike!-el grito de sus amigos capto su atención y solo vio como Chariot los lanzaba por los aires.

-¡Oh no!-grito alarmado ante eso.

-¡Patético en verdad!-declaro Chariot lanzándose contra el chico y derribándolo de una patada-¡Tú serás el primero en desaparecer!-.

Chariot alzo su hacha y lanzo un golpe contra Spike, quien se protegió con sus brazos del ataque, mismo que nunca llego, ya que Sunset se interpuso a tiempo y fue ella quien recibió el golpe, por fortuna, la gran fuerza de voluntad de la peli fuego hizo que resistiera el impacto.

-¡Sunset!-grito Starlight al ver eso.

-¡No!-exclamo Spike reaccionando y empuñando su hacha, lanzo un golpe con fuerza en un costado de Chariot, provocando que retrocediera, una vez que Chariot retrocedió, Sunset cayo de rodillas-¡Sunset! ¡Lo siento…yo…yo debí…esto es mi culpa!-.

-No es tu culpa-dijo Sunset con tono serio-y no hablo únicamente de esto, Spike…yo no te odio ni estoy molesta contigo…lo que paso con Twilight fue algo que ocurrió entre ella y yo…tú no tienes nada que ver, al igual que tus padres, tu hermano y tu cuñada…eso paso solo entre nosotras-dijo Sunset.

-Sunset…yo…realmente lo siento…lo que mi hermana te hizo…me siento tan decepcionado de ella, en serio…no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a hacerte eso…nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacer algo así…-.

-Ya te lo dije…eso es entre nosotras y no te culpes…porque no eres responsable de nada, pero necesito que ahora estemos juntos, hay vidas en peligro…sé que no podemos ser amigos después de todo lo que ha pasado, espero que lo seamos con el tiempo, pero esta vez, necesitamos mantenernos unidos en esta batalla, por eso, te pido que confíes en mí, porque yo confió en ti, en todos ustedes-aseguro la peli fuego mirando a sus amigos.

Starlight, Kenneth y Odd sonrieron ante eso, cuando un sonido capto la atención de Kenneth-Ah ¿estas llorando?-pregunto mirando a su amigo.

-¡No! ¡Yo soy muy hombre y no lloro!-aseguro Odd con firmeza.

Chariot avanzo hasta ellos de nuevo-¡Ustedes cinco no saben de lo que soy capaz, es tiempo de terminar con ustedes del mismo modo en que la Emperatriz acabara con todo este mundo!-aseguro riéndose.

Los Rangers se levantaron, aunque Sunset se sentía algo adolorida por el golpe que recibió, pero aún estaba dispuesta a dar batalla-¿Puedes moverte?-pregunto Starlight con preocupación.

-He sufrido golpes peores-le aseguro Sunset y Spike tuvo que reconocer, en silencio, que era muy cierto.

-Muy bien Sunset ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Spike con determinación y decisión.

-Dulcea lo dijo, la única forma de vencer a los malvados es trabajando en equipo, hagamos eso y acabemos con ese sujeto-dijo Sunset formando un puño.

-¡Si ya acabaron de parlotear, es hora de que unan a la filas de los No Muertos!-sentencio Chariot disparándoles un rayo de sus ojos, mismo que los Rangers esquivaron rodando por el suelo.

Al instante, los cinco Rangers lo atacaron en conjunto, los primeros fueron Kenneth y Odd, quienes le dieron un golpe por ambos costados a su enemigo, logrando dañarlo, Starlight dio un salto y disparo varias flechas contra el maligno guerreros, las cuales cayeron sobre él como avispas.

Spike corrió hacia él y le dio un golpe mortal con su hacha en la cabeza, seguido por un golpe en el abdomen y pecho, consiguiendo que Chariot retrocediera, al tiempo que la peli fuego corría hacia él.

-¡Spike! ¡Al suelo!-indico Sunset y Spike hizo lo que Sunset le dijo sin vacilar, se recostó en el suelo y Sunset dio un salto, al tiempo que Spike la interceptaba con sus pies, dándole impulso a su líder para lanzarla contra Chariot-¡Te devuelvo el golpe!-grito dándole un potente golpe con su espada.

Chariot retrocedió al ataque y los Rangers se reagruparon-¡Es sumamente duro!-gruño Kenneth.

-¡Entonces es el momento de demostrarle lo que el trabajo en equipo de los Rangers puede hacer! ¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-indico Sunset y los Rangers hicieron lo que su líder les indico.

El hacha quedo como centro, mientras la lanza se conectaba de lado en la punta, las dagas se conectaron de manera que el filo quedo hacia atrás, el arco se unió de lado también y finalmente, la espada completó la nueva arma de los Rangers.

-¡Blaster de Vida!-invocaron al tiempo que se colocaban en posición.

-¡Eso no me asusta!-aseguro Chariot.

-¡Craso error!-sentencio Sunset disparando y Chariot recibió el impacto de golpe, provocando que sufriera de varias explosiones, antes de caer al suelo y explotar por completo, al tiempo que los Rangers se daban la vuelta y posaban.

-¡Victoria!-declararon sonriendo.

-Buen trabajo chicos-dijo Sunset sonriéndoles a todos-en especial a ti Spike y créeme, todo lo que te dije antes, es en serio, no te culpo por nada de lo que paso entre Twilight y yo, así que por favor, deja de ser un completo idiota y quítate esa idea de tus sesos-expuso la peli fuego al tiempo que lo golpeaba en el casco.

-Oye, ya había entendido-se quejó Spike al tiempo que sus amigos se reían.

-Por si acaso-señalo Kenneth riéndose y Spike se quejó, al tiempo que Odd se reía.

-¡No tan rápido Rangers!-una voz se escuchó y un par de extraños sujetos hicieron acto de aparición.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Yo soy Yabaiba, duque del Undead World, amo de las espadas-se presentó Yabaiba.

-Yo soy Tsue, duquesa del Undead World ¡Ama de la Magia!-declaro disparándoles un rayo, mismo que los derribo, tras eso, Tsue fijo su atención en Chariot-"Espíritus del mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia escuchen mi llamado, restauren a este cadáver viviente como un titán"-invoco lanzando su conjuro.

Al instante, un sello demoniaco cubrió a Chariot, levantándolo y aumentando su tamaño de manera colosal, ante el asombro de los Rangers-¡Santa macarena!-exclamo Kenneth alarmado.

-¡Eso no se vale!-grito Odd.

Chariot rugió con ferocidad y lanzo un golpe con su hacha, mismo que los Rangers esquivaron a tiempo-¿Cómo enfrentaremos eso?-pregunto Starlight alarmada.

-¡No lo sé, pero debemos pensar en algo pronto o destruirá la ciudad!-señalo Sunset.

-"Rangers"-la voz de Dulcea se escuchó-"es el momento, deben convocar a sus Zords, confíen en ustedes mismos, saben cómo llamarlos, solo deben sentir su presencia y ellos acudirán en su auxilio"-.

Los Rangers se vieron entre sí y Sunset tomo la palabra-¿Qué dicen chicos?-pregunto la peli fuego.

-Hay que hacerlo-dijo Kenneth.

-Estoy de acuerdo-apoyo Starlight.

-¡Pateémosle su metálico trasero!-grito Odd.

-Estoy con ustedes-aseguro Spike y los cinco juntaron sus manos, al tiempo que se concentraban, sintiendo la presencia de sus respectivos Zords.

-¡Necesitamos Zords Guardianes!-gritaron alzando sus manos.

Una explosión de fuego se vio a lo lejos, al tiempo que una imponente figura hacía acto de aparición, revelándose como un majestuoso Dragón de color rojo con ojos dorados, el cual rugió con ferocidad, al tiempo que blandía sus poderosas alas y descendía a la ciudad.

En el fondo del mar, la arena se levantó y una Serpiente de color azul emergió, siendo más específicamente una cobra, al tiempo que de entre las nubes un rayo de luz se manifestó y un Hada de color blanco descendió, abriendo sus alas, las cuales brillaban de manera elegante, la tierra se abrió y dio paso a un poderoso León de color amarillo con melena naranja, mismo que rugió con fuerza, dirigiéndose al campo de batalla, finalmente, en una zona pantanosa, un imponente Cocodrilo verde emergió de las aguas, rugiendo y lanzándose a la batalla.

-¡Increíble!-exclamo Kenneth al ver a los Zords.

-"Rangers, sus Zords están conectados con ustedes, suban a ellos y terminen con el trabajo"-indico Dulcea

-¡Entendido! ¡Andando!-indico Sunset y los cinco subieron a sus Zords, ingresando por la cabeza de cada uno.

La cabina de cada Zord era una plataforma que tenía la forma de su respectivo Zord, así como también los colores, los Rangers se dirigieron al encuentro contra Chariot, quien se preparó para la batalla.

-¡No le temo a sus juguetes gigantes!-declaro disparándoles un rayo, pero eso no evito que siguieran avanzando.

-¡A ver si esto te gusta!-declaro Sunset, al tiempo que el Dragón abría sus poderosa fauces y disparaba una llamarada, golpeándolo con fuerza, para después darle un golpe con su cola-¡Vayan por él chicos!-.

-¡Entendido!-declaro Kenneth, al tiempo que la Serpiente lo sujetaba, enredando su largo cuerpo y apretándolo con fuerza-¡Starlight!-.

-¡Allá voy!-Starlight hizo un movimiento con sus manos y el Hada disparo un orbe de energía, dándole en el rostro a Chariot, permitiendo que la Serpiente lo soltara.

-¡Pagaran por eso!-bramo Chariot disponiéndose a atacar de nuevo, cuando el León y el Cocodrilo lo mordieron en sus brazos-¿Qué?-.

-¡Sorpresa amigo! ¡Ahora sentirás la mordida del rey de la selva!-declaro Odd.

-¡Y también que un Cocodrilo no suelta a su presa hasta que lo destroza!-sentencio Spike.

Chariot luchaba por liberarse del agarre de dos de los depredadores más temibles de la Tierra, cuando el Dragón descendió de nuevo, rugiendo con ferocidad-¡Es hora de que sientas la Ira del Dragón!-anuncio Sunset, al tiempo que los ojos de su Zord brillaban y disparaba una poderosa llamarada, misma que impacto como un meteoro en el cuerpo de Chariot.

Tanto el León como el Cocodrilo lo soltaron a tiempo y Chariot cayó al suelo, explotando-¡Bien hecho!-declaro Starlight.

-¡Amigo, acabas de ser enviado al basurero!-aseguro Odd.

-Ah…yo no diría eso-dijo Kenneth, ya que Chariot se levantó, solo que su armadura estaba muy agrietada y lanzando un rugido, termino por romperla, revelando a un ser de color carne, con cara de esqueleto-¿Qué carajos?-.

-¡Mierda! ¡Está desnudo!-grito Odd.

-"Rangers, esa es la verdadera apariencia del monstruo Chariot, es el momento, combinen a sus Zords para formar al Megazord Valquiria y terminen con la batalla"-.

-¡Adelante! ¡Megazord Valquiria! ¡Secuencia iniciada!-.

Los cinco Zords rugieron, al tiempo que comenzaban la unión, el Dragón formo el torso y cintura, al tiempo que su cabeza se unía al pecho y las alas se volvían una armadura, la Serpiente siseo moviéndose de un lado al otro, separándose por la mitad y conectándose en los brazos, el Hada dio un giro en el cielo, para luego desarmarse y convertirse en una armadura para el pecho, antebrazos y un tipo de falda que se conectó a la cintura, finalmente, el León y el Cocodrilo rugieron con fuerza, transformándose en las piernas y pies, quedando sus cabezas como partes de las rodillas, finalmente, la cabeza emergió de un compartimiento de la espalda del Dragón, finalizando la transformación con un casco que se formó con la cabeza del Hada, así como también el Megazord poseía un tipo de cabello negro, ojos azules, mostrando nariz y boca, mostrando una apariencia femenina.

-¡Megazord Valquiria activado!-invocaron los Rangers, al tiempo que el Megazord encaraba a Chariot.

Chariot rugió y se abalanzo contra el Megazord, lanzando varios golpes, mismos que el Megazord esquivaba con facilidad, cuando Chariot lanzo una patada, este la detuvo con sus brazos y girando a gran velocidad lo lanzo contra el suelo, mientras estaba tendido, Valquiria dio un salto con agilidad y aplasto a su oponente varias veces.

Cuando finalmente se alejó y Chariot se levantó, se veía muy dañado-¡Hora de terminar con eso!-indico Sunset.

-¡Invocamos la Sable de la Vida!-declararon los Rangers y su arma apareció.

 **(Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE)**

Valquiria obtuvo su arma, misma que recibió energía de un relámpago, para luego lanzarse contra Chariot a gran velocidad, al tiempo que parecía que todo avanzaba más lento por la velocidad que empleaba Valquiria, cuyos ojos destellaron.

-¡Valquiria a girar!-invocaron los Rangers y Valquiria giro.

Chariot no pudo evitar el impacto, recibiéndolo directamente, mientras Valquiria quedaba detrás de él con su arma alzada, dándole la espalda y finalmente, Chariot desapareció en una explosión que marco su final.

-¡Lo logramos!-gritaron los Rangers emocionados.

-Rangers, la vida ha prevalecido-anuncio Sunset, al tiempo que Valquiria bajaba su sable en señal de triunfo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Tras la derrota de Chariot, Necronomica se encontraba meditando sobre lo que paso-Entonces, ahora tienen un Megazord, que fastidio-gruño la Emperatriz.

-Esto puede afectar nuestros planes-dijo Reiji jugando.

-Tal vez, pero nuestra victoria nunca ha estado en duda, después de todo, aunque ellos tengan el poder Ranger siguen siendo humanos y por tanto pueden morir en cualquier momento, es una debilidad que todo humano posee, mientras nosotros, no morimos, porque ya estamos muertos-expreso Necronomica riéndose divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Tras su victoria, los Rangers volvieron a su base, saltando muy felices por lo increíbles que eran sus Zords, cuando Dulcea apareció-Los felicito, realmente lo hicieron bien, el hecho de que hayan podido invocar a sus Zords y combinarlos demuestra la gran confianza que se tienen-expuso sonriendo.

-Vaya que si-dijo Spike-escucha Sunset…yo…realmente lamento mucho lo que mi hermana te hizo…en serio no espere…-.

-Oye, ya te lo dije, lo que paso con Twilight no tiene nada que ver contigo y espero que eso no evite que podamos ser amigos-dijo Sunset sonriendo.

-Cuenta con ello-aseguro Spike sonriéndole.

-Vaya, realmente has cambiado mucho Sunset-intervino Odd-recuerdo que cuando llegaste eras una perra amargada que golpeaba a todos sin razón alguna, incluso dejaste a un…-Odd no pudo terminar, ya que Sunset le dio un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo en el suelo.

-Nunca puedes quedarte callado-regaño Kenneth.

Starlight solo pudo ver eso con mucha diversión, al igual que Spike, quien se rio, pero la Ranger Blanca no pudo evitar ver a Sunset, preguntándose que pudo haberle pasado y si algo la caracterizaba era su curiosidad, por ello lo averiguaría.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Otra batalla ha terminado y los Rangers ahora cuentan con sus Zords, así como su Megazord, más el Undead World no está más que comenzando con sus ataques"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _es algo que puedes esperar de esos dos busca problemas, aunque nunca lo hacen con intención de encontrarse con los monstruos, siempre son los primeros, como ya viste en este capítulo, donde apareció el primero de una larga lista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _lo considere, pero hacer eso tendría que explicar por qué va a pasar mucho tiempo con la peli fuego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _a mí también me daba miedo Lord Zedd, hasta que se casó con Rita y decayó, aún seguía siendo un temible villano, pero luego llego Astronema y Dios…en serio, ella me dejo impactado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _pues te invito a que leas mis fics "Power Rangers Furia Dragón/Legendaria", donde no solo trato de darle una razón de ser a la existencia de Astronema, sino también, a como debió ser la Guerra Legendaria y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y hay que decirlo, el hecho de que Astronema usara a los Psycho para deshacerse tanto de los Rangers como de Espectro fue un golpe maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y vaya que Astronema cumplió con esos requisitos, especialmente cuando se volvió una Cyborg. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y el primer uso de los poderosos Zords. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ya estamos cerca de ellos, aunque ahora tuvieron su primera batalla Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ok, por ahora seguimos con la batalla contra los monstruos que el Undead World lanzara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _realmente lo hacen interesante…a su modo, pero…a veces no entiendo bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _realmente fue impresionante, pero creo que le dieron mucho poder a Caulifla, ya que Freezer ahora en su última forma, antes de la dorada, es superior a un SSJ 3. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _tienes que darles crédito por el hecho de que nunca se rinden ante eso, definitivamente son muy tercos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _gracias por la recomendación, veré cuando puedo usarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _y finalmente, aparecieron los Zords y el Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _no me di cuenta sino hasta que lo subí y me disculpo por ello, a veces me pasa con varios comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _creo que sería más lo primero o como tú lo prefieras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _y ahora seguimos con la batalla de los Megazord, la primera aparición que tuvo este nuevo guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _especialmente ahora que tienen a sus Megazords para el combate en su contra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _no te preocupes, el error fue mío, así que no tienes de que preocuparte en ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _bien, ahora la batalla con sus Zords ha comenzado y el Megazord ha aparecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _bueno, ya apareció el Megazord Valquiria, lista para la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _y hemos conocido a sus Zords, así como también al Megazord Valquiria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _y la acción con el Megazord finalmente ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _ellos mismos lo dijeron, desde Rita hasta Astronema, siempre estuvieron en problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _eso lo entiendo, pero hay que tener muy mala suerte para siempre ser los primeros en toparse con los monstruos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _pues ya viste que fueron los primeros en toparse con el monstruo en turno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ya veremos, pero si lo que mi primo dijo es cierto y le dan una personalidad similar a Astronema cuando le lavaron el cerebro, será una villana decente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _yo mencione solo a los villanos principales, dentro de poco abriré otro de villanos de un nivel distinto, aunque te doy la razón, para mí, Serrator fue mejor villano que Xandred. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y ahora espero que te haya gustado el nuevo Megazord, le di una forma algo diferente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _por ello puse a Lord Zedd en segundo lugar, aunque tras casarse con Rita aún era un temible villano, Astronema le gano y por mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y finalmente hemos conocido al nuevo y poderoso Megazord de los Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _los villanos actuales dejan mucho que desear y los que quieren hacer malvados, solo son odiosos (Zamasu). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _bueno, espero que Necronomica sea una villana que logre cumplir con las expectativas de villanos Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _no olvides mencionar que Astronema creo a los Psycho para acabar tanto con los Rangers, como con Espectro, dos pájaros de un tiro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _aunque no puedes negar, que algunos tenían historias interesantes, como el Amo Org y Ransik. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _así como también han comenzado las batallas de robots gigantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _y la Emperatriz ha enviado a su primer monstruo, así como también apareció el Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _pues no hay que olvidar como fue que obtuvieron su licencia de detectives. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _aunque no puedes olvidar que no obtuvieron su licencia precisamente por ser unos grandes investigadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _bien dicho, primero hay que tener algunos enfrentamientos contra los monstruos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _dales crédito por seguir los pasos de quien fuera su primer jefe en el pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _bueno, ya viste cual fue su oportunidad, enfrentarse contra el primer monstruo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _pues Necronomica todavía no los ve de ese modo, incluso se siente insultada por ser desafiada por unos niños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _tal vez porque siempre andan metiéndose en líos al querer lograr algo imposible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _pues ya viste que nuevamente, Bulk y Skull fueron los primeros en toparse con el monstruo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _definitivamente hay que darles crédito por no querer rendirse en algunas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _especialmente porque siempre encuentran problemas cuando menos lo esperan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cross-Z Magma:** _ciertamente, los personajes de ahora no les llegan ni a los talones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _y ya hemos conocido a sus poderosos Zords, así como también, su combinación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ciertamente, las batallas apenas están comenzando, incluso con los Zords. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y vaya que es cierto, porque ahora los Rangers cuentan con su Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar por más tiempo, porque aquí está la batalla Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _espero que te hayas emocionado al conocer a sus Zords y combinación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _confían en que podrán conseguirlo esta vez, ya que ahora son "expertos" detectives. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y las batallas han comenzado, así como también el encuentro de gigantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y no olvides los momentos graciosos por parte del par que han vivido tanto como los Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _muchas batallas les esperan, así como también algunos golpes duros para Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _ellos dos siempre han querido ser famosos, veremos si lo consiguen esta vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _bueno, sus desgracias han comenzado, siendo los primeros en toparse con los monstruos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _lo acabas de ver, su primer enfrentamiento contra una de las criaturas del Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y hemos presenciado la primera batalla Megazord en contra del Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Peebels Pek, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Ant, Freedom Gundam 96, Bowser3000000, Gokash Z, Draizen, The LAV, Dra Optimus Star 3, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Speed Demon 24, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Hamon, Odín, Raft, Cross-Z Magma, Wild Boy, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Nero Metallic, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Joestar, Giorno Joestar, Zeppeli, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Shazam, Espadachín de la Luz, Twidash919, Moon-9215, Konami-Kun 2000, Iron Mario, Seiryu.001,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	6. Investigacion

" _ **El Undead World ha puesto sus ojos en nuestro mundo y para poder llevar a cabo sus objetivos, ha lanzado su ataque con un monstruo llamado Chariot, mismo al que los Rangers desafiaron, pero debido a los problemas y dudas que Spike tenía, ya que no se sentía digno de pertenecer a un equipo liderado por Sunset, la misma chica a quien su hermana traiciono y lastimo, provoco que tuvieran algunos problemas en contra de este monstruo, no fue sino hasta que Sunset le aseguro que confiaba en él por completo, que finalmente decidió hacerle frente a este monstruo, pero cuando creyeron que lo derrotaron, con un conjuro de Tsue, Chariot se volvió gigante y los Rangers invocaron a sus poderosos Zords Guardianes, con los cuales revelaron la verdadera identidad de su oponente, para después unirlos en el poderoso Megazord Valquiria, mismo que finalmente pudo derrotar el temible Chariot, dejando a la ciudad a salvo de esta amenaza, pero eso no preocupa a Necronomica, la cruel Emperatriz del Undead World, ya que si bien los Rangers son enemigos formidables, ella tiene una gran ventaja, ahora, Starlight quiere saber qué fue lo que paso exactamente entre Sunset y la hermana de Spike, ya que tiene una naturaleza curiosa, pero quizás no le agrade lo que va a descubrir"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 6**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 6 Investigación**

El día volvía a comenzar en Angel Grove, una ciudad que si bien se veía como cualquier otra, realmente no lo era, pues en el pasado, fue testigo de batalla sumamente impresionantes, mismas que eran llevadas a cabos por valientes guerreros conocidos como los Power Rangers, que siempre se enfrentaban a temibles monstruos que amenazaban la paz y que actualmente, es testigo de ello.

Las noticias estaban llenas de información sobre estos nuevos Rangers, que apenas hace poco, reaparecieron en su poderoso Megazord, acabando con un terrible monstruo que amenazaba a la ciudad.

Ese era el tema más popular entre los estudiantes de Canterlot, muchos veían los videos de la batalla de los Rangers con esos monstruos y más, entre ellos, se encontraban las seis estudiantes más conocidas de la escuela.

-¡Eso es asombroso!-exclamo Rainbow-¡No sé quiénes son, pero realmente saben cómo patear traseros!-.

-Aunque es una lástima que hayan tenido que destruirlo-dijo la siempre compasiva Fluttershy con pena.

-Ese monstruo también quería destruir a la ciudad-le recordó Applejack y Fluttershy asintió con tristeza.

Twilight solo miraba el video, en el cual se enfocaba a la Ranger Roja, todavía recordaba el momento en que la protegió de ese monstruo y el tono en que le pregunto por su bienestar, no podía evitar pensar que lo escucho en otro lado, fue cuando un sonido capto la atención de todas.

Sunset acababa de llegar a la escuela, con Starlight en la parte trasera de su moto, esa visión le causó un gran malestar a la peli violeta, recordando que ella era quien viajaba con la peli fuego de ese modo antes.

-¡Hola, hola!-saludo Kenneth acercándose a sus dos amigas.

-¡Buenos días a mis dos grandes bellezas!-grito Odd sonriendo.

-No empieces Odd-advirtió Sunset y el rubio sonrió de manera nerviosa por la amenaza de la peli fuego.

-Es bueno ver que han llegado a tiempo, creo que es el momento de entrar a clases-dijo Starlight sonriendo y disponiéndose a entrar a la escuela, seguida por Sunset, ambas hablaban animadamente, hecho que molestaba mucho a Twilight, pero entonces noto algo.

-¡Oigan!-exclamo deteniendo a Kenneth y Odd-¿Dónde está Spike? Pensé que había venido con ustedes-Kenneth solo miro a Twilight y se dirigió a la escuela, seguido por Odd, aunque este se veía más nervioso.

-Disculpen, pero Twilight les hizo una pregunta-detuvo Applejack.

-Lo sabemos y tú sabes que a nosotros no nos agrada hablar con ella-respondió Kenneth-pero bueno, Spike venía con nosotros, pero tuvo que regresar a su casa porque se le olvido la maqueta para la clase de artes-.

-Tiene la cabeza en otro lado ¿verdad Applejack?-pregunto Odd pícaramente y la aludida se sonrojo al máximo, especialmente porque sus amigas estaban presentes.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Rarity.

-¡Nada! ¡No quiso decir nada!-intervino Kenneth-¡Ya saben que Odd no es de los que piensan nunca lo que dice!-aseguro riéndose nervioso y llevándose a rastras a su amigo-¿Qué te parte de que debemos mantenerlo en secreto no has entendido?-.

-Lo siento, se me salió-se disculpó Odd.

-Pues más vale que no se te vuelva a salir o Applejack te romperá toda la cara-sentencio Kenneth y Odd trago profundamente.

Sunset y Starlight se dispusieron a ir a su primera clase, siempre hablando animadamente, pero la Ranger Blanca miro hacia atrás y fijo su atención en Twilight, quien las seguía con la mirada en todo momento, no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba e iba a averiguarlo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica se encontraba planificando su próxima jugada, misma en la cual se aseguraría de que los Rangers fueran destruidos-¿Y qué tienes en mente esta vez mami?-pregunto Reiji cepillando a su muñeca.

-Los Rangers pueden creer que son invencibles y tal vez sus poderes los hagan formidables, pero son jóvenes, lo que los vuelve fácil de emboscar, les haremos creer que iniciaremos un ataque y cuando lleguen a detenernos los aplastaremos con mi nuevo monstruo-expuso sacando una carta más del Tarot.

-¿Y qué monstruo va a usar en esta ocasión poderosa magnificencia?-pregunto Tsue emocionada.

-Lambiscona-gruño Sheer y Tsue puso mala cara.

Necronomica tomo una carta y la miro-Esta, contemplen a Hangedman-invoco la Emperatriz.

Su nuevo monstruo tenía la apariencia de una gárgola de color grisáceo, con el rostro como un cuervo, ojos rojos, dos poderosas alas, brazos alargados con garras y piernas que terminan en tres dedos sumamente largos.

-¡A su servicio!-se presentó Hangedman.

-Un monstruo con alas, que divertido-dijo Reiji.

-Bien, envíen a unos Zombis para que los Rangers acudan a la trampa y para que no haya fallas esta vez, yo estaré ahí, es tiempo de que nos conozcamos frente a frente-sentencio riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Las clases comenzaron y claro que Spike tuvo que correr a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían para poder llegar a tiempo, tuvo mucha suerte de que su maqueta no se hubiera arruinado, aunque sí que se llevó un susto de muerte al ver que el profesor era Discord, pues la maestra a cargo de esa clase tuvo una emergencia y Discord lo reemplazo.

Fue una clase bastante interesante, especialmente para el pobre y olvidadizo Spike, cuando las clases dieron paso a la hora del almuerzo, Spike se dispuso a ir a buscar a sus amigos, aunque le entro la duda si debía ir con su grupo de siempre o con los que ahora eran Rangers, pero…

-Hola Spike-saludo Starlight con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Hola Starlight ¿qué sucede?-pregunto Spike algo confundido por la aparición de su nueva amiga.

-Me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas-dijo Starlight y ambos buscaron un sitio algo apartado para poder hablar-escucha, sé que soy nueva en todo esto, pero me gustaría saber porque Kenneth esta tan molesto con tu hermana mayor, quisiera saber que ocurrió entre ella y Sunset como para que ocurra eso-.

Spike guardo silencio al escuchar eso y desvió la mirada-No creo que deba decírtelo, al menos, creo que no me corresponde a mí-reconoció Spike-podrías preguntarle a Sunset-.

-Lo pensé al principio, pero luego creí que no sería algo bueno hablar de eso con ella y aun no me siento con toda la confianza para preguntarle a los demás estudiantes, apenas llevo unos tres días aquí-señalo encogiéndose en hombros.

-Supongo que Kenneth y Odd tampoco son una opción, ya que ellos tienen su manera de contar todo y mis amigas, las que también son de mi hermana, también quedan descartadas-reconoció Spike suspirando-muy bien, te diré solo que sé, ya que no conozco todos los detalles de lo que ocurrió, solo que paso al final, ya que todos en la escuela lo vimos y te puedo decir algo, antes de eso, la relación de mi hermana y Sunset era…muy diferente-Spike comenzó a contarle lo que sabía de esa relación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea se encontraba en esos momentos en su sesión de entrenamiento espiritual, tratando de hacerse una con la energía mórfica, la cual fue creada por Zordon hace muchos años, pero vaya que era algo muy difícil de hacer, tuvo que detenerse cuando la esfera comenzó a brillar con intensidad.

-Problemas-expreso con seriedad y disponiéndose a comunicarse con los Rangers.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Spike le conto solo lo que sabía, como fue que Twilight humillo a Sunset de esa manera tan cruel, cuando la peli fuego le abrió su corazón, realmente fue algo desgarrador y Starlight no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente terrible.

-Ya veo…pero no entiendo ¿Por qué le hizo eso? Si eran tan unidas ¿Por qué la lastimo?-pregunto algo molesta.

-Eso es algo que yo tampoco sé-respondió Spike con tristeza-he tratado de estar bien con mi hermana, pero cada vez que lo hago…bueno…no puedo estar orgulloso por lo que hizo-.

-Comprendo-dijo Starlight-ojala pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla-fue cuando los celulares de ambos sonaron y ambos respondieron, era la frecuencia Ranger que Dulcea creo para ellos.

-"Rangers, hay problemas en la cantera a las afueras de Angel Grove, un grupo de Zombis está rondando por ahí, no corran riesgos y vayan cuanto antes"-

-Sunset y los demás no están con nosotros-informo Starlight.

-"Ya están al tanto, no pierdan tiempo, no olviden que si los Zombis muerden a alguien, estos se convertirán en parte de su ejército"-.

-Entendido-Starlight y Spike voltearon para todos lados y luego se dirigieron a buscar a sus amigos, sin percatarse que alguien los vio y no era otra que la alegre Pinkie Pie, la cual ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cantera**

Efectivamente, la cantera se encontraba llena de Zombis, los cuales en esta ocasión poseían máscaras blancas con guantes que terminaban en cuchillos, fue cuando los Rangers hicieron acto de aparición, listos para el combate.

-¡Guau! ¡Parece que llegamos a una fiesta de disfraces!-exclamo Odd sorprendido.

Los Zombis se lanzaron a la batalla y los Rangers invocaron sus armas, comenzando el contraataque, esos Zombis eran un poco más agresivos, ya que estaban armados para el combate y su máscara hacía que fuera algo difícil darles en la cabeza, de pronto, tres guerreros más hicieron acto de aparición.

-¡Chicos! ¡Son Tsue, Yabaiba y otra chica que no conozco!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Permítanme presentarme! ¡Yo soy Sheer y seré su peor pesadilla!-declaro lanzándose al ataque y derribando a Sunset.

-¡Solo lo serás después de mí!-aseguro Tsue, disparando un rayo contra Starlight-¡Qué lindo, parece que los Rangers tienen una mocosa en su grupo!-.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues el Undead World tiene a una clásica bruja arrugada y amargada!-devolvió Starlight y Tsue enfureció, lanzándose contra ella.

Kenneth fue atacado por Yabaiba, quien empleaba una espada-¡No sabía que en el Undead World también había payasos!-se burló Kenneth.

-¡Te mostrare porque me llaman el amo de las espadas!-aseguro Yabaiba atacándolo.

Eso dejaba a Odd y a Spike contra los Zombis, a quienes atacaban con sus armas, cortándolos a la mitad y decapitándolos, al tiempo que Sunset y Sheer mantenían una batalla muy veloz con sus respectivas armas, siendo la de Sheer un tanto.

-¡Sería mejor que te rindas niña, jamás vencerás a un No Muerto!-aseguro Sheer.

-¡Ya lo veremos!-declaro Sunset dándole una patada sorpresiva, para después girar y derribarla con un golpe.

Sheer abrió los ojos impresionada por la manera en que fue derribada, pero no tardo en levantarse-¡Eso no quedara así!-aseguro levantándose y disparándole un rayo, mismo que Sunset esquivo saltando y atacando, rápidamente, Sheer bloqueo el ataque a tiempo y ambas comenzaron a forcejar.

Sunset entonces se barrió en el suelo, tomando por sorpresa a Sheer y lanzándola por los aires, por fortuna, Sheer abrió sus alas a tiempo y se detuvo en el aire-¡No será tan fácil derribarme!-aseguro sonriendo, cuando algo la golpeo por la espalda, siendo una de las piernas de los Zombis.

-¡Espero que te duela bruja alada!-grito Spike desde el suelo.

-¡Mocoso de mierda!-bramo Sheer y en su distracción, Sunset aprovecho para dar un salto, más la guerrera la alcanzo a ver y cuando se dispuso a atacar, pudo ver la verdadera cara de Sunset en el cielo, así como su cuerpo, cabello como el sol y más.

Sheer quedo sin habla ante lo que veía, mientras sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña, antes de recibir el golpe de Sunset, que la estrello contra Tsue-¡Tsue! ¡Sheer!-grito Yabaiba corriendo a su lado-¿se encuentran bien?-.

-¡Quítate de encima!-grito Tsue.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-se preguntó Sheer confundida por lo que paso.

Los Rangers se agruparon y se prepararon para continuar con la batalla-¿Quieren más o se rinden?-pregunto Odd.

Fue cuando unos aplausos se escucharon, mismos que venían de la parte alta de la cantera, cuando los Rangers voltearon, se encontraron con una mujer delgada y una niña que sostenía una muñeca bastante extraña.

-Bravo, que impresionante-dijo sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-Ay cielos… ¿creen que ella sea…Necronomica?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Pues…sí parece serlo-respondió Starlight sorprendida.

-Me sorprende que unos niños hayan sido escogidos para combatir a mi imperio, ciertamente han logrado ganar dos batallas, pero eso no significa nada, después de todo, no pueden destruir algo que no está ni vivo ni muerto-expuso Necronomica.

-¡Si lo que quieres es pelea entonces estamos dispuestos a dártela!-aseguro Sunset apuntándole con su espada.

-Tiene agallas por atreverse a decirte así-reconoció Reiji divertida.

-Lo reconozco, esto sería más divertido en otro tiempo, pero han transcurrido 17 años desde que intente tomar su mundo, así que me desharé de ustedes ahora mismo-sentencio la Emperatriz.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer bruja enclenque? ¿Golpearnos con tu bastón?-pregunto Odd con tono burlón.

Por toda respuesta, Necronomica lanzo un rayo contra los Rangers, mismo que lo lanzo por los aires y provoco que rodaran colina abajo, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron, mareados, pero vivos y bastante aturdidos.

-¡Tenías que preguntarle!-regaño Kenneth.

-¡De acuerdo, para ser un cadáver viviente sí que es fuerte!-reconoció Odd sorprendido.

La Emperatriz y su sequito se acercaron a verlos, Necronomica sonrió con maldad-Bien, Hangedman, ya sabes que hacer-indico Necronomica.

-Si mi reina-Hangedman dio un paso al frente y Tsue se preparó.

-Espíritus del mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia, restauren a este cadáver en un titán-invoco lanzando su hechizo y Hangedman hizo acto de aparición en versión gigante.

Los Rangers retrocedieron ante eso, al tiempo que Hangedman se disponía a aplastarlos-¡Es hora de pedir refuerzos!-indico Sunset.

-¡Zords Guardianes despierten!-invocaron y sus Zords hicieron acto de aparición, listos para comenzar con la batalla.

-Zords, no se habían visto en mucho tiempo, al menos no de esa manera-señalo Necronomica.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso mami?-pregunto Reiji.

-Me refiero a Zords con una energía similar a la de Zordon de Eltar-respondió Necronomica viendo a los cinco poderosos Zords.

Con rapidez, los Rangers abordaron sus respectivos Zords y comenzaron la combinación sin esperar-¡Megazord Valquiria activado!-invocaron.

El Megazord encaro a Hangedman, quien solo se rio divertido-¡Voy a convertir a su robot en un pedazo de chatarra!-aseguro con crueldad.

Ambos se colocaron en guardia, comenzando a caminar en círculos alrededor del otro, para después lanzarse a la batalla, sujetándose de los brazos, para luego atacarse con todo lo que tenían, Valquiria lanzo una patada y Hangedman le dio un golpe con sus garras.

La cabina del Megazord se sacudió, pero los Rangers se mantuvieron firmes-¡Vamos chicos, podemos hacerlo! ¡No vayan a retroceder!-indico Sunset y su determinación sorprendía a Starlight.

Hangedman lanzo varios golpes con sus garras, provocando que el Megazord retrocediera, cuando contraataco con un puñetazo, Hangedman abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, para después descender en picada y embestir a Valquiria, siguiendo con una serie de picotazos.

-¿Qué sucede Rangers? ¿No pueden atraparme?-pregunto divertido.

Por toda respuesta, Valquiria dio un salto, giro en el aire y pateo a Hangedman, devolviéndolo al suelo-¡No deberías subestimar a los Power Rangers!-declaro Spike.

-¡Tienen razón, por suerte aún tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga!-declaro abriendo sus alas una vez más y lanzando una gran cantidad de murciélagos Zombis, los cuales se sujetaron al Megazord con fuerza.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Odd alarmado.

-¡Son ratas con alas!-declaro Kenneth-¡Y lo digo porque no nos dejan movernos!-.

Hangedman solo miraba lo que pasaba al tiempo que se reía-¡Tontos, no importa cuanto lo intenten, no podrán librarse de mis niños, ellos los sostendrán mientras yo acabo con ustedes!-sentencio disparándoles un rayo de sus ojos, dándole a Valquiria directamente.

La cabina se sacudió con violencia y los Rangers se sostuvieron como pudieron, al tiempo que su enemigo se reía, al igual que Necronomica y el resto de sus tropas-¡Perfecto! ¡Sigue así Hangedman!-.

Hangedman disparo más rayos contra el Megazord, logrando que este cayera con fuerza, siempre con todos esos murciélagos encima, el temible monstruo comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos, al tiempo que se reía sumamente divertido.

-¡Nos derribó!-exclamo Odd.

-¡Y se está acercando!-informo Starlight alarmada.

-¡Tenemos que ponernos de pie cuanto antes!-indico Sunset.

-¡Pero los murciélagos impiden que hagamos cualquier movimiento! ¡Necesitamos apoyo!-grito Spike.

-¡Dulcea! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!-llamo Sunset.

-"Rangers, estoy al tanto de su situación, pero no olviden que Valquiria es la combinación de sus cinco poderosos Zords, los cuales poseen cada uno habilidades únicas, mismas que se han combinado en una sola fuerza del bien, aprovechen esas habilidades, solo piensen en que hace tan especial a su respectivo Guardián"-.

-¿Qué lo hace tan especial?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-¿Por qué los mentores nunca hablan con claridad?-se quejó Odd.

Starlight se quedó pensando un momento en la respuesta y fue cuando algo se le ocurrió-¡Lo tengo!-exclamo captando la atención de todos-¡Se refiere a lo que nuestros respectivos Zords hacen mejor, es algo muy simple! ¡Spike! ¿Qué es lo que hace que un Cocodrilo sea un cocodrilo?-.

Spike se quedó pensando en la respuesta y finalmente dio en el clavo-¡Ya veo!-exclamo.

Hangedman ya estaba justo sobre los Rangers y Necronomica sonrió-¡Muy bien Hangedman! ¡Acaba con ellos y recibirás tu recompensa!-aseguro malignamente.

-¡Si Emperatriz!-declaro preparando el golpe final, pero antes de que lo lanzara, el Megazord reacciono y enredo sus piernas en el cuello de Hangedman-¿Qué? ¡Oigan! ¡Suéltenme!-grito luchando por zafarse.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE)**

-¡Lucha todo lo que quieras, porque cuando un Cocodrilo muerde algo no lo suelta hasta destrozarlo!-declaro Spike, al tiempo que mostraba que el agarre de Valquiria era como la mordida del implacable cazador de ríos-¡Y ahora prepárate para conocer el Giro de la Muerte!-anuncio.

El Megazord giro a gran velocidad, siempre sujetando a Hangedman y provocando que este cayera al suelo con fuerza-¡El giro nos libró de los murciélagos, hora de ponernos en pie!-indico Sunset y Valquiria no tardo en incorporarse, lista para seguir.

Hangedman no tardo en levantarse también, aunque se veía bastante aturdido y mareado por el golpe, momento que los Rangers aprovecharon para atacarlo-¡Hora de que sientas el Rugido del León!-anuncio Odd.

El rostro de Valquiria paso de neutral a lanzar un potente rugido, lanzándose contra Hangedman y golpeándolo repetidamente con sus manos y piernas, impidiendo que el monstruo pudiera hacer algo para defenderse por la velocidad del ataque, mismo que termino cuando Valquiria le dio una poderosa patada con su pierna de León.

El impacto fue tan potente, que Hangedman rodo por el suelo, quedando tendido en el mismo-¡Hechizo de Hada!-invoco Starlight.

Los ojos de Valquiria brillaron y disparo un rayo que parecía una aureola boreal, misma que atrapo a Hangedman, provocando que levitara sin control y Valquiria aprovecho para estrellarlo repetidamente contra el suelo, hasta que finalmente lo soltó y cayó con fuerza contra la tierra.

-¡Mordida de Serpiente!-invoco Kenneth.

Colocando sus dedos en punta, Valquiria espero a que Hangedman se levantara y cuando lo hizo, lanzo varios golpes con los dedos en esa forma, empleando la velocidad que usaba una Serpiente al momento de atacar, con un golpe al rostro, provoco que Hangedman quedara más que fuera de balance.

-¡Ira de Dragón!-invoco Sunset.

En ese punto, el rugido de Valquiria se escuchó más potente, al tiempo que destellaba como las llamas, atacando con fuerza a Hangedman, sin que él pudiera hacer algo para defenderse-¿Qué crees que haces Hangedman? ¡Tienes que ganar esta batalla!-grito Necronomica.

-¡Eso intento!-respondió Hangedman ya bastante mal.

-¡Es hora de terminar con esto!-indico Sunset-¡Sable de Luz!-.

Valquiria obtuvo su sable y encaro a su oponente, para después lanzarse contra él a gran velocidad-¡Valquiria a girar!-Valquiria comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, dándole el golpe decisivo a Hangedman, quien finalmente cayó al suelo y exploto, marcando su final.

Los Rangers celebraron ante eso, pero Necronomica estaba furiosa-¡Maldita sea! ¡Habrán ganado esta batalla, pero se los aseguro, la guerra solo está comenzando Rangers!-sentencio retirándose con sus tropas.

-¡Rangers, la vida ha prevalecido!-anuncio Sunset y Valquiria poso en señal de triunfo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Bulk y Skull se encontraba jugando un partido de ping pong en esos momentos, al tiempo que esperaban que algún cliente llegara en cualquier momento, pero eso no había pasado desde que abrieron y comenzaron a preocuparse.

-Oye gordo, no hemos tenido un solo caso desde que abrimos-observo Skull.

-Lo sé y si no hacemos algo pronto, tendremos que conseguirnos otro trabajo-dijo Bulk alarmado.

-¡Ay no! ¡No quiero volver a mi antiguo trabajo, lo deteste por completo!-aseguro Skull, cuando alguien toco a la puerta, provocando que ambos se vieran muy emocionados.

Rápidamente, guardaron todo lo que no servía para demostrar la seriedad del negocio y corrieron a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con un hombre de aspecto mayor-Buenas tardes ¿aquí es con los detectives?-pregunto con cortesía.

-Efectivamente señor-confirmo Bulk.

-Bulk y Skull, los mejores detectives que pueda conseguir-aseguro Skull.

-Y se lo aseguro, no hay trabajo que no estemos dispuestos a desempeñar-agrego Bulk.

-Sí, especialmente porque no tenemos otros trabajos en estos momentos-aseguro Skull y Bulk lo miro con enojo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, verán, se trata de lo siguiente, necesito que lleven este paquete a la estación de tren de Stone Canyon mañana a las 5 en punto, allá los estará esperando una persona, le entregaran el paquete a esa persona y no se preocupen, les pagaremos no solo por el trabajo, sino también los pasajes de ida y vuelta ¿Qué les parece?-pregunto el señor sonriendo.

Bulk y Skull se vieron uno al otro, para después sonreír-Cuente con nosotros-aseguraron sonriendo emocionados.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Tras su victoria, los Rangers volvieron a la escuela, afortunadamente, Dulcea se aseguró de que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia mediante un hechizo, por lo que no tuvieron problema alguno con algún maestro o en el caso de Sunset, con la directora Celestia.

Ya era la hora de salida y Spike se despidió de sus amigos, diciéndoles que iba a reunirse con alguien en el parque, Kenneth y Odd sabían de quien se trataba, por ello, se aseguraron de evitar que Rarity se diera cuenta de que se marchaba, dejando solas a Sunset y a Starlight.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo llevarte a tu casa-dijo Sunset.

-Muchas gracias-agradeció Starlight, pero luego guardo silencio-oye Sunset…yo…me entere de lo que paso…con Twilight…-la peli fuego se detuvo-yo…sé que no era de mi interés…ni mis negocios…pero…bueno…solo…sentí curiosidad…y lo lamento mucho…no debí meterme en algo que no era mi asunto…pero…-.

-Oye-la voz de Sunset la detuvo-si querías saberlo, solo tenías que preguntármelo-.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Starlight.

-Hubo un tiempo en que me habría molestado y mucho por ello, pero ya deje esa faceta atrás, lo que paso con Twilight…me ayudo a superar muchas cosas que aun llevaba dentro de mí…me sentí tan liberada…como no me había sentido en mucho tiempo…incluso ahora soy una Power Ranger…es algo que nunca espere ser…algo que nunca creí que podría ser, no tienes que disculparte, eso ya quedo en el pasado-aseguro Sunset.

-Entonces ¿ya no sientes nada por ella?-pregunto Starlight.

Sunset guardo silencio un momento y sonrió-Quisiera decir que no, pero esto es algo que tomara tiempo, solo debo seguir con mi vida y tal vez, ser Ranger me ayudara mucho ¿no lo crees?-pregunto sonriendo.

Starlight sonrió al escuchar eso-Eso veo, me da gusto que ya te sientas mejor por ese aspecto, en serio, no me habría gustado que siguieras sufriendo por ello, no cuando sé que hice una buena elección-dijo Starlight.

-¿Elección? ¿En qué?-pregunto Sunset.

-Mi mejor amiga-respondió Starlight sonriéndole y provocando que Sunset abriera mucho los ojos ante esas palabras, mismas que nunca espero que alguien le dijera con tanta sinceridad.

Sonriendo, abrazo con fuerza a Starlight y esta se quedó muda por el abrazo que Sunset le dio, pero no tardo en corresponderle el abrazo, sonriendo al saber que su nueva mejor amiga también la consideraba del mismo modo, ahora estaba segura de que juntas, con ayuda de sus tres amigos, podrían detener al Undead World y salvar al mundo de su maldad.

Ninguna se percató de que alguien más estaba observando esa escena, se trataba de Twilight, quien quedo muda ante lo que sus ojos veían, la forma en que Sunset abrazaba a Starlight y la cercanía entre ambas le cayó como un golpe al estómago y solo pudo temblar ante esa visión.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una batalla más ha sido ganada, pero tal como Necronomica dijo, la guerra no está haciendo más que comenzar y el terror todavía no ha terminado"**_ **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Peebels Pek:** _especialmente cuando sepa la verdad de su origen y lo que ocurrió con sus padres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _no tienes ni idea de todo lo que les espera a esos dos, ya que siempre parecen estar en el peor lugar y en el momento más terrible de todos, es una de sus características. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _no fue así realmente, pero ahora Sunset sabe que Starlight la considera su mejor amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ahora lo viste en su segunda batalla y vaya que dejo impresionada a Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _cierto, pero ya sabes cómo es Spike, además de que en serio se siente decepcionado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ya veo, bueno, espero que Astronema haya cumplido tus expectativas en el fic, especialmente cuando se separó de Karone y se casó con Vypra, así como también quise darle una razón a porque era tan importante para la Alianza del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _eso es cierto, pero Necronomica quiere desaparecerla por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _por el momento no los ve como una gran amenaza, especialmente porque no ha reconocido a Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues imagínatelo cuando también se entere de que Sunset es a quien la Emperatriz más va a odiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _y Necronomica se los ha demostrado con este nuevo monstruo que los capturo y mantuvo en serios problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues ya lo viste, Starlight solo estaba preocupada por quien ahora considera su mejor amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _gracias y eso que la Emperatriz no ha descubierto la verdadera identidad de Sunset…aun. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _ya veremos qué tal va en eso, aunque voy a echar en falta la rivalidad de Optimus y Megatron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _fue algo que me tomo por sorpresa y en serio felicito al autor por esa idea, especialmente por lo que se va a armar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _quiero que aparezcan antes del capítulo 10, al menos, que comiencen a aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _yo reafirmo que esa es la nave más extraña que jamás vi en toda mi vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _las vidas que se podrían salvar y muchas cosas que se podrían evitar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _me alegra que lo apruebes, ya que Tsue podrá ser muchas cosas, pero su magia es sumamente oscura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _a menos que pueda hacerse pequeño no hay muchos buenos sitios por escoger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _no serían Power Rangers si no tuvieran a sus poderosos Zords. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _quise irme por un diseño poco visto…de hecho, no se ha visto un Megazord femenino desde SPD. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _y los planes de Necronomica continúan, ahora los Rangers la conocieron frente a frente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _como le dijo Sunset, eso quedo entre ellas y Spike no tuvo nada que ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y espero que hayas disfrutado verlos en su segunda batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _ahora Necronomica se ha presentado ante los Rangers, aunque las cosas no salieron como quiso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ya no tienes que esperarlo más, porque aquí lo tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _eso es lo que Sunset le dejo bien en claro a Spike, aunque de un modo algo agresivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y has visto un poco más de las habilidades del Megazord Valquiria en esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _ahora has conocido las habilidades de Valquiria, misma que espero te gustaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _conforme aparezcan, verán más habilidades de los Zords. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _bueno, ya viste también sus otras habilidades de combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _aunque no creo que a Necronomica le hayan gustado mucho sus habilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _y hemos conocido sus otras habilidades para combatir al mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _creo que a muchos les encantan, digo, todos crecimos con ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _pues parece que ya está comenzando a tomarlos de ese modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _ya sabes cómo es Spike, además, le preocupaba lo que pensara su líder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _y ahora has visto algunas más de sus habilidades en combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _y en esta ocasión, has visto algunas más de sus habilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _pues Necronomica ya los va a empezar a ver como una amenaza seria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _y ahora vimos como los Rangers usaron las habilidades de su Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _bueno, espero que también te hayan gustado el resto de sus habilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _creo que Bulk y Skull son los únicos que no le ven la gracia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _bueno, ya vamos por el sexto capítulo con las habilidades del Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _esta vez les traje un poco más de las habilidades que tiene Valquiria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _espero que igual te hayan gustado el resto de sus habilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _ahora conociste algunas más de sus habilidades en combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _me agrada saber eso y espero que los que queden igual. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _y espero que también te hayan gustado el resto de sus habilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _ya lo tienes ahora, con sus nuevas habilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _e igual espero que el resto de sus habilidades también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _y en estos momentos has conocido otras de sus habilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _espero que el resto de las habilidades de Valquiria también lo hayan hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _Power Rangers no sería lo mismo sin ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _pues Necronomica ya se ha presentado ante los Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y espero que sus habilidades extras también te gustaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _ahora has visto cuales son el resto de sus habilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _las cosas entre Sunset y Starlight solo están mejorando, al menos, en su amistad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _ya veo, aunque yo siento que desde Megaforce han dejado mucho que desear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _creo que cualquier otra cosa sería mejor que esa supuesta "Guerra Legendaria". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _creo que a todos nos gustaría tener uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Peebels Pek, Ángel María NF, Olivia, Éire, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Twidash919, Tenzalucar123, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Gokash Z, Ant, The LAV, Sombra 02, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Wild Boy, Espadachín de la Luz, Speed Demon 24, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Giorno Joestar, Kid Shooter, B Buccellati, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Narancia Aeron, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Zeppeli, Black Hunter, Seiryu.001, Spectrum Prime, Shazam, Regulus Leo, Cros-Z Magma, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Ryo Red, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215, Bowser300000, Konami-Kun 2000, Iron Mario, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	7. Viaje en tren

" _ **El Undead World se preparó para lanzar un nuevo ataque en contra de Angel Grove, empleando a un nuevo monstruo llamado Hangedman, por otro lado, Starlight quiso saber qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente entre Sunset y Twilight, por lo que decidió investigarlo, enterándose de como antes eran muy cercanas y como Twilight la humillo, rompiéndole el corazón en mil pedazos, al enterarse de eso, Starlight intento hablar con Sunset cuando se enteraron del ataque y al llegar al sitio indicado, se encontraron no solo con los esbirros del Undead World, sino con Necronomica en persona, quien quería ver el potencial de sus enemigos en persona, lo que dio inicio a una gran batalla, misma que se complicó cuando Hangedman atrapo al Megazord Valquiria con varios murciélagos, por fortuna, gracias a Dulcea, los Rangers lograron librarse de ese agarre y tomaron por sorpresa a su enemigo, a quien derrotaron tras una difícil batalla, pero Necronomica les aseguro que esa fue solo una batalla y que la guerra estaba comenzando, una vez que finalizaron la batalla, Starlight le confeso a Sunset que sabía lo que ocurrió y la peli fuego le dijo que no había problema, porque ahora estaba en paz consigo misma y con el mundo, Starlight le aseguro que ella era su mejor amiga y ambas se dieron un afectuoso abrazo, para impresión de Twilight"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 7**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 7 Viaje en tren**

Un nuevo día estaba comenzando en Angel Grove, ese día, los estudiantes de Canterlot o por lo menos, el equipo de fútbol, mismo que era encabezado por Rainbow Dash, se disponían a viajar a Stone Canyon para un encuentro de fútbol en contra de sus eternos rivales, los estudiantes de la preparatoria Cristal y como siempre, la más animada de todos era la capitana del equipo; Rainbow.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Este va a ser un encuentro espectacular!-declaro Rainbow sumamente emocionada ante el hecho de poder demostrar el poder de su equipo.

-Realmente estas muy emocionada-observo Fluttershy sonriendo.

-Como siempre ocurre-dijo Applejack divertida.

Fue una suerte que la directora Celestia permitiera que algunos estudiantes acudieran a ese encuentro deportivo, entre ellos, las amigas de Rainbow, claro que la directora y su hermana también asistirían, incluso Celestia le pidió a Sunset que fuera también, ya que podrían necesitar de su ayuda en algún momento, pero la peli fuego señalo que tenía algo que hacer.

-Es una pena que Spike no haya podido venir-dijo Pinkie Pie con pena, ya que Spike siempre era muy animado en esos eventos, especialmente en compañía de Kenneth y Odd.

Al escuchar eso, tanto Applejack como Rarity guardaron silencio y Twilight intervino-Él quería venir, pero dijo que tenía algo que hacer con Kenneth y Odd-explico la peli violeta, provocando que ambas chicas tuvieran sus respectivos pensamientos.

Por un lado, Applejack se quedó tranquila, sabía que si Spike decía que iba a estar con ellos era totalmente cierto, ya que últimamente, esos tres estaban muy unidos, Rarity, por su parte, saco la conclusión de que su amado estaba encontrándose con la otra tipa que se lo robo.

-¡Muy bien estudiantes! ¡Es hora de abordar!-indico Celestia y uno a uno, los estudiantes comenzaron a subir al tren que los llevaría a su viaje.

En esos momentos, Bulk y Skull también aparecieron en la central, dirigiéndose precisamente al mismo tren-Muy bien Skull, no olvides que este va a ser nuestro primer trabajo serio como detectives y debemos poner muy en alto nuestra reputación-dijo Bulk.

-Oye gordo, si somos detectives ¿Por qué motivos tenemos que viajar hasta Stone Canyon para entregar un paquete?-pregunto Skull confundido.

-Es parte del trabajo, no olvides lo que nos dijo el teniente Stone, a veces no tendremos trabajos que tengan mucho que ver con lo que desempeñamos-le recordó Bulk-además, nos van a pagar muy bien-.

-Y vaya que sí, lo que hay dentro debe ser sumamente valioso-dijo Skull emocionado y ambos subieron al tren.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica se encontraba sentada en su trono, al tiempo que mecía una copa de vino en su mano derecha, esperando cualquier información sobre el plan de su hija, cuando le dio un sorbo a su bebida y llamo al Gremlin.

-¿Si majestad?-pregunto el Gremlin.

-¿Has tenido noticias del avance de mi hija?-pregunto con tono frío.

-Me temo que todavía no, pero le aseguro que su proyecto está casi terminado, por lo que he sabido, los trenes que participaran en su película ya están comenzando a partir-informo el Gremlin.

-Excelente, esta será una gran oportunidad para que mi retoño del mal demuestre sus habilidades artísticas-dijo Necronomica con tranquilidad.

-Oh si, seguramente su película será merecedora de un Oscar-aseguro Gremlin.

-Especialmente por el gran final que tendrá su película-señalo Necronomica sonriendo-será algo sumamente exquisito-.

-Oh majestad, usted no solo es una líder justa y sabia, digna representante de la Gran Bestia del Mal, sino que también es una gran madre-aseguro Gremlin.

-Es cierto, todos los padres deberían apoyar así a sus hijos-dijo Necronomica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

En las montañas de Angel Grove, junto a un letrero gigante que decía "Cinema de la Muerte", la princesa Reiji se encontraba preparando todo para comenzar con lo que parecía ser el rodaje de una película, ella estaba sentada en una silla que decía "director", mientras que su muñeca estaba en una silla al lado que decía "productor ejecutivo".

-Majestad, aquí tiene la última página del guion que solicito-informo Yabaiba entregándole una hoja.

-Oye, recuerda que en estos momentos soy la directora de la más grande película que se va a estrenar-señalo Reiji-esto es perfecto, tal como me gustan ¿Qué te parece Lilim?-pregunto mostrándole la hoja y la muñeca movió los ojos de arriba abajo-perfecto, sabía que te gustaría tanto como a mí, esta película de viaje en tren será algo nunca antes visto, con un final sumamente emocionante, cuatro trenes que chocan de frente, lo que provocara la muerte de cientos de personas que viajaban en el mismo-.

-Y espero que no se moleste por lo que hice, pero agregue algo al final-señalo Yabaiba-verá, uno de los trenes contiene químicos sumamente peligrosos y tóxicos, por lo tanto, cuando choque contra los otros tres trenes, esos químicos saldrán en una poderosa explosión que dañara todo el ecosistema terrestre-explico el duque.

-Oye, eso me gusta, que bueno que pensé en ello-dijo Reiji divertida-pero creo que le va a hacer falta algo, es decir, que los trenes choquen con esa facilidad suena a algo sumamente aburrido ¡Lo tengo! Vamos a ponerle más emoción provocando que los Power Rangers intenten detenerlo y solo para que se encuentren con el mismo final ¿Qué dices Lilim?-los ojos de la muñeca brillaron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Ajenos a lo que estaba pasando, los Rangers se encontraban en una sesión de entrenamiento espiritual con Dulcea, quien aprovecho que ese día no iba a ver clases por el asunto del partido de fútbol para trabajar en esa parte de los Rangers.

-Recuerden que un Ranger no solo debe ser fuerte físicamente, sino también mental y espiritualmente-indicaba al tiempo que caminaba ante ellos-para lograr eso, deben ser capaces de encontrar el balance perfecto entre fuerza física, mental y espiritual-.

-Eso suena algo fácil-dijo Odd y Dulcea le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su báculo.

-Las cosas nunca son sencillas, incluso los más sabios saben que nunca se deja de aprender, porque siempre ocurren cosas nuevas y maravillosas, mismas que ustedes deben aprender a conocer y adaptarse a las mismas, una vez que lo hagan, podrán avanzar hasta el siguiente nivel-dijo Dulcea.

-¿Y qué nivel es ese?-pregunto Sunset.

-Lo sabrán a su momento, por el momento sigamos con el entrenamiento el mayor tiempo posible, nunca se sabe cuándo podamos recibir un ataque del Undead World-indico Dulcea con tono tranquilo y alerta, provocando que los Rangers asintieran.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Estación de Trenes**

El tren ya casi estaba listo para partir, solo faltaban algunos detalles, cuando una misteriosa mujer, misma que usaba un uniforme similar al de las trabajadoras del tren apareció, llevando una maleta en su interior, ingreso a uno de los vagones y tras asegurarse de que nadie la veía, coloco un tipo de huevecillo en el suelo, sonriendo maliciosamente, salió del tren y vio como partía.

-Los trenes ya han partido, con nuestras pequeñas sorpresas-informo la mujer, revelándose como Sheer, quien solo se rio divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cinema de la Muerte**

Tsue apareció ante Reiji-Disculpe directora, pero la inútil cabeza hueca de Sheer finalmente hizo algo bien y ahora los trenes están en curso-informo la hechicera sonriendo.

-Bien, entonces es el momento de comenzar con la diversión-dijo Reiji y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad debajo de su sombrero playero-despierten mis pequeños Gremlins y cumplan con su infernal propósito-indico malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En cada uno de los trenes indicados, los huevecillos comenzaron a romperse lentamente, al tiempo que unas garras salían de los mismos y en el tren donde viajaban los estudiantes de Canterlot, así como Bulk y Skull también ocurría lo mismo.

En esos momentos, Skull, se encontraba tomando una soda gigante, misma que bebió toda de un sorbo, una vez que la termino, sintió el llamado de la naturaleza-Oye gordo, hazte a un lado, ya que tengo que ir al baño-pidió Skull, pues él estaba sentado del lado de la ventana y Bulk en el pasillo.

-Te dije que no te la tomaras tan rápido-regaño Bulk bufando y haciéndose a un lado para que su amigo pudiera ir al baño.

Skull camino por el pasillo, hasta llegar al sitio indicado, ingreso al mismo e hizo su necesidad, suspirando con alivio, cuando escucho un sonido que venía de la pared, misma que se rompió ante él, quedando frente a una criatura de aspecto reptiliano, con grandes orejas y un rostro similar al de un murciélago, con filosas garras en sus dedos y aunque no se veía más grande que un adulto, sí que se veía que era agresivo.

-Ya termine-le dijo sonriendo y abriendo la puerta del baño, salió del mismo, ante la mirada de la criatura.

Skull camino por el pasillo de regreso hasta donde estaba Bulk, quien se dispuso a descansar un poco en lo que iban en el tren, cuando Skull llego a su lado, permaneció en pie un momento, para luego gritar con tal fuerza que asusto a todos los pasajeros.

-¡Skull! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Casi me matas de un infarto!-regaño su amigo.

-¡Gordo! ¡Hay monstruos en el tren!-grito Skull.

-¿Qué?-apenas Bulk hizo esa pregunta, la puerta del baño, se abrió con violencia, dando paso a varias de esas criaturas, provocando que Bulk y Skull gritaran espantados, al igual que los demás pasajeros, quienes se levantaron para escapar, pero muchos no lo consiguieron y esas bestias los sujetaron.

Bulk y Skull fueron de los afortunados que consiguieron escapar, llegando hasta el vagón donde estaban los estudiantes de Canterlot-¿Se les ofrece algo caballero?-pregunto Luna.

-¡Monstruos!-grito Bulk y apenas dijo eso, esas criaturas salieron de la nada de nuevo, tomando por sorpresa a los estudiantes.

El tren era un caos total, aquellas criaturas estaban por todos lados y lo mismo pasaba con otros tres trenes en esos momentos, los conductores habían sido sometidos y ahora dirigían su respectivo tren hacia el punto de impacto, riéndose sumamente divertidos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cinema de la Muerte**

Reiji empleaba una cámara especial que le diseño Tsue para poder ver la acción y ahora estaba más que feliz con lo que estaba pasando-Perfecto, todo está saliendo bien, esta película será mi lanzamiento al estrellato-aseguro divertida-ahora solo falta ver como los héroes intentan frenar los trenes y fracasan miserablemente-sentencio divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Los Rangers continuaban con su sesión de entrenamiento, cuando de pronto, la esfera comenzó a brillar por problemas-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Starlight y Dulcea se acercó a la misma.

-Un grupo de Gremlins ha tomado el control sobre cuatro trenes-informo Dulcea.

-¿Qué son los Gremlins?-pregunto Spike.

-Otro tipo de soldados del Undead World, criatura que son sumamente destructivas y dementes, su idea de diversión es causar alboroto y daño, son extremadamente peligrosos-explico Dulcea, cuando la imagen de Reiji apareció.

-"Hola Power Rangers, si están viendo esto, espero que estén dispuestos a unirse a mi película, la llamo "El Tren de la Muerte" o creo que debería decir "trenes", pues verán, mis Gremlins tomaron el control de cuatro trenes, con la intención de estrellarlos en un punto específico"-.

-¡Va a estrellar cuatro trenes!-exclamo Kenneth.

-"Y esa no es la mejor parte, lo mejor es que uno de los trenes está cargado con químicos altamente peligrosos y contaminantes, lo que significa que una vez que choque podrán despedirse de más de una vida, así como también de las vidas de los que van en los trenes, creo que reconocen a algunos de ellos"-.

-¡Son nuestros amigos!-exclamo Spike alarmado.

-"Y este es el clímax de la película, ustedes van a tratar de frenar esos trenes, si lo consiguen todos ellos quedaran vivos, pero si fallan, bueno, será la película con un final sumamente desastroso y emocionante"-sentencio Reiji riéndose y finalizando la transmisión.

-Para ser una niña no es nada linda-dijo Odd.

-Esto es malo, deben hacer todo lo posible por detener los trenes antes de que choquen, es muy seguro que Reiji se aseguró de cambiar la ruta de los trenes para que se estrellen-indico Dulcea.

-Sé que tenemos que hacerlo, pero exactamente ¿Cómo los alcanzaremos?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Podríamos usar los Zords-sugirió Starlight, pero Dulcea negó con la cabeza.

-No olviden que uno de los trenes lleva químicos muy tóxicos, si usan los Zords y no tienen cuidado, podrían provocar que estos estallen o algo mucho peor-señalo Dulcea.

-Entonces ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos?-pregunto Sunset comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

Dulcea se quedó en silencio un momento y sonrió de forma misteriosa-Creo que es hora de que vean lo que les tengo preparados-dijo sonriendo y moviendo su báculo, abrió una compuerta más en el Árbol de la Vida-me inspire en tu motocicleta Sunset-.

Detrás de aquella pared aparecieron un total de cinco motos, cada una con los colores de los distintos Rangers y también las formas de sus respectivos Zords-Santa cachucha-exclamo Kenneth sonriendo.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Navidad llego antes este año!-aseguro Odd.

-¡Son increíbles!-declaro Sunset viendo su moto con mucha sorpresa e impresión-¡Ahora tengo dos motos!-.

-Esta es solo para emergencias, cada una de ellas son únicamente para eso-recalco Dulcea-y no se preocupen si nunca condujeron una antes, estas motos están diseñadas para funcionar con su propio espíritu de guerrero-.

-¿Qué tan rápido pueden ir?-pregunto Starlight mirando su moto.

-Lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar los trenes-respondió Dulcea sonriéndoles.

-Esa voz me agrada-dijo Odd emocionado.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos a la acción-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron-¡Morfosis!-.

-¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-invocaron cada uno.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

A bordo de sus respectivas motos, cada uno de los Rangers se dirigió a toda velocidad en dirección de los trenes, el problema era que al ser cuatro, tendrían que separarse-¡Muy bien! ¡Kenneth, Starlight y Odd, cada uno vaya por uno de los otros trenes! ¡Spike, tú vienes conmigo! ¡Una vez que alcancen sus trenes, traten de llegar a la cabina del conductor y recuperen el control, hagan todo lo posible por detenerlos!-indico Sunset.

-¡Entendido!-el grupo se dividió, dirigiéndose hacia sus respectivos blancos.

Acelerando a todo lo que daban sus motos, el primero en encontrar su tren fue Odd-¡Ya encontré el mío y creo que ya sé cómo son los Gremlins!-informo viendo a los aludidos.

Varios de hechos se lanzaron de un vagón con intención de sacarlo de la carrera, pero Odd maniobro para evitar que alguno de ellos le cayera encima, fue cuando uno de ellos se lanzó contra él con furia, abriendo sus garras y Odd invoco sus dagas, cortándolo en dos.

-¡No puedes frenar a un León amigo!-declaro acelerando y tras unos cuantos minutos, finalmente llego hasta el vagón del conductor, ahí era donde comenzaba lo interesante-¡Bueno…si Bugs Bunny puede hacer esto, entonces yo también puedo!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Starlight ya había divisado su objetivo y acelero, por fortuna, logro usar un risco para subir a uno de los vagones, acelerando a todo lo que daba, manejando por encima del tren, acercándose cada vez más al vagón principal, cuando varios Gremlins le cerraron el paso.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!-advirtió Starlight acelerando y arrollando a los Gremlins, los que se quitaron, cayeron por los costados del tren sobre el suelo-¡Se los advertí!-declaro acelerando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las motos que tenían eran asombrosas y Kenneth lo supo al ver que ya tenía el tren a la vista, si aceleraba un poco más podría alcanzarlo, el problema era que se estaban acercando a un puente y ahí podría perderlo, así que tomo una decisión algo drástica.

-¡Esta idea suena a algo que haría Odd!-reconoció parándose sobre el asiento y preparándose para saltar hasta el tren, sacando valor de lo más profundo de su ser, Kenneth dio un salto y logro agarrarse de una de las escaleras de los vagones.

Subió con rapidez y justo cuando estaban cruzando el puente, se encontró con los Gremlins, los cuales lo atacaron rápidamente, Kenneth se defendió de sus atacantes, más no pudo invocar su arma, ya que se dio cuenta de algo que había al frente y rápidamente se agacho.

Cuando los Gremlins se dieron la vuelta, solo pudieron ver una pared rocosa golpeándolos con fuerza y tirándolos del tren, misma pared pertenecía a un túnel por el que estaban pasando, por suerte, Kenneth se agacho a tiempo, pero vaya que estuvo demasiado cerca y aun dentro del túnel, comenzó a arrastrarse para llegar al primer vagón.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Finalmente, Sunset y Spike estaban llegando hasta el último tren, el mismo donde iban sus amigos y seres queridos, como este era el tren con el mayor número de pasajeros, los Gremlins estaban arrinconándolos en un punto específico del mismo, cuando Spike vio a Applejack tratando de luchar contra uno de ellos.

-¡Nuestros amigos están en este vagón!-grito con fuerza.

-¡Encárgate de ayudarlos, yo iré al vagón principal a tratar de frenarlo!-indico Sunset.

-¡Bien!-declaro Spike acercándose lo más que pudo al tren y luego lanzándose para poder salvar a sus amigos y hermanas.

Saltando con fuerzas, Spike rompió una de las ventanas al invocar su hacha e ingreso a la misma-¡Oigan feos! ¡Aléjense de esas personas!-advirtió Spike.

-¡El Ranger Verde!-grito Soarin contento y los Gremlins se lanzaron al ataque, Spike también lo hizo, golpeándolos con fuerza a todos ellos con su hacha.

Vaya que Dulcea no bromeaba, los Gremlins eran chaparros, pero sumamente agresivos y eso Spike lo comprobó rápidamente, solo le quedaba esperar que Sunset tuviera éxito en detener el tren a tiempo y Dulcea también lo esperaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea monitoreaba lo que pasaba en todo momento y se dio cuenta de la realidad-Oh no, Rangers, deben detener los trenes rápido o chocaran en menos de 10 minutos-informo alarmada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cinema de la Muerte**

Reiji comenzó a saltar emocionada en su asiento, viendo como los trenes estaban a punto de chocar-¡Oh sí! ¡Aquí viene el gran final, el momento en que los trenes impactaran y mataran a cientos de tontos!-declaro riéndose.

-Y con algo de suerte, también a los Rangers-agrego Tsue emocionada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras Spike lidiaba con los Gremlins en el vagón de pasajeros, Sunset consiguió llegar hasta el principal, dejando su moto y entrando al mismo, una vez que entro, encontró al conductor desmayado, pero vivo, así que tras asegurarse de que estaba bien, se dirigió al tablero de control y el Gremlin que estaba ahí se abalanzo sobre ella, sujetándola por la espalda.

Sunset comenzó a retorcerse para quitarse a la criatura de encima, pero este se aferraba a ella con fuerzas, por fortuna, su traje impedía que las garras la lastimaran severamente, fue cuando la peli fuego comenzó a estrellarse contra una de las paredes repetidamente, hasta que finalmente, consiguió que la criatura la soltara, una vez que lo hizo, le dio una patada y lo saco del vagón.

-¡Bestia estúpida!-grito, para luego correr al tablero-¡Chicos, ya estoy en el tablero de control! ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?-.

-¡En posición!-informo Kenneth.

-¡Igual!-aviso Starlight.

-¡Listo!-grito Odd.

-¡Bien, ya puedo verlos, estamos a punto de chocar, pronto, activen los frenos!-grito Sunset y rápidamente, cada Rangers activo los frenos de emergencia.

Los rieles de los trenes comenzaron a frenar, sacando chispas por la velocidad, lo que provoco que en el vagón donde estaban Spike y los demás, algunos estudiantes cayeran al suelo, de manera instintiva, Spike evito que Applejack se lastimara, la velocidad disminuyo, pero los trenes todavía no se detenían, parecían que iban a chocar, pero en el último momento, lograron detenerse, justo cuando las narices de cada uno se rozaron.

-Estuvo cerca-dijo Sunset aliviada.

-¡Nos detuvimos!-exclamo Luna aliviada.

-Los otros debieron conseguirlo-dijo Spike aliviado.

-Eh…disculpe amigo Rangers, pero ¿cree que podría soltarme?-pregunto Applejack y Spike reacciono.

-¡Ah! Lo siento…me da gusto que este…que estén bien…-aseguro sonriendo a través del casco-ahora…esperen aquí, mientras mis amigos y yo terminamos con la misión-pidió Spike abandonando el vagón.

Bulk y Skull salieron de detrás de unos asientos, con el pelo muy alborotado y los rostros pálidos-Parece que el viajecito termino-dijo Bulk.

-Si…aunque creo que necesitare un pantalón y calzones limpios-señalo Skull y su amigo rodo los ojos.

Los Rangers se reunieron afuera de los trenes-¡Informe!-indico Sunset.

-Parece que los conductores se encuentran bien, solo los noquearon-informo Starlight.

-Bien, una vez que retomen su ruta podremos dar por finalizado el trabajo-aseguro Sunset.

-¡No es justo!-grito Reiji apareciendo junto con sus sirvientes y su muñeca-¡Arruinaron mi final, se suponía que esos trenes debían haber chocado! ¡Me han puesto muy molesta y a Lilim también!-declaro alzando a su muñeca.

-¿Qué? ¿Esperas que le tengamos miedo a esa muñeca?-se burló Odd.

Por toda respuesta, la muñeca brillo de un color negro y se transformó en una guerrera de piel azulada, cabello negro y corto, ojos rojizos, vistiendo un leotardo, guantes y botas negras, armada con una espada, con la cual ataco a los asombrados Rangers, derribándolos con rapidez.

-¡Tenías que abrir la bocota!-regaño Kenneth.

-Lilim es más que la muñeca de la joven princesa, también es la guerrera más feroz del Undead World-revelo Yabaiba.

-Ustedes arruinaron mi película, ahora yo los arruinare a ustedes, no tienen idea de que soy capaz de hacer cuando me enojo-gruño Reiji al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban debajo de su sombrero playero y un monstruo hizo acto de aparición.

Tenía la forma de una araña con pinzas de cangrejo y una serie de tentáculos que salían de su boca, así como también los ocho ojos-Acaba con ellos ahora, Hermit, que paguen por haber arruinado mi película-ordeno Reiji.

Hermit lanzo varias bolas de telaraña que explotaron al entrar en contacto con los Rangers, lanzándolos por los aires-Princesa, sé que el final de su película no fue el que esperaba, pero considere esto como el contenido especial ¡Espíritus del mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco Tsue.

Al instante, Hermit apareció en su forma gigante, tomando por sorpresa a los Rangers-¡Zords Guardianes!-invocaron y sus Zords aparecieron, iniciando la combinación-¡Megazord Valquiria Activado!-.

Valquiria encaro a Hermit, quien rugió con ferocidad, al tiempo que se lanzaba contra el Megazord, comenzado una feroz batalla, Hermit ataco con sus pinzas, sujetando a Valquiria con fuerza, para después lanzar sus bolas de telaraña, mismas que impactaron en el Megazord.

La cabina se sacudió con violencia ante el ataque, conforme Hermit aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre-¡Si seguimos así nos destruirá! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-grito Kenneth alarmado.

-¡Creo que sé que hacer!-declaro Starlight al tiempo que invocaba el poder del Hada.

Al instante, los ojos de Valquiria brillaron y disparo un rayo de estos contra el rostro de Hermit, provocando que la araña cangrejo aflojara su agarre, momento que los Rangers aprovecharon, para saltar y darle una patada doble, consiguiendo liberarse.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE)**

-¡Sable de la Luz!-sin perder tiempo, los Rangers invocaron el arma más poderosa de su Megazord, que se lanzó hacia su oponente.

Hermit reacciono a tiempo y disparo más bolas de telaraña contra su oponente para detenerlo-¡Valquiria a girar!-indicaron los Rangers y Valquiria comenzó a girar.

Al momento de girar, las bolas de telaraña regresaron a su dueño, golpeándolo con mucha fuerza y provocando que explotaran en su cuerpo, sumado al golpe decisivo del Megazord, fueron más que suficiente para acabar con su oponente.

-¡Rangers, la vida ha prevalecido!-anuncio Sunset, al tiempo que Valquiria bajaba los brazos.

Reiji apretó los puños-Esto no va a quedar así, Rangers, pagaran caro por arruinar mi película, especialmente tú, Ranger Roja-sentencio retirándose con sus tropas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Gremlin se acercó a su ama, quien estaba sentada en su trono-Majestad, lamento informarle que la película de la princesa no tuvo el final esperado-dijo con pesar.

-El mundo del espectáculo puede ser tan cruel-dijo Necronomica con molestia-pero bueno, al menos perderá el interés en eso y pondrá su atención en algo mejor; la venganza-sentencio sonriendo con maldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Stone Canyon**

Después del tiempo de retraso, los trenes finalmente llegaron a su destino, siendo Bulk y Skull los primeros en bajar, rápidamente, buscaron a su cliente y no tardaron en divisarlo, ya que se trataba de una anciana con la descripción que les dio su cliente.

-Buenas tardes tenga buena señora-saludo Bulk sonriendo.

-¿Ustedes son los detectives?-pregunto la anciana.

-Por supuesto y le hemos traído su paquete-respondió Bulk al tiempo que le entregaron el paquete.

-Muchas gracias, en serio lo aprecio mucho-aseguro la anciana.

-No tiene que agradecernos-aseguro Bulk.

-Lo hicimos de buen agrado-agrego Skull.

-De todos modos, creo que después de todos los problemas que pasaron-la anciana se enteró de lo ocurrido con los trenes-merecen saber que hay dentro-aseguro abriéndolo, Bulk y Skull se emocionaron, imaginando que se trataba de algo sumamente valioso-aquí esta, la receta de las galletas caseras de mi tátara abuela-revelo.

-¿Receta de galletas?-pregunto Bulk incrédulo.

-Significa que casi morimos en un mortal accidente de trenes para entregar una receta de galletas-dedujo Skull y ambos cayeron al suelo, desmayados por la impresión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Preparatoria Cristal**

Afortunadamente, el retraso del tren no evito que llegaran a tiempo al partido, mismo que se llevó a cabo con mucha rapidez, si bien la escuela Canterlot jugo de manera esplendida, al final, la preparatoria Cristal obtuvo la victoria, después de haber estado empatados casi todo el juego, un gol marco el final, ahora, el grupo volvía a casa tras eso.

Rainbow se mostraba sumamente decepcionada por no haber podido ganar, en serio, después de todo lo que les paso en ese viaje, esperaba llevarse la victoria, pero el destino no quiso que fuera así.

-¿Saben algo?-pregunto Pinkie Pie-creo que esto no habría pasado de haber estado Sunset en el juego, ella era muy buena también-.

-Creo que tienes razón-reconoció Rainbow con pesar, sintiendo el peso y la culpa de haberse alejado de ella.

Twilight guardo silencio ante eso, miro a la directora Celestia y quiso preguntarle por Sunset, pero se retractó, pues su ídolo ya no la miraba como antes, todo el cariño que había entre ellas se esfumo, otra consecuencia de sus actos, ahora se preguntaba dónde estaba Sunset y que podía estar haciendo.

No se podía imaginar, que la chica que rechazo tan cruelmente, era la misma que junto a sus amigos y compañeros, evitaron una gran tragedia ese día.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una tragedia ha sido detenida, pero ahora, la joven princesa del Undead World, va a buscar venganza"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Diane Noir:** _veré que puedo hacer, aunque por el momento, los OC no han aparecido aun. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _aunque Necronomica todavía no sabe cuál es la verdadera identidad de Sunset, solo la ve como una molestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _yo ahorita me siento algo mal, ya que hace mucho que no he leído algo bueno, nadie ha actualizado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _más no olvides que Necronomica todavía no sabe quién es Sunset en realidad, es decir, no sabe que es hija de Shen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _¿y qué me dices de la historia que di de porque la secuestraron siendo tan niña? Porque seamos honestos, Espectro hizo todo lo posible por recuperarla una vez que lo traiciono. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _eso me alegra, ya que quise ser un poco más original en el diseño del Megazord en esta ocasión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ahora es Reiji quien está sumamente molesta con los Rangers, especialmente con Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nova Star Prime:** _por el momento, las cosas están tranquilas en ese asunto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _pues ya viste que su linda hijita tampoco se queda atrás en ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _solo espera a ver que más planean. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _por eso recomendé leer el fic "Un Brillante Amanecer", porque estoy basándome en ese fic, con permiso del autor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _no realmente, ya que Starlight fue sincera en ser amiga de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _pues en cierto modo, Pinkie Pie es alguien mucho más astuta que Bulk y Skull juntos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _créeme, lo hará, aunque por el momento, desconoce la identidad total de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _que es bueno que dejes que vuele tu imaginación, ya que a mí también me gusta mezclar series. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _yo solo espero que esta vez no la rieguen, porque honestamente, es lo que han estado haciendo mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ahora la princesa está muy molesta porque arruinaron el final de su película. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _esta vez, Reiji está furiosa con los Rangers, especialmente con Sunset, por arruinar su película. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _realmente es una lástima que Twilight no se dé cuenta de lo que hizo, por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _pues ya viste que el gran encargo que debían llevar era una receta para galletas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cross-Z Magma:** _de hecho, te puedo asegurar que se trata de él, pero no va a aparecer, solo va a ser mencionado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _ciertamente, Starlight se está ganando su lugar en el equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y la batalla con el Undead World continua, esta vez, lograron detener un fatal accidente de trenes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _entiendo, bueno, esta vez, los Rangers tuvieron que alcanzar cuatro trenes antes de que fuera tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y Starlight fue totalmente honesta al decirle eso, en serio la considera su mejor amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _por el momento, es Reiji quien quiere hacerle pagar por arruinar su película. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues si le colocas un sistema que haga que cuando alguien trate de robarlo se transforme en una versión más grande todo se solucionaría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _bueno, a ver que te pareció el predicamento de los trenes y la verdad para nuestro par de detectives. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _créeme amigo, cuando descubra quien es Sunset, su ira será descomunal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _pues ya viste que a Sunset la dejo completamente muda, pues nunca nadie le dijo algo así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _bueno, técnicamente, Kaiba también venció a Yugi, aunque no de un modo muy justo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _esta vez, tuvieron que detener la película de Reiji o que tuviera el final que la princesa quería. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ya conocieron a la princesa y a su muñeca, quien los tomo por sorpresa en esos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _honestamente…no he pensado mucho en eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _pues ya viste que el Megazord Valquiria también es bastante ligero y ágil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _son puntos muy interesantes, pero siento que algo así quedaría mejor en otro fic donde la Alianza del Mal fueran los enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _supongo que te refieres a cuando Rito destruyo a los Thunder Zords. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _ahora imagínate la sorpresa que se va a llevar cuando sepa quién es Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _en serio fue la peor generación de todas, con el Ranger Rojo más detestable de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _pues ya conocieron a la princesa y a su muñeca letal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _entonces espera un poco más, porque tengo planeado algo más con Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _aunque esta vez, los Rangers no pudieron relajarse por perseguir cuatro trenes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _si acaso, el único que va a ser un tipo de Zord/Mecha extra es el Fénix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _ahora espera a que se entere de quien es en realidad Sunset Shimmer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _pues Valquiria es más ágil debido a su diseño femenino, además de ser sumamente veloz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _esta vez, la enfadada fue Reiji, especialmente porque arruinaron uno de sus juegos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _ahora mismo, la batalla contra Reiji comenzó, ya que la princesa quiere venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _puedes estar seguro de algo, cuando lo descubra, estará furiosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _bueno, ya tengo planeadas algunas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _y no son todas sus habilidades, no olvides que cada uno de los seres que lo conforman tienen su propia cualidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _descuida, cuando son mis errores no cuentan de ese modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _no esperes que ella haga mucho de eso, especialmente su hija. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _así es, todavía tiene habilidades ocultas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _ciertamente, su aspecto femenino le da mucha agilidad en el combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Lisa L Kujo, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Nova Star Prime, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Magician Rose, Snow Acher, Ángel María NF, Peebels Pek, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, The LAV, Shazam, Bowser3000000, Gokash Z, Spectrum Prime, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Dra Optimus Star 3, Cross-Z Magma, Edge Hell Razor, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Kurtlaraperdomo, Kira The Killer, Blaitor21, Rohan The Hand, Speed Demon 24, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Nero Metallic, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Giorno Joestar, Kid Shooter, B Buccellati, Tetsuma Gundam, Mista 6 Pistols, Marco Sorairo, Fugo Distorsión, Gaou Tyranus, Narancia Aeron, Hiruma Demon, Abbacchio Leone, Seito Ghost, Josuke Joestar, Ryokan Shield, Okuyasu Vortex, Black Hunter, Zedd Hirose, Revolver, Joestar, Ryo Red, Zeppeli, Regulus Leo, Crimson Bullet, Raft, Odín, Knight Shadow, Hamon, Ant, Wild Boy, Twidash919, Moon-9215, Konami-Kun 2000, Freedom Gundam 96, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	8. Sola en la batalla

" _ **Nuevamente, nuestro mundo fue amenazado por el siniestro Undead World, esta vez, de la mano de la siniestra Princesa Reiji, quien filmando una película, esperaba conseguir que unos trenes chocaran entre ellos, provocando varias muertes, especialmente porque en uno viajaban los estudiantes de Canterlot, incluso conocidos de los Rangers, quienes se dirigieron rápidamente a detenerlos antes de fuera tarde, tras una carrera en moto y una lucha contra los Gremlins, lograron detener los trenes muy a tiempo, pero eso solo provoco la furia de Reiji, quien invoco a un monstruo mitad araña y mitad cangrejo llamado Hermit, el cual puso en aprietos a los Rangers, más al final, demostraron el poder y el valor de la vida, pero con esto, los Rangers se han convertido en blanco de la cruel princesa, especialmente, Sunset ¿Qué siniestro complot tendrá preparado esta vez la princesa de los No Muertos para la líder de los Guardianes de la Vida?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 7**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 7 Sola en la Batalla**

El día comenzaba para la ciudad de Angel Grove, conocida más que nada por ser testigo de las grandes batallas que los Power Rangers han tenido a lo largo de su vida, aunque ahora nos estamos centrando en el hecho de que los chicos se encontraban ayudando a Sunset a instalarse en su nueva casa, misma que la peli fuego adquirió recientemente.

-Me sorprende que hayas querido mudarte aquí-dijo Kenneth cargando algunas cajas.

-¿Por qué no te quedas con el profesor Discord o mejor aún, con la directora Celestia? Pensé que ustedes ya se habían arreglado-dijo Odd confundido.

-No es que no me sienta tentada a hacerlo, de hecho, agradezco mucho todo lo que ellos han hecho por mí, pero si soy sincera, me gusta mi libertad, me gusta ser libre, mi independencia, es algo que amo-aseguro Sunset.

-Comprendo-dijo Starlight sonriéndole de manera comprensiva-cada quien tiene su manera de querer vivir su vida.

-Ah, quisiera poder vivir de manera independiente-dijo Odd entristecido-todavía recuerdo mi primera noche lejos de mi casa, estaba muy triste, muy nervioso y como llore por mi mami-reconoció con tristeza.

-Eso fue el año pasado-señalo Kenneth achicando los ojos.

-Para mí fue hace años-aseguro Odd y ambas chicas se rieron divertidas.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Spike? Creí que él también iba a ayudarnos-dijo Starlight después de reírse un poco.

-Ya no debe tardar, pero dijo que iba a traer ayuda extra-respondió Kenneth, fue cuando alguien toco a la puerta y Odd fue a abrir, encontrándose con Spike y…

-Applejack-exclamo Sunset, sorprendida de ver a la vaquera en su nuevo hogar.

Se sintió una gran tensión en el ambiente, especialmente porque Applejack no creía que debía estar ahí, pero tras escuchar que Spike estaba acercándose a la peli fuego para ser su amigo, aun después de lo que Twilight le hizo, la vaquera se sintió con el deber de hacerlo, ya que como bien les dijo a las demás, Sunset era su amiga y no iba a abandonarla.

-Hola…espero que no te moleste que haya venido, Spike me conto que iba a ayudarte a cambiar tus cosas a tu nuevo hogar y me ofrecí a venir-explico Applejack.

Sunset se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la chica, ambas se vieron un momento a los ojos y finalmente, la peli fuego sonrió-Me alegra que hayas venido-aseguro sonriéndole y Applejack hizo lo mismo.

-Oye, eres mi amiga y aunque este tiempo te di tu espacio, eso no va a cambiar en nada-aseguro la vaquera sonriéndole.

-Muchas gracias, pero adelante, estás en tu casa-aseguro la peli fuego.

-Gracias-agradeció Applejack sonriéndole de manera amistosa-bueno ¿en qué ayudo?-pregunto preparándose para trabajar.

Spike no pudo evitar sonreír ante la bondad de su novia, en serio, esa chica era alguien increíble, Rarity también lo era, pero después de lo que su hermana hizo, la diva no dudo en alejarse de Sunset, una razón más para sentirse decepcionado de ella, siempre la querría, de alguna manera, pero su corazón y pensamientos ahora le pertenecían únicamente a Applejack.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Reiji miraba una y otra vez los resultados de su película, sintiéndose cada vez más molesta conforme más avanzaba su video, para luego saltar haciendo un berrinche-¡No es justo! ¡Se supone que los tres chocarían y por culpa de los Rangers eso no ocurrió, debieron haber muertes y ni siquiera hubo un atropellado!-exclamo furiosa.

-Comprendo tu molestia, hija mía-dijo Necronomica-por ello debes aprovechar esa rabia para vengarte de esos Power Rangers y hacerlos pagar por haber arruinado tu gran final-expreso la Emperatriz.

-¡Y ya tengo un plan mami!-aseguro Reiji-¡Planeo hacer pagar a la Ranger Roja por este fracaso, ya que ella fue quien guio a su equipo en todo momento, lo que significa que si nos deshacemos de ella, entonces los demás caerán fácilmente!-explico emocionada.

-¡Magnifico! ¡Qué idea tan brillante se te ocurrió mi pequeño retoño de la oscuridad! ¡Me siento sumamente orgullosa!-aseguro Necronomica.

-Gracias mami y ahora solo necesito a un monstruo para ello, por fortuna, Lilim ya tiene en mente uno ¿no es verdad?-pregunto tomando a su muñeca entre sus brazos y esta solo movió los ojos en señal de afirmación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

La ciudad estaba totalmente en calma, como solía ocurrir en un día sábado, en esos momentos, Bulk y Skull se encontraba almorzando en el parque, disfrutando de unos deliciosos Hot Dogs, aunque era más Bulk que Skull, quien trato de agarrar uno, pero Bulk no lo dejo.

-¡Oye! ¡Muero de hambre!-se quejó Skull.

-Entonces no debiste olvidar tu dinero, este es mi almuerzo, mío, esta es tu agua, puedes beberla-señalo Bulk entregándole un vaso de agua a Skull y dejándolo con una cara de fastidio.

Bulk se dispuso a continuar con su almuerzo, con calma, al igual que toda la gente, cuando de pronto, un nuevo monstruo hizo acto de aparición, este parecía ser un demonio de piel grisácea con todos verdes en sus brazos y piernas, así como también unas ventosas que exponían sus músculos, así como también dos cuernos en su cabeza, ojos vacíos y sin vida, con poderosos brazos y manos que terminaban en tres filosas garras, así como también dos más en sus pies.

Al ver al monstruo la gente emprendió la huida con rapidez, al tiempo que Bulk y Skull quedaban frente a frente con esa bestia, provocando Skull escupiera el agua que estaba tomando y esta cayera al rostro de Bulk, quien también saco todo lo que se llevó a la boca en esos momentos.

Ambos gritaron al ver al monstruo y se vieron entre ellos, volvieron a ver al monstruo gritando y emprendieron la huida, mientras aquella nueva criatura giraba y disparaba lo que parecían ser unas llamaradas oscuras, mismas que comenzaron a golpear todo el lugar con fuerza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea estaba revisando algunas cosas, cuando la esfera alerto de peligro-Oh no, el Undead World ha lanzado un nuevo ataque-expreso preocupada, para luego tomar su báculo y convocar a los Rangers cuanto antes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Con ayuda de Applejack, el grupo pudo comenzar a acomodar las cosas en la nueva casa de Sunset, era cierto que Celestia, Luna y Discord también querían ir a ayudarlas, el problema fue que ese día, se solicitó su presencia para una reunión entre directivos académicos y algunos maestros, por lo que no pudieron ir.

-Vaya, realmente eres muy fuerte-dijo Starlight sorprendida por la gran fuerza que Applejack demostraba al cargar cosas pesadas, hecho que divirtió a la vaquera.

-Gracias, varios años de trabajo en los huertos de manzana de mi familia han hecho maravillas con mis brazos-aseguro Applejack sonriendo.

El grupo siguió con el trabajo, cuando los Rangers recibieron el llamado de Dulcea de manera telepática, se vieron entre sí y se preguntaron qué harían con Applejack, es cuando Kenneth tuvo una idea y rápidamente vio el reloj.

-Oigan, como que ya hace algo de hambre ¿no creen?-pregunto esperando apoyo de sus amigos, quienes no tardaron en unirse al punto de su amigo.

-Es cierto, creo que ya es hora de comer-dijo Spike-y tengo antojo de los productos de manzana de Applejack-señalo de manera significativa.

-No, como que yo prefiero unos tacos-dijo Odd, ganándose un zape de Kenneth-¿Qué dije?-pregunto confundido.

-¿Qué dices Applejack? ¿Por qué no vas por algunos de esos famosos alimentos de tu granja, mientras nosotros seguimos avanzando?-pregunto Spike sonriéndole.

Applejack se quedó en silencio un momento y finalmente asintió-Supongo que puedo hacerlo y de hecho, creo que se me ocurrió algo más, así que en seguida regreso-dijo Applejack retirándose.

-Vaya, eso estuvo cerca, realmente detesto tener que ocultar todo esto-dijo Spike con pesar.

-Pero hay que hacerlo ¿Qué sucede Dulcea?-pregunto Sunset.

-"El Undead World ha enviado un nuevo monstruo a la ciudad, deben detenerlo de inmediato"-indico Dulcea.

-Vamos para allá ¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-invocaron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Rangers hicieron acto de aparición ante el nuevo monstruo, quien solo sonrió ante eso-¡Rangers! ¡Me preguntaba si iban a aparecer en algún momento!-expuso el temible monstruo.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-cuestiono Sunset.

-¡Soy Magician y ahora seré su perdición!-declaro Magician lanzándose contra los Rangers, quienes contraatacaron.

Rodeando a Magician, los Rangers atacaron por varios flancos, pero el monstruo era sumamente poderoso y su cuerpo muy duro, usando sus temibles garras, Magician los derribo a todos, más los Rangers no tardaron en levantarse y atacarlo en conjunto, consiguiendo derribarlo.

-¡Ahora verán de lo que soy capaz!-declaro Magician al tiempo que cruzaba su piernas y brazos, su cuerpo brillo y comenzó a moverse a una gran velocidad, dejando tras de sí, figuras rojizas de él mismo, las cuales confundían a los Rangers.

-¿Qué carajos?-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Se mueve muy rápido y esas figuras que deja tras de sí solo son para confundirnos más!-dedujo Starlight.

Moviéndose a esa gran velocidad, Magician embistió a los Rangers con fuerza-¿Qué pasa? ¿Soy demasiado para ustedes?-pregunto divertido, para finalmente detenerse y dispararles una llamarada, provocando que salieran volando, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, Magician sujeto a Sunset.

-¡Suéltame!-exigió la peli fuego luchando por liberarse.

-¡Tu vendrás conmigo!-sentencio Magician al tiempo que ambos desaparecían.

-¡Sunset!-grito Starlight ante eso-¡Se la llevo!-.

-¡Maldita rata cobarde!-gruño Odd golpeando su palma con su puño.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset y Magician aparecieron en lo que parecía ser un desierto, al tiempo que Magician la arrojaba contra la arena-¿Qué clase de truco es este? ¿A dónde me trajiste?-cuestiono.

-¡Te traje al lugar donde enfrentaras tu destino!-sentencio Magician lanzándose al ataque, al tiempo que Sunset desenvainaba su espada.

Ambos chocaron con fuerza y comenzaron una feroz batalla, Magician le dio un golpe en el pecho con sus garras, más Sunset logro darle uno con su espada justo en un costado, ambos retrocedieron y siguieron peleando en medio de toda esa arena, atacándose con todo lo que tenían.

Fue cuando Magician le lanzo una llamarada, misma que Sunset esquivo rodando en el suelo, para luego dar un salto y golpearlo con su espada, provocando que cayera, más cuando iba a darle un golpe más, un rayo la golpeo y fue cuando Tsue hizo acto de aparición, en compañía de Yabaiba y Sheer, quienes la atacaron por sorpresa también.

-¡Mierda!-gruño Sunset molesta ante eso.

-Hola Ranger Roja-dijo Reiji apareciendo en el campo de batalla-que gusto que hayas venido a unirte a mi nuevo juego-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres mocosa?-cuestiono Sunset furiosa.

-Ya que tu arruinaste mi película, entonces yo voy a devolverte el favor, acabando con tu vida, porque como verás estas completamente sola y solo para asegurar el triunfo, Lilim también quiere unirse a la diversión-dijo al tiempo que su muñeca brillaba y se convertía en esa feroz guerrera.

-¡Entonces serán cinco vs uno! ¡Por mí está bien!-aseguro Sunset colocándose en guardia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Los Rangers se preocuparon mucho, ya que no sabían a donde pudieron haber enviado a su amiga-Maestra Dulcea, tenemos un problema-llamo Starlight.

-"Estoy al tanto de la situación, por desgracia, la llevaron a una zona donde ni siquiera yo puedo localizarla, pero ustedes pueden hacerlo"-.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Spike.

-"Sus Guardianes son más que Zords, son seres con vida y razonamiento, si ellos sienten que uno de sus compañeros está en peligro, entonces ellos acudirán de inmediato a auxiliarlo, es lo mismo que ocurre con ustedes, deben dejar que sus Guardianes los guíen al lugar donde se encuentra Sunset"-.

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso exactamente?-pregunto Odd.

-"Del mismo modo en que lo hacen cuando los invocan para la batalla"-respondió Dulcea.

Los Rangers se vieron entre sí, esperando saber qué hacer, aunque no podían darse el lujo de pensarlo mucho, ya que cada minuto que pasaba, Sunset podía estar en un peligro mucho mayor, así que decidieron hacer lo que Dulcea les dijo y se concentraron en los poderes de sus Zords.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Zords**

Enfrascada en una feroz batalla contra los cinco guerreros del Undead World, Sunset luchaba con todo lo que tenía, demostrando un gran espíritu guerrero, bloqueo el ataque de Sheer y la pateo, provocando que cayera sobre Tsue, para luego esquivar un ataque de Yabaiba y girando lo derribo, más no pudo evitar el golpe del sable de Lilim, seguido por el de las garras de Magician.

Sunset se dispuso a atacar de nuevo, cuando fue atrapada en un lazo de energía, mismo que fue lanzado por Tsue, momento que Yabaiba aprovecho para lanzarle varios cuchillos, golpeándola con fuerza en todo el cuerpo, Sheer abrió sus alas y girando en el aire, lanzo varias shurikens, logrando herirla más.

Lilim y Magician entonces combinaron sus energías y dispararon un rayo que lanzo a Sunset por los aires, provocando que cayera con fuerza contra la arena, al tiempo que Reiji saltaba sobre la misma y aplaudía emocionada, así como también se reía de una manera bastante siniestra.

-Vaya, esperaba que dieras una mejor batalla, que tristeza me da ver que no es así, en serio creí que los Rangers Rojos eran más divertidos, supongo que fue un error que fuera una chica en estos momentos-se burló Reiji divertida.

Sunset apretó los puños con fuerza, aun tendida en la arena-Todavía no has ganado-aseguro incorporándose, aunque cuando lo hizo, su cuerpo tembló-¡Aun no estoy vencida!-bramo levantándose de golpe, al tiempo que encaraba a sus enemigos.

-Oh-dijo Reiji sorprendida por eso, pero de manera sumamente emocionada.

Gritando con fuerza, Sunset se lanzó contra sus enemigos, Tsue y Yabaiba intentaron detenerla en conjunto, pero Sunset no se detuvo en ningún momento, atacándolos a ambos con gran fuerza y valor, dándole un golpe con su espada a Yabaiba y pateando a Tsue, provocando que su cetro saliera por los aires.

Antes de que Tsue reaccionara, Sunset le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, dejándola en el suelo, Sheer entonces lanzo una cadena, con la cual sujeto a la peli fuego de un brazo, gritando con fuerza, Sunset corto la cadena con su espada y corrió hacia su oponente, quien le disparo un rayo, más la peli fuego dio un salto.

Cuando Sheer la vio, nuevamente tuvo esa extraña sensación en su pecho y sus ojos brillaron-Tiene un no sé qué…que…que se yo…-dijo sonriendo de manera soñadora y con un brillo en sus ojos.

Tan enfrascada estaba en esos pensamientos, que no pudo evitar la patada que recibió en el rostro de parte de Sunset, cayendo sobre Tsue, cuando Sunset aterrizo, fue atacada por Lilim, quien a diferencia de los demás, demostraba ser una guerrera en todo el significado de la palabra.

-¡Vaya, esto se está poniendo cada vez más emocionante!-salto Reiji muy contenta.

Sunset detuvo el ataque de Magician, que no tardo en unirse a la batalla, pero no pudo evitar el impacto de Lilim, que llego de parte de su sable, ambos guerreros atacaron al mismo tiempo y la peli fuego rodo, lanzando un golpe con su espada contra Magician, para luego atacar a Lilim.

Ambas chocaron sus espadas y quedaron frente a frente, viéndose de manera retadora en todo momento-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no hablas?-cuestiono Sunset, más Lilim permaneció en silencio en todo momento.

Ambas alzaron sus espadas al mismo tiempo y atacaron de nuevo, golpeándose el hombro de cada uno con fuerza y con un movimiento, provocaron que sus trajes se dañaran un poco, más ninguna estaba vencida todavía, fue cuando Magician volvió al ataque, lanzando una llamarada contra Sunset, derribándola de nuevo.

-¡Voy a acabar contigo!-aseguro Magician.

Sunset se levantó de nuevo y encaro a sus dos enemigos-¡Sigue soñando!-declaro lanzándose a la batalla de nuevo, al tiempo que Sheer recuperaba un poco el sentido y vio lo que pasaba.

-Me gusta lo que veo-dijo sorprendida por la belleza de Sunset, aun cuando la peli fuego seguía usando su traje.

Sunset detuvo el ataque de Lilim y le dio una patada, para después atacar a Magician, al tiempo que Reiji se emocionaba más y más, todo esto estaba resultando ser más divertido de lo que había pensado, nunca se esperó que pudiera presenciar un espectáculo como ese y menos de manos de una Ranger.

Lilim cargo energía en su sable y la disparo contra Sunset, dándole de lleno y derribándola de nuevo, Magician también ataco con otra llamarada y la peli fuego salió disparada por los aires, cayendo de nuevo a la arena, pero todavía no se daba por vencida.

-¡Todavía…no canten victoria…porque aun puedo…patearles su trasero!-aseguro levantándose de nuevo-¡Pase lo que pase…voy a seguir luchando! ¡Ya no voy a escapar de los problemas! ¡Nunca más lo haré! ¡Esa Sunset Shimmer desapareció, ya solo quedo yo, la nueva y genuina Sunset Shimmer! ¡La Ranger Roja!-grito con fuerza, al tiempo que el rugido del Dragón se escuchó.

Una explosión de fuego surgió de Sunset, tomando por sorpresa a Lilim y Magician, además de Reiji, quien se emocionó todavía más ante eso-¡Vaya! ¡Está llena de sorpresas!-reconoció.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea sintió esa explosión de energía y quedo asombrada-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!-exclamo sorprendida y dirigiéndose a la esfera, aunque todavía no podía definir la ubicación total de Sunset, esa explosión de energía solo podía significar algo-¡No puedo creerlo, es increíble!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Desierto**

Armada con su espada y gritando con fuerza, Sunset se lanzó de nuevo a la batalla, al tiempo que la figura del Dragón volaba a un lado suyo, ambos rugiendo con ferocidad, Magician trato de detenerla con una llamarada más, pero Sunset la desvió con un golpe de su espada

-¿Qué?-exclamo impactado.

Reiji también miraba lo que pasaba, con un brillo de emoción en los ojos, especialmente cuando la peli fuego dio un salto y giro en el aire, con su espada cargada en llamas, lanzo un golpe decisivo contra Magician, que lo recibió directamente, provocando explosiones en su cuerpo, antes de caer y explotar por completo tras ello.

Con la caída de Magician, Sunset comenzó a recuperar el aliento, pero vaya que le costaba, pero todavía no acababa y encaro a Lilim-¡Vamos! ¡No creas que no puedo seguir luchando!-aseguro la peli fuego.

Lilim solo alzo su sable y se preparó para continuar con la batalla, pero Reiji intervino-¡Espera Lilim!-grito y su guerrera se detuvo-eres más divertida de lo que espere Ranger, en serio me has dejado sorprendida, pero creo que es tiempo de pasar a la siguiente parte del juego ¡Tsue!-.

-¡En seguida joven princesa!-declaro Tsue apareciendo junto con Sheer y Yabaiba-¡Espíritus del mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco.

Al instante, Magician apareció en su forma gigante, provocando que Sunset retrocediera-¡Mierda!-gruño molesta.

-¡Ahora veremos que tal te va en contra de esto sin tus amigos!-declaro Reiji riéndose divertida.

Magician lanzo un golpe con su garra gigante, misma que Sunset esquivo rodando hacia un lado, para luego volver a saltar y evitar ser aplastada por Magician, que comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella.

-¡Aunque parezca imposible, voy a seguir luchando!-aseguro saltando, pero fue repelida de un manotazo por Magician, cuando la peli fuego cayó al suelo, Magician se dispuso a aplastarla de una vez por todas.

Sunset se protegió con sus brazos y espero el golpe, mismo que nunca llego, ya que varios rayos salieron de la nada, golpeando con fuerza a Magician-¿Qué?-exclamo Reiji.

Fue cuando la Serpiente, el Hada, el León y el Cocodrilo hicieron acto de aparición, con los Rangers a bordo-¡Sunset! ¡Perdona el retraso, tuvimos problemas para localizar tu energía!-se disculpó Starlight.

Sunset se incorporó como pudo-Me alegra que hayan llegado-dijo sonriendo.

El León y el Cocodrilo embistieron a Magician, al tiempo que el Hada le daba una patada y la Serpiente lo mordía con fuerza, provocando que retrocediera-¿Qué esperas jefa? ¡Vamos a necesitar tu ayuda!-grito Kenneth.

-Bien ¡Zord Dragón te necesito!-invoco y el poderoso Dragón emergió rugiendo, rápidamente, la peli fuego subió a su Zord-¡A ver qué tal te va con alguien de tu tamaño!-reto Sunset, al tiempo que el Dragón lanzaba una poderosa llamarada que golpeo con fuerza a Magician, derribándolo-¡Hora de la combinación!-.

Los Zords iniciaron la combinación en su forma más poderosa-¡Megazord Valquiria activado!-invocaron.

Magician no tardo en levantarse de nuevo-¡Voy a acabar con ustedes!-sentencio volviendo a cruzar sus brazos y piernas, atacándolos del mismo modo que lo hizo antes.

Valquiria comenzó a recibir todos los ataques de Magician sin poder evitarlos, debido a la velocidad que empleaba, así como también las imágenes que confundían a los Rangers-¡Si seguimos así vamos a perder! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-grito Spike.

-¿Y qué hacemos? ¡Siempre que atacamos resulta ser solo una ilusión!-señalo Odd.

-¡Creo que tengo la solución!-declaro Kenneth, al tiempo que invocaba la cabeza de Serpiente en la mano derecha del Megazord, misma con la cual comenzó a sisear, sacando la lengua repetidamente, todo mientras Magician seguía moviéndose alrededor de ellos, acercándose más a su blanco-¡Ahí está!-grito señalando hacia la derecha.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE)**

Rápidamente, Valquiria dio un giro y le propino una patada a Magician con fuerza, derribándolo-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo hicieron?-cuestiono Magician.

-¡Una Serpiente usa su lengua para ubicar a su presa y por más rápido que esta sea, no puedes engañarla!-aseguro Kenneth burlándose.

-¡Sable de la Luz!-invocaron los Rangers, al tiempo que Valquiria obtenía su sable, lanzándose a gran velocidad al ataque-¡Valquiria a girar!-.

Girando, Valquiria le dio el golpe final a Magician, que finalmente cayó al suelo y exploto, marcando el final de ese nuevo monstruo, ante esa visión, Reiji y sus tropas se retiraron antes de que el Megazord los viera.

-¡Rangers, la vida ha prevalecido!-anuncio Sunset, al tiempo que Valquiria bajaba su sable en señal de triunfo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Tras concluir con su misión, volvieron a casa de Sunset, por suerte, Applejack todavía no había llegado, lo que fuera que estaba haciendo realmente le tomaba mucho tiempo y los Rangers lo agradecieron, claro que tuvieron que ponerle a Sunset algunos vendajes y curitas en el cuerpo, debido a los muchos golpes que recibió.

-Guau, soportaste tú sola contra cinco enemigos, es realmente sorprendente-dijo Odd admirado.

-Vaya que sí, nos preocupamos mucho-aseguro Starlight.

-Admito que yo también me asuste-reconoció Sunset-especialmente cuando hicieron crecer a Magician, no creí que pudiera lidiar sola contra él en esa forma…le agradezco que hayan ido en mi ayuda-.

-No tienes que agradecerlo, somos tus amigos y siempre estaremos ahí para ti-le aseguro Starlight sonriéndole y Sunset devolvió la sonrisa.

Kenneth suspiro y sonrió-Sabes algo Spike, honestamente…no puedo entender por qué tu hermana prefirió a alguien como Sentry en vez de a Sunset, en serio…después de hoy…no me cabe duda, ella es asombrosa, sino fuera por el hecho de que es lesbiana…me habría encantado salir con ella-reconoció sonriendo con resignación, pero orgullo.

Spike guardo silencio un momento y luego vio a la peli fuego, que seguía sonriendo de manera amistosa, luego pensó en su hermana y suspiro-De hecho…yo también me lo estoy preguntando…honestamente, creo que mi hermana fue una total estúpida-reconoció avergonzado de su hermana mayor.

Antes de continuar con la charla, Applejack volvió con una tanda de pasteles de manzana-¡Ya volví, lamento la tardanza, pero…! ¡Santos huertos de manzana! ¿Qué te paso Sunset?-pregunto alarmada al ver a la peli fuego vendada.

-Tuvimos un pequeño incidente al mover algunas cosas-reconoció Sunset.

-¿Qué clase de incidente?-pregunto Applejack sin entender que pudo hacerle eso a Sunset.

-Un incidente que tuvo que ver con Odd-respondió Kenneth.

-Ah, eso explica todo-dijo Applejack comprensiva.

-¿Qué me habrán querido decir?-se preguntó Odd confundido.

-¡Ah por cierto, traje algo de ayuda extra, espero que no te moleste Sunset!-declaro Applejack, al tiempo que Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie ingresaban a la casa.

-Hola-saludo Fluttershy con timidez en su tono de voz, Pinkie Pie fue más abierta y abrazo con fuerza a Sunset, un modo de disculparse con ella por no haberle hablado en un buen tiempo.

-Espero…que este bien-dijo Applejack.

Sunset guardo silencio un momento y finalmente sonrió-Esta perfecto, cuantos más seamos, más pronto acabaremos-aseguro la peli fuego y ambas chicas sonrieron.

Spike miro orgulloso a su novia y esta le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa que en secreto, para ambos significaba muchas cosas, aunque era una pena que no hayan dicho nada a Rainbow, Rarity y mucho menos a Twilight, pero bueno…ellas eligieron su camino.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea repasaba lo que sintió-No puedo creerlo, estuvo a punto de lograrlo, casi despierta el segundo nivel del poder de los Guardianes…siendo tan joven…incluso a Shen le tomo años poder conseguirlo…realmente Sunset…ha heredado muchas cosas de sus padres…tal vez sea una prodigio Ranger-expreso sorprendida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Tras volver a su hogar, Reiji se dirigió a su habitación y ahora tomaba el té con Lilim, quien volvió a su forma de muñeca-Aunque este plan fallo obtuve algo mejor, esa Ranger realmente me divirtió mucho, en serio, es alguien muy divertida a pesar de ser una Power Ranger-dijo pensando-hace mucho que no tengo un juguete nuevo y creo que me gustaría que esa Ranger se convierta en mi nueva muñeca, sería muy divertido ¿no crees Lilim?-Lilim movió sus ojos-y estoy segura de que mami también lo considerara así-declaro sonriendo siniestramente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Sunset ha logrado superar una difícil prueba, pero ahora, la princesa Reiji tiene planes para ella ¿Qué quiso decir con convertirla en su nueva muñeca?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _con respecto a Bulk y Skull, ya viste que ni siquiera pueden comer tranquilos, ya que incluso cuando lo intentan aparecen los monstruos y ahora Sunset tuvo una difícil batalla, pues la separaron de los demás y casi no la cuenta, por suerte, lo logro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _solo que ellos no sabían que llevaban solo una receta de galletas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _creo que la joven princesa agradecería que dijeras eso sobre su película. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _pues Reiji ya le encontró gusto a Sunset, aunque Lilim todavía no sabe que la princesa pretende que sea su nueva favorita, cree que solo será una muñeca más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _pues ya viste que Reiji ha quedado más que impresionada por la demostración de poder de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y solo espera cuando haga alguno de sus berrinches, ya que a pesar de ser oscura, sigue siendo una niña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _aunque ellos esperaban algo mucho más importante y valioso que solo una receta de galletas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _y ahora a Sunset le toco lidiar sola contra las fuerzas del Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _suena a algo interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _no realmente, ya que hay muchos factores que provocarían que fuera muy difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _de hecho, ocurrían hechos como ese y más, ya que la Emperatriz no se quedara de brazos cruzados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es cierto, aunque la siempre alegre Pinkie Pie ya está en la pista correcta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _aunque en serio, ellos esperaban que se tratara de algo más importante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto con tu idea, por el momento, Sunset tuvo algunos problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _bueno, hasta ahora, Pinkie Pie es la más acertada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _ya lo cheque y debo admitirlo, me da vergüenza que hace mucho que no le doy el cierre a "Furia Dragón/Legendaria". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _solo debes tener cuidado, ya que a veces usar tantos personajes puede ser complicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _descuida, ella aparecerá en su momento y créeme, no será muy agradable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _ok, en una oportunidad que tenga la leeré, en serio, necesito leer algo desde hace tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cross-Z Magma:** _mientras no pongas a Troy como el héroe principal todo estará bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _aunque en serio esperaban algo mejor que solo una receta de galletas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _aunque esta vez, se sorprendió mucho con las habilidades de Sunset y ya le echo el ojo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _no es una niña normal, después de todo, tiene un lado sumamente siniestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _de eso no pueden quejarse, les pagaron, pero en serio, realmente esperaban algo mejor que eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _imagínate la impresión que tuvieron ellos cuando les dijeron que era una receta de galletas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _especialmente por recibieron el final sorpresivo con lo que entregaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _en serio, deteste esa generación y ese "homenaje", fue lo peor que pudo existir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _aunque ellos no sabían que lo que llevaban eran galletas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _amigo, ellos nunca supieron que era una receta de galletas hasta que lo entregaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ahora entiendes porque Kenneth se irrita con facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y esta vez la vimos en una batalla más intensa, mostrando más de sus habilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _realmente esos dos necesitan buscar modos de tener mejor suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pues Reiji ya fijo su atención en Sunset, en serio la impresiono y no fue a la única. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _por el momento, piensa que la princesa solo la quiera como un juguete más, no se imagina la verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _bueno y ya acabas de verla de nuevo en acción, demostrando ser alguien temible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _veré que puedo hacer en ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _creo que Bulk y Skull no viajaran en tren en mucho tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _como dijo Necronomica; "el mundo del espectáculo puede ser muy cruel". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _será una niña, pero no tiene nada de inocencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _bueno, hay que reconocerles que nunca se han rendido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _bueno, ya viste lo que planeo como venganza y quedo encantada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _todo empeorara una vez que la Emperatriz sepa quién es Sunset en verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _eso será algo imposible de lograr. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _pues ya se relajó e incluso se rio con lo que vio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _y nuevamente están viendo a la temible Lilim en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _aunque ellos no esperaban que fuero algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _especialmente cuando no sabías que era eso precisamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _en serio no les hace una pizca de gracia todas las penurias por las que pasan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _solo que en su búsqueda de venganza, Reiji encontró otra cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _ahora está tranquila y feliz, porque encontró un nuevo juguete. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _como dijo, le molesto que hayan arruinado su película. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _y esto es solo el principio, ya que habrá otros momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _en serio se quedaron mudos al ver que fue lo que llevaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _básicamente eso es cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _les pagaron, pero el susto e impresión que se llevaron no se los quita nadie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _creo que se nota que son madre e hija. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _en serio no tuvo el final que quería para su película. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y ahora Reiji se ha mostrado interesada en Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _pues ya se relajó y divirtió mucho con su ataque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _y esta vez se ha interesado en Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _creo que ya lo acabas de ver en este capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Olivia, Éire, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Freedom Gundam 96, Ant, Tenzalucard123, Seiryu.001, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, The LAV, Cross-Z Magma, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Valentín D4C, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Spectrum Prime, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Speed Demon 24, Polnareff Silver, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Dio The World, Ermanspin, Doppio The Diavo, E.I. Lara, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Gappy Joestar, Wild Boy, Bowser3000000, Giorno Joestar, Kid Shooter, B Buccellati, Tetsuma Gundam, Mista 6 Pistols, Marco Sorairo, Fugo Distorsión, Gaou Tyranus, Narancia Aeron, Hiruma Demon, Abbacchio Leone, Seito Ghost, Josuke Joestar, Ryokan Shield, Okuyasu Vortex, Black Hunter, Zedd Hirose, Revolver, Joestar, Ryo Red, Zeppeli, Regulus Leo, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Raft, Odín, Hamon, Espadachín de la Luz, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	9. Posesion Monstruosa

" _ **Tras haber fracasado en su película, Reiji, la oscura princesa del Undead World se dispuso a vengarse de Sunset, separándola de los demás y atacándola con cinco de los guerreros del Undead World, más a pesar de estar en desventaja, Sunset no se dio por vencida y siguió luchando con valor en contra de ellos, demostrando un poder que incluso hizo que Dulcea se asombrara, pues se trataba de una energía que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, pero que tampoco estaba perfeccionada del todo y aunque al final, los Rangers consiguieron otra victoria en contra del diabólico Undead World, Reiji quedo más que encantada con la fuerza de Sunset, ahora se ha propuesto a convertirla en su nueva muñeca ¿Qué significa eso exactamente? ¿Acaso la vida de Sunset está en un peligro mayor que la de los demás? La batalla contra el Undead World no está haciendo más que comenzar"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 8**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 8 Posesión monstruosa**

Nuevamente, la luz del sol alumbro a la ciudad de Angel Grove y con ello, el comienzo de un nuevo día, en esos momentos, los Rangers se encontraban viendo los entrenamientos de los equipos deportivos de la escuela, así como también el resto de los estudiantes, siendo Rainbow Dash, Spitfire y Soarin los más entusiasmados por ello.

-Vaya, realmente le están echando ganas, considerando como les fue en el último partido-dijo Kenneth.

-Me extraña que tu no hayas aceptado ser parte de alguno de los equipos, la última vez nos ayudaste mucho, incluso gracias a ti conseguimos la victoria-señalo Odd mirando a Sunset.

-Creo que eso es algo que quedo atrás, además, no creo que a Rainbow le agrade tenerme en algún equipo-reconoció la peli fuego sin darle importancia.

-Vaya, para ser una persona sumamente leal es bastante hipócrita-dijo Kenneth mirando los entrenamientos.

-Aunque creo que es bueno que sigas siendo amiga de Applejack, Fluttershy y de Pinkie Pie-aseguro Spike sonriéndole a Sunset-así como también amiga mía-.

-Como te dije, lo que ocurrió con Twilight, fue algo que paso entre nosotras y nadie más tenía que ver, aunque realmente estoy sorprendida y agradecida con ellas tres, por querer seguir siendo mis amigas-dijo Sunset.

-¿Quién no querría serlo? Eres muy agradable-aseguro Starlight sonriéndole de manera amistosa y cariñosa, provocando que Sunset sonriera.

-Se nota que no la conociste cuando llego a la escuela-señalo Odd, lo que provoco que se ganara un zape de parte de Kenneth.

En otro lado, el resto de las chicas miraba los entrenamientos, todas fueron para apoyar a Rainbow, pero Twilight no pudo evitar ver hacia donde esta Sunset, quien hablaba muy cómodamente con Starlight, al tiempo que ambas se reía divertidas, esa visión le provocó un gran malestar, recordando que hace unos meses, eran ellas dos quienes reían juntas y ahora…incluso Spike se volvió un gran amigo de la chica.

-Vaya que Rainbow está presionándolos mucho-observo Fluttershy preocupada por el equipo.

-La derrota que tuvieron frente a Stone Canyon le afecto mucho-señalo Applejack.

Twilight no prestaba atención a la conversación, simplemente mantenía su vista fija en Sunset y en Starlight, a quien miraba con furia, fue cuando Rarity hablo-Parece que Spike se ha vuelto muy amigo de Sunset y de su grupo-observo con algo de molestia, todavía recordaba la humillación que sufrió a manos del chico que amaba en el día de San Valentín y si no fuera por el hecho de que Sunset admitió públicamente su amor por Twilight, creería que era ella quien se lo robo, pero ahora comenzaba a sospechar de Starlight.

-No debería parecerte raro, después de todo, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y yo seguimos frecuentándola-aseguro la vaquera, captando la atención de Twilight y Rarity-ya se los dijimos, ella es nuestra amiga y solo porque tú la rechazaste no va a dejar de serlo-.

-Si…eso es cierto…-reconoció Twilight, cuya cabeza era todo un caos, al igual que su corazón, ni siquiera había querido estar cerca de Sentry en todo ese tiempo, lo estaba evitando y mucho.

Ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Bulk y Skull aparecieron detrás de unos arbustos, observando todo lo que pasaba con unos binoculares y algunas ramas, hojas y demás en su vestimenta, como un tipo de camuflaje.

-Perfecto, creo que ya tenemos nuestros objetivos-dijo Bulk sonriendo.

-Oye gordo, no entiendo, creí que íbamos a descubrir la identidad de los Power Rangers ¿Por qué estamos espiando a unos estudiantes de secundaria o preparatoria?-pregunto Skull confundido.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas quienes resultaron ser los Power Rangers la última vez?-pregunto Bulk-resultaron ser TJ y sus amigos, lo que significa, que estos nuevos Rangers también pueden ser estudiantes de preparatoria, solo tenemos que descubrir un grupo que encaje con sus descripciones y listo, la fama y la fortuna serán nuestros-

-Que listo eres Bulky-dijo Skull sonriendo y Bulk sonrió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

La siniestra Reiji ya le había dicho a su madre lo que quería hacer con Sunset y ahora la Emperatriz estaba muy pensativa-Ya veo, supongo que esa Ranger te dejo muy encantada ¿no es verdad mi pequeño retoño oscuro?-pregunto Necronomica.

-Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho, pero ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que tuve un juguete nuevo y creo que la Ranger Roja sería muy divertida, además ¿no crees que sería divertido ver como los Rangers quedan sin su preciada líder al convertirla en mi nueva muñeca?-pregunto Reiji.

Necronomica se quedó pensando en la petición de su hija y finalmente sonrió-Muy bien, puedes quedarte con ella como juguete-acepto la Emperatriz.

-¡Gracias mami! ¿Escuchaste Lilim? ¡Pronto tendré un nuevo juguete!-expreso emocionada.

Más Reiji no era la única que se emocionó con la noticia, ya que internamente, Sheer también sonrió emocionada y es que la temible guerrera estaba comenzando a ver a Sunset con otros ojos, y el hecho de que Emperatriz permitiera eso le daba esperanzas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Rainbow estaba presionando mucho al equipo, declarando que si querían volver a la cima como los mejores debían esforzarse más, que la derrota a manos de la Preparatoria Cristal no podía volver a repetirse, aunque Soarin le hizo una pregunta.

-Oye Rainbow, sé que eres la capitana y todo eso, pero dime ¿Por qué no le pides a Sunset que se una al club deportivo? Ella hizo un gran trabajo en el partico de basquetbol la última vez-señalo Soarin.

Al escuchar eso, Dash se tensó un poco y trato de calmarse-Simplemente porque no creo que sea buena idea-.

-Rainbow, si tiene que ver por lo que hizo tu amiga eso es cosa y aparte, incluso el hecho de que sea lesbiana es algo que no importa-señalo Soarin.

-Concuerdo con Soarin-intervino Spitfire-Sunset es una gran atleta, nos serviría alguien como ella-.

-Lo siento mucho, pero como capitana del equipo me niego rotundamente a eso-aseguro Rainbow con firmeza, al tiempo que se disponía a seguir jugando.

-Vamos Rainbow ¿acaso tienes problemas con ella solo porque es lesbiana?-pregunto Soarin comenzando a molestarse-es eso ¿verdad? Nunca creí que tú fueras esa clase de persona-.

De acuerdo, eso fue todo, de por sí Rainbow ya estaba molesta por el hecho de que el chico que le gustaba quisiera a alguien más y ahora que le recriminara por ello, dándose la vuelta con agresividad se acercó a Soarin.

-¡Ahora escúchame muy bien Soarin!-grito sujetándolo de la playera y asustándolo mucho, así como también sorprendió a todos los presentes-¡Soy la capitana del equipo y por tanto, cuando tomo una decisión no debes cuestionarla, así que si no te parece que no le pida a Sunset que se nos una es tu problema! ¿Entendiste?-bramo empujándolo con fuerza.

Soarin apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio, desafortunadamente, se tropezó con un balón que estaba detrás de él y terminó cayendo con fuerza contra el suelo, lastimándose el brazo derecho, pues al momento de caer, lo hizo de lado y todo su peso cayó sobre el mismo.

-¡MI BRAZO!-grito con fuerza por el dolor que sintió, dejando a Rainbow congelada.

-¡Soarin!-grito Spitfire corriendo a su lado-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-cuestiono mirando furiosa a Rainbow, al tiempo que sus amigas corrían a su lado.

-Yo…yo…no sé qué…lo siento Soarin…no quise…-Rainbow se vio silenciada cuando Soarin la miro con decepción y enojo.

Rápidamente, Kenneth y Odd llegaron también, seguidos por Sunset, Starlight y Spike-Tranquilo amigo, te llevaremos a la enfermería, Odd, levántalo con cuidado-indico Kenneth y ambos chicos llevaron a Soarin a la enfermería, dejando a todos los presentes en silencio.

Rainbow seguía muda ante lo que paso y miro a Spitfire, quiso decir algo, pero la mirada de la chica la calló y solo pudo agachar la mirada, mientras que Soarin se sentía cada vez más molesto con su compañera, en serio, realmente furioso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

La Princesa sintió energía negativa que venía de un ser humano y se emocionó-Vaya, parece que ya tenemos nuestro siguiente blanco ¿Qué dices Lilim?-pregunto y la muñeca movió sus ojos-¿puedo hacerlo mami?-pregunto mirando a su progenitora.

-Adelante-permitió Necronomica y Reiji sonrió.

Abriendo su palma infantil conjuro lo que parecía ser un pequeño cuero de color negro con ojos rojos-Ya sabes que hacer mi pequeña mascota-indico y el cuervo se fue volando rumbo a su objetivo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Soarin ya se encontraba en la enfermería, esperando a que la enfermera Zecora le aplicara el sedante para calmarle el dolor-Listo, esto te ayudara a relajarte un momento, ahora esperemos un momento y en seguida te pondré unos vendajes-aseguro sonriéndole.

-Gracias-dijo Soarin, aunque con un tono de voz molesto, la enfermera les había pedido a Kenneth, Odd y Spitfire que lo dejaran descansar, por lo que los tres abandonaron la enfermería.

Soarin solo podía sentirse de un modo, molesto y profundamente decepcionado de Rainbow, nunca creyó que fuera capaz de lastimarlo y solo porque estaba pidiendo que aceptaran a Sunset en el equipo, ahora, tenía el brazo lastimado y se mostraba muy molesto por ello, fue cuando el cuervo negro hizo acto de aparición, volando hacia Soarin y metiéndose en su cuerpo.

Al instante, el chico abrió los ojos y estos se tiñeron de rojo-"Sé que estas molesto por lo que te hicieron, descuida, yo puedo ayudarte a que te vengues de esa mocosa que te lastimo, pero a cambio tendrás que destruir a los Power Rangers y traerme a la Ranger Roja ¿aceptas?"-pregunto Reiji en su mente.

-Por supuesto-respondió Soarin sin dudarlo, para que su cuerpo fuera envuelto en energía oscura, misma que lo que comenzó a transformar.

Afuera de la enfermería, Bulk y Skull se acercaban lentamente hacia el punto indicado-Oye gordo ¿Por qué vinimos con ese chico?-pregunto Skull.

-Skull, por favor, se supone que ahora somos detectives y sabes que la respuesta a eso es porque quizás ese chico sea un Power Ranger-explico Bulk-que conveniente que se haya "lastimado" para que se fuera de la vista de todos, es muy posible que solo este fingiendo para poder transformarse y reunirse con los demás-.

Skull no tardo en comprender-Cierto, es hora de descubrir a los Power Rangers-ambos ingresaron a la enfermería, quedando ante un nuevo monstruo.

Este tenía la apariencia de un jugador de fútbol, sus ojos eran rojos y tenía la boca abierta, era de color azul oscuro con detalles amarillos, además de filosas garras en sus cinco dedos, el cual encaro a los dos hombres en cuanto abrieron la puerta.

Bulk y Skull solo pudieron gritar ante eso, al tiempo que trataban de escapar, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, aquella criatura les disparo un rayo, convirtiéndolos en balones, fue cuando Zecora hizo acto de aparición, quedando ante esa cosa y grito de miedo, pero eso solo le valió ser convertida en balón también.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Afuera de la escuela, Rainbow estaba sentada sobre una de las bancas, con ambas manos cubriéndole el rostro, sintiéndose profundamente mal, mientras sus amigas la consolaban-No puedo creer lo que hice, que estúpida soy-gruño con fuerza.

-Oye…no te sientas mal, los accidentes pasan-le aseguro Twilight tratando de calmarla.

-Pero no de este modo…en serio, me siento como cucaracha-dijo Rainbow, cuando vio a Kenneth y Odd salir de la escuela, rápidamente, se levantó y se acercó a ellos-¿Cómo esta Soarin?-.

-Se encuentra bien, aunque la enfermera Zecora cree que no podrá usar su brazo en un tiempo-respondió Kenneth y esa respuesta dejo peor a Rainbow.

-Yo no quise lastimarlo-dijo con pesar.

-Si claro-señalo Kenneth con sarcasmo-ya sabemos que su grupo es especialista en eso, al menos, tú, Sparkle y…bueno, no importa, vamos Odd ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto al ver que su amigo veía hacia un punto en específico.

-Oye Kenneth ¿acaso hay un monstruo que está convirtiendo a la gente en balones o es que el emparedado que me comí no estaba del todo bueno?-pregunto confundido.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kenneth cuando vio lo que su amigo decía-¡Mierda! ¿Hace cuánto que sabes de eso?-.

-Como diez minutos-respondió Odd y Kenneth solo se tragó sus ganas de estrangularlo.

El monstruo transformo a varios alumnos más en balones de fútbol, al tiempo que avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos-¡Soy Sorax, el nuevo jugador súper estrella del Undead World y el día de hoy llevo 1 favor de nuestro imperio!-declaro Sorax riéndose, cuando fijo su atención en Rainbow-¡Vaya, justo la chica que estaba buscando, prepárate para unirte a mi colección y aumentar el marcador!-declaro preparando un nuevo rayo.

Fue cuando Sunset apareció, dándole una patada por la espalda y derribándolo-Lo siento amigo, pero el partido se cancela-aseguro desafiante y colocándose en guardia.

Sorax volteo y encaro a la peli fuego, disparándole un rayo-¡Sunset!-grito Twilight sin darse cuenta, más la aludida rodo para esquivarlo y el rayo convirtió un bebedero en un balón.

-¡No se metan en esto! ¡Ya que es algo que quiero arreglar con esa perra!-declaro señalando a Rainbow.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes conmigo?-cuestiono la chica mirando sin comprender al monstruo, el cual comenzó a avanzar hacia ella con mucha lentitud, pero actitud amenazadora en todo momento.

-¡Vas a pagar por haberme lastimado el brazo!-aseguro con furia.

Al escuchar eso, Rainbow abrió los ojos como platos y no fue la única-¿Soarin? ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto sorprendida.

-¡Me he convertido en lo que necesitaba ser para darte tu merecido!-declaro con furia, al tiempo que comenzaba a avanzar lentamente, fue cuando Spitfire hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Soarin basta! ¡Detente por favor!-suplico y aprovechado la distracción de todos, Sunset les indico a sus amigos que se retiraran de manera cautelosa.

Buscaron un lugar apartado y se comunicaron con Dulcea-Maestra, tenemos problemas, hay un nuevo monstruo atacando en la escuela-informo.

-"Ya estoy al tanto de la situación, pero deben ser sumamente cuidadosos, ya que al parecer, ese monstruo es un chico humano"-informo Dulcea.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto Spike sin poderse creer eso.

-"La Princesa Reiji tiene la habilidad de transformar a cualquier ser humano en un monstruo, siempre y cuando este invadido por emociones negativas, ya sean odio, furia, sufrimiento o decepción, la única forma de liberarlo es destruyendo al monstruo, una vez que este sea destruido, la víctima volverá a la normalidad"-.

-Entendido ¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-invocaron los Rangers.

Por su parte, Spitfire miraba a su novio con mucha sorpresa y terror-¡Soarin! ¿Realmente eres tú?-pregunto temerosa.

-¡Podría decirse que lo fui, pero ahora soy mucho más que eso, soy el poderoso capitán Sorax y pronto llevare la gloria al Undead World!-declaro riéndose.

-¡Oye amigo, no sé qué te paso, pero debes detenerte antes de que alguien salga lastimado!-señalo Rainbow.

Sorax se rio al escuchar eso-¡Me sorprende que alguien como tú piense de ese modo, siempre presumiendo de ser muy leal, pero no tuviste problemas en alejarte de Sunset cuando ella confeso su amor por Sparkle!-señalo divertido y ambas chicas agacharon la mirada-¡Creo que esa chica llego a esta escuela para mostrarnos sus verdaderas caras, mismas que ahora se convertirán en balones!-.

-¡No!-grito Spitfire-¡No permitiré que hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentir!-.

-¡Lo siento preciosa, pero yo ya estoy en otro nivel, uno muy diferente!-declaro disparando un rayo contra la chica, quien se protegió con sus brazos, pero por fortuna, Sunset apareció y desvió el rayo con su espada-¿Qué?-.

-¡Lo siento amigo, pero el partido se va a ir a tiempo extra!-aseguro Sunset, al tiempo que sus amigos también llegaban.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Starlight.

-Sí, gracias a ustedes-respondió Spitfire.

-Vayan a refugiarse, nos encargaremos de esto-le aseguro Starlight y las chicas asintieron.

-Por favor…ayúdenlo…es un buen amigo-les pidió Rainbow.

-Descuida, lo haremos-aseguro Sunset.

-Ya que nosotros jamás abandonaremos a nadie, digo ¿Qué clase de tipejos tendrían el corazón tan frío y cruel para hacerlo?-pregunto Kenneth tratando de sonar indiferente, pero para darles una cachetada verbal al grupo de amigas, al menos, a tres de ellas.

Sorax comenzó a aplaudir-Bien, creo que esto es algo que vamos a disfrutar mucho, pero aún faltan algunas cosas ¡Zombis!-invoco y un grupo de Zombis vestidos con uniformes de fútbol aparecieron-¡Ahora si podemos comenzar el partido!-declaro tomando uno de los balones y pateándolo a la cancha.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma!-gruño Sunset ante eso.

-¡Claro que no, es mi campo y por tanto son mis reglas, si quieren salvar a sus amigos, entonces vénzanme en este partido, con un solo gol se gana, pero si pierden, bueno, se convertirán en la nueva colección de balones de la princesa!-sentencio Sorax.

-¡Ya lo veremos!-aseguro Odd.

Aquel extraño juego comenzó de inmediato, siendo el Undead World el que tomara el balón, Sorax corría de un lado a otro con el balón, mismo que paso a un Zombi, el cual se lo devolvió cuando Odd trato de quitárselo en una barrida, cuando Kenneth se dispuso a quitárselo, Sorax le disparo un rayo, derribándolo.

-¡Eso no se vale!-grito Pinkie Pie desde las gradas.

-¡Son las reglas del Undead World, no hay reglas!-respondió Sorax pasándoselo a un Zombi más, quien lo recibió con el pecho y lo paso de nuevo, su compañero lo recibió de cabecita.

Spike era el portero y se alarmo al ver que se acercaban, por suerte, Starlight se barrió a tiempo y le quito el balón al Zombi, pasándoselo a Sunset, quien comenzó a correr hacia su enemigo, pero Sorax apareció corriendo.

-¡Hasta aquí vas a llegar Ranger!-declaro y ambos comenzaron a luchar por obtener el balón, al tiempo que los Rangers y los Zombis corrían a auxiliar a sus respectivos capitanes de equipo.

Sunset se dispuso a pasarlo, cuando Sorax le dio un golpe con fuerza en el pecho, derribándola y dejándola algo aturdida, pero cuando Sorax se dispuso a darle una patada al balón, Kenneth salto y lo embistió con una patada doble, derribándolo.

-¡Tramposo!-grito Sorax.

-Son las reglas del Undead World ¿recuerdas?-se burló Kenneth y paso el balón a Odd, que comenzó a correr entre los Zombis, acercándose cada vez más a la portería.

-¡No será tan fácil!-grito Sorax.

Odd ya casi estaba en la portería, cuando Sorax le disparo un rayo, mismo que Sunset bloqueo con un golpe de su espada, devolviéndoselo a Sorax y derribándolo, momento que el rubio aprovecho para tirar y meter el gol, ya que el Zombi no fue capaz de frenarlo.

-¡Gol!-grito Odd emocionándose de más y comenzó a caer de rodillas, al tiempo que alzaba los brazos y se jalaba la playera en un intento de quitársela.

-Ya párale Odd-regaño Kenneth.

Una vez que los Rangers ganaron, se reagruparon y encararon a Sorax-¡Ganamos tu ridículo partido, ahora tendrás que rendirte!-declaro Sunset.

Sorax solo gruño ante eso, cuando Tsue apareció acompañada de Yabaiba-Lo siento Rangers, pero el juego aun no acaba ¡Espíritus del mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco y al instante, Sorax apareció en su forma gigante.

-¡Hora de los penaltis Rangers!-declaro riéndose.

-¡Zords Guardianes!-invocaron y sus Zords aparecieron, rápidamente, subieron a los suyos y la combinación comenzó-¡Megazord Valquiria activado!-.

Valquiria y Sorax quedaron frente a frente, preparándose para comenzar con la batalla, cuando Sorax invoco un balón gigante en su mano-¡A ver si pueden frenar este penalti Rangers!-declaro pateándola con fuerza, más para su sorpresa, Valquiria lo detuvo con facilidad con sus piernas-¿Qué?-.

Valquiria comenzó a golpear el balón con sus rodillas repetidamente, sin dejar que cayera al suelo en ningún momento, comenzando a molestar a Sorax, especialmente cuando Valquiria le dio un golpe con fuerza al balón, lanzándolo por los aires, para luego saltar e interceptarlo con una potente patada, estrellando el balón en la cara de Sorax.

-¡Mi rostro! ¡Mi hermoso rostro!-grito llevándose ambas manos a la cara.

-¡Sable de Luz!-invocaron los Rangers y el arma de Valquiria apareció.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE)**

Valquiria se lanzó contra Sorax, aprovechando que aún estaba tratando de recuperar la vista-¡Valquiria a girar!-girando a gran velocidad, Valquiria le dio el golpe final y Sorax exploto.

Una vez que Sorax fue destruido, Soarin reapareció en el suelo de la cancha y todos los que fueron convertidos en balón volvieron a la normalidad, al igual que Bulk y Skull, quienes se abrazaron con fuerza ante eso.

-¡Rangers, la vida ha prevalecido!-anuncio Sunset, al tiempo que Valquiria bajaba su arma.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Reiji estaba peinando a Lilim, mientras Necronomica analizaba la batalla con los Rangers, fijando su atención en Sunset principalmente, hecho que Gremlin noto-Disculpe majestad, pero ¿ocurre algo?-.

-No sé porque, pero tengo la sensación de que he visto a esa mocosa en alguna otra parte-dijo Necronomica-es una sensación que no me agrada en lo más mínimo, Reiji-.

-¿Si mami?-.

-Serás mejor que tengas cuidado, ya que sospecho que la Ranger Roja no va a ser tan fácil de capturar y transformar en tu nueva muñeca-advirtió Necronomica.

-No te preocupes mami, te aseguro que ella será mía-sentencio Reiji riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Una vez que todo comenzó a volver a la normalidad, Soarin ya salió de la enfermería con el brazo vendado y usando un cabestrillo, encontrándose con Spitfire, quien lo abrazo cuidadosamente, agradecida de que haya vuelto a la normalidad, fue cuando Rainbow apareció.

-Hola-saludo apenada.

-Hola-respondió Soarin.

-Escucha Soarin…yo…realmente me apena mucho lo que hice…en serio, no sé qué me paso…yo solo…no tengo excusas para justificar mi acción-reconoció avergonzada.

-Tienes razón, no la tienes-reconoció Soarin y Rainbow agacho la mirada-pero te perdono-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Rainbow alzando la vista sorprendida.

-Si…bueno…yo me convertí en un monstruo y convertí a muchos en balones de fútbol, así que si todos pueden perdonarme por ello, creo que yo también puedo perdonarte a ti por lastimarme el brazo-reconoció Soarin sonriendo.

Rainbow sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y Spitfire no pudo sentirse más orgullosa de su novio, fue cuando Bulk y Skull aparecieron, siendo llevados de las orejas por la subdirectora Luna-No sé cuántas veces tengo que repetírselos, no pueden estar viniendo todas las veces que quieran para acosar a los estudiantes-.

-Comprenda señorita, tratamos de descubrir a los Power Rangers-dijo Bulk.

-Sí y tal vez ellos estudien en esta escuela-aseguro Skull.

-Oh, que interesante ¿y cuantos clientes están perdiendo por andar en ello?-pregunto Luna sacándolos de la escuela, dejando a ambos amigos en silencio.

Una vez que esa cómica escena finalizo, Rainbow volvió con sus amigas-¿Cómo salió todo?-pregunto Twilight.

-Todo está bien-aseguro sonriendo-pero…-.

-¿Pero?-pregunto Twilight.

-Aun quieren que Sunset se una al equipo deportivo-respondió Rainbow y Twilight guardo silencio-creo que debo pensarlo, ya que ella en serio sería de mucha ayuda-.

-No necesitas pensarlo realmente-señalo Applejack cruzada de brazos-y a Twilight no debería molestarle eso-Twilight quiso responder, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

-Por cierto ¿vieron donde esta?-pregunto Fluttershy-no la he visto a ella o a Starlight desde que Soarin se convirtió en monstruo-.

-Creo que ya se fueron de la escuela, al igual que Kenneth, Odd y Spike, ellos tres dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer, solo espero que no se metan en problemas-deseo Applejack sabiendo perfectamente que Odd era conocido por meterse en líos y arrastrar a sus dos amigos con él.

-Cosas que hacer ¿eh?-murmuro Rarity comenzando a imaginarse que Kenneth y Odd pudieran estar ayudando a Spike a verse con la tipa miserable que lo aparto de su lado, mientras que Twilight, se molestó mucho al escuchar que Sunset se fue con Starlight.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Ninguna de las dos chicas podía imaginarse que en esos momentos, aquellos a quienes les rompieron el corazón, se encontraban hablando con su mentora y amiga-El Undead World no solo tiene una legión de monstruos temibles, sino que además pueden convertir a otros en monstruos para sus planes, siempre y cuando estén llenos de sentimientos negativos, como furia, decepción, odio y sufrimiento-explico Dulcea.

-Vaya, oye Sunset ¿no crees que debes preocuparte? Tú estás lleno de eso-dijo Odd y se ganó un golpe de parte de la peli fuego.

-Entonces ¿cualquiera podría ser convertido en un monstruo?-pregunto Starlight.

-Todos los humanos son vulnerables, ya que todos pueden tener esas emociones, incluso los animales podrían ser convertidos en monstruos, pero con resultados inesperados-explico Dulcea.

Sunset guardo silencio un momento y con mirada seria tomo su resolución-Habrá que ser muy cuidadosos, ya que no sabemos quienes puedan ser transformados-indico y sus amigos asintieron.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una nueva amenaza ha sido revelada, ya que ahora los Rangers saben, que el Undead World puede convertir a inocentes en monstruos para destruirlos"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES ALGO A QUIENES LEYERON MIS FICS FURIA DRAGON/LEGENDARIA, YA QUE VERAN, CUANDO ERA NIÑO, NO ME PARECIO EXTRAÑO QUE ESPECTRO REPROGRAMARA A KARONE PARA VOLVERLA ASTRONEMA DE NUEVO, PERO AHORA QUE YA ESTOY ENTRADO EN AÑOS ME DI CUENTA DE UN DETALLE**

 **EL HECHO DE QUE DARKONDA, EL TRAIDOR MAS GRANDE DEL UNIVERSO, SE HAYA TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE SECUESTRARLA PRECISAMENTE A ELLA PARA CONVERTIRLA EN LA PRINCESA DEL MAL Y TODAS LAS MOLESTIAS QUE SE TOPO ESPECTRO PARA RECUPERARLA TRAS SU TRAICION, ME DA A ENTENDER QUE ASTRONEMA ERA MAS VALIOSA DE LO QUE APARENTABA**

 **EN EL FIC PUSE UNA RAZON DEL PORQUE, PERO ME GUSTARIA SABER QUE PIENSAN USTEDES SOBRE ESTE ASUNTO ¿CREEN QUE HAYA HABIDO ALGO MAS EN TODO ESE ASUNTO?**

 **Ángel María NF:** _y esta vez, has visto una de las habilidades siniestras de Reiji, que puede convertir a personas en sus monstruos para llevar a cabo sus juegos siniestros y tenebrosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _solo espera a que sepa la verdad de cómo quiere a Sunset, no solo como una muñeca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _eso se debe a que la propia Reiji todavía no se decide a que sea su nueva favorita, por ahora, solo la quiere como un juguete más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _y acabas de conocer otro de los poderes especiales que tiene Reiji, convertir humanos en monstruos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _vaya que la joven princesa quedo encantada con las destrezas de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _puedes esperar muchas cosas de ella, ya que tiene una imaginación sumamente retorcida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ciertamente y bueno, ya acabas de ver otro de los poderes que tiene la princesa del Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _como Sunset le dijo a Spike, lo que ocurrió con Twilight es punto y aparte, ellas no tienen nada que ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _no hay que subestimarla, ya que puede ser una niña, pero no es nada tierna ni adorable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _acabas de ver otra de las habilidades especiales que tiene Reiji, convertir humanos en monstruos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _además de que tambien Sheer va a tener mucho interés en ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _Reiji tiene mucha imaginación oscura, su apariencia de niña le ayuda a eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _bueno, esta vez, a ellos dos les toco ser convertidos en balones de fútbol. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _y se avecinan batalla más duras contra el Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _que sea una niña no quiere decir que deban tomarla a la ligera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _y ahora la Princesa ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _aunque no lo creas, Reiji si quiere a su madre y viceversa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cross-Z Magma:** _solo tienes que leer mis fics Furia Dragón/Legendaria para ver cuánto odio a ese personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _es lo que yo digo y aquí, en este fic, eso puede ser usado por Necronomica o Reiji. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _es cierto, pero toma en cuenta que todavía no han escuchado el apellido de Sunset, solo la llaman "Ranger Roja". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _no será fácil, porque créeme, estoy sumamente enojado con ella y más porque no ha habido actualización. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _podría decirse que lo son. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _bueno, ya conocieron otra de las habilidades que tiene la pequeña princesa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _aunque todavía no lo ha liberado por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _creo que me entendiste mal, nunca dije que lo olvide, solo que no se me ocurre como continuarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _eso es muy cierto y vaya que le va a causar muchos problemas en el futuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _aunque extraño ese fic y escribir sobre eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _por ahora han visto otra de las habilidades de Reiji. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y por poco no la cuenta, ya que cuando Magician creció todo se le complico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _sus amigos nunca la van a abandonar y tampoco su familia lo hará ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _casi lo consigue, pero no logro hacerlo, todavía no está del todo cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _me imagino que esos dos tendrían problemas en donde fuera que estuvieran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y ciertamente este tampoco lo fue, porque incluso fueron convertidos en balones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _cierto, aunque vaya que tienen que ocurrírseles maneras de explicar algunas cosas, como las heridas de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _aunque por el momento solo la quiere como otro juguete, poco a poco, se interesara más en volverla su favorita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y más porque Sheer también quedo encantada con la peli fuego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _y todavía más, ya que una vez que Necronomica sepa la verdad de su identidad, su vida estará en otro riesgo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _bueno, la suerte de ellos siempre ha sido mala y más porque los convirtieron en balones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _además de que Sheer comenzara a hacer uso de todos sus encantos para conquistarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _además de que van a necesitar mucha unión en equipo, especialmente cuando Aria llegue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _pues no estaban comiendo galletas, sino que Bulk comía Hot Dogs y a Skull le dio agua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _lo del tren es algo seguro, ya verás que planean hacer para evitarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _después de todos los ataques que recibió, sería raro que no tuviera una que otra herida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _y vaya que Sunset fue llevada a su límite actual. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _pero como dijo Dulcea, aún tienen un largo camino por recorrer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _ciertamente, ese fic me hizo pensar en muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _hay una frase que dice "hasta los más fuertes necesitan de ayuda". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _aún le queda un largo camino, además de descubrir su verdadera identidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _y esa determinación le encanto a Reiji, en serio la divirtió mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _ahora has visto que fueron convertidos en balones por andar donde no debían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _bueno, creo que Bulk y Skull necesitan relajarse, pero bastante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _Lilim es más que un simple juguete y eso es lo que Reiji planea hacer con Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _y ellos ya están pensando en una forma de evitar los viajes en tren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _el verdadero problema vino cuando hicieron crecer a Magician. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _y ahora van a tener traumas por volver a ser convertidos en balones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _pero una niña sumamente peligrosa, como ya ha demostrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _pues también cuando está tranquila hace cosas sumamente peligrosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _y cuando Necronomica sepa la verdad, tendrá que ser más fuerte que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _aunque es raro que los seres del Undead World duerman, ya que en si no lo necesitan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _más que nada en viajar en tren, eso es algo que no harán en un largo tiempo o nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _aunque Odd tiene la ventaja de ser un Power Ranger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _o que les paguen un extra por casi morir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _y su unión va a ser más que necesaria cuando llegue Aria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _aunque como bien dijo Reiji, ahora tiene ideas más interesantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y cuando sepa que Reiji la quiere como su nueva muñeca favorita será peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _como acaba de demostrar al convertir a Soarin en un monstruo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _puedes estar seguro de eso y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _misma que se complicó cuando Magician creció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _aunque por poco no la cuenta cuando Magician aumento su tamaño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _todavía no lo ha alcanzado, pero vaya que sorprendió a Dulcea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _esa princesa siempre les dará muchos problemas, especialmente con sus juegos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _comparado a lo que sufrió antes, eso no es nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _no se te olvide que Sheer tambien se ha interesado en ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _la llevaron a su límite y les demostró de lo que era capaz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _vaya que se divirtió mucho viéndola pelear y levantarse varias veces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ciertamente, a Sunset le pudo ir peor de lo que quedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _por el momento ella convirtió a Soarin en un monstruo que convirtió a todos en balones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _puedes esperar eso y más, ya que Kenneth vive con el código de que quienes abandonan a sus amigos son lo peor de lo peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _supongo que cada quien los imagina de alguna manera diferente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Twidash919, Cross-Z Magma, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Gokash Z, Dra Optimus Star 3, Tenzalucard123, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Sombra 02, The LAV, Edge Hell Razor, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, White Killer 09, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Valentín D4C, Speed Demon 24, Spectrum Prime, Wham Pillar One, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Polnareff Silver, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Ant, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Gappy Joestar, Giorno Joestar, Kid Shooter, B Buccellati, Tetsuma Gundam, Mista 6 Pistols, Marco Sorairo, Fugo Distorsión, Gaou Tyranus, Narancia Aeron, Hiruma Demon, Abbacchio Leone, Seito Ghost, Josuke Joestar, Ryokan Shield, Okuyasu Vortex, Black Hunter, Zedd Hirose, Revolver, Joestar, Ryo Red, Zeppeli, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Odín, Raft, Hamon, Wild Boy, Iron Mario, Shazam, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	10. Reina de los Animales

" _ **Mientras disfrutaban de un entrenamiento de fútbol, Rainbow provoco que uno de sus compañeros, Soarin, se lastimara el brazo por un pleito que tuvieron, sabiendo que estaría inactivo un tiempo, Soarin se molestó mucho y Reiji aprovecho para transformarlo en un monstruo llamado Sorax, quien se encargó de convertir a cada persona en balones de fútbol, por lo que los Rangers no tardaron en hacerle frente, una vez que lo vencieron en su propio juego, Sorax volvió a la normalidad, al igual que todos los que fueron convertidos en balones, más ahora, los Rangers han descubierto que cualquier persona e incluso los animales, pueden llegar a ser transformados e monstruos bajo el control del Undead World ¿Qué clase de amenazas podrán desatarse con este nuevo descubrimiento tan aterrador?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 10**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 10 Reina de los Animales**

La noche estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad de Angel Grove, ese día, Fluttershy se quedó un poco más tarde en el refugio de animales, por eso, cuando finalmente se dispuso a volver a su hogar, ya estaba algo oscuro y las calles eran alumbradas por las lámparas, a veces olvidaba lo mucho que le daba miedo caminar sola en las noches, pero sus animalitos la necesitaban.

De pronto, escucho un ruido que la asusto, temblando de miedo y armándose del poco valor que tenía, se asomó a ver qué pasaba y lo vio la dejo helada, ya que uno de los locales de la ciudad estaba siendo destruido por lo que parecía ser un monstruo de metal, armado con un hacha, pero sin cabeza, ante esa visión, la chica emitió un leve chillido, que por desgracia para ella, el monstruo escucho.

 **(Nota: si se preguntan cómo es posible que un monstruo sin cabeza escuche o incluso llegue a hablar, recuerden que en las historias ficticias todo es posible)**

Al ver a Fluttershy, el monstruo golpeo el suelo con su arma, provocando que la chica se asustara, comenzando a correr con rapidez, pero con aquella criatura comenzando a perseguirlo, para su fortuna o desgracia, en esos momentos, Bulk y Skull acababan de aparecer en el otro lado de la calle con su cena.

-Te lo aseguro Skull, los Power Rangers deben ser estudiantes de Canterlot, solo tenemos que ser indagando en las vidas privadas de todos ellos hasta encontrarlos-aseguro Bulk.

-Oye Bulky ¿y cómo lo haremos si ya no nos dejan volver a la escuela? Ni siquiera ese maestro que parece que debieron internarlo hace años, tal vez debamos investigarlo a él-sugirió Skull.

-No seas ridículo ¿Qué tanta fama crees que nos pueda dar un maestro?-pregunto Bulk.

-Tienes razón gordo, además ¿Quién podría interesarse en la vida de un aburrido maestro?-pregunto Skull con tono burlo, cuando Fluttershy apareció corriendo, estrellándose contra ambos.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-pregunto Bulk ayudándola a levantarse.

-¡Corran!-grito Fluttershy con temor y ambos chicos se vieron confundido, cuando de pronto, el monstruo apareció, rugiendo con ferocidad.

Al ver al monstruo, Bulk y Skull se quedaron mudos, para luego gritar con pánico, especialmente cuando esa criatura se dispuso a aplastarlos con su hacha, más antes de poder hacerlo, una figura salió de la nada, atacándolo a gran velocidad, provocando que retrocediera un poco y dejando a los tres testigos sumamente sorprendidos por aquella visión, ya que quien los salvo no parecía ser un Ranger.

Aquella misteriosa figura ataco de manera devastadora al monstruo, quien lanzo un golpe con su hacha, mismo que esquivo rodando hacia un lado y lanzándole una patada con fuerza, logrando que retrocediera, más cuando aquella criatura se dispuso a volver a atacar…

-¡Alto!-los Power Rangers hicieron acto de aparición y al ver al monstruo, Odd grito.

-¡Mierda! ¡No tiene cabeza!-grito Odd alarmado.

-¡Olvida eso! ¿Quién esa chica que le está dando una golpiza?-pregunto Kenneth, ya que efectivamente, la que estaba peleando era una chica.

Tenía el pelo es largo, llegándole a la cintura y con algo de volumen, así como un tono azul oscuro. Ella lleva un vestido rojo con piezas de color azul y oro, con grandes hombreras de hombro y guantes blancos, con un peto de color azul y el emblema de un dragón en su pecho. En los brazos su protección es integral que va desde los brazos, antebrazos y manos, de forma simple y plana pero con una gema para cada perneras son de mayor protección, hermosas y elaboradas en la parte de arriba está rodeada por una protección circular rosada un gema de gran tamaño siendo rosada con los bordes dorados y los tacones son dorados con un araron más estilizado en un lado. Sus ojos eran de un tono amarillo y mostraban cierta agresividad. Ella también tiene marcas rojas en cada lado de sus mejillas, una diadema enjoyada con una red de oro en la parte posterior de su pelo que se adorna con joyas verdes y rojas, que también tiene una joya verde colgando sobre su cara.

-Esto es muy extraño-dijo Sunset, más su sorpresa desapareció al ver el que monstruo logro derribarla con un golpe de su hacha y justo cuando se disponía a aplastarla de nuevo, la peli fuego apareció y detuvo el golpe con su espada, momento que Starlight aprovecho para dispararle varias flechas.

El monstruo retrocedió ante los ataques y fue cuando los Rangers se colocaron frente a la chica, al verse superado, golpeo el suelo con su hacha y se retiró del lugar-¡Eso es, huye jinete sin cabeza!-grito Odd burlándose.

Sunset volteo a ver a la chica-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto la peli fuego ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse, más la chica se levantó de golpe y con una agilidad sumamente impresionante.

-¡No necesitaba la ayuda de ustedes payasos de colores!-gruño la chica con un tono de voz que sonaba algo salvaje y agresivo.

-¿Payasos de colores?-pregunto Spike sin saber cómo tomarse aquel insulto.

-¡El único payaso aquí es Odd!-acuso Kenneth.

-¡Si! Espera ¿Qué?-pregunto Odd tras entender el comentario de su amigo.

-Oye, no tienes que ser tan agresiva, es decir, nosotros somos los Power Rangers y…-Starlight se vio silenciada por un rugido de aquella chica, mismo que provoco que Bulk y Skull se abrazaran con fuerza.

-¡No me importa quienes son, pero ustedes deben entender esto, el Undead World es mío y yo seré quien acabe con esa legión de seres podridos con mis propias garras!-aseguro mostrando sus uñas y disponiéndose a irse.

-¡Espera!-la voz de Fluttershy detuvo a la chica, quien la miro con sorpresa y algo de nervios-muchas gracias por salvarme, bueno, a nosotros tres-agrego señalándose a sí misma y a los dos detectives, que aún estaban abrazándose con fuerza por el miedo que sentían.

La chica miro a Fluttershy y la sonrisa que le dedicaba provocó en ella una gran cantidad de emociones, esa sonrisa basto para desarmarla por completo, pero logro contenerse a tiempo y se dispuso a retirarse.

-No tienes nada que agradecer-dijo huyendo del lugar con rapidez.

-¡Espera!-grito Fluttershy tratando de detenerla, pero fue muy tarde y la misteriosa chica se marchó, dejando a la chica tímida y a los Rangers con más dudas que respuestas en eso momento.

-Eso fue sumamente raro ¡Pero muy genial! ¿Quién será ese bombón?-se preguntó Odd de manera emocionada.

-Seguramente sería otra chica que te daría un buen golpe en la cabeza como han hecho todas las demás con las que has intentado ligar-señalo Kenneth y Odd solo se cayó al suelo de manera cómica.

Sunset solo miraba la dirección por la cual se fue esa misteriosa chica y Starlight se le acerco-¿Qué crees que haya pasado? ¿Quién será ella?-pregunto la Ranger Blanca.

-No lo sé, pero algo puedo decirte, esa chica parece tener un gran odio hacia el Undead World, eso es algo que pude identificar fácilmente, ya que yo estuve en una situación similar en el pasado-señalo Sunset pensativa-habrá que esperar a que la Maestra Dulcea nos diga que pasa, espero que ella sepa algo-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

El monstruo se presentó ante su ama, quien se encontraba en su trono, acompañada por su hija, al tiempo que le informaba sobre lo que ocurrió-Ya veo-dijo Necronomica con un tono de voz sumamente frío y cruel.

-¿Quién crees que sea esa chica mami?-pregunto Reiji mirando a su madre.

La Emperatriz no respondió de inmediato, ya que sus pensamientos estaban divididos, en el hecho de que Sunset le recordaba mucho a alguien, pero no lograba recordar a quien y ahora, esta nueva y misteriosa chica, aunque con ella no tuvo muchos problemas en descubrir de quien se trataba, pero necesitaba verla en persona para estar completamente segura.

-Muy bien, Kuarl-el monstruo se levantó para demostrar que le prestaba atención a su ama-vuelve a la Tierra y causa todo el caos que puedas, quiero que esa chica vuelva a aparecer y una vez que lo haga, entonces podre estar segura de todo-sentencio la Emperatriz con crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

En esos momentos, las seis chicas más conocidas de Canterlot se encontraban en Sugar Cube Corner, disfrutando de algunas malteadas, aunque Fluttershy todavía no había llegado, eso le hizo bien a Twilight, el hecho de que estuvieran reunidas todas le hacía olvidar sus preocupaciones y lo mismo le pasaba a Rarity, aunque nadie más lo sabía.

Fue cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Vinyl y a Octavia, quienes se acercaron pedir unas bebidas, Pinkie Pie las atendió de lo más bien, demostrando el gran cariño que les tenia a ambas, Twilight no pudo evitar fijarse en lo felices que se veían ambas chicas, especialmente después de todo lo que pasaron, esa imagen solo hizo que la peli violeta se sintiera peor que antes, especialmente cuando Pinkie Pie dijo.

-Una malteada de enamoradas, con dos popotes para que compartan-dijo animada.

-En serio no tienes que hacer estas cosas-dijo Octavia.

-¡Claro que tengo!-aseguro Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada por el hecho de que ambas estuvieran juntas y fueran felices, una vez que ambas chicas se dirigieron a su asiento, Pinkie se acercó a sus amigas con una gran sonrisa.

-En serio estas muy feliz por ellas ¿verdad?-pregunto Applejack divertida.

-¡No solo estoy feliz por eso! ¡Sino porque seguimos siendo amigas de Sunset a pesar de que…!-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Twilight viendo a sus amigas y no fue la única, Rainbow y Rarity también se quedaron mudas-¿siguen…frecuentándola?-pregunto temerosa.

Pinkie Pie comenzó a preocuparse, pero Applejack tomo la palabra-Lo hacemos y no te debe molestar, porque ella sigue siendo nuestra amiga y el hecho de que tú, Rainbow y Rarity ya no quieran serlo no significa que nosotras pensemos igual-expreso con firmeza.

-Es cierto, ella es una gran amiga y por eso la seguiremos viendo-aseguro Pinkie Pie-Fluttershy también la está viendo mucho-.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio ante aquella declaración, pero en Twilight era más el sentimiento de culpa que crecía en su interior, especialmente por sentirse molesta por el hecho de que sus amigas siguieran siéndolo de Sunset, pero era egoísta de su parte pensar así, se supone que ella fue quien la introdujo al grupo, para luego lastimarla y finalmente, darse cuenta de que la quería, ahora, nuevamente, se sentía como lo peor de lo peor.

Un pensamiento inundo su mente al pensar en Sunset con Starlight del mismo modo que ellas estaban y eso la molesto más, por lo que se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que no quería hacer, pero antes de hacerlo, Fluttershy apareció acompañada por una chica.

Era una alta de 1,75, morena cabello lacio negro hasta los hombros siempre cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, ojos de color rojo carmesí, pendientes azules, viste una playera negra sin mangas, chaqueta azul, jeans de color azul y botas con tacón negras.

-Ahí están-dijo Fluttershy acercándose al grupo-hola, lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero es que me encontré con alguien a quien quiero presentarles-.

-Deja que yo lo haga-pidió la chica sonriéndole-mucho gusto, me llamo Myra Rose y soy una vieja amiga de Fluttershy-se presentó sonriendo y provocando que las chicas quedaran sorprendidas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Por su parte, los Rangers se reunieron con Dulcea en su base para contarles sobre lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, ahora Dulcea se encontraba pensativa, analizando las palabras de los Rangers, así como también la descripción de esa misteriosa chica.

-Ya veo-dijo Dulcea pensativa.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de quien pueda ser?-pregunto Sunset mirando a su mentora fijamente y Dulcea permaneció en silencio.

-Tal vez, pero necesitaría volver a verla para estar segura, pero por lo que me han dicho, esa chica tiene habilidades sumamente salvajes-.

-Salvajes es poco, era como ver a un verdadero animal-explico Kenneth recordando lo ocurrido en la noche.

Al escuchar eso, Dulcea se volvió a quedar pensativa-¿Dicen que les dijo que el Undead World era su blanco, verdad?-pregunto.

-Básicamente nos dijo que no nos metiéramos en sus asuntos y que ella se encargaría de eliminar al Undead World-explico Starlight.

Odd parpadeo confundido-Oye ¿en qué momento dijo todo eso?-pregunto mirando a Kenneth.

-En serio tienes que aprender a escuchar entre líneas amigo mío-le dijo Kenneth y Odd volvió a quedarse confundido, al tiempo que Spike se reía divertido.

Dulcea siguió pensando un momento, todo eso le sonaba a algo familiar, pero no podía recordar de que se trataba, de pronto, la esfera mostro peligro-No hay tiempo, el Undead World ha lanzado un ataque, es el monstruo de anoche-informo.

-Entonces hay que ir a terminar con él de una vez por todas-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

-Será mejor que sean precavidos, si lo que esa chica dijo es cierto, entonces es muy probable que ella este también en la batalla y hasta no saber quién es realmente puede ser también alguien peligrosa-advirtió Dulcea y los Rangers asintieron.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-invocaron los poderosos Power Rangers.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cantera**

Kuarl apareció en la cantera, acompañado de un grupo de Zombis, los cuales iban armados con hachas, al ver a los Rangers aparecer, Kuarl lanzo un rugido con furia-¡Ataquen!-ordeno hablando por primera vez, aun sin cabeza.

-¡De acuerdo, eso sí que da miedo, que hable sin cabeza!-señalo Odd, al tiempo que los Zombis los atacaban y Sunset peleaba contra Kuarl.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Sugar Cube Corner**

Tras las presentaciones, prosiguieron con la plática, en la cual Myra les contaba que era amiga de la infancia de Fluttershy y que a pesar de que se separaron hace tiempo, seguían siendo tan amigas como siempre y que le daba mucho gusto haberse reencontrado con ella como lo prometieron, aunque ambas intercambiaron miradas cómplices, mismas que Pinkie Pie noto.

-Bueno, pues bienvenida a Angel Grove, espero que te agrade esta ciudad-dijo Applejack.

-Bueno, debo decir que es quizás la ciudad más interesante del mundo-dijo Myra refiriéndose a los Rangers, cuando de pronto, su oído detecto un sonido que ninguna de las otras chicas pudo detectar, ya que ella tenía algo sumamente especial-disculpa Fluttershy, pero necesito ir a hacer algo, espero no les moleste-.

Si bien las amigas de Fluttershy se quedaron confundidas, la chica tímida solo sonrió-No te preocupes, anda con cuidado y no tardes, ya que recuerda que iremos a ver al profesor Discord, estoy segura de que te caerá bien-.

-Si es amigo tuyo es muy seguro de que sí-dijo Myra sonriéndole y retirándose, dejando a sus amigas confundidas.

-¿A dónde va con tanta prisa?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Tiene trabajo que hacer-respondió Fluttershy con sinceridad y provocando que Pinkie Pie se quedara algo seria.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cantera**

Los Rangers continuaban en su batalla contra las fuerzas del Undead World, Kuarl embistió a Sunset con fuerza y la estrelló contra una pared rocosa, más cuando iba a darle un golpe más, la peli fuego reacciono y lo golpeo con su espada en el abdomen, provocando que retrocediera.

-¡No va a ser tan fácil!-aseguro lanzándose a la batalla y golpeándolo repetidamente con su espada.

El resto de sus amigos no tardo en acabar con los Zombis y se colocaron al lado de su líder, quienes se prepararon para continuar con la batalla-¡Vas a caer amigo!-aseguro Odd colocándose en guardia.

Kuarl rugió con fuerza y se dispuso a atacar, cuando una figura salió de la nada, embistiéndolo con fuerza y derribándolo-¡Es ella otra vez!-exclamo Starlight.

Efectivamente, se trataba de la misma chica que salvo a Fluttershy, Bulk y Skull durante la noche, ahora miraba fijamente a Kuarl, con esos ojos amarillos que mostraban una gran furia y salvajismo, Kuarl rugió con fuerza y se levantó.

-¡Les dije que no se metieran en esto!-gruño volteando a ver a los Rangers-¡El Undead World es mío y seré yo quien los destruya!-aseguro lanzándose al encuentro contra el monstruo, que no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

Kuarl lanzo un golpe con su hacha, mismo que la chica esquivo rodando por el suelo, para luego darle un potente golpe en el abdomen, lo que provoco que varias partes de su cuerpo se quebraran, para asombro de los Rangers, lo siguiente que esa joven hizo fue darle una patada en el pecho para enviarlo por los cielos.

Dando un potente salto, aquella chica intercepto a Kuarl en el aire, dándole un golpe más con fuerza, estrellándolo contra el suelo, antes de que se pudiera poner en pie, la chica comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía, sorprendiendo a los Rangers.

Una vez que reunió la energía, la disparo un poderoso rayo de energía, mismo que lo golpeo con fuerza, provocando que Kuarl bramara de dolor, antes de que cayera al suelo y explotara, marcando su final y dejando a los Rangers sorprendidos.

-Increíble-dijo Sunset sorprendida.

-No sé quién sea, pero en serio parece estar de nuestro lado-observo Starlight.

-Bueno, solo hay un modo de averiguarlo-dijo Spike y Sunset asintió.

Avanzando al frente de su equipo, la peli fuego quedo ante la chica-Oye, no sé quién seas, pero quiero agradecerte por tu ayuda, aun así, nos gustaría saber quién…-.

Sunset no pudo terminar su frase, ya que varios rayos salieron de la nada, cayendo sobre ellos y derribándolos, incluso la chica fue golpeada por aquellos ataques y fue entonces que Necronomica en persona, hizo acto de aparición, acompañada únicamente por Tsue, al ver a la Emperatriz del Undead World, una mirada de furia apareció en el rostro de la misteriosa guerrera.

Necronomica avanzo lentamente, hasta quedar frente a los Rangers-Oh genial…es la gran bruja del Undead World-expreso Kenneth.

-Esto realmente no es bueno-dijo Spike preocupado.

Necronomica fijo su atención en Sunset, pero con el casco puesto no pudo saber totalmente su identidad, así que desvió su mirada hacia la chica-Entonces si eres tú, la Reina de las Bestias o por lo menos, su descendiente-señalo con tono algo fastidiado por lo que acababa de comprobar.

-¿Reina de las Bestias?-murmuro Sunset sin entender del todo.

La chica, a la cual Necronomica llamo "Reina de las Bestias", encaro a la Emperatriz, al tiempo que su mirada demostraba una gran furia en sus ojos-Necronomica-gruño con furia.

Ante esa mirada, la Emperatriz se rio divertida-Que lindo, ver que a pesar de todo, los de tu raza todavía tienen algo de rencor hacia mí-.

-¡Finalmente voy a vengar todo lo que has hecho!-sentencio la Reina disponiéndose a atacarla, pero Necronomica la intercepto con un rayo, para luego alargar su brazo y sujetándola con fuerza, la estrello repetidamente contra el suelo, para luego arrojarla por los aires.

Cuando la chica cayó al suelo, intento levantarse, pero Necronomica disparo un rayo de su báculo, por suerte, Sunset lo desvió a tiempo-Vaya-observo la Emperatriz al ver que los Rangers se colocaban a su lado.

-¡Si la quieres tendrás que enfrentarnos a nosotros también!-aseguro Sunset.

-Eso se puedo arreglar, pero creo que es tiempo de que conozcan su destino, Tsue-la aludida asintió.

-Espíritus del mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán-invoco y al instante, Kuarl apareció en su forma gigante.

-Me gustaría quedarme a presenciar su final, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender, después de todo, Angel Grove no es el único lugar que pretendo dominar-sentencio retirándose.

Kuarl bramo y preparo un golpe contra los Rangers-¡Zords Guardianes despierten!-los Zords no tardaron en aparecer e iniciar la combinación-¡Megazord Valquiria activado!-invocaron al mismo tiempo.

Kuarl arremetió contra Valquiria, dándole un golpe con su hacha, logrando que retrocediera, Valquiria rápidamente salto y lanzo una ráfaga de patadas contra su enemigo, el cual logro resistirlas todas.

-¿Cómo es posible que resista las patadas de Valquiria?-exclamo Odd.

Kuarl se lanzó contra el Megazord a gran velocidad, dándole un golpe con su hacha y derribándolo, Valquiria cayó al suelo con fuerza y Kuarl comenzó a aplastarlo, pero justo cuando se disponía a darle el golpe decisivo, un rayo lo golpeo y derribo.

-¿Quién hizo eso?-pregunto Spike confundido.

-¡Miren!-grito Starlight señalando al cielo.

Desde el cielo, un dragón humanoide rojo de proporciones titánicas. Su cabeza tiene dos pares de grandes cuernos, los superiores son curvados en forma de V de color gris en su cabeza, los inferiores van alrededor de su boca siendo bastante curvados y la mayor parte de su cuerpo está cubierto de espinas y / o escamas, bloque central, que incluye el pectoral, la espalda, hombreras y cintura destacando destaca un enorme busto triangular que recubre los hombros está adornado con una gema azul en cada lado y el pecho siendo iguales de color gris. Dos grandes garras que salen de sus antebrazos. Sobre su espalda, tiene un par de alas de energía radiante de color amarillo siendo más grandes que su altura, y una cola con púas aún más larga.

-¡Es otro Zord!-exclamo Sunset sorprendida.

-¿Y de dónde salió?-pregunto Kenneth, cuando la Reina de las Bestias se presentó.

-¡Aether, Supremo Dragón de las Llamas Agresivas, he invocado tu poder!-declaro desde su posición.

-Es suyo-dijo Starlight.

-No sabía que otras personas podían tener Zords, además de los Rangers-señalo Spike.

-Y parece que puede controlarlo sin la necesidad de estar dentro-observo Kenneth.

El imponente dragón lanzo un rugido, al tiempo que embestía con fuerza a Kuarl, para después colocarse ante él y prepararse para la batalla, ambos comenzaron una lucha devastadora, pero el cuerpo de Kuarl era increíblemente resistente a los ataques, fue cuando logro sujetar al Dragón y lanzarlo por los aires, provocando que cayera al suelo.

Kuarl se dispuso a cortarle la cabeza con su hacha, pero Valquiria reacciono a tiempo y corto el mango del hacha con su Sable de Luz, mismo que invoco mientras ambos peleaban, aquella acción, dejo sorprendida a la Reina de las Bestias, quien levanto a su Zord y se unió a la batalla.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE)**

Entre los dos poderosos Zords, comenzaron a ganar terreno sobre Kuarl, quien recibía todos los ataques sin poder defenderse de sus dos contrincantes, Aether lanzo un golpe con su cola, al tiempo que Valquiria atacaba con un golpe de su Sable, pero aun así, el cuerpo de Kuarl era muy difícil de dañar.

-¡Veamos si resistes esto! ¡Furious Destruction Burst!-invoco la chica, al tiempo que las Gemas se encendieron para concentrar una gran esfera de llamas con dos anillos que la rodean para lanzar una corriente de fuego azul claro desde su boca hacia el oponente.

En cuanto Kuarl recibió el impacto, ocurrió una explosión sumamente violenta, pero aunque logro resistirla, su cuerpo comenzó a agrietarse debido a la potencia del impacto-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!-grito Sunset.

Valquiria se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Kuarl-¡Valquiria a girar!-invocaron y Valquiria lanzo su golpe final, terminando por destruir al imponente monstruo.

La Reina de las Bestias observo todo y suspiro satisfecha-Consideren que estamos a mano-dijo retirándose y en cuanto se fue, Aether desapareció.

-Se fue-dijo Sunset seriamente y sus amigos también se quedaron confundidos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Una vez que volvieron a su base, le contaron todo lo que ocurrió a Dulcea, quien se quedó pensativa-Esa chica es descendiente de la Reina de las Bestias Sagradas, criaturas que poseían un gran poder, pero también una terrible maldición-explico Dulcea.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con el Undead World?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Aquella guerrera era una enemiga mortal de Necronomica, pues la Emperatriz asesino a sus amigas y siendo su descendiente, no me cabe duda de que quiere conseguir la venganza que su ancestro no pudo-explico Dulcea.

-Lo que significa que Necronomica también buscara destruirla tanto como a nosotros-comprendió Sunset.

-Exactamente, Rangers, deben encontrarla antes que las fuerzas de Necronomica y convencerla de que se una a nosotros, eso nos daría ventaja en contra del Undead World-indico Dulcea y los Rangers asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Fluttershy apareció en un jardín, dirigiéndose a un punto algo aislado, siempre con una cesta de comida en su brazo, cuando arribo al lugar, encontró a la Reina de las Bestias, cuyo cuerpo comenzaba a brillar.

-Tranquila, no te esfuerces, solo deja que todo ocurra a su ritmo, no tienes que alterarte-le pidió acercándose a ella.

La Reina lanzo un bramido algo salvaje y finalmente, volvió a la normalidad, revelándose como Myra-Fluttershy…siempre has sido la única que logra calmarme-señalo divertida.

-Siempre será así-le aseguro Fluttershy sentándose a su lado-me alegra que estés bien, pensé que podrías estar en problemas ¿Cómo te fue?-.

-Finalmente he visto los ojos de la muerte-reconoció Myra-pero también he conocido a los Power Rangers-.

Fluttershy desvió la mirada-Entonces ¿vas a aliarte con ellos?-pregunto con timidez.

-Solo si es necesario, ya que mi misión es destruir al Undead World a toda costa-señalo Myra.

Fluttershy suspiro, sabiendo que era inútil discutir con ella-Solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado-le pidió y Myra le sonrió de forma cariñosa, las cosas estaban por cambiar una vez más.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una nueva guerrera ha llegado a la ciudad y su única misión es detener al Undead World a cualquier costo ¿Qué otras sorpresas les esperan a los Rangers?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _y solo espera a que Necronomica se entere de esto y más, ya que una vez que descubra la identidad de Sunset, la peli fuego estará en graves problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ahora imagínate si por accidente tratan de usar a Bulk y Skull como monstruos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _tuvieron la pista correcta, pero se equivocaron de blanco, llegando con el chico que no tenía nada que ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _puedes estar segura de algo, su furia será descomunal y también contra aquellos que debían haberla matado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _cuando lo sepa será mejor que todos sus siervos se alejen de ella lo más rápido posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y te tengo una pregunta ¿Qué fue lo que más te gusto de Astronema en el fic Furia Dragón/Legendaria? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _y ahora que tiene la oportunidad de divertirse quiere hacerlo en grande. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _y finalmente llegamos con los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _ciertamente es una niña cuyos juegos son en extremo riesgosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _a ella solo le interesa divertirse, ese es su único deseo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _no tomes a la ligera a Reiji, porque ella todavía tiene sorpresas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _se divierte, pero siempre haciendo daño a otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _con Reiji es algo diferente, ya que para ella, un juguete favorito debe ganarse su lugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _o creerá que aprisionar su alma como juguete de su hija será un mejor castigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nova Star Prime:** _siempre ha sido así, desde la aparición de Rita Repulsa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _lo comprendo a la perfección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _de algún modo es una idea que me sugirió un amigo que ha sido un fiel lector desde hace años, de hecho, fue su sugerencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _yo digo que hubo algo más, ya que incluso, nunca llego a sospechar de Astronema cuando ella lo estaba traicionando con los Psycho Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y finalmente comenzamos con los OC, los cuales irán apareciendo poco a poco, así que paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _créeme amigo, ya verás que va a pasar, porque en serio, estoy molesto con ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _aunque hay que admitir que da risa como le salió todo mal a Espectro después de que le lavaron el cerebro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _tenían la pista correcta, pero se acercaron a la persona equivocada y terminaron convertidos en balones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _sorpréndete, porque por el trabajo no he tenido tiempo para ir al cine. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _por supuesto que habrá un sexto Ranger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _es verdad, aunque para muchos quizás solo fue algo casual, pero yo digo que hubo algo más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _con Ecliptor era entendible, ya que él mismo reconoció que era como una hija para él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ya salió el nuevo capítulo con el primero de los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ciertamente, aunque deben ser sumamente cuidadosos, imagina si por accidente transforman a Bulk o a Skull. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _especialmente cuando encuentre blancos mucho más interesantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _realmente le pensaron bien en esta ocasión, pero siempre estarán en problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _por el momento ya comenzamos con el primero de los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _esa es otra prueba de su mala suerte, que siempre que están cerca ocurre algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _especialmente porque cuanto más resentido este el humano más fuerte es el monstruo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _tienen la pista correcta, pero no les será tan fácil, especialmente por como los saco Luna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _bueno, ya viste lo que paso cuando siguieron a Soarin, terminaron convertidos en balones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _Necronomica tiene la sensación de haberla visto antes, pero hasta no verla de frente por completo no puede estar segura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _les ayudó mucho recordar cuando TJ y los demás lo revelaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _cuando lo sepa, su rabia será realmente intensa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _todavía no la ha descubierto, primero lo primero, los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _que su tierna apariencia no los engañe, porque es muy malvada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _aunque tienen la idea correcta, aún no saben quién pueda ser. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _especialmente con la llegada de nuevas piezas para el juego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _esos dos nunca te cansan, siempre te divierten. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ella lo ve todo como un juego, incluso usar a los humanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _no por nada su madre le confía muchas misiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _hasta ahora han logrado vencer, pero todavía les falta un largo camino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _por ahora estamos comenzando con la aparición de los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _era de esperar que después de 25 años tuvieran una miserable pista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _y finalmente comenzamos con los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _bueno, ya estamos comenzando con la aparición de OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _solo espera a que veas el resto de sus juegos siniestros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _después de tantos años, creo que se lo merecían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _vaya que fue un largo camino para que obtuvieran una pista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _no olvides que antes los descubrieron sin darse cuenta, pero dijeron que eran muy "lelos" para ser Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _ciertamente, tendrá que cuidarse muchísimo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _seguimos con las aventuras y finalmente aparecen los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _una imaginación bastante retorcida para el gusto de muchos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _bueno, solo espera a que aparezca el sexto integrante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _eso es cierto, además de probabilidad de que ocurra algo que provoque la destrucción de lo que hagan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _no por nada es tan consentida por Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _por el momento ya llegamos a la parte de los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _eso o continuara con el apoyo a convertirla en un simple juguete para su hija. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _no por nada es muy confiable para su madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _y finalmente hemos visto al primer OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _para fortuna y desgracia suya, pues solo implica más encuentros con monstruos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _eso es bastante cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _aunque aún no lo ha descubierto por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _en su sano juicio, nadie, tendrías que estar loco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _primero lo que se esperaba, la aparición de OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _ciertamente, está captando mucho la atención. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _descuida, lo entiendo a la perfección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _solo que tendrán que ser más cuidadosos ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _la verdad…no se me había ocurrido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _ya veo, bueno, tomate tú tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Olivia, Éire, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Draizen, Bowser3000000, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Freedom Gundam 96, Gokash Z, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, The LAV, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, White Killer 09, Valentín D4C, Speed Demon 24, Spectrum Prime, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Hell Drago, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Polnareff Silver, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Gappy Joestar, Ant, Giorno Joestar, Kid Shooter, B Buccellati, Tetsuma Gundam, Mista 6 Pistols, Marco Sorairo, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Hiruma Demon, Abbacchio Leone, Ryokan Shield, Josuke Joestar, Seito Ghost, Okuyasu Vortex, Black Hunter, Zedd Hirose, Revolver, Joestar, Ryo Red, Zeppeli, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Odín, Wild Boy, Shazam, Espadachín de la Luz, Dra Optimus Star 3, Konami-Kun 2000, Twidash919, Iron Mario, Moon-9215,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	11. Cientifico Oscuro

" _ **Un nuevo ataque del Undead World se desato sobre la ciudad, cuando de pronto, una misteriosa guerrera hizo acto de aparición, esta guerrera no solo logro hacer retroceder al monstruo del Undead World, sino que además capto la atención de Necronomica, quien apareció en el campo de batalla para asegurarse y descubrió que se trataba de la descendiente de una antigua enemiga suya, la Reina de las Bestias Sagradas, que además, poseía un poderoso Zord, con el cual ayudo a los Rangers a vencer al temible monstruo con el que peleaban, pues esta criatura poseía un cuerpo sumamente difícil de dañar, pero con la combinación de ambos ataques, finalmente lograron derribarlo, dándole una victoria más a los Rangers, ahora, Dulcea les dio la misión de buscarla y lograr que se vuelva su aliada en esta lucha"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 11**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 11 Científico Oscuro**

 **Alemania**

En un antiguo campo de concentración Nazi, mismo que fue abandonado después de la caída de Alemania y de la derrota de Adolfo Hitler, todos esos lugares que presenciaron la muerte de millones de inocentes, ahora estaban abandonados, con excepción de ese, ya que en uno de los edificios, varias luces iluminaban el lugar, conforme una figura trabajaba en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio.

-Perfecto-dijo sonriendo-estos avances son magníficos, lo sabía, la sangre vive, tal como esperaba y yo soy la prueba de ello, ahora, es tiempo de ver si puede lograr lo que tanto he deseado-expreso sonriendo de una forma algo retorcida, al tiempo que accionaba una palanca y una gran cantidad de líquido rojo comenzó a viajar por unos tubos de vidrio o de plástico, inyectándose como un suero y un cuerpo inerte, mismo que comenzó a moverse lentamente.

La persona que observaba todo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que todo estaba saliendo tal como esperaba-Perfecto, donde el idiota de Hitler solo vio un sueño y una ilusión, yo veo mucho más-sentencio sonriendo-el momento de mi regreso al mundo está cada vez más cerca y esta vez, ni siquiera Zordon podrá detenerme-sentencio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Tsue se presentó ante la Emperatriz, llegando hasta ella e inclinándose-Majestad, acabo de detectar una extraña energía, misma que proviene del continente europeo, más específicamente, de un lugar llamado Alemania-explico la hechicera.

-¿Y que con eso?-pregunto Necronomica sin prestarle mucha atención ni importancia a ese asunto.

-Bueno, resulta que es una energía algo extraña, es como si fuera energía de un No Muerto-explico Tsue.

De acuerdo, eso capto el interés de la Emperatriz, pero Sheer no tardo en intervenir en la conversación-No seas ridícula, no existe nadie en el mundo que pueda igualar la energía de nuestro… ¡Digo! Su imperio, gloriosa majestad-corrigió con rapidez y sumamente nerviosa.

-Aun así, creo que esto es algo que amerita una investigación a fondo-reconoció Necronomica y Tsue le saco la lengua a Sheer-muy bien, ustedes dos vayan y descubran de que se trata-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamaron ambas alzando la mirada y quedándose sumamente mudas.

-¡Majestad…creo que prefiero ir con Yabaiba que con ella!-señalo Tsue con rapidez.

-¡Yo puedo ir y regresar sin que esta bruja de pacotilla me retrase!-aseguro Sheer, pero la mirada de la Emperatriz basto para que ambas guardaran silencio.

-¡Por supuesto majestad, iremos juntas y le traeremos la información necesaria!-aseguro Tsue.

-¡No se preocupe, le aseguro que no le fallaremos!-declaro Sheer con mucho miedo y finalmente, ambas abandonaron el lugar con mucha rapidez.

Tras eso, Necronomica se sentó en su trono, sumamente pensativa, algo como eso no se había sentido en mucho tiempo, al menos no desde la caída del Dai Shi, el último villano que abrió los portales entre el mundo de los vivos y de los espíritus, esto era algo sumamente interesante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea también se percató de aquella misteriosa energía y los Rangers no tardaron en aparecer-¡Aquí estamos Dulcea!-informo Sunset.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Starlight con preocupación.

-Acabo de detectar una extraña energía que proviene de Alemania, una energía que se asemeja mucho con la que irradian los miembros del Undead World, pero que al mismo tiempo es diferente-explico Dulcea.

-¿Diferente cómo?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-Es difícil de decir, pero siento que he visto esta energía antes, solo que no puedo recordar en donde fue-reconoció Dulcea-lo mejor será que vayan a averiguar qué es lo que está pasando en ese lugar, les daré las coordenadas exactas-.

-Este ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta Alemania?-pregunto Spike confundido.

-¿Acaso nos compró boletos para viajar en aviones privados?-pregunto Odd con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos, imaginándose siendo atendido y mimado por unas hermosas, sexys y esculturales azafatas, esa visión provoco que babeara un poco y se ganara un zape de Kenneth-¿Qué?-.

-En serio tienes que conseguirte una novia urgentemente y hablo de una de verdad, no de esas chicas con las que sales una o dos veces para luego dejarlas de lado-señalo Kenneth.

-¿Por qué te eligieron como Ranger exactamente?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos y Odd se encogió en hombros.

-Créeme amiga, a pesar de eso, Odd es una buena persona, desesperante, pero buena-aseguro Kenneth y Odd sonrió.

Dulcea tosió un poco para captar la atención de sus Rangers-Sobre como los voy a enviar a Alemania, la respuesta es muy sencilla, de este modo-golpeando el suelo con su báculo, abrió un agujero de luz en el suelo y los Rangers fueron tragados por el mismo-buena suerte y que el poder los proteja-les deseo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Alemania**

Los Rangers aparecieron a las afueras de un pueblo alemán, por fortuna, nadie vio que salieron de la nada, así que no tuvieron problema alguno en dar explicaciones, pero mientras Kenneth, Odd y Spike caían al suelo, Sunset y Starlight lo hicieron perfectamente en pie.

-Pudo habernos avisado que haría eso-dijo Sunset mirando hacia el portal, mismo que se cerró.

-A veces creo que algunas cosas las hace adrede-observo Starlight.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí, supongo que hay que comenzar a buscar lo que sea que estemos buscando-dijo Kenneth.

-Creo que buscar en grupo sería muy tardado-observo Odd.

-¿Qué sugerirías entonces?-pregunto Spike mirando a su rubio amigo.

-Separarnos para cubrir más terreno y de ese modo podríamos dar con lo que sea que busquemos-respondió Odd, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

-Oigan…esa idea no es…tan tonta-dijo Sunset.

-También ocurren los milagros hermana-aseguro Kenneth, por lo que el grupo opto por dividirse para descubrir que era lo que estaba causando problemas, con la indicación de mantenerse en contacto en todo momento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En aquel laboratorio Nazi, el misterioso individuo trabajaba en su nueva sustancia, al tiempo que su creación se levantaba de su camilla-Bien, es el momento de que salgas a la luz y demuestres tu aterrador poder, claro que admito que es un poco vago haber empleado una forma tan…conocida, pero bueno, este era el primer paso-una alarma provoco que se callara.

Acercándose a lo que parecía ser una computadora, la encendió y se llevó una sorpresa-¿Energía Eltariana? Es imposible, no se ha visto esta energía desde que Zordon murió y aunque los Rangers siguen existiendo, ninguno de ellos tiene la misma energía que él poseía, pero esta es muy similar, me preocupa-reconoció mirando lo que pasaba y finalmente tomo una decisión-vamos bestia mía, parece que tendremos que adelantar tu prueba de campo-indico y su bestia rugió con ferocidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Rangers caminaban por las calles del pueblo, tratando de encontrar alguna señal que les dijera que podían estar buscando, hasta el momento, ninguno tuvo suerte, con excepción de Odd, ya que el rubio decidió investigar dentro de un bar, donde sin querer, derramo la cerveza de un alemán fornido.

Naturalmente, el alemán se dispuso a poner en su lugar al chico, pero Odd se las arregló para salir ileso, ya que comenzó a hacer un tipo de baile que provoco las risas de todos en el bar y ahora se encontraba entreteniendo a los clientes, quienes comenzaron a lanzarle monedas y euros con mucho entusiasmo.

El resto de los Rangers, por su parte, se dedicaban a buscar en todo tipo de lugares, definitivamente ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaban buscando, fue cuando una explosión capto la atención de Sunset, siendo la primera en divisarla.

-Creo que ya lo localizamos-expreso al tiempo que comenzaba a correr y sacaba su celular-¡Chicos, encontré algo, localicen mis coordenadas y vengan cuando antes!-indico la peli fuego.

Cada Ranger asintió y se dirigió al lugar indicado, al tiempo que Odd colgaba-¡Bueno amigos, lamento mucho tener que decirlo, pero el show ya debe terminar y como última demostración de mi agilidad felina…!-Odd comenzó a saltar de una mesa a otra intercalando entre sus manos y piernas, saliendo disparado por una ventana abierta.

Los hombres estallaron en aplausos ante esa demostración de agilidad y reflejos-¡Gracias, muchas gracias! ¡Nos vemos al rato!-grito tomando un plato de papas y saliendo corriendo del lugar, en medio de los aplausos de la gente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset llego al lugar, viendo como la gente huía aterrada de un nuevo monstruo, mismo que parecía ser una versión moderna del clásico monstruo Frankenstein, la mítica criatura creada con distintos restos humanos, pero había algo más en esa cosa y cuando sus amigos llegaron lo notaron.

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?-exclamo Kenneth aterrado.

-¡Parece un tipo de Frankenstein!-respondió Odd con la boca llena de las papas que agarro.

-¡Pero parece que también está hecho de partes de animales!-señalo Starlight.

Y es que era así, no solo parecía estar hecho con restos humanos, sino también con los de animales, tales como tigres, perros, aves, entre otros, una combinación bastante desagradable en opinión de Spike, quien solo pudo agradecer que Fluttershy no viera algo como eso o en serio le daría un infarto.

Aquella bestia lanzo un bramido, al tiempo que provocaba que el suelo temblara y liberara descargas eléctricas de su cuerpo, mismas que disparo contra los Rangers, lanzándolos por los aires.

-¡De acuerdo, es grande, malo y sumamente rudo, esto no va a ser sencillo!-declaro Kenneth alarmado, cuando escucho un gemido y vio a Odd llorando-Odd ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastimo?-pregunto preocupado.

-No…peor…convirtió mis papas en carbón-respondió Odd mostrando el plato destruido y las papas de color negro-¡YO LAS VENGARE!-grito con fuerza.

-Y yo que creí que Rarity era dramática-dijo Sunset achicando los ojos y provocando que Spike solo pudiera reconocer ese comentario.

-Ah…chicos…aún tenemos a un monstruo enorme con el cual lidiar-señalo Starlight.

El monstruo golpeo sus puños con fuerza, al tiempo que avanzaba hacia ellos-¡Bien! ¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-invocaron transformándose y lanzándose al ataque.

Cerca de ahí, Tsue y Sheer observaban lo que pasaba-¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?-pregunto Tsue-no parece ser uno de los nuestros-.

-Por supuesto que no, me sorprende que creas que algo tan grotesco como eso pertenezca a nuestro imperio ¡Oh! Discúlpame, si tú siempre has sido alguien muy grotesca-se burló Sheer.

-¡Voy a hacerte que te tragues tus palabras!-grito Tsue.

-¡Inténtalo si puedes!-acepto Sheer, cuando el estruendo de la batalla capto la atención de ambas.

-¡Esto es por mis papas!-grito Odd lanzando un golpe con sus dagas, al tiempo que sus amigos atacaban.

Fue cuando Sunset hizo acto de aparición, gritando y blandiendo su espada con mucha maestría, al verla, los ojos de Sheer brillaron y una sonrisa de encanto apareció, al tiempo que suspiraba de una manera bastante soñadora, captando la atención de Tsue.

-Qué bonito pelea la Ranger Roja, tan ágil, tan fuerte, tan bien torneada, a pesar de su traje puedo ver la perfección de sus piernas, sus hermosos pechos y su rostro, así como su cabello encendido como llamas del mismo infierno, pareciera un demonio hecho en una hermosa jovencita-expuso con tono soñador.

-¿Perdón?-pregunto Tsue sacando a Sheer de sus pensamientos.

-¡No dije nada!-respondió con rapidez y con la cara completamente roja.

El estruendo de la batalla fue la distracción perfecta, ya que los Rangers fueron derribados por ese monstruo, quien se dispuso a terminar con ambos, por fortuna, Starlight reacciono a tiempo y le disparó varias flechas, logrando que retrocediera, rápidamente se incorporaron y se dispusieron a terminar con la misión.

De pronto, una serie de rayos salieron de la nada y los golpeo, derribándolos y dejándolos en el suelo-¿Qué? ¿Quién hizo eso?-se preguntó Tsue.

-¿Cómo se atreven a golpear a mi futura esposa?-gruño Sheer y Tsue la miro con una expresión de "es en serio".

-Entonces los rumores son ciertos, hay nuevos Power Rangers-dijo una voz y fue cuando el responsable apareció.

Se trataba de un joven de 1.8 m de alto con una complexión que es una combinación entre delgada y atlética no aparenta tener más de 20 años, su tono de piel es pálido casi cadavérico como los muertos, su pelo es largo llegándole hasta los hombros y de color blanco, ojos negros lleva puesto una bata de laboratorio, pantalón negro y zapatos negros, mismo que avanzo hasta quedar frente a los Rangers.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Sunset levantándose con algo de dificultad.

Ante aquella pregunta, el muchacho arqueo una ceja y entonces comprendió todo-Ya veo, son Power Rangers, pero ustedes no tienen ningún tipo de relación con Zordon-observo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Al escuchar eso, los Rangers se vieron entre sí confundidos-¿Qué sabes tú de Zordon?-pregunto Sunset confundida ante eso.

-Sé muchas cosas Ranger, después de todo, algunos de sus guerreros intentaron asesinarme hace mucho tiempo-respondió el chico y aquella revelación dejo más que impactados a los Rangers-en cuanto a quien soy, pueden llamarme Estraga, Profesor Estraga para ser precisos y soy la mente científica Nazi más brillante que jamás haya existido-..

-¿Nazi? Por favor ¿todavía hay gente que se atreve a seguir los caminos de ese asqueroso partido?-cuestiono Kenneth asqueado y Estraga se rio.

-Mi muy simple amigo, me parece que no has comprendido nada, yo no soy un simple seguidor de los Nazi, yo fui uno de los principales miembros cuando Hitler estaba en la cima del poder, al menos, aquí en este lugar-explico Estraga sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso, el rostro de los Rangers se llenó de sorpresa-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Sunset.

-¡Lo que dices no tiene sentido, Hitler y sus tropas existieron hace ya casi 100 años, es imposible que tú seas parte de su armada original!-declaro Kenneth.

Estraga se rio ante eso-Que simples y mundanas mentes tienen, me decepciona que para ser Rangers aún no entiendan que nada es imposible, es cierto, yo tengo ya casi 100 años, todo esto se debió gracias a las estupideces de Hitler, ya que mientras él estaba tan sumido en su ideal de crear una raza de súper hombres, yo me enfoque en algo más importante, mis investigaciones me llevaron a descubrir el secreto de la vida y de la muerte, logre mutar la sangre y las células humanas y finalmente, perfeccione un suero, una forma de ser eterno-.

Tsue y Sheer también escuchaban todo lo que decía, sin poderse creer sus palabras-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando-dijo Tsue sorprendida.

-En serio…realmente no creo que él haya podido conseguir algo como eso-dijo Sheer-pero el hecho de que mencionara a Zordon…-.

-Es bastante sospechoso-reconoció Tsue.

-"Es por eso que quiero que lo traigan al Undead World"-indico Necronomica apareciendo ante ellas de forma fantasmal.

-¡Majestad!-gritaron ambas asustadas.

-"Tráiganme a ese humano, si lo que dice es cierto, entonces puede llegar a serme muy útil"-indico la Emperatriz.

-¡Por supuesto majestad!-respondió Tsue.

-¡Cumpliremos sus órdenes magnificencia!-agrego Sheer y la imagen de Necronomica desapareció.

Ambas volvieron la vista a la batalla, donde los Rangers miraban a Estraga con mucha sorpresa y algo de espanto-Entonces, por lo que dices, usaste a las personas inocentes que Hitler encerró en esos asquerosos sitios para llevar a cabo tus objetivos-gruño la peli fuego.

-Bueno, siendo justos, no fueron solo ellos, sino también algunos soldados de bajo rango del ejército de Hitler, soldados que nadie nunca notaria o extrañaría, pero que eran fácilmente manipulables, solo tenía que decirles "el Fuher quiere verte en persona", para que se emocionaran-Estraga se rio-ese estúpido de Hitler podrá ser un torpe sin visión, pero fue muy útil para mis planes y ahora no solo soy inmortal, sino que además…-.

El cuerpo de Estraga comenzó a sufrir una extraña transformación, misma que dejo más que impactados a los Rangers, en su lugar, quedo un león dientes de sable con melena oscura capaz de andar en dos patas y tiene algunas partes que exponen sus huesos y carne más que todo en los hombros y pecho donde se muestran las partes que reflejan un estado de no muerte, también le surgen 2 hachas de carnicero.

-Tienen que admitir que eso fue impresionante-señalo Odd sorprendido y algo espantado por lo que veían sus ojos.

Tsue y Sheer también quedaron atónitas ante lo que sus ojos veían, sin poderse creer que un humano haya conseguido algo como eso, Estraga dio un paso al frente, acercándose junto a su criatura.

-Como pueden ver, ahora soy una fuerza completamente perfecta e invencible, pero además, también he diseñado a mis propias mutaciones, como mi buen amigo aquí presente-señalo y su monstruo bramo-¡Acábalos!-ordeno y ambos se lanzaron al ataque.

Los Rangers también se lanzaron a la batalla, quedando Sunset y Starlight contra Estraga, mientras los demás se ocupaban del monstruo de Estraga, quien ataco con sus dos hachas, logrando que ambas chicas retrocedieran con rapidez, más Estraga también demostraba ser sumamente ágil, golpeándolas a ambas con una poderosa patada.

Frankenstein, como Odd decidió que debían llamarlo, ataco con varias descargas eléctricas, mismas que los golpearon con fuerza, pero aun así no se daban por vencidos y siguieron con su ataque, Tsue y Sheer observaban la batalla con mucha sorpresa, esos dos estaban dándoles problemas a los Rangers y eso seguramente le agradaría a Necronomica.

Sunset detuvo el golpe de las hachas de Estraga, al tiempo que comenzaban a forcejar por derribarse uno al otro, rápidamente, Starlight disparo varias flechas, mismas que golpearon la espalda del inmenso monstruo, momento que Sunset aprovecho para darle un golpe con su espada.

-¡Ataquemos juntas!-indicó Sunset.

-¡Adelante!-apoyo Starlight.

Estraga rugió como una aterradora bestia, lanzándose también al ataque, Starlight dio un salto y disparo varias flechas, mismas que Estraga desvió con golpes de sus hachas, para luego bloquear el ataque de la espada de Sunset, pero al hacerlo, Starlight logro saltar sobre él y disparar más flechas, al tiempo que la peli fuego se alejaba a tiempo, pues las flechas cayeron sobre Estraga como una lluvia letal.

Una vez que Estraga quedo entre la lluvia de flechas, Sunset aprovecho para darle un golpe más con su espada, logrando hacerlo retroceder, al tiempo que los chicos también atacaban al mismo tiempo a Frankenstein, golpeándolo con fuerza y al mismo tiempo con sus respectivas armas, provocando que rodara por el suelo y cayera junto a su creador.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Levántate y pelea!-ordeno Estraga, cuando los Rangers combinaron sus armas-¡Ay no!-.

-¡Fuego!-indico Sunset y los Rangers dispararon contra ambos, rápidamente, Estraga sujeto a su monstruo y lo uso como escudo.

La explosión destruyo a Frankenstein, pero le permitió a él salir ileso-¡No puedo creer que haya usado a su propia criatura como escudo!-exclamo Starlight indignada.

-¡De todos modos ya lo superamos, podemos vencerlo!-aseguro Odd colocándose en frente.

Estraga se preparó para la batalla, cuando unos rayos hicieron retroceder a los Rangers, dando paso a Tsue y Sheer-¡No lo creo Rangers!-declaro Tsue.

-¡Hola Ranger Roja!-saludo Sheer sumamente emocionada y dejando confundida a la peli fuego.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-cuestiono Estraga mirando a ambas chicas.

-Tranquilo, estamos aquí como amigas, no como enemigas, al menos, no tuyas ¡Espíritus del mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia, restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco Tsue.

Al instante, Frankenstein hizo acto de aparición en su forma gigante, sorprendiendo a Estraga-Increíble-dijo sorprendido.

-Mientras tu monstruo se ocupa de los Rangers, nosotras te llevaremos con nuestra líder, estoy segura de que ella se muere por conocerte-aseguro Sheer y Estraga quedo en silencio.

-¡Zords Guardianes!-los poderosos Zords hicieron acto de aparición, iniciando la combinación-¡Megazord Valquiria activado!-.

Valquiria encaro a Frankenstein, que rugió con fuerza y disparo una descarga eléctrica contra ella-¡Escudo Mágico!-invoco Starlight y Valquiria se protegió con una barrera de luz, para luego dar una salto y lanzara una ráfaga de patadas sumamente veloces contra Frankenstein.

-¡Es muy resistente, pero no veloz, hay que aprovechar eso!-indico Sunset.

-¡Entendido!-.

Tras darle una serie de poderosos y veloces patadas, Valquiria lo sujeto con sus piernas del cuello e hizo el letal "Giro de la Muerte" del Cocodrilo, lanzándolo contra el suelo, una vez que los soltó, empleo la velocidad de la Serpiente, combinada con la fuerza del León, con la cual golpeo varias veces los puntos de presión del cuerpo de Frankenstein.

Valquiria lanzo un puñetazo al rostro, seguido de una patada a la quijada, logrando que el temible monstruo cayera al suelo pesadamente, cuando se intentó levantar, sus brazos se desprendieron de su cuerpo.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE)**

-¡Sable de Luz!-invocaron los Rangers y Valquiria obtuvo su arma más poderosa.

Pero aun sin brazos, Frankenstein se lanzó a la batalla de nuevo y Valquiria lo intercepto con un golpe de su espada, para luego darle uno más con fuerza, girar y darle un golpe más con su sable.

-¡Valquiria a girar!-Valquiria lanzo su ataque definitivo y los Rangers consiguieron acabar con esa nueva amenaza.

-¡Rangers, la vida ha prevalecido!-anuncio Sunset, al tiempo que el Megazord posaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Estraga apareció ante Necronomica, quedando impactado ante su presencia-Vaya, ni en mis más grandes sueños y fantasías…pude imaginar a una criatura tan imponente, que mostrara lo vacío de la vida y la muerte-expreso admirado.

-Gracias, veo que para ser humano sabes reconocer la belleza de la Diosa de la Muerte-expreso Necronomica sonriendo-además de que has conseguido muchas grandes hazañas, he escuchado de ti humano, durante ese periodo que ustedes llaman segunda guerra mundial hiciste logros sumamente impresionantes y el que aun vivas, manteniendo esa apariencia tan juvenil es una demostración de tus logros-.

-Agradezco sus palabras-dijo Estraga.

-Pero ahora, parece que ambos tenemos un enemigo en común, los Power Rangers, los guerreros creados por Zordon de Eltar-señalo Necronomica-creo que tus conocimientos me podrían ser muy útiles ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría ayudar al inmortal Undead World a destruir a la vida existente?-.

-Si con ello también eliminamos el legado de esa cabeza flotante, colaborare con gusto-aseguro Estraga sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Bulk y Skull se encontraban trabajando en el taller de su casa, llevaban todo el día ahí, pero finalmente lograron terminar su trabajo-Muy bien Skull, creo que ya es hora de que la vayamos a probar-dijo Bulk.

-Sí y esta vez, no habrá modo de que nos la roben-dijo Skull sonriendo.

-La "Cazadora de Crímenes 3000", es tan hermosa-dijo Bulk con un tono de voz conmovedor.

Abriendo la puerta del garaje, Bulk y Skull salieron en una nueva motocicleta, muy parecida a la que usaban en sus tiempos como miembros de la Patrulla Juvenil, cuando el Imperio de las Maquinas amenazaba la Tierra, siendo Skull quien manejaba y Bulk viajaba en el asiento de pasajero.

-¡Cielos gordo, parece que las modificaciones que le hicimos funcionan a la perfección!-declaro Skull.

-¡Ciertamente, ahora no habrá necesidad de que volvamos a viajar en trenes ni en autobuses!-declaro Bulk.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Una vez que los Rangers volvieron con su mentora, le informaron de lo sucedido en la batalla y ahora, Dulcea se encontraba meditando-Ese joven…realmente es un antiguo científico Nazi, de hecho, fue de los pioneros-explico la guerrera.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto Kenneth asombrado y confundido.

-Aunque el poder Ranger se mantuvo inactivo por 10000 años hasta el regreso de la Alianza del Mal, comenzando con el retorno de Rita Repulsa, Zordon nunca estuvo inactivo, siempre monitoreo la Tierra y las galaxias en caso de problemas, cuando se enteró de las abominaciones que uno de los científicos Nazis creaba, no dudo en enviar algunos guerreros a investigar-narro Dulcea.

 _ **En aquel entonces, el poder Ranger no estaba del todo perfeccionado, así que los guerreros que se unieron en esa misión se infiltraron como parte de los Aliados que luchaban por la derrota de los Nazis, Japón, etc.**_

 _ **Yo estaba entre esos guerreros, así como también dos buenos amigos; Ninjor y Auric el Conquistador, entre los tres, descubrimos el escondite de Estraga y quedamos ante sus abominaciones y monstruosidades…aun me cuesta creer que un humano haya hecho cosas que se podrían considerar de la Alianza del Mal…**_

 _ **No fue sencillo, pero logramos detener a ese lunático, pero sus investigaciones lograron que consiguiera lo que quería, la inmortalidad y juventud eterna.**_

-No podíamos destruirlo y aun si pudiéramos, Zordon jamás habría aceptado eso, por ello la mejor opción fue aprisionarlo en el campo de concentración que usaba como su laboratorio y usando nuestro papel de Aliados, les notificamos que ese lugar quedó destruido-finalizo Dulcea.

-Y ahora ese científico loco fue reclutado por Necronomica-señalo Sunset.

-Sí y me temo que juntos serán una amenaza terrible-agrego Dulcea con un tono siniestro y los Rangers quedaron preocupados.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo, mismo que ahora se ha unido a las filas del Undead World, un siniestro científico con experimentos sumamente retorcidos"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _aunque cuando se entere, su ira será demasiado grande, realmente estará sumamente furiosa, pero encantada con descubrir todo lo que le paso a esa niña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _descuida, esos son errores míos y yo los reconozco, por eso no cuenta como falta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _los OC aparecerán en el orden en que fueron entregados, así que puede que todo ocurra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _bueno, fuiste la primera en entregarlo y por eso apareció primero, por cierto ¿Qué te pareció la aparición de los Psycho Rangers en esos fics? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _creo que puedo usarla en algún momento, solo tengo que pensar en el más adecuado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y vaya que fue de mucha ayuda, ya que Kuarl era realmente duro de derribar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _eso puede ser cierto, en serio sería genial contar con uno para poner en su lugar algunas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _por ahora hay otros OC que aparecerán, ya que siempre los hago aparecer en el orden en que fueron entregados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _ciertamente y ahora los villanos también tienen un nuevo aliado en sus filas, uno sumamente peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y el siguiente OC que apareció fue el tuyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _me molesta especialmente que aún no haya actualización. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _aunque ella no es una Ranger tal cual, pero tiene su Zord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _por el momento aparecerán algunos OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _en el avance se ve sumamente genial, pero hay que esperar a verlo para estar seguros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _quería que fuera malvada y vaya que lo fue, salió demasiado bien, incluso para él y podría agregar que incluso ahí se vio a quien le pertenecía la lealtad total de Ecliptor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _pues en los avances se ven mucho mejor que la porquería que fue "La Guerra Legendaria", pero a ver qué tal queda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ya he pensado en una forma de irlos sacando, pero creo que lo verán conforme avance el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _aunque me hace sentir nostálgico otra vez…ya que no está Karai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _ahora solo hay que esperar a ver que otras sorpresas esperan a los Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _y ahora ha aparecido un nuevo personaje que se ha aliado al Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _hasta los Rangers se sorprendieron por ello, pero deben alistarse para lo que venga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _por ahora apareció un aliado del Undead World, al menos, lo será desde ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _espero poder sacar a los OC en el menor tiempo posible, pero creo que encontré un ritmo que me puede servir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _un nuevo aliado ha llegado, lo malo es que es aliado del Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _seguimos con la aparición de otro OC, voy a mantener un ritmo constante para que vayan apareciendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _bueno, la historia va a continuar y nuevamente, hemos conocido a otro OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y vaya que fueron de mucha ayuda para la batalla contra ese monstruo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ahora conocimos a un nuevo enemigo, mismo que se ha aliado a las filas del Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _un Zord que debe ayudar mucho en el futuro, especialmente con lo que se viene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _creo que me estoy inspirando con el hecho de que algunos aliados tengan Zords. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ciertamente, muchos pidieron uno, en serio, a todos nos encantaría tener uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ahora ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo que se ha unido al Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y bueno, creo que ya se resolvió uno de los misterios, ahora Bulk y Skull tienen su moto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _solo que ella va a tener que aparecer antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo; el emperador del universo…Freezer, lo siento, chiste malo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _de alguna manera siento que en el Súper Sentai/Power Rangers no le dan la importancia que merecen a los dragones, es decir, casi siempre es para el azul y el rojo se queda con un gato, y para colmo, le dieron uno a Troy, el peor Ranger Rojo que ha existido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _veré que puedo hacer, por ahora hay otra batalla en el camino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _en serio, creo que me hace falta relajarme un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _de nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _no realmente, ya que eso es algo muy aparte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _bueno, al menos esta vez ya tienen su propio medio de transporte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _ahora le toco aparecer a un nuevo enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _y vaya que les fue muy útil a los Rangers, especialmente porque Kuarl era muy duro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _y eso ha hecho que me ilumine y mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _es parte del negarse a ver la verdad, como ocurre con Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _no te preocupes, cuando es mi error no pongo falta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _por ahora ha aparecido un científico algo loco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _bueno, ya he pensado en un ritmo para hacerlos aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _ahora van a aparecer algunos OC, así que estense atentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _por el momento le ha tocado a un científico que se unió al Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _la historia continúa con nuevas amenazas y enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _por ahora seguimos con otro OC, mismo que se unió al Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _me extraña que muchos se sorprendan, ya que varios los pidieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _la princesa va a ser un problema un poco más grande que su madre, ya que ella no tiene problemas en aparecer en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _y eso ha hecho que se me prenda el foco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _ciertamente, hay que esperar un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _poco a poco, iremos conociendo a cada OC que crearon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _por el momento apareció el que será un nuevo aliado del Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ahora seguimos con otro OC y así será por un rato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Olivia, Éire, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Tenzalucard123, The LAV, Seiryu.001, Shazam, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, White Killer 09, Valentín D4C, Speed Demon 24, Spectrum Prime, Kurtlaraperdomo, Hell Drago, Blaitor21, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Polnareff Silver, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Gappy Joestar, B Buccellati, Kid Shooter, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Bowser300000, Giorno Joestar, Tetsuma Gundam, Mista 6 Pistols, Marco Sorairo, Fugo Distorsión, Gaou Tyranus, Narancia Aeron, Hiruma Demon, Abbacchio Leone, Ryokan Shield, Josuke Joestar, Seito Ghost, Okuyasu Vortex, Black Hunter, Zedd Hirose, Revolver, Joestar, Ryo Red, Zeppeli, Crimson Bullet, Ant, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Iron Mario, Wild Boy, Gokash Z, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Freedom Gumdan 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	12. El Misterioso Espadachin

" _ **Tras recibir informes de una extraña energía que provenía de Alemania, los Rangers y el Undead World se dirigieron a investigar para averiguar de qué se trataba, ya que dicha energía era muy similar a la que emitía el cruel imperio de No Muertos, grande fue la sorpresa de los Rangers cuando descubrieron que el responsable de estas anomalías era un antiguo científico Nazi llamado Estraga, cuyos crueles experimentos lo llevaron a conseguir la inmortalidad y juventud eterna, los Rangers lo desafiaron y en medio de la batalla, Tsue y Sheer hicieron acto de aparición, llevándose a Estraga con ellas al Undead World, donde Necronomica le ofreció un lugar en las filas de su ejército, con la misión y promesa de erradicar no solo la vida existente, sino también, todo el legado de Zordon de Eltar"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 12**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 12 El Misterioso Espadachín**

En una dimensión alterna, una feroz batalla estaba llevándose a cabo entre dos fieros guerreros, cuyas armas chocaban repetidamente, uno de los contendientes era un monstruo del Undead World, mismo que parecía ser un Samurái Zombi, su armadura era negra con detalles rojos sangre, así como también su katana parecía estar hecha de huesos, así como toda su armadura, su rostro era esquelético y sin ojos.

Su contrincante, por otro lado, era un joven de 15 años de edad que mide 1.70 m, cuerpo atlético y musculoso en buen estado físico, con el pelo largo que le llega al final de la espalda y blanco, varios mechones le llegan a los ojos y dos mechones largos y gruesos llegan hasta los hombros, ojos color dorado que le dan una mirada feroz y casi bestial, tiene las orejas sobre su cabeza y son orejas de perro, piel clara, garras en las manos y los pies, 4 colmillos en la boca, lleva puesto un kimono totalmente rojo muy parecido al de los sacerdotes del antiguo Japón se trata de la túnica de ratas de fuego perteneciente anteriormente a su padre y esta descalzo, porta una katana de apariencia vieja en la cintura y lleva un arco largo con una cajuela de flechas, misma que mantenía guardada en esos momentos.

-¡Así como muchos otros lo supieron antes, tú muy pronto terminaras igual que todos tus ancestros!-declaro dándole un golpe con su katana, provocando que retrocediera.

-¡Jamás! ¡Aunque me cueste la vida no permitiré que este mundo y todos los existente sean corrompidos por la maldad del Undead World!-aseguro el chico.

El monstruo se rio divertido-Mocoso estúpido-con un movimiento de su katana, ese ser disparo un relámpago contra su contrincante, que cayó por un acantilado cercano, desapareciendo en el fondo, el demonio se acercó y verifico si su contrincante estaba acabado-perfecto, ese pobre estúpido sobreestimo sus habilidades, si Shen Shimmer, la última que poseía el poder que superaba a la muerte no pudo vencer a nuestra Emperatriz, alguien como ese tonto no tendría oportunidad-sentencio retirándose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

El monstruo hizo acto de aparición ante Necronomica, quien como siempre, estaba en su trono, con su hija a un lado, jugando con su muñeca, el guerrero paso al lado de los siervos más leales de la Emperatriz, entre ellos, el recién llegado Estraga.

-He vuelto de mi misión mi ama-informo arrodillándose ante Necronomica.

-Eso veo-dijo Necronomica sin el menor interés-confió en que se deba a que cumpliste bien tu misión-.

-Así es, le puedo asegurar mi Emperatriz que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por él nunca más-aseguro el guerrero.

Más Necronomica no se veía del todo convencida, pues su expresión mantenía esa frialdad que la caracterizaba-¿Estas completamente seguro de eso?-pregunto con un tono de voz que indicaba impaciencia.

-Bueno…cayó por un acantilado, pero…-.

-¿Y cómo osas volver a decirme eso sin haberte asegurado de que encontró su final?-cuestiono Necronomica levantándose de golpe con furia.

-¡Lo que pasa es que cayó al mar, estábamos pelando en un acantilado cerca al mar y cuando cayó debió hacerlo en el océano!-se apresuró a responder alarmado.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, los ojos de Necronomica brillaron y el cuerpo de su monstruo comenzó a levitar-Debiste haberte asegurado de que realmente estaba acabado, pero no lo hiciste por la única y patética razón de que te da miedo mojarte-gruño la Emperatriz y el guerrero comenzó a sentir como si fuera aplastado-debería desaparecerte en este instante-sentencio soltándolo.

El guerrero cayó al suelo pesadamente y miro a la Emperatriz con sorpresa, así como también miedo-¿No…no va a hacerlo?-pregunto temeroso.

-Por suerte para ti aún me puedes ser de utilidad, Estraga, dile lo que necesitas-indico Necronomica.

-Como diga Emperatriz-dijo Estraga acercándose-necesito que vayas a traer algunos componentes de este laboratorio, es bien sabido que trabajan con todo tipo de quimos altamente peligrosos, ten mucho cuidado, ya que si derramas o pierdes alguno podría ser catastrófico-advirtió Estraga.

-Y por ese motivo, Sheer, Yabaiba y Tsue también irán-señalo la Emperatriz sentándose en su trono y los tres guerreros asintieron ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Las clases habían comenzado, en esta ocasión, a Sunset y a Starlight les tocada gimnasia, por lo que en esos momentos solo estaban haciendo algunos calentamientos y vaya que fue una sorpresa cuando Celestia apareció con ropa deportiva, indicando que debido a que el maestro tuvo un pequeño incidente, no podría asistir en varias semanas al trabajo y como no pudo conseguir otro maestro a tiempo, ella daría la clase.

-Vamos a comenzar a correr por la cancha de fútbol, unas diez vueltas para comenzar-indico Celestia y ella también comenzó a correr por la misma, siendo seguida por los estudiantes.

-Esto es algo sumamente sencillo-dijo Starlight sin dejar de correr.

-Parece que tienes buena condición-observo Sunset.

-Bueno, eso se debe a que incluso en la Preparatoria de Reefside nos ponían a entrenar pero en serio-explico Starlight sin dejar de correr.

En esa clase también se encontraban Vinyl y Lyra, quienes no tardaron en unirse a la conversación, después de todo, ambas estaban más que agradecidas con Sunset por todo lo que hizo por ellas y siempre lo estarían, Celestia no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su hija y sonrió, feliz de que pese a todo lo que ocurrió, ella ahora era más que capaz de salir adelante, se sentía sumamente orgullosa.

Sin percatarse, Dulcea apareció en esos momentos, usando una capucha para evitar que la vieran y manteniéndose en todo momento en las sombras, su mirada se fijó en Celestia, esa mujer realmente había cometido grandes errores en el pasado, incluso llego a ser odiada por Sunset, pero ahora…la mentora de los Rangers no pudo evitar pensar que había hecho lo correcto al dejar a la pequeña en sus manos, aunque todavía no pudiera decirle la verdad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

A bordo de su moto, Bulk y Skull viajaban a gran velocidad, sintiéndose las personas más importantes del planeta, definitivamente era una emoción que no habían sentido en mucho tiempo, era grato volver a viajar en una motocicleta y esta vez, como verdaderos detectives.

-¡Esto es grandioso, esta moto definitivamente es más rápida que la anterior!-declaro Skull sonriendo.

-¡Y una vez que hayamos probado la máxima potencia ningún criminal podrá escapar de nosotros! ¡Prepárate Skull, a la una, a las dos y…!-Bulk no pudo terminar de contar, ya que Skull freno bruscamente-¡Oye! ¿Por qué frenas tan brusco? ¡Casi haces que me golpeó la cabeza contra el visor!-regaño Bulk.

-Tuve que hacerlo gordo, hay luz roja y como detectives no podemos poner mal ejemplo cruzando con la misma-explico Skull.

-Sí, eso es muy cierto, muy bien, de todos modos prepárate para activar la máxima potencia una vez que cambie a verde-indico Bulk.

Fue cuando los guerreros del Undead World hicieron acto de aparición, acompañados por los Zombis, que iban vestidos como guerreros Ninja, al verlos, Bulk y Skull no pudieron evitar gritar como siempre solían hacerlo.

-¡Guarde silencio humanos insolentes!-ordeno el guerrero disparando un rayo eléctrico contra la moto, misma que se salió de control y comenzó a manejarse por sí sola en reversa, llevándose a sus dos pasajeros con ella-¡Patético!-.

-No es el momento para eso Barbaric-indico Sheer-la Emperatriz quiere que le llevemos esos químicos antes de que la hermosísima Ranger Roja nos descubra-señalo con una mirada soñadora en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Sheer?-pregunto Yabaiba a su compañera.

-Parece que le pego una enfermedad o se volvió más estúpida de lo que ya era-se burló Tsue y Sheer la vio con ganas de matarla.

-Creo que el laboratorio esta por allá, andando Zombis-indico Barbaric y el grupo se dirigió hacia el sitio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

La esfera en el báculo de Dulcea comenzó a brillar intensamente, señal de amenaza-El Undead World-expreso alarmada y fijando su atención en los Rangers, rápidamente se retiró del lugar para poder llamarlos.

Los Rangers siguieron en sus actividades diarias, en esos momentos, Kenneth y Odd estaban en clase cocina junto con Pinkie Pie, mientras Spike estaba en clases de matemáticas, tratando de no dormirse en ningún momento, cuando sus teléfonos sonaron.

Sunset y Starlight también recibieron el llamado, viéndose entre ellas para buscar un modo de retirarse, por fortuna, la campana que indicaba el cambio de clases o de horas libres sonó, por lo que pudieron reunirse rápidamente detrás de la escuela.

-Adelante Dulcea-contesto Sunset, mientras sus amigos se aseguraban de que nadie los viera.

-"Rangers, el Undead World está atacando una vez más, tiene que dirigirse al centro de la ciudad"-.

-Entendido ¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que alguien los había visto-Lo sabía, lo sabía-dijo emocionada y muy sonriente la alegre Pinkie Pie, quien los siguió en secreto-mucha suerte amigos-les deseo disponiéndose a cubrirlos en la escuela de alguna manera.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

A bordo de sus motos, los Rangers se dirigieron hacia el lugar de atraco, cuando de pronto, se tuvieron que hacer a un lado con mucha rapidez, ya que Bulk y Skull por poco los chocan al pasarles en reversa.

-¿Acaso esos eran…?-pregunto Spike.

-¿Por qué van en reversa?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-¡Creo que tienen problemas!-señalo Starlight preocupada-¡Iré para ayudarlos, me reuniré con ustedes en cuanto pueda!-.

-¡Muy bien, ten mucho cuidado y procura no tardarte, no sabemos a qué clase de monstruos nos enfrentaremos!-indico Sunset.

-¡Entendido!-dando la vuelta, Starlight se dirigió a ayudar al par de amigos, quienes solo podían levantar los brazos y gritar por ayuda-¡Resista, allá voy!-grito acelerando.

Bulk y Skull estaban dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia un puente que estaba en construcción, sino se detenían podrían terminar volando hacia una caída fatal, la Ranger Blanca acelero a todo lo que su moto daba y finalmente quedo a su lado.

-¡Frenen!-grito Starlight.

-¡No funciona el freno!-respondió Skull alarmado.

-¡Ayúdenos por favor!-suplico Bulk asustado.

-¡No se preocupen!-grito Starlight pensando en una forma para detener la moto de ambos hombres, misma que parecía haber aumentado su velocidad de golpe-¡Oh no!-exclamo al ver que a esa velocidad no los alcanzaría a tiempo.

-¡Mamá!-gritaron asustados, más justo cuando parecían que iban a caer, una figura salió de la nada y detuvo la moto con un golpe de energía, lográndolo muy a tiempo.

Una vez que la moto se detuvo, ambos amigos pudieron respirar aliviados-Ay gordo…creo que otra vez vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos… ¿sabes que vi?-pregunto Skull.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Bulk por inercia.

-Monstruos…monstruos y monstruos…y más monstruos-respondió Skull-nuestras vidas han sido de todo menos aburridas-señalo Skull.

-Bueno…al menos tenemos ese consuelo-dijo Bulk.

El que detuvo la moto solo rodo los ojos ante eso, cuando la Ranger Blanca apareció-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, pero ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Starlight y el misterioso guerrero solo se marchó del lugar dando un salto-hombre de pocas palabras supongo-dijo encogiéndose en hombros.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el laboratorio indicado, la gente huía aterrada, ya que los Zombis comenzaron el ataque, siendo dirigidos por los tenientes del Undead World, quienes ya llevaban las cajas con los químicos y artefactos que Estraga iba a necesitar.

-Parece que ya tenemos todo-dijo Tsue viendo la lista.

-Espero que tengas razón, ya que tu mirada no es la misma desde que diste el viejazo-se burló Sheer provocando que esta vez, fuera Tsue quien la viera con ganas de matarla.

-Parece que tenemos compañía-señalo Yabaiba mirando al frente, al tiempo que los Rangers llegaban en sus motos.

-¡Miren nada más, es el circo de fenómenos!-se burló Odd.

-¡Hola preciosa de rojo! ¿Me extrañaste? ¡Porque yo si lo hice!-grito Sheer saludando a Sunset, al tiempo que se sonrojaba mucho.

-¿Eh?-.

-Guau, es raro cuando le doy la razón a Odd, pero en serio, eso sí que está súper raro, al nivel fenómeno-señalo Kenneth.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto-dijo Tsue cubriéndose el rostro-pero veo que son solo cuatro, así que están en desventaja ¡Ataquen!-ordeno y los Zombis se lanzaron a la batalla.

Los Rangers no tardaron en comenzar el ataque, al tiempo que Yabaiba se lanzaba contra Kenneth y Barbaric atacaba a Sunset, dejando a Sheer y Tsue como espectadoras, aunque Sheer no pudo evitar volver a suspirar al ver a Sunset peleando, en serio que quedo cautivada con ella.

Sunset y Barbaric chocaron sus armas con fuerza, para luego comenzar a correr, al tiempo que se miraban de manera desafiante, deteniéndose de golpe y preparando un nuevo ataque, mismo que vino en forma de rayo de energía de Barbaric, sujetando a Sunset con fuerza.

-¡Mierda!-gruño la peli fuego haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse.

-¡Tus intensos son en vano, voy a acabar contigo!-declaro Barbaric estrellando a Sunset contra varias paredes de los edificios cercanos y contra el suelo, para finalmente lanzarla contra un poste de luz, provocando que cayera al suelo adolorida.

-¡Sunset!-grito Spike intentando ir en su auxilio, siendo interceptado por más Zombis, al igual que Odd, mientras que a Kenneth, Yabaiba le impedía el paso.

Barbaric lanzo un golpe con su katana, logrando cortar el poste y que este cayera sobre Sunset, inmovilizándola-¡Puta madre!-gruño Sunset ante eso e intento liberarse, pero su espada quedo a cierta distancia de ella.

-¡Ay no!-grito Sheer ante eso.

-¿De qué lado se supone que estas?-cuestiono Tsue mirando molesta a su compañera.

Barbaric comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia Sunset, siempre apuntándole con su katana-La princesa quiere que te conviertas en su nueva muñeca, pero no creo que le importe si te llevo con unas cuantas heridas en el cuerpo y tal vez, uno que otro hueso roto-sentencio preparándose para darle el golpe mortal, para espanto de los amigos de Sunset.

De pronto, una persona salió de la nada y golpeo a Barbaric con otra katana, provocando que retrocediera por el golpe y encarara a su atacante, llevándose una gran sorpresa al descubrir de quien se trataba.

-¿Tu?-exclamo incrédulo, ya que se trataba del mismo muchacho que enfrento en aquel acantilado.

-¿Te sorprende verme?-pregunto con un tono de voz que denotaba que estaba sumamente molesto.

-¡Es imposible! ¡Yo acabe contigo!-declaro Barbaric viendo a su contrincante sin poderse creer que estuviera presente.

-¡La próxima vez asegúrate de que tu oponente realmente haya sido eliminado antes de regodearte en la victoria!-declaro el chico colocándose en guardia-¡Es una lástima que no habrá próxima vez!-sentencio colocándose en guardia.

-¡Ya te vencí una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo!-declaro haciendo lo mismo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en círculos alrededor del otro, al tiempo que los Rangers aprovechaban la situación para correr a auxiliar a su líder-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Kenneth ayudándola a levantarse una vez que Odd y Spike consiguieron quitarle el poste de luz.

-En serio parece que el Undead World me odia mucho-señalo la peli fuego.

-O te ama-dijo Odd señalando a Sheer quien parecía estar sumamente feliz de que Sunset estuviera sana y salva.

-¿Y qué es eso de ser la nueva muñeca de Reiji?-pregunto Spike.

-No tengo idea, aunque eso lo veremos después-señalo Sunset dirigiendo su vista hacia la pelea que estaba por comenzar.

Tanto el misterioso guerrero como Barbaric comenzaron a correr, para finalmente chocar sus armas con fuerza, comenzando una feroz contienda de espadas, siempre manteniéndose en guardia y tratando de acorralarse mutuamente, lanzando un golpe con su katana, Barbaric lo hizo retroceder y aprovecho para darle una patada que lo hizo rodar por el suelo.

Rápidamente, Barbaric aprovecho para dispararle varios rayos de energía, mismos que aquel joven guerrero esquivo con gran agilidad y velocidad, desafortunadamente, no pudo evitar el siguiente ataque de Barbaric, quien lo sujeto del cuello y comenzó a estrellarlo repetidamente contra una pared, para después lanzarlo contra el suelo y dispararle un rayo.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Sunset alarmada.

Barbaric comenzó a avanzar hacia él con mucha lentitud, al tiempo que se reía divertido-Patético, tuviste razón en algo, debí asegurarme de que acabe contigo o quizás te entregue a la Emperatriz Necronomica, igual que lo hice con tus padres-se burló divertido y el guerrero apretó sus puños con fuerza.

Alzando su katana, Barbaric se dispuso a dar por terminada la batalla, cuando el chico reacciono y disparo una flecha contra la cabeza de su contrincante, provocando que retrocediera, momento que aprovecho para levantarse y encarar a su enemigo.

-No debiste haber dicho eso-gruño el chico al tiempo que su cuerpo cambiaba un poco.

Aunque no fue un cambio radical, sus garras y colmillos se hacen más largos, la pupila de sus ojos se vuelve roja, 2 líneas azules aparecen en sus mejillas y sus ojos también azules, lanzando una mirada de furia de sus ojos rojos hacia Barbaric.

-¡Así que dejaste aflorar tu lado demoniaco, eso hará la batalla más interesante!-declaro Barbaric lanzándose a la batalla a gran velocidad.

Pero esta vez, el chico emitía un aura muy diferente y antes de que se acercara, disparo varias flechas contra Barbaric, mismas que se clavaron en cada parte de su cuerpo, principalmente en sus puntos vitales, dejándolo inmovilizado, momento que aprovecho para correr a gran velocidad y golpearlo con fuerza con su katana, finalizando su ataque con varios cortes de cruz en el cuerpo de Barbaric, cuyo cuerpo emitió algunas explosiones, antes de caer al suelo y explotar por completo.

-Increíble-dijo Sunset, cuando el sonido de una moto capto su atención, Starlight acababa de llegar.

-¡Chicos! ¡Lamento la tardanza! ¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto, cuando se dio cuenta de que todos miraban hacia un lado en específico, al dirigir su mirada, se topó con ese chico-¡Es él!-.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Kenneth mirando a su amiga.

-Él salvo a Bulk y Skull en el momento adecuado-explico Starlight, al escuchar eso, Sunset se acercó al muchacho.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, pero ¿Quién eres?-pregunto la peli fuego con mucha desconfianza en su tono de voz.

Más antes de que les respondiera, el resto del Undead World hizo acto de aparición-¡No tan rápido Rangers, esto todavía no ha terminado!-declaro Yabaiba apuntándoles con una de sus letales dagas.

-Y Barbaric todavía tiene algunas cosas que decirles Rangers ¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco Tsue y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Barbaric regresara en su forma gigante.

-¿Qué harás ahora gusano?-cuestiono desafiante, al tiempo que el guerrero se preparaba para la batalla, pero…

-¡Descuida! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto ahora!-aseguro Sunset y sus amigos asintieron-¡Zords Guardianes despierten!-.

Los poderosos Guardianes hicieron acto de aparición una vez más, listos para darle batalla a Barbaric, la combinación no tardo en comenzar una vez más-¡Megazord Valquiria activado!-invocaron-¡Sable de Luz!-.

Valquiria obtuvo su sable y se preparó para el encuentro con Barbaric, que también alzo su katana listo para el encuentro-¡No importa quién me desafié, el resultado será siempre el mismo!-aseguro lanzándose a la batalla.

Ambos titanes se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, chocando sus armas con fuerza y comenzando una contienda de espadas, Barbaric lanzo varios golpes con su katana, logrando darle a Valquiria en el pecho y haciéndolo retroceder, para después lanzarse contra ella en un nuevo ataque, mismo que Valquiria logro bloquear a tiempo y aprovecho para darle un golpe con su rodilla.

Barbaric rodo por el suelo, más no tardo en levantarse de nuevo-¡Ya verán!-declaro al tiempo que invocaba un rayo y lo disparaba contra Valquiria, dándole de lleno y provocando que la cabina se sacudiera violentamente.

Después de eso, le lanzo un nuevo golpe con su katana, consiguiendo arrebatarle el Sable de Luz, apoderándose del mismo-¡Ay, creo que perdieron su espadita!-se burló divertido.

-¡Nos quitó el Sable!-grito Kenneth alarmado.

-¡Esto es malo!-señalo Odd al tiempo que Barbaric los atacaba con ambas armas con fuerza.

Barbaric se lanzó contra Valquiria, golpeándola con fuerza con ambas armas, para después dispararle un rayo con su katana, provocando que Valquiria cayera al suelo con fuerza, los Rangers tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie.

-¡Nos derribó!-exclamo Spike.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo y pronto!-declaro Sunset alarmada, especialmente cuando Barbaric comenzó a avanzar lentamente.

-¡No podemos dejar que nos venzan y menos con nuestra propia espada…esperen, eso es! ¡El Sable de Luz nos pertenece a nosotros, no a él!-señalo Starlight.

-¡Es cierto, su poder es para enfrentar al mal, no al bien!-concordó Kenneth.

-¡Por supuesto, es tan simple!-apoyo Odd y Spike estuvo de acuerdo.

-¡Muy bien, entonces mostrémosle a este tipejo su error!-indico Sunset.

Barbaric ya estaba sobre Valquiria-¡La Emperatriz estará sumamente feliz cuando sepa que los destruí con su propia arma!-sentencio preparando el que sería el golpe final, cuando los ojos de Valquiria brillaron, provocando que el Sable liberara una descarga eléctrica en Barbaric.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE)**

Tomado por sorpresa, Barbaric retrocedió ante el impacto, al tiempo que soltaba el Sable, momento en que Valquiria se levantó y saltando lo recupero, para encarar de nuevo a su contrincante, que se veía sumamente confundido.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¡No lo entiendo!-cuestiono furioso.

-¡Cometiste un gran error al apoderarte de nuestro Sable, ya que esta arma fue forjada para enfrentar al mal, nunca al bien!-explico Sunset.

-¡Y ahora estas a punto de conocer su poder!-declaro Starlight.

Valquiria alzo su Sable y lanzo una poderosa ventisca de aire, misma en la que atrapo a Barbaric, que no pudo hacer nada para liberarse, hasta caer al suelo, pero no tardo en levantarse de nuevo, sumamente molesto.

-¡Voy a aplastarlos!-declaro al tiempo que preparaba un nuevo golpe con su katana.

Nuevamente, Valquiria alzo su Sable, que se convirtió en un látigo de energía, mismo con el cual ataco a Barbaric, quien se protegió con su katana, la cual fue cortada en dos por el golpe de Valquiria, dejando impactado a Barbaric.

-¡Valquiria a girar!-invocaron los Rangers y Valquiria lanzo su golpe definitivo contra Barbaric, quien finalmente cayó al suelo y exploto en pedazos, marcando su final.

-¡Rangers, la vida ha prevalecido!-anuncio Sunset una vez más.

Con su enemigo destruido, los Rangers se reunieron con el misterioso joven, que se quedó en todo momento viendo la batalla-¡Oye!-grito Starlight-muchas gracias por tu ayuda, en verdad lo apreciamos-.

El joven miro a los Rangers con una expresión que asustaba-Entonces, realmente son Power Rangers, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vieron, al menos, desde la destrucción del Maestro Xandred y su ejército de Nighloghts-agrego con tono serio.

Los Rangers se vieron entre sí, sin desactivar sus poderes en ningún momento-¿Quién eres tú y como sabes de eso?-pregunto Sunset con curiosidad.

-Su nombre es Daiki-respondió Dulcea apareciendo de pronto-y es el hijo de dos grandes amigos-.

-Dulcea-nombro Daiki mirando a la guerrera-ha pasado mucho tiempo-.

-Demasiado-dijo Dulcea con tono serio y viendo fijamente a Daiki.

-Algo me dice que se conocen-le murmuro Odd a Kenneth.

-No me digas-respondió con sarcasmo.

-Sí, hablan como si se conocieran-agrego Odd y Kenneth se golpeó el casco queriéndose dar en la frente.

Dulcea y Daiki siguieron viéndose fijamente-No te había visto desde aquella batalla en donde el Undead World…-Dulcea guardo silencio.

-Asesino a mis padres y a Lantis-agrego Daiki con un tono de voz frío.

Al escuchar eso, los Rangers quedaron asombrados, pero Sunset tuvo una reacción doble-¿Lantis?-murmuro, como si ese nombre le sonara de alguna parte.

-Veo que estas continuando con la labor de Zordon de Eltar y ahora tienes tu propio equipo de Rangers-observo Daiki con frialdad.

-Zordon fue un gran líder, sabio y muy valiente, su sacrificio salvo al Universo entero de la maldad-le recordó Dulcea.

-Pero no de toda la maldad-le recordó Daiki, refiriéndose a todos los seres malignos que aparecieron después de la muerte de Zordon.

-Sé que tienes problemas con ese hecho, pero tenemos un enemigo en común, el Undead World, únete a nosotros y acabaremos con ese malvado imperio-aseguro Dulcea.

Daiki se dio la vuelta-Gracias, pero si hay algo que aprendí en esa guerra es que es mejor estar solo, así no sientes el dolor de perder a quienes amas o aprecias, además ¿Cómo pretendes destruir al Undead World? Cuando la única fuerza capaz de acabar con sus líderes entrego su vida para mantenerlos sellados, sabes que sin ella, no hay forma de destruir a Necronomica-señalo retirándose.

-Daiki…te…-Dulcea tuvo que guardar silencio sobre esa revelación, ya que no podía decirlo frente a los Rangers, en especial, frente a ella, no aun, al menos.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Starlight.

-El hijo de dos grandes amigos, que perdieron la vida luchando contra el Undead World hace tiempo, creí que él también había muerto, pero me equivoque, aunque sigue vivo, temo que lo perdimos como aliado y como amigo-reconoció con tristeza y pesar, dejando a los Rangers confundidos, pero Sunset tenía su mente en otra cosa, ya que ese nombre; "Lantis", sumado a lo que dijo, estaba teniendo un tipo de efecto nostálgico en su cabeza.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo guerrero ha llegado para agregarse a la batalla contra el Undead World, pero al igual que la Reina de las Bestias, prefiere mantenerse solo ¿Quién será y que repercusiones traerá en el futuro?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **HOY LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO TOP 10, ASÍ COMO TAMBIEN ME GUSTARIA SABER SU OPINION Y GUSTOS, EN ESTA OCASIÓN LES PREGUNTO, CUALES SON EN SU OPINION, LAS MEJORES GENERACIONES DE POWER RANGERS QUE HAN EXISTIDO, LAS 10 MEJORES:**

 **10.- Power Rangers Turbo; aunque esta generación pudo haber dado más de lo que demostró, no cabe duda que tuvo algunas cosas interesantes, como el hecho de que aparecieran nuevos aliados y mentores, pero en realidad…Justin no me convenció con Ranger Azul**

 **9.- Power Rangers Zeo; esta generación fue realmente buena, introduciendo al Imperio de las Maquinas y revelando la existencia de la Alianza del Mal, ya que su llegada fue la primera vez que Zordon la menciono**

 **8.- Power Rangers Tormenta Ninja; siendo la primera de la era de Disney, esta generación realmente fue muy buena, con personajes que sabían equilibrar la vida de estudiantes Ninja y seguir sus respectivas pasiones, además de que Lothor era un villano decente y divertido**

 **7.- Power Rangers Súper Patrulla Delta; en sí, esta generación hablo de temas muy interesantes, el hecho de que los humanos aceptaran a los alienígenas, pero no a los que poseían poderes, como el caso de los Rangers, quienes sufrían de maltratos en su infancia, además de tener una buena forma de contener a los criminales y descubrir su culpabilidad, en serio, eso sería muy útil en la realidad**

 **6.- Power Rangers RPM; la última generación que a mi parecer fue realmente buena, ya que Samurái tampoco fue de mi total agrado, con una trama sumamente oscura, un mundo apocalíptico, donde un virus de computadora tomo el control, algo que realmente puede ocurrir, ya que las inteligencias artificiales siempre pueden ser peligrosas, además del empleo de un dato que no se usaba desde la generación del "Espacio", la verdad sobre la hermana perdida**

 **5.- Power Rangers Fuerza Salvaje; una de las mejores generaciones, misma que hablaba de la importancia del cuidado del medio ambiente y como la unión entre humanos y animales nos vuelven invencibles, así como también la aparición de grandes villanos como Zenaku y el Amo Org, quien nos demostró hasta donde podemos llegar al sentirnos traicionados y amargados**

 **4.- Power Rangers Fuerza de Tiempo; otra de las mejores generaciones, la cual toco temas muy importantes, como la discriminación, ya que Ransik no nació siendo malvado, lo volvieron así al rechazarlo y tratarlo como a un monstruo, algo que Jen no vio, aunque la comprendo en cierto punto, además de que final y el modo en que Ransik se rindió fue realmente impresionante**

 **3.- Power Rangers Dino Trueno; a esta la considero de las mejores, todo me emociono mucho y no solo porque me encantan los dinosaurios, los Rangers también fueron impresionantes, así como también divertidos y ni que decir de Tommy, además de que con Mesogog, sentí que estaba volviendo a ver villanos siniestros como lo fueron Lord Zedd y Astronema, ya que Mesogog no tenía a un secuas que fuera cómico**

 **2.- Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; las primeras generaciones, realmente fueron de las mejores, con batallas impresionantes, enemigos despiadados, la aparición de uno de los más temibles que se haya visto; Lord Zedd, pero no me gusto que sacaran a Jasón, Trini y Zack, para poner a Rocky, Aisha y Adam, aunque este último terminó por agradarme un poco**

 **1.- Power Rangers en el Espacio; para mí, la generación por excelencia, marcando el final no solo de una, sino de toda una era, la era de Zordon, con las primeras escenas dramáticas, los primeros villanos con emociones, una villana que no solo era hermosa, sino también siniestra y sumamente poderosa, digna de respetarse y admirarse, un guerrero con un gran honor y que pese a ser un robot realmente quería a su ama como una hija, además de la unión de todos los villanos para la conquista del Universo fue impresionante, la aparición de los Psycho Rangers y finalmente, el sacrificio de Zordon para salvarlos a todos, por esto y más, la considero la mejor de todas las generaciones**

 **¿Están de acuerdo con esta lista o cuales serían en su opinión las que se merecen un lugar como las 10 mejores generaciones de Power Rangers?**

 **Peebels Pek:** _puedes estar segura de que Sheer va a apoyar mucho a Reiji en sus intenciones con Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _ya viste lo que pretendían con su moto, ellos dos quieren ser unos detectives motorizados, para evitar tener que volver a subir a un tren, aunque nuevamente, casi no la cuentan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nova Star Prime:** _bueno, ya hemos continuado con la historia y algunos nuevos OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _te curiosidad, si hubieras participado en esos fics ¿estarías del lado de Astronema y que papel desempeñarías? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _tu OC aparecerá en su momento, pero eso sí, va a ser muy interesante usarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _bueno, ya lo acabas de ver, los Rangers han conocido a otro posible aliado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _esta vez ha aparecido el que podría ser un nuevo aliado para los Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _y mientras tanto, la balanza se inclina de un lado y del otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _aunque no es nada comparado al odio que siente Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _además de que Sheer hará todo lo posible por conquistar a Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _y vaya que sí, ya que aún aparecen aliados que no parecen muy contentos de unírseles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _ciertamente, solo que aquí Sheer va a tener un problema cuando se sepa la verdad de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _puede ser. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _hago lo mejor que puedo, especialmente con tantos OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _imagínate su reacción cuando descubra de quien es hija su enamorada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _a veces los OC pueden ser clásicos ya conocidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _eso me alegra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _solo que él lo usaba para inspirar, nunca puso en práctica ninguna de esos métodos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _bueno, solo espera a su reacción cuando se sepa de quien es hija Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _pues esperemos que sea mucho mejor que la guerra estúpida, honestamente, me pregunto cómo les habrá ido a esos actores tras saber que su generación es la peor de todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _eso es muy cierto y muchas veces puede ser el incorrecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _por estos capítulos aparecerán algunos OC, como ya debes haber deducido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Konami-Kun 2000:** _pues ellos eran sumamente nobles y pese a todo, Estraga seguía siendo un ser humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _un nuevo OC también ha aparecido y seguirá así por un rato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y continuamos con otro OC, por el momento será así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _ok…veré que puedo hacer al respecto para poder complacerte en ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _claramente, primero sacare algunos, unos seis y luego seguiré con la historia original, después sacare otros seis y así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _y aún quedan muchas sorpresas más en esta historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y cuando Necronomica sepa la verdad será mucho peor para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _entiendo, pero los OC van a aparecer conforme me los dieron y los guarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _solo espera a ver que formas va a usar para tratar de conquistarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _bueno, esos se irán viendo poco a poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _es otra de las cosas que nos caracterizan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ciertamente, especialmente cuando Necronomica sepa quién es Sunset en verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _es algo que estoy considerando hacer en un futuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _es lo que me gustaría hacer, pero primero estoy viendo cuantos son. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y un guerrero que aunque lucha con el Undead World, no parece querer unirse a los Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _la balanza de poder sigue inclinándose hacia ambos lados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y más por el hecho de que la balanza no se mantiene de un lado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y las cosas solo siguen cambiando de manera radical. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y continuamos con los OC, que cambian mucho la balanza de poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _y cuando lo hacen, son Rangers Rojos que no los merecen, excepto por Jasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _ahora conocimos a otro aliado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _eso es cierto, pero la balanza de poder siempre va a cambiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _la balanza del poder sigue cambiando con los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _espero que los que faltan salgan igual de bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _en serio que Zordon dejo muchos enemigos atrás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _y eso que todavía faltan algunos más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _los OC van a cambiar mucho la balanza de poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _y mientras los OC aparezcan, la balanza de poder cambiara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _la humanidad puede ser demasiado complicada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _bueno, son muchos OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _en eso y otras cosas también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _¿Qué tipo de engaño? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _esa debió ser de las épocas más horribles en la historia humana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _en serio, Hitler era un cobarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _ciertamente, una época realmente repugnante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Peebels Pek, Ángel María NF, Nova Star Prime, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Olivia, Éire, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Twidash919, Draizen, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Sombra 02, Dra Optimus Star 3, The LAV, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Konami-Kun 20000, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Valentín D4C, Edge Hell Razor, Hell Drago, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor 21, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Polnareff Silver, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Gappy Joestar, Ant, Giorno Joestar, Kid Shooter, B Buccellati, Wild Boy, Tetsuma Gundam, Mista 6 Pistols, Marco Sorairo, Fugo Distorsión, Gaou Tyranus, Narancia Aeron, Franco, Hiruma Demon, Abbacchio Leone, Seito Ghost, Josuke Joestar, Ryokan Shield, Okuyasu Vortex, Black Hunter, Zedd Hirose, Revolver, Joestar, Ryo Red, Zeppeli, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Shazam, Freedom Gundam 96, Gokash Z, Cross-Z Magma, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	13. Reina Segadora

" _ **Un misterioso guerrero apareció en la ciudad, dicho personaje respondía al nombre de Daiki, quien al parecer, es el hijo de dos grandes amigos de Dulcea, quienes perdieron la vida en la guerra contra el Undead World que se llevó a cabo en el otro reino, llego a Angel Grove justo en el momento en que los Rangers estaban enfrentándose a un monstruo llamado Barbaric, el cual demostró ser un adversario sumamente temible, más una vez que la batalla termino y Dulcea se presentó, Daiki y ella sostuvieron una charla, misma en la que Dulcea le ofreció unirse a sus fuerzas para luchar en contra del Undead World, pero Daiki rechazo la oferta, diciendo que estar solo era mejor que estar junto a guerreros para evitar forjar lazos y se marchó, no sin antes decir algo sumamente misterioso, pues al parecer, la única manera de poder derrotar al Undead World era destruyendo a sus líderes, señalando que solo una fuerza podía conseguirlo, misma que aparentemente, desapareció en el transcurso de esa guerra, además de pronunciar un nombre que tuvo cierto efecto en Sunset"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 13**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 13 Reina Segadora**

La noche cubría el bosque cercano a Angel Grove, la luz de la luna era lo único que alumbraba esa zona en esos momentos, fue cuando un sonido dio fin a ese tranquilo sonido y dos figuras aparecieron corriendo entre los árboles, una de ellas iba hasta delante, mientras la segunda la perseguía, tratando de alcanzarla, pero su objetivo se movía cada vez más rápido.

De pronto, la luz de la luna ilumino a la perseguidora, revelándose como la Reina de las Bestias, quien comenzó a olfatear el lugar, detectando sin problema el aroma de quien buscaba o mejor dicho, cazaba en esos momentos, ya que su lado salvaje la estaba dominando.

-¡Esto es ridículo, lo mejor será que te rindas antes de que ocurra algo de lo que ambas podamos arrepentirnos!-le advirtió al tiempo que la buscaba con su mirada, oídos y nariz.

Una risa se escuchó, misma que parecía venir de todas direcciones y la Reina de las Bestias, también conocida como Myra, se puso en guardia, esperando cualquier posible ataque de su presa, más la risa parecía venir de todas direcciones.

-¿Dices que ambas nos arrepentiremos?-pregunto con tono burlón-¡Me temo que estas en un error, ya que la única que va a arrepentirse eres tú, al igual que nuestra querida Fluttershy!-señalo divertida.

-¡No la metas en esto!-bramo lanzando un golpe contra un árbol, mismo que quedó cortado a la mitad, pero su presa no se encontraba en ese sitio.

-Sigues siendo fácil de molestar-se burló antes de que el sonido de un disparo se escuchara y provocara que varios pájaros emprendieran el vuelo asustados.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

La maligna Necronomica caminaba de un lado a otro, ante la mirada atenta de todos sus sirvientes, fue cuando la Emperatriz los miro a todos con unos ojos que fácilmente helaban la sangre de cualquiera, al tiempo que Necronomica alzaba su báculo y golpeaba el suelo con el mismo.

-¡Ordene claramente que fueran aniquilados!-bramo y sus siervos se encogieron de miedo-¿Cómo pretenden que consiga mis metas cuando mis ejércitos no han sido capaces de acabar con cinco mocosos en mallas de colores? ¡Exijo saber quién es el culpable! ¿Y bien? ¡Estoy esperando!-.

-¡Mami, todo es culpa de Yabaiba, yo he estado perfecta en todo, así que todo es su culpa!-aseguro Reiji.

-¿Qué? ¡Su alteza, usted sabe que esa no es la verdad!-se apresuró a decir Yabaiba alarmado.

-¿Cómo te atreves a contradecir a mi hija la princesa pedazo de inútil?-bramo la Emperatriz y Yabaiba retrocedió asustado.

-¡Si mami, dale su merecido!-apoyo Reiji.

-¡No tolerare esta clase de irrespeto, no olviden que nosotras somos quienes gobernamos el Undead World y que faltarle el respeto a mi hija, es faltarme al respeto a mí! ¿Han entendido?-cuestiono con frialdad y autoridad.

-¡Si…por supuesto…me disculpo por ello…!-se apresuró a decir Yabaiba.

-¡Así me gusta!-declaro Necronomica, mientras que Gremlin solo continuaba pintando algunos retratos más.

Fue cuando una risa se escuchó-Vaya, parece que Yabaiba necesita recordar cuál es su lugar-declaro la voz con un tono de voz siniestro.

La dueña de dicha voz no tardó en aparecer, manifestándose como alta y esbelta midiendo 1 metro con 80cm Tiene la piel de tez pálida, el cabello largo y blanco hasta la espalda, un ojo oscuro penetrante ya que el ojo izquierdo está cubierto por una placa metálica, en su ojo refleja bien sus nulas emociones. Ella usa un sombrero militar azul marino oscuro, una bufanda roja con rayas negras, un abrigo cruzado de estilo militar de color gris que le llega hasta los tobillos lleva insignias colgadas en este, posee un brazo izquierdo robótico gris pareciendo ser una manopla, pantalones negros y botas con tacón de color blanco.

-¡Segadora!-grito Reiji acercándose a la visitante-¡Que gusto me da verte de nuevo, a Lilim también le da gusto!-aseguro mostrando a su muñeca.

-Princesa Reiji, Emperatriz Necronomica-saludo a ambas reverenciándolas.

-Reina Segadora, me alegra ver que has vuelto, confió en que tu misión fue todo un éxito-señalo Necronomica acercándose a su nueva guerrera.

-Tuve algunos problemas, me encontró con la Reina de las Bestias, pero no pudo evitar que obtuviera lo que querían-dijo dándole a Estraga un tubo con un especie de cadena de ADN.

-Excelente-dijo Estraga sonriendo ante lo que Segadora le acababa de dar.

-Espero que eso sea suficiente-dijo Necronomica al tiempo que se dirigía a su trono.

-Por desgracia…aun no, mis investigaciones me han llevado a grandes avances, pero me he dado cuenta de que en ocasiones los resultados no son como se esperaban, necesito unos componentes más antes de poder comenzar a trabajar en las mejoras-explico Estraga.

-¿Qué tipo de componentes?-pregunto Necronomica.

-Una fuente de energía lo bastante potente y sustentable para evitar algún tipo de daño al tejido y ADN, una fuente de energía que convenientemente, se encuentra en uno de los laboratorios de Angel Grove, me parece recordar que hace algunos años, un científico llamado el Profesor Phenomenus diseño esta fuente de energía como combustible para cohetes, pero al final, termino por mejorarlo para darle un uso diferente-informo Estraga.

-Muy bien, entonces usted y Segadora irán a ese lugar, por supuesto que no irán solos-señalo Necronomica disparando un rayo contra uno de los Gremlins que se encontraban en ese momento cerca.

Al recibir el rayo, el Gremlin sufrió una transformación, convirtiéndose en un monstruo, cuyo rostro parecía algo cadavérico, tenía unos pocos cabellos sucios y enmarañados en la cabeza, sin un ojo y el otro como si fuera sangre, llevaba puesta una armadura color roja que cubría todo su cuerpo, finalizando con un par de alas.

-Judgement los acompañara también, solo para asegurarse de que los Rangers o cualquier otra molestia intenten intervenir-indico Necronomica al tiempo que se sentaba en su trono.

-¡En ese caso, yo también quiero ir!-intervino Reiji-¡Y estoy segura de que Lilim también querrá ir a jugar con esos Power Rangers!-aseguro sonriendo emocionada.

-No se hable más, Reiji dirigirá la misión, no me vayan a fallar, aunque con mi hija al frente eso es algo imposible-dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias mami-agradeció Reiji, al tiempo que Estraga y Segadora reverenciaban a la Emperatriz.

-Y Segadora-la aludida volteo a ver a su ama-espero que ya tengas bajo control a tus otras dos personalidades, no quisiera que causaran problemas-.

-Entendido-dijo Segadora retirándose junto con Reiji y Estraga.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

En casa de Fluttershy, la chica tímida estaba revisando la herida en el brazo de Myra, quien solo hacía muecas de dolor en su rostro, pero sumamente leves, ya que por fortuna, el disparo solo la rozo en el brazo, por lo que no era algo grave ni muy serio.

-No entiendo ¿Qué estabas haciendo anoche que tuviste que hacerte a un lado de ese modo?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Ya te lo dije, tenía que encargarme de algo-respondió Myra dejando que su amiga continuara curándola, aunque trataba de disimular lo mucho que disfrutaba de sus atenciones en esos momentos.

-Se trataba de asuntos Rangers ¿verdad?-pregunto Fluttershy y Myra guardo silencio-sé que no eres una, pero aun así, creo que sería bueno que te aliaras con ellos, ya que tienen un enemigo en común y…-.

-Los Rangers no tendrían oportunidad de vencer al Undead World y por mucho que me duela reconocerlo, yo tampoco, ya que la única forma de vencerlos desapareció hace mucho tiempo-señalo con tono serio y molesto.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Fluttershy y Myra solo guardo silencio en ese momento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En esos momentos, Bulk y Skull acababan de llegar precisamente al edificio donde estaba guardándose la fuente de energía creada hace mucho por su antiguo jefe-Cielos Bulky, me cuesta creer que el combustible del profesor se haya convertido en algo como una fuente de energía alterna-señalo Skull sorprendido.

-Cierto y pensar que pudimos haber sido los primeros hombres en viajar al espacio a buscar extraterrestres hace mucho tiempo-dijo Bulk con tono nostálgico.

-Y casi lo fuimos, cuando tratamos de escapar de ese asteroide que amenazaba con chocar con la Tierra-recordó Skull-oye gordo ¿te has dado cuenta que sin importar a donde vayamos o que hagamos siempre aparecen problemas ante nosotros?-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Bulk sin darle mucha importancia.

-Claro, cada vez que estamos haciendo algo tranquilamente, sin importar que sea, siempre ocurre algo que hace que salgamos corriendo por nuestras vidas-siguió Skull.

-Bueno, hoy no ha pasado nada y no creo que lo ocurra, después de todo, es un bonito día-señalo Bulk.

-Tienes razón, el sol brilla, el cielo esta azul, las nubes blancas, la gente bonita va y viene, los pájaros cantan, es un buen día-reconoció Skull.

-Es uno de esos días en los que nada te puede salir mal-finalizo Bulk.

Apenas dijeron eso, las fuerzas del Undead World hicieron acto de aparición justo frente a ellos, provocando que gritaran de terror, al tiempo que la gente comenzaba a correr desesperadamente por sus vidas, mientras el par del amigos solo se quedaba paralizados y señalando a los atacantes.

-Vaya, miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí, pero si son dos de los payasos más divertidos de todo este lugar, creo que Lilim quiere saludarlos-Reiji lanzo a la aludida y esta se transformó en la guerrera, quien les disparo un rayo y provoco que ambos comenzaran a correr espantados-¡Eso siempre es muy divertido!-.

-Ciertamente, pero creo que sería mejor ir por el componente que vinimos a buscar-dijo Segadora sonriendo.

-Oye, esa fue idea mía-dijo Reiji.

-Es muy sabia eminencia-dijo Estraga, cuando el sonido de varios motores captaron la atención del Undead World y fue cuando los Rangers hicieron acto de aparición.

-Vaya, justo a tiempo-dijo Reiji divertida.

Los Rangers bajaron de sus motos-¡Ay no, son Reiji, la muñeca diabólica, el científico loco, un nuevo monstruo y…y…y…lo siento, pero no tengo idea de quien seas tú!-señalo Odd encogiéndose en hombros.

-Ustedes pueden llamarme Reina Segadora y estoy a punto de convertirme en su peor pesadilla-sentencio al tiempo que sacaba una espada, misma que transformo en varios rifles, con los cuales les disparo a los Rangers, derribándolos, al tiempo que se reía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Myra y Fluttershy se disponían a ir a visitar al profesor Discord, ya que Fluttershy le prometió que lo ayudarían con su jardín de excentricidades, como el profesor lo llamaba, pues decía que en ese lugar habría plantas que nunca antes se habían visto.

-Me sorprende que seas amiga de alguien como él-observo Myra-aunque siempre te ha gustado rodearte de gente rara-.

-No digas eso, te aseguro que te va a caer muy bien, es bastante amable-aseguro Fluttershy sonriéndole a Myra de forma cariñosa, al tiempo que la chica rodaba sus ojos con diversión, fue entonces que sintió algo en el aire-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Fluttershy con timidez.

-Problemas-dijo Myra con tono serio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Zombis no tardaron en aparecer, atacando a los Rangers, al tiempo que Lilim, Segadora y Judgement también se unían a la batalla, Reiji miraba la batalla sumamente emocionada, especialmente el encuentro entre Sunset y Lilim, definitivamente siempre era algo digno de ver.

-Muy bien, Estraga, mientras yo disfruto de este espectáculo, tú ve a buscar lo que sea que necesites-indico Reiji.

-Como diga-acepto Estraga entrando al edificio.

-¡Estraga se marcha!-grito Spike saltando en un intento por detenerlo, pero Judgement lo intercepto en el aire dándole una patada.

-¡No va a ser tan fácil Rangers!-declaro Judgement sonriendo de forma despiadada y preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

Segadora, por su parte, arremetió contra Starlight, a quien arrincono contra una pared y la golpeó repetidamente con su espada, más la Ranger Blanca logro hacerse a un lado para atacarla con una patada, logrando que retrocediera, pero Segadora todavía no acababa de jugar.

Sunset y Lilim también estaban en su batalla, mientras que Reiji solo observaba emocionada el encuentro entre ambas, definitivamente esto era sumamente divertido, hecho que hizo que comenzara a aplaudir sumamente encantada, especialmente porque Sunset cada vez le agrada más y más.

-En serio es la Ranger más divertida que he visto en mi vida-dijo sonriendo de forma siniestra y emocionada.

Segadora entonces lanzo un rayo de energía contra Starlight, mandándola por los aires y dejándola tendida en el suelo-¡Starlight!-gritaron Kenneth y Odd al ver eso, al tiempo que acababan con los Zombis que quedaban y corrían a auxiliar a su amiga.

-¡Vengan!-reto Segadora y ambos Rangers comenzaron a atacarla por dos flancos, pero Segadora era capaz de lidiar con ambos sin problema alguno y de un movimiento sumamente rápido, derribo a los dos Rangers, al tiempo que Judgement lanzaba a Spike por los aires y este caía junto a sus amigos.

-Ya los tenemos-dijo Judgement malignamente.

-¡Chicos!-grito Sunset tratando de ir en su auxilio, pero Lilim no le permitía avanzar ni un poco.

-¡Muy buen trabajo, ahora acaben con ellos, la única que quiero añadir a mi colección es a la Ranger Roja!-indico Reiji riéndose.

Los Rangers se levantaron poco a poco, porque vaya que los ataques de Segadora eran sumamente potentes-¡Como me gustaría ser Sunset ahora, así al menos no tendríamos el miedo a que nos destruyan!-declaro Odd.

Segadora y Judgement avanzaron hacia ellos, preparando el golpe final, pero entonces, una figura salió de la nada y arremetió contra Segadora, provocando que ambas rodaran por el suelo, tomando por sorpresa a los Rangers y al Undead World.

-¡Es esa Reina de las Bestias de nuevo!-exclamo Starlight.

-¿Tu de nuevo? ¡Se ve que no sabes cuándo dejar de fastidiar!-bramo Segadora quitándose de encima a la Reina de las Bestias, provocando que ambas se pusieran en guardias.

-¡No voy a descansar hasta que te libere del control del Undead World!-aseguro encarándola.

-¡Como si yo quisiera eso!-señalo Segadora lanzándose al ataque.

Reiji no pudo evitar emocionarse más ante eso-¡Oh si, esto ya es más divertido!-declaro emocionada y más cuando vio como la peli fuego saltaba para atacar a Lilim, que rodo por el suelo.

Más Lilim no tardo en levantarse de nuevo y dispararle un rayo, mismo que Sunset detuvo con su espada y lo desvió hacia Judgement, quien lo recibió directamente, provocando que su cuerpo sufriera algunas explosiones ante eso.

-¡Chicos aprovechen la oportunidad!-grito Sunset.

-¡Entendido!-el resto de los Rangers corrieron hacia Judgement, que se levantó algo tambaleante.

Odd y Spike saltaron, golpeando al mismo tiempo a Judgement con sus armas, Starlight le disparo varias flechas, las cuales se impactaron con fuerza contra sus cuerpo, finalmente, Kenneth dio un giro en el aire y lo golpeo con su Lanza, al tiempo que los demás volvían a atacarlo con sus armas.

Todos esos ataques, finalmente terminaron por derribar a Judgement, que cayó al suelo y exploto, al tiempo que los Rangers se daban la vuelta y posaban de manera heroica ante eso, Reiji solo hizo un puchero molesto por ello, ya que se suponía que el monstruo debía acabar con los demás Rangers.

-¡No se preocupe princesa, Judgement todavía no acaba de jugar!-aseguro Tsue apareciendo-¡Espíritus del mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco lanzando su hechizo.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Judgement regresara al campo de batalla en su forma gigante-¡Ahora voy a acabar con todo!-anuncio malignamente.

Sunset le dio una patada a Lilim y después un golpe de su espada para derribarla, momento que aprovecho para correr a reunirse con sus amigos-¡Parece que llegue a tiempo!-declaro la peli fuego, al tiempo que Judgement intentaba aplastarlos con su pie, provocando que saltaran hacia un lado.

-¡Y muy a tiempo!-reconoció Kenneth aliviado.

-¡Creo que ya es tiempo de la artillería pesada!-declaro Odd.

-¡Zords Guardianes despierten!-los poderosos Zords Guardianes hicieron acto de aparición, para comenzar con su combinación-¡Megazord Valquiria activado!-.

-¡Veremos si son capaces de seguirme el ritmo Rangers!-declaro Judgement abriendo sus alas y comenzando a volar en zigzag a gran velocidad.

Valquiria no fue capaz de evitar que la embistiera con esa velocidad, así como también comenzó a golpearla con sus filosas garras, para después sujetarla de los brazos y elevarse con ella, una vez que estuvo a cierta altura, la soltó y Valquiria cayó con fuerza contra el suelo.

-¡Esa cosa esta comenzando a colmar mi paciencia!-declaro Sunset mirando furiosa a Judgement.

-¡Ahí les voy de nuevo!-anuncio Judgement lanzándose una vez más a gran velocidad contra Valquiria.

Pero esta vez, los Rangers ya lo esperaban y cuando los iba a embestir, Valquiria salto hacia atrás, sujetándose con sus manos del suelo y agarrando a Judgement del cuello con el uso de sus piernas, provocando que el monstruo hiciera esfuerzos por liberarse del tremendo agarre.

No tardaron en emplear la habilidad del Cocodrilo, el letal Giro de la Muerte, con el cual lanzo a Judgement contra el suelo con fuerza, dejándolo algo mareado con el ataque que recibió y dándoles a los Rangers la oportunidad de atacarlo.

-¡Sable de Luz!-.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE)**

Obteniendo una vez más su Sable de Luz, Valquiria se dispuso a darle el golpe final a Judgement, quien pronto se dio cuenta de lo que se avecinaba-¡Valquiria a girar!-invocaron al tiempo que su Megazord comenzaba a girar a gran velocidad.

-¡No va a ser tan fácil!-aseguro Judgement abriendo sus alas y elevándose para evitar el impacto.

Pero aun girando, Valquiria fue capaz de tomar impulso para dar un salto y atacar a Judgement justo en el aire, logrando impactar su golpe final y provocando que el monstruo cayera al suelo y explotara, marcando si final, al tiempo que Valquiria aterrizaba perfectamente en pie, aun girando a esa gran velocidad.

-¡Rangers, la vida ha prevalecido!-anuncio Sunset una vez más, mientras el Megazord posaba en señal de triunfo por una nueva victoria del bien.

-¡Oh sí!-grito Odd sonriendo-pero…tengo la sensación de que olvidamos algo-.

-¡Ese serás tú, pero no nosotros!-declaro Kenneth.

-¡Andando!-indico Sunset y el equipo bajo de Valquiria, llegando en el momento en que ambas Reinas chocaban con fuerza, tratando de derribarse mutuamente.

-¡Resiste! ¡Allá vamos!-grito Starlight disponiéndose a ayudarla.

-¡Ustedes no se metan en esto!-grito Myra con fuerza, provocando que los Rangers se detuvieran-¡Esta es mi batalla, ustedes han ganado la suya, pero yo tengo que hacer esto, es mi deber!-.

Al escuchar eso, los Rangers se quedaron confundidos por ello, preguntándose qué era lo que quería decir con todo eso, fue cuando Segadora comenzó a reírse sumamente divertida-¿Deber? ¿Crees que tienes alguna obligación conmigo? Por favor, no me hagas reír-dijo en tono burlón.

-No es ninguna broma, es verdad, mi deber es liberarte de las garras del Undead World, para que vuelvas a nuestro lado, porque ella también te extraña tanto como yo-le aseguro Myra mirándola fijamente.

-Por favor, como si yo quisiera que me extrañaran-sentencio disparándole un rayo, mismo que Myra esquivo rodando por el suelo.

-Por favor Luz…detén esto, te lo pido…-suplico Myra al tiempo que comenzaba a avanzar lentamente hacia ella-no dejes que Necronomica te use para sus planes, eres mejor que esto-aseguro.

-¡Cállate…no te me acerques más, sino voy a…!-de pronto, el cuerpo de Segadora comenzó a cambiar radicalmente, hecho que captó la atención de los Rangers.

-¿Qué le está pasando?-pregunto Spike confundido.

Lanzando un grito de dolor, el cuerpo de Segadora brillo y en su lugar quedo una niña de 7 años, cabello de color negro, su cara como tal ahora es de una criatura de dibujos animados, solo una cara sonriente negra, lleva un chaleco negro, con una camiseta verde y pantalones grises, con botas y una diadema adornada con caras de dibujos animados; hay dos pequeños manojos rectos de pelo, cada uno está sujeta por 4 bandas para el cabello que cada se adornan con las mismas caras de dibujos animados en su diadema y cuelgan a los lados de la parte delantera de su cabeza.

-¿Qué carajos?-exclamo Kenneth ante esa visión.

-Me engañan mis ojos o es que esa loca se transformó en una niña-dijo Odd confundido.

Myra, por su parte, comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia la pequeña-¿Luz?-llamo y la pequeña volteo a verla.

La niña sonrió al ver a Myra y a los Power Rangers-Hola ¿Quiénes son? ¿Quieren jugar conmigo?-pregunto sonriendo con ternura, confundiendo más a los Rangers.

Myra avanzo un poco más y se arrodillo ante la pequeña-Por supuesto, quiero jugar contigo y te aseguro que…-no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Lilim salió de la nada y la ataco con ferocidad, provocando que rodara por el suelo.

Rápidamente, los Rangers se colocaron a su alrededor para protegerla, mientras Reiji, Estraga y Tsue se reunían con la niña-Hola ¿ustedes también van a jugar conmigo?-pregunto Luz.

-Por supuesto, pero este no es el mejor lugar para que juguemos, nos vemos en otro momento Rangers-se despidió Reiji y sus tropas se retiraron.

-¡No!-grito Myra corriendo, pero fue muy tarde-no…se la llevaron de nuevo…maldición-

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Luz, es decir, aquella niña en la que se convirtió Segadora, estaba ahora ante Necronomica, quien se acercó lentamente a la pequeña-Así que tenías a tus otras personalidades bajo control-dijo con tono sarcástico.

-Oiga ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Puedo ir a jugar con Fluttershy y Myra?-pregunto Luz con inocencia.

Por toda respuesta, Necronomica abrió su palma y envolvió a la niña en una neblina oscura, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Luz volviera a convertirse en Segadora, quien permaneció en el suelo, sosteniéndose con sus manos y piernas, al tiempo que recuperaba el aliento.

Ante eso, Estraga puso una mirada de interés total-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto con tono serio.

-Segadora posee tres personalidades distintas; la primera es esta precisamente, en la cual es una de nuestras mejores guerreras, la otra es esa niña llamado Luz y finalmente, una adolescente de nombre Lucy, pero todas tienen algo en común-dijo Reiji-y eso es lo que lo hace sumamente divertido-.

Segadora alzo la vista y se topó con la Emperatriz, no tardo en recordar lo que paso-Mi…mi…señora…yo…lamento mucho que…-.

-Solo asegúrate de mantener esas otras personalidades bajo control, odiaría tener que deshacerme de una sirvienta tan leal y capaz como tú-advirtió Necronomica al tiempo que le apuntaba con la punta de su báculo.

-Si…lo entiendo…haré todo lo posible…-aseguro Segadora algo asustada.

-Por fortuna, esta no fue una pérdida total ¿verdad profesor?-pregunto Necronomica.

-No mi señora, por suerte conseguí la fuente de energía que requerimos-aseguro Estraga.

-Perfecto, la combinación de magia, ciencia y energía del Undead World dará como resultado a la peores pesadillas jamás antes vistas-sentencio Necronomica sonriendo de forma cruel.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Myra o como los Rangers la conocían, la Reina de las Bestias, se levantó con pesar, había vuelto a fallar y los Rangers se acercaron a ella-Oye… ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Starlight.

-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?-pregunto Sunset con tono tranquilo.

Pasaron algunos segundos, antes de que respondiera-Si, les pido que por favor, si Luz vuelve a aparecer, dejen que yo me encargue de ella-les pidió.

-¿Por qué exactamente?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

Myra volvió a quedarse en silencio, pensando en una respuesta-Es…algo complicado de explicar, solo confórmense con saber que esto es algo que debo hacer, por ella, por mí misma y por otra persona que es igual de importante para las dos-dijo Myra dándose la vuelta.

-Entonces vuélvete nuestra aliada-dijo Odd-si te nos unes podremos salvarla-.

-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero mi amigo aquí presente tiene razón-reconoció Kenneth.

Myra suspiro y los miro-Lo considerare, pero si formamos una alianza se los advierto, no solo me concentrare en salvar a Luz, sino también que buscare maneras, MIS maneras, para destruir al Undead World de una vez por todas-aseguro Myra.

-Mientras no pongas en peligro la vida de inocentes, puedes considerarnos aliados-aseguro Starlight.

-Como digan-dijo Myra retirándose del lugar.

Una vez que los Rangers quedaron solos, Kenneth se acercó a su líder-¿Qué opinas de esto hermana?-.

Sunset permaneció en silencio, pensando en que responder-Yo opino que hay cosas que ni siquiera Dulcea sabe que ocurrieron-respondió y no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, pero la peli fuego no pudo evitar preguntarse cuantos aliados o enemigos podrían conocer.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una nueva enemiga ha llegado, misma que parece tener relación con Myra, es decir, la Reina de las Bestias y también con Fluttershy ¿Qué otros cambios pueden venir en el futuro?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Peebels Pek:** _por ahora deben conformarse con ese conocimiento, ya que la verdad puede ser sumamente devastadora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nova Star Prime:** _concuerdo con eso, ya que más tecnología no siempre significa mejores cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _vaya que lo está y ella apoyara mucho a Reiji en su afán de convertir a Sunset en una muñeca más para su colección, al menos, hasta que decida que se convierta en su nueva favorita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _básicamente los míos serían varios, ya que muchos me gustaron, de hecho, todos y es lo único que le reconozco a Megaforce, la serie fue una porquería de primera, horrible y asquerosa, pero el tema de apertura estuvo bueno, aunque si hubo uno que no me gusto y fue el de Operación Sobrecarga, aunque yo hubiera preferido el otro de RPM, no el que quedo, sino la otra opción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _creo que fue el primer amor de muchos, ya que no solo era una gran villana, sino también muy hermosa…veré si puedo darte gusto en algún posible fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _fue más bien un nombre, el nombre de alguien que está perdido en sus memorias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _puedes estar segura de que intentara hacer muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _aunque Sunset sigue sin saber algo de su pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _solo espera el momento para cuando llegue a esa conclusión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _y no solo en Animes, de hecho, es un tema muy común en muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _descuida, lo entiendo muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _eso es muy cierto, que filosos resultaste ser amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ahora ha aparecido otro OC que se ha unido a las fuerzas del Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _haré lo mejor que pueda, ya que tengo que concentrarme en varias cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _al menos para los Rangers, ya que el Undead World no ha tenido muchos problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tiwdash919:** _ya veo, en serio fue una muy buena generación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _ni yo mismo sabe cuántos son. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _bueno, es Pinkie Pie y ella hace cosas sumamente inexplicables, tanto graciosas como aterradoras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _lo siento, pero no es muy probable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _la batalla contra el Undead World sigue cambiando de maneras inesperadas, mientras más aliados y enemigos aparecen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cross-Z Magma:** _creo que ese fue un error para Samurái, ya que se basaron demasiado en el guion asiático y como que eso no quedo muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _honestamente la considero buena, pero no siento que haya llenado mis expectativas en cuestión de los Rangers, pero de que estuvo mejor que Operación Sobrecarga eso sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _eso es algo que se ira revelando poco a poco y en su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _también fue una buena generación, pero no me gusto en cierto modo como dejaron a Karone. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Konami-Kun 2000:** _sería Furia Animal, solo que no era un León Rojo, sino un Tigre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y seguimos con la aparición de más personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _aunque Dulcea aún no quiere revelar el de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _de hecho, era su hijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _por el momento seguiremos con unos OC más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _creo que en este capítulo se respondió a tu duda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _y vaya que será un cambio de aquí para allá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _y como siempre, Bulk y Skull en medio de todos los problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _aunque ellos tal vez quieran que se vuelva un poco aburrida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _entiendo, bueno, cada quien tiene sus gustos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _aún queda algo para que Necronomica también sepa la verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _tal vez intente eso o algo más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _por algo Sheer será de las que apoye la decisión de Reiji. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _no recuerdo muy bien cuantos pidieron un Zord, supongo que irán apareciendo en su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ciertamente, ya que Sheer buscara modos de conquistarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _cuando llegue el momento ocurrirán varias cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _una frase bastante cierta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _y más piezas siguen apareciendo en esta partida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y siguen apareciendo más OC que inclinan la balanza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _bueno, ya apareció un nuevo OC que también es amiga de Myra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y ha aparecido alguien que espero recuerden muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _énfasis en "medio", ya que tampoco fueron muy buenas y si la he visto…que decepción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _entiendo, pero ella ¿es otra autora? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _y seguimos con los cambios en la balanza de poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _intenta decírselos a los pobres de Bulk y Skull. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _al igual que el Undead World ahora también tienen uno nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _veremos que más ocurre más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _y vaya que sigue cambiando de un lado a otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _además de una enemiga que tiene tres personalidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _y los cambios de poder continúan sin control. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _y espero que este nuevo OC también te haya agradado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _solo que podría destruir a Twilight si llega a enterarse de lo que paso con Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _y los cambios de poder siguen ocurriendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _aunque aún hay muchas cosas en secreto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _y seguimos con los cambios en la balanza de poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Peebels Pek, Nova Star Prime, Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Twidash919, Gokash Z, Freedom Gundam 96, Bowser300000, Dra Optimus Star 3, Cross-Z Magma, The LAV, Sombra 02, Shazam, Konami-Kun 2000, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Valentín D4C, Edge Hell Razor, Hell Drago, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Wham Pillar One, Nero Metallic, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Polnareff Silver, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Gappy Joestar, Franco, Giorno Joestar, Kid Shooter, B Buccellati, Tetsuma Gundam, Fugo Distorsión, Marco Sorairo, Mista 6 Pistols, Gaou Tyranus, Narancia Aeron, Hiruma Demon, Abbacchio Leone, Seito Ghost, Josuke Joestar, Ryokan Shield, Okuyasu Vortex, Black Hunter, Zedd Hirose, Revolver, Joestar, Zeppeli, Ryo Red, Regulus Leo, Crimson Bullet, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	14. Demencia y Obsesion

" _ **Una nueva aliada del Undead World ha apareció, haciéndose llamara Reina Segadora, misma que parece tener una historia con Myra, es decir, la Reina de las Bestias y con Fluttershy, ya que mientras acompañaba a sus aliados en una misión, se enfrentó no solo con los Rangers, sino también con Myra, quien logro que se transformara en una pequeña niña de nombre Luz, pero antes de poder rescatarla por completo, Reiji y sus aliados llegaron, llevándosela de vuelta al Undead World, donde se revelo que Segadora posee tres personalidades diferentes, mismas que también le cambian su apariencia física, pero para Necronomica, la más importante de todas era su apariencia de feroz y leal sirviente del Undead World, ahora, los Rangers han formado una alianza con Myra, quien acepto únicamente para poder ayudar a quien alguna vez fuera una buena amiga suya y de Fluttershy ¿Qué otros secretos están a punto de revelarse en este momento?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 14**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 14 Demencia y Obsesión**

En una noche oscura y algo tormentosa, en uno de los cementerios más alejados de cualquier ciudad, algo siniestro estaba ocurriendo, un grupo de Zombis estaba trabajando duramente, cavando varias tumbas para sacar los cuerpos de personas recién fallecidas, siempre acompañados por un siniestro personaje.

-¡Dense prisa montón de cadáveres inútiles, quiero terminar con esto lo más pronto posible, antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que estamos aquí!-ordeno el misterioso individuo, al tiempo que los Zombis trabajaban con mayor rapidez, aunque siempre evitando poder morder alguno de los cuerpos-bien, con esto bastara por ahora, volvamos a casa-indico al tiempo que desaparecían del lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

El misterioso personaje apareció en ese mundo de muerte, llevando los cuerpos que profano del cementerio en distintas tablas de madera, se trataba de un ser pequeño con quemaduras y partes de carne expuestas unos pocos pelos blancos, el cual tenía mucha autoridad hacia los Zombis.

-¡Muévanse inútiles! ¡Esto es perfecto, pronto, pronto conseguiré lo que más deseo, muy pronto lo haré!-aseguro sonriendo de manera desquiciada.

-¡William!-una potente voz aterro al hombre, quien volteo y se topó con la Princesa Reiji-¡Veo que otra vez has ido al mundo humano para robar cuerpos de muertos!-señalo acompañada por Estraga y llevando a Lilim en sus brazos.

-¡Mil disculpas mi princesa! ¡Pero estoy tan cerca de conseguirlo, pronto encontrare el modo de que ellas vuelvan conmigo, mi esposa y mi hija!-declaro sonriendo de forma demente.

-Ya sabes cuál es el trato, mi mami te las va a devolver siempre y cuando cumplas con tus misiones, no podemos darnos el lujo de distraernos, especialmente porque todavía no tengo a mi nueva muñeca y quiero que ya sea mía-dijo Reiji molestándose.

Estraga se acercó y reviso los cuerpos con mucha atención-Estos cuerpos parecen estar sumamente frescos, aun con el tiempo tan corto que tienen, es como si acabaran de morir-observo Estraga sabiendo que todos ellos tenían al menos unas cuantas semanas de fallecidos.

-Eso se debe a que estoy comenzando a transformarlos en mis nuevos mutantes, pronto estarán listos para servir al ejército de la Emperatriz-aseguro William riéndose desquiciadamente.

-Ya veo, creo que esto puede sernos muy útiles mi princesa, la oportunidad perfecta para probar mi nuevo invento-dijo Estraga sacando de entre sus ropas una botella con un tipo de ADN azul en su interior.

-¿Y qué clase de invento es ese?-pregunto Necronomica haciendo acto de aparición, acompañada por el resto de sus tropas.

-Este mi señora es mi máximo invento; lo he llamado el Virus T, no solo reanimara cuerpos muertos, sino que además…bueno, permítame demostrárselo con uno de los cuerpos que William gentilmente me trajo-dijo Estraga acercándose a uno de los cuerpos.

-¡No! ¡Son míos! ¡No los toques! ¡Son míos!-advirtió William con tono amenazador y agresivo.

-¡William!-la voz de Necronomica hizo que se callara-más te vale recordar cuál es tu lugar aquí, a no ser que quieras que me olvide de nuestro pequeño trato-advirtió con frialdad y William guardo silencio-muy bien profesor, prosiga-.

-Gracias mi lady-Estraga inyecto el virus en uno de los cuerpos y este comenzó a retorcerse de manera violenta.

Poco a poco, el cuerpo se levantó y comenzó a mutar de manera inesperada, volviéndose un tipo de pez humanoide de color verde pantanoso, con los ojos cubiertos por una venda, cabello verde y largo, así como sucio, sosteniendo un tridente en su mano derecha, al tiempo que su pecho se abría y cerraba como una coraza, mostrando un corazón rojo en su interior.

-Vaya-dijo Necronomica.

-Cómo ve mi Emperatriz, el Virus T puede convertir a cualquier tejido muerto en un terrible y feroz monstruo con una sola cosa en mente, aniquilación, destrucción y la necesidad de alimentarse-explico Estraga.

-¿En qué se diferencian a los monstruos que yo creo o a los que invocamos con las cartas de Tarot?-pregunto Reiji confundida.

-En eso no existe mucha diferencia, excepto que estas criaturas no tienen conciencia ni voluntad propia, solo sirven su instinto básico, el deseo de ver sangre y muerte, podrían causar una gran devastación en la ciudad sin muchos problemas-explico Estraga.

-Ya veo, supongo que podemos ponerlo a prueba, llévenlo con ustedes a la ciudad y que su primeras víctimas sean los Rangers-indico Necronomica-y con decir llévenlo, me refiero a ti, Estraga, William, Sheer, Tsue y Yabaiba, asegúrense de que esta bestia cumpla con su objetivo-indico la Emperatriz retirándose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Era fin de semana y los Rangers optaron por ir a disfrutar de un tranquilo día en el lago, aunque nunca se esperaron que también estuvieran Celestia, Luna y Discord, ya que Sunset no les dijo que ellos también irían, pero no hubo problema alguno con ello, además de que Spike invito a Applejack también y para que no hubiera algún tipo de problema, Kenneth y Odd invitaron a Pinkie Pie, así como también a Fluttershy, quien apareció acompañada por su amiga Myra, a quien presento ante el grupo.

-¿Por qué no invitaron a Twiligth, Rainbow y Rarity?-pregunto Pinkie Pie confundida, al tiempo que comía un plátano.

-No creímos que fuera buena idea que ellas vinieran, especialmente porque no soporto verlas-dijo Kenneth disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lago, misma que no le duro mucho cuando Odd se echó de clavado y lo salpico-maldito Odd-gruño molesto.

En el otro lado, otros dos personajes hicieron acto de aparición, se trataban de Bulk y Skull, quienes también fueron al lugar para descansar un poco, necesitaban relajarse después de todos los problemas que habían tenido.

-Ah, el lago, realmente es uno de los lugares que más extrañe cuando nos fuimos de la ciudad-dijo Bulk sonriendo.

-Sí, yo también, es agradable poder volver a este sitio y relajarse un poco, ya que no hemos tenido mucha suerte descubriendo la identidad de los Power Rangers-dijo Skull.

-No te preocupes amigo mío, estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano nuestra suerte cambiara y la identidad de los Power Rangers ya no será un secreto para nadie-aseguro Bulk con mucha confianza en su tono de voz.

-Por el momento solo quiero relajarme gordo-dijo Skull recostándose y tomando un poco de sol.

El día parecía que iba a ser sumamente tranquilo, algo que realmente agradecían todos, claro que tomo algo de tiempo que Myra se adaptara a las amistades de Fluttershy, especialmente a Pinkie Pie, ya que esa chica la ponía algo nerviosa con esa sonrisa que parecía que nunca desaparecía de su rostro.

-Discord, serías tan amable de encender el asadero, por favor-pidió Celestia con tono gentil y Discord asintió.

-Por supuesto querida jefa, después de todo, es para lo único que me traen, para ser su esclavo personal-se quejó Discord de manera sumamente teatrera, captando la atención de todos.

-Que dramático resulto ser el profesor Discord-le susurro Spike a Applejack y esta se rio, pero Discord lo escucho.

-Creo que debes aprender a decir las cosas en un mayor silencio niño-dijo Discord con tono severo y Spike palideció al tiempo que sonreía nervioso.

Aunque había que mencionar que el Ranger Verde era el único que estaba sin playera en esos momentos, debido a su herida en el pecho, misma que a excepción de Twilight y sus amigas, así como los profesores presentes, nadie más había visto, un hecho que no era del todo cierto, ya que Kenneth y Odd ya lo sabían, siendo Starlight la única que no conocía esa marca.

Celestia disfrutaba mucho de estar todos reunidos, aunque fuera con tres de las amigas de la chica que devasto a su hija, pero si Sunset estaba dispuesta a aceptarlas, entonces ella también podía darles una oportunidad, además, Celestia era lo bastante lista para aceptar que eso fue algo únicamente de Twilight y ellas tres no tenían nada que ver.

-¡Dentro de poco estará lista la comida!-declaro Discord sonriendo y provocando que Odd se lamiera los labios con emoción.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Bulk y Skull disfrutaban de la tranquilidad del lago, fue cuando Skull se dispuso a tomar algo de la cesta de comida que llevaron cuando se topó de frente con una visión bastante aterradora, misma que provoco que sonriera nervioso y volteara a ver a su amigo.

-Oye gordo…creo que debemos empezar a gritar y correr-dijo Skull con tono nervioso.

-Skull, estoy sumamente cómodo en estos momentos y no hay nada, absolutamente nada que me haga levantarme de…-cuando Bulk volteo y vio al monstruo, pego un grito y un salto como impulsado por un resorte.

Ambos amigos gritaron aterrados al ver al monstruo que los amenazaba, mismo que comenzó a blandir su tridente ante ellos, gruñendo y mostrando unos filosos dientes parecidos a los de una piraña, al tiempo que abría y cerraba su coraza, la gente comenzó a huir aterrada del lugar, captando la atención del grupo de Sunset.

-¡Otro monstruo!-grito Luna alarmada.

-¡Oh genial!-gruño Kenneth sabiendo que ahora estaban en problemas, ya que había muchos testigos en el lugar.

Fue cuando una figura más salió de la nada, arremetiendo contra el monstruo y revelándose como Daiki, el cual encaro a la bestia con una expresión severa en el rostro, la aparición de ese guerrero fue como un regalo del cielo para Bulk y Skull.

-¡Muchas gracias por venir a salvarnos!-declaro Bulk sumamente agradecido de seguir en una pieza.

-A menos que quieran convertirse en alimento de esta cosa les sugiero que se marchen de inmediato-indico Daiki al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia.

-¡No necesita decírnoslo dos veces!-aseguro Skull y ambos emprendieron la huida, al tiempo que Daiki se enfrentaba al nuevo monstruo.

Del mismo modo, el grupo donde estaban Sunset y los demás también comenzaron la retirada, aunque los Rangers se las ingeniaron para alejarse un poco, al igual que Myra se retiró a buscar un sitio seguro, una vez que cada uno estuvo en un sitio seguro…

-Parece que ni siquiera podemos disfrutar de un tranquilo día en el lago-dijo Odd con pesar.

-Tendré que explicar muchas cosas cuando esto pase-dijo Spike preocupado por lo que le diría a Applejack.

-Ya pensaremos en algo, por el momento ¡Morfosis!-indicó Sunset.

-¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-invocaron su transformación, sin saber que Myra estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Daiki ya estaba peleando contra el monstruo, el cual demostraba ser un oponente sumamente duro de vencer, ya que en serio era sumamente poderoso y su piel escamosa lo hacía más fácil de dañar, más cuando Daiki comenzó a tomar ventaja sobre él, el monstruo retrocedió al lago, donde invoco a un ataque de peces mutantes, mismos que saltaron del lago y comenzaron a atacar a Daiki.

Tomado por sorpresa, el guerrero recibió el ataque de los peces y cuando uno más lo iba a morder en la cara, Sunset apareció y corto al pez en dos, acompañada por sus amigos-Vaya, debí imaginar que vendrían-gruño Daiki.

-No te haría daño decir "gracias"-señalo Sunset, al tiempo que la Reina de las Bestias aparecía también.

-Guau, parece que hoy es día de héroes-dijo Kenneth impresionado.

-¡Yo no diría eso!-fue cuando Estraga apareció ya transformado y acompañado por sus camaradas-que gusto verlos de nuevo Rangers y veo que tienen nuevos amigos, eso es un gusto, me alegra ver que ya conocieron a mi nueva creación, les presento a Hierophant-el monstruo bramo con furia.

-¡En serio tienes que estar sumamente loco para crear una abominación como esa!-acuso Sunset mirando al científico con asco.

-Los locos son aquellos que logran cambiar al mundo y eso es algo que pronto conseguiré hacer-aseguro Estraga sonriendo y William dio un paso al frente.

-¡Los Power Rangers! ¡Si! ¡Ellos servirán, su carne me servirá muy bien!-declaro riéndose de forma desquiciada.

-Ah… ¿Quién es ese tipo tan extraño?-pregunto Kenneth confundido y algo asqueado por el aspecto de William.

-No lo sé, pero su apariencia me parece sumamente grotesca y su olor es peor-gruño Reina de las Bestias cubriéndose la nariz lo mejor que pudo.

-Pobres Power Rangers, permítanme presentarles a nuestro buen amigo; William Drake, uno de los esbirros más interesantes del Undead World, ya que gracias a él pudimos conseguir algunas mejoras en nuestro ejército de… ¿Qué crees que haces Sheer?-cuestiono Tsue cuando volteo a ver a su aliada y rival.

-¡No me molestes! ¿Y bien Ranger Roja? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? Escuche que vendrías al lago y quise lucir bien para la ocasión-dijo Sheer, quien estaba llevando en esos momento un monokini sumamente sugerente, mismo que cubría solo lo necesario, al tiempo que hacía una pose sumamente sexy y algo lasciva, mirando siempre a Sunset.

-¿Eh?-.

-Creo que le gustas-le dijo Starlight a su amiga y Sunset se quedó muda.

-¿Gustarme? Por favor, no me insultes ¡Estoy loca por ella!-grito Sheer mirándola con ojos de estrella y deseo, provocando que Sunset se sintiera algo confundida y extrañada.

Tsue tuvo que intervenir-¡Quieres dejar esas tonterías de una buena vez!-bramo mirándola con furia.

-¡Te da envidia porque yo si tengo un cuerpo que mostrar, algo que tú no has tenido en mucho tiempo!-contraataco Sheer.

-¡Repite eso si te atreves puta estúpida!-bramo Tsue.

Estraga suspiro resignado-Ya basta de tonterías ¡Zombis!-los Zombis que aparecieron lo hicieron desde el fondo del lago, estos parecían estar cubiertos por algas y helechos, los cuales parecían ser sumamente agresivos-¡Ataquen!-ordeno enviando a sus tropas y ellos también se lanzaron a la batalla.

Los Rangers y sus dos aliados no tardaran en contestar el ataque, definitivamente ese no era el día en el lado que ellos esperaban, fue cuando Reiji apareció, sentada en el techo de uno de los espacios de mesas del lugar, siempre acompañada por Lilim, la princesa llevaba un vaso con palomitas y una soda.

-Esto va a ser divertido, veamos que tal funciona la invención de Estraga-indico Reiji y Lilim movió los ojos.

William arremetió contra Spike, a quien golpeo repetidamente, para luego sentir algo en su pecho, mismo que provoco una sonrisa sumamente retorcida-¡Puedo sentir tu carne expuesta, tu musculo desgarrado, es algo delicioso, me podría servir de mucho para mis logros!-declaro de forma demencial.

-¿Qué? ¡Olvídalo!-grito Spike lanzando a su atacante por los aires y encarándolo-¡No sé qué pretendes conseguir de mí, pero puedes estar seguro que no lo obtendrás!-.

-¡Lo obtendré! ¡Debo hacerlo! ¡Tengo que conseguirlo, el futuro de ellas depende de ello!-declaro William lanzándose al ataque como un demente, atacando con mucha rabia a Spike, quien esquivaba sus ataques como podía, aunque más de uno logro rozarlo muy cerca para su gusto.

-¡Mierda!-gruño cuando Hierophant se lanzó contra él, golpeándolo con su lanza y provocando que rodara por el suelo, para luego clavar su tridente contra su cuello para evitar que se moviera.

-¡Eso es, sujétalo bien bestia mía, sujétalo bien mientras le arranco toda su preciosa piel, pronto las resucitare con ello, pronto usare tu corazón para conseguirlo!-sentencio riéndose como un loco.

-¡Spike!-grito Kenneth al ver eso y Odd también se alarmo.

Por fortuna, Myra vio todo y arremetió contra ambos, dándoles un zarpazo con fuerza a los dos atacantes del chico, provocando que retrocedieran sorprendidos por el inesperado ataque, al tiempo que Myra se sujetaba con sus manos y lanzaba una ráfaga de patadas contra Hierophant, dándole oportunidad a Spike de incorporarse y atacar a William.

-¡No sé qué pretendes, pero mi corazón lo necesito y mucho!-aseguro dándole un golpe con su hacha.

Hierophant bramo con furia, al tiempo que lanzaba más peces del lago, mismos que golpearon tanto a los Rangers como a sus aliados, en serio, esas cosas eran como pequeñas y voraces pirañas mutadas, Estraga no pudo evitar sonreír complacido al ver lo bien que estaba resultando su experimento.

-Perfecto y eso es solo una pequeña demostración de mi creación, muestra que más tienes Hierophant-indico Estraga y el aludido volvió a rugir.

La bestia entonces alzo su tridente y provoco que un cardumen de esos letales peces saliera del lago, lanzándose de nuevo contra los Rangers como si fueran una lluvia de pescados asesinos, los cuales atacaron al grupo con fuerza.

-¡No pienso convertirme en comida para peces!-bramo Sunset tratando de liberarse y sus amigos hacían lo mismo.

-No tiene caso que luchen, ya que esas criaturas son como las mortales pirañas, las cuales seguirán mordiendo hasta que no quede nada más que huesos de ustedes, patéticos Rangers-sentencio Estraga.

-Excepto de la Roja ¿verdad?-pregunto Sheer temerosa y Estraga bufo.

-Solo porque la princesa quiere que sea su nuevo juguete-le respondió sin muchas ganas y Sheer aplaudió emocionada.

Daiki y Myra también tenían problemas con esos peces, los cuales los mordían con fuerza-¡Estas cosas están robando nuestros poderes!-grito Starlight alarmada.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo o nos convertiremos en comida para peces!-gruño Kenneth.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Podemos superar esto! ¡No se rindan!-animaba Sunset, aunque a ella también le costaba mucho mantenerse en pie en esos momentos.

Parecía que en cualquier momento, los Rangers iban a ser reducidos por ese cardumen de terribles y voraces peces mutantes, cuando de pronto, un rayo salió de la nada, mismo que golpeo a Hierophant con fuerza justo en la zona roja de su pecho, provocando que la bestia lanzara un bramido de dolor, al tiempo que caía al suelo y los peces también caían muertos.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Estraga.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué le paso a nuestro monstruo?-cuestiono William mirando al científico confundido.

-¡No lo sé! ¿Quién hizo eso?-cuestiono Estraga buscando con la mirada al responsable.

Los Rangers también se preguntaban quien había lanzado ese rayo, mismo que no solo daño al monstruo, sino que además los libero de sus feroces mascotas-¿Quién carajos hizo eso?-pregunto Daiki confundida.

-No lo sé, no detecto ninguna otra presencia cerca-respondió Myra usando sus instintos animales para localizar a su salvador, pero por más que trataba de localizarlo, no podía hacerlo y no era la única, los Rangers también lo buscaban.

Es cuando Sunset divisa algo oculto detrás de un árbol, debido a la distancia, no pudo estar segura, pero sí pudo ver a alguien usando un traje negro con detalles dorados, pero tan pronto como lo diviso, desapareció, dejando a la peli fuego confundida por ello.

-¿Ocurre algo Sunset?-pregunto Starlight mirando a su líder y amiga.

-Me pareció ver…olvídenlo, no debió ser nada-dijo la peli fuego levantándose y preparándose para continuar el combate, aunque Hierophant no parecía que fuera a moverse pronto, pues de su pecho salía humo, señal de que ese ataque si le afecto.

-No sé quién haya hecho esto, pero el juego no ha acabado Rangers-aseguro Tsue-¡Espíritus del mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco y no paso mucho tiempo para que Hierophant apareciera en su forma gigante.

Los Rangers y sus dos aliados retrocedieron ante eso-¡Hay que detenerlo antes de que llegue a la ciudad!-indico Sunset-¿Creen poder encargarse de ellos?-.

-No me insultes con esa pregunta-gruño Daiki.

-Aunque no suba a mi Zord igual puede serles de ayuda, así que vayan cuanto antes-indico Myra.

Los Rangers asintieron y se prepararon-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-los poderosos Zords hicieron acto de aparición, listos para la batalla.

-¡Aether Supremo Dragón te invoco!-grito Myra y su Zord también apareció, al tiempo que los cinco Guardianes comenzaban la combinación.

-¡Megazord Valquiria activado!-.

Valquiria y Aether encararon a Hierophant, el cual comenzaba a moverse de manera bastante extraña, era como si se tratara de un monstruo sin cerebro, pero no debían subestimarlo, especialmente por lo que demostró siendo pequeño, mientras que Myra y Daiki peleaban contra el resto de las fuerzas del Undead World.

-¡Voy a terminar con un solo golpe! ¡Furious Destruction Burts!-invoco Myra y su poderoso dragón lanzo su ataque definitivo.

Pero justo cuando parecía que iba a impactar, Hierophant uso su tridente como un resorte y dio un potente salto en el aire, consiguiendo esquivar el golpe, para asombro de Myra, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el monstruo golpeo a Aether con su tridente, provocando que el dragón retrocediera, al tiempo que recibía otro golpe de Hierophant.

Fue cuando Valquiria intervino, bloqueando el ataque con su Sable de Luz y atacando para que Hierophant retrocediera, pero este monstruo nuevamente invoco peces mutantes, mismos que eran de gran tamaño en ese momento, atacando a ambos Zords y mordiéndolos con fuerza.

-¡Esto no es bueno!-grito Odd.

-¡Creo que por esto voy a dejar de comer pescado por un tiempo!-declaro Spike luchando por liberar a Valquiria.

Aether también estaba en problemas, momento que Hierophant aprovecho para embestirlos a ambos con su tridente, golpeándolos con fuerza, aunque en el proceso elimino algunos peces, no le importo, ya que logro que ambos Zords cayeran al suelo con fuerza.

-¡Tenemos que levantarnos!-grito Sunset alarmada y con algo de dificultad, lograron poner en pie a Valquiria, que ayudo a Aether a levantarse.

Myra lanzo un golpe contra Tsue y Sheer, derribando a ambas, para luego ver la batalla-¡Mierda! ¡Rangers! ¡Escuchen con atención, ese sujeto es sumamente difícil de atrapar, nuestra única oportunidad es trabajando juntos!-.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-pregunto Sunset.

-¡Ya verán!-Myra se dispuso a cumplir con su plan, cuando William salto sobre ella, comenzando a golpearla con fuerza.

-¡No! ¡No arruinaras esto! ¡Nadie lo impedirá!-gritaba sin dejar de golpearla, Daiki vio lo que pasaba y lanzando a Yabaiba contra Estraga, corrió hacia donde estaban, dio un salto y pateo a William en la cabeza, logrando que soltara a la chica.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto.

-Lo estoy ahora, pero ese sujeto necesita ayuda-gruño molesta-¿en que estaba? Ah sí ¡Transferencia de alas!-.

Las alas de Aether se separaron de su cuerpo y se conectaron en el de Valquiria, dándole más energía al Megazord, para encanto de los Rangers-¡Eso es! ¡Estamos de vuelta!-grito Kenneth.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Sunset.

-Solo devuélvanlas intactas-bromeo Myra sonriendo.

Valquiria encaro a Hierophant, que gruño con fuerza y lanzo más peces, pero esta vez, blandiendo las alas con fuerza, Valquiria pudo repelerlos a todos, para luego dar un salto y patear con mucha potencia a Hierophant, para después darle un golpe más con las alas, provocando que el monstruo cayera.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE)**

Empuñando su Sable de Luz y abriendo las alas que poseía, Valquiria se lanzó de nuevo a gran velocidad-¡Furious Destruction Burts! ¡Valquiria a Girar!-.

Al momento en que Valquiria comenzó a girar, también disparo el ataque más poderoso del Aether, mismo que impacto con fuerza contra Hierophant y debido al giro, fueron más de un impacto, hasta que finalmente, fue golpeado por el Sable, destruyendo su coraza y atravesándolo en su punto débil, provocando que cayera al suelo y explotara.

-¡Eso es!-gritaron los Rangers emocionados.

-Uy, creo que es mejor volver a casa-dijo Reiji desapareciendo junto con Lilim.

El resto de las tropas del Undead World no tuvo más opción que hacerlo también-¡Nos volveremos a ver!-aseguro Estraga retirándose.

Una vez que los enemigos se marcharon, Daiki y Myra dirigieron su mirada a los dos titanes, quienes posaron en señal de triunfo, los Rangers bajaron de sus Zords y corrieron a su encuentro, con Sunset al frente.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto la peli fuego.

-Ganamos, si es lo que preguntas-dijo Daiki cruzado de brazos.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda-dijo Starlight y Sunset se acercó a Myra.

-Gracias por permitirnos usar las alas de tu Zord, en verdad fue el impulso que necesitábamos para ganar esta batalla-agradeció Sunset y Myra la miro, estuvo a punto de responder, cuando un rayo de luz salió de la nada y revelo a Dulcea, tomando por sorpresa a Myra y Daiki.

-Dulcea-murmuro Daiki.

-Hola Daiki, hola Myra-saludo Dulcea sonriendo, dejando a los Rangers sorprendido.

-¡Espere! ¿Myra? ¿La amiga de…?-Kenneth se calló a tiempo.

-No es necesario que oculten sus identidades entre sí, después de todo, todos estamos en el mismo lado, así que adelante-permitió Dulcea, los Rangers se miraron, pero se retiraron sus cascos, sorprendido a Myra.

-No puedo creerlo…ustedes son los…-.

-Sí, ellos son-dijo Dulcea antes de que terminara su frase-y espero que sepan mantener el secreto, incluso a tu amiga-.

-Veo que también lo sabe-dijo Myra sorprendida.

-¿A qué has venido Dulcea?-cuestiono Daiki mirando a la mujer fríamente.

-Estoy aquí con la misma idea que te propuse, que formemos una alianza para detener al Undead World, ustedes saben muy bien hasta dónde puede llegar Necronomica en la búsqueda de su objetivo, separados pereceremos, pero unidos, podremos vencerlos, les pido, que se nos unan como aliados-pidió Dulcea.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en el lugar, al tiempo que Myra y Daiki analizaban que respuesta dar, mientras eso pasaba, Sunset miro discretamente hacia el árbol, preguntándose si lo que vio fue una ilusión o realmente alguien les ayudo en ese momento.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido, así como también nuevas formas de monstruos que enfrentar ¿será que Myra y Daiki aceptaran la propuesta de Dulcea o quizás…?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR NO HABER RESPONDIDO A NINGUN COMENTARIO, PERO TENGO UNA RAZÓN, BUENO, DE HECHO SON DOS:**

 **1.- LOS COMENTARIOS NO SE MOSTRARON, PARECIA QUE ESTABAN FALLANDO Y CUANDO FINALMENTE LO HICIERON, BUENO…LES EXPLICO EN LA SEGUNDA RAZON**

 **2.- ME TOCO TRABAJAR TODO EL DIA, ASI QUE COMO VERAN, SALI CANSADO Y NO TUVE MUCHAS GANAS DE RESPONDER A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS**

 **LAMENTO MUCHO TODO ESTO, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE RESPONDERE A LOS DE ESTE CAPITULO, MIENTRAS NO PASE ALGUNA OTRA COSA QUE LO IMPIDA**

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para las bellas damas, junto a mis cordiales saludos para los elegantes caballeros,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	15. La prueba de Starlight

" _ **El Undead World tiene un nuevo integrante, un demente llamado William, que parece tener un extraño gusto y fascinación por profanar tumbas, robando los cuerpos, esto sirvió para que Estraga mostrara su nueva invención ante Necronomica, un extraño virus al que llamo "Virus T", con el cual es capaz de provocar mutaciones inesperadas en cuerpos muertos, creando a terribles monstruos con habilidades sumamente peligrosas, aunque todavía se desconoce el efecto que tendría en seres vivos, aprovecharon para probarlo contra los Rangers, Myra y Daiki, quienes casi son vencidos por ese monstruo, hasta que un misterioso personaje los salvo en el último momento, retirándose del lugar antes de que pudieran divisarlo, tras eso, los Rangers, ayudados por el Zord de Myra, lograron destruir al nuevo monstruo del Undead Word y tras finalizar la batalla, Dulcea apareció para ofrecerles a ambos guerreros que se unieran a ellos y juntos conseguir llevar al despiadado Undead World hasta su derrota final, pero las cosas no siempre son sencillas"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 15**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 15 La Prueba de Starlight**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Una misteriosa figura acababa de llegar al nefasto castillo de Necronomica, quien en esos momentos se encontraba sentada en su trono, acompañada por su retoño oscuro, varios Zombis salieron al encuentro del misterioso intruso, el cual no tuvo problema alguno en lanzarlos por los aires a la sala del trono, donde Necronomica se encontraba tomando un poco de vino.

-Finalmente llego-dijo sonriendo de forma siniestra, al tiempo que el intruso se manifestaba.

Se trataba de un individuo que se podría considerar apuesto de constitución física y altura media. Cabello y ojos de color rojo carmesí. Tiene un corte ascendente que está peinado hacia un costado. Tiene una bandana blanca y pendientes de plumín, lleva un saco de color morado y pantalones holgados del mismo color, sobre el que usa un chaleco sema-desabrochado de color blanco, usa zapatillas de color negro.

Yabaiba no tardo en acercarse a él-¡Oye! ¡No sé quién demonios seas, pero no tienes ningún derecho a interrumpir en el salón del trono de la poderosa Necronomica como si…!-Yabaiba se vio callado cuando el misterioso guerrero lo sujeto del cuello y lo lanzo por los aires, estrellándolo contra una pared.

Necronomica sonrió ante eso, al tiempo que el guerrero aniquilaba a algunos Zombis que trataron de detenerlo, para diversión de Reiji, la Emperatriz se levantó de su trono y acerco al misterioso individuo que acababa de llegar.

-Veo que no has cambiando en nada, sigues haciendo grandes entradas a donde quiera que vas-dijo sonriendo de forma siniestra-que gusto me da verte de nuevo, mi estimado Niall Merkel-saludo de manera siniestra y retorcida.

El aludido solo gruño y se acercó a la Emperatriz-No me gusta que me llamen así nada más, Necronomica y lo sabes muy bien-le señalo con tono amenazador.

-Vamos, vamos Niall, creo que debes mantenerte en un bajo perfil, después de todo, no puedes olvidar que ya estuve a punto de acabar contigo en el pasado-le recordó la Emperatriz de manera burlona.

-Si crees que podrás conseguirlo te equivocas-aseguro Niall colocándose en guardia-además, si me llamaste únicamente para intentar acabar conmigo de nuevo, te vas a llevar una terrible decepción, porque esta vez no te será tan fácil vencerme-aseguro desafiante.

Más Necronomica solo se rio divertida-No seas tonto, no vine aquí para atacarte ¿Por qué me tomaría tantas molestias en buscarte solo para destruirte?-pregunto de forma cruel.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-.

-Es muy simple amigo mío, dime algo ¿te suena algo llamado "Power Rangers"?-pregunto Necronomica sonriendo de forma perversa.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Niall miro a Necronomica fijamente, eso ya era algo más interesante de lo que esperaba-He escuchado sobre ellos, pero no se han vuelto a ver desde que la Alianza del Mal fue derrotada, al menos no por estos lados-respondió con tono serio.

-Hasta la última fecha, ya que al parecer, hay nuevos Rangers que me están causando muchos problemas, en serio, están entorpeciendo mis planes para erradicar la vida que existe en este nefasto mundo-explico Necronomica.

Niall se rio ante esas palabras-Ya veo, parece que la poderosa Necronomica y su inmortal Undead World no son capaces de lidiar con algo que lleva existiendo mucho tiempo, incluso después de la muerte de su creador original-señalo sonriendo de forma burlona-pero aun no entiendo qué esperas de mí-.

-Es muy simple, quiero que acabes con ellos por mí, hazlo y te aseguro que tu recompensa será inmensa-aseguro Necronomica.

Al escuchar eso, Niall miro a la Emperatriz como si acabara de decirle el peor de los insultos-¿Pretendes que yo haga tu trabajo sucio? Olvídalo, yo no trabajo para nadie y menos para alguien tan molesta y odiosa como tú-le escupió Niall disponiéndose a retirarse.

Más Necronomica volvió a hablar-Vaya, que decepción, esperaba que un guerrero que tuviera tu reputación estuviera interesado en algo como esto, después de todo, los Power Rangers son conocidos por sus grandes hazañas no solo en la Tierra, sino en todo el Universo-.

Al escuchar eso, Niall se detuvo de golpe y miro de reojo a la Emperatriz-¿Leyenda dices?-pregunto.

-Solo piénsalo, un guerrero que fue capaz de vencer a los guerreros que no solo fueron capaces de vencer a la Alianza del Mal, sino a cada fuerza maligna que los precedió, eso sería algo realmente glorioso ¿no crees?-pregunto Necronomica sonriéndole de forma siniestra a Niall.

El guerrero guardo silencio un momento y finalmente tomo una decisión-Muy bien Necronomica, acabas de lograr un trato, pero tengo mis condiciones-dijo el chico mirando a la Emperatriz con bastante seriedad y esta le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Qué condición sería esa exactamente?-pregunto sin mucho interés en la misma y Niall la miro a los ojos.

-Que me dejes pelear a mi manera, yo mismo les demostrare a esos Rangers de lo que soy capaz, pero si alguno de tus esbirros interfiere en mi batalla entonces tal vez me olvide de nuestro trato y venga por ti-sentencio retirándose con fiereza.

Más la amenaza del joven no hizo más que provocar la risa de la Emperatriz-Que tonto e inocente, la única fuerza capaz de destruirme desapareció hace mucho tiempo-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

En la escuela de Canterlot había una gran conmoción o al menos, eso parecía, ya que lo que realmente pasaba, era que Starlight, con ayuda de Sunset, Kenneth, Odd y Spike acababan de iniciar una campaña ambiental, misma que fue idea de la Ranger Blanca y con el permiso de la directora Celestia.

-¡Ayúdenos a preservar nuestros bosques y a mantener limpios nuestros lagos, no dejemos que la basura y contaminación nos quiten nuestra belleza natural!-gritaba Starlight a todo pulmón.

-¡Ayuden a darle un golpe en las bolas a la contaminación ambiental!-gritaba Odd con fuerza, dejando a muchos entre sorprendidos como extrañados por la manera en que el rubio daba el mensaje.

-Está loco, pero hay que admitir que entiende el punto-dijo Kenneth y sus amigos asintieron.

Sunset también ayudaba con mucho entusiasmo, definitivamente Starlight era una gran amante de la naturaleza y en serio quería lo mejor para la misma, fue cuando las chicas más conocidas de Canterlot llegaron a la escuela, presenciando lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Rainbow confundida y mirando a un estudiante.

-El grupo de Sunset Shimmer está organizando una campaña de protección ambiental, tienen ahí desde la mañana, muy temprano de hecho, quieren que firmemos peticiones para evitar que se tire basura a los lagos y bosques de la ciudad-respondió su compañero de clases.

-Me parece una razón muy buena-dijo Fluttershy sonriendo y acercándose a firmar.

-¡Yo voy también!-declaro Pinkie Pie comenzando a correr con rapidez para poder firmar.

Applejack también se dirigió hacia la mesa, ya que más limpieza ambiental también beneficiaba mucho a la granja de su familia, incluso Scootalo, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle corrieron a firmar, aunque la tercera no pudo evitar tratar de impresionar a Spike un poco.

Twilight, Rainbow y Rarity también quisieron ir a firmar, pero no sabían si sería buena idea, especialmente para la peli violeta, fue cuando una imagen provoco que su corazón se sintiera más que herido y es que Sunset se acercó a Starlight, abrazándola por la espalda o esa era la impresión que daban, ya que la verdad era que la peli fuego estaba ayudando a Starlight a acomodar algunos estantes, mismos que por poco se caían y mientras Starlight los acomodaba, Sunset los detenía por detrás para evitar que se cayeran, dando la imagen de estarla abrazando.

Una gran furia comenzó a crecer en su interior, quiso ir a separarlas, pero entonces la directora Celestia apareció, acercándose a los chicos-¿Cómo van con su campaña?-pregunto sonriéndoles.

-Muy bien, ya hemos reunido las suficientes firmas, incluso más-dijo Starlight.

-Eso me alegra-dijo Celestia sonriendo-me da gusto ver que se preocupan por preservar el medio ambiente y…-.

-Ah, disculpa Celestia-la voz de Discord captó la atención de la directora, quien miro a su colega y volteo hacia donde estaba señalando.

-Ay no-dijo con molestia.

Ya que ahí, a unos cuantos metros de la entrada a la escuela, se encontraban Bulk y Skull, deteniendo a cada estudiante que trataba de ingresar a la escuela para preguntarle si eran Power Rangers, usando un extraño aparato que según ellos detectarían sus poderes ocultos, pero lo único que hacían eran darles a los alumnos fuertes descargas eléctricas que les dejaban el cabello en punta.

-¿Eres un Power Ranger?-le preguntaron a Sentry cuando se acercó a ellos y le hicieron la prueba, provocando que sufriera una descarga eléctrica muy molesta.

-¡Creo que estaba limpio gordo!-señalo Skull.

-¡Sigamos investigando!-declaro Bulk volteando a ver a los demás estudiantes-¿Quién sigue?-pregunto y todos retrocedieron asustados.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Y fue suficiente de tonterías!-grito Celestia acercándose a detenerlos antes de que siguieran lastimando a los estudiantes.

-¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por ello?-pregunto Spike.

-No, son tontos, pero inofensivos, como Odd-dijo Kenneth siguiendo con su labor.

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir?-se preguntó Odd sin entender a que se refería su mejor amigo con eso.

Fue cuando sus teléfonos sonaron y aprovechando que todos estaban ocupados viendo como la directora regañaba al par de amigos, se retiraron a buscar un sitio seguro, siendo vistos por la alegre Pinkie Pie, aunque la peli rosa guardo silencio en todo momento, sabiendo que no era el momento.

-¿Qué sucede Dulcea?-pregunto Sunset respondiendo al llamado.

-"Rangers, hay una anomalía muy extraña a las afueras de la ciudad, deben ir a investigar cuanto antes, tengan cuidado, es una energía que me preocupa mucho"-indico Dulcea.

-Entendido ¡Morfosis!-.

-¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-invocaron para después dirigirse al lugar indicado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

A bordo de sus respectivas motos, los Rangers no tardaron en llegar al lugar indicado, pero por más que buscaban alguna señal de algo inusual no había nada, eso comenzó a inquietarlos un poco.

-Esto es extraño, todo parece estar en calma-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

-Tal vez fue una falsa alarma-sugirió Spike, aunque en el fondo, él tampoco lo creía de ese modo.

-No lo creo, Dulcea jamás se ha equivocado cuando se trata de alguna amenaza, manténganse alerta en todo…-la peli fuego no pudo terminar su frase, ya que en ese momento, un sonido capto su atención.

Fue cuando varias rocas salieron de la nada, golpeándolos con fuerza y derribándolos, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo, con sus trajes algo rasgados por el impacto que recibieron tras el mortal ataque, preguntándose de donde vinieron las rocas, ya que no se encontraban en un lugar donde hubiera.

-Vaya, vaya, entonces, estos son los nuevos Power Rangers de los que tanto he escuchado-dijo Niall apareciendo ante ellos.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?-pregunto Odd desde el suelo.

-Tal vez sea un nuevo integrante del Undead World-respondió Starlight haciendo esfuerzos por incorporarse.

El misterioso guerrero solo se rio de forma divertida ante eso-Por favor, no me insulten, yo no trabajo para el Undead World, de hecho, no me interesa en lo más mínimo las ambiciones de su líder, Necronomica-reconoció-pero creo que estoy adelantándome, respecto a quien soy, pueden llamarme Niall y estoy aquí con el único propósito de vencerlos, y de ser posible, acabar con ustedes-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Starlight levantándose-¡Déjame ver si entendí bien esto, dices que no tienes nada que ver con el Undead World, pero aun así nos quieres eliminar!-.

-No es nada personal, es solo que los Rangers son muy famosos en todo el Universos, nunca han sido vencidos, ni siquiera por Astronema, la máxima fuerza del mal que existió, así que quien finalmente venza a los Power Rangers, los herederos del poder de Zordon, se convertirá en una leyenda, eso es lo que yo busco-respondió Niall.

-¡Pues lamento decepcionarte, porque no vas a poder conseguirlo, no creas que podrás vencernos!-declaro Sunset invocando su espada.

Ante eso, Niall se rio divertido-¿Una espada? Vaya, que primitivos son, creo que necesitan aprender que hay armas más letales que una simple espada-sentencio sacando una pluma y una libreta.

-¿Qué pretende hacer con eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Tal vez quiera escribir su carta de rendición-dijo Odd burlándose.

Más Niall escribió algo o mejor dicho, hizo un dibujo, mismo que vino en forma de varias estrellas de energía que golpearon a los Rangers de distintas direcciones, lanzándolos por los aires, donde fueron atacados por más de esas cosas, hasta que finalmente, cayeron con fuerza contra el suelo, quedando algo lastimados y heridos.

-¿Por qué no puedes cerrar la bocota por unos segundo Odd?-cuestiono Kenneth sumamente molesto con su amigo.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-exclamo Spike sin entender de donde vino ese ataque.

-Por favor ¿acaso nunca escucharon la frase "la pluma es más poderosa que la espada"?-pregunto con tono burlón y sarcástico, para luego mirarlos-supongo que tampoco han escuchado la frase "la mente es el arma más poderosa"-.

Apenas dijo eso, alzo su mano hacia los Rangers, provocando que comenzaran a levitar y a girar sin control, chocando uno contra el otro con fuerza, antes de que finalmente cayeran al suelo una vez más, no necesitaban ser unos genios para saber que ese sujeto hizo todo eso con su mente.

-¡Ya verás!-bramo Spike lanzándose contra su atacante, al tiempo que invocaba su hacha para atacarlo.

Más Niall se hizo a un lado con suma facilidad, para después usar su pluma una vez más, invocando un rayo de energía que golpeo con fuerza a Spike, seguido por una ráfaga de flechas que salieron de la nada, golpeándolo de nuevo.

Odd no tardo en lanzarse contra su atacante, usando sus dagas, mismas que Niall esquivaba con gran facilidad, para después bloquear el ataque con su pluma, usándola para dibujar algo en el pecho del rubio, provocándole una explosión en el traje que lo lanzo por los aires.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Niall con diversión y Kenneth se lanzó contra él de nuevo.

-¡Te daré tu merecido dibujante de cuarta!-bramo atacándolo con varios golpes de su lanza, mismos que Niall esquivaba con gran facilidad, para luego usar su pluma una vez más, esta vez, dibujo un lazo de energía que atrapo al Ranger Azul antes de que explotara en su cuerpo.

Sunset y Starlight se lanzaron juntas al ataque, la Ranger Blanca usaba su arco como espada, pero ninguna de las dos podía acertar un golpe a su enemigo, que siempre las esquivaba contra facilidad, para después colocarse detrás de ellas, les apunto con su dedo índice.

-Bang-dijo y ambas Rangers recibieron un impacto por la espalda como si fuera una bala, provocando que ambas rodara por el suelo.

-Esto es más duro de lo que creí-dijo Odd desde el suelo.

-Me mintieron, me dijeron que los Rangers serían un reto sumamente desafiante, nunca me imaginé que fueran tan sencillos de vencer, creo que han decaído mucho desde que vencieron a la Alianza del Mal-dijo Niall con un tono de voz aburrido.

Los Rangers intentaron levantarse de nuevo, pero nuevamente, Niall lanzo un hechizo más de su libreta, misma que esta vez hizo que varios relámpagos cayeran del cielo, golpeándolos con fuerza y lanzándolos una vez más por los aires, provocando que quedaran tendidos en el suelo de nuevo.

Starlight alzo la vista y se dio cuenta de que tenían una oportunidad para poder vencer a su oponente, pero necesitaban darse prisa o estarían en graves problemas-Chicos, creo que tengo un plan para poder vencer a ese sujeto, pero necesito que lo distraigan y también necesito tu ayuda Odd-.

-Yo te ayudo con todo gusto mamacita-aseguro Odd y Kenneth le dio un golpe en el casco-¿Qué dije?-.

Niall avanzo lentamente hacia los Rangers, al tiempo que bostezaba aburrido-Bueno, ya que ustedes no han sido el reto que esperaba, creo que es el momento de…-no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Sunset se lanzó contra él de un salto, atacándolo con un golpe de su espada, mismo que Niall esquivo a tiempo.

Sunset rápidamente lanzo varios golpes con su espada, al tiempo que Kenneth y Spike también se unieron a la batalla, comenzando a acorralar a Niall, quien comenzó a sonreír de forma divertida ante eso, definitivamente parecía que estaban comenzando a recupera su segundo aire.

-¡Así se hace! ¡Esta es la manera en que deben hacerse las cosas, de lo contrario, esto sería muy aburrido!-declaro Niall sonriendo y dibujando al mismo tiempo, provocando que del suelo surgieran lianas de color negro, mismas que sujetaron a los tres Rangers-nada es más poderoso que la pluma, la mente y una gran imaginación-señalo divertido.

-¡Oye feo!-Odd apareció de la nada, atacándolo con sus dagas, Niall solo lo evadió y le dio una patada con fuerza al rubio.

-¿En serio? ¿Me atacas por sorpresa y gritando? Que gran idiota tienes que ser como para hacer eso-se burló Niall.

-Se le llama distracción inteligente-se burló Odd sonriendo a través del casco y dejando a Niall extrañado.

Antes de que Niall respondiera o hiciera algo, una flecha salió de la nada y le arrebato su pluma-¿Qué? ¡No!-exclamo alarmado y cuando volteo, se encontró con Starlight.

Niall se dispuso a recoger su pluma, pero esta vez, Starlight dio un salto y disparo varias flechas contra el guerrero, dándole directamente y derribándolo, el impacto también hizo que soltara su libreta, misma que cayó a escasos metros de él, quiso usar sus poderes para atraer ambos objetos, pero cuando finalmente los recupero.

-¡Blaster de Vidas! ¡Fuego!-gritaron los Rangers, ya que aprovecharon la confusión para liberarse y combinar sus armas, disparándole a Niall, quien salió disparado por los aires debido al impacto.

-¿Qué te pareció eso? ¿Aun crees que somos aburridos?-pregunto Starlight encarando a Niall, quien se levantó del suelo algo lastimado, pero riéndose.

-Ya veo, me doy cuenta de que son más de lo que aparentan, pero por desgracia para ustedes, yo también lo soy-señalo sonriendo y volviendo a dibujar algo más.

La hoja comenzó a brillar con mucha intensidad, antes de que Niall la lanzara por los aires y convocara a una criatura gigante, misma que parecía ser un hombre hecho completamente de papel, mismo al cual Niall subió de un potente salto.

-¿Qué les parece mi nuevo amigo Rangers? Espero que estén familiarizados con el antiguo arte del Origami-señalo divertido.

-¡Zords Guardianes despierten!-los poderosos Guardianes hicieron acto de aparición a tiempo, comenzando la combinación-¡Megazord Valquiria despierta!-.

Valquiria encaro a Origami, que no tardo en lanzarse contra ella, transformando sus brazos en filosas dagas-¡Solo es papel! ¿Qué daño nos puede hacer?-pregunto Odd y Origami comenzó a golpear a Valquiria con mucha fuerza, provocando que la cabina se tambaleara.

-¡En serio Odd! ¿No puedes dejar de decir algo que nos ponga en peligro?-pregunto Kenneth molesto.

Valquiria logro recuperarse y ataco, pero Origami cambio su forma a la de un águila, evadiendo el golpe y comenzando a volar alrededor del Megazord, para después descender y transformarse en un elefante, embistiendo con fuerza a Valquiria y provocando que cayera al suelo.

-Deberían saberlo, el Origami es el arte de crear figuras de papel y estas pueden ser sumamente letales-se burló Niall ante la sorpresa de los Rangers, especialmente cuando Origami se transformó en un pulpo, sujetando a Valquiria con fuerza y comenzando a estrellarla contra el suelo.

-¡Nos está venciendo un pedazo de papel súper desarrollado!-grito Kenneth alarmado.

-¡Tenemos que pensar en un modo de soltarnos!-grito Spike, ya que Origami los tenía sujetados de los brazos y piernas, al tiempo que los golpeaba con sus otros cuatro tentáculos.

La situación no era muy favorable para los Rangers, especialmente por las condiciones en las que se encontraban-¡Espero! ¡Creo que tengo una idea de cómo liberarnos!-declaro Starlight.

Origami siguió con su tortura, hasta que finalmente, Niall se cansó-Esto ya duro demasiado, acaba con ellos-le ordeno y su pulpo lanzo el golpe final con sus cuatro brazos.

Pero antes de impactaron, los ojos de Valquiria brillaron y crearon una barrera mágica, ante aquella sorpresiva acción, Niall se distrajo y fue el momento que Valquiria aprovecho para usar todas sus fuerzas, rompiendo los cuatro tentáculos que la aprisionaban y permitiendo que aterrizara en el suelo.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE)**

Una vez libres, los Rangers encararon de Nuevo a su oponente-¡Estamos libres!-grito Kenneth emocionado.

-¡No le demos tiempo de reaccionar ni de transformarse! ¡Sable de Luz!-invoco Sunset y su arma apareció.

Valquiria entonces lanzo varios golpes con su espada contra Origami, logrando cortar varios trozos de su cuerpo, provocando que recuperara su apariencia humana, fue cuando Valquiria se lanzó a gran velocidad de nuevo.

-¡Valquiria a Girar!-girando a gran velocidad, Valquiria le dio el golpe final a Origami, que cayó al suelo y exploto en pedazos, mientras que Niall caía al suelo, pero salía completamente ileso de la caída.

Miro a los Rangers y a su Megazord, al tiempo que sonreía-Ya veo, realmente son guerrero sumamente impresionantes, esto será más divertido de lo que espere-sentencio retirándose con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Más tarde, los Rangers volvieron a la escuela, por fortuna, Bulk y Skull se encargaron de que nadie notara su ausencia, esos dos sabían cómo montar un espectáculo y ahora, estaban en el salón de castigos, siendo vigilados por la directora Celestia, al tiempo que escribían en el pizarrón "no debo electrocutar a los estudiantes", una y otra vez.

-¿Cuántas veces se supone que vamos a hacer esto?-pregunto Bulk ya con la mano adolorida.

-Se los dije, van a hacerlos hasta que hayan escrito 1000 veces esa oración en el pizarrón-sentencio Celestia-así como en todos los demás-agrego señalando los otros cinco pizarrones que había para cada uno.

-Oye gordo, no creí que volveríamos a ser castigados por una maestra como en nuestros días escolares-dijo Skull sintiéndose humillado.

-Cállate y escribe-indico Bulk con molestia.

-Guau, tu madre sí que tiene mal carácter-observo Kenneth.

-Solo cuando le dan una razón-reconoció Sunset divertida y el grupo no pudo evitar reírse de la desafortunada tortura de Bulk y Skull.

Twilight y sus amigas solo observaban también el castigo de ambos hombres, aunque la peli violeta mantenía su vista fija en Starlight, la chica que ahora parecía ser la mejor amiga de Sunset…la chica que lastimo, que humillo, que alejo y que ahora…extrañaba terriblemente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Niall regreso al castillo de Necronomica, quien estaba en su trono con una expresión bastante fría y cruel-Sí que tienes valor al atreverte a volver aquí tan tranquilo-señalo con furia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Niall.

-Te dije que exterminaras a los Rangers y fracasaste miserablemente, me fallaste-expreso levantándose de su trono.

-No me hables como si fuera uno más de tus lacayos, porque no solo soy y será mejor que lo recuerdes, bruja miserable-escupió Niall para luego retirarse, cuando varios Zombis le cerraron el paso-quita a tus mascotas antes de que yo las liquide-.

-Me temo que estas en un error, no solo fallaste, sino que me faltaste al respeto, pues bien ¡No te iras de aquí!-sentencio disparándole un rayo, mismo que Niall esquivo y el rayo le dio a los Zombis.

Necronomica no tardo en alargar su brazo para atrapar a Niall, más este consiguió evadirlo muy a tiempo, para después lanzarse contra ella, pero la Emperatriz lo detuvo con su otra mano, misma que emergió del suelo, sujetándolo de la pierna y estrellándolo contra el mismo.

-¡Te lo dije, no te marcharas de aquí con vida!-declaro disparando un rayo de su boca, más antes de que este lo golpeara, Niall dibujo un espejo que absorbió el ataque y se lo devolvió a la Emperatriz, dándole en el rostro y provocando que lo soltara.

Más Niall no era tonto, sabía que con eso no la vencería, así que aprovecho para escuchar, ya que cuando el humo se disipo, Necronomica apareció sin ningún rasguño, solo algo despeinada por el golpe que recibió y fue cuando su vista se fijó en una de las paredes, misma donde tenía escrita la frase "nunca me vencerás bruja estúpida".

-Muchos dijeron eso Niall, incluso el clan Shimmer y acabe con todos ellos, te aseguro que tú también serás destruido y entonces serás testigo de toda mi crueldad-sentencio con maldad.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo enemigo, tanto de los Rangers como del Undead World ha aparecido, la balanza de poder sigue cambiando de un lado al otro ¿Qué otras sorpresas esperan en el futuro?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _no realmente, es alguien que pronto hará acto de aparición y créeme, no será muy agradable, especialmente por los problemas que va a traer consigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _lo hago porque no me gusta quedar mal con la gente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues básicamente está obsesionado con una cosa, revivir a su familia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _realmente Sheer está haciendo uso de todo lo que puede para ganarse a Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _es como la labor de ser Batman, nunca se termina el trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Diane Noir, Enya Nerserk, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Gokash Z, Bowser3000000, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, El Monitor, Cross-Z Magma, The Shadow Void, Spectrum Prime, Tenzalucard123, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Knight Shadow, Valentín D4C, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Edge Hell Razor, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Wham Pillar One, Nero Metallic, Polnareff Silver, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Gappy Joestar, Giorno Joestar, Marco Sorairo, B Buccellati, Gaou Tyranus, Mista 6 Pistols, Kid Shooter, Fugo Distorsión, Tetsuma Gundam, Narancia Aeron, Hiruma Demon, Abbacchio Leone, Seito Ghost, Josuke Joestar, Ryokan Shield, Black Hunter, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Revolver, Joestar, Zeppeli, Ryo Red, Ant, Regulus Leo, Crimson Bullet, The LAV, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Dark Digimon 16 (bienvenido a los comentarios), Espadachín de la Luz, Franco, Dra Optimus Star 3, Iron Mario, Shazam, Freedom Gundam 96, Twidash9191,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	16. Guerrera de las Tinieblas

" _ **Nuevos amigos y enemigos han estado apareciendo últimamente, recientemente, apareció un misterioso guerrero llamado Niall, que fue convocado por Necronomica para destruir a los Rangers, después de ofrecerle convertirse en una leyenda al destruir a los guerreros que ni siquiera la Alianza del Mal pudo vencer, aceptando tras esa motivación, Niall ataco a los Rangers, demostrando ser un rival sumamente peligroso, más gracias a las ideas de Starlight, consiguieron superarlo y finalmente vencerlo, una vez que la batalla concluyo, Niall demostró que tampoco estaba dispuesto a servir a Necronomica, convirtiéndose en enemigo tanto de los Rangers como del Undead World, lo que provoco que la balanza de poder se mantenga intermedia en estos momentos, la situación es cada vez más intensa y muy pronto, nuevas sorpresas llegaran a la vida de los Rangers y de todo el planeta"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 16**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 16 Guerrera de las Tinieblas**

Los Rangers acababan de recibir un llamado de Dulcea, respecto a una energía extraña que se detectó a las afueras de la ciudad, muy cerca de las cavernas que se encontraban en las playas de Angel Grove, a bordo de sus motos, los Rangers no tardaron en llegar al lugar y Sunset les dio la indicación de separarse para encontrar algo sospechoso, pero que si encontraban algo le avisaran a los demás.

Fue así como ahora, en ese preciso momento, Sunset se dirigía hacia una de las cavernas, cuando vio un destello de luz que salía de la misma, la peli fuego no tardo en llamar a los demás, pero también ingreso para investigar un poco, encontrándose con Niall peleando contra varios Zombis.

-¿En serio Necronomica? ¿Envías a tu ejército sin cerebro a enfrentarme? ¡Eres patética!-se burló divertido.

-¡Oye!-la voz de Sunset captó la atención de Niall.

-Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte en este lugar Ranger-expuso Niall con tono serio.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes esta vez?-cuestiono Sunset colocándose en guardia por cualquier posible sorpresa de ese guerrero.

-¡Mis asuntos no son de tu interés!-gruño Niall lanzándose al ataque y ambos comenzaron una feroz batalla, al tiempo que los demás Rangers estaban llegando al lugar.

-¡Es ahí!-señalo Kenneth.

-¡Hay que darnos prisa!-grito Starlight y el grupo avanzo con más rapidez.

Niall estrello a Sunset contra una pared y lanzo varios rayos contra la peli fuego, quien los esquivo todos rodando por el suelo, pero justo cuando Niall se dispuso a usar la magia de su pluma, Sunset lanzo un golpe con su espada, la cual provoco que la magia de la pluma, misma que se encendió como una mecha.

-¿Qué hiciste?-exclamo Niall alarmado y lanzándola al suelo.

-¿Qué?-Sunset no pudo decir nada más, ya que la pluma exploto de una manera sumamente potente, atrapando a ambos en el interior, justo cuando los Rangers estaban llegando, la explosión de fuego hizo que se detuvieran de golpe y la fuerza los arrojo contra el suelo.

-¡Oh no! ¡Sunset estaba ahí!-grito Odd alarmado.

-¡No!-grito Spike cayendo de rodillas.

Starlight se quedó muda también, sintiendo una gran angustia por el bienestar de su líder y mejor amiga, su cuerpo temblaba y cuando llego a pensar lo peor-Oigan miren-dijo Kenneth señalando al frente-alguien está saliendo de la cueva-.

Efectivamente, una figura estaba saliendo de la oscuridad, caminando lentamente, solo se alcanzaban a ver unos colores dorados, mientras se acercaba más y más-¿Será Sunset?-pregunto Spike.

-No…no es ella, pero…es un Ranger-observo Starlight sorprendida, ya que efectivamente se trataba de un Ranger, un Ranger Negro, con detalles dorados y unos ojos amarillos, así como también el dibujo de un dragón en su pecho, llevando sobre sus hombros un cuerpo.

-Tiene a Sunset-señalo Kenneth, pues era a la peli fuego a quien llevaba sobre su hombro.

El misterioso Ranger finalmente salió de la caverna y deposito a una inconsciente Sunset en la suave arena, cuando sintió las miradas de todos los presentes, los miro fijamente y los chicos no supieron que decir al respecto, viéndose con mucha preocupación y confusión.

Spike decidió dar el primer paso-Hola…muchas gracias por salvar a nuestra amiga, pero ¿Quién eres?-pregunto con tono amable y por toda respuesta, el Ranger Negro se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-Eso fue raro-dijo Odd extrañado.

-No es el momento para eso-dijo Starlight corriendo al lado de su amiga-tenemos que llevarla con Dulcea-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica ya estaba al tanto de lo sucedido y de la aparición de ese nuevo Ranger, ahora, la Emperatriz caminaba de un lado a otro sumamente consternada, ante la mirada de todos sus esbirros, quienes estaban de rodillas ante ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿De dónde vino?-cuestiono con furia-no entiendo esto ¡Reiji!-.

-¿Si mami?-pregunto la niña.

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto? Creí que Lilim había dicho que la elimino-señalo Necronomica con tono molesto y la muñeca movió sus ojos de un lado a otro.

-Lilim también esta confundida, no entiende cómo es posible que ella haya vuelto-señalo Reiji lanzando a Lilim, que recupero su forma de guerrera y se arrodillo ante la Emperatriz.

Necronomica se acercó lentamente a ella y le coloco el báculo en el rostro, provocando que la guerrera alzara la vista preocupada-Más te vale que resuelvas esto, de lo contrario, me asegurare de que seas encerrada en un cajón polvoriento y olvidado por toda la eternidad-sentencio con furia y Lilim asintió con rapidez.

-Creo que esto va a ser algo muy divertido-dijo Reiji sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Sunset despertó tras algunas horas de quedar inconsciente y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Dulcea-Que bueno, ya has despertado-dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Qué…que sucedió?-pregunto confundida y llevándose una mano a la cabeza, misma que sentía como si acabara de tener una larga noche de bebida tras bebida.

-La caverna a la que fuiste a investigar exploto-explico Kenneth acercándose con un vaso de agua, mismo que Sunset bebió.

-Ya…ya lo recuerdo…pero ¿Cómo salí de ahí? ¿Acaso ustedes me rescataron?-pregunto mirando a sus amigos.

Los chicos se vieron entre sí sin saber que responder y fue cuando Spike se adelantó-No realmente…de hecho…te salvo un Ranger Negro-respondió Spike.

-¿Ranger Negro?-pregunto Sunset confundida y Dulcea también vio a los chicos, ya que no le habían dicho nada de eso.

-Fue tan extraño, te saco cargando en su hombro y luego te dejo en el suelo, cuando quisimos preguntarle quien era simplemente se marchó-explico Starlight sin comprender muy bien lo que paso.

Dulcea se acercó a los Rangers-¿Podrían describirme mejor a ese Ranger Negro?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Bueno…todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya que también estábamos preocupados por la condición de Sunset, no pudimos notar muy bien sus características-explico Kenneth avergonzado.

-Ya veo-dijo Dulcea-si vuelven a verlo traten de averiguar de quien se trata, ya que hasta el momento, no había sabido de otro Ranger, al menos no de uno que también poseyera poderes similares a los suyos-indico Dulcea y sus amigos asintieron-por el momento, creo que deben llevar a Sunset a distraerse un poco, que coma algo y descanse, solo esperemos que el Undead World lo permita, al menos por un rato-.

-¡Si! ¡Hora de comer!-grito Odd sumamente emocionado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Sugar Cube Corner**

Los Rangers decidieron ir al sitio más popular de todos entre los estudiantes, donde fueron recibidos por una alegre Pinkie Pie, el lugar estaba a reventar y es que al ser domingo, era uno de esos días en que los estudiantes pasaban mucho por ahí para relajarse y comer un poco de los dulces postres creados por la siempre alegre Pinkie Pie, incluso estaban sus amigas, a quienes Spike saludo, más Rarity solo lo ignoro y el peli verde suspiro, esperaba que con el tiempo pudieran hacerse amigos otra vez, aunque le parecía una misión sumamente difícil de conseguir, ya que Sunset y su hermana tampoco podrían ser amigas después de lo sucedido.

Por su parte, la peli violeta solo vio como Sunset y Starlight se sentaban una al lado de la otra con una gran sonrisa, pero otro detalle capto su atención y fue la venda que llevaba en la frente, misma que las demás notaron.

-¿Qué creen que le haya pasado?-pregunto Fluttershy con preocupación.

-No lo sé, pero es algo muy común últimamente-observo Applejack-ya que la vez que la ayudamos a mudarse también estaba algo lastimada-esas revelaciones dejaron a Twilight estupefacta, quiso decir algo, pero el sonido de la campana se escuchó.

Quien acababa de ingresar al establecimiento era una joven que debía tener la misma edad que Sunset y las demás, de cabello largo de color violeta con destellos celestes, que estaba amarrado en dos colas, piel violeta clara, con ojos del mismo tono, solo que más oscuros, delgada, usando una playera negra con pantalones azul oscuro, finalizando con un chaleco verde.

-¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida a Sugar Cube Corner! ¡En estos momentos no tenemos mesas disponibles, pero si nos da un poco de tiempo podemos…!-Pinkie Pie no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que la chica paso a un lado de ella, acercándose a una mesa donde se encontraban Bulk y Skull.

-¡Oye gordo! ¡No cabe duda de que este lugar sirve los mejores pasteles y las mejores malteadas de toda la ciudad!-aseguro Skull.

-¡Necesitamos comer y tener la fuerza suficiente, ya que la identidad de los Power Rangers espera por nosotros, al igual que la fama y la gloria!-declaro Bulk sonriendo.

-¡Oh sí! ¡La fama y la gloria!-fue cuando la chica los sujeto a ambos del cuello de sus ropas y los arrojo al suelo con gran facilidad.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees que eres?-cuestiono Bulk levantándose con enojo.

-¡Si! ¿Quién te crees que eres para lanzarnos así?-apoyo Skull, por toda respuesta, la chica les lanzo una mirada sumamente gélida, misma que dejo a ambos amigos congelados de miedo.

-Lo que quisimos decir fue…adelante…siéntese con toda confianza…-dijo Bulk.

-Si…nosotros ya nos íbamos…de hecho…íbamos a pedir esto para llevar…-dijo Skull tomando los platos y vasos, retirándose con rapidez junto con Bulk.

Tras eso, la joven se sentó en la mesa, al tiempo que Pinkie Pie se acercaba-¡Oiga! ¡No puede hacerlo eso a nuestros clientes, si quiere ser atendida espere su…!-Pinkie se vio callada cuando la chica la sujeto del cuello con fiereza.

-Cierra tu maldita boca y tráeme algo de comer ¿o es que eso es mucho trabajo para ti rosita?-cuestiono lanzándola contra el suelo con mucha fuerza, tanta que la peli rosa se lastimo un poco.

Al ver, eso Twilight y sus amigas salieron al rescate de su amiga-¡Oye! ¡No puedes hacerle eso!-expreso Twilight, pero la chica solo la miro de una manera que la aterro, recordándole mucho a la mirada que tenía Sunset cuando la conoció.

-Ustedes no se metan en lo que no les importa putas entrometidas-gruño la chica.

-¡Calma tus cascos amiga! ¡No querrás iniciar un rodeo que no podrás ganar!-acuso Applejack mirándola con enojo.

-¿Y quién dice que no lo ganare? Si tú eres quien me reta a eso entonces no durare mucho contigo-dijo con tono burlón y Applejack quiso hacer algo.

-Oye, ya fue suficiente-Sunset apareció detrás de la chica, quien volteo a verla de reojo.

-Otra entrometida, parece que este lugar está lleno de ellos-señalo con desdén.

-No sé quién seas ni me interesa saberlo, pero si vas a causar problemas entonces vas a tener que vértelas conmigo-aseguro Sunset sin temor en su voz y con un tono sumamente calmado.

La chica volteo a verla finalmente, ambas se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, provocando que una gran tensión se sintiera en toda la cafetería, aunque muchos alumnos no tardaron en sacar sus celulares para poder grabar lo que esperaban fuera una pelea sumamente genial.

-¡Ya basta!-la voz del Sr. Cake, dueño del lugar calmo las cosas un poco-¡Este es un negocio respetable y decente, así que no tolerare actos como ese! Señorita, con todo respeto, le voy a pedir que se retire, por favor-.

La chica lo miro de esa manera tan aterradora que el hombre titubeo bastante, por lo que su esposa salió en su ayuda-Por favor señorita…no queremos problemas…solo…retírese…-.

Cerrando los ojos con fastidio, la joven se dispuso a retirarse-De todos modos no quería estar en un lugar tan mediocre como este-gruño retirándose del lugar, aunque al pasar al lado de Sunset, ambas se vieron fijamente a los ojos, sintiéndose nuevamente esa tensión en el aire.

La recién llegada se dio cuenta de que la peli fuego no le tenía miedo, eso la impresiono, por lo que se retiró, una vez que se marchó, las cosas comenzaron a volver a la normalidad poco a poco, aunque muchos se decepcionaron, ya que esperaban una gran pelea.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sunset mirando a Pinkie Pie.

-Si…solo me lastime el trasero, pero sobreviviré, es peor cuando te aplican una inyección en la retaguardia-señalo sonriendo.

-Yo apoyo eso totalmente-aseguro Kenneth.

Twilight miro a Sunset-Gracias-le dijo sonriéndole.

-No fue nada-aseguro Sunset cuando Starlight se acercó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada por su amiga, ya que esa chica realmente les puso los pelos de punta.

-Descuida, no soy de las que se intimida fácilmente y menos por gente como ella-aseguro Sunset sonriéndole a su amiga, una sonrisa de las mismas que le dedicaba a Twilight y que ahora otra persona disfrutaba, esa visión, provoco que la peli violeta se sintiera mal, pero entonces tuvo una idea, aunque le daba miedo la reacción de Sunset, pero tal vez, solo tal vez tendría…

El sonido del celular de Sunset captó la atención de todos y la peli fuego vio el mensaje, mismo que recibieron todos los demás, el mensaje era claro-Me alegra que todos estén bien, vamos Starlight, recuerda que prometí enseñarte a andar en moto-dijo como excusa.

-Estoy más que ansiosa-aseguro Starlight siguiéndole el juego.

Escuchar eso fue un golpe desgarrador para Twilight, lecciones de moto, como ella las recibía antes-¡Oye Spike! ¡Recuerda que vamos ir a comprar algunas cosas que necesito para mi casa y que prometiste ayudarme!-le grito Kenneth.

-Es cierto, nos vemos luego chicas-dijo Spike, despidiéndose de Applejack con una mirada significativa, misma que la vaquera supo interpretar y por suerte, fue la única que lo noto.

Todos salieron del lugar, excepto por Odd, que se quedó en la mesa, con los platos de los demás y no puedo evitar reírse-El que se fue a la villa perdió su comidilla-dijo disponiéndose a comer.

-¡Vamos!-grito Kenneth sujetándolo del cuello de su ropa y llevándoselo a rastras.

-Oh-se lamentó al ver que no pudo comerse la comida como quería.

Buscaron un sitio seguro y se vieron entre sí-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El campo de batalla esta vez era un campo con algunas colinas alrededor, cuando los Rangers llegaron, fueron recibidos por una horda de voraces y feroces Zombis, quienes iban acompañados por Tsue, Sheer y Yabaiba.

-Parece que hemos atraído a los Rangers equivocados, aunque eso no importa mucho, igual vamos a acabar con ustedes-dijo Tsue sonriendo.

-¡Hola mi Ranger Roja!-saludo Sheer emocionada y Tsue ladeo los ojos.

-¡Ataquen!-los Zombis y ellos tres se lanzaron a la batalla, los Rangers no tardaron en hacer lo mismo.

-¡No sabía que el Undead World tuviera payasos!-le declaro Kenneth a Yabaiba.

-¡Te mostrare porque me llaman el amo de las espadas!-aseguro Yabaiba comenzando a pelear.

Tsue lanzo un rayo contra Starlight, logrando derribarla-¡El campo de batalla no es lugar para una niñita!-se burló la hechicera.

-¡Creo que es más peligroso para una anciana!-devolvió Starlight y Tsue se molestó, al tiempo que Sheer peleaba con Odd y Spike, dejando a Sunset con los Zombis.

Fue cuando Reiji apareció, acompañada por Lilim en su forma verdadera-Parece que estamos presenciando un encuentro muy divertido, pero aún no hay señales de quien buscamos-dijo confundida y Lilim busco con la mirada.

De pronto, un destello oscuro salió de la nada, atacando a los tres guerreros del Undead World y dejando a los Rangers confundidos-¿Quién hizo eso?-pregunto Odd.

-¡Miren!-grito Spike, ya que quien apareció era la misma chica de Sugar Cube Corner.

-¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?-pregunto Starlight confundida y fue cuando la joven los miro.

-Apártense Rangers, esta es mi pelea-dijo con tono autoritario.

-¿Qué dijo?-.

Por toda respuesta, la joven saco de entre sus ropas lo que parecía ser-Un Moneda de Poder-reconoció Sunset.

La chica la lanzo en el aire y grito-¡Guardián Dragón Espectral!-invoco y al instante apareció convertida como el mismo Ranger que salvo a Sunset.

-¿Qué carajos?-exclamo Kenneth sorprendido.

-¡Oigan, ella es el Ranger que rescato a Sunset de la caverna!-declaro Odd y la peli fuego miro a la Ranger sorprendida.

-¡La Fuerza de la Oscuridad! ¡El Poder de las Tinieblas! ¡La Furia del Dragón Espectral! ¡Ranger Negro!-se presentó la joven.

-Vaya, finalmente has aparecido, Aria Blaze-saludo Reiji apareciendo, junto con Lilim.

-¿Aria Blaze?-murmuro Sunset.

La Ranger Negro, también conocida como Aria Blaze, dirigió su mirada hacia Lilim, quien se la devolvió-Lilim, no te había visto desde que tu ama te envió a destruirme, cuando me encontraba débil-.

 **-Flashback-**

 _ **Acababa de salir de una brutal batalla con uno de los monstruos de Necronomica, me encontraba muy débil tras ello, por ese motivo te enviaron a enfrentarme una vez más.**_

Aria y Lilim se enfrentaron en un peligroso acantilado que daba directamente al mar, ambas peleaban con fuerza, pero Aria estaba en una gran desventaja, ya que no estaba en la mejor condición por la pelea que tuvo antes contra uno de los monstruos de Necronomica.

 _ **No pude vencerte en ese momento y tú usaste tus poderes para atraparme en un bloque de hielo, tras ello, me lanzaste al frío mar para que me pudriera en el fondo del mismo, estuve atrapada mucho tiempo, no sé por cuanto, pero en ningún momento me di por vencida, esperando el mejor momento para poder liberarme.**_

 _ **Tras muchos años atrapada en ese maldito bloque de hielo, sin poder hacer nada, logre recuperar la fuerza suficiente y finalmente pude liberarme de mi trampa congelada y del peso del océano.**_

-¡Por fin! ¡Soy libre!-declaro Aria comenzando a caminar.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Los Rangers escucharon sorprendidos aquella historia, preguntándose cada vez más quien era esa misteriosa Ranger, misma que tras finalizar su relato, volteo a ver a Lilim-Por mucho tiempo solo pude pensar en una cosa y fue en vengarme de ti, ahora por fin podré conseguir mi venganza-sentencio con frialdad.

Lilim no respondió, simplemente chasqueo los dedos y un grupo de Zombis hicieron acto de aparición de nuevo, empuñando espadas, cuchillos y lanzas, al tiempo que rugían, ese hecho, provoco que Aria gruñera asqueada y Lilim envió a los Zombis contra ella.

Más Aria invoco un sable de color oscuro y atacando a una gran velocidad derribo a varios de ellos-¿En serio? ¿Me atacas con esto?-pregunto burlonamente, cuando se vio rodeada por más Zombis molestos.

Los Zombis no tardaron en lanzarse al ataque, al tiempo que Aria transformaba su espada en una pistola, misma con la que comenzó a dispararles a todos los Zombis, volándoles los sesos en pedazos y aterrizando perfectamente en pie.

-Ahora solo quedamos tú y yo-dijo transformando su arma de nuevo en una espada.

Lilim solo endureció la mirada ante eso, sacando su sable también y lanzándose a la batalla, ambas chocaron con fuerza y comenzaron una devastadora lucha, los Rangers solo podían ver lo que pasaba sin poder creer aún que la chica que acababan de conocer fuera una Power Ranger, aunque en esos momentos no era lo más importante.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarla!-indico Sunset y el grupo asintió.

-Oh no, lo siento, pero esta es una pelea privada-dijo Reiji sonriendo divertida y riéndose de forma que se podría considerar tierna, pero también sumamente siniestra.

Los ojos de la princesa brillaron y todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, antes de que un nuevo monstruo hiciera acto de aparición, se trataba de una serpiente de cinco cabezas, sin ojos, misma que rugía con ferocidad, siendo cuatro de ellas de color marrón y la de en medio de color celeste brillante.

-¿Qué carajos es eso?-exclamo Kenneth alarmado.

-Es su oponente Rangers, espero que Tower sea de su agrado, mientras Lilim acaba con la Ranger Negro-dijo Reiji sonriendo.

Sunset dirigió su vista hacia la batalla, viendo que Aria era capaz de lidiar con Lilim, así que miro a sus amigos-¡Primero hay que encargados de ese gusano súper desarrollado, luego iremos a ayudarla!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Zords Guardianes despierten!-los poderosos Guardianes volvieron a hacer acto de aparición, listos para la batalla.

-¡Aun no comencemos la combinación, ya que al ser cinco cabezas será más fácil atacarlas por separado!-indico la peli fuego y sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Aria y Lilim chocaron sus armas con fuerza, para luego retroceder y fue cuando la guerrera del mal le disparo un rayo a Aria, dándole directamente y provocando que su sable cayera a una distancia apartada, para su frustración, ahora Lilim la tenía acorralada, pero en vez de atacar, le indico con un movimiento de su mano y cabeza que la recogiera.

-Creo que Lilim dijo que si vives con la espada entonces morirás con la espada-señalo Reiji.

-¡Esa es una lección que ambas aprenderán!-sentencio Aria lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

Por su parte, los Guardianes atacaban por varias direcciones a Tower, el Dragón lanzo una llamarada, misma que golpeo a la cabeza de en medio con fuerza, provocando que se tambaleara, pero que no cayera.

La primera cabeza del lado izquierdo, se lanzó contra el Cocodrilo, chocando su cabeza contra el mismo con fuerza, ambos comenzaron a forcejar en un intento por vencer al otro-¡No creas que vas a vencer al reptil más peligroso del mundo!-aseguro Spike al tiempo que abría las fauces del Cocodrilo y este sujetaba con fuerza a la cabeza del cuello-¡Giro de la Muerte!-.

Girando a gran velocidad, el Cocodrilo logro arrancar esa cabeza, consiguiendo vencerla, al tiempo que la primera cabeza del lado derecho lanzaba varios rayos contra el León, que corría de un lado a otro, esquivando todos los ataques con mucha agilidad.

-¡Aquí viene el rey de las bestias!-declaro Odd haciendo que el León diera un salto y mordiera la cabeza con fuerza, pero esta también logro morderlo y ambos comenzaron a luchar ferozmente.

Finalmente, el León logro darle un zarpazo con sus garras, consiguiendo herirla en la parte inferior, provocando que bramara de dolor, momento que el León aprovecho para darle más potentes zarpazos y derribarla con fuerza.

La segunda cabeza derecha se estiro y mordió al Hada de la pierna derecha, provocando que la cabina de Starlight se sacudiera violentamente-¡Entonces así es como quieres jugar!-declaro luchando por liberarse, especialmente cuando recibió una descarga eléctrica sumamente potente de esa cabeza.

Luchando con todas sus fuerzas y dándole una patada con el talón de su otra pierna, el Hada se liberó del ataque, para sujetar la cabeza con fuerza y de un fuerte tirón, logro separarla del cuerpo, lanzándola contra el suelo, solo quedaban dos cabezas y ahora, la segunda de la izquierda estaba en una feroz contienda con la Serpiente.

-¡No te atrevas a provocar a una cobra!-advirtió Kenneth al tiempo que su Zord se alzaba y abriendo sus poderosa fauces, disparo un chorro de agua, misma que tuvo un efecto negativo en esa cabeza, para después ser mordida con fuerza y finalmente, derrotada.

El Dragón descendió a gran velocidad y golpeo con fuerza a la última cabeza, misma que se desprendió del cuerpo, pero no tardo en levantarse, demostrando ser la más poderosa de todas las demás, pues abrió sus fauces y disparo un rayo contra los cinco Zords.

-¡Bien, es hora de la combinación!-indico Sunset y los Zords comenzaron su unión.

-¡Megazord Valquiria Activado!-invocaron los Rangers.

Tower arremetió contra Valquiria abriendo sus poderosas mandíbulas, pero la Megazord lo detuvo con sus manos y ambos comenzaron a forcejar por vencer al otro, más Tower demostraba ser un oponente sumamente temible y Valquiria comenzó a retroceder.

-¡No va a ser tan fácil!-aseguro Spike dándole un golpe con la rodilla.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE)**

Esa acción saco de balance a Tower, momento que Valquiria aprovecho para levantarlo y girando un par de veces lo estrello contra el suelo-¡Sable de Luz!-invocando su Sable, Valquiria se lanzó al ataque-¡Valquiria a Girar!-el giro que indicaba el golpe decisivo, mismo que Tower no pudo evitar y finalmente desapareció en una explosión.

Aquel suceso capto la atención de Reiji, quien se dio cuenta de que era hora de retirarse-Lilim vuelve-indico y la guerrera dejo su batalla para volver con su princesa.

-¿Qué haces?-cuestiono Aria molesta.

-Lo siento, pero este juego ya se está volviendo algo peligroso para mí, así que tengo que decir adiós-dijo Reiji retirándose junto con Lilim.

-Esto no ha acabado-aseguro Aria apretando los puños.

Tras vencer a Tower, los Rangers descendieron de su Megazord y corrieron ante Aria, desactivando sus poderes, revelando quienes eran y sorprendiendo un poco a Aria-Hola-saludo Sunset-no me imaginaba que tú fueras una Ranger-.

-Ya somos dos-dijo Aria con fastidio.

Kenneth tuvo que intervenir antes de que las cosas se salieran de control-Escucha…sabemos que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que sería bueno que te unieras a nosotros, después de todo, todos somos Rangers-dijo Kenneth.

-No tengo ningún interés en unirme a ustedes-sentencio Aria disponiéndose a marcharse.

-¿Por qué motivos? ¡Si todos peleamos por la misma razón!-aseguro Starlight corriendo hasta ella para impedirle que se fuera.

Por toda respuesta, Aria la sujeto con fuerza del brazo y la arrojo violentamente contra el suelo, provocando que los demás quedaran sorprendidos, pero no tardaron en correr a su lado-¿Cuál es tu problema?-cuestiono Odd.

-¡Ustedes no tienen idea de porque peleo!-acuso Aria retirándose y dejando a los Rangers detrás de ella.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Tras contarle a Dulcea todo, su mentora ahora ya tenía una idea clara de quien era esa chica-Aria Blaze es un miembro de la Tribu de las Sombras, un grupo de guerreros que poseían los poderes de la Oscuridad y de las Tinieblas, pero que lo usaban para el bien, escuche que uno de sus integrantes se volvió un Power Ranger, pero la tribu fue destruida por el Undead World antes de que supiera quien era-explico Dulcea.

-Parece que ahora no solo tendremos que lidiar con el Undead World, sino también con un Ranger renegado-gruño Sunset.

-Bueno, el lado amable, las cosas ya no pueden empeorar más-dijo Odd con inocencia y Kenneth se golpeó la frente-¿Qué dije?-.

-La frase que nadie debe decir jamás-gruño Kenneth y Odd parpadeo confundido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Aria se encontraba parada sobre una columna de rocas, viendo hacia la nada, cuando activo su poder y desenvaino con rapidez su espada-¡Nada me detendrá! ¡NADA!-aseguro con firmeza y decisión.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo Ranger ha llegado a la ciudad, uno que pretende acabar con el Undead World a toda costa ¿Quién será y que secretos traerá consigo esta guerrera de la oscuridad?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **HOY LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO TOP, ESTA VEZ SERA DE AQUELLOS GUERREROS QUE ESTAN DEL LADO DEL MAL Y QUE CONSIDERAN QUE TIENEN UN GRAN CODIGO DE HONOR, GUERREROS QUE SE GANARON SU RESPETO Y QUIZAS ALGO DE ADMIRACION, NO PUEDO DECIR QUE ES UN TOP 10 DEBIDO A QUE NO HAY MUCHOS VILLANOS EN POWER RANGERS QUE TENGAN HONOR, PERO PARA MI ESTOS SON LOS PRINCIPALES**

 **6.- Deker (Power Rangers Samurái); este guerrero maldito es algo peculiar, no sé decir si tiene honor o no, pero vaya que cuando le dio a Serrator una cucharada de su propia medicina me dejo más que emocionado y encantado, en serio, fue de lo poco que me gusto en esa generación**

 **5.- Diabólico (Power Rangers Velocidad de la Luz); este es un villano sumamente impresionante, no solo era poderoso, sino que respetaba a sus aliados e incluso los quería y estos a él, al menos, Loki y Vypra, además de que fue realmente impactante como fue traicionado por la Reina Bansheera y obligado a matar a Loki, hay que recordar que sin él no habrían vencido a Bansheera**

 **4.- Zenaku (Power Rangers Fuerza Salvaje); este Duque Org nunca quiso lastimar a personas inocentes, su único deseo era vengarse de los Rangers sin recordar quien era en realidad, además de que aún conservaba algo de bondad, debido a que protegió a un cachorro, algo sumamente noble**

 **3.- Villamax (Power Rangers la Galaxia Perdida); el maestro y general de Trakeena, un guerrero que demostró su gran honor al oponerse a Trakeena cuando quiso destruir a gente inocente, dejándole en claro que Leo fue quien destruyo a Scorpius, su padre y que la gente de Terra Ventura no tenía nada que ver, incluso se negó a atacarla pese a todo**

 **2.- Koragg el Caballero Lobo (Power Rangers Fuerza Mística); este guerrero era un guerrero en todo el significado de la palabra, con alto sentido del honor, incluso dispuesto a desafiar a sus aliados cuando estos actuaban de manera cobarde y deshonrosa, principalmente Imperious, un verdadero guerrero digno de respeto**

 **1.- Ecliptor (Power Rangers la Galaxia Perdida); quizás el mejor guerrero que ha existido, ya que a pesar de ser un robot, como él mismo se llamó, demostró tener un gran corazón, siempre velando y protegiendo a Astronema, incluso estuvo dispuesto a dejarla ir cuando descubrió su identidad, claro que Darkonda lo reprogramo e hizo lo mismo con Karone, pero a pesar de ello, demostró que en serio la quería como una hija, sin dudar en ayudarle a destruir a Espectro con los Psycho Rangers**

 **Y UNA COSA MAS, EL OTRO DIA VI UN CAPITULO CLASICO DE SAMURAI JACK, DONDE VENCE A 6 CAZARECOMPENSAS QUE FUERON CONTRATADOS PARA LIQUIDARLO Y TODO A UNA GRAN VELOCIDAD, PERO DEBO DECIRLO…SENTI MUCHA PENA POR LA PRINCESA MIRA, QUIEN TUVO LA MEJOR IDEA PARA EMBOSCARLO, PERO QUE AL FINAL FALLARA, NO SOLO HIRIO SU ORGULLO COMO GUERRERA, SINO QUE ME DA MAS TRISTEZA EL HECHO DE QUE SI LE HUBIERA PEDIDO AYUDA A JACK PARA LIBERAR A SU REINO DE AKU…ESTE SE LA HABRIA DADO SIN DUDARLO, EN SERIO, TODO ESE ATAQUE NO ERA NECESARIO, SOLO BASTABA CON QUE LE PIDIERA AYUDA**

 **¿USTEDES QUE OPINAN?**

 **Luna Creed:** _es lo que quería preguntarte, he revisado tu OC y no hayo el Zord que me mencionaste, respecto a mis Batalladores favoritos, pues serían el de Andros, Wes, Shane, Conner, Jack, Nick y Jayden, fue de las pocas cosas que me gusto en Samurái. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _Bulk y Skull siempre se meterán en problemas, incluso con personas, no solo con monstruos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _créeme amiga, estoy muy deseoso de darle muchas cosas a ese tipo que no se merece el nombre de "Flash". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _realmente, en especial si se sabe que por su culpa Twilight hizo lo que hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _ahora tomamos un descanso de los OC para presentar a la sexta Ranger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _por esta ocasión, descansamos de los OC y presentamos a Aria Blaze. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _una pregunta muy interesante, veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _y finalmente ha aparecido Aria Blaze, aunque con bastante seriedad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _aunque debe ser muy cuidadoso, ya que no se sabe que pueda pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _y seguimos con la historia presentando a Aria Blaze. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _y continuamos avanzando, esta vez, con la aparición de Aria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _aunque como bien dijo Necronomica, ella es eterna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _mensaje que a la Emperatriz no le preocupa, ya que ella tiene grandes planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _lo habrían hecho, pero querían entrevistar a otros estudiantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nova Star Prime:** _y no estás muy lejos de la verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _gracias por la comprensión y ahora ha aparecido el sexto Ranger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _al menos no entre el Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _especialmente cuando Sheer se entere de lo que hubo entre ella y Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _de cierto modo si lo es, ya que solo hay un modo de poder destruir a los líderes del Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _realmente es lo que me gusta hacer, es algo que los deja enganchados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _no fue así, es que ayer fue el cumpleaños de una tía, la que es la niñera oficial de nuestra familia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _andan tras la pista correcta, pero no saben la mejor manera de hacer su investigación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _es muy probable, especialmente por lo que tengo planeado más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cross-Z Magma:** _más bien alguien neutral. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _tengo la sensación de que ya no lo van a hacer, ya tiene mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _aunque ahora Necronomica también te va a tener en la mira, especialmente por intentar atacarla en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _pues ya viste que por el momento, es capaz de transferir sus alas a Valquiria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _vaya, eso me agrada, en serio, ya que Dino Trueno fue de mis generaciones favoritas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y ahora tomamos un descanso de los OC para darle paso a la Ranger Negro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _eso es cierto, ese Red X me gusto, es como bien dijo, no quería ser un súper villano, solo un ladrón que quería obtener lo que quisiera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _eso es cierto y por ello, Necronomica también buscara destruirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _creo que tu pregunta se respondió en el capítulo de hoy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _sus propios intereses y no le importa lo que pueda pasar en el futuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _por ese motivo la idea de ser leyenda venciendo a los guerreros que derrotaron a la Alianza del Mal lo seduce. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _me agrada que les hayan gustado los OC que han salido hasta ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _y no le importa nada más que sus propios intereses por conseguir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _aunque eso también le traerá muchos problemas con Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _aunque como bien dijo la Emperatriz, ella es eterna, solo hay un modo de poder destruirla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y solo espera a que veas algo que quizás ponga muy nerviosos a los Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _lo habría hecho, pero querían investigar a los demás estudiantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y ahora también va a ser considerado un enemigo para la Emperatriz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _y seguimos con la historia presentando a la sexta Ranger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _puede ser ambas cosas, ya que solo buscara sus propios fines. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y finalmente ha aparecido el sexto integrante del grupo de Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _aunque él buscara su diversión en distintas formas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _y únicamente bajo sus condiciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _y ahora apareció el sexto Ranger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _por ahora no ha captado la atención de Reiji, pero espera a cuando se sepa la verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _sería buena publicidad, pero ¿de qué sería esa página? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _aunque los Rangers también la tendrán con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _me disculpo por ello, pero es que no me acorde que iba a ser el cumpleaños de una tía y pues eso ocupo mi tiempo, y la canción esta buena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _y continuamos con la aparición de la Ranger Negro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _y ahora ha traído a quien será la sexta Ranger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _por ahora tomaremos un descanso de los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _aunque no fue uno, fueron varios a los que electrocutaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _y solo espera a ver como siguen sus investigaciones de identidad de los Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _y eso puede ser algo peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _y en ambos bandos, como bien pudiste ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _y ahora se avecina el encuentro con la Ranger Negro, al menos, en otra forma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _y finalmente hemos llegado a la aparición de Aria Blaze. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _Starlight ya demostró su valía, pero aún tiene que lidiar con muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _a menos que suceda como le ocurrió al hijo de Bruce Lee mientras filmaba "El Cuervo"…realmente fue trágico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _y finalmente llegamos a la aparición de Aria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _esta vez voy a tomarme un receso de los OC y presentamos a Aria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _y hemos llegado a la primera aparición de Aria como la Ranger Negro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _bueno, por ahora descansamos de los OC y seguimos con la Ranger Negro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _y finalmente llegamos a la aparición de quien será la sexta Ranger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _esa es una buena pregunta, porque a veces no me acuerdo de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _ahora hemos continuado con la aparición de Aria Blaze. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _a ver qué opinas ahora de la aparición de Aria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _y finalmente, la sexta Ranger ha hecho acto de aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _por ahora un descanso de los OC y presentación de Aria Blaze. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _de hecho, todos se lo merecen, ya que cada uno crea algo impresionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _aunque siguen sin saber quiénes son los Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y seguimos con la aparición de Aria Blaze en la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _bueno, ya lo viste, la aparición de la Ranger Negro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _así como también finalmente ha llegado Aria Blaze. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Konami-Kun 2000:** _pero deberá ser más cuidadoso, ya que puede que no tenga tanta suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Nova Star Prime, Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Shazam, Freedom Gundam 96, Ant, Cross-Z Magma, Sombra 02, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, The Shadow Void, El Monitor, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Spectrum Prime, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Knight Shadow, Valentín D4C, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Wham Pillar One, Nero Metallic, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Gappy Joestar, Gokash Z, Dra Optimus Star 3, Franco, Bowser3000000, Marco Sorairo, Giorno Joestar, Gaou Tyranus, B Buccellati, Kid Shotter, Mista 6 Pistols, Tetsuma Gundam, Fugo Distorsión, Hiruma Demon, Narancia Aeron, Espadachín de la Luz, Seito Ghost, Abbacchio Leone, Ryokan Shield, Josuke Joestar, Black Hunter, Okuyasu Vortex, Revolver, Zedd Hirose, Ryo Red, Joestar, Crimson Bullet, Zeppeli, Regulus Leo, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Konami-Kun 2000, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Twidash919, Dark Digimon 16, Wild Boy,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	17. Venganza

" _ **Mientras investigaban un extraño suceso en una de las cavernas de la playa, un nuevo y misterioso Ranger hizo acto de aparición, así como también una joven llamada Aria Blaze, que no tardo en revelarse como la Ranger Negro, que aparentemente fue lastimada hace años por el ejército del Undead World y ahora ha vuelto para vengarse, comenzando su ataque en contra de Lilim, los Rangers quisieron ayudarla, pero cuando Reiji hizo aparecer a un nuevo monstruo tuvieron que cambiar de prioridades, una vez que la amenaza fue derrotada, los Rangers le ofrecieron a Aria unirse a ellos, pero la Ranger Negro los rechazo bruscamente, más tarde, Dulcea les revelo que esa joven pertenecía a la Tribu de las Sombras, quienes usaban las tinieblas como fuerza del bien o al menos lo hacían hasta que Necronomica los destruyo ¿Qué nuevos misterios traerá esta nueva guerrera al equipo, así como problemas?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 17**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 17 Venganza**

Era una noche tranquila en el lago de Angel Grove, mismo que reflejaba en su agua cristalina el reflejo de la luna, al tiempo que una figura observaba todo en silencio, al hacer un acercamiento, podemos ver que se trataba de Aria Blaze, también conocida como la Ranger Negro, quien miraba fijamente un collar en su mano derecha.

-Sonata…nunca perdonare a Necronomica por lo que te hizo a ti y a nuestra tribu-murmuro al tiempo que recordaba lo que ocurrió con su hogar hace mucho tiempo.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Una tribu acababa de ser atacada de manera inesperada y sorpresiva por el Undead World, sus habitantes no tuvieron mucho tiempo para reaccionar y ahora, el lugar se convirtió en un campo de cadáveres, mientras los Zombis devoraban a todos los cuerpos que hallaban y varios monstruos se dedicaban a saquear todo el lugar.

-¡Esto sí que es un gran botín!-.

-¡Quién diría que esta patética tribu tendría cosas que valieran tanto la pena!-decían al tiempo que saqueaban todo el lugar.

-¡Deténganse!-el grito de Aria capto la atención de los monstruos, mientras la chica aparecía transformada como Ranger.

-¡El Ranger Negro!-exclamaron sorprendidos.

-¡No puedo creer que todavía siga con vida!-.

-¡No voy a decir lo mismo de ustedes dentro de muy poco! ¡Dragón Espectral!-invoco alzando su mano y fue cuando un imponente Dragón de color negro con detalles dorados hizo acto de aparición, con un cuerpo sumamente alargado, como una serpiente, dos poderosas alas y un par de cuernos en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, una voz se escuchó en medio de todo ese escándalo-Si yo fuera tu no haría eso, mi estimada Ranger Negro-dijo Necronomica apareciendo.

-¡Necronomica!-exclamo Aria apretando los puños.

-Tengo algo que quizás te interés-revelo haciendo a un lado su capa para mostrar lo que pasaba.

-¡Aria!-grito una chica de piel celeste clara, cabello azul, largo y amarrado por una cola de caballo, siendo sujetada por un monstruo musculoso, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de verdugo.

-¡Sonata!-grito Aria alarmada.

-¡Tira tu arma!-ordeno el monstruo.

Aria no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces y soltó su espada-¡Suelta a la chica!-pidió con desesperación.

-¡Que se vaya el Dragón Espectral!-exigió el monstruo.

-¡Retírate mi Dragón!-ordeno Aria y el Zord tuvo que retroceder para evitar que Sonata fuera lastimada-¡Hice lo que me pidieron, ahora suelten a Sonata!-.

Pero Necronomica solo se rio de manera fría-Eres una guerrera de honor, como todo un Ranger, dime algo ¿Qué se siente?-pregunto chasqueando sus dedos y al instante, sus monstruos se lanzaron contra Aria.

La Ranger no pudo hacer mucho, mientras los monstruos la golpeaban sin compasión alguna, provocando que cayera al suelo, todo ante una sonriente Necronomica y una horrorizada Sonata-¡Dejen a mi novia monstruos horribles!-exigió tratando de liberarse de su captor.

Dos de los monstruos sujetaron a Aria de los brazos, levantándola con fuerza, momento que la Emperatriz aprovecho para dispararle un rayo de energía, mismo que finalmente puso fin a su transformación y los monstruos volvieron a arrojarla al suelo como si fuera un saco de porquería.

-Nunca podrán detenerme, los No Muertos regiremos el mundo y la vida desaparecerá por siempre-sentencio Necronomica con crueldad.

Con sus pocas fuerzas y muy herida, Aria alzo la vista-¡Necronomica…por favor…te lo suplico…suelta a Sonata…por piedad!-suplico desde el suelo.

Necronomica la miro fijamente un momento y finalmente suspiro-Suelten a la mocosa, ya no me es útil-indico con aburrimiento.

-¡Ya escuchaste, ve con tu amada!-bramo el monstruo lanzando a la chica con fuerza contra el suelo.

Sonata alzo la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su novia-¡Aria!-grito alarmada.

-Sonata-Aria levanto una mano tratando de alcanzarla, pero apenas podía mantenerse consciente.

Apretando sus puños con fuerza, Sonata se levantó de golpe y saco un cuchillo de entre sus ropas-¡Yo te salvare Aria!-aseguro corriendo hacia Necronomica.

-¡Sonata no!-grito Aria, pero fue muy tarde.

Necronomica miro a su atacante con fastidio-Niña estúpida-escupió lanzándole un rayo a Sonata, mismo que la golpeo con fuerza y la estrello contra una pared, cayendo con mucha fuerza al suelo, escuchándose un golpe sumamente fuerte.

-¡SONATA!-grito Aria ante eso, al tiempo que el Undead Word se retiraba-¡Sonata…no…mi amor…levántate…por favor…levántate!-suplicaba Aria al tiempo que se acercaba a rastras al cuerpo de su amada, cuando llego, la tomo en sus brazos y se dio cuenta de la triste verdad-¡NO!-grito con fuerzas.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Aria cerro los ojos ante ese recuerdo-Necronomica…juro que no descansare hasta hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste-sentencio con una gran ira en su tono de voz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica se encontraba en esos momentos hablando con un nuevo monstruo, mismo que se trataba del mismo que estuvo en aquel momento y que tomo a Sonata de rehén para poder controlar a Aria.

-Ya veo, entonces es cierto que esa Ranger volvió, que gusto, creí que no tendría oportunidad de darle su merecido-sentencio riéndose con crueldad.

-No me importa lo que hagas-intervino Necronomica-solo asegúrate de que no siga molestándome o interfiriendo en mis planes, Strenght-ordeno la Emperatriz.

-No se preocupe mi señora, ya la vencí una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo-aseguro Strenght con mucha confianza y la Emperatriz le disparo un rayo.

-Subestimar es un error fatal y eso es algo que se ha estado haciendo mucho últimamente-reconoció Necronomica y sus fuerzas temblaron-más vale no fallarme o el castigo será por demás legendario ¿entendido?-.

-¡Transparente!-se apresuró a responder.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Ese día, los Rangers se encontraban dispersos por la ciudad, Sunset y Starlight estaban en la biblioteca haciendo algunos deberes, mientras Kenneth y Odd fueron a pescar, Spike, por su parte, se fue a reunir con Applejack, ya que hacía mucho que no salían los dos solos, siempre siendo escudados por Kenneth y Odd.

Por fortuna, decidieron que su cita fuera en un sitio donde sabían que era muy poco probable que alguna de las chicas los vieran y si lo hacían, ya tenían una razón para explicarles, a veces ser hermano de alguien tan analítica y preventiva como Twilight servía de algo.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?-pregunto Spike tomando de la mano a Applejack.

-Bueno, creo que algo me gustaría hacer es…-Applejack no pudo terminar, ya que en esos momentos, fueron atacados por Bulk y Skull.

-¡Alto ahí posibles Power Rangers!-declaro Bulk.

-¡Si, no se muevan!-apoyo Skull, dejando a la pareja confundida.

-¿Disculpen?-pregunto Applejack confundida.

-Estamos haciendo nuestra investigación sobre la identidad de los Power Rangers y creemos que ustedes pueden ser-ante aquella afirmación, Spike se puso un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué les hace pensar eso?-pregunto Spike tratando de controlar sus emociones.

-Pues para empezar, esta jovencita tiene brazos muy fuertes, piernas muy fuertes, la estatura adecuada y la actitud para ser una Ranger-señalo Bulk, mientras que Applejack fruncía el ceño-en cuanto a ti, tienes el cabello verde-agrego y el chico parpadeo confundido.

-¿Y que con eso?-pregunto Spike confundido.

-Que hay un Ranger Verde y tú tienes el cabello de ese color, así que es obvio que seas un Power Ranger-acuso Skull.

-A ver si entiendo esto ¿dicen que Spike puede ser un Ranger solo por su color de cabello?-pregunto Applejack con un tono de voz que claramente indicaba sarcasmo y ridiculez, no porque no creyera que Spike tuviera los atributos para ser un Ranger, sino por las razones que daban Bulk y Skull.

Al escuchar eso, ambos amigos se vieron entre sí-Supongo que tienes razón-reconoció Bulk-pero vamos a estarlos vigilando-aseguro.

-Sí y nada va a impedirlo-apoyo Skull y fue cuando Strenght hizo acto de aparición ante todos-excepto tal vez eso-.

Bulk y Skull gritaron con fuerza, al tiempo que Spike tomaba de la mano a Applejack y se colocaba frente a ella para protegerla, una acción que tomo por sorpresa a la vaquera, aunque el chico sabía que no podría transformarse, lo que lo ponía en desventaja.

-¡Esto es perfecto, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que acabe con algunos sucios humanos!-declaro riéndose y dejando a Spike con la interrogante de que debía hacer.

Por fortuna, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, ya que sus amigos aparecieron transformados y listos para la acción-¡No tan rápido!-declaro Sunset llegando.

-¡Descuiden, nos haremos cargo!-aseguro Kenneth y Spike asintió, para comenzar a correr junto con su pareja, aunque Bulk y Skull no tardaron en seguirlos.

-¡Muy bien amigo, es hora de que recibas tus patadas!-aseguro Odd.

-¡Yo no lo creo así!-declaro Strenght, ya que antes de que las personas pudieran irse, los Zombis aparecieron, cerrándoles el paso, incluyendo a Spike y los demás.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Starlight.

-¡Creo que ahora sí están en problemas Rangers!-aseguro burlándose y disponiéndose a atacar.

Spike también pensaba lo mismo, cuando de pronto, un destello negro salió de la nada, atacando a los Zombis y derribándolos, tomando por sorpresa a todos, especialmente cuando ese destello oscuro arremetió contra Strenght, dándole un golpe con fuerza que lo derribo.

-¿Quién hizo eso?-bramo furioso y fue cuando se revelo al atacante.

-Aria-musito Sunset, ya que se trataba de Aria, solo que ahora iba transformada.

Aria poco a poco volteo y encaro a Strenght-Vaya, vaya, justo el monstruo que quería ver, me preguntaba si Necronomica te llamaría en algún momento-dijo con fastidio.

Strenght se levantó y encaro a la Ranger-¡Veo que entonces es cierto, Lilim no pudo acabar contigo, aunque eso no importa en lo más mínimo, ya que para mí es mejor!-Strenght saco una motosierra-¡Por cierto, quiero que sepas que lamento lo de tu amiga, parecía muy dulce!-se burló cruelmente.

-¿Amiga?-exclamo Starlight confundida.

-¿Qué creen que quiera decir con eso?-pregunto Odd.

-No lo sé, pero algo me dice que no es agradable-dijo Kenneth.

Aria se quedó en silencio, al tiempo que Strenght se reía-¡No te preocupes, en seguida te irás a reunirte con ella!-declaro lanzándose al ataque.

La Ranger Negro permaneció quieta en todo momento y cuando Strenght lanzo el golpe, reacciono a gran velocidad, desenvainando su espada y golpeando a Strenght en un costado, dejándolo más que impactado, especialmente cuando Aria le dio un nuevo golpe con su espada, seguido por otro y otro, siempre con movimientos sumamente precisos y ágiles, mismos que el monstruo no era capaz de bloquear.

Dando un gran salto, Aria pateo con fuerza a Strenght, que cayó justo donde estaban todos los testigos, entre ellos Spike, Applejack, Bulk, Skull, entre otros, los Rangers estaban asombrados, pero su asombro se convirtió en terror cuando vieron que Aria transformaba su espada en la pistola.

-¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas!-grito Sunset, pero fue muy tarde y Aria disparo contra Strenght, aun con las personas detrás del mismo, si bien no fueron golpeadas directamente, las explosiones si bastaron para lastimar a algunos.

-Ahora acabare contigo-sentencio preparándose para volver a disparar, pero Sunset la detuvo-¿Qué crees que haces?-.

-¡No permitiré que vuelvas a disparar!-aseguro Sunset, momento que Strenght aprovecho para escapar.

-¡No!-grito Aria-¡Perra estúpida! ¡Lo dejaste escapar!-.

-¿Me llamas "estúpida" a mí? ¡Tú le disparaste a personas inocentes!-acuso Sunset.

-Nadie es inocente y si esas personas nos querían salir lastimadas no debieron quedarse como parados como idiotas-escupió Aria comenzando a correr tras Strenght.

-Vaya, parecer una Ranger no es nada agradable-dijo Starligth, mientras Kenneth y Odd corrían a ver como estaban los ciudadanos.

Por fortuna, nadie tenía heridas de gravedad, lo peor es que algunos estaban inconscientes, pero fuera de eso, nada grave, entre ellos, Applejack fue de los infortunados que quedó inconsciente, mientras Spike la sujetaba con fuerza, con un gran dolor en el pecho, ya que el disparo provoco que cayera contra el suelo sobre su herida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Lo estoy ¿Cómo esta Applejack?-pregunto Spike preocupado por su pareja.

-Esta desmayada, pero viva-respondió Odd.

Spike suspiro aliviado, pero cambio su expresión a una de decisión-Tenemos que detenerlos y hablo tanto del monstruo como de Aria-dijo Spike.

-Concuerdo, si fue capaz de disparar contra la gente para detener a esa cosa…es mejor evitar algo peor-dijo Kenneth.

Spike asintió y se acercó al par de detectives-Chicos, les pido que por favor cuiden a mi…amiga, iré por mi hermana y sus amigas para que nos vengan a ayudar, ya que mi teléfono se arruino con la explosión-invento.

-Por supuesto-aseguro Bulk.

-Nosotros la cuidamos-apoyo Skull y Spike asintió.

Rápidamente, el chico se dirigió con sus amigos y buscaron un lado apartado-¿Listo?-pregunto Sunset.

-Andando ¡Guardián Cocodrilo!-invoco Spike.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En otro lado del parque, Twilight y las demás se encontraron, además de que también iban Apple Bloom, Swettie Belle y Scootalo, ya que ese día acordaron pasar un buen y relajado momento, solo esperaban a que llegaran Applejack y Spike, por desgracia, Strenght hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Hola muñequitas! ¿Qué hacen un montón de bellezas como ustedes en este sitio?-pregunto siniestramente.

-¡No te acerques más!-advirtió Rainbow colocándose al frente.

-¡No me hagas reír niña tonta!-se burló Strenght comenzando a avanzar, cuando Starlight apareció y le disparo una flecha, obligándolo a retroceder.

-¡Los Power Rangers!-exclamo Twilight aliviada de ver a los defensores de la ciudad apareciendo a tiempo.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Sunset mirándola con preocupación y un tono de voz que nuevamente, se le hizo muy familiar a la peli violeta.

-¡Gracias por llegar a tiempo!-grito Pinkie Pie feliz.

-¡Siempre lo hacemos! ¡Porque somos los Power Rangers!-declaro Odd haciendo una pose dramática y heroica.

-¡Basta de estupideces!-bramo Strenght lanzándose al ataque y los Rangers también lo hicieron.

Pero Strenght era un monstruo sumamente fuerte y duro de dañar, además de que armado con su motosierra, era muy peligroso, con la misma, golpeo varias veces a los Rangers, derribándolos y dejándolos en el suelo, pero justo cuando parecía que iba a golpear a Sunset, Aria apareció de nuevo y ataco a Strenght.

-¡Tú de nuevo!-bramo furioso.

-No deberías sorprenderte, ya que no pienso detenerme hasta que acabe contigo-aseguro Aria lanzándose a la batalla.

Los Rangers se reagruparon y miraron la pelea-Otra vez llego en el momento justo-dijo Spike con un tono algo molesto.

-Sí, pero no sé si sea algo bueno o no-reconoció la peli fuego preocupada.

Aria no solo esquivaba los ataques de Strenght, sino que contraatacaba con bastante rapidez y era tal su habilidad, que el monstruo no fue capaz de defenderse, hasta que Aria lo volvió a derribar, dejándolo tendido en el suelo e indefenso.

-Ahora voy a enviarte al infierno, al lugar donde seres como tú pertenecen-sentencio con un tono de voz que claramente era aterrador.

Strenght sabía que debía actuar y rápido, por fortuna, ya pensó en algo y disparando un rayo, provoco una cortina de humo que confundió a la Ranger Negro, momento que él aprovecho para dar un salto y quedar ante el grupo de amigas, sujetando a la primera que tuvo al alcance, siendo…

-¡Sweetie Belle!-grito Rarity alarmada y dejando a los Rangers angustiados, mientras Aria quedaba paralizada.

-¡Que conveniente es un rehén! ¿No lo creen? ¡Te recuerda a algo! ¿No es así Ranger Negro?-pregunto con tono burlón y dejando a Aria sin habla.

-¡Eres un cobarde!-acuso Spike mirando a Strenght con asco, pero este solo se rio.

-¡Me acabas de decir de un modo que me agrada! ¡Ahora tiren sus armas!-exigió apretando con fuerza a Sweetie Belle.

Rarity se llevó ambas manos a la boca, manteniendo una expresión de angustia en todo momento, Twilight miro a los Rangers y finalmente, la Ranger Roja dio la orden-Hagan lo que él dice-indico con frustración y sus amigos soltaron sus armas.

-Ganaste, alimaña enferma y traicionera-gruño Kenneth.

Pero Aria no soltaba su arma, no hacía el menor movimiento, siempre viendo al frente-¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¡Dije que tires tu arma!-repitió Strenght sin soltar a la pequeña.

-Sonata-murmuro recordando lo que paso.

 **-Flashback-**

-¡Tira tu arma!-le ordeno Strenght sujetando con fuerza a Sonata y Aria no dudo en hacerlo.

-¡Suelta a la chica!-.

-¡Que se vaya el Dragón Espectral!-.

-¡Retírate mi Dragón!-de eso paso al momento en que Necronomica mataba a su amada-¡SONATA!-grito con fuerza y dolor al ver como el cuerpo de la persona que más amo caía al suelo.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Apretando sus puños con mucha fuerza, así como el mango de su espada, tanta fuerza que incluso se lastimo un poco, Aria alzo la vista y comenzó a avanzar hacia Strenght, para impacto de los Rangers y preocupación del monstruo.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-exclamo Starlight alarmada.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Detente! ¡No te muevas! ¡La vida de esta mocosa depende de ti!-le recordó al tiempo que apretaba con más fuerza a Sweetie Belle.

Pero Aria no se detuvo en ningún momento, ni siquiera bajo su espada-No le tuviste compasión a Sonata ¿Por qué putas debería tener compasión de ti?-cuestiono con frialdad.

Esas palabras bastaron para que el temible monstruo comenzara a temblar de miedo, los Rangers también se dieron cuenta de que Aria no pensaba detenerse y ni que decir de Twilight y sus amigas, especialmente Rarity, quien quiso hacer algo, pero Sunset rápidamente corrió a su encuentro.

-¡No!-grito sujetándola de un brazo para detenerla y ambas comenzaron a forcejar.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Quítate de mi camino!-bramo Aria comenzando a luchar contra la peli fuego.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Piensa en la niña!-suplico Sunset tratando de hacer reaccionar a Aria, pero la respuesta que recibió la dejo sumamente helada.

-¡Ella no me importa en lo más mínimo!-declaro sin compasión alguna y dejando a la peli fuego estática, al igual que los demás.

Al ver eso, Strenght aprovecho para dispararles a ambas con un rayo de sus ojos, derribándolas y provocando que la espada de Aria cayera lejos de ella, pero muy cerca de Sunset, al tiempo que el cobarde monstruo lanzaba a Sweetie Belle contra el suelo.

-¡Ya no me eres útil pequeña mocosa!-declaro riéndose y sujetando su motosierra de nuevo, se abalanzo contra Aria, que seguía en el suelo-¡Esta vez sí acabare contigo de una vez por todas! ¡Salúdame a tu puta cuando la veas en el olvido!-declaro con crueldad y burla.

Strenght corrió hacia Aria con intención de eliminarla de una vez por todas, pero Sunset actuó con rapidez-¡Aria!-grito lanzándole su espada, misma que Aria logro tomar y le disparo un rayo justo a la cabeza de su enemigo.

El monstruo retrocedió ante el impacto, momento que Aria aprovecho para atacarlo de nuevo, esta vez con su arma en forma de espada, logrando darle el golpe de gracia, mismo que basto para que Strenght cayera al suelo y explotara, marcando su final.

-¡Lo logro!-exclamo Starlight aliviada.

-Pero no creo que dure mucho-dijo Kenneth, especialmente cuando Tsue hizo acto de aparición.

-¡No creas que has ganado mocosa! ¡Espíritus del mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco lanzando su conjuro y Strenght reapareció en su forma gigante.

Los Rangers retrocedieron ante eso-¡Pronto! ¡Váyanse de aquí!-les grito Sunset a Twilight y las demás, quienes rápidamente se retiraron y la peli fuego se reunió con sus amigos-¿Listos?-.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-los poderosos Guardianes volvieron a aparecer en el campo de batalla-¡Megazord Valquiria activado! ¡Sable de Luz!-.

Invocando su sable de inmediato, Valquiria encaro a Strenght, quien la ataco con mucha ferocidad, siempre sujetando su letal motosierra y lanzando varios golpes contra Valquiria, quien se defendía de esos brutales ataques, pero este monstruo demostraba ser un oponente sumamente temible.

-¡Voy a acabar con ustedes!-declaro golpeando a Valquiria con su motosierra de maneras muy consecutivas, Valquiria recibía todos los golpes sin lograr defenderse y fue cuando el enemigo le disparo un rayo de sus ojos, provocando que soltara su sable.

-¡Perdimos el sable!-grito Spike alarmado, al tiempo que Strenght golpeaba de nuevo a Valquiria con su motosierra, ese último golpe, basto para que Valquiria se separara y los Rangers cayeran al suelo, mientras los Zords quedaban dañados.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Venció al Megazord!-exclamo Kenneth alarmado.

-¡Y ahora los Zords están en problemas!-agrego Starlight alarmada, ya que Strenght comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo y pronto!-gruño Sunset, cuando Aria reapareció.

-¡Dragón Espectral te invoco!-grito con fuerza, de pronto, negras nubes cubrieron el lugar, al tiempo que varios rayos iluminaban la penumbra y fue cuando el poderoso Dragón Espectral hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Miren!-grito Odd-¡Invoco a un Zord!-.

-Es increíble-murmuro Sunset.

El imponente Dragón lanzo un rugido tan potente que hizo temblar a la tierra misma, momento que Aria aprovecho para subir a su cabeza-Ya es tiempo de darte lo que te mereces Strenght-sentencio Aria al tiempo que su Zord avanzaba hacia el monstruo.

-¡Crees que le tengo miedo a tu lagartija!-bramo furioso y disparándole un rayo, mismo que el Dragón no tuvo problemas en evadir.

-¡Mi turno!-declaro Aria al tiempo que su Dragón abría sus poderosas fauces y disparaba una llamarada, con la cual golpeo con fuerza Strenght, para después darle un golpe con su cola, misma que enredo sobre su cuello, elevándose con él y soltándolo a cierta altura, provocando que cayera con fuerza contra el suelo-¡Dragón Espectral Transfórmate!-indico Aria.

El Dragón Espectral volvió a rugir, al tiempo que sus ojos destellaban y su cuerpo se transformaba, su cola se dividió en dos, convirtiéndose en piernas, al tiempo que sus alas se convertían en brazos y armadura del pecho, el resto de su cuerpo alargado formo el torso, cintura, etc. Finalmente, la cabeza descendió hasta el pecho, revelando un rostro femenino, con un casco que parecía ser un largo cabello negro.

-¡Megazord Amazona Despierta!-invoco Aria al tiempo que la Amazona blandía una lanza.

-¿También tiene un Megazord?-exclamo Kenneth sorprendido.

La Amazona encaro a Strenght, que se levantó algo tambaleante, pero miro con furia a su oponente-¡No creas que me asustas por eso! ¡Voy a vencerlo del mismo modo que lo hice con el otro!-aseguro lanzándose al ataque, nuevamente, con su motosierra.

Pero esta vez, la Amazona esquivo el ataque con gran facilidad, para darle una patada por la espalda, seguido de varios golpes con su lanza, intercalando entre esos ataques con patadas, para después darle un golpe con fuerza con su lanza, destruyendo la motosierra en pedazos, prosiguiendo a clavarle la punta de la lanza con fuerza en el abdomen.

-¡Eso debe doler!-grito Odd con mucho dolor.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE)**

La Amazona lanzo a Strenght por los aires, para después quedar ante él-¡Ya es tiempo de terminar con esto! ¡Lanza de las Tinieblas! ¡Corte de la Luna Llena!-invoco Aria, al tiempo que la Amazona alzaba su lanza, misma que recibió energía de un rayo.

Formando un círculo con la misma, al tiempo que la imagen de la luna llena se formaba detrás de ella, con varias figuras espectrales lanzándose al mismo tiempo contra Strenght, atacándolo de distintas maneras, la Amazona le dio el golpe final y Strenght finamente cayó al suelo, conociendo su fin.

-¡Y así pienso dejar a Necronomica también!-juro Aria formando un puño con su mano, al tiempo que la Amazona bajaba su arma.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica estaba sentada en su trono, analizando la situación-Así que ya tienes a tu Zord, mi muy estimada amiga y quieres vengarte de mí-expreso riéndose-bueno, te deseo mucha suerte mi estimada Ranger Negro, pero puede que en tu búsqueda de venganza, quien termine destruido no sea quien esperas-sentencio malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Aria caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, con ambas manos en las bolsas de su chaleco, cuando los Rangers la alcanzaron-¡Oye!-grito Sunset.

-Otra vez ustedes, que molestos son-gruño Aria con fastidio.

-¡Escucha, no sé qué problemas tienes con el Undead World, pero debes dejar de poner en riesgo la vida de personas inocentes, especialmente de una niña!-acuso Sunset con furia en su tono de voz.

-¡Nunca entenderían mi dolor!-bramo Aria mirando a los Rangers con furia, para luego ponerse sumamente melancólica y deprimida-hace mucho tiempo…-Aria recordó el momento más doloroso de su vida-¡Necronomica me quito al amor de mi vida, la chica que iba a convertirse en mi esposa!-grito derramando lágrimas de dolor.

Al escuchar eso, los Rangers se quedaron mudos, viendo el dolor en Aria, así como también la furia y el deseo de venganza, y no pudo evitar verse reflejada en esa chica, especialmente por lo que dijo después.

-¡Y no descansare hasta VENGARME!-aseguro Aria con determinación, disponiéndose a marcharse.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes-dijo Sunset con comprensión-pero este no es el modo, si lo haces así entonces eres tan despiadada como ella-señalo y aunque Aria detuvo su marcha un momento, no tardo en seguir su camino.

El silencio lleno a todos, Spike ya había recibido un mensaje de que Applejack estaba bien, ahora solo tenía que ir a buscarla, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Aria, dándose cuenta de que esa chica estaba sufriendo mucho y no fue el único, ya que Sunset sintió una gran empatía con ella.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un pasado doloroso y un presente que no cambia, un gran deseo de venganza que pone en peligro la vida de inocentes ¿será posible que Sunset y los demás pueden ayudar a Aria?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Luna Creed:** _ya lo encontré, después de algunas y más minuciosas revisiones, en serio debo ser más cuidadoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _es lo único que lamente del final de esa generación, que no mostraran alguna emoción por parte de Karone tras la muerte de Ecliptor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _bueno, ya se sabe un poco más de porque la actitud de Aria y vaya que en serio es algo doloroso, pues no pudo evitar la muerte de su amada ni la destrucción de su gente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nova Star Prime:** _pues tras escuchar lo que le paso, si alguien puede entenderla esa es Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _especialmente porque Aria no va a detenerse hasta conseguir su venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y acabas de ver aparecer a su Zord, así como también su modalidad de combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _y ya hemos visto como es su Zord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _pues ya se conocen todos sus motivos y por qué odia al Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _y creo que nuevamente lo hizo, poniendo en peligro a inocentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _pues eso serían Tommy, Magna Defender, Merrick, Hunter, Blake, Trent, Cruger y Daggeron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _de hecho, Sonata era su novia y prometida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _pues ahora mismo, lo que ella quiere más que nada es venganza en contra de Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por el momento eso no parece ser muy posible, ya que está empeñada en su venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso fue algo cuestionable, ya que el Amo Org en realidad era Víctor Addler, antes de consumir sus restos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _pues ya conociste al primero de sus Zords y su habilidad de combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _bueno, ya conociste al Zord de Aria, solo falta vez que más puede hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _aunque es una loba bastante agresiva realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _de eso va a ser precisamente el siguiente Top, solo tengo que ver a quienes incluir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _pues es bueno, pero la generación no tanto y con respecto a Batman, solo recuerda que él es algo complicado de manejar por su personalidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _pues Aria tiene sus razones para ser así, vaya que está sumamente dolida con lo que le paso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _exactamente, es una pena que no se le ocurriera eso y creyera ingenuamente que Aku cumpliría con eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _pues la venganza de Aria es un poco más compleja que solo por haber sido vencida por Lilim. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cross-Z Magma:** _y ahora ha sido el debut de su poderoso Zord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _Aria no cree en ello, solo le interesa su venganza en contra de la Emperatriz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _en este caso, la única motivación de Aria es su justa venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _ahora entiendes porque motivos Kenneth pierde mucho la paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _aunque a Aria no le importa poner en peligro a gente inocente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y también ha aparecido su poderoso Zord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _por el momento, es solo un Zord que tiene la habilidad de transformarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _su principal motivación es la venganza y no le importa a quien tenga que herir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _por ese motivo Odd debe andarse con mucho cuidado, extremo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _aunque me imagino que no tiene un némesis como Batman, que respondería "yo sí". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _ok…esa esta interesante, pero creo que mis favoritos serían principalmente Tommy, Magna Defender, Merrick, Hunter, Blake, Cruger, Daggeron principalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y vaya que es de su estilo, porque ni siquiera le importa dañar a terceros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ahora entiendes porque motivos Kenneth siempre se estresa fácilmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _en serio Kenneth tiene demasiada paciencia para no haberlo golpeado desde hace tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _bueno, la principal motivación de Aria es su venganza en contra de Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _lo acabas de ver, ha presentado a su poderoso Zord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y solo espera a que llegue el momento en que descubra la verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _pues ya viste que no le importa a quien lastime con tal de lograr su venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _y los Rangers tienen más problemas que ayuda con Aria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _a menos que quiera que Kenneth también te de un zape por decir la frase prohibida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _gracias por entender y seguimos con los problemas de Aria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _esa fue solo la punta del iceberg, ya acabas de ver lo demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _entiendo, creo que sería conveniente, pero voy a meditarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _y más después de escuchar lo que le ocurrió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _ya entendiste porque motivos Kenneth siempre se enoja con su mejor amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _y has conocido ahora a su poderoso Zord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _y espera a cuando sepa la verdad sobre Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _pues ya viste que no tiene tiempo para otra cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _y vaya que lo está siendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _con Aria el trabajo se les ha duplicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _y también han conocido al Zord de Aria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _no le importa nada más que su venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _pues ya viste como les dificulta la situación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _bueno, también les da problemas a los Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _y más con esa frialdad que demuestra Aria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _pues ya lo acabas de conocer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _y ahora los Rangers ya conocen su triste historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _ya conocen su historia y su odio hacia el Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _ya lo acabas de ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _y espero que te haya gustado su Zord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _solo espera a que sepa la verdad de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _bueno, tiene poderosos motivos para ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Ángel María NF, Nova Star Prime, Olivia, Éire, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Moon-9215, The LAV, Gokash Z, Shazam, Sombra 02, Dra Optimus Star 3, Cross-Z Magma, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Spectrum Prime, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Knight Shadow Valentín D4C, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Wham Pillar One, Nero Metallic, Polnareff Silver, Blaitor21, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Gappy Joestar, Marco Sorairo, Bowser3000000, Franco, Giorno Joestar, Freedom Gundam 96, Gaou Tyranus, B Buccellati, Kid Shooter, Mista 6 Pistols, Tetsuma Gundam, Fugo Distorsión, Hiruma Demon, Narancia Aeron, Seito Ghost, Abbacchio Leone, Ryokan Shield, Josuke Joestar, Black Hunter, Okuyasu Vortex, Revolver, Zedd Hirose, Ryo Red, Zeppeli, Crimson Bullet, Joestar, Regulus Leo, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Espadachín de la Luz, Ant, Iron Mario, Dark Digimon 16,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	18. Diferencia y Similitudes Culturales

" _ **Aria Blaze, la nueva Power Ranger que llego a la ciudad, también conocida como la Ranger Negro, busca vengarse de Necronomica, ya que la despiadada Emperatriz del Undead World asesino hace tiempo a Sonata, la chica que Aria amaba y con quien planeaba casarse, pero en su búsqueda de venganza, a Aria no le importa en lo más mínimo si termina lastimando a inocentes o incluso destruyéndolos, por lo que los Rangers tuvieron problemas con ella por ese hecho, más al final, cuando se enfrentaron a Strenght, el monstruo que participo en la muerte de Sonata, creció y venció a Valquiria, Aria entro en acción invocando a su propio Zord; el Dragón Espectral, que se transformaba en el Megazord Amazona, mismo que tuvo el poder suficiente para vencer al enemigo, pero ahora, los Rangers deben preocuparse por otra cosa, además del Undead World"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 18**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 18 Diferencias y Similitudes Culturales**

Los Rangers se encontraban en esos momentos en la casa de Sunset, ya que acordaron reunirse para poder hablar sobre la situación con Aria Blaze, es decir, la Ranger Negro, después de todo, lo sucedido durante la batalla con Strenght les dejo muy en claro que no podían tomarla con calma.

-Especialmente si quiere acabar con Necronomica a toda costa-dijo Spike.

-Y no le importa a quien pueda lastimar en su búsqueda de venganza-observo Kenneth preocupado.

-Su historia es realmente triste, no me puedo imaginar cómo se debe estar sintiendo en estos momentos-dijo Starlight con tristeza al imaginarse el dolor tan grande que debía cargar Aria.

-Yo si-intervino Sunset con tono compresivo-yo estuve en su lugar una vez, esa rabia, esa sensación de querer acabar con todo sin importarte nada ni nadie…es algo que yo puedo entender-.

-Pero a ti te botaron y humillaron, no te quitaron a tu amada, al menos no de ese modo-dijo Odd y Kenneth le dio un pellizco por hablar sin pensar…de nuevo.

-De todos modos-continuo Sunset sin dejarse herir por las palabras tontas de Odd-tenemos que buscar un modo de poder ayudarla-.

-No veo como podamos hacerlo-dijo Spike-es decir, no le importo disparar contra civiles inocentes, entre los que estaba Applejack, así como tampoco tuvo problemas en atacar a Strenght cuando uso a Sweetie Belle como escudo humano-.

Se hizo un largo silencio, mientras los Rangers pensaban en un modo de poder ayudar a Aria, especialmente porque con su ayuda, podrían encontrar un modo de poder detener al Undead World de una vez por todas, es cuando Odd volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Creo que tal vez necesitamos relajarnos un poco, es decir, tenemos mucho tiempo pensando en alguna solución y creo que un poco de relajación sería buena idea-sugirió el rubio.

-Increíble, pero Odd tiene razón-reconoció Kenneth.

-Supongo que es cierto-acordó Sunset y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con todos.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces ordenare una pizza y veremos una película de terror!-grito Odd levantándose para correr a hablar por teléfono y buscar una buena película de horror.

-Yo iré encendiendo la tele-dijo Kenneth levantándose y dirigiéndose a la sala para cumplir con su objetivo.

Spike decidió ayudar a recoger algunas cosas antes de irse a la sala, mientras que Sunset y Starlight iban después-¿Estas bien Sunset?-pregunto Starlight con tono preocupado.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-pregunto la peli fuego confundida.

-Bueno…Odd es algo…imprudente y espero que lo que dijo no te haya afectado mucho-dijo Starlight preocupada por su mejor amiga, quien solo sonrió.

-No te preocupes, eso ya no me afecta, lamento que no haya funcionado, pero al menos, ya no me siento mal, vamos, espero que Odd no escoja alguna estupidez para ver-dijo Sunset y Starlight asintió.

Kenneth pasaba los canales sin prestarles mucha atención, mientras esperaba a los demás, fue cuando el timbre sonó y Sunset fue a abrir, recibiendo las pizzas, al tiempo que Odd llegaba con la película de terror que planeaba que vieran.

-¡Hora de la función!-grito Odd emocionado.

De pronto, la expresión aburrida de Kenneth dio paso a una de sorpresa-¡Guau! Chicos…creo que no tendremos que ver una película, porque encontré algo más interesante-dijo Kenneth sorprendido.

-¿Qué puede ser más interesante que "El Recolector de Órganos"?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Solo observa-dijo Kenneth y cuando el grupo se acercó a la televisión, también quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Acaso esos son…?-pregunto Spike.

-Somos nosotros-dijo Starlight impactada, ya que efectivamente, se trataba de ellos, siendo presentados en un programa de televisión, solo que con actores japoneses, rápidamente, Kenneth busco una guía de programación y encontró las respuestas.

-¡Según esta guía es un programa japonés basado en los célebres Power Rangers!-explico Kenneth impacto.

-¿Estamos en la televisión japonesa?-pregunto Starlight entre incrédula y emocionada.

-Vaya, esa sí que es una sorpresa-dijo Sunset sentándose y Spike no tardo en unírsele.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Qué saben en Japón sobre los Power Rangers?-pregunto molesto por el hecho de que al parecer, no iban a ver la película que quería.

-No seas tan duro, recién se inicia-dijo Kenneth.

-Sí y yo quiero ver cómo nos ven en Japón-dijo Spike emocionado.

-Creo que será divertido verme en acción sin estar realmente en acción-señalo Starlight divertida.

-Hay que darle una oportunidad-apoyo Sunset.

-Pero el recolector-Odd hizo un puchero triste y molesto.

-Lo siento Odd, pero la democracia gano-dijo Kenneth y al rubio no le quedo de otra más que aceptar.

El tema de apertura finalizo, presentando a Ryukari como la Ranger Roja, Lon como el Ranger Azul, Miwa como la Ranger Blanca, Takiya como el Ranger Amarillo y Lee como el Ranger Verde, al parecer, ese grupo de Rangers vivía en un tipo de templo, mismo que también era un hospital de medicina alternativa, donde ellos eran prácticamente.

-¡La comida esta lista!-grito Miwa al tiempo que mostraba la sopa que acababa de preparar-¡Espero les guste!-.

-¡No importa de que se trate, mientras sea comida!-declaro Takiya corriendo a comer.

Ryukari también se acercó y comenzó a comer, al poco tiempo, Lon llego y también comió, fue cuando una anciana hizo acto de aparición, caminando con su bastón-Veo que llegue a tiempo para comer-dijo sonriendo.

-Abuela, siéntate por favor-pidió Ryukari levantándose para cederle su asiento, mismo que no tardo en ocupar.

-Gracias hija, por cierto ¿Dónde está Lee?-pregunto al notar la ausencia del quinto miembro.

-Siento llegar tarde, fui a comprar el periódico-dijo Lee apareciendo con dicho medio de comunicación en sus manos, mismo que desdoblo para leer-vaya, un importante atleta americano vendrá a la ciudad para una competencia, esos atletas americanos son demasiado codiciosos-.

-¿Tu que sabes? ¿Los conoces?-pregunto la cabeza de Cocodrilo que tenía en su brazo como brazalete.

-Nadie te pregunto-regaño Lee.

-Aun así, el Cocodrilo tiene razón Lee, no deberías juzgar a nadie sin conocerlo-dijo la anciana con sabiduría.

-Mejor no sigas viendo el periódico y ven a comer, antes de que la sopa se enfríe-dijo Miwa sirviéndole un tazón.

-¿Sopa?-pregunto Lee acercándose-creo que ustedes no saben de lo que se pierden, una vez que prueben la sopa que yo preparo comprenderán todo-señalo Lee disponiéndose a trabajar, cuando la televisión se apagó violentamente.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Kenneth mirando a Odd molesto.

-Por favor, eso es tan bobo, ni siquiera se parecen a nosotros-gruño Odd-es decir, solo miren al amarillo, no tiene nada de mi encanto ni de mi sensualidad-alardeo moviendo su cabello de forma coqueta.

-Pues si no nos conocen entonces no saben cómo somos-le dijo Sunset con tono significativo.

-Además, es una versión diferente, de otro país-señalo Starlight-otra forma de ver las cosas-.

-Cierto y yo no me parezco al azul-señalo Kenneth refiriéndose a su versión alterna.

-Y yo tampoco me parezco al verde, pero quiero ver la sopa que prepara-dijo Spike volviendo a encender la televisión, volviendo a dejar a Odd sumamente molesto ante eso.

-Miren, es la guarida de los malos-señalo Starlight, ya que esta vez, la pantalla mostraba el escondite de la versión japonesa del Undead World, mismo que era un cementerio gigantesco, en cuyo centro se alzaba lo que parecía ser un volcán.

-Odio a los Power Rangers-musito una mujer vestida con un fino vestido de color negro, con un cabello sumamente largo, el cual caía hasta el suelo, sus ojos eran rojos y mostraban una gran maldad-pero a la que más odio es a la Roja-gruño con furia.

Fue cuando más personajes hicieron acto de aparición, uno de ellos vestía una túnica de color purpura oscura, cubriendo su rostro y cabeza con una capucha, mostrando solo dos ojos blancos, el otro era un guerrero esquelético, fornido, de gran tamaño y con cuernos.

-No se preocupe poderosa magnificencia, ya he pensado en algo para deshacernos de esos molestos Rangers de una vez por todas-dijo el encapuchado.

-Más vale que sea mejor que tus últimos planes-advirtió el guerrero molesto.

-Este será sumamente grandioso, ya que voy a divertirme mucho con un miedo sumamente ridículo que sienten los humanos; usare el maquillaje como arma mortal y el representante que lo empleara será un monstruo payaso-sentencio riéndose.

Al escuchar eso, Odd abrió los ojos y se quedó más que confundido, especialmente por escuchar lo que planeaban hacer los villanos-¿Van a usar payasos y maquillaje? No puedo creer que piensen que algo como eso funcionara-dijo Odd con sarcasmo.

-Deja de ser tan criticón y disfruta del programa-dijo Kenneth mirando la televisión.

La siguiente escena mostro al Ranger Verde mostrando su sopa, misma que se podía considerar de muchas maneras, menos apetitosa, en serio, los demás no sabían que hacer ni que decir para evitar comerla, por fortuna, no tuvieron que preocuparse de ello, ya que una alarma comenzó a sonar.

-¡Hay problemas en la ciudad! ¡Deben ir a detener al monstruo!-indico la anciana y los Rangers asintieron.

-¡Andando!-señalo Ryukari y el grupo comenzó a correr.

Mientras tanto, un hombre afro americano acababa de llegar a la ciudad, caminando por los malecones de Japón y aspirando el aire marino-Finalmente he podido venir a visitar Japón-dijo feliz, cuando varios gritos captaron su atención y fue cuando un monstruo hizo acto de aparición.

Este tenía la apariencia de un siniestro payaso Zombi, mismo que sujetaba varios globos en su mano derecha, aterrando a toda la gente y provocando que huyeran despavoridos, nuevamente, Odd hizo un comentario.

-Eso es tan falso-dijo aburrido.

-¿Podrías dejar de quejarte?-pregunto Kenneth mirando a su amigo.

-Por favor, como si en serio existiera un monstruo que sea una combinación de payaso, zombi y trozos de hule-señalo Odd.

-Acaso ¿crees que sea diferente a los que nos puedan atacar?-pregunto Starlight y Odd tuvo que admitir que eso era cierto.

El programa continuo, con el nombre del monstruo apareciendo en la pantalla-¡Soy Pennywise, un monstruo se alimenta de la codicia y de la alegría! ¡Con mis pasteles mágicos dominare el mundo!-declaro lanzando varios pastelazos a la cara de la gente, cuyos rostros quedaron pintados de payasos-¡Esto sí que es divertido!-declaro riéndose.

-¡Oye!-Ryukari y su equipo aparecieron listos para el acción-¡Tus payasadas terminan aquí!-declaro la chica.

-¡Vaya, que bien, finalmente voy a poder convertir a más personas en alegres payasos!-aseguro Pennywise.

-Eso ya lo veremos payaso tonto ¿Listos?-pregunto Ryukari-¡Morfosis!-.

-¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-invocaron al tiempo que se transformaban y sorprendían a los chicos.

-¡Yo nunca lo mencione!-exclamo Kenneth sorprendido de que supieran la secuencia de transformación.

-Por fin algo de acción-dijo Odd sorprendido.

Los Rangers comenzaron a posar y presentarse, al tiempo que las imágenes de sus Zords aparecían detrás de ellos, todos listos para el combate que iba a desatarse-¡Impresionante en verdad, pero yo traje estrellas invitadas al espectáculo! ¡Zombis!-invoco Pennywise.

Varios Zombis vestidos como payasos aparecieron, lanzándose al ataque, usando armas como espadas de globo, guantes de boxeo, flores de broma, etc. Los Rangers luchaban contra sus atacantes con mucha habilidad, derribándolos, al tiempo que Pennywise observaba todo riéndose.

-¡Eso es, ustedes encárguense de ellos, mientras yo me ocupo de seguir con mi trabajo y el siguiente en convertirse en un payaso serás tú!-declaro señalando al americano.

-¡Oh no! ¡Cuidado!-grito Lee tratando de ir en su auxilio, pero los Zombis le cerraron el paso.

Pennywise lanzo su pastel contra el americano, que solo permaneció quieto y con una mirada seria, en el último momento, hizo un giro sumamente ágil y de una patada, le devolvió el pastelazo al payaso, provocando la risa tanto de los Rangers como de los Zombis.

-¡Oigan! ¡No es gracioso, se supone que esto lo sea solo cuando le pasa a alguien más!-bramo retirándose molesto, seguido por los Zombis.

Tras eso, los Rangers corrieron a ver si el hombre estaba bien-¿Te encuentras bien amigo?-pregunto Lon.

-Claro que lo estoy, aunque debo decirlo, Japón es un lugar más interesante del que pensé-dijo el americano sonriendo divertido.

-Oye…yo te he visto… ¡Claro! ¡Eres Anthony Romulus!-señalo Lee sorprendido al tiempo que desactivaba su poder, al igual que los demás.

-¡El mismo!-reconoció Anthony sonriendo-y veo que ustedes son un grupo muy interesante de atletas, quizás puedan ayudarme, busco a un masajista para que me trate por mi dolor de espalda-.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces no viniste a competir?-pregunto Lee mirándolo.

-¿Cómo voy a competir cuando mi espalda me mata cada vez que algo algún movimiento? Tengo que encontrarlo, mi carrera y vida dependen de ello, se llama Lee Syaoran-revelo Anthony.

-¿Qué? ¡Es él!-exclamaron los Rangers señalando a su apenado amigo y Anthony no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír emocionado.

Más tarde, mientras Lee atendía al atleta, los demás solo observaban en silencio lo que pasaba-Vaya, realmente es curioso como la fama de Lee llega hasta el otro lado del mundo-dijo Takashi sorprendido.

-Por cierto ¿sabían que Anthony Romulus gana alrededor de 500 millones de dólares por competencia?-pregunto Lon.

-Vaya, eso sí es mucho dinero-dijo Miwa viendo hacia el hombre-¿creen que Lee tenga razón y que en serio haga esto solo por dinero?-.

-No lo creo, parece que en serio le gusta el atletismo-señalo Ryukari mirando a su amigo atendiendo al atleta.

-Y con esto he terminado-dijo Lee finalizando con su trabajo.

-Cielos…no sé si me siento mejor o peor…-reconoció el atleta intentando levantarse, algo que consiguió hacer poco a poco.

-Solo intenta moverte-dijo Lee y Anthony lo hizo, logrando moverse como no lo había hecho en días, semanas, casi meses.

-¡Es asombroso!-grito Anthony feliz y estrechando la mano de Lee-¡Gracia, muchas gracias, en serio te lo agradezco! ¡Pero esto no se puede quedar así! ¿Cuánto te debo?-.

-No es nada-dijo Lee con seriedad.

-¡Oh vamos, en serio quiero pagarte por haberme ayudado, es más, quiero que te unas a mi equipo de trabajo, te pagare muy bien y serías muy conocido en el mundo del deporte!-declaro sonriendo emocionado.

-Ya tengo un trabajo-dijo Lee con el mismo tono serio.

-¿Qué trabajo?-pregunto Anthony confundido.

-¡Soy un Power Rangers!-respondió Lee transformándose.

-¿Se gana bien con eso?-pregunto el atleta sin entender.

-No gano ni un centavo-respondió Lee retirándose y dejando al atleta más que confundido ante esa afirmación.

Los Rangers observaron esa escena con mucha atención-Creo que ya entendí la lección-dijo Starlight.

-¿Los Power Rangers son bobos?-pregunto Odd con sarcasmo.

-No, que hay cosas más importantes que el dinero-le dijo Kenneth viendo la serie, misma que continuo.

Si bien Anthony no comprendía a Lee para nada, ya que en su opinión, cada trabajo debía pagarse muy bien, especialmente cuando se realizaba eficientemente, eso no impidió que ahora pudiera disfrutar de la belleza de Japón sin tener que aguantar ese horrible dolor.

-Vaya, por fin puedo disfrutar de Japón y vaya que tengo mucho que ver-dijo emocionado, cuando de pronto, sintió que alguien lo tocaba por la espalda.

-Disculpe-cuando Anthony volteo, se llevó una tremenda sorpresa, ya que recibió un pastelazo directamente en la cara, mismo que fue dado por Pennywise, que se rio divertido-¡Y va otro!-declaro riéndose sumamente divertido.

Más tarde, Lee se separó de sus amigos para ir a caminar, necesitaba despejar su mente, definitivamente Anthony Romulus era tal como se imaginaba, un atleta que solo le interesaba el dinero, estaba convencido de que en una situación donde tuviera que elegir entre su vida o el dinero, escogería lo segundo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron acallados cuando el susodicho hizo acto de aparición-¡Oye! ¡Espera!-grito, pero Lee no dejo de caminar, ni siquiera se dignó a voltear a verlo, hasta que este lo alcanzo-¡Por fin te encuentro, te he estado buscando por todos lados!-declaro con un tono de voz sumamente contento.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-cuestiono Lee sin mirarlo.

-¡Quiero darte algo por haberme ayudado, gracias a ti no solo pude volver a competir, incluso he ganado mucho dinero, especialmente porque soborne a los árbitros para poder tener ventaja!-declaro sin pena y dejando a Lee estupefacto.

-¡Te dije que no estoy interesado en tu dinero!-declaro tratando de controlarse para evitar explotar.

-¡Oh vamos, insisto, el dinero es maravilloso, es lo único que me hace feliz!-declaro Anthony tratando de darle el dinero, pero Lee no soporto más.

-¡Te dije que no!-bramo furioso y dándole un manotazo para tirar el dinero de Anthony, pero al voltear, se encontró con la visión de que Anthony estaba con la cara maquillada como un payaso.

-¡Oh mi dinero! ¡Mi precioso dinero! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Todo mi dinero! ¡Sucio! ¡No se preocupen, papi los cuidara, los voy a ayudar!-aseguro sumamente preocupado por su dinero.

Lee se quedó mudo ante esa visión y entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle, ya que una anciana, también con la cara pintada como un payaso, perseguía a una chica de preparatoria, misma que corría de la anciana que parecía estar poseída, pues no paraba de exigirle que le diera su dinero para el almuerzo.

También un luchador de sumo se quitó su bata y amenazo con sentarse sobre un pobre hombre si este no le daba todo el dinero de su cartera, y como cereza del pastel, un perro que también tenía la cara pintada de payaso, llevaba en su hocico un fajo de billetes, mientras un hombre trataba de detenerlo, ya que era el dinero que acababa de recibir por su trabajo.

-¡Hasta los perros están obsesionados con el dinero…debe ser obra de ese maquillaje de payaso!-exclamo comprendiendo todo y corriendo al lado del atleta-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! ¡Reacciona, tienes que superar ese hechizo!-pedía tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

-Disculpa, pero espero que no estés tratando de arruinar mi diversión-dijo Pennywise apareciendo detrás de Lee y dándole una patada, lo hizo rodar por el suelo.

-¡Tu! ¡Tú eres el responsable de esto!-acuso Lee y Pennywise se rio, al tiempo que aplaudía.

-¡Te felicito, realmente lo has descubierto, efectivamente, no solo les doy una visión más alegre de la vida, sino que además, les doy lo que más quieren en el mundo, dinero, dinero y más dinero! ¡Pero para ti tengo algo mejor que un montón de fajos de papel!-declaro Pennywise riéndose demencialmente.

Pennywise lanzo varias monedas contra Lee, aplastándolo con las mismas y dejándolo inmovilizado, así como también incapacitado para transformarse, eso provoco que el payaso se riera divertido, al tiempo que avanzaba lentamente hacia él.

-¡Creo que este va a ser el final de Ranger Verde!-sentencio preparando el golpe final, mismo que nunca llego, gracias a que el resto de los Rangers llegaron a tiempo.

-¡Lee! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Lon.

-Vaya, esta sí que es una forma muy extraña de ahorrar dinero-dijo Takashi mirando a su amigo atrapado en la montaña de monedas.

-Tal vez fue obra de Anthony Romulus y ahí está-señalo Miwa, mientras el atleta seguía recogiendo dinero.

Lee rodo los ojos al escuchar eso-No fue Anthony genios, ayúdenme a salir de aquí por favor-pidió Lee y Ryukari lo libero con un golpe de su espada-gracias ¡Guardián Serpiente!-.

Una vez que los cinco Rangers estuvieron reunidos, la emoción creció en los cinco chicos que miraban el programa, incluso Odd estaba sumamente emocionado por la batalla que estaba presenciando, fue cuando Pennywise se levantó de golpe.

-¡Únanse a mí Rangers y los haré ricos! ¡Ricos!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Al escuchar eso, Miwa soltó una risa burlona-¡Cree que nos puede comprar!-señalo burlonamente.

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?-pregunto Takashi, ganándose varias miradas de sus amigos-digo… ¡Jamás!-.

-¡Oye, no hagas eso, me asustaste!-regaño Lon.

-Bueno, preguntar no cuesta nada-dijo Takashi encogiéndose en hombros y provocando las risas de todos.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías!-bramo Pennywise lanzándose al ataque.

La batalla contra el payaso comenzó, pero Pennywise demostraba ser un enemigo sumamente difícil de mantener a raya, su cuerpo esbelto le daba mucha agilidad y era capaz de atacar de distintas maneras, fue cuando Anthony hizo acto de aparición una vez más, justo cuando Pennywise se disponía a lanzar uno más de sus pasteles.

-¡Oh ahí estas! ¡Te estaba buscando! ¡Mira cuánto dinero tengo, dinero!-gritaba corriendo hacia Lee.

El Ranger Verde se quedó pensando un momento y finalmente tuvo una idea-Bien, es hora de ver que le gusta más, si el atletismo o el dinero ¡Dame tu mejor golpe payaso!-reto desafiante.

-¡Lamentaras haberme pedido eso!-declaro Pennywise preparándose para lanzar su pastel.

-¡Oye! ¡Anthony Romulus, el mejor atleta de todo el mundo!-grito con fuerza, deteniendo al nombrado, justo cuando Pennywise lanzo su pastel.

Rápidamente, Lee se lanzó al suelo y el pastel se dirigió hacia Anthony, quien cambio su mirada a una de decisión y determinación, haciendo un movimiento de revés con su mano, devolvió el pastel hacia Pennywise, dándole en el pecho con fuerza y provocando que este explotara en el mismo, lo que hizo que rodara en el suelo.

-¡Eso no lo vi venir!-declaro Pennywise aturdido, al tiempo que los chicos se emocionaban más.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!-indico Ryukari y los Rangers se lanzaron al ataque.

Cada uno lo ataco con fuerza, sin que el payaso pudiera defenderse de los ataques y provocando la emoción de los televidentes, una batalla que en serio estaba muy emocionante, finalmente llegó la hora de terminarla.

-¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-indico Ryukari.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE)**

-¡Blaster Activado!-invocaron colocándose en posición de ataque-¡Fuego!-con las imágenes de sus Zords a la espalda, los Rangers lanzaron su ataque final, golpeando a Pennywise con fuerza, quien cayó al suelo y finalmente exploto, marcando su final.

-¡Sí!-grito Odd saltando sumamente emocionado por la conclusión de aquella batalla-¡Fue genial!-declaro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y decías que no te gustaba-dijo Kenneth sonriendo de forma burlona y provocando que Odd solo se riera de sí mismo por lo que dijo.

El programa ya estaba por llegar a su final, ahora mismo, los Rangers estaban despidiéndose de Anthony, pues su estancia en Japón había concluido y era hora de volver a casa, ahora se despedía de sus nuevos amigos.

-Bueno, tengo que volver a lo que amo, les agradezco por todo lo que me enseñaron-dijo estrechando la mano de Lee.

-Me equivoque, te gusta más el atletismo que el dinero-reconoció Lee-creo que debo aprender a conocer a la gente antes de juzgarla-.

-Palabra más ciertas jamás has dicho muchacho-dijo la anciana sonriéndole a su estudiante-fue un gusto conocerlo señor Romulus, si alguna vez vuelve a Japón no dude en visitarnos-.

-Con todo gusto-dijo Anthony disponiéndose a marcharse-bueno, fue un placer conocerlos-pero justo cuando se dispuso a marcharse, reacciono de manera como si hubiera recordado algo-oh, casi lo olvido, oye Lee, ya sé que dijiste que tienes una mejor labor siendo un Power Ranger, pero cuando hayas terminado con esa labor, espero que consideres ser mi masajista, créeme, me ayudaría mucho tener a alguien como tú en mi equipo-agrego sonriéndole de forma amistosa.

-Lo pensare-dijo Lee y Anthony se marchó, cuando se fue, los demás Rangers se acercaron a su amigo-¿Qué?-.

-Parece que ya sabes que vas a hacer cuando terminemos con nuestra misión-dijo Ryukari divertida.

-No empiecen con eso, por favor, además, aquí tengo una buena vida y no la cambiaría por nada-aseguro Lee sonriendo y eso marco el final del episodio.

-Vaya, en serio es un gran show-dijo Kenneth sorprendido.

-Tengo que reconocer que estuvo bien-señalo Odd sonriendo-realmente no me esperaba que fuera tan bueno-.

-Creo que eso significa la lección de no juzgar algo sin antes conocerlo-dijo Starlight y Odd tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ello.

Se hizo un cómodo silencio en el grupo, mismo que fue roto por el rubio-Aunque al Amarillo le faltaron más diálogos-opinó Odd con fingida molesta.

Spike soltó una risa burlona-Estas celoso porque el Verde fue el héroe-dijo con mucho orgullo.

-¿Qué? Sin el Blanco, ese monstruo seguiría causando problemas-dijo Starlight metiéndose en la "pelea".

-Por favor amigos, creo que es obvio que el Azul fue el que hizo todo el trabajo para detener a ese payaso diabólico-aseguro Kenneth con porte de importancia.

Sunset solo se rio-Creo que se olvidan de un detalle, la Roja es la líder y por tanto, sin su liderazgo, el grupo no habría podido vencer a ese terrible demonio que provocaba que la gente se volviera loca por el dinero-y así, los cinco amigos comenzaron un divertido debate por ver que Ranger era el mejor en el programa.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una tierra diferente, una cultura distinta, un mundo desconocido, pero lecciones que se pueden aprender en todas partes, sin importar lo apartadas que se encuentren"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Y AHORA LES TRAIGO UN TOP DE LOS VILLANOS MAS TRAICIONEROS QUE HAN EXISTIDO EN POWER RANGERS, LOS QUE A MI PARECER, SE HAN GANADO UN LUGAR COMO LOS ENEMIGOS QUE SOLO PIENSAN EN SUS PROPIOS BENEFICIOS Y NO LES IMPORTA NADA MAS, ESTA VEZ SERA UN TOP 5, CONSIDERANDO A LOS QUE A MI PARECER, NO SOLO TRAICIONABAN A SUS JEFES, SINO TAMBIEN, A SUS PROPIOS ALIADOS E INCLUSO AMIGOS**

 **5.- Mandilok; este General Org fue un sujeto sumamente traicionero y ruin, incluso no dudo en usar a Toxica como escudo para protegerse, aun me duele ver la mirada de dolor y tristeza que apareció en el rostro de la hechicera cuando Mandilok la elimino de esa forma, lo bueno es que al final obtuvo una cucharada de su propia medicina, cuando Onikage lo entrego al Amo Org**

 **4.- Imperious/Calindor; no solo le dio la espalda a quienes lo consideraban un gran amigo, sino que además intento destruir a un inocente bebé, así como también siempre buscaba formas sumamente ruines y cobardes para llevar a cabo su ambición, debo decirlo, me encanto cuando acuso a Koragg de traidor y al final, Octumus le demostró que confiaba más en el Caballero Lobo que en esa vil momia**

 **3.- Serrator; para mí fue el mejor villano que hubo en Samurái, manipulador, tramposo y despiadado, no dudo en maldecir a Deker y en usar las emociones de Dayu en su beneficio, yo lo considero un villano mucho más impresionante que al Maestro Xandred, ya que de él nunca se vio la gran cosa, en cambio, Serrator hizo cosas mucho más crueles y viles**

 **2.- Deviot; este maligno robot que parece ser miembro del Imperio de las Máquinas, no solo planifico la destrucción de Scorpius, sino que además conspiro en contra de Trakeena, así como también buscaba sus propios beneficios e incluso se unió al Capitán Mutiny para conseguirlos**

 **1.- Darkonda; el traidor por excelencia, responsable de la existencia de Astronema cuando la secuestro de niña, no bastándole con eso, ataco a traición a Ecliptor para consumirlo, además de siempre buscar formas de destruir por medio de la traición y el engaño, lo más impresionante o aterrador, es que Darkonda tenía muchas vidas, por ello y más, considero a este caza recompensas como el más grande traidor de Power Rangers**

 **¿Qué opinan?**

 **Draizen:** _no puedo adelantarte nada, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _mientras no cumplas con tus inasistencias no tienes nada que temer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por ahora los Rangers quedaron sorprendidos por un programa japonés que seguramente ya sabes cuál es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pero también hay que recordar que la princesa Shayla lo llamo con su nombre humano y este tuvo efecto en él, especialmente cuando le dijo que Cole lo perdono. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _por ahora no hay mucho que le importe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Olivia, Éire, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Gokash Z, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Bowser300000, Freedom Gundam 96, Rohan The Hand, Sombra 02, The LAV, Kira The Killer, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Spectrum Prime, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Knight Shadow, Moon-9215, Valentín D4C, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Wham Pillar One, Nero Metallic, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Blaitor21, Gappy Joestar, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Marco Sorairo, Giorno Joestar, Gaou Tyranus, B Buccellati, Kid Shooter, Mista 6 Pistols, Tetsuma Gundam, Shazam, Dra Optimus Star 3, Fugo Distorsión, Hiruma Demon, Narancia Aeron, Seito Ghost, Abbacchio Leone, Ryokan Shield, Espadachín de la Luz, Josuke Joestar, Black Hunter, Okuyasu Vortex, Revolver, Zedd Hirose, Ryo Red, Joestar, Crimson Bullet, Zeppeli, Regulus Leo, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Wild Boy, Twidash919, Iron Mario, Jasón el Asesino Argentino (bienvenido a los comentarios), Dark Digimon 16, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	19. Socios Renegados

" _ **Tras haber visto hasta donde era capaz Aria de llegar en su búsqueda de venganza por la muerte de su amada y la destrucción de su tribu, los Rangers se reunieron en la casa de Sunset para poder hablar sobre cómo manejar esa situación tan tensa con la Ranger Negro, algo que no estaba saliendo del todo bien, fue cuando mientras descansaban, Kenneth encontró un programa de televisión japonés que se basaba en los Power Rangers, es decir, en ellos, quienes eran interpretados por actores, la serie les mostro como el Ranger Verde ayudaba a un atleta que al parecer solo quería dinero, pero que al igual que otros ciudadanos, estaba bajo el hechizo de un perverso payaso que los hacía querer dinero a cada momento, con ayuda de sus amigos y del atleta, los Rangers lograron vencer a ese payaso diabólico, además de aprender dos cosas muy importantes; hay cosas más importantes que el dinero y no debes juzgar a alguien o algo sin conocerlo"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 19**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 19 Socios Renegados**

La noche había caído en la ciudad, mientras nos enfocamos en una de las cuevas que se encontraban en las montañas cercanas, donde Niall se encontraba vendándose algunas heridas que le quedaron tras la explosión de la caverna en la que peleo con Sunset unos días antes.

-Maldita sea, no esperaba que esa Ranger hiciera algo tan peligroso como eso, por fortuna no pasó nada serio, al menos, nada que no pudiera manejar-dijo sonriendo al tiempo que se acomodaba los vendajes.

-Veo que sigues siendo alguien sumamente descuidado, que patético-dijo una voz que provoco que Niall gruñera, al tiempo que su visitante se revelaba.

Se trataba de un chico de pelo blanco como la ceniza corto y lo peina hacia atrás. Sus ojos son muy oscuros sin mostrar ninguna señal de vida. Es bastante delgado. Viste una camiseta sin mangas de color negro encima un chaleco de color rojo, lleva una cinta de color morado como cinturón, posee pantalones de color rojo como zapatillas del mismo color, el cual miraba a su compañero con ojos inexpresivos.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Cian?-pregunto Niall levantándose para recibir a su visitante.

-Veo que sigues siendo tan cálido como siempre-señalo Cian con tono sarcástico-en cuanto a que he venido, bueno, digamos que me entere que recientemente tuviste un encuentro con Necronomica, nunca me imaginé que alguien como tú se atreviera a relacionarse con ella-.

-Mira quien lo dice-dijo Niall levantándose y encarándolo-¿acaso no lo has hecho tú también? Después de todo, no recuerdo que hayas hecho algo para impedir la destrucción de tu tribu, incluyendo a tus hermanos-acuso Niall.

Cian endureció su mirada ante eso-Veo que sabes muy bien que fue lo que ocurrió en ese momento, aunque poco me importa, estoy aquí porque también me entere de que no solo te encontraste con Necronomica, sino también con Power Rangers, algo que me es difícil de creer, ya que los Rangers no se han visto por estos rumbos desde que la Alianza del Mal fue derrotada-recordó Cian.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo, hasta que me encontré con ellos y debo decirlo, son más impresionantes de lo que creí-reconoció Niall-realmente me pusieron en serios apuros, pero te conozco a la perfección y sé que no viniste por eso realmente, dime ¿a qué viniste en realidad?-.

Cian se quedó en silencio un momento y finalmente respondió-Mi hermana está viva y al parecer quiere vengarse de Necronomica-revelo, dejando a Niall sorprendido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

La luz del sol estaba comenzando a salir, la gente estaba comenzando con sus actividades diarias, definitivamente no era algo sumamente agradable para muchos, ya que la mayoría querían seguir descansando un poco, entre ellos se encontraban nada más y nada menos que Bulk y Skull.

-Caray gordo ¿Por qué tenemos que despertarnos tan temprano?-pregunto Skull aun adormilado.

-Porque recuerda que al que madruga Dios lo ayuda y vaya que necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible, si es que queremos descubrir la identidad de los Power Rangers-respondió Bulk.

-Pero gordo ¿no crees que hasta los súper héroes tienen que dormir?-pregunto Skull extrañado.

-Exactamente, por eso no buscaremos a los súper héroes, sino al anti héroe de Angel Grove-revelo Bulk-iremos a descubrir la identidad de esa nueva Ranger Negro, si logramos descubrir quién es esa Ranger que ataco a civiles entonces eso no solo nos dará fama, sino que además nos convertirá en héroes-.

-Cierto, que listo eres Bulky-felicito Skull.

-Lo sé, pronto la fama y el heroísmo serán nuestro-aseguro Bulk sonriendo emocionado.

-Si o nos comerá vivos-agrego Skull imaginándose lo difícil que sería evitar que ese Ranger tratara de liquidarlos.

-Deja de decir tonterías y muévete, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer-indico Bulk, pero justo en ese momento, un nuevo monstruo hizo acto de aparición, acompañado por Tsue, Yabaiba y Sheer, así como también, Reiji y Lilim.

El nuevo monstruo parecía estar hecho de agua y era increíblemente transparente, casi como un fantasma, con una esfera roja en su pecho, de complexión delgada y cuernos que asemejaban a un bufón de la corte real.

-¡Oye gordo, de pronto tengo el deseo irresistible de volver a la cama!-señalo Skull al ver al monstruo.

-¡Creo que yo también!-apoyo Bulk asustado por la presencia de los enemigos de los Rangers.

-¡Permítanme ayudarlos!-declaro el monstruo haciendo aparecer a su alrededor esferas metálicas que lanzo contra ambos como si fueran misiles, provocando que saltaran y corrieran asustados.

Reiji salto sumamente emocionada al ver eso-¡Buen trabajo Emperor, siempre es divertido ver a esos dos correr despavoridos al ver a nuestros monstruos actuando!-felicito Reiji muy contenta.

-Esperemos que con esto no solo atraigamos a esos molestos Rangers, sino también al Ranger Negro-dijo Tsue con una sonrisa.

-Una vez que aparezca estoy seguro de que será la última vez que intervenga en nuestros planes-aseguro Sheer divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

La esfera comenzó a registrar el ataque de un nuevo monstruo y rápidamente, Dulcea corrió a ver de qué se trataba, aunque había algo raro, ya que la esfera no mostraba nada más que a los esbirros e hija de Necronomica, pero no al monstruo que estaban empleando.

-Qué extraño-dijo confundida, ya que la esfera detectaba más energía, pero decidió llamar a sus guerreros-¡Rangers, el Undead World ha lanzado un nuevo ataque a la ciudad, tienen que ir a detenerlo cuanto antes!-indico.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

En esos momentos, cada Ranger estaba en su respectiva casa cuando recibieron el llamado de Dulcea, por lo que rápidamente se dispusieron a entrar en acción, por fortuna, Sunset no tenía que preocuparse de que alguien la viera en el interior de su hogar, ya que vivía sola.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-invocaron cada uno.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las personas corrían despavoridas de sus atacantes, los cuales se divertían mucho con verlos huir de ese modo, especialmente Reiji, quien siempre consideraba los ataques de su madre un tipo de juego sumamente retorcido y vaya que le encantaba participar en ello.

-¡Creo que Lilim también quiere unirse en el juego!-declaro Reiji enviando a su muñeca que se transformó de inmediato y comenzó a destruir todo a su paso, provocando los aplausos de la Princesa.

De pronto, el sonido de las motos de los Rangers se escucharon, revelándolos-¡Ya basta Reiji!-grito Sunset.

-¡Hola amor mío!-grito Sheer sumamente emocionada de volver a ver a su amada.

-¡Rangers, que bueno que hayan venido a jugar también, los esperaba con muchas ansias!-declaro Reiji sonriendo.

-¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Hoy viniste sin monstruo?-pregunto Odd.

-No exactamente-respondió Reiji con una sonrisa siniestra.

De pronto, Emperor salió del suelo y ataco a los Rangers lanzándole sus esferas de metal, golpeándolos con fuerza y derribándolos-¿Qué carajos?-exclamo Kenneth.

-¿De dónde salió ese monstruo?-pregunto Spike confundido.

-"¿Un monstruo? La esfera no me muestra a ningún monstruo, pero sí que hay algo más ahí"-dijo Dulcea comunicándose.

Poco a poco, los Rangers lograron levantarse y vieron fijamente a Emperor-¡Parece una clase de fantasma!-informo Sunset.

Reiji se rio al escuchar el informe de la Ranger Roja-¡No estás tan lejos de la verdad, pero este monstruo es otro de los experimentos del buen doctor Estraga, lo diseño al mezclar un poco de agua con metales y un cuerpo muerto, vaya que el resultado es muy satisfactorio!-declaro Reiji riéndose divertida.

Emperor entonces alzo su brazo y las esferas se reunieron en el mismo, formando una espada con la cual se lanzó contra los Rangers, pero al momento en que se movía, desaparecía por completo de la vista, lo que provocaba que los Rangers no supieran de donde venía el golpe.

-¡Rayos! ¡Cuando se mueve se mezcla con el ambiente, así no podremos atraparlo!-declaro Starlight preocupada.

-¡No se preocupen, todo monstruo tiene una debilidad, solo tenemos que encontrar la suya!-indico Sunset al tiempo que Emperor volvía a lanzar sus esferas contra ellos, pero esta vez, los Rangers lo esquivaron muy a tiempo.

Emperor reunió energías y lanzo un rayo contra ellos, lanzándolos por los aires y provocando los aplausos de Reiji-¡Esto sí que es muy divertido, ahora Emperor, captura a la Ranger Roja para convertirla en mi nueva muñeca, acaba con los demás!-indico la princesa.

-¡Como ordene!-Emperor se dispuso a cumplir con la orden, pero antes de poder llegar, recibió un disparo con fuerza en la esfera en su pecho, provocando que su cuerpo resplandeciera en color rojo, hecho que captó la atención de Starlight.

-¡Oigan! ¿Quién hizo eso?-pregunto Reiji molesta y fue cuando Aria apareció, ya transformada y lista para el combate.

-Aria-musito Sunset.

La Ranger Negro llego hasta el frente y miro a los esbirros del Undead World-Entonces es así como Necronomica quiere jugar, no tiene el valor suficiente para venir a pelear sus batallas y envía a sus perros de caza a hacer su trabajo sucio, que patética-escupió Aria.

-¡Oye!-grito Yabaiba molesto.

-¡No permitiremos que insultes a nuestra ama!-declaro Tsue y ambos se lanzaron contra la Ranger Negro.

Aria los espero y sin ninguna dificultad, los derribo a ambos, para después ver a Emperor, lanzándose a gran velocidad, lo golpeo en un costado para derribarlo, Sheer le lanzo varias estrellas, mismas que Aria repelió con su espada y la pateo con fuerza.

Lilim encaro a Aria y ambas chocaron con fuerza, provocando un sonido de metálico, al tiempo que comenzaban una intensa batalla, fue cuando Emperor se recuperó y se dispuso a atacar a Aria, por fortuna, Sunset reacciono y antes de que se moviera lo golpeo con su espada, al tiempo que los demás corrían al combate.

-¡Ay, creo que es hora de llamar a más jugadores! ¡Gremlins!-invoco Reiji y los letales Gremlins hicieron acto de aparición, riéndose de forma maniaca-¡Ataquen!-ordeno.

Los Gremlins se unieron a la batalla, mientras Reiji solo observaba divertida como se desarrollaba, pero entonces, Aria fijo su atención en ella y derribando a un par de Gremlins, se lanzó contra ella, mientras Lilim lidiaba con Sunset, cuando Aria llego hasta la princesa, esta retrocedió.

-¡Oye! ¡No es justo! ¡Así no se juega el juego!-acuso disparándole un rayo, mismo que Aria repelió de un golpe, para después darle un empujón-¿Qué crees que haces?-.

-Hace mucho tiempo Necronomica me quito algo que amaba con todas mis fuerzas, algo sumamente valioso para mí, ya es tiempo de que sepa lo que se siente, porque en estos momentos voy a destruir a su amada hija-sentencio preparando el golpe final y Reiji se quedó muda.

-¡Lilim!-grito con fuerza y la aludida vio lo que pasaba, se dispuso a ir a ayudarla, pero entonces, Aria se detuvo de golpe, sintiendo que algo la aprisionaba.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono molesta y tratando de liberarse de lo que fuera que la estuviera reteniendo.

-¿Intentas acabar con una mocosa? ¿Qué tan bajo has caído Aria?-cuestiono una voz que la Ranger Negro supo identificar.

-Esa voz-dándose la vuelta se encontró con el responsable de que su ataque se detuviera, fijándose en Cian.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=k8L1nrsycHE)**

Los Rangers se detuvieron al notar la presencia de un extraño, mismo que iba acompañado por Niall-¡Ay no, es ese sujeto de nuevo!-exclamo Odd.

-Pero ¿Quién es el otro?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

Aria volteo a ver a Cian, quien le devolvió la mirada en todo momento-¿Qué haces aquí Cian?-pregunto Aria con rabia y un tono de voz casi lleno de odio.

-¿Qué parece que vengo a hacer? Vengo por ti, después de todo, es mi deber cuidarte ¿recuerdas?-señalo Cian con el tono de voz inexpresivo.

Al escuchar eso, Aria se molestó mucho, demasiado, tanto que no dudo en dispararle a Cian y a Niall, quienes saltaron hacia un lado para evitar el impacto-¡No te atrevas a insultarme de ese modo!-bramo con furia.

-Escucha Aria, sé que estas molesta por lo que paso, pero eso no significa que no podamos hablar calmadamente, después de todo ambos somos…-.

-¡No te atrevas a decírmelo!-bramo Aria lanzándose al ataque, al tiempo que Niall se preparaba para la batalla, pero Cian lo detuvo, ya que eso era algo que él debía tratar.

Mientras Aria y Cian combatían, Reiji fue auxiliada por su leal Lilim, que le ayudo a ponerse de pie-Vaya, eso fue bastante molesto, pero igual quiero que el juego continúe ¡Tsue!-grito Reiji.

-¡Si su majestad! ¡Espíritus del mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco su hechizo, provocando que Emperor apareciera en su forma gigante.

-¡Zords Guardianes despierten!-los Guardianes hicieron acto de aparición, listos para la batalla, no tardaron en comenzar con la combinación-¡Megazord Valquiria Activado!-invocaron al tiempo que recibía la energía de los rayos.

-¡Esto va a ser algo sumamente divertido!-declaro Emperor preparándose para la contienda con su oponente, Valquiria y Emperor se lanzaron al mismo tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cian esquivaba los ataques de Aria, al tiempo que invocaba hilos para inmovilizarla, pero Aria los esquivaba rodando por el suelo-¡Siempre empleando esos métodos tan cobardes para salirte con la tuya!-acuso Aria cortando los hilos con su espada-¡Eres patético!-.

-¡No deberías faltarme al respeto de ese modo!-acuso Cian levantando una roca, misma que se convirtió en una bomba que lanzo contra Aria, quien la esquivo rodando hacia un lado.

-¡Intenta algo mejor!-declaro lanzándose al ataque.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Valquiria lanzo un golpe contra Emperor, quien lo repelió con mucha facilidad y ataco a la Megazord con sus esferas de metal, golpeándola con mucha fuerza, fue cuando Emperor comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, desapareciendo repetidamente, para molestia de los Rangers.

-¡Nos está dando una golpiza!-grito Odd alarmado-¿Cómo vamos a detenerlo si se sigue moviendo de un lado a otro?-.

-¡Además de que cada vez que lo hace desaparece por completo de la vista de Valquiria!-gruño Sunset frustrada.

-¡Kenneth! ¿No puedes usar la habilidad de la Serpiente para detectar el aroma de ese monstruo o su calor?-pregunto Spike.

-¡Esta hecho de agua y por tanto no tiene calor, además de que el metal tampoco tiene olor, no puedo detectarlo como lo hice con Magician!-explico Kenneth sintiéndose molesto de que su habilidad no funcionara.

Emperor apareció y golpeo a Valquiria con su brazo espada, provocando que retrocediera, lo siguiente que hizo fue aparecer sobre ella y lanzarle varias esferas metálicas, golpeándola con mucha potencia y provocando que sufriera de algunas explosiones.

-¡Si alguien tiene alguna idea sería bueno compartirla!-grito Kenneth.

-¡Creo que yo tengo una idea, pero necesitamos encontrar el momento correcto, justo cuando aparezca para atacarlo!-indico Starlight.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?-pregunto Sunset mirando a su mejor amiga.

-¡No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarles, pero tenemos que convocar el Sable de Luz cuanto antes!-respondió Starlight.

-¡Pero el Sable de Luz no lo podrá detectar!-señalo Kenneth confundido.

-¡Solo confíen en mí!-suplico Starlight.

-¡No tienes que decírnoslo! ¡Claro que confiamos en ti!-aseguro Sunset-¡Sable de Luz!-

Valquiria obtuvo su arma y comenzó a moverse de forma cautelosa, esperando el momento en que su contrincante reapareciera, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir, cuando este reapareció y preparo un ataque más con sus esferas.

-¡Ahora!-grito Starlight y blandiendo el Sable como un látigo, golpeo a Emperor justo en la esfera de su pecho, provocando que el monstruo se tiñera de rojo por el impacto-¡Es la esfera, ese es el punto débil!-.

-¡Entonces enfoquémonos en ello!-indico Sunset y los Rangers comenzaron su ataque en contra de Emperor, evitando que volviera a desaparecer, atacándolo repetidamente en la esfera y provocando que su cuerpo se volviera rojo.

Emperor rodo por el suelo, pero no tardo en levantarse-¡Ya verán!-declaro al tiempo que las esferas comenzaron a girar a su alrededor, provocando que su cuerpo desapareciera y su esfera roja se viera protegido en un espiral de las esferas.

-¡Oh vamos!-grito Kenneth con fastidio.

Emperor uso esa nueva forma para embestir a Valquiria con fuerza, provocando que se tambaleara, más Emperor no dejo de atacarlos en ningún momento, preparándose para darles un golpe más, al tiempo que las esferas se convertían en sierras.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE)**

-¡Hora del contraataque!-indico Sunset, al tiempo que los ojos de Valquiria destellaban.

Valquiria se lanzó al ataque, lista para ejecutar su golpe final-¡Valquiria a girar!-invocaron los Rangers.

Valquiria giro a gran velocidad y choco contra Emperor, ambos comenzaron a luchar por ganar terreno sobre el otro, siendo una batalla sumamente difícil, de repente parecía que ganaba Valquiria y la situación se invertía hacia Emperor.

La batalla parecía que iba a durar mucho tiempo y los Rangers les comenzaba a costar mantener el ritmo-¡Es muy fuerte!-grito Kenneth alarmado.

-¡No sé cuánto tiempo vamos a resistir así!-informo Spike, mientras Odd comenzaba a sentirse mareado, ya que Valquiria nunca había girado tanto tiempo.

-¡No podemos rendirnos, tenemos que seguir, si perdemos entonces será el final para todo el mundo y no permitiré que eso pase! ¡No dejare que mi familia sea destruida, no dejare que Twilight sea destruida!-grito Sunset sin darse cuenta, logrando captar la atención de sus amigos.

El más impactado era Spike, nunca se imaginó que Sunset aun tuviera sentimientos por su hermana mayor, aun después de lo que le hizo, la forma en que la humillo, como la destrozo frente a toda la escuela y Sunset aun quería protegerla, defenderla de la maldad del Undead World.

-¡Claro que no!-aseguro Spike-¡No podemos darnos por vencidos!-declaro pensando en su familia y Applejack.

-¡Como solían decir mi tío Danny! ¡Nunca te rindas!-grito Kenneth animado.

-¡El León nunca se rinde…aunque se marea un poco!-señalo Odd sintiendo que estaba a punto de ensuciar su casco.

-¡Todos juntos podemos hacerlo!-apoyo Starlight.

-¡Pase lo que pase no nos rendiremos!-aseguro Sunset-¡Porque somos los Power Rangers!-anuncio con fuerza y los 5 Guardianes rugieron con potencia, provocando que algo pasara en los trajes de los Rangers, pero fue como un destello y ninguno se dio cuenta de ello, la única que lo sintió fue Dulcea, que se quedó muda ante eso.

La mentora de los Rangers no podía creer lo que sentía, era como si la conexión de los Rangers con sus respectivos Guardianes estuvieran intensificándose, además de que sintió una energía más, misma que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al imaginarse de que se trataba.

Ninguno de los Rangers se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, concentrados en la batalla, finalmente consiguieron ganar terreno contra Emperor, golpeándolo con fuerza con su Sable y destruyendo la esfera roja, provocando que su oponente recuperara su forma y cayera con fuerza al suelo, explotando por completo.

-¡Uno más para los buenos!-grito Odd con fuerza ante esa victoria.

-¡Aun hay trabajo que hacer, tenemos que ir con Aria!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Aria y Cian continuaban enfrascados en su batalla, cuando ambos chocaron con fuerza, el guerrero lanzo más de sus hilos, sujetando a Aria-¡Suéltame ahora!-grito con furia.

-Aria, por favor, sé razonable, lo que estás haciendo solo va a llevarte a tu destrucción, deja de lado esta estupidez-expreso Cian.

-¡Eres un vil y asqueroso hipócrita! ¡Nunca me voy a detener! ¡Acabare con Necronomica y con todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino! ¡Incluyéndote!-aseguro con furia.

-Muy bien, queras o no voy a hacer que me obedezcas y si solo puedo hacerlo de esta forma, que así sea-sentencio Cian disponiéndose a hacerle algo a Aria, cuando varios disparos lo derribaron, tomando por sorpresa a Niall y a Aria.

-¿Qué?-exclamo la Ranger Negro al ver de quienes se trataban.

-¡No tan rápido!-grito Starlight apuntándoles con sus flechas.

-¡Si la quieres tendrán que pasar sobre nosotros!-aseguro Sunset colocándose en guardia.

Niall se dispuso a aceptar el reto, pero Cian lo detuvo-Este no es el momento, muy bien Rangers, si quieren protegerla, adelante, háganlo, pero eventualmente se van a arrepentir-sentencio retirándose con su colega.

-¡Se fueron!-exclamo Odd.

-Eres un genio Odd-señalo Kenneth con sarcasmo, al tiempo que Spike liberaba a Aria.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Spike, más Aria solo lo empujo con fuerza-¡Oye!-.

-¡Creo haberles dicho que no quería que se metieran en mis asuntos!-señalo Aria con frialdad.

-Creo que podrías estar un poco más agradecida-señalo Sunset cruzándose de brazos de manera sarcástica, pero Aria solo se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a retirarse-al menos podrías decirnos quien era ese tipo, ya que parece que tiene mucha relación contigo-.

Aria se detuvo un momento y luego los miro-Ocúpense de sus propios intereses y no se metan en mis asuntos o la próxima vez, yo misma los destruiré-sentencio retirándose.

Una vez que la Ranger Negro se marchó, Kenneth se acercó a su líder-Recuérdame de nuevo porque teníamos que salvarla-pidió algo molesto por la actitud de esa chica-no creí que diría esto, pero la soporto menos que a Sparkle-.

-No sé cuál sea su problema, pero reconozco sus sentimientos, está llena de ira, de odio y de sed de venganza, por eso quiero ayudarla, porque me veo reflejada en ella y entiendo lo que es perder a quien amas, aunque sea de manera diferente-confeso Sunset con cierto tono de tristeza.

El grupo se miró entre sí con mucha preocupación ante las palabras de su líder, ninguno podía entender cómo se debía sentir, con excepción de Spike, que se sintió un poco culpable, ya que fue su hermana la que provoco todo eso, Odd quiso decir algo, pero Kenneth lo callo muy a tiempo, así que Starlight cambio la conversación.

-Por cierto, ese nuevo sujeto, el que estaba con Niall ¿creen que trabaje para el Undead World?-pregunto con tono preocupado.

-No lo creo, ya que no parecía tener el menor interés en ayudar a la loca de Reiji-dijo Kenneth.

-Opino lo mismo, pero lo mejor será estar muy atentos, estos últimos días hemos tenido demasiados encuentros con desconocidos-dijo Sunset y el grupo asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea caminaba de un lado a otro sumamente impresionada por lo que acababa de pasar-Estuvieron muy cerca de pasar al siguiente nivel, casi se conectan con sus Guardianes y pude sentir la energía del Fénix, aunque fuera por un instante, si la pelea hubiera continuado es posible que hubieran activado su modo Legendario-dijo impresionada, pero luego cambio su expresión-pero ese nuevo chico…creo que sé quién es y si tengo razón, Necronomica también se interesara en ello-.

A Dulcea comenzó a preocuparle el hecho de que las fuerzas de Necronomica aumentaran, pero todavía le quedaba una esperanza, que ella todavía no descubría la verdad del linaje que tanto odiaba, eso les daba una oportunidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Niall y Cian llegaron hasta una playa, con el segundo viendo hacia el mar-¿Qué fue todo eso? Pudimos haber vencido a los Rangers y traer a Aria con nosotros-señalo Niall con seriedad.

-No era el momento, tarde o temprano la volveremos a ver, después de todo, está obsesionada con su venganza-dijo Cian.

-Parece no preocuparte ese hecho, tomando en cuenta que también quiere vengarse de ti-agrego Niall.

Cian se quedó en silencio un momento, cuando de pronto, un rayo salió de la nada, impactando con fuerza en donde estaban, lo que provoco que cayeran a la arena, justo cuando más rayos caían del cielo y revelaban a una figura imponente, que iba acompañada por una niña.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

-¡Mira mami! ¡Te dije que se trataba de él!-señalo Reiji.

-Eso veo-dijo Necronomica avanzando-vaya, vaya, miren nada más, nunca creí que volvería a verte a ti también, Cian-.

-Necronomica-gruño Cian levantándose, al igual que Niall.

La Emperatriz sonrió ante eso y miro a Niall-Y veo que volviste a reunirte con tu viejo socio y colega, que encantadora reunión-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieras bruja podrida?-cuestiono Niall.

Los ojos de la Emperatriz brillaron, antes de sujetar a ambos con unos tentáculos que salieron de la nada, estrellándolos repetidamente uno contra el otro, para luego soltarlos-Simplemente venía para ver si era cierto que el guerrero que siempre ha ido tras el poder de Segadora estaba por estos lugares y veo que es así-.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-cuestiono Cian.

-Oh, solo quería volver a ver al guerrero que me ayudo a destruir a su propia tribu y que matara a la prometida de quien supuestamente debías proteger-Cian gruño ante eso-pero si he de ser franca, vine aquí con la intención de proponerles algo, la oportunidad de lograr nuestros objetivos, únanse a mí, peleen por el Undead World y tendrán gloria más allá de lo que se imaginan o rehúsense y…-Necronomica alargo sus brazos y los sujeto del cuello.

Cian y Niall lucharon por liberarse, pero entonces sufrieron descargar eléctricas y la Emperatriz los soltó, en medio de risas y aplausos de Reiji-Consideren mi oferta, no durara mucho-advirtió retirándose con su hija.

Ambos guerreros se levantaron del suelo como pudieron-Es mi imaginación o se ha vuelto más poderosa que antes-gruño Niall.

-No lo sé, pero una cosa si te puedo asegurar, los Power Rangers e incluyo a Aria, no podrán vencerla, ni en sus sueños más largos lo conseguirán-sentencio Cian con seriedad.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo y misterioso mercenario ha aparecido, que al parecer tiene cierta historia con Aria, pero también, la amenaza de Necronomica cada vez se fortalece más"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **OK, HE VISTO ALGUNAS ESCENAS DEL ANIVERSARIO 25 Y DEBO ADMITIRLO, ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE LA PORQUERIA DE MEGAFORCE Y AUNQUE ODIE QUE INCLUYERAN A GIA, PORQUE EN SERIO ABORRECI ESA GENERACION, ESTOY COMPLACIDO EN QUE NO HAYAN QUERIDO TENER LA ESTUPIDA IDEA DE METER A TROY, EN SERIO, ESO HABRIA SIDO LO PEOR DE TODO**

 **Y ANTES DE OTRO TOP 10 UNA MALA NOTICIA, PARECE QUE MUCHOS OC PIDIERON EMPAREJARSE CON STARLIGHT, COMO SE IMAGINARAN, NO PUEDO EMPAREJARLA CON TODOS, ASI QUE LAMENTABLEMENTE, NINGUN OC SE EMPAREJARA CON ELLA, DE HECHO, CREO QUE MEJOR VOY A EMPAREJARLA CON ALGUIEN MAS, ESPERO COMPRENDAN MI SITUACION**

 **Y AHORA EL NUEVO TOP 10, EN ESTA OCASIÓN TRAIGO A QUIENES CONSIDERO LOS MONSTRUOS MAS DESTRUCTIVOS Y PODEROSOS DE TODAS LAS GENERACIONES RANGERS, A VER QUE LES PARECEN**

 **10.- Agrios (Operación Sobrecarga); aunque esta generación no fue totalmente de mi gusto, no puedo negar que Agrios fue un monstruo sumamente poderoso, mismo que puso en jaque tanto a los Rangers como a Flurious, Moltor y Kamdor, dejando ver a los Fiera Gatos como grandes y temibles adversarios**

 **9.- Robo Lobo (Zeo); este monstruo fue uno de los más poderosos que los Zeo Rangers enfrentaron, feroz y letal, realmente les dio una tremenda paliza y de no ser por Trey no lo habrían contado, realmente me impresiono lo poderoso que era**

 **8.- Goldgoyle (Turbo); basado en el máximo villano de la versión Sentai, este monstruo fue realmente un hueso duro de roer, no solo acabo con el Rescue Megazord, sino que se divirtió dañándolo sin piedad, además de haber sido atravesado por el Turbo Megazord y ni así lograron hacerle nada, lo puse en este lugar por la manera tan rara en que fue destruido**

 **7.- Venomak (Fuerza de Tiempo); ¿Quién dijo que pare ser peligroso tienes que ser poderoso? Este monstruo fue un ejemplo de ello, su veneno era tan terrible que hasta los mutantes, incluso Ransik, se veían afectado por el mismo, un peligroso contrincante, con una mordida sumamente tóxica**

 **6.- Locomotive Org (Fuerza Salvaje); el último Org que los Rangers enfrentaron antes del Amo Org, un oponente que realmente era imponente, no solo mantuvo a los Rangers en jaque, sino que de no ser por la ayuda de Jindrax y la suerte de que Bisonte, Loco y Tiburón Martillo hayan salido ilesos para formar el Isis Megazord Modo Predador, no le habrían ganado**

 **5.- Devastación (SPD); uno de los criminales más peligrosos de la galaxia, sumamente poderoso y temible, su ataque "el círculo de furia", en serio era algo de cuidado, en lo personal, lamente mucho que haya usado un robot en vez de crecer, me habría gustado verlo así**

 **4.- Terrorsaurio Blanco (Dino Trueno); en sus dos formas, este monstruo fue algo temible, en serio fue virtualmente invencible, puso en jaque a los Dino Rangers las dos veces que los combatió, capturo a los Zords y les robo sus poderes, además de que este monstruo hizo que viéramos al Trueno Saurio Megazord peleando con el modo Súper Dino activado**

 **3.- Titanisaurio (Galaxia Pérdida); el enorme monstruo que cargaba el castillo del Capitán Mutiny en su espalda, fue un duro contendiente para los Rangers, la primera vez se salvaron porque se sobrecalentó, pero en la segunda pelea, en serio les costó mucho trabajo vencerlo**

 **2.- Globber (Mighty Morphin); creado por el Maestro Vile, el siniestro padre de Rita, este monstruo tenía como función absorber los poderes de Ninjor, de los Zords y de los Rangers, además de que cada vez que los Rangers lo atacaban, Ninjor también recibía el daño, realmente fue muy difícil de derrotar**

 **Antes de ver al número uno, aquí tengo menciones honorificas; Draghul (SPD), Gladiador Jade (Dino Trueno), Quimera (Fuerza Mística), Lokar (Mighty Morphin), Tumbstone Org (Fuerza Salvaje), Doomtron (Fuerza del Tiempo), Grunchor (Galaxia Perdida)**

 **1.- Tankenstein (En El Espacio); este monstruo que a mi parecer, no solo fue poderoso, sino muy original, ya que se trataba de un vehículo militar viviente, el cual era casi indestructible, los Rangers no lograban hacerle el menor daño y cuando se convirtió en su forma robot, ni siquiera el Mega Viajero, el cual era el Megazord más poderoso de los Rangers Espaciales, fue capaz de detenerlo, incluso el Mega Misil apenas y logro quitarle un brazo, mismo que no tardo en regenerarse, cuando el Misil destruía por completo a los monstruos, ni Darkonda lo resistió, pero Tankenstein fue capaz de hacerlo, armado con una poderosa espada, dejo al Mega Viajero sin un brazo y al final, el único modo de vencerlo, fue sacrificando al Mega Viajero en una explosión que acabo con ambos, por ello y más, considero a Tankenstein, el mejor de todos los monstruos**

 **¿Qué opinan?**

 **Ángel María NF:** _efectivamente, ya que ahora tienen un nuevo lio, pues Niall también tiene un aliado que no le importa de qué lado este con tal de lograr sus objetivos, pero pronto las cosas cambiaran de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _además de que Darkonda fue un hábil manipulador en muchos sentidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _solo que a Darkonda se le acabaron después de que intento liquidar a Espectro y a Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ni ellos mismos se lo esperaban realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _de hecho retomare el clásico de un solo modo de batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _no tengo modo de discutir ese argumento tan válido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _si tengo que escoger algunas serían Zyuranger, Kakuranger, Megarangers, Gaorangers y Abarangers, por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _nunca hay que olvidar las raíces y la de los Rangers es el Súper Sentai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _y ahora seguimos con la aparición de nuevos OC, veremos cuantos salen antes de otro descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _no te preocupes, como me avisaste eso no va a pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues hasta el momento le es difícil, pero sabe que tratándose de súper héroes el secreto es demasiado importante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _pues vaya que va a ser sumamente complicado poder hacer algo para llegar a ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _aunque lo considero un buen villano, yo prefiero a Darkseid, además, hasta la fecha, para mí, nadie ha superado al Guasón de Heath Leadger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _eso es precisamente lo que le está pasando a Aria, aunque ella no se da cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no creí que fue algo relevante, especialmente por lo que el episodio mostraba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ya veo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _no la he podido ver, estoy esperando mi descanso para hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Konami-Kun 2000:** _de hecho, ellos fueron invenciones mías, aunque los nombres siempre se repiten en el Súper Sentai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y es que Dino Trueno ha sido la única generación que ha mostrado escenas del Súper Sentai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _especialmente porque últimamente, Power Rangers ha dado mucho que desear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _fue bueno para ellos relajarse después de tantas emociones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _no será fácil, pero deben convencerla por el bien del mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _nunca está de más ver algo referente a sus raíces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _me alegra que te haya gustado su participación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _pues ahora retomamos a los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y ahora proseguimos con algunos OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _quise ponerles un nombre Sentai, pero no se me ocurrió nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver mí estimado amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _si tengo que escoger alguna sería Zyuranger, Kakuranger, Megaranger, Gaorangers, Abaranger y Gokairanger (aunque con esta los villanos no me convencen ni en Sentai). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _bueno, en el Sentai se pude ver un poco más de comedia en varios casos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _a menos que a él le guste que lo llamen Lee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _de hecho considere poner a Vexacus, pero a decir verdad, sus traiciones no me parecieron tan impactantes, especialmente porque desde siempre se vio la enemistad que tenía con Lothor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _eso veo, por el momento retomamos a algunos OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _día tranquilo que se convirtió en una lucha de debates. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _es uno de sus defectos, por eso Kenneth siempre anda algo tenso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _bueno, ya has visto lo que les toco en esta ocasión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _espero que por el payaso que es realmente atemorizante y no porque al final fuera una araña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y ahora volvemos con los problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _ciertamente, para los Rangers no hay mucha relajación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Jasón el Asesino Argentino:** _lo siento, pero ya es imposible y es que tengo todavía muchos OC guardados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _una de las mejores generaciones en mi opinión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _lástima que no se me ocurrió un nombre acorde al Sentai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _bueno, eso pasa cuando se ven en acción en la televisión, aunque fuera por un rato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _y seguimos con la aparición de más OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _como dije, yo sentí que esa generación mejoro mucho con la aparición de Serrator. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, con la aparición de otro OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _hay que recordar las raíces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _en cuanto pueda verlo daré mi opinión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _últimamente las generaciones de Power Rangers están siendo demasiado chafas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _tuve que hacerlo así, pero ya pensé en algo para usarlo como debe ser. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _eso es entendible, bueno, por ahora seguimos con los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _pues ya les apareció otro problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _todos necesitan relajarse debes en cuando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _en el Sentai usan mucho la comedia, pero bien manejada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _esa es una interesante pregunta, ya que hay muchos que me gustaron en el Sentai, como Daimaoh de Kakuranger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _aunque el trabajo de un Ranger nunca termina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _y planeo algo más para un futuro fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _aunque es una pena que no haya podido pensar en un buen nombre Sentai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _y ahora han vuelto a la acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _ya no tienes que esperarlo más, con todo y un OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _me imagino, yo también le tenía mucho miedo, hasta que se transformó en una araña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _y bien merecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _y los problemas han vuelto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Lisa L Kujo, Olivia, Éire, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Shazam, Zeus, Hades, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Draizen, Gokash Z, Freedom Gundam 96, Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, The LAV, Konami-Kun 2000, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Valentín D4C, Edge Hell Razor, Moon-9215, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Nero Metallic, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Gappy Joestar, Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Twidash919, Giorno Joestar, Dra Optimus Star 3, Kid Shooter, Espadachín de la Luz, Wild Boy, B Buccellati, Tetsuma Gunda, Fugo Distorsión, Marco Sorairo, Mista 6 Pistols, Gaou Tyranus, Narancia Aeron, Hiruma Demon, Abbacchio Leone, Seito Ghost, Josuke Joestar, Ryokan Shield, Okuyasu Vortex, Black Hunter, Zedd Hirose, Revolver, Joestar, Crimson Bullet, Zeppeli, Regulus Leo, Ryo Red, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Iron Mario, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	20. Visita Familiar

" _ **Mientras se encontraba recuperándose de las heridas que sufrió en la caverna de la playa, Niall recibió la visita de un viejo conocido suyo llamado Cian, el cual al parecer, también tiene cierta relación con Aria Blaze, pues solo regreso cuando se enteró de la aparición de la Ranger Negro, uniéndose, ambos esperaron poder hablar con ella, mientras los Rangers enfrentaban un nuevo monstruo creado por Estraga, el cual les dio una batalla sumamente complicada, más gracias al apoyo de Sunset y su liderazgo, consiguieron vencer al temible monstruo que parecía ser invencible, llegando justo a tiempo para evitar que Cian le hiciera algo a Aria, provocando la retirada de ambos, más cuando se encontraban solos, Necronomica hizo acto de aparición y les ofreció unirse a sus tropas para la destrucción del mundo ¿Qué será lo que decidirán? ¿Y qué otros planes siniestros tendrá preparado el despiadado Undead World?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 20**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 20 Visita Familiar**

Fluttershy se dirigía hacia su casa tras un largo día en el refugio de animales, por fortuna, Myra le ayudaba mucho a aligerar la carga, pero a veces se necesitaba ayuda extra y es que muchos de los animales necesitaban de cuidados sumamente especiales.

Esa mañana, un pequeño cachorro de Pastor Alemán acababa de ingresar sumamente grave y es que el dueño de dicha mascota decidió darlo a la venta con solo un mes de nacido, separándolo de su madre de manera muy prematura, el pequeño todavía necesitaba de ser amamantado, de tomar la leche de su madre y encima de todo, al dueño se le ocurrió llevarlo a que lo inyectaran, hecho que hizo un veterinario ya muy anciano, la inyección lo único que hizo fue deprimirlo y provocar que el pequeño se deprimiera mucho, lo que hizo que se enfermara de gravedad.

Ahora el pobrecito estaba luchando por su vida en el refugio, mientras ella trataba de ayudar en todo lo que podía, aunque la veterinaria encargada del refugio le dijo que se fuera preparando para lo peor y siendo tan sensible como era, realmente eso le afecto mucho, Myra quiso acompañarla a casa, pero Fluttershy le dijo que necesitaba estar sola un momento.

Ya estaba a pocos metros de su casa y tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba afuera de la misma-Cielos, con esa cara de deprimida creo que sería mejor irme a otro lado-dijo la voz con tono juguetón.

Fluttershy reconoció la voz y poco a poco alzo la vista encontrándose con un rostro amistoso, poco a poco, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro-¡Joel!-grito corriendo a abrazar al muchacho, que no tardo en corresponder el abrazo.

Se trataba de un joven con el pelo desaliñado de color marrón, ojos verdes, viste una chaqueta de colores blanco y azul que se ajusta a su cuerpo, extendiéndose hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Mantiene su chaqueta desabrochada y apartada a los costados, revelando una camiseta clara con una cremallera corta en cada lado de su pecho. Usa pantalón blanco, zapatillas de deporte y lleva unos googles anaranjados los cuales usa de vez en cuando.

-¡A mí también me da gusto verte, primocha!-declaro Joel abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡No sabes el gusto que me da verte, pero…no te esperaba!-reconoció Fluttershy sorprendida por la visita.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me dieron ganas de venir a visitar a mi prima favorita-respondió el chico sonriéndole de manera amistosa, al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza en forma juguetona.

-Me alegra que hayas venido-dijo Fluttershy-realmente necesito algo de aliento en estos momentos-agrego recuperando su aspecto triste.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Joel preocupado por el cambio repentino de su prima.

Fluttershy suspiro con tristeza-Es solo que…a veces me cuesta creer lo cruel que puede ser la gente-dijo Fluttershy y comenzó a contarle lo sucedido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Acompañada de sus fuerzas, Necronomica observaba todo lo que pasaba-No puedo creerlo, los humanos son tan patéticos, preocupándose por unas criaturas a las cuales han estado cazando desde que pusieron un pie en este mundo-dijo Necronomica.

-Pero creo que esto es algo que podríamos aprovechar, mami, porque no creo que todos los animales estén felices por la forma en que los tratan, solo necesitaríamos el monstruo correcto-señalo Reiji.

-Es cierto y creo que tengo al indicado Emperatriz-intervino Estraga-un monstruo que podría comenzar lo que llamáramos "la rebelión de los animales"-.

-Eso me agrada, usaremos a los animales para acabar con esa peste que es la humanidad de una vez por todas, después de todo, cada año cientos de personas son asesinadas por animales, solo que esta vez serán todos-sentencio Necronomica con crueldad.

-¡Eso suena divertido!-intervino Segadora-¡Quiero formar parte de este plan!-aseguro emocionada.

-¡Si, será una buena oportunidad para divertirnos todos!-concordó Reiji sumamente emocionada.

-Muy bien, profesor, prepara al monstruo indicado, una vez que esté listo lo enviaremos al zoológico de la ciudad y entonces comenzaremos con la verdadera fiesta-indico la Emperatriz.

-Si mi señora-dijo Estraga.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Al día siguiente, después de que Fluttershy le conto a su primo lo que pasaba con el pequeño cachorro, este paso un buen rato consolándolo, pues sabia lo importante que eran los animales para ella, pero que había ocasiones en que no se podía hacer nada y que solo quedaba esperar.

A Fluttershy no le agrada mucho esas cosas, por ese motivo, lloro mucho cuando la veterinaria le informo que por desgracia, el cachorrito no resistió y falleció, pero que en ese mismo momento iba a levantar una demanda en contra del irresponsable dueño, porque era el segundo de esa camada en la que pasaba eso.

Joel no dudo en acompañar a su prima a la escuela y es que ese día iban a ser una visita al zoológico, por lo que quiso ir con ella, a la chica no le molestaba, ya que incluso le permitieron a Myra acompañarlos a esa excursión, cuando llegaron, las amigas de Fluttershy no tardaron en rodearla, abrazándola con fuerza y tratando de animarla.

-¿Qué creen que haya pasado?-pregunto Kenneth mirando con preocupación a Fluttershy.

-Falleció uno de los cachorros que cuidaba en el refugio y para esas cosas, Fluttershy es muy sensible-respondió Spike, que se enteró por medio de su hermana mayor.

Sunset miro a la chica tímida con atención, definitivamente era una persona muy dulce, pero también demasiado sensible, fue cuando la voz de Discord captó la atención de todos los estudiantes.

-¡Muy bien alumnos, suban al autobús cuanto antes, que hoy este grupo de animales va a visitar a otros animales!-grito Discord y muchos estudiantes se sintieron ofendidos.

-Profesor Discord, no creo que esa sea la forma de referirse a los estudiantes-regaño Luna, al tiempo que Celestia solo negaba con la cabeza.

-No dije nada que no fuera cierto mis queridas jefas-aseguro Discord sonriendo como solo él podía hacerlo, al tiempo que subía al autobús.

-A veces no entiendo que es lo que nos atrajo de él antes-dijo Luna.

-Ni que lo digas-concordó Celestia subiendo al vehículo también.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Zoológico**

Los estudiantes no tardaron en llegar al sitio indicado y comenzaron a bajar, siendo recibidos por sus guías, los cuales comenzaron con su recorrido casi al instante, ya que Canterlot era una de las escuelas mejor disciplinadas de todas, aunque Fluttershy se seguía sintiendo mal por el pobre perrito.

En ese momento, otros dos visitantes caminaban frente a las jaulas de los gorilas-Mira gordo, ese simio parece que no sabe que son animales-dijo Skull señalando al gorila-que tontos son los animales ¿verdad?-.

-Aunque tienen cierta similitud contigo, mi estimado amigo-dijo Bulk y su flaco compañero puso mala cara-además recuerda que no estamos aquí de paseo, vinimos con el objetivo de obtener una muestra de ADN de los estudiantes-.

-Ah sí, nuestro nuevo plan para descubrir la identidad de los Power Rangers, pero gordo ¿Cómo obtendremos las muestras?-pregunto confundido.

-Es muy simple, en estas visitas a zoológicos es común que los alumnos se entregan comiendo todo tipo de cosas, solo tenemos que recoger todos los envases y bolsas que toquen, así obtendremos muestras de su ADN, con ello por fin descubriremos la identidad de los Rangers-aseguro Bulk.

-Cierto, que listo eres Bulky-felicito Skull-pero oye ¿y si un nuevo monstruo aparece para atacarnos?-.

-Por favor Skull, este es un zoológico, lleno de animales salvajes ¿Qué clase de monstruo sería enviado a este sitio?-pregunto Bulk con sarcasmo.

-Tienes razón, solo un monstruo sumamente raro y extraño vendría a atacar a este lugar-concordó Skull.

Pero apenas dijeron eso, un nuevo monstruo hizo acto de aparición, mismo que parecía ser un domador de circo, armado con su látigo, de rostro negro con ojos amarillos, una boca abierta y mostrando afilados colmillos, así como también un sombrero de copa roja y un traje del mismo color.

-¡Vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí!-declaro el monstruo al ver a los dos amigos, quienes reaccionaron como siempre lo hacían-¡Será mejor que se preparen, porque la venganza de los animales ha llegado!-sentencio golpeando con su látigo el suelo y poniendo a cada animal en el zoológico en trance, fue cuando Reiji, Segadora, Estraga, Tsue, Yabaiba y Sheer también aparecieron.

-¡Este va a ser un juego sumamente divertido, pero creo que lo será más si las jaulas estuvieran abiertas!-declaro Reiji sonriendo emocionada.

-Concuerdo-dijo Segadora abriendo las jaulas con el uso de sus poderes y Estraga dio un paso al frente.

-Muy bien, Domador ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-indico el científico.

-Si ¡Animales ataquen!-ordeno golpeando el suelo con su látigo y todos los animales que había salieron de sus respectivos lugares para atacar a las personas.

El gorila rugió con furia, al tiempo que se golpeaba el pecho y se abalanzo contra el par de detectives, quienes lo único que pudieron hacer fue abrazarse con fuerza y gritar ante su poderoso atacante.

Los gritos de la gente captaron la atención de los estudiantes de Canterlot, quienes se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, rápidamente, los Rangers se separaron del grupo para buscar un sitio donde transformarse y Myra los siguió, tras decirle a Fluttershy que se protegiera, pues ella tenía que ocuparse de ello.

De manera disimulada, Joel también se apartó del grupo, ni siquiera Fluttershy se dio cuenta de ello y cuando quiso buscarlo, Rainbow la sujeto del brazo para poder correr del ataque de los animales, los Rangers buscaron un lugar seguro y Myra los alcanzo.

-Parece que esta visita no fue tan tranquila como esperábamos-dijo Myra.

-La labor de un Ranger nunca termina-dijo Sunset-¡Morfosis!-.

-¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-invocaron los Rangers.

Coincidentemente, en el zoológico también había uno que otro león, cocodrilo, serpientes, así como animales tales como un canguro, osos, lobos, tigres, rinoceronte, elefante, entre otros, todos ahora estaban bajo el control de Domador, que se reía sumamente divertido.

-¡Esto sí que es una visita al zoológico!-declaro Reiji muy contenta.

-¡Alto!-grito Sunset y los Rangers aparecieron, acompañados por Myra-¡Esto se acaba ahora mismo!-.

-¡Rangers, que bueno que hayan venido, no habría sido una fiesta animal sin ustedes!-señalo la princesa sumamente contenta-por cierto, espero que les agrade el nuevo guerrero que Estraga creo, ya que tiene el poder para controlar a los animales más fieros de la Tierra-.

-¡Luz!-grito Myra captando la atención de la aludida-¿Vas a permitir que usen a los animales de esta forma? ¡Nosotras juramos protegerlos, no lastimarlos!-.

-Eso ya forma parte del pasado-dijo Segadora sonriendo.

-Bien dicho, Domador, haz tu trabajo-indico Estraga.

-¡Con mucho gusto! ¡Animales, ataque!-ordeno Domador golpeando el suelo con su látigo, provocando que los animales se lanzaran contra los Rangers.

-¡Ay, esto no se ve bien!-grito Kenneth, esquivando la embestida de un rinoceronte.

Spike comenzó a evitar los ataques de los leones, al tiempo que Sunset luchaba contra el imponente elefante, así como Starlight era atacada por monos araña, dejando a Myra enfrentándose en una batalla de gatos contra un tigre de bengala, en cuanto a Odd…

-¡Vas a caer amigo!-aseguro al tiempo que se colocaba en posición de boxeo, listo para pelear contra el canguro, que también se disponía a pelear, curiosamente, el canguro estaba usando unos guantes de box en esos momentos-¡Oh si, vas a caer y va a ser humillante!-agrego al tiempo que se reía.

Pero por estarse riendo, Odd no pudo evitar que el canguro le diera un tremendo derechazo en el rostro, mismo que el casco evito que fuera más severo, lo siguiente que el marsupial de Australia hizo su sentarse sobre su cola y darle una ráfaga de poderosas patadas al Ranger Amarillo, al tiempo que uno de los vendedores de recuerdos del zoológico observaba todo desde una posición segura.

-Un hombre vs un canguro es un espectáculo poco común, pero un Ranger vs un canguro, ahora sí lo he visto todo-reconoció sorprendido, especialmente por la manera en que el canguro estaba ganando la pelea.

El canguro lanzo a Odd por los aires y lo sujeto en sus patas, comenzando a moverlo como si una pelota se tratase, para después lanzarlo con fuerza contra Spike, provocando que ambos rodaran por el suelo.

-Ahora entiendo porque el gato Silvestre odia a esos animales-dijo Odd algo mareado por la golpiza que recibió del marsupial.

Los Rangers estaban en un gran predicamento, no solo porque los animales los superaban, sino porque además, no podían lastimarlos, eso no estaría bien, ya que solo eran marionetas del monstruo del Undead World.

-¡Esto sí que es algo sumamente divertido!-declaro Reiji.

-Princesa, ¿podría sugerirle que enviáramos a todos los demás animales a la ciudad para comenzar la destrucción?-pregunto Tsue.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo iba a decir que hiciéramos eso!-regaño Reiji molesta.

-Es una estrategia brillante princesa Reiji-felicito Estraga-¡Ya escuchaste Domador! ¡Envía a los animales a la ciudad y que comience el reino del caos! ¡Hoy, la ley de la selva será la única ley que exista!-.

-¡Será un placer!-declaro Domador disponiéndose a golpear el suelo con su látigo para enviar a sus bestias contra la ciudad, cuando un rayo lo golpeo por la espalda, derribándolo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sheer.

-¿Quién hizo eso?-pregunto Yabaiba.

El responsable del ataque no tardó en aparecer, se trataba de un joven que llevaba una armadura de cuerpo completo revestida en un tocado de altura, que forma parte de una máscara y las placas de armadura que se extienden sobre muchas grandes superficies de su cuerpo. Los cables se unen a la parte posterior de su cabeza y a la parte superior de su espalda. Lleva un adorno de espada entre la parte superior de la cabeza, la barbilla, los hombros, el plexo celiaco, el cinturón y las rodillas; con pares de picos cortos que sobresalen de sus hombros y los tobillos.

Su esquema de color más común consiste en un interior rojo carmesí y una ligera armadura plateada.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset al ver aparecer a otro sujeto.

-¡No inventes! ¡No más sujetos misteriosos!-exclamo Kenneth sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

El misterioso guerrero avanzo un poco más, hasta quedar entre los Rangers y el Undead World-No se preocupen Rangers, no soy su enemigo, soy del Undead World, aunque es una lástima que también tenga que serlo de ti, Lucy-señalo el guerrero.

Al escuchar eso, Segadora abrió los ojos confundida-¿Acaso te conozco?-pregunto extrañada.

-No mucho, pero vaya que eres como te recuerdo, excepto por ese ridículo traje militar, en serio ¿no pudiste haber escogido algo mejor?-pregunto el chico.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-cuestiono Segadora molesta.

-¡Basta de tonterías! ¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-cuestiono Sheer.

-Pueden llamarme Stand Eternal Zero-se presentó el guerrero.

-¡Te diremos Zero para abreviar!-grito Odd y el susodicho solo se encogió en hombros.

-Como quieran, de todos modos vengo aquí a detener esta locura antes de que alguien salga lastimado-aseguro tronándose los dedos-y creo que comenzare por darle una golpiza a ese Domador-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono el monstruo levantándose molesto-¿Crees que será tan fácil vencerme?-.

-Creo que lo será-dijo Zero con mucha seguridad.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que podrás hacerlo?-bramo Domador disponiéndose a golpear el suelo con su látigo de nuevo, cuando sintió que algo lo detenía, al ver de qué se trataba, era el brazo de Zero, mismo que se alargó hasta su posición de forma elástica-¿Qué?-.

-¡Sorpresa!-grito Zero acercando su brazo y a su presa al mismo tiempo, recibiéndolo con una trompada directa al rostro.

El golpe fue más que certero y lanzo a Domador por los aires, provocando que rodara por el suelo, en cuanto el monstruo recibió el puñetazo, los Rangers se dieron cuenta de algo, los animales parecían salir del trance en ese momento.

-¡No vas a conseguir nada!-aseguro Estraga transformándose y lanzándose al ataque, acompañado por Segadora, Lilim y los demás, solo para ser interceptados por los Rangers y Myra, quien se abalanzo contra Segadora.

-¡No es justo, están arruinando todo el juego!-grito Reiji molesta al ver eso.

Mientras los Rangers lidiaban con el resto de las tropas, Zero mantenía a raya a Domador, impidiendo que golpeara el suelo con su látigo-Observe muy bien lo que haces, cada vez que quieres que los animales ataquen a la gente o a alguien, golpeas el suelo con tu arma, así que solo debo impedir que lo hagas-sentencio sonriendo.

-¡Ya veremos que tanto lo consigues!-declaro Domador disparándole un rayo de su boca, mismo que Zero esquivo dando un salto y lanzando una patada en el aire, lo que hizo que su pierna se alargara y pudiera golpear a su oponente desde varios metros de altura, una vez que aterrizo, volvió a alargar sus brazos.

Una vez que sujeto a Domador de las piernas, comenzó a levantarlo y estrellarlo contra el suelo repetidas veces-¡Y ahora vas a dar un paseo!-declaro comenzando a girar a gran velocidad y lanzándolo por los aires.

Domador se estrelló violentamente contra una pared, provocando una sonrisa en su rostro, pero Domador todavía no estaba vencido y se levantó tambaleándose-¡Aun no he terminado contigo!-.

-Eso se puede arreglar-aseguro Zero al tiempo que preparaba su último ataque, misma que consistía en generar energía en sus manos, creando una esfera de color púrpura, la cual brillaba con mucha intensidad-¡Toma esto! ¡Strike Burst!-invoco lanzando su ataque.

Domador trato de detenerlo, pero el ataque lo golpeo de lleno, provocando que sufriera varias explosiones en su cuerpo, antes de caer al suelo y explotar en pedazos, marcando su final y dándole la victoria al misterioso guerrero, en cuanto Domador cayó, los animales salieron de aquel misterioso trance en el que estaban perdidos y muy a tiempo, porque algunos ya casi estaban por matar personas.

-Lo hizo-dijo Sunset sorprendida.

-Es algo impresionante-señalo Starlight feliz de que nadie saliera lastimado, fuera humano o animal, pero la batalla aun no terminaba.

-¡No es justo! ¡Van a pagar por esto! ¡Tsue!-grito Reiji con mucho enojo.

-¡En seguida majestad! ¡Espíritus del mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco Tsue y al instante, Domador apareció en su forma gigante.

-¡Creo que yo también me uniré a la batalla!-declaro Segadora sonriendo-¡Wolfborg ven a mí!-grito con fuerza.

Fue cuando un lobo cuadrúpedo enorme de proporción titánica, de color azul claro. Tiene una parte inferior blanca que se extiende alrededor de su hocico y los ojos en forma de máscara. Tiene orejas puntiagudas con puntas de color rojo oscuro y el interior de color rosa, grandes ojos amarillos y una nariz marrón triangular. Hay cuatro colmillos afilados en su boca: dos en la mandíbula superior y dos en la inferior. Grandes mechones de pelo rojo se extienden desde los lados de su cabeza; tres mechones en cada lado. Una melena tupida y blanca cubre su cuello. Cuatro rocas de hielo oscuras salen de su melena. Las partes inferiores de las patas de esta forma son blancas, y cada pie tiene tres garras de color rojo oscuro. También tiene una cola blanca larga y esponjosa.

Al ver eso, los Rangers se quedaron mudos-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¿También tiene un Zord?-exclamo Kenneth.

-Esto se puso más interesante-dijo Zero, al tiempo que Myra lo miraba, sintiendo un aroma familiar.

-¡No hay tiempo para esto!-grito Sunset y Myra no dudo en saber lo que iba a pasar-¡Zords Guardianes despierten!-.

Los poderosos Guardianes volvieron a la vida, comenzando su combinación-¡Megazord Valquiria activado!-.

-¡Aether te invoco!-grito Myra y su poderoso Dragón hizo acto de aparición.

Ambos Megazord se prepararon para la batalla, cuando Domador sujeto a Valquiria con su látigo, inmovilizándola por completo, Valquiria trato de liberarse, pero el látigo de Domador era sumamente fuerte, al tiempo que Wolfborg se abalanzaba contra Aether, que lanzo un golpe con su cola, pero el lobo lo evadió y se trepo a su espalda, clavando sus garras y mordiéndolo en el cuello.

-¡Aether!-grito Myra al ver eso.

-¡Y si eso te gusto, esto te fascinara!-sentencio Segadora sonriendo-¡Novae Rog!-invoco al tiempo que Wolfborg preparaba su ataque más poderoso, saltando de encima de Aether y colocándose al lado de Domador.

El cuerpo de Wolfborg comenzó a brillar de color naranja y crea un aura circular de color rojo-púrpura alrededor de sí mismo. Una nevada empieza a caer congelando su alrededor, liberando múltiples rayos de energía rojizo-púrpura en el oponente, los cuales cuando golpearon a los dos Zords los congelaron.

-¡Los sistemas están congelados! ¡No podemos movernos!-grito Spike.

-¡Tenemos que intentarlo, no podemos permitir que el Undead World gane!-indico Sunset, más Myra también estaba en problemas para poder ayudar a Aether.

Zero miraba lo que pasaba con preocupación-¡Tengo que hacer algo y pronto!-grito, pero antes de que encontrara alguna solución, un disparo salió de la nada, golpeando a Domador con fuerza.

-¿Ahora qué?-cuestiono Estraga.

Fue entonces que el Megazord Amazona hizo acto de aparición-¡Es Aria!-exclamo Starlight.

Efectivamente, la Ranger Negro acababa de llegar-Solo yo voy a terminar con el Undead World, aquellos que no son capaces de lidiar con un perro faldero y un rarito no deberían meterse en estos asuntos-gruño.

-¿Perro faldero? ¡Ya verás! ¡Wolfborg ataca!-ordeno Segadora.

El feroz lobo lanzo un aullido y se abalanzo contra la Amazona, quien lo detuvo del cuello con una gran facilidad, para después girar a gran velocidad y lanzarlo contra Domador, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-¡Lanza Espectral! ¡Corte de la Luna Llena!-invoco Aria, al tiempo que la Amazona lanzaba su ataque final, mismo que Wolfborg esquivo a tiempo, pero Domador no tuvo tanta suerte, recibiendo el ataque y cayendo al suelo, conociendo su fin en una explosión.

-¡Mierda! ¡Esa maldita puta!-bramo Segadora.

-¡Esto no va a quedar así!-aseguro Reiji retirándose con sus tropas, al tiempo que Wolfborg también desaparecía.

Una vez que el lobo se marchó, los dos Megazord quedaron libres-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Aria-dijo Sunset.

-No lo malentiendan, no quise ayudarlos, solo aproveche para acabar con otra de las escorias de Necronomica y algún día, le tocara a ella-aseguro Aria retirándose con su Megazord.

Odd bufo-Vaya, sí que es toda una señorita personalidad-señalo el rubio.

-Por ahora hay otros asuntos que atender ¡Síganme!-indico Sunset y el grupo bajo de su Megazord, encontrándose con Zero-¡Oye!-.

-Vaya, me alegra ver que se encuentran bien-dijo Zero sonriéndoles.

-Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda, pero nos gustaría saber quién eres tú-dijo Sunset mirando al joven.

Zero se quedó en silencio un momento-Escuchen, este no es el momento para que lo sepan, pero solo deben saber que soy un amigo y un aliado, si me necesitan, estaré aquí de nuevo-aseguro Zero, para después darse la vuelta y retirarse, seguido por la mirada de Myra.

-Vaya, no sé quién sea, pero es bueno saber que contamos con un aliado seguro-dijo Spike sonriendo aliviado.

-Tomando en cuenta lo que ha pasado en los últimos días no creo que debamos confiarnos tanto-dijo Kenneth.

-Por el momento hay que volver con los estudiantes y ver como meter a los animales en sus lugares-señalo la peli fuego.

-Creo que yo sé cómo hacerlo-dijo Myra sonriendo y empleando sus poderes, logro que cada animal volviera a su respectivo espacio sin problema alguno.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que todo el incidente paso, los alumnos de Canterlot pudieron volver a su visita, así como mucha otra gente, en esos momentos, el grupo de estudiantes se dirigía hacia la jaula de los gorilas, una vez ahí, el guía comenzó a explicar la naturaleza de estos animales.

-Disculpe-interrumpió Rainbow-pero creo que hay un problema en la jaula-.

El guía volteo y se quedó con lo que vio, ya que el inmenso animal, tenía sujetos a dos personas, siendo Bulk y Skull, cuyos rostros les indicaban claramente un pronto auxilio, ya que no se atrevían a hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran molestar al animal, mientras el guía pedía ayuda, los estudiantes no pudieron evitar reírse, al tiempo que ambos detectives recordaban aquella época cuando los convirtieron en simios.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando la visita termino, Joel se dispuso a ir a reunirse con su prima, cuando se topó con Myra, quien lo miraba con bastante seriedad y de brazos cruzados-Hola Myra ¿ocurre algo?-pregunto sonriendo.

-Creo que ambos sabemos que es así, Zero-señalo Myra, dejando estático a Joel, pero no tardo en sonreír de forma nerviosa.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo aliado y nuevas sorpresas que llegan a esta batalla contra el Undead World, pero la Emperatriz no está dispuesta a darse por vencida tan fácilmente"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _por suerte, los Rangers ya tienen un nuevo aliado, mismo que es pariente de Fluttershy, pero las cosas nunca son sencillas, eso es algo que se ha aprendido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _voy a tener que pensarlo muy bien, ya que son muchos que me gustaron y de diversas generaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _otra pregunta que voy a tener que considerar, lo voy a pensar detenidamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ahora finalmente apareció un OC que ha dicho que es aliado de los Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _honestamente, yo esperaba más al Dragón Zord, pero creo que llamo al Falcon Zord por la temática Ninja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _y esta vez, a los Rangers se les unió un nuevo aliado que traerá muchas sorpresas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ya les acaba de llegar uno nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _exactamente y los problemas aumentaran una vez que Necronomica sepa la verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _bueno, seguimos con la presentación de OC, aunque no sé si todavía sigan aquí o ya se fueron a su viaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _lamentablemente, eso no es algo seguro, ya que también me enviaron datos de OC por PM, así que como vez, es difícil deducir quien lo pidió primero. . Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _está dispuesta a todo con tal de lograrla, ya que quiere castigar al Undead World a toda costa. . Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _gracias. . Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _al menos la pensaron para eso, porque si se trata de Troy o Gia, prefiero a la segunda. . Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _a ver…pues no sabría decirte bien, ya que se suponía que Megaforce debía ser la cúspide de la celebración y fue una porquería, yo solo habría hecho un esfuerzo para hacerlo bien. . Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _no lo había pensado realmente. . Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _tal vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _bueno, continuamos con los OC antes de seguir con la historia principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _por eso dije que me referia a "monstruos" y Rito no era uno en sí, él tenía cierto rango en el imperio de Rita y Zedd. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cross-Z Magma:** _yo tampoco lo he visto, solo he hallado escenas, no el capítulo completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _gracias por comprender y ahora continuamos con un OC más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _si los pongo en un Top, serían únicamente como la generación más patética de todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y continuamos con la aparición de OC, así será por un rato antes de otro descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _aunque Necronomica y su imperio siguen siendo el enemigo a vencer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _bueno, esta vez apareció un nuevo aliado que es primo de Fluttershy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues no solo irás tras Lucy, sino también tras Aria, aunque por razones diferentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _aunque los Rangers ya conocieron a un nuevo aliado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _solo que ni ellos mismos se dan cuenta de que están progresando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _son cosas que irán revelándose a su tiempo, una vez que se aclaren otras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _además de otros asuntos que aún quedan por resolver para Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Jasón el Asesino Argentino:** _aun no la decidió, tal vez haga una votación para decir, respecto a tu idead ¿exactamente qué has planeado? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _bueno, ya apareció otro OC que es un aliado más para los Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y seguimos con la aparición de más OC hasta el siguiente descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _ahora continuamos con algunos OC más, cielos, sí que es una larga lista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _lo bueno fue que en la sucesora de ambas series, la batalla final fue más emocionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _yo también, en serio, ese fue uno de mis Zords preferidos, me habría gustado verlo modernizado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _en lo personal, me gusta más que las batallas finales sean emocionantes, tensas y sin nada de comedia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _aunque para Necronomica podrían serle muy útiles las habilidades de cada uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _por ahora seguirán conociendo nuevos y valiosos aliados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _escuche sobre eso, pero aun así, pudieron haber hecho un esfuerzo por escoger también un elenco mucho mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y los OC van a continuar un rato, al menos hasta otro descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _estoy planeando hacer un fic donde Batman pelee con Pennywise, Freddy Kruger, Jasón, etc. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _por fortuna ya apareció uno que realmente es su aliado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _aunque esta vez apareció un nuevo aliado para los Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _por eso y muchas razones más lo quise hacer, en serio, estoy sumamente decepcionado de la franquicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _el top era más para monstruos y Rito era un general, un miembro clave del ejército de Rita y Zedd. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _los problemas van a continuar un poco más, como ya se ha demostrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Lisa L Kujo, Olivia, Éire, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Freedom Gundam 96, Draizen, Gokash Z, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, Shazam, Cross-Z Magma, Sombra 02, The LAV, Hell Drago, Moon-9215, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Espadachín de la Luz, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Valentín D4C, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, Dio The World, Gappy Joestar, Blaitor21, Kid Shooter, Giorno Joestar, Tetsuma Gundam, B Buccellati, Marco Sorairo, Fugo Distorsión, Gaou Tyranus, Mista 6 Pistols, Seiryu.001, Hiruma Demon, Narancia Aeron, Seito Ghosts, Abbacchio Leone, Ryokan Shield, Josuke Joestar, Black Hunter, Okuyasu Vortex, Revolver, Zedd Hirose, Ryo Red, Zeppeli, Crimson Bullet, Joestar, Regulus Leo, Iron Mario, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	21. Corazon de Diamantes

" _ **Mientras visitaban el zoológico de la ciudad en una excursión, Fluttershy recibió la visita de un primo que no había visto en mucho tiempo, así como también, fueron testigos de un nuevo ataque perpetrado por el despiadado Undead World, el cual planeaba usar a los animales para poder llevar a cabo su cruel ambición, los Rangers, auxiliados por Myra, también conocida como la Reina de las Bestias, los enfrentaron, así como también recibieron la ayuda de un nuevo aliado llamado Stand Eternal Zero, quien inclino la balanza a su favor en el momento justo, ya que los Rangers no sabían cómo iban a poder enfrentar a los animales sin dañarlos gravemente, una vez que la batalla termino, con la inesperada ayuda de Aria, quien a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, sigue empeñada en conseguir su venganza por la muerte de todo lo que ella amo"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 21**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 21 Corazón de Diamantes**

La luz de la luna iluminaba las calles de Angel Grove, mientras en el techo de un edificio, una figura hacía acto de aparición, se trataba de Aria Blaze, la Ranger Negro, quien nuevamente se encontraba en esos momentos en aquella oscuridad, respirando tranquilamente el aire frío de la noche, de pronto, saco de entre sus ropas una ocarina, misma que comenzó a tocar, para después comenzar a cantar.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=uHQ7YqQ8uZs)**

 **La voz... en mi interior... me dará la protección...  
Me guiará hacia la luz y suplirá el odio por amor  
Te doy a ti mi Dios, mi pensar, mi convicción  
Tu amor, gobernará y reinará la paz en tu creación**

 **Y si dormida sueño y creo que la maldad  
Vencerá y el miedo me muestre el infierno  
Ven, ilumíname, despierta mi corazón  
La verdad por siempre brillará  
Y... la ocarina sonará, el valor renacerá eternamente...**

 **El perdón me mostrará que el dolor no existe ya  
Y así.. Recordaré que mi amada es mi fiel salvadora  
Con fervor recemos hoy y la paz retornará  
La crueldad no existirá y la dicha constante llegará **

**Y si dormido sueño y creo que la maldad  
Vencerá y el miedo me muestre el infierno  
Ven, ilumíname, despierta mi corazón  
La verdad por siempre brillará  
Y la ocarina sonará, el valor renacerá eternamente**

 **Y si dormida sueño y creo que la maldad  
Vencerá y el miedo me muestre el infierno  
Ven, ilumíname, despierta mi corazón  
La verdad por siempre brillará  
Y la ocarina sonará, el valor renacerá eternamente**

Cuando Aria termino su canción, miro hacia las estrellas, pensando en el dulce rostro de la chica que tanto amo y que perdió de esa manera tan cruel, apretando sus puños con fuerza, recordando a la responsable, juró vengarse y lo iba a hacer, aunque le costara toda su maldita vida, no dejaría que Necronomica siguiera saliéndose con la suya.

-Veo que aun piensas en ella-dijo una voz detrás de ella, misma que Aria reconoció casi al instante.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Cian?-cuestiono Aria sin voltear a verlo.

-Creo que sabes lo que quiero y espero que seas lo bastante inteligente para aceptar mi oferta-dijo Cian con tono severo.

-No tengo ningún interés en tu maldita oferta, yo solo quiero una cosa y es vengarme del Undead World, de tu ama-señalo Aria.

-Ella no es mi ama y lo sabes-aseguro Cian, pero Aria se rio de forma burlona y despectiva.

-Si claro, por ello le entregaste nuestra tribu, dejando que matara a todos aquellos que conocíamos y amábamos-dijo Aria.

Cian guardo silencio y miro a Aria fijamente, tan concentrados estaban uno del otro que no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo vigilados en esos momentos de distintos ángulos, siempre atentos a sus movimientos.

-Realmente es él-informo uno de los que observaban, revelándose como Zero-pero no está solo, se encuentra con esa Ranger que intervino en la batalla del zoológico-.

-Enterado ¿tienes algún dato adicional sobre esa guerrera?-pregunto alguien por el sistema de comunicación.

-Negativo, cuando apareció lo hizo en su Zord y únicamente para terminar la batalla-respondió Zero o mejor dicho, Joel.

-Entiendo, muy bien, recuerden que nuestro objetivo es Cian, así que no hagan nada en contra de la chica, si en verdad es una Power Ranger, entonces es nuestro deber ayudarla no lastimarla ¿entendido?-varias respuestas positivas se escucharon-entonces andando-.

Joel se dispuso a ir a la misión, cuando alguien apareció a su lado-Entonces ¿a esto te dedicas ahora?-pregunto Myra apareciendo junto con él-me extraña que tu querida prima no lo sepa-.

-Y no debe saberlo, ya sabes cómo es de sensible-señalo Joel y Myra tuvo que reconocer que era cierto-lo mejor es ocuparnos de esto antes de que los Rangers lleguen, mientras menos sepan sobre esto, mejor-.

-Concuerdo, ya tienen suficientes problemas con los que lidiar en estos momentos-dijo Myra preparándose para dirigirse a la batalla, desafortunadamente, las cosas no siempre salen como las planeamos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea se encontraba en esos momentos revisando algunas cosas, principalmente otro cofre donde tenía unos cristales de cada uno de los colores de los Rangers, incluyendo el de Aria, mismos que le fueron confiados por Zordon hace mucho tiempo, así mismo, la mentora de los Rangers se preguntaba cuándo podría decirle a Sunset la verdad de su origen, pero cada vez que quería hacerlo…

La esfera comenzó a reaccionar, mostrando un nuevo peligro, pero este era muy extraño, ya que no se trataba de un ataque del Undead World-Que extraño, Rangers, lamento despertarlos, pero será mejor que vayan al centro de la ciudad, creo que algo está a punto de suceder-informo su mentora.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Aria seguía dándole la espalda a Cian, el cual se mantenía de brazos cruzados en todo momento, pero envueltos en un silencio que poco a poco comenzó a desesperar a Cian-¡Ya deja de ser tan caprichosa Aria, perdiste a Sonata, eso no significa nada, deberías estar agradecida de estar viva!-gruño con furia.

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Aria se abrieron de golpe y se llenaron de furia-¿Quién dice que estoy viva?-cuestiono encarándolo-¡Yo morí ese día, ya no tengo emociones ni sentimientos, ya no me importa nada! ¡Ni siquiera tú!-aseguro preparándose para la batalla.

Cian también se puso en guardia, cuando de pronto, algo salió de la nada, sujetándolo con fuerza y llevándoselo lejos de la ciudad, para extrañeza de Aria, quien decidió seguirlo solo para ver de qué se trataba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El misterioso atacante no fue otro que Myra, quien usando sus habilidades bestiales arrojo a Cian a campo abierto, provocando que el guerrero rodara por el suelo, cuando encaro a su atacante la miro con mucha sorpresa y rabia.

-¡Bestia estúpida! ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte donde no te llaman?-cuestiono Cian desafiante.

-Honestamente, me importa un comino quien seas o lo que quieras-gruño Myra-pero hay tres personas que quieren tener una charla contigo.

-¿Qué?-antes de que Cian pudiera continuara, un disparo salió de la nada, derribándolo y dejándolo en el suelo.

Pronto se revelo a Joel, vistiendo con su armadura, acompañado de dos nuevos guerreros, los cuales no parecían nada amistosos, al menos, por la manera en que miraban a Cian.

El primero de ellos era un hombre de piel dorada, con dos largas hombreras abultadas de color azul similares a las de un jugador de fútbol americano, aunque varios picos sobresalen de las hombreras. Un objeto tipo toalla cubre sus hombros, con un símbolo del dólar en un extremo y un símbolo del yen en el otro, posee un visor en forma de T, el cual caminaba en medio de ambos personajes.

Y el segundo de ellos, era alto y tiene una apariencia sema musculosa. Lleva un casco que cubre su rostro hasta la mitad de su rostro con un visor de color negro; lleva una armadura a cuerpo completo posee dos hombreras en forma triangular, posee dos escudos en ambos brazos atados junto a sus protectores de brazo, un faldón metálico dividido en tres, rodilleras y espinilleras muy juntas toda la armadura es de color azul.

El trío avanzo un poco más, hasta finalmente quedar ante Cian, que los miro con algo de molestia al reconocerlos-No puedo creer que sean ustedes-gruño furioso y harto.

-Parece que finalmente lo encontramos, Kael-señalo Joel.

-Eso parece-dijo Kael, quien era el guerrero de piel dorada-Cian, finalmente te hemos encontrado-.

-Pensaste que podrías escapar de nosotros por siempre-dijo el tercer guerrero-nadie escapa de nosotros y menos aquellos que han cometido serios crimines contra el Universo-.

Aria había seguido a Myra y ahora observaba todo oculta, cuando escucho los motivos por los cuales perseguían a Cian, no pudo evitar sonreír de forma satisfactoria-Vaya, parece que finalmente le van a dar lo que se merece, debería sentirme un poco mal por él o incluso ayudarlo, pero estos ya no son mis asuntos-dijo retirándose con firmeza.

Cian miro al trío de perseguidores y sonrió con burla-Por favor, realmente son una verdadera lata, deberían usar su tiempo y recursos en algo mejor que solo perseguirme a mí por crímenes pequeños-señalo Cian.

-¡No eres más que un hipócrita!-bramo el tercer guerrero.

-Tranquilo Saito-dijo Kael calmándolo-escúchame muy bien Cian, podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o difícil-advirtió.

-Qué curioso que lo digas, porque iba a escoger la segunda opción-sentencio Cian con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

-Eso es muy malo para ti entonces-sentencio Saito preparándose para la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Estraga se presentó ante Necronomica, quien estaba sentada en su trono, acompañada por su hija, cuando el científico se acercó lo suficiente, hizo una reverencia rápida-Emperatriz, acabo de detectar una extraña anomalía de energía, al parecer una batalla acaba de desatarse a las afueras de Angel Grove-informo.

-¿Qué? Eso es muy extraño, no recuerdo haber enviado a algún monstruo para iniciar un ataque en contra de esos molestos Rangers-dijo la Emperatriz.

-No lo hizo-confirmo Estraga.

Necronomica se quedó pensando un momento en eso, mientras Reiji jugaba con Lilim, la Emperatriz estaba interesada en esa curiosidad, pero decidió dejarlo por el momento-Mantén vigilada esa energía, tal vez no sea nada, pero quiero estar segura de ello-indico Necronomica.

-Como usted lo mande-dijo Estraga retirándose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

La batalla ya había comenzado, el trío de guerreros se lanzó contra Cian, mientras Myra solo observaba a distancia lo que pasaba, ya que Joel le pidió que no interfiriera en nada de esa batalla, pues era un asunto exclusivamente de ellos tres.

-¡No puedo creer que pasen todo su tiempo buscando a seres como yo, se nota que sin la Alianza del Mal, ustedes no tienen nada mejor que hacer!-escupió Cian lanzándoles varias bombas.

Saito protegió al grupo de las bombas de Cian empleando un escudo, mismo que después convirtió en filosas cuchillas-¡Ningún caso es lo bastante pequeño para nosotros!-.

Kael dio un paso al frente y creo una lanza de energía, misma que lanzo contra Cian, el cual usos sus hilos como barrera protectora, repeliendo el ataque, pero al hacerlo, se distrajo bastante y fue cuando sintió que algo lo agarraba de las piernas, tratándose de Joel, que estiro sus brazos y de un fuerte tirón lo estrello contra el suelo.

-Deberías saberlo, Diamond Hearts jamás permitirá que ninguna fuerza del mal amenace a la Tierra-aseguro Kael.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea monitoreaba lo que pasaba en todo momento, cuando de pronto, escucho el nombre que dijo ese hombre-¿Diamond Hearts? No puedo creerlo-dijo sorprendida-Rangers, dense prisa, tienen que llegar al área indicada cuanto antes-.

-"Ya casi llegamos"-informo Sunset.

-Muy bien, una vez que lleguen no hagan nada a menos que sea totalmente necesario-indico Dulcea, provocando que los Rangers se quedaran extrañados-sé que están confundidos, pero créanme, pronto tendrán respuestas-.

-"Y luego ¿podremos volver a la camita?"-pregunto Odd, que se escuchaba todavía adormilado y Kenneth le dio un zape.

-"Y la próxima vez, te quito el sueño con un poco de café extra caliente, pero derramándolo sobre todo tu cuerpo"-advirtió y Odd sonrió nervioso.

Dulcea se rio al escuchar eso y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría pensado Zordon de esos Rangers, en serio, le habría gustado mucho que el gran mentor estuviera con ellos, ya que él sabría qué hacer en cuanto al problema de decirle o no a Sunset la verdad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kael se movió a gran velocidad y golpeo a Cian en el abdomen, provocando que rodara en el suelo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Saito dio un salto y subió a las manos de Joel, quien impulso sus brazos hacia atrás como un resorte y disparo a Saito con fuerza, provocando que impactara con fuerza contra Cian.

-¡Recuerden que no debemos permitir que uses sus poderes!-indico Kael-¡Y que debemos llevarlo vivo para que enfrente la justicia!-.

-¡Eso me suena algo débil!-señalo Saito.

-Tal vez, pero así es como hacemos las cosas-dijo Kael con gentileza y Saito suspiro.

Fue cuando los Rangers llegaron a bordo de sus motos, encontrándose con aquel espectáculo-Vaya, parece que llegamos tarde a la fiesta-dijo Spike.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto Myra confundida.

-No lo sé, pero esos tres tienen acorralado a Cian-señalo Sunset.

-¿Serán amigos o enemigos?-pregunto Kenneth y Sunset no supo que responder, por fortuna, no tuvo que hacerlo.

-Son amigos-dijo Myra saltando a donde ellos se encontraban-yo puedo asegurárselos.

-¿Myra? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto Starlight confundida por la aparición de esa chica.

-Es algo difícil de explicar, solo deben conformarse con saber que ellos tres están de nuestro lado-señalo Myra.

-Pues, están peleando al lado del guerrero que nos ayudó con el problema del zoológico-recordó Spike.

-Eso es verdad-reconoció Sunset.

Los tres guerreros seguían listos para la batalla, cuando de pronto, Joel se dio cuenta de la presencia de los visitantes-Kael, son los Power Rangers-.

-¿Qué?-Kael volteo y vio que efectivamente, se trataban de los Rangers, los héroes que combatieron a la Alianza del Mal hace muchos años-no puedo creerlo, no los he visto desde hace tiempo-.

Cian comenzó a levantarse, aunque lo hacía con mucha dificultad, fue cuando Niall apareció, captando la atención de todos-Parece que estas algo ocupado en este momento-dijo con tono burlo-y veo que tienes visitas indeseables-.

-Deja de burlarte-gruño Cian.

-¡Niall!-bramo Saito al reconocerlo-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que él también estaba aquí?-le cuestiono a Joel.

-Porque no lo sabía, no lo había visto a él-respondió Joel colocándose en guardia.

Los Rangers pudieron darse cuenta de que esos chicos también tenían problemas con esos dos guerreros sin bando-Veo que te dieron una buena golpiza, me parece que la reunión familiar no termino como esperabas-dijo Niall.

-¡Deja de burlarte y ayúdame!-amenazo Cian.

-Como gustes-Niall saco su libreta y dibujo algunas cosas, dando vida a varios monstruos hechos exclusivamente de roca, los cuales bramaron con furia, al tiempo que golpeaban el suelo con mucha fuerza-y para entretener a los Rangers-nuevamente, Niall dibujo algo más y entonces un nuevo monstruo de papel hizo aparición en forma gigante.

Este nuevo monstruo tenía la apariencia de un caballero medieval, armado con su lanza y escudo, al tiempo que bramaba con furia y lanzaba un golpe con su arma contra el suelo, tratando de aplastar a los enemigos de su creador.

-Creo que esto servirá para darnos tiempo, en tus condiciones no sería sabio quedarnos a pelear con ellos-dijo Niall.

-No quiero admitirlo, pero tienes razón, será la próxima vez-aseguro retirándose con su colega.

-¡Se escapan!-grito Saito, cuando el pie del gigante y los monstruos de roca les cerraron el paso.

-¡Los monstruos de roca van para la ciudad!-señalo Joel al ver lo que pasaba.

Kael rápidamente volteo a ver a los Rangers-¡Escuchen, si en verdad son Rangers, entonces usen sus Zords para detener a ese caballero, nosotros nos encargaremos de esos monstruos!-indico.

Los Rangers se vieron entre si sumamente confundidos-De acuerdo, ahora estoy más perplejo que antes-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Qué hacemos Sunset?-pregunto Starlight mirando a su líder.

La peli fuego no tuvo que pensarlo mucho tiempo-Nuestro trabajo, pero después queremos respuestas-le dijo mirando a Kael, quien asintió-¡Zords Guardianes despierten!-.

Nuevamente, los Zords Guardianes hicieron acto de aparición, comenzando la combinación, al tiempo que Myra invocaba a Aether-¡Megazord Valquiria activado!-.

-¡Veamos quien es más fiero, si un caballero o una valquiria!-declaro Sunset.

El caballero arremetió contra ambos Zords, golpeándolos con su lanza con fuerza y protegiéndose con su escudo, mismo que era sumamente resistente, Aether arremetió contra el caballero, dándole una mordida en el brazo, misma que el guerrero logro resistir, para luego sujetarlo de la quijada de su mandíbula y liberándose, lo sujeto de la cola y lo arrojo contra Valquiria, provocando que ambos Megazords chocaran con fuerza.

El impacto fue certero y los dos Megazords cayeron con fuerza al suelo, al tiempo que caballero volvía a arremeter contra ellos, listo para acabarlos-¡Sable de Luz!-invoco Sunset.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE)**

El sable llego en el momento preciso, golpeando con fuerza a Caballero, provocando que rodara por el suelo, momento que los Rangers aprovecharon para poner a Valquiria en pie y lo mismo hizo mira con Aether.

-¡Furious Destruction Burst!-invoco Myra y Aether lanzo su ataque más devastador contra Caballero, dándole directamente-¡Todavía no es suficiente! ¡Transferencia de alas!-.

Aether rugió al tiempo que sus alas se conectaban en Valquiria, que se lanzó a gran velocidad en contra de sus enemigo-¡Valquiria a girar!-invocaron los Rangers.

Valquiria comenzó a girar y al momento de hacerlo, disparo varios rayos de energía, que golpearon con fuerza a Caballero, bastando con el golpe decisivo del sable de Valquiria, para que finalmente explotara, marcando su final.

Al mismo tiempo, el trio de guerreros consiguió eliminar a los monstruos de roca, pero perdieron a sus objetivos, hecho que los dejo algo molestos, pero Kael mantuvo la calma en todo momento.

-¡Oigan!-la voz de Sunset captó la atención de los tres-¡Muy bien, la batalla termino, ahora queremos respuestas!-.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren?-pregunto Kenneth.

Kael dio un paso al frente y miro a los Rangers-Si, supongo que deben saber algunas cosas sobre nosotros-reconoció, pero antes de que pudieran decirle algo, un rayo de luz apareció y Dulcea se materializo ante todos.

La mentora de los Rangers avanzo hasta donde estaban y miro a los tres guerreros-Diamond Hearts, ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo sonriendo y provocando que los Rangers se quedaran confundidos.

-Maestra ¿usted los conoce?-pregunto Starlight.

-Por supuesto, son viejos aliados y amigos de Zordon-señalo Dulcea.

Los cuerpos de los tres guerreros brillaron, volviendo a la normalidad-¡Oye, yo te conozco, tú eres el primo de Fluttershy!-grito Spike desactivando su poder.

-Y tú eres el hermano menor de una de sus amigas, vaya, que día tan loco-dijo Joel sonriendo, al tiempo que el resto de los Rangers desactivaban sus poderes.

-Hay días más raros y locos-dijo Sunset cruzándose de brazos.

-Kael, cuanto tiempo sin verte-saludo Dulcea mirando al aludido.

Sin su poder activado, Kael es un hombre alto de complexión musculosa, tés morena, ojos color café, su cabello es corto de color rojo oscuro, siempre viste de un traje de gala negro, acompañado de una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, sus zapatillas son de color cafés, usa lentes y de su boca sobresalen sus colmillos.

-Dulcea, ha pasado tiempo-dijo Kael-quiero presentarte a mis aliados y amigos; Joel Kisangani y Saito Hallan-presento Kael con tono caballeroso.

Sin su poder activado, Saito Hallan era un hombre alto y esbelto pero de complexión musculosa, su piel es de un color blanca y su cabello es de un particular color plateado, ojos color amarillo dorado, siempre viste un traje blanco compuesto por una chaqueta corta y pantalones en caída recta, además de unos zapatos de igual color, bajo la chaqueta viste una playera cuello de tortuga negra, siempre se lo ve portando un encendedor que comúnmente finge que fuma.

-Es un placer conocerlos-saludo Dulcea sonriendo-y creo que ya conocen a los Power Rangers Guardianes de la Vida; Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Odd y Spike-presento Dulcea.

-Es un verdadero honor conocerlos-aseguro Kael sonriéndoles de forma amistosa-de todos los mentores que han tenido los Rangers me alegra de que se trate de una vieja amiga-agrego sonriéndole a Dulcea.

-Lo mismo digo-concordó Dulcea sonriéndole del mismo modo.

-De acuerdo, ya sabemos que Odd es el rarito y menso del grupo-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir?-se preguntó Odd.

-Pero podrían decirnos que está pasando aquí-finalizo el Ranger Azul mirando a su mentora.

-Rangers, permítanme presentarles a los miembros de la Diamond Heart o Corazón de Diamantes, fueron valiosos aliados de Zordon, así como también grandes amigos, pelearon en la batalla final contra la Alianza del Mal, enfrentando a las fuerzas del Maestro Vile en el planeta Edenoi-revelo Dulcea.

-Lástima que no hayamos podido detener su avance-dijo Kael sintiéndose culpable-especialmente porque para poder detener a la Alianza del Mal…-.

Dulcea se acercó a Kael y le coloco una mano en el rostro de forma amistosa-Kael, Zordon hizo lo que considero correcto en ese momento, si no hubiera sacrificado su vida entonces la Alianza del Mal habría triunfado; Rita y Zedd sometieron a Trey, el Imperio de las Máquina venció al Phantom Ranger y al Centurión Azul, Divatox logro capturar a los Álien Rangers y Astronema tenía la Tierra en su poder, no hubo mucho que se pudiera hacer-.

Kael suspiro-Aun así…ojala hubiera habido otro modo…pero ya basta de hablar del pasado, tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué es necesario un nuevo equipo de Rangers? La Alianza del Mal no ha sido una amenaza desde hace años-dijo extrañado.

-Eso se debe a que hay un problema que llego a este mundo; el Undead World ha aparecido y pretende destruir la vida que existe aquí-explico Dulcea.

Al escuchar eso, Kael abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendiéndose ante aquella revelación, nunca se esperó que ese mundo de seres No Muertos aun existiera, eran terribles noticias, realmente muy malas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica avanzaba de un lado a otro, tras haber escuchado quienes eran los nuevos visitantes, la Emperatriz de los No Muertos se dio cuenta de que la balanza de poder había cambiado una vez más.

-Parece que los aliados y enemigos siguen apareciendo de la nada-gruño al tiempo que apretaba el mango de su báculo.

-Mami no entiendo ¿Quiénes son esos tres y porque te preocupan tanto?-pregunto Reiji confundida por la actitud de su madre.

-Son un grupo de héroes que han dedicado su vida a mantener vivo el legado de Zordon, así como sus creencias, algo similar a los Rangers, pero ellos de otra manera, más siempre con el mismo sistema de justicia, que patéticos son-gruño la Emperatriz.

-Si ellos y los Rangers se unen serán un gran problema ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Estraga.

-Efectivamente, lo serían, aunque no me preocupa mucho realmente, esos Rangers han demostrado ser grandes guerreros y un reto mayor del que creí, pero para nuestra fortuna, ya no tengo nada que temer, no importa lo que hagan, no importa cuanto lo intenten, jamás podrán destruirme, eso es seguro-sentencio la Emperatriz.

-¿Por qué esta tan segura de eso?-pregunto Estraga sumamente curioso por las palabras de su líder.

-Es muy simple mi estimado profesor, porque los Rangers no cuentan con la única fuerza que podía conseguir nuestra destrucción, mi destrucción, una fuerza que solo un linaje poseía, los Shimmer-señalo Necronomica sonriendo de forma siniestra ante eso.

Por su parte, Tsue y Yabaiba se colocaron en un rincón-Oye Tsue ¿no crees que deberíamos decirle a la jefa que nunca supimos si esa bebé realmente fue aniquilada o no?-pregunto Yabaiba.

-Cállate tonto-regaño Tsue, para luego asegurarse de que su ama no los haya escuchado, hecho que al parecer fue así-no seas ingenuo, si la Emperatriz se entera de que nosotros no solo no acabamos con ella, sino que además no sabemos si realmente murió o no, entonces nos destruirá por ello-.

Yabaiba tuvo que asentir ante las palabras de su amiga-Tienes razón, mejor guardamos silencio y nos evitamos un castigo sumamente doloroso-acepto Yabaiba y Tsue asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

En una cabaña oculta en un espeso bosque, Niall y Cian se encontraban reunidos, el segundo se estaba recuperando de la batalla que tuvo, mientras el primero observaba de brazos cruzados como se auto curaba.

-Parece que no solo tenemos que lidiar con los Rangers y el Undead World, sino también con los Diamond Heart por lo que veo-dijo Niall.

-Eso no importa en realidad-dijo Cian-no debemos distraernos de nuestro objetivo, además, aunque los Rangers y Diamond Heart se alíen, eso solo significara una cosa, que se enfocaran en detener al Undead World, eso nos dará la oportunidad que necesitamos-aseguro Cian y Niall asintió.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo grupo de posibles aliados ha llegado ¿Qué quiso decir Necronomica con "el linaje de los Shimmer"? ¿Cuál será su próxima jugada y como afectara a los Rangers?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Jasón el Asesino Argentino:** _lo cheque y envié respuesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _a veces es bueno ayudarse de algunas cosas que he escrito antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _efectivamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _bueno, espero que les vaya muy bien en su viaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _cierto, pero no esperaba que muchos lo pidieran, en serio, esa chica es muy popular. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _no, pero como el comentario fue algo corto por ello puse solo "gracias", no por nada malo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _creo que Odd va a comenzar a odiarlos y mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _MUCHAS FELICIDADES ADELANTADAS, ya que el capítulo fue subido un día antes, pero igual espero que lo hayas pasado bien y he aquí un pequeño presente de mi parte:_

 _www. youtube watch? v=FwLeQFWeQcM_

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _de eso voy a tener que pensarlo muy detenidamente, aunque debo admitir, considero los más poderosos a los Dino Trueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _puedes estar seguro de ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Lisa L Kujo, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Reimi Orus, Trish Lumino, Ángel María NF, Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Draizen, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Gokash Z, Freedom Gundam 96, The LAV, Bowser3000000, Dra Optimus Star 3, Shazam, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Josuke Joestar, Hell Drago, El Monitor, Valentín D4C, The Shadow Void, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, Dio The World, Gappy Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Twidash919, Kid Shooter, Giorno Joestar, Tetsuma Gundam, B Buccellati, Hiruma Demon, Fugo Distorsión, Sieto Ghost, Mista 6 Pistols, Ryokan Shield, Dark Digimon 16, Narancia Aeron, Marco Sorairo, Espadachín de la Luz, Abbacchio Leone, Gaou Tyranus, Joestar, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Lobo Plateado 2541 (bienvenido a los comentarios y por supuesto, siempre estoy abierto a nuevas ideas), Cross-Z Magma, Amo del Vacío, Iron Mario, Wild Boy, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	22. Nuevos Aliados

" _ **Un nuevo grupo de guerreros apareció en la ciudad, estos guerreros atacaron a Cian, que se encontraba hablando con Aria en esos momentos, logrando captar la atención tanto de Dulcea como del Undead World, por lo que cada uno investigo a su manera, después de una batalla, en la cual Niall ayudo a Cian a escapar, se revelo que esos tres guerreros pertenecen a un grupo llamado "Diamond Heart", quienes lucharon hace mucho tiempo en la guerra contra la Alianza del Mal, peleando contra las fuerzas del Maestro Vile en el planeta Edenoi y ahora se dedican a detener a los criminales que hacen daño en todo el Universo, cuando se encontraron con los Rangers, Dulcea les revelo que el Undead World era la nueva amenaza que estaban enfrentando y que la ayuda de esos nobles guerreros sería bien recibida"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 22**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 22 Nuevos Aliados**

 **Undead World**

Los siervos de Necronomica se encontraban en el salón del trono, mientras Reiji jugaba con Lilim, de la Emperatriz, no había rastro alguno, hecho que les pareció muy extraño-¿Alguien sabe dónde pueda estar nuestra jefa?-pregunto Yabaiba.

-La Emperatriz dijo que iba a meditar sobre la situación actual-dijo Estraga-ya que ahora parece que los Rangers tienen nuevos aliados que pueden causarle muchos problemas-.

-Mami es muy poderosa y sumamente astuta-intervino Reiji-sabe que no podemos seguir subestimando a nuestros enemigos, pero también que no tenemos que temerle a nada, ya que los Shimmer dejaron de existir con la caída de Shen-.

-¿Por qué a la Emperatriz le preocupa tanto esa familia?-pregunto William confundido.

-Los Shimmer eran conocidos por ser el único linaje que posee el poder de las llamas del renacimiento-dijo Tsue-un poder que se explica de la mejor manera con el ave Fénix-.

-El cual renace de sus cenizas-dijo Segadora.

-Exactamente, los Shimmer nacen con ese poder y al mismo tiempo, poseen la fuerza y valentía de un Dragón, una combinación sumamente peligrosa y la única forma de poder destruir a nuestra Emperatriz-agrego Tsue.

-¿Y por qué están tan seguros de que ese linaje ya no existe?-pregunto Estraga con interés.

-Porque la última Shimmer murió al sacrificar su vida para retenernos en este mundo tras haberlo conquistado, así que ya no hay nada que preocupe a nuestra ama-dijo Sheer sonriendo.

-¿Te pusiste perfume?-cuestiono Tsue con asco.

-¡Por supuesto, si vamos a una misión, quiero verme muy bien para mi novia!-aseguro Sheer con tono soñador.

-¿Desde cuándo la Ranger Roja es su novia?-pregunto Yabaiba confundido y Tsue solo bufo molesta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

En una zona lejana del Undead World, mismo al cual solo la líder de dicho mundo podía acceder, la cruel Necronomica se encontraba mirando hacia un lago de color negro, cuyas aguas oscuras no dejaban ver absolutamente nada, la Emperatriz avanzo y metió sus pies en el mismo.

-Lago de los Infernos, cuya agua oscura y maligna se formó gracias a la sangre de nuestro amo, el máximo ser de la oscuridad; la Gran Bestia del Mal, te pido que por favor me otorgues el poder para ver lo que se me mantiene en secreto, tengo el presentimiento de que hay algo que se me está ocultando, una información que puede ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota, por favor, humildemente te pido que me muestres lo que no veo para poder cumplir con la voluntad de la maldad-pidió al tiempo que las aguas comenzaban a agitarse.

Poco a poco, un torbellino de aquella agua oscura comenzó a rodearla, al tiempo que sus ojos y boca lanzaban un rayo de energía maligna al cielo, así como también podía sentir como una gran cantidad de poder maligno creía en su interior.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Los Rangers y sus nuevos compañeros llegaron a su base, al tiempo que Dulcea hablaba con Kael, dejando a Joel y a Saito con los chicos, se produjo un silencio sumamente incomodo, al tiempo que se veían fijamente en todo momento.

-Bueno, creo que alguien debería decir algo-dijo Starlight tratando de alivianar la tensión del ambiente.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Joel sonriendo de manera tranquila-escuchen, sé que deben tener muchas dudas, pero solo deben saber que los Diamond Heart luchamos por las mismas razones que los Power Rangers; el honor, la familia, la tradición…-.

-¡Y las donas!-grito Odd con fuerza, provocando varias miradas sobre el rubio-¿Qué? Las donas son deliciosas-.

-Por favor no hables más-pidió Kenneth cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

-Su amigo es bastante extraño-señalo Saito con tono serio y frío.

-Es mi mejor amigo, pero sí, es muy raro-dijo Kenneth-ha sido así desde ese fatídico día hace 3 años-recordó Kenneth, provocando que Odd se congelara ante esa mención.

-¿De qué día hablas?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Pues…-comenzó Kenneth.

 **-Flashback-**

Hace tres años, Odd se encontraba en el apartamento de su novia, una chica peli rosa llamada Aelita, quien estaba por salir a una convención de ciencias informática con su madre, una brillante científica de nombre Anthea y le pidieron al rubio que por favor cuidara a la hermana menor de Aelita, una bebé de 1 año 6 meses.

-Adiós mi nena, mami te ama-dijo Anthea besando la frente de la bebé.

-Regresaremos mañana por la tarde ¿seguro que puedes con esto Odd?-pregunto Aelita no sintiéndose muy segura con esto.

-Obvio linda, puedo encargarme de una bebé-aseguro Odd con una sonrisa de mucha confianza.

-Te extrañare minino-dijo Aelita tras besarlo en los labios.

-Y yo a ti princesa, dejen a esos listillos asombrados-animo Odd, una vez que madre e hija se marcharon, Odd tomo el control remoto-oh si, hora de poner a un niñero de verdad-dijo encendiendo la televisión.

En cuanto la televisión encendió, sintonizo el programa de los "Teletubbies", siendo el canal en que quedo, mostrando a esos pequeños haciendo de las suyas en el programa, la bebé sonrió muy emocionada, mientras que Odd…

-Siguiente-dijo cambiando el canal y poniendo una competencia de Camiones Monstruos, el narrador decía que esperaran una gran fiesta llena de destrucción y devastación-¡Oh sí! ¡Esto va a ser grandioso!-declaro Odd emocionado.

Pero su emoción se transformó en alarma cuando la bebé comenzó a llorar-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Hiciste un desastre en tu pañal?-pregunto con extrema preocupación con ese último.

Más la bebé siguió llorando de manera atronadora y Odd no tuvo más opción que regresarla al programa de los Teletubbies, hecho que calmo a la pequeña, el alivio de Odd duro poco, pues cuando se fijó en el programa…

-Que espanto-dijo al tiempo que la niña seguía sonriendo y el programa continuo-¿Por qué dicen todo con "Tubbie"?-pregunto Odd, al tiempo que la niña seguía riéndose.

Poco a poco, Odd comenzó a sufrir un tic nervioso en su ojo, siempre manteniendo el canal, pero a cada instante, ese programa comenzó a afectarlo y mucho.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Cuando Kenneth finalizo su relato, varias miradas de confusión y burla aparecieron en el rostro de todos los oyentes, provocando que comenzara a reírse, mientras Odd bajaba la mirada avergonzado por ese recuerdo.

-¿En serio te pusiste así por un programa?-pregunto Starlight-¿no pudiste simplemente apagarla y ya?-.

-¡Crees que no lo intente! ¡Pero cada vez que lo hacía la bebé lloraba de nuevo!-señalo Odd al recordar ese momento-transmitieron toda la temporada, 365 episodios más los 45 de reinicio sin interrupciones, cuando Aelita y su madre regresaron al día siguiente… ¡Lloraba en el suelo en posición fetal!-reconoció avergonzado y sumamente angustiado.

-Le tomo mucho tiempo recuperarse de eso, yo me entere porque Aelita me conto y es que no pude acompañarlo porque tuve que salir con mi familia ese día, cuando Aelita me aviso de cómo lo encontraron, realmente me quede mudo, en serio, ese programa no debería ser para niño-dijo Kenneth.

-Ni que lo digas-apoyo Spike estremeciéndose-esos…no sé qué cosa eran realmente eran muy aterradores-.

 **(Nota: les pregunto por curiosidad, pero ¿Cuántos de ustedes odiaron a los Teletubbies? Porque fue de los programas que más deteste)**

-Lo que me sorprende es que tengas novias, considerando como le coqueteas a todo mundo-señalo Sunset y Odd se puso algo cabizbajo.

-Bueno…Aelita y su madre obtuvieron el primer lugar en la convención científica, le ofrecieron un buen empleo a la señora Anthea en Francia y tuvo que aceptar, no fue fácil el despedirse-señalo Kenneth y el rubio se quedó en silencio.

-Pero…eso ya es cosa del pasado-dijo Odd-además, si tu pudiste superar algo como lo de Twilight, esto no es nada para mí-aseguro el rubio sonriendo.

Los Rangers miraron a su amigo, así como también Joel y Saito, aunque el primero quedo algo confundido-¿Twilight? ¿La amiga de Fluttershy? ¿Qué pasa con ella?-pregunto Joel.

-Es una larga historia-dijo Kenneth-pero confórmate con saber que si intentas estar cerca de ella podrías ser traicionado de la manera más dolorosa-.

Joel se quedó mudo al escuchar eso, al tiempo que pensaba en su prima y en el peligro que podía estar, más Sunset dio la cara-Kenneth está exagerando, es algo complicado de explicar, pero…Twilight es una buena chica, solo que…-la peli fuego no supo que decir en esos momentos, por suerte, no tuvo que hacerlo, ya que Dulcea y Kael llegaron.

-Rangers, es hora de que sepan que a partir de este momento, Kael será nuestro aliado, así como también el resto de los Diamond Heart-señalo Dulcea.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Saito levantándose de golpe-señor ¿Qué significa esto?-.

-Lo que han escuchado, ahora nuestro deber será ayudar a los Rangers a detener al Undead World a cualquier costo-indico Kael con firmeza.

-Pero señor ¿Qué hay de Niall y de Cian?-pregunto Saito mirando al líder del grupo.

-De ellos nos encargaremos después, ahora el Undead World debe ser detenido, tal vez no sea la Alianza del Mal, pero igual deben ser detenidos antes de que algo terrible ocurra-dijo Kael con firmeza.

-Entiendo señor-dijo Joel-y quiero decirle que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ello-aseguro sonriéndole.

-De todos modos, creo que tenemos que avisarle a los demás, ya que ellos deben seguir en la búsqueda de ese par de asesinos-dijo Saito cruzado de brazos.

-¿Hay más de ustedes?-pregunto Kenneth sorprendido.

Antes de que alguien respondiera, la esfera marco peligro y Dulcea corrió a ver de qué se trataba-Parece que sus amigos ya están ocupados en estos momentos-señalo la mentora de los Rangers.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Efectivamente, en esos momentos, en una playa donde las aguas del mar eran sumamente peligrosas para dañar, se encontraban Cian y Niall, los cuales estaban peleando con dos nuevos guerreros que también eran integrantes de Diamond Heart.

El primero era un humanoide de complexión delgada piel de color blanca poseyendo una armadura de color dorada, con alas plegables del mismo color, con un casco en forma de tigre que cubre la mitad de su rostro excepto la boca, posee hombreras en forma hexagonal unidas al bloque del pecho como al faldón metálico, posee protectores de bíceps bastante grandes y afilados, las rodilleras como zapatos llegan a estar bastante unidos.

El segundo de ellos era humanoide de altura y contextura igual a Den posee un esquema de color Azul y negro, su cara está oculta, aparte de la boca por una cubierta de casco adornado con una fila de mohawk como espigas cortas. Posee hombreras circulares en ambos hombros que guardan 3 espadas de corto tamaño, el resto del cuerpo mantiene espadas colgadas de la base de su cuello y su abdomen, en la parte posterior de sus manos, y la parte superior de sus pies.

Ambos guerreros avanzaron hasta quedar frente a sus dos oponentes-¡Ríndanse en estos momentos y les aseguramos que no seremos muy rudos con ustedes!-declaro el primero de ellos-¡Stand Neo Clamation no permitirá que sigan haciendo de las suyas!-declaro el guerrero de piel blanca con armadura dorada.

-¡Yo tampoco lo permitiré! ¡Stand Sword Stinger!-se presentó el segundo de ellos.

Ambos guerreros, miembros del Diamond Heart había seguido con la búsqueda de esos dos criminales, cuando los encontraron, se dispusieron a detenerlos de una vez por todas-Por favor amigos ¿Por qué motivos nos molestan tanto? No hemos hecho gran cosa-dijo Niall.

-Ustedes han hecho cosas muy ruines a lo largo de la historia, por separado, juntos y aliándose con los peores de todo el Universo-acuso Neo.

-Además de que tú provocaste la destrucción de la Tribu de las Sombras-agrego Sword-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu propia gente, a tu familia?-.

-A veces debes pensar en algo más que en ello, en este caso, tu propio beneficio-dijo Cian al tiempo que movía sus hilos, mismos que introducía en la arena, no paso mucho tiempo, para que esta comenzara a tomar forma, convirtiéndose en un guerrero hecho de arena.

-Creo que tengo algo que te gustara más-dijo Niall al tiempo que dibujaba algo y provocaba que el monstruo de arena sufriera un cambio, transformándose en un ser mitad hombre y mitad escorpión.

Neo y Sword se pusieron en guardia, al tiempo que el monstruo los atacaba, siempre movido por los hilos de Cian, el cual guiaba los movimientos de su creación como si de una marioneta se tratara, porque eso era precisamente, una marioneta a su total servicio.

-Esto debería bastar para entretenerlos un poco ¿no crees?-pregunto Niall.

-Concuerdo, vayámonos antes de que lleguen más visitas indeseables-dijo Cian disponiéndose a cumplir con su indicación.

-¡No tan rápido!-grito Neo dando un salto y creando un muro de luz que evito el escape de ambos-¡No se irán de aquí sin haber pagado por todo lo que han hecho!-aseguro lanzándose a la batalla, peleando contra ambos, mientras Sword se encargaba de pelear contra el monstruo de arena.

Aquella criatura lo atacaba con sus pinzas y cola, pero de un salto, el guerrero uso sus espadas y transformo una de ellas en una pinza, mientras la otra se convertía en un aguijón, muy similares a los del monstruo.

-¡Sorpresa cara de baba!-declaro preparándose para atacar, pero luego se arrepintió de lo que dijo, porque esa cosa era de arena, no de baba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Reiji y sus compañeros estaban observando lo que pasaba en esos momentos en la Tierra-Parece que hay más de esos guerreros, que molestia-dijo Estraga cruzado de brazos.

-¡No es justo! ¡Se supone que nosotros somos los que debemos causar problemas, no esos principiantes!-se quejó Reiji con furia-¡Vamos a enviar a un monstruo para atacarlos y destruirlos!-declaro riéndose.

-No-la voz de la Emperatriz se escuchó y Necronomica apareció.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Al ver a su ama de vuelta, rápidamente sus fuerzas se arrodillaron-¡Majestad! ¡Nos alegra que haya vuelto!-aseguro Tsue.

-¡Mami! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres lanzar un monstruo para divertirnos un poco?-pregunto Reiji confundida.

-Dejemos que ellos se entretengan en su patética y mediocre batalla, si tenemos suerte, puede que nos hagan un favor y destruyan a ese par de víboras, eso nos dejara enfocarnos en nuestra verdadera meta, la destrucción de los Power Rangers-señalo Necronomica-hija mía, tienes que hacer todo lo posible por convertir a la Ranger Roja en tu nueva muñeca, si logramos capturarla a ella, entonces los Rangers se debilitaran mucho por perder a su líder, eso nos dará ventaja-.

-Entiendo y no te preocupes mami, haré todo lo posible porque así sea-aseguro Reiji.

Necronomica asintió, aunque internamente, ella tenía otra preocupación- _"Además, hay algo inquietantemente familiar en esa Rangers, tengo la sensación de que ya la he visto en otro lado, pero no logro recordar donde y como aún no he visto su rostro no puedo estar del todo segura, lo mejor será deshacernos de ella ahora antes de que se vuelva una gran amenaza, después de todo…"-_ con un movimiento de su báculo, Necronomica pudo ver a todos los Rangers Rojos que han existido en la historia-" _esa habilidad que poseen puede ser un problema"-._

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Playa**

La batalla en ese lugar continuaba, ambos guerreros hacían todo lo posible por resistir a sus oponentes, ya que mientras Neo lidiaba con ambos criminales, a Sword le tocaba pelear contra el monstruo de arena, que logro derribarlo tras darle un potente golpe con su cola, sujetándolo con una pinza para inmovilizarlo.

-¡Sword!-grito Neo al ver eso, momento que Cian y Niall aprovecharon para atacarlo con un rayo, mismo que lo lanzo por los aires.

-¡No es sabio bajar la guardia en una batalla!-se burló Cian siniestramente.

-Creo que ya es el momento de deshacernos de dos de los miembros de los Diamond Heart, de este modo nada podrá impedir que sigamos con nuestra misión-dijo Niall acercándose.

-Concuerdo-Cian y Niall avanzaron hacia Neo, al tiempo que Cian usaba sus hilos para poder controlar a Neo y obligarlo a destruir a Sword, pero…

-¡Alto!-grito Sunset apareciendo de pronto y atacando a Cian con su espada, misma que el guerrero apenas esquivo a tiempo.

-¡No de nuevo!-bramo Niall preparándose para atacar, más sintió que alguien lo sujetaba del brazo y al alzar la vista se topó con Kael.

-Creo que debes aprender a respetar las batalla uno a uno-dijo sonriendo y sujetándolo con fuerza, lo lanzo contra Cian, provocando que ambos rodaran por el suelo-espero que no le haya molestado que haya hecho eso señorita, pero no soporto cuando alguien intenta lastimar a mis amigos-.

-Descuide, lo entiendo-aseguro Sunset sonriéndole de forma amistosa por el casco.

Por su parte, Sword fue auxiliado por los demás Rangers, Joel y Saito, liberándolo del ataque del monstruo de arena, para después dispararle un rayo, mismo que termino por destruirlo, dándoles la victoria.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Saito ayudando a Sword a levantarse.

-Por fortuna llegaron a tiempo, en serio creí que iba a convertirme en almuerzo de esa cosa-reconoció Sword, para luego fijar su atención en los Rangers-¿acaso ellos son…?-.

-Lo son-respondió Joel sonriendo-es increíble ¿verdad? No se han visto desde la caída de la Alianza del Mal-.

-Realmente lo es-reconoció Sword.

Al mismo tiempo, Neo se incorporó y se acercó a Kael-Llegaste muy a tiempo-dijo aliviado.

-Eso es algo de lo que me di cuenta, pero ya sabes como es este juego, la ayuda siempre llega en el momento más climático-dijo sonriendo de manera juguetona.

-Bueno, ojala ese momento hubiera sido hace cinco minutos-señalo Neo con una sonrisa burlona.

Los Rangers y Diamond Heart se colocaron en posición, listos para darles batalla a esos dos criminales, quienes retrocedieron al verse superados-¿Qué es lo que harán ahora?-pregunto Odd desafiante.

-Esta vez ganaron, pero deberían fijar su atención en cosas más importantes que nosotros-dijo Niall.

-Sí, porque mientras ustedes pierden el tiempo persiguiéndonos, no pueden saber lo que la verdadera maldad está planeando-sentencio Cian, al tiempo que Niall lanzaba un disparo a la arena, provocando una cortina de polvo que les permitió retirarse, Neo y Sword, así como Saito, se dispusieron a perseguirlos, pero Kael los detuvo.

-Tenemos otros asuntos que resolver, por ahora ellos quedaran en segundo plano-dijo Kael con tono serio, demostrando que la situación era bastante alarmante, hecho que provoco que ambos guerreros se vieran entre sí preocupados.

-¿Todo está bien?-pregunto Neo mirando a su líder.

-No mi buen amigo, me temo que no está nada bien-respondió Kael con tono serio y preocupado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Tras volver a la base de los Rangers, Kael les pidió a los dos guerreros que revelaran sus verdaderas identidades a sus nuevos aliados-Rangers, permítanme presentarles a Gael Guindo, también conocido como Stand Neo-presento Kael.

Sin sus poderes, Gael era un joven de complexión delgada y estatura media alrededor de 1.75cm, tiene el cabello rubio de tono dorado, atado con una cola de caballo, ojos de color azul y piel blanca, viste un traje morado con toques azules de dos piezas con una cola de capa a cuadros. El traje tiene varias características ornamentales, incluyendo emblemas de formas aladas en los cuellos y una abertura en forma de corazón en el área del pecho. La característica más destacada en su traje son los tres emblemas den flecha ubicados a cada lado de su pecho y directamente debajo de la cremallera, llevando zapatos negros.

-Es un placer conocerlos, Rangers-dijo Gael sonriéndoles amistosamente.

-Y él es Den Moneta, también conocido como Stand Sword-presento Kael.

Sin su poder, Den era un joven que mide 1.78cm, color de cabello pelirrojo. Tiene la longitud de su cabello negro hasta la altura de la barbilla, con bordes que cubren la frente.

Viste una chaqueta de dos botones más un pulóver y una camisa con lunares debajo, ambos de color negro con pantalones grises y zapatos marrones.

-No puedo creer que finalmente conozco a los guerreros que fueron creados por Zordon de Eltar hace tantos años, es un verdadero honor-dijo Den sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso, el ego de Odd se inflo enormemente-Oh bueno, todos lo dicen, aunque aquí entre nos, yo soy el mejor, no hay nada que me asuste-aseguro con firmeza.

-Teletubbies-nombro Kenneth.

-¿Dónde?-pregunto Odd aterrado y todo el lugar estallo en risas ante eso.

Sunset dio un paso al frente-Mucho gusto, yo soy Sunset, la Ranger Roja y ellos son mis amigos; Kenneth el Ranger Azul, Starlight la Ranger Blanca, Odd el Ranger Amarillo y Spike el Ranger Verde-presento la peli fuego.

Las presentaciones continuaron por un momento, antes de que Dulcea interviniera-Me alegra que todos se lleven bien, ya que vamos a necesitar de mucha ayuda-dijo la mentora con tono preocupado.

-Dulcea tiene razón, tenemos un grave problema en nuestras manos-concordó Kael-el Undead World se ha levantado y amenaza con destruir este mundo-.

Al escuchar eso, los miembros de Diamond Heart se quedaron mudos y preocupados-Ya veo, por eso nos pediste dejar de lado a Niall y Cian-dijo Gael.

-Así es, ahora nuestra principal obligación y máxima prioridad será ayudar a los Rangers en todo lo que podamos para detener al Undead World-indico Kael-Niall y Cian seguirán siendo buscados, pero ellos han pasado a segundo término-.

Dulcea tomo la palabra-Rangers, aunque han hecho un estupendo trabajo manteniendo a raya a las fuerzas del Undead World, me temo que la batalla está lejos de terminar y la guerra aun no comienza-dijo con tono serio-mientras la Emperatriz ha lanzado ataques sumamente devastadores a Angel Grove, también ha enviado fuerzas a pequeños poblados, aldeas, tribus, etc. Alrededor del mundo, infectándolas con su virus Zombi y convirtiéndolos en guerreros para su ejército-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Starlight aterrada.

-¡No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, tenemos que ir a ayudarlos!-declaro Sunset, más Dulcea los detuvo.

-Rangers, aunque quieran ayudar a esa gente, eso implicaría dividirse y hacer exactamente lo que Necronomica quiere, ella sabe que su trabajo en equipo es su mayor fuerza, pero si logra separarlos serán presa fácil-dijo Dulcea-créanme, dividir y vencer es una táctica que siempre ha resultado muy efectiva-.

-Y por eso, Diamond Heart se encargara de eso-intervino Kael-mientras ustedes luchan contra el Undead World aquí, nosotros iremos a todos los puntos en donde se ha visto los ataques de los Zombis, haremos todo lo posible por evitar que sigan infectando a más inocentes-.

-Sé que esto es algo frustrante, pero su prioridad es quedarse aquí y proteger a la ciudad, ya que si Angel Grove cae, entonces el resto del mundo también lo hará-indico Dulcea.

Los Rangers se vieron entre sí y finalmente, tomaron una decisión-Muy bien, les confiaremos la seguridad de esos lugares-dijo mirando a Kael, el guerrero sonrió ante eso.

-No los defraudaremos, nos iremos en 20 minutos, yo revisare con Dulcea los lugares donde se han visto los Zombis, espérenme aquí-indico a su equipo.

Dulcea y Kael ingresaron al estudio de la primera, que saco un mapa del mundo y le mostro los lugares donde la esfera ha detectado pequeños rastros de energía del Undead World, mismas que estaban separadas en todos los rincones del planeta, pero Kael noto que las ciudades donde más Rangers fueron vistos no han sido atacados.

-Seguramente Necronomica teme que eso ponga sobre aviso a esos Rangers y por ello no las ha atacado-dedujo Dulcea-y no lo hará hasta que logre lanzar su ataque devastador, tenemos suerte de que desconozca que muchos de ellos ya no tienen sus poderes-.

-Aún hay algo que nos hace falta-dijo Kael-Dulcea, sabes tan bien como yo que sin Shen no hay posibilidades de vencerla, es cierto que los Rangers y nosotros podemos pelear contra su ejército, monstruos, etc. Pero sin un Shimmer, entonces es imposible derrotar a la Emperatriz, sin Shen no hay forma de derrotarla-.

-Por fortuna, todavía queda un Shimmer-dijo Dulcea.

-¿Qué?-.

-Lo que estoy a punto de contarte es algo que debe quedar solo entre nosotros dos, nadie más puede saberlo, especialmente porque no creo que esté lista para saberlo-dijo Dulcea.

-¿Este lista? ¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Kael.

-Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que te estoy por contar, necesito que me des tu palabra-pidió Dulcea y Kael se quedó mudo, pero al ver la mirada de su amiga, tomo su decisión.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo-aseguro.

Dulcea suspiro y comenzó-Aun queda una Shimmer viva y es la hija de Dulcea, la última esperanza, nuestra carta de triunfo, quien posee el poder de la Llama Celestial, Sunset Shimmer-revelo Dulcea.

Al escuchar eso, Kael abrió mucho los ojos, para luego dirigir la vista hacia la puerta, aunque estaba cerrada, pudo imaginarse a la aludida, la Ranger Roja, quien al parecer, era mucho más especial de lo que se pudo haber imaginado.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una revelación que ha dejado sin palabra a un gran guerrero ¿Qué será la Llama Celestial? ¿Y cómo podrá ser usada para enfrentar al Undead World y a su cruel líder?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _por ahora seguimos con algunos aliados más, aunque todavía queda una larga lista de OC, en serio, nunca creí que se llegara tan lejos, especialmente cuando di un tiempo límite que según yo, fue muy corto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _cuando se sepa la verdad, van a tener que aprender a rezar urgentemente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _pero esa combinación ya la había usado antes, en serio, me extraña que no la notaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _y han aparecido más OC en este fic, aunque pronto habrá un descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _y han aparecido otros OC listos para ayudar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _realmente, aunque ahora que son perseguidos pueden considerar la oferta de Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _normalmente esa sería una opción, pero también está que acepten la oferta de Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _esa es una verdad que siempre estará presente en esta guerra eterna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _y ahora ellos protegerán las zonas más aisladas del Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _ya hay nuevos miembros que ayudaran con el problema a nivel mundial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _lo siento, pero en esta historia no van a aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _no estoy seguro, pero quiero ver una forma de sacar más de uno en un capítulo, ya que son demasiados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _esa es una pregunta que debo analizar, ya que hay muchas que me gustaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _cuando Necronomica descubra la verdad, ellos dos van a tener que buscar un buen sitio donde ocultarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _me recordó a Pánfilo…un perrito que tuve en mi época estudiantil…y que falleció hacía ya cinco años…aun lo extraño (el nombre lo puso mi hermana). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _continuamos con otro OC, pero eso será hasta un nuevo descanso, que ya casi comienza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _cuando eso pase, ambos van a tener que aprender a rezar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _reconozco que me pasa algunas veces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya los acabas de ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Konami-Kun 2000:** _te sorprenderías si vieras la lista que tengo de los OC y sus nombres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ya lo acabas de ver, tienen más aliados, pero el Undead World no es alguien fácil de vencer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _no lo creas, no hay que olvidar que el Undead World es todo un imperio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _de hecho también estoy planeando otro tipo de combinaciones para más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Jasón el Asesino Argentino:** _ya tengo pensado mis tres opciones, pero se revelaran más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _vaya, eso realmente suena muy duro y muy…curioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _ok, veré que puedo hacer, aunque como bien dijo Kael, el Undead World es prioridad máxima. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _creo que en momentos así es conveniente una alianza con Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y aunque es emocionante incluir personajes, también debo recordar la trama principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _seguimos con la aparición de algunos OC más, pero pronto tomare un reposo de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _bueno, ya salieron algunos más y pronto un breve receso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y seguimos con la aparición de otros personajes, para después un descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y continuamos con nuevos personajes por un rato más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _y aún quedan varios miembros que irán apareciendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _es posible, aunque Kael confirmo que ahora la prioridad es ayudar a detener el avance del Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _pero recuerda que la balanza siempre pueda cambiar, en cualquier momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _y nuevamente casi lo logran, pero ahora tienen una prioridad más importante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _ya la había usado en capítulos anteriores, me sorprende que no la notaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _bueno, pues todo puede pasar, especialmente cuando hay poder de por medio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _además de que ahora podrán proteger las zonas más aisladas del mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _por eso dicen que hay que tener mucho cuidado con los callados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _especialmente porque ellos no pueden estar en todas partes a la vez, como ya se ha demostrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _qué curioso, pensé que si los había puesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _en serio esta raro, ya que yo recuerdo que si lo escribí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _y vaya que dentro de poco lo voy a hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _y es muy posible que consideren la oferta de Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _pero al ser perseguidos es muy probable que acepten la oferta de Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _no puedo creerlo, en serio creí que los escribí, espero que esta vez sí estén, porque revise el documento y estaban escritos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _especialmente porque van a proteger las zonas más aisladas de la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _pues lo acabas de ver, más aliados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _aunque ahora los cambiaran un poco, ya que hay otras prioridades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _bueno, ya lo acabas de ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _no lo harán, pero hay otros asuntos que atender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _y con los miembros necesarios para lidiar con el problema a nivel mundial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _la balanza de poder ha vuelto a cambiar y eso siempre ocurrirá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _pero no tanto como la amenaza más seria de todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y beso para Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Diane Noir, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Olivia, Éire, Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Gokash Z, Freedom Gundam 96, Sombra 02, Shazam, Bowser3000000, The LAV, Moon-9215, Konami-Kun 2000, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Hell Drago, Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Josuke Joestar, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Polnareff Silver, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, Dio The World, Gappy Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Kid Shooter, Giorno Joestar, Tetsuma Gundam, B Buccellati, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Black Hunter, Revolver, Regulus Leo, Valentín D4C, Ryo Red, Crimson Bullet, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Wild Boy, Espadachín de la Luz, Dra Optimus Star 3, Iron Mario, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	23. El Pistolero

" _ **Tras conocer a los perseguidores de Cian y Niall, los cuales eran miembros de un grupo llamado Diamond Heart, dedicados a combatir la maldad del mismo modo en que los Power Rangers lo hacían, incluso participaron en el conflicto final con la Alianza del Mal, los Rangers se volvieron sus aliados y viceversa, ya que al parecer, descubrieron que mientras ellos han protegido a Angel Grove, Necronomica ha enviado pequeñas hordas de Zombis a pueblos pequeños alrededor del mundo, así como aldeas y tribus, con la finalidad de infectar a sus habitantes y así aumentar el número de su ejército, preparándose para el golpe final, por lo que Diamond Heart se ha ofrecido para proteger todos esos lugares aislados del mundo y evitar que la cruel ambición de la Emperatriz de los No Muertos se complete, además de que también se ha hecho presente un nuevo misterio del linaje de Sunset"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 23**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 23 El Pistolero**

La noche había llegado a la ciudad de Angel Grove, mientras Bulk y Skull caminaban rumbo a su casa después de un largo día de dura investigación para descubrir la identidad de los Power Rangers, algo que nuevamente, no les salió nada bien y ahora solo iban planeando en su siguiente jugada.

-Te lo aseguro Skull, los Rangers no se podrán esconder para siempre, solo tenemos que seguir investigando cuidadosamente, así como también debemos estar atentos a esa escuela-señalaba Bulk.

-Oye gordo ¿y estas seguro de que algunos de esos estudiantes son Power Rangers?-pregunto Skull.

-Por favor Skull, no olvides a TJ y a sus amigos, si ellos eran Rangers, entonces es claro que los nuevos Rangers deben ser estudiantes también ¿no crees?-pregunto Bulk sonriendo.

-Tienes razón, además, es más creíble que ellos hayan sido Rangers a Tommy y los demás-señalo Skull y ambos se rieron, recordando esa época en que llamaban al grupo de Tommy "lelos".

De pronto, la pared de una joyería se vio derribada de un fuerte golpe y un nuevo monstruo hizo acto de aparición, este parecía ser un guardia de seguridad Zombi, con el traje azul e incluso la gorra, así como también una serie de cadenas enredadas en su cuerpo, iba armado con un garrote que tenía pequeños cráneos en la punta.

Al ver al monstruo, ambos amigos solo pudieron hacer lo que mejor les salía, gritar, mirarse, ver al monstruo y volver a gritar, para después emprender la huida con rapidez, el monstruo por su parte, se llevó un gran saco lleno de diamantes y otras joyas doradas consigo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

El monstruo que se asemejaba no solo a un guardia de seguridad, sino que además, debido a su complexión robusta e imponente, así como sus brazos alargados y piernas algo corta, también recordaba a un gorila.

Avanzo lentamente y arrastrado su garrote, mientras llevaba sobre su espalda el saco con todo lo que robo-Ah, Death, espero que tu misión haya sido exitosa-dijo Estraga apareciendo ante el monstruo.

Death solo rugió y lanzo el saco, mostrando todo lo que había en su contenido y dejando maravilladas a Tsue y Sheer por igual, cuyos ojos brillaron emocionadas-¡Oh que bellezas!-grito Tsue corriendo a recogerlos.

-No toquen eso-intervino Necronomica desde su trono y con Reiji a su lado, quien mantenía en sus brazos a la siempre leal Lilim-no las trajeron para que les sirva de adorno ¿no es verdad profesor?-.

-Efectivamente gran señora-confirmo Estraga-verá, estoy planeando grandes cosas, pero necesitaba de fuentes de energía sumamente rentable y sustentable, desafortunadamente, estos materiales no me servirán de nada-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Segadora.

-Son falsos, aparentemente, esa joyería solo adquiera cosas falsificadas, necesitamos materiales de verdad, oro y diamante genuinos-explico Estraga.

-Eso parece que va a ser un problema-intervino Yabaiba.

-No realmente-dijo Estraga sonriendo-ya que la fortuna ha tocado a nuestra puerta, pues acaban de anunciar que el Corazón de Zafiro, uno de los diamantes más raros y valiosos de todo el planeta llegara mañana para una exhibición especial en el museo de Angel Grove-.

-¿Por qué exhibirían una joya?-pregunto Reiji confundida por ello.

-Porque mi princesa, esta joya es una superviviente, algo sumamente valioso, la gema más valiosa que viajaba a bordo del Titanic-explico Estraga mostrando una imagen del barco-este barco, este enorme crucero fue construido con la idea estúpida de que no podía hundirse, una idea que se vio desmentida apenas cuatro días después de haber iniciado su viaje, cuando chocó contra un iceberg y se hundió-relato.

-Un barco inhundible que se hunde-intervino William-vaya que los humanos se creen todo lo que dicen-.

-Como sea, el caso es que esa gema estuvo perdida por muchos años, pero finalmente fue encontrada y ahora que ha sido sacada a la superficie, se ha llevado de nación en nación para presentarla ante las personas del mundo, siempre con la máxima seguridad-continuo Estraga.

-Una seguridad que no significara nada para nosotros-dijo Necronomica levantándose de su trono-muy bien profesor, lleva a Death contigo y asegúrese de obtener esa gema-.

-Como ordene-.

-Y una vez que esté en nuestro poder, quiero que me sigas hablando sobre ese barco que se hundió-indico Necronomica con mucho interés en esa historia-si realmente se llevó a miles de personas consigo, entonces son posibles guerreros para mi imperio-.

-Pero jefa, eso paso hace años, los cuerpos ya deben de haberse convertido en polvo o comida para peces-dijo Yabaiba y Necronomica lo miro con dureza.

-Ya deberías saber que eso no es impedimento para la Diosa de la Muerte-anuncio disparándole un rayo y lanzándolo por los aires, provocando que se estrellara contra una pared con fuerza.

-¡S! ¡Si! ¡Lo siento majestad, no quise ofenderá!-se disculpó Yabaiba adolorido en el suelo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Al día siguiente, una gran multitud de personas estaban afuera del museo, esperando ansiosos el momento de poder entrar a ver la gema más valiosa de todo el planeta, al menos, una de las más valiosas, misma que estuvo perdida durante años, entre la multitud se encontraban Sunset y sus amigos, así como también Twilight y sus amigas, aunque ellas por separado, llevadas por Rarity.

Dentro del museo, la seguridad realizaba las últimas revisiones para poder abrir la exhibición, entre el grupo de guardias resaltaban tres personas, dos de ellas eran Bulk y Skull, quienes fueron contratados como seguridad extra debido a su tiempo trabajando en la Patrulla Juvenil y luego con el reconocido Jerome Stone.

El otro era un joven llamado Thomas D'angelo, quien era un adolescente de estatura promedio y complexión media (1.79cm). Cabello negro desalineado, ojos negros. Viste un sombrero de copa azul. Se sabe que mantiene una gran cantidad de cosas dentro de su sombrero, ya que por lo general prefiere mantener sus manos libres.

El atuendo de Thomas viste un suéter holgado azul y blanco, pantalones negros, un grueso cinturón y botas, que llamaba la atención de los demás guardias, especialmente por su edad y postura.

-Oye gordo ¿Por qué crees que hayan contratado a ese muchacho?-pregunto Skull.

-Debe ser el sobrino de uno de los encargados-dijo Bulk mirándolo sin darle importancia.

-Vaya, otro de esos chicos privilegiados-dijo Skull algo molesto de la suerte que tenían algunos.

Más Thomas solo se comportaba de manera despreocupada, aun cuando muchos lo criticaban por su aspecto, mismo que no era el adecuado para ese lugar y menos para dicha misión, pero él estaba como si nada, realmente solo estaba ahí por encargo de un buen amigo suyo.

Fuera del museo, Rarity estaba sumamente emocionada por que comenzara la función, sus ojos brillaban cargados de emoción-¿Por qué tardan tanto?-se preguntó al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Tranquila Rarity, estoy segura de que ya casi abren-dijo Applejack.

-Seguramente deben estar haciendo las últimas revisiones, solo para asegurarse de que no pase nada con la gema-sugirió Twilight.

-Yo no puedo creer que nos hayan convencido a venir a ver una aburrida joya-dijo Rainbow cruzada de brazos.

Al escuchar eso, el rostro de Rarity se tensó y volteo a mirar a la chica de cabello arcoíris con una mirada que fácilmente erizaba la piel-Dime que no dijiste lo que creo que dijiste-señalo Rarity con un tono de voz que sonaba de ultra tumba y con una mirada que dejo a Rainbow helada.

-Yo…yo…-la competidora no sabía que decir, mientras temblaba de miedo ante la mirada que su amiga le lanzaba, por fortuna, Fluttershy llego en su auxilio, pero también se vio callada cuando vio la cara de Rarity y Pinkie Pie intervino.

-¡Hola Sunset! ¡Hola Starlight! ¡Hola Kenneth! ¡Hola Odd! ¡Hola Spike!-grito saludando al grupo que estaba en la fila del otro lado, también esperando su turno.

Al escuchar a quienes saludaba Pinkie Pie, Twilight volteo rápidamente y encontró a Sunset con su grupo, hablando animadamente con Starlight, mientras Kenneth estrangulaba a Odd por haber hecho algún comentario tonto sobre la gema y dejando a Spike viendo a otro lado tratando de fingir que no los conocía, más cuando escucharon el grito de Pinkie Pie, el grupo no tardo en saludarlos.

-Vaya, no creí que fuéramos a verlas aquí-dijo Odd.

-¿En serio? Es una gema y Rarity es la reina de las divas-señalo Kenneth con los ojos achicados y Odd se quedó analizando sus palabras.

-Eso es cierto-reconoció, cuando se fijó en Spike, quien ahora saludaba a sus amigas con la mano, enviando un mensaje por teléfono, mismo que le llego a Applejack, aunque esta fue muy discreta al momento de leerlo.

-¿Por qué creen que estén aquí?-pregunto Rarity extrañada, ya que no se imaginaba que Sunset quisiera ver algo como eso y ni que decir de Kenneth, Odd y Spike, así que la opción más lógica era Starlight.

-Tal vez no tenían nada mejor que hacer hoy-sugirió Rainbow, más esta vez, Rarity la ignoro.

Más Rarity no era la única con esa duda-Oigan ¿pueden repetirme porque motivos vinimos a un aburrido museo en vez de ir al parque de diversiones a subirnos al Vomitron 5000?-pregunto el rubio.

-Oh vamos, realmente esto es más interesante que eso-dijo Starlight-conocer la historia de esa joya, misma que había desaparecido en el mar cuando el Titanic se hundió, es algo sumamente emocionante y romántico-reconoció con tono soñador.

-Eres toda una romántica por lo que veo-se burló Sunset y Starlight le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro, mismo que provoco nuevamente aquellos celos en Twilight.

-Pero creo que llevamos mucho tiempo en la fila ¿Cuándo abrirán la exhibición?-pregunto Spike.

-No falta mucho-dijo Kenneth viendo su reloj.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Ya todo estaba listo para comenzar, los guardias informaron que todos los sistemas y medidas de seguridad extra estaban activados, ya podían abrir el museo-Bueno Skull, es hora de ganarnos el suelo de hoy-dijo Bulk.

-Sí y será uno de nuestros trabajos más sencillos ¿Quién clase de monstruo vendría a un aburrido museo?-pregunto Skull, fue cuando Reiji, Lilim, Estraga, Death y un grupo de Zombis que iban vestidos como ladrones hicieron acto de aparición.

-¡Hola de nuevo!-saludo Reiji contenta y al verla, los dos amigos gritaron una vez más con fuerza.

-Ustedes dos tienen la maña de aparecer donde no los invitan-dijo Estraga disparándoles un rayo, provocando que ambos amigos emprendieran la huida.

-¡Tenemos problemas!-informo el jefe de seguridad, al tiempo que los guardias llegaban.

Thomas también se quedó sorprendido ante el ataque, ya le habían informado sobre esa posibilidad, así que se preparó para intervenir, el problema era que había muchos civiles en el camino y eso impediría que pudiera actuar, debía ser sumamente cuidadoso, afortunadamente, era de los mejores.

Los Zombis no tuvieron problemas en derribar a los guardias y estuvieron a punto de morderlos, pero Reiji no los dejo-¡No es el momento para comer, tomemos lo que vinimos a buscar y vámonos a casa!-declaro riéndose.

Lilim asintió y avanzo hacia la vitrina, misma que rompió con un golpe de su espada, la alarma no tardo en comenzar a sonar, poniendo sobre aviso al público que estaba afuera, incluso a los Rangers.

-¿Creen que haya pasado algo?-pregunto Starlight preocupada.

-Seguramente no es nada que no puedan manejar, después de todo ¿Qué clase de súper villano querría robar algo de un aburrido museo?-pregunto Odd, cuando una pared se rompió y Death apareció, blandiendo su garrote de un lado a otro, provocando pánico en las calles.

-En serio Odd, en serio ¿no puedes dejar de decir tonterías por solo cinco minutos?-pregunto Kenneth.

Fue cuando el resto del Undead World apareció con Reiji llevando la gema en sus manos-¡Tiene el Corazón de Zafiro!-grito Rarity horrorizada.

Al escuchar eso, la princesa se rio y miro a las chicas, siendo la primera vez que las veía, pero dándose cuenta de un detalle-Vaya, veo que dos de ustedes tienen el corazón y los pensamientos hundidos en una profunda decepción, que lindo-dijo divertida.

Los chicos rápidamente buscaron un lugar donde pudieran transformarse-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-.

Una vez que se transformaron, se lanzaron a la batalla, quedando entre Reiji y las chicas-¡Los Power Rangers!-grito Rainbow emocionada.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Sunset.

-¡Claro que si Sun…Ranger Roja!-corrigió Pinkie Pie con mucha rapidez, dándose una bofetada mental por lo que casi decía.

Reiji salto molesta-¡No es justo, llegaron antes de lo previsto!-grito molesta y moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro-pero no podrán hacer nada para impedir esto-señalo sonriendo divertida-la gema ahora es nuestra y no podrán hacer nada para recuperarla-.

-¿Para qué quieres esa gema?-pregunto Starlight.

-Eso es cosa nuestra, no suya ¡Ataquen!-ordeno enviando a sus tropas al ataque, rápidamente, los Rangers invocaron sus armas y se lanzaron también al ataque, chocando varias veces contra sus enemigos.

Death demostraba ser un oponente sumamente duro de lastimar, especialmente cuando logro darle un golpe con fuerza a Spike, estrellándolo contra un coche, cuyo extremo se hundió violentamente con el impacto, rápidamente logro reaccionar y hacerse a un lado, evitando el golpe del garrote de Death.

Sunset dio un salto y ataco a Estraga, quien se transformó, mientras Starlight lidiaba con la siempre muda Lilim, dejando a Kenneth y a Odd lidiando con los Zombis, mientras Reiji saltaba llena de emoción ante lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Esto sí que es un juego sumamente divertido!-declaro riéndose y aplaudiendo al mismo tiempo, siempre con su atención en Sunset.

-¡Oye!-la voz de Rarity capto su atención-¡Devuelve ese cristal ahora mismo!-.

-¡Eso no te pertenece!-apoyo Fluttershy, aunque con más timidez que Rarity.

Al escuchar eso, Reiji no pudo evitar reírse-Lo siento, pero el que se lo encuentra se lo queda y yo lo acabo de encontrar en ese lugar-abriendo sus ojos, Reiji disparo unos rayos que por poco golpea a las chicas, captando la atención de los Rangers.

Sunset fue la primera en ver lo que pasaba-¡Twilight!-grito sin darse cuenta y disponiéndose a ir en su auxilio, pero Estraga le cerró el paso.

-¡Olvídate de esas mocosas, preocúpate por ti!-advirtió atacándola.

Reiji no pudo evitar reírse ante la mirada de sorpresa de las chicas-¿Qué sucede? Soy más que una simple e inocente niña, soy la futura emperatriz del Undead World, es obvio que esté llena de sorpresas-dijo riéndose de manera muy infantil, pero al mismo tiempo, sumamente aterradora-y ahora les daré una sorpresa más, especialmente a ustedes dos-agrego fijando su vista en Twilight y Rarity.

Más justo cuando iba a atacar, un disparo salió de la anda, golpeándola con fuerza y derribándola, provocando que rodara por el suelo, captando la atención de todos, Lilim rápidamente golpeo a Starlight con su espada y corrió al lado de su dueña, levantándola con cuidado.

-¿Quién fue el gracioso que hizo eso?-cuestiono Reiji molesta.

-Ese sería yo-dijo Thomas apareciendo, con una pistola en la mano y con una expresión sumamente seria.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No lo sé, pero debo decirlo, disfrute que le disparara a Reiji-reconoció Odd divertido.

Thomas dio un salto y quedo ante los Rangers-Saludos Power Rangers, es un gusto conocerlos finalmente-dijo mirándolos con el sombrero ocultando sus ojos.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Spike.

-No se preocupen, soy un miembro de Diamond Heart y fue enviado a esta misión para proteger el Corazón de Zafiro-revelo mostrando sus ojos.

-Es parte del grupo de Kael-dijo Starlight sorprendida.

-Eso parece-señalo Sunset.

-Aunque mis amigos están por el mundo luchando contra las fuerzas del Undead World, Kael dedujo que era posible que esta gema captara la atención de la Emperatriz, así que me pidió que viniera a ayudarles a protegerla y eso es precisamente lo que haré-aseguro colocándose en guardia y preparándose para la batalla.

-¡No me importa quien seas! ¡Lo único que me importa es que me atacaste de ese modo tan molesto y por ello vas a pagar!-grito Reiji levantándose molesta y haciendo un berrinche-¡Death!-el aludido rugió con fuerza y se lanzó contra el responsable de atacar a la princesa.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Starlight.

Más cuando Death se dispuso a golpearlo, Thomas disparo de una manera tan veloz que nadie lo vio, solo se vio como la gorra de Death salía disparada por los aires, distrayendo al monstruo, que se quedó confundido al sentir que su cabeza estaba sin su gorra, momento que Thomas aprovecho para disparar varias veces contra su cuerpo, provocando que cayera al suelo.

-Se ve que mucho musculo sin cerebro no ayuda en nada-dijo Thomas con actitud de vaquero solitario.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-cuestiono Reiji molesta, al tiempo que Death se levantaba y se preparaba para atacar a Thomas por la espalda, pero este disparo sin siquiera darse la vuelta, dándole justo en la cabeza al grandulón, provocando que cayera al suelo y quedara tendido.

-Vaya, es mejor que Billy The Kid-señalo Kenneth sorprendido por la manera en que disparaba.

Thomas entonces miro a Reiji, quien se preocupó y antes de que supiera que pasaba, un disparo salió de la anda, quitándole a la princesa la gema, misma que salió disparada por los aires, donde Thomas la recogió.

-Gracias por devolverla-dijo sonriendo levemente.

-¡Eso no es justo!-grito Reiji molesta-¡No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero vas a pagar por ello! ¡Tsue!-grito con fuerza.

-¡Ya estoy aquí princesa!-anuncio la hechicera apareciendo a su lado-¡Espíritus del mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia, restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco lanzando su conjuro y provocando que Death regresara en su forma gigante, provocando que todos retrocedieran.

-Bueno, eso sí que es impresionante-reconoció Thomas un poco sorprendido por lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡Zords Guardianes despierten!-los Guardianes no tardaron en hacer acto de aparición, comenzando con la combinación-¡Megazord Valquiria activado!-.

Valquiria encaro a Death, que rugió y arremetió contra ella, golpeándola con fuerza con su garrote, provocando que Valquiria se sacudiera violentamente, Death era sumamente formidable en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y su arma impactaba con una fuerza sumamente demoledora, como ser golpeado por un rinoceronte gigante.

Death volvió a embestir con fuerza a Valquiria, provocando que la Megazord retrocediera y cayera al suelo tras recibir un nuevo golpe del garrote de su oponente, provocando que la cabina se sacudiera con violencia, al ver eso, Thomas suspiro con algo de enojo.

-Parece que voy a tener que ayudarlos de nuevo ¡Oye!-grito llamando a Applejack-toma esto-dijo entregándole la joya.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Applejack.

-¿Puedes cuidarla por mí en lo que ayudo a los Rangers?-pregunto Thomas y Applejack solo pudo asentir-gracias ¡Blast Hunter te necesito!-invoco al tiempo que un nuevo Zord aparecía en el campo de batalla.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-¡Miren!-grito Spike señalando al frente, donde el Zord que invoco Thomas acababa de aparecer.

De forma humanoide de más de varios edificios a la vez. El casco de la Unidad es uno de los más elaborados. Su apariencia es agresiva, capaz de causar un gran impacto psicológico en quien lo mira. Posee un cuerno en el centro de su frente, la parte inferior de su rostro está protegida con una especie de mascara, posee una armadura de cuerpo completo siendo de color azul intenso y tiene algunos componentes que son de color negro, naranja y verde neón. Posee alerones en sus hombros tienen una configuración única y exhiben aberturas semejantes a tomas de aire en su parte delantera. Además, la unidad posee unas distintivas placas en su pecho que se asemejan a los músculos pectorales.

Thomas subió a su Zord y apareció en su cabina-Oye feo, será mejor que dejes a la Dama Zord o te verás en problemas-sentencio con frialdad.

Death solo rugió con furia y arremetió contra su nuevo oponente, siempre blandiendo su garrote, pero justo cuando parecía que iba a golpear a Blast Hunter, este saco de su espalda una lanza de doble hoja, con la cual golpeo al monstruo con fuerza, repitiendo el proceso varias veces, para después sacar una pistola, misma que disparo sobre el cuerpo de Death, provocando que retrocediera.

-Ya veo, tienes una resistencia exagerada-reconoció Thomas comenzando a preocuparse.

Pero justo cuando Death iba a volver a atacar-¡Sable de Luz!-los Rangers reaparecieron y con un golpe de su sable, lograron cortar el garrote de Death en dos, para impacto del monstruo.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v= lKGvV889SXE)**

Tras quedar desarmado, los Rangers y Thomas aprovecharon para atacarlo repetidamente, sin darle oportunidad de poder recuperarse de ninguna manera-¡Toma esto! ¡Corte de Látigo!-invoco Thomas.

Blast Hunter blandió su lanza, misma que comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, convirtiéndose en látigo de energía, con el cual golpeo a Death, al tiempo que Valquiria se lanzaba a gran velocidad contra él.

-¡Valquiria a Girar!-invocaron los Rangers y girando a gran velocidad, Valquiria golpeo a su oponente y este cayó al suelo, marcando su final en una explosión.

-¡Lo lograron!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada, al tiempo que ambos Megazord bajaban sus armas en señal de triunfo.

Una vez que la amenaza fue destruida, los Rangers bajaron de su Megazord y se encontraron con Thomas-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, pero ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Sunset.

-Como les dije, soy un miembro de Diamond Heart, Kael me envió para asegurarme de que la gema no cayera en manos del Undead World-explico el chico.

-¿Por qué le preocuparía una gema?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Si el Undead World la quería, entonces debe ser más que solo una joya valiosa-dedujo Starlight.

-Efectivamente, esa gema estuvo sumergida bajo el agua por muchos años, incluso estuvo en el barco en el momento del hundimiento, presencio el sufrimiento y la muerte de todas esas buenas personas, algo como eso, seguramente sería muy tentador para la Emperatriz-explico Thomas.

-Ya veo-dijo Kenneth comprendiendo todo.

-No entiendo una cosa-dijo Odd-¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo que un barco no se podía hundir? Digo, se supone que si es de metal entonces puede hundirse, si hasta los submarinos que se sumergen se hunden y…-.

-Ese no es el punto Odd-señalo Kenneth con poca paciencia.

-De todos modos, creo que debemos devolver la gema a su lugar-dijo Sunset.

-Pídansela a ella, pues se la di para poder ir a ayudarlos-explico señalando a Applejack, para asombro de Spike.

La aludida avanzo lentamente, sintiéndose algo nerviosa, mientras sus amigas observaban en silencio-Si…yo la tengo…pero se las devuelvo ahora…-dijo entregándosela a Sunset.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, nos aseguraremos de que llegue a salvo con los encargados del museo-aseguro Sunset y Applejack asintió.

-Gracias por protegerla mientras ayudaba a los Rangers, ahora, debo retirarme y Rangers, si alguna vez me necesitan a mí o a cualquier miembro del Diamond Heart, no lo duden, estaremos ahí para ayudarlos-aseguro comenzando a caminar.

-¡Oiga un momento!-grito Applejack-solo quiero saber algo ¿Por qué motivos me confió a mí esa gema tan costosa? Ni siquiera me conoce y simplemente me la dio-.

-Bueno amiga, los vaqueros debemos confiar unos en los otros-dijo sonriéndole levemente y provocando que Applejack abriera los ojos de impacto, al tiempo que Thomas se despedía con un movimiento con su sombrero al estilo del viejo oeste.

-No puedo discutir con esa buena lógica-reconoció Applejack divertida, cuando Rarity se acercó con ella.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tuviste la gema más valiosa del mundo en tus manos! ¿Qué se siente?-pregunto con los ojos brillando de admiración y envidia.

-Ah…pues…-Applejack no sabía que responderle a su amiga, mientras Spike solo observaba lo buenas amigas que eran, preguntándose que podría pasar cuando se descubriera el secreto que él y Applejack mantenían.

Absortos en la escena, nadie se dio cuenta de que Reiji aún estaba ahí, observando todo escondida, riéndose de manera divertida, como si acabara de hacer una travesura, la princesa se retiró al oscuro mundo de No Muertos que llamaba hogar, ya que se dio cuenta que había dos humanas que tenían emociones sumamente conflictivas y que con un poco de ayuda, podrían llegar a ser una gran diversión en un futuro próximo, pensar en ello realmente le parecía una idea sumamente entretenida, solo debía mover bien sus piezas y averiguar todo lo posible para saber cómo emplear ello a su propio beneficio, y tal vez, al fin la Ranger Roja sería parte de su colección.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo aliado ha aparecido, pero la guerra contra el Undead World apenas está comenzando ¿Qué otros planes tendrá en mente la cruel Emperatriz y su hija?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **HOY LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO TOP, ESTA VEZ, DE LAS DESTRUCCIONES DE ZORDS MÁS IMPACTANTES QUE JAMAS SE VIERON EN LA FRANQUICIA, ACLARO QUE VA A SER UN TOP 7, YA QUE NO SIENTO QUE EN LAS GENERACIONES ACTUALES HAYA HABIDO MUCHAS ASI, ESPERO LES GUSTEN**

 **7.- Delta Megazord (En El Espacio), tal vez lo impactante de esto, fue el hecho de que Ecliptor no solo lo destruyo de un solo golpe, sino que además, literalmente mostraron los pedazos que quedaron tras eso**

 **6.- Rescue Megazord y Turbo Megazord (Turbo); destruidos por un solo monstruos, Goldgoyle se entretuvo destruyendo al Rescue Megazord sin compasión alguna, incluso los Rangers se vieron obligados a sacrificar al Rescue Megazord sin lograr nada y ni qué decir del Turbo Megazord, la forma en que lo devasto con un par de ataques fue impresionante**

 **5.- Strato Force y Centauro Force (Galaxia Perdida); dos de las Bestia Galácticas, las cuales lucharon por defender Terra Aventura de las garras de los Escorpiones, los cuales se echaron sobre ellos como un enjambre de abejas asesinas y vaya que lo hicieron, se autodestruyeron para acabar con ellos**

 **4.- Mega Viajero (En El Espacio); la batalla tan intensa que tuvieron con Tankenstein, que no solo resistió el Mega Misil, sino que le corto un brazo al Mega Viajero, orillo a los Rangers a sacrificar a su Megazord más poderoso para poder vencerlo, especialmente después de todo lo que hicieron por recuperarlo de los Psycho Rangers**

 **3.- Dino Zords y Mezodon (Dino Trueno); si Tommy dice que no hay más alternativa que destruir a los Zords entonces debe ser cierto, realmente el Zord de Zeltrax era muy poderoso, siempre me entristece cuando Conner dice "adiós viejos amigos", demostrando que para ellos, los Zords eran más que simples máquinas de combate**

 **2.- Wild Zords (Fuerza Salvaje); uno de los momentos más desgarradores de todos, ver como el Amo Org destruía a los Wild Zords uno a uno, en serio, fue impactante y sumamente triste ver algo como eso, en especial cuando los cristales fueron rompiéndose uno a uno, hasta que Cole vio a Red Lion desaparecer**

 **1.- Thunder Megazord y White Tiger Zord (Mighty Morphin), muy bien, tal vez se pregunten porque puse este en el primer lugar y no el de los Wild Zords, la razón es muy simple y es que todavía me impacta el hecho de ver como los Zords no solo explotan, sino que se van desbaratando poco a poco, ver como se desploma su cabeza, brazos, etc. Es algo que no es sencillo de ver, especialmente cuando ninguna otra generación ha sido tan específica en este aspecto**

 **¿Qué opinan?**

 **Ángel María NF:** _a mí nunca me gustaron, siempre los deteste tanto como odio el betabel, en serio, son de las cosas que menos me gustan, especialmente porque esos tipos también me ponían sumamente nerviosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _cuando se descubra la verdad, la furia de Necronomica será más que intensa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ahora recibieron a otro nuevo aliado, que además tiene un Zord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _bueno…no fue así realmente, tienen más aliados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _ciertamente y por ello deben estar preparados para todas las posibles sorpresas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _ya no estamos acercando al momento de ver el segundo modo de transformación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _Necronomica y todo su imperio de seres No Muertos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _pronto tendremos a todos los OC…espero, en serio lo espero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _aunque eso puede cambiar de un momento a otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _es muy probable que la Emperatriz los haga destruirse entre ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _esa es otra de las frases que nunca se deben emplear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _por el momento solo están llegando nuevos aliados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí lo tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _especialmente cuando la Emperatriz sepa la verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _especialmente porque los problemas van ir aumentando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nova Star Prime:** _ya veremos qué pasa, ya lo veremos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _ciertamente y tienes mucha suerte de conocerlos, en serio, no entiendo porque decían que eran para niños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no, solo era la mejor amiga de su madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _sean bienvenidos, espero les haya ido bien y que se hayan divertido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues todavía tengo que sacar a varios OC más, en serio, es toda una lista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _es cierto, esos cuatro muñecos eran realmente detestables y muy tenebrosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _no será nada sencillo, especialmente una vez que la Emperatriz sepa la verdad sobre Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _creo que Barney era más tolerable que esos muñecos de aspecto siniestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _sus líderes aún tienen planes, especialmente porque creen que no tienen nada que temer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _Odd realmente nunca se esperó que se pusiera así por un programa de televisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _esa es una de las razones por las que Aria no quiere tener nada que ver con ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _tendrás que tener mucho cuidado, ya que Necronomica también puede aprovecharse de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y esta vez recibieron la ayuda de un pistolero para lidiar con un ladrón poco común. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _debe serlo, ya que como se ha mencionado, están atacando en varias partes del mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, con la aparición de otro OC que lucha por la justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _tal vez lo hagan, pero solo para su propia conveniencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ahora hay otros problemas con los cuales lidiar, prepararse para la sorpresa de la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _ya mero llegamos a un nuevo descanso de OC y vaya que faltan muchos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _por ahora eso se les está negando y mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _de hecho, para no revolverme feo con todo eso, voy a anexar a todos los posibles en la Diamond Heart y hacerlo una clase de división. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _todo a su tiempo amigo, todo a su tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cross-Z Magma:** _y ese programa era para bebé, para tiernos e inocentes bebés. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ahora seguimos con la aparición de otro OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _quiero evitar confusiones, por eso estoy planeando algo para evitar marearme un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _o cuando Necronomica decida revelar a sus entes más siniestros y poderosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _incluso de Kanna, porque a ella no le podrías negar absolutamente nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _el Batallador aun tardara un poco más en aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _y aún queda una larga lista de personajes que esperar llegar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y los aliados siguen llegando para ayudar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _ya no me es extraño que termines todos tus comentarios con eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _Necronomica tampoco es fácil de engañar y ella sabe que tanto puede confiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _veré que puedo hacer y realmente es cierto que a pesar de tener una misión, el Undead World es prioridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _y los aliados siguen llegando, una buena noticia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _ciertamente, en especial porque deben estar muy atentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _realmente es así como Reiji ve todo el asunto, como un patio de juegos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _no realmente un descanso para ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _eso es algo que Kael sabe a la perfección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _lo hice para no revolverme un poco, ya que todavía hay muchos OC pendientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _ya les explique a otros el porqué. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _por supuesto, pero ya casi es hora de un descanso de los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _especialmente cuando son seres que no tienen que temerle a la muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _veré que puedo hacer con ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _pues como dijo Dulcea, ellos pelearon junto a los Rangers en la guerra final con la Alianza del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _por eso quiero incluir a los que falten en una sola organización. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _y ahora se les unió un nuevo aliado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _es en momentos como ese cuando Dulcea se pregunta "¿Qué haría Zordon?" Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Jasón el Asesino Argentino:** _gracias por la paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _el Batallador va a tardar un poco más en aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _especialmente cuando Necronomica y Sunset descubran la verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y ahora Necronomica ha vuelto a las andadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _esa es una verdad sumamente cierta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _los problemas siempre estarán sobre ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _es cierto, la vida siempre está llena de cambios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _un Imperio que se ha extendido por muchas dimensiones tras conquistarlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _además de que como bien dijo Dulcea, mientras los Rangers defienden Angel Grove, el Undead World infecta lugares más aislados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _aliados con los que se pueden contar no es algo muy común. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _aunque el Undead World no se va a quedar atrás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _aunque eso también le podría gustar mucho a Reiji, ya que la encontrara más divertida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _de hecho, creo que solamente incluiré a Aelita un poco más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Olivia, Éire, Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Bowser300000, El Monitor, Dra Optimus Star 3, The Shadow Void, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Josuke Joestar, Hell Drago, Cross-Z Magma, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, Dio The World, Gappy Joestar, B Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Okuyasu Vortex, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Joestar, Wham Pillar One, Zeppeli, Zedd Hirose, Valentín a D4C, Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Black Hunter, Revolver, Ryo Red, Crimson Bullet, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Regulus Leo, Shazam, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Ant, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	24. El Veneno de la Justicia

" _ **Mientras el museo de Angel Grove se preparaba para recibir el Corazón de Zafiro, una de las gemas más valiosas de todo el planeta, misma que se creía perdida después de que el legendario barco; el Titanic, se hundiera en su viaje inaugural, el Undead World se dispuso a apoderarse de la joya para sus malignos planeas, además de que a Necronomica le interesó mucho la idea de ese barco, ya que puede serle muy útil para sus planes, para evitar que el collar cayera en manos del Undead World, los Rangers recibieron la ayuda de un nuevo aliado llamado Thomas, quien además también poseía un Zord, juntos, los Rangers y su nuevo aliado lograron vencer al nuevo monstruo que enviaron para poder obtener la gema, pero desgraciadamente, Reiji se dio cuenta de las emociones conflictivas que había en Twilight y Rarity, algo que puede aprovechar en un futuro"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 24**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 24 El Veneno de la Justicia**

El día estaba comenzando una vez más en Angel Grove, en estos momentos, nos centramos en el refugio de animales, lugar donde Fluttershy se encontraba realizando sus actividades diarias, atendiendo a todo tipo de animales, incluso algunos del zoológico, tales como algunos monos de tamaño pequeño, cachorros de tigres y de leones, incluso un perezoso, claro, siempre acompañada de la fiel Myra.

-Qué lindo eres-decía Fluttershy mimando a uno de los cachorros-sí que lo eres, eres muy lindo-.

-Se ve que tienes mucho instinto maternal-dijo Myra acercándose-pero creo que debemos seguir con los demás animales, ya que son demasiado y los encargados del zoológico dijeron que vendrían por ellos después del medio día-.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Fluttershy al tiempo que dejaba al cachorrito en su lugar, para después revisar a los demás.

-Por cierto ¿Cuándo llegara la ayuda extra que pediste?-pregunto Myra y antes de que Fluttershy respondiera, un par de conocidos hicieron acto de aparición.

-Lamentamos la tardanza, tuvimos algunas complicaciones camino aquí-dijo Bulk disculpándose.

-Sí, no escuchamos la alarma y nos quedamos dormidos-dijo Skull y Bulk lo miro de manera muy seria.

-No se preocupen, me alegra que hayan venido-dijo Fluttershy sonriendo, cuando se fijó en la mirada de Myra-necesitaban trabajar y yo los contrate-explico sonriéndole.

-En serio eres demasiado buena-dijo Myra sabiendo que esos dos siempre traían problemas a donde quiera que iban, pero confiaría en su pareja.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por otro lado, un hombre alto (1.88cm) y musculoso de piel pálida, que posee un conjunto de músculos abdominales bien desarrollados y por lo general desgarrados. Tiene el cabello corto y puntiagudo de color azul pálido con cejas finas del mismo color, así como un par de ojos rojo escarlata. Viste una gabardina color escarlata y pantalones largos de cuero rojo con pernos de metal cosidos en ambos, junto con zapatos de un color similar, pero de un tono más oscuro, se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque principal.

Ese hombre se encontraba viendo a un grupo de niños jugando entretenidos, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver a esos pequeños divirtiéndose, al tiempo que recordaba una conversación que tuvo hace algunos días con un conocido de los Rangers o mejor dicho; conocidos.

 **-Flashback-**

Kael ya había informado a todos los miembros de Diamond Heart sobre la condición actual del mundo, así como su prioridad, la cual era evitar que el Undead World siguiera infectando a personas inocentes alrededor del mundo, pero que se mantuvieran atentos a cualquier posible sorpresa en la ciudad de Angel Grove, ya que era muy probable que la Emperatriz quisiera destruir esa ciudad por completo.

Thomas fue el primero en ir, siendo enviado a proteger el Corazón de Zafiro, tras cumplir su misión, volvió a comunicarse con el líder de la organización y se le dio la orden de viajar a África para asegurarse de que ninguna tribu aislada del mundo fuera víctima del Undead World.

-Entendido, partiré de inmediato-dijo Thomas.

-Bien, Kalen-señalo al hombre que ahora estaba en el parque-te encargare la misión de ayudar a los Rangers en todo lo que puedas, dudo mucho que la Emperatriz se quede sin hacer nada en todo este tiempo y podrían necesitar ayuda extra-indico Kael.

-Entendido-dijo Kalen disponiéndose a ir a Angel Grove.

-Ten cuidado-le advirtió Thomas-el Undead World no es algo sencillo de lidiar-.

-No te preocupes por mí, soy perfectamente capaz de pelear contra una horda de No Muertos-aseguro retirándose.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Ahora, ese guerrero esperaba el momento oportuno para intervenir y demostrarle a la cruel Necronomica que los Rangers tenían aliados dispuestos a ayudar en todo lo posible para evitar que su diabólica ambición se concrete.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Por su parte, Reiji mantenía su vista en todo momento en el refugio de animales, viendo como esa chica peli rosa y la ex amiga de Segadora trabajaba duramente en el cuidado de esos animales, hecho que comenzó a molestarla.

-Vaya, esto es realmente odioso ¿Por qué ellas tienen mascotas y yo no? No me parece justo-dijo Reiji molesta e inflando sus cachetes de manera molesta.

-Es cierto, creo que se merece una mascota sumamente eficiente, mi princesa-dijo Segadora interviniendo en la conversación.

-Lilim también cree lo mismo-dijo Reiji al tiempo que alzaba su muñeca-¡Mami!-.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Necronomica desde su trono.

-¿Puedo tener una mascota?-pregunto Reiji sin rodeos, al escuchar la pregunta de su hija, la Emperatriz permaneció en silencio un momento.

Cuando Necronomica iba a dar una respuesta, se encontró con el rostro de su hija sobre su regazo, sujetándose a sus piernas en búsqueda de una respuesta positiva, tras pensarlo un momento, finalmente tomo una decisión.

-De acuerdo, solo asegúrate de alimentarla correctamente-indico Necronomica.

-Gracias mami y no te preocupes, sé exactamente como alimentarlo-aseguro Reiji de forma siniestra-esto va a ser muy divertido ¿vienes Segadora?-.

-Por supuesto-acepto su amiga.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Refugio de Animales**

Mientras Fluttershy y Myra se encargaban de alimentar a los cachorros, Bulk y Skull se encontraban limpiando las jaulas y los establos donde se encontraban algunos animales libres, al tiempo que Skull hacía muchos gestos de asco.

-Oye gordo ¿Por qué tuvimos que aceptar este trabajo? Somos detectives no recolectores de popo-dijo Skull.

-Cierto, pero recuerda que no hemos tenido un solo caso en semanas, necesitamos el dinero-le recordó Bulk, cuando Skull se fijó en uno de los cerdos del lugar.

-Bulky dime ¿ese cerdo no te recuerda a alguien?-pregunto Skull y Bulk miro al cerco, recordando el mismo que compraron en sus tiempos de estudiantes y se convirtió en un monstruo cerdo que estaba dispuesto a comerse todo lo que encontrara a su paso, siendo uno más de los monstruos de Rita Repulsa.

-Mejor vayamos a limpiar la jaula del perezoso-dijo Bulk.

-Sí, tienes razón, un perezoso es más seguro que un cerdo que puede transformarse en un monstruo en cualquier momento-reconoció Skull nervioso y ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el animal mencionado.

Ya casi estaban frente a la jaula, cuando Reiji hizo acto de aparición, acompañada por Segadora y al verla, ambos amigos se quedaron congelados-Hola de nuevo, siempre es grato encontrarlos, es muy divertido-dijo la princesa sonriendo.

-Bueno Reiji ¿Cuál animal quieres como mascota?-pregunto Segadora.

Reiji comenzó a ver a su alrededor, viendo todos los animales del refugio y suspiro con cansancio-Todos son los mismos, quiero algo original, no lo típico-fue cuando su vista se fijó en el perezoso-ya encontré un ganador-señalo sonriendo, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban y el cuerpo del perezoso comenzaba a levitar.

Al ver lo que pasaba, Bulk y Skull no tardaron en reírse-¡Es un perezoso!-señalo Skull riéndose-¡Nosotros no le tenemos miedo a un perezoso!-aseguro divertido.

-Parece que se les acabaron las ideas-apoyo Bulk riéndose.

Pero entonces, el perezoso cambio drásticamente, transformándose en una bestia de gran tamaño, muy superior al de un oso polar adulto, con afiladas garras en sus cuatro patas, ojos en blanco y un rostro sumamente agresivo, de pelaje café y que rugía con ferocidad.

Al ver el cambio tan radical en el animal, ambos amigos solo pudieron reaccionar como siempre lo hacían, gritando y señalando al monstruo, al tiempo que Reiji se reía-¡Eso es! ¡Ahora Fool, muestra de lo que eres capaz!-indico la princesa divertida.

Fool rugió con ferocidad y abriendo sus fauces, lanzo un rayo contra los dos amigos, convirtiéndolos en luz que luego devoro-Eso fue encantador-dijo Segadora sonriendo.

-¡Sí que lo fue!-concordó Reiji, justo en ese momento, Fluttershy y Myra salían con algunos sacos de comida-¡Mira, llegaron más presas para mi mascota!-declaro emocionada.

Cuando Segadora volteo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe-Mierda-dijo entre dientes.

Fluttershy se quedó congelada al ver de quien se trataba-Lucy-murmuro quedándose en shock.

-¡Atrápalas!-ordeno Reiji y Fool disparo su rayo.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Myra empujando a Fluttershy y logrando evitar el rayo muy a tiempo, mientras ellas rodaban por el suelo.

Al ver eso, Reiji se molestó mucho-¡No es justo! ¡Ese disparo debió haberles dado en el blanco, pero igual van a caer! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!-.

-Espera princesa-intervino Segadora, captando la atención de Reiji-¿Por qué perder el tiempo con estas dos? Cuando hay todo un sin número de personas esperando en la ciudad para alimentar a su mascota-.

Reiji se quedó pensando un momento, al tiempo que Lilim movía sus ojos hacia Segadora, como si la estuviera analizando, por suerte para la guerrera, a Reiji le gustó mucho la idea de que su amiga le sugirió.

-¡Tienes razón, olvidemos este lugar! ¡Fool, vamos a jugar a la ciudad!-indico Reiji, al tiempo que Fool se colocaba sobre sus cuatro patas, permitiéndoles a ambas villanas subir a su espalda.

Rápidamente, Fool se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, dejando a ambas chicas tendidas en el suelo, poco a poco, Myra reacciono y miro a Fluttershy-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada por ella, pero Fluttershy no respondió y Myra supo por qué-lo siento, pero es la realidad, esa era Lucy-reconoció con tristeza.

-¿Por qué…?-.

-Es largo de explicar, por ahora tengo que ir a evitar que dañen a inocentes ¿estarás bien?-pregunto tomándola de las manos con gentileza.

Fluttershy no respondió, pero asintió y Myra le dio un beso en la frente, para después correr hacia el centro de la ciudad, al tiempo que se transformaba en su forma salvaje, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Fool apareció justo en medio de la población, quienes quedaron aterrados ante aquella visión que salió de la nada, al tiempo que Reiji y Segadora bajaban de su espalda-¡Muy bien mi mascota! ¡Aliméntate!-ordeno Reiji al tiempo que su criatura comenzaba a darse un banquete con la gente, que no lograba escapar a tiempo, hecho que divirtió mucho a la princesa.

-Parece que todo está saliendo muy bien-dijo Segadora sonriendo.

-¡Alto!-la voz de Sunset captó la atención de ambas, ya que los Rangers aparecieron muy a tiempo-¡No van a continuar con esta senda de destrucción!-aseguro.

-¡Pronto corran!-grito Kenneth indicándole a la gente que se marchara antes de que fuera tarde.

-Vaya, que gusto que hayas llegado Ranger Roja, estaba preocupada de que no aparecieras para unirte a la diversión-dijo Reiji emocionada.

-¡Tu idea de diversión es demasiado retorcida!-bramo Starlight con enojo.

-¡En eso te apoyo!-aseguro Myra apareciendo ya en su forma de Reina de las Bestias-¡No me explico cómo puedes colaborar en esto Luz!-acuso decepcionada.

Segadora apretó los puños ante eso-No te atrevas a llamarme de ese modo ¡Porque yo ya no soy más esa persona!-aseguro-¡Zombis!-los Zombis que aparecieron esta vez tenían una apariencia más bestial que humana, caminando sobre cuatro patas, sin ojos y con una cabeza que parecía mostrar el cerebro, de color rojizo, garras afiladas y demás.

-¡Esto sí que es divertido y creo que Lilim también quiere jugar!-declaro Reiji cambiando a la muñeca-¡Ataquen!-ordeno enviando a sus tropas a la batalla, los Rangers y Myra también comenzaron el contraataque.

Fool era una bestia sumamente poderosa, sus afiladas garras derribaron a Spike y a Odd, al tiempo que Sunset lidiaba con Lilim, dejando a Kenneth y a Starlight contra los Zombis, mientras Myra peleaba con Segadora, siempre tratando de llegar a ella, Reiji solo se divertía mucho de ver el conflicto, pero algo más capto su atención y fue la manera en que Sunset demostraba su mejora desde que la conoció.

-¡En serio se ha vuelto mi Ranger favorita!-declaro sumamente emocionada.

Fool lanzo un feroz y brutal golpe con su garra contra Odd, lanzándolo por los aires y provocando que chocara contra un árbol con mucha fuerza, al tiempo que sujetaba a Spike con sus poderosos brazos y abría sus fauces.

-¡Oye no! ¡Esto no me gusta nada!-grito Spike alarmado.

-¡Spike!-grito Kenneth al ver lo que pasaba.

Fool abrió sus poderosas fauces, provocando que Spike tragara profundamente y Reiji saltara emocionada-¡Eso es! ¡Eso es! ¡Comételo! ¡Comételo!-gritaba muy emocionada.

Fue cuando una figura salió de la nada, saltando y pateando a Fool por la espalda, provocando que la bestia soltara a su presa debido al golpe que sufrió por la espalda, Spike rodo por el suelo y se levantó sumamente aliviado.

-Vaya, la sentí cerca, por un instante creí que iba a ser comida de…no sé qué sea esa cosa-reconoció encogiéndose en hombros, cuando quedo ante su salvador-gracias, pero ¿Quién eres?-.

-No deberían hacer una pregunta, recientemente han recibido la ayuda de algunos de mis amigos-le recordó Kalen sonriéndole amablemente.

-¿Qué cosa?-Spike entonces comprendió todo-¡Eres miembro de Diamond Heart!-.

-Exactamente-reconoció Kalen dando un paso al frente.

Al escuchar eso, Reiji se movió sumamente molesta-¡No es justo! ¡Ustedes no dejan de aparecer!-bramo molesta-¡Pero no importa! ¡Fool!-grito con fuerza y su bestia arremetió contra Kalen.

Blandiendo sus cuchillas, Fool logro decapitar a Kalen y su cabeza cayó justo a los pies de Odd, quien se quedó sorprendido, especialmente cuando…-Cielos, odio que hagan eso-dijo con molestia.

-¡Ah!-grito Odd con fuerza ante eso.

-Oye, oye, tranquilo-dijo Kalen al tiempo que su cabeza rodaba de vuelta a su cuerpo y se colocaba de nuevo en donde debía-esto es algo normal para mí, aunque admito que puede ser algo perturbador-reconoció encogiéndose en hombros.

-¿Algo?-pregunto Kenneth sintiéndose al borde de un desmayo ante lo que vio.

-Muy bien, MUY perturbador-corrigió Kalen encarando a su oponente, al tiempo que Reiji aplaudía de manera pausada.

-No creas que me asustas solo porque puedes hacer algo tan poco útil como eso, todos en el Undead World pueden hacerlo ¡Acabalo!-ordeno Reiji.

Fool rugió y arremetió contra Kalen de nuevo, pero este dio un salto hacia atrás, al tiempo que sus brazos se transformaban en poderosos látigos, con los cuales sujeto a Fool del cuello, el monstruo intento luchar contra su agarre, pero era demasiado poderoso, hecho que sorprendió mucho a la princesa.

-¡Ten cuidado! ¡Ese monstruo se comió a algunas personas, no las vayas a lastimar!-grito Myra al tiempo que seguía en su batalla con Segadora.

Kalen escucho la advertencia y asintió-¡Muy bien, entonces bailemos amigo peludo!-señalo sonriendo divertido, para después alzar a su oponente y estrellarlo repetidamente contra el suelo una vez, para después hacerlo otra vez.

Fool aterrizo de panza contra el suelo con mucha fuerza, momento que Kalen aprovecho para saltar y colocarse detrás de su oponente, una vez que lo hizo, enredo sus brazos de látigo en el abdomen del monstruo, comenzando a realizar la maniobra de Heimlich, logrando que finalmente, Fool regurgitara a todas las personas que se había comido.

-Skull…por favor dime que salimos por la boca-suplico Bulk aterrado ante la opción B.

El monstruo quedo algo mareado después de la manera en que lo trataron y finalmente, cayó al suelo, quedando tendido en el mismo, Kalen sonrió ante eso, pero Reiji no estaba del todo contenta.

-¡No creas que ya ganaste!-bramo Reiji con cara de pocos amigos-¡Tsue!-la aludida hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Estoy lista alteza! ¡Espíritus del mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco lanzando su conjuro y al instante, Fool reapareció en su forma gigante, rugiendo con más ferocidad.

Los Rangers y Myra retrocedieron ante eso, pero antes de que pudieran invocar a sus Zords, una llamarada salió de la nada, golpeando con fuerza a Fool, el responsable había sido el Dragón Espectral, lo que significaba que…

-¡Es Aria!-exclamo Sunset, cuando Lilim volvió al ataque.

-¡Todos los guerreros del Undead World deben ser destruidos por mí! ¡Dragón Espectral transfórmate!-indico y al tiempo, su Zord comenzó la transformación-¡Megazord Amazona Despierta!-.

La Amazona apareció y encaro a Fool, el cual rugió y arremetió contra ella, ambos chocaron con fuerza, comenzando una feroz contienda por ver quién de ellos lograba alzarse victorioso, pero Fool era totalmente opuesto a un perezoso normal, rápido, feroz y sumamente ágil.

Fool comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, siempre con sus garras alzadas, golpeando con fuerza a Amazona y provocando que retrocediera, los Rangers veían lo que pasaba con alarma, ya que si Aria era vencida entonces habría más problemas, pero Kalen aún no había terminado.

-Creo que es tiempo de que yo haga lo mío también ¡Eraser Venom te necesito!-grito con fuerza y fue entonces que un nuevo Zord hizo acto de aparición, captando la atención de todos.

Apariencia de Dragón humanoide Su apariencia es agresiva, capaz de causar un gran impacto psicológico en quien lo mira, su mandíbula es prominente y exhibe enormes dientes, Posee dos cuernos en su nunca como en su cabeza los bordes exteriores de sus cuernos inferiores hay zarcillos largos, dorados y brillantes que se extienden a una estructura verde en forma de aleta; estos zarcillos tienen patrones de anillo. Sus dos cuernos superiores se vuelven más largos con una línea dorada que corre sobre ellos en forma de V, y cada cuerno superior tiene otro zarcillo brillante que termina en una forma circular con una espiga, su piel es de color violeta intenso y tiene algunos componentes que son de color negro, naranja y verde neón. Los alerones en sus hombros que en realidad son plantas carnívoras posee esferas verdes en sus manos, una segunda boca en su pecho, largas y afiladas garras, sus ojos sus verdes con una iris salvaje, como último aspecto son sus alas que aparecen en forma de raíz una vez que ataca.

La aparición de ese nuevo Zord, capto la atención de todos los presentes, asombrando a los Rangers y molestando a Reiji, realmente no comprendía como sus juegos no terminaban de otra manera, era realmente molesto.

El nuevo Zord, llamado Eraser Venom arremetió contra Fool, golpeándolo con fuerza con sus garras, provocando que rodara por el suelo, dejando sorprendida a Aria-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Kalen desde su Zord.

-No necesito tu ayuda-dijo Aria con frialdad, al tiempo que se preparaba para continuar con la batalla, pues Fool no tardo en levantarse, listo para continuar con el enfrentamiento contra sus dos oponentes, demostrando su ferocidad.

-Yo no lo veo así-dijo Kalen al ver que Fool volvía a arremeter contra ellos, listo para atacar de nuevo.

Ambos Megazords comenzaron una batalla contra el monstruo, que demostraba ser alguien sumamente peligroso y muy feroz en batalla, por lo que tuvieron que ser extremadamente cuidadosos al momento de encararlo, en un momento dado, Fool volvió a girar a gran velocidad, golpeando a ambos Zords y derribándolos con fuerza.

-¡Ya verás!-gruño Kalen al tiempo que levantaba a Eraser Venom de nuevo, una vez que lo hizo, espero a que Fool dejara de girar, para después lanzarse contra Fool y golpearlo con fuerza, una vez que el cuerpo de ambos contendientes choco uno con el otro, las esferas en el cuerpo de Eraser explotaron, liberando un virus sumamente peligroso.

En cuanto Fool entro en contacto con ese virus, sintió como su cuerpo era quemado, como si hubiera estado expuesto al ácido, provocando que retrocediera y rugiera lleno de dolor, especialmente porque la sustancia cayó justo en sus ojos.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA)**

Al ver eso, Aria rápidamente levanto a Amazona, viendo la oportunidad de acabar con esa bestia de una vez por todas-¡Corte de la Luna Llena!-invoco al tiempo que hacia girar su lanza, lanzando su ataque final contra Fool, quien lo recibió directamente, cayendo al suelo y explotando en pedazos, marcando su final.

Reiji solo pudo ver como su mascota desaparecía en esa explosión-¡No otra vez!-grito molesta-¿Por qué esos Rangers siempre arruinan mis juegos?-cuestiono furiosa.

Fue cuando Sunset derribo a Lilim, dando un salto y quedando ante la princesa del Undead World-¡Ya deberías saberlo, jamás vencerán a los Power Rangers!-aseguro de manera determinada.

Reiji inflo sus cachetes al escuchar eso, pero no tardo en comenzar a reírse de forma sumamente siniestra, hecho que dejo a la peli fuego en guardia en todo momento, preguntándose qué podía estarle causando tanta gracia a esa niña psicópata, fue cuando la princesa alzo su vista.

-Realmente eres muy divertida, en serio estoy muy feliz de conocer a alguien como tú, cada día ansió más convertirte en mi nueva muñeca y algún día lo conseguiré-aseguro sonriendo de forma bastante siniestra y cruel.

-Sigue soñando-reto Sunset con tono serio.

-Los sueños son solo ilusiones que los humanos incompetentes tienen-sentencio Reiji retirándose con sus tropas.

Una vez que los miembros del Undead World se marcharon, quedando solo Myra y Segadora en el campo de batalla, chocando con fuerza sus armas, cuando la guerrera del Undead World se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros se retiraron.

-Lamento que nuestra batalla haya quedado inconclusa, pero pronto nos volveremos a ver-aseguro retirándose con rapidez.

-¡Luz no!-grito Myra tratando de detenerla, pero fue demasiado tarde y su antigua amiga se retiró otra vez-algún día te rescatare, lo aseguro, no dejare que sigas sirviendo al Undead World-.

Con la batalla terminada, Kalen bajo de su Zord, apareciendo ante el resto de los Rangers-Saludos Power Rangers-saludo Kalen sonriéndoles de forma amistosa.

-Mucho gusto-saludo Odd sonriendo de manera amistosa ante el grupo-me da mucho gusto ver que tenemos cada vez más amigos y aliados contra esos locos del Undead World-.

-Siempre podrán contar con los guerreros de Diamond Heart, después de todo, mientras exista una amenaza para los seres vivos-aseguro Kalen sonriéndoles a los Rangers-pero ahora que lo noto ¿Dónde está su líder?-pregunto al notar la ausencia de alguien.

-¿Sunset? Esta…-cuando Kenneth volteo, su amiga ya no estaba-ah caray ¿es una Ranger o Batman?-pregunto confundido por la manera en que nadie se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba a su alrededor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En uno de los edificios de la ciudad, Aria miraba hacia el horizonte, en su mente siempre repasaba aquel momento, cuando perdió al amor de su vida a manos de Necronomica, una gran furia crecía en su interior, no importaba el costo, algún día se vengaría y haría que todo el Undead World pagara.

-Hola-la voz de Sunset la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Aria.

-Solo quiero darte las gracias por ayudarnos de nuevo, en serio, realmente es bueno saber que contamos contigo-dijo Sunset sonriéndole de manera desafiante.

-Ya te lo dije, no me interesa ayudarlos, me molesta que creas que los ayudo, lo único que estoy haciendo es exterminar a todos los monstruos del Undead World, para después eliminar a Necronomica, es mi único propósito en mi vida-aseguro Aria con mucha rabia en su tono de voz.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes-dijo Sunset con comprensión-la ira, el odio, el deseo de castigar a todos los que te hicieron daño, solo verlos sufrir, es una sensación que realmente crece en tu interior, pero que al final, solo es un veneno que eventualmente te destruirá-.

Al escuchar eso, Aria se rio de manera sarcástica-Ya veo, parece que eres una experta en sufrimientos ¿verdad?-pregunto con tono burlón.

Sunset no pudo evitar reírse, pensando en que ella era igual que Aria hace algunos meses, realmente nunca se imaginó que la vida le daría un giro de 180 grados y el hecho de que ahora no solo fuera una Ranger, sino la Ranger Roja, le indicaba cuanto había cambiado.

-Solo quiero que sepas que si algún día necesitas hablar con alguien, puedes hacerlo conmigo-aseguro la peli fuego sonriéndole de forma gentil y Aria ni siquiera volteo a verla.

-Entonces vas a quedarte esperando, porque yo no necesito de la ayuda de nadie-aseguro retirándose del lugar.

Sunset solo pudo ver como se marchaba, al tiempo que pensaba en lo parecidas que eran, realmente quería ayudar a esa pobre alma que estaba sufriendo, pero debía tenerle mucha paciencia, ya que ella estuvo en su lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica observaba lo que pasaba en la Tierra, logrando visualizar el rostro de Sunset, ahora estaba segura de una cosa-Definitivamente hay algo en ella que me resulta sumamente familiar, pero no logro recordar donde la he visto antes, una cosa es segura, no voy a descansar hasta averiguarlo, así que cuídate Ranger Roja, porque la Emperatriz te tiene en la mira-sentencio con maldad.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo aliado ha aparecido, la batalla contra el Undead World se complica cada vez más, pronto se convertirá en una guerra que podría llegar a devastar a todo el mundo"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Olivia:** _una oportunidad que puede aprovechar en cualquier momento, hay que estar preparados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ahora conocieron a un nuevo aliado y pronto vendrán más, por ahora, un descanso de los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _exactamente, es realmente una lástima que todo lo bueno lo hayan quitado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _y apareció otro OC que también tiene un Zord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _bueno, es hora de un descanso más de los OC y seguir con la historia principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _la princesa es bastante retorcida en muchas formas, no crean que es una tierna niña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y no es para menos, ya que tiene mucho que ver con profundas heridas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _y llego la hora de un poco de descanso antes de continuar con los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _una gran veracidad hay en esas palabras, en serio, es algo muy similar a lo que mi papá nos contó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _yo los tengo en el mismo nivel, uno por ser un cretino y el otro por no ser más que una cara bonita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _aparentemente es cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _como dije, para mí fue lo de los Thunder Zords, ya que además, fue la primera vez que vi a los Rangers perder sus Zords de un modo tan devastador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _como dije, yo sentí más feo el que puse en primer lugar porque fue la primera vez que se vio algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _pudo hacer eso, aunque prefirió destruirla para no correr ningún riesgo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _solo va a ser mencionado, pero no esperes que aparezca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _recuerda que yo sigo la regla del pingüino más lunático y paranoico que ha existido jamás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _ya lo estoy planeando, solo quiero ver a cuales poner para hacerlo bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _ok…veré que puedo hacer, porque en serio, tantos OC me están medio mareando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _exacto, realmente nunca me espere que los Thunder Zords fueran destruidos de ese modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ese es un hecho que no se le puede negar al Amo Org, que incluso destruyo a Animus dos veces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _te puedo asegurar que ni yo sé cuántos OC pidieron tener un Zord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Jasón el Asesino Argentino:** _¿a qué te refieres con darles seriedad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _Reiji es alguien a quien no debes tomar a la ligera, a pesar de su apariencia y actitud. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _puedes esperar muchas sorpresas de la siniestra princesa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _es lo que quiero sacar, pero estoy viendo cómo hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y el hecho de que Reiji notara ciertas cosas hace que todo sea más preocupante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y como siempre, los buenos Bulk y Skull estaban en medio de todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ciertamente, ya no se han vistos villanos decentes ni de la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _al menos saben que pueden confiar en otros aliados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y demostrando que puede confiar en alguien más, como lo hizo con Applejack. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _y ahora que salió otro OC, es hora de un pequeño descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _todo a su tiempo amigo, todo a su tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _lo estoy pensando, pero veré que puedo hacer, ya que aún quedan muchos OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _por ahora apareció otro OC que también tiene un Zord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _por el momento es hora de un pequeño descanso de los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ahora mismo es la hora de un descanso antes de sacar a más OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _es mejor que no lo hagas y eso me lleva a tomar una decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _bueno, ya apareció otro OC, así que es el momento de otro breve descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _bueno, es hora de darse un pequeño descanso de los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _lo considere, pero no encontré el modo de hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _nunca está de más recibir ayuda extra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _bueno, la princesa puede preparar muchas cosas, recuerda que todo es un juego para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _descuida, aunque le llamaron la atención, todavía no es el momento para que las use. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _es mejor ser sumamente cuidadosos con ella, en especial por lo que se avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _no te sorprendas cuando Reiji haga cosas mucho más siniestras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _y apareció otro OC que también tiene un Zord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _y vaya que los van a necesitar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _por algo es la princesa del Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _quise darle un poco de estilo de los vaqueros solitarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _y salió el último OC por el momento, es hora de un breve descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _y ahora vamos por un pequeño descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _si…creo que ya lo has mencionado…algunas veces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _ciertamente cumplió con su deber de manera satisfactoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _puedes esperar cualquier cosa de esa siniestra niña que todo lo toma como un retorcido juego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _es bueno ver que aún quedan personas que confían en otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y tienen uno más para esta terrible guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _es el momento de darse un descanso de los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, Éire, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Lisa L Kujo, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Magician Rose, Stadust Girl, Snow Archer, Ángel María NF, Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Gokash Z, Tenzalucard123, Twidash919, Sombra 02, Bowser3000000, Zeus, Hades, The LAV, Edge Hell Razor, Shazam, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, White Killer 09, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Josuke Joestar, Hell Drago, Nero Metallic, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Gappy Joestar, B Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Joestar, Zeppeli, Wham Pillar One, Valentín D4C, Black Hunter, Revolver, Ryo Red, Crimson Bullet, Odín, Raft, Hamon, Dra Optimus Star 3, Espadachín de la Luz, Ant, Iron Mario, Cross-Z Magma, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	25. Plantas Asesinas

" _ **Mientras se encontraban cuidando el refugio de animales, Reiji hizo acto de aparición, convirtiendo a un inocente perezoso en un nuevo monstruo, mismo que ataco sin piedad a los ciudadanos, pues era una bestia sumamente destructiva y sanguinaria, por lo que los Rangers recibieron la ayuda de un nuevo aliado, que también es miembro de Diamond Heart, llamado Kalen, quien con su Zord, ayudo también a Aria a derrotar a esta amenaza, tras la batalla, Sunset hablo con Aria y le expresó su deseo de ayudarla, pero Aria se negó, ya que solo tiene una cosa en mente, llevar a cabo su venganza personal en contra de Necronomica y destruirla a ella, junto con todo su imperio, por otro lado, la Emperatriz está comenzando a reconocer a Sunset, un gran peligro está a punto de caer sobre la peli fuego ¿será posible que Sunset y los demás puedan con esto?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 25**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 25 Plantas Asesinas**

En una fábrica abandonada, misma que se encontraba a varios kilómetros de la ciudad de Angel Grove, algunos Zombis hicieron acto de aparición, guiados por Reiji, Estraga, Tsue, Sheer y Yabaiba, llevando el científico una planta muy extraña en una maseta, una vez que ingresaron a la fábrica, se dirigieron al patio, donde en el pasado se hicieron algunos estudios para ayudar al crecimiento de las plantas, un experimento que tuvo resultados muy inesperados.

-Esto va a ser divertido-dijo Reiji al tiempo que Estraga colocaba la planta en la tierra y le rociaba una sustancia verde brillante.

-Sin duda alguna lo será, es claro que las plantas ayudan a proporcionar el vital oxigeno que es necesario o mejor dicho, esencial para la vida en la Tierra, pues cuando esta planta esté lista no solo hará todo lo contrario, sino que acabara con toda la vida desde dentro, se convertirá en un nuevo árbol de la vida o mejor dicho, de la muerte-sentencio Estraga sonriendo.

-Mami va a estar sumamente complacida cuando se entere de esto-aseguro Reiji al tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza a Lilim ante la expresión que tendría su madre cuando supiera del plan.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

A los pies del inmenso árbol, Dulcea había preparado una pista de obstáculos para que los Rangers pudieran ejercitarse, quiso darles algo que conocieran, así que era lo típico, correr, escalar un muro de cierta altura, con un pozo de lodo para que el caiga termine en el mismo, así como también unos neumáticos acomodados de manera que tuvieran que moverse con agilidad, entre otros.

Usando sus ropas deportivas, los Rangers comenzaron con el recorrido, definitivamente Dulcea sabía cómo motivarlos con esa pista-¡Este sí que es un buen ejercicio!-declaro Sunset tras saltar el obstáculo de arena, al tiempo que Starlight se movía por los pasamanos.

Odd se encontraba arrastrándose por el suelo para pasar el obstáculo de la base de madera, Spike subía por la cuerda y Kenneth pasaba por los neumáticos-¡Cosas como esta son demasiado complicadas para alguien de piernas cortas!-declaro cruzándolas con algo de dificultad, confirmando lo dicho.

Pronto, los cinco se reunieron en el muro que debían subir para poder completar la pista-¡Muy bien, es hora de ver quien logra subir más rápido!-declaro Odd comenzando a subir, pronto, los demás lo siguieron, la que logro hacerlo sin muchos problemas fue Sunset, que ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de actividades.

Solo faltaba Kenneth, pero debido a su tamaño, el muro le parecía gigantesco-¡Vamos Kenneth! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!-grito Starlight animando a su amigo.

-¡Vamos viejo!-animo Odd y Spike también se unió a los ánimos, mientras Sunset solo le sonreía con confianza.

Respirando hondo, Kenneth comenzó a escalar el muro, pero vaya que le costaba, en serio le estaba costando, pero se esforzó al máximo y comenzó a subir lento, pero seguro, pronto llego hasta la mitad del muro y sus amigos le gritaron emocionados, desafortunadamente, sus brazos se resbalaron y cayó hacia el pozo de lodo.

Los demás corrieron a ver como se encontraba su amigo, encontrándolo completamente embarrado-Me lleva la cachetada-dijo Kenneth con tono de fastidio.

Sus amigos no pudieron evitar reírse al verlo, ya que les pareció una imagen cómica-¡Oye Kenneth, solo te falta una cereza sobre la cabeza para parecer completamente un pastel de chocolate sumamente apetecible!-declaro Starlight.

Sunset se calmó un poco y acerco una mano a Kenneth-Anda, déjame ayudarte a salir de ahí-dijo sonriéndole de manera amistosa, pero Kenneth solo desvió la mirada, extrañando a la peli fuego y a los demás-¿ocurre algo?-.

-Todo el mundo tiene que ayudarme porque soy muy pequeño, demasiado para mi edad, incluso Spike ya es más alto que yo-señalo sintiéndose profundamente mal-solo les estorbo ¡Creo que estarían mejor sin mí!-grito saliendo corriendo del lugar, sintiéndose muy mal por dentro.

-¡Kenneth espera!-grito Odd tratando de detenerlo, pero fue muy tarde-ay no-.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-pregunto Spike.

Odd suspiro-Es solo que…Kenneth ya tiene casi 17 años y apenas es más alto que Sweetie Belle, incluso Apple Bloom y Scootalo son más altas que él, eso siempre le ha causado algunos complejos…trata de que no le afecte, pero a veces…-Odd se quedó en silencio.

-Creo que no debimos habernos reído de él-reconoció Starlight sintiéndose culpable por ello y no fue la única.

De pronto, los teléfonos de los cuatro sonaron-¿Qué pasa Dulcea?-pregunto Sunset.

-"Preséntense de inmediato a la cámara del árbol, tenemos un problema"-informo Dulcea.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Rangers no tardaron en llegar ante su mentora y amiga, aunque Kenneth se quedó un poco más atrás de los demás-¿Cuál es la situación esta vez maestra?-pregunto Spike.

-Al parecer hay algo maligno perjudicando a la Tierra desde su centro, un ente maligno que está creciendo en el interior del planeta, la esfera todavía no ha logrado identificar de que se trata, pero sí de donde proviene, de una fábrica que se encuentra ubicada a unos 30 kilómetros de la ciudad y al parecer, es algo relacionado con el Undead World-explico Dulcea.

-Entonces es obvio que debemos ir a detenerlos antes de que sea tarde-dijo Sunset con determinación y sus amigos asintieron.

-Tengan mucho cuidado Rangers, todavía no sabemos qué clase de amenaza pueda ser-indico Dulcea con seriedad.

Mientras los Rangers hablaban con su mentora, Kenneth se mantenía a distancia, con un solo pensamiento en mente- _"Todo el mundo siempre me tiene que ayudar porque soy muy pequeño, solo soy un estorbo, creo que estarían mejor sin mí"-._

 _-_ Andando viejo, hay traseros podridos que patear-dijo Odd con decisión.

-Yo no voy-dijo Kenneth con seriedad, captando la atención de todos sus amigos.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Sunset preocupada.

-Yo solo voy a ser un estorbo para el grupo, mejor váyanse sin mí y hagan lo que tengan que hacer-dijo Kenneth con molestia.

Al escuchar eso, todos se vieron entre sí preocupados y Starlight se adelantó-Escucha Kenneth, lamentamos habernos reído de ti, pero no solo por eso debes dejar de lado todo lo que hemos conseguido, no puedes rendirte-dijo Starlight tratando de que cambiara de opinión.

-Es que no fue solo por eso-gruño Kenneth-toda mi vida ha sido así, siempre he necesitado de la ayuda de los demás porque soy demasiado pequeño, trato de hacer las cosas por mí mismo, de demostrarles a todos que soy igual a ellos o incluso mejor, pero no importa lo que haga, siempre necesito ayuda de los demás, eso es algo que siempre sucederá porque ya no podré crecer más… ¡Ustedes no pueden entender cómo se siente!-grito Kenneth con furia.

Los chicos se quedaron estáticos, en especial Odd, ya que siendo su mejor amigo, debió prever que eso podría ocurrir, pero no lo hizo, antes de que alguien dijera algo, Dulcea intervino de nuevo.

-Rangers, deben ir a la fábrica cuanto antes, yo me quedare con Kenneth, no se preocupen, les aseguro que él se unirá a ustedes en cuanto pueda-dijo con firmeza, los chicos se vieron entre sí, no muy seguros de ello, pero finalmente, accedieron y corrieron a su misión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Fábrica**

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, sin haberse transformado, ya que hacerlo podría haber alertado a las tropas de Necronomica, los Rangers se movieron con mucho cuidado, atentos a cualquier posible amenaza, por fortuna, no tuvieron problemas en llegar al lugar indicado, asomándose por detrás de una pared.

Lo que vieron fue a Estraga rociando una extraña planta, cuyo tamaño cada vez aumentaba de manera alarmante-¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo de esta forma? Con mi magia podría hacerlo crecer más rápido-dijo Tsue algo extrañada por la paciencia de la princesa.

-Estraga dice que si lo haces el resultado no sería como queremos, por eso hay que ser pacientes, al menos, por un rato-dijo Reiji sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-Efectivamente, la paciencia es una virtud y les aseguro que cuando esta planta llegue a su máximo tamaño todo habrá valido la pena-aseguro Estraga sonriendo, especialmente por la planta aumento su tamaño de forma drástica, hasta ser tan grande como un roble-perfecto-.

Al ver eso, los Rangers se alarmaron-Creo que ya sabemos lo que están planeando hacer-dijo Starlight.

-Sí, es muy obvio lo que planean hacer-aseguro Odd con firmeza-pero solo para saber si ustedes también lo pensaron ¿Qué es lo que traman exactamente?-pregunto confundido.

-Ahora entiendo porque Kenneth siempre te da de zapes-señalo Spike con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir?-se preguntó Odd claramente confundido.

-¡Vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí!-declaro Sheer apareciendo de pronto, tomando por sorpresa a los Rangers-¡Hola mi amor, que gusto verte de nuevo!-declaro sonriendo emocionada y Sunset solo gruño.

Los Zombis de esta vez parecían ser versiones pequeñas de un monstruo de pantano, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por algas, plantas acuáticas, mouse, entre otras cosas, al verlos, los Rangers se quedaron algo asqueados.

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Sheer enviando a los Zombis contra los Rangers, la batalla no tardo en comenzar.

Rápidamente, los chicos iniciaron el contraataque, claro que sin transformarse, ya que los Zombis no les daban la oportunidad de hacerlo, por fortuna, eran capaces de lidiar contra ellos en esa forma, hecho que comenzó a molestar a Sheer, aunque también babeo bastante al ver pelear a Sunset sin su traje.

-¡Hora de morfosis!-grito Sunset, pero antes de poder hacerlo, un rayo salió de la nada, golpeándolos con fuerza y provocando que sus monedas de poder cayeran a cierta distancia de ellos.

-Vaya, miren nada más lo que me vine a encontrar-dijo Reiji apareciendo y recogiendo las monedas, siendo Lilim la responsable del ataque-que gusto que hayan venido Rangers, estaba comenzando a preocuparme de que no lo hicieran-aseguro divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea y Kenneth observaban lo que pasaba por la esfera de cristal, ahora, el Ranger Azul estaba muy asustado-Creo que mis amigos están en peligro, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?-pregunto alarmado.

La mentora miro al chico y se acercó a él-Lo que siempre has hecho, acudir en su auxilio y ayudarlos en este momento de crisis-dijo con firmeza.

-Pero…-Kenneth aún tenía muchas dudas-maestra…yo ni siquiera…míreme, soy un enano, un completo inútil, no importa cuánto me esfuerce, no importa cuanto lo intente o que tanto trate de que esto no me perjudique, siempre lo hará…porque es algo que está en mí-.

-¿Y que con eso?-pregunto Dulcea-has hecho mucho en estos meses, has ayudado a tus amigos en más de una forma, luchaste contra varios monstruos y te has alzado victorioso, sin importar tu tamaño, un guerrero nunca será medido por su fuerza física ni por su tamaño, sino por la fuerza de su interior, de su espíritu, de su corazón, eso es lo que hace a un guerrero alguien grande y extraordinario, además, recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo, dos Rangers que también tuvieron que superar sus obstáculos lo consiguieron gracias a una frase que uno de ellos le heredo a una persona querida-.

-¿Qué frase es esa?-pregunto Kenneth.

-"Nunca te rindas"-respondió Dulcea y Kenneth la miro sorprendido-¿te es familiar?-pregunto con gentileza y dulzura.

Kenneth miro a su mentora con mucha sorpresa, era la misma frase que su tío Danny siempre le decía cuando necesitaba ayuda para salir adelante, una frase que según le conto, la aprendió de un buen amigo suyo, un joven llamado Max, que también buscaba desesperadamente probarse a sí mismo.

-Ahora tus amigos están en problemas y te necesitan más que nunca-dijo Dulcea señalando la esfera, Kenneth miro la esfera y se dio cuenta de que el Undead World llevo a sus amigos al techo de la fábrica, para lanzarlos desde ahí y sin sus monedas, la caída terminaría terriblemente.

-Tengo que ayudarlos-dijo Kenneth.

-Entonces ve y sálvalos-animo Dulcea.

Kenneth asintió-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Serpiente!-invoco al tiempo que se transformaba y Dulcea sonreía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Fábrica**

Los Rangers ya estaban en el techo más alto de la fábrica, siempre sujetados por los Zombis, mientras Reiji solo saltaba emocionada-Esto es magnífico, no solo tengo las Monedas de Poder, sino que además, podré deshacerme de tres Rangers-dijo divertida.

-¿Cómo que de tres?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Pues claro, ya que no iba a deshacerme de ti, después de todo, aun quiero que te conviertas en mi nuevo juguete, estoy muy ansiosa por llevarte conmigo a casa y comenzar a jugar-dijo Reiji sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-Creo que ya es tiempo, majestad-dijo Estraga.

-Tienes razón, bueno, es hora de despedirse Rangers Blanco, Amarillo y Verde…un momento ¿no había también uno de color azul?-pregunto notando la ausencia del quinto miembro.

-¡Aquí me tienes!-grito Kenneth apareciendo ya transformado, provocando una sonrisa en sus amigos-¡Suelta a mis amigos en este instante!-.

-¡Oh sí! ¡El Ranger Azul al rescate!-grito Odd emocionado.

-Esto va a ser divertido, realmente no puedo creer que pienses que tú solo vas a poder con todos, pero voy a aceptar el reto-dijo Reiji.

-Permita que yo me encargue de él, su alteza-pidió Yabaiba-después de todo, el Ranger Azul es mi eterno rival-.

-¿Ah sí?-pregunto Kenneth confundido ante eso, pues nunca se consideró el rival de Yabaiba, más a Reiji eso le encanto.

-¡Muy bien, entonces que comience el juego!-grito emocionada.

-Muy bien Ranger Azul, hora de que te la lección de tu vida-sentencio Yabaiba lanzándose contra Kenneth, quien rápidamente invoco su lanza y comenzó con la batalla.

Ambos chocaron con fuerza, comenzando una contienda que parecía estar algo igualada, aunque Kenneth estaba comenzando a tomar la ventaja, misma que no le duro cuando Lilim se unió a la lucha, seguida de Tsue y Sheer.

-¡Ratas tramposas!-grito Odd.

-¡Somos malos! ¿Qué esperabas?-pregunto Reiji riéndose divertida-¿Cómo va nuestra planta profesor?-.

-Ya falta poco princesa-respondió Estraga observando el crecimiento de la planta, misma que pronto se revelaría como era.

Kenneth recibió los ataques de sus oponentes, mientras sus amigos solo podían ver alarmados lo que pasaba, fue cuando Lilim lanzo un rayo contra el Ranger Azul, dándole de frente y provocando que el chico cayera por la orilla del techo.

-¡Kenneth!-grito Starlight alarmada.

El Ranger Azul se sujetó como pudo de un par de ladrillos, mismos que por desgracia, estaban comenzando a ceder ante su peso-Mierda, tiene que ser una broma-dijo alarmado-¿Qué hago ahora? Creo que este es el fin…les falle a todos…-dijo con pesar.

-"Kenneth, no debes darte por vencido, recuerda, nunca te rindas"-dijo Dulcea apareciendo en una imagen en el cielo, misma que solo él vio.

-Pero Dulcea ¿Cómo esperas que logra subir esto…cuando ni siquiera puede con ese muro de menor tamaño?-pregunto Kenneth avergonzado de saber que iba a fracasar, la imagen de Dulcea desapareció y fue cuando Kenneth escucho los gritos de sus amigos.

-¡Kenneth! ¡Vamos Kenneth! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Nunca te rindas!-.

Ese último grito hizo reaccionar a Kenneth-Nunca te rindas…nunca te rindas…nunca te rindas… ¡NUNCA TE RINDAS!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que su moneda brillaba con intensidad y el espíritu de la Serpiente se materializaba ante él.

La enorme Serpiente lanzo un rugido al tiempo que aparecía sobre el techo, dejando impactados a todos los presentes-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Reiji alarmada.

Poco a poco, Kenneth se materializo en una nueva forma, su traje había cambiado gradualmente, ahora parecía ser más metálico que antes, pues brillaba como si estuviera hecho precisamente de algún metal precioso, lo que significaba una cosa, más poder.

-¡Ranger Azul! ¡Modo Veneno! ¡Guardián Serpiente!-invoco al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia de nuevo.

-¡No es justo! ¡Otra vez están haciendo algo que no deben en el juego!-grito Reiji furiosa-¡No se queden paradores! ¡Ataquen!-ordeno enviando a sus tropas.

Tsue, Sheer y Yabaiba se lanzaron al ataque, pero apenas estuvieron lo bastante cerca, Kenneth se movió con la velocidad y agilidad que caracterizaba a una Serpiente real, logrando derribar a los tres con mucha facilidad, provocando que cayeran por el techo, ni siquiera Sheer alcanzo a abrir sus alas para evitar la caída.

Rápidamente, Lilim se lanzó al ataque, Kenneth hizo lo mismo y ambos chocaron con fuerza, justo en el momento en que Estraga, ya transformado, también se unía a la batalla, ambos generales lanzaron varios ataques contra Kenneth, quien los esquivaba moviendo su cuerpo de manera que parecía ser una Serpiente real.

-¿Cómo hace eso?-cuestiono Estraga lanzando un golpe, mismo que Kenneth detuvo sujetándolo del brazo, para después girar a gran velocidad y lanzarlo contra Lilim, logrando que ambos rodaran por el suelo.

-¡Nunca se metan con una Serpiente, especialmente cuando esta es una Cobra!-declaro Kenneth al tiempo que blandía su lanza-¡Tomen esto! ¡Lluvia de Veneno!-invoco al tiempo que lanzaba un par de golpes con su lanza.

Los golpes fueron certeros y tanto Lilim como Estraga cayeron al suelo, al tiempo que el científico volvía a la normalidad, fue cuando Kenneth se lanzó contra los Zombis, cortándoles la cabeza con mucha rapidez, claro, sin dañar a sus amigos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-Tardaste mucho en llegar-respondió Sunset con tono sarcástico.

-Lo siento, tenía que aclarar mi mente-reconoció apenado por lo que les dijo antes.

-Ahora no es el momento, Reiji tiene nuestras Monedas de Poder-señalo Sunset.

-Estoy en ello-cuando Kenneth encaro a Reiji, la princesa retrocedió-¡Tienes algo que no te pertenece!-.

-¿Quién lo dice? ¡Todo lo que encuentro me lo quedo!-declaro sacándole la lengua.

-¡No en este caso!-aseguro Kenneth lanzando una ráfaga de energía contra Reiji, misma que golpeo el suelo y lanzo a la princesa por los aires, provocando que perdiera las Monedas de Poder.

-¡Mami!-grito con fuerza antes de caer por el techo también, quedando colgada de las escaleras de incendio, hecho que la dejo sumamente humillada-no es justo-gruño cruzándose de brazos sumamente ofendida e insultada.

Una vez que Kenneth recupero las monedas, volvió con sus amigos para entregárselas-Aquí tienen chicos, deben ser más cuidadosos con ellas-dijo bromeando.

-¡Yo siempre tengo cuidado!-aseguro Odd y fue cuando el lugar comenzó a temblar, provocando que su moneda cayera al suelo, ganándose varias miradas-¿Qué? ¡Eso no cuenta! ¡El lugar tembló!-se defendió sonrojado.

Fue entonces que la criatura que Estraga había estado preparando emergió, se trataba de un horrible y gigantesco árbol, en cuyo tronco tenía impregnados cientos de rostros humanos, así como también lianas y ramas que se movían como su fueran tentáculos, finalizando con un total de tres capullos de flores de gran tamaño.

-¿Qué carajos es esa cosa?-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Muy bien Rangers! ¡Es hora de que se enfrenten a Sun!-presento Estraga sonriendo-¡Acaba con ellos creación mía!-.

Sun lanzo un golpe con sus tentáculos, mismo que los Rangers esquivaron muy a tiempo, especialmente cuando esa cosa destruyo gran parte del techo-¡Creo que es hora de que también se unan a la fiesta!-señalo Kenneth.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-invocaron los cuatro Rangers.

-¡Necesitamos Zords Guardianes!-los poderosos Zords llegaron justo a tiempo y comenzaron la combinación-¡Megazord Valquiria Activado!-.

Valquiria encaro a Sun, quien pronto lanzo varios golpes con sus tentáculos, los cuales se abrieron como si de una planta carnívora se tratase, sujetando con fuerza a Valquiria-¡Nos atrapo!-grito Odd.

-Ah…chicos…creo que tenemos otro problema-dijo Starlight.

Y es que uno de los capullos se abrió, revelando lo que parecía ser la cabeza de un gusano sumamente grotesco, el cual se abalanzo contra Valquiria, mordiéndolo en un hombro y luego escupiéndole unas esporas en el rostro, mismas que explotaron con fuerza.

Valquiria entonces cayó al suelo y Sun comenzó a golpearla repetidamente con sus tentáculos-¡Tenemos que hacer algo, nos está dando una paliza!-grito Spike alarmado.

-¡Debemos descubrir un modo de cortar este problema de raíz!-señalo Sunset preocupada y fue cuando Kenneth se quedó mudo.

-¡Esperen! Siento algo muy extraño…una sensación…es como si la Serpiente me estuviera llamando-explico al tiempo que escuchaba a su Guardián-¡Chicos, tengo una idea! ¡Pero necesito que me permitas el mando Sunset!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Por favor, confía en mí…no sé cómo explicarlo, pero creo que la Serpiente puede ayudarnos en este momento!-declaro Kenneth.

Sunset miro a su amigo y finalmente asintió-Muy bien, adelante Kenneth, toma el mando-acepto la peli fuego.

-¡Bien, aquí voy!-Kenneth comenzó a usar el poder de su nuevo nivel para que la Serpiente hiciera lo suyo.

Los ojos de Valquiria destellaron, levantándose de golpe, al tiempo que su color cambiaba a una tonalidad azul con detalles verdes, su casco se modificó, pareciendo ahora la corona de una cobra, mientras el símbolo de la Serpiente aparecía en su frente.

-¡Valquiria Modo Veneno!-invoco Kenneth al tiempo que la Megazord se preparaba para la batalla.

-¡Vaya, no sabía que podíamos hacer esto!-exclamo Starlight sorprendida.

-Yo tampoco, pero creo que nuestros Zords son más que simples máquinas-dijo Kenneth sorprendido-pero eso lo veremos después ¡Ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer!-declaro el Ranger Azul.

Sun volvió a lanzar un golpe con sus tentáculos, pero esta vez, Valquiria lo esquivo serpenteando de un lado a otro con mucha agilidad, su cuerpo parecía ser el de una Serpiente real y conforme más se acercaba a su contrincante, la imagen de dicho Guardián aparecía a su lado, rápidamente, Sun lanzo la cabeza de gusano, misma que disparo más esporas.

Pero esta vez, Valquiria dio un salto, juntando sus piernas de manera que asemejaban a la cola de una Serpiente, golpeando las esporas y devolviéndoselas a Sun, las esporas explotaron en su cuerpo y la cabeza de gusano salió para atacar.

-¡Sable de Luz!-.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA)**

Valquiria obtuvo su arma y cuando el gusano abrió sus fauces, recibió un golpe en la cabeza del Sable, mismo que lo atravesó como si de una mordida de Serpiente se tratara, lo que comenzó a pudrir lentamente al siniestro árbol.

-¡Mi creación!-grito Estraga al ver eso.

-¡Sable de Luz! ¡Mordida de Serpiente!-invocaron los Rangers, al tiempo que Valquiria alzaba el Sable, mismo que destello de un intenso color azul, revelando a una poderosa Serpiente.

Blandiendo el Sable como un látigo, Valquiria lanzo el golpe final y la Serpiente de energía mordió a Sun con fuerza, terminando por destruirlo, el siniestro árbol se desmorono como uno que fue talado y finalmente, desapareció en una explosión, provocando gritos de júbilo en los Rangers.

-¡Esto no quedara así Rangers!-sentencio Estraga yendo por la princesa y retirándose, mientras Valquiria posaba en señal de triunfo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Tras su victoria, los Rangers volvieron a su base, donde fueron recibidos por una sonriente Dulcea, aunque todavía quedaba una duda, su mentora no tardó en responderles-Ustedes poseen más poder del que imaginan y sus Zords son más que maquinas, son la representación de los Guardianes de la Vida, conforme vayan aprendiendo lo necesario y si ellos lo consideran el momento adecuado, se comunicaran con ustedes y obtendrán el nivel 2, además…-Dulcea no continuo, ya que la Moneda de Kenneth comenzó a brillar.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Kenneth al tiempo que su moneda levitaba y se transformaba en una diminuta Serpiente de luz azul, misma que se movió alrededor de Kenneth, para después introducirse en su teléfono.

El celular de Kenneth se elevó y paso a su muñeca, transformándose en un brazalete que tenía la forma de la cabeza de la Serpiente, dejando sorprendido a Kenneth-Ese es el verdadero aspecto de sus Monedas de Poder, ahora también servirán como comunicadores e incluso…-.

-"Hola Kenneth, mucho gusto"-saludo una voz que sonaba como un siseo.

-¿Qué carajos?-exclamo Kenneth asustado-¡Hablo!-.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Odd confundido y los demás también se quedaron extrañados.

-"Tranquilo niño, no te asustes, soy tu Guardián ¿recuerdas?"-pregunto la Serpiente.

-Vaya-dijo Kenneth sorprendido.

-La Serpiente es tu Guardián y por tanto, solo tú puedes escucharlo y lo mismo ocurrirá con los demás, una vez que logren alcanzar el siguiente nivel-explico Dulcea.

Una vez aclarado todo el asunto, los Rangers felicitaron a su amigo, quien sonrió con mucha emoción-Agradezco sus palabras, pero aún me queda una cosa por hacer-dijo con tono serio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez más, Kenneth estaba cruzando por la pista de obstáculos, al tiempo que sus amigos lo animaban, Dulcea también estaba ahí, observándolo, llego el momento en que Kenneth debía trepar el muro, vacilo un poco, pero finalmente, comenzó a subir por el mismo, hasta que finalmente, lo consiguió y sus amigos corrieron a felicitarlo, Odd y Spike no tardaron en levantarlo en hombros.

-Un verdadero guerrero no se mide por el tamaño de su cuerpo, sino por el de su corazón y su espíritu-cito Dulcea mirando a Kenneth con orgullo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un complejo superado y un nuevo poder que ha sido revelado, los Rangers todavía tienen mucho que aprender de sus poderes y de sí mismos para poder completar su misión"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _bueno, ya hemos visto que Kenneth ha conseguido el segundo nivel de poder, pero eso solo significan más problemas de parte del Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y ya estamos entrando al momento de revelar el segundo nivel de poder de los Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _es una niña bastante misteriosa, así como también sumamente retorcida, hay que tenerle mucho miedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _esa realmente, habría sido la experiencia más desagradable de toda su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _no hay que olvidar que para Reiji, todo es un juego, incluso las vidas de las personas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no va a ser nada agradable, especialmente porque Dulcea lo sabía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues ya vez que ahora los Rangers están comenzando a descubrir el siguiente nivel de poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ya por fin un descanso de tantos OC y de hecho, aún quedan muchos más, estoy considerando algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y finalmente están alcanzando el siguiente nivel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _ella prefiere hacer las cosas a su modo, ya que solo le interesa su venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _solo cuando se trata de la siempre tierna y miedosa Fluttershy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _un breve reposo con la aparición de los segundos niveles de poder Ranger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y no olvidemos a su queridísima madre, que pronto recibirá una impactante noticia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y finalmente entramos al arco de la aparición del segundo nivel de poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _bueno, ya comenzamos con la revelación de los segundos niveles de poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _ahora un poco de descanso y la aparición del segundo nivel de poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ahora imagínate lo que pasara cuando Necronomica sepa la verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _creo que a nadie, absolutamente a nadie, le gustaría salir por ese lugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _por el momento llegamos a la revelación del segundo nivel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Jasón el Asesino Argentino:** _entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _cuando sepa toda la verdad y la historia le parecerá un juego emocionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _especialmente si se trata de Fluttershy, ella es casi tan tierna como Kanna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y cuando se sepa de quien es hija, la emoción de Reiji por conseguirla aumentara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y seguimos ahora con la aparición del segundo nivel de los poderes Ranger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _o incluso mucho peor, por eso fue una suerte que Lucy desviara la atención de su líder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _ciertamente, bueno, es hora de un pequeño descanso para luego continuar con más OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _siendo una niña, todo lo considera un juego sumamente divertido, pero para ella, todo juego debe tener muertes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Olivia, Éire, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, The LAV, Edge Hell Razor, Kira The Killer, Kurtlaraperdomo, Rohan The Hand, Blaitor21, White Killer 09, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Bowser3000000, Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Hell Drago, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Josuke Joestar, Nero Metallic, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Gappy Joestar, B Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gumdan, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Dra Optimus Star 3, Wham Pillar One, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Black Hunter, Revolver, Ryo Red, Crimson Bullet, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Espadachín de la Luz, Wild Boy, Draizen, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, Konami-Kun 2000, Shazam, Iron Mario, Ant, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	26. Zombie con corazón

" _ **Mientras se encontraban en una sesión de entrenamiento, Kenneth se sintió sumamente humillado y acongojado, ya que debido a su estatura, no fue capaz de trepar por un muro, sintiéndose el miembro más inútil del grupo, pero cuando sus amigos se encontraban en grave peligro, no dudo en ir a ayudarlos, aun cuando estaba en desventaja, recordó las enseñanzas de su tío, Danny, que siempre citaba una frase que aprendió de un buen amigo suyo, dicha frase era "nunca te rindas", logro salir adelante y alcanzo un nuevo nivel de poder, con el cual no solo logro salvar a sus amigos, sino que además, consiguieron derrotar al monstruo planta del Undead World, una vez cumplida la misión, Dulcea les revelo que aún había secretos de sus poderes que desconocían y que cuando llegara el momento, se irían revelando ante ellos"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 26**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 26 Zombi con Corazón**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica observaba los resultados de la última batalla de sus fuerzas con los Rangers, poniendo mucha atención en el nuevo poder que Kenneth activo y sus ojos se endurecieron ante esa visión, al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza el mango de su báculo, provocando que sus súbditos retrocediera, mientras Gremlin listo continuaba con lo suyo, hacer una figura de cerámica de la Emperatriz.

-Así que los Rangers aún pueden volverse más poderosos, como si ya no fueran lo bastante molestos-gruño Necronomica al tiempo que miraba a sus subordinados, quienes temblaron de miedo-tal vez me he equivocado al enviar monstruos como esos a la batalla, es el momento de enviar criaturas más eficientes ¡Segadora!-.

-¿Si mi Emperatriz?-pregunto Segadora temerosa.

-Ve y trame a Big Daddy-indico Necronomica, dejando a todos sus subordinados con expresiones de mucho asombro, pero Segadora no replico la orden y fue en búsqueda del aludido.

No paso mucho tiempo para que volviera, llevando consigo a un Zombi, mismo que era un hombre afroamericano, calvo, con una barba de candado, vistiendo un uniforme que claramente indicaba que trabajaba en una gasolinera antes, su verdadero nombre ya estaba en el olvido, pero Reiji lo nombro "Big Daddy" por una razón, llevando cadenas en sus brazos, piernas y cuello.

-Big Daddy-saludo Necronomica levantándose de su trono-debes estar muy feliz de por fin salir de ese calabozo al que te envié hace mucho tiempo, aunque no lo habría hecho si no fueras tan rebelde, desde que te convertiste en un Zombi, tú has sido el único que no se ha dejado dominar por mi poder, a pesar de que has perdido mucha de tu humanidad, ya ni siquiera puedes hablar e incluso olvidaste tu propio nombre, pero todo eso, esa lucha que conllevas, es porque quieres ver a tu familia de nuevo ¿no es verdad?-.

Por toda respuesta, Big Daddy rugió con ferocidad y trato de lanzarse contra la Emperatriz, que permaneció calmada en todo momento-Tranquilízate, te traje de ese calabozo porque quiero ayudarte a reunirte con ellos-revelo, dejando al Zombi confundido-te volverás a reunir con tu familia, pero primero harás algo por mí, destruirás a los Power Rangers-.

Al escuchar eso, Big Daddy abrió mucho los ojos, quedándose sorprendido y confundido-No te preocupes, después de todo, como dije antes, no eres como cualquier otro de mis Zombis, tú eres especial, podrás con la misión, además-con un movimiento de su báculo, Necronomica le entrego un arma, misma que se veía como una metralleta ordinaria, pero la cual tenía habilidades únicas-esa arma te ayudara a cumplir tu misión, destruye a los Rangers y verás a tu familia una vez más, fállame y créeme, no querrás saber lo que les pasara-.

Big Daddy se quedó en silencio, pensando un momento en la propuesta de la Emperatriz, metió su mano en una de las bolsas de su pantalón y saco una foto, todo lo que le quedaba de su vida antes de convertirse en eso, finalmente, asintió, aceptando el trato y provocando una sonrisa en Necronomica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Las clases ya estaban por terminar, al menos, para los demás alumnos, ya que muchos ya eran libres, por el momento nos enfocamos en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, donde Twilight estaba teniendo una charla con su novio, aunque más que charla, era una discusión.

-¡No lo entiendo Twilight! ¡Me has estado ignorando todos estos días! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-pregunto Sentry tratando de mantener la calma, lo cual no estaba resultando nada fácil, especialmente porque Twilight no le daba una respuesta concreta.

-Ya te lo dije…yo…he estado ocupada…-dijo Twilight sin saber que decirle y es que ¿Cómo responderle a algo que ni ella misma entendía?

Para su buena o mala fortuna, la directora Celestia apareció en ese momento, pero iba acompañada de Starlight, ambas hablaban muy animadamente, como si la estudiante tuviera más confianza con la directora del plantel, rápidamente, Twilight olvido a Sentry y se acercó a ambas.

-Buenas tardes directora Celestia-saludo sonriéndole, pero Celestia la miro con expresión fría.

-Buenas tardes señorita Sparkle-fue todo lo que dijo-señor Sentry, creo que no es hora de que usted y su pareja estén aquí-agrego mirando al músico, el cual asintió.

Twilight solo sintió como si una daga atravesara su corazón por la manera tan fría con la que Celestia se refirió a ella y su dolor aumento al escuchar la conversación que su ídolo sostenía con Starlight.

-Me da mucho gusto que mi hija tenga a una amiga tan fiel como tú, en serio, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que te haya conocido, especialmente después de todo lo que sufrió-le decía a Starlight.

-No se preocupe, lo hago con mucho gusto, además, yo sabía que había hecho una correcta elección, en decidir que ella fuera mi mejor amiga y no me arrepiento de ello-aseguro Starlight sonriéndole de manera amistosa a la directora.

Celestia sonrió enormemente al escuchar eso-Realmente eres una chica encantadora y si algún día llegan a ser más que amigas, quiero que sepas que contaran con mi aprobación-aseguro Celestia sonriendo de forma picarona.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Starlight sonrojándose ante ese último comentario de la directora, mismo que llego a oídos de Twilight, volviendo a romperla en pedazos, especialmente por la risa tan dulce y divertida de su ídolo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Afuera del plantel, se encontraban Bulk y Skull, los cuales estaban camuflados entre los arbustos, siempre a la espera de ver a más estudiantes sospechosos-Oye gordo ¿estás seguro de que esto funcionara?-pregunto Skull.

-Skull, si los policías lo usan, entonces es porque realmente funciona-dijo Bulk mostrando un detector de mentiras que compraron-ahora, solo tenemos que esperar a que pase un estudiante sospechoso, lo atrapamos y lo hacemos confesar que es un Ranger-.

-No creo que sea así como funciona el detector-dijo Skull confundido.

Fue cuando una sombra cubrió a ambos, captando la atención de Skull, quien volteo y se topó con el rostro de Big Daddy-Oye…Bulky…creo que tenemos que empezar a correr y gritar…-.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Bulk volteándose y descubriendo el porqué, al tiempo que Big Daddy rugía, provocando que ambos amigos gritaran aterrados.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras despedirse de la directora, Starlight se dispuso a volver a su hogar, cuando un grito llamo su atención, fue cuando vio a ambos detectives correr de un Zombi, mismo que los estaba persiguiendo, al ver eso, rápidamente entro en acción, dando un salto y pateando a Big Daddy.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Starlight.

-¡No tanto en realidad!-reconoció Bulk mirando como el Zombi volvía a levantarse.

-¡Pronto, hay que correr!-grito Starlight y los dos amigos emprendieron la huida, Starlight los siguió hasta cierto punto y cuando se aseguró de que ya estaban lo bastante lejos, encaro al Zombi-¡Muy bien amigo, veamos lo que tienes! ¡Guardián Hada!-invoco Starlight transformándose.

Al verla transformada, Big Daddy rugió con ferocidad, descubriendo que era uno de sus blancos, rápidamente, ambos comenzaron una feroz contienda, en la cual, Starlight fue superada por la fuerza de ese sujeto, en serio, parecía ser un Zombi ordinario, pero realmente no lo era.

Big Daddy golpeo con fuerza a Starlight con un brazo, para después sujetarla del cuello y lanzarla contra el suelo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, le disparo con su arma, misma que en vez de balas, disparo lo que parecían ser pequeñas bombas explosivas, las cuales lograron su objetivo, lanzando a la Ranger Blanca por los aires y provocando que cayera al suelo lastimada, perdiendo su transformación.

El Zombi se acercó lentamente a ella y Starlight se alarmo, trato de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, fue cuando Big Daddy le apunto con el arma, solo tenía que jalar el gatillo todo terminaría, pero el tiempo pasaba y no lo hacía, la chica se dio cuenta de que la mano de ese sujeto temblaba mucho y que su mirada demostraba un gran conflicto interno.

Al recordar lo que le prometieron, Big Daddy tomo una decisión, pero nuevamente, la duda apareció en su mente, en especial cuando vio la mirada de miedo de Starlight, el Zombi volvió a temblar con dolor y nuevamente, bajo el arma, desviando la mirada con frustración y rugiendo avergonzado, con pena y dolor.

-¿Qué? Oye…no quieres… ¿matarme?-pregunto Starlight confundida, por toda respuesta, Big Daddy se acercó y la ayudo a levantarse-yo…no sé qué decir…nunca creí que…-.

-¡Starlight!-el resto de los Rangers llego en ese momento, provocando que Big Daddy retrocediera.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Ya estamos aquí y listos para patear trasero de Zombis!-aseguro Odd y Big Daddy rugió.

-¡No!-grito Starlight tomando por sorpresa a sus amigos-¡No le hagan daño! Él…no es malo-.

-¿Qué?-.

Starlight se acercó lentamente a Big Daddy-Tranquilo, no te harán daño, te lo aseguro, soy Starlight ¿tienes algún nombre?-pregunto con gentileza y Big Daddy se quedó en silencio, señalando el nombre que le puso Reiji-mucho gusto Big Daddy-saludo Starlight con una sonrisa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica ya estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba en la Tierra y ahora una mirada llena de furia apareció en su rostro-Parece que ese Big Daddy tiene más emociones humanas de las que pensaste, mami-dijo Reiji.

-Un error que le va a costar caro-sentencio con maldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Los chicos decidieron llevar a Big Daddy al lago de la ciudad, a una zona poco transitada o realmente, vacía de personas, para evitar cualquier susto-De acuerdo, ya sé que hemos visto cosas extrañas, pero esto es lo más raro que hemos visto-dijo Kenneth.

-"¿Más raro que una pulsera parlante?"-pregunto la Serpiente.

-Bueno, de las más raras-reconoció Kenneth.

-¿Qué piensas sobre esto?-pregunto Spike acercándose a su amiga y líder.

-Creo que debemos confiar en Starlight-respondió Sunset mirando como su mejor amiga se acercaba a Big Daddy.

-¿Pero podemos estar listos para el combate, verdad?-pregunto Odd.

-Por supuesto, soy compasiva, no demente-señalo Sunset con tono burlón y sarcástico.

Starlight llevo a Big Daddy hasta el lago, donde el Zombi miro su reflejo-Eres muy diferente a todos los monstruos y Zombis que nos han atacado ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-pregunto Starlight con pesar.

Por toda respuesta, Big Daddy saco de su pantalón una fotografía, cuando Starlight la tomo, vio en ella a ese Zombi como un humano, un hombre normal, acompañado de una mujer y dos hermosos niños, todos sonriendo en la foto, se veía que eran una familia muy feliz.

-¿Son tu familia?-pregunto Starlight y Big Daddy guardo silencio-¿Qué les paso?-pregunto con sumo cuidado y mucha delicadeza.

Big Daddy recordó lo que le paso a su familia, acababa de regresar de un día muy duro en su trabajo, estaba sumamente agotado, se disponía a darse una merecida ducha, luego cenaría con su familia y después a dormir, lamentablemente, ni siquiera alcanzo a quitarse la ropa de trabajo, cuando varias personas de aspecto aterrador ingresaron a su hogar, reconociendo en algunas a sus amigos y vecinos.

El hombre lucho por proteger a su familia, lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, pero eventualmente, fue superado por el número de atacantes, fue entonces que vio a una niña aparecer en medio de ese grupo de monstruos, sosteniendo una muñeca de ojos diabólicos en sus brazos, al tiempo que escuchaba como su familia eran atacados por esas bestias, siendo también mordido.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era haber sido llevado al Undead World, donde fue obligado a servir a Necronomica, pero su voluntad era muy fuerte y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, trato de atacar a la Emperatriz, siendo sujetado por sus tropas y llevado a un calabozo, donde estuvo todo ese tiempo.

Una silenciosa lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Big Daddy al recordar ese momento y Starlight no necesito preguntar más-Lo lamento-dijo tomando su mano con dulzura, captando la atención del Zombi, quien la miro sorprendido, pero entonces, un rayo salió de la nada, golpeándolo en el pecho con fuerza-¡Big Daddy!-grito aterrada.

-¡Aria!-grito Sunset al ver quien había disparado.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Aria Blaze, quien ya estaba transformada-Vaya, miren nada más lo que me vine a encontrar, me parece realmente extraño que los supuestos defensores de la vida aun dejen a un podrido andar a sus anchas, pero descuiden, yo me encargare ahora-sentencio preparándose para dispararle de nuevo.

-¡Alto!-exclamo Sunset lanzándose a la batalla, seguida por sus amigos, ya transformados.

-¡Chicos!-exclamo Starlight sorprendida.

-¡Sácalo de aquí, nos encargaremos de ella!-aseguro Kenneth al tiempo que se dirigía a enfrentar a Aria.

Starlight no necesito pensarlo mucho, corrió al lado de su amigo y lo tomo del brazo-¿Puedes caminar?-pregunto y Big Daddy asintió, ambos emprendieron la huida.

-¿Qué?-Aria se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba-¡No!-grito disponiéndose a detenerlos, cuando Sunset le cerró el paso.

-¡Alto! ¡No es lo que crees, ese Zombi no es como los demás!-grito Sunset tratando de hacerla razonar.

-¡Es un sirviente de Necronomica y por tanto, será destruido!-sentencio Aria golpeando a Sunset con su espada-¡Y lo mismo les pasara a ustedes si interfieren en mi camino!-.

Kenneth y Odd atacaron a Aria, pero ella los repelió contra gran facilidad, para después sujetar a Spike y lanzaron contra sus amigos, una vez hecho esto, comenzó la persecución de Starlight y Big Daddy.

-En serio me pregunto cómo carajos se hizo Ranger-dijo Kenneth adolorido.

-Pero hay que reconocérselo, es muy ruda-dijo Spike.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Starlight y Big Daddy corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían, la Ranger Blanca esperaba poder haber dejado una gran distancia entre ellos y Aria, por desgracia, no fue así, ya que Aria no tardo en reaparecer.

-¡Vaya Rangers que resultaron ser, protegiendo a uno de los monstruos de Necronomica!-escupió Aria.

-¡Por favor escucha! ¡Él no es como los demás monstruos de Necronomica, él tiene sentimientos, es bueno y…!-.

-¿Bueno? ¿Crees en verdad que eso importa en algo? Buenos, malos, todo eso importa un comino, es mierda sin sentido, ese ser no es más que un cuerpo pudriéndose lentamente, el cual merece ser extinguido-.

-¡Entiendo tu odio hacia Necronomica, pero él no tuvo nada que ver en eso! ¡Él es inocente!-grito Starlight.

-Como si eso me importara-sentencio Aria preparándose para acabar con todo.

Starlight apretó con mucha fuerza sus puños y Big Daddy no sabía que hacer-¿Lo odias por algo que no es su culpa? ¡Pues bien! ¡Destrúyeme a mí también!-grito Starlight colocándose al frente y extendiendo sus brazos, dejando mudos tanto a Aria como a Big Daddy.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Aria.

-¡Ya que quieres acabar con todo lo que se interponga en tu camino, entonces destrúyeme también! ¡Porque no dejare que le pongas una mano encima a Big Daddy!-aseguro Starlight.

-Si eso quieres-Aria se dispuso a disparar, justo cuando los Rangers llegaron y quedaron paralizados ante esa escena, se pudo sentir la enorme tensión entre ambos, mientras Big Daddy solo observaba, finalmente, Aria disparo, pero cuando lo hizo, su disparo fue en el suelo, muy cerca de los pies de Starlight-tienes suerte, algo debe andar mal como arma, tendré que revisarla, tuviste mucha suerte-gruño retirándose.

Una vez que Aria se marchó, Starlight cayó al suelo, ya que en serio, todo eso le puso los pelos de punta-¡Starlight!-gritaron sus amigos corriendo a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Kenneth.

-"Revísale el pulso"-indico la Serpiente.

-Eso…fue…lo más loco que he hecho…en mi vida…-reconoció sudando un poco.

-Tuviste mucha suerte de que el arma de Aria fallara-dijo Odd aliviado, pero Sunset no estaba segura de ello, de hecho, estaba convencida de que hubo algo más en todo eso.

Big Daddy rápidamente se acercó a Starlight y la miro, gruñendo de una manera que indicaba preocupación por su amiga-Descuida, estoy bien…pero tú ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Starlight temerosa por su amigo y Big Daddy asintió.

La felicidad y el alivio no duraron mucho, especialmente cuando varios rayos salieron del cielo, golpeándolos a todos y fue entonces que una aterradora visión apareció ante ellos, pues Necronomica en persona, había aparecido.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

-¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarme a mí miserable gusano?-cuestiono con un tono de furia en su voz.

-¡Oh genial! ¡Como si no fuera suficiente lidiar con una loca sedienta de venganza, ahora hay que lidiar con la bruja suprema!-gruño Kenneth.

Big Daddy se levantó y encaro a Necronomica-Pensé que querías ver de vuelta a tu familia, creo que me equivoque-dijo con molestia, Big Daddy rugió con furia, un tono de voz que se podría traducir como "si los quiero ver, pero jamás lastimaría a alguien para ello, no es lo que ellos habrían querido"-ah mi chulo, parece que no entiendes nada, solo importa lo que yo quiero y lo que quiero ¡Es que destruyas a los Rangers!-sentencio disparándole un rayo.

El Zombi recibió el impacto y comenzó a ser llenado por energía maligna, provocando que enloqueciera por completo-¿Big Daddy?-pregunto Starlight.

-Destruye a la Ranger Blanca, yo me encargo de los demás-ordeno la Emperatriz y Big Daddy se lanzó al ataque.

-¡Big Daddy no!-grito Starlight tratando de detenerlo, pero recibió un golpe con fuerza de su amigo, mismo que la lanzo por los aires.

-¡Starlight!-grito Sunset, pero antes de poder ayudarla, Necronomica les disparo un rayo.

-Ustedes van a jugar conmigo ¿recuerdan?-pregunto sonriendo de forma sumamente siniestra.

-¡Bruja asquerosa y cornuda!-grito Odd lanzándose al ataque, seguido por sus amigos.

Starlight logro transformarse, pero por más que trataba, no era capaz de hacerle le menor daño a su amigo, quien por otro lado, quería hacérselo de manera involuntaria-¡Big Daddy por favor! ¡Somos amigos! ¿Recuerdas?-pregunto Starlight recibiendo un tremendo golpe de parte de su amigo.

La Ranger Blanca no quería hacerle el menor daño a su amigo, pero este se encontraba fuera de sí, al mismo tiempo que sus amigos estaban en serios problemas lidiando con Necronomica, ya que la Emperatriz demostraba ser todo menos una debilucha, incluso su cabello se alargó y atrapo a los Rangers con ellos, electrocutándolos con una descarga muy potente.

Por su parte, Starlight seguía intentando hacer reaccionar a Big Daddy-¡Por favor no lo hagas!-suplicaba al tiempo que era atacada por un disparo del arma de Big Daddy, misma que la estrello contra una formación rocosa.

Quedando tendida en el suelo, Starlight solo pudo ver como Big Daddy avanzaba lentamente hacia ella, su rostro claramente mostraba una gran agresividad e instintos asesinos, pero la Ranger Blanca no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

-No…no voy a abandonarte…jamás lo haré ¡Eres mi amigo y voy a rescatarte!-aseguro, al tiempo que escuchaba una voz en su mente, misma que la motivaba a seguir luchando, su cuerpo brillo con intensidad y su traje evoluciono al siguiente nivel, ahora su traje brillaba como si estuviera cubierto por hermosos cristales y gemas-¡Poder del Hada! ¡Ranger Blanca! ¡Modo Cristal!-anuncio al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia.

Big Daddy rugió con ferocidad y volvió a dispararle, pero esta vez, Starlight los repelió con gran facilidad, para después alzar ambos brazos-¡Atmosfera Celestial!-invoco rodeando el campo de batalla en una atmosfera de luz, misma que comenzó a tener un efecto extraño en el Zombi, que se retorció con mucho dolor, hasta que una sombra oscura abandono su cuerpo.

Una vez hecho eso, Starlight corrió a su lado y se arrodillo a su lado-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada y Big Daddy la miro con mucha culpa-tranquilo, no es tu culpa, me alegra que estés bien, escucha, tengo que ayudar a mis amigos ¿estarás bien?-.

Big Daddy asintió y Starlight corrió a auxiliar a sus amigos, los cuales estaban recibiendo una tremenda golpiza de parte de Necronomica, quien les disparo un rayo con mucha fuerza, provocando que Kenneth, Odd y Spike perdieran su transformación.

-Patéticos-se burló la Emperatriz con crueldad.

-¡Todavía no has ganado!-aseguro Sunset lanzándose a la batalla, solo para ser derribada por un golpe feroz a su pecho, dado por el brazo alargado de Necronomica.

El impacto no solo acabo con su transformación, sino que también hizo que su collar cayera al suelo, captando la atención de Necronomica, quien se acercó a ver de qué se trataba, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, abrió mucho los ojos, ya que ese collar, con ese amuleto, no le eran tan desconocidos.

-Este es…-.

-¡Mi collar!-grito Sunset y Necronomica alzo la vista, viendo frente a frente a Sunset y un rostro familiar apareció en su memoria.

-¡Es idéntica a…!-no pudo terminar su frase, porque en esos momentos, Starlight apareció y de una patada, le quito el collar, recogiéndolo en el aire.

-¡Esto no es tuyo!-declaro Starlight con firmeza-toma-.

-Gracias, veo que alcanzaste el Modo Guardián-observo Sunset sonriéndole.

-Sí y es algo increíble-dijo Starlight sonriendo a través del casco.

-Sí, el poder y la sensación de ser invencible, excepto por la molesta vocecilla que está hablando todo el tiempo-expreso Kenneth.

-"¡Oye!"-se quejó la Serpiente.

-Ah chicos, la bruja aún está aquí-señalo Spike y rápidamente el grupo se puso en guardia.

Necronomica miraba a los Rangers, pero su vista estaba enfocada en Sunset-Ranger Roja, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Dime tu maldito nombre!-bramo Necronomica tensándose cada vez más.

Sunset no comprendía el porqué de la reacción de la Emperatriz, pero decidió provocarla un poco y sonrió de forma maliciosa-Si quieres saberlo bruja, me llamo Sunset Shimmer-revelo con mucha confianza y algo de arrogancia.

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Necronomica se abrieron demasiado, hecho que captó la atención de todos, en especial de Starlight-Tu eres…su hija…-gruño Necronomica con odio.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Sunset, esta vez, sintiéndose confundida.

Por toda respuesta, Necronomica gruño con odio y disparo un rayo más hacia Big Daddy, provocando que creciera hasta que se volviera un gigante y se saliera de control de nuevo, disparando a diestra y siniestras.

-¡Big Daddy! ¡Cobarde!-grito Starlight, pero Necronomica solo sonrió con burla antes de desaparecer entre varios rayos-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo, es mi amigo!-.

-Lo sabemos ¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/León/Cocodrilo! ¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-los Guardianes reaparecieron, comenzando la combinación-¡Megazord Valquiria Activado! ¡Modo Cristal!-.

El cuerpo de Valquiria brillo, adquiriendo tonalidades de color blanco con detalles violetas y algo rosas, señal de que Starlight tomo el mando en ese momento-¡No debemos lastimarlo!-les dijo a sus amigos.

Más Big Daddy arremetió contra ellos, comenzando a golpearlos con mucha fuerza y sacudiendo la cabina con bastante violencia-¿Crees que él tenga la misma consideración con nosotros?-pregunto Kenneth preocupado.

-¡Big Daddy no!-suplicaba Starlight, pero sus intentos por calmarlo eran inútiles.

Big Daddy los golpeo con mucha ferocidad, siempre dispuesto a acabarlos-¡Oye Starlight! ¡Lo entendemos, es tu amigo! Pero ¿crees que podemos defendernos un poquito?-pregunto Odd y Starlight se quedó en silencio.

Más justo cuando Big Daddy se disponía a volver a atacar, una lanza lo hizo retroceder, revelando al Megazord Amazona-¡Aria!-grito Sunset.

-¡Amazona ataca!-ordeno Aria al tiempo que su Megazord comenzaba el contraataque.

-¡Tenemos que detenerla!-grito Starlight alarmada.

-¡Espera! Mira-señalo Spike, ya que la forma en que la Amazona estaba peleando no era el estilo de siempre de Aria, esquivaba sus ataques y lo sujetaba con fuerza-no está tratando de destruirlo, trata de…-.

-Inmovilizarlo-comprendió Sunset.

Después de varios intentos, Amazona finalmente pudo detener a Big Daddy, sujetándolo por la espalda-¡Golpéenlo en el corazón, solo así liberaran la energía maligna que Necronomica está usando para controlarlo!-grito Aria.

-¿Golearlo en el corazón?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Hay que intentarlo-dijo Sunset.

-Bien ¡Sable de Luz!-invoco Starlight.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA)**

Obteniendo su Sable, mismo que brillo con intensidad, al tiempo que le surgía una cuerda de luz, dándole la apariencia de un arco, Valquiria se preparó para el golpe final, tensando la cuerda de luz.

-¡Valquiria! ¡Flecha de Cristal!-invocaron los Rangers disparando la flecha, misma que era un rayo de luz que tomo la forma del Hada.

El impacto fue certero, dándole justo al corazón, provocando que varios relámpagos oscuros salieran del cuerpo de Big Daddy, hasta que finalmente se encogió y volvió a su tamaño normal, Starlight sonrió sumamente feliz al ver eso, pero su felicidad duro poco, cuando un agujero negro se abrió bajo los pies del Zombi.

-¡Oh no!-grito Starlight saltando del Megazord-¡Resiste!-.

Sabiendo lo que podría pasar, Big Daddy hizo ademanes para que no se acercara y al ver que no le hacía caso, le disparo un rayo, dándole directamente-¡Big Daddy!-Starlight solo pudo ver como su amigo era tragado por ese agujero negro, desapareciendo por completo-no…-Starlight agacho la vista con mucha tristeza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras eso, Starlight se encontraba en el lago, viendo hacia la nada, su Moneda de Poder ya había sufrido el cambio y se colocó en su muñeca-"Hola Starlight, me alegra por fin saludarte"-dijo Hada.

-A mí también…es una lástima que…ahora que tengo una nueva amiga…haya perdido otro-dijo Starlight con tristeza.

-"Lo sé, en verdad lo lamento, se ve que era alguien bueno y noble"-dijo Hada-"pero aunque hayas perdido a un amigo, no tienes que cargar con este dolor sola, recuerda que aun tienes más amigos, incluyéndome"-.

Starlight miro su nuevo morfo y luego volteo a ver a sus amigos, quienes la esperaban algo apartado, sonriendo con tristeza, pero tranquila, se levantó-Tienes razón, creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien-.

-"Es lo que espero"-dijo Hada con dulzura.

Starlight se acercó a sus amigos, quienes le tendieron la mano para consolarla, tal vez perdió a un amigo, pero eso no los detendría, seguirían luchando hasta el final y un día, detendrían a Necronomica e impedirían que siguiera dañando a inocentes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Big Daddy fue lanzado al suelo con fuerza, cuando alzo la vista, se topó con Necronomica-Parece que no comprendes cuál es tu lugar, lo único que te importa es tu maldita familia, bueno, ahí la tienes-dijo señalando hacia una pared.

Cuando Big Daddy miro hacia el lugar, vio a su familia, clavados en la pared, hechos pedazos, su esposa y sus hijos, gruñendo y gimiendo, el hombre se acercó y los miro con dolor, tristeza, todo tipo de sentimientos, gimiendo con angustia, cayó de rodillas ante la pared.

Necronomica se rio ante eso, para después dispararle un rayo más, solo que este, fue para hacerlo pedazos, la cabeza de Big Daddy rodo hasta los pies de la Emperatriz, quien la aplasto con fuerza y crueldad, sacando un poco de la furia que sentía en ese momento.

-Ranger Roja, ya que eres la hija de Shen, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte-decreto con crueldad.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un amigo que sufrió una terrible muerte y un secreto que está comenzando a salir a la luz ¿Qué planes tendrá Necronomica para Sunset ahora que conoce la verdad?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **LES TENGO UNOS ANUNCIOS:**

 **PRIMERO QUE NADA, ME HE VISTO EN LA NECESIDAD DE ELIMINAR OTRO OC, YA QUE SU AUTOR YA COMPLETO SUS AUSENCIAS, NO DIRE QUIEN ES POR RESPETO, PERO PARA QUE ESTEN ENTERADOS**

 **SEGUNDO, YA QUE EL VIERNES, SABADO Y DOMINGO VOY A TRABAJAR TODO EL DIA, ES PROBABLE QUE NO CONTESTE A LOS COMENTARIOS, ASI QUE SOLO LOS ENLISTARE, ESPERO COMPRENDAN**

 **TERCERO, ESTOY VIENDO QUE AUN QUEDAN MUCHOS OC POR APARECER Y VAYA QUE HAN SIDO RAROS LOS QUE NO COMENTAN, EN SERIO, ESTOY IMPRESIONADO, POR ESA RAZON, HE DECIDIDO QUE VOY A DIVIDIR EL FIC EN DOS TEMPORADAS, ASI QUE SI EN ESTA PRIMERA PARTE NO APARECE SU OC, ESPERENLO PARA LA SEGUNDA**

 **GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION**

 **Jasón el Asesino Argentino:** _gracias por el dato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _esta vez fue el turno de Starlight, pero a pesar de conseguirlo, no pudo salvar a su nuevo amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _bueno, esta vez le toco a Starlight y has sido testigo de que un Zombi puede tener corazón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _a ver ¿Qué escena sería esa con Sunset y Twilight? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _son cosas como esas lo que lo hacen sentirse algo mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _por ahora le toco a Starlight, quien aunque alcanzo su Modo Guardián, no pudo salvar a su nuevo amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _bueno, ya viste como fue el de Starlight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _en realidad lo vi en un videojuego de hace tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _y hoy fue el día del Hada, aunque Starlight quedo algo triste, porque no pudo salvar a su nuevo amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Nova Star Prime, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, The LAV, Shazam, Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Hell Drago, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Josuke Joestar, Nero Metallic, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Gappy Joestar, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, B Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Valentín D4C, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Zeppeli, Black Hunter, Revolver, Ryo Red, Crimson Bullet, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Regulus Leo, Wild Boy, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, Gokash Z, Iron Mario, Dark Digimon 16, Lobo Plateado 2541, Ant, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	27. Cicatrices

" _ **Starlight fue testigo de algo que nunca se imaginó y es del hecho de que entre los Zombis de Necronomica, podían existir seres con corazón, tal fue el caso de Big Daddy, que demostró que pese a ser un Zombi que debía destruirla, demostró gentileza, bondad y compasión hacia ella, además de que lo único que quería era recuperar a su familia, quienes fueron atacados por el Undead World en el pasado, al tratar de ayudarlo, Necronomica en persona apareció, comenzando una batalla contra los Rangers, en el cual descubrió un gran secreto que tiene que ver con la ascendencia de Sunset, por desgracia, no fueron capaces de salvar a Big Daddy, pero eso los hizo decidirse a nunca más permitir que otros inocentes sufrieran del mismo modo, pero una gran sombra está a punto de caer sobre Sunset ¿Qué sucederá ahora que Necronomica sabe la verdad?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 27**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 27 Cicatrices**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica acababa de llamar a todas sus fuerzas al salón de trono, la Emperatriz caminaba de un lado a otro, al tiempo que se podía sentir como la atmosfera se llenaba de su furia, señal de que era mejor no decir ni hacer algo estúpido o todos estarían en problemas.

-Supongo que se preguntan porque los reuní a todos-dijo con tono frío y cruel-verán, acabo de hacer un gran descubrimiento sobre la Ranger Roja, al parecer esa Ranger se llama Sunset Shimmer-revelo al tiempo que apretaba el mango de su báculo.

Al escuchar eso, el rostro de todos se llenó de sorpresa-¿Sunset Shimmer? Que extraño nombre tiene-dijo Yabaiba.

-Para mí suena como una chiquilla sumamente pretenciosa-dijo Tsue con fastidio.

-¿Estas segura mami? Creí que los Shimmer desaparecieron con la muerte de Shen-dijo Reiji confundida.

-Yo también o al menos, eso fue lo que me dijeron-señalo al tiempo que volteaba lentamente hacia sus lacayos.

Fue entonces que Tsue reacciono-¡Un momento! ¿No es Sunset Shimmer la niña que se supone que…?-conforme más recordaba, una mirada de pánico la invadió a ella y a Yabaiba.

-¡Ay mamá!-gritaron con fuerza al tiempo que volteaban a ver a Necronomica, cuyos brazos se alargaron en dirección de ambos.

Tsue y Yabaiba trataron de escapar, pero la Emperatriz los atrapo de las piernas, provocando que cayeran al suelo y Necronomica comenzó a atraerlos hacia ella, al tiempo que sus dos subordinados trataban inútilmente de salvarse.

-¡"Se deshicieron de ella"! ¡"Muerta como una mosca"!-mencionaba Necronomica, hasta que los tuvo lo bastante cerca, sujetándolos a ambos del cuello-¿No fueron esas sus EXACTAS palabras?-cuestiono con furia y unos brillantes ojos rojos que demostraban lo molesta que estaba.

-¡Podría ser una coincidencia!-sugirió Tsue a duras penas, ya que la Emperatriz la sujetaba con fuerza del cuello.

-¡Si! ¡Tal vez sea una enorme…COINCIDENCIA!-exclamo Yabaiba cuando Necronomica apretó con más fuerza su cuello.

-¡No olvide que en este mundo, muchos humanos tienen nombres sumamente extraños, así que…!-Tsue se vio callada por el apretó de Necronomica.

-Estoy tan cerca de conseguir mi más grande victoria, el sueño de mi vida inmortal ¡Y la única perra miserable que puede evitarlo es una POWER RANGER!-grito Necronomica con fuerza, soltando a sus dos sirvientes y disparando varios rayos en todas direcciones.

Rápidamente, todos sus servidores buscaron donde protegerse, incluso guerreros como Estraga tuvieron que buscar refugio, ya que el poder de la Emperatriz devasto gran parte del lugar, hasta algunos Zombis y Gremlins quedaron reducidos a nada tras el arranque de furia de Necronomica.

Tosiendo un poco y con el cuerpo cubierto de hollín, Tsue tomo la palabra-Espere mi señora…tal vez aun nos quede una salida-dijo Tsue.

-Así es-apoyo Yabaiba-ella no parece conocer su origen, ni siquiera parece saber quiénes son sus padres-.

Al escuchar eso, Necronomica se quedó pensando un momento, era cierto, Sunset no parecía saber nada sobre eso, lo que significaba que Dulcea aún no se lo había dicho y no pudo evitar reírse al imaginarse el porqué, ya que todo eso apuntaba a una sola cosa; emociones humanas.

-Por suerte para ustedes dos, aún hay tiempo para corregir sus equivocaciones, así que más les vale arreglar esto-indico Necronomica-Estraga, mientras distraemos a los Rangers con algunos ataques de monstruo, quiero que investigues todo lo que puedas sobre Sunset Shimmer, absolutamente todo-.

-Entendido-dijo Estraga.

Una vez dadas las órdenes, Sheer quedo en shock total-No puedo creerlo, me enamore de una Shimmer-dijo con un tic nervioso en el ojo, pero luego no tardo en sonreír como una boba enamorada-tal vez sea una Shimmer, pero es una Shimmer de ensueño-reconoció con tono sumamente enamorado.

Reiji no podía estar más de acuerdo con Sheer, al tiempo que sonreía de forma misteriosa-Vaya, parece que la Ranger Roja es más divertida de lo que imaginaba, esto me ha dado una idea, solo espero que mami lo apruebe, aunque creo que lo hará, después de todo, ambas ganaremos-dijo sonriendo de forma siniestra, dejando confundida a Lilim.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Ese día, Kenneth, Odd y Spike se dirigieron a la pista de hielo de la ciudad, ya que Spike iba a tener ahí una cita con Applejack y necesitaba de la ayuda de sus dos amigos para evitar levantar sospechas, hecho que molesto un poco a Kenneth.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo más van a mantener su relación en secreto?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Hasta que Rarity finalmente acepte que ya no siento nada por ella, excepto un gran aprecio de amigos-respondió Spike buscando a su novia.

-Eso puede que tarde mucho-dijo Odd, recordando que Rarity aún estaba muy enamorada de Spike, aunque Kenneth ya lo llamaba obsesión, especialmente, porque no era capaz de aceptar que una "cualquiera" fuera mejor que ella a los ojos de su Caballero de Cabello Verde.

-Sé que esto es molesto, pero en serio…creo que es lo mejor para ambos-dijo Spike.

-Especialmente si tomamos en cuenta que te hizo algo muy parecido a lo que tu hermana le hizo a Sunset-señalo Kenneth.

Spike solo pudo reconocer la veracidad de las palabras de Kenneth, cuando una voz capto la atención de los tres-¡Hola Spike!-saludo Sweetie Belle acompañada de Scootalo y Apple Bloom, con Applejack un poco detrás.

-¿Chicas? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Spike confundido y mirando a Applejack con extrañeza, su pareja suspiro con pesar y respondió con el tono más casual que pudo.

-La abuela Smith y Big Mac tuvieron que salir a hacer unas entregas fuera de la ciudad, así que me pidieron que por favor cuidara de Apple Bloom y sus amigas en el día-explico la vaquera.

-Ya veo-dijo Spike con tono comprensivo, al tiempo que Kenneth y Odd solo pudieron reírse de forma divertida al ver que los planes de ambos se vieron arruinados-bueno, supongo que entre más mejor-.

-¡Si! ¡Mucho mejor!-apoyo Sweetie Belle pegándose mucho a Spike, hecho que le pareció extraño al peli verde, pero que a Applejack no le agrado en lo más mínimo.

Kenneth rápidamente noto lo que pasaba y no tardo en tomar cartas en el asunto-Bueno ya, chicas, vayan a escoger unos patines, mientras nosotros nos preparamos para comenzar a patinar-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Esto va a ser sumamente divertido!-declaro Scootalo avanzando con sus amigas.

Una vez que el trío de amigas se retiró, Spike suspiro-Supongo que nuestros planes se arruinaron-dijo con resignación.

Applejack no quería que pasara eso, no después de tanto tiempo en el que no había tenido una cita decente con Spike, por lo que miro a Kenneth y Odd, al tiempo que se formaba una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Ay no-dijo Kenneth.

-Por favor-pidió Applejack poniendo ojitos tiernos.

Antes de que Kenneth respondiera, Odd se adelantó-¡Esta bien, pero queremos algo a cambio!-exigió con fuerza.

Applejack miro al rubio con sorpresa, pero pensó que tal vez se merecían algo, después de todo, no era la primera vez que los ayudaban en cualquier situación-Esta bien, nos ayudan y les daré…un pie de manzana completo para ustedes-ofreció Applejack.

-Que sean tres-contraataco Odd cruzándose de brazos.

-Dos-negocio Applejack.

-Uno, tómalo o déjalo-finalizo Odd, dejando tanto a Kenneth como a Spike con expresiones serias, al tiempo que Applejack solo sonreía.

-Hecho-dijo estrechando la mano de Odd.

-Soy una amenaza-dijo el rubio sonriendo orgulloso de su trato.

-Eres un tarado Odd-gruño Kenneth negando con la cabeza y dejando a su rubio amigo confundido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El parque de la ciudad se encontraba en total calma, todos disfrutando de un magnifico día, cuando de pronto, un nuevo monstruo hizo acto de aparición, este tenía la apariencia de un médico, solo que su bata era de color negro, llevaba lentes oscuros que solo mostraban un par de ojos amarillos, su rostro era pálido y mostraba una boca con filosos dientes en su interior.

-¿Qué tal habitantes de Angel Grove? ¡Espero que no les moleste que el buen doctor Virus venga a hacerles una visita a domicilio!-declaro riéndose de forma siniestra.

La gente comenzó a correr espantada ante aquel monstruo, que les disparo varios rayos, provocando que las personas comenzaran a sufrir todo tipo de padecimientos, desde tos incontrolable, dolores de estómago, llagas en la piel, quemaduras, entre otras cosas.

Fue cuando Sheer, Tsue y Yabaiba hicieron acto de aparición-Parece que nuestro buen doctor ya está haciendo lo suyo-dijo Tsue.

-Parece que te hace falta uno por allá-dijo Yabaiba señalando a un hombre que se ocultaba detrás de una banca.

-No se preocupen, ya lo tengo y le voy a dar una fuerte diarrea-dijo Virus disparándole un rayo, pero aun cuando el hombre recibió el impacto, no le paso absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no comienza a vaciar el estómago de manera incontrolable?-pregunto Sheer extrañada.

Virus miro al hombre y lo analizo-Al parecer ya se encuentra enfermo, tiene problemas en el corazón y de presión, solo puedo enfermar personas sanas-explico Virus.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, conocemos a cinco personas sumamente sanas a las cuales podrás enfermar-dijo Tsue sonriendo divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea estaba meditando, cuando la esfera le aviso sobre un nuevo peligro, al acercarse se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba-Rangers, el Undead World ha enviado un nuevo monstruo-informo su mentora.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kenneth, Odd y Spike se encontraban poniéndose los patines, mientras que Applejack fue a buscar a su hermana y a sus amigas, ya que se estaban tardando demasiado-Bueno, creo que esto nos da algo de tiempo para poder pensar cómo vamos a distraer a su admiradora y a sus dos amigas-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Admiradora?-pregunto Spike confundido.

-Por favor Spike, es claro que Sweetie Belle está loca por ti-señalo Kenneth con tono obvio-ahora no solo tienes a una ex sumamente celosa y obsesiva, sino también a su hermanita-.

Spike se quedó mudo ante eso, quiso preguntarle más, pero entonces sus teléfonos o en el caso de Kenneth, su pulsera sonó-"Kenneth, el Undead World está atacando de nuevo, Sunset y Starlight se dirigen al lugar"-informo Serpiente.

-Entendido, será mejor darnos prisa-dijo Kenneth y el trío de amigos busco donde transformarse.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Serpiente/León/Cocodrilo!-invocaron para dirigirse hacia la batalla y volver antes de que las chicas regresaran.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La gente seguía cayendo víctima de los hechizos del terrible doctor, cuyas enfermedades se volvían cada vez más peligrosas conforme a más personas infectaba, a algunas les estaba dando leucemia o algún tipo de cáncer, otros ya estaban sufriendo síntomas del sida, mientras que otros comenzaron a sentir como si partes de su cuerpo sufrían necrosis.

-¡Eso es! ¡Continua así amigo mío!-animaba Tsue sumamente emocionada-¡Esto seguramente complacerá a la Emperatriz!-.

-¡Y quizás nos perdone por no haberle dicho la verdad sobre la hija de Shen!-agrego Yabaiba.

-¡Oigan!-los Rangers hicieron acto de aparición muy a tiempo, con Sunset yendo al frente-¡Deténganse ahora mismo!-.

-¡Rangers, llegan tarde a su cita médica, por fortuna…!-.

-¡Espera un momento!-grito Sheer-¡Ranger Roja! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Cómo no me dijiste nunca quien eres en realidad?-.

-¿Eh?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

Al ver la reacción de la Ranger Roja, Tsue confirmo lo que le dijo a la Emperatriz, realmente, Sunset no sabía nada de su ascendencia ni de su deber, mucho menos del poder que llevaba dentro de ella, pero entonces, la voz de Sheer capto su atención.

-¡Pero bueno, toda relación tiene sus altibajos, solo tenemos que encontrar el modo de superar esto y podremos ser tan felices como siempre!-declaro con ojos en forma de corazón negro.

Odd se quedó más que confundido-Cielos, Spike le gusta a tres chicas y Sunset le gusta a una de las locas ¿Por qué yo no le gusto a nadie?-pregunto con tristeza.

-¿Será porque siempre sales con más de una a la vez?-pregunto Kenneth con sarcasmo.

-"Starlight, tengan cuidado, ese monstruo no es algo que deban tomar a la ligera"-informo Hada.

La Ranger Blanca escucho la advertencia de su Guardián y miro a la gente-¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron a esas personas?-cuestiono con molestia.

-¡No necesitas preguntar, ahora mismo les responderé!-declaro Virus preparándose para disparar su rayo, cuando recibió varios disparos que lo dejaron tendido en el suelo.

La responsable de ese ataque no fue otra más que Aria, quien pasó entre la multitud de personas enfermas, los cuales luchaban por resistir la enfermedad con la cual fueron infectados, algunos incluso vomitaron ante ella.

-¡Aria!-grito Sunset.

-No se metan en esto, yo me encargare de acabar con estos bastardos de una vez por todas-sentencio al tiempo que sacaba su espada y se preparaba para el combate.

Sheer gruño ante eso-Siempre llegas sin invitación ¡Zombis!-los Zombis que aparecieron esta vez, era femeninos y todos estaban vestidos como enfermeras, aunque también habían Zombis masculinos que estaban vestidos como pasantes de medicina-¡Ataquen!-ordeno enviando a sus guerreros a la batalla.

Rápidamente, los Rangers también comenzaron el contraataque, los Zombis de esta ocasión estaban armados con jeringas de agujas oxidadas, así como también bisturí, entre otros materiales médicos que se veían en muy mal estado, clara señal de que los Rangers debían estar agradecidos de que estuvieran con sus poderes activados, Aria derribo a un par de enfermeras y encaro a Virus, el cual se levantó.

-¡Tú eres mío!-declaro dando un salto para cumplir su amenaza, pero Virus reacciono con rapidez y le disparo un rayo, dándole justo en el aire y provocando que cayera al suelo-¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasa? Me siento…-Aria no podía describir como se sentía.

Virus se rio de eso-¡Niña tonta, te acabo de infectar con la fiebre amarilla!-declaro riéndose-¡Creo que todo se ha complicado para ti!-.

-¡Oye!-grito Kenneth apareciendo junto con Odd, pero Virus reacciono y les disparo un rayo a ambos.

A Kenneth le dio un terrible dolor de cabeza, mismo que era sumamente insoportable, mientras que Odd solo podía sentir como si sus entrañas estuvieran en llamas, sintiendo una gran cantidad de nauseas, al tiempo que sufría de terribles alucinaciones.

-¡Nunca deben atacar a un doctor!-sentencio Virus.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Starlight disparándole varias flechas, mismas que Tsue desvió con un hechizo, momento que Virus aprovecho para dispararle un rayo más, provocando que la chica sufriera de terribles escalofríos, así como también fuertes espasmos musculares.

-¡Oh no!-grito Sunset al ver eso, al tiempo que se agrupaba con Spike.

-¿Qué les hiciste a nuestros amigos?-cuestiono Spike.

-Solo les provoque algunos padecimientos médicos, lo mejor de todo es que cuantas más personas infecto con mis virus letales, más mortíferas son mis siguientes enfermedades, ahora solo me queda preguntar con qué enfermedad los infectare a ustedes-sentencio riéndose.

Virus disparo un rayo contra ambos-¡Cuidado!-grito Sunset empujando a Spike, provocando que recibiera el golpe de lleno, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo y se sintiera muy mal, comenzó a sudar mucho, su cuerpo temblaba, cayó al suelo y podía sentir como algo surgía en su piel, lepra.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-cuestiono Sheer molesta.

-Relájate Sheer, después de todo, es la victoria de nuestra Emperatriz, esto es perfecto, ya solo queda uno, inféctalo ahora-ordeno Tsue.

-Será un placer-dijo Virus avanzando-¡Despídete Ranger Verde!-declaro disparándole un rayo más.

Spike solo se pudo proteger con sus brazos, pero el rayo no le afecto-¿Qué? No me hizo nada-dijo extraño.

-¿Qué es esto?-cuestiono Virus.

-¿Acaso el Ranger Verde tiene alguna enfermedad?-pregunto Yabaiba confundido.

-¿Enfermedad?-Spike miro alrededor y vio a mucha gente que todavía estaba en pie, ayudando en lo que podía a los enfermos, entonces comprendió, Virus no podía infectar a personas sanas, pero él no estaba enfermo y al ver a una mujer con una parte de su rostro llena de cicatrices debido a una quemadura que sufrió, pero que estaba dispuesta a ayudar, lo entendió.

Llevo su mano hacia su pecho, donde tenía aquella terrible herida, misma que era el recordatorio de que para sus padres biológicos, nunca fue más que dinero viviente ¿Quién diría que esa horrible marca que siempre temía mostrar al mundo lo protegería en ese momento?

-¡Parece que tu rayo no va a funcionar conmigo doctorcito! ¡Lo que significa que es hora de que te envié al hospital!-aseguro colocándose en guardia.

-¡No importa, te enviare a la morgue a la antigua!-declaro Virus lanzándose a la batalla.

-¡No te quedaras con toda la gloria!-aseguro Yabaiba siguiéndolo, al tiempo que Tsue y Sheer también se unían.

Spike comenzó a pelear contra los cuatro villanos, los cuales lo atacaban de distintos flancos, el Ranger Verde intentaba resistir los golpes de sus oponentes, algo que no estaba resultando nada fácil, pero no podía rendirse, no cuando era la única esperanza que quedaba para la gente y sus amigos.

-¡Toma!-gritaron Tsue y Sheer disparándole un rayo al mismo tiempo, lanzándolo por los aires.

Yabaiba le lanzo varias dagas y finalmente, Virus lo ataco con varias jeringas, las cuales se clavaron en su cuerpo con fuerza y explotaron, lanzándolo por los aires de nuevo-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Tú solo no podrás vencernos-dijo Tsue sonriendo burlonamente.

Spike comenzó a levantarse lentamente-¿Quién dice que estoy solo? ¡Yo no estoy solo! ¡Nunca lo he estado y nunca lo estaré! ¡Así como tampoco importa cuántos villanos me enfrenten! ¡Voy a seguir luchando por mis amigos, porque eso es lo que yo hago! ¡Ayudo a todos los que me necesitan, sean mis amigos o no, siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarlos!-grito al tiempo que la energía del Cocodrilo lo envolvía por completo, provocando que pasara al siguiente nivel-¡Guardián Cocodrilo! ¡Ranger Verde! ¡Modo Depredador!-invoco al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia.

-¡No otra vez!-exclamo Tsue alarmada.

Spike miro su traje y no pudo evitar sonreír emocionado-¡Oh sí! ¡Este es el poder que adquirieron Kenneth y Starlight! ¡Es realmente fabuloso! ¡Ahora doctor, es hora de que regrese a la escuela de medicina!-declaro Spike con burla.

-¡Que frase tan tonta!-bramo Virus disparándole más jeringas, mismas que no lograron traspasar el cuerpo de Spike esta vez, al contrario, las agujas se rompieron en pedazos tras impactar contra el chico-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendido.

-¡Necesitaras más que unas pequeñas agujas para traspasar a un Cocodrilo!-declaro Spike sonriendo.

Lanzándose como el temible depredador de ríos y océanos, Spike arremetió contra los Zombis, para luego pasar a los guerreros del Undead World, dando un salto y sujetando a Virus con sus dos brazos como si fueran las fauces de un mortal Cocodrilo.

-¡Hora de que sepas lo que es el verdadero dolor!-declaro comenzando a girar, provocando que Virus sufriera un daño sumamente severo ante eso.

Cuando Spike lo soltó, Virus se estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo, quedando tendido, más se levantó como pudo y miro a su oponente de nuevo-¡Todavía no me has vencido!-.

-¡Eso se puede arreglar!-aseguro Spike-¡Hacha Depredador!-invoco su arma y lanzándose con mucha fuerza, golpeo a Virus en la cintura, provocando que el monstruo sufriera varias explosiones, antes de caer al suelo y explotar.

En cuanto Virus quedo eliminado, la gente comenzó a levantarse de nuevo, sintiéndose como antes de que toda esa locura comenzara, rápidamente, los amigos de Spike corrieron a su lado, admirados de que haya obtenido el segundo modo, ahora eran tres, la misma Aria tuvo que reconocer que esa forma de los Rangers era impresionante.

-¡No canten victoria aun Rangers!-intervino Tsue-¡Espíritus del mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco al tiempo que Virus regresaba en su forma gigante.

-¡Parece que los problemas aumentaron!-declaro Kenneth.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-los poderosos Guardianes aparecieron, con el Cocodrilo rugiendo con ferocidad-¡Megazord Valquiria Activado!-.

En cuanto Valquiria se formó, su cuerpo cambio radicalmente a tonalidades verdes con detalles morados-¡Valquiria Modo Depredador!-invocaron los chicos.

Aria vio todo y decidió que esta vez dejaría que esos chicos se ocuparan de todo, dándose la vuelta, se dispuso a marcharse, mientras Valquiria encaraba a Virus, lista para finalizar la batalla, el doctor solo se rio de forma divertida.

-¡No crean que mis poderes afectan solo a humanos, tengo muchas sorpresas!-declaro disparando un rayo, mismo que Valquiria repelió de un manotazo-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ya deberías entender que no puedes dañar a un Cocodrilo fácilmente!-aseguro Spike, al tiempo que Valquiria se quedaba quieta.

-¡Como si eso me preocupara!-declaro Virus lanzándole jeringas, pero estas no lograban dañar el cuerpo de Valquiria, que seguía sin hacer el menor movimiento-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Tienen tanto miedo que no pueden moverse? ¡Entonces iré hasta allá para eliminarlos!-declaro al tiempo que sacaba un par de serruchos, con los cuales se dispuso a golpear a Valquiria.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA)**

Pero apenas estuvo lo bastante cerca, Valquiria reacciono, sujetándolo con fuerza del cuello-¿Qué?-exclamo al tiempo que soltaba sus armas.

-¡No debiste haber hecho eso, porque un Cocodrilo nunca se precipita en atacar, espera el momento oportuno para hacerlo, ya sea acercándose lentamente o dejando que su presa se acerque!-informo Spike.

-¡Giro de la Muerte!-usando el ataque definitivo y mortal de dicho animal, Valquiria giro a gran velocidad y fue tanta, que termino por provocar que el buen doctor quedara más que aturdido.

-¡Me siento mal!-declaro tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

-¡Sable de Luz!-al invocar el Sable, este brillo de un tono verde, al tiempo que una luz lo envolvía, dándole la apariencia de un hacha-¡Valquiria! ¡Mordida de Cocodrilo!-invocaron al tiempo que lanzaba el golpe con su Sable/Hacha.

El impacto fue certero y al momento en que lanzo el ataque, se formó un Cocodrilo de luz que atrapo en sus fauces a Virus, aplastándolo con fuerza-¡Me tomare…unas aspirinas…y llamare…a mi doctor…en la mañana!-fue lo último que dijo antes de caer y explotar, marcando su final.

Ante esa nueva victoria, Valquiria bajo su arma en señal de triunfo, mientras los Rangers celebraban desde el interior de su cabina de mando, al tiempo que Dulcea sonreía de forma orgullosa por un nuevo triunfo de sus Rangers.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Pista de Patinaje**

Una vez que la misión finalizo, los Rangers volvieron rápidamente al lugar, se dieron cuenta que Applejack y las niñas no habían vuelto, lo que los alivio mucho, al tiempo que en la muñeca de Spike aparecía su nuevo y mejorado morfo.

-Hola Cocodrilo, me da mucho gusto conocerte al fin-dijo Spike sonriendo.

-"Lo mismo digo Spike, estoy seguro de que nos entenderemos muy bien"-aseguro Cocodrilo.

-"Debo admitirlo, me sorprendió como el muchacho logro resistir el ataque de Virus"-observo Serpiente.

-Pues no fue el único-dijo Kenneth-ya que mucha gente no se vio afectada por su poder-.

-Creo que sé porque-dijo Spike-se debe a que no podía enfermar o dañar a personas que ya estaban enfermas o tuvieran…algún daño en su cuerpo-señalo al tiempo que se tocaba el pecho.

Kenneth y Odd comprendieron a que se refería, aquella marca que sus padres biológicos le dejaron siendo tan pequeño-Vaya, parece que al final tus lunáticos padres nos ayudaron mucho-dijo Odd de pronto y Kenneth le piso el pie.

-¡Oye!-grito adolorido.

Spike solo suspiro, cuando vio a Applejack aparecer con las chicas-Disculpen la tardanza, pero tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente-dijo la rubia.

-No te preocupes-le sonrió Spike-pero ¿Qué clase de inconveniente?-.

-Pues…-Applejack miro hacia la puerta, donde estaban Bulk y Skull, aunque el segundo iba tapándose el ojo y se tambaleaba un poco.

-Oye gordo…esa chica sí que es muy agresiva…no me explico porque se enojó tanto, solo le dije que quería ver lo que tenía debajo-dijo Skull.

-Cierto, pero señalaste su blusa y precisamente en su pecho-le recordó Bulk.

-Ah…entonces fue por eso-dijo Skull comprendiendo y Bulk solo negó con la cabeza.

La tarde se volvió más entretenida, con ayuda de Kenneth y Odd, Spike y Applejack lograron tener un buen momento de pareja, ya que ambos amigos se las ingeniaron para distraer a las tres niñas, en especial a Sweetie Belle, pues lo último que Spike necesitaba, era que la hermanita de su ex le contara de la cita de ambos, además del hecho de que ella también estaba interesada en Spike, suspirando con cansancio y algo de diversión…

-Ay Spike, no quisiera ser tú cuando todo esto se sepa-dijo patinando y distrayendo a las niñas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

La Princesa Reiji le acababa de pedir un favor a su madre, dejando sorprendida a Necronomica-¿Aun quieres a la Ranger Roja como tu nueva muñeca?-pregunto sorprendida.

-No solo como mi nueva muñeca, quiero que sea mi nueva favorita-explico Reiji, provocando que Lilim, que estaba sentada en una silla apartada, en su forma de muñeca, volteara su cabeza con mucha rapidez y de forma violenta.

-¿Por qué quieres que la hija de mi peor enemiga se vuelva tu nueva favorita?-cuestiono Necronomica.

-Solo piénsalo mami ¿Qué mejor venganza contra Shen y todo su linaje que aprisionando el alma de su hija en forma de una muñeca sujeta a mi voluntad absoluta? Tendríamos el poder que tanto temes de nuestro lado y podríamos usarlo en contra del mundo-explico Reiji.

Ante aquella revelación, Necronomica se quedó pensando-Eso es muy cierto-reconoció sonriendo-muy bien, me encanta tu pequeña y perversa mentecilla, mi retoño de la oscuridad, eres una encantadora hija del diablo-.

-Gracias mami-dijo Reiji sonriendo-pronto Sunset Shimmer será mi nueva muñeca favorita-sentencio riéndose, mientras que los ojos de Lilim brillaban con algo de furia ante esa noticia.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Spike ha sido el siguiente en obtener el Modo Guardián, pero ahora, Necronomica ha cambiado su decisión con respecto a Sunset y pretende dejar que su hija la convierta en su nueva muñeca favorita"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO SI LEYERON LOS AVISOS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, RECORDARAN QUE MENCIONE QUE ESTOS TRES DIAS IBA A TRABAJAR HASTA TARDE Y ENCIMA…SALI MUCHO MAS TARDE EL SABADO DEBIDO A QUE FUE EL GRITO Y ME PIDIERON ESTAR MAS TIEMPO PARA QUE HUBIERA MAS VENTA Y AYER…BUENO, SE IMAGINARAN COMO ME SIENTO DE CANSADO**

 **Ángel María NF:** _por ahora, Necronomica soltó su rabia en contra del par de criados que le dijeron que acabaron con la última de los Shimmer siendo una pequeña bebé y vaya que se puso sumamente furiosa con ellos dos por haberle mentido de ese modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _¿de qué hablas? Carlos Villagrán aún está vivo, su estado lo confirma, creo que viste una noticia falsa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Jasón el Asesino Argentino:** _lo siento, pero es imposible, ya que todavía quedan muchos pendientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _no estoy del todo seguro, estoy entre sí o no en ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _es muy cierto, por desgracia, no fue muy duradero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _ya veo, espero que te haya ido bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _algo así, pero ya verás que estoy planeando y bueno, ya viste como les fue a Tsue y Yabaiba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _muy bien, son muy buenas escenas, veré como puedo usarlas, en serio, trato de complacer a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _primero lo primero, castigar al par que le mintió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Nova Star Prime, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Shazam, Tenzalucard123, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, The LAV, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Dra Optimus Star 3, Regulus Leo, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Hell Drago, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Nero Metallic, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, B Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Kid Shooter, Mista 6 Pistols, Tetsuma Gundam, Fugo Distorsión, Hiruma Demon, Narancia Aeron, Seito Ghost, Abbacchio Leone, Ryokan Shield, Joestar, Marco Sorairo, Zeppeli, Gaou Tyranus, Black Hunter, Revolver, Ryo Red, Crimson Bullet, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Espadachín de la Luz, Ant, Freedom Gundam 96, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Dark Digimon 16,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	28. Rey de la Selva

" _ **Necronomica finalmente ha descubierto la verdadera identidad de Sunset, algo que ella desconoce por completo, pero eso no evita que la Emperatriz quiera destruirla, mientras tanto, Spike se disponía a disfrutar de una cita con Applejack, cuando el Undead World lanzo un ataque con su nuevo monstruo, el cual provocaba terribles enfermedades a las personas o les dejaba el cuerpo lleno de heridas, sin embargo, no era capaz de lastimar a aquellos que ya tuvieran alguna enfermedad o alguna herida permanente en su cuerpo, como era el caso de Spike, quien consiguió el Modo Guardián justo a tiempo, logrando salvar a sus amigos, para después continuar con su cita, pero ahora, Reiji quiere convertir a Sunset en su nueva muñeca favorita, algo que la Emperatriz aprobó tras escuchar el buen argumento de su hija, la vida de Sunset se encuentra en un peligro más grande de lo que esperaba"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 28**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 28 Rey de la Selva**

El día comenzaba una vez más en Angel Grove, mientras que Kenneth y Spike llegaron a recoger a su rubio amigo, que todavía no salía de su hogar, ya se les estaba haciendo tarde y tenían que ir cuanto antes a la escuela o de lo contrario, se meterían en problemas.

-¿Qué tanto hace Odd para tardar tanto?-pregunto Spike confundido.

-Seguramente se quedó dormido de nuevo, es tan típico de él-reconoció Kenneth suspirando con cansancio, cuando el grito del rubio llamo la atención de ambos, tomándolos por sorpresa y asustándolos un poco.

Fue cuando el rubio salió de la casa, saltando lleno de alegría y emoción, hecho que sus dos amigos notaron casi al instante-Oye Odd ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-¡Acabo de recibir la mejor noticia de todos los tiempos!-declaro el rubio sonriendo emocionado-¡Mi princesa va a venir a visitarme!-.

-¿Su princesa?-pregunto Spike confundido y Kenneth no tardo en comprender de qué hablaba.

-Espera ¿estás diciendo que Aelita va a venir a verte?-pregunto Kenneth sorprendido.

-¡Así es! ¡Estoy tan emocionado, no la he visto en mucho tiempo!-declaro Odd con un tono de voz sumamente emocionado ante la idea de volver a ver a su antigua novia-¡Estoy más que ansioso y lo mejor es que llega hoy por la tarde!-agrego con más emoción.

-Oye Odd, tranquilízate un poco, mira, yo también estoy emocionado por volver a verla, pero creo que primero tenemos que marcar prioridades y la número 1 es ir a la escuela antes de que se nos haga tarde y tengamos que pasar un ratotote con el psicólogo lunático del profesor Discord-dijo Kenneth.

-Apoyo la moción-dijo Spike preocupado por ello.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica se encontraba en su trono, esperando cualquier posible informe de parte de Estraga, pero el científico todavía se encontraba haciendo sus investigaciones sobre la vida de Sunset Shimmer desde que llego a ese mundo, aunque recientemente hizo algunos descubrimientos sumamente interesantes.

-Mientras Estraga se enfoca en averiguar todo lo posible sobre la Ranger Roja, nosotros debemos seguir manteniéndolos ocupados, no podemos permitir que piensen que sospechen de nuestra ausencia-indico Necronomica.

-Además de que tenemos que preparar todo para la llegada de mi nueva muñeca favorita-dijo Reiji sonriendo emocionada, provocando un brillo molesto en los ojos de Lilim.

-¡Yo apoyo totalmente esa idea mi princesa!-declaro Sheer con un tono de voz sumamente meloso-¡Estoy muy emocionada por poder casarme con ella!-.

-¡Ya basta!-intervino Necronomica-ahora mismo necesitamos un plan para poder mantener a los Rangers bajo control, para evitar que noten las investigaciones de Estraga-.

-Adivina que mami ¡Yo ya tengo un plan!-declaro Reiji emocionado-¡Permíteme presentarte a mi más nuevo compañero de juego; Garra de Tigre!-presento.

Fue cuando un monstruo que parecía ser un tigre humanoide, de aspecto feroz, fornido, filosos colmillos y terribles garras hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo con mucha ferocidad y estremeciendo todo el lugar, la Emperatriz no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el nuevo monstruo de su hija.

-Perfecto, una bestia eficiente para distraer a los Rangers, anda mi niña, no me vayas a defraudar-dijo Necronomica.

-¡No te preocupes mami!-aseguro la Princesa sonriendo muy emocionada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Las clases ya había terminado, ahora Odd pudo correr hacia el aeropuerto para recibir a la chica que no había visto en mucho tiempo, claro que la extrañaba y mucho, aunque no pudo evitar recordar que debido a ella paso por una de las experiencias más terribles de toda su vida.

-Nunca vi a Odd tan emocionado-dijo Starlight sonriendo al ver como su rubio amigo estaba muy entusiasmado con una persona.

-Se ve que todavía no lo conoces lo suficiente-dijo Kenneth-no tienes idea de cuantas veces se emociona con pequeñas cosas-.

-Bueno, es increíble que aun después de tantos años se emocione tanto por ver a su ex pareja-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-No es tan así realmente-corrigió Kenneth-se han mantenido en contacto por mucho tiempo y de muchas maneras, el problema es que con todo el trabajo que hemos tenido en estos últimos días, no ha tenido muchas oportunidades para hablar con ella-.

-¡Ya llego!-grito Odd emocionado-¡Ese es el avión de Aelita!-.

-Ya comenzamos-dijo Kenneth sonriendo.

Poco a poco, las personas que recién llegaban de Francia comenzaron a bajar del avión, el rubio solo pudo observar con mucha tensión a las personas que bajaban, hasta que finalmente, vislumbro la cabellera que tanto deseaba ver, revelándose como su princesa.

-¡Aelita!-grito Odd corriendo emocionado.

-¡Odd!-saludo Aelita con la misma emoción y ambos se abrazaron con mucha fuerza-¡Que gusto me da volver a verte!-.

-¡A mí también! ¡No pude concentrarme en las clases por la emoción que sentía de volver a verte!-aseguro sonriendo con mucha emoción.

-Nunca puedes concentrarte en las clases-dijo Kenneth con los ojos achicados dando un paso al frente.

Al ver a Kenneth, Aelita no pudo evitar sonreí-¡Kenneth!-grito abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡A mí también me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo!-aseguro Kenneth correspondiendo el abrazo-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos-.

-Los extrañe mucho a ambos-aseguro Aelita sonriéndoles con mucho cariño a sus dos amigos.

-Nosotros también, aunque Odd te extraño un poco más que yo-dijo Kenneth de manera picarona, provocando una sonrisa de felicidad en Aelita, mientras el rubio se ruborizaba un poco-por cierto, ellos son nuestros amigos; Sunset, Starlight y Spike-presento.

-Mucho gusto, Odd me ha hablado tanto de ustedes que ya siento que los conozco-saludo Aelita sonriendo de forma amistosa.

-Puras cosas buenas espero-dijo Sunset mirando a Odd.

-Bueno…-Aelita guardo silencio al mirar a Sunset, ya que el rubio le conto todo lo que paso, al menos, a su modo y lo que sabía, Kenneth no tardo en comprenderlo y miro a Odd con enojo.

-¿Qué? Nunca tuve secretos con ella-aseguro el rubio cruzándose de brazos, al tiempo que se sentía sumamente indignado.

-Mejor no hablemos más de esas cosas, bienvenida a Angel Grove-saludo Starlight de manera amistosa.

-Gracias, extrañaba mucho este lugar-dijo Aelita sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Bulk y Skull se encontraban en esos momentos en uno de los puestos de Hot Dogs que había en el centro de la ciudad, ambos disfrutaban de su almuerzo, al tiempo que pensaban en su próxima estrategia para descubrir la identidad de los Power Rangers.

-Te lo aseguro Skull, nuestra suerte tiene que cambiar tarde o temprano, en algún momento lograremos descubrir quiénes son estos nuevos Rangers y con ello llegara nuestro momento de fama y gloria-aseguro Bulk con un tono de voz sumamente confiado en sus palabras.

-Eso suena bien Bulky, pero tal vez deberíamos considerar comenzar a investigar otras cosas-dijo Skull-después de todo, cada vez que tratamos de descubrir quiénes son los Power Rangers ocurre algo que se sale de nuestro control-.

-No te preocupes Skull, así como también sé que pronto descubriremos a los Power Rangers, creo firmemente que algún día nuestra suerte también cambiara para bien y ya no tendremos que preocuparnos más por los monstruos-aseguro Bulk y Skull se quedó pensando.

-Tienes razón Bulky, después de todo ¿Cuántos monstruos más pueden quedar para aparecer frente a nosotros y querer atacarnos precisamente a nosotros?-pregunto Skull con tono casual.

De pronto, el temible Garra de Tigre hizo acto de aparición, justo frente a ellos, provocando que se detuvieran de golpe y miraran a su atacante con mucha sorpresa, así como también mucho terror.

-¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?-pregunto Bulk alarmado.

-¡Esto ya parece un complot del Universo!-grito Skull comenzando a gritar aterrados.

Garra de Tigre lanzo un rugido de ferocidad, lo que provoco que toda la gente también comenzara a correr, fue cuando Reiji hizo acto de aparición, abrazando a Lilim-¡Esto es algo sumamente divertido!-declaro la Princesa riéndose muy divertida-¡Siempre es bueno ver a la gente siendo asustada por algo tan simple como un tigre, aunque creo que puede hacer un poco más de participantes en el juego! ¡Gremlins!-.

Los Gremlins hicieron acto de aparición, comenzando la destrucción de todo el lugar, al tiempo que la Princesa lanzo a Lilim y esta se transformó en su forma guerrera-¡Ahora solo hay que esperar a mi futura nueva favorita!-declaro Reiji riéndose y provocando una mirada seria en Lilim.

Los ataques comenzaron con mucha ferocidad en el centro, al tiempo que Garra de Tigre destruía todo a su paso con sus fuertes zarpazos, cuando de pronto, fijo su atención en una niña que al tratar de escapar se tropezó y ahora estaba a merced de la bestia, que arremetió contra ella, solo para ser derribado por un disparo.

La responsable de ese ataque no fue otra que Aria, quien apareció ya transformada y avanzaba lentamente hacia donde estaba el Undead World-Parece que llego el dragón equivocado-dijo Reiji preocupada por la aparición de Aria, que siempre significaban problemas.

La Ranger Negro quedo ante la niña y los ejércitos del Undead World, cuando la madre de la pequeña corrió a su lado y la abrazo con fuerzas-¡Muchas gracias!-agradeció aliviada de que su niña estuviera bien.

-Si no quiere que algo malo le pase a su mocosa le sugiero que la cuide mejor-dijo Aria con frialdad, dejando a la mujer estática-ahora lárguese antes de que me olvide de que están aquí-.

La madre tomo a su niña y ambas escaparon, dejando a Aria ante el Undead World-No eres la Ranger que estaba esperando, pero supongo que servirás para entretenerme un rato-dijo Reiji.

-Pretendo hacer más que solo eso-sentencio Aria al tiempo que invocaba su espada y se colocaba en guardia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, los Rangers llevaron a Aelita a Sugar Cube Cornner, el lugar que Odd llamo el sitio con los postres más deliciosos de todo el planeta-Ya verás Aelita, este sitio te dejara más que encantada-aseguro el rubio tomando de la mano a la peli rosa, la cual se sonrojo.

-Estoy segura de que realmente me gustara-dijo sonriendo.

Kenneth suspiro divertido-Parece que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado siguen estando locos el uno por el otro-señalo.

-¡Hola!-saludo Pinkie Pie-¡Bienvenidos sean a Sugar Cube Cornner! ¡Lamento decirles que en estos momentos no estamos en servicio!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Spike confundida.

-Por eso-señalo hacia afuera y los chicos vieron a los Gremlins aparecieron, rugiendo con mucha ferocidad y comenzando a destruir toda la calle.

-Oh, por eso-dijo Spike comprendiendo todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sunset y sus amigos sabían que era el momento perfecto para entrar en acción, pero también había un problema, que significaba que Aelita se enterara de la verdad, así que haciéndole una seña a Odd, le indicaron que se quedara con la chica, mientras ellos se ocupaban de lo demás.

Buscando un lugar apartado, mismo que no era sencillo debido a la cantidad de clientes que se resguardaban en el lugar, fue cuando Pinkie Pie les hizo un ademan con su dedo para que lo siguieran.

Confundidos, hicieron lo que la peli rosa les indico, llevándolos a la parte trasera del negocio-Aquí pueden transformarse-les dijo en un susurro.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes…?-Kenneth quedo asombrado por ese hecho.

-Lo he sabido hace tiempo, pero no creo que este sea el momento para que lo discutamos-dijo Pinkie Pie.

El grupo ya estaba más que impactado al escuchar que Pinkie Pie lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, pero también se quedaron en shock al entender que tenía razón, no era el momento para preguntar por eso, había trabajo que hacer.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/Cocodrilo!-invocaron para después lanzarse a la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Aria lidiaba contra los Gremlins, Garra de Tigre y Lilim, algo que le estaba costando un poco debido a la superioridad numérica, pero su sed de venganza impedía que se diera por vencida, fue cuando Lilim le dio un tremendo golpe con su espada, provocando que rodara por el suelo, al tiempo que Garra de Tigre la sujetaba con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame gato sobrealimentado!-exigió Aria tratando de liberarse, al tiempo que la bestia abría sus fauces, disponiéndose a comérsela, cuando Sunset salió de la nada y le dio una patada al monstruo, consiguiendo que la soltara.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sunset colocándose en guardia.

-¡No necesitaba tu ayuda!-bramo Aria levantándose algo aturdida por los golpes, pero dispuesta a continuar en la batalla.

-"No la mataría ser un poco más agradecida"-dijo Cocodrilo.

-"Hay que comprenderla, perdió muchas cosas"-señalo Hada.

-"Creo que su sed de venganza y odio van a impedir que logre entrar en contacto con Dragón Espectral, y eso puede ser un problema a futuro"-dijo Serpiente.

Los Rangers escucharon la conversación de sus Guardianes, pero optaron por dejarlo para después, así como también el hecho de que Pinkie Pie supiera sus identidades, ahora había otros problemas un poco más serios con los cuales lidiar, que involucraban a un monstruo tigre y a un ejército de Gremlins.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaran!-grito Reiji desde su lugar-¡Estaba comenzando a preocuparme de que no hicieran acto de aparición!-declaro divertida-¡Ahora sí que nos vamos a divertir y mucho!-.

-¡Por desgracia no compartimos tu idea de diversión!-aseguro Sunset desafiante.

Reiji solo se rio al escuchar eso-¡Pero esa opinión puede cambiar en cualquier momento!-aseguro de manera siniestra.

Lilim apretó el mango de su sable al escuchar como su princesa hablaba con la Ranger Roja de una manera que claramente indicaba que todo eso de convertirla en su nueva favorita era muy en serio, lanzándose contra Sunset, comenzó a una batalla bastante intensa, hecho que confundió a la peli fuego, pues Lilim la atacaba con mucha furia.

Reiji solo se rio emocionada al ver como Lilim atacaba a Sunset con mucha rabia-Vaya, esto se está comenzando a poner más emocionante, en serio, debería hacer cosas como estas más seguido ¡Ataquen!-ordeno enviando a sus tropas a la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, la gente que se encontraba en Sugar Cube Cornner solo podían esperar a que este nuevo ataque de monstruos cesara en cualquier momento, Odd se encontraba junto con Aelita, tratando de que se mantuviera en calma, aunque la chica estaba muy tranquila, como si no tuviera nada que temer, mientras que Odd…

-¡No te preocupes princesa! ¡Estoy seguro de que los Power Rangers detendrán esto! ¡Siempre lo hacen! ¡Sé que lo harán!-aseguro Odd alarmado.

-Oye Odd, tranquilo, yo estoy bien, mi madre me conto que hace tiempo, muchos monstruos atacaron la ciudad en más de una ocasión, pero siempre se contó con los Power Rangers para defenderla, estoy segura de que pueden hacerlo otra, aunque me extraña que no estés con ellos-dijo Aelita sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué estaría con ellos? Digo, sería genial estar con ellos, después de todo ¿Quién no querría ser un Power Ranger?-pregunto Odd, cuando Aelita le mostro un mensaje que hace tiempo Odd le escribió, mismo en el cual era una larga lista de charlas entre ellos, llegando a una parte que decía "por cierto, soy un Power Rangers y soy el Amarillo"-ay mierda…si lo envié entonces…-.

-Si lo hiciste-confirmo Aelita sonriendo con diversión y dulzura.

-Me lleva…siempre me tome muy en serio el que no hubiera secretos entre nosotros-reconoció entre molesto, avergonzado y feliz.

-Es como en los viejos tiempo-apoyo Aelita-pero escucha Odd, ahora mismo, toda la ciudad necesita a todos los Power Rangers, podemos hablar sobre esto después, ahora, tienes otro lugar al cual debes ir y de prisa-le dijo la peli rosa.

-Tienes razón, pero…-.

-Yo estaré bien, anda, ve-animo Aelita y Odd asintió, saliendo de su escondite y dirigiéndose a la acción.

Pinkie Pie solo vio lo que pasó y sonrió emocionada, imaginándose que entre ellos dos había algo más que una amistad, cuando Odd salió del local-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián León!-invoco.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Garra de Tigre se lanzó contra Aria y Starlight, golpeándolas a ambas con sus poderosas garras, para después dispararles un rayo-¡Patético! ¡Ahora me voy a dar un banquete con su carne!-sentencio avanzando lentamente hacia ellas, cuando Odd apareció.

-¡Oye gato tramposo! ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?-pregunto colocándose en guardia.

Garra de Tigre encaro a Odd y sonrió-Esto va a ser divertido, el momento en que un Tigre demuestre su superioridad ante un León ha llegado-dijo colocándose en guardia.

-¡Ahora mismo te demostrare quien es el gato alfa!-aseguro Odd lanzándose al ataque.

Ambos chocaron con fuerza, comenzando una batalla que parecía ser realmente entre dos felinos auténticos, aunque Garra de Tigre demostraba una tremenda superioridad sobre Odd, ya que el rubio tenía muchos problemas para lidiar con ese monstruo, su tamaño, fuerza y velocidad eran realmente formidables, lo que lo ponía contra la pared.

-¿Qué te sucede humano? ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¡Eso pasa cuando un patético león se enfrenta a un tigre!-declaro sujetando a Odd y estrellándolo contra el suelo, para después darle una patada-¡Te voy a decir una triste verdad sobre los leones, todos ellos no son más que cobardes, ya que siempre cazan a sus presas en manada, porque no tienen las suficientes pelotas para hacerlos por su propia cuenta, además de que los machos son unos torpes perezosos, siempre dejando que las hembras hagan todo el trabajo!-.

-Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Los animales son como los humanos, muy complicados!-declaro Odd lanzándose al ataque, pero Garra de Tigre detuvo su golpe con su mano y lo alzo sobre él, para después estrellarlo contra una pared.

-¡Por favor, mientras los leones cazan en manada como los cobardes que son, un tigre, ya sea macho o hembra, lo hace solo, sin depender de nadie más, solo de su fuerza superior, de sus garras y dientes, para poder atrapar a grandes presas y darse un banquete con ellas, por eso y más, un patético y débil león jamás podrá vencer a un tigre, feroz, imponente, solitario! ¡Sin tu manada niño, no eres nada!-declaro Garra de Tigre disparándole un rayo, mismo que lanzo a Odd por los aires.

-¡Odd!-grito Kenneth al ver a su amigo en problemas, hecho que los demás también alcanzaron a ver.

Odd estaba en el suelo, sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba sumamente lastimado, pero al pensar en Aelita y su sonrisa, recupero fuerzas-¡Ni creas que me voy a dar por vencido, no cuando tengo a alguien que está esperando por mí! ¡Soy un león y jamás voy a perder ante un gato casero como tú!-declaro al tiempo que gritaba y su cuerpo brillaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-cuestiono Garra de Tigre.

Motivado por la idea de ver a Aelita una vez más, Odd alcanzo su segundo nivel de poder-¡Guardián León! ¡Ranger Amarillo! ¡Modo Rugido!-se presentó ante su oponente.

Al ver eso, Reiji abrió mucho los ojos-Cielo, hasta el idiota alcanzo ese nuevo nivel-dijo preocupada.

Más Garra de Tigre solo gruño con fastidio-¡Si piensas que le temo a eso estas muy equivocado!-declaro lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Ese es tu problema!-moviéndose a una gran velocidad, Odd golpeo con fuerza a Garra de Tigre en el abdomen.

El monstruo abrió mucho los ojos ante el tremendo golpe que recibió, al tiempo que el rubio pisaba con fuerza el suelo, tomando impulso, lanzo un puñetazo contra la quijada de Garra de Tigre, el cual salió disparado por los aires, momento que Odd aprovecho para dar un salto, mostrando unas filosas garras en sus dedos, con las cuales golpeo a su contrincante, finalizándolo con una patada que lo estrello contra el suelo.

Garra de Tigre consiguió levantarse, solo para sufrir varias explosiones en el cuerpo, al tiempo que Odd aterrizaba y posaba-¿Quién es el Rey de la Selva?-pregunto, mientras su oponente caía al suelo y explotaba.

-¡Eso es!-grito Kenneth.

-¡Bien hecho!-felicito Spike.

Reiji solo suspiro con cansancio-Vaya, en serio esto se está volviendo muy molesto ¡Tsue!-.

-¡A la orden! ¡Espíritus del mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco lanzando su hechizo y no paso mucho tiempo para que Garra de Tigre reapareciera en su forma gigante.

-¡Parece que aún no hemos terminado!-declaro Odd.

Sunset busco a Aria y la encontró peleando contra Lilim, lo que significaba que estaría ocupada un rato-¡Hora de la artillería pesada!-indico la peli fuego.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-invocaron y los poderosos Guardianes volvieron a la acción-¡Megazord Valquiria Activado!-.

Odd no tardo en tomar el mando-¡Hora de que el León ruja de nuevo!-declaro al tiempo que le daba su poder al Megazord.

El cuerpo de Valquiria se volvió de color amarillo con detalles naranjas, con el símbolo del León-¡Valquiria Modo Rugido!-.

-¡Yo les enseñare lo que es un rugido verdadero!-declaro Garra de Tigre lanzándose al ataque, pero Valquiria detuvo el golpe de su oponente y le dio un poderoso zarpazo en un costado.

Rápidamente, Valquiria sujeto a Garra de Tigre de la cabeza y abriendo su boca, le dio una tremenda mordida en el cuello, justo como un verdadero León lo haría con su presa, lo siguiente que hizo fue levantarlo, para después lanzarlo contra el suelo con mucha fuerza.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA** **)**

-¡Sable de Luz!-al invocar el Sable, este brillo y tomo la forma de lo que parecía ser un hacha, misma con la cual comenzó a golpear repetidamente a Garra de Tigre, que trato de atacar con sus garras, las cuales fueron cortadas por un golpe del hacha.

-¡Valquiria! ¡Rugido del Rey!-invocaron los Rangers, al tiempo que alzaban su arma y se escuchaba el potente rugido del Rey de la Selva, lanzando un golpe mortal contra Garra de Tigre.

El monstruo recibió de lleno el ataque y cayó al suelo, explotando y marcando su final, al tiempo que Aria daba un salto y golpeaba a Lilim con su espada, provocando que la guerrera rodara por el suelo, pero justo cuando parecía que iba a volver al ataque.

-¡Ya es suficiente Lilim! Es hora de volver a casa-indico la Princesa al tiempo que Lilim volvía a su forma de muñeca.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-cuestiono Aria.

-Siento tener que irme de este modo, pero tengo que llegar a casa para la gran sorpresa que tenemos planeada, adiós-se despidió Reiji desapareciendo.

Aria se quedó extrañada ante esas palabras-¿Gran sorpresa? ¿Qué estará planeando Necronomica esta vez?-se preguntó retirándose del lugar.

Por su parte, los Rangers bajaron de Valquiria, al tiempo que el morfo de Odd cambiaba-"Saludos Odd, es un placer finalmente poder hablarte"-saludo León.

-El placer es todo mío-aseguro el rubio sonriendo.

-Bueno, parece que obtuvimos otra gran victoria-dijo Starlight sonriendo-pero hay que volver con la maestra Dulcea, tenemos que decirle lo de Pinkie Pie-.

-En realidad…no solo es de Pinkie Pie…-dijo Odd nervioso, provocando que sus amigos lo vieran de manera significativa.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que lo siguiente que vas a decir me hará estrangularte?-pregunto Kenneth achicando los ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Después de que Kenneth cumpliera su amenaza de estrangular a Odd, los chicos llevaron a Pinkie y a Aelita ante Dulcea, ahora, la mentora de los Rangers caminaba de un lado a otro, preguntándose qué hacer con todo esto.

-Una opción sería borrarles la memoria, con un hechizo sencillo no recordarían nada de esto-dijo Dulcea-pero…me sorprende que la señorita Pinkie Pie haya sabido sus identidades todo este tiempo y no haya dicho nada-.

-¡No ha sido fácil! ¡Pero puedo mantener el secreto, incluso para mis amigas!-aseguro Pinkie.

-Yo también lo puedo mantener-dijo Aelita.

-Voy a reconocerlo, Aelita siempre ha sido una persona muy discreta-apoyo Kenneth.

Dulcea se quedó en silencio un momento y miro a Sunset-Tú eres la líder del equipo, la decisión final es tuya, yo respetare lo que elijas-aseguro su mentora.

Sunset guardo silencio un momento y miro a ambas chicas, la yo de su pasado bien pudo haber dicho que les borraran la memoria, pero ahora todo era muy diferente-Creo que se merecen una oportunidad-dijo sonriendo, provocando una enorme sonrisa en Pinkie Pie y una sonrisa de gratitud en Aelita.

-Muy bien, entonces no se hable más-dijo Dulcea sonriendo y los Rangers asintieron, la mentora no pudo evitar ver a Sunset y sonreír sumamente orgullosa- _"tus padres habrían estado muy orgullosos de ti, Sunset…espero algún día poder decirte la verdad, pero aun no sé si estés lista para saberlo"-_ pensó con intranquilidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Estraga se presentó ante Necronomica, quien esperaba en su asiento-Mi señora, he terminado de hacer la investigación que me pidió, creo que encontrara esto muy interesante-dijo mostrándole los documentos.

Necronomica tomo los documentos y comenzó a revisarlos-Vaya, esto es perfecto, es hora de que la Ranger Roja sepa la verdad de su origen-conforme más leía todo lo que le paso, una sonrisa sádica se formaba en su rostro-y si crees que haber sido violada o traicionada fue malo, espera a ver lo que tengo preparado para ti-sentencio cruelmente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Odd ha obtenido su segundo nivel de poder, pero ahora, Necronomica se prepara para lanzar un ataque devastador contra Sunset ¿Qué terrible complot desencadenara la Emperatriz en contra de la chica que ya ha sufrido mucho?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _finalmente ha llegado la hora de que Necronomica lance su ataque mortal en contra de Sunset y vaya que será muy duro, especialmente porque le tiene mucho odio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nova Star Prime:** _por ahora, la princesa buscara maneras de conseguir lo que quiere, algo que siempre obtiene a su manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _ciertamente, ahora va a hacer todo lo posible por demostrarle a Reiji que es mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _por suerte para Sunset, a Reiji se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor que solo matarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _Sheer es algo complicada, pero como ya viste, Necronomica ya está lista para darle a Sunset donde más le duele. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente las usara y como has visto, estamos muy cerca de ver ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _y seguimos con el avance de los Rangers, pero ahora viene la parte más dura de obtenerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _vaya, eso me hace preguntarme cuántos años tienes, porque la primera de todas fue Mighty Morphin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _y a eso agrégale que trabaje todo el día desde el viernes…realmente estaba harto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _gracias por comprender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _no tienes que agradecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _veré como puedo hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _¿Cómo qué tipo de duda exactamente? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _finalmente le toco a Odd, aunque el rubio en serio es bastante inocente y muy confiado, especialmente con Aelita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _vaya que lo va a tener muy complicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _eso es muy cierto, pero siempre debemos encontrar el mejor camino para superarlas, como lo hizo Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Jasón el Asesino Argentino:** _descuida, algo que se me ha pasado decirte es que debo admitir que escogiste bien a tu asesino favorito, es cierto que Jasón es cruel, pero le dieron razones de más para serlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _bueno, para Reiji todo eso no es más que volver su juego mucho más divertido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _y ese ataque está cada vez más cerca, así como también el momento de que Sunset lo sepa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _vaya que se enfureció, en serio que se puso sumamente furiosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _son posibilidades muy altas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _ahora solo faltan Sunset y Aria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _no olvides que también falta Aria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _en el caso de Reiji, no la quiere muerte, la prefiere viva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y no olvides que como bien dijo Kenneth, cuando se sepa la verdad, se le va a armar a Spike y feo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _y vaya que está furiosa, pero Reiji tuvo una idea sumamente mejor que solo destruirla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _una clara demostración de lo que significa ser el "favorito" de la princesa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _lo consiguió y descubrió que gracias al daño de su cuerpo, fue inmune al poder de Virus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _especialmente cuando tuvo una razón más que válida para enfadarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _especialmente por el plan que Necronomica está por ejecutar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _la clase de atención que nadie querría tener. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _bueno, ya lo acabas de ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _aunque a Tsue y Yabaiba no les fue tan mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _bueno, las cosas están a punto de complicarse de modo muy feo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _ciertamente tuvo una infancia bastante dura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Gokash Z, Shazam, Twidash919, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Moon-9215, The LAV, Dra Optimus Star 3, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 09, Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Kid Shooter, Wild Boy, Tetsuma Gundam, Bowser300000, Regulus Leo, Revolver, Hell Drago, Espadachín de la Luz, White Killer 09, Ermanspin, Hamon, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Marco Sorairo, Ryokan Shield, Gaou Tyranus, Speed Demon 24, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, El Monitor, E.I. Lara, Konami-Kun 2000, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Valentín D4C, The Shadow Void, Iron Mario, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Raft, Crimson Bullet, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Polnareff Silver, Gappy Joestar, Giorno Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Zeppeli, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Odín, Freedom Gundam 96, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	29. Renacer del Fenix Primera Parte

" _ **Una visita inesperada para Odd llego, su antigua novia, Aelita, viajo desde Francia a Angel Grove para poder visitarlo, demostrando que entre los dos aun habían sentimientos, mientras que Necronomica, interesada en conocer la vida de Sunset tras descubrir que es la hija de su mayor enemiga, envió a un monstruo para mantener ocupados a los Rangers mientras se realizaban las investigaciones, durante la batalla, Odd logro alcanzar el segundo nivel de poder, el Modo Guardián, con el cual obtuvieron una victoria más, además de descubrir que tanto Pinkie Pie como Aelita sabían la identidad de los Power Rangers, una por su Pinkie Sentido y la otra porque Odd…bueno, él nunca ha tenido secreto con su novia, lo que hizo que se ganara un estrangulamiento de parte de Kenneth, ahora, Necronomica se dispone a lanzar su ataque en contra de Sunset ¿Qué siniestro plan está a punto de desencadenar y como reaccionara Sunset ante esto?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 29**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 29 Renacer del Fénix**

 **Primera Parte**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica ya tenía toda la información que necesitaba sobre Sunset Shimmer, toda su vida desde que llego a ese mundo, una vida bastante interesante, no pudo evitar sonreír de forma placentera al saber que fue violada por el novio de su madre adoptiva y que recientemente, cuando se atrevió a dar su corazón y a confiar en los demás, fue traicionada de una manera muy cruel.

-Al parecer, la chica que le rompió el corazón y la humilló de ese modo se llama Twilight Sparkle, siendo su antigua amante-explico Estraga.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sheer levantándose de golpe y mirando el reporte de Estraga, leyendo con mucho interés la parte que contaba la historia de Sunset con Twilight-¿Quién es esta perra que se atrevió a acostarse con mi amada?-cuestiono furiosa-¡ES INCREIBLE QUE ESTA MOCOSA SIN CHISTE HAYA TENIDO EL PRIVILEGIO DE TENERLA DESNUDA Y EN SU CAMA!-.

-No parece notar el hecho de que esa relación no termino muy bien-dijo Yabaiba.

-Siempre ha sido una pobre estúpida-dijo Tsue con tono burlón.

-¡Escuche eso!-bramo Sheer, antes de que ambas comenzaran a pelear, Necronomica intervino, golpeando el suelo con su báculo.

-Ya basta de tonterías, aunque esta información me parece muy útil, en especial porque la Ranger Roja desconoce todo su origen, aprovecharemos eso para obtener su collar-dijo sonriendo siniestramente.

-¿Por qué quieres el collar de Sunset mami?-pregunto Reiji confundida.

-Ese collar es más que un simple adorno mi pequeño retoño oscuro, en manos de alguien que sabe su verdadera naturaleza se convertirá en un arma sumamente poderosa y destructiva, la clave del poder de Shen y usaremos el poder de su madre para destruir toda su amada ciudad, no será fácil de obtener, a menos que…-Necronomica sonrió con más maldad-Segadora-.

-¿Si?-pregunto la aludida algo preocupada.

-Acabo de enviar un llamado, uno de mis generales más temibles vendrá dentro de poco tiempo, ve a la ciudad de Angel Grove a recibirlo, estoy segura de que sabrás de quien se trate y que estará más que ansioso por comenzar a trabajar, ya que él también tiene asuntos pendientes con el linaje de los Shimmer-indico Necronomica.

-Entendido, iré en seguida-aseguro Segadora.

Necronomica no podía dejar de lado aquella sonrisa siniestra que adornaba su cruel rostro-Ranger Roja…no, la última de los Shimmer, para cuando termine contigo, te convertirás en el juego juguete favorito de mi hija y todo tu linaje habrá desaparecido por completo-sentencio malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Era la hora del almuerzo y los Rangers salieron al patio para descansar un poco antes de sus respectivas clases, mientras que Pinkie Pie se fue con sus amigas a comer a los jardines y Aelita se inscribió en otra escuela o mejor dicho, su madre la inscribió, ya que quería que tuviera un tipo de educación diferente.

-Ya era hora de que terminara la clase, en serio, el profesor Discord puede ser muy divertido, pero a veces…no sé qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza-dijo Kenneth después de tener dos horas de clases con él.

-Discord puede ser algo extravagante, pero te aseguro que es un buen hombre, mucho mejor que otros que conozco-sin poder evitarlo, Sunset pensó en Sombra, pero eso ya no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

-Bueno, creo que debemos buscar un sitio para acomodarnos y comer antes de volver a clases-sugirió Starlight.

-Pues hay mucho espacio libre-dijo Spike, notando a su hermana y a sus amigas, saludando de forma cautelosa a Applejack y viceversa, fue cuando Kenneth diviso un lugar, el grupo se dispuso a ir a comer cuando Celestia apareció.

-¡Odd!-llamo con tono neutral, pero el rubio se alarmo.

-Sabía que esto ocurrirá tarde o temprano, la directora Celestia ha descubierto que soy yo quien ha estado cambiando los menús de la cafetería sin que nadie se dé cuenta-dijo preocupado.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Kenneth negando con la cabeza.

Pero cuando Celestia llego ante ellos-Ya lo he pensado bien y creo que sí puedes formar esa banda de rock que querías, creo que sería una buena idea que la escuela tuviera un grupo de música propio-acepto.

Al escuchar eso, el rostro del rubio cambio de preocupado a feliz-¿De veras? ¡Es genial! ¡Muchas gracias directora!-grito sumamente emocionado.

-No tienes nada que agradecer y espero que puedan cantar en la fiesta de este fin de semana-dijo sonriéndole amistosamente.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Qué celebramos esta vez?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-Nada realmente, pero creí que sería bueno dar a conocer a esta nueva banda en una gran fiesta, otras van a participar, solo será un tipo de baile nuevo que Luna me ayudó a crear, además de que Discord también puso de su parte-reconoció sonriendo.

-¡No se arrepentirá directora! ¡Le aseguro que quedara asombrada!-aseguro Odd.

-Bien, eso es justo lo que espero y con respecto a lo del cambio de menús, eso lo vamos a discutir después-dijo cruzándose de brazos y con una mirada seria, provocando que Odd sonriera nerviosa-nos vemos más tarde hija-.

-Si mamá-se despidió Sunset.

Una vez que Celestia se retiró, Odd volvió a su entusiasmo de ante-¡Sí! ¡Todo sea por el Dios del Rock And Roll!-declaro animado.

-Oye Odd ¿si quiera tienes una banda?-pregunto Kenneth cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su amigo, conociendo la respuesta.

-Bueno…esperaba que ustedes fueran mi banda, ya que son mis amigos y sería genial que todos tocáramos juntos-explico-¡Además, definitivamente Sunset tiene que estar con nosotros! ¡Te escuche cantar cuando tocaste junto con Vinil y en festival, en serio sería grandioso que estuvieras en la banda!-.

Sunset se quedó en silencio, pero no pudo evitar sonreír-Creo que puedo ser parte de tu banda-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Anímense!-pidió sonriéndoles a todos.

-Supongo que no puedo evitarlo-reconoció Kenneth encogiéndose en hombros.

-¿Por qué no? Será divertido-acepto Starlight sonriendo, al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Sunset de forma juguetona-y eso me dará una oportunidad de escucharte cantar, aunque te advierto, que yo tampoco me quedo atrás y lo digo con modestia-aseguro sonriéndole.

-Ya veremos qué tan cierto es eso-dijo Sunset.

Los cuatro dirigieron su vista hacia Spike, que finalmente se encogió en hombros-Esta bien, lo haré, admito que siempre he querido estar en una banda de rock, será algo bueno y genial por demostrar-.

-¡Esta decidido! ¡Cuidado mundo! ¡Porque la nueva súper ultra mega híper hermosa destructiva metálica banda de rock ha llegado!-declaro Odd alzando los brazos en señal de triunfo, captando la atención de muchos estudiantes, quienes al ver que era Odd siguieron con sus propios asuntos.

Incluso las chicas escucharon los gritos de Odd-¿Qué creen que este gritando Odd esta vez?-pregunto Rarity extrañada.

-¡Van a formar una banda de Rock!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada-¡Y van a participar en la fiesta que va a haber el sábado!-.

Twilight se quedó muda al escuchar eso y no pudo evitar volver a mirar hacia donde estaba Sunset, sintiendo una terrible ira crecer en su interior al ver como Starlight pasaba su brazo sobre el hombro de su Sunset y ese último pensamiento solo hizo que se sintiera como una gran hipócrita.

Al mismo tiempo, dos hombres salieron de su escondite-¿Escuchaste eso Skull?-pregunto Bulk sonriendo.

-Si, al parecer va a haber una gran fiesta este sábado en la escuela-respondió Skull.

-Esta puede ser la oportunidad que hemos estado esperando, el momento de finalmente conseguir nuestra ansiada gloria, sígueme, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer-indico Bulk y ambos se retiraron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El día transcurrió sin mucha novedad, ni siquiera hubo un solo ataque de monstruo, pero esa noche, a la luz de la luna, Segadora se encontraba en un callejón solitario, cuando escucho unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-Ya está aquí-dijo sonriendo-vaya, el famoso General Kavaxas, me enviaron a ayudarlo-.

El guerrero del que hablaba parecía ser un dragón humanoide, de piel rojiza y abdomen color carne, con un par de poderosas alas, así como también un rostro más humano que de dragón, una poderosa cola y dedos alargados.

-No necesito ayuda de nadie y menos de una inútil con tres personalidades diferentes-señalo Kavaxas.

-No estoy de acuerdo, los Power Rangers son un grupo sumamente formidable y difícil de vencer, además de contar con una líder impresionante, alguien sumamente poderosa, una Shimmer-informo Segadora.

-¿Shimmer?-Kavaxas se rio-no he escuchado ese nombre en años, no desde que me enfrente a Shen en el pasado, logre tomar la vida de su esposo, pero no pude tomar su vida, me sorprende que la Emperatriz tampoco lo haya conseguido-.

-No te equivoques, Shen Shimmer murió, de quien hablamos es de su hija, Sunset Shimmer-explico Segadora.

Al escuchar eso, la risa de Kavaxas aumento-Su hija ¿eh? Ahora veo porque la Emperatriz esta intranquila, pero no me preocupa, vencí a su padre y casi venzo a su madre, ella no será un problema para mí ¡Kavaxas!-sentencio disparando varios rayos alrededor.

-Me gusta su estilo-reconoció Segadora divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando la luz del sol alumbro la ciudad, las actividades rutinarias volvieron a comenzar, tras finalizar las clases, los Rangers se dirigieron a casa de Sunset, donde comenzaron a ensayar para el fin de semana; Sunset, Starlight y Odd tocaban la guitarra, Kenneth el teclado y Spike la batería, al tiempo que las dos chicas también eran las vocalistas.

-¡Sonamos genial!-animo Odd emocionado-¡Esto será grandioso!-.

-Solo hay dos detalles-intervino Kenneth-tenemos que escoger que canciones tocaremos en la fiesta-.

-Yo tengo algunas sugerencias, son canciones que escribí hace algún tiempo y me gustaría poder interpretarlas, ya que son de momentos que quiero dejar muy atrás-dijo Sunset dándoles sus notas.

Los chicos leyeron las notas de las canciones y se emocionaron-¡Son fantásticas!-grito Starlight.

-¡Realmente tienes un alma sumamente creativa!-felicito Kenneth sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Vaya que servirán, especialmente porque tienes muchas sumamente animadas-felicito Odd.

Spike era el único que no decía absolutamente nada, poniendo su atención en dos de las canciones, hecho que noto Sunset-¿Qué te parecen Spike?-pregunto Sunset de manera amigable.

-Son fantásticas…pero…estas dos canciones ¿las escribiste después de que mi hermana…?-.

-Eso ya forma parte del pasado, ahora tenemos que practicar-aseguro Sunset tomando el rol de líder como siempre era natural en ella y Spike asintió, sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Recuerden que dije que había dos detalles, siendo el primero las canciones, el segundo es ¿Cómo nos llamaremos?-pregunto Kenneth, provocando que los cinco guardaran silencio, pensando en el nombre más apropiado para su grupo.

-¿Qué tal "El Apuesto Odd Della Robbia Más Cuatro"?-pregunto Odd moviendo su mano de forma algo dramática.

Se hizo un silencio cómico, mientras los demás veían a su amigo rubio con ojos achicados-¿Puedo?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Adelante-apoyo Sunset y el peli negro le dio un zape a su rubio amigo-ya pensaremos en el nombre después, por ahora sigamos practicando-.

El grupo asintió y consiguió con su práctica, ya llevaban bastante tiempo ensayando, pero debían hacerlo, porque sería la primera vez que tocaran juntos, en serio esperaban que a todos les gustara su gran actuación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En la ciudad, Bulk y Skull caminaban muy contentos, ya que consiguieron que los contrataran como guardias de seguridad para la fiesta que daría Canterlot, todo gracias al buen profesor Discord.

-Te lo digo Skull, esta vez no podemos fallar, ya que tenemos el lugar indicado para descubrir quiénes son los Power Rangers en realidad-decía Bulk.

-Sí, todos los sospechosos en un solo lugar, solo habrá que fijarnos en quienes se vayan de la fiesta de manera misteriosa y ¡Listo! Los Power Rangers quedaran expuestos-aseguro Skull.

-Luego, la fama, la fortuna y la gloria serán nuestras-aseguro Bulk-¿Qué te parece si vamos a Sugar Cubbe Corner por un par de batidos para celebrar nuestro inminente triunfo?-pregunto Bulk.

-¡Por supuesto!-apoyo Skull.

-Y tú invitas-agrego Bulk.

-¡Claro! Oye…espera ¿Cómo que yo invito?-pregunto Skull al darse cuenta de lo que su mejor amigo le acababa de hacer.

-No repliques Skull, acabas de decir que tú invitas, así que no puedes retractarte-dijo Bulk.

Antes de que la discusión continuara, Kavaxas hizo acto de aparición justo frente a ellos-¡Justo lo que buscaba, un par de mortales de aspecto delicioso!-declaro sonriendo.

Al ver al monstruo, Bulk y Skull quedaron paralizados, señalándolo y gritándolo, más Kavaxas les lanzo una llamarada de color verde, provocando que ambos se echaran al suelo, cuando alzaron la vista, se toparon con el rostro sonriente del monstruo, que se agacho y los sujeto del cuello a ambos.

-¡Buenos días tengan caballeros, espero que no les moleste que los use para enviar un mensaje a los Power Rangers, especialmente a la Ranger Roja!-expreso Kavaxas.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, sintiendo como el aire les faltaba por el agarre de Kavaxas-Bueno…en realidad no sabemos dónde están los Power Rangers…-dijo Bulk.

-Si…pero si los espera un poco más seguramente ellos aparecerán en cualquier momento-agrego Skull.

Kavaxas acerco el rostro de ambos al suyo-¡Será mejor que los encuentren o consumiré sus almas y luego usare sus cuerpos para alimentar a la legión de Zombis de la Emperatriz Necronomica! ¿Les ha quedado claro?-cuestiono con tono amenazador.

-¡Totalmente!-.

-¡Transparente!-.

-Bien-Kavaxas sonrió de forma siniestra-este es el mensaje que deben entregar-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Sugar Cubbe Corner**

Después de una larga sesión de práctica, los Rangers decidieron tomar un descanso y dirigirse al lugar más popular de toda la ciudad, siendo recibidos por la alegre Pinkie Pie, quien los llevo a una mesa.

-¿Qué es lo que van a querer?-pregunto animadamente.

Antes de que pidieran su orden, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Bulk y a Skull sumamente alarmados-¡Auxilio! ¡Necesitamos a los Power Rangers!-gritaba Bulk.

-¡Monstruo…rojo…con cuerpo de dragón…en el parque!-decía Skull sin poder terminar sus frases.

-¡Un monstruo de color rojo nos atacó de camino hacia acá! ¡Dijo que quiere ver a los Power Rangers, en especial a la Ranger Roja, para comprobar si es tan buena como lo eran sus padres!-grito Bulk.

Escuchando a los dos amigos, los Rangers se acercaron para hablar-Parece que tienen trabajo-dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Pero ¿Qué quiere decir con "si es tan buena como lo eran sus padres"?-pregunto Starlight mirando a Sunset, al igual que el resto de los chicos.

-¿Por qué estamos viendo a Sunset?-pregunto Odd confundido y Kenneth le dio un zape de nuevo.

-No lo sé, pero hay que averiguarlo-dijo Sunset-¿puedes cubrirnos?-.

-Déjenlo en mis manos-aseguro Pinkie Pie sonriéndole y logrando que sus amigos se retiraran sin ser vistos.

-Tengo que admitirlo, será útil tener a alguien que nos ayude en estos momentos-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-invocaron para dirigirse a la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

A bordo de sus motos, los Rangers abandonaron la ciudad, ya que el monstruo no les dijo donde lo vieran, entonces no podían arriesgarse y lo mejor era alejarse de zonas donde la gente pudiera salir lastimada.

-¡Oigan! ¿Y qué es lo que buscamos exactamente?-pregunto Odd, cuando una sombra los cubrió y al mirar hacia arriba-¡Ya sé que es!-grito alarmado.

Kavaxas disparo varios rayos de energía contra ellos, provocando que maniobraran de manera sumamente brusca y casi se estrellaran contra sus amigos, por fortuna, lograron detenerse a tiempo, encarando a su atacante.

-¡Entonces! ¿Estos son los famosos Power Rangers? ¡Los veo y me dan risa!-declaro divertido.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Sunset desafiante y eso provoco que Kavaxas abriera los ojos, ya que lo dijo con el mismo tono que usaba Shen.

-Ya veo, entonces si eres tú realmente, respecto a quien soy, puedes llamarme Kavaxas, tus padres me conocían muy bien-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono Sunset.

Kavaxas se quedó mudo al escuchar eso, mirando fijamente a Sunset-Hablo de tus padres, los que molestaron a la Emperatriz Necronomica y al Undead World hace mucho tiempo-.

-¿La directora Celestia molesto a Necronomica?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-¿Quién es esa Celestia?-Kavaxas abrió los ojos al comprender todo y no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse-ya veo, lo sabes-.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué coño me hablas? ¿De qué putas te ríes?-cuestiono la peli fuego comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¡De eso! ¡De lo que aparentemente no sabes!-respondió Kavaxas rompiendo en carcajadas.

-¡Basta de tonterías!-grito Sunset lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Sunset espera!-Starlight no consiguió detenerla a tiempo y la peli fuego ataco a Kavaxas con todo lo que tenía, pero ese monstruo era muy diferente a los demás, ya que todo ataque lo media con mucha precisión.

-¿Qué te sucede niña? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¡No eres tan buena como ellos!-declaro Kavaxas contratacando con un zarpazo, lanzando a la peli fuego contra el suelo.

Abriendo sus alas, el monstruo se elevó y disparo varios rayos contra Sunset, mismas que la peli fuego recibió de lleno, provocando una sonrisa sádica en el demonio-¡Alto!-grito Starlight corriendo hacia Kavaxas, seguido por sus amigos.

-¡No se metan en esto!-bramo Kavaxas disparándoles una bola de fuego, lanzando a ambos por los aires-¡Esto es entre la última de los Shimmer y yo!-declaro descendiendo.

Aturdidos por el golpe, los Rangers intentaron levantarse sin tener mucho éxito-De acuerdo…ese monstruo no es ordinario…un solo golpe y nos dejó así-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero ¿Por qué va tras Sunset? ¿Qué quiso decir con todo eso?-pregunto Starlight confundida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba y una mirada de angustia apareció en su rostro-No…Kavaxas ha vuelto…Sunset…tienes que ser muy fuerte ahora más que nunca-dijo preocupada y mirando el retrato de su vieja amiga.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kavaxas sujeto a Sunset del cuello con mucha fuerza, la peli fuego intentaba desesperadamente de soltarse, pero el agarre del monstruo era impresionante-¿Qué sucede? Pensé que los Shimmer eran muy fuertes, creo que no eres ni la mitad de lo que era tu madre, que decepción, acabar contigo no será muy placentero, pero tratare de que lo sea-señalo sonriendo de forma sádica.

De pronto, un disparo salió de la nada, golpeando a Kavaxas en un brazo, revelando a Aria-Vaya, vaya, nunca creí que volvería a encontrarme con alguien como tú-gruño Aria.

-No me digas que has venido a ayudar a esta molesta mocosa-dijo Kavaxas con tono serio y algo molesto.

-Ella no me interesa en lo más mínimo-aseguro Aria al tiempo que le apuntaba-solo quiero conseguir mi venganza en contra de Necronomica por todo lo que me hizo-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Kavaxas, viendo fijamente a la Ranger Negro, dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando completamente en serio-espera un momento ¿tú tampoco lo sabes?-pregunto el guerrero mirándola con sorpresa.

-¿Qué cosa no sé?-cuestiono Aria sin dejar de apuntarle.

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para que Kavaxas rompiera en carcajadas de nuevo-¡Ya veo, eso explica muchas cosas!-declaro mirando a la peli fuego con maldad-¡Realmente no sabes nada de ti misma, de tu vida, ni de quien eres en realidad!-declaro lanzándola contra Aria, provocando que ambas cayeran al suelo.

-¡Ya basta de adivinanzas! ¿Qué quieres decirme con todo eso?-cuestiono Sunset.

Kavaxas se volvió a reír-¡Niña tonta, tú no tienes ni idea de lo que significa el apellido que tienes, el linaje que llevas sobre tus hombros, ya que tú niña, eres la última de los Shimmer!-revelo Kavaxas.

-¿Qué has dicho?-exclamo Aria de golpe, al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Sunset-¿eres una Shimmer?-.

-¡Me llamo Sunset Shimmer, pero no entiendo qué importancia tiene mi puto nombre!-declaro Sunset.

Aria abrió los ojos ante eso-¿Qué importancia tiene? ¿Acaso eres una idiota? ¡Eres la hija de Lantis y de Shen Shimmer, quien posee el poder para finalmente destruir al Undead World!-revelo Aria.

Esa última revelación basto para dejar a Sunset en completo shock-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto confundida.

No hubo tiempo de responder, ya que Kavaxas les disparo un rayo más, mismo que las lanzo por los aires y desactivo sus poderes-Es realmente una lástima, pero vas a morir sin saber la verdad de tus orígenes, realmente es una tristeza-sentencio sonriendo de forma siniestra y avanzando lentamente hacia ambas.

-¡No tan rápido lagarto feo!-grito Kenneth, al tiempo que él y los demás activaban el Modo Guardián, con el cual comenzaron a atacar a Kavaxas con mucha rapidez.

El monstruo no era capaz de defenderse de los ataques del siguiente nivel de poder de los Rangers, recibiendo varios golpes de parte de los amigos de Sunset, dejando sorprendida a Aria, ya que nunca se imaginó que esos Rangers tan débiles de mente alcanzaran un poder como ese.

Con un último ataque en conjunto, los cuatro Rangers lograron derribar a Kavaxas una vez más, dejándolo muy lastimado, pero no vencido-¡Tuvieron suerte esta vez, pero se los aseguro, la próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte Rangers!-aseguro abriendo sus alas y emprendiendo el vuelo.

Una vez que Kavaxas se marchó, los Rangers corrieron a ver como estaba su amiga y también Aria-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Starlight ayudando a Sunset a levantarse.

-Estoy bien…solo algo…confundida-reconoció.

Cuando Spike se dispuso a ayudar a Aria, esta alzo la mano-¡Puedo cuidarme yo sola!-declaro levantándose y arremetiendo contra Sunset, sujetándola del cuello de su blusa-¡Y tú! ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eres una maldita Shimmer?-.

-¡Realmente no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que pasa! ¿Qué importancia tiene mi nombre? ¿Por qué dices que yo soy la única que puede destruir al Undead World?-la mirada llena de confusión de Sunset le demostró a Aria que en serio no sabía nada de nada.

-No puedo creerlo, en realidad no tienes idea de quién eres-dijo Aria soltándola-ya veo, parece que la fiel amiga de Zordon no les ha contado toda la historia-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

Aria no respondió, solo se encamino de nuevo-Será muy divertido ver como ella les explica la verdad, en serio, no puedo creer que he buscado por mucho tiempo la mejor manera de vengarme de Necronomica y he tenido el arma más poderosa frente a mí todo este tiempo-gruño retirándose del lugar.

-De acuerdo…sé que no soy el más listo del grupo, eso lo compenso con mi belleza natural-dijo Odd-pero ¡Alguien podría decirme que mierdas está pasando!-.

-No lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo-aseguro Sunset con seriedad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? V=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Kavaxas se presentó ante Necronomica, arrodillándose ante ella-Majestad, tenía razón, la Ranger Roja no tiene idea alguna de su origen, no sabe quién es en realidad, ni del poder que posee-revelo el guerrero oscuro.

-Estoy complacida por ello, pero aún tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, es el momento de obtener el amuleto del Fénix y usar el poder de Shen para destruir todo lo que ella defendió-sentencio sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea se encontraba muy ansiosa, realmente la situación cambio más rápido de lo que había esperado, nunca se imaginó que las cosas fueran a resultar así-¡Dulcea!-el grito de Sunset capto su atención.

-Será un largo día-dijo suspirando derrotada, cuando los Rangers llegaron, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, diciendo lo que acababa de pasar, pero ninguno podía dejar de hacerlo y finalmente, Dulcea golpeo el suelo con su báculo-¡Ya basta! Sé que tienen muchas preguntas, en especial tú Sunset, pero necesito que guarden silencio para poder explicarles todo-suspiro-siéntense por favor-.

No era una orden, era una petición, sentándose en distintos puntos del lugar, Dulcea camino de un lado a otro, buscando la mejor manera de poder contarles lo que pasaba-Es cierto que cuando les conté sobre la guerra que hubo hace 17 años con el Undead World les dije que una gran guerrera evito que llegaran hasta aquí al sacrificar su vida…lo que no les conté es que esa guerrera descendía de un linaje muy antiguo y sagrado, mismo que poseía la Llama de la Vida en su interior, la ferocidad de un Dragón mezclado con la Sabiduría del Fénix, renaciendo juntos como una llama sagrada, siendo este el poder que puede destruir a los líderes del Undead World para siempre-.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo eso con Sunset?-pregunto Starlight.

Por toda respuesta, Dulcea se acercó a una pared y golpeándola con su báculo, la abrió, revelando el retrato de una familia, un hombre de cabello negro y corto, armado con una armadura que asemejaba a un Pegaso y una mujer de cabello negro con mechones rojizos y dorados, sosteniendo una bebé de cabello rojo con amarillo.

-Porque esa guerrera se llamaba Shen Shimmer, es la madre de Sunset y por tanto, Sunset es la última descendiente de este linaje, la heredera de la Llama de la Vida-revelo Dulcea.

Al escuchar eso, los Rangers quedaron mudos por tremenda revelación, al tiempo que Sunset miraba el retrato, a los dos adultos que ahí estaban pintados-Papá…mamá…-dijo al tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla más y finalmente cayó al suelo.

 **Continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una tremenda verdad acaba de ser revelada, misma que va a cambiar la vida de Sunset de una manera que nunca se imaginó ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora? ¿Qué siniestro plan tendrán en mente Necronomica y Kavaxas?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Nova Star Prime:** _no es que sea distraído, solo quiere mucho a Aelita y finalmente ha comenzado la peor parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _ciertamente, le espera una amarga noticia con terribles consecuencias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _por el momento ya le han dicho la verdad, aunque no fue de la mejor manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y ya comenzaron a ponerse sumamente tensas para la peli fuego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _el ataque de Necronomica a Sunset finalmente ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, primero, ha convocado a un viejo enemigo de Shen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _ah bueno, en ese caso tienes toda la razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _de hecho, hay muchas posibles marionetas que Reiji puede usar para sus juegos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues ya viste como ha comenzado el plan de Necronomica para ir en contra de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _lo siento, pero no me late incluirlos, pero sí estoy pensando en algo como aniversario No. 25 de la franquicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _ya veo, tristemente no te tocaron las mejores generaciones, ni la mejor serie de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _si lo considera al principio, pero luego opte por su transformación por sí misma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _y ahora hemos pasado a la parte más crítica en la vida de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _pues ya acabas de ver su movimiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _el plan de Necronomica ya está siendo puesto en marcha, ahora Sunset debe prepararse para escuchar la verdad sobre su origen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no has leído el fic que recomendé que leyeran ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no, solo a Aelita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cross-Z Magma:** _Odd es algo inocente y sumamente confiado, le gusta creer lo mejor de los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ciertamente, Dulcea no fue la primera en contarle todo lo sucedido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _aunque los golpes emocionales son algo realmente poderosos e hirientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _aun le quedaran muchas cosas por averiguar, como el hecho de saber usar el poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _ya veo, supongo que entonces te gustara la trama de un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y ahora ha comenzado a revelarse algunos de los secretos que Dulcea les ocultaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ciertamente, es imposible dejar por completo el pasado atrás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues ya ha comenzado el ataque contra Sunset, la última de los Shimmer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Jasón el Asesino Argentino:** _eso es muy cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _trato de que cada historia sea diferente a lo que ya se ha visto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _y el golpe ha llegado de una manera sumamente terrible, con la verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _Necronomica ha lanzado su primer golpe, pero aún falta más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _no subestimes a Necronomica, después de todo, ella no solo es poderosa, es muy astuta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _por ahora se ha enterado de la verdad de su origen y de quienes eran sus padres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y la furia de Necronomica ya ha comenzado a liberarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ciertamente lo va a ser y ya ha comenzado, con la verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Stardust Girl, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Twidash919, The LAV, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Gokash Z, Shazam, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Bowser3000000, Dra Optimus Star 3, Tenzalucard123, Moon-9215, Cross-Z Magma, Sombra 02, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Dark Digimon 16, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Hamon, Hell Drago, Espadachín de la Luz, Speed Demon 24, White Killer 09, Kira The Killer, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Rohan The Hand, Seiryu.001, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Valentín D4C, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Doppio The Diavo, Odín, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Regulus Leo, Gappy Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Iron Mario, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Ant, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Zeppeli, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	30. Renacer del Fenix Segunda Parte

" _ **Tras descubrir la verdad sobre Sunset, Necronomica convoco a un viejo enemigo de sus padres biológicos, un temible general llamado Kavaxas, que también buscaba venganza en contra de Shen, mientras los Rangers practicaban para que su nueva banda de rock tocara en la fiesta que habría en pocos días en Canterlot, Kavaxas ataco y tuvieron que hacerle frente, pero este nuevo monstruo es demasiado poderoso, tanto que solo pudieron hacerle frente en el Modo Guardián, más antes de irse, Kavaxas revelo la verdadera identidad de Sunset, quien confundida, fue en busca de Dulcea a pedir explicaciones, su mentora no estaba segura si era el momento justo para que supiera la verdad, pero debido a que la situación ya estaba fuera de control, no tuvo más remedio que contarles la verdad, revelando que Sunset es la hija de un noble guerrero llamado Lantis y de Shen, la última poseedora del poder de la Llama de la Vida y que ahora, le pertenecía a Sunset"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 30**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 30 Renacer del Fénix**

 **Segunda Parte**

El silencio en el lugar era algo sumamente aplastante y asfixiante, al tiempo que Sunset intentaba procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, lo que acababa de descubrir, al tiempo que retrocedía lentamente, mirando a todos, pero realmente, no sabía a donde dirigir su vista.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sin dar crédito a lo que escucho.

-Quería decírtelo desde hace tiempo, pero no estaba segura de cuando sería el momento indicado…siempre que quise hacerlo…-Dulcea se acercó a Sunset, pero esta retrocedió.

-¿Qué clase de puta broma es esta? ¡DIMELO MALDITA SEA!-grito furiosa.

-No es ninguna broma, ellos son tus padres ¡Tus verdaderos padres!-repitió Dulcea con algo de temor en su tono de voz por la reacción de Sunset.

La peli fuego comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, dejando a sus amigos en silencio y viéndola con mucho miedo, Sunset entonces dirigió su vista hacia el retrato, aquellas personas que la sostenían a ella siendo una bebé y el enorme parecido que tenía con aquella mujer…

-Tu madre era Shen Shimmer y tu padre era el guerrero Lantis, ambos te amaban con todo su corazón, tanto que no les importaba dar su propia vida por ti…-.

-¿Qué les paso?-pregunto Sunset-¿Qué fue lo que les paso y cómo fue que llegue a este lugar? ¿Cómo termine viviendo con Celestia? ¿Qué putas fue lo que paso?-.

-¡Tus padres lideraban las fuerzas que luchaban en contra del Undead World!-explico Dulcea-¡Como tu madre posee el poder de la Llama Celestial, ella era la única en ese entonces que podía frenar la maldad de Necronomica, pero la guerra se salió de control, pronto…muchos de nuestros aliados y amigos perecieron en esa batalla!-.

-¿Mi…mi…mi…padre…también?-pregunto Sunset después de pelear mucho en decir esa palabra.

Dulcea asintió-Murió peleando contra Kavaxas, hizo todo lo posible por derrotarlo, pero al final…las heridas que había sufrido peleando contra la horda de Zombis tuvieron su efecto de él, lucho intensamente contra la infección, pero al final…-Dulcea vio como Sunset apretaba los puños.

-¿Qué hay de mi…mi verdadera madre? ¡Dijiste que ella sacrifico su vida para mantener al Undead World sellado! ¿Por qué no uso ese poder para destruirlo de una vez por todas?-.

-¡Porque ese poder aun es desconocido, incluso para ella, es cierto que lo llevo a niveles que nunca antes se vieron, pero el cómo usarlo para vencer a Necronomica es algo que nunca pudo descubrir, por eso me pidió que te llevara lejos de nuestro mundo y te trajera a este…!-.

-¡Espera un momento!-interrumpió Sunset-¿Fue usted? ¿Me trajo y me abandono con Celestia?-.

-Tuve que hacerlo, quería criarte yo misma y hablarte de tus padres, pero en ese entonces las cosas no eran tan sencillas, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo el sello de Shen podría funcionar, tenía que asegurarme de que resistiera el mayor tiempo posible, para poder preparar el poder Ranger que Zordon me enseñó a usar en el pasado, no podía hacerlo y hacerme cargo de una bebé al mismo tiempo…por eso te deje con Celestia…pero…no fue tan malo ¿verdad?-.

-¿No fue tan malo?-la pregunta de Sunset estaba cargada de furia, toda la rabia que creyó haber eliminado en el pasado volvió de golpe al saber que Dulcea no solo sabía sobre sus verdaderos padres, su origen, quien era en realidad, sino que además-no tienes ni la más remota ni puta idea de todo lo que sufrí con ella…es cierto…tal vez al principio todo fue maravilloso, pero luego…se juntó con ese desgraciado de Sombra y el bastardo me violo…-.

Dulcea comenzó a retroceder asustada, al tiempo que Sunset se acercaba lentamente a ella-También…ella lastimo a dos personas que me importaban…Luna y Discord…para finalizar todo…hizo que la chica que pensé que en serio era alguien maravillosa…no solo se me acercara, sino que me ilusionara y luego… ¡Destruyera mi corazón por completo!-.

Aquella declaración fue un golpe sumamente mortal para Spike, quien agacho la cabeza con mucha vergüenza y culpa, Starlight rápidamente entro en acción-¡Sunset por favor! ¡Sé que estas molesta, pero alterarte y enfurecerte no ayudara en nada!-.

-¿Por qué no mejor lo discutimos con un cafecito o un chocolatito caliente?-pregunto Odd.

-¡NO QUIERO NADA DE ESO!-bramo Sunset con furia, lanzando varias cosas al suelo, tirando una mesa, varias sillas, las cuales lanzo por todo el lugar, Spike tuvo que tirarse al suelo para esquivarla, al igual que Kenneth.

Fue cuando la peli fuego comenzó a golpear con fuerza la pared, no se detuvo hasta que sus manos le comenzaron a sangrar, finalmente se tranquilizó un poco, con las atentas miradas de todos los presentes.

-Todo este tiempo…hemos peleado contra los asesinos de mis padres…y yo no lo sabía…Necronomica…ella…ella es la culpable de todo…ella fue quien…-en esos momentos de debilidad emocional, Sunset no pudo evitar pensar que de no ser por la cruel Emperatriz del Undead World, ella habría crecido con sus verdaderos padres, nunca habría sido violada por Sombra y…Twilight no le habría roto el corazón de esa manera.

-¡Sunset no pienses eso!-suplico Dulcea-¡Tus padres hicieron lo necesario para protegerte, no busques la venganza, eso no es lo que ellos…!-.

-No quiero escuchar nada de ti-gruño Sunset mirándola de una manera cercana al odio, dejando a Dulcea en shock.

Rápidamente, Sunset abandono el lugar, dejando a todos en un silencio sumamente preocupante, cuando Odd salió de detrás de una mesa que fue tirada-¿Eso significa que no tomaremos chocolatito caliente?-pregunto y Kenneth le dio un zape.

Starlight miro la dirección que tomo su amiga-¡No puedo dejarla ir así!-declaro saliendo en su búsqueda.

Kenneth y los demás se vieron un momento, finalmente, el Ranger Azul suspiro-Es nuestra amiga y ahora nos necesita-dijo y sus dos compañeros asintieron, dirigiéndose a la salida, dejando a una preocupada Dulcea atrás.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Kavaxas se presentó ante Necronomica, riéndose de forma sumamente divertida-¡Debió estar ahí para verlo, mi Emperatriz! ¡Esa pobre ilusa realmente no tiene idea de su pasado, en serio fue un golpe mortal para ella!-declaro riéndose.

-Me complace la situación tan desmoralizante en la que se encuentra ahora nuestra querida peli fuego-dijo Necronomica sonriendo-pero aun así, no podemos confiarnos, si es igual a su madre entonces podemos tener grandes problemas, tenemos que apoderarnos del amuleto del Fénix antes de que sea tarde-.

-No creo que eso deba preocuparnos, si la mocosa no sabe nada de sus padres entonces no debe conocer el poder del amuleto-dijo Kavaxas sonriendo.

-Aun así no quiero correr riesgos-dijo Necronomica-quiero que el poder del amuleto sea mío antes de que ella lo descubra-.

-¿Y cómo planeas obtenerlo mami?-pregunto Reiji quien estaba sentada en esos momentos, jugando con Lilim.

-Estraga ya me dio una idea de cómo hacerlo y lo mejor de todo, es que gracias a eso, la misma Ranger Roja me lo entregara, solo necesito que me informe de cuando haya completado su misión-dijo Necronomica sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Celestia, Luna y Discord acababan de salir de una junta escolar, hablando sobre el evento del fin de semana, la directora era la más entusiasmada ante la idea de ver a su hija tocando en ese evento, pero todo su entusiasmo fue convertido en preocupación cuando paso el día tratando de llamar a su hija y esta no le respondía.

-Seguramente debe estar entretenida con sus amigos-sugirió Luna.

-Eso es cierto-concordó Discord-nuestro brillo de sol debe estar ensayando para su gran noche, el día en que ella y sus amigos se convertirán en la banda oficial de la escuela-.

-Aun así…-Celestia volvió a marcar, pero como ya había ocurrido en todo el día, su llamada fue enviada al buzón-pero ya son varias veces que le llamo y no responde, estoy comenzando a preocuparme-.

-Tranquila, recuerda que las malas noticias vuelan-la consoló su hermana.

-Exacto, si la hubieran atropellado, asaltado, golpeado o algo, ya lo sabríamos-dijo Discord.

-No ayudas-señalo Luna achicando los ojos y el alocado profesor solo sonrió.

Fue entonces cuando varios Zombis salieron de la nada, rodeándolos, uno de ellos se dispuso a morder a Celestia-¡Alto!-ordeno Estraga-no estamos aquí para que se los coman-.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?-cuestiono Celestia, al tiempo que era sujetada por los Zombis, al igual que Luna y Discord.

-Eso es algo que yo sé y que ustedes muy pronto descubrirán-sentencio Estraga sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Ese día, Twilight decidió ir a la biblioteca para tratar de despejar su mente, leer libros siempre le ayudaba a calmarse y vaya que esos últimos días necesitaba relajarse, pero esta vez, ni siquiera los libros le ayudaban a conseguir su meta, todo lo sucedido con Sunset aun la atormentaba y más aún por el hecho de que Celestia ya no la veía como antes.

No podía culparla, nadie querría cerca a la persona que lastimo a su hija, algo que le atormentaba demasiado y más aún al imaginársela con Starlight, esa chica que llego de la nada y comenzaba a rondar a la peli fuego, además de que ahora era muy amiga de Kenneth, Odd y hasta de su hermano menor, varias veces quiso preguntarle por Sunset, pero cada vez que intentaba, Spike se iba de manera misteriosa, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer con Kenneth y Odd.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver una figura sentada en una de las bancas del parque, ese cabello parecido al fuego no le eran desconocidos, era Sunset, la chica se veía sumamente mal, parecía estar muy deprimida, como si algo le acabara de suceder, por un instante, pensó que tal vez…Starlight la había lastimado, esa idea hizo que se alegrara y al mismo tiempo se sintiera terrible, sin saber qué hacer, Twilight permaneció en su lugar, viéndola con mucha tristeza, su aspecto se veía sumamente mal.

Tras varios minutos de indecisión, comenzó a avanzar lentamente, temerosa de la reacción que pudiera tener la peli fuego, pero Sunset no parecía percatarse de la presencia de Twilight, así que avanzo con paso más lento, pero seguro, cuando estaba por avanzar, se detuvo abruptamente y apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse, ya que Starlight apareció.

-Hola-saludo la chica mirando a su amiga.

-No quiero hablar ahora-gruño Sunset y Starlight la miro con comprensión, pero decidió sentarse a su lado-¿Qué haces? Te dije que no quiero…-Starlight la abrazó con fuerza, dejando en shock a la peli fuego.

-No hables si no quieres hacerlo, pero no tienes que cargar con esto tu sola, soy tu amiga, tu mejor amiga y quiero ayudarte-le aseguro Starlight sin separarse de ella.

Ante aquella acción, que dejo a Sunset en shock total, pero poco a poco, sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y se aferraba con fuerza a su amiga, llorando de manera desconsolada, al tiempo que Starlight acariciaba su cabello con ternura, diciéndole algunas palabras al oído.

Twilight solo pudo ver como ambas se abrazaban con mucha fuerza, recordando cómo era ella quien abrazaba a Sunset antes, como ella sentía la calidez de sus brazos y ahora era otra chica, aquella escena hizo que sintiera como un fuego crecía en su interior, quiso salir de su lugar y separarlas, pero entonces…

-¿También podemos unirnos al abrazo?-pregunto Odd apareciendo junto con Kenneth y Spike.

Separándose ligeramente, ambas chicas vieron a sus amigos-Claro-respondió Sunset y los cinco abrazaron a sus amigas, uniéndose en un fuerte y amistoso abrazo, hecho que sorprendió y confundió a Twilight, especialmente por ver a su hermano con ellas en esa acción.

Poco a poco, se separaron y se vieron entre ellos-Chicos…yo…lo…siento…no quise…-.

-Oye, está bien-dijo Kenneth-cualquier de nosotros hubiera reaccionado como tú en esas circunstancias-aseguro su amigo.

-Solo recuerda no tratar de aplastarnos con muebles-pidió Odd sonriendo divertido y Sunset no pudo evitar reírse.

-Somos amigos, no importa nada más-aseguro Starlight tomando de la mano a Sunset, provocándole una sonrisa en su rostro, misma que fue captada por Twilight desde su escondite.

Spike dio un paso al frente y miro a su amiga-Escucha Sunset…sé que ya me lo dijiste antes…pero…solo quiero que sepas que…realmente me siento muy mal por lo que mi hermana te hizo, en serio…estoy tan decepcionado de ella que…-Spike se sintió sumamente tenso conforme hablaba y Twilight se quedó muda ante las palabras de su hermano menor, ya que nunca le comento nada de eso.

-Spike, ya te lo dije, lo que paso con Twilight no tiene nada que ver contigo…-.

-Lo sé, pero igual quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, eres mi amiga también y pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado-aseguro Spike.

-Todos lo estaremos y ninguno de nosotros te abandonara, porque si el Undead World es malvado, aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son lo peor que puede existir-aseguro Kenneth sonriéndole.

-Gracias chicos…es bueno ver que…realmente me quieren…a pesar de todo lo que les hice pasar…-reconoció Sunset avergonzada.

-Ya te lo dijimos, está bien que estés molesta, es normal estarlo, no todos los días recibes una bomba como esta-aseguro Starlight.

-Además, no podemos enojarnos contigo ¿Qué sería de la banda "El Apuesto Odd Della Robbia Más Cuatro" sin una de sus vocalistas principales?-pregunto Odd y Kenneth le dio un zape.

-Tienes razón-reconoció Sunset divertida-aunque creo que debemos cambiar ese nombre-.

-Oh, pero está lleno de carisma-dijo Odd y el grupo se rio divertido, Twilight solo vio como Sunset ahora se veía mejor, más feliz que nunca y todo sin estar con ella, sabía que se merecía ser feliz, lo sabía mejor que nadie, por eso se alejó de ella, porque una relación entre ambas era imposible, pero…ahora que la veía tan feliz con otras personas y con Starlight…

-Yo solo espero que algún día realmente puedas dejar de lado a mi hermana-dijo Spike-porque no quiero que sigas sufriendo por culpa de lo que te hizo-.

Twilight comenzó a derramar lágrimas de dolor al escuchar el reproche de su hermano, uno de sus más grandes apoyos y si él pensaba eso de ella, no quería imaginarse que habrían hecho Shinning Armor y Cadence si se enterasen.

Por su parte, Sunset, siendo tan observadora como siempre, noto algo en las palabras de Spike-Por alguna razón, siento que tú me entiendes mejor que cualquier otro-dijo de manera seria y analítica.

Spike se quedó mudo al escuchar eso, dándose cuenta de que quizás estaba hablando de más-Bueno, eso se debe a que el buen Spike…-Odd recibió un pisotón de parte de Kenneth.

-Eso se debe a que Spike siempre ha sido una persona que busca ayudar a quienes lo necesitan en sus momentos de más necesidad-explico Kenneth tratando de cubrir a su amigo, ya que todavía no era el momento para revelar ese secreto.

-Claro-dijo Sunset con sarcasmo, pero decidiendo no seguir hablando de algo que no era de su interés.

De pronto, los morfos de todos sonaron, la peli fuego miro su teléfono sin saber qué hacer y Starlight respondió-¿Qué pasa Dulcea?-pregunto con tono delicado y amable.

-"Rangers…sé que tienen muchas razones para estar molestos conmigo en estos momentos, pero hay problemas, Kavaxas ha regresado y…"-.

-Descuida, nos encargaremos-aseguro Sunset con seriedad, Dulcea solo suspiro aliviada al escuchar eso, aunque sabía que todavía tenía que hablar con la peli fuego y los demás-vamos-.

Twilight escucho toda la conversación y ahora se encontraba sumamente confundida, pero al recordar lo que su hermano dijo, así como el dolor de Sunset, lo siguiente paso inadvertido, por lo que no avisto cuando el grupo se retiró y busco un sitio donde transformarse.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-invocaron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kavaxas apareció a las afueras de la ciudad, lanzando una llamarada en todas direcciones, quemando los bosques cercanos y provocando que los animales escaparan rápidamente del fuego, pero muchos de ellos no tenían tanta suerte, el maligno monstruo solo disfrutaba con lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Alto!-grito Sunset apareciendo junto con sus amigos.

-¡Vaya, veo que finalmente aparecieron!-declaro Kavaxas sonriendo-¡Que gusto me da verte de nuevo Ranger Roja o debo llamarte Shimmer!-.

-¡No me importa cómo me llames! ¡Hemos venido para detenerte!-aseguro Sunset colocándose en guardia junto a sus amigos.

Al escuchar eso, Kavaxas se rio-¡Pobre estúpida, tu padre no fue capaz de detenerme, ni tu madre pudo hacerlo! ¡Tú tampoco lo conseguirás!-sentencio disparándoles varios rayos de energía.

Los Rangers rodaron por el suelo para esquivar el ataque, por fortuna, los demás se convirtieron en el Modo Guardián para poder enfrentarse a ese monstruo antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, rápidamente, Starlight dio un salto y le disparó varias flechas a su oponente, derribándolo.

Ese fue el momento en que Odd y Spike aprovecharon para atacarlo, seguido por Kenneth, finalmente, Sunset también ataco a Kavaxas, provocando que el monstruo rodara por el suelo.

-¡Parece que la suerte está cambiando!-aseguro Sunset sonriendo.

-¡Pero la suerte siempre puede cambiar, todo depende del cristal con que se mire!-declaro Kavaxas sonriendo.

De pronto, varios relámpagos cayeron del cielo, golpeando con fuerza a los Rangers, incluso en el Modo Guardián, el impacto fue suficiente para dejarlos en el suelo-¡Ay no…ella de nuevo!-exclamo Kenneth alarmado.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica acababa de hacer acto de aparición en el campo de batalla, sosteniendo su báculo y mirando a losa Rangers con una sonrisa despiadada-Hola Rangers, que gusto me da ver que Kavaxas aún no los ha destruido-dijo Necronomica sonriendo.

-¡No son tan fáciles de quitar del camino como esperaba, se ve que son muy poderosos, aunque la Ranger Roja sigue siendo inferior!-señalo Kavaxas con crueldad.

-Eso es algo obvio-dijo Necronomica sonriendo cruelmente.

-¡Necronomica!-Aria salió de la nada y ataco a la Emperatriz con su espada, pero la cruel líder del Undead World evadió el ataque haciéndose a un lado.

-Vaya, pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, es un gusto verte de nuevo mi estimada Aria-saludo burlonamente.

-¡Por fin, el momento de mi venganza ha llegado!-declaro Aria lanzándose al ataque, pero Necronomica detuvo el ataque de la Ranger Negro con mucha facilidad.

-¿De verdad pretendes derrotarme con ese poder tan insignificante?-pregunto la Emperatriz con crueldad, para después lanzarla por los aires y golpearla con su báculo, provocando que Aria rodara por el suelo.

-¡Aria!-grito Sunset al ver eso.

-¡Nos encargaremos de Kavaxas, tu ve y ayuda a Aria!-indico Starlight.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto la peli fuego no muy segura de que fuera una buena idea, cuando Kenneth y Odd atacaron a Kavaxas al mismo tiempo, logrando derribarlo con un potente golpe, para después dejar que Spike lo sujetara de los brazos y lo lanzara por los aires.

-¡Descuida! ¡En Modo Guardián podemos con él!-aseguro Starlight.

Sunset se dio cuenta de la veracidad de sus palabras y finalmente asintió-Bien, pero tengan cuidado-les pidió.

-Lo mismo va para ti-señalo Starlight y Sunset se dirigió a ayudar a Aria.

-¡No iras a ninguna parte!-declaro Kavaxas preparándose para dispararle una llamarada, cuando varias flechas lo golpearon con mucha fuerza.

-¡No tan rápido lagarto feo!-declaro Starlight alzando su arco-¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de ti!-.

-¡Ustedes no son más que una molestia!-bramo Kavaxas lanzándose al ataque y los Rangers hicieron los mismo, comenzando un combate bastante igualado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Aria salió volando por los aires tras recibir un nuevo rayo de parte de Necronomica, quien solo se reía divertida, mientras veía como la Ranger Negro se retorcía en el suelo-No puedo creer que en serio pienses que puedes vencerme con ese nivel tan mediocre, por eso no fuiste capaz de evitar la destrucción de tu pueblo y la muerte de tu amada ¿Cuál era su nombre? Parecía ser alguien muy dulce-señalo con crueldad.

-¡No te atrevas a mencionarla!-bramo Aria lanzándose de nuevo al ataque, pero con los mismos resultados, no era capaz de darle un solo golpe a Necronomica, quien la sujeto del cuello y la levanto con gran facilidad.

-Eres patética, pero me apiadare de ti y te enviare a dormir con tu amada de una vez por todas, espero que sea una reunión sumamente emotiva-sentencio al tiempo que preparaba el golpe final, cuando de pronto, Sunset llego y golpeo a Necronomica con su espada.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-grito colocándose en guardia, dejando a Aria en el suelo.

-Esto se pone cada vez mejor-reconoció Necronomica divertida, al tiempo que Sunset se lanzaba a la batalla, con Aria viendo todo desde el suelo.

Sunset lanzaba varios golpes y patadas, mismos que Necronomica era capaz de evitar con una gran facilidad, rápidamente, la peli fuego dio un salto y lanzo su ataque contra Necronomica, quien la detuvo con una mano, para asombro de la chica, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Necronomica la golpeo con sus manos, cuyas uñas se convirtieron en filosas garras.

Tras eso, disparo un rayo contra Sunset, enviándola por los aires de nuevo y estrellándola contra el suelo, al tiempo que Aria se levantaba y volvía al ataque, Sunset no tardo en unírsele, ambas atacaban a gran velocidad y con una coordinación tan perfecta que parecía que siempre habían luchado juntas, por desgracia, ni así lograban mucho en contra de la Emperatriz del Undead World.

Lanzando un golpe con sus espadas al mismo tiempo, ataque que Necronomica detuvo con su báculo, para después empujarlas y darles un golpe mortal a ambas con fuerza, seguido de un disparo de energía que finalmente termino por desactivar sus poderes, dejándolas muy lastimadas.

-Maldita sea-gruño Aria.

-Nunca creí…que fuera tan poderosa-dijo Sunset impactada.

-Ustedes dos son patéticas, realmente me dan mucha lástima, podría acabar con ambas en este instante, pero primero, quiero que tú, Sunset Shimmer, hagas algo por mí, quiero que me des tu collar-señalo con maldad.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset mirando su collar-¿Para qué quieres mi collar?-.

Necronomica se rio sumamente divertida-¡De verdad no sabes nada de tu propio linaje, eres patética! Pero ya que vas a tener que dármelo te lo diré, ese collar le pertenecía a tu madre, a Shen Shimmer y era la clave para controlar a uno de los Zords más poderosos que jamás han existido; el Fénix Celestial-revelo Necronomica.

-¿Fénix Celestial?-exclamo Sunset.

-Quien posea el collar tendrá el poder para controlar ese poderoso Zord, mismo que yo quiero poseer, así que será mejor que me lo entregues-ordeno Necronomica.

Sunset miro su collar y por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió una extraña familiaridad con el objeto que llevaba consigo toda su vida-Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces es claro que no voy a entregártelo-dijo Sunset con firmeza y sujetando su collar con fuerza.

Necronomica sonrió ante eso-Me imaginaba que dirías algo como eso, por eso te prepare una pequeña sorpresa-dijo Necronomica al tiempo que mostraba una imagen-¿los reconoces?-.

En la imagen se veía a Celestia, Luna y Discord, los tres sujetos a pared, con varios Zombis alrededor, ansiosos por comenzar a devorarlos lentamente, se podían ver sus ansias de carne humana, al ver esa imagen, el rostro de Sunset se llenó de pavor.

-Creo que ellos son tu madre adoptiva, tu tía adoptiva y un loco que no sé qué papel desempeño en tu vida, pero que también es muy importante para ti-señalo con crueldad.

-¡DEJALOS IR!-bramo Sunset echándose contra ella, pero Necronomica la repelió de un manotazo.

-Creo que ahora entiendes que soy un ser muy superior a ti, así que mejor ríndete de una buena vez y dame el collar, a menos que quieras que ellos tres se conviertan en comida de Zombi-sentencio Necronomica.

-¡No la escuches!-grito Aria-¡Aunque me da igual lo que les pase a ellos tres, no puedes entregarle algo tan poderoso como el Fénix Celestial, además, te aseguro por experiencia…que ella nunca cumple su palabra!-.

-¡Cállate!-ordeno Necronomica disparándole un rayo.

-¡Aria!-grito Sunset alarmada.

-Me sorprende que te preocupes por ella de ese modo, pero eso es lo que menos te debe preocupar ahora mismo, dame el collar o despídete de la única familia que has conocido o tal vez, quieras que ellos desaparezcan, en especial la madre que dejo que te violaran y lastimaran tan cruelmente-señalo con maldad.

Sunset apretó sus puños al escuchar eso-De acuerdo…pero más te vale que no los lastimes o te arrepentirás-gruño entregándole el collar.

En cuanto Necronomica tuvo el collar en sus manos, la Emperatriz no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse con crueldad, maldad y de manera sumamente triunfal.

 **Continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Esto es terrible, ahora Necronomica tiene en sus manos el poder para controlar uno de los Zords más poderosos que jamás han existido ¿habrá una salida de este terrible predicamento?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR NO RESPONDER NI ENLISTAR LOS COMENTARIOS EN SU TOTALIDAD, PERO AYER ESTUVE MUY ATAREADO EN EL TRABAJO, SALI MUY TARDE, DEMASIADO Y POR ESO NO TUVE TIEMPO DE HACERLO, PERO DESCUIDEN, ESTO NO LES AFECTARA EN NADA A SUS OC**

 **DEL MISMO MODO, QUIERO APROVECHAR PARA RESPONDER A LA PREGUNTA QUE ME HAN HECHO MUCHOS, SOBRE SI HARE ALGO POR EL ANIVERSARIO 25 DE POWER RANGERS Y CLARO QUE PLANEO HACERLO, PERO CREO QUE SE VERA HASTA LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, YA QUE ES ALGO QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU TOTAL AGRADO Y ESTOY PULIENDO LOS DETALLES**

 **GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION**

 **Ángel María NF:** _lamento que tu personaje aun no aparezca, pero este es un descanso de los OC y me estoy enfocando en la trama principal, aunque como has visto, Necronomica encontró el modo de obtener el collar de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _ahora que se sabe la verdad, Sunset tuvo que hacer algo sumamente crítico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _a veces es bueno ayudarse de algo, especialmente cuando estas algo cansado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _los misterios se irán resolviendo poco a poco, por ahora hay más problemas con los cuales lidiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _no exactamente, ya que Kavaxas no fue el único presente en ese día. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _no lo he visto, pero creo que el Torneo de Poder fue más emocionante en el Anime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _y ahora Necronomica tiene en sus manos el poder para usar el Zord que le pertenecía a Shen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Gokash Z, Shazam, Dra Optimus Star 3, Tenzalucard123,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	31. Renacer del Fenix Tercera Parte

" _ **Tras descubrir la verdad sobre su origen, la reacción de Sunset fue naturalmente de impacto, sorpresa y furia, algo que comenzó a preocupar a todos los Rangers, especialmente cuando Necronomica continuo con la siguiente parte de su diabólico plan para poder vengarse de los Shimmer, pues además de aceptar que se convierta en la nueva muñeca favorita de su hija, pretende usar el poder que alguna vez le perteneció a Shen, uno de los Zords más poderosos jamás creados, el cual para poder invocarlo se requiere del collar que Sunset tiene, para poder obtenerlo, envió a Estraga para capturar a Celestia, Luna y Discord, una vez que los tuvo en su poder, le ofreció su vida a cambio del collar, tras un momento de vacilar y de indecisión, finalmente, Sunset le entrego su collar y ahora la Emperatriz está cada vez más cerca de concretar su venganza en contra de todos los Shimmer"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 31**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 31 Renacer del Fénix**

 **Tercera Parte**

Sunset solo podía ver como la responsable de la muerte de sus verdaderos padres y de muchas otras personas, se reía de forma burlona de ella, sosteniendo su collar en todo momento, para después mirar a la peli fuego con una sonrisa que se podía ver entre gentil y burlona.

-Has tomado la decisión correcta, Ranger Roja-felicito sonriendo.

-¡Yo cumplí con mi parte del trato! ¡Ahora cumple con la tuya y libera a mi familia!-exigió Sunset con furia.

Al escuchar eso, la sonrisa de Necronomica desapareció para dar paso a una expresión de furia-¡Silencio!-bramo disparándole un rayo-¿Cómo te atreves a darme una orden a mí sucia humana?-cuestiono sin dejar de dispararle, provocando que Sunset rodara por el suelo.

-¡Nunca debí confiar en ti!-gruño con furia.

-¡No solo controlare el Zord que tenía tu madre, sino que además lo usare para convertir a todo este planeta en un páramo desierto y muerto, mientras que tú, la última de los Shimmer, solo puede ver como sucede todo y además, despídete de esos tres, porque pronto se convertirán en alimento para Zombis!-declaro riéndose y marchándose.

-¡No!-grito Sunset tratando de detenerla, pero fue demasiado tarde-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?-se lamentó al tiempo que caía de rodillas y golpeaba el suelo.

-En eso te doy la razón-gruño Aria.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kavaxas rodo por el suelo tras recibir un golpe de parte de los cuatro Rangers, quienes se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, atacándolo con sus armas potenciadas con el Modo Guardián; Odd y Spike lo golpearon con fuerza, al tiempo que Starlight le disparaba varias flechas, dejando que Kenneth le diera el golpe final.

Sufriendo varias explosiones en su cuerpo, Kavaxas cayó al suelo, explotando en pedazos, mientras los cuatro Rangers posaban en señal de triunfo-¡Bien hecho!-felicito Kenneth.

-¡En serio estos Modos Guardianes son asombros!-declaro Odd.

-¡Aun hay trabajo que hacer, tenemos que ir a ayudar a Sunset!-recordó Starlight y el grupo se dispuso a ir a buscar a su amiga.

-No se preocupen Rangers-dijo Tsue apareciendo junto con Yabaiba-porque su reunión con su amiguita no va a tardar mucho ¡Espíritus del mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco al tiempo que lanzaba su hechizo y Kavaxas reaparecía en su forma gigante.

-¡Ya es el momento de que se conviertan en mi comida Rangers!-sentencio.

-¡Oh genial!-exclamo Spike preocupado de ver reaparecer a ese terrible oponente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset apretaba los puños con fuerza, al tiempo que pensaba en la situación tan crítica, no solo perdió el collar que al parecer, era la clave para obtener al Zord de su madre, sino que ahora…la única familia que había conocido…

-"Sunset, tus amigos necesitan tu ayuda, Kavaxas ha crecido y sin el Dragón no pueden formar al Megazord"-informo Dulcea, pero Sunset la ignoro-"sé que estas molesta y ahora estas más que preocupada, pero descuida, ya estoy encargándome de localizar a tu familia, por fortuna, Necronomica cometió un error, es lo malo de cuando crees tener todas las cartas, te descuidas sin querer, ya envié a alguien para rescatarlos"-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset.

-"Te prometo que estarán bien, pero ahora tus amigos te necesitan, necesitan de su líder"-.

-¿Qué hay de mi collar?-.

-"No te preocupes, ya estoy en eso"-aseguro Dulcea y Sunset tuvo que conformarse con ello, al tiempo que se levantaba.

La peli fuego volteo a ver a Aria, quien se levantó sosteniéndose con su espada-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto preocupada.

-No necesito ayuda de alguien tan estúpida como tú-gruño Aria comenzando a retirarse.

Sunset la siguió con la mirada, sintiéndose dividida de nuevo, pero decidió que iría a ayudar a sus amigos-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kavaxas disparo una llamarada contra los Rangers, provocando que salieran volando por los aires-¡De acuerdo…ese lagarto es quizás el monstruo más fuerte con el que hemos peleado!-declaro Kenneth preocupado.

-¡Chicos!-la voz de Sunset los saco de sus pensamientos-¿se encuentran bien?-.

-¡Finalmente apareciste, estaba comenzando a creer que ibas a dejar que tus amigos hicieran todo tu trabajo, me da gusto ver que eres igual a tus padres!-sentencio Kavaxas divertido.

Sunset apretó los puños ante aquellas palabras-¡Te enseñare que tan parecida soy! ¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-invocaron y los poderosos Guardianes volvieron a la vida-¡Megazord Valquiria Activado!-.

Al ver a su contendiente, Kavaxas se rio-¡Así está mejor, ahora podré divertirme en grande!-declaro con crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica observaba todo lo que pasaba, acompañada de su leal hija-Esto es perfecto, mientras Kavaxas se ocupa de los Rangers, nosotras usaremos el poder del amuleto para invocar al Fénix-sentencio sonriendo.

-No veo como lo haremos si Estraga no deduce como poder usarlo-dijo Reiji confundida y casi por inercia, el científico apareció.

-Ya he terminado el análisis mi Emperatriz, al parecer, para poder tener acceso al poder del Fénix Celestial, necesita que el sol brille a través de los ojos del collar, pero debe ser exactamente al medio día, cuando el sol se encuentre en su punto más alto, una vez que lo consiga, entonces tendrá acceso al Fénix Celestial-informo Estraga.

-Perfecto, solo faltan algunos minutos para que sea el medio día, una vez que este Zord sea mío lo usare para convertir este patético mundo en un sitio que ardera como las llamas del infierno, será tan hermoso-dijo riéndose.

-Mami ¿Qué hay con la familia de Sunset?-pregunto Reiji con curiosidad.

-A estas alturas ya deben estar a punto de convertirse en comida para Zombis-sentencio con crueldad-por el momento, iré de nuevo a la Tierra y me preparare para mi máxima victoria-sentencio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kavaxas arremetió contra Valquiria, golpeándola con fuerza en un costado, para después darle una patada, Valquiria contraataco, pero este temible monstruo era mucho más poderoso que cualquier otro que hayan enfrentado.

-¿De verdad creen que su patética máquina podrá derrotar a Kavaxas?-cuestiono burlonamente, disparando una llamarada contra Valquiria, provocando que esta retrocediera por el impacto.

-¡Cielos! ¡Es demasiado poderoso!-exclamo Starlight alarmada.

-¡Tenemos que continuar, no podemos rendirnos!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron, volviendo al ataque.

-¡Patético!-se burló Kavaxas dándoles un golpe con su cola-¡Ustedes no son más que un montón de insectos!-declaro disparándoles varios rayos más y provocando que Valquiria cayera al suelo con fuerza.

-¡Es muy fuerte!-exclamo Odd preocupado.

-¡No importa que tan fuerte sea, tenemos que seguir luchando hasta el final!-indico Sunset con determinación y sus amigos asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

En lo que parecía ser un almacén abandonado, se encontraba Celestia, Luna y Discord, los cuales solo podían esperar a que los Zombis los atraparan, ya que atados como se encontraban, no podían encontrar alguna salida a esa situación.

-Mis queridas jefas, creo que es el momento en que debemos pensar en que decirnos, ya que puede ser la última vez que nos veamos-dijo Discord con su siempre tono casual y tranquilo.

-¿En serio Discord? Se supone que eres el hombre-señalo Luna molesta por las palabras de Discord.

-Bueno, tú y tu hermana saben muy bien lo hombre que soy-señalo con todo divertido y pícaro, ganándose una patada en el trasero de parte de Celestia-¡Oye! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-.

-No subestimes mis habilidades, Discord-señalo burlonamente.

-Ah…creo que estamos a punto de pasar a la fila del otro lado-dijo Luna, ya que los Zombis comenzaron a acercarse de manera agresiva a ellos, siempre mostrando sus dientes y colmillos, ansiosos de la carne humana.

Cuando uno de ellos se abalanzo contra Luna, la cabeza de este salió disparada por los aires, como si hubiese sido cortada y el responsable no fue otro que Daiki-Que fastidio-gruño al tiempo que se incorporaba y veía a los Zombis.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Discord.

-Confórmense con saber que soy un aliado de los Power Rangers y como ellos están en su propia batalla, yo fui enviado a rescatarlos-explico Daiki colocándose en guardia-entonces ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?-pregunto de forma retadora.

Los Zombis comenzaron a avanzar hacia el guerrero, siempre gimiendo y ansiando la carne, estos eran Zombis diferentes a los normales, parecían ser un poco más lentos de lo normal y entonces Daiki se dio cuenta del porqué, esos Zombis eran lentos porque eran recientes, demasiado recientes, no tendrían más que unos cuantos días de existir, lo que significaba una sola cosa.

-Esa perra maldita ha estado infectando a mucha más gente de la que creímos-gruño, especialmente al ver que entre los Zombis había niños, provocando que gruñera y gritando con furia, se lanzara a la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea observaba lo que estaba pasando en el sitio donde se encontraba la familia de Sunset, descubriendo la misma verdad que Daiki estaba presenciando, la mentora derramo lágrimas de dolor ante esa imagen, cuando de pronto, la esfera mostro como los Rangers estaban en peligro.

-Tengo que enviarles refuerzos-dijo disponiéndose a llamar a más aliados, cuando la esfera detecto nueva energía maligna-es Necronomica, regreso, eso significa que…-Dulcea sonrió ante esa posibilidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Valquiria dio un salto y ataco con una patada, misma que Kavaxas detuvo con sus manos, para después girar a gran velocidad y estrellara contra el suelo con mucha fuerza, provocando que la cabina se sacudiera violentamente.

-¡No estamos consiguiendo nada!-exclamo Kenneth molesto.

-¡Tiene que haber un modo de detenerlo!-expreso Spike.

-"Rangers, Necronomica ha vuelto a la Tierra, esta es la oportunidad que debes aprovechar Sunset, debes recuperar el collar e invocar al Fénix, con su poder podrán vencer a Kavaxas"-informo Dulcea.

-¿Qué hay de mi familia?-pregunto sin rodeos.

-"Daiki ya está ocupándose de ello, los encontró y está poniéndolos a salvo, pero debes entender que sin el Fénix no podrán vencer a Kavaxas"-.

-¿Esperas que deje a mis amigos solos en esto?-cuestiono Sunset y Starlight la tomo de la mano.

-Tienes que ir Sunset-le dijo con tono comprensivo.

-¿Qué?-.

-Escucha Sunset, sé que yo soy el alma del equipo, por mi encantadora personalidad y además soy guapo-dijo Odd-pero ahora mismo, la única que tiene que ir a patearle el trasero a esa bruja oscura eres tú-.

-Aunque Odd pudo haber evitado todo ese enlistado de sí mismo-dijo Kenneth-tiene razón, eres tú quien debe ir-.

-Pero…-.

-No te preocupes, resistiremos todo lo que podamos-aseguro Spike.

Sunset miro a sus amigos, todos le dedicaban una mirada de confianza absoluta y aunque estuvieran usando sus cascos, ella podía sentirlo, una sensación de calidez inundo su pecho en esos momentos, en serio, realmente tenía los mejores amigos que pudiera pedir.

-Gracias chicos, regresare cuanto antes, lo prometo-aseguro bajando de Valquiria e invocando su moto, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Necronomica.

Una vez que su líder se marchó, el grupo se miró entre sí-Muy bien, es hora de hacer esto-dijo Kenneth.

-Vamos, hay que darle tiempo a Sunset-señalo Starlight.

Valquiria encaro a Kavaxas de nuevo, provocando una risa sádica de parte del monstruo-Sí que son patéticos-sentencio al tiempo que invocaba un báculo de color verde oscuro-¡Voy a aplastarlos!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Necronomica llego hasta el punto más alto del lugar, una colina desde donde podría usar los rayos del sol para liberar el poder del Fénix-Perfecto, de acuerdo a las coordenadas que me dio Estraga este es el mejor sitio para poder reunir la energía del sol y liberar al Fénix-dijo mirando alrededor-puedo sentir el gran poder que emana, es más que magnifico, quisiera ver a esos Power Rangers tratar de detenerme ahora-expuso burlonamente.

Fue cuando la moto de Sunset apareció y la peli fuego disparo sus láseres-¡Conque querías ver a los Power Rangers tratar de detenerte! ¿Verdad? ¡Ten cuidado con lo que pides!-.

Sunset comenzó a disparar, provocando que Necronomica la encarara y evitara el impacto de la peli fuego, disparándole un rayo que hizo que Sunset perdiera el control de su moto y barriéndose en el suelo, termino cayendo de su vehículo.

-Una cosa si voy a reconocerte, eres tan testaruda y molesta como tu madre-dijo Necronomica con desdén-pero ni así le llegas a los talones a ella-.

-¡Ya deberías dejar de compararme con ella!-bramo Sunset lanzándose al ataque.

Sunset ataco a Necronomica con todo lo que tenía, pero no era capaz de herir a la Emperatriz, que la sujeto del brazo con gran facilidad y le aplico una llave que comenzó a lastimarla mucho, la fuerza de Necronomica era algo espeluznante.

-Mírate, no eres más que una frágil mocosa, una niñita caprichosa y berrinchuda, es casi una vergüenza que tú seas la última del linaje de los Shimmer, bueno, por mí mejor, ya que así no tengo que preocuparme de nada-señalo con crueldad y Sunset ataco con su otra mano, pero Necronomica la detuvo-que mediocre eres-.

Un disparo salió de la nada, dándole en la espalda y volteando de reojo, se topó con Aria, quien le apuntaba con su arma y ya estaba transformada-Pero que tenemos aquí, no me imagine que vendrías a ayudar a esta mocosa-dijo con fastidio.

-Lo que le pase a ella no me interesa en lo más mínimo, solo quiero una cosa y es… ¡Vengarme!-bramo lanzándose al ataque.

Necronomica le disparo un rayo de sus ojos, dándole con fuerza en el pecho y provocando que se estrellara violentamente contra el suelo-¡Aria!-grito Sunset dando un salto y pateando a Necronomica, con lo que consiguió liberarse de su agarre, para después sujetar su espada y atacar de nuevo.

La Emperatriz repelía todos los ataques de Sunset sin problema alguno, era como si Necronomica pudiera leer su mente, fue cuando contraataco, dándole un golpe con su báculo-Que desgraciada eres, perdiste a tus padres biológicos, fuiste violada por un novio de tu "madre", luego, cuando la conociste, pensaste que todo iba a ir bien, que por fin encontraste a alguien que sanaría tus heridas y que te amaría tanto como tú la amabas, pero al final…-.

Usando su magia, Necronomica mostro la imagen de Twilight tomando la mano de Sentry-"¡Sentry es el que me gusta! ¡No tú!"-grito.

Aquella visión se repitió mucho, especialmente porque Necronomica hizo que se hiciera más fuerte a cada momento y que varias copias de Twilight aparecieran gritando lo mismo, Sunset comenzó a perderse, su cabeza le dolía y su corazón se volvía a romper, provocando que perdiera su poder.

-¿Qué sucede? Pensé que ya habías superado esto-dijo Necronomica con crueldad-en serio que fuiste una pobre ilusa ¿de verdad creíste que ella te amaría? ¿Por qué querría estar contigo, cuando tiene al chico más guapo y popular de toda la escuela?-pregunto sin piedad, dándole una patada y levantándola del cuello-en cambio, tú solo eres una lesbiana sucia y asquerosa, algo que los humanos consideran anormal e impuro, una digna hija del diablo, para ella no fuiste más que una distracción, un entretenimiento y nada más-le susurro con burla.

Necronomica lanzo a Sunset al suelo con fuerza, provocando que la chica quedara paralizada, encogida y llorando de manera desconsolada, lo que hizo que la Emperatriz sonriera, al ver que la peli fuego estaba completamente quebrada, Necronomica se dio la vuelta para continuar con sus planes, el momento de reclamar el poder del Fénix se acercaba, pero primero debía lidiar con Aria, quien se levantó.

-Sí que eres muy molesta-gruño.

-Mi venganza y mi odio hacen que me ponga de pie-aseguro mirándola con rencor a través de su casco.

-Como gustes-dijo Necronomica divertida.

Mientras ellas dos peleaban, Sunset se encontraba tendida en el suelo, las palabras de Necronomica realmente le afectaron y ahora la peli fuego no podía dejar de llorar, sintiéndose sumamente destrozada, no se había sentido así en mucho tiempo, había fracasado, si no pudo lograr que la persona que amaba se quedara con ella ¿Qué oportunidad tendría contra la cruel líder del Undead World?

El rostro de la peli fuego estaba lleno de lágrimas, se sentía muy mal, terrible, que no valía nada, de pronto, varias imágenes comenzaron a golpear su mente con violencia, la primera de ellas era de un hombre, el cual la miraba con mucha dulzura, al tiempo que tocaba su nariz de forma juguetona.

-"Mi preciosa"-dijo el hombre sonriéndole-"quiero que sepas que aunque debo ir a una batalla, siempre debes recordar que te amo con todo mi corazón, eres lo más importante que tengo, tú y tu mamá son lo que más amo"-aseguro el hombre retirándose.

Las siguientes imágenes fueron de ella pasando tiempo con Celestia, cuando era niña y aun eran muy unidas, seguidas de imágenes con Luna y Discord, pasando con sus nuevos amigos y compañeros Rangers; divirtiéndose con ellos, ayudándose entre ellos y peleando contra las fuerzas del mal.

Entonces, una figura apareció frente a ella, una delgada y alta, poco a poco, Sunset abrió sus ojos y quedo ante la dulce mirada de una mujer de cabello negro, con mechones rojos y dorados, sonriéndole con bastante calidez.

-Usted es…-Sunset no pudo terminar su frase, ya que la mujer la levanto con dulzura y la abrazo, en cuanto sintió los brazos de esa mujer envolviéndola, la peli fuego no pudo evitar abrazarse a ella con fuerza, aspirando su aroma, no estaba segura de sí era un sueño o no, pero quería estar así por mucho tiempo.

Poco a poco, ambas se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, colocándole una mano en la cabeza de manera cariñosa, mirándola con una sonrisa amorosa en todo momento, para después decirle algo, no se escuchó que dijo, pero eran palabras que provocaron que Sunset reaccionara y abriera los ojos de golpe.

Necronomica disparo un rayo contra Aria, lanzándola por los aires y provocando que perdiera su transformación-Bueno, eso fue entretenido, ahora tengo que…-.

-¡Necronomica!-el grito de Sunset capto su atención y al voltear se dio cuenta de algo extraño.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo sorprendida por lo que veía.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=FN9PFRYY8_I)**

El cuerpo de Sunset irradiaba un aura rojiza con tonalidades dorados, provocando que Necronomica retrocediera impactada, pues no le era una energía desconocida, conforme Sunset se levantaba, su cabello cubría sus ojos.

-Te agradezco que me hayas dicho todo eso-dijo con tono irónico y divertido-gracias a ti al fin pude liberarme de mis ataduras-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ahora sé quién soy yo…soy la hija de Celestia…pero también…soy la hija del guerrero Lantis…y…-la imagen de aquella mujer apareció en su mente-¡La hija de Shen Shimmer! ¡Soy una Shimmer!-anuncio con fuerza, al tiempo que el rugido de un poderoso Dragón se escuchaba, su cuerpo se vio envuelto en llamas, captando la atención de Aria.

-Imposible-murmuro.

Sunset reactivo su poder y más, alcanzando el Modo Guardián-¡Guardia Dragón! ¡Ranger Rojo! ¡Modo Llamarada!-invoco al tiempo que rugía como un Dragón.

-Crees que eso me impresiona, eres tan tonta como tu madre-sentencio Necronomica disparándole un rayo, mismo que la peli fuego repelió con un golpe de su mano-¿Qué?-

-No te atrevas a insultar a mi madre-gruño Sunset lanzándose a gran velocidad contra la Emperatriz, golpeándola con fuerza en el abdomen, de una manera tan potente que provocaron que Necronomica abriera mucho los ojos por el dolor que sintió.

Sunset giro y le dio una patada en la quijada, lanzando a Necronomica al aire, siguiéndola tras dar un potente salto, donde la intercepto con una nueva serie de poderosos ataques, para después darle una patada que la estrello en el suelo, momento que aprovecho para invocar su espada de nuevo.

-¡Esto termina ahora!-declaro lanzándose contra ella.

Necronomica reacciono y la vio con odio-¡No seas tan arrogante mocosa estúpida!-bramo al tiempo que se preparaba para atacarla con su báculo, pero la peli fuego evadió el golpe con mucha agilidad-¿Qué?-.

Antes de que la Emperatriz reaccionara, Sunset lanzo su golpe-¡Llama de Dragón!-invoco lanzando su ataque con fuerza.

Necronomica recibió el ataque directamente, su cuerpo comenzó a explotar y finalmente, cayó al suelo, en una poderosa explosión, al tiempo que el collar aparecía en el aire, rápidamente, Sunset lo tomo.

-¡Lo tengo!-expreso feliz.

Aria se quedó muda ante lo que acababa de ver-No puedo creer el poder que tiene, es asombro-reconoció impactada.

Fue entonces que Necronomica reapareció, aunque estaba algo lastimada, sus heridas no tardaron en sanar-¡No va a ser tan fácil!-bramo.

-¡Eso veo!-reconoció Sunset volviendo a colocarse en guardia, pero antes de que el combate recomenzara, la luz del sol toco el collar y este comenzó a brillar con intensidad.

-¡No!-grito Necronomica al ver eso.

El collar comenzó a levitar, ante la mirada de Sunset-Es…hermoso-dijo sorprendida, al tiempo que comenzaba a tomar forma, la Emperatriz supo que era el momento de retirarse.

-¡Terminaremos en otro momento Shimmer!-aseguro al tiempo que se marchaba.

Sunset ni siquiera trato de detenerla, ya que tenía toda su atención en la criatura que estaba naciendo-Dulcea ¿Cómo están mis amigos?-pregunto Sunset.

-"Necesitan de su líder"-respondió Dulcea.

-Voy para allá-aseguro Sunset.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Valquiria cayó de rodillas, víctima de los terribles ataques de Kavaxas, que seguía disparándole varios rayos, para finalmente lanzarle una llamarada, con la cual termino por derribar al Megazord, provocando que la cabina se sacudiera de manera sumamente violenta.

Kavaxas se rio ante eso-¡Pobres humanos, realmente pensaron que podrían vencer a Kavaxas, pero no son más que simples mocosos que tuvieron suerte de que una guerrera se fijara en ustedes!-decreto al tiempo que avanzaba hacia ellos.

-¡Se está acercando!-exclamo Spike alarmado.

-¡Tenemos que ponernos de pie, no podemos rendirnos tan fácilmente!-declaro Starlight, pero Valquiria no parecía reaccionar.

-¡Chicos, si este es el fin, solo quiero que sepan que los considero mis mejores amigos, a cada uno de ustedes!-aseguro Kenneth-¡Odd! Te he querido como un hermano-aseguro.

-¡Yo fui quien descompuso tu computadora cuando sin querer le derrame mi soda!-confeso Odd.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Kenneth sujetándolo del cuello de su traje.

-¡Qué pena que su amada líder no esté aquí para ver su caída!-declaro Kavaxas preparando el golpe final.

-¿Quién dice que no estoy aquí?-pregunto Sunset apareciendo de pronto, pero no llego sola.

-¡Miren!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Spike, ya que una figura comenzó a descender del cielo de una manera que parecía estar saliendo del mismo sol, conforme se acercaba, se revelo como un Zord con apariencia de una majestuosa ave de color rojo con tonalidades doradas, una larga cola y un aspecto sumamente majestuoso, con Sunset parada sobre su cabeza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea quedo maravillada ante lo que estaba viendo-El Fénix Celestial…ha vuelto a volar-dijo sonriendo-finalmente ha renacido-agrego con tono sumamente conmovido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **(Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA)**

Volando de manera impresionante, el Fénix arremetió contra Kavaxas, golpeándolo con sus poderosas patas y pico, provocando que el demonio retrocediera, para después volver a elevarse y al momento de girar le lanzo varias bolas de fuego al blandir sus alas, el ataque fue certero y Kavaxas rodo por el suelo.

-¡Maldito pajarraco!-bramo disparándole varios rayos, mismos que el Fénix esquivo con mucha agilidad, para después comenzar a girar y golpear a su oponente en el abdomen.

Los Rangers estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo, en serio era impresionante-Chicos ¿Qué esperan para ponerse en pie?-pregunto Sunset de manera juguetona.

-¡Ya escucharon a Sunset!-animo Starlight y juntos lograron poner a Valquiria en pie de nuevo.

-¡Pero Sunset, tenemos un problema, nuestra energía es muy poca!-informo Kenneth.

-No se preocupen, ya pensé en eso ¡Fénix Combínate!-indico Sunset y el Fénix lanzo su rugido.

Dirigiéndose hacia Valquiria, al tiempo que se reflejaba en el ojo del Megazord, Valquiria dio un salto, mientras Fénix se desarmaba para unirse al cuerpo de Valquiria, su cabeza y pecho se volvieron armadura para el cuerpo, pecho y torso de Valquiria, así como las alas se conectaron a su espalda, dándole la capacidad de volar, su casco brillo y se modificó para parecer una corona de fuego.

-¡Valquiria Modalidad Fénix Dragón!-invocaron los Rangers, al tiempo que Sunset aparecía en la cabina.

-¡Esto es asombroso!-exclamo Spike admirado.

-¡Los niveles de energía están al máximo y mucho más!-informo Odd.

-¡Muy bien chicos, vamos por Kavaxas!-indico Sunset.

-¡Si!-.

Volando, Valquiria se dirigió hacia Kavaxas-¿Creen que me asustan porque vuelan? ¡Son patéticos!-declaro Kavaxas emprendiendo el vuelo también, atacándolos con una llamarada, misma que Valquiria deshizo con una patada-¿Qué?-asombrado, pero no vencido, Kavaxas disparo varios rayos, los cuales Valquiria esquivo con mucha agilidad.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, Valquiria le dio una patada con fuerza a Kavaxas, provocando que cayera al suelo-¡Sable de Luz!-obteniendo su sable, Valquiria comenzó a descender a gran velocidad contra su oponente-¡Valquiria Tornado de Fuego!-invocaron los Rangers.

Girando de manera que esta vez se convirtió en un poderoso tornado hecho de fuego, Valquiria impacto a Kavaxas con fuerza, el demonio ya no pudo hacer nada, al tiempo que Valquiria quedaba detrás de él.

-Ella realmente es…una…una…Shimmer…-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de caer y explotar.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Kenneth emocionado.

-Lo logramos juntos-dijo Sunset-bienvenido al equipo Fénix-saludo sonriendo, al tiempo que Valquiria posaba en señal de triunfo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

La furia de Necronomica era colosal en esos momentos-¡No puedo creer esto! ¡La victoria ya era nuestra y la perdí! ¡Que desperdicio del Amuleto del Fénix! ¡Los Rangers pagaran muy caro lo que le han costado al Undead World, en especial la última de los Shimmer!-sentencio Necronomica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Tras su victoria, los Rangers volvieron a su base, donde fueron recibidos por Dulcea-Buen trabajo Rangers, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes-dijo sonriéndoles, para luego cambiar su expresión al ver a Sunset-escucha…Sunset…yo…lo siento…sé que debí…-.

-No tiene que disculparse-dijo Sunset-aún hay cosas que quisiera aclarar, pero…me alegra por fin saber quién soy en realidad, quienes son mis padres y como llegue con Celestia-.

-Y yo estaré aquí para ayudarte a responder todas las dudas que tengas-aseguro Dulcea.

-Gracias, pero ahora quiero saber que paso con mi familia-pidió nerviosa.

-Descuida, se encuentran bien-dijo Daiki apareciendo con algunas manchas de sangre-aunque eran muchos Zombis, logre evitar que mordieran a tu familia, así que ahora están de vuelta en Angel Grove sanos y salvos-.

-Gracias…por eso-dijo Sunset con profunda gratitud.

-Como sea-gruño Daiki.

Fue cuando el morfo de Sunset se modificó y apareció en su muñeca, con la imagen del Dragón-Hola, supongo que eres mi guardián ¿verdad?-pregunto sonriendo.

-"Estas en lo correcto y quiero que sepas que me siento muy orgulloso de lo que hiciste hoy, en serio, no muchos habría demostrado el valor que tú mostraste, me honra ser tu Guardián"-aseguro Dragón.

Sunset sonrió ante eso y Kenneth tomo la palabra-Esta bien, está bien, ha sido un día lleno de emociones y todavía hay que seguir ensayando para nuestra presentación, pero hoy me quedo más que claro que todavía quedan cosas en el Universo que aun debo arreglar-dijo Kenneth al tiempo que tomaba un bate de madera.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-pregunto Spike confundido.

-Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo-dijo Kenneth con una seriedad que asustada-¡Enseñarte a no tocar mis aparatos!-bramo al tiempo que encaraba a Odd.

El rubio solo pudo gritar de pánico, antes de comenzar a correr, con Kenneth detrás de él-¡Ven aquí! ¡Te voy a hacer pedacitos! ¡Me costó 500 dólares!-gritaba al tiempo que lanzaba golpe tras golpe-¡Ven! ¡No te voy a hacer nada!-.

Los presentes no pudieron evitar reírse ante aquella imagen, aunque Daiki solo rodo los ojos con fastidio, preguntándose qué habría pensado Zordon de esa clase de Rangers.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras lavarse la cara en un arroyo cercano a la ciudad, Aria miro su reflejo en el agua, pensando en el poder que Sunset y los demás obtuvieron, el Modo Guardián-Es un poder sorprendente, si lograra activarlo entonces finalmente podré vengarme de Necronomica, aun no sé cómo, pero lo conseguiré-aseguro con frialdad y determinación.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, Sunset ha alcanzado el Modo Guardián y obtuvo al Fénix Celestial, la guerra contra el Undead World no está haciendo más que comenzar"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _aunque Necronomica doblego a Sunset, la peli fuego no solo obtuvo el poder del Fénix Celestial, sino que además alcanzo el Modo Guardián y ahora Necronomica está más furiosa que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Jasón el Asesino Argentino:** _ya veo, gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _por desgracia la cometió, pero al final, lo resolvió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _yo siento que ese rango y más por la manera que explicaron que es para alcanzarlo, es algo similar a la Doctrina Egoísta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _es comprensible hasta cierto punto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _bueno, ya viste que al final, Sunset impidió que Necronomica usara el poder del Zord de Shen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _interferiste tú para salvar a la familia de Sunset, ya que ella tenía que enfrentar esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _Necronomica tenía el poder, pero lo perdió gracias a la determinación de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _no le daré otro nombre, será el mismo, pero aclarare que es segunda temporada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _bueno, ya has visto como termino todo el asunto para la Emperatriz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _ciertamente, eso mismo ocurrió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _creo que yo los llamaría ya un clásico de villanos, porque la verdad, no hay villano que no haga algo parecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Nova Star Prime, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Gokash Z, Zeus, Hades, Shazam, Freedom Gundam 96, The LAV, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Bowser3000000, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Seiryu.001, Edge Hell Razor, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Cross-Z Magma, Dra Optimus Star 3, Wild Boy, Wham Pillar One, Nero Metallic, Polnareff Silver, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Konami-Kun 2000, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Zeppeli, Regulus Leo, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	32. Fenix Celestiales

" _ **Después de una intensa batalla en contra de Kavaxas y de haber sido engañada por Necronomica, parecía que los Power Rangers finalmente fueron derrotados, sin embargo, Sunset no se rindió y fue en búsqueda de la responsable de la muerte de sus padres y de muchos más, enfrentándola con valor, aunque al principio, la Emperatriz logro dominarla con palabras hirientes, recordándole la traición más dolorosa que sufrió, al final, Sunset logro sobreponerse y recordar que pese a ello, ya no estaba sola, pues ahora tenía amigos completamente leales y una familia que la quería, además de haber tenido una visión de sus verdaderos padres, no solo alcanzo el Modo Guardián, sino que además, recupero el Zord que alguna vez le perteneció a su madre; el Fénix Celestial, con su ayuda lograron vencer a Kavaxas y nuevamente, la vida logro permanecer ante una maldad de gran poder"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 32**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 32 Fénix Celestiales**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica se encontraba más que tensa, especialmente tras su nueva derrota en manos de los Rangers, en la cual, Sunset no solo logro activar el Modo Guardián, sino que además, obtuvo el poder del Fénix Celestial, el Zord que alguna vez le perteneció a su madre; Shen Shimmer.

-La última de los Shimmer-gruño al tiempo que la veía en una imagen-puede que me hayas vencido esta vez, pero no creas que podrás destruirme, porque si tu madre fracaso, entonces tu también lo harás-aseguro con crueldad, al tiempo que miraba la imagen de la peli fuego.

-Y cuando eso pase se convertirá en mi nueva favorita ¿verdad mami?-pregunto Reiji sonriendo emocionada.

-Por supuesto mi pequeño retoño de la oscuridad, será eso y mucho más-sentencio Necronomica sonriendo con crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

El ansiado día de la fiesta finalmente había llegado, todos los estudiantes estaban más que ansiosos, ya que según los rumores que corrían entre los estudiantes, la directora Celestia les tenía una sorpresa preparada a todos los alumnos, algo que les gustaría muchísimo.

-¡Seguramente dirá que cancelara los exámenes finales!-grito Rainbow sonriendo ante esa posibilidad, provocando que el rostro de Twilight se llenara de pánico.

-¡Ojala que no! En serio los exámenes son la mejor manera de poder saber si realmente hemos mejorado o no-dijo Twilight con mucho orgullo.

-En serio eres toda una cerebrito-gruño Rainbow cruzándose de brazos molesta.

-¿La directora Celestia no te ha comentado nada?-pregunto Fluttershy algo extrañada de que ni siquiera su amiga supiera sobre lo que Celestia tenía en mente.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, el rostro de Twilight se deprimió mucho, recordando que hace mucho tiempo que Celestia no le dirigía la palabra, ya no le hablaba con el mismo cariño con que lo hacía antes, era como si para la directora, ella fuera una desconocida completa.

-No sé qué es lo que esperaba Twilight-dijo Applejack-después de todo, le hiciste mucho daño a su hija-.

-No tienes por qué decirle eso-regaño Rarity.

-Solo estoy siendo honesta-sostuvo Applejack con firmeza.

-¡Pero ahora Sunset está muy bien, mejor que bien, especialmente porque tiene muy buenos amigos con ella!-exclamo Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada.

-Spike entre ellos-concordó Applejack.

Twilight no se podía creer que su hermano menor fuera amigo de Sunset, especialmente después de como terminaron las cosas entre ella, no quería decirlo, pero se sentía profundamente celosa de Spike, no lograba entender cómo era posible que su joven hermano lograra haberse acercado tanto a Sunset.

Pinkie Pie miro a su amiga con mucha atención, notando el debate mental que debía estar teniendo en ese momento, no pudo evitar reírse internamente al pensar en lo que diría si supiera el motivo por el cual Sunset y Spike se hicieron grandes amigos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En ese momento, Discord caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, sintiéndose sumamente frustrado-"Discord, necesitamos que busques gente que pueda hacerse cargo de la seguridad durante la fiesta"; "Discord, quiero que busques gente competente"; "Discord esto, Discord lo otro"-repetía una y otra vez-¿Cómo se les ocurre pedirme que busque alguien que se haga cargo de la seguridad cuando apenas me lo pidieron?-se preguntó algo molesto, cuando escucho ruidos en su puerta.

Acercándose lentamente, la abrió con rapidez y por la estrada cayeron el par de detectives más conocidos de todos, aunque no eran conocidos precisamente por los casos que han resuelto.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?-pregunto Discord extrañado.

-¡De hecho señor!-Bulk se levantó con mucha rapidez-¡Nosotros hemos venido a ayudarlo a usted!-.

-¡Si! ¡Nosotros lo vamos a ayudar a usted!-apoyo Skull sonriéndole del mismo modo que lo hacía su compañero, provocando que Discord los mirara.

-¿A qué se refieren con eso caballeros?-pregunto el alocado profesor viendo a ambos chicos con extrañeza.

-¡Estamos enterados de que necesita de seguridad para su baile escolar y nosotros, somos lo mejor de lo mejor!-aseguro Bulk.

-¡Si! ¡Lo mejor de lo mejor!-apoyo Skull a su amiga.

Discord los miro a ambos con expresión analítica y algo intimidante, provocando que los dos amigos se encogieran en hombros algo asustados por la mirada que les daba el profesor, misma que no tardo en cambiar a una sonrisa bastante extraña.

-¡Pues sean bienvenidos! ¡Me han ahorrado mucho trabajo y estrés!-aseguro divertido.

-¡Ese es nuestro trabajo!-aseguro Bulk sonriendo.

-Bueno, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a informarle a mi querida jefa de que ya encontré la seguridad que tanto pidió-dijo Discord retirándose a informarle a Celestia.

Una vez que Discord se fue, ambos amigos se vieron entre sí con una sonrisa sumamente divertida-Lo conseguimos Skull, ya hemos entrado, ahora, fingiendo ser guardias de seguridad estaremos muy cerca de los estudiantes y eso nos dará la oportunidad de finalmente descubrir quiénes son los Power Rangers en realidad-dijo Bulk sonriendo.

-Oye gordo, creí que haríamos esto porque necesitamos del trabajo-señalo Skull confundido y Bulk lo miro con seriedad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En su hogar, Sunset se estaba alistando para dirigirse a la fiesta de Canterlot, donde tocaría por primera vez con su nueva banda de rock, creada gracias a la idea alocada de Odd, se sorprendió mucho cuando Celestia, su madre le dio la aprobación…

-Madre-murmuro por debajo, poniéndose algo cabizbaja.

-"¿Te encuentras bien Sunset?"-pregunto Dragón con preocupación.

-Si…estoy bien, solo es todo este asunto, saber que soy la hija de una guerrera que lucho contra el Undead World y también que ahora posee el poder para destruir a su Emperatriz…es algo difícil de asimilar-reconoció con pesar.

-"Lo entiendo, pero recuerda que no estás sola en esto, tienes a tus amigos y me tienes a mí"-le recordó Dragón, provocándole una sonrisa a Sunset.

-Gracias amigo-Sunset se sintió mejor en ese aspecto, pero nuevamente se puso algo triste.

-"¿Qué pasa ahora?"-pregunto su fiel Guardián.

-Nada…solo recordé lo que paso la última vez que asiste a una fiesta de la escuela…algo ocurrió, algo que me lastimo y mucho…creí que ya lo había superado, pero cuando Necronomica…olvídalo, seguramente no sabes de que hablo-dijo divertida.

-"Tiene que ver con Twilight Sparkle"-dijo Dragón, dejando sorprendida a Sunset, que miro su morfo con mucha atención.

-¿Cómo lo…?-.

-"El que nos hayamos conocido hace poco no quiere decir que no esté al tanto de todo lo que paso con ella"-respondió Dragón-"Sunset, entiendo que su traición te haya dolido, realmente es algo que solo alguien sin corazón haría, en serio, lamento mucho lo que te hizo"-.

-Gracias…debo ser patética, pensé que lo había dejado atrás y en cierta forma todavía me afecta, tanto que Necronomica pudo sacar provecho de ello-dijo con pesar.

-"Sunset, Necronomica siempre va a sacar provecho de todas las posibles debilidades de muestres, pero no olvides lo que te dije antes y te lo vuelto a repetir, no estás sola, tienes a tus amigos y a mí, así como también a Dulcea, estoy seguro que si tienes cualquier duda sobre tus padres, con mucho gusto te ayudara"-aseguro Dragón.

Sunset sonrió ante las palabras de su Guardián y miro la hora-Creo que ya es hora de irnos-dijo tomando su guitarra.

-"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que esta noche va a ser inolvidable"-animo Dragón.

Sunset le sonrió y abandono su casa, dirigiéndose hacia su moto, subió en la misma y se puso en marcha, esa noche iba a ser su primer concierto, estaba muy emocionada y algo nerviosa ante esa idea, pero contaba con sus buenos y leales amigos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

En la entrada al gimnasio, donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, se encontraban Bulk y Skull, haciendo su trabajo de guardias de seguridad, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para poder obtener las huellas digitales de los estudiantes, fue cuando llegaron las seis chicas más conocidas de toda la escuela.

-Que pasen una divertida noche-les deseo Bulk y las chicas ingresaron al lugar.

-¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí?-se preguntó Rarity bastante extrañada con la presencia de esos dos.

-Discord los contrató como guardias de seguridad-respondió Fluttershy-aunque creo que están haciendo un buen trabajo-.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Applejack mirando como seguían tomando huellas digitales a los alumnos.

-Hay que darles crédito en algo, nunca se dan por vencidos-reconoció Rainbow y Twilight tuvo que admitir que era muy cierto.

Finalmente, llegaron al salón, donde la música era tocada por Vinil, acompañada por su amada Octavia, era una noche que prometía ser sumamente divertida, pero Twilight no pudo evitar preguntarse si Sunset asistiría a ese evento, en especial por como termino el último.

-Oye Twilight ¿Qué hay de Spike? ¿No va a venir a la fiesta?-pregunto Rarity tratando de no mostrarse ansiosa, pero Applejack lo noto de inmediato.

-Dijo que vendría junto con Kenneth y Odd, y que tenía una sorpresa para todas-dijo Twilight extrañada por las palabras de su hermano menor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Nadie se imaginaba que en esos momentos, los Rangers se reunieron entrando por la parte trasera de la escuela, donde fueron recibidos por Celestia y Luna, quienes los ayudaron a acomodar sus instrumentos, Odd había invitado a Aelita para ver el concierto de su rubio amado.

-Me da mucho gusto que hayas venido princesa-dijo Odd sonriéndole.

-No me lo perdería por nada-dijo Aelita correspondiendo la sonrisa-se ve que están muy bien preparados-.

-Más vale que sí, ya que ensayamos mucho como para arruinarlo-dijo Kenneth preparándose para el concierto.

Spike también se mostraba algo nervioso, bastante nervioso, ya que sabía que tanto su ex como su actual novia iban a estar ahí, realmente se sentía sumamente nervioso, realmente preferiría mil veces enfrentarse a los monstruos de Necronomica antes de tener que enfrentar a ambas en esa situación y según Kenneth, Sweetie Belle también estaba interesada en él, algo que realmente dudaba y mucho.

Sunset estaba hablando con Starlight, ambas discutían sobre como comenzar con el concierto, concordando en que debían comenzar con dos canciones que la peli fuego escribió, un modo de poder soltar muchas de las emociones negativas que tenía en su interior.

-Disculpa Starlight-la voz de Celestia capto su atención-¿me permites hablar un momento con mi hija?-.

-Por supuesto directora-dijo Starlight retirándose un poco.

Celestia se acercó a Sunset y la miro-¿Nerviosa?-pregunto divertida.

-No realmente, ya he tocado frente a una concurrencia antes, aunque esta será la primera vez que lo hago junto con tantos amigos-recordó aquella ocasión que toco junto con Vinil, pero solo eran dos y ahora eran cinco.

-No te preocupes, sé que lo harán bien-animo Celestia-quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, de lo mucho que has mejorado y cambiado desde…bueno…ya sabes, yo también necesitaba darme cuenta de mis errores, pero me da gusto que finalmente podamos volver a unirnos-.

-Yo también estoy feliz por ello-aseguro Sunset y a su mente vino la imagen de una sonriente Shen-bueno, supongo que debo ir con mi grupo-.

-Tienes razón, ya casi es hora de que los presente-dijo Celestia retirándose.

Así, el grupo se colocó en el escenario, Aelita le dio un beso de buena suerte a su amado rubio y este corrió a su lugar, el grupo ya estaba listo y algo nerviosos, fue entonces que Kenneth recordó un detalle.

-¡Oigan! ¡Acabo de recordar algo! ¡Con todo el ajetreo que tuvimos ni siquiera hubo tiempo de pensar en un nombre para el grupo!-exclamo alarmado.

-¡Es cierto!-recordó Spike.

-Pues "El Apuesto Odd Della Robbia Más Cuatro" aún es una opción-señalo Odd, ganándose un nuevo zape de Kenneth.

-No se preocupen chicos, ya pensé en un nombre para nuestro grupo y se lo comenté a mi mamá, solo espero que les guste-dijo Sunset de manera misteriosa.

Celestia subió al escenario una vez que Vinil termino de tocar su música-¡Gracias Vinil por esa maravillosa interpretación! ¡Ahora, pido su atención por un rato, ya que es el momento que todos han estado esperando, la razón de esta fiesta, pues verán, si bien fue una manera de buscar ayudar a relajarse un poco, especialmente con todos esos ataques de monstruos que ha habido!-una risa se escuchó entre el público, misma que vino de Discord.

-¡Es gracioso porque es cierto!-reconoció divertido.

-Si…gracias profesor Discord ¡También es para presentar a la que espero sea la nueva banda oficial de la escuela de Canterlot, un grupo de estudiantes que se presentan por primera vez ante todos ustedes! ¡Es un honor para mí presentarles a "Los Fénix Celestiales"!-anuncio Celestia.

La cortina se levantó y revelo al grupo de Sunset, quienes quedaron sorprendidos ante el nombre que tenían-¿Fénix Celestiales? Me agrada-reconoció Starlight.

-Por ahí hubiéramos empezado desde el principio-reconoció Kenneth y Spike asintió, mientras Odd hacia un puchero triste.

-Yo quería el otro nombre, pero igual es bueno-reconoció el rubio emocionado.

Al ver quiénes eran los integrantes de ese grupo, muchas miradas de sorpresa llenaron el lugar, principalmente por los compañeros de Sunset, ya que a la peli fuego la escucharon la última vez que toco al lado de Vinil.

Las más sorprendidas de ver a Spike en la batería eran Twilight, Applejack y Rarity, pero entonces Sunset se adelantó y tomo la palabra un momento-¡Gracias directora Celestia por esas palabras! ¡Les agradezco a todos que hayan venido a este concierto, sé que vinieron para bailar y divertirse, pero antes de eso, me gustaría compartir con ustedes dos canciones que escribí hace poco tiempo, cuando me encontraba en un momento sumamente difícil para mí, creí que había superado esa tristeza, pero ocurrieron algunas cosas que me hicieron revivirlos, por ello ahora, quiero compartir estas dos canciones con ustedes antes de comenzar con el baile real! ¡Adelante!-ante la señal de Sunset, sus amigos comenzaron a tocar.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=C8EQudiR7VA)**

 **Sunset**

 **¿Acaso existirá un amor inmortal?  
Por el mundo estará y lo voy a encontrar.**

 **Mis lágrimas son una canción que me llenan de dolor,  
tan dentro de mi llevo la razón, ella robó mi corazón.  
¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar esta oscuridad?  
Creer en mí, creer en mí, en esta adversidad. **

Una vez que Sunset comenzó a cantar, sus amigos comenzaron a tocar sus respectivos instrumentos, siguiendo la melodiosa voz de Sunset, dejando a todos los presentes sumamente impactados, no solo por la belleza de la voz de Sunset, sino por la emoción que transmitía en ella.

 **Aún puedo sentir como si estuviera aquí,  
por el mundo olvidará, nuestro amor que era inmortal.  
Cuando tuvo que marchar, se llevó mi corazón  
no la puedo olvidar, su recuerdo es mi dolor. **

**Mis lágrimas son una canción,  
tan dentro de mi llevo el dolor, ella robó mi corazón.  
¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar esta oscuridad?  
Creer en mí ir más allá, de la adversidad. **

Poco a poco, los estudiantes comenzaron a ser bañados por la voz tan angelical de Sunset Shimmer, nunca creyeron escuchar a alguien que cantara con tanta emoción, sentimiento y talento, además de que su grupo estaba en completa sincronía con ella, tocando sus respectivas partes con una maestría que no parecía que acabaran de comenzar hace algunos días a practicar.

 **Aún puedo sentir como si estuviera aquí,  
por el mundo olvidará, nuestro amor que era inmortal.  
Cuando tuvo que marchar, se llevó mi corazón  
no la puedo olvidar, su recuerdo es mi dolor. **

**No acepto que ya no esté,  
por el mundo la he de encontrar  
mis sueños me llevarán a mi amor inmortal.  
Su niñez fácil no fue pues muy solo ella creció,  
a la luna le pidió que calmara su dolor. **

Applejack y Rarity quedaron maravilladas al ver la manera en que Spike tocaba, acompañando a sus amigos, demostrando un talento que nunca antes vieron, Applejack había recibido un mensaje de su novio antes de ir a la fiesta, donde le dijo que esperaba que le gustara el espectáculo, no le estaba gustando, le estaba encantando.

Sweetie Bell también quedo muda ante la manera de tocar de Spike, incluso sintió que se iba a derretir por las palabras tan bellas de aquella canción que Sunset estaba interpretando en esos momentos.

 **Starlight**

 **El destino la traerá,  
muy pronto a mi mundo ella volverá.  
Sé que en mi piensa donde sea que esté,  
Esto es más fuerte porque es amor inmortal.**

Cuando Starlight comenzó a cantar, muchos quedaron más que impactados, su voz también era muy hermosa y sonaba de una manera que hacía perfecto eco con la voz de Sunset, una vez que termino su parte, la peli fuego y líder de esa banda continuo con la última parte.

 **Sunset**

 **¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar esta oscuridad?  
Creer en mí ir más allá, de la adversidad. **

Si bien todos estaban impactados por la voz de Sunset, nadie estaba más sorprendida que Twilight, era cierto que ya la había escuchado cantar antes, pero esta vez, esa canción demostraba un sentimiento nuevo para ella, mismo que no tardo en reconocer, sintiéndose profundamente conmovida y dolida.

 **Aún puedo sentir como si estuviera aquí,  
por el mundo olvidará, nuestro amor que era inmortal.**

 **No acepto que ya no esté,  
por el mundo la he de encontrar  
mis sueños me llevarán a mi amor inmortal.**

Una vez que Sunset termino de cantar, se escucharon los aplausos de todos los espectadores, muchas chicas ya habían derramado algunas lágrimas llenas de sentimiento por aquellas hermosas palabras, pero aún faltaba mucho y un nuevo sonido, así como una nueva canción comenzó.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=YG1X-OTKlOg)**

 **Sunset**

 **En el espejo se refleja un perfil  
al verte ahí mi corazón triste se rompe.  
Tú eres algo inalcanzable para mí  
y en mi dolor repetiré tu nombre.**

 **Deseos que imaginé y sueños que forjé,  
se quedarán aquí en mi corazón...  
Palabras que pensé,  
jamás te las diré.**

 **No hay ilusión,  
hoy lo sé...  
Sufriré.**

Ante aquella nueva canción, misma que demostraba tristeza, dolor, sufrimiento y resignación, nuevamente, la emoción lleno todo el gimnasio, incluso algunos maestros comenzaron a sentir una gran cantidad de empatía por la peli fuego, después de todo, toda la escuela fue testigo de lo que ocurrió entre ella y Twilight ese fatídico día.

 **Mi dolor superaré  
la vida seguirá,  
atrás no volveré  
empezaré de nuevo a vivir,  
la tristeza olvidaré,  
mi corazón jamás daré  
ya lo he decidido.**

 **Aunque mis labios nunca lo dijeron yo,  
profundamente siento eras mi destino.  
Debo olvidarme del sonido de tu voz,  
no quiero más palabras sin sentido.**

 **Ya no te escucharé, ya no te esperaré  
Mi corazón no puede soportar.  
Palabras de tu amor,  
no puedo entender.**

 **No hay ilusión,  
hoy lo sé...  
Sufriré.**

Nuevamente, una gran cantidad de emociones y sentimiento de vacío inundaron a Twilight, que miraba a Sunset en todo momento, viéndola tan hermosa, comprometida y llena de sentimientos, mientras sus amigos, entre ellos su hermano, la acompañaban en compartir todo ese dolor que cargaba en su corazón.

 **Mi dolor superaré  
la vida seguirá,  
atrás no volveré  
empezaré de nuevo a vivir,  
la tristeza olvidaré,  
mi corazón jamás daré  
ya lo he decidido.**

Llego el momento en que los demás miembros de la banda comenzaron a tocar únicamente la música, muchos no dudaron en comenzar a bailar, siguiendo aquella hermosa melodía, definitivamente esa banda era impresionando, la propia Rainbow tuvo que reconocer que era el mejor grupo que jamás haya escuchado.

Celestia solo podía escuchar las canciones que su hija cantaba en silencio, sintiendo también un sinfín de emociones, dándose cuenta del dolor tan grande que había estado cargando Sunset, se puso furiosa con todos los que la lastimaron, incluyéndose a sí misma, pero su enfado aumento al recordar que ella no solo permitió que el hijo de perra de Sombra violara a su niña, sino que también fue la responsable de que Sparkle se acercara a ella, porque sí, Twilight murió para la directora Celestia, así como todo el cariño que sintió por ella.

 **Ya, no más desolación,  
la herida se cerró,  
y pronto fuerte yo me volveré  
No te necesitaré  
y tu recuerdo apartaré...**

Twilight quedo congelada al escuchar eso, comprendiendo el significado de esas palabras, realmente era como si Sunset estuviera cantando exclusivamente para ella, el grupo siguió tocando y llego la última parte.

 **Ya, la vida seguirá,  
atrás no volveré  
empezaré de nuevo a vivir,  
la tristeza olvidaré,  
mi corazón jamás daré  
buscare en mi camino.**

Con unas últimas tonadas de música, la canción finalizo y el público estallo en fuertes aplausos, al tiempo que los "Fénix Celestiales" agradecían a la concurrencia por esas muestras de afecto, la peli fuego nuevamente tomo la palabra.

-¡Me alegra que les hayan gustado, pero estamos en una fiesta y no es el momento para deprimirse, sino para festejar!-declaro Sunset tocando su guitarra, esta vez con más ritmo, sus amigos no tardaron en acompañarla, la música perfecta para gritar y festejar.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a saltar sumamente emocionados, así como también a bailar, incluso los maestros se unieron a la diversión, realmente eran una banda sumamente genial y la voz de Sunset era sumamente impresionante, esta vez, la canción que Sunset cantaba era una que recién compuso.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=FN9PFRYY8_I)**

 **Sunset**

 **Yo, yo, voy, voy a vencerte la victoria está en mi mente La última batalla con valor obtendré, renunciaré a mis temores y luchare Estoy feliz por descubrir lo fuerte que yo soy El poder sin límites está muy dentro en mi corazón Aumentando la potencia Siento en mí todo el poder, ningún dios podrá ganarme**

 **Yo, yo, voy, voy a vencerte la victoria está en mi mente La última batalla con valor obtendré Nada puede detenerme porque ahora soy más fuerte Y a este universo voy a protegerlo, renunciaré a mis temores y lucharé Esta batalla sin ego yo ganare**

 **Si no concentro mi poder el cielo estallará Si desaparece todo hoy, ya nada aquí nacerá Sólo un golpe, es suficiente Mi cuerpo no puede más, necesito reponerme**

 **Yo, yo, voy, voy a vencerte la victoria está en mi mente La última batalla con valor ganaré Nada puede detenerme porque ahora soy más fuerte Y a este universo voy a protegerlo, llevaré al límite todo este gran poder como un gran Fénix te venceré**

 **Hoy me toca la revancha, con pasión voy a pelear Siempre seguiré luchando Nada puede detenerme porque ahora soy más fuerte Y a este universo voy a protegerlo, yo**

 **Yo, yo, voy, voy a vencerte La victoria esta en mi mente la última batalla con valor obtendré Nada puede detenerme porque ahora soy más fuerte Y a este universo voy a protegerlo renunciaré a mis temores y lucharé Esta batalla sin ego yo ganaré**

Los estudiantes continuaron bailando, al tiempo que Starlight se unía a su mejor amiga en la canción, eso fue más de lo que Twilight pudo soportar, ver a Sunset siendo feliz con otras personas que no era ella…sin poder ver más, se dirigió con rapidez rumbo a la salida, esperando pasar inadvertida, por desgracia para ella, no fue así.

-Duele ¿verdad?-pregunto una voz femenina, misma que provenía de una persona que estaba recargada sobre la pared de la puerta de salida, cuando Twilight alzo la vista, se encontró con…

-Profesora Lazuli-nombro la peli violeta.

 **(Nota: si leyeron mi fic "Errores que Matan" sabrán de que hablo y si no es así, recomiendo que lo chequen)**

La profesora miraba hacia el escenario, fijando su atención en Sunset, en ningún momento aparto la mirada de la peli fuego, ni siquiera mientras hablaba con Twilight-Duele ver a la persona que amas ser feliz con alguien que no eres tú y es peor cuando sabes que tú fuiste la responsable de ello-señalo con desdén hacia Twilight y hacia sí misma-saber que todo lo que siempre quisiste y necesitaste estaba frente a ti, pero no fuiste lo bastante inteligente para verlo, en cambio, fuiste lo bastante estúpida para alejarla, creyendo torpemente que podrías olvidarla-suspiro-creo que es cierto lo que dicen, no sabes lo que vale hasta que ya no lo tienes-reconoció con tristeza.

Twilight guardo silencio ante aquellas palabras, mismas que eran más que verdaderas y eso provocaba que le doliera más su corazón-Ven, te llevare a tu casa, creo que ninguna tiene deseos de seguir aquí-se ofreció la maestra y Twilight solo pudo asentir.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Estando en una situación diferente, pero con una mezcla de emociones similares, Aria miraba su reflejo en el lago de Angel Grove, a su mente venían imágenes de los Rangers alcanzando el Modo Guardián, incluso Sunset lo consiguió y logro darle una golpiza a Necronomica.

Formando un puño con su mano y cerrando los ojos con mucha fuerza, Aria los abrió violentamente-¡De algún modo, yo también conseguiré el Modo Guardián y cuando lo consiga, Necronomica por fin será destruida, no dejaré que una Shimmer me robe mi venganza!-aseguro con firmeza y frialdad.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un momento de tranquilidad y diversión ha llegado, especialmente después de todo lo sucedido, pero…la amenaza del Undead World no ha terminado, apenas comienza"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _lo que Shen le dijo a su hija se revelara más adelante, por el momento, finalmente dieron su primer concierto, bajo el nombre que Sunset escogió para el grupo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _ciertamente, Necronomica debe estar muy preparada para cualquier cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nova Star Prime:** _y no hay que olvidar que el pequeño retoño de Necronomica quiere a Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _de hecho, no escogí una, sino tres que sentí servirían mucho para que Sunset sacara sus sentimientos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _aunque no hay que olvidar que Reiji aun la quiera como su nueva muñeca favorita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _mientras Aria este totalmente enfocada en su venganza, será un problema para muchos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _con solo mencionar Crepúsculo…ya me perdiste, lo siento, pero en serio, esa serie es toda una pérdida de tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _el problema es que Aria no comprende la naturaleza del Modo Guardián. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _y yo lo agradezco mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _esta vez fue el primer concierto de los chicos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _ya estoy planeando algo así para más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _por desgracia, no estás tan lejos de la verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _con ella será un poco más complicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _mientras Aria no comprenda que es lo que hizo que los demás alcanzaran el Modo Guardián no podrá lograrlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _bueno, esta vez presenciamos el primer concierto de los Fénix Celestiales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Jasón el Asesino Argentino:** _eso solo hace que me sienta triste, cada que pienso en Artes Marciales me recuerda que nunca podré ver ninguna pelea en vivo como la de Jackie Chan vs Bruce Lee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _no va a ser tan fácil que ella deje de lado algo que ha buscado por mucho tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _su intenso deseo de vengar a sus amada Sonata a cualquier costo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _además de eso, tiene que comprender el secreto de esa unión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Peebels Pek, Nova Star Prime, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Olivia, Éire, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Gokash Z, Shazam, The LAV, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Bowser3000000, Tenzalucard123, Moon-9215, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Freedom Gundam 96, Dark Digimon 16, Espadachín de la Luz, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, El Monitor, Revolver, Regulus Leo, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Iron Mario, Ant, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Zeppeli, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Polnareff Silver, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Hiruma Demon, The Shadow Void, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	33. Virus Electrico

" _ **Finalmente, los cinco Power Rangers consiguieron adquirir el Modo Guardián, logrando conectarse con sus respectivos Zords, después de pasar un gran número de dificultades, en especial Sunset, que descubrió la verdad de su origen y quienes eran sus padres, lo que hace que ahora corra un gran peligro, pues Necronomica pretende aprisionar su alma y convertirla en la nueva muñeca favorita de su siniestra hija, por otro lado, tras ver lo que el poder del Modo Guardián es capaz de hacer, Aria se ha propuesto conseguirlo también a cualquier costo para poder lograr su venganza en contra de Necronomica y su cruel imperio, la guerra contra el Undead World ha pasado a un nuevo nivel y los Rangers deben prepararse para cualquier cosa que sus enemigos puedan lanzarles ¿Qué nuevas amenazas les enviara Necronomica? ¿Los Rangers serán capaces de vencerlas y por fin ponerle un alto total a su maldad?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 33**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 33 Virus Eléctrico**

El día comenzaba en la capital mundial de los monstruos, como Bulk y Skull ahora llamaban a Angel Grove, después de todo, ningún otro lugar había recibido tantos ataques de monstruos como esa ciudad, en esos momento, Aelita, Spike, Kenneth, Applejack y Odd se encontraba en un Ciber Café de la ciudad, donde Aelita les enseñaba su nuevo programa de computadora, mismo que había estado desarrollando desde hace tiempo.

-Es increíble-dijo Applejack sorprendida-este juego es realmente genial-señalo al tiempo que pasaba las trampas del juego que Aelita había estado creando.

-Y los gráficos se ven tan reales que es casi imposible saber si realmente es un juego de video-señalo Kenneth.

-¿Cómo es que lograste hacer algo como esto?-pregunto Spike admirado y viendo como su novia lograba superar su puntaje.

-Bueno, es algo que siempre me ha fascinado, siempre he tenido mucho gusto por la tecnología y las computadoras, pero en vez de crear páginas publicitarias, políticas y esas cosas, opte por algo un poco más divertido-reconoció Aelita.

-Y vaya que es divertido-reconoció Applejack, cuando Fluttershy apareció, acompañada por Myra y Pinkie Pie, ya que para no levantar sospechas, decidieron ir como amigos, especialmente porque Aelita quería la opinión de muchas personas.

-¡Creo que a Rainbow Dash le habría encantado este juego!-declaro Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada.

-Cierto-reconoció Spike, pero Kenneth solo negó con la cabeza, de pronto, algo apareció en la pantalla, un cuadro de texto, el cual se veía muy sospechoso.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto Applejack preparándose para activarlo.

-Ten cuidado, puede ser un…-Applejack presiono el icono y al instante, apareció una alerta de un virus sumamente peligroso-ay no-dijo Aelita preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hice?-pregunto la vaquera confundida.

-¡Era un virus de computadora, sino actuó rápido el virus podría hacer que todo el juego desaparezca por completo, se perderían todos los datos!-explico Aelita comenzando a trabajar con rapidez.

Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, mientras todos esperaban ansiosos el resultado de todo ese proceso, esperando que Aelita pudiera tener éxito, pero el contador ya casi estaba en cero y de no detenerlo, todo el trabajo de la peli rosa se perdería.

Por fortuna, Aelita consiguió desactivarlo en el último minuto, provocando que suspirara con alivio-Estuvo cerca-dijo aliviada.

-Lo siento, en serio lo siento, casi hago que pierdas todo tu trabajo-se excusó Applejack avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a cosas como esas-aseguro Aelita sonriéndole dulcemente.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Applejack aun con mucha culpa en su tono de voz.

-Por supuesto ¿Qué esperas si tienes a un novio como Odd?-pregunto Aelita divertida y todos se rieron ante ese comentario, incluso Odd se rio, hasta que…

-¡Oye! ¿Qué me quisiste decir?-pregunto sintiéndose ofendido por las palabras de la peli rosa, quien solo le saco la lengua de manera juguetona.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica y su sequito observaron todo lo que paso en ese lugar-Vaya, los humanos son realmente patéticos-dijo Reiji-asustándose por algo tan insignificante como un simple virus de computadora-.

-Es más que obvio que nuestra Emperatriz y su imperio son mucho más aterradores que algo como eso-señalo Tsue.

-Eso es muy cierto, pero todo ese alboroto ha hecho que me inspire-dijo Necronomica.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo mami?-pregunto Reiji interesada en lo que su madre estaba planeando esta vez.

-Si algo tan simple como un pequeño virus es capaz de ponerlos en esa actitud tan alarmada y preocupada, entonces imaginen como se pondrían si dicho virus fuera de un alcance mucho mayor-señalo Necronomica.

Al escuchar eso, muchos se quedaron pensando en la posibilidad de emplear eso-¡Tengo una idea!-expreso Yabaiba.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no creamos nuestro propio virus de computadora? ¡Ya que no solo en Angel Grove, sino en todo el mundo se utilizan aparatos electrónicos, podríamos causar un gran caos e incluso desastres que acaben con la vida de cientos de personas, incluso millones!-intervino Reiji.

-Pero es que esa fue mi…-.

-¡Cállate tú!-le ordeno Necronomica a Yabaiba-Reiji, que buena idea, resulta que tengo al candidato perfecto para esta misión ¡Ven a mí Wheel Of Fate!-invoco y un nuevo monstruo hizo acto de aparición.

De piel plateada, con ojos blancos, complexión delgada, con un par de cuernos en su cabeza que asemejaban a cabello peinado hacia atrás, con una rueda de metal que giraba constantemente alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¿Me llamo eminencia?-pregunto el monstruo hablando con una voz robótica.

-Tengo una misión para ti, irás a la Tierra e infectaras todos los sistemas computacionales del mundo, asegúrate de afectar principalmente lugares como plantas de energía, tableros de control de aviones, trenes y demás, lo que haga falta para conseguir que se provoquen varios desastres al mismo tiempo-indico Necronomica.

-Si mi señora-.

-Bien, Estraga y Segadora irán contigo, solo para asegurarse de que nada malo ocurra y además, los conocimientos de Estraga servirán para esto-indico Necronomica y los dos guerreros asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Sunset se encontraba en esos momentos charlando con Dulcea, aunque más que charla, era un silencio sumamente incomodo, la peli fuego había ido a visitarla en ese día libre porque quería preguntarle un poco más sobre sus padres, pero ahora que estaba frente a la mujer que los conoció mejor que nadie…no sabía cómo comenzar…se sentía como una verdadera estúpida.

-¿Hay algo que quieras saber sobre ellos?-pregunto Dulcea mirándola con ansias, ya que se preguntaba que sería lo primero que Sunset le preguntara sobre sus verdaderos padres, pero la peli fuego no sabía que decir.

-Hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntar…que no sé por dónde comenzar…-reconoció con pesar y frustración, provocando una sonrisa de comprensión en Dulcea.

-No te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo-permitió sonriéndole.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En un centro de cómputo, mismo que tenía lo último en tecnología de computadoras, los tres esbirros del Undead World hicieron acto de aparición-Me quedare vigilando por si acaso aparecen visitas indeseables-dijo Segadora.

-Bien, andando Wheel Of Fate-indico Estraga y ambos entraron al centro de computadoras, dirigiéndose hacia la más moderna y eficiente para su misión-ya conoces tu misión, así que comienza a transmitir el virus y recuerda, a la Emperatriz no le gustan los fracasos-.

-Eso es algo que tengo muy presente-aseguro el monstruo al tiempo que activaba su rueda, misma que se conectó no solo en la computadora principal, sino en todas las que había en el cuarto, comenzando a transmitir su virus por todas partes, provocando que todo comenzara a enloquecer de manera sumamente violenta.

Un hombre intento sacar dinero del cajero, sorprendiendo cuando al ver su saldo, este mostraba una cantidad superior a los 120 mil dólares, de su sonrisa de emoción, paso a una de alarma al ver como el saldo bajabas hasta quedarse en cero, los semáforos comenzaron a enloquecer, provocando varios choques que hasta el momento no fueron trágicos, pero en todo la ciudad las cosas estaban comenzando a salirse de control.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En una fuente de sodas, Starlight hablaba con su madre, diciéndole que estaba muy contenta en esa escuela y que incluso ya tenía muchos amigos, así como a su mejor amigo, su madre le dijo que le gustaría conocerlos algún día y la chica le dijo que un día los presentaría.

-Bueno mamá, tengo que colgar, voy a… ¿hola? ¿Mamá? ¿Me escuchas?-preguntaba, cuando vio la pantalla de su celular, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba muy mal y que era peor al ver que una extraña imagen de alerta estaba apareciendo en muchas cosas, como televisiones, tabletas electrónicas, etc.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciber Café**

Siguiendo con la prueba del juego, el extraño virus hizo acto de aparición-Ah…creo que le volví a mover a algo-dijo Applejack y Aelita se acercó.

-Qué extraño, nunca vi un virus como este-reconoció al tiempo que trataba de enfrentarlo-esto es bastante peculiar-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Spike.

-No es un virus ordinario, cada vez que trato de vencerlo, este evoluciona, como si tuviera vida propia, un tipo de I.A.-explico Aelita.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Ahora todo tiene sentid!-declaro Odd-¿y que es una IA?-pregunto confundido.

-Inteligencia Artificial, algo que te vendría muy bien amigo mío-dijo Kenneth.

-¡No te pego por una muy sencilla razón!-declaro Odd mirando a su amigo molesto.

-¿Y cuál sería esa?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Que no te entendí-reconoció con pesar y Kenneth sufrió un tic en el ojo, cuando los Guardianes comenzaron a hablar, diciendo que detectaban energía oscura en el ambiente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

La esfera comenzó a emitir la neblina oscura, señal de que algo malo estaba pasando, por lo que la conversación tuvo que terminar antes de comenzar-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Sunset.

-El Undead World ha lanzado un nuevo ataque-informo Dulcea.

-"Sunset, puedo sentir como un ser maligno está provocando un gran caos en toda la ciudad, los sistemas eléctricos están enloqueciendo y de seguir así se esparcirá por toda la Tierra"-informo Dragón.

-Es un tipo de virus de computadora sumamente violento-explico Dulcea sorprendida.

-¿El Undead World sabe de computadoras?-pregunto Sunset sorprendida por esa verdad.

-No los subestimes, lo que ellos desconocen lo aprenden para usarlo en contra de los mundos que quieren conquistar y saben que en este mundo, la humanidad se ha vuelto demasiado dependiente de la tecnología-dijo Dulcea con seriedad.

Sunset tuvo que reconocer que eso era muy cierto-Llamare a los chicos-Sunset activo la comunicación-muchachos, el Undead World ha lanzado un nuevo ataque, inicien morfosis y reunámonos en la plaza principal-.

-"Entendido"-.

-Tengan cuidado Rangers, es posible que este nuevo monstruo sea muy peligroso-advirtió Dulcea.

-Lo tendremos ¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-invocaron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plaza Principal**

Los Rangers no tardaron en llegar al lugar indicado, con Kenneth, Odd y Spike siendo cubiertos por Aelita y Pinkie Pie, aunque la primera seguía intentando desactivar el virus, Myra se quedó en el lugar como medio de protección, en caso de que el Undead World la descubriera.

-¿Alguien sabe con qué estamos lidiando esta vez?-pregunto Starlight confundida.

-Al parecer es un virus de computadora, Necronomica pretende conseguir algo con esto, aún no sabemos qué, pero lo mejor será no arriesgarnos-dijo Sunset.

-Aelita ya está trabajando en una forma de contrarrestar el virus-informo Odd.

-¿Crees que lo logre?-pregunto Sunset mirando al rubio.

-¡Por supuesto!-aseguro Odd sin ninguna duda en su voz.

-Ella es la mejor cuando se trata de computadoras, si alguien puede hacerlo, es ella-apoyo Kenneth.

-Bien, entonces nosotras la ayudaremos tratando de cortar el virus de raíz, la fuente parece venir de aquel edificio-señalo Sunset, ya que sus Guardianes detectaban la energía oscura concentrándose en ese sitio.

-¡Vamos entonces!-apoyo Spike, cuando alguien les cerró el paso, se trataba de Aria.

-No irán a ninguna parte, al menos, no todos, ya que quiero hablar con Shimmer-señalo con tono autoritario.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo Aria?-pregunto Sunset con seriedad.

-Podría explicártelo, pero creo que sería mejor que tus amigos vayan a detener al nuevo monstruo de Necronomica antes de que consiga lo que quiere-dijo con tono serio y despectivo.

El grupo se miró entre sí, reconociendo que la Ranger Negro tenía razón en cuanto a ese punto-Ustedes vayan, yo los alcanzare en cuanto pueda-dijo con seriedad.

-¿Estas segura de esto?-pregunto Starlight no muy convencida de que fuera una buena idea.

-Esta puede ser la única oportunidad que tenga de poder hablar con ella de forma pacífica, así que debo aprovecharla-expreso Sunset con mucha determinación en su tono de voz.

-Muy bien, pero ten cuidado, no creo que ella quiera hablar precisamente-advirtió comenzando a correr.

-¡Buena suerte!-le desearon los demás y Sunset asintió.

Una vez que ambas guerreras con el poder del Dragón quedaron solas, se vieron fijamente por un rato, esperando ver quien hacía el primer movimiento o decía algo, pero pasaron los segundos y solo se podía sentir una gran tensión en el ambiente.

-Muy bien, dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?-pregunto Sunset.

Por toda respuesta, Aria saco su moneda-¡Dragón Espectral!-invoco transformándose y desenvainando su espada, para luego lanzarse contra Sunset.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?-cuestiono alarmada y evadiendo el golpe a duras penas, pero Aria no tardo en volver a atacarla, logrando darle un golpe con fuerza en el pecho, provocando que la peli fuego rodara por el suelo.

-¡Levántate y pelea!-bramo lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El resto de los Rangers ya casi llegaban al lugar indicado, cuando de pronto, varios disparos los hicieron retroceder, mismos que fueron lanzados por Segadora-Hola Rangers-saludo con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Oh genial, la loca tripolar-dijo Odd preocupado.

-Lamento decirles esto, pero de aquí no van a poder pasar ¡Zombis!-invoco y al instante, los Zombis aparecieron, armados con hachas-¡Ataquen!-ordeno enviándolos al combate.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En su oficina, Bulk y Skull revisaban algunos papeles, la mayoría de ellas eran cuentas atrasadas, ya que ambos se habían enfocado tanto en descubrir la identidad de los Rangers que no han trabajado muy bien en varios días, solo esperaban que su suerte cambiara.

-Descuida Skull, no olvides que todos los negocios siempre tienen sus altibajos-dijo Bulk de manera animada.

-Sí y tarde o temprano estaremos en la cima-concordó Skull al tiempo que conectaba una waflera, mientras que Bulk preparaba la tostadora para hacer su pan.

Pero entonces y de manera violenta, los aparatos saltaron sobre ellos, comenzando a atacarlos-¡Bulky! ¡La waflera se rebeló!-grito al tiempo que luchaba por evitar que el aparato alcanzara su nariz.

-¡Y también la tostadora!-grito Bulk en iguales condiciones, ya que el aparato lo sujeto de la corbata y ahora estaba quemándosela.

Ambos lograron soltarse a duras penas, cayendo al suelo con fuerza, respirando agitados por su experiencia tan aterradora, misma que no termino, cuando la televisión que tenían se encendió de repente sola.

-¡Ay no! ¡La televisión no! ¡Tú no por favor!-rogo Skull y la pantalla revelo un rostro sumamente aterrador, dejando a ambos amigos sumamente asustados.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset y Aria estaban peleando, aunque era más bien Aria atacando y Sunset defendiéndose-¡No pienso pelear contigo!-grito Sunset bloqueando el ataque de Aria.

-¡Qué lástima, porque vas a tener que hacerlo!-aseguro Aria dándole un golpe con su espada, seguido por más con mayor fuerza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, los demás se encontraban lidiando con los Zombis y Segadora, quien peleaba con Starlight en esos momentos, fue cuando Estraga y Wheel Of Fate aparecieron-¡Parece que llegamos a tiempo a la fiesta!-declaro el científico sonriendo.

Wheel Of Fate dio un paso al frente y disparo varios discos eléctricos, mismos que golpearon a los Rangers con fuerza, derribándolos-¡Carajo, parece que ya apareció el tipo al que hay que patear!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Rangers!-saludo Estraga transformándose-¡No tienen oportunidad alguna para vencer esta vez, en estos momentos el virus de computadora que Wheel Of Fate ya inserto en cada máquina de la Tierra pronto conseguirá lo que queremos!-.

-¿Y eso sería?-.

-Un gran sinfín de catástrofes a nivel mundial, choques de trenes, aviones estrellados, barcos encallando, plantas de energía nuclear estallando al mismo tiempo, un espectáculo sumamente fascinante ¿no lo creen?-pregunto Segadora divertida.

-¡No si nosotros lo impedimos!-declaro Starlight levantándose-¿listos amigos?-.

-¡Modo Guardián!-invocaron pasando al segundo nivel.

-¡Pueden destruir a Wheel Of Fate si quieren, pero el daño ya está hecho, el virus ya se dirige a cumplir con su misión!-sentencio Estraga lanzándose a la batalla, junto con sus dos compañeros.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Aria golpeo una vez más a Sunset, para después dispararle varios rayos al transformar su espada en una pistola, dándole a la peli fuego, que cayó de rodillas algo lastimada-Eres patética, realmente esperaba más de ti, creo que tu madre estaría muy decepcionada de ti y hablo de tu verdadera madre, no de esa puta sin valor-escupió Aria.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Sunset-esta vez llegaste demasiado lejos Aria, puedes insultarme a mí todo lo que quieras…pero nadie se mete con mi madre…tal vez haya cometido errores, pero aun así…la quiero ¡Modo Llamarada!-invoco transformándose.

-Perfecto-dijo Aria complacida y atacándola con más disparos mismos que Sunset desvió con golpes de su espada, para lanzarse contra ella a gran velocidad-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendida.

La Ranger Negro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, recibiendo un potente golpe con la espada de Sunset, mismo que no solo termino por vencerla, sino que hizo que cayera al suelo y su poder se desactivara por completo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto Sunset creyendo que Aria estaba bajo el poder de un hechizo maligno.

Más Aria no respondió, miro su mano un momento y luego se vio ambas, siempre con los ojos muy abiertos, como si esperara que pasara algo-¿Por qué?-se preguntó confundida.

-¿Ah?-.

-¿Por qué no se activa? Debí haber activado el Modo Guardián tras ser atacada de ese modo-expreso confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto lo hiciste para activar el Modo Guardián?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

Al ver que no solo no lo había activado, sino que recibió un tremendo golpe de parte de Sunset, basto para enfurecer a la Ranger Negro-¡Maldita sea!-grito con furia y golpeando el suelo-¡Necesito del Modo Guardián!-bramo furiosa.

-Aria…-Sunset se acercó a la aludida, pero esta la aparto bruscamente.

-¡No me toques!-bramo furiosa y se levantó-mejor ve a ayudar a tus torpes amigos, yo tengo que hacer esto por mi cuenta-dijo retirándose.

Sunset la vio marcharse y suspiro con cansancio, recordando que ella fue así antes, por ahora debía ir a ayudar a sus amigos en esa batalla, especialmente porque todos los sistemas eléctricos cada vez estaban peor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Rangers seguían en su batalla, cuando Sunset llego a tiempo, lanzándose contra Wheel Of Fate, dándole un golpe con su espalda, provocando que rodara en el suelo-¡Ranger Roja! ¡La última de los Shimmer!-exclamo sorprendido.

Sunset se puso en guardia-Parece que ahora soy muy famosa entre los malos-dijo la peli fuego en tono burlón.

-¡Lo eras desde antes!-declaro Estraga atacándola por detrás, Sunset esquivo el ataque y se agrupo con sus amigos-admito que aunque ahora son más poderosos esperan un milagro, ya que no pueden impedir que el virus logre su cometido-.

-Mientras hablábamos, Wheel Of Fate ha logrado descargar el virus y transmitirlo a todo el mundo, pronto se activara por completo y será el fin de la humanidad-sentencio Segadora.

-¡La humanidad está condenada y todo por culpa de su dependencia en…!-de pronto, Wheel Of Fate comenzó a gritar de dolor, al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a destabilizarse de manera violenta-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué puede estar mal?-.

-¡Virus detectado! ¡Virus detectado!-exclamaba Wheel Of Fate.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciber Café**

Aelita ya había conseguido lograr erradicar el virus y ahora lo esparcía para detener la amenaza del Undead World-¡Lo lograste!-grito Pinkie Pie abrazándola con fuerza.

-¿Qué tipo de Anti Virus usaste?-pregunto Applejack.

-No pude detenerlo con un Anti Virus, así que hice la opción más lógica, cree un virus aún mucho más potente para poder borrarlo, ahora están chocando y afectado al creador del otro virus, al final, ambos se borraran-explico Aelita.

-Vaya, eres toda una genio-felicito Applejack.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Wheel Of Fate temblaba mucho y su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir varias explosiones-¡Virus…detectado…virus…borrado…descarga interrumpida!-exclamo Wheel Of Fate.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!-indico Sunset y rápidamente combinaron sus armas, disparando contra el monstruo.

Estraga y Segadora se quitaron del camino muy a tiempo, pero en medio de su falla, Wheel Of Fate no lo consiguió y recibió el impacto, cayendo al suelo y quedando inerte ante el tremendo ataque.

-Maldita sea-gruño Segadora.

-¡No se preocupen, porque ya estoy aquí!-declaro Tsue apareciendo-¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco y al instante, Wheel Of Fate reapareció en su forma gigante.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-invocaron los Rangers y los poderosos Guardianes hicieron acto de aparición, listos para la batalla-¡Megazord Valquiria Activado!-.

Valquiria encaro a Wheel Of Fate, que comenzó a levitar, al tiempo que su rueda giraba a gran velocidad, lanzándose contra el Megazord y embistiéndola con fuerza, al tiempo que les disparaba varios discos eléctricos y bolas de energía.

-¡Detuvieron el virus, pero no me detendrán a mí!-aseguro Wheel Of Fate lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

Valquiria trato de detenerlo, pero la fuerza de impacto era sumamente poderosa y comenzó a hacerla retroceder, hundiendo sus pies cada vez más en el suelo, fue cuando la rueda disparo varios relámpagos contra Valquiria, dándole de frente y derribándola.

-¡Este tipo ya me está cansando!-expreso Kenneth.

-¡Es hora de pedir más ayuda! ¡Requerimos Fénix Celestial!-invoco Sunset.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA)**

El majestuoso Fénix hizo acto de aparición, volando con toda la gracia y elegancia que lo caracterizaba, para después atacar con una lluvia de fuego a Wheel Of Fate, provocando que su rueda se rompiera en pedazos.

-¡Mi rueda! ¡Mi preciosa rueda del destino!-exclamo alarmado.

El Fénix se reflejó en el ojo de Valquiria y este salto, comenzando la combinación con el Fénix-¡Valquiria Modo Fénix Dragón!-invocaron los Rangers, al tiempo que Valquiria se lanzaba contra Wheel Of Fate, dándole varios golpes con mucha fuerza, derribándolo.

-¡Sable de Luz!-al invocar su sable, Valquiria comenzó a descender a gran velocidad-¡Valquiria! ¡Tornado de Fuego!-.

Convirtiéndose en el poderoso tornado, Valquiria le dio el golpe final a Wheel Of Fate, que finalmente cayó al suelo y exploto, marcando su final y poniéndole un alto a la amenaza informática del Undead World.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Tras su nueva derrota, Necronomica estallo en furia-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿De quién fue la absurda idea del virus?-cuestiono con furia.

-¡Mami, tu sabes que toda la idea fue de Yabaiba!-acuso Reiji, para después salir corriendo del salón del trono.

Ahora, todos los esbirros se hicieron a un lado, para dejar que la Emperatriz atacara a Yabaiba con su bastón, tratando de golpearlo con el mismo, pero el guerrero se agachaba y se arrastraba por el suelo, tratando de escapar de la furia de Necronomica, que comenzó a dispararle rayos al ver que no era capaz de darle con su báculo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Una vez cumplida su misión, los Rangers volvieron al Ciber Café, donde encontraron a Applejack probando el juego junto con Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Myra-Hola, veo que les fue bien-dijo Aelita sonriéndoles.

-No lo habría conseguido sin ti princesa-dijo Odd abrazándola-es muy obvio que fuiste tú quien detuvo el virus a tiempo-.

-En serio eres un genio-dijo Kenneth sonriendo y provocando que Aelita se sonrojara de pena por los halagos.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda-dijo Sunset-pero creo que me gustaría probar tu juego, me han dicho que es bastante interesante-.

-Por supuesto, estaré más que encantada que tú me des tu opinión, después de todo, tus trabajos también son fascinantes-dijo Aelita.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Starlight confundida.

-Bueno, Sunset vivió un tiempo en el extranjero y un día la vi participando en una feria científica, su proyecto fue fascinante, el mejor que he visto, realmente me dejo encantada y se llevó el primer lugar, por eso me sentiría muy honrada que ella me diera su opinión sobre mi juego-aseguro Aelita emocionada.

-Tuviste una vida muy interesante mientras vivías lejos-observo Starlight.

-Aun la tengo-dijo Sunset sonriendo y el grupo supo a que se refería, fue cuando Bulk y Skull aparecieron en la puerta, con el rostro negro de suciedad, sumamente sudados y bastante mal en apariencia física.

-¡Que nadie se mueva!-grito Bulk-¡Necesitamos la ayuda de un experto en tecnología!-

-¿Qué les paso?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Todos nuestros aparatos se volvieron locos-dijo Skull.

-Nos atacaron sin compasión alguna, quemaron mi corbata favorita-explico Bulk con tono sumamente triste y al borde del llanto.

-Incluso la televisión nos traiciono-agrego Skull y ambos se abrazaron con mucho pesar.

Los Rangers y sus amigos no pudieron evitar reírse al imaginarse el porque les ocurrió todo eso, Aelita solo se lamentó de no haber podido detener el virus antes de que alguien fuera lastimado, aunque fuera de manera leve.

Sunset también se reía divertida, pero su risa se fue apagando al tiempo que recordaba a Aria, quien al parecer quería activar a cualquier costo el Modo Guardián, eso le hizo preguntarse qué era lo que tendría en mente la Ranger Negro, solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo, pero dadas las circunstancias actuales y el odio tan grande que había en su corazón…era mejor prepararse.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un peligroso virus electrónico que pudo provocar grandes tragedias ha sido detenido, pero el Undead World no se rendirá tan fácilmente y menos sabiendo lo que tienen que hacer"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ALGO QUE HE OLVIDADO MENCIONAR ES SOBRE LOS RECIENTES MANGAS DE DB SUPER, DEBO DECIR QUE ES CURIOSO COMO EN EL MANGA LA SAGA DE ZAMASU FUE MUCHO MEJOR QUE EN EL ANIME, MIENTRAS QUE EN EL TORNEO DE PODER ES AL REVES, EL ANIME FUE MAS EMOCIONATE, TAMBIEN DEBO DECIR, QUE REALMENTE JIREN ES ALGUIEN INCREIBLE, SUMAMENTE NOBLE**

 **ME GUSTARIA PEDIRLES SU OPINION SOBRE UNA HISTORIA QUE ENVIE PARA PARTICIPAR EN UN CONCURSO DE CUENTOS, NO GANO, PERO QUISIERA QUE ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECIO, YA QUE ASI SABRE SI REALMENTE ERA BUENA O NO, SE LLAMA "LA PRINCESA QUE NO QUERIA A UN PRINCIPE"**

 **Nova Star Prime:** _creo que te debes dar una idea de lo que paso…lo siento mucho, en serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _bueno, la fiesta ha terminado y ahora comienza un nuevo ataque del Undead World en contra de la ciudad, aunque esta vez, el castigo se lo llevo Yabaiba por el fracaso en el plan que Reiji le robo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _ciertamente, es la apuesta más segura que puedes hacer en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por ahora lanzara ataques a diestra y siniestra como forma de venganza, hasta que piense en un buen contraataque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es lo que Aria no comprende, ya que busca métodos algo violentos para poder activarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _lo hizo y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _gracias, fue agradable, ya que no lo pasaron por alto con otro evento que siempre coincide con mi cumpleaños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _las emociones son algo que nunca falta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _realmente, pero también fue una manera de Sunset de liberarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _y ahora Necronomica intento provocar un desastre informático con un virus sumamente peligroso, pero Aelita lo venció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _bueno, ya la acabas de ver, tuvieron que lidiar con un temible virus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _me extraña que no te gusten esas canciones tan icónicas del Anime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por el momento no y recuerda que es Reiji la que hace los monstruos con gente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _Aria esta tan enfocada en su venganza que no es capaz de ver más allá de ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Jasón el Asesino Argentino:** _lo que dije fue que me habría gustado presenciar esa batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _algo que su vida como Rangers también les está ayudando a conseguir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _como dijo Lapis, "no sabes lo que vale hasta que ya no lo tienes" y eso pasa con ambas chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Trish Lumino, Diane Noir, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Shazam, The LAV, Bowser30000000, Dra Optimus Star 3, Freedom Gundam 96, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Wild Boy, Espadachín de la Luz, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Edge Hell Razor, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Kurtlaraperdomo, White Killer 09, Blaitor21, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Josuke Joestar, Nero Metallic, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Polnareff Silver, Joestar, Zeppeli, Revolver, Regulus Leo, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Iron Mario, Ant, Gokash Z, Dark Digimon 16,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	34. Juguetes de Destruccion

" _ **Después de haber fracasado en su intento por apoderarse del collar de Sunset para usar el poder del Fénix Celestial, el Undead World se ha preparado para contraatacar, iniciando sus ataques a la Tierra con un peligroso virus de computadora, el cual tendría como función descontrolar todos los sistemas computacionales del mundo y provocar terribles tragedias a nivel mundial, por lo que los Rangers se vieron en la necesidad de enfrentarlo y con ayuda de Aelita, quien demostró ser toda una experta en computadoras, logro crear un virus para atacar el del Undead World, provocando que ambos virus colisionaran y se destruyeran entre ellos, momento que los Rangers aprovecharon para destruir al monstruo, una nueva victoria para los Rangers, pero también más dudas, pues Sunset se dio cuenta de que Aria también busca adquirir el Modo Guardián por motivos que no le son tan desconocidos ¿Qué sucederá ahora?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 34**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 34 Juguetes de Destrucción**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad de Angel Grove, ese día, la escuela de Canterlot era la cúspide de un nuevo evento, mismo que fue organizado por Starlight, con ayuda de la siempre alegre Pinkie Pie, el evento consistía en donar algún juguete para los niños que vivían en orfanatos y cuyos juguetes eran muy escasos.

-¡Por favor, cooperen con un juguete!-gritaba Starlight.

-¡Ayuden a que los niños que viven en orfanatos tengan una gran sonrisa!-exclamo Pinkie Pie al tiempo que mostraba la mejor de todas sus sonrisas.

-Santos cielos-dijo Spike algo asustado.

-¿Estas intentando que regalen juguetes o de asesinar a Batman?-pregunto Kenneth temeroso por la sonrisa de Pinkie Pie, que recordaba mucho al del mítico Guasón.

En esos momentos, Discord hizo acto de aparición-Hola a pequeños estudiantes ¿Cómo les va en su recaudación de juguetes?-pregunto el siempre loco maestro.

-Hasta el momento vamos muy bien profesor Discord, mucha gente ya ha donado algunos juguetes y otros han dado dinero-explico Starlight.

-Esperamos que para el final del día tengamos más que suficientes para el orfanato-señalo Pinkie Pie.

Discord silbo admirado-Debo decirlo, esto es algo que realmente me sorprende que tus amigas no hayan hecho-dijo mirando a Pinkie Pie.

-Bueno, mis amigas también han hecho muchas cosas buenas-aseguro con firmeza.

-Cierto, lástimas que al final la señorita Sparkle demostrara ser toda una víbora hipócrita-dijo Discord con desdén, para después retirarse, no sin antes, dejar un mono de cuerda, de esos que tocaban platillos musicales.

-Ese mono siempre me ha parecido muy tenebroso-dijo Odd asustado.

El grupo siguió recibiendo mucho apoyo de estudiantes, maestros y demás personas que querían ayudar a los niños menos afortunados, fue cuando Bulk y Skull hicieron acto de aparición, mirando los juguetes y a los chicos de manera analítica.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?-pregunto Starlight confundida.

-De hecho, nosotros veníamos a decirles que si se les ofrecía algo-dijo Bulk-estamos al tanto que necesitan juguetes para donar y nosotros nos ofrecemos a conseguirles una gran cantidad de juguetes, claro, por un módico precio-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Somos detectives y por tanto, podemos encontrarles toneladas de juguetes para donar-aseguro Bulk.

-¿Por qué un par de detectives querría hacer algo como eso?-pregunto Applejack, apareciendo junto con su hermana y llevando más juguetes para donar.

Bulk y Skull se vieron entre sí, habrían preferido evadir el tema, pero-A decir verdad, estamos muy cortos de efectivo-reconoció Bulk.

-Tienen que ayudarnos, necesitamos cualquier trabajo, por favor-pidió Skull.

-Sean buenos con nosotros-suplico Bulk.

Starlight y Pinkie Pie se vieron entre sí antes de responder-Está bien, si nos traen muchos juguetes que estén en buenas condiciones entonces les pagaremos 200 dólares a cada uno-dijo Starlight.

-Que sean 300 y les traeremos un total de 100 juguetes-negocio Bulk-y si no los conseguimos, haremos cualquier otra cosa que nos pidan-.

-¡Si! ¡Cualquier otra cosa!-aseguro Skull.

-Muy bien, hecho-acepto Starlight estrechando la mano de Bulk y ambos amigos se retiraron, justo cuando Sunset llegaba para poder ayudar.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto al ver a los dos hombre marcharse.

-No querrás saberlo-dijo Starlight.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica se encontraba tomando un poco de vino de una copa, mientras pensaba en cómo iban las cosas recientemente, fue cuando Reiji apareció gritando-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mami!-.

-¿Qué pasa Reiji?-pregunto Necronomica.

-¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Esos odiosos niños humanos van a tener juguetes nuevos!-exclamo Reiji con tono de voz sumamente molesto.

-¿Y que con eso?-cuestiono Necronomica sin darle importancia a ese tema.

-¡Que yo no voy a tener ninguno! ¡No es justo! ¡Hace tiempo que no tengo nada nuevo y no hemos podido capturar a la Ranger Roja! ¡Quiero uno nuevo ahora!-exigió.

-Reiji, ya has destruido a más de la mitad del ejército de Gremlins-señalo la Emperatriz-además, te recuerdo que cuando te di el temible reactor atómico, solo jugaste con la caja-agrego.

-¡Era un juguete aburrido! ¡Quiero uno divertido ahora! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo! ¡DAMELO!-.

-¡Ah ya cállate!-exigió Necronomica levantándose de su trono-¡Si prometes que te portaras muy mal de aquí en adelante, te daré un nuevo juguete!-prometió Necronomica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Con ayuda de Sunset, el trabajo se suavizo un poco, incluso Applejack se unió en la labor, así como Apple Bloom, quien les dijo que Sweetie Belle y Scootalo también irían a ayudar en cuanto pudieran, pero que se les hizo un poco tarde.

-¿Cuándo juguetes llevamos hasta ahora?-pregunto Starlight mirando la gran cantidad de cajas que estaban llenas de juguetes.

-Perdí la cuenta desde hace rato, pero ya son muchos-respondió Kenneth.

-Eso es bueno, ya que significa que en serio nos está yendo muy bien-dijo Sunset sonriendo de manera cálida.

Justo en ese momento, Fluttershy y Myra aparecieron, también con juguetes para donar y como bien dijo Apple Bloom, sus dos amigas también llegaron dispuestas a ayudar tanto en el trabajo, como a Sweetie Belle con el asunto con Spike, hecho que provoco que Kenneth negara con la cabeza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En esos momentos, Bulk y Skull caminaban cerca de una fábrica de reciclaje-Oye gordo ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Pensé que íbamos ir a conseguir juguetes-dijo Skull confundido.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya lo tengo cubierto, la gente siempre tira toda clase de cosas y es claro que podemos esperar encontrar algún juguete en sitios como este-dijo Bulk.

-Pero creí que debía ser un buen juguete-señalo Skull confundido.

-Skull, ellas dijeron que debían estar en perfectas condiciones, más nunca dijeron que tenían que ser nuevos-le dijo Bulk con tono algo malicioso.

Al comprender lo que su amigo pretendía, Skull no pudo evitar sonreír del mismo modo-Que listo eres Bulky-dijo Skull felicitándolo.

-Dime algo que no sepa-expreso Bulk con orgullo.

Muy cerca de ellos, Reiji apareció con Lilim en sus brazos, acompañada por Segadora y un nuevo monstruo, mismo que parecía ser un robot, con rostro de lagarto, cuello de plata, cuerpo de complexión cuadrada de color rojizo, brazos que terminaban en pinzas y cuyos pies tenían rieles parecidos a los de un tanque, con una cola pequeña que terminaba en una bola con picos y un par de alas pequeñas, así como también misiles que sobresalían de sus hombros.

-Esto es extraño ¿Por qué mami nos habrá enviado a la Tierra con mi juguete nuevo?-pregunto Reiji confundida.

-¡Porque su madre sabe que mi idea de diversión y de juegos es esta!-respondió el monstruo abriendo sus fauces y lanzando una llamarada que destruyo un teléfono público, provocando que Reiji aplaudiera emocionada.

-¡Eso sí que fue divertido!-expreso contenta.

-Ciertamente princesa, creo que ya sabemos porque la Emperatriz quiso que viniéramos a jugar a la Tierra-apoyo Segadora sonriendo.

-¡Permítanme darles una demostración más de mis habilidades para divertirlas!-pidió el monstruo avanzando y disparando algunos misiles, los cuales destruyeron varias rocas que estaban en la cercanía, provocando la risa de Reiji y que Segadora saltara al tiempo que aplaudía sumamente emocionada.

-¡Eso es! ¡Eso es! ¡Vamos a explotar otra cosa!-animo Reiji sumamente divertida con el juego que estaban desempeñando en esos momentos.

-¡Si! ¡Y que esta vez sea un blanco en movimiento!-exclamo Segadora feliz de esa posibilidad y justo en esos momentos, Bulk y Skull aparecieron-vaya, mire eso princesa, justo algo como lo pedí-.

-¿Quiénes serán esos tipos?-pregunto el monstruo confundido.

-Son el par de bobos que siempre se aparecen cuando nadie los invito-respondió Reiji-pero siempre es muy divertido asustarlos y hacer que corran-señalo sonriendo de forma sumamente siniestra.

Bulk y Skull caminaban por el sendero, buscando algún buen juguete que llevar, pero hasta el momento, no tenían mucha suerte, estaban comenzando a cansarse, cuando Reiji apareció-¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¿Qué creen que hacen aquí?-pregunto entre divertida y amenazadora.

-Estamos buscando juguetes para donar-respondió Bulk sin darse cuenta de quién era la que les hablaba.

-Si…pero ahora estamos a punto de dejar todo para salir gritando y corriendo por nuestras vidas-agrego Skull al ver de quienes se trataban, fue cuando Bulk volteo y comprendió a su amigo.

Ambos gritaron aterrados, especialmente al ver al monstruo, que les disparo una llamarada, provocando que ambos comenzaran a correr aterrados, más el monstruo les disparo misiles, los cuales por poco los golpeaban,

-¡Rayos! ¡Fallé por muy poco!-exclamo molesto ante eso.

-No te preocupes, dentro de poco tendremos más invitados para el juego-dijo Reiji sonriendo de manera cruel.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Los Rangers y sus amigos seguían con su labor, siempre asegurándose de que cualquier juguete donado estuviera en buen estado, ya habían tenido algunos problemas con estudiantes que intentaron donar juguetes a los que les faltaba un brazo, la cabeza o que simplemente se veía en pésimas condiciones para poder donarlo.

De pronto, sus morfos sonaron, siendo la señal que necesitaban, Pinkie Pie y Myra se percataron de lo que ocurría, siendo Myra la que se les acerco-Vayan, los cubriré el tiempo que sea necesario, pero si necesitan ayuda llámenme-dijo Myra.

-La necesitaremos si también aparece Aria-dijo Kenneth.

El grupo se alejó de manera cautelosa, siendo captados por Applejack y Fluttershy, pero Pinkie Pie las distrajo con sus ocurrencias, por su parte, los Rangers llegaron a una zona libre de estudiantes metiches.

-¿Qué pasa Dulcea?-pregunto Sunset.

-"Rangers, hay un nuevo monstruo en los suburbios de Angel Grove, deben ir a detenerlo cuanto antes"-indico Dulcea.

-Vamos para allá-aseguro Sunset cortando la comunicación-¡Morfosis!-.

-¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-invocaron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

A bordo de sus motos, los chicos llegaron al lugar indicado, bajaron de sus respectivos vehículos y buscaron cualquier señal de problemas, mismos que se hicieron presentes cuando Reiji hizo acto de aparición junto con Segadora.

-¡Hola Power Rangers! ¡Que gusto que hayan llegado a tiempo para la cita de juegos!-declaro Reiji, al tiempo que Lilim aparecía en su forma de guerrera-¡Ya que están aquí, les voy a presentar a mi nuevo juguete!-agrego de forma siniestra.

-¿Nuevo juguete?-pregunto Starlight y fue cuando un sonido capto la atención de los cinco.

Al voltear, fueron embestidos por aquel extraño monstruo máquina, mismo que los derribo con fuerza, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo, al tiempo que se detenía de golpe y volteaba a encararlos, colocándose al lado de Reiji.

-¡Les presento mi nuevo juguete, creado por el buen Estraga para mi diversión y deleite; el Ultra Mega Lagarto Destructor Grande!-presento Reiji, al tiempo que su juguete rugía y disparaba misiles al cielo, mismos que chocaron entre ellos, provocando una explosión.

-¡Eso no es un juguete, es una máquina de destrucción!-exclamo Kenneth sorprendido por la apariencia tan arrasadora de ese monstruo.

-Para mí es un juguete y uno muy divertido, solo observen todas sus funciones de ataque ¡Los rieles de la perdición!-invoco Reiji.

Moviéndose a gran velocidad, Ultra Mega Lagarto embistió con fuerza a Spike, estrellándolo contra un poste de luz, sacándole todo el aire por el impacto, fue cuando girando a gran velocidad, lo arrojo por los aires.

-¡Spike! ¡Ya verás pedazo de chatarra!-grito Odd lanzándose contra el monstruo.

-¡No eres rival para su cuello extensible del dolor!-declaro Reiji, al tiempo que Ultra Mega Lagarto estiraba su cuello, golpeando a Odd en el estómago con la cabeza, para después morderlo de una pierda y estrellarlo repetidamente contra el suelo, arrojándolo por los aires.

-¡Oye!-grito Starlight disparándole varias flechas.

-¡Tu flechas no se comparan al cañón de fuego del caos!-aseguro Reiji, Ultra Mega Lagarto abrió sus fauces y lanzo una llama contra las flechas, mismas que quedaron rostizadas y provocaron que Starlight recibiera el impacto directamente.

-¡Ese juguete nunca debió salir al mercado!-aseguro Kenneth lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Siente la fuerza de la bola demoledora de…demoler!-exclamo Reiji sin saber que decir en esos momentos.

La bola de picos de su cola se disparó y voló hacia Kenneth golpeándolo repetidamente, hasta que finalmente, lo lanzo contra el suelo, quedando Sunset en pie-¡Muy bien Reiji, veamos que tal te va conmigo!-reto la peli fuego.

-¡Esto es lo que estaba esperando, mi juguete nuevo contra mi futura muñeca favorita, esto va a ser sumamente divertido!-declaro contenta, provocando que Lilim apretara sus puños, así como su sable, Ultra Mega Lagarto se dispuso a lanzarse a la batalla, cuando Lilim se abalanzo contra Sunset-¿Qué haces Lilim?-.

Tomada por sorpresa, Sunset no pudo evitar los ataques de la guerrera, mismas que iban con mucha fuerza contra ella, finalmente, logro defenderse de los brutales ataques de la guerrera del Undead World, Segadora también se quedó confundida ante lo que Lilim hacía.

-¿Esto era parte del juego?-pregunto mirando a Reiji.

-No, pero creo que me gusta-reconoció sonriendo divertida-¡Una batalla entre mi vieja favorita y mi nueva favorita!-declaro muy contenta-¡Pero quiero ver la otra función de ataque de Ultra Mega Lagarto! ¡Así que ahora usa tu agujero negro succionador ultra poderoso!-.

-¡Como ordene!-declaro Ultra Mega Lagarto abriendo el compartimiento de su pecho y provocando una ventisca de aire que comenzó a atraer a Sunset.

-¿Qué?-exclamo luchando por resistir ese poder-¡Esto no me gusta nada!-exclamo alarmada, mientras que Lilim se colocaba a salvo.

-¡Eso es, eso es! ¡Captúrala para llevarla a casa, donde se convertirá en mi nueva muñeca favorita!-declaro Reiji sumamente contenta, provocando una mirada seria en Lilim.

-¡No importa cuanto lo intentes, no podrás resistir para siempre Ranger!-sentencio Ultra Mega Lagarto riéndose.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-aseguro Sunset, cuando un disparo salió de la nada, golpeando a Ultra Mega Lagarto en el compartimiento, mismo que se cerró violentamente y el monstruo cayó al suelo.

-¡No otra vez!-grito Reiji molesta y fue cuando Aria apareció, sosteniendo su pistola-¡Siempre apareces cuando menos te llaman!-gruño la princesa.

Lilim sonrió de manera misteriosa, ya que la intervención de Aria provoco que la atención de su princesa se desviara por completo, Sunset y los demás se levantaron, mirando a la Ranger Negro, quien solo se mantenía con la vista fija en los villanos en todo momento.

-Aria, muchas gracias por tu ayuda-dijo Sunset.

-No te hagas ilusiones, no lo hice por ayudarlos-gruño Aria-¿Qué esperan? Activen el Modo Guardián, ya deben saber que solo así le ganaran a ese monstruo-.

Al escuchar eso, los Rangers se vieron entre sí sumamente confundido-Que extraño ¿Por qué quiere que usemos el Modo Guardián?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No lo sé, pero tiene razón, lo necesitamos para vencer a este enemigo ¿Listos?-.

-¡Listos! ¡Modo Guardián!-invocaron transformándose al segundo nivel, en cuanto lo hicieron, sus respectivas armas sufrieron un cambio también, volviéndose de tonalidades más metálicas y con sus respectivos colores brillando de manera muy intensa.

-¡Esto sí que es genial!-exclamo Spike.

-¡Vengan por mí si se atreven!-reto Ultra Mega Lagarto.

-¡Si insistes!-los Rangers se lanzaron contra el monstruo, que los ataco con rapidez, pero esta vez, los Rangers tuvieron toda la ventaja del combate, Aria solo observaba la batalla, siempre atenta a los movimientos de los chicos, así como la forma en que invocaron el Modo Guardián.

-Debo encontrar el modo de activar ese modo, entonces no habrá nadie que impida mi venganza-expreso con frialdad.

Los Rangers atacaron a Ultra Mega Lagarto por varios flancos, esta vez, la situación se invirtió por completo y era el temible juguete el que estaba en completa desventaja ante los Rangers, quienes demostraban una vez más el poder del Modo Guardián.

Ultra Mega Lagarto rodo por el suelo tras recibir un impacto más y los Rangers se pusieron en posición de ataque-¡Bien, terminemos con esto!-indico Sunset y fue cuando sus armas comenzaron a brillar-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la peli fuego confundida.

Sus armas levitaron y adquirieron las formas de los Guardianes, los cuales se combinaron en un cañón de energía con los colores de cada uno, con las cabezas de los Guardianes al frente como bocas del cañón.

-Ay, creo que ellos también tienen juguetes nuevos-dijo Reiji preocupada.

-¡Esto sí que es asombro!-grito Odd feliz.

-¡Muy bien chicos, hora de terminar con la misión!-indico Sunset y los Rangers se colocaron en posición.

-¡Blaster Life Guardián!-invocaron colocándose en guardia-¡Fuego!-al momento de disparar, los cinco rayos de energía tomaron la forma de los Guardianes, mismos que golpearon con fuerza al monstruo, provocando que sufriera varias explosiones y finalmente cayera al suelo, explotando.

Los Rangers posaron en señal de triunfo, mientras Aria solo observaba de brazos cruzados-Es magnífico-dijo sorprendida por el poder que los Rangers tenían.

Reiji se molestó mucho al ver lo que le paso a su juguete nuevo-¡Ustedes sí que son unos aguafiestas! ¡Tsue!-la aludida hizo acto de aparición.

-¡No se preocupe princesa, ya estoy aquí!-declaro.

-¿Crees poder hacer crecer a ese monstruo? Después de todo, era mecánico-señalo Segadora.

-Puedo intentarlo ¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco lanzando el conjuro y no paso mucho tiempo para que Ultra Mega Lagarto Destructor Grande se hiciera aún más grande, rugiendo con ferocidad.

-¡Ahora llego el momento de que los mayores jueguen!-declaro en tono burlón.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-los poderosos Guardianes volvieron a hacer acto de aparición, iniciando la combinación necesaria-¡Megazord Valquiria Activado!-.

En cuanto Valquiria hizo acto de aparición, Ultra Mega Lagarto se rio divertido-¡Excelente, me encanta jugar con alguien de mi tamaño!-declaro lanzándose al combate, ambos comenzaron una contienda sumamente intensa, Ultra Mega Lagarto embestía con fuerza a Valquiria y esta retrocedió con la fuerza del impacto.

Dando un salto, Valquiria le dio una patada a su contrincante, provocando que este rodara por el suelo, pero no tardo en volver a levantarse-¡No crean que ya tienen la victoria en sus manos Rangers! ¡Ya que mi juguete tiene algunas sorpresas más para mostrarles! ¡Su última función de ataque! ¡Muéstraselos ahora!-ordeno Reiji.

El cuerpo de Ultra Mega Lagarto Destructor Grande comenzó a desarmarse, para formar tres cuerpos diferentes, dando como resultado a tres nuevos guerreros, uno hecho con sus pies y cola, otro con su torso y brazos, dejando al último creado con su cabeza y alas, provocando que Valquiria reaccionara de forma sorpresiva.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma, ahora se dividió en tres!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Definitivamente es un juguete sumamente peligroso!-reconoció Spike al ver el peligro.

-Esto sí que es interesante, veamos que hacen ante esta situación-dijo Aria seriamente.

Valquiria fue atacada por los tres nuevos monstruos, quienes lo hacían de una manera muy bien sincronizada, seguramente, debido a que los tres eran partes del mismo monstruo-¡Eso no se vale, son tres contra uno!-exclamo Odd molesto.

-¡Entonces es hora de darles algo con lo que no puedan lidiar! ¡Fénix Celestial!-invoco Sunset y al instante, el majestuoso Fénix hizo acto de aparición en el cielo.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA)**

Lanzándose contra sus contendientes, el Fénix logro derribarlos, para luego girar en el aire, reflejándose en el ojo de Valquiria, quien dio un salto y se combinó con el poder del Fénix Celestial, comenzando a elevarse de nuevo.

Los tres monstruos lanzaron una ráfaga de rayos contra Valquiria, quien los desvió con una patada, misma que le devolvió los ataques a los tres villanos-¡Sable de Luz!-Valquiria obtuvo su arma y comenzó a descender a gran velocidad.

-¡No se queden parados como idiotas! ¡Deténganlos!-bramo el monstruo principal, pero los otros dos monstruos solo pudieron quedarse paralizados.

-¡Valquiria! ¡Tornado de Fuego!-invocaron al tiempo que Valquiria giraba y atravesaba a los tres monstruos, quienes cayeron al suelo y explotaron.

Aria suspiro al ver eso-Realmente es un poder magnifico, no sé cómo, pero algún día lo dominare y entonces podré conseguir mi venganza-sentencio retirándose del lugar, al tiempo que Valquiria posaba en señal de triunfo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Reiji volvió al palacio y no se veía nada contenta-¡Esos odiosos Rangers destruyeron mi juguete nuevo! ¡Quiero uno nuevo ahora!-exigió molesta.

-Solo si prometes cuidarlo mejor, Reiji y que no lo acercaras a esos odiosos adolescentes-indico Necronomica, para luego levantarse de su trono y caminar hacia el frente-la próxima vez que nos veamos no será para jugar-sentencio con crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Orfanato**

Pese a los problemas que tuvieron con los monstruos del Undead World, la meta de los chicos se cumplió y ahora acababan de llegar al orfanato de Angel Grove, acompañados por todos los que los ayudaron, Fluttershy quedo sumamente encantada ante el hecho de ver las caras sonrientes de los niños al recibir sus nuevos juguetes.

-Este para ti, este para ti y este para ti-dijo Kenneth entregándoles algunos a varios niños, todos se veían sumamente contentos ante los juguetes que los chicos llevaron.

-Esto es realmente maravilloso-dijo Applejack sonriendo-me alegra mucho que hayan hecho algo como esto-felicito la vaquera.

-De hecho, todo fue idea de Sunset-señalo Starlight, dejando sorprendida a Applejack.

-Es cierto-concordó Spike apareciendo con varias cajas de juguetes-ella tuvo esta brillante idea después de que recordó algo que la deprimió un poco-.

-¿Qué pudo ser?-pregunto Applejack con curiosidad.

-Fue algo referente a sus verdaderos padres-dijo Starlight-escucha, si te lo contamos es porque creo que eres una gran amiga y alguien de confianza, especialmente porque no le diste la espalda como lo hicieron tus otras amigas, pero debes saber que Sunset no le ha dicho ni a la directora Celestia lo que descubrió, por lo que te pido un poco de discreción-pidió la chica.

-No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí-aseguro Applejack sonriéndole con mucha confianza.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda-confirmo Spike y la actitud de ambos capto mucho la atención de Starlight.

-Oigan ¿acaso ustedes dos…?-no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que Kenneth apareció.

-Oye Starlight, la repartición de juguetes está siendo todo un éxito y Sunset se ve sumamente feliz, pero hay algo que no me ha quedado claro-dijo el Ranger Azul.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Bueno, se suponía que Bulk y Skull traerían más juguetes, pero no los he visto por ninguna parte-dijo Kenneth confundido.

-Oh, es cierto que no les dije, ellos dos no pudieron encontrar ningún juguete, así que en vez de juguetes van a prestar algo mucho mejor-dijo Starlight sonriendo de forma traviesa, hecho que dejo confundido a Kenneth.

Una vez que los niños recibieron sus juguetes, se les dio la información de que los "Fénix Celestiales" iban a cantarles en vivo y directo para animarlos, al escuchar eso, los niños corrieron a sentarse frente al escenario improvisado, todos ansiosos por ver el espectáculo.

-¡Gracias por invitarnos y permitir alegrarles un poco! ¡Porque todos ustedes son valientes guerreros, sé que la vida puede ser muy dura!-comenzó Sunset, refiriéndose no solo al hecho de que eran huérfanos, sino que algunos de ellos tenían una enfermedad peligrosa-¡Pero recuerden que nunca deben rendirse, porque todos ustedes, tiene algo especial, algo maravilloso, tienen Alma de Dragón!-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=WWKMl-RADnE)**

 **Sunset**

 **¡Hazlo! Puedes intentarlo yo no lo permitiré  
¡Ardiendo está todo mi cuerpo!  
Aquí yo voy a mostrarte el gran poder del amor  
¡Es mío y nadie me lo quitará!**

 **¡Me toca! Ya siento, mil vibraciones  
¡Rompiendo! ¡Cruzando! ¡Todas las barreras voy!  
¡Con Ultra Súper Alma Dragón!  
Voy luchando por toda la tierra**

 **¡Cada vez que yo me enfrente más fuerte seré!  
¡Interminable batalla será!  
En la lucha viviré por siempre  
¡Con mis manos sin temor yo la protegeré!**

 **¡Juro al Universo no me rendiré!  
¡Hazlo! Sin cerrar los ojos, aquí yo te enfrentaré  
Libero todos mis miedos  
Sé que después de enfrentarnos **

**No habrá ningún vencedor...  
¡En esta lucha sin sentido voy!  
Me toca victoria abrumadora  
¡Ya siento la energía, limites no hay!**

 **¡Con Ultra Súper Alma Dragón!  
Voy luchando por toda la tierra  
¡Cada vez que yo me enfrente más fuerte seré!  
¡Interminable batalla será!**

 **¡Con mis manos sin temor yo la protegeré!  
¡Juro al Universo no me rendiré!  
¡Con Ultra Súper Alma Dragón!  
Voy luchando por toda la tierra**

 **¡Cada vez que yo me enfrente más fuerte seré!  
¡Con Ultra Súper Alma Dragón!  
¡Causara dentro de ti un milagro!  
¡Aumentando el gran poder del Universo en mil!**

 **La justicia no podrán romper  
En tu alma vivirá por siempre  
Simple es la verdad la vida está llena de amor  
El futuro con valor...  
¡PROTEGERÉ!**

Fue cuando Bulk y Skull aparecieron, vestidos como un dragón y danzando al ritmo de la música, al tiempo que aparentaban un rugió, desafortunadamente, como ambos compartían disfraz, siendo Bulk la parte delantera y Skull la tercera, no se coordinaron bien y terminaron cayendo al suelo con fuerza, provocando la risa de los niños y de todos los presentes, por suerte, los Rangers habían terminado su canción.

-Tenías razón, eso fue mejor-reconoció Kenneth y el grupo solo se rio.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Algo tan simple que puede hacer felices a muchos niños menos afortunados, la vida puede ser tan triste y tan hermosa a la vez"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _pues en mi cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, aunque Necronomica no quiere que adquieran más poder del que ya tienen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _descuida, por el momento no pasara, ya que hay otras cosas que van a ocurrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _me es de extrañar, cuando muchos me dicen lo mismo y al principio decían otra cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _por el momento busca el poder de la manera equivocada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _ciertamente, ella cree que poniéndose en riesgo o llevándose al límite va a bastar para conseguirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _Aria no está viendo más allá del poder del Modo Guardián, no entiende como activarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _en el Manga le dan más importancia a su personalidad, eso es algo que reconozco por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _pues solo llevas una falta, así que no hay muchos problemas contigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _en serio, cuando se trata de DB parece que todos se ponen de acuerdo en dar una misma opinión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _y ahora a los Rangers les tocó lidiar con un juguete peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Jasón el Asesino Argentino:** _entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ella se encuentra atrapada en su propio odio y dolor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _gracias…en serio creí que podría ganar, pero gano otra con un título que sonaba a algo ya muy visto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Marie Caster (bienvenida a los comentarios), Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Crimson Bullet, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Freedom Gundam 96, Revolver, Gokash Z, Nero Metallic, The LAV, Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Bowser3000000, Espadachín de la Luz, Shazam, Edge Hell Razor, Wild Boy, Konami-Kun 2000, Dark Digimon 16, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Zeppeli, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Iron Mario, Mista 6 Pistols, Polnareff Silver, Wham Pillar One, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspi, E.I. Lara, Hell Drago, Regulus Leo, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Marco Sorairo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Ichiro Rider (bienvenido a los comentarios), Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	35. Boxeo

" _ **Los Rangers organizaron una recaudación de juguetes para donar a los niños que no tenían dinero para comprar sus propios juguetes, algo que molesto mucho a Reiji, por lo que Necronomica le dio un juguete para que se divirtiera, un monstruo llamado Ultra Mega Lagarto Destructor Grande, cuya idea de diversión era destruir todo lo que estuviera a su paso, por lo que los Rangers tuvieron que detenerse en su evento para poder ir a detenerlo, sorprendiéndose ante las muchas habilidades que ese juguete o máquina de destrucción, como Kenneth lo llamo, poseía, ese monstruo los puso en serios aprietos, pero al final, gracias a su trabajo en equipo, consiguieron una nueva victoria al destruir el juguete tan peligroso de Reiji, pero ahora, es imposible saber qué nuevo plan pueda orquestar la siniestra Necronomica, especialmente ahora que conoce la verdadera identidad de Sunset"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 35**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 35 Boxeo**

Un nuevo día de clases acababa de comenzar en la escuela de Canterlot, ese día, al grupo de Sunset le tocaba clases de gimnasia compartida, ya que el profesor Discord se encargaría de darles esa clase a los tres grados, pues según sus propias palabras, era algo que a todos les podría servir.

-¿De qué crees que trate esta clase?-pregunto Starlight sentada al lado de su amiga, quien se quedó pensando en lo que su viejo amigo querría hacer.

-No estoy segura, pero conociéndolo será algo que sea normal y a la vez sumamente alocado-reconoció la peli fuego.

En ese momento, Discord apareció listo para comenzar con su clase especial, vestido con ropas de gimnasia, que consistía en una playera de resaque blanca y un short de color marrón, usando tenis negros, al tiempo que corría de un lado a otro.

-¡Muy bien pequeños renacuajos, es el momento de comenzar con su clase de gimnasia y no quiero niñitas quejumbrosas cuando hable de…boxeo!-anuncio al tiempo que mostraba el equipo para dicho deporte.

-Tiene que ser un chiste-dijo Sentry junto con sus amigos.

-Oh no lo es, mi estimado amigo-dijo Discord alcanzando a escucharlo-realmente es una clase de boxeo y gracias al permiso que me otorgo mi querida jefa Celestia, podremos probar sus habilidades en el ring-.

-¡Oh sí!-grito Odd saltando muy emocionado.

-Por desgracia, mi querida jefa dijo que no teníamos el tiempo necesario para rentar un ring, así que supongo que tendremos que usar una colchoneta para esto-dijo Discord con mucho pesar-pero bueno, espero que estén preparados, porque veremos sus habilidades en parejas-señalo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Fue así como la clase comenzó, con los estudiantes pasando de dos en dos y escogidos totalmente al azar por Discord, naturalmente, se vio de todo en esa clase, como el hecho de que Rainbow derroto a su contrincante con un golpe, al igual que Applejack, mientras que Rarity se negó rotundamente a participar en esa clase, Pinkie Pie solo se dedicó a saltar de un lado a otro, dejando confundido a su contrincante, que no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Por favor señorita Pinkie Pie! ¿Podría dar su ataque ahora?-pregunto Discord, mientras que Odd, que era el contrincante de Pinkie Pie se puso en guardia.

-Si Pinkie Pie, prometo que no seré tan rudo contigo, después de todo, me gustan las chicas de pelo rosa-señalo sonriente al pensar en su novia.

-¿Cómo debo pegarle?-pregunto Pinkie Pie.

-Como quieras-respondió Discord y Pinkie Pie le dio una patada en el trasero a Odd-¡Te dije que lo golpees, pero con el puño, no con el pie, esto es boxeo, no pelea de mulas!-.

-Ah bueno-dijo Pinkie Pie tirándole un puñetazo a Odd, quien lo recibió de lleno.

-A buena hora me distraje-dijo cayendo al suelo y quedando noqueado.

-¡Knock Out total!-anuncio Discord, al tiempo que Kenneth se reía sumamente divertido.

Fue el turno de Kenneth y Fluttershy, pero la inocente chica se tiró al suelo, al tiempo que se protegía la cabeza con sus manos, dejando a Kenneth sin saber qué hacer y a Discord encogiéndose en hombros resignado.

-Bueno, supongo que la querida Fluttershy no puede hacer más que eso-reconoció.

A Spike le toco lidiar con Thorax, ambos comenzaron su encuentro, estando en una gran igualdad, misma que se vio terminada cuando se dieron un golpe exactamente al mismo tiempo, quedando tendidos en la lona, siendo el turno de Starlight, quien le toco con Trixie.

-¡Prepárate! ¡Porque ahora la fantástica, estupenda, magnifica y poderosa Trixie te dará una demostración de poder que nunca vas a olvidar…!-no pudo seguir, ya que Starlight le dio un leve golpe en el rostro, que provoco que cayera a la lona.

Finalmente, a Twilight le toco lidiar con Vinil, quien era animada por Octavia, claro que al momento en que la peli violeta pasó, Discord le lanzo una mirada que claramente decía "espero que Vinil te tire algunos dientes".

Pero el resultado de esa pelea no fue tan diferente a la que tuvo Fluttershy, ya que Twilight no tenía ninguna habilidad de combate, por lo que Vinil solo pudo darle un toque como muestra de victoria, Discord suspiro, pero al menos ya era algo, se fijó en su lista y prosiguió.

-Muy bien, los siguientes en pasar serán Sunset Shimmer y Flash Sentry-anuncio Discord, sorprendiendo al peli azul, mientras que Sunset solo asentía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Inspirada por la clase de boxeo que en esos momentos tenían los estudiantes de Canterlot, Reiji le ordeno a Tsue que creara un ring en el patio del castillo y ahora se encontraba en el mismo, peleando con sus guantes de box contra algunos Zombis, quienes también usaban guantes para confrontar a la princesa, mientras Lilim esperaba sentada en un banco colocado en una de las esquinas del ring, con Tsue, Yabaiba y Segadora apoyándola, mientras que Gremlin Listo la pintaba peleando.

-¡Ver esa práctica de box, me inspiro a intentarlo!-declaro lanzando varios golpes contra los Zombis.

-¡Eso es princesa! ¡Esto es mejor que el horrible karate!-declaro Segadora, al tiempo que Reiji seguía en su entrenamiento.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Justo en ese momento, Necronomica hizo acto de aparición-¿Cómo va mi pequeño retoño oscuro con su entrenamiento?-pregunto con emoción en su tono de voz.

-¡Podría llegar a ser campeona mundial, gran señora!-aseguro Segadora.

Reiji comenzó a hacer girar su puño derecho y lanzo un golpe contra el último Zombi, dándole justo en el rostro y provocando que cayera al suelo-¡Y la ganadora es la Princesa Reiji! ¡Sin duda tienes madera para ser campeona, hija!-felicito Necronomica complacida con el resultado del encuentro.

-Bueno, todo está en tener agilidad-aseguro Reiji al tiempo que comenzaba a lanzar golpes al aire.

-¿No será grandioso si nos pudiéramos deshacerse de los Power Rangers asín de fácil?-pregunto Yabaiba desde su lugar.

-Ojala esos miserables cayeran tan fácil como los Zombis-reconoció Necronomica, al tiempo que les disparaba un rayo y los Zombis se convertían en polvo.

-¡Mami! ¡Tengo una criatura que seguramente pondrá a los Rangers de rodillas, después de todo, creo que será el máximo campeón de boxeo del mundo!-declaro Reiji sin dejar de lanzar golpes al aire.

-¡Esa es mi niña! ¡Esos Power Rangers ya pueden considerarse eliminados!-sentencio Necronomica sonriendo con crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Sunset y Sentry subieron a la lona, donde Discord les dio las mismas indicaciones que a los demás, Twilight nunca se imaginó que tendría que presenciar algo como eso, pero muchos le gritaban a Sentry que no fuera tan ruda con ella, después de todo y esto lo dijeron muchos de sus amigos, incluyendo los miembros de su banda…

-¡No seas tan cruel con ella, después de todo, ya le bajaste la novia como para que también la lastimes físicamente!-.

Esas palabras provocaron muchos conflictos en Twilight, especialmente culpa, mientras que Sunset solo se veía tranquila y serena, la peli violeta volteo a ver a su hermano menor, el cual puso mala cara al escuchar eso y no fue el único, Kenneth también se molestó tras ese comentario tan estúpido.

-No te preocupes, no voy a ser muy rudo contigo-aseguro Sentry colocándose en guardia.

-Te lo agradezco-dijo Sunset sonriendo con total tranquilidad.

Ambos se pusieron de frente y chocaron sus puños como muestra de saludo, para después colocarse en guardia-¡Comiencen!-indico Discord y Sentry lanzo un golpe contra Sunset, mismo que la peli fuego bloqueo con mucha facilidad, para después darle un puñetazo con fuerza al rostro de Sentry, mismo que basto para dejarlo tendido en la lona y noqueado.

Aquella acción, dejó boquiabiertos a todos los presentes, mientras que Sunset alzaba el puño en señal de triunfo, provocando una sonrisa de orgullo en Discord y aplausos de sus amigos, especialmente de Kenneth y Spike.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿De qué me perdí?-pregunto Odd volviendo en sí.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las clases ya habían terminado y ahora el grupo se preparaba para marcharse a sus casas después de un largo día, aunque debían admitirlo, las clases de box fueron algo interesante y divertido, aunque Kenneth no pudo evitar reírse por la manera en que Pinkie Pie pateo a Odd y luego lo noqueo de un golpe.

-Y creo que alguien ya lo subió a Internet-señalo Spike viendo el video por su celular-así como también el video de Sunset golpeando a Sentry-.

-No voy a negarlo, disfrute ver eso-dijo Kenneth sonriendo.

-Sentry, creo entender porque no les agrada-reconoció Starlight-debiste sentirte muy bien tras golpearlo-.

-Realmente eso es algo que ya no me afecta, pero lo admito, realmente fue algo…divertido-reconoció con una sonrisa traviesa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el centro de la ciudad, la gente comenzó a correr despavorida cuando un nuevo monstruo hizo acto de aparición, mismo que tenía forma de un humanoide, de rostro deformado y con una larga lengua saliendo de su boca, con cuatro brazos en vez de dos, así como también cadenas y vendajes cubriendo su cuerpo, el monstruo lanzo un rugido y la gente comenzó el escape.

-¡Muy bien Justice! ¡Será mejor que te prepares, porque la pelea por el campeonato mundial pronto comenzara!-anuncio Reiji sumamente contenta.

-¡Si mi princesa!-Justice comenzó a avanzar, al tiempo que lanzaba golpe tras golpe al aire con sus cuatro brazos, fue cuando Aria hizo acto de aparición.

-¡No tan rápido criatura repugnante!-gruño la Ranger Negro mirando al monstruo con asco.

-¡Vaya, ya tenemos a la primera retadora!-declaro Reiji sonriendo-¡Estraga!-.

-A la orden princesa-dijo el científico apareciendo y sacando un control remoto, hizo que el suelo donde estaban Aria y Justice comenzara a temblar.

-¿Qué pasa?-cuestiono Aria, cuando ambos quedaron en lo que parecía ser un ring de boxeo.

-¡Es hora de que comience la primera ronda del campeonato de box!-anuncio Reiji divertida.

Justice lanzo un rugido de furia, al tiempo que alzaba sus cuatro brazos al aire, al tiempo que se abalanzaba contra Aria, la Ranger Negro dio un salto para esquivar el ataque, pero Justice logro sujetarla con su segundo par de brazos, para después estrellarla con fuerza contra el suelo.

-¡Mierda!-gruño Aria rodando para evitar el siguiente golpe de parte de Justice-¡Esto es perfecto, si continuo en desventaja podré activar el Modo Guardián!-pensó con mucha seguridad en su tono de voz, al tiempo que su contrincante rugía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea también se encontraba practicando sus movimientos de combate, después de todo, aunque confiaba plenamente en los Rangers, sabía que ellos podrían necesitar ayuda en cualquier momento, ya que Necronomica no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

De pronto, la esfera advirtió sobre un nuevo peligro y al acercarse a ver de qué se trataba-Cielos, esa chica en serio es bastante terca-dijo negando con la cabeza y preparándose para llamar a los Rangers.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Rangers ya estaban listos para ir a sus respectivas casas, cuando sus morfos les advirtieron de peligro-¿Qué pasa Dragón?-pregunto Sunset.

-"Dulcea nos está llamando, al parecer el Undead World ha lanzado un nuevo ataque y Aria se encuentra en peligro"-informo Dragón.

-Últimamente esa chica parece querer morir en batalla-dijo Kenneth extrañado, para luego seguir a sus amigos a una zona despejada.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Aria choco varias veces contra las esquinas del ring, siempre siendo golpeada por el temible Justice, cuyos cuatro brazos lo hacían un rival más que temible, el monstruo se rio mucho al ver a su contrincante tirada en el suelo una vez más.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?-pregunto divertido, para después sujetar a Aria de las piernas y estrellara contra el suelo de nuevo.

Reiji salto sumamente emocionada al ver eso-¡Parece que esta vez pasamos de boxeo a lucha libre! ¡Esto me gusta más!-declaro riéndose sumamente divertida por lo que veía.

Justice subió a la tercera cuerda, demostrando que las palabras de Reiji eran más que ciertas, se preparó para lanzarse y justo cuando lo hizo, Sunset apareció, dándole una patada para sacarlo de su ruta, momento que Spike aprovecho para golpearlo con su hacha y sacarlo del ring.

-Eso no lo vi venir-gruño Reiji.

Los Rangers se colocaron al lado de Aria en modo de protección-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sunset agachándose para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Aria la rechazo de forma muy brusca.

-¡Puedo cuidarme yo sola!-gruño para después mirarse la mano fijamente, al tiempo que un solo pensamiento cruzaba su mente en ese momento- _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo activarlo? No lo entiendo ¿Qué es lo que me hace falta? Ya he estado en peligro, incluso me he llevado más allá del límite ¿Por qué no puedo activarlo?"-._

Los pensamientos de Aria se vieron interrumpidos cuando Reiji hizo acto de aparición de nuevo, acompañada por Estraga y con Lilim en sus brazos-Vaya, esto parece que si va a ser un verdadero torneo, estoy más que ansiosa, pero creo que hacen falta más competidores ¿no crees Estraga?-pregunto Reiji sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-Por supuesto excelencia-concordó el científico.

-Bien ¡Zombis!-los Zombis que aparecieron esta vez estaban vestidos como boxeadores y luchadores, incluso había unos que usaban máscaras, todos listos para comenzar con la divertida batalla-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Reiji enviando a sus tropas y los Rangers no tardaron en contraatacar.

Justice se abalanzo de nuevo contra Aria, quien reacciono a tiempo y comenzó su batalla contra el monstruo, queriendo demostrar que podía alcanzar el segundo nivel, pero por más que trataba no conseguía hacerlo, hecho que estaba comenzando a frustrarla demasiado.

El monstruo golpeo a Aria varias veces con sus cuatro brazos, provocando que la Ranger Negro rodara por el suelo tras recibir todos esos impactos, fue cuando Justice se preparó para volver a aplastarla, sujetándola con sus cuatro brazos de sus piernas y brazos, comenzó a jalarla de forma violenta, con la clara intención de partirla en cuatro.

Aria lanzo un grito de dolor, al tiempo que su transformación desaparecía, pero ni así lograba invocar el poder del Modo Guardián, fue cuando Sunset se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba-¡Resiste Aria!-grito Sunset lanzándose al rescate-¡Modo Llamarada!-invoco al tiempo que daba un salto y golpeaba a Justice con su espada, consiguiendo que soltara a la chica y retrocediera.

-¡Eso no es algo legal!-se quejó Reiji ante la intervención de Sunset, quien miro a Aria.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada y Aria solo la miro con enfado-tomare eso como un sí-.

Sunset volvió a la batalla, al tiempo que sus amigos también invocaban el Modo Guardián, para después encarar juntos a Justice, que rugió con fuerza, preparándose para lanzar su ataque mortal contra ellos una vez más, pero esta vez, los Rangers actuaron con rapidez, invocando su más reciente arma.

-¡Blaster Life!-invocaron colocándose en posición-¡Fuego!-.

El disparo fue más que certero y golpeo con fuerza a Justice, provocando que el monstruo cayera al suelo y explotara, marcando su final-¡Buen trabajo amigos!-felicito Sunset sonriéndoles a sus compañeros.

Reiji solo inflo sus mejillas al ver lo que ocurrió con su más reciente monstruo-Creo que ya sabes lo que sigue ¡Tsue!-grito con fuerza y la fiel hechicera hizo acto de aparición.

-¡A la orden princesa!-declaro Tsue-¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco lanzando el conjuro y fue cuando el temible monstruo reapareció en su forma gigante.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-los poderosos Guardianes volvieron a la acción, rugiendo con ferocidad-¡Megazord Valquiria Activado!-invocaron al tiempo que encaraban a Justice.

-¡Hora de ver quién de nosotros es el futuro campeón!-sentencio Justice lanzándose al encuentro, comenzando una batalla de puño abierto, mismos que chocaron con fuerza.

Sujetándose de ambas manos, los dos contendientes comenzaron a luchar por tomar el control sobre el otro, pero ninguno de los dos cedía tan fácilmente-¡Estamos muy igualados!-declaro Starlight sin poderse creer la fuerza que tenía su contrincante.

De pronto, Valquiria recibió un tremendo golpe en la espalda, mismo que fue lanzado por el segundo par de brazos de Justice, provocando que la cabina se sacudiera con violencia, ante aquel repentino ataque, Valquiria se salió de balance y Justice aprovecho para levantarlo y haciéndola girar sobre él, la lanzo contra el suelo con fuerza.

Apenas Valquiria se pudo en pie, Justice la embistió con fuerza, para después sujetarla con un par de brazos y golpearla con el segundo, una vez que lo hizo, la sujetó entre sus cuatro brazos y comenzó a apretarla con mucha fuerza.

-¡Esto sí que es un abrazo de oso por dos!-exclamo Odd alarmado.

-¡Entonces es hora de pedir refuerzos! ¡Fénix Celestial!-invoco Sunset y fue cuando el majestuoso Fénix hizo acto de aparición en el cielo, descendiendo a gran velocidad y atacando a Justice por la espalda, le dio varios golpes con sus garras, provocando que Justice soltara a su oponente.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA** **)**

Fénix Celestial se elevó una vez más, para después dispararle varias bolas de fuego a Justice, dándole directamente y provocando que rodara por el suelo, el Fénix entonces se reflejó en el ojo de Valquiria, quien dio un salto para comenzar con la combinación final.

Una vez que Valquiria estuvo lista, se lanzó a gran velocidad, blandiendo sus poderosas alas y lanzando una ráfaga de poderosas patadas en contra de Justice, para después darle una más que lo lanzo por los aires, momento que aprovecho para seguirlo, girar en el aire y golpearlo con sus puños, estrellándolo de nuevo contra el suelo.

-¡Sable de Luz!-Valquiria obtuvo su Sable de inmediato y comenzó a descender de nuevo hacia su oponente-¡Valquiria! ¡Tornado de Fuego!-girando a gran velocidad, Valquiria logro darle el golpe de gracia a Justice.

El monstruo se encendió en llamas y finalmente cayó al suelo, marcando su final de una vez por todas, para alegría de los Rangers y molestia de Reiji, ya que una vez más, su juego no termino como ella esperaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica se veía bastante molesta-No ganaste y los Rangers destruyeron a uno de tus monstruos más poderosos ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?-cuestiono.

-De tal madre tal hija-respondió Reiji, provocando que todos los demás se alarmaran mucho ante eso.

-Eh princesa…tal vez no deba decirle algo como eso a su madre-señalo Tsue mirando asustada a la Emperatriz.

-¡Perdón mami!-se apresuró a decir Reiji, mientras que Necronomica solo gruñía ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez completada la misión, Aria camino por las calles, disponiéndose a marcharse, cuando Sunset apareció-¡Alto!-grito deteniéndola.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-cuestiono Aria con un tono de voz que claramente indicaba fastidio.

-Escucha, estoy al tanto de lo que quieres, deseas obtener el Modo Guardián para poder vencer a Necronomica, pero la venganza no te ayudara a conseguirlo, así como tampoco lo ira lo hará-dijo Sunset.

-Y tú sabes mucho de eso ¿verdad?-pregunto Aria con tono molesto y Sunset solo guardo silencio.

-Hace tiempo estuvo en el mismo pozo en que tú estabas, pero logre salir del mismo, tú también puedes hacerlo, solo permíteme ayudarte, permíteme demostrarte que hay otro camino diferente a la venganza-pidió Sunset.

-Eres una pobre ilusa-gruño Aria volteando a verla-¿realmente crees poder comprender lo que yo siento?-cuestiono molesta y recordando el momento en que Necronomica asesino a Sonata-no tienes idea de lo que es ver destruido todo lo que amas y protegías con cada fibra de tu ser ¿crees que haber sido violada y traicionada es malo? Hay cosas mucho peores que eso-.

-Tal vez, pero la venganza nunca te ayudara a conseguir lo que deseas con tantas fuerzas-señalo Sunset.

-¿Y qué supones que es eso?-pregunto Aria con molestia.

-Creo que ambas conocemos la respuesta a esa pregunta-señalo Sunset y ambas se vieron fijamente a los ojos por unos momentos.

Casualmente, Twilight estaba pasando por ahí, junto con Rarity, había ido con ella para ayudarle con algunos problemas que tenía de la tarea que la profesora Lazuli les dejo, cuando vieron a Sunset parada de frente con Aria.

-¿Quién será esa chica?-pregunto Rarity confundida.

-No lo sé-respondió Twilight mirando a Sunset y luego a la otra chica, cuya mirada le recordaba mucho a la peli fuego hace algunos meses.

Pasaron algunos tensos minutos, hasta que finalmente, Aria se rio de forma irónica, casi burlona-Tienes razón, supongo que podría acercarme a ti, para después volvernos las mejores amigas, convirtiéndonos en amantes, para que al final termines por pisotear mi corazón-señalo Aria.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset sorprendida por todo eso-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto con calma.

-Estuve ahí mientras peleabas con esa bruja ¿recuerdas?-pregunto Aria dándose la vuelta-lamento mucho que hayas pasado por algo como eso, perder a quien amas es un duro golpe, pero ser traicionada de esa forma…es lo más bajo que puede haber-reconoció retirándose.

La peli fuego se quedó en silencio tras unos instantes, su mente analítica no tardo en revelarle que Aria era honesta con ella cuando le dijo que lamentaba lo que le paso, eso hizo que Sunset se decidiera a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla a salir de ese abismo en el que estaba atrapada, no sabía cómo, pero algún día lo conseguiría.

Una vez que Aria se marchó, Sunset no tardó en hacer lo mismo, después de todo, aún tenía que hacer la tarea, en serio, era la líder de los Power Rangers, la hija de dos guerreros que salvaron el mundo en el pasado y aun así tenía que hacer tareas escolares como cualquier otro estudiante de su edad.

-Que flojera-dijo divertida, subiendo a su moto y marchándose, sin percatarse de la presencia de Twilight y Rarity.

Una vez que la peli fuego se marchó, ambas amigas se quedaron confundida-Me pregunto quién habrá sido esa chica con la que estaba hablando-dijo Rarity pensativa.

-No lo sé, pero…realmente me pregunto si todos en la ciudad saben lo que paso…o mejor dicho…lo que le hice a Sunset-dijo con un tono de voz lleno de culpa y arrepentimiento, provocando que Rarity la mirara con comprensión y la tomara de la mano para consolarla.

Aunque la modista también tenías sus propios pensamientos dirigidos a su caballero verde, el cual ahora estaba en brazos de alguna arpía que se atrevió a engatusarlo, no sabía cómo, pero algún día iba a recuperar a su Spiky Walky, era una promesa y se aseguraría de cumplirla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Caminando por la playa, Aria miro hacia el mar, buscando un modo de poder acceder al Modo Guardián y conectarse con su Dragón Espectral, pero por más que lo intentaba, nada funcionaba.

-No vas a conseguirlo si sigues pensando en tu venganza-dijo una voz detrás de ella, una que Aria reconoció.

-Vaya, no me imagine que la perra de Zordon abandonaría su escondite para verme-dijo mirando a Dulcea.

-Sigues buscando la venganza y por eso no puedes acceder al Modo Guardián, ese es un poder que se debe usar para proteger, no para lastimar, ni para dañar a los demás: vengarte para dañar a quien te lastimo solo te conducirá a más dolor-dijo Dulcea.

-¡No pretendas ser Zordon y aunque así sea, quiero que Necronomica sienta ese mismo dolor! ¡Así que deja de perder el tiempo y ve a ayudar a Shimmer!-gruño Aria.

-¿Shimmer? ¿La llamas por ese nombre?-pregunto Dulcea-tal vez no lo veas, pero ambas son muy parecidas, sus historias están llenas de dolor y sufrimientos, ambas perdieron a quienes aman y ambas se necesitan mutuamente-.

-Yo no la necesito-gruño Aria dándose la vuelta para finalmente seguir su camino.

-Claro que la necesitas y ella también te necesitan, después de todo, aunque ella tiene una nueva familia, también es la única familia que te queda, especialmente si decidiste romper cualquier lazo familiar con Cian, no lo rompas también con Sunset, porque eso solo te puede lastimar más-dijo Dulcea.

Aria detuvo su avance al escuchar eso y volteo a verla de reojo-¿Le has contando algo sobre eso?-pregunto sin el menor interés.

Dulcea negó con la cabeza-Eso es algo que no me corresponde a mí decirle, no le dije la verdad de su origen, pero por ese otro lado, creo que eso te corresponde a ti-señalo Dulcea.

-Entonces vas a morir esperando algo que nunca ocurrirá-dijo Aria siguiendo con su marcha.

-Nunca digas nunca-señalo Dulcea, para después darse la vuelta y marcharse.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una batalla de boxeo y más misterios que resolver ¿Cuál será la verdadera relación que existe entre Sunset y Aria? La venganza de Necronomica se acerca"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _aunque hay que admitir que es bastante cierto que es más fácil portarse mal que bien, especialmente si eres un niño, cuando lo único que quieres es jugar a tu manera, sin saber si está bien o mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _Aria piensa que el mejor modo de adquirirlo es estando en peligro y tiene razón hasta cierto punto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _y esta vez, a Reiji le interesó mucho la práctica de boxeo a su manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _aunque por el momento no tiene mucho de qué preocuparse, ya que Aria no va por buen camino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _aunque Aria quiere el segundo nivel únicamente por las razones equivocadas, su venganza no la deja ver la verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _vaya y yo que creí que Sasuke era bien querido, pero bueno, no te preocupes, su cambio llegara pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no lo había visto de ese modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _se refiere a que Sunset tomaría el papel de Lilim y su lugar en el imperio, así como también se convertirá en un ser sin voluntad ni la libertad de hablar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _bueno, ya viste que el último juguete que Necronomica le dio fue un reactor atómico y ese le pareció aburrido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _y ahora hemos visto como Reiji intento atacar a los Rangers con un monstruo boxeador de cuatro brazos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 01:** _concuerdo totalmente, fue uno de los mejores, pero ningún episodio de esa serie fue malo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _hice ese capítulo porque vi un video de "juguetes que no debes regalarle a un niño". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _eso ya tiene un poco más se sentido que muchas otras cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _dependerá mucho del tipo de historia, por ejemplo; en "Hijas de la Noche", no hubo mucho problema, ya que la primera parte iba a estar dividida en varias sagas y luego pasaríamos a la segunda temporada, que fue el Torneo y después la tercera, el ascenso de Sunset y finalmente, el Spin Of. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _si te refieres a como ponen en su lugar a Sid estas totalmente en lo correcto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _una vez vi un video que decía que "cualquiera con quien Batman haga equipo es genial" y estoy de acuerdo, aunque hay una que otra excepción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _en el capítulo 37 aparecerán más, aunque no sé cuántos quedan todavía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _nunca es fácil superar algo como eso y solo Batman puede entenderlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y aquí tienes la nueva aventura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _Aria aun busca el modo de conseguirlo, pero no le está siendo nada fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _cómo van a ser capítulos de dos partes, primero aparecerán algunos OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _su momento llegara, pero primero voy a darle aparición a algunos OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _no lo había pensado, en serio amigo, ni siquiera lo considere hasta que lo mencionaste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _a veces me das la impresión de ser un Hippie, por todo lo que dices de relajarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _tienes un buen punto, aunque lo explicaste de un modo tipo Cantinflas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y Reiji ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas, esta vez con un monstruo boxeador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Jasón el Asesino Argentino:** _aun no lo sé. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _especialmente cuando se trata de alegrar a criaturas que merecen ser felices el mayor tiempo posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _bueno, Necronomica es un heraldo del mal, no esperes que le pida que se porte bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _estoy pensándolo, ya que tengo mucho que no lo hago, pero también me da gusto, porque quiere decir que su época de "gloria" finalmente se les acabo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _aunque esta vez la regaño e incluso Reiji tuvo que disculparse con mucha rapidez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Éire, Olivia, Reimi Orus, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, Stardus Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Marie Caster, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Sombra 01, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Nero Metallic, White Killer 09, Gokash Z, The LAV, Seiryu.001, Bowser3000000, Moon-9215, Edge Hell Razor, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Kid Shooter, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Wild Boy, Dark Digimon 16, Dra Optimus Star 3, Shazam, Espadachín de la Luz, Regulus Leo, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Polnareff Silver, Iron Mario, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Speed Demon 24, Hamon, Odín, Raft, Ichiro Rider, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Ant, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Rtokan Shield, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Freedum Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	36. Devorador de Belleza

" _ **Tras una clase de boxeo, misma que fue impartida por Discord, la princesa Reiji se inspiró en ello para atacar con un nuevo monstruo llamado Justice, lo que provoco que Aria hiciera acto de aparición para tratar de activar el Modo Guardián, algo que todavía no consigue, fue cuando los Rangers hicieron acto de aparición, trabajando en equipo lograron superar al temible monstruo, destruyéndolo, una vez que la batalla termino, los Rangers se dispusieron a volver a sus vidas normales, pero Sunset se encontró con Aria para tratar de ayudarla, pues si alguien puede entender cómo se siente, es ella, más Aria se niega rotundamente a alejarse del sendero de la venganza, algo que ni Dulcea ha logrado que olvide, pero al mismo tiempo, dijo algo muy extraño, al parecer, Sunset es toda la familia que le queda a Aria ¿Cuál será el verdadero significado de estas palabras? ¿Y qué nuevo plan tendrá en mente Necronomica?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 36**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 36 Devorador de Belleza**

Spike se encontraba en su casa viendo la televisión tranquilamente, disfrutando de un día sumamente relajante y cómodo, al menos, mientras no tuviera ninguna emergencia Ranger, algo que se estaba volviendo cada vez más frecuente, especialmente después de que todo el equipo finalmente accedió al Modo Guardián.

Ahora mismo, Spike estaba disfrutando de "Las Aventuras de Timón y Pumba", uno de sus episodios favoritos, donde ambos amigos animales terminan uniéndose a tres piratas que se hacían llamar "los piratas más tontos/morados de los siete mares", con Timón haciéndose pasar por su capitán.

-¡No puedo creer que ya no pasen series como estas!-declaro riéndose, ya que tenía la colección completa en DVD, así como también de series de Batman, Superman, Vengadores, etc.

-Oye Spike-la voz de Twilight capto su atención-quisiera hablar contigo ¿tienes un…?-.

-Espera, esta es la mejor parte-pidió Spike viendo la pantalla y estallando en carcajadas ante el final del capítulo, cuando ambos amigos descubrieron que llegaron a una convención de piratas-esos dos como me hacen reír, me recuerdan mucho a Kenneth y Odd-reconoció partiéndose de risa.

Twilight espero pacientemente a que Spike terminara de reírse, sabiendo que ese tipo de cosas siempre le provocaban mucha risa, finalmente, después de algunos segundos, Spike finalmente logro controlarse, soltando unas últimas carcajadas.

-Está bien…está bien…ya termine…-dijo recuperando el aliento-caramba…como me matan de risa ¿Qué sucede Twilight?-pregunto Spike sonriendo todavía por su serie.

-Yo…-Twilight se quedó en silencio, sin saber si debería hablar con su hermano sobre esto, pero si no lo hacía probablemente enloquecería-necesito preguntarte algo-.

-Claro ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Spike aun con su sonrisa.

-Quiero que me digas como se encuentra Sunset-revelo Twilight, dejando a Spike sorprendido, confundido, extrañado y demás, incluso su sonrisa desapareció por completo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

En sus aposentos, Sheer acababa de salir de la ducha y ahora se estaba mirando frente a un espejo, con todo su cuerpo desnudo, dejando ver sus atributos-Oh Sheer, eres realmente una belleza, mírate, eres endemoniadamente sexy, toda una reina de bellezas, una diosa en ese aspecto-dijo mirándose de cuerpo completo, para después girar y vestirse-en realidad eres una chica afortunada, no solo eres una de las guerreras más fuertes del mundo, sino también la más hermosa de todas, estas con el equipo ganador y algún día disfrutaras de los frutos del éxito-.

Mientras Sheer seguía alabándose, poco a poco, su sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer-Pero…a pesar de tenerlo todo, no tienes lo más importante-dijo chasqueando sus dedos y revelando la imagen de Sunset-ella…es tan hermosa, tan sexy, tan candente y es una Shimmer, es el paquete completo…-Sheer suspiro con tono de enamorada-¿Por qué aun no puedo tenerte? ¿Por qué te resistes a mis encantos?-.

-Tal vez sea porque ella todavía tiene sentimientos por esa chica rara-dijo Reiji apareciendo y asustando a Sheer.

-¡Princesa! ¿A que debo su visita?-pregunto reverenciándola.

-Mami decidió dormir un poco para tratar de tranquilizarse, ya que nuestros últimos monstruos han terminado como los otros, así que vine a verte un rato-respondió Reiji-pero creo que debes considerar lo que te dije-.

Sheer se quedó pensando un momento-Pero ¿Cómo puede estar interesada en esa chica sin chiste? No es más que un ratón de biblioteca o mejor dicho, una vil y asquerosa rata de alcantarilla, teniendo la oportunidad de gozar con ella y preferir a un patético músico sin chiste-gruño la guerrera.

-Pues si quieres que se quede contigo entonces debes asegurarte de que no se interese en ella ni en nadie más-señalo Reiji.

Sheer se quedó pensando en las palabras de la Princesa y sonrió-Tiene razón y creo saber cómo hacerlo-chasqueando sus dedos, Sheer convoco a un nuevo monstruo o mejor dicho, dos.

Tenía la apariencia de una tarántula de color amarillo, con varias agujas en sus ocho patas, sobre su abdomen llevaba a una tarántula de menor tamaño, pero con patas tan largas que daban la impresión de ser los colmillos de la más grande.

-¿Nos mandó llamar?-pregunto la araña más pequeña con un tono de voz masculino.

-¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes?-pregunto la más grande con voz femenina.

-Lovers, ustedes dos saben hacer un gran alboroto juntos, vendrán conmigo a la Tierra y me ayudaran a asegurarme de que mi hermosa Sunset Shimmer no se vuelva a interesar en una estúpida rata de biblioteca ni en nadie más que no sea yo-.

-¡Entendido!-respondieron ambas arañas.

-¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!-declaro Reiji contenta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Sheer y Lovers aparecieron en un callejón de la ciudad, siempre atentos a no ser vistos-Muy bien, ya saben su misión, deben robar la belleza de todas las chicas de la ciudad, nadie más debe encantar a mi chica con sus rostros de falsa inocencia ¿entendido?-.

-¡Puedes contar con nosotros!-aseguro el macho.

-¡No nos detendremos hasta que cada chica en este mundo sea tan horrenda como las brujas de los cuentos de hada que escriben los humanos!-aseguro la hembra y ambos se retiraron.

-Mientras que yo iré a ganarme su corazón-dijo Sheer al tiempo que su cuerpo se transformaba para convertirse en una mujer humana que aparentaba ser de la misma edad que Sunset y los demás.

Comenzando a caminar por la ciudad, Sheer consiguió la atención de todos los hombres con los que se encontraba en el camino, los cuales quedaron idiotizados por la belleza de aquella misteriosa chica que acababa de llegar a la ciudad, sin poder detener la tentación de seguirla, siempre con ojos llenos de admiración.

En esos momentos, Bulk y Skull acababan de salir de una tienda, misma en la que compraron todo el equipo que pudieron para su trabajo de detectives y de investigación-Ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos-dijo Bulk sonriendo-esto es más que perfecto, creo que la identidad de los Power Rangers pronto dejara de ser un misterio-.

-Y la fama será nuestra-aseguro Skull-pero gordo, creo que lo mejor sería que lo llevaremos todo de vuelta a la oficina antes de que sea tarde-.

-Estoy de acuerdo, conociéndonos, es probable que un monstruo aparezca de pronto ante nosotros y provoque que soltemos todo nuestro equipo que compramos con mucho esfuerzo-dijo Bulk y Skull asintió, cuando de pronto, su boca se abrió de golpe y sus ojos quedaron como platos.

-Pues no creo que sea un monstruo-dijo mirando al frente.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Bulk mirando al frente y quedando ante aquella belleza que parecía caminar en cámara lenta, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-Hola muchachos-dijo sonriéndoles de forma coqueta, al tiempo que los dos amigos la seguían con la mirada.

Con la boca muy abierta y mirando hacia la nada, ambos amigos quedaron paralizados, pero no de miedo, esta vez, estaban paralizados por la impresión y admiración que sintieron al ver a esa misteriosa chica.

-Skull…creo que morí y llegue al cielo, porque acabo de ver a un ángel sumamente hermoso pasar frente a mí-dijo Bulk.

-Qué curioso…porque yo creo que vi pasar a una hermosa ninfa-dijo Skull igual de perdido que Bulk, para luego caer al suelo, desmayados y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En su hogar, Spike miraba a Twilight sin poder entender si había escuchado bien la petición de su hermana mayor-¿Por qué quieres saber de ella?-pregunto extrañado.

-Yo…solo quiero saber cómo se encuentra…-respondió Twilight tratando de no mostrar ansiedad-y ya que tú eres su amigo…-Spike se tensó al escuchar eso.

-¿Tienes algún problema con que sea su amigo?-pregunto con tono serio, un tono de voz que asombro a Twilight-porque si lo que quieres es que me aleje de ella como tú lo hiciste puedes olvidarte de eso-.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-respondió Twilight espantada-¡Spike! Eso no es lo que quiero, yo solo…-.

-Mira Twilight…-interrumpió Spike con brusquedad, al tiempo que hacía todo lo posible por mantener la calma-no me mientas, sé que por obra tuya Rarity y Rainbow también dejaron de hablarle, en serio hermana, no puedo creer que tú hayas sido capaz de…-Spike respiro hondo para calmarse-hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte en estos momentos, pero si lo hago…tal vez ambos lo lamentemos, así que por favor, evítame la pena de decírtelas, porque si fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a Sunset, quien pese a todo me acepto como su amigo, no quisiera saber que me haría a mí, si me disculpas, quede de verme con los muchachos-señalo levantándose y yendo a cambiarse.

Twilight se quedó sola en el salón, sin saber qué hacer ni decir, una de las personas que más quería en el mundo estuvo a punto de decirle algo que seguramente la lastimara y la rompería por completo, pero lo más triste de todo, era que en el fondo, sabía que lo merecía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, un par de chicas acababa de salir del centro comercial, llevando una gran cantidad de bolsas, hablando animadamente de cosas sumamente triviales, cuando de pronto, Lovers hizo acto de aparición frente a ellas, provocando que gritaran espantadas.

-¡Dennos su belleza!-ordenaron al tiempo que ambas arañas disparaban tela que cubrió el rostro de ambas mujeres, provocando destellos de luz que fueron consumidos por el monstruo, cuando la tela se quedó del rostro de las chicas, se dieron cuenta que ahora estaban totalmente deformes-¡Es hora de ir por el siguiente bocado!-declararon malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Sugar Cubbe Corner**

Spike llego hasta el establecimiento, reuniéndose con sus amigos, mientras Sunset se dirigió a la barra a encargar los pedidos, el Ranger Verde le conto lo que paso con su hermana-Cielos, en serio tu hermana está mal de la cabeza-dijo Kenneth.

-Creo que esta arrepentida por el daño que le hizo a Sunset-dijo Starlight.

-Bueno, mi hermana siempre fue alguien inteligente, siempre creí que haría cualquier cosa por sus amigas, pero ahora…-Spike guardo silencio-a decir verdad, yo ya no la puedo ver del mismo modo-.

En esos momentos, la puerta se abrió, revelando a una gran belleza, que atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, provocando una sonrisa complacida en su rostro, dirigiendo su vista hacia donde estaba Sunset, sonriendo de forma coqueta, comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

Como Odd estaba ocupado devorando el pastel que ordeno con anterioridad, no se percató de la presencia de la chica, hasta que escucho a sus dos amigos-Oigan ¿Qué pasa? Mamacita-exclamo al ver a la chica, dejando a Starlight con una mirada extrañada.

Finalmente, la chica llego hasta la barra y comenzó a ver el menú del lugar, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sunset no se fijaba en ella, suspiro y pensó en algo, fingiendo que estaba por caer, la peli fuego reacciono y la sujeto a tiempo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto.

-Si…muchas gracias…que torpe soy…creo que di un paso en falso-dijo sonriendo con inocencia.

-Descuida, al menos no te diste un buen golpe-dijo Sunset sonriéndole y ayudándole a incorporarse.

-Solo gracias a ti, soy S…-se quedó callada, al tiempo que pensaba en un nombre-Sonia, me llamo Sonia-se presentó sonriéndole.

-Mucho gusto Sonia, soy Sunset Shimmer-se presentó la peli fuego estrechando la mano de "Sonia".

-El gusto es totalmente mío-aseguro Sonia con un tono de voz algo extraño.

Sunset se quedó algo confundida por ello, pero antes de preguntar, su comunicador sonó, al igual que el de sus amigos-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Sonia, pero tengo que volver con mis amigos, recordé que tengo algo que hacer-aseguro retirándose.

-No te preocupes, espero verte pronto otra vez-dijo Sonia sonriéndole, al tiempo que recibía una malteada de chocolate, misma que no tardo en beber-y cuando eso pase no te dejare ir tan fácilmente-aseguro.

Sunset llego a la mesa de sus amigos y con Starlight asintieron, pero sus tres amigos estaban aún en estado hipnótico por la belleza de Sonia, por lo que ambas les tuvieron que dar un zape a los tres para que reaccionaran.

-¡Oigan!-se quejó Kenneth.

-Hay problemas, así que dejen de quedarse como idiotas y vamos de inmediato-indico Sunset y los tres asintieron.

Saliendo del establecimiento, buscaron un lugar seguro-Adelante Dulcea-.

-"Rangers, un nuevo monstruo está causando problemas en el centro, deben detenerlo cuanto antes"-indico Dulcea.

-Vamos para allá ¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-invocaron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Lovers ya había robado la belleza de muchas chicas inocentes, ahora tenía acorraladas a Rarity y Applejack, quienes se encontraron por casualidad haciendo sus respectivas compras o mandados, en el caso de la vaquera, cuando la vil araña hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Esto sí que es perfecto!-declaro el macho.

-¡Nos llevaremos su belleza ahora!-bramo la hembra y ambas arañas lanzaron su telaraña, por fortuna, Sunset apareció a tiempo y detuvo una de las telas, la que iba hacia Applejack, mientras que Spike corto la que era para Rarity.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Sunset.

-¡Si, llegaron a tiempo para poner a este arácnido en su lugar!-señalo Applejack.

Rarity se estremeció ante el aspecto del monstruo-¡En serio! ¿Por qué tenía que ser una tarántula? ¡Con lo asquerosos que son esos bichos!-declaro asqueada.

-Las tarántulas no son bichos, son arácnidos, cosa muy diferente-dijo Kenneth-¿Qué estoy diciendo? Este no es el momento para decir eso-.

-¡Rangers! ¡No esperábamos que vinieran a arruinar nuestro momento de gloria!-señalo el macho.

-¡Van a pagar muy caro por venir a molestarnos!-sentencio la hembra.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron a estas chicas?-cuestiono Starlight desafiante y mirando a la criatura con furia.

-¡Solo les robamos su belleza, aunque también podemos hacer otra cosa con todas ellas!-señalo la hembra.

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunto Odd.

-¡Como comérnoslas!-respondieron al mismo tiempo de manera burlona.

-¡No si podemos evitarlo!-declaro Sunset lanzándose al ataque, seguida por sus amigos.

Lovers comenzó a defenderse de los ataques de los Rangers, tener un total de diez patas, sumados a 16 ojos sí que le daba una gran ventaja, ya que los Rangers no eran capaces de tomarlos por sorpresa, mientras el macho defendía por el aire, la hembra atacaba por tierra, fue entonces que Tsue y Yabaiba hicieron acto de aparición.

-¡Hola Rangers!-saludo Tsue lanzándose al ataque.

-Espero que no les moleste que vengamos a unirnos a la fiesta-dijo Yabaiba, al tiempo que los Rangers se colocaban en guardia.

Tsue sonrió de forma siniestra-Me quedare con la Ranger Roja y Blanca-dijo sonriendo.

-Elige a quien quieras, pero Azul y Verde son mío-señalo Yabaiba y la batalla comenzó.

Los Rangers nombrados también se lanzaron a la batalla-¡Oigan esperen! ¿Por qué nadie me eligió?-pregunto Odd confundido y molesto.

-¡Porque nos dejaron lo mejor a nosotros!-respondió Lovers.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Pues ahora te enfrentaras al poderoso Ranger León!-aseguro Odd lanzándose a la batalla, pisando a una araña pequeña sin darse cuenta.

-¡Oye! ¡Pisaste al tío Jacinto!-gruñeron Lovers.

-¿Qué?-Odd se vio la bota-oh…lo siento…no quise hacerlo, pero no se ve tan…un momento ¿Por qué me disculpo con un monstruo del Undead World?-pregunto reaccionando a lo que estaba haciendo y lanzándose a la batalla.

Los Rangers luchaban con fuerza, pero aunque con Tsue y Yabaiba estaban en igualdad, Lovers invertía la situación, pues su aspecto y ataque bien coordinado eran difíciles de vencer, con un golpe de sus patas, lanzo a los Rangers contra el suelo.

-Perfecto-felicito Tsue.

Los Rangers se levantaron, mirando a su oponente bastante alarmados-¿Qué hacemos? ¡Esas arañas son muy rudas!-señalo Kenneth.

-¡Parece que son más que compañeros, son pareja, incluso su nombre lo dice!-señalo Starlight, ya que Lovers significaba "amantes".

-Tal vez podamos aprovechar eso-dijo Sunset pensativa-síganme el juego ¡Lo admito, ustedes son los monstruos más rudos que hemos enfrentado!-.

-¡Es cierto, son mucho mejor que Kavaxas!-apoyo Starlight.

-¡Veo que son lo bastante inteligentes para reconocer lo obvio!-declaro Lovers comenzando a avanzar hacia ellos-¡Ahora mismo los voy a devorar!-.

-¡Supongo que serás tú el que coma primero! ¿Verdad?-señalo Sunset mirando al macho-después de todo, es muy obvio que tú eres la mente maestra-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo la hembra.

-¡Pues sí, tienes todas la razón!-reconoció el macho sintiendo su ego crecer-¡Yo soy el cerebro en esto!-.

-Por favor-intervino Starlight-Sunset, es más que claro que la hembra es quien hace todo el trabajo, después de todo, el macho solo se queda sobre ella sin hacer nada, solo observa todo cómodamente desde un sofá-.

-¡Es como pasa con los leones!-intervino Kenneth-¡Las hembras hacen todo el trabajo al cazar a la presa y luego llegan los machos para quedarse con el botín!-.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Yo hago todo el trabajo mientras tú solo te quedas paradote sobre mí!-gruño la hembra.

-¡Por favor! ¡Sin mí no serías capaz de atrapar ni siquiera a una insignificante mosca!-acuso el macho.

-¿Qué creen que hacen?-pregunto Tsue alarmada.

-Creo que tienen una discusión marital-señalo Yabaiba preocupado, ya que ambas arañas no tardaron de pasar de la discusión a los insultos, llamándose de muchas maneras, para luego intentar morderse uno al otro.

-¡Hablas mucho, pero todos sabemos que me tienes miedo, le temes a intimar conmigo!-acuso la hembra.

-¡Eso es porque después de aparearnos vas a comerme!-acuso el macho.

-¡A tu hermano no pareció importarle eso!-le recordó la hembra.

-¿Qué clase de loca psicópata se come a su pareja después de darse cariñito?-.

Los Rangers solo podían ver lo que pasaba, el resultado de su estrategia-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!-indico Sunset.

-¡Esperen!-grito Odd deteniéndolos a todos-yo quiero ver que va a pasar, presiento que vamos a llegar al final impactante-agrego con mucha emoción y Kenneth le dio un zape.

-¡Modo Guardián Activado!-al invocar el Modo Guardián, los Rangers no tardaron en combinar sus armas-¡Blaster Life Fuego!-invocaron al tiempo que disparaban.

-¡Cuidado torpes!-grito Tsue saltando a un lado junto con Yabaiba y el monstruo recibió el impacto directamente, provocando que explotara en pedazos.

-Creo que esa fue la firma del divorcio-señalo Yabaiba.

-Ese par de tontos, pero ahora tendrán una segunda oportunidad-dijo Tsue-¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco lanzando su hechizo y restaurando a las temibles arañas en su forma gigante.

-Oh genial, como si una tarántula tamaño familiar no diera ya el suficiente asco, ahora hay que lidiar con una mega familiar-señalo Kenneth.

-¿Y cómo matas a un bicho gigante?-pregunto Odd.

-¡Con esto! ¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-invocaron los Rangers y nuevamente, los Guardianes llegaron al auxilio de los Power Rangers-¡Megazord Valquiria Activado!-.

Valquiria encaro a Lovers, el cual rugió con ferocidad-¡Pagaran por lo de hace un momento!-aseguro al tiempo que la hembra se colocaba de manera que la parte trasera de su abdomen quedaba al frente, disparando una gran cantidad de pequeñas crías.

Las crías se aferraron con fuerza a Valquiria, comenzando a drenar su energía-¡Esas pequeñas molestias nos roban nuestro poder!-exclamo Spike alarmado.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo o nos quedaremos sin poder!-señalo Starlight alarmada.

-¡Eso es niños! ¡Aliméntense con ese enorme bocado!-animaba Lovers riéndose de forma sumamente divertida.

Valquiria estaba completamente inmóvil, de no hacer algo pronto, los Zords y los Rangers se convertirían en comida de arañas-¡No! ¡Yo quería morir atragantado por la comida, no que me comieran!-exclamo Odd preocupado.

-¡Creo que tengo una idea!-declaro Spike-¡Giro de la Muerte!-.

El Cocodrilo lanzo un rugido, para después girar a Valquiria en su mortal ataque, consiguiendo que todas las arañas la soltaran y cayeran al suelo, quedando sobre sus espaldas y sin poder moverse, al ver eso, la pareja quedo muda y sumamente molesta.

-¡Mis bebes! ¡Mis hermosos bebes! ¡Pagaran por esto Rangers!-bramo con furia, al tiempo que disparaba varias telarañas.

-¡Sable de Luz!-invoco Sunset.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA)**

Obteniendo su Sable, Valquiria dio varios golpes que terminaron por cortar las telarañas que sus adversarios les lanzaron-¡No puede ser!-exclamo la hembra.

-¡No te quedes parada como idiota! ¡Piensa en algo pronto!-regaño el macho, cuando Valquiria dio un salto, clavando su sable en el macho, con lo cual lo saco de la espalda de su pareja y lo lanzo contra el suelo, provocando que explotara.

-¡Mi amor! ¡Pagaran por eso Rangers!-bramo furiosa.

-¡No te preocupes, en seguida iras a reunirte con él!-aseguro Sunset, al tiempo que Valquiria se lanzaba al ataque.

-¡Valquiria a Girar!-.

Al momento de girar, Valquiria le dio el golpe final a Lovers, quien cayó al suelo y finalmente exploto, para frustración de Tsue y Yabaiba-¡Otras vez lo consiguieron!-bramo furiosa Tsue.

-Lo bueno es que nuestra jefa está dormida, así que no se dio cuenta de esto-dijo Yabaiba y ambos se retiraron, mientras Valquiria posaba en señal de triunfo, mientras todas las mujeres afectadas por Lovers volvían a la normalidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Sugar Cubbe Corner**

Una vez que los Rangers terminaron su misión, volvieron a la pastelería para poder distraerse un poco, siendo recibidos por la alegre Pinkie Pie, aunque en esos momentos no se veía tan contenta.

-Oye Pinkie Pie ¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunto Kenneth mirándola extrañado.

-No es nada importante, solo eso-dijo señalando a la barra, donde Sonia todavía se encontraba, recibiendo todo tipo de halagos de cada caballero que estaba en el establecimiento, provocando una sonrisa sumamente satisfactoria en la chica.

-Vaya, realmente es muy popular-dijo Starlight, al tiempo que se daba cuenta de las miradas de sus tres amigos hacia ella.

-No puedes culparnos, realmente es una preciosidad-dijo Kenneth sonriendo emocionado.

Fue cuando Sonia se percató de la presencia de Sunset y se dirigió hacia ella, encontrándose con sus amigos-Sunset, que gusto que has vuelto, estaba comenzando a creer que no ibas a volver-dijo Sonia sonriéndole coquetamente.

-¿Acaso estuviste esperándome todo este tiempo?-pregunto Sunset extrañada.

-Bueno, no quería irme sin antes volver a agradecerte por ayudarme hace unos momentos-señalo Sonia sonriéndole.

-No tienes que hacerlo, realmente no fue la gran cosa-aseguro Sunset.

-Para mí si lo fue-dijo Sonia-en serio, me agrado conocer a alguien tan genial como tú y espero que nos veamos de nuevo muy pronto-agrego sonriéndole de forma coqueta y algo atrevida, hecho que notaron Starlight, Kenneth y la propia Sunset.

Sonia se dirigió a la salida, siempre con las miradas de admiración de los hombres y una que otra de envidia de parte de las mujeres, especialmente por el paso tan firme y seguro con el que avanzaba, finalmente, la chica se marchó y todos pudieron volver a sus propios asuntos.

-Vaya, se nota que esa chica quedo flechada por ti-observo Kenneth sorprendido.

-Realmente tienes un don para encantar a quien te conozca-bromeo Starlight.

Sunset no pudo evitar reírse-Bueno, no se puede evitar ser toda una bomba sexy y deseada-bromeo al tiempo que se dirigía a una mesa-pero no estoy interesada en una relación-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron los chicos, al tiempo que Odd y Spike también reaccionaban, para dirigirse todos a la mesa.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Starlight confundida.

-Que no pretendo abrir mi corazón para volver a enamorarme, eso ya es algo que no me interesa-explico Sunset, su respuesta dejo preocupados a todos.

-Oye Sunset…sé que lo que mi hermana te hizo fue algo…imperdonable…pero hacer eso es…-.

-¡Una completa locura!-exclamo Odd.

-Oigan, oigan, tranquilos, esto no tiene que ver con Twilight, es algo que he decidido hacer porque…-Sunset miro alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie más los escuchaba-desde que descubrí quien soy en verdad he estado pensando en esto, soy la hija de una gran guerrera, poseo el poder que puede vencer a Necronomica de una vez por todas, por lo tanto necesito enfocarme totalmente en eso, tengo que encontrar la forma de usar este poder y acabar con su maldad antes de que lastime a alguien más, lo que significa que no tengo tiempo para cosas sin importancia como el volver a enamorarme-.

-¿Cosas sin importancia?-repitió Starlight con cierto temor en su voz-Sunset… ¿no crees que eso es algo…extremo?-.

-Es cierto, no necesitas olvidarte de amar a alguien por enfrentarte a Necronomica-señalo Kenneth.

Sunset suspiro-¿Recuerdan lo que le paso a Aria?-pregunto con tono serio y sus amigos guardaron silencio-ella vio morir a quien amaba y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, eso mismo podría pasarme a mí sí me atreviera a amar a alguien de nuevo, por eso no puedo darme el lujo de hacerlo, mi misión y mi única concentración a partir de este momento, será detener la maldad de esa bruja, nada más importara-.

El grupo se vio rápidamente entre ellos, provocando que Kenneth, Starlight y Spike suspiraran, comprendiendo el punto de Sunset, no estaban del todo de acuerdo, pero entendían sus razones, Odd quiso decir algo, pero Kenneth lo calló de un pisotón.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Tras volver a su mundo, Sheer recupero su forma verdadera y escucho lo que Sunset les dijo a sus amigos-Así que te niegas a volver a amar-gruño-bueno, eso ya lo veremos, porque todavía no has visto todos mis métodos de seducción, querida mía-sentencio sonriendo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un plan siniestro de parte de Sheer, quien ahora se hace pasar por una joven llamada Sonia, cuya única meta será conseguir el corazón de Sunset, que ha tomado una decisión algo drástica"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Reimi Orus:** _ya veo, bueno, ahora hemos visto que Sheer está dispuesta a todo con tal de ganarse a Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _no te preocupes, gracias por el aviso, es bueno ver que hay quienes avisen, por ahora, los Rangers tuvieron un encuentro una terrible fuerza que trataba de devorar la belleza de las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _hermanas no, ya que si lo fueran, Necronomica querría liquidar a Aria también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, Reiji debe tener mucho cuidado en no desatar la furia de su madre contra ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _esta emparentadas, pero no son precisamente hermanas, ya que eso demostraría más interese de Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _veré que puedo hacer, aunque debo admitir que suena interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _bueno, Dulcea realmente se siente algo presionada, ya que sabe que cuando se trataba de guiar a los Rangers, Zordon era el mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _ahora hemos visto un monstruo que seguramente es la pesadilla de muchas personas, una araña gigante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _Zordon reconocería que Aria está atrapada en un abismo de venganza y odio, mismo del cual no será fácil de sacar hasta que alguien logre entenderla por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _ahora los Rangers tienen una nueva "amiga", cuya identidad permanecerá en secreto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _eso es algo que ella se niega a ver, piensa que debe llevarse al límite de forma exagerada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _bueno, esta vez a los Rangers les tocó lidiar con un par de arañas muy peligrosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _esa es una de las características que su madre más aprecia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _ahora estamos pasando a la entrada de los próximos OC, así que estate atento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Jasón el Asesino Argentino:** _ya veo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _y no olvides que Kenneth ya ni supo que hacer cuando lo pusieron a pelear con la miedosa Fluttershy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _eso es algo que solo el tiempo nos dirá, por el momento, hay más batallas que librar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ciertamente, en especial porque no se basan solo en formas humanas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _ahora Sheer se ha disfrazado de una chica llamada Sonia y con ello pretende conquistar a Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Reimi Orus, Ángel María NF, Marie Caster, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gokash Z, Draizen, Shazam, Dra Optimus Star 3, The LAV, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Crimson Bullet, Kid Shooter, Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Dark Digimon 16, Wild Boy, The Shadow Void, Revolver, Espadachín de la Luz, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, El Monitor, Tetsuma Gundam, Black Hunter, Knight Shadow, Giorno Joestar, Spectrum Prime, Regulus Leo, Valentín D4C, Wham Pillar One, Kira The Killer, Polnareff Silver, Nero Metallic, Rohan The Hand, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Gappy Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Joestar, Zeppeli, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Hamon, Ryo Red, Odín, Black Hunter, Ichiro Rider, Raft, Hiruma Demon, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Ant, Iron Mario, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	37. Viento Dorado

" _ **Tras saber la historia de Sunset, no su origen, sino todo lo que sufrió y como le rompieron el corazón, Sheer se ha dispuesto a conquistarla a cualquier modo, incluso impidiendo que alguna otra chica le gane la carrera, por lo que para ello convoco a un monstruo que consistía en una pareja de tarántulas llamada "Lovers", cuya misión eran devorar la belleza de las mujeres de la ciudad, mientras que ella se dirigía a conocer a Sunset bajo el disfraz de una chica llamada Sonia, mientras tanto, Twilight intento hablar con Spike sobre Sunset, pero su hermano menor se negó rotundamente, ya que sabiendo todo lo que Sunset debió haber sufrido por culpa de su hermana, no quiso hacer algo que ambos lamentaran, por fortuna, el ataque de Lovers fue la mejor distracción que tuvo y ahora Sunset tiene una nueva admiradora que es sumamente peligrosa"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 37**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 37 Viento Dorado**

La noche caía en la ciudad de Angel Grove, al tiempo que dos figuras corrían por los techos de los edificios de esa gran ciudad, uno de ellos escapaba de su perseguidor-¡Alto o disparo!-grito con voz femenina, al tiempo que lanzaba un rayo, mismo que su objetivo esquivo al dar un salto.

Rápidamente, la chica volvió a atacarlo con varios rayos, pero su blanco era capaz de evadirlos con gran facilidad, finalmente, llegaron a la orilla de un techo, disponiéndose a saltar por el mismo, pero la chica consiguió alcanzarlo y bloquearle el paso.

-¡Ya no tienes a donde ir! ¡Habla ahora mismo! ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer Necronomica con esa cosa?-cuestiono la chica desafiante.

-Eso es algo que yo sé y que tú nunca descubrirás-sentencio al tiempo que sonreía de forma misteriosa y siniestra.

Fue cuando el sonido de dos sierras capto la atención de la chica, al voltear, apenas pudo esquivar el ataque de un monstruo más del Undead World, mismo que tenía la apariencia de un fantasma de color azul, con dos ojos rojos y armado con un par de sierras eléctricas en ambas manos.

Aprovechando la distracción de su perseguidora, el nuevo enemigo le disparo un rayo para aturdirla-Patética, si piensas vengarte de mí de esa forma entonces tendré que esperar millones de años-se burló.

-Mierda-gruño la chica, al tiempo que se incorporaba-no tengo más opción, tengo que ir a ver a Dulcea-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica estaba sentada en su trono, acompañada de su hija, quien estaba cepillando el cabello de Lilim, así como también el siniestro Estraga se encontraba en el lugar, cuando un sonido capto la atención de todos y el misterioso guerrero hizo acto de aparición.

Se trataba de un hombre alto de aproximadamente 33 años de edad con una constitución y estructura físicas semi-musculares y sus labios aparecen pintados de negro. Ojos purpura. Tiene el cabello largo de color rojo sangre, modelado ya sea con manchas verdes o violetas, separado de forma de zigzag; los mechones de los cuales están apuntalados separados ligeramente hacia un lado. El resto de su cabello cae de manera recta hasta sus hombros. Lleva una gabardina negra larga hasta los pies abriéndola para cubrir los hombros y el torso, bajo su cinturón, que en la parte posterior terminan en dos tres largos faldones, pantalones morados y botas negras, el cual en cuanto apareció, reverencio a Necronomica.

-Mi Emperatriz, me presento ante usted como ordeno-dijo con respeto.

-Belial Alamok, ha pasado mucho tiempo-saludo Necronomica levantándose de su trono-lo último que supe de ti es que te estabas dedicando algo que los humanos llaman "crimen organizado"-señalo acercándose a él.

-En lo personal prefiero "mafia", suena un poco más elegante, especialmente por lo que trata el negocio-señalo Belial riéndose de forma demente,

-Veo que sigues siendo tan encantador como siempre ¿lograste traerlo?-pregunto Necronomica.

-Por supuesto-dijo Belial al tiempo que le mostraba el portafolio adquirido en su misión-tuvimos suerte de que aunque ese Collins decidiera no fabricar el cristal, lo haya guardado para futuras generaciones-señalo sonriendo.

-Tal vez ese hombre haya cambiado tras la batalla con Ransik, pero no pudo dejar de ser ambicioso del todo-dijo Necronomica complacida-profesor, espero que sepa lo que tiene que hacer con esto-.

Estraga tomo el portafolio y al abrirlo, su rostro se ilumino de un color amarillo-Es más que perfecto, combinando esto con el Virus T que diseñe tendremos una nueva y poderosa flota de monstruos-dijo de forma siniestra.

-Excelente, ya que este proyecto requería de mucho esfuerzo y tiempo, necesitare que trabaje en ello y se concentre únicamente en eso, por lo tanto no habrá misiones de campo hasta tener éxito ¿le quedo claro?-.

-Me suena como la acción más lógica Emperatriz, pero aun así necesitaremos de más cosas para poder perfeccionarlo-señalo Estraga.

-Ya lo había considerado, por eso le pedí a mi viejo amigo que viniera a verme-confirmo Necronomica sonriendo.

-No se preocupe, le traeré todo lo que haga falta, después de todo, no he podido matar a muchas personas en un buen tiempo y esta misión me está permitiendo disfrutar de un baño de sangre-reconoció sonriendo de forma sumamente cruel.

-Bien y solo por si acaso, llevaras a Empress contigo-señalo Necronomica mirando a su monstruo.

-¡Estoy más que lista!-aseguro el monstruo demostrando ser femenina.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Los Rangers recibieron un llamado de su mentora para reunirse con ella en su base, en cuanto llegaron, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que no estaba sola, esta vez, estaba con una chica de 15 años de estatura promedio y esbelta. Ella tiene un pelo ligero color rojo sangre y una ligera ondulación en su cabeza. Ojos purpura. Posee un chaleco de color purpura, pantalones azules y botas con tacón de color negro, quien se encontraba hablando con Dulcea en esos momentos y conforme hablaban, los ojos de su mentora se llenaban de preocupación.

-Dulcea-la voz de Sunset saco a ambas mujeres de su conversación y al voltear, la mentora sonrió.

-Rangers, que bueno que llegaron, quisiera presentarles a Ciara Wind, miembro de Golden Winds-presento Dulcea.

Al escuchar eso, los Rangers se vieron entre sí confundidos-¿Golden Winds? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Diamond Heart?-pregunto Kenneth.

-De hecho sí-reconoció Ciara-y también con los Power Rangers, somos parte de otra organización que fue creada por Zordon-explico.

-¿Pues cuantas organizaciones creo Zordon?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Zordon siempre fue muy precavido, aunque la Alianza del Mal eran los enemigos más temibles del Universo, aún quedaban muchos criminales que no estaban afiliados a ellos, por lo tanto, mientras los Power Rangers luchaban contra la Alianza del Mal, otros guerreros como Diamond Heart y Golden Winds lidiaban contra los criminales que no pertenecían a la misma-explico Dulcea.

-Ya veo-comprendió Sunset-pero me imagino que esto no es una simple visita social-dedujo cruzándose de brazos.

Ciara miro a Sunset y se acercó lentamente a ella, quedando frente a frente y provocando que la peli fuego se sintiera algo incomoda por la cercanía-Si, es la hija de Shen-confirmo Dulcea.

-No puedo creerlo, creí que los Shimmer eran historia y aquí está su hija-exclamo sorprendida-es un honor conocerla-.

-Gracias-fue todo lo que Sunset pudo decir, al tiempo que sus amigos se reían divertidos, preguntándose cómo habría sido todo si Zordon aun estuviera vivo.

Dulcea tosió un poco para llamar la atención de todos-Ciara, creo que debes contarles lo que sucede-dijo con tono serio y Ciara recordó el motivo de su visita.

-Es verdad, no vine aquí por visita social, como Sunset dedujo, esta es una misión altamente importante, persigo a un peligroso criminal llamado Belial Alamock, quien recientemente robo un de los laboratorios más importantes de la ciudad Silver Hills, las Industrias Collins-comenzó Ciara-robando algo sumamente peligroso, Cristales de Trizillium-revelo la chica, dejando a los Rangers extrañados, Odd iba a decir algo, pero Kenneth lo detuvo.

-Antes de que digas cualquier estupidez, recuerda que no tienes ni idea de que es eso-señalo Kenneth y Odd se quedó en silencio.

-Los cristales de Trizillium son una fuente de energía sumamente poderosa e ilimitada, mismos que no deben ser descubiertos sino hasta dentro de 1000 años-explico Ciara.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Starlight confundida.

-Cuando Ransik, el criminal mutante que viajo del año 3001 para conquistar el pasado y así adueñarse del futuro, trajo consigo muchas cosas que no debían existir en esa época, tales como un suero cuyas propiedades podrían curar cualquier tipo de enfermedad y claro, los Cristales de Trizillium-conto Ciara-en ese entonces, el padre de Wes Collins o el Ranger Rojo Fuerza de Tiempo, fue el responsable de que tanto el suero como el cristal fueran descubiertos en una época previa a la que se supone debían existir-.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?-pregunto Odd sin comprender-¿Qué importe si de descubrieron con 1000 años de adelanto?-.

-La labor de los Rangers Fuerza de Tiempo era impedir que Ransik cambiara el futuro de manera radical y aunque tanto el suero como el cristal podrían ser beneficiosos para el mundo, no debían descubrirse en ese tiempo o podría traer consecuencias fatales al futuro-explico Ciara y Odd solo se le quedo viendo de manera extraña-¿Qué le pasa?-.

-Su cerebro intenta procesar lo que nos está contando, por favor, prosiga-pidió Kenneth al ver que Odd iba a estar en esa posición un largo tiempo.

-Bueno, como decía, aunque el suero si fue puesto en venta debido al ataque de un peligroso monstruo llamado Venomak, todo lo que quedo del fabricado por la empresa del señor Collins cayó en manos de Ransik, mientras que los cristales nunca fueron puestos en marcha, ya que Wes logro convencer a su padre de no hacerlo y le entrego dichos cristales a los Rangers Fuerza de Tiempo o eso fue lo que creímos-dijo Ciara con tono preocupado.

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto Spike y Sunset no tardo en comprender lo que paso.

-Ya veo, el señor Collins no entrego todos los cristales ¿verdad?-pregunto solo para asegurarse.

-Exactamente, aunque ese hombre cambio de manera muy radical, aún quedaba algo de ese hombre ambicioso que era antes y no pudo resistirse por completo a tener una energía ilimitada, aunque fuera solo para su empresa, por mucho tiempo se mantuvo en secreto, hasta que alguien lo descubrió todo y le informo a Necronomica-explico Ciara.

-¿Quién pudo hacer algo como eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Un demente llamado Belial Alamock-revelo Dulcea-en el pasado era el líder de un poderoso imperio, pero estaba obsesionado con ser un inmortal y nunca morir, por ese motivo se unió a Necronomica para poder conseguir lo que quería, pero al hacerlo, su mente también se corrompió demasiado, se convirtió en un psicópata hambriento de sangre y muerte, creí que después de que Shen sellara al Undead World él había sido destruido-.

-Eso pensé yo también, pero resulta que el perro de la calle no solo sobrevivió, sino que logró escapar a este mundo, donde se convirtió en jefe de la mafia hasta el día en que Necronomica pudiera cruzar, cuando Golden Winds se enteró de esto, me enviaron a detenerlo, pero no lo conseguí y llevo el cristal al Undead World-finalizo Ciara.

-Lo que significa que ahora Necronomica tiene una fuente de energía ilimitada-comprendió Kenneth-vaya y justo cuando pensé que estábamos comenzando a vencerlo-.

De pronto, la esfera mostro energía oscura, lo que significaban problemas, rápidamente, todos corrieron a ver lo que ocurría-Son Belial y un nuevo monstruo del Undead World, están asaltando los laboratorios Collins en la ciudad de Angel Grove-exclamo extrañada.

-¿Otra vez? No puedo creer que se atrevan a robar en la Madre Patria de los Power Rangers, chicos, esos tipos le están robando a su madre-señalo Ciara y cuando Odd escucho eso, tuvo una reacciono algo violenta.

-¡Mamá!-grito al tiempo que caía de rodillas y alzaba los brazos de forma dramática, provocando que Ciara parpadeara confundida.

-Él se toma todo literalmente-explico Kenneth.

Starlight vio lo que pasaba y no tardo en comprender-Pero si volvieron a los laboratorios quiere decir que…-.

-Que aún deben quedar Cristales de Trizillium dentro-comprendió Sunset.

-O algo más que le interese a Necronomica-sugirió Spike.

-Sea lo que sea debemos detenerlos-dijo Sunset y sus amigos asintieron con firmeza.

-Vayan y lleven a Ciara con ustedes, estoy segura de que les será de mucha ayuda-aseguro Dulcea y sus Rangers asintieron.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Laboratorios Collins**

Los Rangers llegaron a los laboratorios en sus motos, no tardaron en bajar y se encontraron con un espectáculo macabro apenas ingresaron, varios Zombis se encontraban dándose un banquete con todo el personal del lugar, algunos ya estaban hechos pedazos, otros seguían vivos, mientras los Zombis se alimentaban con su carne.

-Nunca me acostumbrare a ver una película de Romero en versión real-dijo Kenneth.

Los Zombis reaccionaron y al ver a los Rangers, lanzaron un bramido bestial, para después atacarlos, el sonido de la batalla, capto la atención de Belial y de Empress, los cuales llegaron hasta la bóveda para obtener el resto de los Cristales Trizillium.

-Parece que tenemos compañía-dijo Belial sonriendo de forma demente-eso me gusta-.

-Creo que podríamos divertirnos un poco antes de llevarle los cristales a la Emperatriz-sugirió Empress con tono siniestro.

-Me gusta como piensas amigo-dijo Belial.

-Soy mujer-gruño Empress.

En la entrada, los Rangers atacaron a los Zombis, pero el problema fue que muchos de los que todavía no sufrieron más que una mordida, no tardaron en levantarse como otros Muertos Vivientes, todos dispuestos a entregar su vida a la Emperatriz del Undead World o lo que les quedara de vida.

Starlight no pudo evitar pensar en Big Daddy y en su familia, llorando a través del casco, se dispuso a dar pelea, lamentando lo que estaba haciendo, fue cuando el sonido de algo rompiéndose capto la atención de todos.

-¡Son Belial y el monstruo que me ataco!-señalo Ciara al verlos saltar por una ventana a la calle.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ustedes encárguense de los Zombis, Ciara y yo iremos por esos malvados!-indico Sunset.

-¡Entendido!-aceptaron sus amigos, al tiempo que ambas chicas corrían detrás de los dos villanos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Belial y Empress ya estaban por desaparecer, cuando las dos guerreras dieron un salto y quedaron ante ellos-¡Alto! ¡No van irse a ningún lado!-declaro Sunset.

-Oh ¿y quién nos lo va a impedir?-pregunto Belial de forma burlona.

-¡Obvio que nosotras!-aseguro Ciara colocándose en guardia y al escuchar eso, Belial se rio divertido.

-Por favor ¿tú vas a detenerme? Fracasaras, como ya ha ocurrido antes, después de todo, tampoco fuiste capaz de protegerla-se burló con tono cruel y Ciara se tensó.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?-pregunto Sunset mirando a Ciara confundida.

Belial se rio divertido-Parece que tu nueva mejor amiga no te conto toda nuestra historia ¿verdad?-.

-¡Me dijo lo suficiente para saber que tú eres un enemigo!-respondió Sunset colocándose en guardia.

Belial se rio al escuchar esa respuesta-Pero no te dijo que como una muestra de mi entrega a su reino, la Emperatriz Necronomica me pidió como primera misión destruir un pueblo, una aldea, una tribu y la que fue escogida fue la de esa niña-revelo con crueldad.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset volteando a ver a Ciara, quien se quedó en silencio.

-Y no solo acabe con su preciosa tribu, también destruí a su querida madre-revelo sin un asomo de piedad ni de compasión, mucho menos arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué hiciste que?-exclamo Sunset impactada.

-Así es, yo acabe con su madre y con todo lo que amaba, y disfrute cada segundo del proceso-expreso de manera demencial.

Sunset apretó el mango de su espada al escuchar eso-Muy bien, lo admito, si antes pensé que eres un ser despreciable, ahora creo que eres un asco-aseguro lanzándose al ataque.

Empress también se lanzó a la batalla y ambas chocaron con fuerza sus respectivas armas, comenzando una batalla, dejando a Ciara ante Belial-¿Qué harás ahora niña? ¿Te pondrás a llorar por tu mami? Creo que es lo único que sabes hacer realmente, después de todo, no hiciste nada por ayudarla, solo escapaste para salvar tu miserable pellejo-.

Ciara guardo silencio y alzo la vista-Tienes razón en algo, no hice nada para ayudarla, pero…hace tiempo que deje de llorar por ello y ahora solo voy a asegurarme de que no vuelvas a hacerle daño a nadie más-sentencio lanzándose a la batalla y Belial hizo lo mismo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, los demás Rangers estaban en medio de su batalla contra los Zombis, ahora Odd estrellaba repetidamente la cabeza de uno contra una puerta de cristal, para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo, al tiempo que Spike cortaba a dos con su hacha.

-¡Lo siento amigos! ¡Pero no tengo buen sabor!-declaro Kenneth dándoles un golpe a tres Zombis.

Eso y una lluvia de flechas disparadas por Starlight bastaron para acabar con los Zombis restantes-¡Muy bien chicos, tenemos que ir a ayudar a Sunset y a Ciara!-indico Starlight y el grupo salió del edificio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras Sunset peleaba con Empress, Ciara luchaba contra Belial en una batalla bastante igualada, Empress lanzo un golpe con sus dos motosierras, dándole directamente a Sunset y provocando que la peli fuego rodara por el suelo, pero no tardo en levantarse para seguir peleando.

-¡Voy a cortarte en cuatro!-sentencio Empress lanzándose a cumplir su amenaza, cuando el resto de los Rangers llegaron al rescate, golpeando a Empress con sus armas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Starlight.

-¡Por suerte llegaron a tiempo!-reconoció Sunset colocándose en guardia de nuevo-¡Terminemos con esto para ir a ayudar a Ciara!-.

-¿Pretenden acabar conmigo?-cuestiono Empress riéndose-¿Y cómo planean hacer eso exactamente?-.

-¡De este modo! ¡Modo Guardián!-invocaron pasando al siguiente nivel-¡A ella!-.

Cuando los Rangers corrieron hacia ella, Empress les disparo varios rayos de energía, mismos que los Rangers lograron evadir con facilidad, para después dar un salto y atacarla en conjunto, el primer golpe lo recibió de parte de Odd y Spike, seguido de un golpe de Starlight y Kenneth, mismo, provocando que rodara por el suelo, cuando se levantó, Sunset ya estaba sobre ella, con su espada cargada en fuego.

Rápidamente, se protegió con sus dos motosierras, mismas que fueron destruidas por el golpe de Sunset, que también impacto sobre ella, esos ataques bastaron para que finalmente cayera al suelo y explotara, marcando su final.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Belial al ver a su compañera ardiendo en fuego.

-¡Y tú eres el siguiente!-aseguro Ciara preparándose a cumplir con su promesa, cuando Tsue apareció.

-¡Oye Belial!-la voz de la hechicera captaron la atención del hombre-¿No te gustaría un poco de ayuda mágica?-.

-Eso depende ¿Qué tipo de ayuda sería?-pregunto Belial siguiéndole el juego.

-Algo como esto ¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-al momento en que lanzo su conjuro, Empress reapareció en su forma gigante, listo para comenzar la batalla de nuevo.

-¡Hora de la venganza Rangers!-bramo.

-Eso me agrada más-reconoció Belial sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-los invencibles Guardianes volvieron a la acción, comenzando con la combinación-¡Megazord Valquiria Activado!-.

Valquiria encaro a Empress y esta arremetió contra el Megazord, quien esquivo apenas el ataque de las motosierras de su oponente-¡Sable de Luz!-invocaron los Rangers obteniendo su arma, con la cual bloqueo el ataque de su oponente con mucha facilidad, para después contraatacar con un golpe.

Empress rodo por el suelo, levantándose sumamente molesta, pero lista para continuar con la batalla-Creo que nuestro monstruo está por terminar como todos los anteriores-gruño Tsue al ver eso.

-¡Eso solo sucederá si yo lo permito!-declaro Belial sonriendo-¡Ven a mí Antic Demolition!-invoco el lunático.

Fue entonces que un nuevo Zord hizo acto de aparición, siendo de forma humanoide carece de caras en sus extremidades y tiene un diseño esquelético de color oscuro. Esta cubierto de un fuego de color purpura, Su característica más notable es un par de brazos adicionales ubicados en sus hombros, de su pecho cadavérico destaca una segunda cara mostrando sus afilados dientes, su parte esquelética es de color negro, mismo al cual subió de inmediato.

-¡Hora de divertirnos de verdad!-declaro con crueldad.

El oscuro Zord ataco a Valquiria por la espalda, derribándola por sorpresa, provocando que la cabina se sacudiera de forma sumamente violenta-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¿También tiene un Megazord?-exclamo Kenneth alarmado.

Aquel Megazord, denominado Antic Demolition se colocó al lado de Empress, quien se rio-¡Muy bien, vamos a terminar con ellos!-declaro Empress con crueldad.

-¡Que sea de forma muy lenta, para poder disfrutarlo!-indico Belial, al tiempo que ambos se lanzaban contra Valquiria, atacándola por distintos flancos, provocando que la cabina se sacudiera de forma sumamente violenta.

Fue cuando los dos villanos dispararon un rayo al mismo tiempo, dándole al Megazord directamente, derribándola-¡Esto es malo! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!-exclamo Starlight preocupada.

-¿Dónde está la loca vengativa o Myra cuando se le necesitan?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¡No es necesario que ellas estén aquí, porque yo si lo estoy!-declaro Ciara apareciendo de pronto-¡Saphir Infinity Despierta!-invoco al tiempo que un nuevo Zord también hizo acto de aparición.

Este nuevo Zord lucia como una figura humanoide femenina lleva un casco tipo corona de faraón pero con forma de fénix y no de chacal, lleva grandes recubrimientos en manos y pies de color púrpura que llevan el símbolo del equilibrio (Yin-Yang), tiene cabello plateado muy largo dividido en dos y un cinturón con cuatro tubos, piel de color verde y armadura de cuerpo completo roja.

Posee una lanza larga dorada teniendo dos formas la primera en forma de báculo y la segunda como una lanza afilada, al momento de aparecer, dio un salto y lanzo una patada contra Demolition, derribándolo en el proceso.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Empress antes de ser sujetada del cuello por las piernas de Valquiria y recibir el Giro de la Muerte.

-Bueno, creo que no debería sorprendernos que haya más personas con Megazord-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Lo importante es que ahora es una pelea justa!-señalo Spike y ambos Megazord encararon a sus oponentes.

-¡Eso es lo que ustedes creen!-declaro Belial levantando a su Zord y lanzándose al ataque, seguido por Empress, combatiendo en igualdad de condiciones, ya que si bien Saphir tenía su lanza, Demolition también la tenían.

-¡Es hora de darle un giro positivo a la batalla! ¡Fénix Celestial!-invoco Sunset.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA)**

El imponente y majestuoso Fénix hizo acto de aparición, blandiendo sus poderosas alas, sorprendiendo tanto a Ciara como a Belial-¿Qué? ¡No es posible!-exclamo Belial impactado de ver al Zord de Shen.

Tanto Empress como Demolition atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero sus ataques no lograron dar en el blanco, ya que el Fénix esquivo sus ataques sin muchos problemas, para después embestir a ambos villanos, provocando que se encendieran en fuego, finalmente, el Fénix se dirigió hacia Valquiria, reflejándose en su ojo y comenzando la combinación.

Valquiria entonces voló hasta quedar al lado de Saphir-¿Te llevamos?-pregunto Sunset.

-¡Con gusto!-con un movimiento, Ciara subió a Saphir en Valquiria y ambas se elevaron en el aire.

-¡No les tememos a eso!-declaro Empress disparando un rayo en forma de cuchilla, pero dicho ataque fue absorbido por la lanza de Saphir-¿Qué?-.

-¡Te lo devuelvo!-declaro Ciara devolviendo el ataque contra Empress, dándole directamente y provocando que la villana recibiera el impacto el doble de fuerte, cayendo al suelo y quedando muy mareada.

Saphir entonces salto y golpeo con su lanza a Demolition, derribándolo-¡Valquiria! ¡Tornado de Fuego!-invocaron los Rangers y Valquiria lanzo su golpe final contra Empress, para después dárselo a Demolition.

Pero mientras que Empress cayó al suelo y exploto, Demolition logro mantenerse en pie, aunque algo dañado-¡Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos Rangers y lo mismo te digo a ti, Ciara!-sentencio retirándose.

-¡Y te estaremos esperando!-aseguro Ciara, al tiempo que ambos Megazords posaban en señal de triunfo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica estaba sumamente tranquila pese a la derrota-No te preocupes viejo amigo, aunque hayamos perdido a otro monstruo, eso es nada cuando obtuvimos lo que queríamos-señalo la Emperatriz, al tiempo que abría el portafolio sonriendo.

-Ciertamente-reconoció Belial al tiempo que Estraga tomaba los cristales.

-Son magníficos, es una suerte que el Sr. Collins no haya sido tan noble como para devolverlos todos-sentencio sonriendo.

-Los humanos son patéticos-dijo Belial cruelmente y Necronomica solo sonrió.

-Que los Rangers disfruten de sus victorias, pero muy pronto mi día llegara y me asegurare de que todos mis enemigos terminen en la tumba, convertidos en Zombis de mi ejército-aseguro con crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Una vez que la misión termino, Ciara se dispuso a volver a su misión, ya que estaba segura de que aunque Belial era parte del Undead World, él seguiría haciendo las cosas a su manera-Por ese motivo me iré a reunir con Den para poder detenerlo, ya que sospecho cuál será su siguiente jugada-dijo Ciara.

-Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarnos-dijo Sunset sonriéndole.

-Lo mismo digo, realmente estoy sorprendida, ya tienes el Zord que le pertenecía a tu madre, si eres tal como ella era, entonces el Undead World no tiene ninguna oportunidad-aseguro sonriendo y Sunset agradeció esas palabras, provocando también una sonrisa en Dulcea.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una nueva aliada y un nuevo enemigo, la balance del poder nuevamente está pasando de un bando a otro, pero Necronomica tiene un siniestro plan en mente para darle un giro a las cosas"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Marie Caster:** _entonces eres igual a mi hermana, ella también le tiene pánico a las arañas y cada vez que ve una lanza unos gritos que pareciera que la están torturando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _realmente es una dura opción, pero tiene un punto a su favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ahora Sonia se podría considerar una nueva amiga, pero con un gran peligro para los Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _Sunset tomo esa decisión, no fue fácil, pero cree que es lo mejor, especialmente cuando es el blanco del Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _es lo que quiero, pero primero estoy buscando como hacerlo, y vaya que es un dicho muy cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _básicamente serían el Tyrannosaurio, Triceraptor, Pterodactilo, Velociraptor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _y nuevamente volvemos con los OC, después será otro breve descanso de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _y finalmente están apareciendo nuevos OC para el fic, luego otro descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _puedes esperar cualquier sorpresa de parte de Sheer, especialmente porque Sonia va a ayudar mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _lo que dijo es cierto, su prioridad es Necronomica y no preocuparse por otra cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ciertamente, aunque ella misma no quiere nada con nadie en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _es igual a mi hermana, es tanta su fobia hacia las arañas que una vez se durmió con mí otra hermana solo porque había una araña en la pared de su cuarto y no quiso dormir sola. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _no entiendo de qué estas hablando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _comprende a Sunset, su vida ha dado un giro de 180 grados, ha descubierto cosas que ni ella misma sabía y que además, un ser despiadado la quiere muerta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Jasón el Cazador Argentino:** _yo creo que todos los tipos de combate son alguna clase de artes marciales, pero debes saber cómo usarlas, un claro ejemplo de eso es Batman, que también es peleador callejero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _por ahora la peli fuego quiere concentrarse en su misión como Power Ranger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _todo depende de cómo intente conseguir Sheer sus objetivos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Marie Caster, Olivia, Éire, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Gokash Z, Dra Optimus Star 3, Kid Shooter, Bowser3000000, The LAV, Sombra 02, Marco Sorairo, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Dark Digimon 16, Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Shazam, Wild Boy, Moon-9215, Tetsuma Gundam, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Ichiro Rider, Gaou Tyranus, Black Hunter, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Hell Drago, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Wham Pillar One, Nero Metallic, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Zeppeli, Ryo Red, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Hamon, Odín, Raft, Spectrum Prime, Revolver, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Edge Hell Razor, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz, Ant, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	38. Asesinos y Enemigos

" _ **Después de muchos problemas y descubrimientos de los nuevos poderes, los Rangers conocieron a una nueva aliada, la cual se encontraba tras la pista de un demente líder de la mafia, que también es un viejo aliado de Necronomica, el cual descubrió con ayuda de Estraga, que el padre de Wes Collins, el Ranger Rojo Fuerza de Tiempo, que pese a negarse a crear los Cristales de Trizillium, conservo algunos para su propia empresa, demostrando que a pesar de haber cambiado, seguía teniendo algo de avaricia y ambición en su interior, después de todo, es un ser humano y es difícil que los humanos dejen sus hábitos tan fácilmente, con los cristales en su poder, Necronomica está planeando algo sumamente terrible, con lo cual espera conseguir la destrucción tanto de los Power Rangers como de la humanidad ¿Qué será lo que planea esta diabólica líder de los No Muertos?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 38**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 38 Asesinos y Enemigos**

En una noche tormentosa, en lo que parecía ser una antigua y vieja biblioteca, varios rayos caían en distintas direcciones, mientras en el interior de dicho lugar, uno de los libros comenzó a brillar de manera sumamente intensa, provocando que un rayo fuera atraído hacia el mismo, golpeándolo con fuerza y abriéndolo, al tiempo que un ser emergía de las sombras.

-¡Oh no! ¡Ha despertado!-exclamo alarmado al ver una extraña piedra de color purpura en su interior.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, una que no le era desconocida y al mismo tiempo, le era sumamente satisfactoria-Esta sensación…realmente…no puedo creerlo, después de tantos siglos-una sonrisa poco a poco comenzó a formarse en su cruel rostro, una de maldad absoluta-por fin, el Mal ha despertado-expreso con crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Concentrada en su meditación, Dulcea también tuvo una sensación familia, pero para ella, era completamente desagradable y tenebrosa, al tiempo que el viento comenzaba a soplar con mucha fuerza, provocando que se levantara y mirara hacia la luna con temor.

-No…ha despertado…-exclamo alarmada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica mando llamar a sus tropas, los cuales rápidamente se presentaron ante ella, incluso Belial estaba presente en las filas, ya que esto era algo sumamente importante-Después de miles de años, de tantos años de espera, finalmente, el Mal ha despertado-informo Necronomica a sus huestes.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, muchos estaban sumamente felices tras escuchar esa noticia-¡Es grandioso jefa!-declaro Yabaiba-y… ¿de qué mal estamos hablando?-pregunto confundido, recibiendo un disparo de parte de la Emperatriz.

-Todos saben que se trata de una poderosa piedra de energía oscura, misma que no se compara a nada que exista en este planeta, comparada con ella, los Cristales de Trizillium son solo bombillas corrientes-explico Estraga-se supone que es un pedazo del Abismo del Mal, mismo que fue abierto por Lothor y Octomus en su momento-.

-Está muy bien informado profesor-señalo Necronomica complacida-ciertamente, es una poderosa piedra de energía infinita, si la tengo en mi poder, entonces ya no tendré que temerle a la llama de los Shimmer-.

-Necronomica, si me lo permites, con mucho gusto iré y te traeré esa piedra en persona-se ofreció Belial.

-De hecho, estaba pensando en enviarte a ti, además de un compañero-tronado sus dedos, una figura más hizo acto de aparición.

Se trataba de un hombre de 28 años de edad, tiene una altura por encima del promedio de la altura media y un cuerpo esbelto y formado, lleva una capucha negra de la que cuelgan seis pequeñas esferas de metal, que llevan escritas las letras "Z", "I" y "R" de un lado, de izquierda a derecha; reflejado del lado derecho. Su vestimenta oculta su cabello; aunque sus flequillos (oscuros) se llegan a apreciar. De ojos claros, su esclerótica es completamente de color negro, lleva una camiseta negra con un agujero en el pecho que igual muestra solo un agujero donde debería estar su corazón, lleva un abrigo largo y negro sin solapas, con correas cruzando su pecho formando una X, y viste pantalones en gruesas franjas horizontales de color blanco y negro.

Al ver de quien se trataba, la sonrisa de Belial dio paso a una mirada de furia-¡Tú!-exclamo molesto.

-Que gusto verte de nuevo, Belial-gruño el guerrero misterioso con tono frío y cruel.

-Neal Shadow, ha pasado mucho tiempo-señalo Necronomica acercándose al recién llegado.

-Mi Emperatriz, luce tan imponente y aterradora como siempre-saludo Neal besando la mano de Necronomica.

-No te había convocado en mucho tiempo, pero esta vez, la situación apremia que recurra a tus servicios-dijo la Emperatriz-porque verás, el Mal ha despertado y quiero que lo consigan para mí-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Belial mirando a Neal con furia y asco-¿pretende que trabaje en equipo con esta clase de basura que intento matarme en el pasado?-.

-Algo que aun pretendo hacer-aseguro Neal con odio y Necronomica les disparo un rayo a ambos.

-No me interesa su absurda disputa o enemistad, harán lo que les digo y eso es obtener la piedra del Mal para mí, si se atreven a fracasar por su pelea, les aseguro que el castigo los hará desear estar en el Infierno-sentencio Necronomica.

-Como desees-dijeron ambos guerreros, pero viéndose con mucho odio, aunque para Necronomica eso era lo de menos, le preocupaba una cosa, ella sabía que obtener el Mal no sería sencillo, especialmente porque no estaba precisamente desprotegido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea caminaba de un lado a otro sumamente preocupada, cuando sus Rangers llegaron-¿Qué pasa Dulcea?-pregunto Sunset.

-Vinimos en cuanto los Guardianes nos dijeron que había problemas-agrego Starlight.

-Hay problemas y son sumamente graves-Dulcea camino de un lado a otro-el Mal…ha despertado-.

Los Rangers se quedaron confundidos ante eso-¿Qué clase de mal?-pregunto Spike imaginándose que se trataba de algo relacionado con el Undead World.

Dulcea suspiro y comenzó a contarles-Hace miles de años, antes de la existencia de Zordon, de muchas razas, existían dos seres de gran poder; la Presencia y la Gran Bestia del Mal, los cuales iniciaron la primera gran guerra entre el bien y el mal, aunque fue una guerra que parecía no tener fin, eventualmente, las fuerzas de la Presencia lograron vencer a la Bestia, enviándolo a lo más profundo del Universo, pero antes de eso, esa amenaza dejo rastros de su maldad y su poder por todas partes, en la Tierra se formó el Abismo del Mal-.

-Vaya ¿y qué es eso?-pregunto Odd con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Una zona donde se almacena la energía maligna de millones de años, mismo que se divide por todo el planeta, solo se abierto en dos ocasiones, la primera fue abierta por Lothor en su batalla final contra los Rangers Tormenta Ninja y la segunda fue abierto por Octomus, el Maestro del Submundo, no se sabe en cual de esos momentos ocurrió, pero un fragmento del Abismo del Mal se liberó de la Tierra, convirtiéndose en una piedra que irradia una gran cantidad de energía maligna, una energía que en manos de un ser maligno…lo volvería alguien…invencible-explico Dulcea.

-Suena a algo que Necronomica seguramente querría agregar a su colección-señalo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Lo que significa que no podemos permitir que la adquiera-agrego Starlight.

-Rangers, yo conozco su última ubicación y tengo entendido que es protegido por un poderoso Guardián, mismo que vino a la Tierra enviado por Dimitria, otra buena amiga de Zordon, ahora les diré a donde tienen que ir para ayudarlo, antes de que el Undead World logre poner sus manos en esa piedra, Rangers, no necesito decirles que si Necronomica consigue el Mal…ni siquiera el poder de Sunset será capaz de frenarla, estaríamos presenciando el final de todo-advirtió Dulcea con tono sombrío.

-No te preocupes Dulcea, no fallaremos-aseguro Sunset.

-Me pregunto a donde iremos esta vez-dijo Kenneth con algo de curiosidad en la misión.

-¡Espero que sea a un lugar sumamente divertido, como un Parque de Diversiones o un lugar de todo lo que puedas comer!-grito Odd sonriendo emocionado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La sonrisa de Odd dio paso a una mueca de aburrimiento al ver a donde terminaron yendo-¿Es en serio? ¿Esa cosa del Mal está en una biblioteca?-pregunto al tiempo que caía al suelo de rodillas-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-grito alzando los brazos y gritando de manera que asusto a varios pájaros cercanos.

-Vaya y yo que pensaba que Rarity era dramática-reconoció Spike mirando extrañado al rubio.

-Así se pone cuando vamos a sitios que considera aburridos, debiste ver como se puso cuando fuimos a un museo para nuestro proyecto escolar-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Spike con curiosidad.

-Solo te diré que para calmarlo se requirió de tres guardias y un dardo tranquilizante muy potente-explico Kenneth levantando a Odd.

-Aun así, Odd tiene un punto-intervino Starlight caminando por las escaleras para llegar a la puerta de entrada-es muy extraño que algo que se supone es sumamente peligroso se encuentre en este sitio-.

-Reconozco eso también-señalo Sunset-aunque también puede deberse al hecho de que nadie sospecharía de que aquí se encuentra algo como eso-.

-Buen punto-reconoció Starlight y ambos ingresaron al lugar.

Cuando el grupo ingreso a la biblioteca, Odd en todo momento mantenía la cabeza agachada, ya que en serio no le gustaba tener que ir a lugares como ese, él prefería cosas más del estilo de Pinkie Pie, cuando alzo la vista, quedo de frente con la cabeza de una gárgola sumamente aterradora, provocando que gritara asustado.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Kenneth.

Odd se cayó al suelo recuperando el aliento, cuando una figura salió de entre un librero-Por favor, les pido que guarden silencio-suplico sonriéndoles de manera gentil, se trataba de un hombre de piel verde, cabello blanco y usando un par de gafas de lectura, vestido con una playera y faldón de color negro, con mangas blancas.

Normalmente, una persona normal se asustaría al toparse con un hombre como ese, pero los Rangers ya estaban acostumbrados-Hola-saludo Sunset.

-¡Vaya! ¡Este día es sumamente feliz! ¡Son los primeros clientes que he tenido en mucho tiempo!-declaro el hombre sonriéndoles de manera sumamente feliz-¡Que alegría que hayan llegado!-.

-Este…si…nos da gusto estar aquí…pero hemos venido por algo muy importante, estamos buscando algo…-.

-¡Oh! ¡Pues han llegado al lugar indicado, tengo libros de todo tipo y colores, así como también historias sumamente divertidas!-declaro el hombre comenzando a mostrarles los libros-¡Tengo novelas románticas, historias de aventura, de ciencia ficción, de terror, de historia normal, de matemáticas! Incluso tengo libros de cómo ser un fuego en la cama-les dijo en voz baja y guiñándoles un ojo, dejando a cuatro Rangers sonrojados, mientras que Sunset.

-Cuando eres una dinamita en la cama no necesitas de eso-aseguro con orgullo, provocando que sus amigos casi se caigan al suelo-pero no venimos a buscar un libro, sino el Mal-.

Al escuchar eso, el anciano se quedó confundido-¿El Mal?-.

-La Piedra del Mal-intervino Starlight para tratar de despejar su mente de la charla incomoda de hace unos momentos.

El anciano se quedó pensando un momento-No…lo siento, pero ese libro no me suena, tengo "Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal" si les interesa-señalo el anciano.

Los Rangers se vieron entre sí-Bueno… ¿usted es el único que trabaja aquí? Por curiosidad-dijo Kenneth.

-Oh no, George trabaja conmigo también-aseguro el anciano.

-¿Podríamos hablar con él?-pregunto Sunset creyendo que ese George era el Guardián del que les hablo Dulcea.

-Por supuesto, aunque les advierto que él no habla mucho-señalo el anciano, al tiempo que se dirigía detrás de los libros-George, aquí hay unos encantadores jovencitos que quieren hablar contigo-cuando el anciano apareció, llevaba con él una tortuga de barro-muy bien, aquí tienen a George, la tortuga más sabia que jamás ha existido-.

Una vez más, los Rangers se vieron entre sí con mucha confusión y Odd no pudo evitar llevar su dedo índice a un costado de su cabeza, para girarlo y silbar, lo que provoco que Spike lo pisara para que no fuera irrespetuoso.

-Bueno…muchas gracias por su atención, ya tenemos que irnos-dijo Sunset.

-Vuelvan cuando quieran-se despidió el anciano sonriéndoles de forma amistosa, pero una vez que los Rangers se marcharon, su cara dio paso a una expresión sumamente seria que contrastaba mucho con su sonrisa de antes.

-Ese pobre ya dio el viejazo, tanto tiempo solo finalmente lo hicieron enloquecer-dijo Odd negando con la cabeza.

-Es extraño que Dulcea nos haya enviado aquí-dijo Starlight mirando el lugar, mientras Sunset se quedaba pensando en todo lo que paso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Dentro de la biblioteca, el anciano se dirigió a un cuarto diferente, acercándose a donde estaba lo que parecía ser un libro de color negro, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió, su rostro se vio envuelto en un brillo purpura, revelando la Piedra del Mal.

-Justo el libro que estábamos buscando-dijo Neal apareciendo detrás del anciano, acompañado de Belial, el cual sonrió de manera retorcida.

-Que generoso es señor, por tenerlo listo para nosotros-dijo Belial avanzando hacia el hombre con intención de tomar el libro.

Pero el anciano lo cerro y lo coloco entre sus ropas-Si quieren esta cosa horrible, tendrán que pelear contra mí-aseguro en tono retador.

Al escuchar eso, Belial se rio divertido-Por favor ¡No tenemos tiempo para bromas absurdas!-declaro lanzándose al ataque, siendo derribado de manera sumamente impresionante por aquel anciano, quien le aplico una llave en su mano derecha, para después darle una patada-¿Qué?-.

-No eres un anciano ordinario, por lo que veo-dijo Neal al tiempo que se preparaba para la batalla.

-Estas en lo correcto, yo soy el Guardián del Mal-aseguro el anciano colocándose en guardia, listo para la batalla.

-¡Pues guárdate esto!-bramo Belial lanzándose al ataque, seguido de Neal.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, los Rangers caminaban por el sendero para volver a su base, cuando de pronto, Sunset se detuvo de golpe-¿Qué pasa Sunset?-pregunto Starlight confundida.

-Ay no ¡Tenemos que volver cuanto antes!-indico la peli fuego, dejando extrañados a sus amigos, quienes no tardaron en seguirla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Guardián luchaba ferozmente contra Neal y Belial, quienes estaban sorprendidos de las habilidades del anciano, que además demostraba ser totalmente inmune a los poderes de sus dos atacantes.

-¿Cómo puedes resistir a nuestras habilidades?-pregunto Neal con seriedad, al tiempo que sujetaba una espada de metal puro en su mano derecha.

-No soy de los que caen con trucos tan viles como los suyos, mi energía jamás será consumida por seres como ustedes dos, quienes copian habilidades de sus oponentes o usan sus nutrientes para crear armas-señalo el anciano.

-¡Eres muy astuto para descubrir eso!-reconoció Neal.

-¡Pero no te va a salvar!-aseguro Belial lanzándose al ataque y ambos chocaron contra el Guardián, quien bloqueo los ataques de ambos con su espada, para después dar un salto y darles una patada a cada uno.

Neal se levantó y miro a su oponente-¡Ya veo lo que haces! ¡Te nutres de nuestra energía!-resolvió mirándolo con furia.

-¡Claro que sí!-confirmo el anciano.

-¡Ya veo, pero ni creas que con algo tan simple como eso vas a poder ganarnos!-sentencio Belial al tiempo que se abalanzaba contra él, atacando al anciano al copiar sus movimientos y habilidades.

El Guardián comenzó a verse en problemas, pero esos se volvieron mucho peores cuando sintió algo terrible, un agudo dolor en su columna, así como también se quedó paralizado y empezó a levitar en el aire, hecho que fue provocado por Neal.

-Nunca deberías bajar la guardia cuando tienes a dos enemigos con los cuales lidiar-señalo sonriendo de forma siniestra, al tiempo que el Guardián comenzaba a luchar por liberarse-tus nutrientes son impresionantes, voy a disfrutar mucho usarlos para convertirlos en armas-.

-¡Jamás!-bramo el anciano luchando por liberarse, pero el ataque de Neal era sumamente doloroso y no le permitía hacer el menor movimiento.

-Lamento decirte que no tienes opción-sentencio con crueldad.

Belial no pudo evitar sonreír al ver eso, para después dirigirse a buscar el libro indicado, mismo que cayó al suelo durante la batalla-Perfecto, el Mal pronto le pertenecerá a…-no pudo terminar su frase, ya que un rayo lo derribo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Neal antes de ser derribado también por un disparo.

En cuanto Neal cayó al suelo, el Guardián quedo libre de su poder y cayó al suelo, al tiempo que los Rangers se colocaban frente a él para protegerlo-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Starlight.

El Guardián miro a los guerreros y se quedó sin habla, para después sonreír-No puedo creerlo, realmente son los Power Rangers-dijo impactado por verlos después de tanto tiempo.

Neal se incorporó y encaro a los Rangers-Vaya, esta sí que es una sorpresa, los Power Rangers han llegado, que gran honor para ustedes-dijo reverenciándolos.

-¿Quién putas eres tú?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Yo soy Neal Shadow, el asesino más peligroso del Undead World-se presentó Neal.

-Por favor, ese lugar me corresponde a mí-dijo Belial y Neal solo gruño con burla.

-Genial, como si ya no tuviéramos suficientes problemas con locos sedientos de sangre-gruño Kenneth con sarcasmo.

-El…Mal…-señalo el Guardián mirando hacia donde estaba el libro tirado, mismo que estaba justo en medio de los dos bandos.

Se pudo sentir la gran tensión que había en ambos bandos, todos listos para saltar sobre el libro en cualquier momento, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir, cuando los siete presentes se lanzaron a la batalla, saliendo fuera de la biblioteca para comenzar con la batalla; Sunset y Starlight peleaban contra Neal, mientras que Kenneth, Odd y Spike luchaban con Belial.

Neal bloqueo los ataques de Sunset, al tiempo que Starlight atacaba por la espalda, pero Neal reacciono con rapidez y la repelió de una patada, provocando que la chica rodara por el suelo, pero antes de que la atacara con un rayo, la peli fuego se interpuso y detuvo el ataque de su enemigo.

-¡Como fastidian!-bramo Neal al tiempo que modificaba su espada para convertirla en un cañón de energía, mismo que disparo contra las dos chicas, lanzándolas por los aires.

Al mismo tiempo, Belial lograba pelear contra los tres Rangers, al copiar sus ataques, movimientos y demás, consiguiendo sorprender y confundirlos mucho-¿Qué les pasa? ¡Creo que no pueden pelear contra un perfecto reflejo!-anuncio Belial riéndose de forma psicópata.

Observando lo que pasaba desde una posición segura, Aria miraba la batalla, sin decidirse a interferir o no, la Rangers Negro realmente no sabía porque estaba en ese sitio, debía concentrarse en descubrir como activar el Modo Guardián, pero algo la hizo acudir a ese lugar, tal vez fue el hecho de saber que si Necronomica se apoderaba del Mal entonces no habría forma de detenerla, tal vez quería entrar en la batalla para poder activar su Modo Guardián o tal vez…solo tal vez…

 _-"Sunset es la única familia real que te queda"-_ fueron las palabras de Dulcea en ese momento.

Aria recordó aquellas palabras, al tiempo que dirigía su vista hacia la peli fuego, no quería aceptarlo, pero Dulcea tenía razón, aunque eso era algo que Sunset no sabía, dándose la vuelta, la Ranger Negro se dispuso a retirarse.

-No importa que ella sea lo más cercano que me queda a una familia, aprendí muy bien mi lección con Cian y también…-apretando sus puños, Aria se dispuso a seguir, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza-no tengo tiempo para sentimentalismos, tengo un juramento que cumplir y un segundo nivel que descubrir-expreso al tiempo que miraba una vieja foto de Sonata.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Con un ataque combinado, los dos asesinos lanzaron a los Rangers por los aires, provocando que rodaran por el suelo, quedando bastante heridos, pero no estaban vencidos-¡Vaya, estos tipos sí que son poderosos!-gruño Kenneth.

-¡Pero no podemos darnos por vencidos! ¡Tenemos que proteger esa piedra!-indico Starlight.

-¿Alguien más se siente extraño ante el hecho de que tenemos que proteger una piedra que es maldad pura?-pregunto Odd tratando de levantarse.

Belial y Neal solo observaban a sus contrincantes en el suelo-Muy bien Rangers, es el momento de acabar con ustedes de una vez por todas, voy a disfrutar aprovechar sus nutrientes para mi propio uso-sentencio preparándose para cumplir su amenaza, cuando Belial lo detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-cuestiono Neal.

-¡Es claro que estoy a punto de acabar con los Rangers, así que no te metas en mi camino!-advirtió Neal.

-¡Si alguien va a acabar con ellos soy yo y no haciendo algo tan patético como quitarles sus nutrientes! ¡Voy a torturarlos lenta y dolorosamente, tal vez incluso les arranque pedazos de sus cuerpos y me los coma ante sus ojos!-expreso relamiéndose los labios con placer.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-grito Neal empujándolo-¿Pretendes emplear algo tan poco útil como el canibalismo? ¡Es mejor usar sus nutrientes para forjar armas que le sirvan a Necronomica!-.

-¡Como si eso te hubiera sido de mucha ayuda cuando trataste de matarme a mí!-escupió Belial.

-¡Aun pretendo hacerlo!-aseguro Neal con odio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Necronomica se levantó de golpe de su trono al ver lo que estaba pasando-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Deben pelear contra los Rangers no entre ustedes mismos!-bramo con furia.

-Creo que están en problemas-dijo Reiji contenta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al ver una oportunidad, los Rangers se levantaron y actuaron con rapidez-¡Modo Guardián Activado!-invocaron al mismo tiempo.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA** **)**

Para cuando Belial y Neal se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya era muy tarde, comenzando cuando Spike sujeto a Belial con fuerza, arrastrándolo de manera que parecía ser un Cocodrilo real.

-¡Giro de la Muerte!-invoco girando con todas sus fuerzas y lanzando a Belial contra el suelo.

-¡Mierda!-gruño Neal, antes de recibir el ataque de Odd.

-¡Rugido de León!-invoco, sujetando a Neal y arrastrándolo por el suelo, para después lanzarlo con fuerza contra una piedra, estrellándose de cabeza contra la misma.

Belial se levantó algo mareado y fue el momento que Starlight aprovecho-¡Flechas Celestiales!-invoco disparándole una lluvia de poderosas flechas.

Neal se levantó con algo de dificultad, sintiendo la cabeza sumamente pesada por el tremendo golpe que se dio-¡Oye feo!-grito Kenneth apareciendo-¡Lluvia de Veneno!-invoco disparándole su ataque.

Recibiéndolo de lleno, ambos rodaron por el suelo, quedando lado a lado, momento que Sunset aprovecho para dar un salto y cargar su espada en fuego-¡Llama de Dragón!-invoco lanzando un golpe a cada uno, provocando una explosión que los arrojo por los aires.

Cuando se levantaron, apenas y podían mantenerse en pie, por lo que los Rangers comenzaron a correr hacia ellos-¡Máximo Poder!-invocaron y sus cuerpos brillaron con fuerza, adquiriendo las formas de sus respectivos Guardianes, combinándose en un rayo de luz que impacto contra los dos guerreros, al tiempo que los Rangers volvían a la normalidad.

Finalmente, Neal y Belial cayeron al suelo, explotando y los Rangers posaron en señal de triunfo-¿Creen que los vencimos?-pregunto Starlight.

-Ah…algo me dice que no-dijo Spike, ya que ambos guerreros aparecieron sumamente lastimados en el suelo, pero aún vivos.

-No son fáciles de derrotar-reconoció Sunset.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Necronomica se tensó mucho al ver lo que estaba pasando-Tuvieron el Mal a su alcance, pero ahora están en desventaja y si se quedan serán destruidos-observo Estraga.

-¡Par de tontos!-bramo Necronomica disparando un rayo para traerlos de vuelta al Undead World.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El rayo dio en el blanco y los dos asesinos desaparecieron de la vista de los Rangers-¿Qué carajos?-exclamo Kenneth.

-Creo que su jefa los llamo de vuelta a casa-dedujo Starlight.

-Bueno, por lo menos no se llevaron esto-dijo Sunset recogiendo el libro donde estaba la piedra-ahora hay que llevársela de vuelta a su dueño-indico y sus amigos asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Tras llamarlos de vuelta, Necronomica caminaba de un lado a otro frente a los dos guerreros-No puedo creerlo, tenían el Mal en su poder y lo perdieron por su ridícula disputa-gruño la Emperatriz.

-Mis disculpas gran señora-se disculpó Neal-pero esto no habría pasado si este tonto no hubiera interferido-.

-Si me hubieras dejado acabar con ellos del modo en que te dije…-gruño Belial.

-¡Ya basta!-bramo Necronomica-así que no soportan estar uno con el otro-la Emperatriz les disparo un rayo a ambos-¡Pues serán arrojados a la fosa, donde pelearan hasta que se harten o hasta que se maten uno al otro, lo que ocurra primero!-.

Ambos guerreros desaparecieron y reaparecieron en un lugar donde podrían pelear a sus anchas, mientras que Necronomica-¡Con o sin el Mal, los Power Rangers serán aniquilados! ¡Lo juro en nombre de la Bestia!-anuncio con firmeza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Biblioteca**

Sunset le entrego el libro al Guardián-Aquí tiene, con esa cosa en su interior-aseguro Sunset.

-Gracias-dijo el anciano-lamento mucho haberlos engañado, no sabía que ustedes eran Power Rangers-.

-Y vaya que logro engañarnos-reconoció Kenneth.

-¿Qué es lo que hará ahora?-pregunto Starlight.

-Bueno, me voy a ir de este sitio, buscare un lugar tranquilo para poder esconder esta cosa infernal y evitar que vuelva a tentar a otro ser maligno-aseguro el anciano.

-Creo que será lo mejor, nadie debe tener ese poder en sus manos-agrego Sunset.

-Tienes mucha razón-confirmo el anciano dirigiéndose a su escritorio para recoger sus cosas.

Odd suspiro-Cielos, peleo con dos siervos de Necronomica y ha protegido esa cosa por años, ahora me siento mal por creer que estaba loco-reconoció con culpa.

-No te preocupes muchacho, George y yo te perdonamos-aseguro el anciano sujetando su tortuga-¿Cómo dices? Ah sí, George dice que también lo disculpes, ya que pensó que era una chica…bastante extraña-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Odd.

-Adiós Rangers-se despidió desapareciendo.

-Eh…tal vez si estaba loco-reconoció Kenneth y el grupo comenzó a retirarse.

-¡Oigan! ¿Realmente creen que parezco chica?-pregunto Odd, pero sus amigos no respondieron-¡Oigan! ¿Por qué no me responden?-.

-No hagas preguntas de las que no quieras conocer su respuesta, Odd-advirtió Kenneth y Odd solo bufo, mientras los demás se reía.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un poder maligno que pudo haber causado grandes sufrimientos y caos, pero los Rangers impidieron que la maldad volviera a salir victoriosa, al menos, por ahora"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ANTES ALGO QUE HE OLVIDADO, ESTOY FELIZ PORQUE FINALMENTE VA A COMENZAR EL TORNEO DE PODER EN LATINO, PERO TAMBIEN…ME DA UN POCO DE TRISTEZA, ME HACE PREGUNTARME HASTA QUE CAPITULO SEGUIREMOS ESCUCHANDO AL GRAN NARRADOR QUE NOS ACOMPAÑO DESDE QUE COMENZARON LAS AVENTURAS DE GOKU Y SUS AMIGOS, EN SERIO…ES TRISTE SABER QUE YA NO VA A ESTAR EL**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no me acordaba del nombre de su empresa y recuerda que el suero fue robado por Ransik. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente._

 **Draizen:** _es cierto que el padre de Wes cambio mucho, pero uno no puede dejar de ser quien fue tan fácilmente y MUCHAS FELICIDADES, QUE SE LA HAYAN PASADO MUY BIEN. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente._

 _Disfruten de este pequeño presente_

 _ **www. youtube watch? v=FwLeQFWeQcM**_

 **Zeus:** _respondiendo:_

 _1.- Eso se debe a que estamos a la mitad de esta temporada_

 _2.- Darkonda encontrara el modo de hacerlo, no olvides que también era sumamente manipulador._

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente._

 **Hades:** _es triste que haya pasado eso, ni siquiera quise incluir a un Ranger Samurái porque ninguno me convenció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente._

 **The LAV:** _no es fácil dejar atrás algunos hábitos, como la ambición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente._

 **Gokash Z:** _gracias, en serio hago mi mejor esfuerzo porque queden muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _continuaremos con los OC por un rato, otros cuatro capítulos más antes de un nuevo descanso para continuar la historia original. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente._

 **Bowser3000000:** _solo hay que decir que será algo sumamente malo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente._

 **Sombra 02:** _aunque también habrá uno que otro problema en el imperio de Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _es como bien dice Skipper; "siempre déjalos deseando más" y vaya que funciona muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _ya vi que pasó y fue un error mío, pido disculpas por ello, aparecerán pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _cometí un error, me revolví en el orden y por eso no han salido, me disculpo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _como diría mi hermana; "no pos guau". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente._

 **Jasón el Asesino Argentino:** _gracias por comprender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente._

 **Wild Boy:** _eso tomara su tiempo, debido a la gran cantidad de energía que están reuniendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _aprendió muchas cosas, incluso a ser más humilde, pero al final, no todos pueden cambiar de manera tan radical. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente._

 **Lobo Plateado 2541:** _y ya lo está comenzando a tomar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Lisa L Kujo, Éire, Olivia, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Photon Girl, Marie Caster, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, The LAV, Gokash Z, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Edge Hell Razor, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Wild Boy, Dark Digimon 16, Lobo Plateado 2541, Moon-9215, White Killer 09, Ichiro Rider, Polnareff Silver, Joestar, El Monitor, Zeppeli, Shazam, Hiruma Demon, Wham Pillar One, Marco Sorairo, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Iron Mario, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, The Shadow Void, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Gaou Tyranus, Tetsuma Gundam, Kid Shooter, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Hamon, Odín, Raft, Revolver, Nero Metallic, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Spectrum Prime, Espadachín de la Luz, Knight Shadow, Freedom Gundam 96, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	39. Guerrero Kamikaze

" _ **Un antiguo mal despertó después de permanecer dormido por milenios, una piedra que era un fragmento del Abismo del Mal, mismo que fue abierto por Lothor y Octomus en su momento, por lo cual, Necronomica envió a dos peligrosos y mortales asesinos a recuperarlo para ella, así como también, Dulcea envió a los Rangers para evitar que esa piedra cayera en las crueles manos de la Emperatriz, conociendo al misterioso Guardián, quien los engaño para evitar que se la llevaran, pero siendo atacado por los dos asesinos, los Rangers no dudaron en volver a ayudarlo, aunque la batalla iba mal para ellos, al final, gracias al odio que Belial y Neal se tienen mutuamente, los Rangers pudieron aprovechar esa oportunidad para cambiar los papeles y enviarlos de vuelta con su furiosa líder, ahora les espera una nueva misión, así como el extraño secreto que esconder Aria"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 39**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 39 Guerrero Kamikaze**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea se encontraba practicando sus viejos movimientos de batalla, ya que aunque los Rangers habían logrado detener las amenazas del Undead World hasta el momento, era imposible saber cuándo sería necesario que ella hiciera acto de aparición en el campo de batalla, además de que todavía faltaba un miembro para completar el equipo.

La mentora de los Rangers no sabía qué hacer con respecto a Aria, por mucho que quisiera ayudarla, ella no se lo permitía, estaba sumida en su odio y sed de venganza hacia el Undead World, no podía culparla, Necronomica lastimo a muchos en el pasado, incluyendo la familia de Sunset.

-Zordon-musito por debajo-cuanto quisiera que estuvieras aquí, tú sabrías que hacer en estos momentos-dijo con mucha resignación, pensando en lo mucho que quisiera que su antiguo mentor estuviera vivo para poder ayudarla en esa situación.

Pero Zordon ya no estaba, él se marchó hace mucho tiempo, sacrificando su vida para detener a la Alianza del Mal y salvar al Universo de sus crueles garras, aunque muchas veces desearía que aun estuviera con ellos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Tomando un poco de vino de su copa, Necronomica se encontraba analizando la situación actual de los últimos sucesos ocurridos, no solo los Rangers tenían nuevos poderes, sino que ahora tenía a dos de sus asesinos más peligrosos peleando entre ellos en una fosa, algo que la molestaba mucho.

-Con Kavaxas destruido y ese par ocupados en la fosa voy a necesitar de alguien un poco más razonable para poder reunir los objetos que el buen doctor necesita para nuestro proyecto-dijo con tono siniestro.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer mami?-pregunto Reiji con mucha curiosidad y emoción en su tono de voz.

-Voy a convocar a ¡Einar Malevack!-declaro Necronomica al tiempo que alzaba su báculo y varios rayos caían del cielo, provocando que los presentes se protegieran como pudieron de esos ataques.

El guerrero que hizo acto de aparición esta vez, se trataba de un hombre alto, muy bien musculado. Tiene rasgos faciales relativamente elegantes, y una complexión ligera. Tiene un cabello ondulado largo y oscuro; piel de tono blanco, ojos purpura, es visto llevando una gabardina de cuero con el cuello con pelo y con la Cruz de San Pedro bordada en la espalda, lleva pantalón negro lleva usando botas altas.

-¿Me llamo Emperatriz?-pregunto Einar arrodillándose ante la cruel líder del Undead World.

-Si mi viejo y leal guerrero, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que solicite tus servicios, al menos desde aquella batalla en la que Lantis cayó-señalo Necronomica.

-Con ayuda de Kavaxas fuimos capaces de vencerlo-dijo Einar-pero mi señora, escuche unos absurdos rumores, que Kavaxas fue destruido y que una Shimmer aún estaba viva-.

-Lamentablemente, no son solo rumores, realmente queda una Shimmer y el General Kavaxas si fue destruido-revelo Necronomica.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser!-exclamo Einar levantándose de golpe.

-Es por eso que te he llamado, ya que necesito de tus servicios para recolectar algunos objetos que nuestro nuevo amigo, el profesor Estraga necesita para poder preparar la máquina que fortalecerá a nuestros monstruos, llevándolos a un nuevo nivel, recientemente envié a Belial y a Neal a obtener el Mal, pero fracasaron tanto por culpa de los Rangers como de su absurda rivalidad-explico Necronomica.

-Ya veo-comprendió Einar-no se preocupe mi señora, iré a obtener los materiales que necesita para poder perfeccionar a su nuevo ejército, el Undead World debe obtener la victoria a cualquier costo-.

-Bien dicho-felicito Necronomica.

-¡Mami! ¿Podemos ir también? ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero salir a divertirme un poco!-pidió Reiji saltando de un lado a otro.

-De acuerdo, me gusta lo entusiasmada que estas-reconoció Necronomica complacida del entusiasmo de su hija por causar daño.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Laboratorios Angel Grove**

En uno de los principales laboratorios de la ciudad, mismo donde recientemente se estaban probando nuevas versiones del combustible creado por el profesor Phenomenus hace mucho tiempo, el jefe de seguridad hablaba con sus dos empleados sobre su tarea.

-No lo olviden, su principal deber es evitar que alguien ingrese a este laboratorio en específico, ya que aquí es donde se guardan los posibles prototipos del nuevo combustible creado por el profesor Phenomenus-indicaba mirando a Bulk y Skull.

-Puede contar con nosotros señor-aseguro Bulk.

-Sí, ningún misterioso extraño lograra pasar nuestra vigilancia-apoyo Skull formando un puño en su mano.

-Solo infórmenme de cualquier cosa que pueda pasar-indico el jefe retirándose.

Bulk y Skull hicieron un saludo militar, para luego mirarse-Oye Bulky, esto me trae muchos recuerdos, aquellos días cuando estuvimos en la Patrulla Juvenil-recordó Skull.

-Sí, esos fueron días de gloria sumamente memorables-dijo Bulk, al tiempo que ambos se hundían en sus recuerdos-me pregunto que habrá sido del Teniente Stone-.

-No lo sé, pero seguramente su vida debe ser muy aburrida sin nosotros-señalo Skull y Bulk no pudo evitar asentir ante esas palabras-pero lo que más me sorprende es que estamos protegiendo el combustible que el profesor creo hace mucho tiempo y que casi destruye a la ciudad cuando ataco ese monstruo elefante-.

-Si…fue uno de los momentos más tétricos de nuestras vidas, lo bueno es que eso ya forma parte del pasado-señalo Skull.

-Es cierto, ahora podemos concentrarnos en el presente y ver hacia el futuro-declaro Bulk con un tono de voz sumamente motivador.

-Sí, hacia el futuro-apoyo Skull.

Fue entonces cuando en la entrada aparecieron Reiji, Einar y un grupo de Zombis, provocando que los dos amigos quedaran en blanco-¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Siempre es un gusto encontrarlos para asustarlos!-señalo la princesa contenta.

Bulk y Skull retrocedieron, al tiempo que señalaban a los villanos-¡Aunque el futuro se ve igual que el pasado!-declaro Skull y ambos emprendieron la huida.

-¿Quiénes son esos dos?-pregunto Einar.

-Son un par de tontos que siempre aparecen cuando menos lo esperamos, pero cada vez que lo hacen terminan huyendo de esa forma-explico Reiji.

-Los humanos de este mundo dan mucho que desear-dijo Einar con algo de molestia-pero vamos por lo que vinimos a buscar y volvamos al Undead World-.

-Oye, yo soy quien da las ordenes aquí, recuerda que soy la princesa-señalo Reiji mirándolo con algo de molestia.

-Tal vez, pero la líder es su madre, no usted-señalo Einar y Reiji inflo sus cachetes en señal de fastidio y fue cuando Lilim apareció, desenvainando su sable y colocándolo en el cuello de Einar.

La guerrera miro al hombre con una expresión sumamente amenazadora, claramente indicándole que le pidiera perdón a la hija de Necronomica, pero Einar no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante una guerrera que no era más que un simple juguete sujeto a la voluntad de Reiji.

-Será mejor que quites este sable de mi cuello antes de que pase algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir-sentencio mirándola con enfado.

Lilim no estaba dispuesta a permitir eso, especialmente cuando su estatus y posición como la guerrera/muñeca favorita de la princesa estaba en riesgo, Reiji solo podía ver lo que pasaba, al tiempo que una sonrisa de diversión comenzaba a formarse en su infantil rostro, esta clase de cosas eran las que más disfrutaba.

Fue cuando uno de los Zombis se acercó y le susurro algo al oído-Vaya, parece que estamos por tener compañía-dijo mirando hacia la ventana, cuando los Rangers aparecieron.

-Iré a encargarme de ellos, mientras usted y su guerrera van por el combustible-indico Einar retirándose.

-¡Oye! ¡Ya te dije que no puedes darme órdenes a mí!-gruño Reiji molesta, pero Einar solo la ignoro y siguió su avance.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Rangers llegaron al lugar indicado a bordo de sus motos, mismas que rápidamente dejaron atrás para correr hacia el interior, pero antes de poder entrar, fueron interceptados por varios Zombis, los cuales esta vez parecían ser una mezcla entre Zombi y Momia.

-¡Oh genial! ¡Cuando pensé que no podrían ser más feos, aparecen momificados también!-exclamo Kenneth.

-Oigan ¿Cuál sería la diferencia entre un Zombi y una Momia?-pregunto Odd confundido, ya que a su punto de vista, las dos criaturas eran muy similares.

-No creo que sea el momento para que hagas esa pregunta-señalo Spike, cuando los Zombis se lanzaron al ataque.

Los Rangers rápidamente iniciaron el contraataque, los Zombis los rodearon por varias direcciones, pero los Rangers demostraban ser capaces de lidiar con ellos sin problema alguno, ya tenían mucha experiencia peleando contra esas criaturas, con una patada más de Sunset, el último de ellos quedo tendido en el suelo.

-¡Andando chicos!-indico la peli fuego y el grupo se dirigió hacia el interior de los laboratorios.

Pero antes de poder llegar hacia el lugar, una poderosa ráfaga de viento salió de la nada, provocando que salieran volando hacia atrás, rodando por el suelo y quedando tendidos en el suelo, hecho que los dejo sumamente confundidos.

-¡Ok! ¿De dónde vino esa ventisca?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-¡Creo que ya estamos por averiguarlo!-señalo Starlight al tiempo que Einar aparecía ante los Rangers.

-¿Quién carajos será ese tipo?-cuestiono Odd.

-Creo que es alguien a quien podremos considerar un nuevo enemigo-respondió Sunset levantándose.

Einar avanzo lentamente y miro a los Rangers de manera sumamente seria-Entonces ¿ustedes son los Power Rangers? No puedo creer que un montón de mocosos hayan sido capaces de derrotar a Kavaxas-gruño Einar sin poderse creer que ese guerrero tan temible haya sido vencido por unos niños.

Sunset dio un paso al frente para mirar a su oponente-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono apuntándole con su mano.

-Pueden llamarme Einar y soy uno de los mejores guerreros al servicio de la Emperatriz Necronomica-se presentó Einar.

-Vaya, justo cuando pensaba que podíamos estar igualados-dijo Spike.

Einar miro hacia Sunset, quien sintió la mirada de ese hombre sobre ella, pero no se dejó intimidar, ya no era fácil que la asustaran-¿Se te ofrece algo?-pregunto la peli fuego.

-Es verdad, eres una Shimmer, tu aura es idéntica a la de Shen, aunque también tiene muchas características del aura de Lantis-reconoció el guerrero mirándola con profundo odio.

-Veo que la reputación de mis padres es bien conocida-bromeo la peli fuego de forma sarcástica y burlona.

-Puedes aparentar saber de ellos, pero realmente no tienes idea de quienes eran ¿o sí?-pregunto Einar-después de todo, ellos murieron antes de que si quiera tuvieras la capacidad de recordarlos-.

-Tal vez no los recuerde por completo, pero creo que ellos viven en mí, por ese motivo no puedo dejar que el Undead World gane-aseguro colocándose en posición-no puedo permitirlo por mi deber como Ranger Roja y como Shimmer-.

Einar miro a Sunset nuevamente-Por favor, ni siquiera sabes la mitad del poder que posees-señalo con fastidio-pero bueno, si quieres terminar como todos los tontos que pensaron que pueden oponerse al Undead World es tu problema, la Emperatriz es un ser que nunca morirá, porque ella no está ni viva ni muerta-.

-Al igual que todos los que le sirven-señalo Sunset-incluyéndote-.

-Admito que no es fácil estar en este tipo de situación, pero uno se acostumbra-expreso Einar.

Fue entonces que Starlight se dio cuenta de algo-¡Ya basta!-grito adelantándose-¡Sunset! ¡Tienes que ser cuidadosa, él solo nos está distrayendo!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Piénsalo, lo único que está haciendo es hablar, ni siquiera parece querer atacarnos, está ganando tiempo para que el resto de las tropas del Undead World obtengan lo que sea que están buscando-explico Sunset.

-Eso es ridículo-dijo Einar con tranquilidad-solamente estoy teniendo una plática amistosa con la mortal enemiga de mi líder ¿Qué tiene eso de extraño?-pregunto con un tono de voz sumamente cínico.

-¡Maldito perro de la calle!-bramo Sunset lanzándose al ataque al ver que estaba cayendo en el juego de ese guerrero.

Sunset ataco con un golpe de su espada, pero cuando lanzo su ataque, su oponente ya no estaba, ese hecho la dejo confundida y fue cuando Einar apareció detrás de ella-Si en verdad fueras una digna hija de Shen sabrías que no debes precipitarte en atacar a un guerrero de esa manera-expreso dándole un golpe por la espalda, cuando Sunset lo vio, se dio cuenta de que estaba brillando como si estuviera envuelto en luz.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Te sorprendí? Yo soy un guerrero algo diferente a todos los que has combatido antes, a diferencia de la mayoría de los monstruos o guerreros de Necronomica, yo soy capaz de controlar tres fuerzas elementales; una de ellas es la luz, la cual me permite crear cuchillas en mis antebrazos que controlan la luz que absorbo como reflejo, permitiéndome moverme a velocidades increíbles e incluso consigo ocultar mi apariencia-explico sonriendo de forma siniestra ante su habilidad.

-¡Oye!-grito Starlight disparándole varias flechas, al tiempo que Kenneth daba un salto y atacaba con un golpe de su Lanza, pero nuevamente, Einar los detuvo con una gran facilidad, solo que esta vez, uso el poder del viento.

-La segunda fuerza elemental que controlo es la del viento; puedo controlar el viento a mi alrededor e incluso el que hay dentro de mí, como un bono extra, puedo matar extrayendo el viento en los pulmones de un individuo o incluso en dos-señalo de forma siniestra, al tiempo que se disponía a hacer una demostración de este poder en ambos Rangers.

Starlight y Kenneth pudieron sentir como si el aire comenzara a faltarles, especialmente con los cascos puestos, fue cuando Spike y Odd entraron en acción, atacando a Einar por la espalda, pero el guerrero logro evitar el impacto muy a tiempo.

-¡Rayos! ¡Es muy veloz!-exclamo Odd molesto por la agilidad de su oponente.

Einar se tronó los huesos del cuello, para después mirar a los dos Rangers-Ustedes dos necesitan aprender algunos modales y que mejor manera que revelándoles cual es mi tercer poder, mismo que es uno de mis favoritos; el control del fuego, mismo que está relacionado con la fricción, pues todo aquello que toque lo puedo desintegrar llevándolo a la aceleración molecular, incluso los ataques de energía-explico sonriendo de forma tranquila y siniestra.

-¡Todo lo que escucho es una plática de nerds!-declaro Odd lanzándose al ataque, pero antes de poder alcanzarlo, Einar uso su poder de fuego en las dagas de Odd, mismas que se desintegraron por completo-¡Esta caliente! ¡Ardiendo!-grito soltándolas y viendo el resultado.

-No eres muy listo ¿verdad?-pregunto dándole una patada.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Spike atacándolo, pero Einar lo detuvo con facilidad y con su poder de luz, le dio un golpe con fuerza, lanzándolo por los aires y estrellándolo contra el suelo.

-¡De acuerdo, este tipo es rudo!-reconoció Kenneth.

Einar entonces alzo sus manos y reunió la energía de los tres elementos en un orbe de poder, mismo que lanzo contra los Rangers, el impacto fue certero y lanzo a los Rangers por los aires, provocando que desaparecieran en una cortina de humo, hecho que solo hizo bostezar a Einar de aburrimiento.

-Realmente esperaba algo mejor de los famosos Power Rangers, supongo que no han sido los mismos desde que Zordon murió, la Alianza del Mal pudo haber tenido al Universo a sus pies de no ser por lo que él hizo, pero bueno-de pronto, varios destellos de luces llamaron su atención-¿Qué?-.

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron Odd y Spike transformados en el Modo Guardián, sujetándolo de los brazos y tirándolo al suelo, para llevárselo arrastrando con mucha fuerza.

Ambos Rangers lo arrojaron con tal fuerza que incluso salió disparado por los aires, momento que Starlight y Kenneth aprovecharon para atacarlo en el aire, dándole una patada doble, misma que lo arrojo contra el suelo, más antes de chocar contra el mismo, Sunset apareció y le dio un golpe más con su espada cargada en fuego.

Einar cayó al suelo quedando algo aturdido y cuando volteo, se dio cuenta de que los Rangers corrían hacia él a gran velocidad, al tiempo que sus cuerpos brillaban intensamente-¡Máximo Poder!-invocaron transformándose en sus respectivos Guardianes y embistiendo con fuerza a Einar en esa forma.

Tras atravesarlo y quedar detrás de él, el guerrero cayó al suelo y exploto, pero todavía no estaba vencido, levantándose con algo de dificultad, encaro a sus contrincantes-¿Ya estás listo para rendirte?-cuestiono Sunset desafiante.

Einar apretó los puños ante eso y miro a los Rangers con desafío-¡No estoy acabado, de hecho, todavía tengo un poder más que revelarse, ya que no solo puedo controlar tres elementos, sino que además, puedo darle la vida a un ser que este muerto, permítanme darles una demostración!-lanzando un golpe contra el suelo, este comenzó a temblar y a abrirse en dirección de ellos.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que un viejo monstruo que los Rangers destruyeron regreso a la vida, se trataba de Empress, quien estaba más que feliz de haber vuelto a la vida-¡Que día tan maravilloso!-anuncio con felicidad.

-¿Qué carajos?-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Creí que habíamos acabado con esa tipa!-señalo Odd.

-¡Creo que no pusieron atención cuando dije que podía devolverle la vida a un ser que haya sido destruido, lo que es lo mismo que muerto!-expreso Einar sonriendo-¡Pero este poder tiene un precio y es que solo puedo darles tres órdenes antes de que vuelvan a morir, por fortuna, solo tengo una orden que darle! ¡Destruye a los Rangers!-.

-¡Será un placer!-declaro Empress lanzando un golpe con sus sierras en contra de los Rangers, quienes los esquivaron muy a tiempo.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-invocaron y los poderosos Guardianes volvieron a hacer acto de aparición, listos para la batalla.

-Así que esos son los famosos Guardianes-observo Einar con bastante interés en los poderosos Zords.

La combinación no tardo en comenzar-¡Megazord Valquiria Activado!-invocaron al tiempo que Valquiria encaraba a su viejo oponente.

Empress se rio al ver reaparece a Valquiria, quien estaba parada de perfil, sin verla directamente-¡Parece que es hora del round 2 Power Rangers y esta vez todo terminara de manera diferente!-aseguro con tono amenazador.

Valquiria volteo su cabeza y la miro, para después alentarla a atacarla con su mano, hecho que provoco la furia de Empress, quien se abalanzo contra Valquiria, atacándola con mucha furia, pero la Megazord la evadía con mucha facilidad.

Empress lanzaba varios golpes con sus sierras, pero en ningún momento logro acertar un solo golpe contra Valquiria, quien los esquivaba todos con mucha facilidad, hecho que comenzó a molestar a la terrible bestia.

-¡Ya verás!-bramo Empress volviendo a atacar a su oponente, pero esta vez, Valquiria la detuvo al sujetarla de la cabeza con una mano, provocando que cada vez que tratara de atacar quedara paralizada.

-¡Es nuestro turno de atacar!-indico Sunset.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA** **)**

Barriendo un pie en el suelo, Valquiria saco de balance a Empress, momento que aprovechó para lanzarla por los aires, provocando que cayera al suelo con mucha fuerza, antes de que pudiera levantarse para seguir la batalla, Valquiria le dio varios golpes veloces a su oponente, provocando que saliera disparada de nuevo por los aires.

-¡Sable de Luz!-invocaron los Rangers y Valquiria obtuvo su arma.

-¿Creen que eso me asusta? ¡Pues no!-aseguro Empress lanzándose al ataque de nuevo y Valquiria dio un par de golpes con su sable, cortándoles ambas sierras-¿Qué?-

Con un golpe más de Valquiria, Empress salió disparada hacia atrás, momento que la Megazord se lanzó a gran velocidad-¡Valquiria a Girar!-invocaron los Rangers girando a gran velocidad y logrando darle el golpe final, Empress cayó al suelo y exploto, desapareciendo de una vez por todas.

Valquiria bajo su sable en señal de triunfo, hecho que provoco que Einar solo se quedara con expresión seria, para después retirarse a buscar a la Princesa, esperando que esa niña haya tenido éxito.

Pero cuando llego, encontró a Reiji mezclando varios químicos, jugando a ser una científica, con Lilim a su lado y apoyándola en todo momento, suspirando con resignación, el guerrero se dirigió al almacén y tomo las muestras que necesitaba.

-Ya tenemos lo que queríamos, es hora de irnos-indico Einar y Reiji nuevamente se molestó.

-¡Ya te dije que no me des ordenes!-bramo Reiji.

-¡Alto!-los Rangers aparecieron dispararon un rayo que le quito el portafolio a Einar.

-¡Mierda!-gruño Einar.

-Temo que no se van a escapar con ese combustible-aseguro Odd sonriendo a través del casco.

-Esta la pagaran caro Rangers-aseguro Einar retirándose junto con Reiji y Lilim, dejando a los Rangers aliviados ante el hecho de haber detenido una nueva crisis relacionado con el Undead World.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Más tarde, los Rangers recibían las gracias de parte del jefe de seguridad y de los científicos que trabajaban en esos nuevos prototipos de combustibles-Muchas gracias por su ayuda Rangers-dijo el guardia-en serio, de no ser por ustedes, no quiero ni imaginarme que habrían hecho esos villanos con este combustible-.

-No tiene que agradecernos, es nuestro deber-dijo Sunset estrechando la mano del guardia, al tiempo que el jefe de científicos se acercaba.

-En serio estamos en deuda con ustedes, con esta nueva mezcla esperamos poder lograr la misma hazaña que llevo a Terra Ventura al nuevo mundo-recordó el científico-¿Qué podemos hacer para pagarles?-.

-Bueno, aunque es nuestro deber, el dinero nunca está de más-dijo Odd, ganándose un golpe de parte de Kenneth.

-Discúlpenlo, ha recibido varios golpes de parte de los monstruos con los que hemos combatido-explico el Ranger Azul.

Las personas se rieron sumamente divertidos ante eso y Odd también se rio de eso-¿De qué nos reímos?-pregunto confundido.

Tras despedirse, los Rangers se retiraron y le informaron a Dulcea sobre el éxito de su misión, al mismo tiempo que hablaban sobre lo que estaba pasando-Es extraño que Necronomica este recolectando objetos ¿Qué crees que planee hacer con ellos?-pregunto Starlight.

-No lo sé, pero seguramente está tramando algo grande, algo sumamente grande-respondió Sunset de manera analítica.

-Pues ya se ha llevado unos Cristales de Trizillium, ahora intento robar un prototipo de nuevo combustible, así que…no, no tengo idea de que está tramando-reconoció Kenneth.

De pronto, Odd dio un salto-¡Santa Petra la Callosa! ¡Lo tengo chicos! ¡He descubierto lo que Necronomica planea! ¡Es tan simple! ¡Su plan maestro es abrir una joyería junto a una gasolinera, donde venderá todo a precios excesivos! ¡Esa bruja malvada!-bramo Odd golpeando la palma con su puño.

Sus amigos solo se le quedaron viendo con expresiones bastante serias, al tiempo que Kenneth solo negaba con la cabeza y Spike se reía de forma sumamente divertida por la ocurrencia de Odd, Starlight solo se mordió el labio para evitar reírse, mientras que Sunset pensaba en que estaría tramando Necronomica, una cosa era segura, sería algo terrible y necesitarían de la ayuda de Aria.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Sentada en su trono y esperando los resultados de la misión, mismos que no tardaron en aparecer cuando Reiji, Einar y Lilim hicieron acto de aparición, listos para informar de los resultados a la Emperatriz, quien solo los miro con una expresión seria.

-Veo que han vuelto-dijo Necronomica-espero que la misión haya sido un éxito total-expreso sonriendo.

Einar se acercó a la Emperatriz y se arrodillo ante su ama-Mi señora, la misión fue todo un éxito, los Rangers realmente creyeron que íbamos tras ese ridículo combustible-expreso mostrando un pequeño cofre, mismo que estaba guardado en el mismo sitio donde se almacenaba el combustible.

Levantándose de su trono, Necronomica se acercó a su guerrero, el cual le entrego el cofre y al abrirlo, sus ojos brillaron de un intenso color verde, mismo que provoco una sonrisa de satisfacción en cadavérico rostro.

-Bien, los Rangers nunca se imaginaron que en ese laboratorio se encontraba almacenado uno de los fragmentos del Cristal Solar que hace mucho tiempo se empleó para traer a la vida al demonio Quagernons, antes de que los entremetidos Rangers Velocidad Luz y Fuerza de Tiempo arruinaran todo-dijo Necronomica con fastidio-lo hiciste bien mi leal sirviente-.

-Yo vivo para servirle mi señora-aseguro Einar.

-Es bueno ver que no todos mis sirvientes son un montón de inútiles o de seres irracionales que no pueden dejar de lado su propia aberración mutua para darme la victoria-gruño Necronomica-ya has conocido a la hija de Shimmer, dime ¿Qué piensas de ella?-.

Einar se quedó en silencio un momento, antes de responderle-Aunque al principio no me pareció la gran cosa, me di cuenta de que ella es sumamente hábil y poderosa, no tanto como su madre…aun, por eso debemos detenerla antes de que logre alcanzar su verdadero potencial-.

-Concuerdo-reconoció Necronomica-tal vez sea hora de llamar a nuestros viejos amigos-sentencio sonriendo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido, mientras el nuevo complot de Necronomica se desarrolla poco a poco ¿Qué siniestros planes tendrá en mente la cruel líder del Undead World?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _y un nuevo guerrero se ha unido a las filas de Necronomica, aunque ahora la Emperatriz sabe que no pueden cometer errores, especialmente cuando Sunset todavía no descubre el poder que lleva dentro de su ser. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente no lo habría sido, en serio habría estado furioso por ese fracaso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _realmente es mejor que no las haga, pero bueno, Odd es alguien con una mente extraña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _y continuamos con los OC, por el momento, hasta el siguiente descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _solo que tu compañero habría preferido hacer otra cosa que eso, como habrás notado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _ciertamente y por fortuna para los Rangers, su pelea con Belial evito que pasara algo serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _solo mencione lo que dice en ciertos momentos, ella no sabe de este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _tristemente…es la ley de la vida…todos mueren, excepto Batman, él nunca lo hará. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _ciertamente, aunque ahora continuamos con la aparición de los OC, hasta que me tome otro descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _lo que yo dije es que una persona no puede cambiar drásticamente de la noche a la mañana, después de todo, el señor Collins siempre fue algo difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _como dije antes, ninguno me convenció, en especial después de ver toda la generación completa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _eso es algo que ya estoy planeando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _los tenían y por pelearse entre ellos, fracasaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _aunque en esta ocasión, los Rangers tuvieron la suerte de que sus enemigos pelearan entre ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Jasón el Asesino Argentino:** _ya veo, pues se oye muy interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _pero el Undead World aún no está vencido y eso es algo que no ocurrirá mientras tengan líderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _realmente fue curioso como ese Guardián realmente era alguien sorprendente y algo loco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, Marie Caster, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Trish Lumino, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Nero Metallic, White Killer 09, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Gokash Z, Dra Optimus Star 3, Seiryu.001, The LAV, Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Wild Boy, Espadachín de la Luz, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, Shazam, Gappy Joestar, Hiruma Demon, Valetín D4C, Speed Demon 24, Edge Hell Razor, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Iron Mario, Black Hunter, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Gaou Tyranus, Marco Sorairo, Ichiro Rider, Ryo Red, Regulus Leo, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Polnareff Silver, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Zeppeli, Hamon, Odín, Raft, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	40. Temible Fuerza

" _ **Tras el fracaso de Belial y Neal en su misión de obtener el Mal, Necronomica convoco a uno de sus más fieles y temibles guerreros, Einar, que fue enviado a nuevo laboratorio para obtener otro de los ingredientes que Estraga necesita para perfeccionar su nuevo proyecto, mismo con el cual esperan poder cambiar la balanza del poder a manos de la cruel Necronomica, más los Rangers hicieron acto de aparición, listos para ponerle un alto a los malignos planes del Undead World, pero este nuevo enemigo era demasiado poderoso y con habilidades tan sorprendentes que los puso en jaque, al final, los Rangers consiguieron vencerlo al convocar el Modo Guardián, pero todo se vino abajo cuando Einar resucito a Empress y tuvieron que enfrentarlo con Valquiria, aunque los Rangers creyeron que habían vencido, la realidad era muy diferente, pues el Undead World solo les hizo creer que iban tras el combustible, cuando en realidad, iban por otra cosa"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 40**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 40 Temible Fuerza**

Una extraña figura caminaba por la Tierra, mientras encaminaba sus pasos hacia ningún lado en específico y al mismo tiempo, a un lugar en especial, un sitio al que ningún ser humano se atrevería a ir, por más valiente que fuera, pero él no tenía esos problemas y tras cruzar un portal, llego hasta su objetivo, el Undead World, avanzando una vez más, ese misterioso personaje, se adentró al palacio de Necronomica.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica se encontraba sentada en su trono, con su hija a su lado y sus sirvientes al frente, mientras Segadora presentaba al nuevo monstruo que convoco-Esta criatura será la destrucción de los Power Rangers, no solo su aspecto es engañoso, sino que además será un enemigo duro de vencer-explico Segadora al tiempo que su nuevo monstruo aparecía por completo

Este tenía la apariencia de un hombre sumamente gordo, de color verde, con algunos tatuajes en todo el cuerpo, ojos de color rojo y dientes sumamente afilados, así como guantes de motociclista, pantalón negro de cuero y botas de combate, mirando con rabia todo a su alrededor.

-Temperance parecerá lento y torpe, pero es todo lo contrario y su cuerpo es capaz de absorber cualquier tipo de ataque, por lo que a los Rangers no les será fácil dañarlo-explico Segadora sonriendo de forma siniestra.

Tsue y Yabaiba escucharon unos ruidos que venían de la entrada, cuando voltearon lanzaron un grito de asombro, mismo que provoco una sonrisa de satisfacción en Segadora-Si, lo sé, soy una genio-dijo con mucha confianza en su nuevo monstruo.

-¡No! ¡No lo decíamos por ti! ¡Es…Diagon!-señalo Yabaiba y Segadora volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

Se trataba de una persona de Ojos rojos, Cabello rubio hasta los hombros, es alto con un físico muy bien desarrollado (1.99cm de altura) y lleva una chaqueta de color amarillo ceniza que llega hasta las rondillas con un top-tank negra debajo y viste pantalones verdes con tirantes, zuecos grises.

-Sí, así es, soy yo, finalmente he regresado-se presentó el misterioso Diagon.

-Diagon Zendries, uno de mis más temibles generales, creí que te había perdido para siempre-señalo Necronomica sorprendida por la aparición de ese guerrero.

-También me vi perdido su alteza-reconoció Diagon reverenciándola-estuve mucho tiempo en lo que quedo del reino antiguo, buscando un modo de poder volver al Undead World y ante usted, mi señora, pero debido a las molestias que me causaron Joel y Gael no pude reunirme con usted en el tiempo que hubiera querido, por eso es que me tarde tanto en regresar, incluso tengo arena en lugares que nunca se deben pronunciar-expreso al tiempo que se quitaba uno de sus zapatos y sacaba una gran cantidad de arena.

Los demás miembros del Undead World solo observaban lo que pasaba, mientras que la Princesa esperaba con mucha impaciencia lo que iba a pasar ahora, fue entonces que Diagon fijo su atención en Segadora.

-Dulzura ¿podrías limpiar esto por mí? Gracias, que amable-dijo antes de que Segadora siquiera respondiera.

-¿Dulzura?-cuestiono Segadora molesta-¡Yo soy Segadora! ¡Una de las guerreras más poderosas del Undead World, fiel servidora de la Emperatriz Necronomica y protectora de la Princesa Reiji!-.

-¿Protectora? Ya veo, eres otro de sus juguetes, aunque no pareces serle tan importante como lo es Lilim-señalo Diagon.

Al escuchar eso, Segadora se dispuso a callar de un golpe a Diagon, pero Tsue y Yabaiba la detuvieron antes de que hiciera alguna locura-¿Qué hacen? ¡Suéltenme par de tontos!-.

-¡Ya basta!-bramo Necronomica golpeando el suelo con su báculo-Segadora, lleva a Temperance a la Tierra y comienza con el plan de inmediato-ordeno Necronomica.

Segadora tuvo que acatar la orden de la Emperatriz, no sin antes mirar con furia a Diagon, que solo le guiño un ojo de forma burlona, una vez que Segadora se marchó, Diagon volteo a ver a la Emperatriz.

-Mi señora, en el tiempo que estuve lejos escuche historias sumamente ridículas, de que todavía quedaba una Shimmer con vida-expreso Diagon.

-Por desgracia eso no es una mentira, realmente hay una Shimmer con vida, tengo mucho que contarte-señalo la Emperatriz poniendo al tanto a uno de sus más antiguos y leales sirvientes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Por su parte, Segadora llego a la Tierra junto con Temperance y un grupo de Zombis, los cuales atacaron a la gente sin ningún tipo de piedad, aunque Segadora se encontraba sumida en su propio mundo en esos momentos.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Dulzura! ¡Se atrevió a llamarme dulzura! ¿Pueden creerlo?-cuestiono mirando a los Zombis, que solo la miraron con confusión absoluta, hecho que molesto a la guerrera y les disparo un rayo.

Temperance comenzó a avanzar a paso lento y con cada paso que daba hacía temblar el suelo debido a su peso, provocando que su barriga se moviera de un lado a otro como si fuera gelatina, fue cuando varios disparos golpearon a Temperance, pero sin hacerle el menor daño.

-¡Alto!-.

-Justo a tiempo-dijo Segadora, ya que quien llego no eran los Rangers, sino Myra-esperaba a los Power Rangers, pero creo que tú serás una prueba eficiente de mi nuevo monstruo-.

-¡Esto no tiene que ser así, Luz! ¡Por favor, deja que te ayude, si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por Fluttershy, ella también quiere verte!-aseguro Myra mirando a su vieja amiga.

-¿Fluttershy?-exclamo Segadora, al tiempo que sentía como una más de sus personalidades estaba comenzando a tomar el control, pero logro resistirse al cambio-no tengo ningún interés en verla de nuevo-aseguro.

Myra se puso en guardia, especialmente cuando Temperance se abalanzo sobre ella a paso lento, hecho que le permitió esquivarlo con facilidad, para después emplear su agilidad felina, atacándolo por distintos flancos, pero cuando creyó que había logrado algo, se dio cuenta de que sus ataques no le hacían el menor daño.

-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendida, especialmente cuando vio que sus garras fueron quebradas por tocar aquel inmenso cuerpo.

-No podrás destruir a una bestia como esta con algo tan insignificante como unas garras de gatita-señalo Segadora, mientras los Zombis esperaban la orden de atacar.

-¡De todos modos parece que tu gordito amigo no se mueve rápido!-se burló Myra.

Al escuchar eso, algo hizo clic en Temperance-¿Gordito?-exclamo al tiempo que derramaba una lágrima, al tiempo que se enfurecía, hecho que sorprendió y extraño a Myra-¡Nadie me dice gordito!-rugió dándole un golpe a Myra con fuerza.

Myra quedo en el suelo confundida por lo que acababa de pasar y apenas tuvo tiempo de evitar el siguiente golpe que fue lanzado de parte de Temperance, rodando por el suelo, se levantó con mucha rapidez, al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia, sorprendida por el aumento que tuvo en su velocidad, hecho que saco una risa burlona en Segadora.

-¡Creo que debí decirte que Temperance es bastante sensible cuando le dicen algo sobre su peso, es algo que no le gusta en lo más mínimo!-expreso con un tono de voz sumamente divertido.

-Ya me di cuenta-respondió Myra al tiempo que esquivaba un golpe de parte del puño de Temperance, quien solo rugió sumamente molesto.

-¡Me llamaste gordito y ahora lo pagaras caro!-grito Temperance disponiéndose a seguir en la batalla.

Fue cuando varios disparos lo golpearon por la espalda, cuando volteo se encontraron con los Power Rangers-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sunset mirando a Myra.

-Por fortuna llegaron a tiempo, pero tengan cuidado, ese sujeto es más duro de lo que aparenta-advirtió Myra.

-¡Entendido!-los Rangers se lanzaron al ataque y Myra se dirigió hacia Segadora, aunque tuvo que pasar por varios Zombis para poder llegar hasta donde se encontraba.

-Vaya, como se ve que quieres que sea yo quien te liquide-dijo Segadora divertida, al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia.

-¡No quiero nada de eso, solo quiero recuperar a quien alguna vez fuera una gran amiga y lo voy a hacer!-aseguro lanzándose al ataque, comenzando un combate sumamente igualado, mientras los Rangers se encargaban de Temperance.

Oculto detrás de una pared, Diagon hizo acto de aparición-Así que esos son los nuevos Power Rangers-observo de manera siniestra-han pasado muchos años desde que se vieron, al menos desde que Zordon derroto a la Alianza del Mal-señalo, al tiempo que dirigió su vista hacia donde Segadora peleaba con Myra-interesante-.

Odd lanzo un golpe con sus dagas al abdomen de Temperance, pero al hacerlo, estas rebotaron sin hacerle el menor daño, lanzando a Odd por los aires, al tiempo que Kenneth y Spike también lo atacaban con sus respectivas armas, logrando el mismo resultado.

-¿Es lo mejor que pueden hacer? ¡Sus armas no me hacen ni cosquillas!-declaro Temperance burlándose de los Rangers, al tiempo que Starlight hacía acto de aparición.

-¡Intenta resistir esto!-grito disparándole varias flechas, mismas que rebotaron en el cuerpo de Temperance y se las devolvieron.

-¡No creí que derrotar a los Rangers sería un trabajo sencillo!-declaro riéndose de forma burlona.

-¡Pues no lo esperes!-grito Sunset apareciendo y lanzando un golpe con su espada, pero también salió disparada hacia atrás.

Los cinco Rangers quedaron en el suelos, sorprendidos por la resistencia de aquel monstruo, que no tardo en lanzarse contra ellos corriendo a paso sumamente lento-¡Tomen esto! ¡Barrigazo!-declaro dándole precisamente eso a Sunset, un golpe con el estómago, lanzándola por los aires.

Lo siguiente que Temperance hizo, fue enredarse en su cuerpo y lanzarse como si fuera una gigantesca bola de demolición, golpeando a los Rangers con más fuerza que antes y enviándolos por los aires, provocando que cayeran en distintos puntos, al tiempo que él se incorporaba de nuevo.

-¡Esto es demasiado fácil y yo que pensé que los Power Rangers serían un reto mayor!-se burló con tono divertido.

Levantándose con algo de dificultad, los Rangers lo encararon de nuevo-¿Quieres dificultad? ¡Te la daremos ahora mismo! ¡Modo Guardián Activado!-invocaron pasando al siguiente nivel.

-¡No van a conseguir hacer nada con esos trajes brillantes!-declaro disparándoles un rayo de su boca, mismo que los Rangers esquivaron con mucha agilidad, para después moverse de un lado a otro, su velocidad también aumentaba mucho cuando pasaban al Modo Guardián-¡Oigan! ¿Qué creen que hacen? ¡Dejen de moverse! ¡Así no puedo apuntarles bien!-grito disparándoles rayos, pero por más que trataba de dar en el blanco, siempre fallaba.

Los Rangers aprovecharon su velocidad para atacar a Temperance de manera sorpresiva, siempre golpeándolo en distintos puntos de su cuerpo y aunque no recibía un gran daño realmente, se podía notar que algo si estaba ocurriéndole en su cuerpo, algo de lo que él no se percataba.

Además de eso, el hecho de estar girando por todos lados, intentando alcanzar a los Rangers, comenzó a tener sus consecuencias en su enorme volumen, ya que su cuerpo comenzó a cansarse lentamente, no sudaba, pero vaya que se veía a punto de desfallecer.

-¡Dejen…de moverse…esto ya no es…divertido!-expreso con voz algo agitada.

Los Rangers hicieron acto de aparición en hilera frente a él, siempre colocados en guardia-¡Parece que no eres capaz de mantenerte con ese inmenso cuerpo!-señalo Sunset con burla.

-¡No se crean…la gran…cosa…!-señalo Temperance con voz agitada todavía.

-Creo que te convendría más tener una dieta un poco más saludable, comiendo frutas y verduras-señalo Starlight viéndolo con algo de pena.

-Yo…soy…un Zombi…solo como….carne…humana…-Temperance le comenzó a costar incluso formar una simple oración-pero…no importa que sean…tan rápidos…no pueden…herirme…y así…no podrán…vencerme-señalo.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de que no te estemos dañando-señalo Sunset cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué?-cuando Temperance miro su abdomen se dio cuenta de que tenía una herida en el mismo-¿Cómo?-.

-¡Mientras te atacábamos a gran velocidad, tu gastabas fuerzas tratando de atraparnos, eso fue lo que nos permitió lograr hacerte esa herida!-explico la peli fuego sonriendo.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡No me detendrán con esto!-bramo lanzándose al ataque de nuevo, pero los Rangers también corrieron hacia él, al tiempo que sus cuerpos comenzaban a brillar con mucha intensidad.

-¡Máximo Poder!-invocó convirtiéndose en las versiones de luz de sus Guardianes, golpeando con fuerza a Temperance, que finalmente cayó al suelo y exploto.

Esa acción capto la atención de Myra y Segadora, quienes detuvieron su batalla un momento-¡No puede ser! ¡Lograron destruir a Temperance!-exclamo sorprendida.

-¡Ya deberías saberlo amiga, no importa que nos envié tu jefa, jamás seremos vencidos!-aseguro Kenneth.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡El pueblo unido, jamás será vencido!-grito Odd con mucha fuerza.

Segadora gruño ante eso, cuando un disparo de energía salió de la nada, golpeando a los Rangers y a Myra, dejando confundida a Segadora, fue cuando Diagon hizo acto de aparición, sorprendiendo a la amiga de Reiji y a los demás.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que en serio hayas pensado que ese monstruo de pacotillas iba a ser capaz de vencerlos-dijo Diagon.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-cuestiono Segadora mirándolo con furia.

-¿Quién carajos es ese tipo?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No lo sé, pero creo que estamos viendo a un nuevo enemigo-respondió Starlight con preocupación y Sunset también pensaba lo mismo.

-No estás tan lejos de la verdad, mi nombre es Diagon y soy uno de los generales más aclamados de la Emperatriz Necronomica, estoy seguro de que ya deben haber escuchado algo de mí, después de todo, ya se enfrentaron a Kavaxas y a Einar-señalo Diagon.

Los Rangers se vieron entre sí confundidos, pero no necesitaban confirmarle nada a ese sujeto para saber que si decía estar al nivel de Kavaxas y Einar entonces debían tomarlo con seriedad, por lo que no tardaron en incorporarse de nuevo.

-¡Perfecto, con ambos aquí seguramente acabaremos con ellos!-señalo Segadora y Diagon se rio-¿De qué te ríes?-.

-Sabía que tener tres personalidades distintas te hacían bastante inestable, pero no creí que también te hicieran tonta, los Rangers ahora están en Modo Guardián, eso significa que ahora son demasiado poderosos para cualquiera de nosotros, por lo que la acción más correcta en estos momentos es optar por la retirada táctica-señalo Diagon.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-gruño Segadora.

-No lo estoy, Tsue, serías tan amable-indico Diagon, al tiempo que Tsue hacía acto de aparición.

-¡Con todo gusto!-respondió Tsue apareciendo-¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco lanzando su hechizo y al instante, Temperance hizo acto de aparición nuevamente en su forma gigante.

-¡Hora de causar más destrucción!-declaro riéndose al tiempo que pisaba el suelo con fuerza, provocando que todo el lugar se estremeciera de manera sumamente violenta por sus enormes pies.

Myra gruño ante eso y miro a los Rangers-¡Ustedes tendrán que disculparme, pero no puedo permitir que Segadora se marche, es…algo importante para mí y Fluttershy!-declaro con simplicidad y los Rangers asintieron.

-Descuida, lo entendemos-aseguro Sunset.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-invocaron y los Zords volvieron a la batalla-¡Megazord Valquiria Activado!-.

-¡Esto va a ser muy fácil!-declaro Temperance lanzándose a la batalla, comenzando un encuentro sumamente devastador en contra de Valquiria.

La Megazord lanzaba toda clase de golpes contra su contrincante, pero el cuerpo de ese monstruo absorbía todos sus ataques con mucha facilidad, en serio era uno de los monstruos más grotescos y fuertes que el Undead World había enviado hasta el momento.

-¡Sable de Luz!-invocaron los Rangers y en cuanto Valquiria obtuvo su sable, se lanzó a gran velocidad para dar por terminada la batalla-¡Valquiria a Girar!-.

Valquiria giro e impacto a Temperance, pero apenas sus cuerpos chocaron, la Megazord salió disparada, como si hubiera chocado contra un muro hecho de millones de resortes, cayendo con fuerza al suelo y estremeciendo la cabina principal, rápidamente, Valquiria se puso en pie de nuevo.

-¡Por favor, no van a poder vencerme con algo como eso!-declaro Temperance volviendo a enroscarse para convertirse en una bola de destrucción, con la cual arremetió contra Valquiria varias veces, golpeándola con mucha fuerza.

Una vez que se detuvo y se incorporó, Temperance le disparo una llamarada de su boca, dándole a Valquiria con fuerza, provocando que soltara el sable y cayera al suelo, quedando tendida en el mismo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, justo cuando Diagon y ambas chicas se dispusieron a marcharse, Myra rugió de una manera bestial, al tiempo que daba un salto y quedaba frente a ellas-¿Se te ofrece algo?-pregunto Diagon con tono serio y algo desinteresado.

-¡No dejare que te lleves a Luz de vuelta al Undead World!-aseguro colocándose en guardia, al tiempo que Segadora se disponía a enfrentarla, pero Diagon la detuvo.

-Lo siento niña, pero esa no es tu decisión, la Emperatriz quiere a todas sus fuerzas junto a ella, así que mejor hazte un favor y quítate de mi camino antes de que pierda mi paciencia-advirtió Diagon con tono tenebroso.

-¡No subestimes el poder de los animales!-bramo Myra lanzándose al ataque, pero justo cuando ataco, una extraña fuerza invisible la empujo hacia atrás-¿Qué?-.

-Necesitaras algo más fuerte que eso para poder atravesar mi barrera-expreso Diagon lanzándose a gran velocidad contra ella y dándole un golpe con fuerza en el abdomen, provocando que Myra abriera mucho sus ojos y se estrellara contra un banco-ahora, hazte a un lado o atente a las consecuencias-sentencio Diagon.

Myra se levantó con algo de dificultad, pero dispuesta a seguir intentando-No dejare que te la lleves, no ahora…no después de tanto tiempo que estuve buscándola, para que al fin…-Myra recordó aquellos días felices, cuando eran ellas dos y Fluttershy, jugando juntas y viviendo alegremente-tengo que hacerlo…por esos bellos recuerdos…por Fluttershy, pero también…porque quiero recuperar a mi amiga-aseguro con firmeza.

-Ustedes son realmente patéticos-se burló Diagon.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Rangers trataban de poner en pie de nuevo a Valquiria, antes de que su gordo contendiente decidiera darse un banquete con ellos-¡Esto es malo, Myra está en problemas!-exclamo Spike.

-¡Pero antes de ayudarla a ella, tenemos que ocuparnos de ese marrano primero!-señalo Kenneth.

-Concuerdo y creo que es el momento de solicitar ayuda-dijo Sunset con decisión.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA** **)**

Temperance ya sentía la victoria en sus manos-¡Sí! ¡Ya nada me puede detener ahora!-declaro riéndose de forma victoriosa ante sus propias palabras.

Apenas dijo eso, el majestuoso Fénix Celestial hizo acto de aparición en el cielo, blandiendo sus poderosas alas y descendiendo a gran velocidad, una vez que estuvo a cierta distancia, comenzó a bombardear a Temperance con varias bolas de fuego, las cuales golpearon su inmenso cuerpo, para después embestirlo y girar en el aire.

-¡Quieren jugar rudo! ¡Pues juguemos de ese modo!-bramo Temperance disparándole un rayo, mismo que el Fénix esquivo comenzando a girar.

Valquiria aprovecho la confusión para incorporarse y fue cuando el Fénix se reflejó en su ojo, dando un salto, se combinaron, volando hacia Temperance, siempre con su sable en la mano, al verlos acercarse, el monstruo simplemente se rio.

-¿Lo hacen para impresionarme? ¡Son más tontos de lo que pensé!-declaro al tiempo que se preparaba para recibir el impacto, confiando en que podría resistirlo.

-¡Valquiria! ¡Tornado de Fuego!-girando a gran velocidad, Valquiria impacto contra el abdomen de Temperance, consiguiendo atravesarlo, para impacto del monstruo.

-¡No…puede ser…!-exclamo cayendo al suelo y explotando, mientras Valquiria posaba en señal de triunfo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Myra rodo por el suelo tras recibir otro nuevo ataque de parte de Diagon, que le disparo varias ráfagas de energía, al tiempo que Segadora solo observaba lo que pasaba-¡Luz! ¡Por favor, ayúdame!-suplico mirándola y Segadora desvió la mirada, sintiendo como su mente comenzaba a debatir.

-Si Segadora, creo que debes ayudar a tu vieja amiga-señalo Diagon-después de todo, es alguien muy importante para ti y debido a que tu lealtad está dividida entre la Emperatriz y esta mocosa, así como también la otra chiquilla, entonces tu personalidad se dividió en tres partes, es tu oportunidad de demostrar de qué lado estas realmente-

Segadora comenzó a titubear, sin saber qué hacer, mirando a Diagon y a Myra, por suerte, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, ya que el suelo se sacudió con violencia, pues Valquiria apareció dispuesta a ayudar a Myra.

-¡Creo que esta vez les toca al Undead World pedir ayuda!-señalo Odd.

Segadora se dispuso a llamar a su Zord, pero Diagon la detuvo-¡No! Ya nos encontraremos en otro momento, Rangers-aseguro llevándose con ella a Segadora.

Una vez que los dos villanos se retiraron, los Rangers bajaron de Valquiria y corrieron a auxiliar a Myra-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Starlight ayudándola a levantarse.

-Me encuentro…algo…herida…pero sobreviviré-respondió Myra, para luego ver hacia donde antes estaba Segadora-creí que estaba lográndolo, pude sentirlo, estaba llegando a Luz, pero creo que todavía me falta mucho por alcanzarla-.

-No entiendo muy bien lo que pasa entre ustedes, pero puedes contar con nosotros para ayudarte-aseguro Sunset y Myra le sonrió de manera agradecida.

-Bueno, creo que ahora tenemos que agregar uno más a la lista de villanos que quieren despacharnos-señalo Kenneth.

-El imperio de Necronomica es más extenso de lo que pensé-gruño la peli fuego.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

En cuanto Diagon y Segadora aparecieron ante Necronomica, no tardaron en arrodillarse y Diagon le conto lo que paso-Al parecer, el supuesto monstruo invencible de esta niña no fue lo que prometió, no solo fue destruido, sino que además, demostró que todavía tiene mucho de sus otras personalidades dominándola-informo Diagon.

-¿Eso es cierto?-pregunto Necronomica mirando a la guerrera.

-Bueno…no diría que me estén dominando…he conseguido mantenerlas a raya en las misiones, logrando evitar que me afecten-respondió Segadora con algo de temor.

-Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo podrás seguir haciendo eso? Esta batalla demostró que aun tienes sentimientos por tus dos amigas, que realmente la extrañas y quieres volver con ellas, después de todo ¿Por qué otro motivo esa salvaje se esfuerza tanto por rescatarte? incluso te llama Luz-señalo Diagon.

Al escuchar eso, Segadora se levantó de golpe-¡No te atrevas a llamarme de ese modo! ¡Todo este tiempo he peleado en nombre de la Emperatriz y por la gloria del Undead World!-se defendió mirando con furia y odio a Diagon.

-Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo será eso?-pregunto Diagon levantándose con calma-¿Qué nos garantiza que no te volverás en contra de nuestra líder en cualquier momento? Solo porque quieres volver a estar con esas chiquillas-.

-¡Ya me cansaste!-bramo Segadora atacando a Diagon, pero este esquivo su golpe con suma facilidad y le dio un golpe por la espalda, derribándola.

Segadora no tardo en levantarse y volver al ataque, pero todos sus golpes y patadas eran bloqueados con mucha facilidad, llego un momento en que Diagon contraataco, dándole un golpe en el abdomen y luego sujetándola del cuello, la levanto con mucha facilidad del suelo, apretando su cuello con cada vez más fuerza, al tiempo que Segadora luchaba por liberarse.

-Debes aprender a respetar a tus superiores mocosa estúpida, después de todo, no eres más que una niña malcriada y caprichosa-se burló Diagon.

Segadora seguía haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse, el aire comenzó a faltarle en sus pulmones y cuando se empezó a poner morada-Ya fue suficiente Diagon, suéltala de inmediato-ordeno Necronomica.

Al escuchar eso, Diagon miro a la Emperatriz, cuyos ojos le indicaban que estaba hablando muy en serio-Como ordene majestad-acato soltando a Segadora-supongo que tienes que estar agradecida por lo generosa que nuestra líder es-.

-¡Perro de la calle!-bramo Segadora.

-¡Ya fue suficiente Segadora!-bramo Necronomica deteniéndola-retírate ahora mismo, voy a tener una conversación con Diagon-.

Tragándose su enojo, Segadora se retiró del salón del trono, dejando solos a Necronomica y a Diagon, que solo se rio divertido-Ella va a traicionarla mi señora, creo que sería mejor deshacernos de ella, así como también debería hacer lo mismo con Belial y Neal-sugirió Diagon.

-Serán destruidos solo si yo lo considero necesario, hasta el momento han hecho las cosas bien para mi causa, pero si llegan a intentar pasarse de listos, les enseñare que así como les di vida, también se las puedo quitar-sentencio Necronomica.

-Oh maestra, usted es cruel, es la maldad pura-reconoció Diagon.

-¿Qué esperabas de una hija de la Gran Bestia del Mal? Tal vez él ya no este, pero su legado aún continúa y me asegurare que donde la Alianza del Mal no pudo triunfar, el Undead World lo haga-señalo Necronomica con firmeza.

-Será glorioso cuando eso ocurra-aseguro Diagon sonriendo-el mal pronto reinara-.

-Y ni siquiera los Shimmer podrán impedirlo-finalizo Necronomica con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo enemigo, que además de todo, planea un complot en contra de algunos aliados de Necronomica ¿Cuáles serán las verdaderas intenciones de Diagon?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Olivia:** _aunque debe ser cuidadoso, ya que si hace algo imprudente, puede costarle caro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y nuevamente ha aparecido otro OC que está del lado de Necronomica, las cosas se complican. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _y continuamos con la aparición de más OC que están del lado de Necronomica, aunque este menosprecia un poco al tuyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _solo recuerda que solo puede darle tres órdenes y que luego lo que reviva muere de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente y ha aparecido un nuevo aliado del Undead World que menosprecia a Segadora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es algo que puede ocurrir en cualquier momento, hay que estar preparados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _ciertamente, fue muy triste su muerte y realmente me molesta hasta donde llega la arrogancia del ser humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _de hecho, hay más de uno en realidad, en una guerra no puedes depender de uno solo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _como dije antes, solo cite una de sus frases. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _bueno, ya lo has visto, realmente hay muchos aliados de Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _bueno, ya veremos, porque tuvo muchos puntos que no me gustaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _bueno, ya veremos lo que pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _bueno, ya apareció otro OC y nuevamente se trata de un aliado oscuro de Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _todo puede pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _eso es muy cierto, en estos momentos, la líder de todo ese mundo es Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y ha aparecido otro OC que también está del lado de Necronomica y puede causar muchos problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _eso es algo sumamente cierto, pero bueno, ahora continuamos con más OC hasta otro descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _ciertamente y ahora ha aparecido otro OC que está del lado de Necronomica, un guerrero que sabe cuándo se debe actuar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _todo depende del orden en que llegaron y hasta el momento, no creo que vaya ni por la mitad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _y todavía vienen tiempos sumamente difíciles, como ya abras visto en este capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _aunque ella sigue negándose a aceptar formar para del equipo y solo busca su venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _no tiente la suerte, ya que Reiji sigue siendo la hija de Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _y a ver qué piensas de este nuevo personaje, que si bien no ha mostrado sus habilidades, si su superioridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _y nuevamente ha aparecido un OC que está del lado de Necronomica y su mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, Éire, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Enya Berser, Diane Noir, Saint Femme, Marie Caster, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Gokash Z, Shazam, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Seiryu.001, The LAV, Bowser3000000, Dra Optimus Star 3, Tenzalucard123, Wham Pillar One, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitore21, Edge Hell Razor, Freedom Gundam 96, Narancia Aeron, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, White Killer 09, Wild Boy, Espadachín de la Luz, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Polnareff Silver, Nero Metallic, Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Hiruma Demon, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Abbacchio Leone, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Ant, Gaou Tyranus, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Tetsuma Gundam, Joestar, Ichiro Rider, Zeppeli, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, Iron Mario, E.I. Lara, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Revolver, Hamon, Odín, Raft, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	41. Un Ranger Metalico

" _ **Un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido, un guerrero llamado Diagon, que aparenta tener una gran devoción y lealtad hacia Necronomica, pero que considera a guerreros como Segadora completamente innecesarios y posibles traidores, para demostrar su punto, la siguió hasta su ataque a la Tierra, empleando un nuevo monstruo que puso a los Rangers en problemas, así como también y una vez más, Myra trato de hacer reaccionar a su vieja amiga, quien no está dispuesta a escuchar razones de ningún tipo, cuando la batalla termino, Diagon le dijo a Necronomica que no era sabio confiar en Segadora y que lo mejor sería destruirla a ella, así como también a Belial y a Neal, ya que ellos dos no eran capaces de dejar de tratar de matarse, aunque Necronomica lo reconoció, argumento que aun los necesitaba para sus planes y que tendrían ese destino si alguno de ellos se atrevía a olvidar cuál era su lugar"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 41**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 41 ¿Un Ranger Metálico?**

Era un día normal en la escuela de Canterlot, era la hora del almuerzo en esos momentos y Odd ya iba por su sexta ración del día, hecho que sorprendía a la cocinera, ya que ese chico fácilmente podría comerse hasta las sobras y en más de una ocasión lo había hecho.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Los Lunes de tacos son los mejores!-declaro Odd comiéndose sus deliciosos tacos.

-Odd, es Miércoles-señalo Kenneth mirando a su rubio y glotón amigo.

-¡Lo que sea!-expuso Odd sin darle importancia, al tiempo que seguía comiendo su sexta ración de tacos, los cuales eran un total de seis en cada ración, lo que significaba que ya llevaba más de treinta y seis.

-¿Cómo puedes comer tanto sin engordar?-pregunto Spike sorprendido.

-Años de práctica viendo Scooby Doo, Dragón Ball y One Piece-respondió Odd-ah y también a Garfield el gato-.

Spike volteo a ver a Kenneth, que solo suspiro-Mejor ni preguntes, porque yo tampoco lo entiendo-aseguro y fue cuando la peli fuego llego.

-Veo que están divirtiéndose mucho-señalo viendo como Odd comía todos sus tacos-en serio Odd, creo que debes ser un poco más cuidadoso en lo que comes-.

-Hay que aprovechar cuando se puede-aseguro Odd sin dejar de comer.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Starlight?-pregunto Kenneth al notar la ausencia de su última integrante, no tuvo que esperar mucho por la respuesta, ya que la chica hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Chicos! ¿Ya supieron quién va a venir hoy a Angel Grove?-pregunto Starlight emocionada.

-¿De quién se trata?-pregunto Kenneth confundido por la emoción de la chica.

-De Conan Bekson-respondió Sunset antes de que Starlight pudiera hacerlo, al escuchar eso, Kenneth se sorprendió, mientras que Spike y Odd se quedaban algo confundidos.

-Oigan…creo que he escuchado ese nombre antes, pero no logro recordar donde lo escuche-dijo Spike pensativo.

-Conan Bekson es uno de los jóvenes más ricos de todo el planeta, un muchacho con un intelecto sumamente impresionante, tan brillante es que incluso creo su propia empresa desde cero, siendo considerado una de las mentes más brillantes de este siglo-explico Sunset-aunque también es algo distraído y es muy común que se equivoque en muchos aspectos-.

Los Rangers se vieron entre sí ante la explicación de Sunset, ya que había algo que sonaba sumamente sospechoso en todo eso-Lo dices como si fueran amigos-observo Kenneth.

-Amigos no, socios…si, él y yo hemos hecho algunos negocios en el pasado-reconoció Sunset.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Starlight.

-De acuerdo, sabía que eras rica y que tenías una motocicleta genial, por no mencionar que eres sumamente hermosa-dijo Spike recordando aquella ocasión en que fue a visitarlos a su casa-pero de eso a ser socia de un millonario-.

-Solo hicimos algunos pequeños tratos de inversiones, nada importante en realidad, aunque él siempre quiso que formara parte de su empresa, pero eso era algo que no me interesaba, de hecho, él mismo me llamo y me dijo que le gustaría reunirse conmigo para hablar sobre negocios de inversión y de una posible asociación-conto la peli fuego.

-¿Crees que le moleste que vayas con amigos?-pregunto Starlight y el grupo la miro haciéndole ojitos.

La peli fuego finalmente suspiro y sonrió divertida-Creo que pueden hacerlo, después de todo, quiere que tengamos una reunión privada para hablar sobre eso y algo me dice que no me dejaran en paz hasta que acepte ¿verdad?-pregunto y sus amigos solo sonrieron, aunque Odd lo hizo con la boca llena de comida y las mejillas infladas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido y ahora se mostraba sumamente interesada en ese muchacho-Así que hay un nuevo genio en la ciudad, que interesante-observo.

-He escuchado hablar sobre él-intervino Estraga-realmente es una de las mentes más brillantes de la época moderna, incluso ha conseguido logros que a muchos científicos les tomaron años y solo tiene 18 años-explico el científico.

-Suena a que una mente tan privilegiada como esa podría sernos muy útil, quiero obtenerla para mis propósitos-señalo Necronomica con maldad absoluta.

-No se preocupe mi señora, ya he pensado en una forma de poder entregarle no solo esa mente, sino todas las posibles, permítame presentarle a Jaspe-presento Estraga.

Fue cuando un nuevo monstruo hizo acto de aparición, este era de cuerpo sumamente delgado, con una enorme cabeza que mostraba su cerebro gigante, el cual parecía estar a punto de explotar, levitaba sobre el suelo y con varios objetos a su alrededor.

-A su servicio-se presentó Jaspe.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial este monstruo?-pregunto Necronomica viéndolo detenidamente.

-Jaspe es capaz de devorar los pensamientos de sus víctimas, absorbiendo su inteligencia y haciéndola suya, de ese modo no solo podríamos obtener la mente de ese mocoso, sino también la de los Power Rangers, incluso podríamos llegar a descubrir dónde está la guarida de Dulcea y de controlar a sus Guardianes-explico Estraga.

-Eso me agrada, muy bien Jaspe, ve a la Tierra y comienza a robar la inteligencia de todos aquellos que se interpongan en tu camino-indico Necronomica.

-Como usted ordene, mi señora-dijo Jaspe retirándose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

En una oficina de uno de los edificios más lujosos de la ciudad, se encontraba el misterioso Conan Bekson, el cual se mostraba como un muchacho de 18 años, ojos azules, de pelo rubio y corto, peinado hacia el costado y vistiendo de forma elegante, pero sumamente cómoda.

Fue cuando el sonido de un timbre se escuchó, mismo que venía de una bocina colocada en su escritorio-¿Si?-.

-"Señor Bekson, la señorita Shimmer y compañía llegaron para verlo"-informo la secretaria.

Al escuchar eso, el joven aparto su vista de algunos documentos que tenía que revisar y sonrió con emoción-Hágala pasar por favor-pidió respondiendo y acomodándose para recibir a sus visitas, quienes no tardaron en entrar.

Una vez que la puerta se abrió, la secretaria se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a las visitas de su jefe, quienes ingresaron casi al instante, una vez que estuvieron dentro, Sunset miro a Conan fijamente, silbando sorprendida, pero antes de poder decir algo, Conan se levantó de su silla.

-¡Sunset! ¡Qué gusto me da verte de nuevo!-declaro el chico acercándose a la peli fuego y abrazándola con fuerza, hecho que extraño a sus amigos, pero Sunset solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Conan, vaya que ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo la peli fuego sonriéndole a su viejo amigo, no te veía desde hace tiempo, veo que has cambiado mucho tu aspecto desde la última vez que te vi-observo Sunset.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Creo que la gente no quiere un jefe que tenga cabello largo y vista de manera sumamente cómoda-gruño Conan en tono juguetón-pero veo que trajiste compañía-.

-Sí, ellos son mis amigos-presento Sunset, dejando sorprendido a Conan.

-¿Amigos? ¿Tienes amigos?-exclamo sorprendido-¡Vaya, realmente me sorprendiste, la última vez que te vi dijiste que no necesitabas amigos para nada!-recordó el muchacho mirando a los chicos con mucha sorpresa.

-En ese entonces no sabía cuánto los necesitaba-reconoció la peli fuego y Spike nuevamente sintió un nudo en el estómago, en serio le dolía pensar en todo lo que su hermana le hizo a Sunset-pero bueno, ella es Starlight, mi mejor amiga y ellos tres son Kenneth, Odd y Spike-.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos-saludo Conan sonriéndoles.

-Tiene una oficina muy interesante-observo Kenneth, ya que Conan tenía muchos carteles y posters de los Power Rangers, así como también figuras de acción de ellos, entre otras cosas.

-Bueno, eso se debe a que siempre he admirado a los Power Rangers, son mis ídolos, en serio, los admiro muchísimo-reconoció Conan-se todo sobre ellos, excepto sus identidades secretas, es lo único que desconozco por completo-expreso con cierta frustración-pero bueno, todos los héroes necesitan mantener sus identidades en secreto-.

-Creo que eso podemos dejarlo para después, dime Conan ¿para que querías verme exactamente?-pregunto Sunset sentándose en un sillón de brazos y piernas cruzadas.

-Directo al punto, como siempre solías hacerlo, tal vez ya tengas amigos, pero creo que hay muchas cosas que no cambias, muy bien, si quieres saberlo, es muy simple, quiero que te unas a mi empresa, la última vez que nos vimos me ayudaste a ganar una gran cantidad de dinero al darme esos consejos de inversión, incluso tú te llevaste tu buen capital, por eso creo que deberíamos ser socios y poder…-.

-Conan, creo que ya fui muy clara contigo en esto y mi respuesta sigue siendo…-.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Antes de que tomes esa decisión, permíteme decirte en que consiste mi idea!-suplico con algo de desesperación.

La peli fuego suspiro y asintió-Esta bien ¿Qué tienes en mente?-.

Conan sonrió ante eso y le mostro la idea que tenía actualmente sobre hacer un nuevo videojuego, mismo que tendría no solo niveles para superar, sino que cada nivel tendría una recompensa especial para los jugadores.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La gente de Angel Grove estaba dedicándose a sus actividades diarias, parecía que iba a ser un día normal, pero nada es totalmente normal en esta ciudad sin un ataque de monstruo, mismo que no tardo en ocurrir cuando Jaspe hizo acto de aparición frente a un bibliotecario.

-¡Dame tus pensamientos!-declaro sacando unos tentáculos de su cabeza, mismos que se pegaron a la cabeza del hombre, para después comenzar a sacarle todos sus pensamientos, hasta dejarlo tendido en el suelo con una mirada perdida-¿Quién sigue?-pregunto de manera maligna y la gente emprendió la huida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

La esfera detecto una nueva amenaza y rápidamente corrió a ver qué estaba pasando, cuando lo vio se llenó de horror al ver lo que el nuevo monstruo de Necronomica estaba haciendo, rápidamente contacto a los Rangers.

-¡Rangers, hay un nuevo ataque de monstruo en la ciudad!-informo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Los comunicadores de los Rangers y los Guardianes les informaron a los chicos del nuevo ataque, pero lo que ninguno noto es que Conan también recibió una noticia de alerta máxima, rápidamente, Sunset miro a sus amigos y luego a Conan.

-Escucha Conan, lamento tener que irnos tan abruptamente, pero tenemos algo que hacer urgentemente-dijo Sunset.

-No te preocupes Sunset…de hecho, me acaban de avisar de que hay un problema que debo arreglar, lo único que puedo decir antes de que se vayan es que por favor pienses en mi oferta, ya que si ambos trabajamos juntos podríamos lograr cualquier cosa-pidió el chico mirando a Sunset con una sonrisa de esperanza, hecho que divirtió un poco a la peli fuego.

-Lo pensare, pero no prometo nada-dijo Sunset saliendo junto con sus amigos y buscando un lugar seguro, una vez que se quedó solo, Conan se dirigió hacia una pared, misma de la cual tecleo un código y esta se abrió revelando un traje-es hora de probar esta belleza-dijo sonriendo.

Afuera de su oficina, los Rangers también estaban con lo suyo-¿Qué sucede Dulcea?-pregunto Sunset.

"Rangers, el Undead World ha lanzado un nuevo monstruo, tienen que detenerlo antes de que siga lastimando a gente inocente"-indico Dulcea sin perder el tiempo.

-Entendido ¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-invocaron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los ciudadanos escapaban lo más rápido que podían de su temible atacante, que los atrapaba mediante sus poderes psíquicos para absorberles toda la información que pudiera, fue cuando sujeto a una joven, disponiéndose a hacerle lo mismo que a los demás, cuando varios rayos lo golpearon.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién se atreve?-.

-¡Power Rangers!-gritaron Sunset y los demás apareciendo, al tiempo que el monstruo los encaraba.

-¡Ah! ¡Los famosos Power Rangers, estaba comenzando a creer que no iban a venir!-expuso Jaspe mirándolos de manera cruel, si es que se podía decir que los veía, ya que no se podía ver donde estaban sus ojos.

-¡Oh vaya, ahora tenemos que lidiar con un Zombi nerd!-gruño Odd molesto.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Sunset.

-¿Y qué le has hecho a estas pobre personas?-agrego Starlight mirando a la gente a la cual ya le había quitado sus pensamientos.

-¡No mucho realmente, lo único que les hice fue quitarles aquello que ya no usan desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡Su cerebro!-expreso Jaspe riéndose-¡Toda esta gente desperdicia todo su poder cerebral pegados a la televisión, computadoras y celulares, así que les hago un favor y me llevo su delicioso cerebro!-.

-¡Estas enfermo!-acuso Kenneth.

-Yo no lo creo, porque verán, cuando devoro sus cerebros, también consigo que ellos se conviertan en…-chasqueando sus dedos, las personas a las que les quito sus cerebros encararon a los Rangers-mis fieles subordinados ¡Ataquen!-ordeno enviando a la gente contra los Rangers.

-¡Esto va a ser sencillo!-expreso Odd preparándose para la batalla, cuando Spike lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¿Estás loco? ¡No son Zombis ni Gremlins, sin personas inocentes!-señalo el Ranger Verde.

-Ah pues sí ¿verdad? ¿Entonces qué hacemos?-pregunto Odd preocupado por lo que estaba por pasar.

-¡Solo sométanlos sin lastimarlos! ¡Yo tratare de llegar hasta Jaspe!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Eso suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!-grito Kenneth cuando la gente arremetió contra ellos, atacándolos con todo lo que tuvieran a la mano.

La peli fuego dio varios saltos para evitar a la multitud que era víctima de Jaspe, para después lanzarse a gran velocidad en contra de dicho monstruo, pero antes de poder llegar a él, este alzo la mano y varios Zombis le bloquearon el paso, mismos que iban vestidos como los típicos nerds de escuela, algo que le pareció entre ridículo como extraño.

-¡Apuesto a que no pensaste que pediría ayuda a los Zombis reales! ¿Verdad?-pregunto divertido.

-¡De hecho, estaba pensando en otra cosa!-explico Sunset al tiempo que retrocedía por la confusión que le causaban esos Zombis, los cuales no tardaron en atacarla con reglas, libros, calculadoras y demás objetos científicos, hecho que en serio era algo raro.

Jaspe solo se rio al ver lo que estaba pasando y se dispuso a retirarse-¡Mientras ustedes juegan con ellos, yo iré a buscar mi siguiente bocado, nos vemos!-declaro.

Pero antes de que se marchara, un rayo lo golpe directamente, provocando que cayera y ante aquel repentino ataque, los Rangers dejaron su batalla, incluso los Zombis se detuvieron para ver quien fue el responsable del ataque, fue entonces que apareció, parecía ser un Ranger, solo que su traje era completamente metálico, bajando del cielo con impulsores en la planta de sus pies, de color rojo escarlata, con un casco que solo mostraba sus ojos azules.

-¡Lo siento amigo, pero los Power Rangers debemos permanecer unidos!-expreso el misterioso guerrero al quedar ante Jaspe.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-cuestiono Jaspe levantándose y mirando al misterioso Ranger.

-Eso es lo de menos, pero si quieres que te de un nombre, puedes llamarme ¡Ranger Metal Escarlata!-se presentó de manera dramática.

Los Rangers se quedaron más que confundidos ante esa aparición, sin comprender de donde venía, pero ni Dulcea sabía quién era él, nunca escucho de un Ranger como ese y dudaba mucho que tuviera que ver con el Centurión Azul o con Phantom Ranger, definitivamente esto era extraño.

-¡No me importa quién o que seas! ¡Si te interpones en mi camino te destruiré!-declaro lanzándole varias cosas con sus poderes.

Pero el Ranger Escarlata esquivaba los ataques con mucha facilidad, moviéndose de un lado a otro, demostrando que pese a que su traje era metálico, todavía era lo bastante ligero para darle velocidad, mientras esquivaba, no dejaba de decirle varias cosas a Jaspe, hecho que captó la atención de Sunset.

-¡Ya veo, eres de los que piensan que la mente es el arma más poderosa que puede existir y tienes razón hasta cierto punto, ya que yo estoy de acuerdo con esa teoría!-moviéndose a gran velocidad, el guerrero apareció frente a Jaspe y le lanzo una ráfaga de poderosos puñetazos justo a la cabeza o mejor dicho, al cerebro, lo que provoco que quedara bastante aturdido, especialmente cuando recibió un golpe más que le tiro algunos dientes.

Jaspe rodo por el suelo y quedo tendido sobre el césped, mientras el Ranger se sacudía las manos-Pero siempre hay que tener espacio para una tradicional y bien merecida patada en el trasero-expuso al tiempo que los Rangers se acercaban a él, después de haber logrado dominar tanto a los Zombis como a los ciudadanos.

-Gracias por tu ayuda-dijo Starlight.

-No tienen que agradecerme, en serio ame ayudar a los Power Rangers, siempre los he admirado, desde que era muy pequeño-confeso el misterioso guerrero, captando mucho la atención de Sunset, demasiado.

-Pero ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Kenneth mirándolo extrañado.

-Ya lo dije, me llamo ¡Ranger Metal Escarlata!-declaro en tono dramático de nuevo.

Los Rangers solo se quedaron en silencio, estaban a punto de llamar a Dulcea, cuando Odd noto algo, ya que Jaspe se levantó de nuevo y lanzo sus mortales tentáculos contra Sunset, al ver eso, el Ranger Amarillo reacciono.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Odd interponiéndose y los tentáculos atravesaron su casco, pegándose a su cabeza.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Escarlata alarmado.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mi objetivo era la Ranger Roja!-bramo Jaspe-¡Pero no importa, primero me quedare con tu mente y luego con la de tus amigos!-sentencio riéndose y comenzando a succionar el cerebro de Odd.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y algo comenzó a sentirse mal, al menos, para Jaspe, quien seguía absorbiendo los pensamientos de Odd, hasta darse cuenta de un detalle sumamente insignificante, hecho que comenzó a inquietarlo.

-¡No! ¡Algo no está bien!-exclamo alarmado-¡Vacío! ¡No hay nada! ¡Oh! ¡La terrible y fría soledad!-grito en forma angustiante, antes de que su cerebro se hinchara hasta reventar, liberando todos los pensamientos o mentes que robo, los cuales volvieron con sus legítimos dueños.

Mientras que Odd-¡Ja! ¡La próxima vez que quieres robarle la mente a alguien, asegúrate de que tenga una que robar!-expreso burlonamente-¡Aguarden! Eso no sonó nada bien-reconoció al comprender lo que ocurrió y lo que dijo.

-Ah…sé que yo no soy tan listo como mi hermana, pero podrían decirme que fue lo que paso aquí-pidió Spike sin entender que fue lo que le ocurrió al devorador de cerebros.

-El pobrecito se murió de hambre-respondió Kenneth al comprender de inmediato que Jaspe intento robar la mente de una persona que si bien tenía, no le daba mucho uso en realidad.

Justo en esos momentos, Yabaiba y Tsue hicieron acto de aparición-¡Parece que ese sujeto no era tan listo como esperábamos!-expreso Yabaiba.

-¡Bueno, pero tendrá otra oportunidad! ¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco la hechicera lanzando su conjuro y casi al instante, Jaspe regreso en su forma gigante.

-¡Pagaran por lo que hicieron Rangers!-bramo furioso.

Tantos los Rangers como su nuevo y misterioso aliado retrocedieron-¡No te muevas de aquí, aun nos debes algunas explicaciones!-indico Sunset.

-Descuiden, yo aquí los espero, después de todo, no me quiero perder la oportunidad de ver una batalla Megazord en vivo y directo-reconoció emocionado.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-invocaron los Rangers.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA** **)**

Los poderosos Guardianes hicieron acto de aparición, emocionando mucho a Ranger Escarlata, especialmente cuando los vio iniciando su combinación-¡Megazord Valquiria Activado!-.

-¡Esto sí que es genial!-exclamo sumamente emocionado.

Valquiria encaro a Jaspe y este bramo furioso-¡Voy a acabar con ustedes, mentes inferiores!-bramo preparándose a cumplir con su amenaza.

-¡Sable de Luz!-al invocar su sable, Valquiria se lanzó a gran velocidad en contra de Jaspe.

-¡Deberían saber que la pluma es más poderosa que la espada!-declaro creando una pluma gigante y disparándola contra los Rangers.

-¡Valquiria a Girar!-girando a gran velocidad, Valquiria destruyo la pluma de Jaspe, impactando directamente contra él y el monstruo cayó al suelo, explotando y encontrándose con su final.

-¡Eso es!-grito Escarlata desde el suelo con mucha emoción ante el triunfo de los Rangers, que no tardaron en aparecer-¡Eso estuvo de pelos!-.

-Gracias-dijo Kenneth-pero nos gustaría saber quién eres-.

-No es necesario que nos lo diga-intervino Sunset, justo en esos momentos, Dulcea hizo acto de aparición, tomando por sorpresa a todos y dejando a Escarlata estático, en especial por lo hermosa que era.

-Guau-.

-Maestra ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-pregunto Starlight confundida por la repentina aparición de su mentora.

-¿Usted sabe quién es él?-pregunto Spike imaginándose que ese era el motivo por el cual había ido.

-No, jamás lo vi en mi vida, de hecho, ni siquiera estoy segura de que Zordon lo haya conocido-dijo Dulcea mirando al Ranger con mucha extrañeza.

-¿Zordon?-pregunto el chico confundido.

-Yo creo saber de quién se trata-dijo Sunset avanzando hacia el Ranger Metal-¡Poder fuera!-al desactivar su poder, el chico tras el casco se quedó mudo.

-¿Sunset?-exclamo sorprendido.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste…? ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-Porque él y yo ya nos conocemos ¿verdad Conan?-pregunto Sunset y sus amigos quedaron mudos, cuando el Ranger Escarlata se quitó su casco y revelo el rostro de Conan.

-Me tienes impactado-reconoció sonriéndole.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Más Tarde**

De vuelta en la oficina de Conan, las explicaciones no tardaron en caer de los dos flancos, solo que la peli fuego quería saber cómo era posible que un chico que nunca tuvo contacto con los Rangers pudiera haber creado algo como eso y no era la única, Dulcea también quería saberlo.

-Exactamente ¿Cómo fue que obtuviste tus poderes Rangers?-pregunto Dulcea-hasta donde yo sabía, los últimos poderes los tenía yo-.

-Bueno…no son exactamente poderes de Ranger tal cual-reconoció Conan al tiempo que mostraba el plano de su traje-pero siempre admire a los Power Rangers, desde que era pequeño, cuando presencie la primera batalla Ranger de mi vida, solo tenía seis años y fue…asombrosa, nunca vi a un equipo de héroes más geniales que ellos, por ese motivo, cuando conseguí los fondos necesarios, me cree esto; Scarlet Changer-presento sonriéndoles-me permite adquirir mi armadura Ranger, con la cual acudí en su auxilio, los Power Rangers han arriesgado sus vidas por la humanidad muchas veces, creí que sería bueno que tuvieran algo de ayuda extra-.

Dulcea comprendió de inmediato las palabras de Conan, la ayuda nunca estaba de más, después de todo, cuando la Alianza del Mal estaba en la cúspide del poder, muchos alienígenas de otros mundos se unieron a Zordon en la guerra contra ellos, para evitar que su crueldad conquistara el Universo, es cierto que en el ataque final, muchos de sus aliados perecieron, pero siempre estaban dispuestos a seguir peleando por la liberad.

La mentora de los Rangers Guardianes sabía que las vidas de todos corrían un gran peligro y no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea que un muchacho que invento su propio traje de Ranger se involucrara en la guerra contra el Undead World, pero Sunset tomo la palabra.

-¿Estas consciente de que ahora que nos ayudaste, te podrías convertir en un blanco de esos monstruos que atacan con mucha frecuencia la ciudad?-pregunto la peli fuego.

-Lo estoy, pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que quiero ayudarles en todo lo que pueda, especialmente porque ahora sé que tú eres la Ranger Roja, escucha, tal vez para ti nunca lo fui, pero yo si te he considerado mi amiga, incluso desde la primera vez que nos vimos, por eso quiero ayudarte en esta guerra, permítanme hacerlo-.

El grupo se vio entre sí y miraron a Dulcea-Ustedes deben ser quienes decidan sobre esto, yo respetare su decisión-aseguro su mentora con gentileza.

Los Rangers se miraron de nuevo, para después juntarse para discutir sobre eso, mientras se escuchaban extraños balbuceos-¿Qué estás haciendo Odd?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Bueno, se supone que cuando un grupo se agrupa es para balbucear y murmurar ¿no?-pregunto el rubio confundido y Kenneth solo suspiro.

-Te la dejo pasar porque fue gracias a cosas como esa que pudiste evitar ser devorado por Jaspe-señalo Kenneth.

Finalmente, el grupo se separó y asintiendo con sus cabezas, voltearon a ver a Conan, el cual trago profundamente nervioso de la decisión que tomarían los Power Rangers-Muy bien Conan, ya lo hemos discutido y hemos decidido…darte una oportunidad, bienvenido a nuestro equipo de aliados-recibió Sunset extendiendo su mano.

-¡Guau! ¡Gracias!-grito Conan abrazando con fuerza a Sunset-¡Siempre supe que detrás de esa mirada asesina y amargada que siempre cargabas tenías un buen corazón!-.

-Y vaya que tenías razón-dijo Dulcea sonriendo, al tiempo que los demás Rangers le daban la bienvenida a su nuevo amigo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo aliado se ha unido a los Power Rangers y la balanza de poder, nuevamente está cambiando, en esta guerra todo puede pasar"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _mucha suerte con eso, porque no va a ser nada fácil, especialmente con la influencia de Reiji. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _ya veo, bueno, esta vez fue el turno de un OC del bando de los Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _no soy aguafiestas, solo conozco a mi hermana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _me disculpo por ello y no te preocupes por tu OC, cuando pasa eso es por error mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente y continuando con la historia, estamos por otro descanso de los OC y una de tus mejores creaciones viene en camino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es muy cierto y pronto veremos quién fue el responsable de ello, lo aseguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _cuando Bob Esponja era gracioso y no un maniático sin chiste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _es lo que espero que ocurra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _los OC seguirán un rato más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _supongo que tendré que corregir la relación que tienen ambos, veré que hago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _"La Venganza de los Caídos" fue mi favorita hasta ahora, respecto a esa…pues no sé, quiero verla, pero siento que no va a ser igual sin Optimus ni Megatron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _y bueno, esta vez seguimos con un OC que es aliado de los Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _eso es muy cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _bueno, esta vez apareció un OC que es aliado y amigo de los Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Ángel María NF, Marie Caster, Olivia, Éire, Trish Lumino, Lisa K Kujo, Reimi Orus, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, The LAV, Bowser30000000, Seiryu.001, Dio The World, Gokash Z, Kid Shooter, Tenzalucard123, Tetsuma Gundam, Moon-9215, Kira The Killer, Marco Sorairo, Sombra 02, Dra Optimus Star 3, Doppio The Diavo, Wham Pillar One, Rohan The Hand, Narancia Aeron, Hell Drago, Giorno Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, El Monitor, Nero Metallic, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Espadachín de la Luz, B Buccellati, Shazam, Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Fugo Distorsión, Dark Digimon 16, Iron Mario, Mista 6 Pistols, Abbacchio Leone, Polnareff Silver, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Gaou Tyranus, Ichiro Rider, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Ant, Black Hunter, Speed Demon 24, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Ryo Red, Odín, Spectrum Prime, Revolver, Raft, Regulus Leo, Crimson Bullet, Hamon, Knight Shadow, Freedom Gundam 96, Wild Boy,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	42. Fundadores

" _ **Un viejo amigo de Sunset ha llegado a la ciudad con la intensión de hacer negocios con ella, un muchacho llamado Conan, que desde siempre ha admirado a los Power Rangers, desafortunadamente, mientras hablaban con él, el Undead World lanzo un nuevo ataque, con un monstruo llamado Jaspe, que se encargaba de robar la mente de las personas, por lo que los Rangers recibieron la ayuda de un nuevo aliado, un Ranger Metálico que además se identificó como Conan, logrando así formar la sociedad que esperaba con Sunset, aunque no del modo en que él esperaba, pero al menos, ahora sabe que podrán trabajar juntos en la lucha contra las fuerzas despiadadas de Necronomica"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 42**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 42 Fundadores**

En una casa que se encontraba oculta en un campo a las afueras de Angel Grove, dos figuras estaban teniendo una conversación con uno de los aliados de los Rangers, siendo Den, miembro de Diamond Heart y de la organización Golden Wind.

-"Y esa es la situación actual, según Ciara, el maldito Belial al vuelto a las andadas y está haciendo de las suyas una vez más"-.

-Son terribles noticias-dijo uno de los dos guerreros que conversaban con Den.

-¿Acaso ya se ha aliado con Necronomica?-pregunto su compañero cruzado de brazos.

-"Todo parece indicar que es así, aunque todavía no estamos del todo seguros de ello, pero lo mejor será no correr riesgos, escuchen, en estos momentos, he recibido informes de que una ciudad costera ha…desaparecido"-.

-¿Desaparecido? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-.

-"No estoy seguro, en estos momentos me encuentro en Tokio evitando que un tren que fue infectado por Zombis del Undead World termine causando un daño mayor, estoy tratando de mantener la calma con ayuda de Ciara, pero hasta el momento…bueno, ya saben cómo es este negocio"-.

-Ni que lo digas-.

-"Es muy posible que Kael ya le haya informado a Dulcea, ya que todo está ocurriendo en una zona a la cual ella puede enviar a los Rangers, pero si realmente se trata de lo que temo, entonces les vendría bien un poco de ayuda"-.

-Enterado-.

-¿Qué hay de Cian y su cómplice? ¿Ha habido rastros de ellos?-pregunto su compañero antes de dar por finalizada la conversación.

-"Por desgracia no y me temo que eso solo significa que están preparando algo grande"-.

-Como si lidiar con una invasión Zombi no fuera suficiente-gruño su amigo antes de cortar la comunicación.

-"Tengan mucho cuidado y que el poder los proteja"-les deseo Den, al tiempo que cortaba su comunicación y volvía a su misión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una ciudad que podría haber sido un buen sitio para descansar, turistear y disfrutar de la playa, no era muy grande y por tanto, no muy conocida, a menos de que vivieras por los alrededores, pero tal como Den informo a sus dos compañeros, se encontraban en los terrenos cercanos a Dulcea, por lo que la mentora de los Rangers los envió a investigar que estaba pasando en ese sitio.

Una vez que llegaron, a bordo de sus motos y siempre transformados, se dispusieron a investigar qué era lo que ocurría en ese lugar-Cielos-dijo Odd mirando alrededor, ya que toda la ciudad estaba cubierta de basura, ya fuera por botellas de refrescos, periódicos, revistas, etc.

-Para ser un lugar al que no me importaría venir de vacaciones es bastante aterrador-dijo Kenneth.

-Parece un pueblo fantasma de película-señalo Spike confundido y mirando hacia todos lados.

Sunset activo su comunicador-Dulcea, ya estamos en las coordenadas indicadas, pero no hay señal de ninguna persona a los alrededores o de algún ser vivo cercano-informo Sunset.

-"Procedan con precaución Rangers, presiento que algo terrible ocurrió en ese lugar"-indico Dulcea.

-Enterado-Sunset cortó la comunicación y miro a sus amigos-bien, andando-.

-Sunset ¿crees que debamos separarnos para cubrir más terreno?-pregunto Starlight.

Sunset se quedó pensando un momento en la sugerencia de su amiga, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza-Normalmente eso sería lo más apropiado, pero creo que lo mejor en estos momentos sería mantenernos juntos, por si acaso-indico Sunset.

-De todos modos nuestra prioridad es encontrar a los habitantes de este lugar-dijo Kenneth y el grupo asintió.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Y nada nos detendré, no nos detendremos hasta que cada buena persona de esta ciudad se encuentra sana y salva, ni el viento, ni el agua, ni el fuego, impedirán que cumplamos nuestra…! ¡100 dólares!-grito Odd recogiendo un billete de ese valor del suelo-¡Debe ser mi día de suerte!-.

-Cálmate Kenneth, sabías que haría o diría algo tonto en cualquier momento-se repetía Kenneth tratando de controlar su enfado.

-Andando-indico Sunset y el grupo puso sus motos en marcha.

Lo que los Rangers no sabían, era que no estaban solos en esa ciudad, alguien los estaba observando desde el techo de uno de los edificios de ese lugar-Ya llegaron-informo a su ama.

-"Bien, ya sabes cuál es el plan, espera a que lleguen hasta una zona donde los puedas acorralar y luego dales lo que quieren"-indico Necronomica.

-Entendido mi Emperatriz-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Avanzando lentamente, los Rangers buscaban cualquier posible señal de sobrevivientes, pero por más que buscaban, no había ningún ser humano, era como si hubieran desaparecido por completo, como si algo o alguien se los hubiera llevado.

-Esto es muy extraño ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado a toda esa pobre gente?-pregunto Starlight preocupada.

-¡Pongan mucha atención! ¡Yo sé muy bien quien hizo esto!-aseguro Odd alzando los brazos en señal de triunfo.

-¡Espero que no se te ocurra decir de nuevo "ardillas con láser"!-advirtió Kenneth y Odd se quedó confundido.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Las ardillas con láser no serían capaces de hacer algo como esto a menos que tuvieran un láser sumamente gigantesco, no, esto es obra de… ¡Los malvados hombres topo del centro de la Tierra, que se han aliado con los temibles Yetis del Himalaya!-grito Odd como si acabara de hacer el descubrimiento del siglo.

Los chicos solo pudieron ver a su amigo sin saber si estaba hablando en serio o no, pero Kenneth sabía que su rubio amigo lo estaba diciendo muy en serio, a veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiera podido pasar la escuela tantas veces, pero Spike entonces noto algo en el suelo, acercándose a él, tomo la que debió haber sido la primera página de un diario local y al leer lo que el encabezado decía, lo comprendió todo.

-¡Chicos! ¡Lean esto!-exclamo Spike entregándole la nota a Sunset, quien la leyó con rapidez.

-¿Qué es lo que dice?-pregunto Starlight con cierto temor en su voz, imaginándose la respuesta.

-Dice "los muertos caminan"-respondió Sunset con tono sombrío, un tono de voz que erizo la piel de Odd.

-Oye, que buena eres, hasta me espante, ese sería un buen título para una película o serie de televisión-señalo Odd.

-Creo que ya sabemos quién fue la responsable de que esta ciudad quedara vacía-observo Kenneth ignorando el comentario de su mejor amigo.

-Necronomica-comprendió Starlight-pero…no tiene sentido ¿Cómo pudo atacar esta ciudad sin que nadie lo notara? Ni siquiera los medios de comunicación, ni en Internet se mencionaron nada-.

-¡Eso fue gracias a mí!-declaro una voz rasposa y fue cuando un nuevo monstruo del Undead World hizo acto de aparición.

Parecía un hombre adulto, pero un poco más alto del promedio normal, de piel grisácea y una cicatriz sumamente profunda en su pecho, vestía con un abrigo rojo con capucha roja que cubría su cabeza, pantalones negros con botas del mismo color, sosteniendo un par de cuchillos, los cuales irradiaban un aura morada.

-¡Creo que ya encontramos al enemigo público número uno de esta localidad!-señalo Kenneth colocándose en guardia.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Sunset desafiante.

-¡Yo soy Star, uno de los monstruos más temibles de la Emperatriz Necronomica y ustedes han venido directamente a nuestra trampa, tal como ella lo planeo!-declaro Star.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con los habitantes de esta ciudad?-cuestiono Starlight.

-¡Si tanto desean saberlo, con mucho gusto se los diré! ¡Salgan ahora!-invoco con un grito sumamente atronador.

Poco a poco, los habitantes de ese lugar comenzaron a salir de distintos lugares, ya fuera callejones o del interior de alguno de los edificios, revelando a todos como Zombis, pero se movían de una forma lenta y algo torpe, señal de que fueron convertidos muy recientemente.

-¡Hijo de perra!-bramo Sunset.

-¡Esta ciudad fue el primer blanco de la Emperatriz cuando surgió, mientras ustedes defendían Angel Grove de nuestras hordas, ella ataco otros sitios como este, infectando a todos sus habitantes y manteniéndolos en la Tierra, esperando que algún otro estúpido viniera para convertirse en fieles servidores de nuestro ejército!-declaro Star.

-¡Parece que has cometido un error fatal! ¡Nosotros somos los Power Rangers y pelear contra Zombis es parte del trabajo!-señalo Odd.

-Ah…chicos-la voz de Spike captó la atención de todos y cuando voltearon, se encontraron con más Zombis que avanzaban hacia ellos en diferentes direcciones.

-Creo que nunca hemos tenido que luchar contra tantos-señalo Kenneth preocupado, al tiempo que se colocaban en guardia, listos para la batalla.

-¡Es muy cierto y aunque la princesa ordeno que lleváramos a la Ranger Roja al Undead World, no dijo nada sobre ustedes cuatro!-señalo Star.

-¡Preferiría morir!-gruño Sunset imaginándose porque motivos esa malcriada pidió que la llevaran al Undead World.

-Como gusten ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Star enviando a los Zombis contra ellos.

Los Rangers rápidamente iniciaron la batalla, pero eran cientos de Zombis que los atacaban de distintas direcciones, era muy obvio que esa ciudad fue atacada hace tiempo por el Undead World y ahora todos sus habitantes eran parte del ejército de Necronomica.

Al principio, los Rangers estaban teniendo la ventaja en la batalla, pero poco a poco, comenzaron a verse superados por la gran cantidad de atacantes, especialmente cuando Star se unió a la lucha, elevándose en el aire, demostrando tener la capacidad de levitación.

Lanzando varias llamas moradas contra los Rangers, quienes por estar peleando contra los Zombis no se dieron cuenta de ello y recibieron los ataques directamente, al tiempo que Star comenzaba a girar a gran velocidad, golpeando a Sunset con fuerza.

La peli fuego rodo por el suelo y se vio rodeada por los Zombis, rápidamente se levantó y ataco con su espada, para luego dar un rápido vistazo a sus amigos, dándose cuenta de que también tenían problemas, Starlight de hecho fue mordida por uno, pero su traje la protegió de la infección, al tiempo que Kenneth golpeaba a todos los que podía, Spike también hacía lo que podía contra ese ejército y en cuanto a Odd…

-¡Órale pues! ¡Que yo soy experto en arte manuales! Ah no, no creo que se deba decir así, creo que se debe decir de otro modo, pero… ¡Oigan!-grito Odd cuando los Zombis se le fueron de montón.

Star arremetió contra Sunset de nuevo, estrellándola contra un coche abandonado, para después darle varios golpes con sus cuchillos, dejándola tendida en el suelo algo aturdida, intento levantarse, pero Star la levanto con violencia y la estrello contra el auto de nuevo.

-¡Ahora! ¡Vendrás conmigo te guste o no!-sentencio Star.

-¡Vete al Infierno!-escupió Sunset.

-¡Chiquilla malcriada!-Star se dispuso a poner en su lugar a Sunset, cuando recibió un rayo en la espalda, mismo que lo derribo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset.

Los demás Rangers y los Zombis también reaccionaron al escuchar lo que pasaba, fue cuando dos hombres hicieron acto de aparición sobre el techo de un camión de carga:

El primero era de estatura mediana (1.76cm) complexión delgada además pelo oscuro y desordenado con flequillo sobre los ojos, ojos negros, viste una camiseta negra, chaqueta con gorro de color rojo sin mangas y pantalones oscuros, un pañuelo en su brazo izquierdo.

El segundo de ellos era un hombre alto (1.93cm) y con un cuerpo de color azul claro. Tiene el cabello castaño largo, dividiéndose en espigas que se inclinan hacia fuera o hacia arriba en cada extremo, su vestimenta consta de un largo y oscuro abrigo, lleva una bufanda larga de color blanco; pantalones oscuros y unos zapatos negros. En su cinturón lleva una hebilla plateada/dorada con la letra "K".

Ambos hombres llegaron justo a tiempo, mirando a los Rangers y a la horda de Zombis, así como también al monstruo que estaba causando tantos problemas-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-cuestiono Star.

-Esa es una pregunta interesante, puedes llamarme ¡Sean Bianco!-se presentó el hombre con el pañuelo en su brazo.

-Y yo soy Klaus Leiger-se presentó el segundo guerrero, al tiempo que alzaba un libro con la portada de un feroz león impresa en el mismo.

-¡Ambos somos miembros de Golden Wind!-anuncio Sean sonriendo.

-¿Golden Wind?-exclamo Kenneth al recordar que sus más recientes amigos formaban parte de esa organización, misma que también era parte de Diamond Heart.

-¡Genial! ¡Llegaron refuerzos!-grito Starlight emocionada ante el hecho de tener ayuda en esa batalla.

-Escuchamos que los Power Rangers podrían necesitar ayuda por estos rumbos, así que decidimos venir a darles un par de manos extra-aseguro Sean sonriendo.

Klaus miro a Star con mucha seriedad, siempre de manera analítica-Entonces, tú fuiste el responsable de convertir a todas estas personas en Zombis-señalo con furia.

Star se rio ante eso y se elevó en el aire-Debo admitirlo, no esperaba que vinieran más víctimas que los Rangers, pero esto me da un enorme placer, estoy seguro de que la Emperatriz estará complacida cuando sepa que más de sus enemigos fueron destruidos por el poder de la maldad-sentencio lanzando varias cuchillas de fuego contra los dos guerreros, pero antes de que estos llegaran, Klaus abrió su libro y este se tragó el ataque-¿Qué?-.

-Permíteme devolvértelo-pidió Klaus lanzándole sus cuchillas, dándole directamente y derribándolo.

Los Zombis se abalanzaron contra ellos y Sean empleo sus habilidades psíquicas, para crear balas de energía que disparo en contra de ellos, dándoles directamente en la cabeza y volándoles los sesos, hecho que no le agrado mucho, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de que también había Zombis entre ellos.

-¡Pagaran por su intromisión!-bramo Star levantándose-¡Esta ciudad está repleta de Zombis, así que no podrán ganar!-aseguro, cuando los Zombis se dispusieron a volver al ataque.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¿Listos amigos?-pregunto Sunset.

-¡Listos! ¡Modo Guardián!-los Rangers activaron el Modo Guardián, con el cual comenzaron su batalla de nuevo.

Al ver el segundo nivel de los Rangers, sus dos nuevos aliados quedaron sorprendidos, para después unírseles-Parece que esto va a ser toda una fiesta-dijo Sean.

-No acostumbro ir a fiestas como esta-señalo Klaus, al tiempo que se preparaban para la batalla.

Star miro a los Rangers y a sus dos nuevos aliados con furia-¡Todos aquellos que se opongan a la Emperatriz solo tienen un destino! ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Star y la batalla no tardo en comenzar.

Aquellos Zombis eran sumamente numerosos, pero el apoyo de Sean y Klaus fue de mucha ayuda para el grupo, mientras Sean usaba sus poderes para crear escudos o balas psíquicas, Klaus usaba su libro de hechizos para atacar a los Zombis con todo tipo de magia, logrando inmovilizarlos o destruirlos, ayudados por los Rangers, mientras Sunset se lanzaba contra Star y ambos chocaban sus armas con fuerza.

-¡No voy a permitir que unos mocosos de mierda como ustedes me arruinen este momento!-declaro con furia.

-¡Eso es algo que ya está ocurriendo amigo!-se burló Sunset, para después barrerse en el suelo y derribarlo con una patada, momento que aprovechó para lanzarlo por los aires.

Star se detuvo gracias a su poder de levitación, para después lanzarse contra la peli fuego, girando a gran velocidad, solo para ser interceptado por Klaus, quien abrió su libro y absorbió el ataque de Star, reflejándoselo con el doble de poder, lanzándolo por los aires y provocando que rodara por el suelo.

-¡Oye amigo! ¡Si te gusto lo que hace Klaus, esto te fascinara! ¡Porque de todo lo que puedo hacer, nada me fascina más que mi taladro!-declaro invocando un taladro psíquico, con el cual golpeo con fuerza a Star justo en donde tenía su cicatriz.

Los Rangers aprovecharon esa oportunidad para correr hacia él-¡Máximo Poder!-invocaron transformándose en sus respectivos Guardianes y atacándolo con fuerza, todos esos ataques, bastaron para que Star cayera al suelo y explotara, marcando su final.

-¡Eso es!-exclamo Sean acercándose a los Rangers-¡Que buen trabajo de equipo!-felicito a todos.

-No lo habríamos logrado sin ustedes-señalo Sunset.

-Muchas gracias por venir a ayudarnos-dijo Starlight sonriéndoles a través del casco.

-No tienen que agradecerlo, después de todo, los amigos de Zordon debemos estar unidos-dijo Sean sonriéndole.

-Ciertamente-confirmo Klaus.

-Eso es cierto, pero aun así, me gustaría saber quiénes son-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos, cuando Kenneth tomo la palabra.

-Creo que las presentaciones pueden esperar un poco más-señalo, ya que en esos momentos, Star reapareció en su forma gigante.

-¿No pensaron que me iba a quedar fuera de esto, verdad Rangers?-pregunto Tsue de manera sarcástica.

-¡Esta vez voy a acabar con todos ustedes!-bramo Star furioso por la golpiza que recibió antes.

-¡Las presentaciones definitivamente pueden esperar!-declaro Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-los poderosos Guardianes volvieron a aparecer, listos para ayudar a sus Rangers en la batalla contra las fuerzas del mal-¡Megazord Valquiria Activado!-.

Valquiria y Star comenzaron una contienda sumamente dura, en la cual parecían estar sumamente igualados, pero cuando Star trato de lanzarle sus cuchillas de fuego, nada ocurrió-¿Qué?-exclamo confundido, momento que Valquiria aprovecho para atacarlo con una patada-¡Ya verán!-.

Star intento lanzar su ataque giratorio, pero nuevamente, nada ocurrió, hecho que lo extraño y Valquiria volvió a aprovechar el momento para darle un puñetazo, seguido de otro y luego el clásico uno dos.

-Creo que olvide mencionarte que una vez que mi libro copia y refleja los ataques que lancen, también impide que puedan volver a usarlos-expreso Klaus sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

Star se levantó de nuevo, mirando con furia a sus enemigos-¡No crean que ya me han vencido! ¡Les tengo algunas sorpresas más!-revelo al tiempo que se multiplicaba, sorprendiendo a los Rangers.

-¿Qué carajos?-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡No es justo, son seis vs uno!-acuso Odd.

-¡Pues qué pena!-se burló Star atacando a Valquiria con sus réplicas por distintos flancos, la Megazord recibió todos los impactos con fuerza y cayó al suelo.

Al ver lo que pasaba, tanto Sean como Klaus se alarmaron-¡Necesitan ayuda!-exclamo Sean preocupado.

-¡De eso ya me di cuenta!-señalo Klaus-¡Creo que es hora de que saques tu arma secreta!-indico el hechicero mirando a su amigo.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Wind Falcon Cannon te Invoco!-grito Sean alzando su mano al cielo.

Fue entonces que un nuevo Zord apareció, tenía la apariencia de un pájaro mecánico blanco con toques verdes gigante (semejante a un halcón). Tiene seis pares de alas robóticas azules que parecen cañones en conjunto con un cristal rojo en la parte superior. Su cara es azul y sus mandíbulas son plateadas. También tiene un cuello plateado largo. Posee dos cuchillas gigantes en la parte superior de sus alas. Sus patas son azules con pies blancos. Su cola termina en un aro circular.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Star antes de ser embestido por aquel nuevo Zord, mismo que lo lanzo por los aires, provocando que rodara en el suelo.

Los Rangers se sorprendieron mucho al ver que otro de sus nuevos aliados también tenía su propio Zord para la batalla-¡Espero que no les importe que les dé una mano!-expreso Sean subiendo a su Zord, mientras Klaus observaba todo.

El Halcón voló a los alrededores de Star, disparándole sus misiles en varias ocasiones, dándole directamente y derribando al monstruo, que no tardo en levantarse sumamente furioso-¡Van a pagar por esto Rangers!-aseguro disponiéndose a atacar, siendo derribado esta vez por una patada de Valquiria.

Ambos Zords se dispusieron a continuar con la batalla, al tiempo que Star volvía a levantarse-¡Sable de Luz!-invocaron los Rangers.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA** **)**

En cuanto Valquiria obtuvo su arma, se lanzó contra Star, dándole varios golpes con su sable, Star se defendía como podía de los ataques y cuando la Megazord lanzo uno más, este se protegió con sus cuchillos, mismos que fueron destruidos por el sable de Valquiria.

-¡Mis armas!-grito sorprendido.

-¡Es hora de terminar el trabajo!-indico Sean al tiempo que el Halcón se elevaba cada vez más y más en el cielo, hasta finalmente quedar justo en el espacio profundo-¡Fijando objetivo! ¡Blanco en la mira! ¡Eternal Avenge!-invoco al tiempo que lanzaba su ataque más devastador, mismo que consistía en enviar la energía a su pecho, potenciando los misiles, mismos que se dispararon con un gran poder destructivo.

El impacto fue certero y Star comenzó a sufrir las consecuencias, fue cuando Valquiria se abalanzo a gran velocidad-¡Valquiria a Girar!-invocaron los Rangers y con un último golpe de parte de la Megazord, Star cayó al suelo, explotando finalmente.

Justo en ese momento, el Halcón descendió y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Valquiria alzo su brazo, para permitirle posarse en el mismo, al tiempo que bajaba su sable en señal de triunfo, mientras que Klaus asentía complacido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Más Tarde**

Sobre el techo de un edificio, los Rangers estaban hablando con sus nuevos aliados, quienes les contaron quienes eran y su misión-Entonces ¿ustedes fundaron a los Diamond Heart y a Golden Wind?-pregunto Kenneth.

-De hecho, lo hicimos Den, Kael y nosotros-explico Klaus-nos unimos a Zordon en la batalla de Eltar, cuando fue capturado por Dark Specter, desgraciadamente, su ataque nos tomó por sorpresa y no fuimos capaces de llegar a Zordon a tiempo-reconoció con pesar.

-No tienen por qué sentirse culpables-señalo Odd-es cierto que Zordon cayó en manos de los peores enemigos del Universo, que estuvo a punto de perder todos sus poderes, permitiéndole al mal triunfar y que al final tuvo que sacrificarse para evitar que eso pasara…-.

-El punto es-intervino Kenneth-que estamos seguros de que Zordon sabía que hicieron lo posible por ayudarlo-.

-Pero ahora es bueno contar con aliados como ustedes, estamos seguros que con su ayuda podremos ponerle un alto a Necronomica y a su mundo-aseguro Sunset sonriéndoles de manera amistosa y extendiendo su mano hacia ellos.

Sean no tardo en estrecharla, también sonriendo-Descuiden, les aseguro que si nos necesitan de nuevo, aquí estaremos para ayudarlos, como todos los miembros de nuestras organizaciones-aseguro con confianza.

Starlight era la única que no participaba en la conversación, siempre parada a la orilla del edificio, viendo aparentemente hacia la nada, ese hecho capto la atención de Spike, que se acercó a ver como se encontraba su amiga.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto colocándose a su lado y mirándola preocupado.

-Es solo que…toda esa pobre gente…convertidos en Zombis para el ejército de Necronomica…me recuerdan mucho a lo que paso con Big Daddy… ¿Cuántas familias fueron destruidas? ¿Cuántos pudieron haber sido devorados por seres queridos?-conforme se hacía esas preguntas, la Ranger Blanco apretaba sus puños con más fuerza que antes-es realmente…repulsivo pensar en ello-.

-No te preocupes-intervino Sunset-podremos detenerla a ella y a todo su mundo, nos aseguraremos de que nunca más vuelva a lastimar a nadie-.

-Es cierto, no olvides de que todos somos un equipo y además, ahora contamos con más aliados-agrego Odd.

-Por esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con Odd-confirmo Kenneth con actitud de sabiondo.

Sunset sabía que mientras estuvieran juntos podrían enfrentar a cualquier cosa que Necronomica les enviara, sin importar que tan terrible fuera, que tan poderoso llegara a ser, ellos nunca se rendiría, seguirían peleando hasta el final, después de todo, tenía muchas cosas que amar y proteger, aunque una de ellas jamás la amaría como habría querido, pero…

Su sonrisa dio paso a una mirada de preocupación cuando a su mente vino la imagen de Aria, quien podría ser una aliada sumamente valiosa y una gran amiga, no estaba segura de porqué, pero había algo en ella que quería ayudarla a cualquier costo, no importaba que tan alto fuera, sentía que Aria la necesitaba, al principio pensó que quizás era empatía con ella, ya que sabía del sufrimiento, pero ahora…no estaba tan segura.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Lejos de esa ciudad, en un pequeño pueblo, mismo que también fue alcanzado por las fuerzas del Undead World, Aria se encontraba peleando contra los Zombis del lugar, a los cuales ya había hecho pedazos, ya solo quedaban unos cuantos, los cuales arremetieron contra ella, listos para devorarla, pero Aria giro y los decapito a todos.

La Ranger Negro miro sus manos y espero, pasaron algunos segundos, en los cuales las cabezas de los Zombis lanzaban mordidas desde el suelo, aunque no servía de mucho, mientras sus cuerpos chocaban unos contra los otros.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo conseguirlo?-se preguntó al tiempo que lanzaba un grito de furia y lanzaba golpe tras golpe contra los Zombis, cortándolos en pedazos a todos.

Una vez que termino con los Zombis, volvió a quedarse en silencio, esperando que algo pasara, pero como antes, no ocurrió absolutamente nada, esta era la quinta aldea en donde peleaba contra los Zombis esperando algún cambio, pero nada ocurría, eso la comenzaba a frustrar.

-No importa cómo, averiguare como usar el Modo Guardián y luego…Necronomica y Cian…lamentaran el día en que me conocieron-sentencio con fiereza.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Dos nuevos aliados se han unido a los Power Rangers, pero Aria está dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir el poder del Modo Guardián ¿Qué planes tendrá para conseguirlo?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **HACE TIEMPO QUE NO TRAIA UN NUEVO TOP 10 Y EN ESTA OCASIÓN LO TRAIGO DE NUEVO, ESTA VEZ, CON LOS QUE CONSIDERO (PORQUE ME HICIERON ESA PREGUNTA ANTES), LOS BATALLADORES RANGERS MAS PODEROSOS DE TODOS, ESPERO LES GUSTEN, EMPEZANDO DEL 10 PARA ABAJO, ANTES DE EMPEZAR QUIERO ACLARAR QUE TOME SOLO LOS BATALLADORES DE LOS RANGERS ROJOS, ASI QUE NO ESPEREN VER LOS DE CHAD, JOEL NI EL DE ERIC**

 **10.- Cole (Fuerza Salvaje); si bien esta armadura fue impresionante, el hecho de no saber de dónde se lanzaba su rayo, además de que el Amo Org la destruyo con facilidad la deja en este puesto, aun cuando está hecha con el poder del Falcon Zord**

 **9.- Mack (Operación Sobrecarga); lo pongo en este puesto porque el batallador estaba hecho con la energía del Caballero Centinela y era tan poderosa que Rose dijo que ningún humano habría podido soportar tal carga de energía**

 **8.- Leo (Galaxia Perdida); el segundo Batallador Ranger que existió, una armadura sumamente poderosa y resistente, sin embargo, el diseño no estaba hecho para ser veloz, lo que lo volvía un blanco fácil para ataques a larga distancia, por suerte, lo compensaba con su garra extensible**

 **7.- Carter (Velocidad de la Luz); usado solo en ocasiones, este Batallador me pareció muy original al ser creado totalmente por tecnología terrestre y siendo una motocicleta**

 **6.- Nick (Fuerza Mística); uno de los más poderosos Batalladores que vi, ya que estaba hecho con la energía de Corazón de Fuego, el cual era un imponente dragón y por tanto, daba un gran poder a quien lo usaba, es una pena que no lo haya usado contra Octomus**

 **5.- Andros (Espacio); siendo el primer Batallador de la historia, esta armadura no solo le daba la capacidad para volar, sino que además, le permitía disparar poderosos misiles y crear una espada de energía**

 **4.- Wes (Fuerza de Tiempo); este Batallador no solo me pareció uno de los más poderosos, sino también uno de los más increíbles, incluso fue capaz de darle batalla a Ransik, aunque no pudo ganarle, el hecho de que ambos chocaran de ese modo fue espectacular**

 **3.- Jack (SPD); este Batallador lo considero uno de los más poderosos de todos, además de poseer un arma clásica como una espada de energía, sin embargo, a pesar de ser poderoso, no creo que se equipare a los que creo merecen los dos primeros puestos**

 **2.- Shane (Tormenta Ninja); este Batallador fue el primero en la historia en tener dos niveles, uno terrestre y otro aéreo, además de ser otorgado por energía alienígena, una de las armaduras más poderosas que existieron, pero fue destruida fácilmente por Lothor**

 **1.- Conner (Dino Trueno); a este Batallador lo considero el más poderoso de todos debido a que tuvo más de una función, además de incrementar los poderes de Ranger Triásico, también le dio la capacidad de alargar sus brazos, lanzar golpes de fuego, un ataque de nombre curioso pero mortal; "Dragón Yoyo" y finalmente, sus poderosos Cañones, por no mencionar que ha sido el Batallador que más veces se ha usado en la historia**

 **¿Qué les parece?**

 **Ángel María NF:** _ciertamente ese monstruo se llevó una desagradable sorpresa, aunque el propio Odd no se dio cuenta de que se insultó hasta poco después de lo que dijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _igual…no es lo mismo sin ver sus clásicos enfrentamientos, después de todo, son los eternos rivales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _igualmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _creo que en el capítulo se respondió la pregunta ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _el problema es que son mundos apartes, ya que esta historia se centra en la batalla con el Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _podría decirse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _es por ello que recomendé leer el fic "Un Brillante Amanecer" para comprender muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _y hemos presentado a los últimos OC, al menos por el momento, ya que es hora de un breve descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _por eso voy a dividir el fic en dos temporadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _no hay de queso nomas de papa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _solo imagínate a esa cabeza gigante con extremidades de bebe tratando de lidiar con personas como Odd. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _de hecho, ese monstruo no era el que estaba pensando, hay otros en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _tengo la historia, pero me falta el responsable, si ahí quisieras sugerir a alguien adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ya sabes, nunca intentes robar la mente de Odd. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _el pobre Jaspe quedaría completamente traumado con esos pensamientos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _ese fic lo hice mucho tiempo antes de Súper, cuando GT era el final "oficial" de la serie de DB, pero cuando apareció Súper con el Torneo de Poder…en serio lo desbanco por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _y ahora han aparecido los últimos OC, hasta que termine con el descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _eso es algo sumamente cierto y correcto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _y la ayuda continua con la aparición de otros OC, los últimos de momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _descuida, así pasa con muchos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _tal vez no sea muy listo, pero si lo suficientemente noble para ser un Ranger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _y finalmente apareció tu OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Marie Caster, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Gokash Z, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Narancia Aeron, The LAV, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Sombra 02, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Freedom Gundam 96, Dark Digimon 16, Shazam, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Kid Shooter, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Ichiro Rider, Hiruma Demon, Marco Sorairo, Seito Ghost, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Tetsuma Gundam, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Hell Drago, Black Hunter, Revolver, Regulus Leo, Spectrum Prime, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Hamon, Ryo Red, Odín, Raft, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	43. Rap de cocina

" _ **Tras recibir un extraño llamado de Den, dos nuevos guerreros se dirigieron hacia una ciudad costera, misma a la cual los Rangers también llegaron, ya que al parecer, algo siniestro había ocurrido en ese lugar, pues al llegar, no encontraron señal alguna de los habitantes que alguna vez vivieron ahí, sintiendo un extraño aire de terror y de misterio, los Rangers se dispusieron a averiguar qué había pasado, descubriendo que todos sus habitantes fueron convertidos en Zombis para las tropas de Necronomica, quien se aseguró de que nadie notara lo que paso en ese lugar hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, atrapados con una gran multitud de Zombis, los Rangers se vieron en serios problemas, hasta que aparecieron sus dos nuevos aliados; Sean y Klaus, ahora la balanza de poder ha vuelto a cambiar de manera sumamente drástica"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 43**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 43 Rap de Cocina**

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad, pero esta vez nos enfocamos cerca de las granjas Apple, donde una gran cantidad de Zombis se encontraban trabajando arduamente, bajo la dirección de Estraga y de Sheer, al tiempo que construían una extraña máquina.

-¡Sigan así montón de cadáveres putrefactos y más les vale terminar antes del amanecer, de lo contrario, serán convertidos a menos que seres podridos!-declaro Sheer.

-Eres buena con las amenazas-dijo Estraga con sarcasmo, al tiempo que preparaba las configuraciones para la máquina.

-¿Está seguro de que esta cosa funcionara?-pregunto Sheer.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, si lo que averiguaste es cierto, los Rangers y toda su escuela vendrán a estas apestosas granjas para un día de campo escolar, será el momento perfecto para atacarlos y cuando intente llamar a sus Zords se llevaran una gran sorpresa-explico Estraga-pero dime ¿realmente van a venir aquí?-.

-Te lo puedo asegurar-dijo Sheer recordando la conversación que escucho entre Celestia y Applejack durante el día, al parecer, la familia de esa granjera ofreció su granja para la cede de actividades al aire libre, con deliciosos y sanos almuerzos, además de que sería una gran publicidad para sus productos-.

-Bien, entonces no debemos perder el tiempo, tenemos que tenerlo listo para cuando salga el sol-indico Estraga.

-Entendido ¡Ya escucharon podridos inútiles! ¡Muévanse ahora mismo y haré que se coman entre sí!-amenazo Sheer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica abrió un orbe de fuego para comunicarse con Estraga-Profesor, deme su informe del proyecto-indico la Emperatriz.

-"Ya casi estamos listo, confió que a este paso habremos terminado para el amanecer"-aseguro Estraga.

-Bien, una vez que los Rangers y sus amigos queden atrapados en ese campo de fuerza solo será cuestión de enviar a un monstruo-señalo la Emperatriz.

-¡Mami! ¡Yo quiero ser quien envié a un monstruo! ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?-pregunto Reiji.

-De acuerdo mi pequeño retoño de la oscuridad ¿y qué clase de monstruos planeas enviar?-pregunto Necronomica.

-¡Aun no lo he decidido, pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que cuando llegue el momento tendré uno listo!-aseguro Reiji con firmeza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Granjas Apple**

Al día siguiente, la abuela Smith y toda su familia ya estaban listos para recibir a sus invitados, mismos que no tardaron en llegar en autobuses escolares, así como también otro tipo de autos, ya que los padres de familia también estaban invitados y mucha gente de la ciudad, porque los Apple aprovecharon también esa oportunidad para su venta anual de sidra de manzana, mundialmente conocido.

-Bueno Skull-dijo Bulk apareciendo junto con su leal amigo-este día parece que va a ser sumamente emocionante y tranquilo-.

-Por no decir delicioso, no puedo decidirme que probar primero, si las tartas, los pasteles, la sidra…se me hace agua la boca-dijo Skull imaginándose toda la comida que podían pedir.

Naturalmente, esa gran cantidad de trabajo era demasiado para solo tres personas, por fortuna, las amigas de Applejack y algunos maestros se ofrecieron a ayudar, tales como Celestia, Luna, Lapis y voluntariamente obligado, el buen Discord.

-Este día promete que va a ser grandioso-dijo Apple Bloom sonriendo emocionada.

-Si-apoyo Big Mac.

-Es cierto, cielo bonito, gente esperando por nuestros productos y ninguna sola nube en el cielo-señalo Applejack emocionada.

Oculta detrás de algunos árboles se encontraba Sheer, la cual sonrió de forma maliciosa-A menos que esperes una nube de destrucción-dijo cambiando su forma a la de Sonia, uniéndose a la celebración.

Twilight y las demás no tardaron en llegar con su amiga, así como Scootalo y Sweetie Belle, que también estaban dispuestas a ayudar y aunque Rainbow también iba para ayudar, tenía otros intereses en mente, como tomar toda la sidra de manzana que pudiera y no era la única, ya que Odd también fue con esa intención, acompañado de Aelita y Kenneth, Spike llego con Twilight y cuando vio hacia el granero, no pudo evitar recordar lo que paso con Applejack en el día de San Valentín, provocando que su rostro enrojeciera.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Un día libre y en el campo abierto! ¡Estos son los días de clase que más me gustan!-declaro Odd alzando los brazos al aire.

-Tu solo vienes por la comida gratis-señalo Kenneth y Odd sonrió de forma inocente.

-Oigan ¿Dónde están Sunset y Starlight?-pregunto Aelita al notar la ausencia de ambas chicas.

-Ya no tardan en llegar, ellas prefieren venir de otro modo y no las culpo-dijo Kenneth.

Fue cuando el sonido de una motocicleta capto la atención de todos y al voltear vieron aparecer a Sunset, con Starlight detrás de ella-Hablando de las reinas de Roma-dijo Spike.

-¿En serio? ¿También van a venir ellas?-pregunto Odd emocionado y Spike miro a Kenneth, que solo negó con la cabeza.

El ver llegar a Sunset con Starlight provoco nuevamente ciertas emociones en Twilight, que decidió concentrarse en ayudar a Applejack para evitar cualquier contacto con la peli fuego, algo que no era nada complicado, porque Sunset estaba ocupada con su grupo de amigos, incluyendo su hermano menor.

Pero si ocurrió algo que nadie pudo evitar notar fue la presencia de Sonia, que captó la atención de todas las personas, hombres y mujeres de cualquier edad por igual, la joven avanzaba lentamente y con paso sumamente seductor, provocando que los presentes quedaran embalsamados con su belleza, pero la chica solo los ignoro y se acercó a su objetivo.

-Hola Sunset, que gusto me da verte de nuevo-saludo con tono coqueto.

-Sonia, no esperaba verte en este lugar-reconoció Sunset.

-Bueno, ya que soy nueva en la ciudad quería conocer un poco sobre las costumbres que tienen por aquí-explico-y pensé que tal vez me gustaría que alguien me mostrara todo este lugar-al escuchar eso, muchos hombres se ofrecieron, entre ellos, Big Mac, pero Sonia los acallo cuando dijo-me gustaría que fueras tú, mi heroína-señalo con tono sumamente coqueto.

Twilight quedo muda al escuchar eso, al tiempo que sufría de un tic en el ojo, mirando de arriba abajo a Sonia, no podía negarlo, era todo un bombón e incluso las parejas formadas por Sunset lo reconocieron, esa chica era sumamente hermosa.

-Bueno…yo no sé mucho de este lugar, pero claro, seguro puedes venir conmigo y mis amigos-confirmo Sunset y eso provoco que a Sonia le diera un tic, porque ella esperaba ir con la peli fuego sola, pero entonces una idea cruzo por su mente y sonrió.

-Muy bien, entonces guía el camino-pidió al tiempo que la abrazaba de un brazo, dejando a la peli fuego sorprendida y algo incomoda por la confianza de la chica, pero decidió no darle importancia, mientras que Starlight solo se encogía en hombros.

Twilight solo pudo ver como esa tipa se iba con Sunset, pero ¿Quién rayos se creía para hacer algo como eso? Realmente no comprendía lo que pasaba-No creí que la volvería a ver-dijo Pinkie Pie molesta.

-¿Acaso la conoces?-pregunto Fluttershy mirando a su alegre amiga.

-Ya había ido una vez a Sugar Cubber Corner y no me agrado en lo más mínimo-aseguro Pinkie Pie.

-No eres la única querida, no entiendo quien se cree para ser tan atrevida-gruño Rarity.

-Realmente me molesta y mucho-apoyo Applejack, ya que ella noto que Spike tampoco podía quitarle la vista de encima, algo que Rarity y Sweetie Belle también notaron.

La celebración se llevó a cabo sin muchos problemas, excepto sin contar un pequeño pleito que hubo entre Rainbow y Odd, cuando ambos se disputaron un barril lleno de sidra, argumentando cada uno que era suyo, comenzando a gruñirse como si fueran perros a punto de pelear.

Fue en ese momento que Sonia aprovecho para echar algo en una de las jarras, mismo que se trataba de uno de los cuervos de la princesa Reiji, desgraciadamente, esa jarra le pertenecía a la abuela Smith, quien cuando vio que todo se había solucionado, le dio un trago, lo que provoco que comenzara a sentirse un poco mal.

-Abuela ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto Applejack con preocupación.

-Si…creo que…me sentí un poco mareada…pero creo que puedo…-la abuela Smith por poco se cae al suelo.

-¡Abuela!-grito Apple Bloom preocupada.

-No estás bien abuela, Big Mac, será mejor que la lleves a dentro para que descanse un poco-indico Applejack.

-Si-respondió Big Mac cargando a su abuela y llevándola a la casa para que reposara.

Por desgracia, lo que nadie noto, era que ese cuervo estaba llenando la mente de la abuela con imágenes de las personas rechazando sus productos de manzana, insultando a su familia y muchas cosas más, fue cuando la voz de Reiji se escuchó.

-"Esto es lo que le pasara a esta celebración, pronto la gente te repudiara a ti y a tu familia ¿sabes por qué? Porque así son los humanos de hipócritas, pero no te preocupes, yo puedo ayudarte a que te vengues de esos malagradecidos, solo te pido una sola cosa a cambio, la destrucción de los Power Rangers"-indico Reiji.

-Sí, acepto tus condiciones-aseguro la abuela Smith sonriendo, al tiempo que su cuerpo cambiaba por la energía oscura.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desde su posición, Estraga esperaba la señal, misma que no tardó en llegar al sentir el aumento de la energía oscura-Bien, hora de trabajar-dijo activando su máquina, misma que rodeo todo el lugar en un campo de fuerza, el cual fue visto por Aria, que se encontraba a los alrededores.

-Que interesante-murmuro por debajo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

De vuelva al evento, todos estaba disfrutándolo sin sospechar lo que ocurría, cuando de pronto, un grupo de Zombis hizo acto de aparición, provocando que la gente gritara de pánico y los Rangers se pusieron en acción, alejándose rápidamente de la vista de todos.

-¡Parece que hasta aquí llego la diversión!-señalo Starlight.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-invocaron transformándose.

La gente escapaba como podía, pero Applejack y su familia insistían en ir por su abuela, fue cuando los Rangers aparecieron-¡Busquen un lugar seguro, nos encargaremos de esto!-aseguro Spike.

-Oigan…chicos, eso no es normal ¿verdad?-pregunto Kenneth, ya que los Zombis estaban vestidos como músicos de rock, con algunos instrumentos en sus manos y fue cuando Reiji apareció, acompañada por Tsue y Yabaiba, mientras que Lilim estaba sentada en un banco, con un peinado estilo punk.

-Hola Power Rangers, que gusto que hayan llegado-saludo Reiji.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Reiji?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Solo vine para animar un poco el ambiente, después de todo ¿Qué clase de evento puede ser exitoso sin música?-pregunto la princesa sonriendo.

-En eso tiene razón-reconoció Odd y Kenneth le dio un zape.

-Por eso estamos aquí, para acompañar a mi nuevo monstruo en esta fiesta ¡Música Zombis!-ordeno Reiji y los Zombis comenzaron a tocar.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=xSkMPaUFSpk)**

 **(Nota: recomiendo adelantar el video hasta el segundo 34 e irlo pausando de ser necesario, como verán, este capítulo está inspirado en uno de mis capítulos favoritos de esta serie de antaño…ah como pasa el tiempo)**

-Oigan, no tocan mal-reconoció Odd sorprendido, cuando de pronto, toda la comida del lugar comenzó a cobrar vida, incluso comida que no se encontraba preparada por ahí.

-¿Qué carajos?-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Ahora la comida se rebela!-grito Skull-¡Primero fueron los aparatos eléctricos y ahora la comida!-.

-¡El mundo se ha vuelto loco!-grito Bulk, mientras la gente buscaba refugio donde fuera, pero los Apple estaban preocupados por su abuela.

Fue cuando aquella comida viviente arremetió contra los Rangers, quienes comenzaron a tener la que sin duda a alguna, era la batalla más extraña de todas, pero nada se comparaba al ver quien apareció.

-¿Abuela Smith?-exclamo Applejack.

Efectivamente, se trataba de la abuela Smith, solo que estaba, su tamaño aumento, volviéndose más robusta, vistiendo como toda una cocinera, usando un delantal blanco, su piel se volvió completamente verde y sus ojos ahora eran rojos.

-¡Yo no soy la abuela Smith!-declaro la nueva villana, para después unirse a la banda musical, como cantante y quien dirigía a la comida.

 **Grasa de puerco**

 **Tengo en mis venas, sirvo pudín de rata**

 **Y sesos con hierba**

 **Soy la Súper Abuela**

 **Alimentar niños vengo y de todo siempre tengo**

 **Con pasteles de pulpo**

 **Y pelos de ciervo**

Atacando a los Rangers con lo que efectivamente eran pasteles de pulpo, la aclamada Súper Abuela comenzó con la siguiente fase del plan del Undead World, en esta situación, Odd solo estaba sufriendo, porque por más que trataba de comerse la comida que los atacaba, el casco se lo impedía.

 **Los niños comerán**

 **Los niños comerán**

 **Los niños comerán**

 **Los niños comerán**

Canturreaba Súper Abuela al tiempo que hacía que más comida cobrara vida, incluso haciendo que esta apareciera de la nada, mientras Reiji aplaudía emocionada y los Zombis tocaban con muchas ganas, los Rangers solo podían luchar contra esa extraña amenaza, siempre cuidando de proteger a los ciudadanos.

-¡Esta es sin duda la batalla más rara en la cual hemos peleado!-grito Kenneth al golpear a varios tacos de carne muy extraña.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!-aseguro Spike derribando a un par de tartas que lo atacaron.

 **Los niños son remilgosos**

 **Y no se quieren alimentar**

 **No**

 **Pero aquí está Súper Abuela**

 **Y los hará engordar**

 **Si**

 **Y si no les gusta lo que preparo**

 **No**

 **Entonces pastel de rata yo los hago**

Arrojándoles lo que realmente eran pasteles de rata, la Súper Abuela siguió haciendo de las suyas-¡Abuela Smith basta!-grito Applejack, pero la anciana le lanzo también de esa comida y Spike salvo a la vaquera.

-¡Esa ya no es tu abuela!-declaro Spike-¡Pero descuida, nosotros la salvaremos!-le aseguro al tiempo que era atacado por más comida, hasta que quedo rodeado por la comida, al igual que sus amigos, quienes se agruparon, solo para ser atacados sin tregua alguna por una avalancha de comida.

 **Y tengo ensaladas de hígado de vaca**

 **Muchas latas de sardinas pasadas**

 **Coman**

 **Devoren**

 **Muerdan**

 **Traguen**

 **Mastiquen**

 **Engorden**

 **Y luego ¡Exploten!**

 **A los niños quiero engordar**

Cuando parecía que los Rangers quedaron atrapados en medio de toda esa comida, estos reaparecieron, listos para darle batalla a esa loca que los atacaba con toda esa gran cantidad de comida.

-¡Le digo!-grito Kenneth atacando a una hamburguesa de riñones.

 **Llegue a la escuela con viruela**

 **Al ver a los niños con cara de ciruela**

 **Que coman y se harten porque soy**

 **Súper Abuela**

 **Vengan a comer jabalí con ajo**

 **Voy a alimentar a los Power Rangers**

Apenas dijo eso, una gran cantidad de jabalíes hechos de comida se lanzaron contra ellos en una estampida, atrapándolos en la misma, los Rangers buscaban formas de salir de esa estampida, pero estaban atrapados, Odd solo podía llorar al ver que no podía comerse la comida que les estaban lanzando tan gentilmente.

 **Los niños comerán**

 **Los niños comerán**

 **Los niños comerán**

 **Los niños comerán**

Nuevamente, la Súper Abuela convoco más comida de la nada, lanzándola de nuevo contra los Rangers, quienes luchaban como podían, pero sin activar el Modo Guardián, ya que parecía que eran capaces de lidiar con esa avalancha de comida sin el segundo nivel, aunque esta no paraba de aparecer.

 **Los niños son remilgosos**

 **Y no se quieren alimentar**

 **No**

 **Por eso Súper Abuela los va a engordar**

 **Si**

 **Y si no les gusta lo que preparo**

 **No**

 **Pobrecitos, ni Batman les podrá hacer el paro**

Una vez que acabaron con toda la comida que los atacaba, rápidamente se lanzaron contra la Súper Abuela, atacándola con todo lo que tenían y haciéndola retroceder, pero ella en ningún momento dejaba de cantar o los Zombis dejaban de tocar.

 **No pueden vencerme**

 **No pueden tostarme**

 **No pueden asarme**

 **No pueden cocerme**

 **Cocinarme**

 **Freírme**

Sunset le dio un golpe con su espada.

 **Hervirme**

-¡Tenga!-grito Kenneth dándole un golpe con su lanza.

 **Dorarme**

Starlight le disparo varias flechas para hacerla retroceder.

 **Rostizarme**

-¡Por la comida que no pude comer!-grito Odd atacándola con sus dagas.

 **Hornearme**

 **Ni tocarme**

Spike dio un salto, un giro y la golpeo con su hacha, logrando derribarla, pero no tardo en levantarse.

 **Que tontos**

 **Solo pueden…**

La peli fuego le dio un puñetazo, seguido por una patada de Starlight, un golpe doble de Kenneth y Odd, finalizando con una embestida de parte de Spike, para luego combinar sus armas y dispararle.

-Bueno, definitivamente esta fue la batalla más extraña que hayamos tenido-dijo Kenneth sumamente confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Y todavía no se termina Rangers!-declaro Reiji-¡Tsue! ¡Es hora del segundo tiempo!-.

-Por supuesto ¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco y no paso mucho tiempo para que Súper Abuela apareciera en su forma gigante.

-¡Hora de los refuerzos! ¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-invocaron los Rangers, pero los Zords no acudieron.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset-¿Por qué no vienen?-.

Reiji se rio ante la confusión de los Rangers-¡Pobrecitos, pero sus Zords no vendrán a auxiliarlos esta vez, todo gracias a la barrera que creo el buen Estraga!-declaro Reiji riéndose divertida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Starlight mirando a la diabólica princesa, que solo se rio divertida.

-¡Que ahora están atrapados en una zona en la cual no podrán pedir ayuda a sus queridos Zords, así que ahora tendrán que pelear sin ellos! ¡Que suene la música de nuevo!-indico Reiji y los Zombis comenzaron a tocar una vez más, al tiempo que la Súper Abuela retomaba su canción.

 **La abuela viene y los va a asustar**

 **Pues seguro van a vomitar**

 **De lo apestoso ni respiraran**

 **Porque me los voy a tragar**

 **Me enviaron a comer**

 **Con queso rancio los bañare**

 **Con mucha cebolla lloraran**

 **Y a todos la boca les va apestar**

Mientras cantaba, la Súper Abuela intentaba aplastar a los Rangers con sus enormes pies o atraparlos con sus manos, lo que provocaba que los Guardianes buscaran formas de evadirla y de contraatacar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Afuera de aquella zona, Aria analizaba la situación, dándose cuenta de que los Rangers no podían llamar a sus Zords, lo que significaba que podrían ser destruidos en cualquier momento, pero si entraba a ese lugar entonces estaría en el mismo predicamento, a menos que…

-Realmente es una solución tan simple-expuso burlándose de la situación-¡Guardián Dragón Espectral!-invoco transformándose-¡Dragón Espectral Despierta!-su temible Zord no tardó en hacer aparición y ella subió al mismo, comenzando la transformación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La Súper Abuela continuaba con sus tremendos ataques, tratando de aplastar a los Rangers, pero estos lograban evadirla a duras penas, aunque no sabían por cuanto tiempo podrían seguir haciéndolo.

 **A millones voy a tragar**

 **Pues a todos los quiero eliminar**

 **A los Power Rangers quiero sacar del vecindario**

 **Con sopa de sapo y dientes de ajo**

 **La Súper Abuela los hartara**

 **Y ahora los muy malcriados seguros van a estallar**

Los Rangers rápidamente se agruparon y combinaron sus armas nuevamente, disparándole con todo lo que tenían, pero el disparo no le hizo ni cosquillas y la Abuela consiguió atrapar tanto a Starlight como a Odd.

 **Salten dentro de mis fauces**

 **Entre el sarro y las caries**

 **Esta gigante los masticara**

 **De los Power Rangers nada quedara**

Rápidamente, se tragó a ambos enteros, para luego capturar a los tres restantes, Sunset intento liberarse, pero solo fue testigo de cómo devoraba a Kenneth y Spike, para luego tragársela a ella también, todo para espanto de los espectadores horrorizados, mientras que Reiji saltaba emocionada.

-¡Bien hecho! ¡Bien hecho! ¡Ya nada podrá detenernos!-grito emocionada.

-Ah…princesa-la voz de Yabaiba capto su atención, especialmente cuando vio que el campo de fuerza comenzaba a agrietarse.

-¿Qué está pasando Estraga?-pregunto Reiji

-¡Algo intenta entrar a la zona, el campo no resistirá mucho tiempo!-informo Estraga antes de que el campo de fuerza fuera destruido, revelando al Megazord Amazona, quien encaro a Súper Abuela, la cual apretó sus puños y tenso su mandíbula, para continuar con su canción.

 **Mocosos su amiga**

 **Para mí es solo un guisante**

 **Miserable, alimaña, mocosa repugnante**

 **Harás engordar a esta gran cocinera**

 **¡A la carga!**

 **¡A pelear!**

 **¡A comer!**

 **¡A ganar!**

Arremetiendo uno contra el otro y chocando con fuerza, comenzaron una gran batalla, Aria tuvo que reconocer que esa mujer era muy fuerte, no iba a ser fácil, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, de un fuerte empujón, hizo retroceder a su oponente.

 **¿Cómo te atreves a despreciarme?**

 **A mí no me engañas**

 **Y antes de que puedas ponerte a salvo**

 **Comerás un aro encebollado**

 **Que rico**

Lanzándole lo que parecía ser queso derretido a los ojos, la Amazona quedo cegada, momento que su oponente aprovecho para contraatacar, dándole varios golpes y sujetándola sobre ella misma, para luego lanzarla con fuerza contra el suelo.

 **La Súper Abuela viene y quiere su cuota**

 **Como mucho queso y partes de Megazord**

 **Y si con eso no estoy satisfecha**

 **Me comeré hasta tus huesos**

Antes de que cumpliera con su amenaza, la Súper Abuela comenzó a sentirse extraña, sintiendo un tremendo dolor en su estómago, hecho que captó la atención de todos los presentes-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se detuvo?-pregunto Reiji.

-¡Algo anda mal!-exclamo Tsue.

En el interior de la Abuela, los Rangers pasaron al Modo Guardián y ahora atacaban a su enemiga desde el interior, provocándole un enorme malestar, ese fue el momento que la Amazona aprovecho para incorporarse y contraatacar, dándole un tremendo golpe en la espalda, consiguió que escupiera a los Rangers, quienes cayeron al suelo.

-¿Cómo logramos salir?-pregunto Starlight confundida.

-¡Miren!-señalo Kenneth, cuando se dieron cuenta de que era el Megazord Amazona, lo que significaba solo una cosa.

-Aria-murmuro Sunset.

Amazona comenzó a lanzar varios golpes contra la Súper Abuela, quien esta vez fue incapaz de poder hacer algo para detenerla-¡Lanza de la Oscuridad!-invoco Aria.

Con su arma, Amazona lanzo varios golpes más contra la Súper Abuela, para después darle una patada, lanzándola por los aires-¡Amazona! ¡Corte de la Luna Llena!-.

Haciendo girar su lanza del modo que formaba una luna llena, Amazona le dio el golpe final a Súper Abuela, quien finalmente cayó al suelo y exploto, permitiendo que la abuela Smith volviera a la normalidad.

-¡Abuela!-gritaron los tres hermanos corriendo a su lado.

Reiji gruño al ver eso-¡Rayos! ¡Esto no termino como debía!-expreso retirándose con sus tropas.

Cuando los hermanos Apple llegaron con su abuela, al lugar donde había vuelto a la normalidad, los tres hermanos se imaginaron lo peor, a su querida abuela tendida en el suelo…inerte…inconsciente o peor aún…pero cuando llegaron.

-¿En dónde estaban?-pregunto la abuela sentada en su mecedora-en serio deberían ser un poco más responsables, mira que irse así nada más cuando tenemos cientos de personas a las cuales atender-.

-¡Abuela! ¡Qué gusto que estas bien!-gritaron los tres hermanos abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡Pues claro que estoy bien! ¡Estoy vieja, no enferma!-expreso la abuela y los tres hermanos solo pudieron sonreír divertidos, comprendido que su pobre abuela no recordaba lo que paso y eso era lo mejor.

Después de arreglar todo, Celestia informo que ya podían recomenzar, esperando no tener otro problema como el que tuvieron, por fortuna, todo continuo con total normalidad, gracias a la labor de los Power Rangers y hablando de ellos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Concluida la misión, Aria se disponía a marcharse, cuando los Rangers la encontraron-¡Aria espera!-grito Sunset.

La Ranger Negro se detuvo al escuchar esa voz-¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora?-cuestiono molesta e indiferente.

-Solo queríamos agradecerte por tu ayuda, nos salvaste a todos, incluyendo a esa pobre gente-señalo Sunset.

-No lo malinterpreten, no quise salvarlos, solo aproveche la oportunidad para acabar con otro de los bastardos del Undead World-dijo Aria disponiéndose a irse.

-¿Sabías que ese monstruo era una persona?-pregunto Starlight de golpe, dejando a Aria detenerse-porque por la manera en que luchaste, se pudo notar que no querías destruirla, solo salvarla-.

-Es cierto, tal vez te quieras vengar de Necronomica, pero es muy obvio que…-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué todavía tengo corazón? Son unos pobres ilusos, mi corazón murió cuando Necronomica mato al amor de mi vida, ahora solo hay oscuridad, odio y una sed insaciable de venganza, una que no se calmara hasta que logre mi venganza-señalo con furia.

-No tienes que llevar esta batalla tu sola, permítenos ayudarte, mostrarte que hay otro camino, como lo hicieron por mí-pidió Sunset.

-Sí y luego fuiste traicionada, realmente, debiste escoger mejor de quien te enamoraste y tú-dijo señalando a Spike-debes sentirte muy orgulloso de tu hermana-gruño retirándose con paso firme.

Spike quiso decirle algo, pero Kenneth lo detuvo-No vale la pena, en serio Sunset, no creo que logremos que cambie, está determinada a su venganza-señalo Kenneth.

-No la voy a abandonar, yo estuve en su lugar y sé lo que se siente estar perdida, por ese motivo no descansare hasta rescatarla-aseguro la peli fuego, mientras veía a Aria marcharse.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un evento que debía ser tranquilo y divertido se convirtió en algo extraño, pero nuevamente, el bien triunfo, pero… ¿será posible que Sunset logre que Aria se les una? La noche de Necronomica se acerca"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **INFORMO QUE NO VOY A RESPONDER A LOS SIGUIENTES COMENTARIOS, SOLO LOS VOY A ENLISTAR, YA QUE ESTOS TRES DÍAS VOY A TRABAJAR TODO EL DÍA**

 **Ángel María NF:** _bueno, ya estamos acercándose al momento de la redención de Aria, porque como acabas de ver, salvo a los Rangers del interior de la Súper Abuela, el nuevo monstruo rapero que Reiji creo para divertirse y vaya que le dio una personalidad muy interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _ciertamente, Aria todavía no se da cuenta, aunque esta vez peleo y salvo a los Rangers sin darse cuenta de ello y desgraciadamente no hay una cura, mientras Necronomica siga al frente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _bueno, esta vez has visto uno de los monstruos más peculiares de la Princesa Reiji. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _si se te ocurre alguien o algo házmelo saber, porque eso es lo único que me detiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _esta vez vimos uno de los monstruos más curiosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _o a Freezer, quien siempre termino siendo derrotado cuando planeaba su venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _decepcionante y respecto a mis favoritos; Optimus Prime, Megatron, Arcee, Shockwave, Soundwave, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Bumblebee y por supuesto, los Dinobots, así como también los Predacons. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues si te pones a analizar, solo han existido esos Batalladores, más los tres que no mencione. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _y ahora tuvimos un enfrentamiento con un monstruo sumamente curioso de Reiji. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Bowser3000000, Gokash Z, Seiryu.001, Dra Optimus Star 3, The LAV, Tenzalucard123, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Shazam, Joestar, Hell Drago, Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Wild Boy, Dark Digimon 16,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	44. Redencion Primera Parte

" _ **Mientras la familia Apple se disponía a disfrutar de un día muy bueno de ventas de productos de manzana en su granja, Sheer/Sonia se las ingenió para convertir a la matriarca de esa familia en un monstruo llamado Súper Abuela, que atacaba dándole vida a la comida y con una canción algo extraña, naturalmente, los Rangers la enfrentaron, pero cuando trataron de convocar a sus Zords, se dieron cuenta de que Estraga se las arregló para impedir que ellos acudieran en su auxilio con un campo de fuerza que rodeo toda la zona, pero en el último momento, Aria hizo acto de aparición, convocando al Megazord Amazona fuera del campo, lo que le permitió no solo liberar a los Rangers, sino también a la Abuela Smith del control de la Princesa Reiji, sin embargo, Aria sigue negándose a unirse a los Rangers y se enfoca únicamente en su odio"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar al capítulo 44**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 44 Redención**

 **Primera Parte**

Era una noche tormentosa en Angel Grove, de esas noches que invitaban a no salir de casa, de quedarse abrigados y calientitos, disfrutando de una buena película de terror, al tiempo que tomaban una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente, lo que muchos estaban haciendo en realidad, de hecho, aquellos que estaban en la calle era porque no tenían otra opción o porque estaban aprovechando esa soledad para hacer algo.

Ese era el caso de una figura que se encontraba en una zona de la ciudad que hace algún tiempo, fue testigo de una de las batallas Rangers más grandes de todos los tiempos, cuando los Zeo Rangers fueron capaces de vencer de manera temporal, al Rey Mondo, líder del Imperio de las Máquinas.

-La encontré-expreso sonriendo de forma siniestra, para luego retirarse antes de que alguien lo viera, ya que no podía estar totalmente seguro de que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia aun con la lluvia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En una cabaña oculta en las montañas cercanas a la ciudad, esa misteriosa figura apareció, ingresando a la estructura, revelándose como Cian, quien se encontró en el interior con su compañero Niall, el cual estaba sentado leyendo un libro.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde rayos fuiste con esta tormenta?-pregunto su socio encarándolo.

-Salí a buscar algo que me ayude a conseguir mis objetivos-respondió al tiempo que le mostraba su descubrimiento, al ver de qué se trataba, Niall se levantó de su asiento con rapidez.

-¿Esa es…? Pensé que había sido destruida hace años-dijo impactado.

-¡No digas tonterías! Un arma de esta magnitud no puede ser destruida tan fácilmente-señalo Cian sonriendo-con ella en mis manos por fin lograre mis objetivos y el poder de esa tonta será mío-.

-Creo que estas sobrestimando tus habilidades, me permito recordarte lo que esa espada le hizo al Rey Mondo en las dos ocasiones que la utilizo-recalco Niall.

-Mondo fue un tonto que no supo usarla adecuadamente, un error que yo no cometeré, con esta arma en mi poder, hasta Necronomica se arrodillara ante mí-aseguro Cian-al menos, hasta que logre repararla, aunque eso no me preocupa, estoy seguro de que la terminare muy pronto-.

-Te lo advierto Cian, estas metiéndote con una fuerza que es sumamente impredecible, ya que si bien puede darte mucho poder, también podría causar tu destrucción-advirtió Niall.

-Te preocupas demasiado, además, hay que actuar antes de que Necronomica lance otro ataque-le recordó Cian y Niall suspiro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Estraga se encontraba en su laboratorio, preparándose para la primera prueba, misma para la cual ya tenía a su primer sujeto de prueba, el cadáver de un hombre que murió congelado hace poco tiempo, basándose en su anterior diseño; The Emperor, solo que esta vez, le agrego un poco ADN de libélula y de calamar.

-Excelente, ahora el toque final-tomando uno de los cristales de Trizillium que tenía, se acercó a su creación y lo coloco en el pecho de la criatura, mismo que se cerró de forma abrupta, provocando una descarga de energía que lo lanzo al otro lado del laboratorio.

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo Necronomica levantándose de su trono y dirigiéndose al laboratorio, seguida de hija, Einar y Diagon, cuando llegaron al lugar, encontraron al profesor tendido en el suelo.

-¿Qué rayos hiciste?-cuestiono Einar ayudándolo a levantarse.

-He creado el primero de una nueva legión de monstruos-explico Estraga sonriendo de forma retorcida y mostrando a su nueva creación.

-¿Qué es esa abominación?-exclamo Diagon, al tiempo que el monstruo comenzaba a levantarse, revelando su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo.

-¡Esto mis amigos, es (como ya mencione antes), el comienzo de una nueva era de monstruos del Undead World, el primero de muchos más! ¡Creado a partir del cuerpo congelado que los Zombis recuperaron, usando ADN de libélula y calamar, así como también energizado con uno de los Cristales de Trizillium, les presento a The World!-.

World era un monstruo humanoide que parecía una mezcla entre esqueleto y libélula, ya que su cuerpo estaba hecho completamente de hielo, dando el aspecto de un esqueleto, pero su rostro parecía el de una libélula, además de tener las alas de dicho insecto y aparentemente, carecía de piernas, pero su tamaño era algo impresionante.

-Estoy sorprendida profesor-reconoció Necronomica al ver a su nuevo monstruo aparecer-realmente ha hecho que el tiempo valga la pena-.

-Gracias mi señora, como puede ver, esta bestia va a ser el inicio de una nueva era para el Undead World, con más tiempo podré crear monstruos mucho más temibles-aseguro Estraga.

-Tiempo es algo de lo que no disponemos, por ese motivo tengo un plan de respaldo, primero quiero ver a esta criatura en acción, por lo tanto irá a la Tierra acompañado de Diagon-el aludido asintió-Einar, mientras tanto, quiero que tú te encargues de resucitar algunos monstruos que hayan sido destruidos por los Rangers-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Einar sin comprender.

-No perderemos tiempo creando nuevos monstruos mejorados, resucitaremos a algunos y los energizaremos con los cristales ¿Qué opina profesor?-pregunto Necronomica.

Estraga se quedó pensando en la idea de la Emperatriz, la cual no sonaba para nada mal en realidad-Es factible y será un periodo de tiempo mucho más corto, aunque quisiera decirle mi señora, que ya estoy trabajando en una nueva criatura, misma que espero sea el pináculo de mis creaciones hasta el momento-revelo el profesor.

-Bien, entonces trabaje en esa nueva creación, al tiempo que Einar trae de vuelta a los viejos monstruos-.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¿Puedo escogerlos yo? ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!-suplico Reiji pensando en los monstruos que quería traer de vuelta a la vida.

-Por supuesto mi pequeño retoño de la oscuridad, estoy segura de que me dejaras asombrada como siempre-aseguro Necronomica-muy bien, ya todos tienen sus órdenes, que comience el ataque y Diagon-el aludido miro a su ama-asegúrate de que la Ranger Negro sea destruida esta vez-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué ella en particular mi señora? Creo que sería mejor acabar con la Ranger Roja, después de todo, ella es la última Shimmer que queda en el mundo-dijo Diagon.

-¡De ninguna manera!-intervino Reiji-¡Ella será mi nueva muñeca favorita!-decreto y Lilim solo tuvo un brillo de furia en sus ojos sin vida, hecho que extraño tanto a Diagon como a Einar, no por los ojos de furia de Lilim, sino por lo que la princesa quería hacer con la última descendiente de los peores enemigos de su madre.

-Con todo respeto, creo que lo mejor sería acabar con ella en vez de hacer algo tan poco práctico como convertirla en…-.

-Diagon-la voz de Necronomica lo acallo-¿estas contradiciendo a mi hija?-cuestiono con un brillo de maldad absoluta en sus ojos.

-N…no…por supuesto que no, me disculpo por mi impertinencia su alteza-aseguro Diagon reverenciándola.

-Bien, respecto a porque quiero que eliminen a la Ranger Negro es porque ya estoy harta de que se aparezca siempre y arruine mis planes cuando están funcionando, su sed de venganza y odio hacia mí serán su perdición, tráeme su corazón-ordeno Necronomica.

-Como desee-dijo Diagon.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Era la hora de la clase de biología, al menos para Sunset y Starlight, que la compartían con Fluttershy y Applejack, mientras la profesora Lapis daba algunas explicaciones sobre la vida marina y sus maravillas, los estudiantes tomaban apuntes, pero la peli fuego estaba concentrada en otras cosas.

Su mente, siempre analítica y racional, ahora solo tenía una cosa en mente y no, esta vez no se trataba de Twilight, como no ha sido en mucho tiempo, sino en Aria y lo que les dijo hace tan solo unos días.

" _ **Mi corazón murió cuando Necronomica me quito al amor de mi vida, ahora solo hay odio, rencor y sed de venganza"**_

No podía evitarlo, se sentía sumamente identificada con ella, realmente lo hacía, recordaba que ella estuvo en esa misma situación hace algunos meses, Aria realmente necesitaba ver la luz y darse cuenta de que la venganza no conduciría a ningún lado, claro que perdonar a Necronomica era algo que estaba fuera de discusión, después de todo, ella nunca perdono a Sombra por lo que le hizo, lo supero, pero perdonarlo era algo que nunca podría hacer.

-¿La estoy aburriendo señorita Shimmer?-pregunto Lapis apareciendo de pronto frente a ella, sobresaltándola.

-¿Qué? Lo siento profesora-se disculpó Sunset serenándose con rapidez, aunque eso no quitaba la vergüenza que sintió cuando la maestra la descubrió.

Lapis la miro fijamente y suspiro-Procure que no vuelva a ocurrir, lo que tenga en la cabeza déjelo de lado por el momento, al menos, durante mi clase-pidió dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el pizarrón, cuando la campana sonó, Lapis les dio la tarea que debían realizar y los dejo ir con esta frase-mañana, puede o no haber examen, duerman con miedo-.

Poner a sus alumnos nerviosos ante la idea de un posible examen era algo que le daba cierta satisfacción a Lapis, aunque sabía que con estudiantes como Sunset, Twilight e incluso, Starlight, que demostró también ser una alumna sumamente brillante, no funcionaba mucho, así que se dedicaba a asustar a otros.

Una vez que se quedó sola, Lapis hizo lo que siempre hacía, saco de su bolsa la tira de fotos donde se encontraba con su ex pareja, quería olvidarla, quería dejar de sufrir, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, especialmente porque el sentimiento de saber que ella misma fue quien la alejo de su vida era algo que siempre la atormentaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Caminando hacia la cafetería, Sunset se mantenía en silencio, mientras Starlight hablaba sobre cualquier cosa, pero la peli fuego no le hacía el menor caso, hecho que su mejor amiga no tardo en notar, ya que Sunset solo le decía "sí" a todo lo que decía.

-Y Odd nos juntó a todos para pedirnos que lo hiciéramos nuestro líder, algo que aceptamos y su primera indicación fue que a partir de hoy enfrentaríamos a los monstruos en trajes de payaso-dijo Starlight.

-Que bien-respondió Sunset.

-Sunset, no estas escuchándome-dijo Starlight deteniendo su marcha y Sunset se dio cuenta de su error.

-Lo siento Starlight…solo pensaba en…-la peli fuego guardo silencio.

-Aria-no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Sí, no puedo evitar el pensar que ella y yo somos muy parecidas-reconoció mirando hacia la ventana-ambas hemos sufrido de maneras diferentes, pero es un sufrimiento que nos ha cargado de odio, resentimiento y furia contra el mundo, además de que ambas perdimos a quien amamos-.

Starlight miro a su amiga con tristeza y se acercó a ella-En verdad lo lamento, sé que no es fácil para ti tener que lidiar con tantas cosas, después de todo…eres nuestra líder y cargar con el deber de derrotar a Necronomica, claro que nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte, pero al final de cuentas…-.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir-reconoció Sunset-solo me gustaría poder mostrarle a Aria que hay otro camino, que la venganza solo te lleva a más dolor, eso es algo que aprendí con el tiempo-.

-¿Twilight te lo enseño?-pregunto Starlight.

-Ella me enseño tantas cosas y aunque al final me rompió el corazón, siempre le estaré agradecida por haberme sacado de ese abismo, por eso no puedo darme por vencida con Aria, tengo que hacer algo para rescatarla y no solo porque creo que sea lo correcto, siento que es algo que debo hacer a cualquier costo-.

-¿Tanto así?-pregunto Starlight confundida.

-No sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento que hay algo en ella que…me hace querer ayudarla, no abandonarla…una clase de familiaridad-Sunset no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía.

-Ahora que lo mencionas-dijo Starlight refiriéndose a la palabra "familiaridad"-Kenneth dijo algo muy extraño hace algunos días…-.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Tras terminada la batalla con Súper Abuela, las cosas comenzaron a volver a la normalidad, especialmente después de que Sunset tuviera esa "charla" con Aria, quien ya se había marchado, ahora los Rangers se dedicaban a disfrutar de la venta de comida de nuevo, con Odd peleándose nuevamente con Rainbow por más sidra, esta vez, gruñéndose como si fueran dos perros al borde de una pelea, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desatarse el encuentro, cuando de pronto, Odd se hecho de espaldas contra el suelo y comenzó a mover sus manos y piernas de forma frenética.

-¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!-grito tratando de calmar a Rainbow, quien solo sonrió de forma victoriosa.

-¡Y nunca te metas conmigo! ¡Especialmente cuando se trata de sidra de manzana!-declaro orgullosa, pero justo cuando se disponía a tomar de ese dulce néctar de los dioses, Odd reacciono y se lo arrebato sorpresivamente.

-¡Caíste!-grito corriendo con el tarro.

-¡Vuelve aquí pequeño ladrón!-bramo Rainbow comenzando a corretearlo, mientras los Rangers se reían divertidos.

Spike se encontraba hablando con su hermana y sus amigas en esos momentos, aunque siempre evitando a Rarity y frecuentando más Applejack, hecho que muchos notaron, pero no le dieron importancia, ya que al ser el evento de los Apple, seguramente Spike estaba ofreciendo su ayuda.

-Parece que Sunset ya tiene una gran admiradora-señalo Kenneth, ya que Sonia no se despegaba de ella en ningún instante.

-Se ve que Sunset es alguien sumamente popular entre las chicas y los chicos-observo Starlight cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa divertida.

-Y creo que eso es algo que no le gusta a Sparkle-observo Kenneth-me alegra, que sufra por lo que hizo-.

-¿No eres algo cruel?-pregunto Starlight.

-No lo sé, tal vez-reconoció Kenneth-creo que se me está pegando un poco lo de Aria…y ahora que la he mencionado ¿no te has fijado en que ambas se parecen?-.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Starlight esta vez con curiosidad.

-Que Sunset y Aria se parecen, cuando Sunset llego a Canterlot poseía una agresividad muy parecida a la de Aria, de hecho…ambas tienen gestos muy parecidos y en cierto modo, cuando veo a una no puedo evitar pensar en la otra…soy muy observador y esas cosas son algo que siempre puede ver-explico Kenneth.

-Si tú lo dices, aunque en lo personal, no veo mucho parecido entre las dos-dijo Starlight.

Kenneth se quedó pensando un momento y luego suspiro-Supongo que tienes razón, haber estado dentro de esa gorda me debe estar afectando-reconoció encogiéndose en hombros.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Cuando Starlight termino con su relato, Sunset se quedó confundida-¿En serio Kenneth cree que ella y yo nos parecemos?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Bueno, eso fue lo que dijo, aunque luego reconoció que tal vez se sentía mal por haber estado atrapado dentro de la versión monstruosa de esa señora-recordó Starlight.

Sunset se quedó pensando un momento en las posibilidades que esa observación de Kenneth podría traer, aunque ella no lo creía mucho, no hubo tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que sus Guardianes recibieron un llamado de Dulcea.

-¿Qué pasa Dulcea?-pregunto Sunset.

-"Rangers, la ciudad está bajo ataque, tienen que ir cuanto antes al centro"-indico Dulcea.

-Pero los demás no se encuentran con nosotros-dijo Starlight.

-"Ya me comunique con ellos y van en camino, ustedes son las únicas que me faltaban"-informo Dulcea.

-Vamos para allá entonces-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el centro de la ciudad, la gente huía aterrorizada, pero no por causa del Undead World, sino de Cian, que avanzaba entre la multitud, siempre sonriendo y provocando un gran pánico en las personas, fue cuando los Rangers aparecieron en sus motos.

-¡Parece que esta vez no se trata del Undead World!-señalo Spike.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Cian?-cuestiono Sunset mirándolo de manera desafiante a través del casco.

El guerrero solo sonrió de forma siniestra ante eso-Rangers, que gusto que hayan venido, serán los primeros que prueben el poder de mi nueva arma, recién reconstruida para la única tarea de acabar con todos aquellos que interfieran en mi camino-declaro al tiempo que desenvainaba una espada que emitía una energía sumamente extraña.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Starlight.

-No lo sé, pero manténganse alerta en todo momento-indico Sunset.

-Como si eso les fuera ayudar contra la Espada de Damocles-sentencio lanzando una ráfaga de energía que golpeo con fuerza a los Rangers, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo.

-¡De acuerdo, esa espada es sumamente poderosa!-exclamo Kenneth sorprendido por la energía que esa arma estaba liberando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea observaba la batalla desde su esfera y no tardo en reconocer la temible arma que Cian estaba usando en contra de los Rangers-No…no puede ser… ¡Rangers! ¡Tengan mucho cuidado! ¡La Espada de Damocles es sumamente peligrosa!-advirtió Dulcea.

-"Exactamente ¿Qué es esa espada?"-pregunto Sunset sorprendida por el poder que poseía.

-¡Es un arma sumamente poderosa, pero muy inestable, si se usa de un modo incorrecto, puede resultar fatal tanto para Cian como para aquellos que lo combaten!-respondió Dulcea-¡No había vuelto a verse de ella en mucho tiempo!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Cian se rio al escuchar las advertencia de Dulcea-Parece que su mentora si aprendió algo del buen Zordon, efectivamente, esta espada es una de las armas más poderosas que jamás han existido, fue usada hace mucho tiempo por el Rey Mondo, líder del Imperio de las Máquinas-revelo Cian.

-¿Imperio de las Máquinas?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Escuche de ellos, eran miembros de la Alianza del Mal-dijo Kenneth.

-Ciertamente y el Rey Mondo fue uno de sus miembros más antiguos, él uso esta poderosa espada en contra de los Zeo Rangers, pudo haber acabado con ellos, pero debido a que no pudo controlar su inmenso poder no fue capaz de conseguir nada-expuso Cian.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás hacer lo que un miembro de la organización más temible que jamás existió no pudo lograr?-cuestiono Starlight.

-Eres una mocosa sumamente insolente, creo que serás la primera a la que elimine-sentencio lanzándose a la batalla, los Rangers no tardaron en ir a la misma, comenzando un encuentro en el que Cian dominaba gracias a la Espada de Damocles.

Con un golpe de la espada, logro derribar a Odd y a Spike, Kenneth trato de atacarlo por la espalda, pero Cian lo bloqueo con mucha facilidad-Niño tonto, realmente no tienen idea de a que se enfrentan-señalo Cian lanzando a Kenneth por los aires.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sabemos!-grito Sunset apareciendo y dándole un golpe con su espada, mismo que Cian bloqueo la Espada de Damocles-¡Con otro cretino que piensa que tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera sin pensar en los demás!-.

-¡Son palabras muy valientes viniendo de una mocosa como tú!-gruño Cian dándole una patada para hacerla retroceder.

Observando todo desde una posición favorable, se encontraba Aria, viendo la batalla y el arma que Cian usaba-Esa es la Espada de Damocles-reconoció de inmediato-no esperaba que ese hijo de puta se atreviera a emplearla, pero creo que me es muy favorable, tal vez sea justo lo que necesito para poder alcanzar el Modo Guardián y conseguir mi venganza contra Necronomica-sentencio sonriendo con cierta malicia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Gremlin Listo se presentó ante la Emperatriz-Su majestad, le tengo informes, aparentemente, Cian se encuentra peleando contra los Rangers y está usando la legendaria Espada de Damocles-informo.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Necronomica-ese infeliz, parece que quiere quedarse con todo el poder para sí mismo y está empleando la legendaria arma que puede destruirlo también para conseguirlo-.

-¡Mami, deja que Lilim vaya a la Tierra y lo ponga en su lugar!-pidió Reiji.

Necronomica se quedó pensando en la oferta de su hija, pero la rechazo-No, dejemos que Cian entretenga a los Rangers con su patético ataque, mientras tanto, denle la orden a Diagon de que libere a World en contra de esa ciudad repleta de vida asquerosa-indico la Emperatriz.

-Delo por hecho su majestad-acato Sheer enviando la orden a Diagon.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Los Rangers continuaban en su batalla contra Cian, quien estaba demostrando su gran superioridad en contra de ellos gracias a la Espada de Damocles, fue entonces que los Rangers atacaron en conjunto, chocando sus armas contra la espada de Cian, pero esto provoco una sonrisa en el guerrero.

-¡Patético!-sentencio dándoles un golpe con la espada, lanzándolos por los aires-esto es tan sencillo, no me explico cómo Mondo no fue capaz de vencer a los Zeo Rangers con ella-.

Los Rangers se levantaron y miraron a su oponente, para después ponerse de acuerdo-¡Ya verás! ¡Hora de mostrarle de lo que estamos hechos!-declaro la peli fuego.

-¡Entendido!-.

Pero justo cuando se dispusieron a invocar el Modo Guardián, el suelo comenzó a temblar de forma violenta y una gran cantidad de nieve comenzó a aparecer en toda la ciudad-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-¿Me equivoco o estábamos como a 30 grados hace solo unos instantes?-pregunto Kenneth extrañado.

Cian se quedó confundido también por el repentino cambio de clima-¿Qué significa esto?-.

Aria no pudo evitar ponerse sumamente seria al comprender de que se trataba, fue entonces que World hizo acto de aparición, provocando que la gente corría aterrados de ese terrible monstruo de hielo que repentinamente apareció en la ciudad, acompañado de Diagon, que se encontraba parado en el techo de un edificio.

-Muy bien, este es el momento de que comience la verdadera fiesta-sentencio sonriendo de forma cruel.

World blandió sus alas y disparo una ventisca de nieve que comenzó a congelar toda la ciudad, así como a las personas que trataban de buscar refugio desesperadamente, los únicos que se salvaron eran los Rangers, gracias a sus trajes, Cian también logro evitar la congelación.

-¡Yo soy el final de la vida! ¡No hay esperanza! ¡Este es el principio de la era de la Emperatriz Necronomica!-sentencio World.

-Creo que estamos en problemas-dijo Odd.

-Como si tener que lidiar con un loco que tiene un arma que puede destruirnos-señalo Kenneth con sarcasmo.

Sunset dio un paso al frente-¡Tenemos que detenerlo, pero tampoco podemos dejar a Cian a sus anchas!-gruño la peli fuego.

-"¡Rangers! ¡Hay otro problema!"-informo Dulcea por el comunicador.

-¿Qué sucede Dulcea?-pregunto Spike preocupado por la repentina llamada de su mentora.

-"Ese monstruo irradia una gran cantidad de energía, misma que se trata de energía de los Cristales de Trizillium"-informo Dulcea preocupada.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamaron los seis alarmados.

-¡Eso no puede ser bueno!-señalo Starlight preocupada.

Aria también escucho la conversación, ya que su Morfo estaba conectado a los comunicadores Rangers, pues poseía la misma energía-¿Cristales de Trizillium? Esto es perfecto, es justo la oportunidad que estaba esperando para poder vengarme y con Cian aquí también, mi venganza será dulce-sentencio sonriendo, para luego agarrar con fuerza la daga que le perteneció a Sonata-mi amor…pronto habré vengado tu muerte-.

Cian no sabía que hacer ahora, aunque no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que ocurriera con los Rangers o con su ciudad, la aparición de ese monstruo de aspecto imponente, así como escuchar cuál era su fuente de energía y el hecho de que Diagon también estaba, significaban solo grandes problemas, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar, ya que una ráfaga de rayos salieron de la nada, impactando contra él con mucha fuerza, derribándolo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién hizo eso?-pregunto Odd y fue cuando Aria apareció.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Aria?-cuestiono Cian molesto, pero por toda respuesta, Aria giro su espada y la convirtió en el modo de pistola, disparándole varias veces, provocando que la Espada de Damocles saliera disparada por los aires, misma que la Ranger Negro tomo en el aire.

-Perfecto-dijo sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-¡Aria!-grito Sunset interfiriendo-¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso?-cuestiono la peli fuego mirándola con desafío.

Aria la miro fijamente y luego se dio la vuelta-Conseguiré mi venganza ¡Dragón Espectral Despierta!-invoco la Ranger Negro.

El imponente Dragón Espectral hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo y blandiendo sus poderosas alas, Aria dio un salto, subiendo a su Zord, mismo que se transformó de inmediato-¡Megazord Amazona Activado!-.

En cuanto la Amazona hizo acto de aparición, lanzo su lanza al aire y un brillo intenso cubrió su mano, revelando a la Espada de Damocles en su forma gigante, al tiempo que Cian miraba todo desde el suelo, no pudo evitar reírse al comprender lo que pasaba.

-Así que ahora no solo atacas por sorpresa, sino que además pretendes usar esa arma para lograr tu ansiada venganza-comprendió sonriendo-me siento tan orgulloso de ti-.

La Amazona encaro a World, quien le devolvió la mirada, mientras que Diagon se preguntaba qué era lo que esa miserable planeaba-Es hora de la venganza-sentencio Aria.

 **Continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una temible arma, una bestia espantosa y un deseo de venganza que está a punto de desatarse ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias de este siniestro encuentro?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Draizen, Sombra 02, Bowser3000000, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Fabián Emmanuel 15, The LAV, Moon-9215,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	45. Redencion Segunda Parte

" _ **Estraga, el siniestro científico del Undead World, ha creado al primero de una larga línea de nuevos y terribles monstruos, una criatura sumamente temible llamada World, misma que le pareció sumamente interesante a Necronomica, quien se dispuso a darle la oportunidad de probar su poder, mientras tanto, Cian reconstruyo la temible Espada de Damocles, misma que fue usada por el Rey Mondo hace mucho tiempo, tras haberla reconstruido, ataco a los Rangers con la misma, pero en medio de la batalla, World hizo acto de aparición, acompañado de Diagon, por si eso fuera poco, Aria apareció repentinamente, atacando a Cian para arrebatarle la Espada de Damocles, invocando al Megazord Amazona y preparándose para comenzar una batalla, lo que provocara que choquen la energía de la Espada de Damocles y de un Cristal de Trizillium ¿Cuál será el resultado de este terrible encuentro de poderes?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 45**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 45 Redención**

 **Segunda Parte**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Madre e hija observaban lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos en la Tierra-Vaya, parece que el plan de Cian no salió como él esperaba gracias a esa entrometida Ranger-señalo la Princesa.

-Cierto, pero este puede ser un giro ventajoso para nosotros-dijo Necronomica sonriendo-Aria esta tan obsesionada con llevar a cabo su venganza contra mí que no le importa nada más con tal de conseguirla-expreso la Emperatriz sonriendo con crueldad.

-¿Qué tienes en mente mami?-pregunto Reiji con mucha diversión ante la idea que tuviera su madre en esos momentos.

-Dejemos que enfrente el poder de la Espada de Damocles contra la energía de uno de los Cristales Trizillium, estoy sumamente segura de que el resultado de ese choque de poderes manifestara en algo sumamente glorioso-sentencio Necronomica con mucha crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Aria encaro a World, el cual solo rugió al ver al Megazord Amazona ante ella-Es hora de que mi venganza por fin sea fructífera-sentencio lanzándose a la batalla, al tiempo que alzaba la temible Espada.

-¡Maldita sea!-Diagon se dispuso a interferir en la batalla, cuando recibió un llamado de Necronomica.

-"Diagon, no interfieras en esto a menos que te lo ordene, creo que estamos por presenciar una batalla sumamente entretenida"-indico Necronomica.

-Como ordene Emperatriz-acato Diagon esperando el momento de participar.

Amazona lanzo un golpe con la espada, mismo que World bloqueo con uno de sus brazos, para después lanzarle un rayo de hielo, provocando que retrocediera y una parte de su cuerpo se congelo, pero no tardo en volver a la normalidad gracias al calor de la Espada de Damocles.

-¡Vas a necesitar más que eso si quieres vencerme!-sentencio Aria volviendo al ataque.

Nuevamente, ambos chocaron, pero al momento de hacerlo, se produjo un destello de energía sumamente intenso, así como también una potente onda que golpeo a los Rangers con fuerza, lanzándolos por los aires, así como también rompió varios vidrios en edificios cercanos.

-¿Qué carajos fue eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¡No lo sé, pero no me agrada!-respondió Starlight.

-"Rangers, deben detener a Aria ahora mismo"-indico Dulcea por los comunicadores.

-¿Qué pasa Dulcea?-pregunto Sunset preocupada por el tono de angustia de su mentora.

-"Aria está usando la Espada de Damocles en contra de un monstruo que esta energizado con Cristales de Trizillium, si este combate se sigue llevando a cabo podría provocar una explosión de energía tan poderosa que destruirá a la ciudad e incluso podría destruir a toda la vida en la Tierra"-informo Dulcea.

-¿Por qué rayos Aria haría algo como eso?-pregunto Spike.

Sunset no necesito de mucho tiempo para descubrir el motivo de porque lo estaba haciendo-Porque piensa que al destruir a la Tierra, también acabara con el Undead World-señalo con tono calculador.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Kenneth-¿Eso es posible?-.

-"No lo sé, es probable que pueda destruir gran parte del imperio, pero dudo mucho que logre destruir a Necronomica y a su hija, ellas son muy diferentes a todo su ejército"-.

-¡Aunque eso no importa mucho, tenemos que evitar que lo consiga!-exclamo Starlight y Sunset asintió.

-Oigan chicos, creo que algo está mal en el Megazord Amazona-dijo Odd, ya que él no había despegado la vista de la pelea en ningún momento.

Cuando los Rangers voltearon, se dieron cuenta de que algo realmente ocurría, ya que repentinamente, Amazona se detuvo y ahora su cuerpo estaba sufriendo varias descargas eléctrico, al tiempo que retrocedía, hecho que dejo extrañados a todos, incluso Diagon y World no pudieron evitar preguntarse qué podía estar mal en ese Megazord.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, Amazona lanzo a Aria afuera, volviendo a su forma de Dragón, hecho que sorprendió a todos, incluso a Aria, quien sostenía la Espada de Damocles-¡Dragón Espectral! ¿Qué crees que haces?-cuestiono Aria mirando a su Zord con sorpresa y furia, mientras su Dragón lanzaba varios rugidos y movía sus alas de manera frenética-¿Qué? ¿Qué intentas decirme?-.

Rugiéndole con mucha potencia, el Dragón Espectral abrió sus poderosas alas y emprendió el vuelo-¡Dragón Espectral!-grito Aria tratando de detenerlo, pero todo fue en vano, su Zord se marchó-¡Me traiciono mi propio Zord! ¡No puedo creerlo!-bramo furiosa.

-¡Qué lástima!-grito una voz detrás de ella, misma que vino en forma de Cian, quien empleo sus hilos para sujetarla con fuerza-¡Nunca me espere ver algo como eso, en serio, fuiste traicionada por tu propio Zord, no sé si reírme o llorar por ti!-.

Por toda respuesta, Aria se soltó con un golpe de la Espada de Damocles-¡No necesito tu lástima!-amenazo, cuando los Rangers aparecieron.

-¡Ya basta Aria! ¡Estas llegando demasiado lejos!-grito Sunset.

-¡No puedo creer que intentaras volarnos a todos en pedazos!-gruño Kenneth.

Aria miro a los Rangers, aun a través de su casco, la peli fuego pudo sentir el dolor, la rabia y el odio que había en el interior de la Ranger Negro-Si con eso me llevo a Necronomica y a todo su mundo entonces valdrá la pena-sentencio.

-¡Estás loca!-acuso Starlight.

-¡No permitiremos que acabes con el mundo, porque también acabaras con las pizzas, la televisión, las películas, el Internet, las lasañas, las hamburguesa y más importante aún, con Aelita!-bramo Odd.

-Al menos nombraste algo con vida-dijo Kenneth negando con la cabeza, mientras Spike pensaba en su familia y en Applejack.

-¡Incluso tu Zord te dio la espalda! ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas para entender que estas en el camino incorrecto?-pregunto Sunset con tono tranquilo.

Aria escucho eso y miro hacia World, el cual aún no hacía el menor movimiento, al parecer, todos estaban atentos a ella, sin su Dragón no podría usar la Espada de la manera correcta, pero entonces una idea cruzo por su mente y sonrió de forma sumamente siniestra.

-¡Si no puedo usar esta arma en contra de World, entonces la usare de otro modo!-declaro clavándola en el suelo y comenzando a sobrecargarla con su propia energía Ranger, así como también su energía vital.

-¿Qué haces?-grito Sunset alarmada y Cian sonrió ante eso.

La onda de energía se convirtió en un pilar, mismo que se alzó al cielo, comenzando a expandir el poder por toda la Tierra, provocando varias descargas eléctricas que arrojaron a Aria por los aires, chocando con fuerza contra una pared de piedra, cayendo al suelo y perdiendo su transformación.

-Si…finalmente lo conseguiré…mi venganza-dijo sonriendo y Cian apareció frente a ella.

-Sabía que en ti había algo de oscuridad y creo que era muy intensa, ahora has hecho lo que siempre quisiste, pero descuida, como una última muestra de mi cariño hacia ti, te daré un final rápido, para que no veas lo que has hecho-sentencio sonriendo de forma siniestra, cuando Sunset bloqueo su ataque-¿Qué?-.

-¡Hazte a un lado!-grito Sunset dándole una patada para alejarlo y los Rangers rápidamente aparecieron para ayudarla.

-¡Que molestos son!-gruño Cian.

-¡Sunset, nos encargaremos de él, saca a Aria de aquí!-indico Starlight y Sunset asintió, pero el suelo tembló y World se manifestó.

-Ah…creo que tenemos otro problema-dijo Kenneth preocupado ante la presencia de World.

-Ya hemos visto demasiadas tonterías, si quieren que el mundo se termine entonces cumpliremos con su deseo, ya sabes que hacer World-indico Diagon.

-¡Será un placer!-acepto World avanzando hacia el pilar de energía.

-"¡Rangers! ¡No dejen que se acerque al pilar o el choque de energías acelerara todo!"-informo Dulcea.

-Eso va a ser un problema, ya que también tenemos que proteger a Aria-respondió Spike.

Cian se rio al escuchar eso-Vaya, parece que están en un terrible predicamento ¿Qué es lo que harán ahora Rangers?-pregunto divertido y los Rangers gruñeron.

Por suerte, no tuvieron que pensarlo mucho, ya que varios disparos golpearon a World con fuerza, siendo lanzados por…-¡Parece que llegamos a tiempo!-grito Myra al tiempo que invocaba a Aether, el cual lanzo un rugido, encarando a World.

No solo Aether hizo acto de aparición, sino también Blast Hunter, pilotado por Thomas-¡Hace tiempo que no nos vemos Rangers!-saludo Thomas desde el interior de su Zord.

Eraser Venom también hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla-Es hora del trabajo-dijo Kalen.

Wind Falcon apareció desde el cielo, volando majestuosamente y embistiendo con fuerza a World, pero sin lograr derribarlo-¡Esa cosa es más dura de lo que parece, pero eso me gusta!-declaro Sean sonriendo.

Saphire Infinity fue la última en aparecer para dar batalla-¡Hola Diagon! ¡Espero que me hayas extrañado!-declaro Ciara lista para comenzar con la batalla y Diagon gruño.

-Parece que las moscas aparecen repentinamente-gruño molesto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Necronomica no se inmuto ante la presencia de todos esos Zords, pero necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas-Dígame profesor ¿su monstruo tendrá problemas al lidiar con tantos Zords?-pregunto mirando a Estraga.

-En absoluto, ya que mi bestia aún tiene sorpresas para ellos-respondió Estraga tranquilamente.

-Estoy ansiosa por verlas-señalo Reiji sonriendo divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Los Rangers se emocionaron al ver aparecer a sus aliados, listos para respaldarlos-¡Eso es! ¡Parece que la suerte está comenzando a cambiar en nuestro favor!-declaro Kenneth emocionado.

Diagon suspiro con cansancio-Esto ya es algo injusto, es hora de unirse a la batalla también ¡Convoco a Kaiser Dragón!-invoco Diagon al tiempo que una estela de energía lo cubría y entonces un nuevo Zord hizo acto de aparición.

Se trataba de un dragón gigante sin patas con dos alas gigantes y afiladas garras y dientes. Ojo rojos. Su piel es de color gris, muy bien recubierta por sus escamas metálicas. Una cola que asemeja un tridente. Él también tiene una armadura sobre sus hombros, y sobre su pecho que prácticamente están hechas de huesos.

Aquella imponente bestia lanzo un rugido sumamente atronador, al tiempo que se colocaba al lado de World-¡Oh vamos! ¿También tiene un Zord?-pregunto Kenneth molesto por ello.

-Creo que las cosas ya no están a su favor Rangers, porque conozco a la perfección a ese Zord y sus amigos están por tener una sorpresa sumamente desagradable-sentencio Cian.

Sunset quiso decirle algo, pero Starlight la detuvo y le dijo que llevara a Aria a otro lugar, la peli fuego asintió y levanto a Aria-Vamos, te llevare a un sitio seguro-dijo llevándosela, Cian intento detenerla, pero los Rangers le cerraron el paso, mientras sus aliados se preparaban para evitar que World llegara al pilar de energía para completar con su tarea.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sacándola del campo de batalla lo más rápido que pudo, Sunset llevo a Aria hasta un sitio que se podría considerar seguro, pero varios Zombis aparecieron y la peli fuego tuvo que recostar a Aria en una pared para enfrentarlos, cuando uno de los Zombis se dispuso a morder a Aria, la Ranger Roja reacciono y lo decapito muy a tiempo.

-Bien, tenemos que seguir, debo llevarte a un sitio seguro para que puedas recuperarte-expreso la peli fuego, pero Aria la rechazó.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me ayudas? Si yo quiero acabar con todo lo que proteges para poder conseguir mi venganza, quiero destruir tu ciudad al mundo entero-señalo Aria.

-Porque sé que en ti hay bondad, yo estuve en tu lugar antes y sé lo que se siente estar atrapada en un abismo que no parece tener fin, por eso tengo la obligación de ayudarte a salir del mismo-respondió Sunset con total sinceridad en su tono de voz.

Al escuchar eso, Aria la miro entre sorprendida y molesta-Aun quieres creer que hay bondad en mí-gruño escupiendo hacia un lado con bastante frustración-eres igual a tus padres, una completa tonta, una ilusa que quiere creer lo mejor de los demás-.

Sunset ni siquiera se inmuto al escuchar eso-Veo que conociste a mis padres, aunque no me sorprende, ya que tú te sorprendiste mucho cuando escuchaste quien era mi madre-reconoció la peli fuego sonriendo divertida, al tiempo que se quitaba el casco para poder revisar mejor las heridas de Aria.

-No tienes idea de nada-gruño Aria-tu padre y mi padre…eran hermanos-revelo Aria.

-¿Qué?-.

-Lo que escuchaste, tu padre, Lantis, era el hermano mayor de mi hermano, lo que significa que él era mi primo y por tanto…-.

-Somos primas-comprendió Sunset sorprendiéndose-no lo entiendo ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-.

-Porque no quería saber nada de la familia, eso es algo que no sirve de nada, la familia no es más que una vil ilusión, una mentira asquerosa, como lo es la amistad, el amor y la lealtad-señalo Aria con furia.

Sunset guardo silencio y miro a su recién descubierta prima, claro que estaba impactada por ello, pero no tanto como el saber que era hija de dos guerreros de otro mundo, ahora esa noticia le parecía algo de lo más normal, pero había algo en su mente que tenía que salir.

-Si realmente crees eso, entonces también debes pensar lo mismo del amor que sentías por Sonata-señalo con seriedad.

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso!-bramo Aria-¡Todo lo que he hecho es por ella, para vengar lo que Necronomica le hizo!-.

-Pero ¿realmente crees que ella hubiera querido que hicieras todo esto? Que te centraras en el odio y que dejara de importante la seguridad de otros, por mucho tiempo yo pensaba lo mismo, no me interesaba nadie más que yo misma, creía que era la única forma de salir adelante, pero luego conocí a alguien que me mostro el camino y aunque al final no todo termino como quería…le estoy agradecida-.

Aria escucho todo lo que Sunset decía, quiso decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron de su boca, realmente no comprendía como podía decir que estaba agradecida con la perra desgraciada que la lastimo, fue cuando Sunset recibió un llamado de su Dragón.

-"Sunset, los demás necesitan tu ayuda cuanto antes"-.

-Bien, quédate aquí y recupérate-indico Sunset retirándose a auxiliar a sus amigos, mientras que Aria se quedaba en su lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sean y Diagon iniciaron una batalla aérea en sus respectivos Zords, mientras los demás trataban de vencer a World, el cual demostraba ser un monstruo sumamente poderoso, el poder del cristal en serio lo hacía alguien sumamente temible, disparándoles varios cristales de hielo que golpearon a los Zords con fuerza.

-¡Es muy fuerte!-exclamo Myra sorprendida.

-¡Eso no nos va a detener, hay que evitar que llegue al pilar de energía!-indico Kalen.

-¿Por qué presiento que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo?-pregunto Ciara cuando World los ataco esta vez con cabezas de serpientes hechas de hielo, así como también les disparaba bolas de cristal con picos.

-¡Creo que ya sabemos la respuesta!-gruño Thomas.

Cian estaba en desventaja numérica, pero ni así dejaba que los Rangers se acercaran al pilar de energía, por suerte para él, Estraga hizo acto de aparición, acompañado por Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Zombis y Gremlins.

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Estraga y la batalla se tornó más difícil para los Rangers.

-¡Como si las cosas no estuvieran mal de por sí!-exclamo Kenneth preocupado por verse en esa batalla.

Cian entonces vio una oportunidad para retirarse, misma que opto por aprovechar, ya que lo último que quería era estar presente en caso de que Necronomica hiciera acto de aparición, Sunset no tardó en llegar al campo de batalla, atacando a Estraga.

-¡No van a impedir que su mundo sea destruido Rangers!-aseguro Estraga.

-¡Eso es algo que ya veremos! ¿Listos amigos?-.

-¡Modo Guardián!-invocaron pasando al siguiente nivel de poder, listos para el encuentro.

Llegando a duras penas al lugar, Aria apareció y presencio la batalla desde una distancia segura-Mírenlos…peleando con valor y con honor…-Aria se sentó en donde se encontraba, pues sus piernas no podían sostenerla-recuerdo que yo hacía lo mismo…hace mucho tiempo…-expreso recordando.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

-¡Aria!-grito Sonata corriendo hacia su amada, abrazándola con fuerza, al tiempo que Aria la sujetaba de la cintura para levantarla y girar con ella.

Una vez que se detuvieron, ambas se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol para hablar de cualquier cosa, así como también se daban pequeños besos y roces de mano, fue entonces que Aria le dio dos cosas a Sonata, la primera fue un anillo, con la cual la convertía en su prometida, jurándole que algún día podrían casarse, la segunda fue una daga, con el mango en forma del Dragón Espectral.

-Guau, gracias Aria, siempre lo atesorare, espero que algún día pueda convertirme en una gran guerrera como tú y luchar a tu lado en contra de las fuerzas del mal-dijo Sonata blandiendo la daga de un lado a otro como si en serio estuviera peleando con alguien.

Eso provoco la risa de Aria-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare para que algún día peleemos lado a lado-aseguro besándola en los labios.

De ese hermoso recuerdo, paso al momento angustiante en que Necronomica acabo con la vida de su amada, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, sin compasión alguna, todos sus sueños e ilusiones se vieron destruidas en un solo instante.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Cuando sus recuerdos cesaron, una silenciosa lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Aria-Sonata-murmuro con tristeza.

-¡Aria!-una voz que la Ranger Negro reconoció de inmediato la hizo estremecer, cuando volteo, se encontró con Sonata, que avanzaba hacia ella, sosteniendo un flor de color zafiro con detalles blancos en su mano, vistiendo un fino vestido de color blanco.

Aria abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos-Sonata… ¿en verdad eres tú?-pregunto sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Sonata se detuvo a escasos metros de ella-Pronto Aria, tienes que evitar que el Undead World triunfe, necesitan tu ayuda, debes ir cuanto antes-dijo Sonata.

Pero Aria solo desvió la mirada-No puedo ayudar…simplemente no puedo hacerlo…Sonata…ya no queda nada de la gran guerrera que fui hace tiempo…yo hice esto…por culpa de la oscuridad que habita en mi corazón…ya no hay nada de quien fui antes-expuso cayendo de rodillas y Sonata se acercó.

-No Aria, aún hay mucha bondad en ti, eso lo sé mejor que nadie, todavía puedes ser aquella guerrera que alguna vez fuiste, si luchas por el bien como solías hacerlo, entonces honraras mi memoria y estaremos juntas otra vez-aseguro Sonata con dulzura.

Sonata le dio la rosa a Aria-Sonata-murmuro al borde del llanto.

-Puedes hacerlo Aria, aun creo en ti-aseguro Sonata marchándose y desapareciendo.

-¡Sonata!-grito Aria tratando de detenerla, pero esta desapareció y ahora Aria estaba al borde del llanto, mismo que no tardó en aparecer-ya sé que es lo que tengo que hacer-declaro con firmeza y mirando la daga que le dio a su amada, así como también, la rosa que ella le entrego.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras Sean trataba de derrotar a Diagon, los demás intentaban impedir que World llegara hasta el pilar de luz, una tarea que no estaba siendo nada sencilla, ese monstruo demostraba ser uno de los más poderosos jamás creados por el Undead World y los Rangers tampoco iban muy bien.

Tras deshacerse de los Zombis, trataron de acercarse al pilar, siendo rechazados abruptamente por la energía de la misma-¿Qué carajos?-exclamo Kenneth, Starlight se levantó y disparo varias flechas.

-¡Mis flechas ni siquiera logran atravesar esa cosa!-exclamo Starlight alarmada.

-¡Y no creo que nuestros amigos puedan resistir mucho tiempo contra esa cosa!-señalo Spike, Sunset rápidamente dio un salto y golpeo el pilar con su espada, siendo empujada por la energía hacia atrás.

Estraga se rio al ver eso, comprendiendo lo que pasaba-¡Pobres Power Rangers, no tienen idea de lo que ocurre!-declaro el científico-¡Esa energía fue alimentada con odio, rabia y deseo de venganza, por lo que ustedes, que están impregnados con bondad no podrán atravesarlo para detenerlo!-.

-Lo que significa que no podrán impedir que World consiga mezclar su energía con ese poder para causar la devastación que Aria quería-agrego Tsue burlonamente.

Sunset se tensó al escuchar eso-¡No importa! ¡Seguiremos intentando hasta conseguirlo!-aseguro con firmeza.

Al escuchar eso, Estraga se rio de forma sumamente divertida-Inténtenlo si lo desean, de todos modos sus amigos tampoco podrán detener a World por mucho tiempo-aseguro sonriendo

Y era cierto, ya que World lanzo una poderosa ventisca de aire que comenzó a congelar a todos los Zords, para angustia de sus pilotos, estaban quedando indefensos ante el terrible monstruo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Los sistemas no responden!-gruño Myra al ver que no podía conseguir que su Zord actuara debido a la congelación.

Al ver lo que pasaba, Sean intento enviar a Falcon a ayudar, pero Diagon lo detuvo con su Kaiser Dragón en pleno vuelo, golpeándolo con fuerza con su cola y derribándolo, con todos los Zords en problemas, World solo tenía que congelarlos lo suficiente para poder llegar hasta ese pilar de energía.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-exclamo Odd alarmado.

-¡Pero ninguno de nosotros puede pasar esa energía!-señalo Starlight preocupada.

-Yo puedo hacerlo-la voz de Aria capto la atención de todos, en especial del Undead World.

-¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?-cuestiono Estraga molesto por la repentina aparición de la Ranger Negro.

-¡Aria!-grito Sunset.

Ignorando a Sunset, la joven comenzó a avanzar a paso lento-Mi odio…fue lo que creo esta energía, por lo tanto…solo yo puedo detenerla-señalo avanzando a paso lento.

Estraga abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que las palabras de esa mocosa eran muy ciertas-¡No dejen que llegue hasta el pilar!-ordeno lanzándose a la batalla, cuando una llamarada, salió de la nada-¿Qué?-.

Dicha llama fue lanzada por el Dragón Espectral, quien reapareció justo cuando nadie lo esperaba, Aria sonrió ante eso-Gracias viejo amigo…es una lástima que nos tengamos que separar en este lugar-dijo con tristeza, para después comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

-¡Aria no!-grito Sunset tratando de detenerla, pero Aria lanzo su espada hacia el suelo, clavándola con mucha fuerza y evitando que se acercaran, ya que la espada formo un campo de energía.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto Starlight alarmada.

-Lo que debí haber hecho desde que logre liberarme…no se preocupen…les prometo que todo saldrá bien…y Sunset…sigue peleando, hazlo por todos aquellos que sufrieron y murieron por culpa de Necronomica, me habría gustado haber convivido más contigo…prima-expreso volviendo a avanzar.

Los Rangers quedaron mudos al escuchar como Aria llamo a su líder, quien solo miraba como la única familia que le quedaba, al menos, de sus verdaderos padres, avanzaba hacia una muerte segura, pero la onda de energía del pilar provocaba que le costara llegar hasta ella.

Más de una vez, Aria cayó al suelo, comenzando a reírse por la gran cantidad de poder que la golpeaba, dándose cuenta de que su odio y sed de venganza realmente eran muy intensos para poder golpearla de ese modo, sin embargo, no se abatió y levantándose una vez más, continuo su marcha, sosteniendo en su mano la rosa que Sonata le dio.

Finalmente, llego hasta el pilar y con muchas dificultades, logro pasar aquella barrera de energía tan poderosa que le desgarro parte de la piel, provocando que comenzara a sangrar, pero ni así se detuvo, finalmente, consiguió ingresar, justo cuando World se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por pasar.

-¡No!-exclamo tratando de detenerla, recibiendo un coletazo de parte de Dragón Espectral.

Finalmente, Aria quedo ante la Espada de Damocles, sujetando la daga con mucha fuerza-¡Esto es por ti Sonata!-grito con fuerza antes de clavar la daga con todas sus fuerzas en la espada, provocando que la energía comenzara a almacenarse de una manera sumamente violenta.

Varios relámpagos surgieron de la misma, provocando que todos se vieran afectados por la energía, hasta que finalmente, esta exploto de una manera sumamente poderosa, lanzando a todos los presentes contra el suelo, dejándolos tendidos en el mismo, incluso los colosos cayeron con mucha fuerza.

Poco a poco, las cosas comenzaron a calmarse un poco, hasta que finalmente, pudieron ver los resultados de lo que Aria hizo, la Espada de Damocles se había hecho pedazos con la explosión, era imposible de reparar ahora.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Kenneth sorprendido-lo logro…-.

-Se sacrificó por nosotros, por toda la Tierra-dijo Starlight sintiéndose sumamente conmovida por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sunset avanzo unos pasos y miro la espada, al tiempo que el Dragón Espectral lanzaba un rugido de dolor al aire, la peli fuego tenía un nuevo mar de emociones ahora, pues recién descubrió que Aria era su prima y ahora la había perdido.

-¡No creo que sea el momento de que se sientan desdichados Rangers!-declaro Estraga-¡Porque sus problemas no han terminado! ¡World!-.

World reapareció y lanzando un rugido, sus alas se convirtieron en tentáculos, revelando la parte del ADN de calamar, al tiempo que la esfera roja en su pecho resplandecía de manera sumamente intensa, demostrando que la batalla aun no terminaba.

 **Continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un noble sacrificio en medio de una batalla que todavía no llega a su fin ¿será posible que los Rangers y sus amigos puedan superar a este terrible monstruo?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **YA VOY A PODER CONTESTAR COMO SE DEBE A SUS COMENTARIOS, EN SERIO EL TRABAJO ME MANTUVO OCUPADO ESTOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS, PERO YA, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO YA CONTESTARE**

 **Mientras tanto, los invito a disfrutar de este nuevo Top 10, los que considero los mejores momentos de Power Rangers, mismos que me preguntaron antes y tras pensarlo, me decidí por estos:**

 **10.- La aparición de Serpentera, la primera vez que ese temible Zord hizo acto de aparición, fue realmente impactante, su tamaño colosal y como hizo lucir a los Megazord de los Rangers como hormigas**

 **9.- La aparición del Titanium Ranger, porque este fue el primer Ranger creado totalmente en E.U., es decir, fue sorprendente como él apareció y su diseño también**

 **8.- Cuando la verdad sobre los padres de Cole se descubrió, realmente fue algo impactante descubrir la historia del Amo Org, es decir, sabía que el tipo era malvado, pero lo que hizo, todo por no ser correspondido en su amor**

 **7.- Del mismo modo, me encanto cuando Jindrax le reclamo al Amo Org por todo lo que hizo; "has mentido, engañado y destruido a cuantos te rodean…durante 3000 años, Tóxica y yo esperamos tu regreso ¿y para qué? Traicionaste a tus más leales Duques Org, los que habrían hecho cualquier cosa por ti, incluso cortar su cuerno, estas más allá del mal, no tienes corazón; no mereces la lealtad de nadie"**

 **6.- El Legado de Poder, el video que Conner, Kira y Ethan descubrieron de Tommy, aprendiendo la historia de los Power Rangers, en serio fue genial y nostálgico ver esos episodios, aunque fuera por partes cortas**

 **5.- Tommy uniéndose a los demás Rangers, después de liberarse del hechizo de Rita, la presentación de los seis Rangers y la primera aparición del Dragón Zord Modalidad Combate, en serio fue algo sublime**

 **4.- El regreso de Tommy como el Ranger Blanco, después de perder sus poderes de Ranger Verde, parecía que Zedd consiguió ganar, pero volvió como el Ranger Blanco**

 **3.- La charla que tuvieron Nadira y Frax, ciertamente fue impresionante la definición que tenía Frax sobre el odio y como acusaba a Nadira de tener el corazón negro, pero cuando esta se disculpó con él…cielos, en serio me emocione por la manera en que la animaba a nunca rendirse**

 **2.- En el primer episodio de PR en el Espacio, ver reunidos a todos los grandes villanos del Universo, en serio fue impresionante verlos a todos, así como también conocer a la maligna Astronema**

 **Como mención honorifica; también quiero mencionar a la aparición de los temibles Psycho Rangers, en serio esos guerreros fueron los perfectos rivales para los Rangers, o como bien los describió Andros "todo lo que son los Power Rangers, pero exactamente lo contrario y el doble de poderosos"**

 **1.- En esta ocasión es un episodio, los dos últimos de PR en el Espacio, "Cuenta Regresiva Para la Destrucción", ver a Rangers del pasado y todos los villanos atacando, así como también el ascenso de Astronema y la muerte de Zordon, fue sin duda, lo mejor de toda la franquicia**

 **¿Qué opinan?**

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Bowser3000000, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, The LAV, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Seiryu.001, Tenzalucard123, Gokash Z, Shazam, Freedom Gundam 96, Dark Digimon 16, Wild Boy,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	46. Redencion Tercera Parte

" _ **En medio de la batalla contra Cian, Aria y el Undead World hicieron acto de aparición, cada uno con un plan diferente para poder llevar a cabo sus objetivos, por lo que los Rangers recibieron ayuda de algunos de sus aliados, ya que Aria pretendía usar el poder de la Espada de Damocles para provocar un choque de energía contra el cristal de Trizillium del que World estaba hecho para provocar una explosión de energía tan poderosa que podría haber destruido al mundo entero, pero su Zord, el Dragón Espectral se negó a participar en algo como eso y le dio la espalda, para su gran asombro, para después tener una visión de su amada, quien le recordó cual era el camino correcto y en un intento por detener lo que causo, se sacrificó para evitar la destrucción del mundo, pero ahora, los Rangers aún deben lidiar con el resto de las tropas del Undead World"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 46**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 46 Redención**

 **Tercera Parte**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea quedo muda ante lo que acababa de pasar, no quería creerlo, pero todo parecía indicar que era así-Aria…no puedo creer que hayas hecho algo como esto…en serio…no creí que…-Dulcea cubrió su rostro con su mano, al tiempo que pensaba en cómo afectaría a Sunset.

No era justo que alguien como ella tuviera que volver a sufrir de ese modo, no entendía porque la vida tenía que ser tan cruel, estaba deseando saber qué hacer, cuando un extraño viento la acaricio.

-¿Qué? No puede ser-exclamo sorprendida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Los Rangers estaban estáticos, no podían creer que Aria acababa de perder la vida de ese modo, se sacrificó para salvarlos a ellos y a toda la ciudad, Sunset cayó de rodillas al ver que todo lo que quedaba de aquella Rangers fue solo ceniza y un pavimento teñido de negro.

-No…no puedo creerlo…esto no puede ser cierto…-dijo con profunda pena al comprender que todo era muy posible.

-Siempre fue una cretina, pero al final…se sacrificó por todos nosotros-dijo Kenneth sorprendido-la juzgue duramente-expreso con un tono de culpa en su tono de voz.

-No es justo que haya terminado así-dijo Odd con dolor y Spike solo guardo silencio.

Starlight se acercó a su amiga y se agacho a su lado-Sunset…ella realmente era tu…-la Ranger Blanca no pudo terminar su frase, ya que no quería causarle más dolor a su amiga, pero Sunset asintió.

-Todo parece indicar que sí…realmente era mi prima, la única familia que me quedaba, al menos, de parte de mi verdadera familia-reconoció Sunset con pesar, ya que ahora no podría hablar con Aria nunca más.

De pronto, la ciudad se sacudió con violencia, pues World sujeto a los Zords de sus amigos con sus tentáculos, los cuales solían ser sus alas y ahora los estaba estrellando unos contra los otros con mucha fuerza, mientras sus amigos no eran capaces de liberarse, pues esos tentáculos también les inyectaban un veneno helado, mismo que se encargaba de paralizarlos.

-¡Necesitan ayuda!-grito Spike alarmado.

-¿Crees poder liderarnos en esta batalla?-pregunto Starlight y Sunset se levantó.

-Tengo que hacerlo, soy la Ranger Roja y por tanto los guiare-aseguro con firmeza, cuando un rayo los golpeo con fuerza, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo.

El ataque fue lanzado por Estraga, quien reapareció con Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer y un nuevo grupo de Zombis, mismos que parecían estar congelados, pues su cuerpo estaba cubierto por nieve, con excepción de su boca, por donde escupían algo de sangre.

-Lo siento Rangers, pero no permitiremos que intervengan en esta batalla-señalo Estraga, cuando Falcon paso sobre ellos y se estrelló contra el suelo, al tiempo que Káiser Dragón lo embestía con fuerza-mientras Diagon y World se ocupan de sus amigos, nosotros nos encargaremos de ustedes-.

-¡Oye!-la voz de Reiji se escuchó y la Princesa hizo acto de aparición-¡Ni crean que se quedaran con toda la diversión, yo también quiero jugar y Lilim también!-declaro lanzándola y su muñeca se transformó a su forma de guerrera.

-¡Creo que nuestros amigos van a tener que arreglársela sin nosotros!-señalo Starlight colocándose en guardia y sus amigos la imitaron.

-Pase lo que pase tenemos que seguir peleando, hay que hacerlo por Aria-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

Reiji se rio al escuchar eso-¡Vaya! No puedo creer que aun cuando ella intento acabar con todos ustedes, quieras vengar su muerte, eso sí que es muy divertido, en serio eres grandiosa-señalo Reiji.

-¡Vaya que lo es!-apoyo Sheer con los ojos convertidos en corazón.

-¡Esto hace que mis ganas de convertirte en mi nueva muñeca favorita se incrementen!-declaro aplaudiendo emocionada y provocando que Lilim endureciera su mirada-¡Ataquen!-ordeno enviándolos a la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

En un plano vacío, mismo en el cual solo existía una intensa luz de color blanca, se encontraba flotando Aria, quien se mantenía de ojos cerrados en todo momento, su rostro lucia apacible, como si estuviera durmiendo, cuando una voz comenzó a escucharse.

-Aria…Aria…Aria…despierta…-decía esa voz, poco a poco, Aria comenzó a abrir sus ojos y la luz la cegó por unos segundas, pero cuando pudo recuperarse de aquel resplandor, quedo ante la dueña de esa voz.

Al ver de quien se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y un sentimiento de felicidad la invadió-Sonata-murmuro sonriendo.

-Hola amor mío-saludo Sonata sonriéndole y ayudándola a levantarse.

Tomadas de la mano, ambas se vieron a los ojos con mucho cariño y amor, aunque los ojos de Aria comenzaron a tornarse cristalinos y las lágrimas no tardaron en bañar su rostro, se hizo un silencio entre las dos, pero era uno sumamente cómodo, al tiempo que ambas disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, hecho que no había ocurrido en mucho tiempo.

Tras apretar más su agarre, Aria abrió los ojos y miro a su amada-Tenías razón Sonata, el bien y la bondad aun están dentro de mi corazón-reconoció sonriendo con felicidad y llena de paz.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti-revelo Sonata sonriéndole con mucho amor y orgullo, pero Aria negó con la cabeza.

-No mi amada, yo estoy orgullosa de ti, gracias amor mío por mostrarme el camino, ahora…finalmente podremos estar juntas otra vez-dijo acercándose a ella para besarla, pero Sonata la detuvo.

-Aria…eso es algo que me gustaría mucho, volver a estar juntas para nunca más tener que separarnos, pero no es el momento para ello-dijo Sonata.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Aria confundida por las palabras de su amada.

-Creo que sabes de que hablo-dijo Sonata sonriéndole-aun tienes una misión que cumplir, tienes que ayudar a Sunset y a los demás en la guerra contra el Undead World, además, aun tienes asuntos familiares que atender-.

Aria guardo silencio al escuchar eso-Pero Sonata…si yo morí…me sacrifique para…-.

-Es cierto, hiciste algo muy noble, pero aun no has muerto, todavía tienes una vida por delante y quiero que la disfrutes…y cuando llegue el momento, entonces finalmente estaremos juntas y nunca más volveremos a separarnos-dijo Sonata y Aria agacho la mirada con tristeza-sé que esto suena duro, pero sabes que es cierto, Sunset te necesita, el mundo te necesita, ahora ellos te necesitan más que yo-.

-Detesto cuando tienes razón…aunque fueran muy pocas las veces que la tuvieras-señalo Aria divertida-Sonata…me haces mucha falta-.

-Y tú a mi Aria, en serio, me haces demasiada falta, pero tenlo por seguro, algún día volveremos a estar juntas, pero ese día tendrá que esperar un poco más, ahora, hay gente inocente que te necesita y vidas que deben ser salvadas-señalo Sonata sonriéndole con mucho amor, al tiempo que un orbe mostraba lo que pasaba en la Tierra.

-"¡Ay! ¡Ese era mi riñón favorito!"-grito Odd cuando fue embestido violentamente por Estraga y estrellado contra una pared.

-Ese chico me agrada, se ve que es divertido-señalo Sonata sonriendo divertida.

Aria no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de su amada-Muy bien…creo que ya debo volver…pero antes de hacerlo-Aria se acercó lentamente a Sonata y la beso con todo el amor, el deseo y las ansias que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, abrazándola por la cintura y Sonata la abrazo por el cuello, cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos una última vez.

-Te voy a extrañar-dijo Sonata sonriendo y Aria asintió, al tiempo que ambas eran envueltas en un manto de luz, siempre abrazándose con mucho amor y temiendo que en cualquier momento se separaran.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Los Rangers recibieron un disparo de energía que los lanzo por los aires, provocando que rodaran por el suelo con mucha fuerza, mientras World les disparaba varios rayos a los Zords, finalizando con una llamarada lanzada por Káiser Dragón, misma que basto para derribarlos.

-¡Nuestros Zords cayeron!-grito Ciara.

-¡Mierda!-exclamo Thomas.

World entonces golpeo el suelo con sus manos y comenzó a congelar la tierra, hasta que el hielo llego a los Zords, comenzando a congelarlos lentamente-¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenemos que movernos!-grito Sean tratando de hacer reaccionar a su Zord y los demás lo imitaron, pero la congelación ya estaba muy avanzada.

Desde su Dragón, Diagon observaba todo lo que pasaba y no pudo evitar reírse-Esto es perfecto, debo reconocer que ese científico hizo un buen trabajo al crear a un monstruo como este, el fin de la humanidad está cada vez más cerca, la Emperatriz estará complacida por ello-sentencio sonriendo.

Lilim golpeo a Sunset con su sable, para después dispararle una lluvia de murciélagos que explotaron en su cuerpo, al tiempo que sus amigos también recibían los ataques mortales de sus oponentes, quedando todos en el suelo, los Zombis no tardaron en rodearlos y en golpearlos por distintas direcciones.

-¡Creo que finalmente los Power Rangers se van a morir!-declaro Reiji divertida.

Tendidos en el suelo, los Rangers intentaron hacer todo lo posible por levantarse-¡Mierda…no están dando una golpiza!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡No podemos rendirnos! ¡No cuando hay mucho en juego!-grito Spike tratando de levantarse.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Tenemos que hacerlo por nuestras familias, nuestros seres amados y por Aria!-declaro Sunset intentando ponerse de pie, algo que consiguió tras un gran esfuerzo.

Reiji se rio al escuchar eso-¡Creo que el juego está por terminar! ¡Lilim! ¡Estraga! ¡Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer!-indico la Princesa.

-¡Por supuesto!-respondió Estraga sonriendo, mientras Lilim asentía con la cabeza, pero se veía muy molesta con las indicaciones de su princesa.

Ambos comenzaron a avanzar lentamente hacia los Rangers, dejando atrás a la princesa, a sus tres aliados y a los Zombis, conforme avanzaban, se podía ver que iban con las intenciones de acabar con los Rangers, al menos con cuatro de ellos, ya que Sunset iba a tener otro destino.

De pronto, un destello de luz negra cayó del cielo, captando la atención de todos, así como también los tomo por sorpresa-¿Qué pasa ahora?-cuestiono Reiji sorprendida y molesta.

Poco a poco, el humo que se creó se disipo y una figura se revelo ante todos, al ver de quien se trataba, Sunset quedo muda-Es…-.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Kenneth.

-Está viva-declaro Starlight.

Efectivamente, Aria estaba de regreso, transformada y lista para la batalla, pero había algo diferente en su traje, ya que ahora brillaba como metal, una mezcla de luz y oscuridad-¡Por el poder del Dragón Espectral! ¡Ranger Negro! ¡Modo Tinieblas!-anuncio presentándose ante todos.

-¡Guau! ¡Tiene el Modo Guardián!-exclamo Spike sorprendido.

-¡Cool!-grito Odd emocionado.

Aria encaro a los villanos, para luego ver de reojo a los Rangers-Hola chicos ¿me extrañaron?-pregunto con un tono de voz entre sarcástico, burlón y algo preocupado.

-Pues…-Odd se vio silenciado por un pisotón de Kenneth.

-Nos da gusto que estés bien-respondió Sunset sonriéndole y provocando que Aria sonriera-en especial a mí, prima-.

Aria tendría que acostumbrarse a ser llamada así, pero ahora tenía trabajo que hacer-Bien, es hora de poner en su lugar a estos tipos-declaro.

-¡No es justo! ¡Se supone que tú moriste!-grito Reiji furiosa.

-¡No pueden acabar conmigo tan fácilmente, eso es algo que tu madre y tu puta ya saben a la perfección!-declaro desenvainando su espada-¡Y esta vez voy a pelear por las razonas correctas!-.

-¡La pizza!-grito Odd alzando los brazos.

-¡La humanidad y el bien!-respondió Aria.

-Eso también es válido-reconoció Odd encogiéndose en hombros y Kenneth negó con la cabeza.

Aria se lanzó a la batalla y los guerreros de Reiji hicieron lo mismo, los primeros en llegar hasta ella fueron los Zombis, pero Aria los venció a todos sin muchos problemas, el Modo Tinieblas sí que le hacía honor a su nombre, ya que fue capaz de lanzar llamaradas oscuras contra ellos.

-¡Ya verás!-bramo Sheer lanzándose en picada contra ella, pero Aria salto y le dio una patada con fuerza, estrellándola contra un árbol.

Aria aterrizo perfectamente en pie, quedando en medio de Tsue y Yabaiba, quienes le dispararon un rayo, más la Ranger se agacho abriendo sus piernas a los lados, provocando que los dos guerreros recibieran el ataque de cada uno.

-¡Ya verás pequeña perra!-bramo Estraga atacándola, más Aria evadió los golpes con mucha facilidad, para después cambiar su espada a modo blaster y dispararle varios rayos que derribaron al científico.

Finalmente, Lilim y ella quedaron frente a frente, comenzando a correr una hacia la otra y lanzando el golpe al mismo tiempo, ambas cayeron al suelo de rodillas, pero se lograron mantener en pie, fue cuando Lilim se dispuso a atacar de nuevo, pero esta vez, Aria reacciono con mayor rapidez y le disparo varios rayos con su blaster, derribándola.

-¡No es justo!-grito Reiji furiosa.

-¡La vida no siempre es justa, eso es algo que tu madre me enseño!-declaro Aria con furia, pero una ira calmada, ya no había odio, solo tranquilidad, misma que no tuvo en mucho tiempo.

-¡Tal vez hayas ganado, pero aún nos queda nuestro monstruo y Diagon! ¡Destruyan toda la ciudad!-ordeno con furia.

-¡Entendido!-acato Diagon disponiéndose a hacer arder la ciudad, cuando fue embestido con fuerza por el Dragón Espectral.

-¡Shadow!-grito Aria, decidiendo llamar de ese modo a su Dragón-¡Me da gusto que hayas vuelto!-Shadow rugió y esta vez, Aria pudo entenderlo-¡Hagámoslo juntos viejo amigo!-acepto saltando y subiendo a su interior.

En cuanto su amiga estuvo en su interior, Shadow lanzo un rugido, comenzando su transformación casi al instante-¡Megazord Amazona Activado!-invoco Aria, al tiempo que el cuerpo de su Megazord sufría un cambio, no fue totalmente radical, apenas y ocurrió, sus hombreras se volvieron en forma de pico, su armadura resplandecía como el titanio y sus ojos pasaron de ser rojizos a azules.

Amazona encaro tanto a World, como a Káiser Dragón, el cual volvió a la batalla-¡No importa cuántos nos desafíen, el resultado seguirá siendo el mismo!-sentencio Diagon, al tiempo que ambos se lanzaban contra Amazona.

La batalla comenzó de manera muy intensa, pero aunque Aria luchaba con valor, era claro que estaba en desventaja numérica, mientras el resto de los Zords aún permanecían congelados, más de una vez estuvo a punto de recibir el golpe congelante de World y si no lo había recibido solo era por pura suerte, ya que el ataque de ambos villanos era muy bien coordinado.

-¡Necesita ayuda!-exclamo Sunset alarmada.

-¡Tenemos que invocar a los Guardianes!-declaro Starlight, pero entonces la peli fuego tuvo una idea.

-¡No! Si los llamamos World podría congelarlos, tengo en mente otra cosa ¿me apoyas Dragón?-pregunto mirando su Morfo.

-"Siempre te apoyare"-aseguro su Guardián.

-¡Bien! ¡Esperen aquí!-indico Sunset comenzando a correr-¡Fénix Celestial Desciende!-invoco.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA** **)**

El majestuoso Fénix no tardó en hacer acto de aparición, blandiendo sus poderosas alas, lo que dejaba un camino de fuego tras él, mismo que comenzó a derretir el hielo en la ciudad, al ver lo que pasaba, Diagon no tardo en ubicar al responsable.

-¡Voy a convertir a ese pajarraco en un pollo rostizado!-declaro lanzándose al ataque, pero el Fénix lo esquivo con mucha agilidad, al tiempo que Sunset saltaba y subía a su cabeza.

-¡Andando amigo!-indico Sunset y el Fénix embistió con fuerza a Káiser Dragón, provocando que cayera al suelo y su cabina se sacudiera violentamente-¡Toma un poco de fuego para entrar en calor!-declaro Sunset lanzándole bolas de fuego.

El ataque fue certero y Káiser Dragón quedo tendido en el suelo, una vez que dejo a ese Zord fuera de combate, el Fénix se lanzó contra World, el cual le disparo varios rayos de hielo, mismos que se derretían apenas se acercaban lo suficiente al imponente Zord, que blandió sus alas y provocó una ola de calor que comenzó a afectar el cuerpo de World.

Ese era el momento que Amazona aprovecho para darle varios golpes con su lanza, mismos que lo hicieron retroceder, pero todavía no lo vencían y eso fue algo que ambas Rangers notaron, aun con el calor del Fénix, se notaba que el poder del Cristal le ayudaba demasiado.

-¡Tenemos que destruirlo de alguna forma!-gruño Aria.

-¡Yo tengo una idea!-revelo Sunset-¡Pero funcionara solo si trabajamos juntas! ¿Qué dices?-.

Aria se quedó un momento en silencio, para después responder-Hagámoslo, después de todo, creo que ahora tendremos que trabajar mucho juntas, ya que somos primas-dijo Aria.

-Somos más que eso Aria, somos amigas-aseguro Sunset y Aria solo guardo silencio-¿Lista para acabar con ese tipejo?-.

-Hagámoslo-.

El Fénix comenzó a volar, para luego dirigirse hacia la Amazona, reflejándose en su ojo, comenzando la combinación, esta vez y a diferencia de la combinación que se formaba cuando se unía a Valquiria, las alas del Fénix se conectaron en los brazos de Amazona, mientras la cabeza se unía al pecho y el resto del cuerpo del Fénix se conectó en piernas, cintura y pantorrillas de Amazona.

-¡Megazord Amazona Modo Fénix Dragón!-invocaron ambas primas al tiempo que la energía de Amazona aumentaba.

-¡Una nueva combinación!-señalo Odd.

-¡Esa cosa está en graves problemas!-sentencio Kenneth.

-¡Vamos chicas!-animo Starlight, mientras Spike saltaba emocionado.

World no se dejó intimidar y disparo más rayos de hielo contra Amazona, pero esta avanzo sin problema alguno hacia él, lo que comenzó a preocuparlo, especialmente cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca y le dio varios golpes con mucha potencia, para después darle una patada y empujarlo hacia atrás.

Era el momento de aprovechar para darle el golpe de gracia, en especial cuando la esfera rojiza de su pecho quedo expuesta-¡Amazona! ¡Flecha de Fuego!-invocaron ambas primas, al tiempo que los ojos de Amazona brillaban intensamente, al igual que los del Fénix, que lanzo un rugido.

Alzando sus brazos y las alas se encendieron en llamas, así como también se formaba una flecha en la boca del Fénix, girando su cintura hacia un lado, disparo una poderosa flecha de fuego que tomo la forma del Fénix, golpeándolo justo en el pecho, en la esfera rojiza y en el Cristal de Trizillium, al recibir ese impacto, el monstruo sufrió varias descargas de energía, antes de derretirse lentamente, para finalmente caer al suelo y explotar, marcando su final y restaurando el clima en la ciudad.

Al ver a su creación destruida, Estraga solo pudo gruñir con furia, mientras que Reiji fue un poco más específica en su reacción-¡No es justo! ¡No se supone que terminara así! ¡Se suponía que finalmente me quedaría con Sunset como mi nueva favorita!-bramo furiosa-¡Pero eso no importa, algún día su suerte se les acabara!-sentencio retirándose con sus tropas.

Los Rangers miraron lo que pasaba y no fueron los únicos, sus aliados también estaban sorprendidos por ver la nueva combinación que estaban presenciando-Increíble-dijo Ciara.

-Parece que los Rangers siguen trayendo muchas sorpresas, como siempre solían hacerlo-dijo Sean sonriendo y sus amigos no pudieron estar más de acuerdo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Al enterarse de lo sucedido, Necronomica se puso sumamente furiosa-¡Esta nueva alianza de Rangers puede convertirse en una gran peste! ¡Quiero que se encarguen de esto antes de que se vuelvan demasiado poderosos! ¿Me entendieron? ¿Fui clara?-cuestiono con furia y sus tropas asintieron con rapidez, más ninguno dijo absolutamente nada, temerosos de desatar la furia de su Reina.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Una vez que la batalla finalizo y los Guardianes se retiraron, sus aliados también debían irse, ya que todos ellos sintieron que ese momento era exclusivo entre los Rangers, después de todo, ellos tenían más conexión con Aria.

Cuando Sunset apareció, sus amigos corrieron a su lado y entonces Aria hizo acto de aparición-Poder fuera-declaro desactivando su poder y quedando ante los demás Rangers.

Se hizo un silencio que nadie supo interpretar, preguntándose qué era lo que diría Aria ahora, pero Odd interrumpió-Entonces ¿ahora eres buena?-pregunto Odd curioso.

Aria no respondió, miro a Sunset fijamente y esta le devolvió la vista, ambas se vieron a los ojos y finalmente, la peli fuego se acercó a ella-Me da gusto que estés viva, prima-señalo con una sonrisa sincera, provocando que Aria abriera los ojos intensamente.

-¿En serio? Pensé que estarías molesta por ello, después de todo…yo intente acabar contigo, con tus amigos y con todo lo que defiendes-reconoció Aria con un tono de pesar en su voz.

-Y al final nos salvaste a todos, estabas dispuesta a sacrificarte por todos nosotros, eso solo prueba lo que siempre creí, que en ti hay bondad y luz, tal como una vez me lo dijeron a mí-reconoció con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Realmente eres muy parecida a tus padres, aunque eres más parecida a tu madre, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a dar una segunda oportunidad a todos, tu padre era un poco más…reservado en esas cuestiones, siempre sospechaba de todo y de todos-recordó Aria.

-Creo que también suelo hacerlo y mucho-reconoció Sunset.

De pronto, el resto del equipo corrió a su lado y todos se juntaron al lado de las dos primas-¡Bienvenida al equipo!-saludo Starlight con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Nos da gusto tenerte de nuestro lado y esta vez es seguro que lo estas!-declaro Kenneth sonriendo.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Ya somos seis Rangers!-anuncio Odd emocionado.

-¡Eso significa que Necronomica y el Undead World están en graves problemas!-agrego Spike igual de emocionado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea no pudo evitar emocionarse y sentirse sumamente conmovida al ver que los seis Guardianes estaban juntos finalmente, era una visión que la emociono y mucho-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin están juntos! ¡Los Power Rangers Guardianes de la Vida están completos!-exclamo muy emocionada-cielos…me pregunto si así se habrá sentido Zordon cuando los seis primeros Rangers finalmente se unieron como equipo-expreso divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=7Wt6XlVob_E)**

Colocando en fila, los Rangers se prepararon-¿Listos?-pregunto Sunset.

-¡Listos! ¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-invocaron los seis transformándose.

-¡Guardián Dragón! ¡Ranger Roja! ¡Modo Llamarada! ¡Míranos bien Necronomica! ¡Porque nosotros seremos el rostro que te vencerá!-declaro Sunset.

-¡Guardián Serpiente! ¡Ranger Azul! ¡Modo Veneno! ¡No importa lo que hagas! ¡Jamás ganaras!-prosiguió Kenneth.

-¡Guardián Hada! ¡Ranger Blanco! ¡Modo Celestial! ¡Apréndelo bien Necronomica! ¡El bien siempre vencerá!-continuo Starlight.

-¡Guardián León! ¡Ranger Amarillo! ¡Modo Rugido! ¡Protegeremos a nuestro mundo! ¡Nunca nos rendiremos!-aseguro Odd.

-¡Guardián Cocodrilo! ¡Ranger Verde! ¡Modo Depredador! ¡Envía todo lo que tengas! ¡Verás como todo es inútil!-siguió Spike.

-¡Guardián Dragón Espectral! ¡Ranger Negro! ¡Modo Tinieblas! ¡Vengare a Sonata! ¡Pero esta vez lo haré por las razones correctas!-finalizo Aria.

Dando un salto y un giro en el aire, los Rangers subieron al techo de un edificio-¡Ya lo sabes Necronomica! ¡No importa cuanto lo intentes, no importa que nos envíes, cuantos monstruos uses para atacarnos! ¡Jamás nos vencerás!-aseguro Sunset y sus amigos la apoyaron.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, los seis Guardianes hicieron acto de aparición, siendo liderados por el Dragón de Sunset, muy pronto, el Fénix Celestial se les unió y los Rangers subieron a cada uno, rugiendo con ferocidad, mientras Dulcea solo observaba lo que pasaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Poco a poco, los Zords comenzaron su combinación o en el caso de Shadow, su transformación, convirtiéndose en el Megazord Valquiria y Amazona respectivamente, mientras el Fénix Celestial descendía y posaba en medio de ambos Megazord, los cuales alzaron sus respectivas armas, una clara señal de que no importaba lo que pasara en el futuro, los Rangers nunca se rendirían, conseguirían la victoria en contra de las malvadas fuerzas del Undead World, sin importar lo que Necronomica les arrojara, ellos estarían listos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Tras esa demostración de unión, los Rangers volvieron a su base, donde fueron recibidos por Dulcea, mientras Kenneth y Odd le mostraban a su nueva amiga el lugar, Aria tuvo que reconocer que era impresionante, a pesar de ser solo un árbol, nunca vio la base principal de Zordon, pero siempre escucho historias de la misma.

-Bienvenida Aria Blaze, la sexta integrante de los Guardianes de la Vida-saludo Dulcea sonriéndole con mucho cariño a Aria.

-¿Ah? Gracias-dijo Aria sin saber cómo actuar después de todo lo que hizo-aunque me extraña que me reciban de ese modo-.

-Ya te lo dijimos, nos da gusto que estés con nosotros-aseguro Sunset sonriéndole con mucha gentileza, estamos muy feliz de que hayas aceptado unírtenos finalmente, después de todo lo que hemos pasado-.

-Les aseguro que haré todo lo posible por ayudarlos-aseguro Aria y Sunset sonrió.

Dulcea no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, finalmente el equipo estaba completo, pero eso solo significaba que ahora…Necronomica estará más decidida que nunca en conseguir su aniquilación total.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, los seis Power Rangers están reunidos, pero tal como dedujo Dulcea, esto solo significaría que Necronomica estará más decidida que nunca en liquidarlos"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **YA QUE NOS ACERCAMOS AL HALLOWEEN, QUIERO PREGUNTARLES CUALES SON LAS OBRAS MAS ATERRADORAS DEL MAESTRO STEPHEN KING QUE JAMAS LEYERON Y/O VIERON EN EL CINE, EN MI CASO, LES COMPARTIRE LAS MIAS Y PORQUE ME DIERON TANTO MIEDO:**

 **1.- Eso el Payaso Diabólico; iniciando la lista con el payaso más siniestro que ha existido (además del Guasón), un ser que en serio me asustaba y mucho, no tanto como para que me dieran pavor todos los payasos, pero vaya que me asustaba y mucho, pero mi miedo se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco cuando vi que al final era una araña**

 **2.- Cementerio de Mascotas/Maldito; esta película y libro en serio me asustaron, la razón es como ya deben imaginarse, he dejado claro desde hace mucho tiempo que cuando se trata de niños soy sumamente sensible en ese aspecto, ver a un tierno niño convertido en un ser maligno…en serio fue aterrador para mí, en especial al final, cuando el tipo revive a su esposa**

 **3.- Cujo el Perro Maldito; me asusto mucho ver a un amigable perro convertirse en un monstruo asesino…y es más aterrador el hecho de que eso en serio puede ocurrir, ya que Cujo se volvió así por culpa de la rabia al ser mordido por un murciélago**

 **Estas serían todas, diría que Carrie también fue aterradora, pero con ella sentí más empatía que miedo y aunque me dio miedo lo que hizo al final, también sentí satisfacción por como dejo a todos los que se burlaban de ella**

 **Finalmente, menciono mis dos obras favoritas del más grande autor del terror que ha existido; Edgar Allan Poe, mis obras favoritas son "El Cuervo" y "El Corazón Delator"**

 **Y PARA DESPEDIRME, SI YA LEYERON EL NUEVO MANGA DE DB SUPER, ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES SU OPINION ACERCA DEL DESEO DE JIREN, A MI PARECE QUE SI ES ALGO EGOISTA, PERO TAMBIEN ES COMPRENSIBLE, DESPUES DE TODO ¿Cuántos DE NOSOTROS NO QUERRIAN OBTENER LA APROBACION DE ALGUIEN QUE ADMIRAMOS CON MUCHA FUERZA?**

 **AUNQUE ME SIGO QUEDANDO CON LAS GANAS DE SABER QUIEN FUE EL VILLANO QUE MATO TANTO A SUS PADRES COMO A SU MAESTRO, ME HABRIA GUSTADO QUE FUERA EL ENEMIGO EN LA NUEVA PELICULA EN LUGAR DE BROLY, PORQUE DEBIO SER ALGUIEN DE UNA FUERZA ABRUMADORA PARA HACER QUE JIREN LLEGARA TAN LEJOS**

 **Ángel María NF:** _pues como viste, Sonata no permitió que terminara aun, ya que como bien le dijo a Aria, todavía tiene mucho por hacer, mucho bien en su futuro y más cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _en mi opinión, los momentos de PR en el Espacio fueron los mejores, en serio, marco el fin de una era. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _me imagine que muchos pensarían igual, después de todo, fueron momentos que en serio emocionaron o conmovieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _por suerte, Aria no murió por completo, sino que volvió más fuerte que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _por fortuna, Sonata aún no estaba lista para reunirse con Aria una vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _no fue realmente así, ya que como viste, Aria aún tiene mucho por hacer en este mundo y vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _Aria no murió, al menos no todavía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente no murió del todo, pero si se reencontró con aquella que amo más que a su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _bueno, Aria ya ha dejado muy en claro su gran odio hacia el Undead World, desde su primera aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _pues no solo tuvimos la conclusión de esta batalla, sino también la primera aparición de una nueva combinación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _Aria todavía no se ha ido y volvió lista para continuar con la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no, sigue aquí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _ciertamente y Aria ha vuelto para volver a la acción, pero esta vez, de la manera correcta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _aunque hay otros que le encuentran su encanto, como ocurre con el Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _soy católico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _ya veo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _bueno, finalmente los seis Rangers están reunidos y listos para la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _aunque Aria no murió, sino que volvió lista para luchar por lo que es justo y correcto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _pero Aria no murió, simplemente se encontró con Sonata, que le pidió que viviera feliz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _a veces creo que tu nombre de usuario debería ser "Garfield". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _supongo que es una manera de verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _es lo que estoy planeando, pero estoy pensando en la combinación perfecta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _ya que Aria es oficialmente un miembro del equipo, falta otro detalle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _y en esta ocasión, vimos que el Fénix Celestial también se puede combinar con Amazona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _el primero sigue en la fosa de Necronomica y pues quise darle protagonismo a Diagon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _por fortuna seguía viva y como viste, su Megazord se puede combinar con el Fénix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ichiro Rider:** _aunque a veces, los sacrificios nos llevan a una recompensa muy grande. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _cierto, pero necesitaba demostrar la supremacía de World, ya que es el primero de muchos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _estoy pensándola, pero primero voy a sacar a todos los OC que tengan un Zord para ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _cuando vi PR en el Espacio todavía era un niño y te aseguro, nunca me espere que Zordon tuviera que morir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _por suerte, Aria volvió lista para la acción, para enfado de Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _no te preocupes, es bueno que hayas avisado con tiempo de ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _ya lo acabas de ver, así como una nueva combinación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _bueno, pues Aria no solo volvió, sino que ahora es más fuerte que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _supongo que lo que acaba de pasar en este capítulo te debió gustar y mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96** _lograron vencerlo gracias al inesperado regreso de Aria con su Modo Guardián. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Marie Caster, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, Magician Rose, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Gokash Z, Zeus, Hades, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, Tenzalucard123, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Bowser3000000, Seiryu.001, Sombra 02, The LAV, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Tetsuma Gundam, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Ichiro Rider, White Killer 09, Edge Hell Razor, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Dra Optimus Star 3, Shazam, Wild Boy, Dark Digimon 16, Freedom Gundam 96, B Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Dio The World, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Speed Demon 24, Black Hunter, Revolver, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Odín, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	47. Lecciones de amabilidad

" _ **Después de tener una visión de su amada fallecida, Aria decidió sacrificarse para detener el caos que ella misma causo con su odio y sed de venganza, provocando una explosión en la cual todos la dieron por muerta, mientras el Undead World continuaba con su brutal ataque, pero justo cuando pensaban que estaban en el peor de los momentos, Aria regreso lista para continuar con la batalla, revelando que tras su sacrificio logro obtener el Modo Guardián, volviéndose aún más poderosa que antes, ahora, los Rangers no solo contaban con una aliada más, sino que también, tienen una nueva amiga, pues Aria no solo peleo por proteger a la ciudad, sino también a los Rangers y a su prima; Sunset Shimmer, consiguiendo vencer al poderoso World y logrando una nueva combinación Megazord, pero aunque Aria ahora es parte del equipo, aún quedan algunos asuntos que discutir"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 47**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 47 Lecciones de Amabilidad**

Después de lo ocurrido y una vez que los Rangers se acoplaron a la idea de que finalmente, Aria sería no solo una aliada valiosa, sino también una amiga, en especial cuando descubrieron que ella era prima de Sunset, algo que dejo sorprendidos a todos, pero bueno, la vida siempre te daba todo tipo de sorpresas.

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar-dijo Sunset una vez que ambas ingresaron al hogar de la peli fuego.

Aria miro para todos lados, dándose cuenta de que pese a todo, era una casa muy confortable, su prima sí que supo vivir su vida en todos esos años-No puedo creer que tengas todo esto para ti sola-dijo sorprendida.

-Bueno, ahora también es para ti, no me molesta compartirlo contigo-aseguro Sunset.

Aria agacho la vista ante eso-No tenías por qué hacer esto, no me merezco tanta gentileza, además, te dije que ya tenía una solución para eso-señalo Aria.

-Robar la casa de alguien más amenazándolo con lanzarlo por un barranco no es una solución-señalo Sunset cruzada de brazos-si vas a vivir en este mundo tienes que adaptarte a muchas cosas y ser un poco más amable con todos, por ese motivo, Dulcea cree que lo mejor sería que te inscribieras a la escuela con nosotros-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Aria cruzándose de brazos-no pienso hacer algo tan ridículo como eso, no necesito ir a ese lugar-.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero realmente tienes que hacerlo, ya que será una buena manera de que convivas no solo con nosotros sino también con mucha gente que seguramente estará encantada de ayudarte a ver las cosas de manera muy diferente-aseguro Sunset sonriéndole de forma amistosa.

Aria miro a Sunset fijamente-¿Y tu madre adoptiva está de acuerdo en que una perfecta desconocida entre a la escuela cuando las clases ya van muy avanzadas?-pregunto Aria.

-No te preocupes por ello, solo tengo que hablar con ella, estoy segura de que aceptara, ella es una gran persona-dijo Sunset sin duda alguna en su voz y Aria la miro de nuevo con mucha seriedad.

-Has cambiado mucho tu opinión sobre ella-señalo con tono algo frío-cuando supe quien eras en verdad investigue que fue de tu vida desde que llegaste a este mundo, descubrí muchas cosas desagradables, entre ellas la manera en que sufriste por causa de Celestia, por su abandono y desinterés, decía quererte y tal vez lo hacía, pero le puso más importancia a su trabajo que a ti y eso provoco que te violaran, luego hizo que esa maldita de Twilight Sparkle se te acercara solo para romperte el corazón-.

Sunset escucho aquellas palabras cargadas de verdad, Aria no quería lastimarla, solo quería comprender como era posible que Sunset haya salido de ese abismo tan fácilmente, después de todo, ella también se encontraba en el mismo y aunque ahora había dejado de lado su idea de venganza y odio, aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

-Nunca es fácil superar algo así, yo tuve que pasar por muchas cosas para conseguirlo, pero después de mucho tiempo, finalmente no solo pude perdonar a Celestia, sino también a mí misma, ya que yo también cometí muchos errores-reconoció la peli fuego.

-Shen, es decir, tu verdadera madre, mi tía, nunca habría permitido que te pasara algo como eso, al igual que Lantis, ellos jamás habrían permitido que sufrieras de ese modo y hubieran dado sus vidas por evitarlo, de hecho, lo hicieron-narro Aria.

Sunset sonrió con mucha tranquilidad y paz, tenía que ser paciente y no pudo evitar preguntarse si así se sintió Twilight cuando paso con ella-No pudo afirmar o negar eso, ya que nunca los conocí, pero por lo que Dulcea me ha contado, entonces puedo estar segura de que lo que dices es cierto, soy hija de Shen y de Lantis, pero también soy hija de Celestia y estoy orgullosa de ello-aseguro Sunset.

Aria aún no estaba del todo convencida, más bien, todavía tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza-¿Qué hay de Twilight? ¿Cómo puedes no ir tras ella y darle lo que se merece?-pregunto con seriedad.

-Porque eso no me haría ningún bien, especialmente cuando he logrado avanzar tanto, estoy muy feliz por ello y ahora me siento en paz, no quiero arruinar nada de eso, especialmente ahora que no solo tengo buenos amigos, sino también otro miembro de la familia que nunca conocí-respondió Sunset.

Aria guardo silencio una vez más, definitivamente muchas cosas iban a cambiar ahora, debía adaptarse al cambio, aunque fuera algo sumamente extraño y algo aterrador para ella, que en su vida solo conoció la batalla, además de su amor hacia Sonata, pero finalmente suspiro.

-No lo comprendo del todo, pero haré todo lo que me pides-acepto Aria y Sunset sonrió.

En esos momentos, el celular de Sunset sonó y la peli fuego respondió-Bueno ¿ya están todos listos? Bien, iremos para allá de inmediato-aseguro Sunset colgando.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Aria confundida.

-Bueno, ya que el lunes va a ser tu primer día de clases necesitamos trabajar en tu actitud algo agresiva, debes ser un poco más calmada, ya que no se tolerara ningún tipo de violencia, créeme, yo lo sé-aseguro Sunset.

-¿Y cómo se supone que piensas arreglar eso?-cuestiono Aria cruzándose de brazos y Sunset sonrió como si acabara de hacer una travesura.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En una de las zonas más tranquilas del lago de Angel Grove, los Rangers se encontraban esperando a su líder y su más reciente aliada, acompañados por Aelita, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Applejack, quienes fueron invitadas para participar en un pequeño experimento de Sunset.

-¿Qué creen que vayamos a hacer?-pregunto Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-Honestamente ¿en qué consiste el experimento que Sunset quiere que realicemos?-pregunto Applejack.

Los Rangers se miraron entre sí, recordando que la primera vez que vieron a Aria no fue algo precisamente agradable, así que optaron por prepararlas-Pues verán chicas, lo que sucede es que Sunset tiene una nueva amiga, bueno, de hecho, todos la tenemos-dijo Kenneth.

-Tuvimos algunos problemas con ella en el pasado, pero ahora los hemos resuelto y queremos que vaya a la escuela con nosotros también, pero antes nos gustaría que nos dieran una mano en un detalle-dijo Starlight.

-¿Qué detalle es ese?-pregunto Fluttershy con mucha timidez.

-Pues…ella tiene un carácter algo explosivo-dijo Spike.

-¡Es muy similar al que tenía Sunset cuando recién llego a la escuela!-señalo Odd y no hubo necesidad de que explicaran más, todas recordaban perfectamente como era Sunset antes.

-No se preocupen, si se trata de ayudar, siempre estamos dispuestas a ello-aseguro Applejack.

-Pues que bueno, porque ya llegaron-señalo Kenneth, pues Sunset apareció en su moto, con su acompañante detrás de ella.

Al ver de quien se trataba, Fluttershy se escondió detrás de Applejack, quien se puso a la defensiva, mientras que Pinkie Pie fue más directa y comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro como si estuviera lista para una pelea.

-Relájate Pinkie Pie-dijo Sunset-sé que hubo problemas con ella antes, pero les aseguro que viene en son de paz-aseguro Sunset-adelante Aria, diles lo que te pedí-.

Sintiéndose como una niña regañada, Aria se acercó a las cuatro chicas, viéndolas fijamente, suspiro profundamente y trato de decirlo, el problema fue que ella nunca ha sido buena para esa clase de cosas, después de todo, nunca tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo antes.

-Yo…bueno…yo quiero…este…yo…ya saben…me disculpo-dijo entre dientes-eso se sintió raro-.

Las cuatro chicas no sabían si reírse o verla con ternura ante el gran esfuerzo que se noto estaba haciendo para decir eso, en serio fue algo divertido, pero siendo las tres tan generosas como lo eran, no dudaron en aceptar sus disculpas.

-No te preocupes, creo que es claro que podemos empezar de nuevo-dijo Applejack.

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué quieren que estemos aquí?-pregunto Fluttershy confundida.

-Se trata de esto, Aria es un poco difícil de tratar y no sabe cómo tratar con otras personas, por ese motivo necesito que me ayuden a que se sienta un poco más cómoda con otros antes de que pueda ir a la escuela-explico Sunset.

-¡Y por si acaso!-intervino Kenneth colocándole un cinturón de manera sorpresiva a Aria, mismo que tenía un candado.

-¿Qué carajos es esta cosa?-cuestiono Aria.

-Solo una precaución para que…ya sabes…no intentes lastimar a alguien-respondió Kenneth sonriendo nerviosamente y por toda respuesta, Aria lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Quítamela en este instante o te juro que te exprimiré hasta que se te salgan todos tus malditos órganos!-amenazo Aria y fue entonces que el cinturón demostró su función, pues comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, provocando que se riera sin parar.

-Vaya, realmente funciona, eres una genio Aelita-felicito Odd sonriéndole a su novia.

-No creí que realmente fuera necesario usarlo-reconoció Aelita sorprendida por lo agresiva que podía ser esa chica, realmente pensó que Kenneth y Odd estaban exagerando cuando le pidieron eso.

Sunset miro a Kenneth con una expresión bastante seria, al tiempo que se cruzaba-¿Qué? ¿Te recuerdo al jugador que enviaste a la enfermería el primer día de clases?-pregunto Kenneth y Sunset no tuvo manera de replicar eso.

-De acuerdo, solo comencemos de una vez-dijo Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las enseñanzas para ser una persona amable dedicadas a Aria no tardaron en comenzar, siendo Odd el sujeto de prueba, con Fluttershy quien daría la primera lección-Muy bien, digamos que vas por la calle y ves a una persona tirar su billetera a la calle-decía Fluttershy.

Odd solo permaneció con sus manos en los bolsillos de su suéter y Kenneth se acercó-Odd, tira tu billetera-le dijo con tono serio.

-Ah si-recordó Odd tirando su billetera al suelo.

-¿Qué haces tú al respecto?-pregunto Fluttershy y Aria bufo con fastidio.

-Que gran estupidez-gruño acercándose-disculpe amigo, pero me parece que se le cayó su billetera-dijo recogiéndola y mostrándosela a Odd.

-No es mi billetera-respondió Odd y Aria se quedó confundida.

-¿Qué cosa? Yo acabo de ver que se le cayó, así que tómela ahora-pidió Aria.

-Lo siento, pero no es mi billetera-repitió Odd.

-Estoy tratando de ser amable con usted y de devolverle su billetera, la que obviamente se le cayó, porque yo acabo de ver como se le caía-repetía Aria comenzando a tensarse.

-No, no me parece conocida-aseguro Odd.

Aria se golpeó el rostro con la mano y se trató de calmarse, abrió la billetera y sacó una identificación-¿No es usted Odd Della Robbia?-pregunto.

-El único y el más apuesto-aseguro Odd.

-Muy bien, entonces es claro que esta identificación le pertenece ¿no es así?-pregunto mostrándole la tarjeta con la foto de Odd.

-Sí, soy yo-reconoció Odd.

-Muy bien, pues encontré esta identificación en esta billetera, por lo cual debemos deducir que dicho objeto, que tenía su identificación, debe pertenecerle a usted también ¿no es así?-pregunto Aria aun tratando de controlar su creciente ira.

-Eso tiene sentido para mí-dijo Odd con tono obvio.

-Bien, entonces tome su billetera-pidió Aria acercándole la billetera.

-No es mi billetera-volvió a repetir Odd y fue todo.

-¡AH! ¡TU GRANDISIMO IDIOTA! ¡TOMA LA MALDITA BILLETERA Y MOLERE TUS HUESOS HASTA HACERLOS POLVO!-bramo ya harta de la idiotez de Odd, pero entonces comenzó a sufrir el ataque de cosquillas de parte del cinturón.

-Error, las personas amables nunca amenazan de esa manera a las personas-regaño Fluttershy, mientras que Kenneth solo negaba con la cabeza, al igual que los demás Rangers y sus amigos.

-Oye Sunset ¿en serio crees que sea buena idea que Odd sea al sujeto de apoyo?-pregunto Starlight.

-Bueno, Aria tiene que aprender a controlar su ira y no creo que exista alguien más desesperante que Odd-dijo Sunset sonriendo.

-Oye Sunset, comprendo a la perfección cuál es tu idea con todo esto-dijo Kenneth-pero creo que estas subestimando mucho a Odd-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La siguiente prueba fue impuesta por Applejack, quien quiso probar otra manera para que Aria fuera más amable-De acuerdo huerca, imagina que vas por la calle y encuentras a una persona cargando una caja sumamente pesada-en esos momentos, Odd apareció cargando una caja que efectivamente se veía muy pesada, ya que al rubio le costaba cargarla-¿Qué harías en todo caso?-.

Aria bufo de nuevo con fastidio ante eso, en serio todas esas pruebas eran sumamente estúpidas, pero acepto participar en el mismo-Disculpe señor, note que tenía problemas con esa caja ¿le gustaría que lo…? ¡AH!-grito Aria cuando a Odd se le cayó la caja, misma que aplasto un pie de Aria.

-Ups…lo siento, intentémoslo de nuevo-pidió Odd sonriendo a modo de disculpas, para luego recoger la caja.

-Note que… ¡AH!-grito Aria de nuevo, ya que una vez más, a Odd se le resbalo la caja, cayéndole al pie de Aria.

-Lo siento, una vez más por favor-se disculpó Odd de nuevo, volviendo a recogerla.

Aria ni siquiera dijo una palabra, cuando por tercera vez, la caja se le resbalo a Odd, cayéndole otra vez en el pie a Aria, que finalmente se cansó-¡Rubio de sexo dudoso con dedos de mantequilla! ¡De todos modos! ¿Qué llevas en esa maldita caja?-cuestiono mirándolo con furia.

-Mis billeteras-respondió Odd con obviedad en su voz, fue todo, finalmente, Aria exploto por completo, gritando con furia y jalándose las dos colas de su peinado, para luego sujetar a Odd del cuello con mucha fuerza-¡AH! ¡Chicos! ¡Háganle cosquillas!-grito alarmado, antes de que Aria saltara sobre él y comenzara a masacrarlo sin compasión.

Rápidamente, Aelita presiono el botón para activar el cosquilleo, mismo que detuvo a Aria, que comenzó a reírse, mientras que Odd estaba algo aturdido y mareado por la golpiza que recibió, pero cuando creía que ya estaba a salvo…

-¡Siento…cosquillas…pero…lo vale!-reconoció al tiempo que volvía a golpear a Odd sin compasión.

 **(Nota: ahora díganme ¿Cuántos de ustedes estarían de acuerdo con Aria en este punto? Y sean francos, ya que Aria se aguantó mucho)**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Todo vendado y con una mirada de enfado en su rostro, las lecciones para Aria continuaban, mientras que Kenneth solo miro a Sunset con negación-Te advertí que lo estabas subestimando-señalo con una sonrisa.

-Debo admitirlo, yo también habría hecho lo mismo-reconoció Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Mejor creo que deberíamos detenernos antes de que Aria termine por destrozar a todos en el parque-señalo Starlight al ver que Aria estaba tratando de quitarse el cinturón.

-Supongo que tienes…-.

-¡Un momento!-grito Odd arrebatándole el control a su novia-¡Yo tengo una pregunta! Estoy pensando en un número del 1 al 10, dime cual es-pidió mirando a Aria.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-gruño Aria.

-¡Error!-grito presionando el botón y provocando que a Aria le diera el ataque de risa, provocando la risa del rubio.

-¡Odd!-gritaron sus amigos quitándole el control.

-Me disculpo por ello-dijo Aelita quitándole el cinturón a Aria, quien finalmente pudo respirar normalmente.

-Solo asegúrate de que tu novio se mantenga alerta, porque si le vuelvo a poner las manos encima…-Aria miro a Odd con una mirada asesina y este se rio de forma muy nerviosa.

-Creo que debemos comer algo-dijo Applejack sonriendo de forma calmada-estoy segura de que después de que hayamos comido podremos seguir continuando con sus lecciones-.

-Como sea-gruño Aria cruzándose de brazos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica se encontraba en el laboratorio de Estraga, el científico estaba preparando a su nuevo monstruo-Tal vez World haya sido destruido, pero fue la prueba que necesitábamos para saber que el proyecto es todo un éxito-reconoció la Emperatriz sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-Ciertamente lo fue-confirmo Estraga-en cuanto Eina traiga a los demás monstruos podremos hacerles la modificaciones que necesitamos para poder lanzar una nueva horda de poderosos y temibles monstruos contra la Tierra-.

-Bien, esta vez todo debe salir perfectamente, no quiero correr riesgo alguno, en especial porque ahora la Ranger Negro se unió al equipo, lo que significa que ahora son más poderosos que nunca-.

-No se preocupe gran señora, aunque ahora sean seis Rangers, cuando estos monstruos estén listos no conseguirán nada, ni siquiera con sus queridos Zords ni con su Modo Guardián-aseguro Estraga.

-Perfecto-dijo Necronomica sonriendo.

-Mami-la voz de Reiji se escuchó la joven Princesa hizo acto de aparición-¿Cuándo crees que pueda tener a Sunset como mi nueva muñeca favorita? Estoy comenzando a cansarme de esperar-.

Estraga miro a la Princesa con clara confusión-Princesa, con todo respeto, no logro entender porque motivos quiere que ella se convierta en su muñeca favorita, después de todo, es la enemiga mortal de su madre-dijo Estraga.

Por toda respuesta, Reiji comenzó a reírse de forma siniestra-Eso es porque se trata de un juego-respondió.

-¿Un juego?-.

-Para mí el convertirla en mi nueva muñeca favorita implicaría dar inicio a uno de mis juegos más divertidos jamás creados, en el cual usare a la Ranger Roja no solo para destruir a los Power Rangers, sino a toda la vida en este mundo, incluso a quienes ella dice amar y proteger, nada será más divertido que ver a un Power Ranger destruyendo aquello que juro proteger-expuso Reiji de manera siniestra y Estraga comprendió.

-Ya veo-.

-Puede que Reiji tenga la apariencia de una niña y que también actué como tal, pero te puedo asegurar profesor, que su mente es una de las más siniestras y oscuras que existen en todo el Universo, es una digna hija del demonio-expuso Necronomica con total satisfacción en su tono de voz-continúe trabajando en ese proyecto suyo, mientras nosotros nos aseguraremos de mantener a los Rangers ocupados en todo momento-indico la Emperatriz retirándose con su hija y Estraga asintió.

Lo que madre e hija no notaron, fue el brillo rojizo que apareció en los ojos de Lilim, como siempre ocurría cuando la Princesa expresaba sus deseos de convertir a Sunset en su nueva muñeca favorita, ella era la favorita, no esa maldita Ranger y se aseguraría de que no le quitaran su lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Centro Comercial**

Después de comer, el grupo se despidió y ahora Sunset llevo a Aria al centro comercial-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Aria.

-Es muy obvio, tenemos que comprarte algo de ropa-dijo Sunset sonriéndole-después de todo, no puedes usar lo mismo todo el tiempo, debes tener variedad-.

-¿De verdad es necesario todo esto?-pregunto Aria con fastidio.

-Es parte de la vida diaria en este mundo-respondió Sunset sonriéndole y Aria suspiro con cansancio.

-Que ridiculez-gruño fastidiada.

-Oye, sé que esto es bastante fastidioso, pero es necesario-aseguro Sunset sin quitar su sonrisa-además, será una buena oportunidad para que convivamos un poco más-.

-Honestamente, creo que me habría gustado más convivir con tu antigua yo, la que era más agresiva y temeraria-reconoció Aria cruzada de brazos.

-Posiblemente hubiéramos tenido demasiados problemas-dijo Sunset sonriendo al recordar como era antes.

-Tal vez eso era lo que necesitábamos, problemas para poder entendernos mejor-dijo Aria-supongo que realmente somos primas-.

-Me alegra que pienses así, bueno, hay mucho que hacer, andando-indico Sunset.

La peli fuego tuvo que enseñarle muchas cosas a Aria, después de todo, no era como ella, aunque era la hija de Shen y de Lantis, nacida en otro mundo, toda su vida conoció solo este mundo, sus reglas, sus normas, sus maravillas, sus cosas terribles, malas y buenas, etc. Mientras que Aria ya tenía toda su vida en aquel mundo, después de todo, fue congelada por Lilim, de lo contrario, sería mucho mayor que Sunset no solo en edad, sino también en su apariencia.

Aria tuvo que reconocer que muchas de las cosas de este mundo eran interesantes, tales como los discos de música, los videojuegos con los cuales jugo con Sunset, realmente eran algo sumamente divertido, incluso una máquina donde el juego era bailar, hacía cuanto que no se divertía de ese modo, no lo recordaba, pero vaya que era extraordinario.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto Aria señalando un puesto de helados.

-Vaya, me sorprende que en nuestra tierra natal no exista algo como el helado-dijo Sunset-ven, te comprare uno-en cuanto Aria probo el helado, uno de chocolate con fresas y chispas, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-¡Increíble!-exclamo con un brillo de admiración y gozo, lo siguiente que Sunset le mostro fue el sabor de la pizza, de un refrescante refresco, aguas de distintos sabores, todo un paraíso de comida.

-Parece que te gusta mucho comer-observo Sunset.

-No he comido nada como esto desde que llegue a este mundo, me alimentaba de frutas que robaba de las granjas donde ataco esa anciana gorda que no dejaba de cantar, también me llevaba algunos huevos, entre otras cosas para poder sobrevivir e incluso llegue a cazar animales-reconoció Aria.

-Si…será mejor que no le digas nada de eso ni a Fluttershy ni a Applejack, en especial a Applejack-advirtió la peli fuego.

Siguieron recorriendo el centro comercial por un buen rato, Aria tuvo que reconocer que todo ese sitio, aunque era una total pérdida de tiempo, realmente tenía cosas interesantes, pero en serio se hartó cuando llegaron a una tienda de ropa, donde Sunset le dijo que tendría que probarse todo lo que compraran para asegurarse de que le quedara.

-Ahora que recuerdo, también tenemos que comprarte una cama-recordó Sunset.

-Eso no es necesario, estoy acostumbrada a dormir en el suelo-señalo Aria.

-Ninguna prima mía dormirá en el suelo, no cuando tengo el dinero suficiente para comprarle una cómoda cama-dijo Sunset sonriendo.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?-pregunto Aria mirando a Sunset confundida-¿Por qué me aceptas con tanta facilidad después de lo que hice?-.

Sunset miro a su prima por unos instantes y luego sonrió-Yo hice una pregunta similar a Fluttershy hace tiempo, cuando ella fue amable con un grupo de personas que obviamente eran criminales y vándalos, su respuesta me dejo sorprendida, simplemente me dijo "¿Por qué no?"-Aria abrió los ojos sorprendida-al principio no comprendí lo que quiso decirme, pero ahora entiendo muchas cosas que antes no, no quiero que creas que hago esto solo porque eres mi familia, desde mucho antes de saberlo quise ayudarte, porque yo sé lo que es estar perdida, atrapada en el odio, en la rabia contra el mundo, porque quería ayudarte a cualquier costo-.

-Yo…no logro entender…-.

-¡Sunset!-la voz venía de Vinil y de su pareja, Octavia, quienes divisaron a Sunset a lo lejos, corriendo a su lado-¡No esperábamos verte aquí!-.

-Yo tampoco a ustedes-reconoció Sunset.

-Bueno, estábamos en medio de una cita cuando te vimos con una chica, así que quisimos venir a saludarlas a ambas-respondió Octavia.

-¿Interrumpieron su cita solo por eso?-pregunto Aria confundida.

-Por supuesto, ya que Sunset nos ayudó mucho a ambas-respondió Vinyl tomando la mano de Octavia, que se sonrojo-oh, que tonta soy, me llamo Vinyl y esta hermosa gema que tengo a mi lado es Octavia, mi novia-.

Aria abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso y no pudo evitar verse a sí misma en el pasado, con Sonata, pero en vez de sentir furia, celos o tristeza, solo pudo sonreír-Ya veo, espero que se amen como debe ser-.

-Puedes estar segura de ello-expreso Octavia con rapidez, ya que aún sentía algo de culpa por todo el daño que le hizo a Vinyl en el pasado.

-Me da gusto ver que no todas las chicas son como esa tipa llamada Sparkle-dijo Aria y la pareja quedo sorprendida por sus palabras.

-Aria es una vieja amiga, se enteró de lo que paso entre Twilight y yo-explico Sunset, no podía decirles que era su prima, ya que eso podría serle muy sospechoso a Celestia.

-Ya veo-dijo Vinyl.

-Oye tú-la voz de Aria capto la atención de Vinyl, quien la miro fijamente a los ojos, aun a través de sus lentes oscuros, no supo porque se dirigió hacia ella principalmente, tal vez porque se sentía identificada con ella-protégela a cualquier costo, no permitas que nadie la lastime y amala hasta el último instante de tu vida-indico comenzando a caminar y dejando confundida a Vinyl, así como también a Octavia.

La pareja miro a Sunset sin comprender que pasaba-Aria…es algo complicada…ella también es gay y hace tiempo…perdió a su novia…ella murió…a causa de una enfermedad-explico Sunset modificando la verdad un poco, al escuchar eso, ambas chicas quedaron mudas y miraron a Aria con compasión, aunque ella ya estaba sumida en sus pensamientos como para notarlo.

Tras pagar todo lo que compraron y dar la dirección a donde llevarían la cama de Aria, Sunset alcanzo a su prima una vez que se despidieron de sus amigas, cuando salieron del centro comercial se encontraron frente a frente con Twilight, quien iba con Rarity para ayudarle a hacer algunas compras, en primera, la vista de la peli violeta se cruzó con la de Sunset, pero entonces su mirada se centró en Aria y tuvo una sensación de miedo abrumador, la mirada de Aria demostraba una frialdad que asustaba, miraba a Twilight como si fuera lo más asqueroso del mundo.

Antes de que la situación se saliera de control, Sunset intervino-Anda, vamos, tenemos que volver a casa cuanto antes-dijo Sunset-todavía hay que ayudarte a instalarte-le recordó.

Ambas se retiraron, pero en ningún momento, Aria dejo de mirar de manera fría a Twilight, finalmente, las dos primas se marcharon del lugar, dejando a Twilight sin saber que pensar al respecto; primero Starlight, luego la tal Sonia y ahora esa chica, no lograba entender a que jugaba Sunset.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Unas lecciones que no salieron del todo bien, un encuentro inesperado y una pronta amenaza que está cada vez más cerca"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _primero lo primero, debían ayudar a Aria a ser menor…explosiva, ya que ella siempre ha sido algo dura, aunque como bien viste, Odd se la puso sumamente difícil y vaya que exploto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _no realmente, solo serán los seis Rangers en la lucha contra el despiadado Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _bueno, yo pedí por las obras del gran Stephen King, aunque eso también cuenta y mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente y esta unión solo provocara más la rabia de la Emperatriz, así como sus deseos de liquidarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _debes ser muy cuidadoso cuando se trata de Reiji, porque la Princesa puede ser más peligrosa que su madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _aunque como acabas de ver, aun le cuesta adaptarse, especialmente a Odd. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pero todavía hay algunas cosas que enseñarle, como a no querer matar a Odd. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _yo me refería al villano, es decir, ese sujeto debió ser alguien de un poder tan aterrador y temible que obligo a Jiren a superar incluso a Vermouth, el Dios Destructor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _le he visto fragmentos a la película y es cierto, Thor fue impresionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _aun así, habría sido bueno conocerlo, después de todo, debió ser alguien sorprendente si lo llevo a llegar tan lejos en su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _bueno, en esta ocasión fue un poco de descanso y de ayudar a Aria a adaptarse, aunque Odd no la dejo fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _ciertamente, en especial porque Necronomica no piensa ser derrotada jamás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _creo que eso es a todos, ya que toda serie, película y demás es eso, un negocio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _pero no olvides que ella no es una enemiga fácil de vencer, en especial por no estar ni viva ni muerta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _eso es algo que pronto se descubrirá, por ahora le ayudaron a Aria a adaptarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Jasón el Asesino Argentino:** _descuida, lo entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ahora el Undead World tendrá que lidiar contra los seis Rangers unidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Bowser3000000, Zeus, Hades, The LAV, Tenzalucard123, Seiryu.001, Gokash Z, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Nero Metallic, Joestar, Wild Boy, Dark Digimon 16, Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Moon-9215,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	48. Grito de Muerte

" _ **Después de haber encontrado la redención, Aria finalmente se unió a los Power Rangers en la lucha contra el Undead World, siendo su primera tarea recibir un poco de ayuda para controlar un poco su carácter, con lecciones de amabilidad, el problema fue que le pusieron a Odd como compañero del ejercicio y vaya que las cosas no resultaron como todos esperaban, especialmente porque Odd termino por agotar la paciencia de Aria, después de ese intento fallido, Sunset decidió llevarla al centro comercial para comprarle todo lo que necesitaba para iniciar su vida, ya que pronto iría a la escuela, así como también se quedaría a vivir con Sunset, cuya vida estaba dando un giro sumamente positivo, pero…por desgracia, el Undead World está preparando su siguiente ataque y aunque los seis Rangers finalmente están unidos, no es garantía de que podrán seguir manteniéndolos a raya"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 48**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 48 Grito de Muerte**

El día de clases estaba por comenzar, cuando Sunset se presentó en la oficina de su madre adoptiva, acompañada de Aria, a quien presento como una vieja amiga suya de sus días por el extranjero, eso provoco que Aria solo suspirara, pero decidió no decir nada, Celestia miro de arriba abajo a Aria, realmente parecía ser una chica ruda, justo de la clase con la que su hija se juntaría.

-Bueno, ya revise sus papeles y todo parece estar en orden-señalo Celestia tras darle una nueva leída al historial de Aria, mismo que fue creado con la magia de Dulcea para que no hubiera algún tipo de problemas.

-Entonces ¿crees que ella pueda ingresar a Canterlot, mamá?-pregunto Sunset esperanzada.

Celestia se quedó pensando en la petición de Sunset y luego sonrió-No es común recibir nuevos estudiantes a mitad del año escolar, pero creo que puedo hacer una excepción, especialmente si se trata de una amiga tuya-respondió la directora sonriéndole.

-Gracias mamá, Aria ya procuro comprar todas las cosas que necesita, así que puede comenzar desde hoy-señalo Sunset sonriéndole de manera cariñosa a su madre, de una forma inconsciente y Celestia se sintió profundamente feliz por ello.

-Eso es genial-dijo Celestia sonriendo muy emocionada ante la idea de Sunset-entonces irá contigo en tus clases, estoy segura de que se llevaran muy bien-.

-Eso espero-dijo Sunset recordando cómo fue su primer día en esa escuela y aunque Aria no era ni la mitad de agresiva de lo que fue la peli fuego en ese entonces, aun así era mejor evitar cualquier posible confrontación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Sheer se presentó ante Necronomica, acompañada por un nuevo monstruo, mismo que parecía ser un Zombi común y corriente del género femenino, aunque el estado de putrefacción estaba sumamente avanzado y vestía como si fuera una antigua paciente de hospital, de cabello largo, blanco y muy sucio, así como enmarañado, delgada y que caminaba a paso lento.

-Mi señora, le quiero presentar al monstruo que causara una gran devastación en la Tierra, ella es Screamer-presento Sheer.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial este monstruo?-pregunto Yabaiba confundido.

-Yo lo veo como cualquier Zombi corriente, creo que tener en la cabeza a la Ranger Roja finalmente te está afectando-señalo Tsue con tono burlón.

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso!-bramo Sheer-la Ranger Roja…digo…Sunset, aún no lo sabe, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que venga derretida a mis brazos, después de todo, si Sonia puede acercarse a ella, entonces…-.

-Sheer, el monstruo-intervino Necronomica esperando saber que tenía de especial ese nuevo monstruo.

-Ah…lo siento gran Emperatriz, Screamer, muéstrale a nuestra líder lo que puedes hacer-indico Sheer haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera usar su poder.

Screamer dio un paso al frente y lanzo un grito, pero no era cualquier grito, este era uno sónico y de un poder tan devastador que literalmente destruyo una de las paredes del palacio, al tiempo que se dirigía más allá, destruyendo muchas cosas en el camino, una habilidad sumamente impresionante.

-Ya veo, tiene un poder destructivo interesante-reconoció Necronomica-muy bien Sheer, llévala a la Tierra y asegúrate de causar toda la destrucción posible-indico la Emperatriz.

-Como usted diga mi señora-dijo Sheer ansiosa por ver de nuevo a Sunset.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Sunset se encontraba mostrándole las instalaciones a Aria, quien no tardó en ser reconocida por muchos como la chica agresiva que apareció en Sugar Cube Corner, aunque eso a Aria la tenía sin cuidado, de pronto, ambas se toparon con el mismo alumno que tiro a Sunset en su primer día de clases y recibió una dura lección de parte de ella, al verlas a ambas y también la mirada de Aria, el estudiante grito de pánico y salió corriendo.

-Cobarde-gruño Aria y ambas continuaron con el recorrido, encontrándose en el camino con Lyra y Bon Bon, quienes saludaron a Sunset con mucha alegría y esta correspondió el saludo.

Aria se fijó en que ellas también eran parejas y un reflejo del pasado volvió a golpearla, cuando eran ella y Sonata, aun le era difícil no pensar en esos días llenos de felicidad que ambas compartieron, antes de que Necronomica acabara con esa felicidad y la de muchos otros.

Sus pensamientos se volvieron más deprimentes al ver aparecer a Vinyl y a Octavia, quienes también las saludaron, en serio, era como si el universo quisiera recordarle que ella ya no tenía al amor de su vida a su lado, la mirada de Aria cambio drásticamente, captando la atención de Sunset.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Es solo que…no logro entender cómo es que tú logras resistir todo esto-dijo Aria con pesar.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-Tú fuiste traicionada, la chica de la que te enamoraste te rompió el corazón en mil pedazos y luego formaste a dos parejas, mismas que siempre se aparecen frente a ti, como recordándote que tú perdiste en el amor o en mi caso, que mi amor murió hace tiempo-señalo Aria apretando los puños-trato de que eso ya no me afecte, pero no puedo evitar pensar en…-nuevamente, Aria revivió aquel terrible momento, donde Sonata fue asesinada por Necronomica.

Sunset no necesitaba ser un genio para saber cómo se sentía su prima y le puso una mano en el hombro-Oye, no tienes de que avergonzarte, estas cosas toman tiempo, pero estoy segura de que en algún momento podrás superarlo y seguir adelante, ya lo verás-.

-Quisiera poder estar segura de ello-reconoció Aria.

La peli fuego sabía que el camino que le esperaba a Aria no iba a ser sencillo, pero entonces, una idea cruzo por su mente-Oye ¿Por qué no escribes una canción y la dedicas a Sonata?-pregunto Sunset.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Aria.

-Eso me ayudó mucho a sacar muchas emociones que tenía en mi interior, cantar es una forma que nos ayuda mucho a expresarnos y causalmente, el próximo fin de semana daremos un pequeño concierto en Sugar Cube Corner, estoy segura que será la ocasión perfecta para que lo hagas-dijo Sunset.

Aria escucho la sugerencia de Sunset y se quedó pensando en la misma-No lo sé…no soy muy buena cantando-reconoció con pesar.

-Tranquila, yo puedo ayudarte, después de todo, para eso somos familia-aseguro Sunset sonriéndole con calidez y Aria tuvo que sonreír levemente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el centro de la ciudad, Sheer y Screamer aparecieron en el techo de un edificio listas para comenzar con la destrucción encomendada por Necronomica-Ya tienes tus ordenes amiga mía, así que comienza con tu canto-indico Sheer sonriendo.

-Con placer-respondió Screamer hablando con una voz sumamente chillona, para luego colocarse en posición y lanzar su grito desgarrador contra la ciudad.

El grito llego a oídos de todos los ciudadanos y comenzó a afectarles de manera sumamente dolorosa, provocando que buscaran modos de taparse las orejas para evitar seguir escuchándolo, pero por mucho que trataban, el grito solo aumentaba su potencia a cada segundo, pronto, las ventanas de varios autos y casas, así como edificios comenzaron a agrietarse hasta quebrarse por completo.

-Esto es perfecto-dijo Sheer sonriendo ante lo que estaba presenciando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Sunset y Aria vieron el horario de la primera para saber a dónde irían antes, cuando de pronto, un grito sumamente potente llego hasta la escuela, provocando que varias ventanas se rompieran y los estudiantes buscaran modos de protegerse los oídos.

-¿Qué pasa?-grito Discord saliendo de su oficina haciendo todo lo posible por silenciar aquel infernal sonido.

Los estudiantes también salieron sumamente consternados y con los oídos a punto de sangrarles por la potencia con la que se escuchaba aquel sonido, sabiendo lo que eso podría significar, Aria tomo de la mano a Sunset y buscaron un lugar seguro, cuando se encontraron por casualidad con el resto de los Rangers.

-¿Qué coños está pasando?-cuestiono Kenneth gritando con fuerza.

-¡Creo que el Undead World lanzo otro ataque!-respondió Aria con dolor en sus orejas.

-"Rangers, no están equivocados"-la voz de Dulcea se escuchó por medio de una frecuencia especial-"un nuevo monstruo está ocasionando toda esta destrucción, tienen que ir a detenerlo antes de que sea tarde, ya que de continuar así podría provocar que toda la ciudad se derrumbara por completo"-.

-¡Entendido!-grito Sunset y el grupo busco un sitio donde pudieran transformarse, en el camino, se encontraron con Twilight y sus amigas, así como también Sentry y los suyos, pero debido al grito, no pudieron prestar la debida atención.

Sunset choco con Twilight, pero no hubo tiempo para eso y siguió su camino, dejando a la peli violeta algo consternada, fue cuando Sentry intervino-¿A dónde van? ¡La directora ordeno que…!-.

-¡Cállate!-grito Aria dándole un puñetazo, dejando a todos sorprendidos, aunque Kenneth tuvo deseos de aplaudir, no lo hizo por el grito que le impedía alejar sus manos de sus orejas.

Finalmente, llegaron a una zona despejada-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-invocaron a tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tanto Sheer como Screamer bajaron del techo, para que el monstruo pudiera lanzar mejor su grito, ya que la siguiente fase del plan de Sheer estaba por comenzar-Muy bien, ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer, una vez que alcances la tonada perfecta nos divertiremos como se debe-dijo Sheer sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-Creo que ya tenemos compañía-informo Screamer al ver de quien se trataba.

Los Rangers llegaron en sus motos, encontrándose con el nuevo monstruo y con la admiradora de Sunset, incluso Aria ya tenía su propia moto, cortesía de Dulcea, que ya la había preparado con algo de tiempo, pues en palabras de su mentora, confiaba plenamente en que Aria haría lo correcto.

-Sheer-gruño Aria.

-¡Hola Sunset! ¡Que gusto que hayas llegado mi linda peli fuego!-grito sumamente emocionada y con ojos en forma de corazones negros, dejando a la Ranger Negro confundida.

-¿Qué nunca notaste que ella estaba loca por Sunset?-pregunto Starlight al notar la confusión de Aria.

-Estaba muy ocupada enfrascada en mi venganza personal-explico Aria bajando de su moto.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esa gritona Sheer?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Oh querida, estas a punto de averiguarlo, pero primero ¿Por qué no invitamos a más jugadores al campo? Cielos, soné como la princesa ¡Gremlins!-un grupo de peligrosos Gremlins hicieron acto de aparición, riéndose de manera maniática y sosteniendo dagas en sus manos-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Sheer y los Gremlins se lanzaron al ataque.

Los Rangers no tardaron en unirse a la batalla, los Gremlins tenían una piel sumamente dura y eso hacía que fuera difícil dañarlos, por fortuna, sus armas les ayudaban mucho, en especial porque ahora contaban con Aria para ayudarlos en esta batalla, quien se lanzó contra Sheer dando un salto, pero siendo interceptada por Screamer, que lanzo un grito para empujarla hacia atrás.

-¡Puta madre! ¡Eso no me la esperaba!-gruño, cuando Screamer se lanzó contra ella, atacándola con sus delgados brazos y afiladas uñas que parecían más garras que cualquier otra cosa.

Los Rangers se ocupaban de los Gremlins cuando notaron el peligro en el que estaba Aria, Odd intento ir a ayudarla, cuando los Gremlins se lanzaron sobre él en bola-¡Montoneros!-grito Odd.

Spike también tuvo algunos problemas, pero nada que una lluvia de flechas de Starlight no pudiera solucionar y fue el momento en el que tanto Sunset como Kenneth aprovecharon para ayudar a Aria, dejándola sorprendida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Yo…si…estoy bien…-respondió Aria sorprendida por la ayuda que le estaban dando.

-Oye, recuerda que ya no estás sola en esta batalla, puedes contar con todos nosotros para ayudarte-aseguro Sunset sonriéndole de manera cariñosa a su prima, aun atravesó del casco se pudo sentir esa sonrisa y Aria solo pudo asentir, en serio tenía que adaptarse a muchas cosas nuevas, mismas que creía haber olvidado.

-Veo que siempre estas dispuesta a ayudar a quienes no lo merecen, en serio eres alguien única Sunset, no me sorprende que la princesa quiera que seas su nueva muñeca favorita, en especial porque yo también quiero que lo seas, aunque yo por otras razones-dijo Sheer con un tono de voz sumamente coqueto y atrevido.

-En serio Sunset, creo que tienes una gran habilidad para atraer gente peligrosa-dijo Kenneth.

Los Rangers se pusieron en guardia, listos para seguir con su batalla en contra de las fuerzas del Undead World, misma que no tardo en comenzar, lanzándose contra las dos villanas, dividiéndose en equipos de tres, comenzaron a ganar terreno sobre ellas, pero estas todavía no estaban vencidas.

-¡Ya basta de juegos! ¡Es hora de que demuestres tus grandes habilidades mi estimada Screamer!-indico Sheer.

-¡Será un placer!-nuevamente Screamer lanzo su terrible grito de batalla, provocando que los Rangers se protegieran como pudieran de aquel grito devastador, aun con sus cascos puestos, el grito era terriblemente doloroso y Odd hasta cayó de rodillas, seguido por los demás, las únicas que estaban en pie eran Sunset y Aria.

-¡Ese grito es muy fuerte y doloroso!-grito Sunset sintiendo como si sus oídos estuvieran a punto de sangrar.

-¡Tenemos que pensar en un modo de callarla y pronto!-grito Aria haciendo esfuerzos por sujetar su arma, el grito realmente le afectaba su cabeza y poco a poco, ambas comenzaron a caer al suelo víctimas de ese monstruo.

-¡Esto sí que es algo grandioso!-declaro Sheer riéndose al ver como su plan estaba resultado-¡Pronto estarán acabados y la Emperatriz me recompensara con creces, tal vez deje que tú y yo tengamos algo de diversión muy privada para antes de que te conviertas en la nueva muñeca de la princesa!-expuso con una sonrisa sumamente pervertida.

Al escuchar eso, Aria hizo grandes esfuerzos por resistir y cambio su espada al modo blaster-¡Ninguna…prima mía…será el juguete sexual…de nadie!-aseguro disparando contra Screamer, dándole justo en la boca para callarla.

-¡Oye!-grito Sheer molesta-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?-.

Los Rangers se levantaron con algo de dificultad, pero por fortuna, ahora estaban en condiciones para seguir con la batalla en contra del Undead World-Vaya, es un alivio que se haya callado-dijo Spike respirando profundamente.

-Por unos instantes creí que tendría que arrancarme las orejas-reconoció Odd.

-Todavía no celebren-dijo Aria mirando a Screamer, que comenzó a levantarse con algo de dificultad.

-¡Aria tiene razón, tenemos que acabar con ese monstruo antes de que vuelva a lanzar su grito! ¡Hora del siguiente nivel!-indico Sunset.

-¡Modo Guardián Activado!-los Rangers entraron al Modo Guardián, lanzándose a gran velocidad contra su oponente.

-¡Screamer! ¡Reacciona rápido!-grito Sheer preocupada de ver a los Rangers correr hacia ellas.

Screamer se levantó con algo de dificultad y lanzo su grito una vez más, pero esta vez-¡Máximo Poder!-usando su máximo poder, los Rangers se convirtieron en las formas de sus respectivos Guardianes, incluso Aria lo consiguió y juntos embistieron con fuerza a Screamer, provocando que la monstruo sufriera varias explosiones y cayera al suelo, explotando en pedazos.

Al ver eso, Sheer gruño con furia, ya que su plan no debía haber terminado así-¡Esto es injusto! ¿Por qué jamás pierden?-cuestiono furiosa.

-Creo que es porque tú no eres muy eficiente-dijo Tsue apareciendo de pronto-por suerte para ti, yo si lo soy ¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco lanzando su mortal conjuro y Screamer no tardó en aparecer en su forma gigante.

-¡Hora de que mi grito sea más potente que nunca!-declaro riéndose.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-invocaron los Rangers y los seis Guardianes hicieron acto de aparición, comenzando su combinación y transformación-¡Megazord Valquiria/Amazona Activado!-.

Ambos Megazord encararon a Screamer, que solo se rio-¡No crean que podrán volver a vencerme Rangers, ya que en esta forma gigante mi grito es muy diferente!-declaro al tiempo que comenzaba a gritar de nuevo, pero esta vez, su grito provoco que el cielo se oscureciera.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Spike confundido.

-No lo sé, pero algo me dice que no va a ser nada bueno-respondió Kenneth preocupado.

-Oh vamos ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-pregunto Odd sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo, cuando una lluvia de relámpagos cayeron del cielo, siendo absorbidos por Screamer, que dirigió la energía contra los Megazord, golpeándolos con mucha potencia y provocando que cayeran al suelo pesadamente.

-¡Tenía que preguntar!-grito Kenneth molesto.

Mientras más gritaba Screamer, más rayos caían y golpeaban a los dos Megazord, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo, sin poder hacer nada para moverse-¡Tengo que pedir ayuda! ¡Fénix Celestial!-invoco Sunset y el poderoso Fénix hizo acto de aparición, blandiendo sus poderosas alas y lanzando varias bolas de fuego que derribaron a Screamer.

En cuanto la Zombi cayó al suelo, los rayos cesaron un poco, pero no tardaron en volver, cayendo en Screamer, quien se sintió fortalecida, por lo que al momento de levantarse, volvió a lanzar los relámpagos contra el Fénix, dándole directamente y consiguiendo derribarlo, provocando que se estrellara contra una montaña.

-¡El Fénix!-grito Sunset alarmada, cuando Screamer volvió a lanzar su grito, provocando que más rayos cayeran del cielo, golpeando a los Zords con mucha fuerza.

-¡No podemos levantarnos!-exclamo Aria comenzando a molestarse.

Screamer dejo de gritar y se rio sumamente divertida-¡Esto es perfecto, ya nada puede detenerme!-declaro riéndose.

Una vez que dejo a los Megazord y al Fénix en el suelo, Screamer volvió a lanzar su grito contra la ciudad, provocando una gran devastación, si no era detenida pronto, entonces toda la ciudad terminara en ruinas, pero Sunset no estaba pensando en darse por vencida.

-Tengo que lograr que el Fénix se levante-dijo al tiempo que concentraba su energía en el Zord.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA)**

Los ojos del Fénix comenzaron a brillar, al tiempo que se levantaba de nuevo, abriendo sus poderosas alas y emprendiendo el vuelo una vez más, para una vez más dispararle sus llamas a Screamer, quien las recibió directamente.

-¡Ya me hartaron!-bramo disponiéndose a lanzar su grito una vez más, pero esta vez, Aria logro que la Amazona reaccionara, dando un salto y pateándola con fuerza en la cara, para después clavar su lanza en la boca de Screamer.

-¡Ya tuvimos suficiente de esos gritos!-gruño Aria lanzándola por los aires, al tiempo que era recibida por un puñetazo en la cara de parte del Megazord Valquiria.

Screamer salió volando y todo por los suelos, al tiempo que Fénix volaba hacia Valquiria, reflejándose en su ojo y combinándose-¡Megazord Valquiria! ¡Modo Fénix Dragón!-.

-¡Amazona! ¡Corte de la Luna Llena!-invoco Aria y Amazona lanzo su ataque, dándole directamente, al tiempo que Valquiria emprendía el vuelo, lanzándose contra Screamer.

-¿Creen que me han vencido? ¡Todavía no he empezado!-declaro lanzando otro más de sus gritos.

-¡Valquiria! ¡Tornado de Fuego!-invocaron los Rangers, dándole el golpe final y provocando que la criatura cayera al suelo, explotando y encontrándose con su final, permitiendo que ambos Megazord posaran en señal de triunfo.

Sheer bufo al ver eso, al tiempo que Tsue se burlaba de ella-Parece que tu gran plan no fue más que un rotundo fracaso-se burló y Sheer le dio una patada en el trasero.

Eso fue todo, Tsue se abalanzo contra Sheer y ambas comenzaron una batalla, al tiempo que Yabaiba aparecía de pronto-Vaya y yo que pensé que estaba llegando tarde a la fiesta-dijo divertido al ver la batalla entre las dos guerreras.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La semana transcurrió sin ningún otro incidente del Undead World, por lo que Sunset pudo concentrarse en lograr que Aria se adaptara poco a poco a la vida escolar y demás, claro que con ayuda de sus amigos, aunque en más de una ocasión, termino golpeando a Odd porque la desesperaba mucho.

-¿Cómo lo soportas?-cuestiono mirando a Kenneth.

-Después de un tiempo, te llegas a acostumbrar-explico Kenneth después de que Aria le diera un golpe más a Odd por un comentario que la saco de quicio.

Aria se ganó la reputación de la chica más ruda de toda la escuela, muy pocos estudiantes se atrevían a acercársele, entre ellos Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, aunque esta última con algo de miedo, ya que Aria sí que sabía transmitirlo.

Por fortuna, nunca fue llamada a la oficina de Celestia por problemas de conducta, si acaso tuvo uno o dos problemas menores con algunos maestros, a quienes Aria les aplico una llave en los brazos cuando estos se acercaron demasiado al pupitre donde estaba sentada, ya que la Ranger Negro siempre estaba en modo defensivo.

Finalmente, llego el día del concierto de los "Fénix Celestiales" en Sugar Cube Corner", por lo que Sunset también ayudo a escribir una canción para poder sacar todas sus emociones reprimidas, tal como ella lo hizo antes.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-pregunto Sunset.

-No estoy segura, jamás he hecho algo como esto, pero…-Aria mira a Sunset-¿estas segura de que esto me ayudara?-pregunto confundida.

-Te lo aseguro-respondió Sunset.

-Oigan ¿y cuando tendré mi primer solo?-pregunto Odd, ganándose un zape de parte de Kenneth.

Aria sintió un tic en el ojo, como siempre ocurría cuando Odd decía alguna estupidez y Sunset tuvo que calmarla, ya que lo necesitaban consciente para el concierto.

-Es difícil no querer partirle la cara-gruño Aria.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo-respondió Kenneth con los ojos achicados.

Afuera del escenario improvisado que los Cake colocaron con ayuda de Applejack y Pinkie Pie, se encontraba reunida toda la escuela o al menos eso parecía, ya que la mayoría de clientes eran alumnos de Canterlot, incluyendo a Twilight y sus amigas.

Fue entonces que la Sra. Cake presento a la banda de rock más popular del momento, los "Fénix Celestiales", cuando estos aparecieron, Sunset se acercó al micrófono, volviendo a ser el centro de atención para Twilight.

-Antes de comenzar, queremos darle la bienvenida a la nueva integrante de nuestra banda, una gran amiga cuya vida no ha sido nada fácil, aunque ¿Quién puede decir que la tiene?-pregunto y una risa se escuchó, misma que venía de Pinkie Pie.

-¡Eso es muy cierto! ¡Muy cierto!-declaraba riéndose.

-Si…gracias…en fin ¡Por favor! ¡Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a la nueva integrante de los "Fénix Celestiales"; Aria Blaze!-la aludida dio un paso al frente y miro a la gente a su alrededor, suspirando pesadamente.

-¡Quiero dedicar esta canción a una persona que fue muy especial para mí, alguien a que ame con todo mi corazón y que me fue arrebatada de las manos, por mucho tiempo, vive en la oscuridad, pensando en cómo no pude salvarla y martirizándome por ello, por eso, quiero dedicarle esto a quien ame más que nada, pero también, quiero dedicarla a Sunset Shimmer!-la aludida miro a Aria sorprendida-¡Porque ella es una persona maravillosa y muy valiente, generosa y de gran corazón, mismo que fue destruido por una víbora ponzoñosa que no supo valorarla!-Twilight se encogió en su asiento al escuchar eso, Sunset quiso decirle algo a Aria, pero esta continuo-¡Yo aprendí de la peor manera que nunca sabes lo que vale hasta que ya no lo tienes y espero que esa víbora no esté sufriendo del mismo modo que yo lo hice!-Aria dio la señal y el grupo comenzó a tocar.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=B9P5Rv3_IWI)**

 **Aria**

 **Dices adiós  
hay tanto dolor  
quédate aquí  
no te vayas de mí.  
Nunca más  
compartiremos juntos algo así  
quiero estar  
contigo un poco más.**

 **Tu mano amor  
no quiero hoy soltar  
porque yo sé  
no la tendré otra vez  
creo que  
cerrando mis ojos  
tú no te irás  
y estarás  
por siempre junto a mí.**

 **A pesar de que al decirme adiós  
estás rompiendo mi corazón  
trataré de no llorar mientras estés aquí  
Como podré calmar este dolor que hay en mí  
obligando a mi corazón  
a dejar de amarte  
y verte partir.  
**

Conforme Aria cantaba, las emociones no tardaron en llegar a todos, realmente la Ranger Negro estaba liberándose de la pesada carga que había sostenido sobre sus hombros durante años, recordando aquellos momentos felices que paso al lado de su amada Sonata.

 **No puedo hablar  
y hay tanto que decir  
mi corazón  
no para de llorar.  
No puedo  
tratar de retenerte un poco más  
porque sé, debo dejarte ir.**

 **Por última vez  
tu rostro miraré  
y escucharé  
tu voz cerca de mí.  
El dolor  
de este recuerdo pronto se irá  
mas tu amor nunca pasará.**

 **Sin mirar atrás dijiste adiós  
ya nos volveremos a ver  
fuerza da a mi vida esta promesa final  
estos mismos sueños no podré vivir  
si tú no estás junto a mí  
como poderte tener el tiempo justo aquí.**

 **Las lágrimas corren ahora en mi piel  
ya que tú no me puedes ver  
el valor se da en mi vida hoy junto a ti.  
Ahora paso a paso te alejas de mí  
y yo nada puedo hacer  
espero que sepas yo siempre te amaré.**

Cuando llegaron a esta parte, una silenciosa lágrima rodo por la mejilla de Aria, al tiempo que vislumbraba como Sonata se marchaba para poder descansar en paz, sabiendo que eso era lo mejor, porque ahora, ella tenía que dejarla ir para que ambas pudieran estar tranquilas.

Cuando Aria termino su canción, el público salto en aplausos sumamente conmovidos, viendo a la Ranger Negro con mucha admiración, dejando a Aria sorprendida y confundida, inconscientemente, busco la mirada de Sunset y esta le sonrió con mucho cariño y confianza, la vida de Aria finalmente comenzaba una vez más.

Mientras que en la mesa donde estaban Twilight y sus amigas, tanto la peli violeta como Rarity sentían sus corazones destrozarse, ya que esas emociones eran un claro golpe a ellas, por lo estúpidas que fueron, pero mientras que en Twilight la llenaba la culpa y el arrepentimiento, el Rarity solo aparecía la determinación de recuperar a Spike y quitárselo a la puta miserable que se lo robo a cualquier costo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo monstruo ataco la ciudad, pero una vez más, los Rangers lograron la victoria y ahora no solo tienen a una valiosa aliada, sino también a otra fabulosa cantante"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Luna Creed (que te mejores pronto), Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, Stardust Girl, Marie Caster, junto a mis cordiales saludos a The LAV, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Shazam, Kid Shooter, Sombra 02, Freedom Gundam 96, Joestar, Hiruma Demon, Bowser3000000, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Gokash Z, Dra Optimus Star 3, Seiryu.001, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Gaou Tyranus, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Zeppeli, Blaitor21, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Dark Digimon 16, Regulus Leo, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Espadachín de la Luz, Polnareff Silver, Nero Metallic, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Black Hunter, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Ryo Red, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Speed Demon 24, White Killer 09, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Ichiro Rider, Hell Drago, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	49. El Aventurero

" _ **Después de las lecciones de amabilidad que le impartieron a Aria, finalmente llego el día en que ingreso a Canterlot como una estudiante más, recibiendo ayuda de Sunset para adaptarse, pero en esos momentos, Sheer envió a un nuevo monstruo a la ciudad, una criatura capaz de lanzar gritos sumamente destructivos, los cuales comenzaron a dañar una gran parte de la ciudad y a todos los que lo escuchaban, los Rangers no tardaron en ir a hacerle frente, teniendo algunas dificultades para poder evitar aquellos desgarradores gritos, pero al final, consiguieron vencerla al trabajar en equipo, dándole un punto más a la vida, después de esa victoria, se prepararon para su siguiente concierto, en el cual Aria canto una canción con la cual se despedía de su amada y de todo el dolor que llevo cargando desde hace mucho tiempo, sabiendo que algún día la volvería a ver y entonces, nunca más se separarían"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 49**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 49 El Aventurero**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Diagon hizo acto de aparición en el salón del trono, donde Necronomica se encontraba precisamente en su trono, con su hija a un lado, mientras la pequeña jugaba con Lilim, siempre esperando el momento en que por fin tendría a Sunset como su nueva muñeca favorita.

-Mi señora, le traigo buenas noticias, aparentemente han descubierto la mítica Gema Esmeralda de Irlanda-informo Diagon.

Al escuchar eso, Necronomica se mostró algo interesada-Ya veo, he escuchado sobre ella, se dice que quien la posea recibirá una terrible maldición-recordó Necronomica.

-Efectivamente, quien tenga la gema en su poder recibirá las peores desgracias del mundo, no podrá comer, dormir ni ir a ningún lugar sin que algo sumamente terrible le ocurra-explico Diagon.

-Algo como eso me sería muy útil en la lucha contra los Rangers-reconoció Necronomica-así que quiero que te aseguras de traérmela cuanto antes-.

-Así será-aseguro Diagon, pero antes de irse, Necronomica lo detuvo.

-No pensaste que irías solo ¿verdad?-inquirió Necronomica-necesitas llevar a un monstruo que nos asegure obtener esa gema-.

-¡Yo tengo uno mami!-intervino Reiji emocionada-¡Y serán dos por el precio de uno! ¡Vengan aquí Nigel y Sebastián!-invoco la Princesa y un nuevo monstruo hizo acto de aparición.

El monstruo que la Princesa invoco se trataban de dos hermanos siameses, Nigel era tres veces mayor en tamaños a Sebastián, quien creía como un tumor en el abdomen de su hermano, era una apariencia sumamente escalofriante y algo nauseabunda de ver, mientras que Nigel lanzaba un rugido monstruoso y hablaba de manera que no se le podía entender, Sebastián, por otro lado…

-¿Nos llamó mi señora?-pregunto Sebastián ansioso por escuchar su nueva misión.

-Veo que mi hija los conservo después de que los saco de ese circo-observo Necronomica sin mucho interés-muy bien, supongo que un monstruo como este puede servir, solo espero que no cometan el mismo error que Lover-advirtió la Emperatriz.

-No se preocupe mi reina, a diferencia de esos dos, yo tengo el control total sobre mi hermano ¿no es así Nigel?-pregunto Sebastián y su hermano asintió moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-Solo tráiganme la Gema y no se atrevan a fallarme-advirtió Necronomica con un brillo maligno en sus ojos y tanto Diagon como los hermanos asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea convoco a los Rangers tras escuchar el informe de lo que estaba a punto de llegar a la ciudad, llevado de la mano de un aventurero que la descubrió recientemente-La Gema Esmeralda de las islas de Irlanda, temida en todo el mundo, una Gema que pude parecer sumamente valiosa, pero que en realidad, guarda un oscuro secreto-explicaba Dulcea.

-¿Qué clase de secreto?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos y viendo lo que pasaba en la esfera.

-Quien posea esta Gema sufrirá una terrible maldición, misma que solo le traerá desgracias a donde quiera que vaya o como los humanos comúnmente lo llamamos; la mala suerte estará sobre ellos-explico Dulcea.

-Por favor, todo eso de la mala suerte no es más que superstición-dijo Kenneth-¿o no?-.

Dulcea negó con la cabeza-Algo que deben aprender como Rangers es que todo es posible y la mala suerte es algo que ya se ha visto anteriormente, misma que afecto a dos Rangers; Ethan, el Ranger Azul Dino Trueno, fue maldecido con mala suerte por culpa de un monstruo llamado Tutan Halcón, el segundo Ranger fue Mack, Ranger Rojo de Operación Sobrecarga, la mala suerte cayó sobre él gracias a Moltor, así que como ven, no es raro que los Rangers se puedan ver afectados por algo como esto-.

-No entiendo, si esa Gema es tan peligrosa ¿Por qué la traen a la ciudad?-pregunto Aria.

-¿Y quién sería tan valiente como para arriesgarse a algo como esto?-pregunto Starlight sin comprender como alguien se arriesgaría a que la mala suerte cayera sobre él.

-De hecho, la traen con intención de resguardarla-explico Dulcea-aparentemente, un explorador la encontró mientras viajaba por las islas de Irlanda y al parecer, esa persona se llama Alderic Silvers-presento Dulcea al tiempo que la imagen de esa persona aparecía en la esfera.

Se trataba de un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos grisáceos, y un tono de piel bronceado, complexión física muy buena músculos desarrollados midiendo 1.98cm, negra sin mangas, hecha a medida; sin hombro, excepto por una correa que va desde su pecho por encima de su hombro izquierdo, lleva saco rojo a la medida pantalones grises con tirantes y botas negras, al verlo, Kenneth no pudo evitar pensar que trataba de ser un tipo de Indiana Jones moderno.

-Conozco a ese sujeto-dijo Sunset-mientras me encontraba en el extranjero llego a mi antigua escuela para hablarnos sobre sus viajes y de lo corta que es la vida como para quedarse en un solo lugar, que debías vivir todos los días como si fuera el último, comenzó a contar sus aventuras por el mundo, como siempre se arriesgaba a más y más, incluso conto que se atrevió a bucear con tiburones blancos sin la necesidad de una jaula y que hasta les dio de comer-.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cómo hizo eso?-pregunto Spike admirado de escuchar eso.

-Según él, la clave es nunca dejarles ver que tienes miedo, que debes tragártelo y que así demuestras tu dominio-explico Sunset.

-Ese tipo me agrada, aunque sea un tonto por haber traído algo tan peligroso a una metrópolis como esta ciudad-señalo Aria.

-Por ese motivo deben ir cuanto antes a la ciudad para evitar que la Gema caiga en manos del Undead World, ya que algo como eso seguramente atraerá la atención de Necronomica-indico Dulcea.

-Entendido-los Rangers se retiraron rápidamente.

-Buena suerte Rangers y que el poder los proteja-les deseo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

En esos momentos, Alderic, también conocido como el "Gran Aventurero", estaba siendo entrevistado por un gran número de reporteros, todos querían saber de sus últimas aventuras y este se deleitaba contándoles de todo lo que paso, como tuvo que escapar con rapidez del templo donde encontró la temible Gema y también del hombre que intentó quitársela para venderla en el mercado negro.

-Señor Silvers ¿Cómo logro evitar que la temible maldición cayera sobre usted?-pregunto una de las reporteras.

-Simple señorita, primero estudie a fondo la leyenda sobre la Gema y encontré el modo para poder transportarla sin que la temible maldición cayera sobre mí, el secreto para su transporte seguro no es llevarla a la mano como siempre suelen hacer muchos, sino llevarla en el interior de algo sencillo como un cofre de madera, de barro o de bronce-explico Alderic, hablando con un tono que indicaba ser de origen francés.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto otro reportero confundido-¿Cómo puede algo como eso frenar una maldición que según las leyendas tiene miles de años?-.

-1937 años para ser exactos-especifico Alderic-y la respuesta es muy sencilla, la maldición caer sobre las personas porque sin importar cuan nobles podamos ser y cuando nos guste ayudar a los demás, siempre existe algo de codicia en nuestro interior, llevarla en algo humilde como una caja de manera o de barro muestran un reflejo de humildad y compasión-.

-Eso quiere decir que ¿usted realmente cree en eso de la maldición?-pregunto otro reportero con un tono de voz entre burlón, sarcástico y lleno de escepticismo.

-Si algo he aprendido en mis viajes es que nunca debes dar por sentado que lo sabes todo, porque como bien decía mi padre; "no desprecies religión alguna, puesto que están consagradas al espíritu y tú no sabes lo que pudiera estar sujeto a apariencias insignificantes, desdeñar algo es fácil, pero es mejor comprenderlo"-explico Alderic con una sonrisa.

-¿Realmente piensa que la mala suerte puede caer sobre cualquier que este cerca de ella?-pregunto otra reportera con el mismo tono escéptico.

Justo en ese momento, Diagon, Nigel y Sebastián hicieron acto de aparición, acompañados por un grupo de Zombis-Wii, creo que esa la prueba que necesitaban-señalo Alderic sonriendo con total tranquilidad.

Al ver a los monstruos, la gente comenzó a correr aterrada, al tiempo que Diagon enfocaba su vista en donde se encontraba la caja-Ahí está, esa debe ser la Gema Esmeralda ¡Vayan por ella!-ordeno enviando a los Zombis, que se lanzaron a la batalla, en esta ocasión, los Zombis que aparecieron podrían ser considerados como los "fenómenos de circo", ya que cada uno tenía alguna deformidad que en tiempos antiguos e incluso actuales, podrían tacharlos de ser fenómenos.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo amigos?-pregunto Alderic con tono tranquilo.

-¡Hemos venidos por esa Gema, así que mejor quítate de nuestro camino o conviértete en comida para Zombi!-advirtió Diagon.

Alderic miro a Diagon fijamente, pero en ningún momento perdió su sonrisa-Lo siento meshie, pero no puedo darle la Gema a tipos cuya apariencia no me agrada en lo más mínimo-dijo Alderic sonriendo.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Sebastián mirándolo con furia.

-Me refiero a que no se la entregare a unos tipos que tienen un corazón tan lleno de maldad como ustedes-escupió Alderic-me repugnan los seres que solo quieren causar sufrimiento a las personas-.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, el sonido de seis motos capto la atención de todos, fue cuando los Rangers hicieron acto de aparición-¡Parece que llegamos a tiempo!-señalo Odd.

-¿Qué carajos es esa cosa?-exclamo Kenneth al ver al nuevo monstruo.

-¡Los Rangers! ¡Ustedes dos, encárguense de ellos, mientras yo hago entrar en razón a este tonto!-indico Diagon y los hermanos asintieron.

-¡Con todo placer!-declaro Sebastián, al tiempo que Nigel solo rugía con ferocidad-¡Muy bien hermano, demostrémosles lo que podemos hacer!-indico Sebastián y ambos dispararon un rayo de sus bocas.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Sunset y logrando maniobrar, evitaron el ataque muy a tiempo.

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Sebastián enviando a los Zombis contra los Rangers.

Los Rangers no tardaron en corresponder el ataque, aunque no pudieron evitar pensar que esos nuevos Zombis eran realmente aterradores, por no decir extraños, Starlight derribo a un Zombi que era jorobado y se dio cuenta de que tenía un nombre escrito en su ropa.

-Ay no-dijo comprendiendo todo-¡Estos Zombis son recientes!-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Sunset antes de recibir un golpe de parte de Nigel, al tiempo que Sebastián le disparaba un rayo.

-¡Veo que lo descubrieron, efectivamente, estos Zombis son recientes, pertenecían a un circo europeo, en el cual eran la atracción de fenómenos, todos ellos, al igual que mi hermano y yo, hasta que la Princesa Reiji apareció y nos ofreció algo mejor que solo servir de entretenimiento a las personas "normales"!-escupió Sebastián.

-¿Cómo qué?-cuestiono Aria molesta.

-¡Como aplastarlos y desmembrarlos, tratarlos del mismo modo en que ellos siempre lo han hecho, claro que todos ellos se negaron, pero cuando fueron mordidos no pudieron evitarlo, en cuanto a mí, tuve un destino mucho mejor, bueno, mi hermano y yo lo tuvimos!-.

-¡Estas enfermo o eres un tonto por creer en esas mentiras!-gruño Sunset.

-¡No me importa lo que tú y tus amigos crean! ¡Destrúyanlos!-indico Sebastián y los Zombis volvieron al ataque.

Mientras tanto, Alderic solo miraba como Diagon se acercaba lentamente a él-¿Qué esperas para entregarme la Gema? Los Rangers no podrán venir a ayudarte-señalo con tono amenazador.

-Wii, tienes razón, ellos están ocupados en estos momentos-reconoció Alderic, cuando Diagon lanzo un golpe contra él, mismo que Alderic detuvo con su mano.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Diagon al sentir la fuerza que estaba empleando Alderic para detenerlo, no era la de un humano normal.

-Por suerte para mí, no es que me encuentre indefenso-declaro al tiempo que su cuerpo brillaba con intensidad, lanzando a Diagon hacia atrás, revelando que estaba siendo cubierto por una densa sombra.

Conforme la sombra desaparecía, Alderic reapareció vistiendo armadura que color plateada, Lleva un sombrero grande, con un lado plegado sobre su parte superior, una capa sobre la cual Paladín porta unos anillos grandes que sirven como hombreras y un cinturón estilizado, y un pantalón adornado con apoyos alrededor de los tobillos.

-¿Qué es esto?-cuestiono Diagon al ver aparecer al chico en esa forma.

-Lamento mucho tener que decirte esto amigo mío, pero estas ante un miembro de los Diamond Heart y de los Golden Wind, puedes llamarme Grand Palladin-se presentó el guerrero sonriendo de forma divertida ante la expresión de asombro de Diagon.

Al ver lo que pasaba, los Rangers quedaron sorprendidos, no solo porque ese aventurero resulto ser un miembro más de sus aliados, sino que además, significaba que podrían encargarse de sus enemigos con algo más de tranquilidad, sin tener que preocuparse mucho por el hombre ni por la Gema.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Incluso Dulcea quedo sorprendida por la aparición de otro miembro de los guerreros que Zordon creo en el pasado, además de los Power Rangers, con la misión de proteger al Universo, no pudo evitar reírse al imaginarse cuantos miembros más podrían tener esas dos organizaciones.

-Zordon, en serio fuiste sumamente precavido-reconoció divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Tras acabar con los Zombis, los Rangers encararon a Nigel y Sebastián, mientras que Diagon se enfrentaba a Alderic, en una batalla en la que estaban muy igualados, los hermanos atacaban con todo lo que tenían, usando sus garras y demás, fue entonces que Aria rodo por el suelo tras recibir una patada de Nigel, misma que la lanzo contra un poste, que se dio cuenta de un detalle.

Cuando Starlight le disparo varias flechas de energía a Sebastián, Nigel bloqueo el ataque con su brazo, una acción que no pasó desapercibida para la Ranger Negro, quien entrecerró los ojos de manera analítica, decidiendo mantenerse a distancia para poder asegurarse que lo que vio era correcto.

Con cada Ranger atacándolo por distintos flancos, se pudo dar cuenta de que efectivamente, aunque Sebastián también participaba en la batalla, Nigel lo protegía mucho, demasiado, era tanta su protección hacia él que no le importaba ser herido.

-Ya veo-dijo comprendiendo todo y alejándose un poco para esperar el momento.

Sunset dio un salto y ataco con su espada, pero Nigel la sujeto del brazo, mientras él era la fuerza, Sebastián era el cerebro y vaya que le hacía honor a ello, pues se encargaba de planificar el plan de ataque.

-¡No importa lo que hagan, nosotros somos el equipo perfecto, este será su fin odiosos Power Rangers!-sentencio Sebastián.

-¡Yo no contaría con eso!-declaro Aria apareciendo de la nada y golpeando a Sebastián con fuerza, en cuanto lo hizo, Nigel lanzo un rugido de dolor, soltando a Sunset, mientras que la Ranger Negro continuaba su ataque en contra de Sebastián.

Nigel no era capaz de conseguir darle un solo golpe, debido a que Sebastián era más que su hermano, era la fuente de su vida, si dañaban a su hermano, entonces él recibía el daño 10 veces más, fue cuando Aria decidió darles otra muestra de su poder.

-¡Modo Blaster!-invoco disparándole a Sebastián y provocando que ambos quedaran entumidos.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Spike confundido.

-Mientras luchaban contra esa cosa me di cuenta de que ponía demasiado empeño en proteger a su hermano, el tumor en su estómago, eso me hizo pensar que era más que solo su hermano y mi teoría se confirmó cuando lo ataque, ambos están unidos, pero es Sebastián quien tiene la vida de ambos en sus manos-respondió Aria.

-Ya veo-dijo Sunset comprendiendo.

-Yo no entendí muy bien ¿me lo pueden repetir?-pregunto Odd confundido por la explicación de Aria, quien sintió deseos de volver a golpearlo.

-¡Solo concéntrate en atacar al monstruo que tiene en vez de panza!-indico Kenneth.

-¡Ah bueno! ¡Eso si lo puedo hacer!-aseguro Odd preparándose para la batalla.

Al ver que los dos hermanos estaban aturdidos por los tremendos ataques de Aria, los Rangers no dudaron en que debían aprovechar esa oportunidad-¡Modo Guardián!-invocaron pasando al siguiente nivel y comenzando a correr hacia ellos.

-¡Nigel! ¡Nigel! ¡Reacciona!-grito Sebastián alarmado, pero su hermano no lo escuchaba.

-¡Máximo Poder!-invocaron los Rangers transformándose en los seis rayos de luz con formas de sus respectivos Guardianes, embistiendo con fuerza a los dos hermanos, quienes cayeron al suelo y explotaron, dejando a los Rangers posando en señal de triunfo.

-¡Bien, ahora hay que ir a ayudar a Alderic cuanto antes!-indico Sunset, pero en esos momentos…

-¡No irán a ningún lado Rangers!-declaro Tsue apareciendo-¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco lanzando su conjuro y no paso mucho tiempo para que los dos hermanos reaparecieran en su forma gigante.

-¡Ahora si nos hicieron enojar Rangers!-declaro Sebastián, mientras su hermano solo rugía con furia.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-invocaron de inmediato y los Guardianes aparecieron, comenzando la combinación-¡Megazord Valquiria/Amazona Activado!-.

Ambos Megazord se prepararon para la contienda, misma que no tardo en comenzar cuando Nigel y Sebastián se lanzaron contra ellos, atacándolas con fuerza, Valquiria lanzo una patada, pero Nigel la detuvo y la levanto sin problemas, estrellándola contra Amazona.

Ambos Megazord rodaron por el suelo tras el impacto, más no tardaron en levantarse de nuevo, recibiendo una descarga de energía de parte de los dos hermanos-¡No te detengas Nigel, tenemos que acabar con ellos!-indico Sebastián y su hermano rugió con ferocidad.

-¡Esos dos ya me están comenzando a hartar!-gruño Kenneth.

-¡Recuerden lo que dijo Aria, Sebastián es la clave de vida de ese monstruo!-señalo Starlight.

-¡Por eso hay que concentrar nuestros ataques en esa cosa, el problema es que no creo que vaya a ser tan fácil como antes!-observo Aria sabiendo que si intentaban un ataque de frente, seguramente Nigel derribaría a los Megazord de nuevo, le hacía honor al hecho de que Sebastián lo llamara la fuerza bruta entre los dos.

Sunset tuvo una idea casi al instante-¡Creo que hay un modo de poder darle un buen golpe aunque lo proteja!-declaro sonriendo-¡Fénix Celestial!-.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA)**

El imponente Fénix volvió a hacer acto de aparición, blandiendo sus ponderosas alas y dirigiéndose al campo de batalla listo para actuar, tomando por sorpresa a los dos hermanos, el Fénix comenzó a golpearlos a cada uno, a Nigel con su devastador pico y a Sebastián con sus poderosas patas.

Con un golpe más, logro derribar a ambos hermanos, momento que el Fénix aprovecho para girar en el cielo-¿Lista Aria?-pregunto Sunset.

-¡Adelante!-acepto Aria y el Fénix se reflejó en el ojo de Amazona, combinándose con dicho Megazord.

Ambos hermanos se levantaron justo en el momento en que la nueva combinación se manifestaba-¿Qué estás haciendo Nigel? ¡Reacción rápido!-grito Sebastián alarmado, ya que su hermano estaba completamente perdido debido a los ataques que recibió del Fénix.

-¡Amazona! ¡Flecha de Fuego!-invoco Aria y la Amazona lanzo su último ataque contra Sebastián, dándole directamente y provocando que Nigel muriera, pues dicho ataque fue enviado por su hermano hacia él.

-¡No! ¡Sin Nigel no soy capaz de moverme!-exclamo alarmado.

-¡Malas noticias para ti!-sentencio Sunset, al tiempo que Valquiria se colocaba frente a él, sosteniendo su Sable de Luz.

Valquiria se lanzó a gran velocidad contra él-¡Valquiria! ¡A Girar!-dando su giro final, le dieron el último golpe a Sebastián, que finalmente cayó al suelo y exploto, marcando su final, mientras ambos Megazord posaban en señal de victoria.

-¡Muy bien amigos, pero aún tenemos trabajo que hacer!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Del mismo modo, la batalla entre Diagon y Alderic continuaba, el segundo había invocado una lanza y un escudo para la batalla, mismos que eran extremadamente duros, pero eso no iba a detener a Diagon, no cuando sabía que podría ser castigado en caso de fallar.

Lanzándole un rayo, Diagon espero acabar con él, pero Alderic se transportó entre las sombras, logrando evitar el impacto y reapareciendo en otro lado-¡Te devuelvo eso!-declaro alzando su lanza y haciéndola girar, creo una ráfaga que golpeo a Diagon con fuerza, empujándolo hacia atrás-¡Ya veo, no eres alguien que caiga tan fácilmente!-reconoció Diagon.

-¡No voy a ser vencido por algo tan tonto como eso!-declaro Diagon disponiéndose a seguir con la lucha, cuando varios disparos lo hicieron retroceder, mismos que fueron lanzados por las flechas de Starlight y el blaster de Aria.

-¡Se acabó el juego Diagon, vuelve a tu mundo y dile a tu ama que nuevamente ha perdido!-declaro Sunset.

Diagon se vio en desventaja numérica y opto por la retirada-Muy bien, pero no crean que han ganado, el Undead World es un mundo inmortal y no importa que seas una Shimmer, jamás podrás acabar con el poder de la Emperatriz-sentencio retirándose y dejando tanto a los Rangers como Alderic con bastante seriedad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica caminaba de un lado a otro en el salón del trono, siempre seguida por la mirada de sus subordinados-Ese monstruo no fue el doble de listo, sino el doble de tarado-gruño Necronomica-no puedo creer que los humanos tengan un dicho que dice "que dos cabezas piensan más que una"-.

-Creo que los humanos no tienen idea de lo que dicen-señalo Reiji divertida-realmente los Rangers están comenzando a convertirse en una molestia-.

-Pero no importa, tal vez no haya conseguido el Mal ni la Gema Esmeralda de Irlanda, pero de igual manera, aplastare a esos Power Rangers y a todo el linaje de los Shimmer-sentencio Necronomica formando un puño en su mano.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Tras su misión, los Rangers volvieron a su base, donde fueron recibidos por Dulcea, ya que su mentora quería conocer Alderic, quien apareció ante ella-Madame, mis colaboradores me hablaron de usted, pero se quedaron cortos al decir lo hermosa que es-dijo besando la mano de Dulcea.

-Gracias-dijo Dulcea sonriendo-aunque me sorprende que un miembro de dichas organizaciones se haya atrevido a traer una Gema tan peligrosa a una ciudad que es el blanco del Undead World-señalo.

-Oh madmuasel, me disculpo por los problemas que cause, no me imagine que esa cruel tirana se enterara de esto tan rápido, esperaba poder llevarla ante mis asociados lo más pronto posible y de la manera más discreta-se disculpó Alderic.

-¿Cómo llamas "discreta" al hecho de ser entrevistado por ese descubrimiento?-pregunto Aria de manera sarcástica.

-Ustedes dicen papas, yo digo patatas-respondió Alderic.

-Entonces ¿esa gema realmente trae mala suerte?-pregunto Kenneth con curiosidad.

-¿Le gustaría averiguarlo mi amigo?-pregunto Alderic sonriendo de forma algo maliciosa.

-No gracias, ya tengo suficiente mala suerte con este rubio que es mi mejor amigo-señalo Kenneth.

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir?-se preguntó Odd confundido.

Sunset miro fijamente a Alderic y este le devolvió la mirada, a quien no tardo en reconocer-Espera un momento, yo te he visto en alguna otra parte-observo y luego sonrió-es cierto, eres la chica que estudiaba en el extranjero, cuando fui a hablar con los estudiantes para que se motivaran a vivir sus vidas al máximo, veo que mi charla te influencio mucho, ya que ahora eres una Power Ranger-observo impresionado.

-No fue realmente su charla la que me hizo convertirme en uno exactamente, de hecho, nunca espere serlo-reconoció Sunset.

-Oh madame, las cosas que menos esperamos son siempre las mejores, siéntase feliz y honrada por formar parte de los guerreros más grandes que Zordon jamás creo-felicito el hombre-y me emociona mucho que finalmente alguien viva la vida al máximo-.

-No puedo discutir eso, ya que me gusta mucho viajar en moto-reconoció Sunset.

-Como dicen los americanos; cool-felicito Alderic.

Dulcea tosió un poco para captar la atención de todos-Creo que lo mejor sería que me dieras la gema, ya que no podemos permitir que ese poder caiga en malas manos y a diferencia del Mal, esta joya si puede destruirse-informo Dulcea.

-De acuerdo, además, ya le di una dura lección a mi gran y eterna rival, esa perra siempre piensa que es más aventurera que yo, pues a ver que piensa ahora que…-el sonido de un teléfono capto su atención, mismo que le pertenecía a él-discúlpenme un momento-.

Alderic reviso el mensaje que le llego y su expresión de felicidad desapareció para darle paso a una de incredibilidad, para luego convertirse en furia-¡Esa perra maldita! ¡Ahora mismo me las va a pagar!-grito saliendo corriendo del lugar, dejando tras de sí la caja con la Gema y a los Rangers confundidos.

-¿Qué carajos fue todo eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

Retrocediendo algunos instantes y poniendo atención al mensaje que Alderic recibió, se trataba de una foto que mostraba a una joven vestida como toda una arqueóloga, haciendo lo que parecía ser un tipo de surfeo sobre Zombis del Undead World, llevando en sus brazos a una niña, con varios miembros de Golden Wind y Diamond Heart peleando a su lado.

" _ **Luchando por salvar una aldea africada de una hora de cadáveres vivientes, haciendo surf sobre ellos, al tiempo que salvo a una pequeña**_

 _ **Con amor**_

 _ **Daring Doo"**_

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo aliado se ha unido a los Rangers, pero esto solo aumenta los deseos de Necronomica por acabar con todos"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _y yo disfrute hacerlo, ya que Aria lo hizo sin saber el motivo por el cual golpeo a ese tipo, bueno, ella sí, pero el idiota no, realmente fue algo que me gusto y mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _como me avistaste desde el otro día pensé que ya te la iban a tratar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _eso es algo que se descubrirá más adelante, por ahora volvemos con algunos OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _cuando eso pase se debe a que mi trabajo no me permitió responderlos, recuerda que a veces trabajo todo el día. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _la respuesta es muy simple, ella nunca aparece cuando ellos están cerca, eso es algo en lo que es muy cuidadosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _si la he visto y realmente ame esa escena, realmente esa serie es un insulto a los vampiros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _ciertamente, serán momentos sumamente tensos y vaya que Aria supo sacar sus emociones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _creo que muchos quieren hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _primero algunos OC más antes de ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _vaya que finalmente lo hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ya veo, me imagino que es alguien sumamente insoportable ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _que se diviertan mucho, espero que se la pasen muy bien y sin ningún susto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _pues ya no tienes que esperarlo más, porque aquí esta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Marie Caster, Olivia, Éire, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Magician Rose, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Gokash Z, Draizen, The LAV, Bowser3000000, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Kid Shooter, Wild Boy, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Moon-9215, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Wham Pillar One, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Dio The World, Franco, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, Polnareff Silver, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Zeppeli, Shazam, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Ichiro Rider, Revolver, Black Hunter, Speed Demon 24, Ryo Red, Hamon, Odín, Raft, Dark Digimon 16, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario, Freedom Gundam 96, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	50. Templo del Infierno

" _ **Mientras los Rangers se encontraban observando las noticias que redactaban sobre el descubrimiento de una temible Gema maldita, misma que captó la atención de Necronomica, decidieron que lo mejor sería evitar que esta cayera en sus manos para evitar que la usara en su contra, tras enviar a Diagon a la Tierra, junto con un nuevo monstruo, los Rangers recibieron la sorpresa de que el aventurero que descubrió dicha gema también es miembro de las dos organizaciones que Zordon fundo para combatir al mal en todo el Universo, como aliados de los Power Rangers, por lo tanto, mientras ellos luchaban contra los hermanos Nigel y Sebastián, Alderic, como se hacía llamar ese aventurero, se encargó de proteger la Gema de las garras de Diagon, eventualmente, consiguieron hacerlo retroceder y evitar que ese poder cayera en las crueles garras de Necronomica, pero esto solo significa que la guerra tomara un giro mucho peor"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 50**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 50 Templo del Infierno**

En algún lugar de la selva Amazona, una figura se encontraba cortando algunos matorrales que le estorbaban el paso, mientras se acercaba a lo que parecía ser un gigantesco templo que se encontraba justo en medio de la selva, cuando finalmente pudo salir de la espesa vegetación quedó ante el mismo.

Se trataba de una mujer alta (1.88cm de alto) y en forma. Hermosa y serena, ella tiene los ojos claros y un largo cabello oscuro. Ella lleva pendientes, camiseta purpura de tirantes falda recortada de igual color, jeans de color negro, un par de zapatos de tacón alto y una bufanda larga. De vez en cuando también usa un par de gafas de sol de aviador.

-No puedo creerlo, lo encontré, realmente lo hice, este es el templo que se perdió en la guerra contra el Undead World-dijo acercándose, pero apenas puso un pie en uno de los escalones, una descarga de energía la lanzo contra el suelo-debí saberlo…la barrera solo puede ser desactivada por una Shimmer, tengo que llamar a Dulcea cuanto antes-

Mientras la mujer sacaba de su mochila un comunicador diseñado especialmente para contactar a la mentora de los Rangers, una figura la observaba oculta en las sombras, se trataba de Sheer, quien al ver lo que descubrió se alarmo un poco y emprendió el vuelo de vuelta al Undead World.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

En cuanto Sheer hizo acto de aparición ante la Emperatriz, le dio la información sobre el descubrimiento que aquella mujer había hecho, cuando Necronomica escucho de qué se trataba, se levantó de golpe del trono.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Estas segura de que se trataba del Templo del Infierno?-cuestiono con furia.

-Eso me temo mi señora-reafirmo Sheer-esa mujer lo encontró, pero cuando quiso ingresar al mismo, no pudo hacerlo debido a la barrera mágica que lo protege-.

-Pues claro que no iba a poder conseguirlo, solo una Shimmer y aquellos que tengan su permiso pueden ingresar al mismo-gruño Necronomica caminando con furia-pero eso no quiere decir que no puede ser destruido, es hora de recurrir a un nuevo monstruo para esta misión-.

-Mi señora-intervino Gremlin Listo-ya que se trata de una selva sugiero usar a un monstruo adecuado para ese tipo de ambiente, permítame presentarle a Crawler-anuncio al tiempo que el monstruo aparecía.

El nuevo monstruo que apareció tenía la apariencia de un insecto, pero con claras bases humanas, así como también dobles articulaciones para poder hacer grandes acrobacias, finalmente, sus manos se fundieron en garras sumamente destructivas y lo bastante fuertes para cortar el acero.

-A su servicio-se presentó el monstruo reverenciando a Necronomica.

-Bien, Sheer, Tsue y Yabaiba, vayan a la Tierra y destruyan ese templo, no permitan que los Rangers lleguen al mismo, en especial Sunset Shimmer-indico Necronomica con frialdad y crueldad.

-Como ordene-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

En cuanto los Rangers recibieron el llamado de Dulcea, no tardaron en llegar a su base-¿Qué sucede Dulcea?-pregunto Sunset.

-¿Qué planea la bruja del mal esta vez?-pregunto Kenneth listo para comenzar una nueva batalla en contra del Undead World.

-Esta vez no se trata del Undead World-respondió Dulcea con tono serio-recibimos un llamado de una amiga mía, su nombre es Adara Andiric, se encontraba explorando las selvas amazónicas en búsqueda de algo que podría ayudarnos a derrotar a Necronomica de una vez por todas-.

Al escuchar eso, los Rangers se vieron entre sí confundidos y emocionados por la noticia, aunque Aria mostro una actitud algo escéptica-¿De qué se trata exactamente?-pregunto cruzada de brazos.

Dulcea miro a los Rangers y con tono sumamente serio respondió-Del Templo del Infierno-revelo y todo rastro de escepticismo desapareció del rostro de Aria, para dar paso a la sorpresa.

-¿El Templo del Infierno?-pregunto Starlight confundida y Dulcea asintió.

-Hace mucho tiempo, la primera de los Shimmer creo un santuario sagrado donde se honraba el poder del fuego, pero en aquel entonces se honraba por su poder destructivo, fue cuando su hija ocupo su lugar que el fuego comenzó a ser venerado como una fuerza para el bien y la vida, claro, sin olvidar sus capacidades de destrucción-reconoció con algo de diversión.

-¿Entonces los Shimmer siempre han sido chicas?-pregunto Odd confundido y algo entusiasmado al imaginárselas.

-Debieron ser como las guerreras amazonas y valquirias-observo Spike.

-No estás tan lejos de la verdad, pero nos estamos desviando del asunto, el caso es que en ese templo existen los secretos de sus poderes, como llegaron a usar el fuego como medio para destruir o para crear, incluso para devolver vida, una llama tan intensa y poderosa que sería capaz de erradicar la maldad de aquellos que no mueren-

-Necronomica-comprendió Sunset cruzada de brazos y Dulcea asintió.

-Cuando el Undead World lanzo su ataque a su mundo de origen, tu madre y tu padre sabían que ese lugar sería uno de los blancos de Necronomica, así que para protegerlo, le pidieron a los padres de Aria, quienes eran hechiceros sumamente poderosos, que usaran su magia para enviarlo a otro mundo, para que de ese modo, la Emperatriz no pudiera dañarlo, nunca supimos en donde se encontraba, pero cuando llegue a este mundo y forme el Árbol de la Vida, sentí la energía del templo, no pude ubicarla, por eso le pedí a Adara que lo buscara y me informara en cuanto lo encontrara, aunque no supimos con exactitud en donde se encontraba, había pistas de que podría estar en alguna parte de la selva Amazonas-explico Dulcea.

-Y creo que finalmente lo encontró ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Aria.

-Efectivamente, deben ir cuanto antes a la Amazona y reunirse con Adara, ellas los guiara hasta el templo y una vez ahí, estoy segura de que descubrirás el secreto del poder que llevas en tu interior-explico Dulcea sonriéndole a Sunset.

La peli fuego se quedó pensando un momento, esta era una buena oportunidad para conocer más sobre sí misma, sus orígenes y sobre sus antepasados, además de la perfecta oportunidad para conocer a fondo el poder que finalmente pondría fin a la maldad de Necronomica.

-Muy bien, iremos de inmediato-acepto Sunset.

Dulcea asintió-Recuerden esto, el templo se encuentra protegido por una barrera de energía que solo una Shimmer puede pasar, además de aquellos a los que ella permita pasar ¿entendido?-pregunto Dulcea.

-Entendido-respondieron los Rangers.

-Bien, buena suerte y que el poder los proteja-les deseo Dulcea empleando su magia para enviarlos a la selva Amazona.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Amazonas**

Los Rangers aparecieron justo al lado del majestuoso y legendario río, mismo que además de ser uno de los más grandes del mundo, también albergaba a varios de los animales más impresionantes, hermosos y letales de todo el mundo, desde pequeños pero mortales insectos hasta la temible y legendaria Anaconda.

-Bienvenidos al Amazonas-dijo Starlight sonriendo y quedando maravillada ante la belleza del lugar.

-Realmente es impresionante-señalo Sunset, ya que ese lugar era de los pocos que no había visitado en sus viajes por el mundo.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, Adara no tardo en encontrarlo-¡Rangers!-saludo acercándoseles-que gusto ver que recibieron mi mensaje-.

-Supongo que usted es Adara-dijo Aria.

-Efectivamente-cuando Adara fijo su atención en Sunset, no pudo evitar sonreír-y me imagino que tú eres la Shimmer-.

-Lo soy, me llamo Sunset Shimmer-se presentó la peli fuego.

Adara la miro detenidamente y se dio cuenta del enorme parecido que tenía con Shen, sonriendo al sentir el aura de la llama sagrada en su interior, Adara les pidió que la siguieran y que se mantuvieran juntos, ya que el Amazonas era un lugar sumamente peligroso.

-Por favor, somos los Power Rangers, no hay nada peligroso para nosotros-aseguro Odd chocando contra un árbol de frente.

-Tarado-murmuro Kenneth.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El grupo siguió a Adara por el camino que ella misma improviso para facilitar la marcha del grupo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aun fuera un sendero difícil de cruzar, más de una vez, los chicos estuvieron a punto de tropezar, además de los temibles mosquitos que no paraban de picarlos, mientras que Odd solo decía que se preguntaba si lo que decía la película "Anaconda" era cierto, que estas serpientes podían comerse a los humanos.

Spike solo pudo pensar lo mucho que le habría gustado a Applejack haber ido a algo como eso, ella era sumamente aventurera y seguramente, disfrutaría mucho ese tipo de viajes, mientras que Rarity…no pudo evitar reírse al imaginársela haciendo uno de sus característicos dramas.

-Ya hemos llegado-informo Adara, cuando el templo quedo ante los Rangers, Sunset no pudo evitar sentir una conexión con ese lugar, en especial al ver que en la parte baja del mismo, justo donde comenzaban los escalones, había dos estatuas, del lado derecho estaba un Fénix y del lado izquierdo un Dragón, los máximos representantes del poder del fuego.

-Vaya, este sitio realmente es impresionante-reconoció Starlight sorprendida por el templo.

-Lo sé, realmente es difícil creer que estuvo oculto…-Adara no pudo terminar, ya que Odd hizo lo que mejor hace.

-¡El último en llegar es un huevo podrido!-grito corriendo hacia el templo.

-¡Odd! ¡Espera!-grito Kenneth, pero fue muy tarde y Odd choco contra la barrera, misma que lo lanzo sumamente lejos debido a la velocidad con la que choco contra la misma-Dulcea nos dijo que tenía una BARRERA-le recordó Kenneth.

-Ah sí…creo que lo olvide…-dijo Odd adolorido.

Adara miro a Sunset y a Aria con confusión, aunque la primera estaba concentrada en el templo, la segunda solo bufo-No preguntes, a veces ni siquiera yo entiendo como no lo he acabado-gruño molesta.

-Bueno, creo que Sunset es la que debe ingresar al mismo ahora-sugirió Starlight y el grupo asintió.

La peli fuego se dispuso a cruzar la barrera y luego permitirles el acceso a sus amigos, cuando un disparo salió de la nada, golpeándolos con fuerza y derribándolos-¡Gracias por mostrarnos el camino Rangers!-declaro Tsue apareciendo.

-¡Oh genial! ¡Ya me parecía que todo estaba siendo muy fácil!-gruño Kenneth.

-No creí que los encontraríamos tan pronto-señalo Adara levantándose también al ver al Undead World.

Fue entonces cuando Crawler hizo acto de aparición-¡Muy bien Rangers, prepárense para ver como ese templo es destruido!-sentencio disparándole un rayo, mismo que realmente destruyo una parte del templo.

-¡No podemos permitir que lo destruyan!-exclamo Adara alarmada.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-invocaron los seis Rangers, quedando ante sus enemigos.

-¡Zombis!-esta vez, los Zombis que aparecieron lucían como tribus que vivían en el Amazona, armados con lanzas, hachas de piedra, entre otras cosas de aspecto primitivo-¡Ataquen!-.

Los Rangers rápidamente se lanzaron al ataque, mientras que Sheer iba tras Adara, Tsue por Starlight y Yabaiba por Kenneth, dejando a Sunset peleando con Crawler, cuando Sheer quedo ante Adara, la primera sonrió de forma siniestras.

-¡Te tengo que dar las gracias por haber encontrado este lugar, así que considérate afortunada por te daré una muerte rápida e indolora!-sentencio Sheer lanzándole varias shurikens.

Pero Adara movió sus manos y lanzo varias estrellas de fuego que destruyeron las armas de Sheer, para asombro de la guerrera-¡No creas que no sé cómo defenderme, ya tengo experiencia luchando contra tipejos como Diagon!-revelo colocándose en posición de artes marciales.

-Eso veo-reconoció Sheer sonriendo-entonces dejemos de lado los poderes y las armas, veamos quien de las dos es la mejor artista marcial-reto colocándose en guardia y comenzando su batalla.

Por su parte, Sunset fue sujetada por las garras de Crawler y lanzada por los aires, haciéndose a un lado muy a tiempo, ya que la garra de Crawler literalmente devasto una roca gigante con mucha facilidad, la peli fuego dio un salto y ataco con su espada, misma que fue bloqueada por el monstruo.

-¡Mierda!-gruño Sunset.

-¡No eres tan buena como crees, esperaba algo mejor de la hija de Shen Shimmer, ella siempre fue un verdadero problema!-declaro lanzándola por los aires, para luego dispararle un rayo, mismo que fue bloqueado y devuelto por Aria.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Aria ayudándole a levantarse.

-Estoy bien, pero sean cuidadosos, ese tipo es más fuerte de lo que aparenta-indico Sunset.

Los demás Rangers no tardaron en llegar, al tiempo que Tsue y Yabaiba llegaban al lado de Crawler-¡Ese templo nunca será visto por ti Ranger Roja, sus secretos desaparecerán, te lo podemos asegurar!-aseguro Tsue con dureza.

-¡Y la Emperatriz Necronomica podrá por fin ponerle un final a todo su mundo!-sentencio Yabaiba.

-¡Pero ustedes no estarán aquí para verlo!-declaro Crawler golpeando el suelo con sus garras y abriendo una grieta en dirección a los Rangers, quienes saltaron muy a tiempo.

Las únicas que no se daban cuenta de lo que se acercaban eran Adara y Sheer, quienes seguían enfrascadas en su batalla de artes marciales, demostrando que cada una era una tremenda experta, por Sheer era un tipo de Kunoichi, es decir, una mujer Ninja, lo que significaba que tenía grandes conocimientos en las artes marciales, pero Adara tampoco se quedaba atrás, ya que también poseía una habilidad para el combate sumamente admirable.

-¡Adara cuidado!-grito Sunset y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se acercaba.

Al ver lo que se avecinaba, rápidamente Adara le dio una patada a Sheer, para poder impulsarse hacia atrás y evitar la grieta, misma que se abrió en un agujero-¡Maldición!-gruño Crawler al ver que nadie cayó en su ataque.

-¡Este insecto sobre alimentado me está cansando!-gruño Kenneth.

-¡Hora de mostrarle lo que hace el poder de seis Rangers!-indico Sunset.

-¡Modo Guardián!-invocaron transformándose rápidamente al segundo nivel.

-¡No importa que sus trajes se vuelvan más brillantes, eso no hará diferencia alguna!-declaro Crawler lanzándose a la batalla una vez más, los Rangers también lo hicieron.

-¡Máximo Poder!-invocaron transformándose en sus Guardianes y golpeando a Crawler como los destellos de luz en que se convierten.

Al sentir ese tremendo poder, Crawler cayó al suelo, explotando en pedazos, mientras los Rangers posaban en señal de triunfo-¡Power Rangers!-.

-¡Ese insecto terminó como cualquier cucaracha!-exclamo Yabaiba molesto.

-Pero no por mucho tiempo ¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-en cuanto Tsue invoco su conjuro, el monstruo Crawler hizo acto de reaparición en su forma gigante.

-¡Es hora de almorzar y el menú de hoy son Power Rangers!-declaro riéndose con maldad.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-los poderosos Guardianes volvieron a hacer acto de aparición, listos para su batalla en contra de ese monstruo-¡Megazord Valquiria/Amazona activado!-invocaron las dos primas al mismo tiempo.

Los dos Megazord encararon a Crawler, que solo rugió con ferocidad, al tiempo que se lanzaba a la batalla, del mismo modo, Sheer volvió a su encuentro con Adara, lanzándole varias patadas, que la chica bloqueo con sus brazos, pero antes de poder contraatacar, fue derribada por un rayo de Tsue.

-¡Ya que eres la única que queda para impedir que nos acerquemos al templo, acabaremos contigo y luego con ese lugar!-aseguro la hechicera.

Pero Adara se levantó sin problema alguno, sonriendo de forma maliciosa-Si creen que solo por ser tres vs uno podrá vencerme, están cometiendo un terrible error-expreso en tono burlón.

-¡Ya veremos!-sentencio Yabaiba y los tres se lanzaron a la batalla.

Por su parte, Crawler comenzó a hacer uso de sus magníficas articulaciones para atacar a los dos Megazord a gran velocidad, además de que sus garras en serio eran algo sumamente peligroso y poderoso, golpeándolos con un gran poder y fuerza, provocando que casi caigan.

-¡Ya verás!-bramo Aria lanzando un golpe con su lanza, mismo que Crawler esquivo dando un potente salto, para después contraatacar con una ráfaga de patadas y un golpe en x con sus garras.

Valquiria apareció en esos momentos y ataco con un golpe, dándole justo en la cara a Crawler, pero este no tardo en volver al ataque-¡Rangers! ¡No parecen comprender que soy invencible!-se burló divertido.

-¡Ya veremos qué tan cierto es esto!-declaro Sunset, al tiempo que Amazona se colocaba al lado de Valquiria.

-¡Son más ingenuos de lo que creí!-lanzándose de nuevo a gran velocidad, Crawler se dispuso a golpear a ambos Megazord de nuevo con sus garras, pero esta vez, tanto Valquiria como Amazona lograron detener el ataque muy a tiempo, luchando por dominar al temible insecto humanoide, no estaba siendo nada fácil, pero eventualmente comenzaron a ganar terreno.

-¡Empujen!-grito Sunset y gritando todos, lograron lanzar a Crawler por los aires.

El monstruo cayó pesadamente en el suelo, al tiempo que los Megazord se preparaban para seguir con el combate-¡Sable de Luz!-.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA** **)**

Al obtener su sable, al tiempo que Amazona empuñaba su lanza, ambos Megazord encararon a Crawler una vez más, quien se levantó de nuevo listo para continuar con su batalla-¡Voy a devorar a sus patéticos robots y a escupir sus huesos!-declaro lanzándose al ataque una vez más.

Los dos Megazord también hicieron lo mismo, acercándose a su oponente, cuando estaban lo bastante cerca, lanzaron un ataque al mismo tiempo con su sable y lanza respectivamente, los ataque chocaron con las garras de Crawler, rompiéndolas en pedazos, para asombro del monstruo.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-bramo sintiendo mucho dolor al perder sus poderosas garras.

Valquiria y Amazona lanzaron un ataque al mismo tiempo con sus armas, golpeándolo con fuerza y obligándolo a retroceder, tras eso, ambas Megazord juntaron sus armas en posición de cruz, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban.

-¡Valquiria/Amazona! ¡Relámpago de la Luz!-invocaron lanzando su ataque como un potente relámpago, golpeando con fuerza a Crawler.

-¡No! ¡Esto no debía terminar así!-declaro cayendo al suelo y explotando, esta vez, de forma definitiva, dejando a ambos Megazord posar en señal de triunfo, pero el trabajo de los Rangers todavía no estaba terminado, ya que Adara estaba en medio de una batalla contra tres de sus rivales.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Pero Adara era capaz de lidiar con los tres esbirros de Necronomica con mucha maestría, demostrando su gran habilidad de combate, por no decir que tenía una sorpresa escondida para ellos.

-Parece que ya estas casi vencida-se burló Tsue sonriéndole de forma cruel.

-Y contigo fuera del camino nos encargaremos de estas ruinas de una vez por todas-agrego Sheer sonriendo.

-La Emperatriz estará tan complacida por nuestro logro que nos ascenderá a generales-aseguro Yabaiba con tono emocionado.

Al escuchar eso, Adara sonrió de forma maliciosa-Yo no contaría con eso-sentencio al tiempo que su cuerpo irradiaba un aura de color rojo con detalles blancos, al tiempo que le surgían un par de alas, siendo una de fuego y la otra de hielo.

-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo Tsue ante eso.

Una vez que invoco sus dos alas, emprendió el vuelo, dando un giro de manera elegante, formando una llamarada en su mano derecha y un orbe de hielo en su mano izquierda, combinando ambas energías, las lanzo contra los tres villanos, dándoles directamente y lanzándolos por los aires, provocando que cayeran al suelo con mucha fuerza.

Con los tres villanos en el suelo, Adara descendió y los encaro-Parece que sus planes de destrucción no podrán llevarse a cabo-señalo sonriendo y con ambas manos en sus caderas.

Tsue se dispuso a decirle algo, cuando los Rangers hicieron acto de aparición, listos para darle batalla de nuevo, apretando sus puños con furia, los tres villanos no tuvieron más opción que retirarse, mientras los Rangers llegaban con su nueva amiga.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Starlight.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien, esos tres no son nada para mí-aseguro Adara sonriéndoles a los chicos.

-Eso veo, se puede ver que tus poderes son asombrosos-dijo Kenneth sorprendido por las habilidades de Adara, que solo sonrió ante las palabras.

-Muchas gracias pequeño amigo-dijo acariciándole la cabeza de forma juguetona, provocando que Kenneth endureciera su mirada con algo de furia al ser llamado "pequeño", detestaba que se lo dijeran-bueno, sugiero que entremos al templo antes de que algo más ocurra-.

-Yo opino lo mismo-dijo Sunset mirando hacia el templo.

El grupo avanzo hasta quedar al pie del mismo, cuando Odd se dispuso a entrar, Kenneth lo detuvo y el rubio recordó lo que ocurrió la última vez que intento entrar, recibiendo una descarga eléctrica que lo lanzo al otro lado del lugar, la peli fuego tomo todo el aire que pudo y se dispuso a poner un pie en el primer escalón, aunque estaba algo temerosa, ya que le preocupaba que la barrera la arrojara lejos.

Al ver que estaba algo dudosa, Aria le ayudo dándole un empujón por sorpresa, provocando que subiera al primer escalón sin ningún problema-¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-cuestiono mirándola con molestia.

-Te estabas tardando mucho en decidirte, así que solo te di una mano-explico Aria sin darle la menor importancia y Sunset solo gruño.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro del área del templo y que la barrera no la rechazo, no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque antes de seguir miro a la cima-¡Soy Sunset Shimmer! ¡Hija de Shen Shimmer y ellos son mis amigos, por lo tanto, autorizo que ellos puedan ingresar a este lugar sagrado!-grito con fuerza.

Todos esperaban que algo ocurriera, pero en varios segundos no paso absolutamente nada-Bueno ¿Quién será el primero en comprobar si funciono o no?-pregunto Spike y Kenneth le dio una patada a Odd, con la cual hizo que él entrara, aunque cayó contra el escalón.

-Yo creo que ya podemos entrar-dijo Kenneth y el grupo avanzo.

-¡Eso fue a traición!-grito Odd molesto y comenzando a seguirlos.

Como cualquier templo antiguo, siendo Maya o Azteca, se debía llegar a la cima por una gran cantidad de escalones, siendo Sunset, Aria y Adara quienes no tenían muchos problemas, aunque claro, también se estaban cansando, a Starlight le costaba un poco mantener el paso, pero igual seguía subiendo, dejando a los tres chicos sosteniendo con sus manos y pies para poder subir.

-Todavía…no…llegamos…ni a la mitad…-dijo Spike al ver que aún estaba algo retirada la cima.

-¿Por qué siempre…construyen templos…con tantos escalones…?-se preguntó Kenneth.

Tras varios minutos, siendo una hora exacta, finalmente consiguieron llegar a la cima, incluso Sunset, Aria y Adara tuvieron que detenerse un momento para recuperar el aliento, Starlight se sentó en el suelo y finalmente, los tres chicos quedaron tendidos en el suelo.

-Fue…un poco más difícil…de lo que creí…-reconoció Adara-no se veía…tan alto…desde el suelo…-.

Sunset quiso decir algo, cuando de pronto, sintió algo extraño, la sensación de que alguien la estaba llamando, viendo hacia la entrada, se dirigió al interior del templo, captando la atención de sus amigos.

-¿Por qué…no podemos…quedarnos…un rato…así?-pregunto Odd y el grupo comenzó a seguirla.

Mientras avanzaba, Sunset parecía estar en trance y era tal, que no se daba cuenta de la estructura del lugar, ya que había muchas inscripciones en las paredes, la mayoría de ellas imágenes de mujeres guerreras empleando el poder del fuego, invocando a los Dragones o al Fénix, finalmente, llegaron al que parecía ser el principal salón del templo, donde se encontraba la estatua de una mujer que se parecía mucho a Sunset, solo que mucho mayor, de unos 30 a 40 años.

-Guau, es idéntica a Sunset-observo Odd.

-Ella es la primer Shimmer que existió-explico Adara acercándose-Flame Shimmer-.

-Flame…Shimmer-murmuro Sunset mirando fijamente la estatua de su ancestro, pasaron varios segundos y de pronto, los ojos de la peli fuego se volvieron blancos, brillando con intensidad, al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a levitar.

-¡Sunset!-gritaron sus amigos tratando de ayudarla, pero fueron repelidos por una onda de energía de fuego.

Atrapada en su trance, Sunset fue víctima de varias visiones, sus ancestros usando el poder del fuego, pasando a varias guerreras que fueron cambiando los métodos, llegando hasta su madre, quien empleo su poder para sellar al Undead World, vio todas las batallas que habían tenido en contra de las tropas de Necronomica.

También vio a todas las personas que amaba y aquellos que la lastimaron, sus peores momentos, la violación a manos de Sombra y cuando Twilight le rompió el corazón, seguido de visiones de batallas contra monstruos que nunca había visto, sobresaliendo la imagen de una guerrera de tamaño considerable y poder abrumador, siete Zords con forma humanoide formando un Megazord impresionante y atacando a ese ente maligno.

Se vio así misma en su forma Ranger envuelta en llamas rojas y doradas, así como también a una misteriosa chica con sonrisa cruel y sádica, finalizando con la imagen de ella misma, con su forma Ranger del lado derecho y una forma demoniaca de su lado izquierdo.

Abriendo sus ojos de golpe, Sunset cayó de rodillas y comenzó a recuperar el aliento tras esa visión, al tiempo que Adara y sus amigos se acercaban a ella-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Starlight.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?-pregunto Adara.

Sunset no respondió de inmediato, miro nuevamente a la estatua y una nueva visión apareció ante ella, la visión de…-Twilight-murmuro-vi a Twilight y también…vi muchas otras cosas…no lo puedo explicar…pero…creo que significan que algo mucho peor está por venir-.

-Eso…no es muy alentador-dijo Kenneth y el silencio inundo todo el lugar, preguntándose qué iba a ocurrir.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Unas misteriosas visiones han llenado la cabeza de Sunset ¿Cuál será el significado de estas visiones y que consecuencias traerán para el futuro? La noche de Necronomica se acerca cada vez más"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR NO HABER RESPONDIDO A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS NI POR HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES, PERO SI LEYERON EL ANUNCIO QUE DEJE ANTES SABRAN QUE FUE PORQUE MI COMPUTADORA SE ME DESCOMPUSO Y NO PUDE HACER NADA, POR FORTUNA, PARECE QUE YA ESTA MEJOR, ASÍ QUE YA PODEMOS VOLVER AL RITMO NORMAL**

 **Ángel María NF:** _créeme, sé perfectamente de lo que hablas y aunque estoy feliz por lo que ha pasado, también soy realista, las cosas no pueden volver a la normalidad de la noche a la mañana, especialmente por como dejo Twilight las cosas, tiene mucho trabajo por delante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _seguiremos con los OC por otro ratito y luego los últimos capítulos de esta temporada y espero que todo haya salido bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _un dolor de muelas no es poca cosa, eso yo lo sé, ya me han sacado tres muelas del juicio porque no aguantaba el maldito dolor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _realmente será interesante cuando se vean frente a frente, en especial por como compiten. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por ahora hemos visto aparecer a algunos OC, pero pronto veremos más de esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _afortunadamente no, por suerte, donde vivo son muy tolerable a muchos aspectos, entre ellos festividades por diversas razones, pero lo admito, uno de mis sueños frustrados de infancia fue disfrazarme para salir a pedir dulces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _ciertamente, aunque nunca entendí porque motivos dicen y afirman que Drácula balbucea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _me alegra que te gustara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _uno de mis episodios favoritos, especialmente por cómo termina todo al final para Jackie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _sería raro que no lo hiciera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _ni yo mismo lo sé amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _veré si me alcanza el tiempo, ya que todavía quedan OC por mostrar, en serio, son varios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _de nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _vaya ¿y es una mujer ya mayor o esta joven? Porque mi hermana mayor también tuvo un problema con otra tipa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _ok…igual espero que se la pasen bien, aunque tú te la pases durmiendo, porque esa impresión me da. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _ciertamente, recuerdo que hace mucho vi una caricatura donde un hombre encontraba una perla negra que otorgaba una gran suerte, la mejor de todas, por desgracia, inmediatamente después llegaba una mala suerte sumamente peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _si te refieres a los OC…ni yo mismo lo sé, ya que todavía son demasiados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _curioso, ya que por mi parte, el fic que tanto he esperado finalmente me ha dejado más que satisfecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _que les vaya muy bien a todos los que van. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _he estado al tanto de esto, pero en serio no entiendo que pretenden con esa idea tan tonta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ya veo, gracias por el aviso y que te la pases bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Gokash Z, The LAV, Draizen, Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Shazam, Franco, Sombra 02, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Gaou Tyranus, Tetsuma Gundam, El Monitor,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	51. Vengadores

" _ **Tras recibir el llamado de una vieja amiga suya, Dulcea envió a los Rangers a la selva Amazonas, para que se reunieron con Adara, una guerrera que recientemente descubrió el Templo del Infierno, un lugar que era sagrado para los Shimmer, es decir, los ancestros de Sunset, esperando que en ese lugar se encontrara la clave para poder derrotar a Necronomica, naturalmente, el Undead World no iba a permitir que tuvieran acceso a dicho luchar, por lo trataron de impedirlo, afortunadamente, el trabajo en equipo de los Rangers y de Adara permitió que la misión pudiera completarse, una vez que sus enemigos se vieron obligados a retirarse, Sunset y sus amigos ingresaron al templo, una vez dentro, encontraron la estatua de la tátara abuela de Sunset, quien le dio una visiones muy extrañas, tanto de su pasado como de cosas que todavía no han sucedido ¿Qué significado traerán consigo?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 51**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 51 Vengadores**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Tras contarle a Dulcea lo que ocurrió en el Amazona, así como también la extraña visión que tuvo Sunset, su mentora ahora estaba sumamente pensativa, mientras Adara esperaba a cierta distancia del grupo, preguntándose qué conclusiones sacaría la vieja discípula de Zordon.

-Ya veo, entonces no viste algo que realmente pudieras comprender-dijo mirando a Sunset.

-Todo fue muy confuso…de hecho…no entiendo mucho de lo que vi…todo paso tan rápido…pero sí pude ver muchas imágenes de mi pasado y de lo que ocurrió en Canterlot hace unos meses-reconoció la peli fuego, provocando que Dulcea la mirara con compasión, Aria se tensara y Spike agachara la cabeza como siempre solía hacerlo.

-¿Qué conclusión sacas al respecto Dulcea?-pregunto Adara mirando a su amiga.

Dulcea se quedó pensando un momento en la pregunta de su amiga, realmente debía pensar con mucho cuidado la respuesta que daría, ya que esta podría significar mucho para sus Rangers, aunque no estaba del todo segura de que podrían significar esas visiones.

-Realmente no hay mucho que pueda decir, ya que muchas veces, las visiones no nos dicen mucho de lo que se avecina, pero Sunset también dijo que vio visiones de monstruos con los cuales no han combatido ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Dulcea y Sunset asintió-eso quiere decir que no solo tuviste visiones del pasado sino también del futuro-.

-Vaya, las cosas mágicas siempre son complicadas-dijo Kenneth cruzándose de brazos y sintiéndose algo frustrados.

-Es cierto y realmente no nos dice nada de como poder poner fin a la maldad del Undead World de una vez por todas-intervino Starlight con ambas manos en la cadera.

Aria se rio al escuchar eso-Por favor ¿realmente pensaron que todo sería tan fácil?-pregunto divertida.

-Bueno, nos gustaría que por una maldita vez las cosas no fueran tan complicadas-señalo Kenneth-realmente es mucho pedir que el Universo nos dé una respuesta directa-.

-Zordon una vez me dijo que "muchas veces las respuestas directas no son las mejores"-recordó Dulcea-además, estas visiones pueden ser de suma importancia para que Sunset comprenda a la perfección el poder que lleva en su interior y como usarlo, dime Sunset ¿Qué piensas tú al respecto?-pregunto Dulcea mirando a su Ranger.

La líder de los Guardianes de la Vida guardo silencio ante aquella pregunta, no sabía cómo responderla, realmente era algo que debía meditar totalmente, en especial porque apenas hace algunos meses su vida dio un giro de 180 grados, nunca se imaginó ser Power Ranger y menos hija de una gran guerrera, y ahora, descendiente de una larga dinastía de poderosas guerreras.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Naturalmente, el fracaso de sus tres esbirros fue una razón muy válida para castigarlos, ya que no solo no pudieron destruir el templo, sino que ni siquiera impidieron que Sunset ingresara al mismo, lo que significaba que ahora tenía ciertos conocimientos sobre su linaje y el poder que tenía.

-Realmente lo echaron a perder esta vez-gruño mirándolos con ojos asesinos, provocando que los tres se encogieran de miedo.

-¡Perdónenos su majestad!-suplicaron los tres villanos.

-Por fortuna, el que todavía estemos aquí quiere decir que a pesar de haber entrado al templo, Shimmer todavía no tiene los conocimientos necesarios para usar su poder en nuestra contra-expreso la Emperatriz-por fortuna, el que sigamos aquí significa que aún no descubre del todo el poder que tiene en su interior, eso nos da algo de tiempo, pero debemos evitar que lo llegue a averiguar, por ello debemos mantenerla ocupada, hacer que deje de lado sus investigaciones sobre su linaje-.

-¡Y yo ya tengo un plan para mantenerla ocupada mami!-declaro Reiji contenta-¡Ya que mi futura muñeca favorita tiene manía de ser una heroína, entonces todo lo que hay que haces es seguir lanzando ataques que la mantengan a ella y a sus amigos ocupados, de ese modo no podrá conocer todo su potencial!-.

-Una idea sumamente brillante mi pequeño retoño de la oscuridad-felicito Necronomica con maldad-pero no solo tenemos que lanzar ataques para distraerla de su misión para conectarse con su poder y sus ancestros, también tenemos que lanzarlos para conseguir la máxima destrucción de la Tierra-.

-No te preocupes mami, ya pensé en eso también, de hecho, tengo entendido que hay un volcán inactivo a las afueras de Angel Grove, podríamos activarlo para causar una gran devastación en la ciudad-explico Reiji.

-¡Brillante! Una erupción volcánica es algo que hasta los Rangers tendrán problemas en manejar, solo necesitamos al monstruo indicado para la tarea-expreso Necronomica.

-¡También ya lo tengo listo! ¡Te presento a Salamandra!-llamo Reiji y el nuevo monstruo hizo acto de aparición.

-¡A su servicio!-se presentó Salamandra, cuya apariencia era precisamente la de una salamandra humanoide, solo que de piel rojiza, con picos amarillos en su cabeza y espalda, así como dos filosos cuernos en los costados de su cabeza, así como también filosos dientes y colmillos que sobresalían de su boca.

-¡Salamandra tiene la capacidad de controlar el fuego en todas sus formas, ya sea en magma, lava o en llamarada, él podrá provocar la erupción volcánica que arrasara con toda esa ciudad!-explico Reiji.

-Bien, enviaremos a Segadora y a Diagon con él para asegurar el triunfo, si lo deseas tú también puedes ir, estoy segura de esta será una combinación sumamente destructiva-aseguro Necronomica con total confianza en el plan de su hija.

-¡Ya verás que obtendremos una gran victoria mami!-aseguro Reiji.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Cerca del volcán que se mencionaba, se había abierto un centro turístico para personas que buscaban algún tipo de aventura extrema, es decir, convivir al aire libre realidad todo tipo de deportes como bicicleta de montaña, tirolesa, cayacs, entre otros, ya que el volcán había estado inactivo por muchos años, pero siempre con todas las medidas de seguridad, por si acaso.

En ese lugar, trabajando dos personajes que eran los mejores empleados del lugar, siempre atentos a cualquier posible desastre, ya que nunca se estaba lo suficientemente seguro y aunque el volcán fuera considerado una amenaza menor, había otras que debían ser monitoreadas, tales como peligrosos acantilados, animales salvajes como los osos que habitaban por ahí y los rápidos peligrosos de los ríos.

Uno de esos trabajadores era Joben Aldrich, un hombre alto 1.82 cm, cabello lacio de color castaño y ojos azules. Piel blanca. Lleva un saco de color azul oscuro, una camisa de color blanco grande por debajo del saco, pantalón rojo con un lazo del mismo color y zapatos de color azul oscuro.

El segundo respondía al nombre de Enzo Maquiel, un joven de un gran cuerpo musculoso (alto de un metro con 85cm) un cabello rubio desaliñado. Ojos de color verde. Lleva una chaqueta blanca, camiseta azul celeste con la imagen de varias olas, pantalones blancos zapatos negros. Sobre sus accesorios se ve una gran venda alrededor de su cabeza diseñada con una fila de triángulos de mosaico y adornada con dos plumas en cada lado de su cabeza.

Los dos eran grandes amigos y sobretodos, fieles protectores de las personas que venían a ese sitio, además de otras labores sumamente diferentes en ciertos aspectos, pero parecidos en gran medida.

-Buenos días Joben-saludo Enzo.

-Buenos días-correspondió Joben sonriéndole a sus amigo-parece que hoy será otro día tranquilo, muchos turistas ansiosos de disfrutar de la belleza natural-.

-Otro día sumamente aburrido-gruño Enzo-no entiendo porque a nosotros nos dejan con las tareas más aburridas de todos-.

-Oye, proteger a la gente siempre es un trabajo duro, nunca puedes saber cuándo ocurrirá un desastre-dijo Joben y apenas dijo eso, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar con mucha violencia, provocando que la gente gritara aterrada y comenzara a correr.

Joben y Enzo tuvieron que buscar maneras para sujetarse-¡Guau! ¿Tú lo hiciste?-pregunto Enzo mirando a su amigo con mucha sorpresa.

-No-respondió Joben con rapidez, al tiempo que se quedaba sumamente extrañado por la repentina sacudida del lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

A los pies del volcán se encontraban Diagon y Segadora, quienes sintieron los primeros vestigios del trabajo de Salamandra-Parece que todo está saliendo a pedir de boca-dijo Segadora.

-Mientras esa lagartija continúe sin interrupciones pronto veremos como la lava se encarga de acabar con toda esa patética ciudad, llevándose con ella a todos sus habitantes-sentencio Diagon sonriendo de manera despiadada.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!-la voz de Reiji capto su atención-¡Será mejor que no se distraigan, ya que nunca sabemos quién pueda venir a intentar jugar a los héroes!-indico la Princesa con mucha molestia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

La conversación se tuvo que posponer cuando la esfera comenzó a detectar energía maligna, rápidamente, Dulcea corrió a ver qué pasaba-Parece que el Undead World ya lanzo otro ataque-dijo con seriedad.

-¿Qué trama ahora esa malvada bruja?-pregunto Odd preocupado y ansioso por ir a patear traseros.

Dulcea no respondió de inmediato, siguió mirando para asegurarse de que estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad-No es en Angel Grove, sino a las afueras, parece que hay actividad volcánica en la zona-revelo.

-¿Volcánica? ¿Hay un volcán cerca de esa ciudad?-pregunto Aria cruzada de brazos y sonrió de forma divertida-vaya y yo que pensaba que solo era una ciudad aburrida-.

-¿En serio? Pero si en Angel Grove ha habido grandes batallas Rangers-señalo Spike confundido por el comentario de la Ranger Negro.

-Cuando era una Power Ranger esas cosas ya se vuelven parte de tu vida diaria, así que no te impresionan mucho-señalo Aria-creo que una batalla en un volcán será muy divertido-.

-Tengo a dos buenos amigos trabajando en un parque cercano al volcán, dicen que ya evacuaron a todos los visitantes, pero que no es una actividad natural, algo lo está provocando, se dirigen en estos momentos al lugar indicado-informo Adara acercándose.

-Y nosotros también-dijo Sunset con firmeza y sus amigos asintieron.

-Tengan cuidado Rangers, un volcán no es algo que se pueda detener con facilidad, si este hace erupción podríamos estar enfrentando una gran destrucción-advirtió Dulcea y los chicos asintieron.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-invocaron casi al instante y Adara también tuvo que invocar sus alas para poder ir con ellos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desde debajo de la tierra, Salamandra estaba haciendo lo suyo, lanzando varias rocas y fuego a la lava del volcán, tratando de provocar que en cualquier momento, el lugar no pudiera más y finalmente estallara, naturalmente, la alarma de erupción volcánica no tardó en llegar hasta la ciudad.

-¡Un poco más y pronto veremos a los ciudadanos de Angel Grove desaparecer en un río de magma!-sentencio riéndose y lanzando más rocas, así como llamas y algunas bombas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Reiji se encontraba sentada en una silla de descanso, con Lilim a su lado y sus dos guerreros vigilando a los alrededor, atentos a cualquier posible aparición de intrusos, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir, justo cuando el lugar comenzó a temblar de nuevo, una clara señal de que Salamandra estaba logrando su cometido.

-Parece que esos molestos Rangers se acercan-observo Segadora a lo lejos.

-Bien, esta vez no podrán impedir lo que se avecina, porque ni ellos podrán frenar el poder de la naturaleza-aseguro Diagon.

-Eso espero o mami estará sumamente furiosa por ello-dijo Reiji preocupada.

Fue cuando los Rangers se hicieron ver a la distancia, yendo en sus motos y con Adara volando detrás de ellos, de pronto, el suelo volvió a temblar con violencia-¡Nos estamos acercando!-declaro Odd con bastante seguridad.

-No me digas-dijo Kenneth con sarcasmo, cuando varios rayos los hicieron detenerse de golpe y casi hacen que rueden por el suelo.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Adara descendiendo para verlos a todos.

-Descuida, no es la primera vez que nos golpean por sorpresa-aseguro Sunset poniéndose en pie.

-Pero les aseguro que será la última-dijo Diagon apareciendo junto con Segadora y Lilim, quien miro a Sunset con mucho odio en su mirada-Adara-murmuro Diagon al ver a la guerrera alada.

-Diagon-gruño Adara viéndolo con profundo odio.

-No me esperaba que te volvería a ver, ya veo, fuiste tú quien llevo a la última de los Shimmer a ese templo ¿no es verdad? Debí imaginarlo, después de todo, desde la destrucción de tu tribu siempre has dependido de otros-se burló Diagon.

Adara solo apretó los puños al escuchar eso, Odd quiso decir algo, pero Spike lo detuvo, en especial cuando Segadora chasqueo los dedos y los Zombis hicieron acto de aparición, solo que estos iban vestidos como bomberos, eso extraño a los Rangers y mucho.

-Vaya, quieren quemar a la ciudad y usan Zombis bomberos, esa Reiji tiene una mentalidad muy retorcida-reconoció Kenneth.

Diagon se rio al escuchar eso-No tienen idea, tal vez sea una mocosa malcriada, pero hay que reconocerle que tiene buenas ideas, por ejemplo, Zombis, serían tan amables de mostrarles de que están hechos-pidió con maldad.

Los Zombis dieron un paso al frente y sacaron unos extintores, hecho que provoco que Odd se riera-¿En serio? ¿Van a atacarnos con extintores? ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Mojarnos?-pregunto divertido.

En cuanto los Zombis jalaron los gatillos, no salió la espuma característica o agua, sino un rayo de energía que golpeo a los Rangers con fuerza, lanzándolos por los aires y provocando que cayeran al suelo con mucha fuerza, provocando una risa en Segadora, ya que incluso Adara se vio afectada por el disparo.

-¡Odd! ¿Por qué no puedes mantener la maldita boca cerrada?-cuestiono Kenneth molesto por lo que su amigo volvió a provocar.

-¡Denme cinco minutos solo con él y les aseguro que no volverá a decir nada!-gruño Aria y Odd trago saliva ante la amenaza de la Ranger Negro, cuando de pronto, todo el lugar volvió a temblar.

-"Rangers, el volcán está llegando a un punto crítico, deben detenerlo antes de que sea tarde"-advirtió Dulcea con alarma, ya que no lo decía solo porque sí, realmente estaba alcanzando su punto más peligroso.

-¡Entendido! ¡Ya escucharon chicos, tenemos que detener esta erupción!-declaro Sunset.

-Me temo que no van a conseguir nada-sentencio Diagon disparándoles un rayo y volviéndolos a derribar.

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Segadora enviando a los Zombis, al tiempo que ellos no tardaban en unirse a la batalla.

Lilim arremetió contra Sunset, tomándola por sorpresa y golpeándola repetidamente con su sable, hecho que sorprendió a la peli fuego, siempre que eran atacados, Lilim iba directamente por ella, había algo raro en todo eso, pero no tardo en deducir de que se trataba, ya que Lilim debía estar sumamente molesta por el hecho de que Reiji la quisiera reemplazar.

Por su parte, Adara fue ataca por Diagon y Aria por Segadora, mientras los demás lidiaban con los Zombis, la Princesa solo observaba todo desde la distancia, riéndose sumamente divertida y apoyando tanto a Sunset como a Lilim, porque como bien dijo Necronomica, para ello todo era un juego y esa batalla era un tipo de competencia por ver quien se ganaba el honor de quedarse como su nueva favorita, aunque ya tenía decidido volver a Sunset su favorita.

Una vez más, el suelo tembló con mucha violencia, así como también comenzaron a manifestarse señales de humo de la boca del volcán, señal de que estaba entrando en su punto más peligroso, sino los Rangers y Adara no se apresuraban, entonces todo estaría acabado.

-¡Parece que los Rangers finalmente van a perder!-declaro Reiji divertida.

-Yo no contaría con eso-dijo una voz detrás de ella, siendo derribada por un rayo que la lanzo por los aires y la hizo rodar colina abajo.

Al ver eso, Lilim dejo la batalla de lado y corrió al lado de su Princesa, deteniéndola a medio camino-¡Oigan! ¿Quién hizo eso? ¿Quién se atreve a atacar de eso modo a la hija de Necronomica?-cuestiono furiosa.

Diagon también estaba perplejo, pero antes de saber que pasaba, un rayo de energía lo golpeo, derribándolo también y quedo ante uno de los responsables-¿Tú?-exclamo molesto.

-Y no solo él-dijo la otra voz, revelando a Joben y a Enzo, ambos guerreros apareciendo con sus respectivas formas guerreros.

La de Joben era una forma llamada Caliburn Miracle, de forma humanoide y de piel azul clara un poco más alto que Joben, posee una armadura semejante a la de un samurái de color azul con toques dorados, siendo diferente el casco poseyendo cuernos en forma de V hacia atrás, el peto va unido a las hombreras que son de forma triangular con bordes dorados, protectores de brazos largos hasta ocupar todo el brazo, escarcelas largas en forma de rombos, un faldón largo en la parte trasera del cinturón, protecciones de pierna completa unidos y zapatos negros posee una lanza de dos puntas con una hojas enormes que parecen pesadas, siendo esta de color rojo con rayas negras.

Y la de Enzo se hacía llamar Nero Knight, también de forma humanoide de gran altura, piel blanca como la nieve, armadura de cuerpo completo de color verde, recubriendo bien los brazos y piernas donde los brazos destacan los antebrazos más grandes que los demás como las rodilleras siendo más circulares, posee un faldón metálico de color plata, el pectoral es de color dorado va de forma triangular, siempre va armado con dos estoques.

-Hola Adara, parece que te encontramos en el peor momento-dijo Enzo sonriendo de manera bromista.

-Ustedes dos nunca cambian, siempre tienen que hacer sus grandes entradas-observo Adara sonriendo de forma burlona ante eso, conocía a esos dos desde hace tiempo y le extrañaba lo mucho que siempre se daban a notar y aun así, pocos los ubicaban.

Joben miro hacia donde estaba Diagon, el cual se estaba levantando y los miraba con mucha molestia-No puede creer que sigan con vida-.

-Eso mismo te íbamos a decir a ti-dijo Joben-aunque no es de extrañar, mucha de la escoria de Necronomica está apareciendo recientemente-.

-¿Y se puede saber a qué han venido? Más vale que no vengan con esa tontería de vencerme, porque esa es una broma de mal gusto y nadie la creerá-sentencio Diagon.

Antes de que respondieran, el lugar volvió a sacudirse violentamente, señal de que no era el momento para ponerse a charlar, Joben se acercó a un punto específico del volcán y ahí clavo con fuerza su lanza, concentrando su energía, lanzo un potente ataque que provoco que Salamandra saliera disparado, atravesando una de las paredes del volcán.

Salamandra rodo por el suelo, hasta quedar junto a Segadora-¡Oigan! ¿Qué paso?-cuestiono confundido y molesto.

-Parece que tenemos una lagartija que aplastar-dijo Enzo sonriendo, pero Joben lo detuvo.

-No, eso le corresponde a los Rangers ¡Ustedes encárguense de ese lagarto! ¡Nosotros acabaremos con los secuaces de Necronomica!-indico Joben.

Los Rangers escucharon aquella petición y se miraron entre sí, pero Adara tomo la palabra-No se preocupen, les aseguro que ellos pueden con esto y más, además, yo también les ayudare-dijo sonriéndoles.

-Bien, es hora de mandar a ese lagarto a tomar un baño refrescante-indico Sunset y junto a sus amigos, lo encararon.

-¡Veo que no tienen idea de con quien se enfrentan Rangers!-declaro Salamandra con burla.

-¡Eso es algo que tú tampoco lo sabes!-aseguro Starlight.

-¡Mostrémosle el poder de los Power Rangers!-indico Sunset-¡Modo Guardián Activado!-invocaron y se lanzaron al ataque, al tiempo que Salamandra les disparaba un rayo de fuego, mismo que los Rangers esquivaron sin dejar de correr.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Del mismo modo, Adara encaro a Segadora, mientras Enzo y Joben hacían lo mismo contra Diagon, ya que Lilim se encontraba protegiendo a la Princesa Reiji en esos momentos, aunque ahora eran Enzo y Joben los que se llevaban la atención.

Realmente eran guerreros impresionantes, era tanta su habilidad que incluso ponían a Diagon en serios aprietos, especialmente cuando Enzo empleo su velocidad para atacarlo de manera repetitiva sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, recibiendo los ataques una y otra vez.

Fue cuando Joben uso el poder de su puño, formando una corriente de aire que se transformó en fuego, dándole directamente y lanzándolo por los aires, Enzo y Joben comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro para confundir a Diagon, hecho que funciono y lograron atacarlo al mismo tiempo, con un ataque que termino como si fuera en forma de cruz.

Diagon salió disparado por los aires una vez más, al tiempo que Adara sujetaba a Segadora con fuerza y la lanzaba por los aires, para interceptarla con una payada doble que la estrello en el suelo también.

-Ay creo que mami va a volver a enojarse-dijo Reiji preocupada y Lilim no pudo evitar pensar en lo mismo, en especial al ver que Salamandra…

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA)**

Atacándolo de dos en dos, los Rangers tomaron por sorpresa a Salamandra, derribándolo más de una vez y dejándolo en el suelo, pero ni así se daba por vencido y comenzó a dispararles varios picos de fuego que los Rangers evadieron con facilidad.

-¡Vamos! ¡Denme su mejor golpe!-reto Salamandra listo para el impacto.

-¿Nuestro mejor golpe? ¡Ese tipo no sabe lo que está pidiendo!-señalo Kenneth con tono algo malicioso.

-Hay que darle una demostración de lo que pidió-indico Sunset y el grupo comenzó a correr hacia él.

Salamandra trato de detenerlos con varios rayos, pero ninguno dio en el blanco-¿Qué?-exclamo alarmado.

-¡Máximo Poder!-invocaron transformándose en sus respectivos Guardianes en su forma de luz, impactando con fuerza contra Salamandra, que finalmente se arrepintió por haberles dicho que dieran su mejor golpe, cayendo al suelo y explotando, encontrándose con su final.

Al ver lo que paso, tanto Diagon como Segadora retrocedieron, encarando a sus tres enemigos, quienes se pusieron en guardia una vez más, fue cuando los Rangers llegaron a su lado, listos para darles más batalla.

-Parece que estamos en ventaja-dijo Sunset.

-Hay que aprovecharla ahora que la tenemos-indico Joben y Adara estuvo de acuerdo.

Pero en ese momento, Lilim apareció al frente de ellos, al tiempo que alzaba su sable, recibiendo energía de un relámpago, para luego colocarla frente a ella y de un movimiento increíblemente veloz, lanzo varios golpes con su sable, mismos que nunca vieron de donde vinieron.

-¿Qué carajos paso?-pregunto Kenneth confundido, ya que aquel ataque había provocado que perdieran el Modo Guardián, más no la transformación Ranger.

Reiji se rio divertida-¡No deberían sorprenderse Rangers! ¡Lilim es más poderosa de lo que parece! ¿O acaso piensan que solo porque es mi compañera de juegos no está a la altura de su rango? Después de todo, también es mi guardaespaldas y la mejor guerrera de mi mami-señalo Reiji y Lilim sonrió complacida.

Diagon se rio al escuchar eso-Ya veo, los Rangers aún no han visto todo lo que Lilim es capaz de hacer-comprendió.

-Será mejor que se cuiden Ranger, porque la próxima vez, tal vez Lilim no sea tan piadosa-aseguro Segadora y el grupo se retiró del lugar.

Los Rangers se levantaron algo tambaleantes, pero todavía impactados-Ok…comparada con esa muñeca…Chucky es una Barbie-dijo Odd sorprendido y Sunset no pudo evitar concordar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Tras su misión, los Rangers y sus aliados volvieron a su base, donde Dulcea les explicaba todo-Lilim es la guerrera por excelencia del Undead World, no solo se dedica a divertir a la Princesa, también es su protectora y la guerrera más temible del Undead World-Dulcea comenzó a relatar las historias de como Lilim obtuvo grandes victoria para la Emperatriz-siempre ha sido salvaje en las batallas, despiadada, sin misericordia, se deleita con torturar a sus víctimas, ya sean guerreros o simplemente inocentes que no saben defenderse, cuando se convirtió en protectora de Reiji asumió el rol de su muñeca favorita y por lo general no necesita emplear su poder para batallar, hasta el momento solo debe haber usado la mitad de su poder-.

-Eso no es muy alentador-dijo Spike.

-Cuidado con las calladas-observo Kenneth y Sunset se quedó en silencio.

-Bueno, aunque esta vez tuvimos un problema con Lilim, realmente obtuvimos una victoria más y nuevos amigos-observo Starlight sonriendo.

-Es verdad y pueden contar con nosotros también-dijo Enzo sonriendo.

-Juntos derrotaremos al Undead World de una vez por todas y evitaremos que vuelvan a lastimar a más inocentes-aseguro Joben y Adara asintió.

Dulcea no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, realmente era grandioso ver como el legado de Zordon aun prevalecía y estaba segura de que todos conseguirían vencer a la maldad de Necronomica.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Dos nuevos amigos se han unido a la lucha contra el Undead World, pero los Rangers ahora saben que Lilim es más de lo que ha mostrado hasta ahora, problemas más grandes se avecinan"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME PIDIERON HACER UN TOP DIEZ DE QUIENES CONSIDERO SON LOS PEORES POWER RANGERS QUE HAN EXISTIDO, AQUELLOS QUE SON REALMENTE MOLESTOS, ODIOSOS Y QUE DE PLANO NO MERECIAN EL PODER RANGER, ES MÁS, A VECES UNO SE PREGUNTABA PORQUE LOS ELIGIERON, BUENO, ESTE ES MI TOP DIEZ, ESPERO LES GUSTE:**

 **10.- Eric (Fuerza de Tiempo); en un principio me desagradaba mucho, es decir, siempre compitiendo con Wes sin ponerse a pensar que este solo quería ser su amigo, reconozco que tuvo un gran cambio en la serie y que lucho mucho por lograr avanzar en la vida, pero en medio de su búsqueda no se percataba del daño que estaba haciendo, pero por el cambio que tuvo, por ello lo puse en este lugar**

 **9.- Sky (SPD); realmente era molesto como él creía ser el único merecedor de ser el Ranger Rojo, no olvido su respuesta cuando Cruger le pregunto si seguiría a Bridge o a Syd, en serio, realmente fue muy molesto y ni que decir de como seguía reafirmándolo cuando Jack fue escogido como el Rojo, más después de lo ocurrido con Mirloc comenzó a agradarme más**

 **8.- Antonio (Samurái); me desesperaba mucho que para todo decía "pescado", en serio, me gusta el pescado, no tanto como la carne, pero me gusta, más ese tipo me daban ganas de decir "ya cállate"**

 **7.- Kevin (Samurái); el hecho de que creyera indignos a todos aquellos que no se dedicaran a entrenar del modo "tradicional", realmente lo hacía alguien sumamente molesto, además de sentir que con eso ya era mejor que todos**

 **6.- Rocky (MMPR, Zeo); el tipo que reemplazo a Jasón nunca me agrado como Ranger Rojo, simplemente no lo sentía como un buen sucesor del Ranger Rojo original y ni que decir cuando Jasón volvió**

 **5.- Aisha (MMPR); como en el caso anterior, ella no me convencía como reemplazo de Trini, realmente no me agradaba su participación**

 **4.- Jake (Megaforce); como odie a este personaje y a toda su generación, aunque él fue de los que más deteste**

 **3.- Syd (SPD); esta es la Ranger Rosa que más he odiado, créanme, la odie y mucho, especialmente por lo que les dijo a los Dino Rangers cuando Broodwing los llevo al futuro, solo pude pensar "me habría gustado verte enfrentarte a Mesogog a ver si decías lo mismo perra maldita", créame, en serio la odie**

 **2.- Alex (Fuerza de Tiempo); el modo en que volvió tras mucho tiempo, la forma en que relevo a Wes y el cómo le dijo lo de su padre, así como también como les daba órdenes a los demás y los culpaba de todo, en serio lo volvieron algo indeseable, pero al final, reconoció sus errores y comprendió que Wes era mejor líder**

 **1.- Troy (Megaforce); el peor Ranger Rojo de la historia, un Ranger que realmente no aportaba nada, solo era una maldita cara bonita, lo quisieron hacer el nuevo Jasón y al final fue un fiasco total, un asco como líder, no aportaba nada y era un completo inútil**

 **¿Qué les parece?**

 **FINALMENTE PUDE VER "BATMAN NINJA" Y DEBO DECIRLO, AME ESA PELICULA TOTALMENTE, EN SERIO LA AME, FUE ESTUPENDA, GENIAL, REALMENTE FUE UN TIPO ANIME SUMAMENTE SUBLIME, LO UNICO QUE NO ME ACABO DE CONVENCER FUE LA VOZ DEL GUASON, ES DECIR, ME GUSTO, PERO ESPERABA AL ACTOR DE DOBLAJE ORIGINAL, AUN ASI, FUE UNA OBRA MAESTRA Y EL GUASON INCLUSO SUPERO A GROOD EN SU JUGADA**

 **Ángel María NF:** _ciertamente Odd debe aprender a escuchar antes de tomar decisiones sumamente apresuradas, como le ocurrió en el capítulo anterior, por ahora, nuevos aliados han aparecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _descuida, lo entiendo, espero que todo salga bien, porque en casos así, solo hay una solución que es sumamente triste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _menos mal, igual espero que te mejores lo más pronto posible, ya que los dolores de dientes son de los peores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y yo que pensaba que había quedado más imponente que antes, ya que ahora si lo vi más como Caballero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _veamos de que se trata, por el momento, estamos acercándonos al final de la primera temporada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _realmente lo serán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _ya explique el motivo, mi computadora se descompuso y tuve que esperar a que la arreglaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _mucha suerte para ese y los que falten. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _el tiempo nos dará la respuesta a lo que vio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _ciertamente, nunca hay una maldita respuesta directa ¿Qué tendrán en contra de ello? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _es intrigante, pero al mismo tiempo tiene cierto sentido, ya que Twilight fue importante para Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _dos días, pero como fue en fin de semana que se descompuso pues fue difícil que la entregaran pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _y seguimos con los OC por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ya veo, realmente es una pena que siendo así se sienta la gran cosa, pero así es esta vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _el tiempo dirá que es lo que va a pasar con esas visiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _cuidado, no vaya a ser que en una de esas realmente crean que estás muerto y te quieran sepultar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _te comprendo a la perfección, yo estoy igual, principalmente con uno, ya que hay otros que si bien me tienen en la misma situación, ya perdí la esperanza en que actualizaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _hay cosas que dudo mucho que Zordon apruebe, por ejemplo (y recalco que es ejemplo) ¿conoces la serie Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ichiro Rider:** _el objetivo principal no era aterrar, sino dejarlos con la incógnita y las ansias de más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _el tiempo es algo que no se puede detener y eso es algo que sentí el año pasado, cuando mi papá se nos puso malo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Olivia, Éire, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, Marie Caster, Saint Femme, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Freedom Gundam 96, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Bowser3000000, Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, The LAV, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Kid Shooter, Ryokan Shield, Shazam, Ichiro Rider, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Regulus Leo, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Egde Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Hell Drago, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Gappy Joestar, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Nero Metallic, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Polnareff Silver, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Josuke Joestar, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Joestar, Zeppeli, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Black Hunter, Iron Mario, Odín, Raft, Espadachín de la Luz, Ryo Red, Hamon, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	52. Mision Arqueologica

" _ **Después de descubrir el secreto del Templo del Infierno, los Rangers volvieron con su mentora para contarle lo sucedido, sin embargo, ni siquiera Dulcea comprendió a la perfección lo que aquellas visiones querían decirle a Sunset, lo único que pudo decir con seguridad era que el Undead World podría estar preparando un ataque mucho más devastador que todos los anteriores, lo que significaba que el mundo no estaría a salvo todavía, por otro lado, conocieron a dos aliados más, siendo estos amigos de Adara, quienes los llamo para ayudarles con un problema que se manifestó por obra de Reiji y Diagon, pues ambos se inspiraron en la historia del volcán del Vesubio y lo que ocurrió en la ciudad de Pompeya para destruir a todo Angel Grove, empleando a un monstruo sumamente poderoso y terrible, por lo que los Rangers y sus nuevos amigos se vieron en la necesidad de hacerles frente una vez más ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 52**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 52 Misión Arqueológica**

En alguna parte del desierto del Sahara, una figura caminaba por la arena con algo de dificultad, realmente le costaba moverse con toda esa arena, el intenso sol que comenzaba a afectarle en cierto modo, pero ni así se daba por vencida, en especial cuando podía sentir que estaba cada vez más cerca de su objetivo.

Tras escalar una pequeña colina de arena, finalmente llego al punto deseado, quedando ante las ruinas de la antigua tumba que hace muchos años había contenido a los demonios que sirvieron a la Reina Bansheera en el pasado.

-Por fin lo encontré, ahora solo tengo que…-rápidamente se ocultó al ver que no estaba sola.

Ya que saliendo de la tumba, emergieron Tsue y Yabaiba, ambos con expresiones muy cansadas-No entiendo que estamos haciendo aquí Tsue, ya tengo arena hasta en mis calzoncillos-se quejó Yabaiba.

-Deja de quejarte, la Emperatriz nos envió aquí con el objetivo de averiguar todo lo posible del Poder Estelar que Bansheera le confió a Diabólico hace muchos años-señalo Tsue.

-Es extraño que la jefa quiera apoderarse de algo sumamente tonto-dijo Yabaiba sacudiéndose la arena.

-Cuida lo que dices, a menos que quieras que la Emperatriz te envié a la fosa a pelear con ese par-advirtió Tsue y su compañero guardo silencio-eso creí-.

-De todos modos, ya hemos buscado en toda esta tumba y no encontramos nada-señalo Yabaiba comenzando a hartarse de esa búsqueda tan inútil hasta el momento.

-Todavía no hemos encontrado nada, pero es claro que la clave para aprender y controlar ese poder se encuentra aquí, tenemos que seguir buscándolo-indico Tsue, al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos y varios Zombis hacían acto de aparición, vestidos como excavadores-¡Comiencen a cavar y no se detengan en ningún momento!-.

Los Zombis gruñeron y comenzaron a realizar su trabajo con algo de fastidio, mientras la persona que los observaba, se ocultó un poco más y reviso las anotaciones que había estado haciendo desde que comenzó ese viaje, encontrando la información que encontró en otra tumba, misma que hablaba de un poder tan grande que solo un demonio de alto rango podría dominar.

Al alzar la vista se revelo como la afamada arqueóloga y aventurera Daring Doo, quien saco un teléfono satelital, marcando un único número-Escucha, no tengo tiempo para explicar nada, pero acabo de ver a dos sujetos que creo podrían ser amigos de esa tal Necronomica, están buscando el secreto del antiguo Poder Estelar, se encuentran…-no pudo terminar, ya que una figura capto su atención.

Al voltear la mirada se topó con una momia de aspecto sumamente desagradable, con los vendajes característicos, siendo su rostro lo único que se veía, llevaba una corona de faraón, así como algunos adornos egipcios, al verlo, Daring Doo solo pudo gruñir, más antes de poder hacer algo, se vio rodeada por varios Zombis.

-Vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí, una espía-dijo Reiji sonriendo de forma divertida y siniestra, al tiempo que Daring Doo era sujetada por sus atacantes.

-"¿Daring Doo? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Responde!"-decía su amigo por el teléfono, pero su llamadas no fueron contestadas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Era la clase de historia, en esos momentos, a Starlight le tocaba en el mismo salón que Applejack, Rainbow y Fluttershy, ese día, debían hablar sobre una persona que admiraran mucho y la razón de porque lo hacían, ahora era el turno de Rainbow, quien hablaba de Daring Doo, su aventurera favorita, capaz de derrotar a todo tipo de maleantes con solo una mano, una leyenda entre los cerebritos, nadie podía igualarla y cosas por el estilo.

-Señorita Dash, llevo 20 minutos diciéndole que su turno se acabó y que le permita a otro estudiante pasar a dar su reporte-señalo el maestro mirándolo con seriedad.

-¡Pero maestro! ¡No he llegado ni a la mitad de los mejores rasgos que hacen a Daring Doo la mejor de todos!-declaro Rainbow con emoción.

-Y estoy seguro de que será interesante, pero quisiera que dejara pasar al menos a otro estudiantes antes de que…-la campana se escuchó justo en ese instante, interrumpiendo al maestro-eso pasara, bueno, ya pueden retirarse y señorita Dash, procure que la próxima vez que haga un reporte sobre su ídolo no sea tan largo-.

-No prometo nada, porque nunca se habla demasiado de Daring Doo-aseguro Rainbow formando un puño en su mano.

El grupo comenzó a recoger sus cosas, Rainbow se dispuso a hablar con sus dos amigas, cuando vio a Applejack hablando con Starlight, no logro escuchar mucho, pero si escucho los nombres "Sunset" y "Aria", hecho que captaron su atención un poco, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, ya que Starlight se retiró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando la Ranger Blanca salió del salón, se encontró con Twilight y ambas se vieron a los ojos, aunque la peli violeta la mirada de una manera seria y casi retadora, la Ranger Blanca solo la veía con bastante extrañeza, viendo para todos lados, como si estuviera buscando la causa de la mirada de esa chica.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-pregunto con calma.

-De hecho sí-respondió Twilight, no se sentía cómoda hablando con esa chica, pero ya que su hermano no le daba respuestas no le quedaba de otra opción-me parece que te llevas muy bien con Sunset-.

Starlight parpadeo confundida-Si…eso creo…es mi mejor amiga-reconoció Starlight sin duda alguna en su voz y sin comprender lo que Twilight quería decirle.

Pero antes de que la peli violeta pudiera decir algo más, Kenneth apareció-¡Starlight! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!-expreso el Ranger Azul.

-¿Qué sucede Kenneth?-pregunto Starlight.

Antes de que Kenneth le respondiera, se dio cuenta de la presencia de varios estudiantes que si bien estaban abandonando el salón y pasando por su lado sin darles mucha importancia, otros como Twilight y sus amigas los miraban con curiosidad, así que se acercó al oído de Starlight, quien se tuvo que agachar un poco para que este la alcanzara, hecho que molesto algo a Kenneth.

-Entendido-dijo Starlight-lo siento, pero me tengo que ir, espero que podamos hablar después-se despidió retirándose con Kenneth y dejando a Twilight sumamente extrañada, al igual que a sus tres amigas, mientras que Fluttershy ya tenía una ligera idea de que pasaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Cuando llegaron a su base, no encontraron solo a Dulcea, sino también a un hombre de constitución muscular atlética y una apariencia atractiva. Alto de 1.94cm, ojos azules, piel morena. Él lleva constantemente el cabello claro azul largo hasta la espalda de vez en cuando atado con una cola de caballo. También continúa llevando un traje liso de color blanco, incluyendo un incluido un abrigo purpura cerrado al extremo de su torso. Bajo este lleva un par de guantes con un patrón de red en la mitad superior, y zapatos negros.

-¿Qué pasa Dulcea y quien es este señor?-pregunto Sunset mirando al joven, el cual miro a la peli fuego de arriba abajo, no con malas intenciones, sino para asegurarse de que los rumores que ha escuchado eran ciertos.

-Veo entonces es verdad, realmente eres la hija de Sheen Shimmer-reconoció el joven sonriendo de forma amistosa.

Muy bien, esa fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba para saber que era un nuevo aliado-Rangers, él es Isaac Callen-presento Dulcea sonriendo de forma divertida.

-¡Momento! ¿Isaac Callen? ¿El presidente de E.U.?-exclamo Kenneth sorprendido y el hombre solo sonrió divertido.

-Ese soy yo-reconoció Isaac, mientras los Rangers se quedaban sorprendidos, era bien sabido que el actual presidente era un hombre algo tranquilo y simple, casi no hacía apariciones públicas, pero cuando lo hacía no era para hablar de tonterías, sino para ayudar en todo lo posible.

-Isaac también es un miembro de Diamond Heart y Golden Wind, además de que es un gran financiador suyo, así como también un gran maestro en los negocios, desviando fondos necesarios para reparar los desastres que quedan tras las batallas con los monstruos del Undead World-explico Dulcea e Isaac sonrió de manera algo orgullosa.

-Eso explica muchas cosas-dijo Aria cruzada de brazos-debo reconocerlo, es algo extraño encontrarse con un político como usted-.

-Me enorgullece que me vean como un nuevo George Washington o Abraham Lincoln-reconoció Isaac-pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso, he venido porque necesito su ayuda, ya que una vieja amiga se encuentra en peligro-.

Tras eso, Isaac les conto a los Rangers que antes de ser presidente era un arqueólogo que hizo amistad con la famosa Daring Doo, quien se supo ganar su respeto y admiración por ser una mujer tan fuerte, valiente e independiente, recientemente, le hablo sobre un nuevo descubrimiento, mismo que se trataba de la antigua tumba de los demonios que servían a la diabólica Reina Bansheera.

-Se dirigió hacia ese lugar para estudiar ese sitio, pero nunca regreso tras su misión-dijo Isaac-temo que haya sido capturada por siervos del Undead World según me conto en el tiempo que pudo antes de ser capturada-.

-¿Por qué motivo el Undead World estaría en ese lugar?-pregunto Spike-tengo entendido que la Reina Bansheera y su ejército murió hace años-.

-Según lo que Daring Doo logro contarme están tras el secreto del Poder Estelar-explico Isaac y los Rangers se quedaron algo confundidos.

-El Poder Estelar es una energía sumamente poderosa y destructiva, misma que le fue entregada a Diabólico hace miles de años de la mano de la Reina Bansheera y que luego paso a manos de su hijo, el Príncipe Olympus-explico Dulcea-creí que ese poder había desaparecido tras la destrucción de Bansheera y su sequito, pero aparentemente el Undead World no piensa lo mismo-.

-Ya veo-dijo Sunset comprendiendo el punto de todo eso-parece que tendremos que ir a esa tumba para evitar que se apoderen de ese poder ¿no es así?-.

-Efectivamente-reconoció Dulcea mirando a Sunset sumamente complacida.

-Y yo también iré, Daring Doo es mi amiga y por tanto, no voy a dejarla a su suerte-aseguro el hombre.

Los Rangers se vieron entre sí algo preocupados-Señor presidente…con todo respeto, pero no creemos que sea buena idea que usted se involucre con esos tipos-dijo Starlight.

-No se preocupen, que no iré como el presidente, sino…-el cuerpo del presidente comenzó a brillar, permitiéndole cambiar de aspecto-como Light Bringer-se presentó con su nuevo atuendo.

Mismo que era de color azul claro, tiene cuernos en su cabeza largos y se extienden desde crestas en forma de V en su frente. Además, los cuernos apuntan y se curvan hacia arriba. Ahora tiene dos tubos detrás de su cuello, sus ojos son de color azul claro, y tiene grandes crecimientos púrpuras sobre sus hombros. Su torso es liso y pequeño en comparación con sus miembros largos y voluminosos, y una línea en forma de Y conecta el cuello y la parte inferior del cuerpo. Sus antebrazos y muslos tienen dos crestas levantadas, y sus brazos ahora son largos y delgados.

-Vaya, vamos a pelear al lado del presidente de E.U.-dijo Kenneth sorprendido-esto es lo más raro que hemos hecho-.

-¿Más raro que la comida viviente siendo controlada por una anciana cantadora?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-De los más raros-reconoció Kenneth y Sunset dio un paso al frente.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-invocaron al mismo tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Sahara**

Daring Doo ahora se encontraba atada a una columna, de manos y piernas, con los brazos extendidos hacia arria, mientras Reiji la miraba con diversión, así como los Zombis lo hacían con mucho apetito.

-Vaya, nunca creí que conocería a una autentica aventurera como tú-reconoció la princesa-eso hace que esto se vuelva más interesante-.

-¿Acaso quieres mi autógrafo niña?-pregunto Daring Doo con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Me temo que no, por lo que he averiguado, tú has estado estudiando los secretos de estas tumbas durante meses, lo que significa que ahora debes tener algún registro que explique cómo usar el Poder Estelar-expuso Reiji.

-Puede ser, no lo sé, a lo mejor, quien sabe-respondió Daring Doo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Se ve que te gusta jugar, por suerte para nosotros, encontramos algunos de tus registros, así como también el cuaderno donde escribes todo-señalo Reiji divertida.

Fue entonces que Daring Doo se dio cuenta de que Yabaiba recogió su libreta de anotaciones-Yo no lo tocaría si fuera tú-advirtió, pero el guerrero no le hizo caso.

Apenas abrió el diario, este se cerró violentamente-"Usuario no autorizado, acceso denegado"-expuso una voz robótica que venía del cuaderno, mismo que le dio un potente electrochoque a Yabaiba, obligándolo a soltarlo.

-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo Tsue.

-Solo es un pequeño seguro que le puse a mi diario en caso de que alguien indebido tratara de leerlo, una chica debe mantener sus secretos a salvo-expuso Daring Doo.

-En eso le doy la razón-reconoció Tsue con ambas manos en la cadera.

La momia se acercó y recogió el diario, viéndolo de manera analítica-Parece que funciona con una clave princesa-informo.

-Ya veo, dime ahora mismo cual es la maldita clave-exigió Reiji mirándola con molestia.

-Adivina-reto Daring Doo de nuevo y provocando que Reiji se quedara seria, pero no tardo en comenzar a reírse de una manera tierna, infantil y algo tétrica.

-De acuerdo, tú lo pediste, yo no quería hacer esto, bueno, la verdad sí-con un chasquido de sus dedos, la momia se acercó y saco de entre sus vendas un escarabajo de color negro y de aspecto peligroso-como aventurera debes saber que este escarabajo es muy diferente a los que solo se dedican a recoger popo, estos se adentran a la piel de sus víctimas y los devoran desde dentro, dime como abrir el diario o tú serás el siguiente bocado-.

-Vaya, estás haciéndome una oferta que no puedo rechazar, pero…no, lo siento, pero no-dijo Daring Doo sonriendo de forma burlona y Reiji bufo.

-Bueno, no digas que no te lo advertí-expreso disponiéndose a cumplir con su amenaza, cuando un disparo le quito el escarabajo de su mano-¿Qué?-.

Los Rangers aparecieron casi al instante, acompañados por Isaac, el cual se puso en posición de combate-¡Parece que llegamos a tiempo!-declaro Isaac aliviado de ver que Daring Doo aún estaba viva.

-Hace diez minutos habría sido mejor-bromeo la arqueóloga.

Reiji miro a los Rangers con fastidio-Ustedes sí que saben cómo venir a arruinar un juego sumamente divertido-gruño molesta.

-Bueno, a eso nos dedicamos-dijo Odd divertido.

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno enviando a sus tropas a la batalla, mientras que Lilim se transformaba a su modo de guerrera.

-¡Chicos! ¡Recuerden que Lilim es más fuerte de lo que aparenta! ¡Tengan mucho cuidado!-advirtió Sunset.

Apenas Sunset dijo eso, Lilim arremetió contra ella, dándole un par de golpes con su sable, provocando que rodara por el suelo, pero no tardo en levantarse de nuevo-¡Creo que es feliz peleando contigo!-señalo Aria quien se encontraba lidiando con la momia, mientras los demás luchaban contra los Zombis.

Isaac entonces distinguió a Daring Doo, pero una horda de Zombis le cerraba el paso, sonriendo de forma divertida, comenzó a levitar sobre ellos, dejándolos sorprendidos y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, se movió a una velocidad impresionante, pasando entre ellos y golpeándolos con una fuerza tan grande que literalmente los mando a volar lejos de él.

-Eso siempre es divertido-dijo sonriendo y acercándose a Daring Doo-hola preciosa, parece que necesitas ayuda-dijo en forma galante.

-No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo-advirtió Daring Doo siguiéndole el juego.

-Oh, veo que la gatita tiene garras-observo Isaac divertido.

-Suéltame y te demostrare que tan afiliadas son-reto Daring Doo del mismo modo, al tiempo que se seguían mirando de manera desafiante y con algo más, un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Si se besan me vomito-intervino Reiji, sacándolos a ambos de su ensoñación y dirigiéndole a la Princesa una mirada entre molesta, sorprendida y algo extrañada por sus palabras.

Los Rangers continuaban en su lucha contra los Zombis, a los cuales lograron derrotar con facilidad, pero antes de que Lilim pudiera lanzar o demostrar su verdadero poder, se dio cuenta de que su princesa estaba desprotegida y corrió a socorrerla, momento que los Rangers aprovecharon para terminar con esa batalla.

-¡Modo Guardián!-invocaron transformándose y comenzando a correr.

-¡Esto no me gusta nada!-exclamo Yabaiba alarmado, pues ellos ya sabían lo que veía a continuación.

-¡Máximo Poder!-invocaron transformándose en los destellos de luz con forma de sus Guardianes, embistiendo con fuerza a la Momia, mientras que los dos guerreros se apartaban a tiempo del campo de tiro.

La Momia cayó al suelo y exploto, pero no se quedaría así por mucho tiempo-¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco Tsue lanzando su conjuro y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la Momia regresara en su forma gigante.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-invocaron los Rangers-¡Megazord Valquiria/Amazona Activado!-.

-¡No crean que ya tienen la batalla ganada, porque no saben lo que una momia es capaz de hacer!-sentencio liberando un par de sus vendajes, con los cuales envolvió a los dos Megazord, dejándolos inmóviles.

-¡Mierda! ¡Nos atrapo!-gruño Sunset.

-¡Ese fósil viviente sí que es astuto!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Y si eso les gusto, esto les fascinara!-declaro la Momia abriendo su boca y lanzando un enjambre de mangostas en contra de los Megazord, siendo cubiertos por aquellas pequeñas criaturas, las cuales comenzaron a quemar a los dos Megazord como si fueran fuego.

-¡Si alguien tiene una idea sería bueno compartirla!-exclamo Odd alarmado.

-¡Yo tengo una idea!-intervino Spike-¡Una que me gusta llamar Giro de la Muerte!-invoco y Valquiria dio su giro, con el cual se liberó del enjambre, mismo que ataco a la Momia con fuerza.

-¡Bien pensado Spike!-felicito Starlight y Spike solo sonrió con orgullo.

Valquiria entonces se acercó a Amazona y empleando el poder del Hada, disparo un rayo de luz que acabo con los insectos, liberándola también de esa terrible trampa en que la Momia los capturo y hablando de ella…

-¡Todavía no acaban conmigo!-bramo invocando un báculo y atacando.

-¡Eso se puede arreglar! ¡Sable de Luz!-invocaron los Rangers y su Sable descendió listo para el encuentro.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA** **)**

Con el sable en su poder, Valquiria comenzó a lanzar varios golpes contra la Momia, quien se defendía con su báculo, pero entonces Amazona lo ataco con un golpe de su lanza y cuando la Momia uso su báculo para protegerse, la lanza lo partió en dos.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!-exclamo alarmado, al tiempo que Amazona le daba un golpe más con su lanza, enviándolo por los aires.

-¡Valquiria! ¡A Girar!-invocaron los Rangers al tiempo que Valquiria saltaba y giraba, impactando contra la Momia en el aire.

-¡Amazona! ¡Corte de la Luna Llena!-invoco Aria, dándole el golpe definitivo antes de que cayera al suelo, por lo que cuando la Momia finalmente se impactó contra el mismo, exploto encontrándose con su final.

-¡Otro punto para los buenos!-anuncio Odd sonriendo emocionado.

-Aún es muy pronto para celebrar-indico Sunset y el grupo bajo de sus Zords para ayudar al presidente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Isaac rodo por el suelo cuando recibió un golpe de parte de Lilim, quien arremetió contra él de nuevo, pero el presidente se movió a gran velocidad, siendo interceptado por la guerrera, sorprendiendo al hombre por la destreza que tenía en el combate.

-¡No puedo creerlo, realmente es muy veloz y sumamente hábil en el arte del combate!-reconoció sorprendiendo.

Lilim giro y le dio una patada, misma que apenas le permitió protegerse con sus brazos, provocando que cayera al suelo con fuerza, mientras la guerrera aterrizaba perfectamente en pie, alzando su sable y convirtiéndolo en un látigo de energía, con el cual capturo a Isaac.

-¡Isaac!-grito Daring Doo tratando de soltarse.

Reiji se rio sumamente divertida ante eso-Creo que ahora deberías decirme cómo puedo ver el secreto que tienes aquí escrito-señalo riéndose de forma siniestra.

-Yo todavía no contaría con eso-dijo Daring Doo sonriendo de forma desafiante.

Fue entonces que Sunset y Aria dieron un salto, golpeando el látigo al mismo tiempo con sus respectivas armas y liberando a Isaac, mientras los demás Rangers corrían a su lado para verificar que se encontraba bien.

-¿Se siente bien señor presidente?-pregunto Spike.

-Me siento bien…aunque a veces es bueno tener guardaespaldas a tu lado-bromeo Isaac-tengan mucho cuidado, esa guerrera no es lo que parece, es mucho más temible de lo que se ve-.

-Lo sabemos-respondió Sunset colocándose en guardia.

Lilim miro a la peli fuego con mucho odio, para luego prepararse para enfrentarse a todos los Rangers al mismo tiempo, pero Reiji la detuvo-Este no es el momento ni el lugar-dijo con seriedad-tendrán su batalla en otro momento, por ahora llevemos este libro con Estraga, estoy convencida de que él podrá…-Reiji no pudo terminar, ya que una flecha atravesó el libro, destruyéndolo.

-Lo siento niña malcriada, pero lo que la señorita Daring Doo descubrió no caerá en manos de tu cruel madre-aseguro Starlight y la arqueóloga no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡No es justo!-grito Reiji pataleando de forma muy violenta-¡Van a pagar muy caro por esto Rangers!-aseguro retirándose con sus tropas.

Una vez que el Undead World se marchó, prosiguieron a libera a Daring Doo, quien se masajeo las muñecas y se trono los huesos del cuello, así como los de sus brazos-Vaya, realmente se entretuvieron mucho-dijo Daring Doo.

-Por favor, pudiste haberte soltado en el momento en que quisieras-observo Isaac.

-Cierto, pero de haberlo hecho no habría disfrutado de primera mano ver a los Power Rangers luchando una vez más-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Una vez más?-pregunto Starlight sorprendida.

-Eso parece indicar que ya los ha visto en otra ocasión ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Kenneth mirándola sorprendido.

Daring Doo asintió-Fue durante mi niñez-recordó la arqueóloga sonriendo con nostalgia-lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, una mujer peli roja y un robot tenía bajo su poder a toda la ciudad, asegurando de que todo el Universo pronto estaría a sus pies, mi mamá trataba de darme ánimos, en aquel entonces era una niña y estaba asustada, entonces lo vi, fue lo más genial que haya visto jamás, los Power Rangers llegaron y comenzaron a luchar contra las tropas de esa loca, incluso los ciudadanos se vieron motivados por eso y atacaron, fue algo genial y sumamente épico, en ese momento supe que a mí me encantaba la emoción y la aventura-.

-Aunque nunca has sabido escoger bien tus peleas-señalo Isaac cruzado de brazos-siempre te metes con seres que incluso son peores para ti-.

-Tal vez, pero eso es lo que hace la vida más emocionante, lo que me recuerda-Daring Doo se puso su sombrero de nuevo-que todavía tengo que seguir con mis investigaciones por este lugar, gracias por su ayuda-.

-Fue un gusto conocerla-dijo Sunset.

-Lo mismo digo y no se preocupen por haber destruido mi diario, es mejor que se pierda todo lo que averigüe a que lo usen para el mal-reconoció Daring Doo sonriendo.

-Gracias por su comprensión-agradeció Starlight.

-¡Pero les enviare la cuenta del costo!-grito retirándose de forma muy dramática.

-¿Eh?-.

-Siempre ha sido así, bueno, supongo que es hora de volver a casa, después de todo, tengo que volver a Washington antes de que se den cuenta de mi ausencia, a veces ser el presidente es demasiado cansado-dijo Isaac.

-Pero la gente realmente lo admira y mucho-observo Kenneth.

-¿Admirarme? Están obsesionados, trato de implementar leyes que ayuden a los ciudadanos y casi al instante…-Isaac muestra un encabezado de un periódico con la nota que decía.

"El presidente Isaac Callen pasea a su perrito"

Los Rangers no supieron que pensar ni que decir ante eso, siendo Aria la única que dio su opinión-¿Quién pierde el tiempo escribiendo estas cosas?-pregunto sintiendo que esa nota era una ridiculez.

-Los paparazis, siempre están atentos a cualquier cosa que haga, sin importar lo simple o ridículo que esto sea-dijo Isaac mostrando otro encabezado, mismo que decía…

"El presidente Isaac Callen juega ajedrez con un desconocido"

-¿Quién se toma la molestia de leer algo como eso?-pregunto Aria y los Rangers guardaron silencio, imaginándose lo que su amiga pensaría si supiera que todas esas noticias y muchas más se daban por Internet, de hecho, todas las notas, Isaac las mostró de su celular, en serio ser una especie de celebridad en ocasiones era muy molesto.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un aliado que nunca se esperaron y una batalla más ha sido ganada, más mientras el Undead World exista, la amenaza todavía persistirá"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María:** _creo que muchos debieron imaginárselo, después de todo, hay una razón por la que Lilim alcanzo el rango de "muñeca favorita de la princesa", no solo por ser divertida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _eso lo comprendo, mi mamá Alicia (abuela materna), falleció de diabetes y algo que siempre le dio miedo es que le tuvieran que amputar un pie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _una lección que dejo DB es que nunca juzgues por las apariencias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _ciertamente, aunque nunca deja de ser molesto que no den una maldita respuesta clara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _bueno…yo no puse a Jayden en el top, puse a Antonio y a Kevin, realmente me desesperaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _entiendo, veré si puedo cambiarlo, pero ¿Qué dices de su apariencia? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _veré como la uso, ya que te tengo una noticia, tu personaje va a hacer un descubrimiento inquietante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _yo ame esa película, aunque tuve algunos problemas al principio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _me parece que quisiste decir "sobre" ¿verdad? Como referencia al legendario Golem. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _yo agregaría a Soundwave de Transformers Prime también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _ahora tuvieron que impedir que un poderoso secreto cayera en manos de Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _bueno, yo ya di mi opinión y vaya que fueron los Rangers que considere más inútiles y molestos de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _exacto, me refiero precisamente a eso, realmente dudo mucho que Zordon aprobara algo tan ruin como lo que hicieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _el conocimiento es algo que siempre se obtiene en los momentos más desesperantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _gracias por el aviso, pero yo ya ni les hago caso, son gente que no merece importancia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Olivia, Éire, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, Saint Femme, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Gokash Z, Zeus, Hades, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Kid Shooter, Bowser3000000, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Shazam, Wild Boy, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Edge Hell Razor, Spectrum Prime, Regulus Leo, Kurtlaraperdomo, The Shadow Void, El Monitor, Blaitor21, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, Abbacchio Leone, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Joestar, Zeppeli, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Polnareff Silver, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Gaou Tyranus, Marco Sorairo, Tetsuma Gundam, Hiruma Demon, Speed Demon 24, Black Hunter, B Buccellati, Ryo Red, Hamon, Odín, Raft, Ant, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	53. Busqueda de recuerdos

" _ **Tras recibir una llamada de parte de Dulcea, los Rangers llegaron hasta su base, donde se encontraron no solo con su mentora, sino con el mismísimo presidente de los E.U., Isaac Callen, que además de todo, era miembro de las organizaciones Diamond Heart y Golden Wind, así como también un valioso aliado para los Power Rangers y su causa, este les conto sobre su vieja amiga, Daring Doo, quien fue capturada por el Undead World, quienes pretendían averiguar el secreto del Poder Estelar, mismo que perteneció en su momento al hijo de la Reina Bansheera; el Príncipe Olympus y a su subordinado; Diabólico y al parecer, Daring Doo encontró claves de como poder obtenerlo y usarlo, por fortuna, tanto los Rangers como su nuevo aliado los enfrentaron y tras una dura batalla, consiguieron salvar a la arqueóloga, así como también evitaron que esos secretos cayeran en manos de Necronomica"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 53**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 53 Búsqueda de Recuerdos**

Era la noche previa al día de brujas en la ciudad de Angel Grove, la gente o mejor dicho, los niños se preparaban para salir a pedir dulces al día siguiente, querían disfrutar de una buena noche sumamente divertida, en esos momentos, nos enfocamos en un museo en específico, mismo que estaba diseñado para exhibir principalmente objetos de Japón, entre ellos, un pergamino que según la leyenda, te podía mostrar recuerdos del pasado, momentos del presente e incluso visiones del futuro.

Fue por ello que una figura hizo acto de aparición en el museo, justo cuando todo estaba oscuro, era el momento indicado para dar el golpe, claro que no tenía intención de robar el pergamino, solo quería usarlo un momento, la misteriosa figura aterrizo en el suelo y camino hacia la vitrina.

-Bien, lo tengo, con esto espero poder recordar mi vida pasada-dijo la figura tomando el pergamino y dejando una copia exacta en su lugar, misma que no tenía nada de especial, pero así evitaría cualquier problema.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-se escuchó la voz del guardia de seguridad y aquel misterioso personaje rápidamente abandono las instalaciones-siempre es bueno gritar, así les das tiempo de escapar-se dijo el guardia a modo de regaño.

Cuando aquel personaje salió del museo, salto de un edificio al otro, siempre con el pergamino en la mano y finalmente, se pudo apreciar bien su apariencia, ojos de color morado, cabello morado. Es un hombre joven atractivo, de buena forma física y de altura por encima de la media (1.83cm). Usa un gorro de marinero "dixie cup" con una enorme capa oscura, bajo la cual tiene una camisa de un tono blanco grisáceo. Un pañuelo para el cuello, con un botón, dos grandes emblemas: de un ancla en su lado derecho y una rosa de los vientos a su izquierda, pantalones equipados con un cinturón, y un par de botines de atletismo, tiene diastema entre los incisivos superiores.

-Lo logre, espero que esto en serio funcione-dijo el muchacho disponiéndose a usarlo, cuando una voz se escuchó.

-Muchas gracias por sacar ese pergamino de ese aburrido museo por nosotros-dijo Reiji apareciendo detrás de él.

-¡Mierda!-exclamo el chico colocándose en guardia.

-Vaya, que lenguaje usas en frente de una tierna e indefensa niña-dijo Reiji tapándose los oídos ante lo que el chico dijo.

-¡No pretendas engañarme!-expreso el chico desafiante-¡Sé muy bien quien eres, así que dime de una buena vez que es lo que quieres!-.

Reiji se rio de forma sumamente divertida al escuchar eso-Creo que lo deje muy claro antes, quiero el pergamino que tan gentilmente obtuviste del museo-señalo divertida-servirá de mucho para los planes de mi mami-.

-¡Puedes seguir soñando, ya que no te lo daré!-declaro el guerrero preparándose para la batalla, cuando algo lo golpeo por la espalda con fuerza.

El golpe fue sumamente devastador, tanto que parecía que fue alcanzado por una poderosa explosión, provocando que rodara por el suelo, antes de que pudiera levantarse, una figura de gran tamaño dio un salto y lo aplasto con todo su peso, dejándolo casi inconsciente.

-Bien hecho Lobber-felicito la princesa tomando el pergamino-ahora tenemos que ir con mami, estoy segura de que ella querrá ver eso-.

El chico trato de levantarse, aunque sentía el cuerpo sumamente pesado debido al golpe que recibió-Maldita sea…tengo que…advertir…a Dulcea…-gruño haciendo esfuerzos por incorporarse.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica se encontraba sentada en su trono en esos momentos, cuando su hija hizo acto de aparición, acompañada por su nuevo monstruo-Ah mi pequeño retoño de la oscuridad, cuéntame cómo te fue-pidió Necronomica.

-No tuvimos ningún problema mami, Lobber cumplió su cometido-dijo Reiji mostrando el pergamino.

Lobber era un monstruo que tenía la apariencia de un sapo humanoide de color carne, con varias ampollas y verrugas en todo el cuerpo, algunas de esas ampollas estaban llenas de un líquido, mismo que explotaba en cuanto entraba en contacto con lo que lo arrojaba, se movía como un sapo, así como también croaba como uno.

-Excelente trabajo-felicito Necronomica-con este pergamino en nuestro poder podremos averiguar lo que esa odiosa Shimmer vio en el templo-.

Reiji asintió y abrió el pergamino, quedándose muda-¿Qué? ¡Esta en blanco mami! ¡No hay nada aquí!-exclamo sorprendida y molesta.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Necronomica atrajo el pergamino a ella, tomándolo en sus manos-Claro que no tiene nada, este pergamino no contienen ningún escrito en su interior, solo te muestra el pasado, presente y futuro, pero para que esto funcione necesitamos esperar hasta el ocaso, ya que una vez que el último destello de luz del sol toca la superficie blanca del pergamino, este te mostrara lo que sea que le pidas-explico la Emperatriz.

Reiji miro a su mamá y luego el pergamino-Entonces ¿vamos a esperar hasta que caiga el ocaso?-pregunto.

-Exactamente-respondió Necronomica.

-Voy ir a jugar hasta entonces-señalo la Princesa retirándose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Para los Rangers, el día había sido muy tranquilo, de hecho, estaban alistándose para ir a la fiesta de disfraces anual de Canterlot en honor al día de brujas, hecho que prometía ser una noche sumamente aterradora y por supuesto, la directora Celestia le pidió a Sunset que su banda tocara, por lo que la peli fuego se concentró en escribir canciones de terror para ese momento.

-Esto va a ser sumamente grandioso-dijo Odd, ya que logro convencer a la banda de disfrazarse para la presentación, claro que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, con excepción de Aria, que consideraba todo eso una ridiculez.

-No puedo creer que me hayan convencido de hacer algo como esto-gruño Aria, quien se disfrazó de una bruja clásica, solo que les dejo muy en claro que no iba a ponerse ninguna ridícula nariz puntiaguda.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Este día va a ser genial!-aseguro Odd apareciendo con un disfraz de Frankenstein, al tiempo que se movía como el monstruo-¡La noche de brujas es sumamente divertida, en especial por los dulces gratis!-.

-Coincido en que este día va a ser muy entretenido-dijo Spike apareciendo con su disfraz, el cual era de hombre lobo.

-Me alegra que hayas optado por un hombre lobo real y no por uno de esos raritos que salen en esa serie tan rara-señalo Odd felicitando a Spike.

-Bueno, se trata de dar terror ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Spike sonriendo.

-Bueno, parece que ya todos están listos-dijo Sunset apareciendo con su disfraz, mismo que era el de una vampiresa, el cual la hacía ver endemoniadamente sexy, su traje se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y el hecho de que se pusiera unos colmillos, así como también se maquillara de manera que parecía estar manchada de sangre basto para que tanto Odd como Spike por poco se desmayaran-la fiesta empezara en dos horas, pero nosotros debemos ir más temprano para prepararnos para tocar-.

-Los únicos que nos faltan son Kenneth y Starlight-señalo Aria cruzada de brazos y con aire de fastidio.

-De hecho-la voz de Starlight se escuchó y esta apareció, vestida como una geisha-ambos estamos listos, pero tenemos un pequeño problema, anda Kenneth, tenemos que irnos antes de que se haga tarde-.

-¡NO PIENSO SALIR VESTIDO ASI!-bramo Kenneth molesto desde la otra habitación.

-Por favor Kenneth, se razonable, fue el único disfraz que encontramos de tu talla-dijo Starlight y sus amigos la apoyaron.

-¡Esto es tan humillante!-declaro Kenneth saliendo vestido como un conejito de color blanco con la pancita rosa, sus bigotes y para rematar, un moño color rojo, así como también su colita esponjosa.

Al verlo, Odd y Spike no pudieron evitar estallar en risas, mientras que Aria sufría un tic en el ojo derecho, Sunset se acercó y acaricio su cabeza con ternura-Te vez sumamente tierno-le aseguro.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME ASI!-bramo Kenneth con los ojos en blanco y con los dientes convertidos en colmillos por lo furioso que lo puso ese comentario-aunque tú no te ves nada mal, estoy seguro de que harás babear a más de uno-.

Sunset quiso decir algo, cuando sus comunicadores sonaron-¿Qué pasa Dulcea?-pregunto Sunset.

-"Rangers, vengan de inmediato al Árbol de la Vida, es una emergencia"-indico Dulcea.

-Vamos para allá-aseguro Sunset cortando la comunicación y el grupo se dirigió a su base.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

En cuanto llegaron a su base, encontraron a Dulcea hablando con un joven, mismo que era el mismo que fue atacado en la noche por Reiji y su nuevo monstruo-Rangers, que bueno que llegaron a…-Dulcea se detuvo al verlos, no por sus disfraces, ya sabía que iban a tener una fiesta de disfraces en la escuela, sino por ver a Kenneth.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Aria extrañada por la reacción de su mentora.

-No…nada…solo pensaba que Kenneth se ve sumamente lindo con ese disfraz-explico Dulcea.

-¡Oiga! ¿Cómo qué lindo? ¡Yo le voy a…!-Kenneth se vio sujetado por Odd y Spike para que no hiciera nada indebido.

-¿Cuál es el problema Dulcea?-pregunto Sunset decidiendo cambiar el tema con rapidez.

Dulcea asintió-Rangers, él es Yuto Oshiro y tiene algo que contarles-explico Dulcea.

Yuto se levantó y miro a los Rangers-Antes que nada quiero decirles que es un verdadero honor conocer a los defensores de la Tierra, los Power Rangers siempre han sido un ejemplo de lo que es la lucha por la libertad y la vida de otro-dijo reverenciándolos de manera respetuosa.

-El gusto es nuestro-respondió Sunset.

-Bien, no es fácil para mí decir esto, por lo general prefiero estar solo, pero en estos momentos no puedo hacerlo, ya que por un descuido mío, el Undead World se apodero del Pergamino del Tiempo-explico Yuto.

-¿Por qué me da la impresión de que eso no tendrá un reloj dibujado nada más?-pregunto Spike.

Dulcea intervino y les explico que el Pergamino del Tiempo es un objeto antiguo sumamente valioso que tiene en la Tierra desde que Zordon encerró a Rita hace más de 10000 años, les cuenta que cuando el gran mentor llego a la Tierra trajo consigo varios objetos místicos que podrían ser de gran ayuda para lucha contra el mal, explicándoles de la función que tenía dicho pergamino, cuando se colocaba en la posición indicada, justo frente al ocaso, entonces quien lo tuviera podría ver su pasado, su presente y hasta su futuro.

-¡Podríamos averiguar los ganadores de la lotería de 10 años en el futuro!-exclamo Odd emocionado y Kenneth le dio un zape-¡Oye!-.

-¡Que este disfrazado de conejo no quiere decir que no te pueda poner un "estate quieto"!-le expreso Kenneth.

-Ya veo, creo que Necronomica podría usar ese poder para sus propios beneficios oscuros-dijo Aria-imaginen lo que podría hacer si conociera el pasado, el presente o nuestro futuro-.

-Lo intento, pero estoy muy ocupado imaginándome lo que yo haría con eso-aseguro Odd sonriendo y se ganó otro zape.

Spike también pensaba en algo similar, pero él pensaba que podría usar algo como eso para saber que podría pasar una vez que se revelara su relación con Applejack, algo que lo tenía sumamente preocupado desde hace tiempo, pero entonces Sunset tomo la palabra.

-Dime Yuto ¿tú tienes algún interés en particular en ese pergamino?-pregunto Sunset y Yuto la miro fijamente.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por varios segundos, el joven pudo darse cuenta de que esa chica sabía que tenía sus propios motivos, quiso mentirle, ya que no era de su incumbencia, pero algo en su interior le decía que confiara en ellos, más antes de poder responder, la esfera comenzó a emitir la neblina negra.

-El Undead World ya se encuentra esperando el ocaso-informo Dulcea y los Rangers asintieron.

-Yo iré también-dijo Yuto-tengo cuentas que atender con ese maldito reino-.

-Únete al club-dijo Aria cruzada de brazos.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Undead World apareció en un cementerio, esperando a que llegara el ocaso para poder colocar el pergamino en la posición indicada-Ya que es noche de brujas creo que sería bueno disfrutarla en un sitio donde me sienta como en casa ¿no crees Segadora?-pregunto Reiji.

-Concuerdo perfectamente su majestad, el ocaso pronto comenzara y tendrá la información para su madre-aseguro Segadora.

-Bien, esto será…-.

-¡No tan rápido!-gritaron los Rangers apareciendo, acompañados de Yuto, quien cambio a su forma denominada Steel Blade.

De apariencia humanoide aerodinámico, con forma rebotica, de color claro, y sin cambiar mucho su tamaño. La parte superior de su cabeza es una estrella de cinco puntas atado con un círculo. Con cuernos más o menos tercios de anchura que crecen en la cabeza a partir de la zona de las orejas, en forma tan estrecha de prismas pentagramicos. Tiene ojos redondos, en forma de cabezas tornillos ranurados; divididos verticalmente muy pequeñas ligeros, alumnos, redondos. Su cara tiene un hueco de espesor que va desde la parte superior de la frente más allá de la parte inferior de la barbilla. La parte frontal son dos placas que cubren su torso que se corta al igual que su rostro en la forma de una gran ancla; así como una línea por debajo de los dos brazos y entre la base de la espalda y los hombros. Sus pies y manos están cubiertas con placas, así con la apariencia de espadas, al igual que los lados de sus caderas y los hombros, los cuales tienen la forma de corazones agudos, y llevan una estrella de cinco puntas. Tiene brazos y piernas finas, con unos juntos oscuros. Las lagunas de su chapado revelan una superficie más profunda, cubierto de un fino patrón de crestas horizontales. Una estructura interna es visible en su perfil, que muestra bloques que se aproximan a los centros de masa humana.

-Vaya, los Rangers llegaron acompañados de un nuevo gusano-dijo Reiji.

-Tomaste algo que no te pertenece y me lo entregaras en estos momentos-aseguro Yuto.

-Lo siento, pero el que se lo encuentra se lo queda ¡Lobber!-el monstruo hizo acto de aparición, dando un colosal salto para quedar ante los Rangers.

-¡Guau! ¡Ahora vamos a enfrentar a un sapo sumamente gordo!-exclamo Odd sorprendido por el aspecto de su nuevo oponente.

Lobber dirigió sus manos hacia dos ampollas de su cuerpo, mismas que se arrancó con violencia y las lanzo contra ellos-¡Tengan cuidado con esas cosas!-advirtió Yuto.

Apenas dijo eso, las ampollas cayeron sobre ellos, explotando con fuerza y lanzándolos por los aires, dejándolos sumamente sorprendidos por su habilidad de poder-Vaya, cuando creí que no tendríamos más problemas con monstruos de poderes extraños-dijo Kenneth riéndose de lo tonto que fue al pensar eso.

Lobber dio un salto y se lanzó contra ellos con intensión de aplastarlo, pero esta vez, Yuto reacciono y disparo un rayo contra el monstruo, provocando que se detuviera en el aire y comenzara a elevarse de manera muy extraña.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Aria mirándolo.

-Puedo cambiar los poderes de los que enfrento o alterar de algún modo su estructura, por ejemplo, él usa mucho su peso para atacar a sus víctimas, así que lo hice más liviano-explico Yuto.

-Eso es algo muy útil-dijo Starlight aliviada de no haber sido aplastados.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Sunset, ya que Lobber comenzó a escupir una extraña sustancia verde con su boca, para después dar un giro y aterrizar en el suelo, restableciendo su poder de nuevo.

-Parece que tu poder no es tan útil como pensabas niño-se burló Reiji divertida, sujetando en sus brazos a Lilim y el pergamino.

-Princesa, el momento se acerca-informo Segadora viendo la posición del sol.

-Lamento tener que dejarlos así Rangers, pero tengo que ir a recibir el ocaso-dijo Reiji riéndose divertida y retirándose con sus dos guerreras.

-¡No escaparas!-bramo Yuto tratando de alcanzarlas, pero fue interceptado por un barrigazo de parte de Lobber, que se dispuso a aplastarlo, más Sunset le dio una patada en la cara y los demás Rangers no tardaron en unirse a la batalla.

-¡Nos ocuparemos de él!-indico Sunset y Yuto asintió, para después emprender la persecución hacia Reiji, una vez que los Rangers quedaron solos ante Lobber se dispusieron a seguir con la batalla-¿listos?-.

-¡Modo Guardián Activado!-invocaron pasando al segundo nivel.

Lobber rugió con fuerza y se lanzó contra ellos saltando como un sapo, al tiempo que los Rangers también corrían hacia él, encontrándose en el centro del cementerio, comenzando su batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Reiji, Segadora y Lilim llegaron hasta la parte más alta del cementerio, donde se podrían recibir mejor los rayos de sol del ocaso-Ya falta muy poco, princesa-informo Segadora.

-Perfecto, cuando el sol este en su punto clave podremos ver lo que necesitamos para que mami obtenga al fin la victoria-aseguro Reiji sonriendo.

Fue cuando Yuto apareció dándole una patada a Segadora y provocando que se estrellara contra una lápida, sorprendiendo a la Princesa-Ese pergamino no te pertenece enana-acuso desafiante.

-¿Qué planeas hacerme? Soy solo una niña-dijo Reiji retrocediendo asustada ante la presencia del chico, cuya mirada era todo menos amistosa.

-Eso no me importa en lo más mínimo-aseguro disponiéndose a darle una buena golpiza a Reiji, quien se rio de forma divertida.

-Tal vez a ti no te importe, pero a Lilim si-revelo lanzando su muñeca, que se transformó en su forma guerrera, dándole una patada en la quijada a Yuto, quien reacciono a tiempo para evitar un nuevo golpe de parte de Lilim.

Más cuando se dispuso a contraatacar, Lilim reapareció detrás de él dándole otra patada, para después desenvainar su sable y atacar con varios golpes a Yuto, quien trataba de emplear sus poderes para defenderse, pero la velocidad de Lilim impedía que hiciera cualquier movimiento.

-¡Que veloz!-exclamo entre dientes sorprendido por la velocidad de Lilim, consiguiendo alejarse lo suficiente para dispararle una llamarada, misma que Lilim deshizo con un golpe de su sable, para impresión de Yuto, especialmente cuando esta le dio un rodillazo con fuerza en el estómago.

-¡Nunca subestimes a Lilim!-declaro Reiji riéndose sumamente divertida y aplaudiendo muy emocionada por la batalla tan divertida.

Lilim encaro a Yuto, el cual se levantó algo aturdido y ataco, pero una vez más, la guerrera fue mucho más rápida que él, dándole una patada, seguido de un golpe con su sable, mientras Reiji solo aplaudía muy emocionada.

La guerrera solo sonreía al escuchar la risa de su ama, después de todo, eso le anotaba muchos puntos para poder mantener su posición como la favorita de su amada princesa, un lugar que no estaba dispuesto a darle a Sunset por ningún motivo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Atacando a Lobber con todo lo que tenían, los Rangers comenzaron a ganar terreno contra el grotesco monstruo, dándole varios golpes con sus armas, así como también evitando sus ampollas y verrugas explosivas, fue cuando comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad hacia él.

-¡Máximo Poder!-invocaron al mismo tiempo, impactando con fuerza al temible ser, quien cayó al suelo y exploto, marcando su final.

-¡Buen trabajo amigos!-felicito Starlight sonriendo ante otra victoria.

-¡Aun queda trabajo que hacer, andando!-indico Sunset y el grupo se dirigió a auxiliar a Yuto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Lilim cargo energía en su sable y la disparo como un rayo, golpeando con fuerza a Yuto, justo cuando el ocaso estaba comenzando-¡Ya es hora!-declaro Reiji preparándose para cumplir con su cometido-¡Con esto no habrá secreto que mami no descubra!-sentencio riéndose.

Yuto escucho todo y al ver que era cierto, opto por hacer algo desesperado, lanzando una llamarada, logro golpear el pergamino justo cuando Reiji lo abría, provocando que este se incendiara, la Princesa grito asustada y lo arrojó al suelo, donde se consumió en el fuego.

-¡No es justo!-grito molesta y encarando al guerrero-¡Vas a pagar muy caro por lo que hiciste!-declaro furiosa y Lilim asintió, disponiéndose a darle el golpe final, pero entonces, Sunset apareció y bloqueo el ataque.

-No lo creo-dijo la peli fuego logrando hacer retroceder a la guerrera, que fue atacada por los demás Rangers.

Lilim evadió los ataques con mucha agilidad, girando en el suelo, aterrizando sobre sus manos y piernas respectivamente, hasta quedar al lado de su princesa, mientras los Rangers se colocaban en posición defensiva.

Reiji inflo sus cachetes molesta ante eso-¡Van a lamentar esto Rangers, aunque ya son demasiadas las que nos deben!-aseguro retirándose junto con Lilim, quien miro a Sunset de manera desafiante antes de desaparecer.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Spike ayudando a levantar a Yuto.

-Estoy bien…pero el pergamino…tuve que destruirlo-dijo Yuto con pesar, al tiempo que se acercaba a ver lo que quedo de dicho objeto-esa pudo haber sido mi única oportunidad-gruño.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Aria cruzada de brazos.

Yuto no respondió, simplemente comenzó a caminar-Creo que es el momento de despedirnos, tengo que ir a reunirme con alguien y ustedes tienen un compromiso que cumplir-les dijo antes de marcharse.

Los Rangers solo lo vieron retirarse, quisieron hacer o decir algo, pero optaron por dejarlo para otro momento, ya que como bien dijo, tenían que ir a un compromiso y no faltaba mucho para que comenzara, claro que Kenneth habría preferido enfrentarse a 100 millones de monstruos del Undead World e incluso a Necronomica en persona en vez de tener que hacer eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

La fiesta de Halloween ya estaba comenzando, con Bulk y Skull disfrazados como vampiros, recibiendo a los estudiantes y pidiéndoles sus boletos-Cielos gordo, no hemos tenido un trabajo en meses y solo hemos conseguido cosas como estas-dijo Skull.

-Eso es algo que nos conviene mucho, Skull, ya que estando cerca de estudiantes, nos acerca más a descubrir la identidad secreta de los Power Rangers-le recordó Bulk.

-Tiene razón, pronto todo esto habrá valido la pena-concordó Skull.

Si bien todos esperaban la presentación de la que se volvió su nueva banda favorita, muchas chicas estaban entretenidas mimando a Kenneth, diciendo lo adorable que se veía con su disfraz de conejo, hecho que provoco que muchos chicos se sintieran celosos y molestos, ya que las novias de muchos también lo mimaban, pero desde la perspectiva de Kenneth…

-¡No! ¡Ustedes son las únicas lindas!-grito Kenneth cuando Sweetie Belle dijo que se veía muy lindo-¡Yo soy rudo!-agrego poniendo una cara ruda y agresiva para demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras, pero…

-Ah…miren, se enojó-dijo Lyra.

-Se ve mucho más lindo-agrego Bonbon con ojos en forma de corazón y sumamente sonrojada de la emoción.

-¡NO!-grito Kenneth de forma dramática, al tiempo que otra estudiante aparecía y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Que tierno-dijo con tono de emoción.

-¡NO SOY TIERNO!-gritaba Kenneth tratando de soltarse, pero al momento en que la chica comenzó a acariciarla el estómago comenzó a sucumbir ante eso, hasta que…

-¡Kenneth! ¡Ya es nuestro turno!-grito Starlight.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto reaccionando y corriendo detrás de Starlight-¡Y no soy tierno, me las van a pagar!-amenazo Kenneth y todas las chicas se derritieron.

La hora del comienzo del concierto llego y los Fénix Celestiales subieron al escenario, comenzando con una canción para entrar en contacto con la festividad…

 **( www. youtube watch? v=5u3V1TdZLbY)**

 **Niños, niñas y los demás  
Vengan pues yo les voy a enseñar.  
Un extraño y gran país  
Que se llama Halloween.**

 **Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween.  
Gritos en la oscuridad.  
Esto es Halloween, asustar es nuestro fin  
Ya verán, como todo el mundo temblara.**

 **Gritos ya  
Gritos hasta el fin.  
Así es siempre Halloween.**

 **Bajo tu cama me voy a esconder  
Ve mis dientes y ojos también.  
Tras la escalera yo suelo asustar  
Mírame bien, no te voy a gustar.**

 **Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween,  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween…**

 **Qué lugar, que emoción  
Todos cantemos esta canción.  
Mi ciudad, te fascinará  
Y si te descuidas te sorprenderá. **

**Ve por dónde vas, ten cuidado al caminar  
Algo horrible te saldrá y te hará ¡gritar!  
Esto es Halloween, el terror es nuestro fin.  
¿Te asusté?**

 **¡Así será!  
Una vez, otra vez,  
Todo aquí es al revés  
Bajo la luna en la oscuridad.**

 **¡Vamos a gritar! ¡Gritos hasta el fin!  
Así es siempre Halloween.**

 **Soy el payaso que te hace llorar,  
Mírame bien, te hace asustar.  
Yo soy aquel que no puedes ver,  
Soy el viento que te hace estremecer.**

 **Yo soy la sombra que te inspira horror  
Te hago soñar sueños de terror.**

 **Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween.  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween...**

 **Presten todos mucha atención  
Sin temor no habrá diversión.  
El terror es nuestro fin,  
Así es siempre Halloween.**

 **Mi ciudad, te fascinará  
Si te descuidas te sorprenderá.  
Si el flaco Jack te encuentra y te atrapa,  
De un grito loco te dará un susto mortal… **

**Esto es Halloween  
¡Gritos hasta el fin!  
Vamos a aclamar al señor de este lugar.**

 **El rey Jack gran rey de nuestra ciudad,  
Todos de pie ante el gran rey Jack.  
** **Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween…  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.**

 **Qué lugar, que emoción,  
Todos cantemos esta canción… **

Tras la canción de apertura, el grupo continuo con entonaciones más siniestras y oscuras que antes, provocando que el público se asustara y emocionara, definitivamente este era el comienzo de lo que prometía ser una noche muy divertida y larga para Kenneth, que tuvo que aguantar más mimos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo aliado se ha unido a la lucha contra el Undead World ¿Qué secretos traerá consigo? Y también ¿Cuál será el siguiente golpe del Undead World contra el mundo?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A LA MEMORIA DE STAN LEE, GRACIAS POR TODO UN UNIVERSO LLEGO DE INONICOS HEROES, POR ANIMAR TODAS LAS PELICULAS DE MARVEL CON TUS BREVES APARICIONES, DESCANSA EN PAZ GRAN GENIO, VIVIRAS POR SIEMPRE EN NUESTROS RECUERDOS, PORQUE LOS GRANDES NUNCA SE VAN; "EXCELSIOR"**

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _de hecho si he pensado en una. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _ya veo, bueno, eso es lo interesante, que da una falsa idea para luego sorprender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _de hecho y porque no me convencía mucho, solo remodele a Abzu, ya que no me era del todo agradable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _haré lo que pueda, pero vaya que será algo muy interesante lo que vas a encontrar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _eso es lo que me molesta y encima seguían tratando a Eclipsa como si fuera la mala del cuento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _concuerdo totalmente contigo amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _ciertamente, como extraño a Obama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _ciertamente, no comprende como su hermano se hizo tan amigo de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _puedes decirlo de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _sin mencionar que al final ayudo a vencer a la traicionera Bansheera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _al principio creí que era Bulkhead, pero vaya que fue sumamente valiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Olivia, Éire, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lilsa L Kujo, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Kid Shooter, Zeus, Hades, Shazam, The LAV, Bowser3000000, Draizen, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215, Marco Sorairo, Valentín D4C, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Joestar, Nero Metallic, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Ryokan Shield, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Abbacchio Leone, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Doppio The Diavo, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Seito Ghost, Gaou Tyranus, Tetsuma Gundam, Hiruma Demon, White Killer 09, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Hell Drago, Edge Hell Razor, Revolver, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Black Hunter, Speed Demon 24, Odín, Hamon, Gappy Joestar, Ryo Red, Raft, Iron Mario, Ant, Wild Boy, Espadachín de la Luz, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	54. Secretos

" _ **Mientras se preparaban para dar un concierto en la fiesta de Halloween de la escuela, los Rangers conocieron a un nuevo aliado llamado Yuto, que había robado un pergamino que poseía el poder para mostrar el pasado, el presente y el futuro una vez que la luz del ocaso lo alumbrara, algo que captó la atención de Necronomica, pues la Emperatriz pensó que podría usarlo en contra de los Rangers, con ayuda de su nuevo aliado, los Rangers lucharon contra la Princesa Reiji, Lilim y su nuevo monstruo, logrando triunfar al final, pero teniendo que sacrificar el pergamino para evitar que este cayera en manos del mal, algo que en serio afecto a Yuto, ya que él quería usarlo por motivos sumamente importantes, ahora, la Emperatriz Necronomica prepara su siguiente golpe, mientras los Rangers se preparaban para un próximo evento que se llevara a cabo muy pronto"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 54**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 54 Secretos**

El día comenzaba una vez en Angel Grove, mientras una figuraba observaba como salía el sol desde el techo de un edificio, se trataba de Yuto, el cual se encontraba recordando lo que paso tan solo hace unas horas, por unos maravillosos instantes, creyó que finalmente tendría todas las respuestas que buscaba, pero al final, tuvo que destruir su única oportunidad para saberlo, ya que de lo contrario…

-El pergamino habría caído en malas manos, hiciste lo correcto-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Selena?-pregunto Yuto sin mirar a su acompañante.

Se trataba de una joven bonita, esbelta y joven mujer de 1.75 cm de estatura. Ojos de color púrpura. Tiene su cabello largo peli purpura hasta los hombros. Lleva una blusa sin mangas con rosas en las dos correas para los hombros siendo de color claro. Tiene una chaqueta azul sin mangas. Lleva una falda corta medio cubierta de rosas, jeans negros, y calzado de zapatos deportivos negros.

-Vine a ver porque motivos no has ido a casa y te encuentro lamentándote en una de las ciudades más reconocidas en todo el planeta, ya que este lugar fue el escenario de muchas batallas Rangers-dijo Selena acercándose a su amigo.

-Siempre he escuchado sobre eso, los poderosos Power Rangers, conocí a la nueva generación y francamente…no sé qué pensar sobre ellos-reconoció con tono serio.

-Por lo que me han contado, han hecho un estupendo trabajo protegiendo a la ciudad y a todo el planeta de las garras del Undead World-dijo Selena-creo que si se los permitieras, incluso te ayudarían a ti con tu problema-.

Yuto se rio al escuchar eso-No estoy seguro, escuche maravillas sobre ellos y sobre Zordon, tal vez si él estuviera aquí mi búsqueda y la de muchos otros habría terminado hace muchos años-reconoció con pesar.

-Pero él ya no está, tendremos que conformarnos con los que continúan su legado-dijo Selena sonriendo.

Yuto solo suspiro al escuchar eso, realmente era una pena saber que tendría que seguir en su búsqueda por respuesta, en serio pensaba y creía firmemente que si Zordon aun estuviera vivo, la búsqueda no sería tan estresante, por desgracia, él ya no se encontraba vivo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Mientras tanto, las vacaciones de invierno estaban cada vez más cerca y como conmemoración por el fin de clases, la subdirectora Luna tuvo la idea de que antes de que los chicos comenzaran sus vacaciones, los llevaran a una excursión a las montañas para esquiar, dicho viaje se efectuaría una semana antes del inicio de las vacaciones de invierno.

Naturalmente, Celestia no se vio muy convencida ante eso, pero cuando Discord le dijo que sería una buena manera de que los escuincles malagradecidos no se fueran odiando a los maestros por darles las mismas tediosas y aburridas clases diariamente, Celestia lo miro de manera seria ante eso, pero al ver los ojitos de su hermana menor y de su colega…

-De acuerdo-acepto finalmente.

El aviso ya había sido dado y ahora todos los estudiantes hablaban emocionados del viaje, muchos se molestaron porque no podrían ir, ya que ellos ya tenían planes y compromisos, por fortuna, el viaje no era algo obligatorio, así que no les afectaría, claro que Sunset y sus amigos si irían, lo que hacía que estuvieran más que emocionados, aunque Aria dijo que esa era una pérdida de tiempo.

Twilight y sus amigas también irían, pero Sentry no podría hacerlo debido a que tenía que ensayar con su banda, al menos, eso fue lo que Twilight supo por medio de sus amigas, ya que aún no se atrevía a hablar con él sobre su descubrimiento, un hecho que la inquietaba cada vez más y más.

Fue cuando vio a Sunset hablando con Starlight, comentando sobre lo que harían una vez que llegaran a las montañas, Starlight quería probar el esquí, Kenneth, Odd y Spike también comentaban sobre lo que les gustaría hacer, Aria solo rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

-Y yo que pensaba que Sunset era una amargada-dijo Odd, lo que le valió ganarse un golpe de parte de Aria.

-En serio deberías pensar las cosas antes de decirlas mi muy estimado amigo-dijo Kenneth negando con la cabeza y el grupo se rio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

La siempre eficiente espía, Sheer escucho y presencio todo sobre el viaje, por lo que no tardo en volver a su mundo para informarle a la Emperatriz-Así que realizaran un viaje hacia las montañas-expreso sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-¡Podría ser nuestra oportunidad para tenderles una trampa!-declaro Reiji sonriendo.

-Ciertamente, hay cientos de casos donde miles de personas murieron en fuertes ventiscas de nieve, avalanchas o por las bajas temperaturas, será nuestra mejor oportunidad para acabarlos, ya que los nuevos monstruos de Estraga aun no están listos-reconoció Necronomica.

-Pero mi señora…si me permite una observación-intervino Gremlin Listo haciendo un nuevo retrato de su ama y señora-ellos partirían dentro de una semana más, durante ese tiempo, pueden aprovecharlo para hacer muchas cosas-.

-Cierto y no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar de atacar para permitir que Shimmer se fortalezca, muy bien, entonces enviaremos a un nuevo monstruo para mantenerlos ocupados, pero no será un simple monstruo, debe ser algo que les dé un reto sumamente difícil-indico Necronomica.

-¿Qué crees mami? ¡Yo ya tengo al monstruo indicado y de hecho lo acabo de enviar a la Tierra!-declaro Reiji sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

La gente realizaba sus actividades diarias como todos los días, dirigiéndose a distintitos lugares o aquellos que tuvieron la suerte de tener el día libre se dedicaban a pasear en bicicleta, trotando o con su respectiva mascota.

De pronto, toda la calma del día se vio destruida cuando un auto salió volando por los aires, casi aplastando a varias personas en el proceso, por fortuna, se quitaron muy a tiempo, mientras el auto explotaba, provocando una cortina de humo que fue divisada por Yuto y Selena.

-Parece que hay problemas-dijo Selena con preocupación.

-No puedo creer que tengamos que hacer esto de nuevo-dijo Yuto y ambos se dirigieron al centro del impacto.

El responsable de aquel atentado se manifestó como un nuevo monstruo del Undead World, fornido y con el torso al descubierto, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de verdugo de color negra, pantalones negro y zapatos de plataforma de gran tamaño, llevaba en su mano derecha una ballesta con un total de cinco disparos letales, mientras que la izquierda tenía una cuchilla cubierta de sangre.

-¡Corran humanos patéticos! ¡Huyan del poderoso Brutus y teman al nombre de Necronomica!-declaro Brutus lanzando más golpes a diestra y siniestra, destruyendo cualquier auto que estuviera a su alcance y demás cosas.

-¡Oye tú!-grito Yuto apareciendo-¡Ya basta de destruir la ciudad!-.

-¡Parece que necesitas aprender algunos buenos modales!-declaro Selena sonriendo y Brutus se rio al escuchar eso.

-¡No estoy interesado en ustedes, busco a los Power Rangers, así que háganse a un lado a menos que quieran morirá!-amenazo Brutus.

Al escuchar eso, Selena sonrió, mientras Yuto permanecía con su expresión seria-Parece que este tipo no sabe con quién se mete-dijo Selena sonriendo-vamos a mostrarle de lo que somos capaces-.

-Si quieres-dijo Yuto transformándose.

-¡Luna Ascensión!-invoco Selena dando paso a una nueva forma de guerrera.

De aspecto humanoide de una figura femenina de piel púrpura con colores rosas y blancos es levemente más alta que Selena, ocupando usualmente el lugar de la sombra de está o extendida a través de superficies de dos dimensiones. Tiene el mismo peinado de Selena, y la mitad de la cara cubierta por una máscara con la figura de un tigre, ojo blanco en la derecha, con tres pestañas oscuras. Posee un peto con la imagen de un tigre en el centro, protectores de piernas y brazos de color azul el resto es un traje de cuerpo de color negro.

Al ver eso, Brutus solo se rio divertido-¡Impresionante! ¡Pero yo también tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga! ¡Zombis!-los Zombis que Brutus invoco parecían ser parte de la marina y del ejército, además de ser extremadamente musculosos, armados con hachas, placas de metal, entre otras cosas.

Selena y Yuto se pusieron en guardia, listos para seguir la batalla, cuando los Rangers hicieron acto de aparición también-¡Alto!-grito Sunset acompañada por sus amigos.

-¡Vaya, finalmente se aparecen!-declaro Brutus sonriendo.

Los Rangers se pusieron en guardia, cuando se atención se centró en Yuto-¡Vaya, parece que ese tipo también tiene una amiga!-señalo Kenneth sorprendido.

-¡Y muy hermosa!-declaro Odd sonriendo de forma coqueta a través del casco, ganados una patada de Aria-¡Oye!-.

-Si tienes pareja debes serle fiel y en tu caso dar gracias-señalo Aria con molestia.

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir?-se preguntó Odd confundido y Kenneth negó con la cabeza.

-¡Ya fueron suficientes tonterías!-grito Brutus clavando sus armas en un par de camionetas, mismas que lanzo contra los Rangers y contra los dos chicos, rápidamente, todos se hicieron a un lado para evitar el golpe-¡Ataquen!-ordeno enviando a los Zombis.

Los Zombis atacaron a todos los héroes con sus respectivas armas, estos Zombis no solo eran fuertes físicamente, sino también muy resistente, era muy difícil lograr derribarlos debido a ello, más los Rangers y sus dos aliados comenzaron a ganar terreno en contra de ellos.

Fue cuando Brutus arremetió contra Sunset, golpeándola con mucha fuerza con su cuchilla, para después dispararle varias de sus flechas con fuerza, provocando que la peli fuego saliera disparada y se estrellara contra un auto, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Vendrás conmigo mocosa!-declaro Brutus disponiéndose a atacarla, cuando un rayo eléctrico lo golpeo y lo hizo retroceder, dando paso a Selena.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto ayudando a Sunset a levantarse.

-Si…gracias por la ayuda…-dijo Sunset sonriendo.

-No es nada, por cierto, soy Selena, no necesitas decir tu nombre; Sunset Shimmer, te has vuelto muy popular-reconoció Selena colocándose en guardia de nuevo, así como como también la peli fuego lo hizo.

-¡Entonces así será como jugaremos, por mi está bien!-declaro Brutus golpeándose el pecho con fuerza como si fuera un animal salvaje, lanzándose al ataque una vez más.

Sunset y Selena también atacaron por ambos flancos a Brutus, que demostraba no solo ser muy fuerte, sino también sumamente ágil y letal con cada golpe que lanzaba, mismo que ambas chicas recibían con mucha fuerza, para después recibir una patada de parte del monstruo.

-¿Tienes algún plan?-pregunto Sunset.

-¡Me gustaría poder decir que sí, pero mis poderes provienen de la luna, cuando esta está en el cielo nocturno soy capaz de usarlos a toda su capacidad, pero como ahora es de día!-expreso Selena preocupada.

Brutus se lanzó de nuevo contra las chicas, pero esta vez, fue interceptado por varias flechas, al tiempo que los Rangers se agrupaban, al igual que Yuto-¡Veo que ese tipo no sabe cuándo rendirse!-gruño Aria fastidiada por el monstruo que les estaba dando muchas molestias.

-¡Claro que lo sé, nunca, no lo haré hasta destruirlos a todos!-declaro Brutus disparándoles de nuevo, golpeándolos a todos-¿Qué les pareció eso Rangers?-pregunto burlonamente.

-¡Modo Guardián!-invocaron los Rangers atacándolo de pronto, pero aun con su Modo Guardián, Brutus era increíblemente resistente y sus armas apenas podían dañarlo.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-gruño Yuto al ver que esa batalla no iba bien para ellos.

-¡Si tan solo la luz de la luna me alumbrara podría darle lo que se merece!-gruño Selena con fastidio y no es que fuera débil, pero solo con la luz de la luna podría hacer uso de su mejor carta.

Starlight disparo varias flechas contra Brutus, al tiempo que daba un salto y se colocaba junto a Selena-¡Escuche que necesitabas del poder de la luna para poder ayudarnos con algo sorprendente! ¿Podría explicarme como sería eso?-pregunto Starlight.

-Es muy simple, cuando la luz de la luna me alumbra por completo puedo hacer uso de mi poder más devastador, pero sin esos rayos no puedo usarlo, al menos, no a su máxima capacidad y dudo mucho que con el nivel que tendría ahora pueda hacerle aunque sea un rasguño a ese tipo-gruño Selena.

Starlight se quedó pensando un momento y miro su arco, para después concentrarse en escuchar a su Guardián, quien le dijo que aún tenía poderes que desconocía, al igual que el resto de los Rangers, pero debía creer que era capaz de usarlo, finalmente, la Ranger Blanca tomo una decisión.

-Dime ¿crees poder ganarle con esa energía?-pregunto mirando a la chica.

-No lo creo, lo sé, puedo asegurártelo y aun si no lo destruye, te puedo asegurar que no quedara muy bien, creo que se podría decir que terminara al borde de la muerte-expreso Selena.

-Algo curioso si tomamos en cuenta que no está ni vivo ni muerto-dijo Yuto.

Starlight se quedó en silencio de nuevo y finalmente, tomo una decisión-Muy bien, creo que yo puedo ayudar en eso-.

-¿Qué?-.

La Ranger Blanca alzo su arco hacia el cielo y tenso la cuerda, creando una nueva flecha de luz, se concentró en lo que quería hacer y finalmente, la disparó al cielo, la flecha voló y exploto, convirtiéndose en una luna artificial sumamente brillante.

Aquel destello de luz capto la atención de todos los presentes-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Brutus confundido por la esfera de luz que se había formado en el cielo tan repentinamente.

-Acabo de crear una luna artificial, espero que sea suficiente-dijo Starlight mirando a Selena, quien solo sonrió.

-Es más que perfecta-aseguro siendo bañada por esos rayos de luz, mismos que se sentían como los de la auténtica luna.

-No se va a convertir en una mujer lobo ¿verdad?-pregunto Odd preocupado ante esa posibilidad.

-¡Bien! ¡Prepárate para sentir el poder de la luna!-declaro Selena sonriendo de forma desafiante.

Al escuchar eso, Brutus solo se rio-¡No creas que le temo a algo tan simple como eso!-sentencio corriendo hacia la chica.

Selena entonces junto sus manos y formo un orbe de energía de color rosa, mismo que era llenado por los rayos de la luna artificial que Starlight creo-¡Toma esto! ¡Moon Blast!-invoco disparando el orbe contra Brutus.

El impacto fue certero, dándole a Brutus justo en el abdomen y provocando que saliera disparado hacia atrás, chocando contra varios autos y luego contra paredes de concreto, hasta que finalmente, cayó al suelo, con el cuerpo sumamente lastimado y sufriendo varias descargas eléctricas.

-¡Eso fue genial!-grito Spike emocionado.

-¡Fue súper chirindongo!-grito Odd alzando sus brazos en señal de triunfo, mientras Kenneth lo miraba sin comprender.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto confundido.

-¡Eso puede esperar, la batalla aún no termina!-señalo Aria, ya que Brutus se estaba levantando de nuevo, algo tambaleante, pero aún no vencido.

-¡Van a pagar muy caro por eso Rangers!-declaro desafiante.

Sunset volteo a ver a Selena-¡Muchas gracias, ahora nos haremos cargo!-aseguro alzando su pulgar y tanto Selena como Yuto asintieron.

Los Rangers corrieron hacia Brutus, que hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie-¡Máximo Poder!-invocaron transformándose en sus rayos de luz con forma de sus Guardianes, impactando a Brutus y destruyéndolo por completo.

Pero apenas lo consiguieron-Que decepción-dijo Tsue apareciendo-pero no han ganado Rangers ¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco lanzando su conjuro y provocando que Brutus regresara.

-¡Intenten vencerme esta vez Rangers!-declaro de forma desafiante y lanzando un golpe con su mano en un intento por aplastarlos, por fortuna, los Rangers y sus dos aliados lo esquivaron a tiempo.

-¡Dudo mucho que mi ataque lo afecte esta vez!-gruño Selena.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto!-aseguro Sunset.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-nuevamente, los poderosos Guardianes hicieron acto de aparición para luchar por la vida de todos los habitantes del planeta azul-¡Megazord Valquiria/Amazona Activado!-.

Valquiria y Amazona se colocaron en guardia, al tiempo que Brutus se lanzaba contra ambas, comenzando a atacarlas con mucha violencia-¡Pobres estúpidas! ¡Si hay algo que los humanos saben reconocer es que una mujer no tiene ninguna oportunidad en contra de un hombre!-declaro burlonamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-cuestiono Aria molesta, al tiempo que bloqueaba el ataque de Brutus.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Brutus sorprendido por la forma en que detuvo su ataque, antes de recibir una patada de parte de Valquiria, más no tardo en levantarse de nuevo-¡Pagaran por esto!-bramo disparándoles nuevamente sus flechas, impactando con fuerza en ambos Megazord.

-¡Sable de Luz!-Valquiria obtuvo su sable y destruyo todas las flechas que Brutus le disparaba, para después ser derribado por un golpe de parte de Amazona, provocando que rodara por el suelo.

Colocándose lado a lado, Valquiria y Amazona se prepararon para continuar con la contienda, misma que no tardo en comenzar de nuevo cuando Brutus volvió al ataque, esta vez, los Megazord se hicieron a un lado y dejaron que se tropezara solo.

-¡Fénix Celestial!-invoco Sunset.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA** **)**

El majestuoso Fénix hizo acto de aparición, blandiendo sus ponderosas alas y embistiendo con fuerza a Brutus, provocando que el monstruo retrocediera por la tremenda fuerza que el Zord uso en su ataque, mismo que finalizo con un picotazo que iba directo a su rostro.

El Fénix se reflejó en el ojo de Amazona y se combinó con la Megazord, mientras Valquiria se lanzaba a gran velocidad contra Brutus-¡Valquiria! ¡A girar!-invocaron los Rangers y Valquiria ataco con fuerza a Brutus, más este todavía no estaba vencido.

-¡Aun…no estoy acabado…no podrán vencerme!-decreto sosteniéndose.

-¡Amazona! ¡Flecha de Fuego!-invoco Aria y Amazona lanzo su ataque más poderoso al combinarse con el Fénix, el impacto de la flecha fue certero y atravesó a Brutus, pero este todavía daba pelea-¡Siempre…tienen…que ganar…! ¿Verdad? Miren…como…tiemblo…voy a…voy a…-Brutus no pudo terminar su frase, ya que finalmente cayó al suelo y exploto, encontrándose con su final y dejando a ambos Megazord posar en señal de triunfo.

-Que magníficos guerreros son-dijo Selena sorprendida por las habilidades de quienes continuaban con el legado de Zordon de Eltar.

-Supongo que realmente lo son-reconoció Yuto cruzado de brazos.

Una vez que la batalla termino, los Rangers se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los dos chicos con los que se encontraron-Vaya, realmente no esperábamos verte de nuevo-dijo Aria cruzada de brazos.

-Creo que era de esperarse, si tomamos en cuenta que tuve que destruir aquello que me habría ayudado mucho-señalo Yuto mirando a Aria fijamente y viceversa.

-De todos modos quiero agradecerles por su ayuda, en verdad nos sirvió de mucho-dijo Sunset acercándose a ambos y extendiendo la mano hacia Selena, quien se la estrecho.

-Fue un honor para mí haber peleado al lado de los Power Rangers, en especial porque son liderados por una Shimmer-agrego sonriendo.

-Parece que mis ancestros son muy populares-dijo Sunset sonriendo divertida.

-No tienes idea, lamento que tengamos que irnos, pero hay cosas de las que debemos ocuparnos, ya que tengo el deber de ayudar a Yuto-explico Selena.

-¿En qué necesita ayuda? Tal vez nosotros podamos ayudar en algo-sugirió Starlight y sus amigos asintieron.

Selena se quedó pensando un momento en la propuesta de Starlight, pero Yuto tomo la iniciativa-Agradezco la oferta, pero ustedes tienen su propia misión que cumplir, ya que ustedes son los Power Rangers y deben proteger a la Tierra del Undead World, esto es algo que debo hacer yo solo-dijo Yuto comenzando la retirada-¿vienes Selena?-

-Creo que eso contradice mucho la idea de hacerlo solo-dijo Kenneth y Selena se rio.

-Así es él, pero descuiden, nos veremos en otro momento Rangers y hasta entonces, sigan luchando con valor-les deseo Selena retirándose junto con Yuto, dejando a los Rangers detrás.

Una vez que estuvieron lo bastante lejos, Selena miro a su compañero con mucha seriedad-Espero que estés consciente de que ellos pueden habernos ayudado a descubrir los secretos que tanto buscas-le señalo mirando a Yuto.

El guerrero solo guardo silencio un momento-Apenas y tengo recuerdos…y en todos ellos siempre han estado tú y tu familia, pero no sé nada más de mi pasado, no puedo recordar a mis verdaderos padres, ni el lugar donde nací, nada, acepto que los Rangers pueden habernos ayudado y mucho, pero esta es mi misión y solo acepto tu ayuda, en especial porque Necronomica aún está amenazando al mundo y no podemos darnos el lujo de que los Rangers se distraigan-.

-Tal vez, pero recuerda que Dulcea es tan sabia como lo era Zordon y seguramente ella nos ayudaría y mucho también-le señalo Selena.

Yuto guardo silencio un momento y finalmente siguió su camino, pensando en las palabras que su amiga le había dicho, mientras que la guerrera solo suspiro resignada, su amigo no aceptaría ninguna otra clase de ayuda mientras Necronomica siguiera siendo una amenaza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Lejos de Angel Grove, en una ciudad llamada Ludlow, justo a las afueras de la misma, Daiki caminaba por un espeso bosque, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia un sendero, mismo que irradiaba una extraña energía maligna, una que no le era tan desconocida, ya que era muy parecida al poder del Undead World, mientras caminaba, tenía una extraña sensación, como si alguien lo estuviera observando.

Tras caminar un poco más, llego hasta un cementerio, cuyo letrero le indico que era un sitio exclusivamente para enterrar a las mascotas de los niños, mismas que murieron al ser atropelladas en la peligrosa carretera que se encontraba a las afueras del bosque.

Agachándose, inspecciono el suelo, no era el sitio que estaba buscando, ya que ese lugar no emitía ningún tipo de energía, pero entonces volvió a sentirla y encamino sus pasos un poco más allá del sendero, llegando a otro cementerio, solo que este era algo extraño, en lugar de las cruces que caracterizaba a las tumbas, estas tenían una pila de piedras agrupadas de manera que parecían carpas, así como también un círculo de piedras que rodeaba todo el lugar, manteniendo dentro del mismo lo que parecían ser las tumbas.

Avanzando lentamente entre esas tumbas, Daiki pudo sentir una energía sumamente extraña en ese lugar, no estaba seguro de que se trataba, pero no había duda alguna en que era energía del Undead World, algo que lo extraño y muchísimo, miro en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar algo que le diera una pista, cuando de pronto, una de las tumbas comenzó a agitarse con violencia.

Daiki se puso en guardia y entonces, una pila de rocas salió disparada hacia el aire, al tiempo que un pequeño cuerpo emergía del mismo, parecía ser un niño que debía tener unos dos años, vestido con un traje azul marino, el cual se levantó de la tumba como si nada.

-¿Quién putas sería capaz de sepultar a un pequeño?-pregunto Daiki-oye ¿Qué demonios haces aquí o mejor dicho…?-no pudo terminar su frase, ya que el niño, riéndose de forma demencial, se lanzó contra él, con una piedra en su diminuta mano.

Daiki cayó al suelo, ya que ese "niño" tenía una fuerza descomunal, el niño se reía de forma sumamente retorcida, al tiempo que repetía "vamos a jugar" con un tono de voz que sonaba demoniaco, Daiki hacía grandes esfuerzos por quitarse al niño o lo que fuera que lo estaba atacando.

Tras forcejar por lo que parecía ser una eternidad, Daiki finalmente logro quitarse al niño de encima al darle una patada que lo estrello contra la roca del centro, dándole oportunidad para levantarse de nuevo, pero cuando encaro al niño, se llevó la sorpresa de que este volvía a levantarse, sujetando una afilada piedra y lanzándose al ataque con intensión de matar.

Sin tener más opciones, Daiki desenvaino su espada y decapito al pequeño, su cabeza rodo por el suelo, mientras el cuerpo caía al suelo lentamente, Daiki se acercó a ver la cabeza del infante, el cual para su asombro le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Qué mierda?-exclamo retrocediendo de forma instintiva.

-No es justo…no es justo…no es justo…-decía la cabeza en el suelo-la Emperatriz…su noche…se acerca…-fue todo lo que dijo la cabeza antes de que se convirtiera en una extraña sustancia viscosa.

Daiki miro lo que quedo del niño y se agacho un poco para poder revisarlo mejor, dándose cuenta de que al cuerpo le pasaba lo mismo, Daiki no lo supo en ese momento, pero acababa de hacer un gran descubrimiento.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Dos nuevos aliados han aparecido, pero también, un nuevo misterio por resolver ¿Qué será lo que Daiki ha descubierto?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **CON ESTE HEMOS CONCLUIDO CON LA APARICION DE LOS OC EN ESTA TEMPORADA, PARA LA SEGUNDA APARECERAN LOS QUE FALTAN**

 **ME DISCULPO POR NO ENLISTAR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, PERO ANDO ALGO ENGRIPADO Y SOLO QUIERO RECOSTARME PARA DESCANSAR, GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION**

 **Reimi Orus:** _Kenneth tiene lo que se llama "complejo de Napoleón", especialmente cuando toca disfrazarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _a Kenneth no le gusta que lo tachen de lindo, él se considera rudo, feroz y sumamente intimidante, aunque vaya que su tamaño no le ayuda mucho en esas cuestiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _el año pasado Adam West, el hombre que puso a Batman en mi vida, este año el gran Stan Lee…en serio ¿Por qué se van los grandes? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, bueno, ya hemos concluido con otros OC, ahora seguimos con la trama real. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ese pobre Kenneth siempre le toca sufrir debido a su pequeño tamaño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _recuerda que mi computadora se descompuso en su momento y es cierto, todos lo extrañaremos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _me doy cuenta de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _se nos fue el gran Stan Lee, una leyenda entre los comics y los héroes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _me pregunto cómo afectara esto a futuras películas de Marvel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no, este era uno diferente y creo que habría sido mejor decir Asgard, donde moran los grandes guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _y lo que es peor, siempre termina siendo el centro de atención, aunque no por algo que le guste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _una leyenda más ha partido, mientras que el mundo sigue aguantando a los más idiotas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _siempre vivirá en los recuerdos de todos sus fans, que en paz descanse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bower3000000:** _el año pasado fue Adam West y este año…nuestro gran Stan Lee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Reimi Orus, Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Kid Shooter, Seiryu.001, Gokash Z, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, Shazam, Sombra 02, Bowser3000000,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	55. Preparando el viaje

" _ **Tras conocer a Yuto en su batalla contra Lobber, los Rangers han conocido a una nueva aliada llamada Selena, que es una vieja amiga de Yuto y la única que le está ayudando a encontrar las respuesta de su pasado, tal como los Rangers ayudan a Sunset, al mismo tiempo que se preparan para realizar un viaje escolar hacia las montañas para pasar una semana sumamente divertida en la nieve, algo que el Undead World planea aprovechar en su momento, por otro lado, Daiki llego hasta las afueras de una ciudad, dirigiéndose a un espeso bosque, donde registraba la zona en búsqueda de una energía maligna que parecía pertenecer al Undead World, encontrando un misterioso cementerio, donde fue atacado por un niño de dos años, el cual poseía una fuerza demoniaca impresionante, sin tener más opción que liquidarlo, pero antes de que cayera, el niño dijo algo que preocupo a Daiki"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 55**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 55 Preparando el viaje**

Un nuevo ataque estaba siendo llevado a cabo en la ciudad, mismo que era producido por un monstruo que tenía la apariencia de un cuervo humanoide de color negro con ojos rojos, el cual volaba de un lado a otro, causando una gran destrucción a diestra y siniestra, provocando que la gente huyera despavorida como podía.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los Rangers hicieran acto de aparición-¡Alto!-grito Sunset.

-¡Vaya, finalmente han aparecido los Power Rangers, veremos que tanto pueden durar contra mí, el monstruo más temible del Undead World!-declaro lanzándose al ataque y los Rangers no tardaron en contraatacar.

Ese monstruo demostraba ser sumamente ágil y veloz, lo que dificultaba mucho el poder atraparlo en un solo lugar, más Starlight aprovecho que ese pajarraco estaba distraído peleando contra Kenneth y Odd para dispararle un par de flechas, dándole justo en la espalda, logrando derribarlo.

Rápidamente, Spike aprovecho esa oportunidad para golpearlo con su hacha, al tiempo que ambas primas daban un salto y golpeaban al mismo tiempo a ese monstruo con sus respectivas espadas, provocando que cayera al suelo y explotara.

-¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco Tsue apareciendo de la nada y lanzando su conjuro.

-¡Hora del segundo round Rangers!-declaro el Cuervo lanzando un golpe con su pico, mismo que los Rangers esquivaron haciéndose a un lado a tiempo.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten! ¡Megazord Valquiria/Amazona Activados!-invocaron los Rangers, al tiempo que ambos Megazord se colocaban en guardia.

El Cuervo dio un salto y comenzó a embestir a los Rangers a gran velocidad, siempre manteniéndose a distancia prudente para evitar ser atacado, una vez que se alejó, blandió sus alas de manera sumamente violenta, lanzando varias plumas explosivas contra los dos Megazord.

-¡Creo que sus juguetes no son rivales para el invencible Cuervo!-declaro riéndose divertido.

-"¿Acaba de llamarnos "juguetes"?-cuestiono Dragón.

-"Ese pajarraco está muerto"-aseguro Shadow.

-¡Fénix Celestial Desciende!-invoco Sunset y el majestuoso Fénix hizo acto de aparición.

-¿Qué?-exclamo el Cuervo antes de ser embestido por el Fénix, que dio un giro para reflejarse en el ojo de Valquiria, iniciando la combinación.

-¡Valquiria! ¡Modo Fénix Dragón!-invocaron los Rangers, al tiempo que Valquiria abría sus alas y se lanzaba contra su oponente.

Al ver lo que se avecinaba, el Cuervo se alarmo mucho-¡Yo mejor me voy de aquí!-declaro comenzando a escapar.

-¿Un cuervo? ¡Más bien una gallina!-expreso Odd y el grupo comenzó la persecución.

No les tomo mucho alcanzarlo y con un giro, Valquiria le dio un golpe con su talón, provocando que el Cuervo cayera al suelo, cuando estaba incorporándose, Amazona apareció justo frente a él con su lanza empuñada.

-¡Amazona! ¡Corte de la Luna Llena!-invoco Aria al tiempo que Amazona lanzaba su ataque final, dándole directamente.

Descendiendo a gran velocidad y ya con su sable en mano, Valquiria se dirigió a toda velocidad en contra de su oponente-¡Valquiria! ¡Giro de Fuego!-invocaron los Rangers y su Megazord termino con el trabajo.

El Cuervo cayó al suelo y exploto en pedazos, marcando el final de otra amenaza para la ciudad, mientras ambos Megazord posaban en señal de triunfo por su nueva victoria en contra del Undead World.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica ya estaba enterada del fracaso de su nuevo monstruo, pero esta vez, se veía sumamente tranquila-Parece que el Cuervo fue otro fracasado, mami-dijo Reiji.

-Estoy al tanto de eso, aunque ahora mismo es lo que menos me importa, el hecho de que lo hayan destruido no significa nada para mí, después de todo, ya tengo otros planes en mente-dijo Necronomica levantándose de su trono, en especial cuando Sheer hizo acto de aparición-más vale que tengas buenas noticias-.

-Las tengo mi señora, al parecer, los Rangers y varios estudiantes más si irán a ese viaje a las montañas, tal como usted esperaba que ocurriera, además de que averigüe muchas otras cosas sumamente interesantes, para empezar, el Ranger Verde tuvo una relación con una de las amigas de su hermana mayor llamada Rarity, pero como esta quiso mantener esa relación en secreto por demasiado tiempo terminaron, aunque no de la mejor manera y ahora ese niño sale con otra chica-informo Sheer.

-¿Y que con eso?-pregunto Necronomica.

-Que esa otra chica con la que sale también es amiga de su hermana y de su ex, mi señora-revelo Sheer.

De acuerdo, eso sí que fue del total interés de la Emperatriz-Muy bien, eso suena interesante ¿Qué más averiguaste?-pregunto Necronomica.

-Pues que aparentemente, la hermanita de la ex del Ranger Verde también está interesada en él, aunque todas desconocen la relación que tiene con la otra amiga de su ex, los únicos que lo saben con el Ranger Azul, Amarillo y un tipo llamado Thorax-explico Sheer.

-Esto es más que perfecto, una información como está realmente nos puede ser muy útil ¿y qué has averiguado de la vida de nuestra querida Ranger Roja?-pregunto Necronomica.

-Aparentemente tuvo una relación en secreto con la hermana del Ranger Verde-al decir esa parte, Sheer se tensó-no puedo creerlo ¿Cómo pudo interesarse en esa tipa sin chiste? ¡Es decir, es la típica niñita de laboratorio, gusano de biblioteca, una nerd! ¿Qué pudo ver en ella mi sexy Ranger Roja? ¡No tiene sentido! ¿Cómo puede resistir mis encantos e interesarse en tan poca cosa como…?-.

-¡AL GRANO!-bramo Necronomica golpeando el suelo con su báculo y haciendo estremecer todo el lugar.

-¡Lo siento su majestad!-se disculpó Sheer sonriendo nerviosamente ante la ira de su líder y recuperando la compostura-pero al parecer esa relación no termino bien, Sparkle le rompió el corazón de una manera muy vil y ahora vive sumamente arrepentida, además de que una charla con su cuñada y una maestra de la escuela hicieron que abriera los ojos con respecto a sus sentimientos por MI Sunset-gruño Sheer.

-Excelente, has hecho un buen trabajo Sheer-felicito Necronomica y Sheer agradeció complacida, pero aún se veía sumamente molesta y tensa.

-Es que no tiene sentido ¿Qué le ve a esa tonta? ¿Por qué no se fija en mí? ¿Cómo puede negarse a esto?-se preguntó señalando su escultural cuerpo-¿Qué tiene esa tonta que no tenga yo?-.

-Tal vez unos miles de años menos-respondió Yabaiba, provocando que Sheer lo mirara con ojos asesinos, provocando que el guerrero se tapara la boca rápidamente al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir-¡No! ¡Lo que quise decir fue…!-no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Sheer le disparo un rayo.

Necronomica analizaba la situación, definitivamente tenía todo a su favor-Con esta información que disponemos podremos preparar nuestra trampa en las montañas para los Rangers, ya que ahora disponemos de tres posibles y poderosos monstruos-reconoció sonriendo.

-¡Solo dame el permiso mami y las convertiré en criaturas sumamente invencibles!-declaro Reiji sonriendo emocionada.

-Tranquila mi pequeño retoño oscuro, antes de poder llevarlo a cabo necesitamos hundirlas hasta el límite de su dolor y angustia, y sé cómo hacerlo ¡Estraga!-abriendo un orbe, la Emperatriz contacto al científico, que trabaja en su laboratorio-¿Cómo va el proyecto de mis nuevos monstruos?-.

-Estamos avanzando lento, pero seguros, el monstruo que liderara a los demás pronto estará listo y una vez que hayamos perfeccionado el proceso podremos darles a todos una dosis del poder de los cristales-informo Estraga.

-Bien, continúe con su trabajo y termine el proyecto-indico Necronomica-si mi nuevo plan tiene éxito acabaremos con los Rangers y esta nueva flota de monstruos solo tendrá que destruir a todos sus amigos, para después entregarme la Tierra, pero en caso de que mi plan falle, tendré a mi nueva legión de monstruos y ellos acabara con los Rangers, de un modo u otro yo gano-sentencio la Emperatriz sonriendo con crueldad absoluta, para después comenzar a reírse con maldad-mi hora se acerca, el momento de mi triunfo-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

En uno de los bares de la ciudad, Discord invito a sus dos jefas a celebrar que se habían terminado las clases, ahora los tres estaban en la barra esperando sus pedidos-Discord, no creo que esta sea una buena idea-dijo Celestia-recuerda que mañana tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano-.

-¡Oh vamos Celestia, no seas amargada!-señalo Discord.

-Normalmente estaría contigo, Discord, pero en este momento concuerdo con mi hermana, mañana partimos a la montaña y tenemos que dormir temprano-secundo Luna.

-No se preocupen, ya contrate quien nos llevara a ese majestuoso lugar de color blanco con agua convertida en hielo-expuso Discord.

Ambas hermanas suspiraron resignadas, definitivamente a veces era difícil comprender como Discord logro graduarse y convertirse en un exitoso filósofo, psicólogo y maestro, fue cuando Luna se fijó en un detalle.

-¿Esa no es la maestra Lazuli?-pregunto Luna y Celestia volteo.

-Es cierto ¡Profesora Lazuli!-al escuchar que la llamaban, Lapis volteo y vio a sus superiores, al tener su atención, Celestia le indico con un ademan de su mano que se acercara.

Confundida, pero aceptándola invitación, Lapis se acercó-Buenas tardes tengan, directora, subdirectora y profesor, no esperaba encontrarlos aquí-reconoció Lapis.

-Ni nosotros a ti, pero igual nos alegra y no tienes que ser tan formal, no estamos en la escuela, así que puedes tutearnos-aseguro Celestia y Lapis asintió.

-Pero tome asiento profesora, divirtámonos un poco de aquí a mañana-invito Luna y Lapis acepto, sentándose.

-Gracias por la invitación-dijo Lapis.

-No tiene que agradecerlo, estamos contentas de que haya aceptado-aseguro Celestia-solo no olviden que no debemos sobrepasarnos, ya que hay que llevar a los estudiantes a las montañas mañana-repitió la directora.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya relájate Celestia, después de todo, debes en cuando, una cerveza refresca!-aseguro Discord dándole un trago a su cerveza, misma que le fue servida en un tarro, pero el trago que le dijo dejo el tarro casi vacío-¿No han visto a ese grupo de hombrecitos azules? ¡Malditos plagiarios de los Pitufos! ¡Malditos Pitufos! ¡Qué mal doblados!-exclamo con uno de voz que sonaba ebrio, antes de caer sobre la barra.

-¡Por mis estrellas! ¿Cuántas se tomó?-pregunto Lapis sorprendida del modo en que Discord cayó.

-Solo esa-respondió Luna aguantándose las ganas de reírse por la ocurrencia que dijo Discord.

Lapis abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa que recibió al escuchar esa respuesta-¿Solo una?-pregunto sorprendida.

-El pobre nunca ha aguantado más de una-confirmo Celestia negando con la cabeza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Con su misión completada, los Rangers volvieron con Dulcea, quien ahora caminaba frente a ellos-Lo han hecho muy bien Rangers, esta semana ha estado llena de batallas algo…complicadas, pero han sabido salir adelante-felicito su mentora.

-Ni que lo diga, el Undead World no ha dejado de enviar a un monstruo cada día-respondió Kenneth.

-Lo bueno es que mañana nos iremos de excursión a las montañas, será un agradable cambio de ambiente-dijo Odd.

-Para mí sería una pérdida total de tiempo-gruño Aria.

-Oh vamos Aria, no seas amargada, esto te va a gustar mucho-aseguro Starlight-ya lo verás, será un divertido día en la nieve-.

-Que fastidio-repitió Aria cruzándose de brazos.

-Además de que hay aguas termales en ese lugar-le dijo Sunset y Aria se quedó en silencio un momento, pero se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

-De acuerdo, eso no suena tan estúpido-reconoció con su tono indiferente de siempre.

Sunset sonrió y se acercó a Starlight-Algo que le gusta hacer muchísimo es tomar largos baños con agua caliente en la bañera de casa, una vez encontró un documental de aguas termales en la televisión y pregunto si había alguna cercana-le conto a su mejor amiga y Starlight se rio divertida.

Dulcea miro a los Rangers-Sé que se divertirán mucho y realmente espero que lo hagan, pero recuerden estar alerta en todo momento, nunca sabes cuando tengas que enfrentar algún desastre-advirtió Dulcea.

-No se preocupe jefa, estaremos listos por si la bruja de Necronomica intenta algo…de nuevo-dijo Kenneth.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de volver a casa, todavía tenemos que empacar algunas cosas para el día de mañana-señalo Sunset viendo la hora en su teléfono.

-Es cierto y tenemos que estar en la escuela a las siete de la mañana-recordó Kenneth y el grupo asintió.

Tras despedirse de Dulcea, que les deseo un buen viaje lleno de diversión y relajación, así como también el recordarles que se mantengan alerta en todo momento por si acaso, los chicos volvieron cada uno a su respectivo hogar para comenzar los preparativos de su viaje.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que terminaron de empacar, Sunset se dispuso a preparar la cena, mientras que Aria se dirigía al baño para disfrutar del agua caliente, en serio, eso era algo que la relajaba y mucho, debía reconocer que los humanos de ese mundo realmente sabía inventar cosas muy útiles, ya que incluso encontró gusto por los llamados videojuegos, entre otras cosas, como tomar leche caliente con miel, no estaba segura de porqué, pero esa mezcla en serio le sentaba muy bien.

-La cena esta lista-informo Sunset desde el exterior-por favor no dejes el baño como un sauna, en serio lo dejas cubierto de vapor-.

-Como sea-gruño Aria.

Ya con sus pijamas puestas, ambas disfrutaron de una tranquila sesión de videojuegos, en la cual competían por la máxima puntación, siendo Sunset quien siempre ganaba, ya que Aria todavía le costaba adaptarse a los controles, hecho que la fastidiaba mucho.

-Creo que ya es hora de dormir, mañana tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano para el viaje-señalo la peli fuego sonriéndole a su prima.

-Como digas-respondió Aria levantándose y ambas se acostaron en sus respectivas camas-oye-.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sunset.

-¿Te molesta el hecho de que Sparkle también irá a ese viaje?-pregunto Aria yendo directamente al punto, como siempre hacía.

Al escuchar eso, Sunset solo se quedó mirando hacia el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, mientras que Aria esperaba la respuesta de su prima-Eso es algo que ya no me afecta del todo-reconoció sonriendo-yo solo quiero disfrutar del viaje y de mis amigos, así como también de ti, mi seria y amargada prima-.

-Entonces ¿ya no sientes nada por ella?-pregunto Aria sin ningún tipo de temor en su voz.

Sunset guardo silencio un momento, preguntándose si debía responderle esa pregunta a su testaruda prima, finalmente decidió hacerlo-Bueno, lo que yo siento es…-esa noche fue testigo de una larga charla entre dos primas que tenían dos puntos de vista muy diferentes sobre un mismo tema.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kenneth se encontraba empacando las últimas cosas que llevaría al viaje, estaba realmente emocionado, siempre le gusto esquiar y finalmente podría hacerlo, aunque le preocupaba un poco el hecho de que Aria pudiera perder el control, pero estaba seguro de que podrían con ello.

-¿Ya terminaste de empacar Kenneth?-pregunto su madre apareciendo en el cuarto de su hijo.

-Ya termine mamá y estoy más que listo para ir al viaje-aseguro Kenneth.

-¿Empacaste suficientes suéteres?-pregunto su madre y Kenneth asintió, al tiempo que su mamá continuaba enlistando una gran cantidad de objetos que servían para proteger en el frío, desde gorros, guantes, botas, entre otras cosas y fue cuando llego al tema peligro-pero hijo, no empacaste el mameluco que te compre para la ocasión-señalo al ver dicho objeto en el closet.

-¡Mamá! ¡No voy a llevar esa cosa a un viaje escolar!-replico Kenneth con la cara sumamente roja.

-¡Pero hijo, esto te mantendrá abrigado durante la noche, podrás dormir calientito con esto!-declaro su madre.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya no soy un bebé, no necesito llevar un mameluco!-expuso Kenneth y fue cuando su madre comenzó a sollozar.

-De acuerdo…si no quieres…llevar esto…que compre con tanto cariño y amor para ti…mi pequeño niño grande…si piensas que ya estás muy grande para recibir regalos…de tu madre…lo acepto-decía con leves sollozos, al tiempo que algunas lágrimas caían por la mejilla de su mamá.

-Ay por todos los…-replico Kenneth acercándose y tomándolo-está bien, me lo llevare-.

-Y…prométeme…que te lo pondrás…por favor…prométemelo…-le pidió su madre en el mismo tono y con los leves sollozos.

Kenneth ya no pudo decir nada-Esta bien, lo prometo-apenas dijo eso, su madre recupero la compostura con una velocidad impresionante.

-Y no te olvides de tus calzoncitos de lana-le recordó su madre y Kenneth suspiro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Starlight también ya había acabado de empacar sus cosas, ya solo le faltaba darles las buenas noches a sus padres-Bueno, ya me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que ir temprano a la escuela-informo.

-Muy bien hija, duerme bien y con mucho cuidado-.

-Asegúrate de no hacer algo en extremo peligroso, esa montaña nunca me ha inspirado confianza-dijo su padre.

-Si papá-acepto Starlight retirándose a dormir.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Odd también ya se estaba preparando para dormir, algo que no le sería nada difícil, pero en esos momentos, estaba hablando con su novia-Me da gusto que puedas venir con nosotros, en serio este viaje no sería lo mismo sin ti princesa-aseguro Odd.

-"La directora de tu escuela es muy gentil al permitirme acompañarlos, estoy ansiosa por ir a las montañas, pero creo que ya debemos dormirnos, de lo contrario no te despertaras a tiempo"-señalo Aelita.

-Por favor princesa ¿Cuándo me han conocido por ser flojo?-pregunto Odd y Aelita no respondió-¿Por qué no me respondes?-.

-Mejor duérmete gatito-le indico Aelita colgando.

-Cielos, me dejo sin respuesta ¿Cómo espera que me duerma si ahora voy a tener la duda de no saber qué iba a…?-apenas Odd estaba quejándose, cayó sobre su almohada y comenzó a roncar sonoramente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight ya había terminado de empacar también, si bien estaba emocionada por el viaje, también le preocupaba el hecho de que estaría cerca de Sunset por todo un fin de semana, además del hecho que Sentry no iba a ir, algo que agradecía profundamente, ya que no se sentía con valor para encararlo.

En esos momentos estaba preguntándose qué era lo que pasaría en ese viaje, al tiempo que imaginaba a Sunset junto con Starlight, Sonia e incluso con Aria, imagines que realmente la molestaban, desde que Cadence le hizo abrir los ojos, esos días han sido tortuosos para ella.

Se arrepentía, se arrepentía mucho de lo que le hizo a Sunset, de haberla apartado de su lado, ahora solo podía verla ser feliz con otras personas que no eran ella, su hermano incluido, no lo comprendía ¿Cómo pudo su hermano menor volverse amigo de Sunset con esa facilidad? No tenía sentido.

Los sonidos de unos golpes a su puerta acallaron los pensamientos que le estaban dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza en esos momentos-¿Quién es?-pregunto con algo de agresividad.

-Soy yo, Spike ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto su hermano menor.

-Adelante-permitió Twilight y su hermano hizo acto de aparición.

-Solo quería decirte que mamá nos preparó un almuerzo para llevarlo mañana en el viaje y que espera que nos divirtamos mucho-explico Spike disponiéndose a retirarse.

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué no me lo vino a decir en persona?-pregunto Twilight confundida por la acción de su progenitora.

-Bueno…dijo que te ha notado algo distante y que cada vez que trata de hablar contigo la ignoras o solo le dices "estoy bien", cuando es más que obvio que no es así-respondió Spike y Twilight guardo silencio al escuchar eso, mientras agachaba la cabeza con pesar al darse cuenta que también estaba lastimando a sus padres-cielos, en verdad estas sufriendo por haber alejado a Sunset de ti-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo…?-pregunto Twilight alarmada.

-He estado con ella mucho tiempo, me he enterado de algunas cosas-respondió y la peli violeta se alarmo, preocupada de que Sunset le haya contado a su hermano lo que tuvieron, sea lo que fuera que haya sido-mira, no sé muy bien que fue lo que paso entre ambas, Sunset no nos lo quiere decir, pero te voy a decir algo, realmente no me explico cómo pudiste preferir a Sentry sobre ella, Sunset es alguien digna de admiración, valiente, decidida y siempre dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesita-.

-¡Te puedo asegurar que yo sé eso mejor que nadie!-declaro Twilight recordando todas las veces que la peli fuego la salvo.

-Muy bien y si lo sabes ¿Por qué eso no fue suficiente para ti?-pregunto Spike y Twilight se quedó callada-buenas noches hermana-se despidió Spike retirándose.

-"No debiste decirle algo como eso"-señalo Cocodrilo.

-Tal vez, pero honestamente, ya no reconozco a mi hermana, en verdad, es como si estuviera viviendo con una desconocida-expuso con tono triste y decepcionado.

Sola en la oscuridad de su cuarto, abrazándose a sus rodillas, Twilight analizaba las palabras de su hermano menor, la historia que Cadence le conto, la de la profesora Lapis…era algo que realmente le afectaba, saber que estaba perdiendo a Sunset le dolía y mucho.

 _-"¿Por qué eso no fue suficiente para ti?"-_ recordó la última pregunta de su hermano menor y derramo lágrimas de tristeza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Al día siguiente**

Los estudiantes que irían a las montañas ya se encontraban reunidos, listos para iniciar la que prometía ser una semana sumamente divertida, además de los chicos, también irían las amigas de Sunset, así como también Twilight y su grupo, entre otros, mientras que de maestros irían la directora, su hermana, Discord y la profesora Lapis, que no tenía nada mejor que hacer esa semana y opto por acompañarlos.

-¡Esta será una semana sumamente divertida!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-No me explico cómo me deje convencer de esto-gruño Myra, ya que Fluttershy la convenció de ir también.

-Vamos Myra, verás que nos vamos a divertir mucho-aseguro Fluttershy sonriéndole de manera cariñosa, al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano, provocando que la chica se sonrojara un poco y apartara la vista.

Aquella acción no pasó desapercibida por sus amigas, pero ninguna dijo nada, aunque Twilight solo pudo tener un reflejo de como habrían estado Sunset y ella en esos momentos, algo que volvía a su mente cuando vio pasar a Vinyl con Octavia, así como también a Lyra con Bonbon.

Fue cuando los Rangers comenzaron a hablar de lo emocionante que sería ese viaje para todos, realmente esperaban que fuera una experiencia única, aunque Spike no se percató de que Rarity lo miraba en todo momento, mientras hacía planes para asegurarse de que esa semana descubriría quien es la arpía que le robo a su caballero y que de alguna manera lo recuperaría.

Más la modista no era la única que planeaba algo así, ya que Apple Bloom y Scootalo también hacían planes para ayudar a Sweetie Belle a que Spike se fijara en ella, una tarea que hasta el momento no había sido nada sencilla, especialmente tras el incidente en la playa.

-¡Muy bien alumnos! ¡Los autobuses ya casi llegan, así que prepárense!-indico Celestia.

-¡Y no olviden que cuando lleguemos al hotel deben correr y patear para alcanzar las mejores habitaciones!-indico Discord riéndose divertido.

-Por favor profesor Discord, esta no es una competencia de karate para…-Luna se vio silenciada con un grito de Odd.

-¿Patear? ¡Yo quiero hacer la parte de patear!-declaro lanzando una patada justo a la pierna de Aria.

-Tú…-gruño Aria con mirada asesina, antes de saltar sobre el rubio, comenzando a masacrarlo sin piedad, convirtiéndose en una nube de polvo que se metió a la escuela, ante las atentas miradas de todos.

-¡AH!-el grito de Odd se escuchó con mucha fuerza, dejando a todos perplejos, siempre manteniendo la vista en la puerta de la escuela.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, hasta que la puerta se entreabrió, dando paso a la cabeza de Odd-Quien haya sido el último en salir del salón de música dejo las luces encendidas-informo al tiempo que salía por completo, demostrando que Aria metió la cabeza de Odd por una trompeta, logrando que alguna manera, esta pasara por completo hasta sus hombros, mientras que el resto de su torso estaba atrapados en un tambor que Aria rompió sobre él.

-Guau, Aria sí que sabe romper las reglas de la física-reconoció Kenneth sorprendido.

No fue fácil, pero lograron sacar a Odd de los dos instrumentos, mientras Celestia le daba una catedra a Aria sobre no ser tan violenta, por lo que Sunset salió en defensa de su prima, asegurándole que ella solo tenía un cierto problema de temperamento, algo que ella sabía a la perfección.

Finalmente, el autobús hizo acto de aparición, revelando como conductores a Bulk y Skull-¡Todos a bordo!-anuncio Bulk.

-¡Si! ¡A bordo!-animo Skull.

Celestia, Luna y Lapis miraron a Discord cuando vieron a quienes contrato-¿Qué? Ellos cobran barato-dijo sonriendo y el grupo subió.

-¡Próxima parada; las montañas nevadas de Angel Grove!-anuncio Bulk y se pusieron en marcha.

Este parecía ser el comienzo de lo que prometía ser una semana sumamente divertida, desafortunadamente, Necronomica tenía otros planes en mente para ese momento y una oportunidad que planeaba aprovechar.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, el tan esperado viaje a las montañas ha comenzado, pero…Necronomica tiene preparada una sorpresa sumamente terrible para los Rangers"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **HABIA QUERIDO HACER ESTO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, PERO NO ME DIO TIEMPO Y LUEGO ME PUSE A HACER EL DISEÑO PARA HONRAR AL GRAN STAN LEE, AHORA, QUIERO HONRARLO MENCIONANDO MIS CAMEOS FAVORITOS DE ESTE GRAN HOMBRE CON ALMA DE NIÑO, ACLARO QUE NO SERAN SOLO LOS CAMEOS EN SUS PELICULAS, SINO TAMBIEN EN OTRAS SERIES, ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTEN**

 **10.- Vengadores 2012: realmente me gustó mucho verlo en algo tan sencillo como jugando ajedrez y encima diciendo "súper héroes en New York, por favor"**

 **9.- The Big Bang Theory: me gustó mucho verlo aparecer aunque fuera por un breve momento y ver que incluso a él lo llegaba a desesperar el buen Sheldon, aunque no tanto como lo molestaba los comentarios de Raj sobre sus personajes**

 **8.- Grandes Héroes: su aparición como el padre de Fred fue algo que me gustó mucho, así como también el que compartía los mismos gustos que su hijo, fue algo realmente divertido y actualmente como su mentor en la serie**

 **7.- Thor; la primera película, me dio risa como intento levantar el martillo de Thor con una camioneta y al final perdió la parte trasera, encima de preguntar si funciono**

 **6.- Ultimate Spiderman: sus actuaciones como el conserje de la escuela del arácnido amigable vecino, así como también el que fuera uno de los mejores agentes de SHIELD**

 **5.- Vengadores Era de Ultron: el hecho de que aceptara tomar de la bebida especial de Thor, asegurando que nada era muy fuerte para él, incluso tuvieron que sacarlo entre dos**

 **4.- Thor Ragnarok: simplemente me morí de la risa cuando se dispuso a cortarle el pelo a Thor y este primero lo amenazo, para después rogarle que no le cortara su cabello**

 **3.- Los Cuatros Fantásticos y Silver Surfer: tal vez la película no fue la gran cosa (como todo lo que sale de este grupo de héroes, lamento si sueno duro, pero es la verdad), sin embargo, la aparición de Stan Lee y el hecho de que no lo dejaran pasar a la boda de Reed Richard y Susan Storm fue algo para recordar**

 **2.- El Sorprenderte Hombre Araña: lo que me encanto de esta aparición, fue como Spiderman luchaba ferozmente contra el Lagarto, mientras el buen Stan solo se entretenía escuchando música, acomodando libros y todo con una batalla desatándose tras de él, incluso estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por una mesa y ni se inmuto**

 **1.- Los Simpson "Papá Enojado": mi favorita, cuando Stan Lee no solo apareció, sino que no se iba de la tienda y encima jurara que él era Hulk, intentando transformarse en vano, fue algo que siempre recordare y que me da mucha risa, aunque si me molesto que arruinara un Bati Móvil, digo, soy el eterno fan de Batman, pero ese capítulo en serio valió oro**

 **Stan Lee, una leyenda del mundo de los comics, el rey de los cameos y otro de los grandes que se nos van**

 **HASTA SIEMPRE GRAN GENIO Y DESCANSA EN PAZ**

 **Reimi Orus:** _tuvo que ser una luna artificial, ya que el monstruo ataco durante el día, así que tuvieron que improvisar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y ahora la cruel Necronomica está por desatar uno de sus planes más siniestros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _el frío ya está sintiendo, aunque es curioso, aquí donde vivo comenzó justo el día que me entere de la muerte del gran Stan Lee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no estoy seguro de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _no realmente, es algo que se verá un poco más adelante o en la segunda temporada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _recuerda que se supone que Sunset es huérfana y que Celestia la encontró a las puertas de su casa, así que sería muy extraño que de la noche a la mañana apareciera una prima. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _creo que ya lo acabas de ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _estas muy en lo cierto mi estimado amigo, ya se dirigen a su viaje a la montaña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _te dije que ibas a hacer un descubrimiento sumamente extraño y perturbador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _tal vez con los siervos, pero no con sus líderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _Necronomica está a punto de desatar uno de sus planes más siniestros, los Rangers deben estar listos para todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no creo que haya sido un niño fantasma, porque como viste, era muy fuerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _es lo malo de los cambios de clima tan radicales, nunca sabes cuándo te pondrás malo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _ahora si eres el vivo retrato de Garfield, siestas y lasañas, aunque lo admito, cuando veía Garfield de niño siempre he querido comer lasaña y vaya que es de mis comidas favoritas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _por desgracia, se tiene la creencia de que son necesarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Reimi Orus, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Éire, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Freedom Gundam 96, Draizen, Gokash Z, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Kid Shooter, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Espadachín de la Luz, Wild Boy, Marco Sorairo, Giorno Joestar, White Killer 09, Revolver, El Monitor, Hiruma Demon, The Shadow Void, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Hell Drago, Gappy Joestar, Hamon, Gaou Tyranus, Tetsuma Gundam, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Black Hunter, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Edge Hell Razor, Valentín D4C, Wham Pillar One, Zeppeli, Joestar, B Buccellati, Franco, Iron Mario, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, Polnareff Silver, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Ryo Red, Raft, Odín, Fugo Distorsión, Hamon, Shazam, Dark Digimon 16, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	56. Trampa en la montaña

" _ **Finalmente y tras mucho tiempo de espera, así como también una batalla con un monstruo cuervo del Undead World, los Rangers por fin se prepararon para el divertido viaje que harían a las montañas nevadas que se encuentran a las afueras de Angel Grove, listos para pasar toda una semana divertida en ese lugar, cada uno se preparó a su manera para el gran día, ansiosos por descansar, relajarse y en el caso de Aria, pasar el mayor tiempo posible dentro de la calidez de las aguas termales, pero…gracias a la información que Sheer le proporciono, Necronomica ahora conoce los problemas amorosos que existen para Sunset y Spike principalmente, lo que le ha dado una idea sumamente siniestra para poder atrapar a los Rangers en la montaña y destruirlos de una vez por todas ¿será posible que los Rangers puedan enfrentar lo que Necronomica está a punto de desatar sobre ellos?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 55**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 55 Trampa en la Montaña**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Gremlin Listo se presentó ante Necronomica, que estaba en su trono, con su hija a un lado-Mi señora, me complace informarle que los Rangers están a punto de llegar a su destino, el destino final-aseguro el Gremlin.

Al escuchar eso, Necronomica comenzó a reírse-Esto es perfecto, dime mi pequeño retoño del mal ¿Qué tal vez las emociones en esas tres mocosas que Sheer nos comentó?-pregunto Necronomica con interés.

-Parece que sus emociones están a punto de explotar, pero creo que todavía podemos hacer que sufran un poco más para dar vida a monstruos sumamente poderosos-respondió Reiji.

-Bien dicho, adoro tu pequeña y retorcida mentecilla mi pequeño retoño de la oscuridad, Sheer, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad?-pregunto Necronomica.

-Por supuesto mi señora-aseguro Sheer sonriendo de forma perversa.

-Excelente, una vez que todo esté listo comenzara la verdadera fiesta, mi oscuro propósito se realizar ¡Y la última de los Shimmer desaparecerá!-anuncio riéndose y liberando descargas eléctricas en todas direcciones.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=uuN94t3Z5Cc)**

 **Necronomica**

 **En las noches yo nunca consigo descanso,  
pesadillas me invaden si intento dormir**

En cuanto Necronomica comenzó con su cantico, una gran cantidad de Zombis comenzaron a aparecer en todo el lugar, mismos que comenzaron a danzar alrededor de su líder supremo.

 **Horrenda fue la visión de un cuerpo que se partió  
y ese sueño que vi se tratará de mí**

Con un golpe de su mano, Necronomica se quitó su propia cabeza, misma que comenzó a saltar por el suelo, dirigiéndose hacia sus subordinados, provocando que Yabaiba retrocediera asustado, ya que eso siempre le daba miedo.

 **Soy la inmortal más temida del mundo  
a grandes imperios logre devastar  
mejor plan nadie tramó  
más una chiquilla quedó  
ya su hora vendrá y perecerá**

 **Zombis**

 **Una noche fatal la amenaza,  
la princesa verá su perdición,  
podré completar el hechizo por fin  
Una noche fatal**

 ***Morirá***

Con una imagen de Sunset, la hora de muertos se unió al coro de la Emperatriz, mientras su hija alzaba sus manos al aire siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía oscura de su siniestra madre.

 **Lentamente mis fuerzas están aumentando,  
dame ya esa peluca Perfumarme bien  
En mis garras ella caerá y esta vez no escapará,  
destruida Aria será también**

 **Una noche fatal es de tinieblas,  
*La haré temblar de terror*  
Una noche fatal y de terror **

Con una peluca de color del fuego, Necronomica se paró frente a un espejo y comenzó a peinarse, con el reflejo de Sunset en el mismo, para después arrojar la peluca al suelo y haciendo aparecer una imagen de Aria, misma que aplasto con su mano, confirmando la veracidad de sus palabras.

 **No va a dormir de pensar solo en mí  
Una noche fatal  
*Venceré*  
Una noche fatal bajo las sombras**  
 ***Sombras*  
La princesa querrá lejos huir  
*Lejos* **

Necronomica siguió con su canto, al tiempo que llegaba hasta donde se encontraba el lago oscuro, mismo que según las leyendas, era sangre de la Gran Bestia del Mal, el origen de toda fuerza oscura que amenazaba al mundo.

 **Verá la señal de que viene el final  
Una noche fatal, Una noche fatal  
Soy su amo criaturas malvadas,  
muestren su poder  
Una noche fatal, Una noche fatal  
Búsquenla y vuelvan con ella  
Una noche fatal, Una noche fatal,  
la princesa verá  
El final**

Con esta última estrofa, Necronomica extendió sus brazos, liberando descargas eléctricas en distintas direcciones, provocando que sus subordinados se protegieran como pudieran, ya que varios de los Zombis fueron destrozados por esas descargas.

-¡Prepárate mi estimada Shimmer, porque voy a hacer contigo lo que no pude hacer con tu madre, cuando haya terminado, rogaras por piedad, por convertirte en la nueva muñeca de mi hija e incluso desearas estar muerta!-sentencio Necronomica riéndose con mucha crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Dirigiéndose a las montañas, ajenos a todo lo que estaba planeando el Undead World, los Rangers solo podían esperar ansiosos el momento de llegar para divertirse, Sunset se sentó con Aria, ya que no confiaba en que su prima se sintiera cómoda sentándose con otro estudiante, especialmente cuando todos los que trataron de sentarse con ella terminaron corriendo aterrorizados por su mirada agresiva.

-Si sigues así no vas a poder hacer nuevos amigos-dijo Sunset sonriendo divertida.

-¿Y quién dijo que quiero hacer nuevos amigos?-cuestiono Aria apartando la vista y mirando hacia el paisaje, quedando maravillada-vaya, la nieve es…muy blanca-reconoció sorprendida y admirada.

-¿Nunca vista la nieva antes?-pregunto Sunset.

-En el mundo donde vivíamos antes no podíamos notarlo, estábamos muy ocupados peleando en contra del Undead World-explico Aria, para luego mirar a su alrededor, viendo a todos los estudiantes hablando de cosas sin importancia, diciendo lo que harían una vez que llegaran, muchos ansiaban jugar en la nieve y otro bañarse en las aguas termales-es curioso como todos ellos viven ajenos al peligro que los asecha, la amenaza que quiere destruirlos-.

-Creo que es cierto lo que dicen, la ignorancia es felicidad-reconoció Sunset divertida y Aria asintió.

Starlight iba sentada con Kenneth, mientras que Odd y Spike iban juntos, aunque debes en cuando, Spike le mandaba algunas miradas a Applejack, mismas que esta le respondía, Rarity estaba muy ocupada pensando en la manera de descubrir a la sucia perra que le robo a su caballero como para notarlo, Pinkie Pie solo hacía una lista de las cosas que haría una vez que llegaran, entre ellas destacaba la guerra de bolas de nieve, algo a lo que Rainbow se apuntó de inmediato, Fluttershy y Myra solo charlaban de cosas tribales, aunque la segunda sabía que su amiga solo lo hacía para evitar mencionar a Lucy o mejor dicho, quería averiguar todo sobre su amiga.

Finalmente, Twilight no podía dejar de mirar a Sunset, pensando en lo que su hermano le dijo la noche anterior, nunca se imaginó que una de las personas que más quería en el mundo le diría algo como eso, pero después de escuchar que su hermano desconocía por completo lo que ellas tuvieron solo significaba una cosa, Sunset aun la protegía.

-¡Estamos a punto de llegar!-anuncio la directora Celestia-¡Recuerden que esta será una semana para que se diviertan y relajen con sus amigos, compañeros y colegas antes de que se despidan durante el periodo de vacaciones!-.

-¡Y también será una oportunidad perfecta para que ahora sean problemas de sus padres!-señalo Discord y las directoras suspiraron resignadas, mientras Lapis solo se encogía en hombros.

Bulk y Skull también hacían planes, aunque ellos tenían otras intenciones en mente-Recuerda Skull, esta es la oportunidad que hemos esperado, ya que vinimos como asistentes del profesor Discord, eso nos dará oportunidad de poder vigilar más cerca que nunca los estudiantes-dijo Bulk.

-Oye gordo, creí que aceptamos este trabajo porque hace semanas que no tenemos un caso de detectives-observo Skull confundido y Bulk lo silencio.

-Esa es nuestra coartada, aunque realmente necesitamos el dinero-reconoció Bulk-pero cuando descubramos quienes son los Power Rangers, nuestros problemas monetarios terminaran-aseguro sonriendo.

-¡Si! ¡Y solo tendremos que preocuparnos por donde compraremos nuestra isla paradisiaca!-aseguro Skull y ambos se rieron.

El viaje duro alrededor de 3 horas, hasta que finalmente llegaron al sitio indicado, una posada que curiosamente muchos preferían llamarlo hotel, ya que tenía esa apariencia, más sus dueños aseguraban que era una posada, pero con el paso del tiempo decidieron que los clientes lo llamaran como quisieran.

Los dueños eran un matrimonio de ancianos que disfrutaba mucho la vida en las montañas, lejos de los ruidos de la civilización y encantados por proporcionarles a sus huéspedes la mejor experiencia posible en el blanco manto de la nieve, por fortuna, el lugar era tan conocido, que contaban con toda la ayuda necesaria.

-Bienvenidos sean-saludo uno de los empleados.

-Buenos días tengan, somos de la escuela Canterlot, hicimos reservación hace algunas semanas-informo Celestia.

El empleado reviso su libreta de anotaciones y encontró la indicada-Ah sí, muy bien, pasen por favor, ya les tenemos sus habitaciones listas, nuestra nueva recepcionista los recibirá-informo el hombre dejándolos pasar.

El grupo ingreso al lugar, todo el sitio estaba hecho de madera muy fina, desde el piso, las paredes, incluso el techo, con algunos cimientos de concreto, la sala de recepción daba directamente al patio, donde se podía ver la colina que se usaba para poder descender en esquí, llantas, patineta, etc. Un poco más alejado se podía ver el teleférico que te llevaba a la parte más alta de la montaña para los amantes de los deportes más extremos.

Lo que llamo la atención de Aria fue el letrero que indicaba hacia donde se encontraban las aguas termales, eso era lo que más anhelaba, mientras todos los demás miraban admirados el lugar, así como también las pinturas que estaban en la recepción.

-Esperen aquí, iré a registrarnos-indico Celestia.

-Espera querida jefa, yo también te acompaño-aseguro Discord.

Ambos profesores llegaron hasta la recepcionista, quien se encontraba acomodando algunas cosas-Buenas tardes, quisiéramos registrarnos por favor-pidió Celestia.

-Seguro-dijo la recepcionista volteándose y revelándose como Sonia-vaya, esta sí que es una sorpresa-.

-Oiga, yo a usted la conozco-dijo Discord pensativo.

-Sí, yo también a ustedes los conozco-reconoció Sonia.

-Vaya, nos conocemos-finalizo Discord.

Sunset se preguntó que tanto estaban haciendo su madre y Discord, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la recepcionista era Sonia-¿Qué mierda?-exclamo sorprendida y sus amigos también se sorprendieron.

-Vaya, esta sí que es una enorme coincidencia-dijo Kenneth sorprendido.

-Una muy curiosa-reconoció Aria mirando fijamente a Sonia-disculpe ¿hace cuánto que entro esa mujer a trabajar aquí?-pregunto a uno de los empleados.

-Oh, no tiene mucho, entro hace una semana, por lo general, los señores no contratan así nada más, pero esa joven tenía excelentes referencias, por no decir que es muy hermosa también-dijo el empleado.

-Eso es cierto-apoyo Odd babeado y una leve tos capto su atención, dirigiendo su vista hacia Aelita, quien iba en el autobús de invitados-¡Lo siento princesa!-se disculpó con rapidez.

Sonia les entregó las llaves de las habitaciones asignadas a cada uno, al parecer, Celestia se aseguró de que las chicas y los chicos durmieran en corredores diferentes-Muy bien, los chicos dormirán en los cuartos del corredor de la izquierda y las chicas del corredor de la derecha-indico Celestia-ahora mismo Luna les pasara un jarrón con nombres de sus compañeros de habitación, recuerden llevarse lo mejor posible y no causar problemas-.

Las parejas para cada cuarto quedaron del siguiente modo; Sunset compartiría habitación con Fluttershy, Aria con Pinkie Pie, quien salto sumamente emocionada y abrazo con fuerza a la aludida, provocando que esta sufriera un tic en el ojo izquierdo, Myra compartiría cuarto con Vinyl, hecho que molesto un poco a Octavia, pero confiaba plenamente en su novia, Bonbon dormiría con Rainbow, Octavia lo haría con Lyra, Applejack compartiría habitación con Rarity, Scootalo con Trixie, Sweetie Belle con Apple Bloom y así más parejas, quedando Twilight con Starlight.

La peli violeta no supo que pensar al respecto, por un instante, tuvo el impulso de pedirle a Fluttershy que cambiaran de habitación, pero descarto esa idea con rapidez, después de todo ¿Qué reacción tendría todas si se atrevía a pedir algo como eso y que excusa les daría?

Por su parte, a Kenneth le todo dormir con Thorax, mientras que Spike quedo junto con Odd, hecho que hizo que Kenneth se acercara a su amigo peli verde y le diera algo-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto confundido.

-Tapones para los oídos, créeme, los vas a necesitar-aseguro Kenneth retirándose a llevar sus cosas al cuarto que compartiría con Thorax.

-¡Muy bien, tienen una hora para acomodarse en sus respectivos cuartos, una vez que hayan terminado bajaran al salón de descanso para darles algunas indicaciones más!-informo Luna y los estudiantes asintieron.

Cuando todo el grupo se retiró, dejando a Sonia sola en la recepción, esta sonrió de forma siniestra-Ya están aquí-dijo hablando por teléfono.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La habitación que Starlight y Twilight compartirían era como todas las demás, dos camas sumamente cómodas, un baño acogedor con una tina para baños relajantes, una televisión de pantalla plana y una antena Wifi.

-Cielos, realmente no escatimaron en gastos-observo Starlight sorprendida.

La Ranger Blanca no tardo en dejar su maleta sobre su cama y abrirla para sacar un cambio de ropa más cómodo, sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia el baño para cambiarse, ese hecho extraño a Twilight, pero no dijo nada en ningún momento, más algo llamo su atención en el interior de la maleta de su compañera de cuarto.

Al acercarse un poco más, descubrió que se trataba de una fotografía de ella y Sunset, ambas riéndose y abrazándose con mucho cariño, la sonrisa de Sunset mostraba una gran felicidad, no parecía haber sombra alguna de aquella joven agresiva que llego a Canterlot a comienzos del ciclo escolar, solo la Sunset que siempre supo que era, pero…que ahora…otra chica estaba disfrutando en su lugar.

-Esta va a ser una semana sumamente… ¿se te ofrece algo?-pregunto Starlight al notar que Twilight miraba su maleta con bastante interés, la peli violeta se sobresaltó, ya que nunca se percató de que la chica ya había salido del baño.

-¿Ah? No…nada…yo solo…-Twilight solo pudo ruborizarse al máximo al verse descubierta y se alejó con rapidez.

Starlight la miro con extrañeza y luego se fijó en que la foto era el centro de atención de Twilight, la miro de nuevo y permaneció en silencio un momento-No tengo idea de que haya pasado entre Sunset y tú, pero si la extrañas deberías hacer algo al respecto-dijo Starlight.

-¿Qué? ¡No sé de qué hablas! ¡Yo no…!-Twilight no sabía que decir ni que inventarse, su cabeza, siempre dándole una respuesta rápida, no reacciono en ese momento.

Starlight solo la miro con análisis un momento y suspiro con fastidio-Se nota a leguas que estas arrepentida por lo que hiciste, escucha bien, te voy a dar un consejo, haz algo y que sea pronto, porque si no lo haces, muy pronto alguien más lo hará-advirtió Starlight dirigiéndose a la salida y dejando a Twilight muy pensativa ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cumplida la hora acordada, todos los estudiantes se reunieron con sus maestros, quienes les dijeron que podrán disfrutar de esa semana como gusten, siempre y cuando se mantengan cerca de las áreas designadas y no se alejen en ningún momento.

-No olviden que aunque este es un viaje de diversión también debemos ser extremadamente cuidadosos y no queremos que haya algún lesionado-advirtió Celestia-¿alguna pregunta?-.

-¿Ya podemos ir a las aguas termales?-pregunto Aria yendo directo a lo que le interesaba.

Discord se rio divertido-Esa chica me agrada, va directo al punto-reconoció divertido.

-Está bien, ya pueden ir a hacer lo que gusten-permitió Celestia y todos los estudiantes se dividieron con rapidez.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Aria, muchos otros estudiantes fueron a darse un baño en las aguas termales, ahora la Ranger Negro se relajaba en una zona un poco apartada de los demás, disfrutando de las delicias del agua caliente relajando su cuerpo, definitivamente eran de las pocas cosas que le gustaba, se sentía tan tranquila, tan relajada, tan…

-¡HOLA COMPAÑERA!-grito Pinkie Pie apareciendo de pronto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Aria con fastidio.

-¡Ya que somos compañeras solo quiero pasar un poco de tiempo contigo!-declaro Pinkie Pie sonriéndole con mucha dulzura y por más que Aria tensaba su cara, esta no se intimidaba ni dejaba de sonreír.

-Eres fastidiosa-gruño.

-¡Me lo dicen muy seguido!-reconoció Pinkie Pie divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Otros estudiantes optaron por divertirse un poco en la nieve antes de pasar a las aguas termales, Sunset quiso patinar un poco, mientras que Kenneth esquiaba, muchos otros estudiantes optaron por bajar en las llantas, realmente estaba siendo el comienzo de una semana sumamente divertida.

Fue cuando Odd paso haciendo varias maniobras en su patineta-¡Un mortal!-grito cuando subió a una rampa y giro en el aire, desafortunadamente para él, no aterrizo bien y se fue colina abajo, quedando convertido en una bola de nieve.

-¡Odd! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Aelita preocupada.

-Tranquila princesa, se necesita más que eso para frenar al gran Odd Della Robbia-aseguro Odd poniendo su mano sobre el tronco de un árbol y hacerlo, un montón de nieve cayó sobre él, aplastándolo.

-¿Cómo eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No…del todo…-respondió Odd desde dentro de la nieve, antes de que lo ayudaran a salir.

Fue cuando Aelita se dio cuenta de algo-Parece que Spike también quiere probar la patineta-observo, ya que efectivamente, Spike se encontraba en una patineta, bajando a gran velocidad, ese hecho sorprendió a su hermana, a su novia y ex novia, así como también a la hermanita de su ex.

-¡Cielos! ¡Por poco me estrello contra ese monte!-expreso aliviado de haberlo esquivado.

Sunset sonreía de manera orgullosa al ver como Spike bajaba en su patineta-¿Tú le enseñaste?-pregunto Starlight sorprendida.

-Solo lo básico, él tiene que pulir sus habilidades y evitar…-no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Spike subió a una rampa y salió disparado por los aires-la rampa-.

-¡Spike!-grito Twilight al ver eso.

Spike comenzó a caer en picada hacia el suelo-¡Trata de caer sobre tu trasero, eso deberá aminorar el golpe!-grito Kenneth.

Al escuchar eso consejo de Kenneth, Spike se acomodó en posición para cumplir con la indicación-¿Así?-pregunto.

-¡No! ¡Tú otro trasero!-grito Odd.

-¿No tienes otro lugar donde decir estupideces?-pregunto Kenneth mirándolo con enojo.

-No, hoy no-respondió Odd con sinceridad y Aelita se rio divertida, mientras que Kenneth solo se daba un zape directamente en la frente, fue cuando el sonido de un golpe se escuchó y al voltear…

-¡Spike!-gritaron Twilight, Applejack, Rarity y Sweetie Belle, quienes corrieron rápidamente a donde se encontraba el chico sepultado, de algún modo, cayó de cabeza y ahora solo sus piernas eran las que se venían fuera de la nieve, cuando Kenneth y Odd corrieron a ayudar y entre los dos lo sacaron de la nieve.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Kenneth ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Salvo por un helado sabor en mi boca…no tengo ningún hueso roto, debo decirlo, fue algo ¡Divertido!-declaro alzando los brazos de manera triunfante y provocando las risas de todos los presentes, así como el alivio de quienes más lo querían.

Claro que Rarity no perdió tiempo en tratar de atender a Spike y este se dejó, aunque noto la mirada de su actual pareja y rápidamente cambio de opinión, asegurando que se encontraba perfectamente, se levantó con algo de dificultad y se encamino hacia el hotel para descansar en la sala de descanso un momento.

-Cielos, en serio fue una caída bastante divertida-dijo Odd riéndose y ganándose un zape de parte de Kenneth-¿Qué?-.

Ignorando a su mejor amigo, Kenneth se acercó a Applejack-Ve a ver como se encuentra, nosotros te cubrimos-le susurró al oído y Applejack se lo agradeció, retirándose de manera sumamente cautelosa para que nadie se percatara de su ausencia, excepto por…

-¿A dónde va Applejack?-pregunto Myra.

-Dijo que quería probar un poco las aguas termales, ya que con todo lo que trabaja en el campo, seguramente algo como eso la relajaría y mucho-explico Kenneth.

-Vaya, es algo muy astuto-reconoció cruzada de brazos y sonriendo, creyéndose lo que Kenneth le dijo.

Ocultos entre la blanca nieve, se encontraban Bulk y Skull, los cuales observaban a todos los estudiantes con mucha atención, esperando a que en cualquier momento, apareciera una pista, una clave que les indicara quienes eran los Power Rangers.

-En cualquier momento tendremos la respuesta a la pregunta que nadie ha podido descifrar, quienes son los Power Rangers-aseguro Bulk sonriendo de forma victoriosa.

-Oye gordo ¿y si los Rangers resultan ser estudiantes que no vinieron a este viaje?-pregunto Skull y Bulk se quedó callado ante esa posibilidad.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ya que en esos momentos, Rainbow apareció en su patineta, haciendo una maniobra que cubrió a ambos con nieve, dejándolos como muñecos congelados.

-Tengo la sensación de que los Power Rangers están aquí, eso es algo que puedo asegurar-dijo Bulk con mucha confianza.

Pero el par de amigos no eran los únicos que hacían sus investigaciones, Rarity también las hacía a su manera, ya tenía a su primera sospechosa, siendo Apple Bloom, por un instante, tuvo la intensión de ir a confrontarla, pero se detuvo al ver que se encontraba hablando con sus dos amigas, quienes aparentemente estaban planeando algo también, por unos instantes, pensó en que Scootalo o Sweetie Belle podrían ser las cretinas que le robaban a su caballero, pero descarto esa idea con mucha rapidez.

Ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no se dio cuenta de que Sheer la estaba observando desde la copa de un pino, colgada cabeza abajo y con una sonrisa muy divertida, misma que aumento al ver como Twilight lanzaba miradas sumamente molestas a donde Sunset hablaba con Starlight.

-Todo está saliendo tal como la Emperatriz predijo, ahora solo tengo que asegurarme de echarle más leña al fuego y convertirlo en un incendio sin control-sentencio sonriendo y dirigiéndose al hotel, al tiempo que se transformaba en Sonia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Pinkie Pie continuaba hablando y hablando con Aria o al menos, eso era lo que pretendía, ya que era más Pinkie quien hablaba, provocando en Aria una mirada sumamente tensa y molesta, su compañera de cuarto definitivamente no conocía el significado de la palabra silencio.

-¿Qué no paras de hablar nunca?-pregunto con seriedad.

-¡Claro que puedo hacerlo!-aseguro Pinkie Pie callándose de inmediato y Aria suspiro aliviada, pero su alivio no duro mucho, ya que-¡Creo que fue suficiente!-.

-¡Solo te quedaste callada por dos segundos!-gruño Aria.

-¡Para mí fue mucho tiempo!-aseguro Pinkie Pie y Aria se sumergió en las aguas en un intento por acallar la palabrería de Pinkie Pie.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Descansando en la sala de estar, junto a la chimenea, Spike se relajaba después de haber sufrido una fuerte caída, claro que la nieve amortiguo su golpe, pero aun así le quedo doliendo un poco el cuerpo, sin embargo, reconocía que ese tipo de golpes no se comparaban a los que los monstruos del Undead World les daban a él y a sus amigos.

-Hola dulzura-saludo Applejack apareciendo.

-Cielos, me preguntaba si ibas a venir para ver cómo estaba-bromeo Spike divertido y Applejack se rio.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Fue una fuerte caída-señalo Applejack.

-No te preocupes, me han pasado cosas peores-expreso acercando su mano a su pecho y la vaquera no tuvo problemas en saber a qué se refería, dirigiendo su mano hacia el pecho de su pareja, tocándolo con delicadeza y cariño.

-Espero que estés consciente de que eso no me molesta en lo más mínimo y que te amo a pesar de todo-aseguro Applejack.

-Lo sé, me lo dejaste muy claro en San Valentín-expuso Spike y ambos se sonrojaron, al tiempo que se reían.

Se hizo un silencio sumamente cómodo entre los dos, el ambiente se tornó agradable y el calor de la chimenea le daba cierto aire romántico al ambiente, además de que estaban completamente solos en la sala, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban afuera disfrutando de la nieve o disfrutando de las aguas termales, al igual que los tres maestros que los acompañaban.

Ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos, no habían tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntos, aunque Spike trataba de no descuidar a su novia, sus deberes como Ranger lo mantenían demasiado ocupado, agradecía tener un momento a solas con la chica que se robó su corazón, aquella que lo reparo después de tanto sufrimiento y heridas, y no pudo evitar pensar que esperaba que algún día, alguien hiciera lo mismo por Sunset, especialmente sabiendo que su hermana fue quien se lo lastimo.

Acortando la distancia que había entre los dos, sus labios se tocaron en un tierno y amoroso beso, olvidándose por completo del resto del mundo y solo disfrutando de ellos dos, algo que en serio querían hacer aunque fuera por poco tiempo, el beso subió de intensidad y pudieron seguir así por horas…

-¡¿Qué SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-grito una voz que provoco que se separaran casi al instante, encontrándose con una furiosa Rarity, así como también Twilight y sus amigas, la hermanita de Applejack y sus dos mejores amigas, entre otros, incluyendo los amigos Rangers de Spike.

Ambos quedaron congelados al ver que habían sido descubiertos y la mirada de Rarity era de furia, tristeza, dolor, sorpresa y traición, muchos sentimientos mezclados, Kenneth solo pudo desear que ocurriera algo que salvara a su amigo en esos momentos.

-¿De qué me perdí?-pregunto Odd apareciendo con una charola con comida y Kenneth se golpeó en la frente.

Observando todo a cierta distancia, Sonia sonreía de manera maliciosa-Comienza el juego-dijo sujetando un teléfono celular.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Momentos Antes**

Rarity aun buscaba alguna posible sospechosa que le estuviera robando a su caballero, cuando recibió un extraño mensaje:

" _ **La respuesta que buscas está en la sala de estar"**_

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El viaje acaba de dar un giro realmente problemático, ahora una situación muy difícil se va a desencadenar ¿será este el fin de la amistad de Applejack y Rarity?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR EL ERROR QUE COMETI, ESO PASA CUANDO ACTUALIZAS DESPUES DE SALIR TARDE DEL TRABAJO JEJE, EN SERIO, LAMENTO LA CONFUSION, PERO SALIERON GANADO, YA QUE FUE ACTUALIZACION DOBLE, LAMENTO MUCHO TODA LA CONFUSION QUE PUDE CAUSAR Y DISFRUTEN DE LOS DOS CAPITULOS**

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	57. Dos Corazones Rotos

" _ **Finalmente, el día más anhelado para los Rangers llego, la hora del viaje hacia las montañas nevadas de Angel Grove, prometiendo que iba a ser una experiencia sumamente divertida y agradable, por desgracia, Necronomica ya estaba al tanto de eso y planeo algo siniestro para poder derrotarlos de una vez por todas, enviando a Sheer en su disfraz de Sonia, con la cual ingreso a trabajar en el hotel donde los estudiantes de Canterlot se quedarían durante la semana, se dispuso a cumplir con la voluntad de la cruel líder del Undead World, el tiempo que comenzaron a pasar en el lugar fue realmente divertido y relajante, aunque Pinkie Pie estaba volviendo loca a Aria, por desgracia, toda la diversión se vio destruida cuando Rarity finalmente descubrió quien era la chica con la que Spike estaba saliendo, hecho que ocurrió gracias a los actos de Sheer, el plan del Undead World ha comenzado"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 56**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 56 Dos corazones rotos**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Gremlin Listo hizo acto de aparición en el salón del trono, acercándose a su líder-Majestad, todo está saliendo tal como lo planeo, Sheer ya ha conseguido que todos sepan quién es la misteriosa novia del Ranger Verde-informo arrodillándose.

-Excelente, aparentemente fue más fácil de lo que esperábamos, dime mi pequeño retoño oscuro ¿Cómo vez las emociones de esas dos hermanas?-pregunto Necronomica mirando a su hija.

-Al parecer sus emociones están a punto de pasar de explosivas a depresivas y llenas de rabia-respondió Reiji-¿quieres que las convierta ahora?-.

-No, disfrutemos del espectáculo que está a punto de ocurrir en ese lugar, luego podremos pensar en convertirlas en monstruo, será algo sumamente divertido y glorioso-sentencio riéndose de manera sumamente cruel.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hotel**

Tanto Spike como Applejack estaban en shock, nunca se esperaron que fueran descubiertos de ese modo, mientras la mayoría de los presentes estaba sorprendido, Rarity y Sweetie Belle mostraban sorpresa, dolor y decepción, y en el caso de Rarity, de completa y absoluta traición.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Twilight sorprendida-Spike… ¿has estado saliendo con Applejack todo este tiempo?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Esto sí que nunca lo vi venir-intervino Rainbow.

Spike miro a Kenneth y Odd en búsqueda de ayuda, pero ambos chicos no supieron que hacer ni que decir, Thorax solo pudo sentir pena por su amiga-Esto es…sorprendente-dijo Starlight ajena a muchas cosas, centrándose en que era maravilloso que Spike saliera con alguien-no puedo creer que Spike tenga novia y vaya novia, pequeño picaron-.

Eso fue todo, el detonante que finalmente hizo estallar a Rarity-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Creí que eras mi amiga!-bramo mirando con furia a Applejack.

-¡Rarity cálmate! ¡Sé que se ve mal, pero si me dejas explicarte…!-Applejack no sabía ni que decir.

-¡NO TIENES NADA QUE EXPLICARME MALDITA PERRA!-grito Rarity disponiéndose a saltar sobre ella, pero Rainbow y Myra la detuvieron-¡SUELTENME!-.

-¡Oye! ¡Cálmate! ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que estén saliendo juntos?-pregunto Myra.

-¡PORQUE ELLA ME QUITO A MI NOVIO! ¡ELLA ME LO ROBO!-grito Rarity sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Si antes estaban sorprendidos, aquella revelación dejo a todos petrificados, especialmente a Twilight, quien miro fijamente a su hermano menor, el cual desvió la mirada, no quería que su hermana lo fulminara con sus ojos, Sunset silbo sorprendida y Starlight quedo sin habla.

-Creo que aquí tenemos un lio amoroso-observo la peli fuego.

Kenneth y Odd se vieron entre sí, ya no tenía caso ocultarlo-Si, bueno, Spike salió un tiempo con Rarity, pero como ella no quería que la relación se hiciera pública, Spike decidió terminarla, es cuando Applejack se acercó a él, revelándole sus sentimientos y comenzando a salir juntos después de un tiempo…-.

-¿Ustedes lo sabían y no dijeron nada?-exclamo Starlight dándoles un coscorrón a sus dos amigos, quienes se quedaron mudos ante eso.

-¡Él sale con una de las mejores amigas de su ex y a nosotros nos golpean!-se quejó Kenneth, al tiempo que Odd se sobaba la cabeza y miraba molesto a la Ranger Blanca.

Twilight nuevamente miro a su hermano en busca de una explicación, pero no solo a él, sino también a sus dos amigas, aunque Rarity solo tenía ojos para Applejack, quería saltar sobre ella y golpearla hasta que sus puños le dolieran, pero no lo hacía debido a que Rainbow y Myra no parecían querer soltarla.

-¡¿Cómo PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?! ¡YO CREIA QUE ERAS MI AMIGA Y RESULTASTE SER UNA VIL PUTA!-.

-¡Detén tus caballos! ¡No te permito que me hables de esa manera!-se defendió Applejack pasando de sentirse mal a molesta.

-¡NO HAY OTRA MANERA DE LLAMARTE! ¡TE ATREVISTE A ROBARME A MI NOVIO!-.

-¡Ella no me robo!-exclamo Spike-¡Te lo deje bien claro en San Valentín, entre nosotros dos ya no podía haber nada más, lo siento mucho, pero yo ya te supere hace tiempo!-.

-¡¿Qué FUE LO QUE ESTA PERRA TE DIO PARA QUE TE OLVIDARAS DE MI TAN FACILMENTE?!-cuestiono Rarity.

-¿Crees que fue fácil para mí? ¿Qué comencé a salir con Applejack apenas termine contigo? ¡Yo no soy así, yo no soy Odd!-soltó Spike.

-¡Oye!-grito Odd molesto por eso, pero cuando vio que tanto Kenneth como Aelita lo miraban de forma significativa-está bien-reconoció encogiéndose en hombros.

Ignorando al rubio, Spike continuo-Me tomo mucho tiempo poder superarte, estuve deprimido por días, casi semanas…dudando de si mi decisión era correcta o no, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo comencé a comprender de que lo que había hecho era lo más correcto, yo quiera hacer publica nuestra relación, pero tú…-Spike se tensó mucho al recordar ese momento, pero logro calmarse-no tienes idea de cuánto sufrí por ello, de cuanto desee que todo hubiera sido diferente, pero tú no lo hiciste así, fue cuando Applejack se me acerco y me revelo sus sentimientos…al principio estaba confundido, no sabía que hacer…no era justo comenzar a salir con ella cuando todavía pensaba en ti, pero Applejack no se rindió, continuo intentando, hasta que finalmente logro ganarse mi corazón, claro que todavía hubo momentos en que pensaba en ti, pero después de un tiempo logre superarte, esperaba que tú pudieras hacer lo mismo y que pese a todo, siguiéramos siendo amigos-.

Rarity escucho todo en silencio, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, viendo a Spike fijamente y directo hacia sus ojos, esperando ver algo que le dijera que todo lo que el chico le estaba diciendo era mentiras, que pese a todo, él aun la seguía queriendo, pero no veía nada, solo sinceridad y firmeza, así como también determinación y algo de tristeza por causarle todo ese dolor…de nuevo.

Al ver que la modista estaba comenzando a calmarse un poco, Rainbow y Myra la soltaron con mucho cuidado, un craso error, ya que en cuanto se vio libre, Rarity arremetió contra Applejack, provocando que ambas rodaran por el suelo, hecho que divirtió mucho a Sonia, que observaba todo desde atrás.

Ante aquella acción, rápidamente corrieron a tratar de separarlas, el sombrero de Applejack salió volando y aunque pudo haberse quitado a la modista de encima en cualquier momento, no quería lastimara a su amiga, quien en esos momentos estaba fuera de sí.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-grito la voz autoritaria de la subdirectora Luna, quien llego al escuchar todo ese escándalo, acompañada por Lapis-¡Suficiente!-bramo sujetando a Rarity, mientras que Lapis ayudaba a Applejack a levantarse.

-¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA VIBORA! ¡UNA SUCIA Y ASQUEROSA SERPIENTE VENENOSA!-grito Rarity mirando a Applejack con dolor y casi odio.

Antes de que Luna pusiera orden, Sunset intervino-Creo que ya fue suficiente de tanto drama-expreso cruzada de brazos-ya escuchaste a tu ex, él ya te supero y pudo salir adelante, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo-.

-¡NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!-.

-Me importa cuando atacas a mis amigos-expuso con tono serio, dejando a Rarity perpleja y ni que decir de Applejack, así como Spike, quienes la miraron con gratitud-ya deja de ser tan caprichosa y berrinchuda, si yo pude salir adelante, tú también puedes hacerlo-ante esa última frase, Twilight sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, para luego desviar la mirada con tristeza.

Sin poder evitarlo más, Rarity salió corriendo del lugar, dejando tras de sí a todos los presentes, más de uno quiso detenerla, pero ninguno se atrevió a hacerlo-Cielos, fue un drama mayor del que esperaba-dijo Odd y Kenneth le dio una patada.

Luna y Lapis no comprendían lo que pasaba, mientras que Spike ayudaba a su pareja a levantarse-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, pero…me preocupa más que mi amistad con Rarity se haya destruido-reconoció Applejack.

Fue cuando Twilight se acercó, viendo fijamente a ambos-Creo que los dos tienen mucho que explicar-señalo cruzada de brazos.

Spike quiso decirle a su hermana que ella también tenía que hacerlo, pero no hubo tiempo para eso, ya que hubo otro problema-¡Sweetie Belle espera!-grito Apple Bloom tratando de detenerla, pero fue muy tarde.

-¿Qué rayos pasa ahora?-pregunto Rainbow ahora.

Applejack se acercó a su hermana menor, que estaba junto a Scootalo-Apple Bloom ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto con tono preocupado.

Apple Bloom no respondió de inmediato, primero se tomó un momento para asimilar el hecho de que su hermana mayor estaba saliendo con el chico que ahora debía ser el novio de una de sus mejores amigas, así que respiro profundamente y la volteó a ver.

-Verás…hermana…lo que pasa es que…Sweetie Belle también estaba interesada en Spike-revelo, dejando a su hermana mayor perpleja y a todos los presentes sin habla.

Spike solo se ruborizo al escuchar eso-Vaya Spike, eres todo un casanova, comparte tu secreto-pidió Odd sonriéndole de forma picarona y Spike se quedó en silencio, sin saber si estar molesto o avergonzado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Alejadas en direcciones diferentes, las dos hermanas solo podían llorar de manera desconsolada, nunca se imaginaron que todas sus ilusiones fueran destruidas de esa manera tan fuerte, Rarity nunca imagino que la responsable de que su caballero se alejara de ella fuera una de sus mejores amigas, mientras que Sweetie Belle solo se preguntaba si no era lo suficientemente bonita como para que Spike se fijara en ella.

Las dos hermanas estaban completamente destruidas, sus corazones rotos y un solo pensamiento cruzo sus mentes en esos momentos-La odio-murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Reiji sintió las emociones negativas en ambas chicas y no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse de forma divertida-Parece que sus sentimientos ya están al borde del abismo ¿Qué opinas Lilim?-pregunto sujetando a su muñeca, cuyos ojos brillaron de manera maliciosa-mami, Lilim dice que cree que es el momento de poner en marcha el plan-.

-Pues entonces que comience mi pequeño retoño, es hora de que los Rangers se enfrenten a su peor rival-sentencio Necronomica con mucha crueldad.

Reiji asintió y convoco a dos pequeños cuervos-Vayan mis pequeños, vayan y conviertan a esas dos en mis nuevos monstruos, mis nuevos compañeros de juego, que sus corazones rotos se conviertan en la fuerza que destruya a los Rangers y capture a Sunset para mí-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hotel**

Cada cuervo oscuro llego hasta su respectivo blanco, introduciéndose en los cuerpos de las dos hermanas, cuyas miradas pasaron de tristeza a una sumamente seria y terrorífica-"Saludos hermanas modistas, yo soy la Princesa Reiji, estoy consciente de cómo han sufrido por culpa del amor, sus corazones ansiaban a un caballero de brillante armadura, pensando que una de ustedes princesas podría cautivarlo y al final él se quedó con una sucia y vulgar campesina, pero eso pronto cambiara, yo les daré el poder para que puedan quedarse con su caballero, a cambio, ustedes tendrán que capturar a la Ranger Roja para mí y destruir al resto de los Power Rangers ¿Qué dicen? Es un trato justo ¿verdad?"-.

-Cuenta con nosotras-respondieron las dos hermanas dejando que los sentimientos negativos las invadieran, provocando que se transformaran en los nuevos monstruos del Undead World.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras salir de las aguas termales, con Pinkie Pie saltando a su lado repetidamente, Aria solo podía desear que llegara la hora de dormir para que finalmente cerrara la maldita boca, en serio, no comprendía como alguien como ella podía hablar y hablar sin descanso alguno, fue cuando ambas chicas notaron la tensión en el ambiente, además de que Luna le contaba a su hermana lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto Aria acercándose a Sunset, quien la puso al tanto de la situación-cielos, parece que el enano verde no es tan inútil como aparenta-expreso de manera maliciosa, mientras Fluttershy le contaba lo sucedido a Pinkie Pie.

-¿Qué?-el grito que pego fácilmente pudo haber provocado una avalancha de no ser porque esa zona estaba libre de dicho desastre.

Los mismos maestros se asustaron ante el grito de Pinkie Pie, mientras que Discord solo comenzaba a reírse-Cielos, nunca pensé que verías más dramas amorosos estudiantiles, al menos no tan pronto, esto es realmente impresionante-observo divertido.

-¡Discord!-regaño Celestia.

Sunset se acercó a donde estaban Spike y Applejack-Por mi parte los quiero felicitar, realmente creo que hacen una gran pareja-reconoció sonriéndoles y dejando a ambos sorprendidos-aunque, yo ya lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron ambos sorprendidos.

-No se sorprendan tanto, después de todo, era bastante curioso que justo cuando Spike tenía algo que hacer, tú también, además de que esos dos de atrás no son muy buenos ocultando cosas, bueno, Odd más que Kenneth-corrigió Sunset.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo sé guardar secretos! Porque nadie sabe del osito de peluche que uso para dormir en las noches-señalo Odd con orgullo.

-¿Duermes con un osito de peluche?-pregunto Thorax.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-cuestiono Odd alarmado y Thorax parpadeo confundido, mientras Kenneth solo negaba con la cabeza.

Twilight se acercó a su hermano, no sabía que decir ni que pensar, todo esto fue demasiado rápido, el hecho de saber que Spike consiguió salir con Rarity, pero que la relación no funciono y ahora salía con Applejack era demasiada información que asimilar, por no mencionar el hecho de que todavía sentía el estómago sumamente revuelto, la cabeza llena de confusión y demás por Sunset.

-Entonces… ¿ustedes están saliendo? Yo…no sé qué decir-reconoció la peli violeta sin saber que pensar al respecto.

-Solo te pido que por favor respetes nuestra relación-pidió Spike.

-Eso es algo que haré, no quiero que haya problemas entre nosotros, pero me gustaría saber cómo fue que todo esto inicio-dijo Twilight.

-Por supuesto, si tú me dices que fue lo que pasó entre Sunset y tu-ante aquel comentario, Twilight se quedó rígida, Applejack confundida y Sunset solo ignoro ese comentario, fingiendo que hablaba con Aria.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Ajenos a todos lo que pasaba dentro del hotel, Bulk y Skull estaban instalando algunas cámaras de segunda mano, su intención era muy clara, esperar a que ocurriera algún tipo de ataque de monstruo, luego verían que estudiantes salían del hotel y finalmente tendrían a los Power Rangers en vivo y directo.

-Muy bien Skull, esta vez es seguro que obtendremos nuestra tan apreciada fama y fortuna-expuso Bulk sonriendo.

-Sí y nada lo va a impedir en esta ocasión-aseguro Skull, cuando de pronto, el clima comenzó a tornarse sumamente frío, sin que nadie lo supiera, todos los empleados del hotel quedaron congelados, así como a algunos estudiantes de Canterlot que estaban por el lugar, con excepción de los Rangers, los maestros, Twilight y sus amigas, incluso Bulk y Skull quedaron congelados, al igual que sus cámaras.

-Oigan, algo está pasando-informo Aelita al sentir como la temperatura comenzaba a descender, era tanto el frío que el fuego de la chimenea se apagó.

-Creo que estamos comenzando a sufrir otra era de hielo-señalo Kenneth comenzando a temblar de frío.

-Es peor que eso-gruño Aria al ver hacia la ventana, todos voltearon y vieron a Reiji, sentada en el techo del autobús.

-¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?-pregunto Odd confundido y Kenneth lo miro de manera significativa.

-¡Power Rangers! ¿Qué esperan para salir a jugar?-pregunto divertida y los Rangers se vieron entre sí alarmados.

Al escuchar eso, los estudiantes que no se congelaron comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, mientras que Pinkie, Myra y Aelita se miraban con preocupación, ya que eso podría significar que la identidad de los Rangers ya no sería un secreto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea sintió lo que estaba pasando y cuando se acercó a ver en la esfera, se dio cuenta de que Reiji estaba planeando algo muy siniestro, lo que significaba una cosa, la identidad secreta de los Rangers corría peligro.

Corriendo a buscar uno de sus libros, mismo que hojeo con rapidez, encontró un hechizo que la ayudaría en esos momentos, no era el que buscaba, pero si le serviría hasta que pudiera encontrar el indicado.

-Rangers, Reiji ha conjurado a dos nuevos monstruos y ellos están comenzando a disminuir la temperatura de toda la montaña, si siguen así pronto todos podrían morir congelados-informo Dulcea.

-"¿Qué debemos hacer?"-pregunto Sunset.

-Tendrán que transformarse para enfrentarlos, no se preocupen, yo me ocupare del asunto de sus identidades secretas, por el momento tienen trabajo que hacer-indico Dulcea.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hotel**

Sunset cortó la comunicación y miro a sus amigos-Entendido-parece que no tenemos opciones-gruño la peli fuego y con un movimiento de su cabeza, el grupo abandono el lugar con mucha cautela, dejando a Myra encargada de la seguridad del interior.

Reiji seguía esperando a que los Rangers hicieran acto de aparición, hecho que estaba comenzando a tardar demasiado-Esto se está volviendo aburrido, tal vez necesito traer más jugadores para motivarlos ¡Zombis!-los Zombis que aparecieron estaban vestidos como jugadores de hockey o patinadores profesionales, incluso algunos tenían puesto dicho uniforme, hecho que dejo perplejos a todos los testigos, Discord no pudo evitar reírse al verlos, al igual que Rainbow.

-¡Alto!-la voz de Sunset se escuchó, al tiempo que aparecía con sus amigos, vistiendo gruesos abrigos para protegerse del frío.

-¡Sunset!-grito Celestia al ver eso, al tiempo que se llenaba de angustia, al igual que Twilight.

-¿Pero que están haciendo esos chicos?-cuestiono Discord alarmado.

Reiji aplaudió sumamente divertida-¡Me alegra que hayan llegado, estaba comenzando a pensar que no vendrían a unirse a esta fiesta!-expuso con tono emocionado.

-¡Habla! ¿Qué es lo que tramas esta vez?-cuestiono Starlight.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso una persona no puede venir a saludar a los amigos?-pregunto Reiji confundida.

-¡Si claro! ¿Acaso crees que somos tontos?-cuestiono Odd desafiante.

-¿De verdad quieres que te responda a eso?-pregunto Reiji ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado y dejando a Odd pensativo.

-Ah…no, creo que no-reconoció el rubio deseando no conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta que él mismo hizo.

-Ya perdimos mucho tiempo con esto, he preparado un juego sumamente divertido y ustedes son los últimos que necesitaba para que comenzara ¡Ataquen!-ordeno enviando a los Zombis, los cuales no tardaron en atacar.

Sin transformarse, los Rangers iniciaron el contraataque contra los Zombis, los cuales atacaban con sus palos de hockey, así como también maniobrando en la nieve como si esta fuera hielo, hecho que divertida mucho a la princesa, quien aplaudía sumamente emocionada con lo que veía.

-¡Tengan esto!-grito Odd comenzando a lanzarles bolas de nieve justo a las caras, provocando que algunos se desbalancearan y chocaran entre ellos o contra algún árbol.

Cada Rangers buscaba maneras de vencer a los Zombis sin la necesidad de transformarse, mientras los espectadores solo podían ver lo que pasaba con mucho asombro, pero las más asombradas de todas eran Twilight y Applejack, aunque era más la peli violeta que la vaquera.

Nunca se imaginó que Sunset fuera tan hábil en el combate, nunca se esperó que ella fuera capaz de pelear de ese modo, es cierto que la salvo en varias ocasiones, pero jamás demostró las habilidades que ella estaba demostrando, Celestia y Luna también estaban sorprendidos, pero Discord solo observaba lo que pasaba con una gran sonrisa, como si él siempre hubiera sabido lo que la peli fuego era capaz de hacer.

Fue cuando uno de los Zombis apareció de la nada, sujetando a Sunset por la espalda con su palo, hecho que alarmo a todos, en especial a Twilight, el Zombi se dispuso a morderla, pero entonces Starlight y Aria aparecieron justo a tiempo, dándole una patada con fuerza al Zombi, provocando que la soltara.

Los Zombis solo gruñeron al ver eso y los Rangers se colocaron en guardia, mientras que Reiji solo se reía de forma divertida-Creo que es tiempo de pasar al siguiente nivel del juego ¿no crees Lilim?-pregunto sujetando a su muñeca, cuyos ojos brillaron en señal de afirmación.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, la nieve comenzó a tomar la forma de siniestros muñecos, los cuales miraron a los Rangers de manera agresiva y con ojos asesinos, al tiempo que los Zombis se reagrupaban de nuevo.

-Creo que estamos en problemas-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto Spike preocupado por verse superados en número, Sunset se quedó en silencio un momento, pero no tardo en tomar una decisión, misma que fue aprobada por la misma Dulcea.

-No tenemos otra opción, si no hacemos algo podrían ingresar al hotel, hay que hacerlo-indico y sus amigos asintieron, aunque Aria se rio, hecho que sorprendió y extraño a todos los demás.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-Oh nada, solo pensaba en la tremenda sorpresa que esa idiota de Sparkle se va a llevar-explico sonriendo y aunque a Sunset le molesto que llamara a Twilight de ese modo, no hubo tiempo para eso.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-invocaron transformándose en los Power Rangers.

Si todos estaban sorprendidos antes, esta vez no había palabra alguna que describiera lo que estaban presenciando-¡Santos huertos de manzana!-exclamo Applejack.

-¡Sunset y sus amigos…son los Power Rangers!-exclamo Vinyl sorprendida.

-Mi hija…es una Power Ranger-exclamo Celestia sin dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

Incluso Discord se quedó sin habla ante aquella visión, Applejack no se podía creer que su novio fuera un Ranger y ni que decir de Twilight, quien se quedó muda al ver que Sunset Shimmer, la chica que sufrió tanto en el pasado, a la cual rechazo de esa manera tan cruel y cobarde…fuera una Power Ranger y no cualquier Ranger, la risa de Reiji captó la atención de todos.

-¡Vaya, parece que finalmente decidieron pasar a la diversión! ¡Ya me estaba aburriendo y mucho!-declaro sonriendo emocionada-¡Ataquen!-ordeno enviando a sus soldados al ataque.

Esta vez, las cosas fueron totalmente diferente, los Rangers transformados fueron capaces de darles una paliza a los Zombis y Muñecos de Nieve, los cuales atacan de distintos flancos, rápidamente, Sunset y Aria convocaron sus espadas, atacando con el poder del fuego, derritiendo a los muñecos y permitiendo a sus amigos acabar con los Zombis.

-¡No es justo! ¡Acabaron con todos muy rápido!-se quejó Reiji molesta por lo que acababa de ver-pero también es algo sumamente genial, en serio eres asombrosa Ranger Roja, eres muy divertida, eso hace que mis ganas de convertirte en mi nueva favorita aumenten-reconoció sonriendo.

Lilim tuvo un brillo de enfado en sus ojos al escuchar eso, mientras la familia y amigos de Sunset se quedaron extrañados por aquel comentario-¿Nueva favorita? ¿Qué quiere decir esa niña con eso?-pregunto Luna.

-No lo sé, pero creo que no será nada agradable-señalo Discord.

Reiji se levantó de su lugar y miro hacia donde estaban todos los testigos-Vaya, parece que su secreto ya no es tan secreto, en especial porque tienen a varios testigos viendo lo que pasa, en especial esa tal Sparkle ¡Oye tú! ¿Qué se siente saber que escogiste a un idiota en vez de a la líder de los Power Rangers?-pregunto Reiji riéndose y Twilight se quedó congelada-¡Incluso yo he sabido reconocerle lo genial que es! ¿Eres idiota o qué?-pregunto divertida.

-¡Ya basta!-intervino Sunset-¿Qué es lo que quieres mocosa?-cuestiono desafiante.

-Solo quiero divertirme un poco, después de todo, siempre me ha parecido muy divertido causar problemas y mis nuevas amigas están de acuerdo con ello, estoy seguro de que les parecerán muy interesantes, en especial a ti Ranger Verde-sentencio sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-¿Qué quieres decir con…?-no pudieron terminar su frase, ya que una poderosa ventisca salió de la nada, golpeando a los Rangers con fuerza, al tiempo que dos destellos blancos con tonos azules también aparecían, golpeándolos con mucha rapidez.

Fue entonces que los dos nuevos monstruos de Reiji se revelaron, siendo del género femenino, de piel completamente blanca como la nieve, pelo de hielo, ojos azules como el cristal, vistiendo vestidos de color blanco con tonalidades celestes, mismos que las hacían brillar como el cristal, si bien era casi idénticas, la mayor diferencia era que una era más alta que la otra, aunque por escasos centímetros.

-¡Conozcan a las Hermanas del Hielo!-presento Reiji riéndose.

-Oh genial, ahora son dos en lugar de uno, como si no tuviéramos problemas al pelear con un monstruo a la vez-gruño Kenneth.

-Hola Spiky Wily-saludo la más alta y eso hizo que Spike se quedara mudo.

-¿Qué? ¿Rarity? ¿Sweetie Belle?-exclamo reconociéndolas a ambas.

-Así es Ranger Verde, las dos chicas a las que les rompiste el corazón ahora son mis nuevas ayudantes, creo que eso significa que están en un serio problema-señalo Reiji riéndose de forma sumamente siniestra y divertida, una risa infantil con toques de maldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Necronomica observaba todo lo que pasaba y se rio cruelmente-Bienvenidos a sus semana en la nieve, Rangers-expreso riéndose de forma cruel.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, el Undead World ha puesto en marcha su macabro plan, comenzando con convertir a Rarity y a Sweetie Belle en dos terribles monstruos ¿Qué harán Spike y los demás para salir de esta situación?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _pues ya ha comenzado la primera etapa del plan de Necronomica, como acabas de ver, le ha dicho al mundo entero quien es la misteriosa pareja de Spike. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _intenta explicárselo a él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _pues el plan de Necronomica ha comenzado a ponerse en marcha, iniciando con las dos hermanas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso no lo niego, pero en serio, fue algo realmente divertido, no sé qué lo fue más, si Sheldon o Raj. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _describirlo por completo requeriría una gran cantidad de hojas de Word y me sigo quedando corto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _solo espero que hayan cumplido con su cometido, el sacar algunas sonrisas en esos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _Odd tiene que aprender a controlarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _te diré algo, Mr. Increíble es de esos héroes que solo me dan ganas de decir "quisiera que conocieras a Batman". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _es muy cierto, aunque me pregunto hasta cuantas películas seguirá saliendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _eso es cierto, aunque me pregunto cuanto tiempo van a durar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _aunque eso es algo que muchos odian, realmente a nadie le gusta los lunes por inicio de la semana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, The LAV, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Bowser3000000, Kid Shooter, Moon-9215,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	58. Hielo de Furia

" _ **Lo que prometía iba a ser una semana de descanso y diversión en la nieve termino por convertirse en un terrible dilema, ya que Sheer, disfrazada como Sonia, revelo quien era la misteriosa chica con la que Applejack estaba saliendo, una revelación que provoco la furia de Rarity, que no tardo en arremeter contra su amiga, pero cuando Spike entro en defensa de la vaquera, asegurando que ya la había superado y que ahora continuaba con su vida, fue más que suficiente para terminar romper a la ya inestablemente emocional Rarity, por desgracia, su hermana menor, Sweetie Belle, también estaba interesada en Spike, lo que provoco que también quedara con el corazón destrozado, lo que las volvió un blanco fácil para la siniestra Reiji, quien las convirtió en sus dos nuevos monstruos, al tiempo que obligaba a los Rangers a revelar su identidad ante algunos de sus conocidos ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 58**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 58 Hielo de Furia**

La repentina aparición de las hermanas modistas convertidas en monstruos fue quizás la sorpresa más impactante de todas, nadie se esperaba que hubiera pasado eso, aunque Myra gruño al imaginarse el motivo de porque estaba ocurrido eso, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, no cuando tenía una misión que cumplir.

-¿Qué significa esto? Mi hija es una Power Ranger, al igual que sus amigos y ahora dos estudiantes están convertidos en monstruos-dijo Celestia.

-Creo que esta escuela está llena de sorpresas-señalo Lapis cruzada de brazos.

-Aunque conozco a dos sujetos que estarían más que encantados con esta visión, por cierto ¿en dónde están?-pregunto Luna buscando con la mirada a Bulk y Skull.

-Es cierto, hace mucho que no los veo, seguramente deben estar por ahí, perdiéndose de la noticia de su vida, aquello que tanto han ansiado descubrir, que cruel ironía-dijo Discord, ya que efectivamente, el par de amigos estaba convertido en un par de paletas congeladas, lo que hacía que fueran incapaces de ver lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

Por su parte, Spike se levantó y se acercó para asegurarse de que sus ojos no lo estaban engañando-¡Rarity, Sweetie Belle! ¿En verdad son ustedes?-pregunto sin dar crédito a lo que veían.

Ambas hermanas sonrieron ante la pregunta de Spike, mientras Reiji solo se reía de forma muy divertida y siniestra-No deberías sorprenderte tanto Ranger, no olvides que yo puedo crear monstruos con cualquier cosa que lo desee, aunque en el caso de los humanos tengo que esperar a que estos estén llenos de amargura, decepción y tristeza, como ocurrió con estas dos-.

-¡Eres una mocosa realmente odiosa!-gruño Aria mirándola con furia.

-¡Chicas por favor! ¡No dejen que esa loca haga con ustedes lo que quiere! ¡Luchen contra ella su control!-pidió Spike.

Al escuchar eso, Rarity se rio-Si tanto quieres que vuelva a la normalidad entonces solo tienes que admitirlo-dijo Rarity.

-¿Admitirlo? ¿De qué hablas?-cuestiono Spike confundido por las palabras de su ex.

-Que todavía me amas y quieres volver conmigo, pero que Applejack te enveneno la mente para que eso no ocurriera nunca-respondió Rarity.

Al escuchar eso, la vaquera abrió los ojos como platos, sin poderse creer lo que su amiga estaba diciendo, pero una parte de ella temió que fuera cierto, más Spike respondió con mucha honestidad, decisión y determinación.

-No puedo admitir algo que no es cierto, es verdad que te amé y mucho, pero como te dije antes, yo seguí adelante con mi vida, esperaba que tú también pudieras hacerlo y Sweetie Belle-la aludida alzo la mirada-lamento mucho no haber correspondido tus sentimientos, nunca lo supe y en serio…no quería lastimarte, pero mi corazón ya escogió a alguien más y esa es Applejack, solo espero que ambas puedan comprenderlo y que podamos seguir siendo amigos-.

-Yo lo veo difícil-dijo Odd y Kenneth le dio una patada.

Ambas hermanas guardaron silencio ante el discurso de Spike, para luego alzar la mirada-Creo que ambas sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer hermana-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Concuerdo, ya que Spike se niega a entregarnos su corazón como debe ser, entonces tendremos que tomarlo por la fuerza-sentencio Rarity sonriendo de manera cruel.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Spike antes de ser congelado por las dos hermanas, por fortuna, solo le congelaron las piernas y antes de que ellas pudieran atraparlo, el resto de los Rangers intervino en el momento oportuno.

-¡Parece que se olvidaron de nosotros!-señalo Sunset colocándose en guardia, seguida por sus amigos.

Reiji se rio sumamente divertida al ver que la batalla ya estaba por comenzar, tal como lo había planeado y lo mejor es que tenía helado gratis para disfrutarlo, con un movimiento de su mano, hizo aparecer un helado triple de chocolate con crema batida, fresas, chispitas y más.

-¡Nada mejor que un rico helado para disfrutar de una gran victoria!-expreso dándole una mordida a su helado-¡Ah! ¡Se me congelo el cerebro!-exclamo adolorida.

Los Rangers ayudaron a Spike, pero el hielo en el que estaba atrapado era muy fuerte y por más golpes que le daban no eran capaces de romperlo-¡Cielos, este hielo sí que es macizo!-exclamo Kenneth sorprendido.

-Háganse a un lado-dijo Aria al tiempo que sacaba su blaster, para espanto de Spike.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto antes de que Aria le disparara justo a las piernas, liberándolo-¡Pudiste haberme avisado antes!-.

-Que llorón-gruño Aria.

Un disparo de hielo capto la atención de los Rangers, que rápidamente lo evadieron, al tiempo que se colocaban en guardia, Spike se veía sumamente preocupado y nervioso al tener que pelear contra su ex y su hermanita, eso no le parecía algo correcto, pero Sunset tomo la palabra.

-No olvides que si vencemos a los monstruos las liberamos del control de Reiji-le recordó Sunset y Spike asintió-necesitamos que te concentres en esta batalla, de lo contrario no podremos salvarlas-.

-Lo sé…es solo que…no puedo evitar sentirme responsable de lo que les paso…ellas aún tenían sentimientos por mí…tal vez si hubiera tratado de arreglar mejor las cosas…-Spike se vio callado por Aria.

-Ya basta de absurdas lamentaciones, ahora mismo lo que tienes que hacer es encontrar el modo de vencerlas-señalo con su siempre tono duro-a menos que quieras que sigan siendo los muñecos de esa mocosa del diablo-.

Spike se quedó en silencio un momento, sus amigos tenían razón, debía mantenerse enfocado para poder ayudarlas-Es curioso, siempre han dicho que yo soy mujeriego, pero tú eras quien tenía a tres chicas muertas por ti-dijo Odd con diversión.

-Solo que él no intento salir con las tres exactamente al mismo tiempo-señalo Kenneth y Odd solo se rio divertido.

Al escuchar eso, muchas miradas se centraron en Aelita, quien se quedó confundida por ello-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto confundida.

-Nada, solo nos preguntamos ¿Qué es lo que viste en ese mujeriego?-pregunto Rainbow cruzada de brazos y Aelita se rio.

-Me hace reír-respondió con sinceridad y Pinkie Pie asintió frenéticamente, estando totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

Los Rangers comenzaron la batalla contra las dos hermanas, quedando Sunset, Starlight y Spike contra Rarity, mientras los demás luchaban contra Sweetie Belle, una pelea que no estaba siendo nada sencillo, ya que ambas hermanas se movían con mucha agilidad, así como también elegancia y siempre usando la nieve a su alrededor para bloquear los ataques de todos.

Fue cuando Spike se descuidó y Rarity lo atrapo en un montículo de nieve, dejándolo prisionero contra un árbol, rápidamente, la chica se lanzó a él y lo sujeto del cuello-Tal vez ese caso impida que nos veamos directamente a los ojos, pero yo sé que aun quieres volver conmigo, anda, admítelo, díselo a esa perra ladrona-pidió con tono lleno de coquetería y algo de lujuria.

-No hagas esto Rarity, sé que en el fondo aun estas tú, no dejes que te utilicen de este modo y tampoco a tu hermana-pidió Spike mirando como Sweetie Belle luchaba contra el resto de sus amigos.

-Solo admítelo, di que me amas ¡DILO!-exigió aferrando su agarre en Spike.

Spike hacía grandes esfuerzos por liberarse, cuando de pronto, un disparo golpeo a Rarity en la espalda, provocando que la modista volteara a ver a la responsable, siendo Starlight, al tiempo que Sunset daba un salto y la atacaba con un golpe de su espada, provocando que la chica rodara por el suelo, momento que Sunset aprovecho para liberar a su amigo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Me he sentido mejor-reconoció Spike levantándose con algo de dificultad-en serio me dolió mucho ese agarre.

-Recuerda que tienes que mantenerte concentrado-indico Sunset y Spike asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sweetie Belle uso sus poderes para crear picos de hielo que lanzo contra sus tres oponentes, provocando que se protegieran donde pudieran, lo que provoco que uno de los picos le diera al autobús escolar.

-¡Oigan! ¡Si dañan el autobús no me regresaran el deposito!-exclamo Discord alarmado.

-No creo que este sea el momento para decir algo como eso-señalo Luna cubriéndose el rostro.

Celestia ya casi no participaba en la conversación, al igual que Twilight, ambas todavía no se podían creer que aquella chica que tenía un lazo especial con las dos fuera no solo una Power Ranger, sino que además fuera la Ranger Roja, la líder de los Rangers actuales.

Aria dio un salto y ataco a Sweetie Belle con su espada, pero la chica lo bloqueo con un escudo de hielo, lanzándola por los aires, cuando Kenneth y Odd la atacaron por ambos flancos, la niña se transformó en una ventisca helada, provocando que los amigos se golpearan entre ellos por accidente.

-¡Sí que son unos tontos!-se burló Sweetie Belle, para después lanzarle varias agujas de hielo a Aria, dándole directamente y provocando que rodara por los suelos.

El resto de los Rangers tampoco iba nada bien, especialmente cuando Rarity comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, convirtiéndose en una ventisca helada, misma que los atrapo a los tres, provocando que fueran lanzados por los aires, cayendo con fuerza sobre la nieve.

-De acuerdo…estas niñas sí que son rudas-reconoció Kenneth.

-¡No deberían sorprenderlos tantos!-declaro Reiji riéndose divertida y aun con su helado en la mano-¡Mientras más amargura tengan en su corazón, mis monstruos se hacen más poderosos y no hay peor dolor que el que causa una decepción amorosa! Algo que tú sabes a la perfección ¿no es verdad Ranger Roja?-pregunto siniestramente y Sunset solo la miro fijamente-realmente me extraña que pese haber sido traicionada todavía la quieras proteger, así como también a todos esos ingratos que nunca te aceptaron e incluso se alejaron de ti de esa manera, tus amigos solo se acercaron porque el destino los hizo Power Rangers, no creo que ellos realmente sean tus amigos y si lo son, tarde o temprano te abandonaran como lo hizo esa chiquilla, Sparkle-al escuchar eso, la aludida sintió un golpe en su corazón.

Sunset solo miro a Reiji con seriedad y Starlight se colocó a su lado-Te equivocas, no sé qué paso entre Sunset y Twilight, pero si hay algo que sí sé es que Sunset es una persona maravillosa, es mi mejor amiga y jamás le daré la espalda-aseguro con firmeza.

-No solo es nuestra líder, es nuestra amiga, nuestra hermana-continuo Kenneth.

-Es la chica más valiente que conozco y siempre ha sabido guiarnos-dijo Odd.

Aria se rio-Pese a lo que hice, a que intente destruir todo lo que ella ama y protege…me salvo la vida y me acepto en su vida, así que no esperes que yo la traicione o la abandone-aseguro.

Solo faltaba Spike, quien se mantenía callado en todo momento-¿Qué dices tú Spiky Wilky? ¿Acaso también la prefieres a ella antes que a tu propia hermana?-cuestiono Rarity.

-Debe hacerlo, ya que prefirió a una sucia campesina antes que a alguna de nosotras hermana-gruño Sweetie Belle y Reiji se rio ante ese comentario.

-¡Eso fue genial!-declaro aplaudiendo muy divertida.

Spike solo suspiro y se levantó-No es que prefiera a Sunset antes que a mi hermana-reconoció con sinceridad-pero Sunset…ella realmente es especial, no solo es hermosa, valiente, inteligente, con una motocicleta genial, etc. También es alguien que sabe perdonar, porque pese a lo que le hizo mi hermana, ella no me guarda rencor a mí y estoy seguro de que no se lo guarda a Twilight, sé que mi hermana la lastimo y no sé porque fue capaz de hacerle algo como eso, pero Sunset me acepto como su amigo, me ha ayudado mucho y no solo eso, a pesar de que ella ha sufrido mucho, incluso al conocer su pasado-Celestia y los demás pusieron toda su atención en esa última parte-ella sigue luchando, continua guiándonos e inspirándonos, ella es nuestra líder y nosotros somos su equipo, pero también ¡Somos su familia!-aseguro.

-Gracias chicos-dijo Sunset sonriendo conmovida a través de su casco-como puedes ver Reiji, puedes decir lo que quieras, pero yo sé que es lo que tengo y eso es algo que siempre me motiva a continuar peleando contra ti y contra tu madre-.

-¡Por eso y más te venceremos, y conseguiremos salvar a nuestras amigas!-declaro Spike.

Reiji esta vez no se rio, sino que cambio su semblante a uno sumamente molesto-No es justo, siempre tienen que arruinar la diversión con tonterías como esas, pero no importa, igual te vas a convertir en mi nueva muñeca favorita, te guste o no-.

-Eso ya lo veremos ¿listos?-pregunto Sunset y sus amigos asintieron, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, Reiji les dio indicaciones de detenerlos antes de que fuera tarde.

Rápidamente, las dos hermanas giraron y lanzaron una potente ventisca que se combinó, volviéndose mucho más poderosa, golpeando a los Rangers e impidiendo que activaran el Modo Guardián, lo que hizo que comenzaran a sucumbir ante el frío.

-¡Oiga! ¡Creo que no es bueno tener un Guardián de sangre fría en estos momentos!-exclamo Kenneth comenzando a temblar.

-¡Pues…un mamífero tampoco ayuda mucho!-señalo Odd, los Rangers estaban temblando de frío y sus cuerpos estaban comenzando a congelarse.

Al ver lo que pasaba, todos los testigos se alarmaron, en especial Twilight, Applejack y Celestia-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-exclamo Applejack, Myra se dispuso a ir, pero apenas abrió la puerta, la ventisca la empujo con fuerza.

-¡Myra! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Fluttershy preocupada por su amiga.

-Tranquila…estoy bien, pero esa ventisca es más fuerte de lo que pensaba, si continúa así no solo los Rangers, todo el lugar se congelara en cuestión de minutos-gruño Myra, tuvo la idea de llamar a Aethor, pero con el clima en esas condiciones era muy probable que se congelara antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Temblando de frío y arrastrándose en la nieve, los Rangers hacían grandes esfuerzos por levantarse, pero el frío eran en verdad extremo, poco a poco, comenzaron a ser cubiertos por la blanca nieve, sus cuerpos se estaban congelando lentamente, de no hacer algo, sería el fin de los Power Rangers.

-¡Lo que…daría…por una taza…de chocolate caliente!-exclamo Kenneth temblando debajo de la nieve.

Sunset solo pudo ver como sus amigos se congelaban, al igual que el resto de los huéspedes dentro del hotel, su mirada se centró en su madre, en su tía, su figura paterna, todos los amigos que había hecho y en especial…al verla en esa situación tan peligrosa, la peli fuego solo pudo decir una cosa.

-Lo…siento…-.

 _-Sunset…no te rindas…eres fuego…el fuego de la vida…no te des por vencida-._

Una voz hizo que Sunset reaccionara y nuevamente, frente a ella, estaba la figura imponente de su madre biológica, quien la miraba con mucha confianza y amor, la peli fuego no sabía que significaba todo esto, era la segunda vez que la veía y no comprendía porque.

- _No olvides lo que te dije antes, puedes hacerlo-_.

Abriendo sus ojos de golpe, Sunset formo un puño en su mano, al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar intensamente, lanzando un grito de batalla, se levantó de golpe y provoco una onda de calor que golpeo todo el lugar con fuerza, aliviando a todos los presentes y lanzando a Reiji, junto con sus monstruos contra el suelo.

-¡No otra vez!-exclamo Reiji desde el suelo nevado.

Sunset y sus amigos se incorporaron, aunque estos estaban confundidos y asombrados por lo que paso-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto mirándolos con preocupación.

-Gracias a ti, pero ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente?-pregunto Starlight sorprendida.

-Creo que es parte del poder que todavía no he descubierto-respondió la peli fuego divertida y viendo su mano con asombro.

-¡Pues es genial!-señalo Starlight, tomando la mano de su amiga a modo de agradecimiento y admiración.

Aquella acción provoco algo en Twilight, quien a sus ojos todo se veía de un modo muy diferente- _"Mira como esa chica toma la mano de Sunset, la chica que te amaba, la chica que te abrió su corazón y a la que tu rechazaste para irte con un chico guapo"-_ le susurro una voz desconocida.

Los Rangers se prepararon para continuar la batalla, en especial cuando ambas hermanas se levantaron bastante aturdidas-¿Cómo rayos hicieron eso?-cuestiono Sweetie Belle.

-¡Eso es algo que nosotros sabemos y ustedes no!-respondió Odd con firmeza y Kenneth negó con la cabeza.

-Spike-el aludido miro a su amiga-creo que es el momento de que nos guíes, este problema es algo que debes resolverlo, adelante-indico la peli fuego y Spike asintió.

-Aquí voy, es hora de salvar a nuestras amigas de las garras de Reiji-aseguro listo.

-¡Modo Guardián!-invocaron transformándose en su siguiente modo de batalla, sorprendiendo a ambas hermanas.

-Ay, creo que esto ya se está volviendo peligroso-dijo Reiji preocupada.

-¡Adelante!-indico Spike y los seis comenzaron a correr hacia las dos hermanas.

-¡Hay que detenerlos!-grito Rarity y su hermana asintió, pero antes de poder hacer algo…

-¡Máximo Poder!-invocando todo su poder, los Rangers se transformaron en los destellos de luz con las formas de sus Guardianes, impactando en las hermanas con mucha fuerza, provocando que cayeran al suelo y explotaran, encontrándose con su primer final.

-¡Rarity/Sweetie Belle!-gritaron todas sus amigas al ver eso, pero para su alivio, estas aparecieron tendidas en el suelo e inconscientes, pero aun con su forma de monstruo.

-¡No es justo! ¿Por qué siempre tienen que arruinar mis juguetes?-cuestiono Reiji molesta.

-No se preocupes princesa, porque para eso me tiene a mí, para repararlos-señalo Tsue apareciendo-¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a estos cadáveres en titanes!-invoco lanzando su conjuro.

No paso mucho tiempo para que las dos hermanas hicieran acto de reaparición en sus formas gigantes, provocando que los Rangers volvieran a ponerse en guardia-¡No sabía que podía hacer crecer a dos monstruos a la vez!-exclamo Kenneth sorprendido.

-¿Qué hay de Nigel y Sebastián?-pregunto Odd.

-Ese no cuenta como dos, ya que compartían el mismo cuerpo-respondió Kenneth, al tiempo que esquivaban el pisotón de Rarity en el momento justo.

-¡Este no es el momento para pensar en idioteces!-gruño Aria con molestia.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-los poderosos no tardaron en llegar, listos para asistir a sus amigos en esta nueva batalla-¡Megazord Valquiria/Amazona Activado!-invocaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Increíble!-exclamo Rainbow con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos al ver a los dos Megazord en el campo de batalla.

Los Megazord y sus contendientes se prepararon para la batalla-¡Es tu última oportunidad Spiky Wilky! ¡O admites que me amas o te destruiré junto con tus amigos!-amenazo Rarity.

-¡Y no importa que Kenneth sea tan tierno disfrazado como conejo!-agrego Sweetie Belle.

El aludido solo se encogió en hombros y con ojos achicados-¿En serio? ¿Tenían que mencionar eso?-pregunto molesto y Odd se rio.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías!-grito Aria lanzándose a la batalla, siendo derribada por un rayo de parte de las dos hermanas-¡Mierda!-gruño molesta.

Valquiria avanzo y se colocó ante Amazona para protegerla, al tiempo que se preparaba para la contienda también, fue cuando las dos hermanas dieron un salto y un giro, pateándola con fuerza, provocando que retrocediera y cayera sobre Amazona, más las Megazord no tardaron en levantarse de nuevo.

-¡Tenemos que terminar con esto!-señalo Starlight.

-¡Hay que tener cuidado, siguen siendo mis amigas!-expuso Spike.

-¡Recuerda Spike, si vencemos a los monstruos las liberamos del hechizo!-le recordó Sunset y Spike asintió.

-¡Sable de Luz/Lanza de las Sombras!-ambos Megazord obtuvieron sus respectivas armas y se prepararon para dar el golpe final.

-¡No tan rápido!-gritaron ambas hermanas lanzando una ventisca de nieve contra ellos, provocando que los Megazord comenzaran a congelarse lentamente.

-¡No de nuevo!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Los sistemas no funcionan! ¡Todo se está congelando!-informo Starlight alarmada.

-¿Por qué no haces de nuevo esa cosa del fuego, Sunset?-pregunto Odd alarmado.

-¡No creo que funcione en algo tan grande como los Zords!-reconoció Sunset preocupada por esa posibilidad.

-¡Hay que hacer algo o nos convertiremos en las paletas heladas más grandes del mundo!-intervino Kenneth.

Pero Sunset no necesitaba pensar en que hacer-De hecho, ya he pedido los refuerzos ¡Fénix Celestial!-invoco.

Rarity y Sweetie Belle comenzaron a avanzar lentamente hacia sus congeladas presas-Terminemos con esto hermana-indico Sweetie Belle.

-Es hora de que Spike pague por su traición, luego seguiremos con esa falsa amiga-aseguro Rarity.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA)**

En ese preciso momento, el majestuoso Fénix hizo acto de aparición, dirigiéndose hacia la batalla-¡Ay no! ¡Ese pollo gigante de nuevo!-exclamo Reiji preocupada.

El Fénix aleteaba con fuerza, para embestir a las dos hermanas, tomándolas por sorpresa, consiguió derribarlas, para después comenzar a dar giros alrededor de los Megazord, descongelándolos por completo.

-¡Muy bien, es hora de la venganza!-declaro Aria al tiempo que Amazona encaraba a Sweetie Belle.

-¡Oye espera!-grito la niña alarmada.

-¡Amazona! ¡Corte de la Luna Llena!-invoco lanzando su ataque final contra la pequeña poseída, dándole directamente y provocando que cayera al suelo, explotando-una menos-.

-¡Sweetie Belle!-grito Rarity ante eso, cuando Valquiria la encaro-¡Espera! ¡Spiky Wilky! No serías capaz de lastimarme ¿verdad?-pregunto con un tono de voz sumamente dulce e inocente.

-Tienes razón, a Rarity no podría lastimarla-reconoció Spike y la chica sonrió-pero…a ti sí-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Valquiria! ¡A Girar!-dando su último golpe, Valquiria logro vencer a Rarity, quien cayó al suelo y exploto, en cuando eso paso, ambas hermanas volvieron a la normalidad, quedando tendidas en el suelo, algo entumecidas, pero sin ningún daño grave.

-¡No es justo!-grito Reiji al ver eso-¡Se supone que ustedes dos iban a convertirlos en las paletas más grandes del mundo!-.

-¡Reiji!-la voz de Sunset captó la atención de la Princesa, quien al verla llegar con sus amigos-¡Creo que es hora de que sufras las consecuencias de tus actos!-.

-Ay… ¡Me llama mi mami!-grito desapareciendo con rapidez.

-¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez escapo!-gruño Odd.

-Ahora hay cosas más importantes que atender-dijo Starlight, ya que las dos hermanas aún seguían tendidas en la nieve helada.

-Hay que llevarlas adentro rápido o podrían sufrir una neumonía-indico la peli fuego.

-Eso es lo menos que se merecen, al menos la mayor-señalo Aria cruzada de brazos.

-Siempre eres la más compasiva-bromeo Sunset y Aria gruño, al tiempo que cargaba a Sweetie Belle, mientras Spike cargaba a Rarity.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Si bien cuando los Rangers entraron al salón principal fueron bombardeados por preguntas, por suerte, esas cosas quedaron de lado para poder atender a las dos hermanas, quienes estaban temblando de frío en esos momentos, por fortuna, la chimenea ya estaba encendida de nuevo y con unas cobijas las calentaron.

-Esto les ayudara-dijo Spike.

-Gracias-dijo Sweetie Belle-escucha Spike…chicos…yo…lamento mucho todo lo que hice…bueno, lo que hicimos-.

-No se preocupen-dijo Sunset-Reiji siempre ha sido así, usa todo lo que está a su alcance para llevar a cabo sus "juegos", considera que todo es de su propiedad-.

-Excepto tú-dijo Odd-ya que está obsesionada con convertirte en su nueva favorita, al menos eso dice-señalo el rubio sin comprender del todo lo que esa niña quería hacer con ello.

Twilight escucho todo y se preguntó que tenía pensado hacer esa niña con Sunset, pero en esos momentos había otra cosa que discutir y aclarar, nadie se atrevía a decir nada en esos momentos, fue cuando Discord tomo la palabra.

-Cielos, parece que en vez de venir a una montaña nevada hemos venido a un velorio-expuso por el silencio-pero bueno, si nadie va a decirlo, yo lo haré, mi pequeño brillo de sol, el tierno conejito…-.

-¡Oye!-grito Kenneth molesto.

-La dulce señorita-continuo Discord ignorando a Kenneth-el chico idiota, el rompecorazones y la gruñona son Power Rangers-.

-Te insulto Spike-dijo Odd creyendo que se refería al peli verde con lo de "idiota".

Celestia avanzo hacia su hija, quien la miro fijamente por unos instantes-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme hija?-aunque era una pregunta tonta, Celestia no quería presionar a Sunset ni a sus amigos.

La peli fuego guardo silencio, ya no tenía caso ocultarlo, pero no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, lo mismo ocurría con sus amigos, pero justo en esos momentos, un destello de luz apareció frente a todos, revelando a Dulcea, que avanzo con paso firme hacia todos los presentes, quienes quedaron sorprendidos.

-Creo que yo puedo explicar algunas cosas-expreso la guerrera, dejando a todos los presentes sin habla por su repentina aparición-pero hay que darnos prisa, porque el hechizo de hielo no se ha quitado por completo-.

Al escuchar eso, todos se dieron cuenta de la verdad, era cierto, aunque las formas de monstruo de Rarity y Sweetie Belle fueron vencidas, su hechizo de hielo no había desaparecido, lo que significaba que la mayoría de las personas todavía estaban congeladas.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Aunque han derrotado a las versiones malignas de Rarity y Sweetie Belle, todos los que han sido congelados todavía no han regresado a la normalidad ¿Qué es lo que Sunset y los demás harán ahora?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **UNA DISCULPA POR NO ENLISTAR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, PERO COMO SABEN, HOY ES 20 DE NOVIEMBRE Y FUE EL DESFILE, Y POR DESGRACIA, MI LUGAR DE TRABAJO SE ENCUENTRA UBICADO PRECISAMENTE EN EL CENTRO DE DONDE VIVO, ASI QUE COMO SE IMAGINARAN, TUVE UN LARGO Y AGOTADOR DÍA, AHORA SOLO QUERIA SUBIR EL CAPITULO Y DORMIR…CIELOS, ESTOY COMENZANDO A PREOCUPARME YA QUE SUELO SER MÁS ACTIVO…**

 **Bowser3000000:** _bueno, ya acabas de ver el problema en el que están todos metidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _tengo que, pues fue mi error. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _un problema se ha resuelto, por ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _no tuvieron muchas opciones, pero ahora Dulcea ha llegado para ayudar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _me disculpo por mi enorme error, en serio no sé qué paso, pero como dije, salieron ganando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _trata de hacerle entender eso a esa obsesiva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _creo que van a comenzar a desear que me equivoque más seguido ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Bowse3000000, Franco, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Gokash Z, Zeus, Hades, Shazam,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	59. Susurros Mortales

" _ **Tras una tremenda revelación y dejar sus identidades al descubierto ante algunos de sus amigos, los Rangers se enfrentaron a las nuevas guerreras de Reiji, siendo estas Rarity y su hermana menor, Sweetie Belle, empleando la decepción amorosa que ambas compartían por no haber podido conseguir el cariño de Spike, la batalla fue sumamente difícil, especialmente porque ambas hermanas congelaron todo el lugar, incluso a los Rangers, pero ellos siguieron luchando y al final consiguieron una vez más detener los planes diabólicos del Undead World, para enfado de la Princesa Reiji, quien tuvo que retirarse antes de que la castigaran por su nueva travesura, con la batalla terminada, los Rangers llevaron a ambas hermanas a calentarse dentro del hotel, siendo bombardeados por varias preguntas, justo cuando Dulcea hizo acto de aparición, revelándoles un hecho tenebroso, las versiones malignas de las hermanas fueron vencidas, pero todas las víctimas seguían congeladas ¿Qué es lo que harán ahora?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 59**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 59 Susurros Mortales**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Tras su reciente fracaso, la Princesa Reiji se encontraba sumamente molesta y ahora estaba haciendo un gran berrinche-¡No es justo mami! ¡Esas dos casi los tenían, pero una vez más la suerte conspiro en favor de los Rangers!-bramo Reiji molesta por su fracaso.

-Tranquila mi pequeño retoño de la oscuridad, aunque esas dos fracasaron aún nos queda una opción más para poder llevare a los Rangers a su perdición y estoy segura de que ella lo hará mejor que esas dos divas-señalo Necronomica con crueldad.

-Tienes razón mami, especialmente porque ahora que sabe que la chica que rechazo es una Power Ranger seguramente tendrá muchas cosas en la cabeza-expuso Reiji riéndose sumamente divertida ante eso.

-Ciertamente, el plan está saliendo a la perfección, la identidad de los Rangers ya no es completamente secreta y eso nos da una ventaja, además de las pobre víctimas que siguen congeladas, solo tenemos que aumentar el dolor, la duda, el sufrimiento y el arrepentimiento en esa chica y tendremos a un monstruo sumamente poderoso-sentencio Necronomica con crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hotel**

Subiendo al techo de la estructura, Dulcea alzo su báculo y lo clavo con fuerza en el mismo, creando una barrera mágica que cubrió todo el lugar-Listo, eso deberá bastar por el momento-dijo bajando del lugar y encontrándose con los Rangers.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo exactamente maestra?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Solo cree una barrera mágica que poco a poco irá descongelando a las personas que siguen atrapadas en el hielo, pero debido a que también va a borrar sus memorias para que olviden todo lo que paso, así como también les dará un recuerdo nuevo tomara su tiempo-explico Dulcea.

-¿Recuerdo nuevo?-pregunto Starlight confundida.

-Debido a que han revelado sus identidades, tengo que asegurarme que los que se congelaron no lo sepan, así que no solo borrare sus memorias, sino también les daré una nueva, ellos olvidaran por completo el ataque y el que hayan estado congelados, eso significa que el proceso será tardío, uno o dos días máximo-explico-pero gracias a la barrera no sufrirán ninguna consecuencia-.

-Usted sí que piensa en todo-dijo Sunset.

-Zordon siempre fue precavido y algo que me enseño es a serlo también, cuando luchas contra el mal, no puedes bajar la guardia ni por un instante-respondió sonriéndole a su Ranger-ahora, tenemos otros asuntos que atender ¿Dónde están los demás?-.

-Están con el resto de los chicos en la sala de estar y Aria fue a las aguas termales, dijo algo sobre relajarse un poco tras la batalla, en serio le encantan ese tipo de cosas-señalo Sunset.

-¿Qué en su mundo no había aguas termales?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-Si las había, pero solo podías nadar si eras capaz de soportar temperaturas que fácilmente podrían calcinar el acero-explico Dulcea y Kenneth se quedó mudo.

-Su mundo no era nada agradable-reconoció temeroso.

Las dos chicas se rieron ante eso, cuando la risa ceso, Sunset miro a su mentora-¿Qué es lo que haremos con todos los que nos vieron?-pregunto cruzada de brazos.

-Podría borrarles la memoria también, pero para hacerlo necesito algo de tiempo para recuperarme, hacer una barrera que como esta requiere de mucha de mi energía y debo reservar la que me queda por si al Undead World se le ocurre lanzar otro ataque-respondió Dulcea.

-Creo que lo mejor será volver y explicarles todo, en especial a la directora Celestia-dijo Starlight-a fin de cuentas, si les vamos a borrar la memoria una vez que todo vuelva a la normalidad creo que será lo mejor-.

-Supongo que tienes razón-reconoció Sunset y las tres chicas se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Relajándose en las aguas calientes, Aria se disponía a pasar un rato tranquilo, por fortuna, la latosa de cabello rosa se encontraba ocupada consolando a su amiga diva, realmente no iba a tolerar tener que seguir soportándola en todo ese tipo, definitivamente ese mundo tenía muchas cosas agradables.

-Por fin, algo de relajación, paz y tranquilidad-dijo disponiéndose a tener un buen rato relajante, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar del rato a solas, un poco de paz, un poco de tranquilidad, un poco…

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE USTEDES DOS HAYAN ESTADO SALIENDO DESDE EL COMIENZO DEL AÑO Y NO DIJERAN NADA!-el grito de Pinkie Pie hizo retumbar todo el lugar, provocando que una cubeta con agua helada cayera justo sobre la cabeza de Aria.

-Bueno…poco me duro el gusto-gruño molesta de ver que incluso desde la distancia, la peli rosa se las arreglaba para arruinarle sus intentos de tranquilidad, con un tic en el ojo, ahora era oficial, no sabía quién era más molesto, si Odd o Pinkie Pie.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tanto Spike como Applejack retrocedieron asustados por la mirada de Pinkie Pie, que era una extraña mezcla de sorpresa, alegría, frustración, molestia, tristeza, decepción, enojo y más, todo eso sumado a una sonrisa que realmente daba mucho miedo.

-Cielos…-dijo Odd algo asustado por la mirada.

-¿Acaso está tratando de matar a Batman?-pregunto Myra retrocediendo algo espantada también por la sonrisa de Pinkie Pie.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es lo más Pinkie increíble de todo el mundo! Excepto para Rarity y Sweetie Belle, pero igual es ¡FANTASTICO! Excepto para ellas, pero sigue siendo ¡FABULOSO! Salvo porque ambas salieron lastimadas, pero…-.

-¡Esta bien, ya entendimos!-detuvo Rainbow a tiempo, ya que mientras más hablaba su entusiasta amiga, más incómodo ponía el ambiente.

Applejack miro a su amiga y a su hermana menor, acercándose a ambas con algo de preocupación, pero con decisión-Oigan…en serio lamento mucho que lo hayan sabido de este modo, queríamos decírselos, pero no creímos que fuera el momento oportuno, al menos, no por el momento-dijo la vaquera mirándolas con tristeza.

-No…-dijo Sweetie Belle-soy yo quien lo siente, ya que por culpa de mis celos y de mi tristeza provoque que este viaje quedara arruinado-.

-Oye dulzura, no seas tan dura contigo misma-dijo Applejack con amabilidad.

-Es cierto-apoyo Spike-escucha Sweetie Belle, lamento mucho no haber podido corresponder tus sentimientos, nunca me di cuenta de ellos, creo que estaba muy enfocado en lo que sentía por Rarity y luego cuando Applejack se me declaro…-Thorax le hizo una señal con la mirada para que le parara antes de que decir algo más hiriente-el caso es que…en verdad lamento mucho haberte lastimado, nunca fue mi intención-.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo-dijo Sweetie Belle tratando de sonreír, pero vaya que le costaba mucho-creo que…no fui muy buena al tratar de hacer notar mis sentimientos, pero…solo quiero que sepas que espero que pese a todo, podamos seguir siendo amigos-.

-Eso puedes tenerlo por seguro-expuso Applejack sonriendo y Spike hizo lo mismo, para después mirar hacia Rarity, quien permanecía en silencio en todo momento-Rarity…yo…-

-Por favor…no digas nada-pidió Rarity-y tú tampoco-suplico mirando a Spike, el cual quiso decir algo-yo…necesito algo de tiempo para asimilar todo esto, pero quiero que sepan que también lamento mucho lo que hice…dejar que mis emociones me convirtieran en un monstruo que…-.

-Como ya menciono Spike-Sunset hizo acto de aparición-no fue culpa de ninguna, Reiji siempre ha sido así, todo lo que hace es un juego para ella, incluso algo sumamente cruel y despiadado, para ella esto no fue más que otro juego-.

-Uno sumamente desagradable-expreso Kenneth.

La aparición de Sunset tuvo efecto en muchas personas, principalmente en Twilight y Celestia, la primera estaba impactada por el hecho de que la chica que rechazo de esa manera tan cruel y cobarde al final se convirtiera en una Power Ranger, no cualquier Ranger, la Ranger Roja, líder de los protectores de toda la ciudad, arriesgando su vida en muchas batallas contra una gran cantidad de monstruos, claro que también se asombraba porque su hermano era un Ranger, pero…

-¡Ay mi pequeño brillo de sol!-la voz de Discord provoco que muchos se asustaran, en especial cuando abrazo con fuerza a Sunset-¡Siempre supe que lograrías grandes cosas, me siento profundamente orgulloso de ti, en serio, me enorgulleces y mucho!-declaro abrazándola y acaricio la mejilla de la peli fuego con la suya.

-Me imagino que usted es su padre-dijo Dulcea sonriendo divertida y al escuchar eso, tanto Sunset como Discord se quedaron sorprendidos, pero la mentora no dijo nada ante las miradas de ambos.

-Bueno…podría decirse que sí-reconoció Discord siguiéndole el juego a Dulcea.

Al escuchar eso, Celestia tuvo una gran cantidad de emociones, ya que si bien sostuvo una relación con Discord en el pasado, esta no termino de la mejor manera debido a sus malas decisiones, mismas que también afectaron a su hermana y a su adorada hija.

-Usted debe ser Celestia, la madre de Sunset-dijo Dulcea acercándose a la directora-es un placer conocerla, yo soy Dulcea, la mentora de los Power Rangers-.

-¿Usted…eligió a mi hija y a estos chicos para ser Rangers?-pregunto Celestia sin dar crédito a ello.

-El destino los elegido, yo no tuve nada que ver, aunque su hija me ha demostrado que merece ser una Power Ranger, ha guiado a su equipo con valentía, honor y sabiduría, realmente es una digna sucesora de un largo legado de Rangers Rojos-señalo Dulcea-debe sentirse muy orgullosa de ella-.

-Siempre lo he estado-reconoció Celestia sonriendo y provocando que Sunset se quedara muda, mientras Dulcea sonreía, imaginándose que Shen diría algo parecido-aunque quisiera saber un poco más sobre esto, es decir…mi hija una Power Ranger y sus amigos…es algo increíble ¿Cómo fue posible esto?-.

Dulcea suspiro, ya había tomado una decisión, misma que se vio apoyada por Sunset y los demás, la única que no dio su opinión fue Aria, pero conociéndola, le iba a dar absolutamente igual, la mentora se acercó a la ventana y miro hacia afuera, fijando su atención en la barrera que creo.

-Muy bien, les diré algunas cosas, pero no esperen que les cuente todo, ya que hay muchos detalles que es mejor mantener en secreto-dijo Dulcea-Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Odd y Spike fueron elegidos para continuar con el legado de los Power Rangers, escogidos por los legendarios Guardianes para proteger al mundo de la maldad del Undead World-.

-¿El Undead World? ¿Se refiere a los monstruos que siempre atacan?-pregunto Vinyl sorprendida.

-Efectivamente, el Undead World es liderado por la Emperatriz Necronomica, quien desea la aniquilación de la vida en la Tierra para que su reino pueda prevalecer, ella es despiadada, cruel y no se tienta el corazón para conseguir sus metas, los Rangers han luchado valientemente en cientos de batallas y…-.

Esa fue una larga tarde, donde Dulcea puso al tanto a todos los presentes, claro que omitiendo el hecho de que Sunset era hija de una gran guerrera llamada Shen y que además, era la última en una larga lista de feroces guerreras que llevaban el nombre Shimmer, no creyó que fuera necesario que supieran eso cuando pensaba borrarles la memoria de todos modos.

-No puedo creer que todo este tiempo hayas sido un Ranger y no me lo hayas dicho-dijo Applejack con seriedad y mirando a Spike.

-Bueno…la maestra Dulcea me pidió que no dijera nada-se excusó Spike.

-Pero Odd se lo dijo a Aelita-señalo Applejack con algo de seriedad y Spike se quedó mudo ante eso.

-Bueno…Odd es Odd-intervino Kenneth y el rubio asintió, aunque luego se quedó confundido.

-No te enfades con Spike, yo le pedí que no te dijera nada porque…bueno…honestamente no estaba segura si realmente podía confiar en ti-señalo Dulcea.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tampoco creía lo mismo de Pinkie Pie y menos de ustedes tres-dijo señalando a Rainbow y Rarity-pero principalmente, no sé si se pueda confiar en ella-agrego señalando a Twilight, quien se quedó congelada.

-¿Yo?-.

-Voy a ser lo más honesta que pueda y eso significa que seré muy brutal en muchas cosas, en un principio creí que tú también serías una Ranger-reconoció Dulcea-la forma en que siempre has ayudado a tus amigas, como ayudaste a Sunset y muchas cosas más me lo hicieron creer, pero luego…me mostraste algo que me demostró mi error, me di cuenta de que en verdad no eras la candidata ideal para ser una Power Ranger-.

-Y vaya que tenía razón-dijo Discord con desdén y Twilight agacho la mirada.

Pero su dolor y tristeza aumentaron al ver la mirada de Celestia, su ídolo, su inspiración, su modelo a seguir, la directora solo la miro sin emoción alguna y luego aparto la mirada, pero en sus ojos pudo ver decepción, tristeza y enojo.

 _-"Mira todo lo que perdiste por lo que le hiciste a Sunset, ella te amaba, te abrió sus corazón y ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Se lo destruiste en miles de pedazos, sí que eres una gran amiga"-_ le murmuro una voz en su interior, una que sonaba fría, cruel y despiadada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Observando todo en su palacio, Necronomica se deleitaba viendo como Twilight se martirizaba y como sus crueles palabras la herían mucho más-Eso es tonta, sigue sufriendo, sigue culpándote y hundiéndote más en las tinieblas-sentencio Necronomica riéndose.

-Mami, hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué no me dejas convertirla en un monstruo en estos momentos?-pregunto Reiji confundida.

-Primero tenemos que quebrarla lo suficiente, demostrarle el gran error que cometió y aunque ya está sufriendo mucho todavía podemos hacerla sufrir mucho más, solo tenemos que esperar el momento perfecto para ello, mismo que vendrá una vez que Sheer complete su misión-dijo Necronomica sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Desapareciendo mientras la batalla contra las hermanas se desataba y dando la impresión de haber sido congelada también, Sheer volvió a la ciudad, buscando su objetivo mientras permanecía oculta en las sombras.

-Esto me parece una pérdida de tiempo, debería estar aprovechando este momento para estar junto a Sunset y sus cálidos brazos-aquella visión hizo que babeara bastante.

-"Concéntrate en tu misión o haré que tus sueños se conviertan en pesadilla"-amenazo Necronomica.

-¡Si su majestad!-respondió con rapidez, para después comenzar a hacer su investigación, encontrando a su objetivo, el buen Sentry-perfecto, ahora veamos lo que tienes para mí mocoso estúpido-.

Siguiéndolo en todo momento, Sheer se mantuvo a distancia, esperando obtener la información que su ama necesitaba para poner en marcha la siguiente fase de su plan, finalmente, vio lo que estaba buscando y sonriendo siniestramente se dispuso a hacer lo mismo que hizo con Rarity.

-Oh estúpida Sparkle, estoy segura que esto te va a encantar-sentencio sonriendo cruelmente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hotel**

Muchas miradas de extrañeza aparecieron en esos momentos-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Cuando Sunset…tuvo ese mal día-la aludida solo asintió para que continuara-ustedes no dudaron en dejar de hablarle, incluso Applejack lo hizo, además de Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy-la chica tímida se quedó en silencio, como había estado todo el tiempo y Myra apretó su mano para calmarla-eso me hizo comenzar a dudar si ustedes realmente eran dignas de confianza, ya que lo que hicieron es algo que Zordon nunca habría aprobado, pero él siempre estaba dispuesto a dar una segunda oportunidad a todos, por eso, cuando Pinkie descubrió la verdad…-.

-Espere ¿Pinkie Pie los descubrió?-pregunto Applejack sorprendida.

-No nos preguntes como lo hizo, porque no tenemos ni la más remota idea-dijo Kenneth.

-Fue sencillo ¡Mi Pinkie Sentido me lo dijo!-declaro Pinkie Pie sonriendo con mucha seguridad y muchas miradas de confusión aparecieron en los rostros de todos los presentes.

-¿Pinkie Sentido?-pregunto Starlight confundida.

-¡Es algo que me dice que algo está a punto de pasar, sea bueno, malo, extraño, triste, alegre, furioso, etc.!-explico Pinkie sonriendo.

-Tiene sentido para mí-aseguro Odd y Pinkie le sonrió de manera amistosa.

-Ah…de hecho…yo también lo sospechaba-dijo Fluttershy-o mejor dicho…Myra me lo dijo…-.

-¿Myra?-exclamaron todos.

-Myra no es alguien normal-dijo Dulcea-ella es una guerrera que nos ha ayudado en varias ocasiones en contra del Undead World, no me sorprende que Fluttershy lo sepa, especialmente cuando otra de sus amigas esta en las garras de Necronomica-.

-Pero si ya lo sabías ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?-pregunto Starlight con tono amistoso.

-Bueno…porque es su secreto…y no tenía derecho a preguntar nada, ustedes solos debían decidir si confiar en mí o no-respondió con sinceridad.

Al escuchar eso, Dulcea se rio divertida-Cielos, no puedo creer que haya dudado de alguien tan tierna como tú, ya veo porque cautivaste el corazón de Myra-.

-¡Oiga!-gruño Myra sonrojándose y Fluttershy también se sonrojo.

-Bueno, aun así, todavía no estoy segura si es factible confiar en ustedes por completo, de hecho, si tengo que decir quiénes son los más confiables esas serían Vinyl, Octavia, Bonbon y Lyra-señalo Dulcea-aunque Thorax también ha ganado méritos por cómo ha ayudado a Spike a mantener oculta su relación con Applejack, así como también el buen Discord, solo que…bueno…no estoy del todo segura-.

-¡Oiga! ¡Yo soy muy confiable!-aseguro Discord.

-Lo siento, no es mi intención ofenderlo, es solo que…-.

-Hola, canal de televisión, les tengo la noticia del año, la verdadera identidad de los Power Rangers, si entrego solo a cinco ¿Cuánto dinero me dan?-pregunto por teléfono, provocando que muchas miradas cayeran sobre él y el maestro estallo en carcajadas-¡Cayeron! ¡No estaba marcando!-declaro riéndose.

Dulcea le disparo un rayo pequeño, mismo que le dio en el trasero, provocando que saltara por el dolor que sintió, ya que fue como recibir una inyección dada por un hombre sumamente musculoso y fuerte.

-Para que se le quite-regaño Dulcea-bueno, solo quiero decirles que esto es algo que no será fácil de hacer, pero sí que es necesario, ya que aún hay muchos detalles que debo…-.

-Maestra Dulcea-la voz de Sunset la detuvo-quisiéramos decirle algo…en privado, por favor-.

Dulcea se quedó confundida y tras pensarlo un momento asintió-Muy bien, busquemos otro lugar para conversar, en seguida regresamos-dijo Dulcea dirigiéndose a otra habitación, seguida por Kenneth y Odd, que se despidió de Aelita con un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-¿Qué crees que pase ahora?-pregunto Applejack.

-No lo sé, pero te aseguro una cosa, Sunset es alguien digna de confianza, nos ha sabido guiar todo este tiempo, siempre ha logrado encontrar la mejor solución a toda situación, incluso después de que se enteró que…-Spike guardo silencio-no importa, solo te diré que ella fue capaz de darle una oportunidad a Aria y te aseguro que si piensa hacer lo que creo todos estaremos muy bien-.

Applejack sonrió ante las palabras de su novio y Spike le dio un beso, para después ir a reunirse con los demás, mientras que Twilight solo observaba todo, además de que escucho cada palabra que dijo su hermano sobre Sunset.

-"Vaya, es realmente divertido, incluso tu hermano ha visto lo que Sunset vale, mientras que tú…bueno, solo la viste como un entretenimiento, una experiencia, una forma de pasar el rato"-.

-No…eso no es…-Twilight comenzó a temblar, mientras aquella siniestra voz continuaba hablando.

-"Por favor, puedes engañar todos los demás, pero no a mí, ambas sabemos que para ti no fue más que eso, una diversión, un entretenimiento…"-.

-¡No es verdad!-.

-"Oh ¿estás diciendo que tú la amas?"-pregunto aquella voz con diversión-"pero eso no tiene sentido, tú misma se lo dijiste ¿recuerdas? Sentry era el que te gustaba, no ella, pero ahora, que la estás viendo ser feliz con otras personas que no eres tú, una persona que la valora por todo lo que vale, algo que tú nunca supiste hacer y ahora, la has perdido, la única persona que realmente te ha amado, la única que realmente vio tu belleza, a quien tu lastimaste, a quien tú destruiste"-.

-¡CALLATE!-grito Twilight con fuerza, al tiempo que llevaba sus manos hacia su cabeza, provocando que muchas miradas de confusión cayeran sobre ella, especialmente las de sus amigas-yo…lo siento…-.

-Oye Twilight ¿está todo bien?-pregunto Fluttershy con preocupación.

-Si…todo está bien…solo necesito…aire fresco-dijo con rapidez, para después salir de ese lugar lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, dejando a todos confundidos.

-¿Aire fresco? Pero si prácticamente estamos rogando por algo de calor-dijo Rainbow confundida.

Lapis solo miro la dirección que su estudiante tomo, imaginándose lo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos, después de todo, ella también estaba en la misma posición, porque pese al tiempo que había pasado, todavía no podía dejar de lado el sentimiento de culpa, tristeza y añoranza que siempre la acompañaban desde que alejo al amor de su vida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Reunidos en la habitación de Sunset, los chicos esperaban a que Starlight volviera con Aria, hecho que no tardó mucho en ocurrir-Más vale que sea de vida o muerte, finalmente estaba logrando relajarme como para que me llamaran de ese modo-gruño la Ranger Negro.

-¿Qué no has estado ahí desde que llegamos?-pregunto Kenneth confundido y Aria lo miro con agresividad.

-Intenta relajarte acompañado por una mocosa que no parece conocer el significado de la palabra "silencio"-gruño Aria y Kenneth asintió.

-Tranquila Aria, ya tendrás mucho tiempo para disfrutar de esas aguas-aseguro Sunset.

-Más vale que sea así-señalo Aria sentándose-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenían que decir?-.

-No estoy segura, Sunset fue la que me pidió que habláramos en privado-respondió Dulcea.

La peli fuego sonrió y se levantó-Escuchen, hay que ser francos, ahora mismo, muchos de nuestros amigos ya conocen nuestras identidades, en cierto modo es algo bueno, ya que en serio comenzaba a ser muy difícil mantenerlo en secreto-.

-Ni que lo digas-concordó Spike-ya tenía suficiente con mantener mi relación con Applejack en secreto, como para también mantener esto oculto para ella-.

-Ese es precisamente mi punto-Sunset miro a Dulcea-comprendo que hay que borrar la memoria de todos los presentes, pero ¿Por qué no dejar la de nuestros amigos intacta? Creo que si mi madre, mi tía y Discord lo supieran nos ayudaría mucho-.

-Especialmente cuando tenemos que salir de clases de manera apresurada-confirmo Kenneth.

Dulcea se quedó pensando en ello-Es cierto que tener a ellos tres con dicho conocimiento podría ser de mucha ayuda para sus labores escolares, pero no creo que eso sea todo lo que quieras ¿o sí?-.

Sunset sonrió aún más y Dulcea no pudo evitar recordar a Shen, en serio la peli fuego heredo mucho de los gestos, actitudes y demás de su madre, también heredo muchas cosas de su padre, pero estas eran más en personalidad que en cualquier otra cosa.

-De hecho sí, ya que Aelita y Fluttershy también lo saben, creo que sería justo para Spike que Applejack también supiera este secreto, al igual que las demás-señalo Sunset con mucha determinación en su tono de voz.

Los Rangers se vieron entre sí, la idea no sonaba tan mal-¿Eso incluye a las hermanas divas?-pregunto Odd y Sunset asintió.

-Supongo que eso también incluye a Rainbow ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Kenneth y Sunset asintió.

-También creo que Vinyl y las demás lo merecen, ellas se supieron ganar mi confianza-explico la peli fuego.

-No puedo creer que aun después de todo lo que ellas te hicieron estés dispuesta a darles una oportunidad-gruño Aria.

-Creo que ambas hemos hecho cosas mucho peores en nuestras vidas-le recordó Sunset y Aria guardo silencio.

Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo, mismo que no tardó en ser roto por Aria-Supongo entonces que también pretendes darle una oportunidad a la traicionera de Sparkle ¿verdad?-.

Una vez más, el silencio inundo todo el lugar, mientras el grupo entero volteaba a ver a Sunset, la misma Dulcea se preguntaba cuál iba a ser la respuesta de la Ranger Roja en algo tan delicado como ese asunto, definitivamente era algo que no había hablado con Sunset, quien solo sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Alejándose cuanto pudo del lugar, Sunset trataba de acallar la voz que seguía escuchando, misma que parecía venir de su propia cabeza-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? No puedes escapar de mí, no importa cuanto lo intentes, porque yo estoy dentro de ti"-.

-¡Cállate!-.

-"No puedes callarme, soy la culpa, la duda, el dolor que habita en tu corazón, la personificación de tu verdadero deseo, mismo que te echa en cara el error que cometiste al haber lastimado a Sunset de ese modo y todo porque, por un mocoso que no te merece, un chico que realmente no vale la pena"-.

-Yo…no quiero decir nada…Flash…ha sido tan lindo conmigo…tan atento…tan…-.

-"Infiel"-murmuro la voz-"¿recuerdas esa noche del baile, aquella donde Sunset te hizo suya de mil maneras? Lo viste besarse con otra chica, tú misma lo viste y a pesar de ello fuiste directamente a sus brazos"-.

-Estaba…ebrio…no sabía lo que estaba haciendo…-Twilight trataba de buscar cualquier excusa que le ayudara en esos momentos a acallar aquella voz que la atormentaba.

-"¿Y qué crees que está haciendo en estos momentos?"-pregunto aquella voz y Twilight quedo en silencio, ya que era una respuesta que no podía dar y coincidentemente, su celular sonó en esos momentos, pero no de llamada, sino de un mensaje-"creo que debes atender, estoy segura de que te divertirá mucho lo que verás"-.

Con la mano temblorosa y una lentitud que fácilmente desesperaría a cualquiera, Twilight tomo su teléfono y abrió el mensaje que le acaba de llegar, lo que vio provoco que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe, mientras sentía como su corazón se destruía en miles de pedazos, así como también las lágrimas comenzaban a bañar sus mejillas, mientras aquella voz solo se reía cruelmente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El viaje que debía ser divertido se está convirtiendo en una terrible pesadilla ¿Qué es lo que habrá visto Twilight y que consecuencias traerá para todos los demás?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **HE ESTADO VIENDO LOS CAPITULOS DE DB SUPER EN LATINO Y DEBO DECIR…QUE ME ESTAN EMOCIONANDO MUCHO MAS QUE VERLOS EN JAPONES, PERO TAMBIEN ME DA ALGO DE NOSTALGIA, YA QUE LA ESCENA DONDE LOS 10 GUERREROS SE REUNEN Y VAN AL MUNDO DE LA NADA ME RECORDO QUE LA VOZ ORIGINAL DE NUESTRA QUERIDISIMA BULMA YA NO SE ENCUENTRA MAS CON NOSOTROS Y EL CAPITULO DE AYER…DONDE EL MAESTRO ROSHI LES RECUERDA ESAS VALIOSAS LECCIONES A GOKU Y KRILIN…SU NUEVA VOZ ES ACEPTABLE (MAS QUE LA QUE LE DIERON EN KAI), PERO REALMENTE…NO SE SINTIO IGUAL CON LA ORIGINAL Y ME SIGO PREGUNTANDO HASTA QUE CAPITULO SEGUIREMOS DISFRUTANDO DE LA VOZ DEL NARRADOR ORIGINAL, ESTE AÑO SE NOS HAN IDO MUCHOS GRANDES**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues esa es la opción que Dulcea está considerando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _de hecho, es la voz de alguien mucho peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _no te preocupes, no les afecta en nada, ya que fueron errores míos, en serio lo siento por ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso es muy cierto y eso es algo que no se le quita a Odd, como también su habilidad de desesperar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _sería bueno que me la pasaras de nuevo y por el momento no ocurrirá, ya que hay otros asuntos que se avecinan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _yo me hago esa pregunta desde que Peña Nieto se volvió presidente de México. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _la siguiente fase del plan de Necronomica ya está comenzando a ponerse en marcha, algo muy peligroso se avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _gracias por la comprensión, en serio lo aprecio y mucho, por ahora, seguimos con los problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _gracias, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _me pregunto si alguna vez pondrás un comentario que no incluya "dormir" o "tomar siestas". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _aun no, tengo en mente algo más para cuando llegue el momento del batallador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _por algo Odd es…bueno, Odd, realmente no se da cuenta de muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Éire, Olivia, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Gokash Z, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Kid Shooter, Dark Digimon 16, Espadachín de la Luz, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Okuyasu Vortex, Zeppeli, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Joestar, Giorno Joestar, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Kira The Killer, Polnareff Silver, Doppio The Diavo, Rohan The Hand, Nero Metallic, Abbachio Leone, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Franco, Shazam, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, White Killer 09, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Hell Drago, Revolver, Blaitor21, Black Hunter, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Marco Sorairo, Hiruma Demon, Crimson Bullet, Ryo Red, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gaou Tyranus, Seito Ghosth, Ryokan Shield, Tetsuma Gundam, Spectrum Prime, Odín, Raft, Hamon, Ant, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	60. Eclipse

" _ **Con Dulcea presente en el hotel, su mentora se dispuso a ayudar con los problemas que el ataque de las dos hermanas de hielo provocaron, además de tener que asegurarse de borrar y modificar las memorias de todos los presentes para seguir manteniendo la identidad de los Rangers en secreto, debido a esto, acepto que los Rangers les explicaran a sus seres queridos como fue que se convirtieron en los Power Rangers y lo que han hecho en todo ese tiempo, una vez que terminaron, Sunset le pidió a Dulcea que reconsiderara el borrar la memoria de algunas personas, ya que piensa que eso podría ayudarles mucho a poder pasar desapercibidos en la sociedad, mientras tanto, una siniestra voz comenzó a susurrarle a Twilight, echándole en cara todo lo que le hizo a Sunset y las consecuencias de sus actos, pero ahora, acaba de recibir una evidencia de que su actual novio no es lo que aparenta"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 60**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 60 Eclipse**

Twilight miraba aquella fotografía sin poderse creer lo que estaba viendo, realmente no podía ser cierto, debía ser una vil y cruel broma, en esa imagen, su novio, Flash Sentry, estaba besándose con otra chica, siendo la misma que beso durante aquella fiesta en la que comió chocolates con alcohol.

-No…esto…no es cierto…no es verdad…-decía al tiempo que sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-"La fotografía es ciento por ciento autentica, tu querido novio te engaña con otra, siendo la misma chica con quien lo viste en aquella fiesta"-le susurro aquella voz.

-Pero…esto no tiene sentido…-la cabeza de Twilight no podía procesar lo que estaba viendo en esa foto, no podía entender como el chico que siempre le dio muestras de afecto le estuviera haciendo eso, no después de todo lo que hizo por él, como incluso fue capaz de dejar a Sunset de lado…

-"Dejarla de lado, eso suena muy cruel, pero totalmente cierto"-le murmuro aquella tenebrosa voz.

-Nunca quise decir eso…yo solo…-el sonido del teléfono de Twilight volvió a escucharse y cuando miro la pantalla, vio que se trataba de un video.

-"Parece que tu querido novio sabe cómo pasar el tiempo sin ti, vaya que lo sabe hacer"-señalo la voz, con su mano temblándole a más no poder, Twilight finalmente se atrevió a ver el video, era uno que mostraba a Sentry besándose apasionadamente con esas misteriosa chica.

Los besos eran muy diferentes a los que él le daba, nunca se imaginó ese lado del chico, pero lo que más le dolió fue el hecho de que no parecían sentir ningún tipo de pena al hacerlo en plena vía pública, como si al chico no le importara que alguien los viera, el video estaba grabado con una claridad asombra, tanto, que incluso podía escucharse lo que decían.

-"Cielos Sentry, nunca creí que fueras tan atrevido"-escucho decir a la chica, al tiempo que el peli azul le pasaba una mano por debajo de su blusa, pues a pesar de estar en plena calle, ninguna persona pasaba por ese lugar.

-"Es tu culpa, tu maldito cuerpo es tan seductor que no puedo resistirme"-se defendió el chico, mientras Twilight seguía mirando con asco, furia, dolor y tristeza.

-"Vaya, esta es una imagen interesante"-dijo la voz-"ni siquiera parecer recordar que te tiene a ti como su novia"-.

Como si aquella voz hubiera sido escuchada, la chica del video le pregunto a Sentry por Twilight en ese mismo momento-"Oye, no te entiendo, dices que te encanta mi cuerpo, pero andas con esa chica sin chiste de la escuela Canterlot ¿podrías explicarme eso?"-.

-"No tienes que mencionarla precisamente ahora, es cierto que es una chica agradable, pero si he de ser franco…realmente es solo un entretenimiento para mí"-revelo el chico, dejando a Twilight estupefacta-"es la chica más lista de la escuela, una de las más populares por todo lo que ella y sus amigas han hecho, por ese motivo buscar estar con ella, una vez que la haya convencido de entregarse a mí la dejare de lado"-.

-¿Qué?-Twilight quedo estática al escuchar eso, mientras seguía escuchando la conversación y como Sentry se expresaba de ella.

-"Vaya, al final, no eras tú la única que jugo con los sentimientos de otro"-señalo la voz-"solo te quería para pasar el rato"-.

Twilight cayó de rodillas y miro su teléfono, viendo el video y la foto una y otra vez, no pudo soportarlo más y lanzo el aparato contra el suelo con muchísima fuerza, al tiempo comenzaba a golpear con fuerza el suelo, por fortuna, la nieve no la lastimo, solo le entumió las manos.

Aquella siniestra voz se rio sumamente divertida ante lo que estaba presenciando, definitivamente era algo que parecía disfrutar-"Cielos, no puedo creer que estés tan molesta por saber la verdad sobre tu novio ¿Qué es lo que te duele más? ¿Qué el chico por el que dejaste a la única chica que realmente te amaba o saber que por culpa de tu estúpido error la has perdido?"-.

Como si todo fuera real, Twilight vio imágenes del pasado, cuando ella y Sunset pasaban tiempo juntos, mucho antes de aquella fiesta, después de la misma, las lecciones de conducir clandestinas, el chaleco que le regalo con tanto cariño y que luego ella tiro, para después recogerlo, los besos, las caricias, aquellos hermosos momentos que compartieron y que ahora…

-"Pero no los valoraste, le rompiste el corazón de una manera sumamente cruel y despiadada, sin sentir empatía por ella, todo por un chico que al final no era más que un cretino que solo te quiso para pasar el rato, que cruel ironía ¿no te parece?"-pregunto la voz.

Twilight comenzó a llorar, al tiempo que las imágenes de todos esos momentos seguían apareciendo ante ella, torturándola, lastimándola e hiriéndola cada vez más y más, para rematar.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=GSgHdkc7wI8)**

 **Deshonra, desgracia  
En su mirada se ve la maldad  
Deshonra, mentira  
Desgracia, vergüenza  
Trajo problemas en cuanto llegó**

-"A pesar de que la juzgaste cruelmente cuando llego a la escuela, al final descubriste que era una chica buena y noble, que había sufrido mucho, alguien que necesitaba compañía y cariño, alguien que tú prometiste salvar de la oscuridad"-.

 **Deshonra, mentira  
Desgracia, vergüenza  
Un forastero se irá  
En su mirada se ve la maldad  
Te veremos, hasta luego  
Vete a otro lugar  
Deshonra, mentira  
Desgracia, vergüenza  
Lánzate lejos, traidora  
Trajo problemas en cuanto llegó  
Nos veremos, hasta luego **

-"Y vaya que lo hiciste, la rescataste de la oscuridad, le diste amigas, le diste cariño, incluso ella te dio su corazón ¿y qué fue lo que tú hiciste?"-pregunto aquella voz con maldad y crueldad.

 **Ella creció con rencor  
Indefensa y sin amor  
Déjenla ya marchar  
Mas nunca lo olviden, perdón no tendrá **

-"Y lo que es peor, no solo la heriste a ella, sino que también heriste a su madre, a tu gran ídolo, tu modelo a seguir, a quien siempre admiraste y quisiste, cielos, me divirtió mucho ver su cara cuando supo lo que le hiciste a su hija, pero ahora ella es feliz, realmente lo es y sin ti"-.

 **Pues ella no es del clan  
Nunca ha sido de nuestro clan  
Ella no es del clan, no es de aquí **

-"Sabes algo, me pregunto cómo reaccionaran tus amigas, tu hermano y tus padres al enterarse de toda la verdad, de todo lo que le hiciste a la pobre Sunset ¿Qué crees que dirán tus amigas? ¿Tus padres? ¿Cadence? Incluso tu maestra, Lapis Lazuli sabe que lo que has hecho fue el peor error de tu vida, les mentiste a todos, los traicionaste a todos y solo por un chico que realmente no te quiere"-.

 **Nos mintió alguien más  
Pero no esta vez  
Pues ella tiene la marca del mal  
Y sabemos que nunca será del clan **

-"Bueno, debes estar muy feliz ahora, perdiste todo lo que realmente importaba por nada, en serio, te dices una chica muy lista, pero fuiste realmente una pobre estúpida"-.

 **Ella no es del clan  
Deshonra, desgracia  
Deshonra, desgracia  
Deshonra**

Twilight escuchaba esas palabras con crueldad, sin poder soportarlo más, suplicaba que se detuviera, pero aquella voz no dejaba de atormentarla, como si se deleitara con hacerlo, como si de alguna manera esperara romperla por completo, de llevarla al límite, como ella lo hizo con Sunset.

-"No deberías estar triste, después de todo, tú misma te lo buscaste, ahora todo lo que tu disfrutabas y querías, lo hace otra persona"-señalo aquella voz.

-¿Qué?-la imagen de Starlight apareció ante Twilight, quien comenzó a temblar ante eso.

-"Todos esos hermosos momentos que ambas compartieron, ahora son solo una sombra del pasado, dejando que otra chica disfrute de la compañía de la brillante peli fuego; amistad, compañía, lealtad, amor"-esto último lo dijo como si fuera una sentencia y fue cuando Twilight vio la imagen de Sunset tomando de la mano a Starlight.

-No…Sunset…no…-suplicaba temblando ante aquella visión.

-"Este es el futuro que les espera a ambas, su amistad irá creciendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en amor, los besos que tu disfrutabas, las caricias, los placeres, todo eso y más, ahora los disfrutara alguien más"-.

-No…para…no quiero seguir escuchando-suplicaba Twilight.

-"No deberías ser tan cínica, después de todo, no estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto, esto es lo que tu provocaste, el futuro que te espera, ser infeliz al descubrir la verdad sobre tu novio, mientras que la única chica que realmente te ha amado ahora será feliz con otra, alguien que no eres tú, alguien que la sabe valorar, alguien que realmente la hará…"-una pausa se hizo en ese momento, mientras las imágenes de Sunset y Starlight se abrazaban, acercándose lentamente al rostro de la otra-"olvidarte"-.

-¡NO!-grito Twilight con todas sus fuerzas, un grito tan desgarrador que pudo haberse escuchado a cientos de kilómetros a la distancia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica sonrió de manera perversa al ver que su plan dio resultado-Excelente, ya está lista, las heridas en su corazón, sumado a la culpa y arrepentimiento finalmente han tenido el efecto que esperaba, ya puedes hacer lo tuyo mi pequeño retoño de la oscuridad-indico Necronomica.

-Esto será divertido-dijo Reiji al tiempo que creaba a su cuervo negro y lo lanzaba al mundo humano.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Montañas**

Twilight se encontraba sobre la blanca nieve, tirada en posición fetal, al tiempo que lloraba, el frío de la nieve estaba entumeciendo mucho su cuerpo, pero a ella no le importaba, no cuando acababa de recibir el golpe más duro de todos, un golpe de realidad, uno de verdad, Sentry, el chico por el cual alejo a Sunset no era lo que esperaba y ahora…ahora estaba más que dolida, porque esa voz tenía razón, perdió muchas cosas por culpa de su estupidez, perdió a quien realmente la amaba y a quien…su corazón amaba con fuerzas.

-Que estúpida fui…que estúpida fui…-se lamentaba con dolor, cuando el cuervo hizo acto de aparición, introduciéndose en su cuerpo.

Como si hubiera sido impulsada por un resorte, Twilight se levantó de golpe y miro a su alrededor, volviendo a escuchar una voz-"Hola Twilight Sparkle, soy la Princesa Reiji, estoy al tanto de tu problema y por eso estoy aquí, te daré el poder para que obtengas lo que realmente deseas, aquella que lastimaste y que añoras con fuerza, a cambio, quiero que destruyas a los Power Rangers, excepto a Sunset, obviamente, pero podrás hacer lo que quieras con Starlight Glimmer y con los demás"-.

-Entendido, acepto el trabajo-aseguro Twilight, cuya mente ya estaba siendo manipulada, al igual que su herido y maltrecho corazón.

-"Bien, entonces desaparece Twilight Sparkle y que surja Midnight Sparkle"-invoco Reiji, al tiempo que el cuerpo de Twilight se transformaba de forma radical.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hotel**

Tras escuchar la respuesta de Sunset, el grupo ahora se preguntaba que debían hacer, era claro que su amiga tenía varios puntos a favor, pero Aria se mantenía a raya, al igual que Kenneth, Spike también quería darle una oportunidad, así como Starlight, el único que no decía nada era Odd.

-¿Qué dices amigo?-pregunto Spike mirando a Odd.

Odd no respondió, estaba de espaldas haciendo algo, cuando volteo y vio la mirada de todos-Yo digo que a este emparedado le falta mayonesa-respondió el rubio comiéndose dicho alimento, provocando que varias miradas serias cayeran sobre él.

-¿Cómo carajos se volvió un Ranger?-pregunto Aria.

-Es uno de los misterios de la vida, como el tratar de descubrir como carajos paso la prueba psicológica, eso sí que es un misterio-señalo Kenneth recordando cuando les aplicaron una a los estudiantes de Canterlot.

-Oh vamos chicos, no soy tan extraño y si lo fuera, eso es lo que me hace especial-aseguro Odd con tono galán y Aria lo miro de forma agresiva-¡No me mates!-suplico con rapidez.

-Creo que nos desviamos del tema-dijo Dulcea captando la atención de todos-es cierto que esta situación es algo interesante, realmente no sé qué pensar sobre su petición, ya que es algo que Zordon nunca considero, aunque en ese entonces las cosas eran un poco diferentes-.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-pregunto Starlight.

-En aquel entonces la Alianza del Mal aún estaba en la cúspide del poder, no se sabía en quien se podía confiar, incluso confiar en los padres era algo arriesgado, por eso, cuando Adam y sus amigos descubrieron la identidad de Tommy y los demás, Zordon les hizo jurar nunca revelar sus identidades, el secreto del poder Ranger no podía caer en las manos de alguno de los miembros de la Alianza del Mal-.

-Pero la Alianza del Mal ya no existe más, creo que podemos darles una oportunidad-dijo Spike, mientras Odd se asomaba por la ventana, notando algo extraño en el ambiente.

-Cierto, pero el Undead World es igual de peligroso, se imaginan que podría pasar si Necronomica pusiera sus manos en los secretos de los Power Rangers-señalo Aria, mientras Odd seguía viendo por la ventana.

-Aun así creo que es tiempo de hacer algunos cambios, de confiar en otros, eso es algo que Zordon debía apoyar mucho ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Sunset mirando a Dulcea.

La guerrera guardo silencio un momento y sonrió divertida, hecho que extraño a sus Rangers, mientras Odd seguía en la ventana-¿Acaso Sunset dijo algo gracioso?-pregunto Starlight.

-No, solo que me recuerda mucho a Shen, ella también habría pensado igual que tú, darles una oportunidad para cambiar las cosas, realmente te pareces mucho a ella-reconoció Dulcea, cuando Odd se dio cuenta de algo y sus ojos se abrieron de alarma.

-Entonces ¿Qué debemos hacer ante eso?-pregunto Spike y antes de que alguien dijera algo, Odd levanto a Kenneth y lo llevo a la ventana para que viera lo mismo que él.

-¿Qué carajos?-exclamo al ver que un extraño resplandor violeta se veía a las afueras del hotel, como si fuera una estrella de energía oscura.

Dulcea se levantó de golpe-Es energía del Undead World, el haber creado la barrera ha debilitado mucho mis fuerzas, tanto que no la pude sentir a tiempo-reconoció avergonzada.

-¡Odd! ¿Tu sabias que eso estaba ahí?-cuestiono Kenneth y el rubio asintió frenéticamente-¿Y por qué rayos no dijiste nada antes?-pregunto molesto.

Antes de responder, Odd trago profundamente-¿Qué no sabes que es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena?-pregunto su rubio amigo con tono obvio y Kenneth sintió ganas de estrangular a su amigo.

-¡Este no es el momento, tenemos trabajo que hacer!-indico Sunset y el grupo corrió hacia el salón principal, seguidos por Dulcea.

Por fortuna, todos se encontraban bien, aunque Myra se veía algo tensa y ni que decir de las amigas de Twilight, incluso Celestia estaba impactada con lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos, rápidamente, la peli fuego corrió al lado de Myra.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Sunset.

-Parece que tu amiga acaba de enloquecer por completo-respondió Myra y fue cuando Sunset la vio.

-¿Twilight?-.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Twilight, solo que esta vez, estaba transformada en un monstruo halado, con una máscara, un vestido azul oscuro con detalles purpuras y violetas, el cabello levitaba y sonreía de forma siniestra, al ver aquella imagen, Aria silbo.

-Vaya, ese si es un cambio de imagen impresionante-reconoció divertida.

-¡Twilight!-grito Spike al ver a su hermana en ese estado, Sunset reacciono y corrió rápidamente hacia la salida.

-¡Sunset no!-grito Celestia, pero Dulcea la detuvo.

-No se preocupe, su hija puede hacer esto, además, ella no se encuentra sola, nunca lo ha estado-aseguro sonriendo y los demás Rangers se dirigieron con su líder.

Fuera del local, Midnight sonreía de forma siniestra, viendo el hotel y esperando a sus contrincantes-¡Twilight!-la voz de Sunset capto su atención-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente antes de que sea tarde!-.

Al escuchar eso, Twilight se rio-¡Creo que estas equivocada, yo ya no soy más Twilight Sparkle! ¡Ahora soy la poderosa Midnight Sparkle!-anuncio abriendo sus palmas y disparando varios rayos de forma dramática.

-¡Twilight!-el grito de Spike captó la atención de su hermana, quien al verlo tuvo un breve lapso de cordura, mismo que desapareció al instante.

-Parece que esa mocosa es la nueva subordinada de Reiji-gruño Aria.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Kenneth con molestia-como si no hubiera sido suficiente tener que lidiar con dos monstruos en un día, ahora tendremos que lidiar con otro-.

-¡No!-exclamo Sunset-¡No vamos a pelear, sé que puedo hacer razonar a Twilight!-.

-Pase lo que pase estaremos junto a ti para apoyarte-aseguro Starlight colocándose junto a su mejor amiga y Sunset le sonrió con cariño.

Aquella visión, basto para que la sonrisa de Midnight desapareciera para dar paso a una mirada de furia y odio-Tu… ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!-bramo disparándole un rayo a Starlight, mismo que la golpeo con fuerza, estrellándola contra la nieve.

-¡Starlight!-grito Sunset corriendo a su lado-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada, aquella visión trajo más recuerdos dolorosos Twilight, cuyo dolor y tristeza provocaron que Midnight se fortaleciera aún más.

Bramando como un demonio furioso, Midnight formo un orbe oscuro en sus manos y lo lanzo contra Starlight, olvidándose que Sunset también estaba ahí, pero antes de que el rayo las golpeara, Aria se transformó y bloqueo el ataque.

-¡Blaster Fuego!-invoco disparándole un rayo y dándole directamente, consiguiendo derribarla-¡Bien!-.

-¡Aria no!-grito Sunset tratando de detenerla.

-¡No te preocupes, nos encargaremos de esto, tú atiende a Starlight!-indico Kenneth y los tres chicos comenzaron a seguir a Aria.

-¡Guardián Serpiente/León/Cocodrilo!-invocaron con rapidez.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Midnight logro detenerse en el aire muy a tiempo y miro con furia hacia el hotel, disponiéndose a ir de nuevo al ataque, cuando Aria apareció y la ataco una vez más-Parece que nadie te ha dicho que si atacas a un Ranger nos atacas a todos-gruño Aria apuntándole con su espada y Midnight se rio al escuchar eso.

-Eso no importa, de todos modos planeo destruirlos a todos-declaro sonriendo de forma sumamente retorcida.

-¿Incluso a Sunset?-cuestiono Aria y entonces se rio de sí misma hecho que extraño mucho a Midnight-que pregunta tan tonta acabo de hacer, después de todo, nunca te importo lastimarla, así que no debería extrañarme que también quieras destruirla después de haberle roto el corazón de ese modo tan cruel y cobarde-gruño Aria.

Al escuchar eso, Midnight reacciono de forma sumamente violenta-¡Cállate! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme!-bramo lanzando varias llamas de color violeta, mismas que Aria esquivo.

-¡No estoy juzgando, ni tampoco estoy diciendo algo que no sea verdad!-declaro Aria comenzando a dispararle, pero Midnight creo una barrera para protegerse del ataque-¡Lo único que estoy diciendo es que eres más cruel de lo que creía, no solo le diste la espalda de ese modo, sino que ahora te aliaste al Undead World!-escupió Aria.

-¡Tú no tienes ni una puta idea de lo que paso en ese momento! ¡Lo que paso entre nosotras!-bramo Midnight lanzándole varios rayos de energía más, pero entonces, Kenneth apareció y lo desvió con un golpe de su lanza.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo a la fiesta-dijo Kenneth sonriendo, al tiempo que Spike también aparecía, seguido por Odd, quien se quedó sumamente sorprendido por la apariencia imponente de Midnight.

-Voy a decirlo, ese es el monstruo más sexy con el que vamos a combatir-aseguro sonriendo y Spike lo miro con enojo.

-¡Oye! ¡Sigue siendo mi hermana!-declaro molesto y Odd se rio nervioso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Starlight comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco, aunque vaya que se sentía algo entumida por el golpe que recibió-Mierda, eso sí que me dolió… ¿Qué paso?-pregunto confundida.

-Reiji convirtió a Twilight en un monstruo, no me explico como lo hizo, ya que se supone que ella solo puede convertir a personas cuyos sentimientos estén llenos de amargura, dolor y demás-expreso Sunset confundida-y te puedo asegurar que Twilight no es de esa clase de personas-.

-Tal vez esté sufriendo porque te aparto de su lado-dedujo Starlight y Sunset solo se rio, dejando extrañada a Starlight.

-No lo creo, ella misma me lo dijo, Sentry era quien le gustaba, no yo-reconoció con tristeza y su amiga la miro con preocupación-no hay tiempo para lamentaciones, nuestros amigos pueden necesitar ayuda-.

-Tienes razón-acepto Starlight levantándose y sintiendo un poco de dolor en un costado.

-¿Vas a poder pelear?-pregunto Sunset preocupada por ella.

-Nada detiene a un Ranger-aseguro Starlight sonriéndole y Sunset correspondió la sonrisa.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Hada!-lo que ninguna de las chicas noto es que no iban a ser las únicas que se dirigían a ese lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Siendo dirigidos por Aria, los Rangers atacaron a Midnight, aunque para Spike era algo complicado hacerlo, después de todo, era su hermana y aunque sabía que derrotando al monstruo la liberaría, una parte de ella en serio no quería tener que combatirla.

Midnight demostraba ser un monstruo sumamente poderoso, tanto que era capaz de repelerlos con una gran facilidad, además de que manteniéndose en el aire le ayudaba mucho, girando a gran velocidad, se convirtió en un tornado violeta, mismo que lanzo a los cuatro Rangers contra el suelo, provocando la risa de Midnight.

-¡Twilight por favor! ¡Tienes que reaccionar!-grito Spike tratando de llegar a su hermana, pero Midnight lo miro con burla.

-¡No hay nadie que tenga que reaccionar!-declaro lanzando su ataque de nuevo, mismo que fue repelido por Sunset.

-Lamento llegar tarde, pero Starlight tenía que recuperarse un poco-explico la peli fuego.

Al ver a Sunset aparecer, el lado bueno de Twilight reacciono una vez más, pero nuevamente fue repelido por la oscuridad, especialmente cuando vio llegar a Starlight junto con ella, lo que provoco que la rabia, la envidia y los celos volvieran a apoderarse de ella, dándole más poder a Midnight, más antes de que pudiera atacar una vez más…

-¡Detén tus establos!-la voz de Applejack retumbo en el lugar y fue cuando las amigas de Twilight hicieron acto de aparición.

-¿Qué están haciendo ellas aquí?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Lo único que harán es estorbar-gruño Aria molesta.

-¡Twilight por favor! ¡Detente! ¡No dejes que te hagan lo mismo que me hicieron a mí y a Sweetie Belle!-suplico Rarity.

-¡Reacciona, sabemos que eres más fuerte que esto! No tanto como yo, pero lo eres-dijo Rainbow y Applejack le dio un golpe en el codo.

-¡Se supone que debemos ayudarla!-regaño Applejack y Rainbow se rio al darse cuenta de su error.

Fluttershy dio un paso al frente, temblando un poco, pero sin permitir que su amiga fuera lastimada-¿Qué pasa Twilight? Podemos hablar de esto, sé que has estado rara todo este tiempo, algo te está molestando, queremos ayudarte-aseguro.

-Somos tus amigas y siempre estaremos ahí para ti-aseguro Pinkie Pie.

Al escuchar eso, Twilight volvió una vez más, sintiendo como el control de Reiji comenzaba a ceder, pero-Por favor, como si esa clase de personas merecieran amigas-gruño Aria, captando la atención de todos-reconozco que yo cometí muchos errores en el pasado, cosas de las que no me enorgullezco, pero lo que ella hizo simplemente es imperdonable-.

-Aria, ya fue suficiente-dijo Sunset con seriedad.

-¿Cómo puedes defenderla después de todo lo que te hizo? ¿Cómo no les dices a sus amigas la clase de arpía que es en realidad esa chica? ¿Cómo puedes aun…?-Aria no pudo terminar su frase, pero Sunset sabía que no era necesario.

-¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono Spike sintiéndose confundido y molesto por la manera en que se expresaba de su hermana.

Las amigas de Twilight tampoco entendían a que se refería esa chica que acababa de llegar a la escuela y que era una Power Ranger, pero antes de poder decir algo-Esa es una buena pregunta-.

Al escuchar esa voz, los Rangers se tensaron y se alarmaron-¡Esa voz es de…!-.

-¡Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas!-exclamo Kenneth alarmado.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Un rayo golpeo el suelo con fuerza, dando paso a Necronomica, que iba acompañada por Reiji, Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer y…-Lucy-murmuro Fluttershy al captar la presencia de su antigua amiga.

La presencia de aquella imponente y terrorífica mujer provoco muchas emociones en las amigas de Twilight-¿Quién es esa tipa?-pregunto Rainbow temblando-se ve muy tenebrosa-.

-Ella es la líder del Undead World…es Necronomica, la cruel Emperatriz de los No Muertos-explico Starlight.

Necronomica se rio al escuchar eso-Esa es una forma de llamarme, aunque yo prefiero como la Diosa de la Muerte-explico malignamente.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?-cuestiono Sunset con furia.

Necronomica sonrió ante eso-Simplemente me hago la misma pregunta que tu querida prima, el hecho de que no les digas la verdad sobre lo que ambas tuvieron-explico con seriedad-sabes que podrías conseguir mucho con ello, sus amigas la verían como la hipócrita que realmente es, pero no lo haces, será porque acaso, ella todavía te importa-dedujo y Sheer gruño ante eso.

Sunset no respondió, miraba a Necronomica fijamente, aun a través del casco, al ver que no le respondía, la Emperatriz se rio-Ya veo, eso es en realidad ¿no te pareció divertido Midnight?-pregunto y la aludida se quedó en silencio-después de todo lo que le hiciste, todo lo que le dijiste y ella aun te protege, que linda-.

-¿De qué establos estás hablando?-cuestiono Applejack.

-Porque contárselos, cuando puedo mostrárselos o mejor aún, Midnight puede hacerlo-señalo con crueldad-anda, muéstrales lo que le hiciste a la hija de tu ídolo ¡Que todos vean la clase de mocosa que eres en realidad!-anuncio con maldad.

Sin poder evitarlo, sujetada a la voluntad de la Emperatriz, Midnight creo un orbe en el cual mostro todo lo que hubo entre ellas, sea lo que sea, conforme todos observaban lo que realmente paso, muchas miradas de asombro, indignación y molestia aparecían, incluso en Spike, al tiempo que Necronomica sonreía satisfecha.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, Necronomica ha tomado a Twilight, convirtiéndola en un monstruo de poderes desconocidos y ahora que la ha obligado a revelar el daño que le causo a Sunset ¿Qué es lo que pasara?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Peebels Pek:** _y finalmente llego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _bueno, ya comenzaron los problemas para los Rangers de nuevo, ya que ahora Twilight se ha convertido en la temible Midnight, lo que significan graves problemas para Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y finalmente ha aparecido la temible Midnight Sparkle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _así es Necronomica, sabe cómo jugar con las emociones de todos, por algo Reiji es tan astuta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ah, la primera si la recuerdo, la segunda era la que no me acordaba, pensaba que era otra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _es una apuesta peligrosa, pero también puede ser algo muy seguro y de mucha ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _más de lo que te imaginas, con Hijas de la Noche fueron muchos fans de Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _y seguimos con la batalla con la temible Midnight Sparkle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y tenías mucha razón amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _te falto Operación Sobrecarga, ellos tampoco ocultaban su identidad, hasta salieron en una entrevista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _es triste que se nos vayan los grandes y los cretinos aun sigan dando lata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _técnicamente, las mencionaste amigo, en serio lo hiciste, bueno, es parte de tu manera de ser. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _una pregunta muy acertada y hay muchos ejemplos que nos pueden ayudar a entenderlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _agradece que Pinkie es mujer, sino Aria la ponía como ha puesto a Odd. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _ya lo acabas de ver, todo está saliendo tal como Necronomica esperaba que ocurriera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _fue dura, pero sumamente justa y dudo mucho que el mismo Zordon haya aprobado algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _lo acabas de ver, Twilight se ha transformado en Midnight Sparkle, lo que en cierto modo, es perfecto para Aria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Peebels Pek, Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Gokash Z, The LAV, Bowser30000000, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Freedom Gundam 96, Shazam, Dark Digimon 16, Espadachín de la Luz,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	61. Encuentra el perdon

" _ **Tras descubrir que su novio la engañaba, Twilight acaba de darse cuenta del terrible error que cometió, la prueba irrefutable de que rechazo a la única persona que realmente la amo con todo su corazón, así como también escuchaba una voz que constantemente se lo echaba en cara, lastimándola cada vez más, como un tipo de bono extra, aquella siniestra voz le mostro que por culpa de su estupidez, de ser una completa ciega, que no fue capaz de ver lo que realmente valía esa hermosa relación, ahora otra la disfrutaba, viendo a Sunset al lado de Starlight y alterando todo para que fueran vistas de un modo que a Twilight realmente la lastimo, fue en ese momento en que Reiji la convirtió en su nuevo monstruo, la temible y poderosa Midnight Sparkle, una criatura que apenas está comenzando a mostrar de lo que es capaz ¿Qué es lo que harán Sunset y los demás ahora?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 61**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 61 Encuentra el Perdón**

Aquellas imágenes pasaban frente a las chicas como si fueran una película, descubriendo no solo el hecho de que Twilight le había roto el corazón a Sunset, sino que lo hizo cuando ambas parecían tener una bella relación, misma que fue rota por la decisión cruel de su amiga peli violeta, pero lo más impactante y molesto de todo eso, era que nunca se los digo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo como eso?-pregunto Rarity mirando a su amiga sorprendida e indignada.

-Creo que eres la menos indicada para reclamarme, especialmente cuando tú le hiciste lo mismo a mi hermano-gruño Midnight y la aludida se quedó muda ante esas palabras, pero…

-¡Eso no es cierto!-aseguro Spike-es verdad que me sentí muy mal porque ella no quería que nuestra relación se volviera pública y me decepcione mucho de ella por ello, pero te puedo asegurar que jamás me lastimo de esa manera…no puedo creerlo, ya no te reconozco-.

-¿Por qué le hiciste algo tan cruel?-pregunto Fluttershy llorando no solo por lo que Sunset sufrió, sino también porque fue una de sus mejores amigas la responsable de ello.

La culpa y el dolor comenzaron a apoderarse de Midnight, al tiempo que apartaba la mirada, fue cuando Necronomica tomo la palabra de nuevo-Si Midnight, diles el motivo por el cual hiciste a un lado a la Ranger Roja, diles porque razón la lastimaste de ese modo, explícale a Sunset porque te apartaste de ese modo tan cruel de ella-indico Necronomica.

De acuerdo, eso sí que captó la atención de Sunset, ya que nunca supo el motivo por el cual Twilight la alejo de esa manera tan sorpresiva e inesperada, era algo que siempre se preguntó, no comprendía como podían haber pasado de estar perfectamente bien a de pronto…

-Yo…-.

Al ver que su guerrera no se atrevía a mostrarles lo que paso, Necronomica golpeo la nieve con su báculo, lo que provoco que no pudiera seguir resistiéndose y les enseño la razón por la cual se apartó de ella, al ver aquellos recuerdos, lo que Sentry le había dicho a Twilight esa misma noche, Sunset quedo muda, especialmente porque nunca se imaginó que algo como eso haya ocurrido.

-Entonces, la culpa fue de Sentry-gruño Kenneth-siempre supe que ese tipo era un completo idiota-.

-Creo que éramos los únicos que lo sabíamos-señalo Odd molesto.

-¿A qué se refieren con eso?-pregunto Starlight confundida.

-Había rumores que decían que ese idiota no era lo que aparentaba, que estaba saliendo no con una, sino con varias chicas, todas de diferentes escuelas, pero a diferencia de Odd, él se sentía muy orgulloso de ello, asegurando que cada chica debía morir por él, ya que era músico, apuesto y no sé qué tanta cosa-explico Kenneth-al menos, eso fue lo que nos contaron amigos que tenemos de otras escuelas, Aelita entre ellos-.

Midnight abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar eso, al tiempo que Sunset se tensaba mucho-¿Por qué nunca me contaron nada?-pregunto Spike sorprendido de escuchar la clase de tipejo que era el novio de su hermana.

-No estábamos seguros de que fueran ciertos, después de todo, eran solo rumores y esas cosas siempre son muy peligrosas-respondió Kenneth.

-Además de que el Undead World no dejaba de atacar constantemente como para saber si eran ciertos-agrego Odd.

Necronomica se rio sumamente divertida al escuchar eso-¡Y al final, esos rumores resultaron ser completamente ciertos!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos los presentes, al igual que Sunset, quien dejó de lado su enojo para dar paso al asombro.

-Recientemente, la querida Twilight Sparkle acaba de descubrir que su novio no la quiere y nunca lo hizo, después de todo, mientras ella se encuentra aquí, él se la está pasando muy a gusto en la ciudad, besándose con otra chica, siendo la misma con la que se besó en aquella fiesta donde Sunset la hizo suya por primera vez-revelo Necronomica.

Al ver la mirada de tristeza y decepción de Midnight, todos se pudieron dar cuenta de que las palabras de la Emperatriz eran muy ciertas, Sunset paso del asombro al enojo y luego a la pena, comprendiendo el dolor por el cual debía estar pasando en esos momentos Twilight, algo que ella sabía a la perfección, pero todo se vio interrumpido cuando Aria comenzó a reírse de una manera bastante extraña, hecho que sorprendió y asusto a sus amigos.

-Oye…me estas comenzando a asustar-dijo Odd mirando a Aria y retrocediendo lentamente.

La misma Necronomica se quedó confundida ante aquella acción de la Ranger Negro-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto algo molesta.

Aria solo alzo la mirada y encaro a Necronomica, así como también a Midnight-El hecho de que tú hiciste a un lado a alguien que realmente te ama para irte a los brazos de un estúpido, en serio, no puedo creer lo idiota que eres-decía sin poder dejar de reír, pero mientras hablaba y se reía, también apretaba con fuerza el mango de su espada, tensándose cada vez más-hiciste sufrir a una persona que es sumamente maravillosa, que realmente se merece ser feliz…que pese a todo siempre está dispuesta a ayudar y a darle una segunda oportunidad a quienes no lo merecen… ¡Eres una maldita perra!-bramo Aria lanzándose contra Midnight.

-¡Aria!-grito Sunset tratando de detenerla, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Aria dio un potente salto y girando en el aire le dio una patada con fuerza a Midnight, lanzándola contra la nieve helada, estrellándola con mucha fuerza, antes de que pudiera defenderse, Aria la levanto con violencia y la estrello contra varios árboles, para asombro y terror de todos, especialmente de las amigas de Twilight.

-¡Oye! ¡Ya déjala!-grito Rainbow, pero Aria no respondió.

Aria lanzo varios golpes contra el rostro de Midnight, sujetándola con fuerza contra un árbol y mirándola a través del casco, se podía sentir la ira de la Ranger Negro-¡Eres una verdadera perra, un ser sin corazón, eres incluso peor de lo que es Necronomica, ella no engaña ni oculta su maldad, pero tú, escondes tu podrido corazón en una máscara de buena chica y una gran amiga! ¡No eres más que una maldita!-.

La Ranger Negro se dispuso a seguir golpeándola, cuando de pronto, Midnight detuvo su golpe con su mano, sorprendiendo a la Ranger Negro-No puedo negarte esas palabras-reconoció sonriendo de forma sumamente retorcida-yo…realmente no merezco tener amigas, no merezco que nadie me ame, yo soy un monstruo, creo que finalmente estoy donde pertenezco-reconoció disparándole un rayo y lanzándola por los aires.

Necronomica sonrió de manera complacida al ver que su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, al mostrarles a todos lo que ocurrió entre ellas dos sabía que la indignación y decepción de todas las personas más importantes de Twilight provocarían que su tristeza alimentaran mucho la energía oscura que la estaba controlando en esos momentos.

-Cielos mami, en serio eres una genio-felicito Reiji aplaudiendo al ver como su nuevo monstruo ponía en apuros a Aria, aun cuando ella luchaba con todo.

Midnight se dispuso a acabar con Aria con un rayo de fuego, pero Kenneth y Odd aparecieron a tiempo-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!-declararon atacando al mismo tiempo, pero Midnight los detuvo con gran facilidad.

-¡Buen intento!-felicito dándoles un golpe con fuerza a ambos, para después chocarlos de cabeza y aun con el casco puesto, vaya que les dolió y mucho-¡Voy a acabar con ustedes!-aseguro.

-¡Twilight!-el grito de Spike capto su atención-por favor, detente…no dejes que te usen de este modo, yo sé cómo eres en realidad, eres mi hermana, la chica que lo da todo por otros-.

Midnight comenzó a reírse de forma siniestra y cruel-Esa chica ya no existe más y creo que nunca lo fui realmente, después de todo, tú mismo has visto lo que le hice a Sunset-expreso lanzándole un rayo a su hermano, dándole directamente.

Spike salió disparado hacia atrás, chocando con fuerza contra el tronco de un árbol y quedando tendido en la nieve-¡Spike!-gritaron Applejack y Rarity al ver eso.

-¡Twilight! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu propio hermano?-cuestiono Applejack.

Pero Midnight solo sonrió ante eso, al tiempo que una lágrima caía por sus mejillas, sintiendo el dolor en su pecho, pero siendo reemplazado rápidamente por la oscuridad que la controlaba.

-Yo ya no tengo hermanos y tampoco amigos, especialmente ahora que han visto de lo que soy capaz-señalo disponiéndose a atacar con una llamarada.

Pero entonces Starlight le disparo varias flechas, mismas que golpearon a Midnight con fuerza, al voltear y encararla, sus ojos se llenaron de furia, rabia y odio, mientras Necronomica se reía al ver eso, la Emperatriz sabía que Starlight era una pieza clave en sus planes.

-Buen trabajo Midnight, ahora ve por tu enemiga mortal-indico Necronomica.

-¿Enemiga mortal?-pregunto Starlight confundida, antes de ser embestida por Midnight, quien la estrelló contra varios árboles, elevándose cada vez más y más, con su presa en sus garras.

Fluttershy estaba horrorizada ante esa visión, pero entonces vio a Lucy y corrió hacia ella-¡Lucy!-grito con fuerza y la chica volteo a verla.

-Fluttershy-murmuro al ver a su antigua amiga.

-Por favor…no hagas esto-suplico Fluttershy con ojos sumamente tristes y a punto de llorar.

Lucy miro a su vieja amiga, quedando congelada ante esos ojos llenos de tristeza y ternura que siempre funcionaban tanto en ella como en Myra, pero entonces, Necronomica le disparo un rayo a la chica, no le dio de lleno, pero si la lanzo por los aires.

-¡Fluttershy!-grito Myra corriendo a su lado-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto ayudándole a levantarse, dejando a la chica con una mirada triste, mientras sus amigas también corrían a su lado.

Aquella acción dejo estática a Lucy, quien rápidamente volteo a ver a la Emperatriz-¡Eso no era necesario mi señora!-exclamo alarmada y algo molesta.

Necronomica ni siquiera la volteo a ver cuándo dio su respuesta-Esa mocosa realmente estaba comenzando a molestarme, no iba a dejar que arruine nuestra diversión-señalo Necronomica.

-Es cierto, esto es muy divertido-aseguro Reiji comiendo unas palomitas-pero me pregunto porque motivos quien se convertirá en mi nueva favorita no ha hecho nada-observo la Princesa, provocando que Lilim se molestara.

Era cierto, Sunset no participaba en la batalla, en esos momentos tenía un debate mental en su interior, no sabía qué hacer, sus amigos la necesitaban, pero atacar a Twilight, lastimarla…eso era algo que no sabía si era capaz de hacer, no después de todo lo que habían pasado, no después de ver de que en cierto modo, la vida la estaba castigando por todo el daño que le hizo, aunque ella nunca deseo que eso le ocurriera.

El estruendo de la batalla capto su atención de nuevo, viendo a Starlight en problemas, la Ranger Blanca no era capaz de defenderse de los ataques violentos de Midnight, quien la atacaba con profundo odio y más sentimientos negativos, Sunset quiso ir a ayudarla, pero se detuvo de golpe, sin saber qué hacer, debía haber otro modo de poder salvar a sus amigas y a Twilight, pero no quería pelear, no contra ella y entonces recordó una antigua lección de Dulcea.

 **-Flashback-**

Fue poco después de que Aria se les uniera, como parte de un ejercicio de confianza y de trabajo en equipo, los Rangers debían pelear contra Dulcea, hecho que los sorprendió y preocupo un poco.

-Oiga jefa, entendemos que usted es nuestra maestra y todo, pero ¿nosotros seis vs usted sola?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Sí, no suena muy justo-apoyo Spike.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Dulcea colocándose en medio de ellos-adelante, pueden atacar cuando lo deseen-.

Los seis Rangers se vieron entre sí y finalmente se decidieron a atacar, lanzando varios golpes contra su mentora, quien los esquivaba todos con mucha facilidad y agilidad, siempre manteniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda y sin usar su báculo en ningún momento, ese hecho los extraño mucho, pero aun así no dejaron de continuar con el entrenamiento.

Aria lanzo una patada, misma que Dulcea evadió haciéndose a un lado, para después moverse una vez más y provocar que Aria se tropezara sola, Sunset ataco por la espalda, pero Dulcea nuevamente se hizo a un lado y la peli fuego choco con Aria, cuando Starlight trato de atacarla barriéndose, Dulcea solo salto y dejo que se uniera con sus amigas en el suelo, en ningún momento, su mentora contraataco.

Kenneth y Spike fueron los siguientes, tratando de acertar un golpe contra ella, pero Dulcea solo los evadía sin problema alguno, cuando se vio acorralada, los dos Rangers pensaron que la tenían, pero Dulcea dio un salto y terminaron golpeando una pared, lastimándose sus manos debido a la fuerza con que lanzaron el golpe, Dulcea aterrizo perfectamente en pie y moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro se trono sus huesos.

-¡Ataque sorpresa!-grito Odd saltando por la espalda hacia Dulcea, pero esta se hizo a un lado una vez más, chocando contra la pared de frente y cayendo al suelo después de haberse golpeado de cara contra la misma, el rubio quedo tendido en el suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral.

-Un consejo, el ataque sorpresa solo funciona cuando no lo gritas a los cuatro vientos-le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Tomo nota-aseguro Odd aun algo aturdido por el golpe que se dio.

Poco a poco, los Rangers comenzaron a levantarse-Muy bien, fue suficiente por el momento, espero que se hayan percatado de la lección que les quise transmitir en estos momentos-dijo Dulcea.

-La verdad…no entiendo que pretendía con esto-dijo Sunset confundida-no se defendió en ningún momento y aun así…no derroto a todos-.

-Es cierto, en ningún momento contraataco y nos pudo vencer-concordó Kenneth.

Dulcea sonrió al escuchar eso-Eso se debe a que esta lección fue para mostrarles que hay batallas que pueden ganarse sin la necesidad de pelear-explico y los Rangers le prestaron completa atención-habrá batallas en las que tendrán que pelear, eso es un hecho, pero también puede haber enfrentamientos en los que pelear no sea la respuesta, muchas veces los puños no son la respuesta, se requiere de otros métodos para poder obtener la victoria-.

-¡Los pies!-exclamo Odd y Kenneth le dio un zape.

-Lo que quiero que comprendan es que en ocasiones deben buscar otros métodos diferentes a pelear, por ese motivo una de las reglas principales para ser Power Rangers es que nunca deben iniciar una pelea a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, como es el caso de los ataques del Undead World, aunque muchas veces, también podrían vencerlos sin la necesidad de pelear, en este ejercicio los vencí sin tener que pelear y eso se debe a que use mi cerebro para encontrar una forma de derrotarlos sin tener que pelear contra ustedes necesariamente, me defendí, pero no peleando-.

-Suena a algo contradictorio-gruño Aria molesta.

-Tal vez, pero existen muchas formas de ganar sin tener que pelear, esta es otra-dijo acercándose a su báculo, mismo que dividió en dos mitades, al hacerlo, tomo ambas partes con sus manos y comenzó a hacerlas girar a gran velocidad.

Al principio, los Rangers no comprendían lo que pretendía con eso, pero poco a poco lo entendieron, ya que conforme más hacía girar las varas, un ruido se escuchaba, parecía venir en una frecuencia especial, ya que era sumamente irritante y estremecedor, tanto que los Rangers tuvieron que protegerse los oídos para evitar escucharlo, conforme Dulcea aumentaba la velocidad con la que los hacía girar, hasta que finalmente se detuvo de golpe.

-Este es otro método-explico una vez que se detuvo, para alivio de los Rangers-de esta manera pude haberlos vencido en una batalla y hasta obligarlos a huir desesperadamente, siempre deben buscar métodos más eficientes que solo luchar-.

-¿Por qué es tan necesario maestra?-pregunto Spike confundido.

-Habrá situaciones en las que el Undead World los obligara a librar batallas que realmente no querrán tener, contra oponentes que no quieran lastimar, como fue el caso de Big Daddy-señalo Dulcea y Starlight asintió-por ese motivo deben estar preparados para todo, además, es importante saber que para que este método sea realmente efectivo, algo que es muy conveniente es que conozcan a fondo al enemigo con el que están luchando, de ese modo, podrán encontrar la mejor solución-aseguro Dulcea y todos asintieron, aunque Sunset todavía no comprendía muy bien de que hablaba Dulcea, después de todo, ella siempre fue una persona que no dudaba en pelear y se pudo dar cuenta de que Aria pensaba igual.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Después de recordar aquella lección, Sunset supo lo que tenía que hacer, su mente le dio la solución más acertada, solo esperaba no equivocarse, rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos, sin saber que desde donde se encontraba, Dulcea sonreía de forma satisfecha al ver que sus lecciones estaban sirviendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Midnight tenía a Starlight contra la nieve, sujetándola con fuerza y preparándose para darle un golpe sumamente intenso-¡Es hora de que pagues por lo que hiciste!-sentencio riéndose.

-¿De qué coños estás hablando? ¡Yo no te hice nada!-grito Starlight luchando por liberarse.

-¡No mientas! ¡No creas que no te he visto! ¡Siempre junto a Sunset, siempre a su lado, siempre abrazándola, aspirando el olor de su cabello, esperando el momento en que ella se olvide de mí para que se fije en ti!-bramo Midnight y Starlight abrió sus ojos al escuchar eso.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-gruño liberándose a duras penas del agarre y alejándose de su atacante-¿Crees que hay algo entre Sunset y yo?-.

-¡No te atrevas a negarlo!-bramo Midnight disparándole un rayo, mismo que Aria repelió de un golpe con su espada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto su compañera.

-Estuvo cerca, pero vaya que esta chica tiene más problemas de los que creía-dijo Starlight.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Kenneth con sarcasmo.

Midnight solo se rio al ver aparecer al resto de los Rangers, incluso ver a su hermano le saco una carcajada cruel e inhumana-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-cuestiono Aria molesta.

-¡Que esto es más que perfecto, voy a acabar con todos ustedes en este mismo momento!-declaro Midnight preparándose para atacar de nuevo, pero Spike se adelantó.

-¡Espera hermana!-grito tratando de llegar al corazón de su hermana mayor-¡No tienes que hacer esto! ¡Soy yo, soy tu hermano!-.

Midnight nuevamente comenzó a ser víctima de los sentimientos de Twilight, pero al ver a Starlight una vez más, la rabia y la furia se apoderaron de ella, definitivamente su mente caótica solo empeoraba la situación y Midnight lanzo su ataque contra los Rangers, dándoles directamente y lanzándolos contra el suelo con mucha fuerza.

Pero Midnight no se detuvo con eso, siguió atacando sin darles cuartel, lanzando una gran cantidad de rayos, descargando todos los sentimientos que en esos momentos tenía; rabia, tristeza, dolor, furia, odio, una mezcla de emociones sumamente destructivas que sin que se diera cuenta, la estaban conduciendo a su propia autodestrucción, pero mientras acabara con los Rangers, para Necronomica era completamente aceptable.

Finalmente se detuvo y comenzó a recuperar el aliento, poco a poco, el humo se disipo y los Rangers reaparecieron tendidos en el suelo, algo lastimados, pero aun vivitos y coleando, Aria trato de levantarse, pero sentía todo el cuerpo entumido por el ataque que recibió, fue cuando Midnight diviso a quien odiaba en esos momentos, lanzándose al ataque y levantándola con furia.

-Tú…vas a ser la primera en morir-sentencio Midnight sujetando con fuerza el cuello de Starligth, quien no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para liberarse del agarre de su enemiga-te arrancare el corazón del mismo modo que lo hice con Sunset, del mismo modo que Sentry lo hizo conmigo-sentencio preparando el golpe final.

Pero antes de que su garra atravesara el pecho de Starlight-¡Ya fue suficiente Twilight!-la voz de Sunset captó la atención de la peli violeta, quien la volteo a ver-suéltala en este instante-.

Midnight gruño al escuchar eso, la peli fuego demostraba genuina preocupación por Starlight, la misma preocupación que mostraba por ella en el pasado, todos esos bellos momentos que no supo valorar y que ahora…esa maldita perra estaba disfrutando, todo por sus idioteces, todo su por su culpa, todo por…

-Te he dicho que la sueltes en este instante-repitió Sunset con algo de dureza y Midnight reacciono, soltando de inmediato a Starlight, sintiéndose algo intimidada-¡Poder Fuera!-invoco Sunset desactivando su poder.

Aquella acción sorprendió a todos sus amigos, en especial a Aria, que catalogo a su prima de torpe, ya que ahora estaba totalmente indefensa ante un poderoso demonio-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Creí que venías a rescatar a tus amigos!-exclamo Midnight.

-Eso hago, vine a rescatarlos a todos, incluyéndote-aquellas palabras provocaron que Midnight abriera los ojos de golpe-en verdad lamento mucho lo que ocurrió, no me imaginaba que Sentry fuera esa clase de persona, en serio lo siento, no mereces que alguien te trate de ese modo-.

Aquellas palabras dejaron en shock a Midnight…Sunset le estaba diciendo que no se merecía lo que le hicieron, después de todo lo que ella le hizo, de todo lo que le dijo, de muchas otras cosas, ella todavía la defendía y mostraba genuina preocupación por ella, no podía creerlo, realmente no podía creerlo.

-¿Cómo…como puedes decir eso después de todo lo que hice? ¡De todo el daño que te cause, todo el dolor…! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡DEBERIAS ODIARME!-grito Midnight con fuerza.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no-respondió Sunset con rapidez y Midnight quedo muda-nunca te odie y nunca lo haré-aseguro.

-Pero…-.

-Twilight, aunque ese día fue el peor de mi vida jamás llegue a considerar la opción de poder odiarte, es cierto que me dolió y mucho, pero yo misma me lo busque en cierto modo, estaba hasta el tope de mierda y porquería, lo que me hiciste fue algo que en verdad me dolió, pero también me libero, fue como despertar de una pesadilla que duro muchos años-mientras hablaba, las amigas de Twilight llegaron y escucharon todo-conseguí muchas cosas, entre ellas reconciliarme con mi madre, incluso hice nuevas amigas y también amigos, aunque uno de ellos sea sumamente desesperante-.

-Ay Spike, en serio deberías ser más tranquilo-dijo Odd negando con la cabeza y Spike lo miro molesto.

Ignorando a Odd, Sunset continuo-Incluso ocurrieron cosas que nunca me imaginé, como saber más de mi pasado y de mis verdaderos padres-aquella revelación dejo a Midnight sorprendida y extrañada-pero nada de eso habría sido posible de no ser por ti, ya que tú me mostraste la verdad de lo solitaria que era mi vida, de lo infeliz que era, lo desgraciada que fue y por eso Twilight Sparkle, siempre te estaré agradecida-aseguro Sunset sonriéndole.

No…ella no debería darle las gracias, era ella quien debía hacerlo, debía estar de rodillas suplicando su perdón, rogándole que por favor la perdonara, quería gritarle y pedirle que la golpeara hasta que finalmente estuviera satisfecha, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo, especialmente porque en cierto modo, Sunset si la golpeo, le dio un golpe directo a su corazón…en serio debería estar agradecida con esa hermosa peli fuego.

Sunset comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella, mientras Midnight caía de rodillas al suelo y lloraba a cantaros, la peli fuego tuvo intenciones de abrazarla para calmarla, pero un rayo la hizo retroceder y al voltear se topó con Necronomica, quien había visto todo lo que pasaba.

-Oh cielos, eso fue realmente conmovedor, me siento emocionada y conmovida, nunca vi algo tan hermoso y escuche palabras tan bellas como esas, si pudiera llorar estaría bañada en lágrimas-reconoció, para luego sonreír de forma sumamente cruel-realmente es patético, no puedo creer que la perdones después de todo lo que te hizo, de la manera en que te trato-.

-Tal vez tú no lo entiendas porque no tienes corazón, pero todo lo que dije es cierto, no tengo nada que perdonarle a Twilight-aseguro Sunset y Midnight sonrió ante esas palabras.

Necronomica apretó con fuerza el mango de su báculo y miro a Midnight-¡Destrúyela ahora!-ordeno.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Midnight mirando a la Emperatriz con sorpresa y temor.

-¿Qué estas esperando?-cuestiono Necronomica con dureza y Midnight no supo que hacer, no quería hacerlo, no quería lastimar a Sunset ni a nadie más, ya no quería hacerlo, pero…

-¡No! ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡No quiero lastimar a nadie!-gritaba desesperadamente.

-Tu harás lo que yo te ordene-gruño Necronomica con maldad-¡Y te ordeno crecer!-sentencio disparándole un rayo, mismo que golpeo a Midnight con fuerza.

-¡Twilight!-grito Sunset, al tiempo que Midnight aumentaba su tamaño, sus ojos se vieron cubierto en llamas de color violeta, al igual que sus alas se convirtieron en fuego, señal de que ahora estaba totalmente bajo el control de la Emperatriz.

-¡Ay por favor!-grito Kenneth alarmado.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Twilight se ha convertido en un demonio de poderes abominables y ahora Necronomica ha provocado que su poder aumentara de manera considerable ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Sunset?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Éire, Olivia, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Stardust Girl, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Shazam, Draizen, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Kid Shooter, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Franco, Bowser3000000, Espadachín de la Luz, Pia, Tetsuma Gundam, Lobo Plateado 2541, Moon-9215, Seiryu.001, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Kira The Killer, Iron Mario, Rohan The Hand, Dark Digimon 16, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Ant, Narancia Aeron, Fugo Distorsión, Freedom Gundam 96, Abbacchio Leone, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Black Hunter, Speed Demon 24, Odín, Revolver, White Killer 09, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Hell Drago, Hamon, Hiruma Demon, Regulus Leo, Raft, Ryo Red, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Tetsuma Gundam, Spectrum Prime, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Polnareff Silver,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	62. Vence al Demonio

" _ **Necronomica ha lanzado uno de sus ataques más siniestros y terribles de todos los tiempos, primero uso a Rarity y Sweetie Belle para sus planes, cuando eso fallo, provoco que la ya destrozada mente, así como el corazón, de Twilight, abrieran sus ojos a una tremenda verdad sobre el chico por el cual cambio a Sunset, aprovechando eso y los celos que sentía hacia Starlight, Reiji la convirtió en la temible Midnight Sparkle, un monstruo cuya mente confundida y destrozada la volvieron en un ser sumamente poderoso, mismo que ha logrado dejar a los Rangers en un predicamento, pero en el último momento, Sunset logro llegar a la verdadera Twilight al asegurarle que no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor, pero justo cuando parecía que estaba a punto de conseguir volverla a la normalidad…Necronomica intervino y corrompió aún más a Midnight, volviéndola un gigante que la hizo más temible y peligrosa que nunca"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 62**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 62 Vence al Demonio**

 **Undead World**

Mientras Necronomica se encontraba en la Tierra presenciando lo que su plan había logrado, Estraga continuaba con sus experimentos, sus planes estaban a punto de materializarse, la nueva flota de monstruos pronto estaría listo, al igual que su creación más temible hasta el momento, misma que liderara al resto de los monstruos que su colega Einar estaba resucitando.

-Ya he resucitado a cinco de los monstruos ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardaras con este proyecto?-cuestiono mirando al científico.

-No te preocupes, pronto estará listo, después de todo, cuando trabaje con los Nazis hice muchos descubrimientos, cosas que Adolfo Hitler siempre considero simples teorías y formas de inspirar a sus hombres, yo por otro lado, conseguí algo mucho más grande que eso, logre transformar la teoría en realidad y he conseguido mucho en estos años, cosas que ese idiota de bigote ridículo nunca se pudo imaginar-aseguro Estraga sonriendo.

-Siempre hablas de ese tipo de esa manera-observo Einar-lo que me lleva a hacer una pregunta, la historia no sabe decir con total seguridad que fue lo que ocurrió con ese tipo, dime algo ¿tuviste algo que ver con ello?-.

Estraga no respondió en esos momentos, solo siguió con su trabajo y luego dio su respuesta-La historia no esta tan equivocada, es cierto que según se cuenta, Hitler desapareció, pero muy pocos saben lo que realmente le ocurrió-respondió sin dejar de trabajar.

Einar miro fijamente al científico y luego hizo otra pregunta-Tú lo mataste ¿no es verdad?-pregunto con seriedad.

-Podría decirse que sí-respondió Estraga sonriendo de manera misteriosa-pero por el momento, estamos por presenciar el nacimiento de una criatura que será el rostro de la pesadilla de todos los habitantes de la Tierra-sentencio sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Montañas**

La reaparición de Midnight en su forma gigante fue algo que tomo por sorpresa a los Rangers, especialmente porque creyeron que Sunset acababa de conseguir un avance con ella, pero ahora todo parecía que había sido en vano.

-¡No Twilight! ¡No dejes que te controlen de ese modo!-grito Sunset con fuerzas, pero Midnight le disparo un rayo, provocando que los seis Rangers salieran volando y cayeran con fuerza en la nieve.

-Es inútil que trates de hacerla razonar, porque ahora está totalmente bajo mi control-aseguro Necronomica sonriendo de manera sumamente cruel.

Sunset se levantó como pudo y miro con furia a la Emperatriz, estuvo a punto de saltar sobre ella, pero Aria la detuvo-¡Tenemos otro problema con el que lidiar!-le recordó.

La peli fuego guardo silencio un momento, pero finalmente asintió, había prioridades y en esos momentos, Twilight la necesitaba, a ella y a sus amigos, rápidamente, el grupo se colocó a su lado, listos para comenzar con la batalla.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-invocaron los Rangers transformándose una vez más-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-sin perder el tiempo, los Guardianes hicieron acto de aparición nuevamente, listos para comenzar con la batalla-¡Megazord Valquiria/Amazona!-.

Ambos Megazord encararon a Midnight, quien volteo a verlos con esos ojos llameantes que ahora tenía debido a su forma gigante, los Rangers esperaron a que Sunset les diera su orden, pero la peli fuego simplemente no decía absolutamente nada y eso fue algo que captó la atención de todos.

-¡Sunset! ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Kenneth, pero Sunset no respondió y eso fue algo que comenzó a preocupar a sus amigos.

A los ojos de Sunset, Midnight seguía siendo la chica que le robo el corazón, aquella que le mostro un nuevo mundo, un camino mucho mejor que el que siempre recorrió, mismo que le mostro a Aria, era la misma chica que al final le rompió el corazón y la lastimo de esa manera tan cruel, pero simplemente…simplemente no podía atacarla, no podía.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Spike.

Ya que Midnight les disparo una llamarada a ambos Megazord, dándoles con mucha fuerza, una energía mucho más poderosa que antes, provocando que los dos gigantes retrocedieran, al tiempo que Midnight abría sus alas y se lanzaba a la batalla a gran velocidad, golpeándolos con fuerza, empleando unos brazos de sable de fuego.

-¡Mierda!-gruño Aria bloqueando el siguiente ataque de Midnight, para después enfrentarla sin ayuda de Valquiria, ya que al parecer, su prima y amigos no estaban en muy buenas condiciones.

Amazona se enfrentó sola a Midnight, pero era muy claro que en su estado actual, Midnight/Twilight era muy superior al Megazord Amazona, luchaba con valor, pero ella sola no iba a poder vencer a alguien que estaba fuera de control, las emociones negativas la estaban dominando por completo.

-¡Sunset! ¡Aria nos necesita! ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Starlight, pero Sunset seguía sin hacer el menor movimiento ni decir absolutamente nada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desde el suelo, las chicas y el Undead World observaban todo lo que ocurrían, aunque las primeras estaban confundidas y alarmadas, ya que uno de los Megazord no estaba haciendo nada para ayudar, eso provoco que Myra gruñera y decidiera actuar.

-¡Mierda! ¡Fluttershy! ¡Quédate aquí! ¡Haré algo para ayudar a los Rangers!-aseguro corriendo.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué puede hacer ella para ayudarlos?-pregunto Rainbow confundida y Fluttershy guardo silencio.

Myra estuvo a punto de invocar a su Zord a la batalla, pero Lucy apareció y la derribo de una patada, provocando que rodara colina abajo en la nieva, más no tardo en levantarse de nuevo, encarando a su atacante y vieja amiga, al tiempo que Segadora se paraba justo frente a ella.

-Lo siento Myra, pero esta es una batalla en la que la Emperatriz no quiere intrusos-señalo Segadora sonriendo siniestramente.

-¡No hagas esto Luz! ¡No dejes que esa maldita destruya a los Rangers, sin ellos el mundo estará perdido!-declaro Myra.

-Bien, tal vez así todos puedan sentir un poco el dolor que yo he sentido todos estos años-gruño Segadora lanzándose contra Myra, para espanto de Fluttershy.

Necronomica sonrió ante eso y su sonrisa era más grande ante el hecho de que Valquiria se negaba totalmente a pelear contra Midnight, esto estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, realmente su nuevo plan le daría la victoria que tanto deseaba, ya solo sería cuestión de soltar a su nueva legión de monstruos sobre todos los aliados de los Rangers y no importaba cuantos fueran, ni que tan poderosos serían, todos iban a ser destruidos.

-Mami no entiendo ¿Por qué el Megazord Valquiria no está peleando?-pregunto Reiji confundida ante aquella visión y negación de parte de la Megazord.

-Eso se debe mi pequeño retoño oscuro a que la Ranger Roja no quiere lastimar a Sparkle, es algo deliciosamente irónico, después de todo lo que le hizo, todo lo que le dijo y como la lastimo, ella se niega a herirla, es realmente maravilloso-sentencio sonriendo de forma cruel.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hotel**

Dulcea había creado un orbe de energía para que todos los que estuvieran todavía en el lugar pudieran ver la batalla, la mentora de los Rangers se mostró preocupada al ver que Valquiria no hacía el menor movimiento, sabiendo que se debía a los sentimientos conflictivos que tenía Sunset en esos momentos, era algo sumamente complicado para ella.

-¿Por qué el otro Megazord no hace nada?-pregunto Discord confundido y preocupado-tal vez le falta aceite-.

-No es eso realmente-respondió Dulcea-ya que el Megazord funciona con las emociones de los Rangers, en estos momentos uno de ellos no se encuentra en el mejor estado emocional y esa es Sunset, debe sentirse sumamente frustrada ante el hecho de tener que pelear contra la chica por la que aún guarda sentimientos-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Celestia.

-Sunset no quiere pelear con Midnight Sparkle, porque hacerlo significaría lastimar a Twilight, es algo muy duro para ella-explico Dulcea con preocupación-pero por fortuna para ella, sus amigos están a su lado-recordó sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Amazona invoco su lanza y ataco a Midnight con la misma, pero la guerrera detuvo el ataque con mucha facilidad, ambos comenzaron a forcejar con violencia, provocando que todo el lugar se estremeciera con violencia, al tiempo que los demás Rangers solo miraban lo que pasaba sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-¡Si no hacemos algo destruirá a Amazona!-exclamo Kenneth preocupado.

-¡Vamos Sunset! ¡Tienes que reaccionar!-grito Spike alarmado.

-¡Vamos amiga! ¡Te necesitamos!-gritaba Odd desesperado, pero Sunset seguía sin hacer el menor movimiento ni decir nada-¡Perdón, pero te va a doler!-grito dándole una patada con fuerza a Sunset, provocando que la peli fuego reaccionara violentamente.

-¡Odd!-grito molesta y el rubio retrocedió asustado.

El estruendo de la batalla salvo al Odd, especialmente cuando Sunset devolvió la vista hacia el encuentro, donde Midnight juntaba sus manos para crear una bola de fuego que disparo contra Amazona, dándole directamente y provocando que el Dragón Espectral expulsara a Aria, quien cayó a la nieve con fuerza, mientras su Dragón quedaba tendido en la nieve.

-¡Shadow!-grito Aria ante eso.

Sunset quedo horrorizada ante aquella visión, su prima había sido derrotada y todo por su culpa, fue cuando Midnight encaraba a Valquiria-¡Escucha Sunset! ¡Entiendo cómo te sientes, yo me sentí del mismo modo cuando peleamos con Rarity, pero recuerda que si vencemos al monstruo liberaremos a mi hermana, esto tampoco es sencillo para mí, pero no tenemos muchas opciones en estos momentos!-señalo Spike.

Sunset guardo silencio ante las palabras del peli verde, cuando Starlight le coloco una mano en el hombro-Estamos contigo y te ayudaremos a salvar a Twilight-aseguro sonriéndole a través del casco.

Sunset miro a sus amigos, todos estaban dispuestos a luchar para rescatar a la peli violeta de las garras del mal, finalmente, Sunset asintió y se decidió a pelear-¡Menos mal que reaccionaste porque ahí viene!-grito Kenneth.

Midnight se lanzó contra Valquiria, embistiéndola con fuerza y lanzándole varias llamas del mismo modo que lo hizo con Amazona, Valquiria apenas pudo esquivar los ataques y muy a tiempo, ya que estos la rozaron y por muy poco.

-¡Resiste Twilight! ¡Vamos a salvarte!-aseguro Sunset al tiempo que sus amigos se preparaban para la contienda.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Del mismo modo, Myra y Segadora también se encontraban enfrascadas en su terrible batalla, ninguna de las dos pensaba ceder ante la otra, aunque se podía ver que Segadora atacaba a matar, mientras que Myra solo se defendía de los ataques, la guerrera miro de reojo hacia donde Aria había caído y vio que las amigas de su chica corrieron a ayudarla, pero de Fluttershy no había rastro alguno.

-¡No te distraigas!-bramo Segadora dándole un puñetazo y estrellándola contra el tronco de un árbol, dejándola algo lastimada, al tiempo que se reía de manera cruel-realmente eres patética, parece que hoy será el día en que finalmente acabare contigo-sentencio sonriendo.

-No digas algo con tanta seguridad-gruño Myra levantándose algo lastimada por el golpe que recibió, pero dispuesta a seguir luchando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Aria se levantó con algo de dificultad, cuando Applejack y Rainbow le ayudaron a incorporarse-¿Te encuentras bien amiga?-pregunto Applejack.

-Esa tonta, realmente está dejando que sus emociones nublen su juicio-gruño Aria mirando hacia la batalla, donde al parecer, Valquiria se decidió a contraatacar-¡A buena hora se te ocurre pelear!-grito molesta.

-Cielos y yo que creía que Sunset era una gruñona-dijo Rainbow sonriendo algo divertida ante la actitud de Aria, quien la miro con molestia y su mirada era tan agresiva que la chica de cabello arcoíris retrocedió algo asustada.

-Oigan ¿Dónde está Fluttershy?-pregunto Pinkie Pie al notar la ausencia de una de sus más queridas amigas y las demás se llenaron de preocupación ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

-¡Sable de Luz!-invocando su sable, Valquiria se lanzó al ataque, chocando ferozmente contra Midnight e intentando controlarla, pero ese enemigo era sumamente poderoso, pese a todo lo que Sunset le había dicho, parecía que Necronomica había aumentado el poder de la guerrera además de su tamaño.

Midnight abrió sus poderosas alas y batiéndolas con furia, lanzo una lluvia de fuego contra Valquiria, dándole directamente y provocando que el Megazord comenzara a sufrir varias fallas debido a las llamas malignas que la atacaban, de seguir así, los Rangers también terminarían perdiendo.

-¡Creo que necesitamos refuerzos y rápido!-grito Odd alarmado.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Fénix Celestial!-el majestuoso Fénix llego en el momento oportuno, tomando por sorpresa a Midnight y derribándola, de ese modo consiguió que su ataque sobre Valquiria cesara por un momento, para después comenzar la combinación con Valquiria.

Ante eso, Midnight abrió sus alas una vez más y emprendió el vuelo hacia el cielo, ante aquella visión, Valquiria también se elevó-¡Esta va a ser una pelea en el cielo!-declaro Kenneth al tiempo que Valquiria comenzaba a perseguir a Midnight, ambas volaban en círculos en el cielo, lanzándose varios ataques y esquivándolos en el momento preciso.

Midnight demostraba ser una rival sumamente poderosa, del mismo nivel que Kavaxas o incluso superior, solo que a diferencia del general, Midnight no parecía tener conciencia furia, parecía ser únicamente una criatura hecha con furia y rabia, así como odio y celos, mismos que se aumentaban a cada momento, pues Necronomica se encargaba de ello, la Emperatriz vaya que sabía jugar con las emociones de los humanos, lo que explicaba mucho de Reiji.

La temible guerrera lanzo un rayo más, mismo que Valquiria repelió con una patada, pero Midnight arremetió contra ella en una poderosa embestida y ambas comenzaron a descender a una velocidad sumamente peligrosa, la intención de Midnight era muy clara, estrellarla contra la montaña, el problema era que lo hacía en dirección al hotel.

Rápidamente, Valquiria le dio un rodillazo con el cual consiguió zafarse del agarre de su contendiente, para elevarse en el momento oportuno, Valquiria lanzo un golpe más con su sable, mismo que Midnight detuvo con sus manos y nuevamente, ambas comenzaron a forcejar.

-¡Es demasiado fuerte!-grito Spike alarmado-¡No entiendo! ¿Cómo puede mi hermana haber guardado tantas emociones negativas?-.

-¡Creo que es cierto lo que dicen sobre que uno no valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde!-expreso Kenneth haciendo esfuerzos por mantener la lucha.

Sunset se encontraba pensando en alguna solución, pero por más que pensaba no encontraba alguna forma de poder detener a Midnight y liberar a Twilight-¡Sunset! ¡Sé que quieres ayudar a Twilight y yo también deseo hacerlo, pero a este paso no podremos salvarla, a menos que actuemos con rapidez!-exclamo Starlight.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Sunset mirando a su mejor amiga confundida.

-Es claro que Midnight es sumamente poderosa y aunque la ataques con el Tornado de Fuego seguramente lo esquivara, por esa razón debemos atacarla de una manera en que la distraigamos y en el momento en que baje la guardia…-.

-Atacarla con todo-comprendió Kenneth-suena peligroso y algo arriesgado, pero realmente puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de poder poner a salvo a Sparkle-.

-¿Qué dices Sunset?-pregunto Spike mirando a la peli fuego con esperanza, Sunset guardo silencio un momento y finalmente tomo su decisión.

-A ustedes cuatro les confiaría mi vida y haría lo mismo con Aria, así que si Starlight cree que funcionara, entonces hay que hacerlo-confirmo Sunset y sus amigos asintieron, pero debían darse prisa, porque Midnight volvió a lanzarse contra ellos.

Con una ráfaga de poderosas patadas, Midnight hizo que Valquiria saliera disparada hacia el cielo, deteniéndose en el aire muy a tiempo, cuando la poderosa y casi invencible Midnight preparo un nuevo ataque, Valquiria preparo su contraataque, invocando el arco de luz del Hada.

-¡Solo tendremos una oportunidad, así que hay que aprovecharla en cuanto la veamos!-indico Starlight y sus amigos asintieron.

Midnight se preparó para atacar de nuevo, solo que esta vez, lo hizo riéndose de forma sumamente siniestra, dispuesta a lanzar un último ataque para matar a sus oponentes-¡Fuego!-grito Sunset.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA** **)**

Valquiria disparo la flecha hacia el cielo, donde exploto y se convirtió en varios rayos de luz que se dirigieron hacia Midnight, al ver eso, la demonio comenzó a evadirlos moviéndose a gran velocidad, al tiempo que disparaba varias llamas para destruir los ataques que la seguían a donde quiera que iba, esa era la oportunidad que los Rangers debían aprovechar en esos momentos, especialmente cuando Midnight quedo dándoles la espalda.

-¡Ahora!-grito Starlight y Valquiria comenzó a descender a gran velocidad, alzando su sable.

-¡Valquiria! ¡Tornado de Fuego!-invocando su ataque final, Valquiria comenzó a girar y se convirtió en aquel poderoso tornado, cuando Midnight se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y recibió el ataque directamente.

Midnight abrió los ojos de golpe y lanzo un grito de dolor sumamente potente-¿Qué?-exclamo Necronomica ante eso.

Valquiria atravesó a Midnight y esta comenzó a caer hacia el suelo, chocando con fuerza y explotando, mientras Valquiria aterrizaba perfectamente en pie, dándose la vuelta con rapidez y buscando a Twilight, siendo Sunset y Spike los más angustiados en esos momentos.

-¡Ahí está!-grito Odd señalando hacia abajo.

Efectivamente, Twilight se encontraba tendida en la nieve, parecía haber quedado inconsciente, ante esa visión, Sunset suspiro aliviada, pero recordó que todavía tenían trabajo que hacer-Necronomica, ella sigue aquí-gruño y rápidamente, los Rangers bajaron de su Megazord.

La Emperatriz se tensó al ver llegar a los Rangers ante ella-¡Se acabó Necronomica, nuevamente has perdido!-señalo Sunset, al tiempo que ella y sus amigos se colocaban en guardia.

-¡Vas a pagar por lo que nos hiciste hacerle a nuestras amigas!-aseguro Spike.

-¡Y por haber arruinado nuestro viaje a la montaña!-declaro Odd colocándose en guardia también.

Necronomica miro a los Rangers con odio y luego comenzó a reírse-Me encantaría quedarme para acabar con ustedes con mis propias manos, pero tengo otros planes en mente, disfruten de esta victoria, porque se los aseguro Rangers, será la última-sentencio retirándose con sus tropas, dejando a los Rangers confundidos por sus palabras.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-Luego lo averiguaremos, por ahora tenemos que ir a ver como se encuentra Twilight-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron, para luego correr a socorrer a la peli violeta, que seguía tendida en el suelo.

-¡Twilight!-grito Spike asustado por la condición de su hermana, siendo Sunset la primera en llegar y revisarla con mucha rapidez, así como también preocupación y miedo por su condición actual.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunto Starlight mostrando genuina preocupación por la chica.

Sunset la reviso cuidadosamente y se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba vida, eso la alivió mucho, realmente se preocupó bastante, pero todavía no podían bajar la guardia, tenían que asegurarse que no tendría ningún tipo de secuela y la única que podía decirlo a ciencia cierta era Dulcea.

-Oigan, no quiero interrumpir nada, pero creo que debemos irnos, especialmente porque parece que el sol ya se está ocultando-señalo Kenneth y era cierto, la noche estaba comenzando a caer y si no volvían pronto al hotel podría ser peligroso.

Sunset asintió y cargo a Twilight-Andando-indico y el grupo emprendió el camino de regreso al hotel, pero entonces, un estruendo capto la atención de todos.

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Kenneth con molestia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Myra se estrelló contra varios árboles con mucha fuerza, cayendo al suelo de rodillas y sosteniéndose como podía después de haber recibido un brutal ataque de Segadora, quien se preparó para volver a atacarla, Myra se levantó con algo de dificultad y justo cuando su oponente se abalanzo contra ella.

-¡Espera!-grito Fluttershy interponiéndose en medio de las dos para proteger a Myra, aquella acción hizo que ambas quedaran paralizadas.

Segadora apenas pudo detener su ataque muy a tiempo, aunque este quedo a escasos centímetros del rostro de Fluttershy, que pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar debido a lo cerca que había estado de recibir un golpe que seguramente la habría dejado más que lastimada.

-¡Fluttershy!-gritaron ambas, al tiempo que Segadora daba un salto hacia atrás y miraba a ambas, mientras la chica tímida caía al suelo debido al miedo que sintió, rápidamente, Myra la tomo en sus brazos.

-¡Fluttershy! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Myra preocupada y la chica respiro profundamente.

-Mi vida paso en frente de mis ojos…no estuvo nada mal-aseguro Fluttershy sonriendo-especialmente porque pude ver cómo era todo antes-.

-¿Antes?-pregunto Segadora confundida.

Fluttershy volteo a ver a la chica y le sonrió con cariño-Cuando éramos nosotras tres, las mejores amigas, siempre juntas, siempre jugando y ayudando a los demás, es algo de las cosas que siempre he tenido en mi corazón y las recuerdo con cariño, ambas-aseguro Fluttershy.

Segadora retrocedió ante la mirada de Fluttershy, seguía siendo la misma dulce chica que recordaba, no podía creer que existiera alguien como ella, tan pura y generosa, dispuesta a ayudar a todos, se preguntaba porque no fue escogida para ser una Power Ranger, realmente lo merecía.

Levantándose como pudo, Fluttershy miro a Segadora y esta le devolvió la mirada, mientras Myra permanecía apartada-Por favor Luz…sé que has sufrido mucho, pero queremos ayudarte, podemos hacerlo, por favor, vuelve con nosotras-suplico Fluttershy extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Segadora retrocedió, al tiempo que otra de sus personalidades comenzaba a tomar el control sobre ella, parecía que Fluttershy lo estaba logrando, todo volvería a la normalidad, pero…

-¡Por ahí!-el grito Odd capto la atención de las tres, ante eso, Segadora no tuvo otra opción que retirarse rápidamente.

-¡Luz!-grito Fluttershy tratando de detenerla, pero fue demasiado tarde-Luz-murmuro con tristeza y Myra le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquila, algún día la rescataremos y finalmente podremos ponerle fin a la maldad de Necronomica-aseguro Myra y Fluttershy sonrió de una manera tan tierna que provoco que Myra casi se derritiera, vaya que sintió mucho calor en esos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

El grito de furia de Necronomica provoco que todo el palacio se estremeciera con violencia, tanto que muchos buscaron donde protegerse con bastante rapidez-¡ESTUVIMOS TAN CERCA! ¡TAN CERCA! ¡Y TROPEZAMOS AL FINAL!-bramaba disparando rayos a diestra y siniestra en todas direcciones-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡ESAS TRES NO PUDIERON CONSEGUIR NADA, REALMENTE NO LOGRARON NADA! ¡PARECE QUE EL MALDITO TORMENTO NUNCA VA A TERMINAR! ¡AHORA ENTIENDO COMO DEBIERON SENTIRSE RITA REPULSA Y LORD ZEDD TRAS TANTOS FRACASOS!-.

 **(Nota: cabe señalara que Rita y Zedd fueron los villanos que más tempo duraron combatiendo a los Rangers)**

-¡No te preocupes mami, no olvides que todavía tienes a tu nueva flota de monstruos lista para atacar!-intervino Reiji.

Al escuchar el comentario de su retoño, Necronomica se tranquilo poco a poco-Es cierto-recordó comenzando a reírse de forma sumamente cruel-puede que esta vez hayan ganado, pero dentro de muy poco tiempo, mi nueva horda de monstruos estará lista y estos seres del inframundo serán algo que ellos nunca han enfrentado, World fue solo el principio, pronto conocerán a su final, así que adelante, dejemos que piensen que nos tienen acorralados, porque cuando menos se lo esperen, se enfrentaran a monstruos que ni siquiera sus queridos Guardianes serán capaces de derrotar-sentencio riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hotel**

La luz de la luna ya casi se veía en el cielo, pero de los Rangers no había señal alguna todavía, eso comenzó a preocupar a todos los presentes, especialmente a Celestia, pero Dulcea la tranquilizo asegurándole que ella podía sentir sus energías a lo lejos, que todavía se encontraban vivas y llegarían dentro de poco tiempo.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de que ellos están bien?-pregunto Celestia temerosa.

-Porque es algo que yo puedo sentir, como yo diseñe sus Morfos y los conecte con la energía Mórfica, puedo sentir el poder que los acompaña, así como también su fuerza vital-explico Dulcea.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir exactamente?-pregunto Discord imaginándose la respuesta.

Dulcea suspiro y puso una expresión seria-La única manera de que no pueda sentir su energía mórfica ni sus fuerzas vitales es que ellos hayan sido destruidos-explico Dulcea y se hizo un silencio algo lúgubre.

-¿Se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?-pregunto Celestia algo molesta por el comentario de Dulcea, que solo se quedó algo nerviosa.

-¡Miren!-grito Luna, ya que Sunset y sus amigos aparecieron, así como las amigas de Twilight, todas se encontraban muy preocupadas por la salud de Twilight.

Rápidamente, Dulcea corrió a su encuentro, indicándoles a todos que esperaran ahí, cuando llego hasta quedar frente a Sunset, quien en ningún momento dejo de caminar llevando a Twilight en sus brazos, quien seguía inconsciente.

-Ha estado así desde que la liberamos, no parece que vaya a despertar pronto-informo Sunset con un tono tranquilo, pero que ocultaba una gran angustia y preocupación.

Dulcea reviso a Twilight cuidadosamente-Ha sufrido un gran shock emocional, todo el sufrimiento y dolor que ha cargado, así como la culpa y el que le abrieran los ojos de golpe, sumado a la magia de Reiji la afectaron demasiado-explico con seriedad.

-¿Puede ayudarla?-pregunto Spike preocupado.

-Haré lo que pueda-aseguro Dulcea-hay que llevarla dentro cuanto antes-indico y el grupo asintió.

-Oigan ¿Qué pasara con los que están congelados?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Ellos estarán bien, mi barrera los protegerá en todo momento, por ahora, alguien más me necesita-respondió Dulcea y el grupo entro rápidamente al hotel.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, Twilight ha sido liberada del hechizo de Necronomica, pero la Emperatriz no está dispuesta a darse por vencida tan fácilmente y está preparando una nueva sorpresa"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _ya lo has visto, los Rangers han triunfado una vez más, pero aunque Necronomica está furiosa, la Emperatriz todavía tienen a una nueva flota de monstruos listos para la misión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _recuérdalo bien, todas son humanas y los humanos tienden a cometer errores cuando se dejan llevar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _gracias a la estrategia de Starlight lograron la victoria, pero el Undead World aún tiene sorpresas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _por fortuna, Starlight pensó en la solución. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _aunque Necronomica perdió esta ronda, aún tiene a su nueva flota de monstruos invencible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente, ahora la Emperatriz está dispuesta a liberar a su más temible horda de monstruos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _digno de la discípula de Zordon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _por fortuna, gracias a Starlight encontraron el modo de salvar a Twilight a tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Pia:** _mira, para empezar, Sentry nunca me ha agradado y me gusta el Sunsetsparkle, así que espero que si ves que las junto espero que no te moleste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _al final todo se resolvió…por ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _por eso recomendé leer primero "Un Brillante Amanecer". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _creo que quisiste decir de DC amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _vivir lleno de rencor no es algo muy sano, solo pregúntenle a Batman, aunque él supo cómo dominar ese sentimiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _no puedo juzgar a nadie, ya que las cosas no son precisamente muy económicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _aunque como bien agrego, a veces no tienen muchas opciones, solo queda pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _me lo imaginaba, aunque ahora el plan de Necronomica se ha arruinado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _bueno, Reiji le recordó a su madre sobre la nueva flota de monstruos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _si tomas en cuenta que los villanos son inmortales es algo difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _pero Necronomica todavía no está vencida, como bien señalo Reiji. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _me es un poco más complicado detallar sangre en un fic de Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _como dijo el sabio Maestro Splinter; "la ira es un combustible que se quema". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _bueno, no esperes que todo se resuelva de la noche a la mañana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Peebels Pek, Marie Caster, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Éire, Olivia, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, The LAV, Dra Optimus Star 3, Pia, Moon-9215, Bowser3000000, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Franco, Dark Digimon 16, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Gaou Tyranus, Tetsuma Gundam, Ichiro Rider, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Seiryu.001, Mista 6 Pistols, Abbacchio Leone, Polnareff Silver, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Josuke Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Edge Hell Razor, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, White Killer 09, E.I. Lara, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Regulus Leo, Speed Demon 24, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Odín, Raft, Hamon, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz, Ant, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	63. Preparaciones

" _ **Después de que Sunset lograra llegar a Twilight asegurándole que no le guardaba odio ni rencor, Necronomica no se dispuso a perder de ese modo y la convirtió en una gigante fuera de control, los Rangers la desafiaron en sus Megazord, pero como Sunset no podía lastimar a Midnight, debido a sus sentimientos por Twilight, Aria termino siendo derrotada y eso hizo que reaccionara, comenzando una devastadora batalla, por otro lado, Myra nuevamente se enfrentó a Segadora, intentando hacerla recapacitar y de que abandonara al Undead World, pero no lo consiguió y logro salvarse gracias a que Fluttershy intervino, y gracias a la idea de Starlight, los Rangers consiguieron derrotar a Midnight y salvar a Twilight, aunque ella todavía se encuentra algo delicada por todo el tiempo que paso convertida en ese monstruo, ahora, Necronomica está por liberar a su nueva horda de terribles monstruos, los cuales serán algo que el mundo nunca ha visto"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 63**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 63 Preparaciones**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica estaba sentada en su trono, con su hija a un lado, la Princesa se entretenía jugando con Lilim, a la espera del siguiente ataque, mismo que la Emperatriz deseaba empezar cuanto antes, ya que en esos momentos, los Rangers no se encontraban en las mejores condiciones, en especial Sunset Shimmer.

Justo en esos momentos, Estraga hizo acto de aparición, arrodillándose ante la cruel Emperatriz-Mi señora, le traigo excelentes noticias, el proyecto ya está terminado, finalmente estamos listos para comenzar con nuestros nuevos monstruos-aseguro sonriéndole.

Al escuchar eso, Necronomica sonrió de manera sumamente cruel y complacida-Excelente profesor, ya me estaba cansando de esperar, ahora quiero ver a los nuevos monstruos-indico entusiasmada.

-Y los verá mi señora, aunque debido al tiempo solo pude crear uno nuevo, los otros son viejos conocidos que Einar resucito especialmente para esta misión, pero no se preocupe, ellos también recibirán sus mejoras-aseguro el científico.

-Mientras puedan cumplir con su misión por mí está bien-aseguro Necronomica-los Rangers tal vez crean que me tienen vencida y contra las cuerdas, pero ahora se enfrentaran a algo que no podrán derrotar-aseguro sonriendo y dirigiéndose a ver como sus nuevos monstruos se preparaban para el ataque.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hotel**

Con la luz de la luna, Dulcea se encontraba revisando a Twilight, asegurándose de que no tuviera algún tipo de secuela, con sus amigas, hermano y Sunset esperando cualquier resultado, la tensión se podía sentir en todo el cuarto, siendo Aria la única que permanecía a distancia, finalmente, la Ranger Negro bostezo un poco y decidió hacer algo de provecho.

-Voy ir a bañarme de nuevo, espero que esta vez pueda relajarme un poco-dijo dirigiéndose a la salida, siendo detenida por Rainbow.

-¡Espera un momento! No te puedes ir así nada más, se supone que eres una Power Ranger y que debes ayudar a curar a nuestra amiga-señalo la peli arcoíris.

Aria la miro con bastante seriedad y se soltó de su agarre-No hay ninguna ley que diga que tenga que ayudarla, especialmente cuando no se lo merece, si por mí fuera la habría dejado congelándose, eso es lo menos que merece después de todo el daño que le causo a Sunset-dijo Aria disponiéndose a retirarse, dejando a todas las chicas estáticas.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso?-cuestiono Rarity.

-Es simple, solo lo pensé y luego lo dije-respondió Aria con frialdad, Rainbow quiso decirle algunas cosas, pero Spike la detuvo, hecho que sorprendió a todas, especialmente a Applejack.

-Dulzura ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de lo que ha dicho de tu hermana?-pregunto la vaquera sorprendida.

-Créeme Applejack, me molesta mucho que lo haya dicho, pero Aria es…algo complicada, creo que ella siente mucho lo que mi hermana le hizo a Sunset, casi como si se lo hubieran hecho a ella-observo Spike.

Kenneth tomo un trago de chocolate caliente antes de entrar en la conversación-Creo que es un poco más profundo que eso, no olvides que Aria paso mucho tiempo buscando vengarse del Undead World, seguramente piensa que lo que Twilight le hizo a Sunset es lo peor que alguien podría hacerle, especialmente cuando esa persona la ama con tantas fuerzas-.

-¿Por qué dicen todas esas cosas?-pregunto Fluttershy extrañada.

-Porque Necronomica…asesino a su novia, a su prometida-respondió Starlight cruzada de brazos y dejando sorprendidas a las chicas-esa malvada ataco su hogar, asesino a todos los que conocía y quería, entre ellos su amada novia, luego nos enteramos de que ella y Sunset son primas, así que creo que Aria no puede perdonar que alguien haya lastimado a su familia, especialmente cuando no pudo hacer nada para salvar a una-.

-Suena algo ridículo-dijo Rainbow extrañada por lo complicado que era el asunto de Aria.

-Pero también tiene mucho sentido-reconoció Rarity imaginándose el dolor tan grande que debía sentir Aria en esos momentos.

Sunset era la única que no hablaba, solo esperaba a que Dulcea terminara de revisar a Twilight, desesperándose cada vez más y más, ya que su mentora no les decía nada de su condición, después de algunos minutos que parecían haber sido horas, finalmente, Dulcea se alejó de ella y miro a los Rangers.

-¿Cómo esta Twilight?-pregunto Sunset antes que cualquier otro.

Dulcea no respondió, primero suspiro y finalmente dio su veredicto-Se encuentra estable, el estrés emocional que ha sufrido la dejo bastante agotada, por fortuna no tiene nada serio, solo necesita descansar un poco, no sé cuánto tiempo con exactitud, pero es muy posible que no despierte hasta mañana por la mañana o incluso puede que lo haga hasta la tarde-explico Dulcea.

-Esa sí que es una noche de sueño-señalo Rainbow.

-Por el momento dejémosla descansar un poco, hay que estar revisándola cada cierto tiempo, Starlight, ya que eres su compañera de tu cuarto, te voy a pedir que me mantengas informada de cualquier cosas-indico Dulcea y Starlight asintió, pero…

-No-la voz de Sunset se escuchó-yo me haré cargo de eso, es mi obligación asegurarme de que se encuentre bien, ya que por mi culpa está en ese estado, por no haber podido evitar que Reiji y su maldita madre la usaran de ese modo tan cruel…-Sunset apretó sus puños con furia, sintiendo la ira crecer en su interior.

Los Rangers y las chicas miraron como Sunset se enfadaba al no poder hacer nada más por Twilight, ese hecho capto mucho la atención de todas, quienes se dieron cuenta de que pese a lo que Twilight le hizo, su amiga peli violeta seguía siendo muy importante para ella, Dulcea miro a su discípula y se acercó a ella.

-Está bien Sunset, puedes quedarte tú a su lado, pero primero ven conmigo, quiero hablar contigo un momento, mientras volvemos, quiero que estén atentos a la condición de Twilight ¿entendido?-pregunto Dulcea y los Rangers asintieron.

Ambas mujeres abandonaron la habitación, siendo divisadas por Celestia, quien comenzó a seguirlas, pues aunque estaba preocupada por Twilight, le preocupaba más saber cómo se encontraba su hija después de todo lo que había ocurrido, era claro para ella que Sparkle seguía siendo demasiado importante para su amada hija.

Mientras caminaban por la fría nieve, Sunset no podía dejar de imaginar el rostro sonriente de Necronomica, burlándose de ella por lo que hizo, por como uso a la peli violeta para sus propios planes y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, si tan solo hubiera sido más cuidadosa, nada de eso habría pasado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-la voz de Dulcea la saco de sus pensamientos y Sunset la miro.

-Me siento…bien…estoy bien maestra, se lo aseguro-dijo Sunset, pero Dulcea no lo creía de ese modo.

Dulcea la miro con dulzura y comprensión, pudo ver por un momento un reflejo de Shen-No tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo, si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo, si quieres gritar adelante, no tienes que ser la valiente, sarcástica y un poco perra Sunset Shimmer todo el tiempo, tampoco debes ser la gran y poderosa Ranger Roja-aseguro Dulcea y Sunset guardo silencio.

La peli fuego comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, siempre ante la mirada de su mentora, hasta que finalmente, dejo salir todo lo que la atormentaba-Twilight está así por mi culpa ¡Debí haber sido más rápida, debí ser más astuta y sabia! ¡Debí hacer algo para evitarlo!-bramo la peli fuego y Dulcea solo la miro sin decir nada-creo que…no soy ni la mitad de lo que era mi madre, mi verdadera madre-soltó una risa sarcástica-ni siquiera la conocí y me estoy comparando con ella, creo que es por todo lo que me ha contado de ella, de lo valiente que siempre fue, de cómo estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por los demás, de cómo…nunca cometía errores-.

-¿Cuándo dije que no los cometía?-pregunto Dulcea confundida y Sunset la miro-Sunset, tu madre fue una gran guerrera, eso no lo niego, pero no nació siéndolo, ella también tuvo que aprender a convertirse en ello, aprendió a luchar, aprendió a controlar el mismo poder que tú llevas en tu interior, aprendió a ser una líder-.

-Pero usted dijo…-.

-Tu madre no siempre fue así-repitió Dulcea-en muchas ocasiones provoco más desastres que cualquier otra cosa, lo recuerdo muy bien, cada vez que trataba de demostrarse a sí misma de lo que era capaz terminaba causando un sinfín de desastres a su alrededor, en más de una ocasión puso en apuros a tu abuela-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Sunset sin poderse creer lo que escuchaba.

-Por supuesto-Dulcea se rio divertida-recuerdo un día en que quiso demostrar que era capaz de controlar la Llama del Fénix Dragón teniendo solo 6 años de edad, termino quemando por completo la cabaña donde vivía con sus padres y casi quema todo el pueblo-Sunset se sonrojo al escuchar eso.

-El punto es que tu madre no nació siendo grandiosa, ella se volvió así con esfuerzo, con lucha, con determinación, más de una vez quiso rendirse y muchas veces aseguro que jamás seria ni la mitad de buena de lo que era su madre, es decir, tu abuela-conto Dulcea.

-Mi abuela-Sunset comenzaba a saber más de su familia y eso le estaba encantado.

-Pero tu abuela también tuvo sus malos ratos, nadie nace preparado, uno tiene que aprender a convertirse en alguien admirable, la forma de hacerlo depende de cada uno, pero la clave principal es jamás rendirse, seguir luchando hasta final por lo que es justo y correcto-aseguro Dulcea-te diré un pequeño secreto, incluso yo tuve muchos problemas en el pasado, en mis inicios, cuando comencé siendo pupila de Zordon, pero él siempre creyó en mí y en todos los que lo rodeaban, siempre sabía animarnos y alentarnos a jamás rendirnos-.

-¿Incluso alguien como Zordon necesito aprender?-pregunto Sunset.

-Zordon una vez me dijo; "no es sabio el que cree que sabe, sino el que se percató de su ignorancia y logro sobreponerse a la vanidad", él creía que nunca dejas de aprender, por más sabio que seas, uno tiene que aprender, esa es la regla de la vida, el éxito es algo bueno, pero el fracaso nos ayuda a aprender de nuestros errores, es cierto, Necronomica se aprovechó de Twilight y la uso de esa manera sumamente cruel, pero te aseguro que no fue tu culpa y estoy convencida de que nadie te culpa de ello, a excepción de ti misma-.

Sunset asintió y miro hacia las estrellas, mismas que le recordaron los ojos de Twilight, poco a poco, cerró los ojos, pensando en todo lo que Dulcea le había contado y aunque ya se sentía mejor, sintió la necesidad de hacer algo que siempre hacía cuando se sentía deprimida, comenzó a cantar.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=Zo2q48HNfL4)**

 **Sunset**

 **Como me apena el verte llorar  
toma mi mano siéntela  
yo te protejo de cualquier cosa  
no llores más aquí estoy  
frágil te vez dulce sensual  
quiero abrazarte te protegeré  
esta fusión es irrompible  
no llores más aquí estoy**

 **en mi corazón tu vivirás  
desde hoy será y para siempre amor  
en mi corazón no importa que dirán  
dentro de mi estarás siempre...**

 **no pueden entender nuestro sentir  
ni confiaran en nuestro proceder  
sé que hay diferencias más por dentro  
somos iguales tu y yo**

 **en mi corazón tu vivirás  
desde hoy será y para siempre amor**

 **no escuches ya más que pueden saber  
"que pueden saber"  
si nos queremos mañana y hoy  
entenderán lo sé... **

**Talvez el destino te hará pensar  
más la soledad tendrás que aguantar  
entenderán lo sé...**

 **¡lo haremos muy juntos pues!**

 **En mi corazón créeme que tu vivirás  
estarás dentro de mi  
hoy y por siempre amor**

 **tú en mi corazón  
si en mi corazón  
no importa que dirán no sufras más  
dentro de mi estarás  
estarás siempre**

 **siempre...**

 **Aquí siempre  
para ti estaré siempre,  
siempre y por siempre**

 **solo mira a tu lado  
solo mira a tu lado  
solo mira a tu lado**

 **¡yo estaré siempre!**

Mientras cantaba, Sunset recordaba todos los comentos que había compartido con Twilight desde que llego a Canterlot, recordaba cada instante, su comienzo con el pie izquierdo y como poco a poco, ambas comenzaron a acercarse hasta volverse grandes amigas, las mejores del mundo, así como también el momento en que se enamoró profundamente de ella.

Regreso los duros momentos que compartió tras aquella noche en que Twilight vio por primera vez el verdadero rostro de Sentry, fue difícil poder resistirse, especialmente aquel día en la playa, pero luego, todo comenzó a avanzar lento pero seguro, parecía que Sunset finalmente iba a conseguir cautivar el corazón de su amada peli violeta, algo que realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero en aquella fiesta…

El silencio de Sunset fue suficiente para que Dulcea comprendiera lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos, su mentora podía saber que el dolor que Sunset guardaba aún era algo fuerte, después de todo, su vida cambio para mejor, pero todavía le dolía como terminaron las cosas y más ahora que se enteró por qué paso todo eso, en ningún momento, mientras Sunset cantaba, Dulcea hizo o dijo algo, cuando la peli fuego hubo terminado, su mentora solo la miro un momento en silencio, sabiendo que su joven Ranger necesitaba consuelo en esos momentos, se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en su hombro, sonriéndole, ella comenzó a su propia canción.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=91_BydLtUbc)**

 **Dulcea**

 **Noches de oración  
Creyendo que han de contestar  
De confianza una canción  
Cantaba el corazón**

 **Ahora no hay temor  
Sin miedo nos encontrarán  
La montaña se movió  
La fe lo consiguió**

 **Milagros tú veras  
Si tú con fe  
Hasta morir  
Así lo crees**

 **Milagros lograrás  
Lo vas a ver  
Si tú con fe  
Así lo crees  
Será si tienes fe**

 **Con temor viví  
Mas mi plegaria se escuchó  
Como un ave al cielo yo  
Muy alto la he de ver**

 **Y aún yo sigo aquí (Aun yo sigo aquí)  
Creciendo en gozo y en amor  
Con la fe y la devoción  
Que nunca imaginé.. **

**Milagros tú verás  
Si tienes fe (Si tienes fe)  
Hasta morir  
Hay que confiar (Hay que confiar)**

 **Milagros lograrás  
Lo vas a ver (Lo vas a ver)  
Si tienes fe  
Así será  
Será si tienes fe**

 **Ashio a naara na  
Kib yu go  
Ashio a naara na  
Kib yu go**

 **Lija moja  
Pae ni  
A nanaé  
Lija moja  
Te e ni  
Ma sores**

 **A ti  
A de jasta ta  
An shu tara ta  
Na jío de jasta ta  
An shu tara ta  
Ashio, ashio, ashio...**

 **Ashio a naara na  
Kib yo gora  
Ashio a naara na  
Kib yo gora**

 **Lija moja  
Pae ni  
A nanaé  
Lija moja  
Te e ni  
Ma sores**

 **A ti  
A de jasta ta  
An shu tara ta  
Na jío de jasta ta  
An shu tara ta  
Ashio,ashio,ashio...**

 **Milagro tú verás  
Si tienes fe (Si tienes fe)  
Hasta morir  
Hay que confiar (Hay que confiar)**

 **Milagros lograrás  
Lo vas a ver (Lo vas a ver)  
Si tienes fe  
Así será  
Lo verás  
Será si tienes fe  
Será si tienes fé... **

Sunset miro a su mentora con mucha sorpresa, ya que nunca se imaginó que ella también fuera capaz de cantar, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola nunca la escucho cantar y ahora lo hacía, demostrando que tenía una hermosa voz, con aquella canción, Dulcea le quería dar a entender que en ocasiones la vida podía ser muy injusta y hasta cruel, como ella aprendió durante la guerra con la Alianza del Mal y luego contra el Undead World, pero que sin importar nada, siempre había una luz al final del túnel, por más oscuro que este se vez.

Dulcea tomo las manos de Sunset y luego hizo que volviera a alzar la vista hacia el cielo, la peli fuego no supo que paso después de eso, ya que pudo jurar que las estrellas comenzaban a bailar al ritmo de la canción de Dulcea, quien en ningún momento dejo de cantar, mientras le mostraba la belleza del firmamento nocturno.

De pronto, algo provoco que Sunset en serio se preguntara si estaba drogada o ebria, ya que pudo jurar haber visto que las estrellas formaban imágenes de sus padres, sus verdaderos padres, seguidas por imágenes de Celestia, Discord, Luna, sus amigos y finalmente, la de Twilight.

Dulcea sonrió con mucha ternura ante la cara que Sunset puso, especialmente cuando comenzó a tallarse los ojos tratando de ver si tenía algo malo en los mismos-No tienes nada malo en tus ojos, es el Universo que te muestra lo que hay en tu corazón, lo que realmente amas y valoras más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, eso es lo que te debe motivar a seguir luchando, a nunca rendirte, eso es algo que tu madre también aprendió, algo que ella misma vio en su momento y que ahora tú puedes ver en el cielo, entre las hermosas estrellas-Dulcea miro a Sunset-recuerda esto siempre y nunca lo llegues a olvidar, tú tienes la fuerza de tu grandeza, no dejes que el saber tu origen, tu destino y tu legado se vuelva tu todo, sé una Shimmer, pero también y más importante aún, se Sunset, eso es lo más importante, no trates de ser como tu madre, como tu abuela o como cualquier otra Shimmer de la historia, solo se la Rangers que tú puedas ser, la mejor a tu manera y nunca trates de ser como lo eran otras personas, pero si quieres seguir los pasos de tus ancestros hazlo a tu manera, pero manteniendo la regla más importante que ellas siguieron, la de nunca rendirse, solo entonces podrás encontrar tu verdadero potencial-.

-¿Mi verdadero potencial?-pregunto Sunset extrañada ante esas palabras que Dulcea le decía sonriendo.

-Todavía hay un mundo que desconoces, un mundo que se encuentra oculto para ti, mismo que se revelara cuando el momento llegue, por ahora solo concéntrate en seguir a tu corazón, escúchalo con atención y encontraras las respuestas que tanto has anhelado-aseguro Dulcea.

Sunset solo se quedó más que confundida ante las palabras de Dulcea y su mirada provoco que su fiel mentora se riera divertida-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la peli fuego más confundida que nunca.

-Lo siento, es solo que yo también me he hecho la misma pregunta, me la hice cientos de veces mientras fui pupila de Zordon-Sunset no tardo en comprender a que se refería, el hecho de que los sabios siempre hablaran de maneras sumamente complicadas, nunca daban una respuesta directa o clara, al menos, no al principio, ya que siempre esperaban a que sus pupilos llegaran a la conclusión acertada por sus propios esfuerzos.

-Debió ser sumamente divertido trabajar con él-dijo Sunset.

-No tienes ni idea-aseguro Dulcea y ambas continuaron hablando, la peli fuego se veía mucho mejor que antes, ahora ya estaba lista para ir a ocupar su lugar al lado de Twilight para cuidarla en el transcurso de la noche.

Observando todo a distancia segura se encontraba Celestia, ella había ido para ver cómo se encontraba su hija, al parecer ya estaba mucho mejor y eso la tranquilizaba mucho, pero también le daba un poco de celos ante el hecho de que fuera otra persona quien consolara a su pequeña, se suponía que esa era su obligación, su deber como madre, era cierto que cometió muchos errores, pero ahora que se reconcilio con Sunset quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, pero al parecer, el destino tenía otros planes para ello.

Otro detalle que capto su atención fue la mención de un nombre, el de "Shen", se preguntaba quién era esa mujer, pero por lo que pudo escuchar, ese era el nombre de la madre biológica de Sunset, lo que significaba que esa mujer, Dulcea, sabía mucho del pasado de su hija y ella quería saberlo también, en especial ahora que sabía que era una Power Ranger.

-Hola mamá-saludo Sunset acercándose a ella-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto extrañada de encontrarla parada afuera del hotel.

-¿Ah? Yo…necesitaba un poco de aire fresco-respondió Celestia-hay mucho que asimilar, especialmente porque nunca me imaginé el gran secreto que ocultabas-.

-Bueno…sé que es algo increíble, pero fue parte de los requisitos para ser un Ranger-explico Sunset.

-Descuida, entiendo todo eso de ser un héroe y mantener la identidad en secreto-aseguro Celestia.

-Es bueno que piense de ese modo-aseguro Dulcea sonriéndole a Celestia-ahora Sunset, ve a cuidar de Twilight-indico su mentora y Sunset asintió, dirigiéndose al cuarto indicado.

Celestia y Dulcea la vieron marcharse, y fue cuando la directora volteo a verla-Realmente…mi hija es asombrosa, no solo por ser una Ranger, sino por todo lo que paso y sufrió…me habría gustado haber estado ahí para ella-reconoció con tristeza.

Dulcea se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro-Ahora esta con ella, no vuelva a alejarse-le dijo sonriéndole con generosidad y dirigiéndose al interior, dejando a Celestia pasmada por sus palabras.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset ya se sentía mucho mejor, esa iba a ser una larga noche y necesitaba estar totalmente despierta, pero apenas abrió la puerta del cuarto-¡Por última vez Odd! ¡No vamos a darle de cachetadas para ver si reacciona!-grito Kenneth molesto.

-¡Pero eso siempre funciona!-declaro Odd.

La peli fuego se quedó confundida ante lo que estaba escuchando y presenciando, mientras las chicas y Spike solo se quedaban en silencio sin saber que decir ni que pensar-¿Me perdí de algo?-pregunto mirando a su mejor amiga.

-No tienes idea-respondió Starlight y de inmediato comenzó a ponerla al tanto-resulta que mientras estabas fuera estuvimos hablando de como ver si Twilight se encontraba bien, a Pinkie se le ocurrió revisar que respiraba y ver si despertaba aunque fuera por unos breves momentos, claro que no todos pensamos que fuera una buena idea, pero tomando en cuenta la situación creímos que era buena idea verificarlo, aunque no supimos cómo hacerlo sin asustarla en el proceso-.

-¿Y qué paso?-pregunto Sunset con confusión.

-Pues que a Odd se le ocurrió una idea de cómo hacerlo y antes de que nos respondiera que planeaba, se acercó a Twilight, la levanto con cuidado y se dispuso a darle de cachetadas, por fortuna Kenneth lo detuvo a tiempo-explico Starlight.

Al escuchar lo que ocurrió, Sunset no supo si reír, enfadarse o golpear a Odd, en serio, el rubio a veces hacía difícil que alguien evitara golpearlo, aunque Aria era la más abierta en ese caso, tras vacilar un momento, les pidió a todos que salieran de la habitación y que ella se quedaría a cuidar a Twilight, diciéndole a Starlight que ella podía dormir en el cuarto que le toco, hecho que su amiga asintió.

Antes de irse, Odd se dispuso a comprobar su teoría y se ganó un jalón de orejas de parte de Aelita, que lo saco del cuarto agresivamente-¡Ay princesa! ¡Esa es mi oreja!-se quejó Odd adolorido.

Cuando todos se marcharon, Sunset se recostó en la cama de al lado, siempre mirando a Twilight, se veía tan tranquila y tan apacible, eso la alegro, aunque todavía tocaba esperar a que despertara para saber que realmente estaba fuera de peligro, algo que en serio ansiaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Formados en fila, los nuevos monstruos de Necronomica avanzaban hacia el aparato de Estraga, mismo que les daría el poder de los Cristales de Trizillium-Avancen mis guerreros del mal y prepárense para nutrirse con los poderes del Infierno mismo-sentencio Necronomica sonriendo.

-Realmente son impresionantes-dijo Tsue admirada.

-Los Rangers van a conocer su final-agrego Yabaiba.

Cinco de los monstruos fueron los resucitados por Einar, siendo Magician, Emperor, Wheel Of Fate, Star y World, mientras que el último monstruo era creación de Estraga y este desempeñaría el rol de líder de esa nueva horda de invasión.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¿Podemos empezar con Némesis? ¡Por favor! ¡Es mi favorito!-suplico Reiji emocionada.

-Tranquila mi pequeño retoño oscuro, todo a su tiempo-dijo Necronomica acariciando la cabeza de su hija-¡Magician! ¡Tú recibirás tu potencia de poder primero! ¡Avanza ahora!-el aludido gruño y avanzo al frente-comience profesor-.

-En seguida-Estraga comenzó el proceso y Magician recibió su nueva dosis de poder.

-Reiji, en cuanto Némesis reciba su potencia de energía lo enviaremos a la Tierra para que dé el primer golpe, estoy segura que los Rangers lo encontraran muy interesante-sentencio Necronomica con crueldad.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, Necronomica está por liberar a su nueva flota de monstruos contra el mundo entero ¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora? ¿Los Rangers serán capaces de vencer a esta nueva fuerza?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _bueno, ya estamos por comenzar el siguiente ataque del Undead World, la Emperatriz Necronomica finalmente va a soltar a su nueva legión de monstruos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _solo que ningún villano aceptara jamás la derrota ante los Rangers, excepto Ransik, él lo hizo por las razones correctas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y la nueva horda de monstruos esta lista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _descuida, lo entiendo a la perfección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _solo espera a ver lo que se me ocurrió para tu personaje en la segunda temporada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _descuida, ya se me está ocurriendo algo para eso, a menos que quieras sugerir a alguien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _ya veo, veré que puedo hacer, por el momento, los monstruos están por liberarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _de Kenneth puedes esperarlo, pero no de Aria, ella no es de las que perdona fácilmente algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _finalmente los nuevos monstruos están listos para comenzar su ataque en contra de los Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _ah, yo pensé que te referías al siempre gracioso Flash de DC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _como siempre suele suceder siendo héroes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _espero que Necronomica esté siendo una gran villana de Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _tengo un comic de la Liga de la Justicia donde se muestra que no siempre se puede salvar a todos (algo que Batman sabe), ya que en ese comic Flash y Atom viajan por el tiempo por accidente, llegando a un homenaje que se realizaba en memoria de valientes bomberos que murieron en un incendio cumpliendo con su deber, cuando la esposa de uno de ellos les reprocha que porque no aparecieron en ese momento, cuestionándoles donde estaban, Flash le dice que estuvieron fuera lidiando con un villano llamado Despero y que salvaron al Universo, pero la mujer le dice "les falto un lugar", dejando muy mal a Flash. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _bueno, finalmente su nueva horda de monstruos esta lista para atacar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _eso sí lo puedo hacer, ya que es muy alto el impacto cuando eso pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _los nuevos monstruos están listos para iniciar el ataque y el primero de ellos va a dar el aviso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _yo le describí algo que leí en un comic que tengo de la Liga de la Justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _bueno, Batman también es así, aunque sabe que no siempre se puede lograr. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _los monstruos ya están siendo preparados para la misión y el primero de ellos pronto llegara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y eso es algo que Necronomica espera a ver en estos nuevos y mejorados monstruos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _Necronomica ya va a enviar al primero de ellos, el cual les dará el mensaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _todos tenemos ese tipo de problemas, es algo muy triste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Stardust Girl, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Saint Femme, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, Photon Girl, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Shazam, Zeus, Hades, Ant, Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Ryokan Shield, Hiruma Demon, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Seito Ghost, Wham Pillar One, Rohan The Hand, Franco, Moon-9215, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Kira The Killer, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Polnareff Silver, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Zeppeli, Nero Metallic, Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Revolver, Espadachín de la Luz, Camilo Navas (bienvenido a los comentarios), Black Hunter, Kurtlaraperdomo, Ermanspin, White Killer 09, E.I. Lara, Hell Drago, Crimson Bullet, Speed Demon 24, Regulus Leo, Blaitor21, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Ryo Red, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Iron Mario, Dark Digimon 16, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	64. Titantes Guardianes Primera Parte

" _ **Dulcea se encargó de revisar que Twilight se encontrara bien tras todo el estrés mental y emocional del que fue víctima por obra del siniestro plan de Necronomica, afortunadamente, la peli violeta se encontraba bien y solo necesitaba descansar, aunque desconocía cuanto tiempo necesitaría para despertar y recuperarse por completo, esa información dejo mal a Sunset, pero gracias a las sabias palabras de su mentora, logro sentirse mucho mejor, además de aprender mucho más de su madre y de sus ancestros, ahora está más dispuesta que nunca a vencer al Undead World y a salvar al mundo de su maldad, con ayuda de sus amigos, pero…desgraciadamente, Necronomica no está dispuesta a rendirse y finalmente, su nueva horda de monstruos están listos para iniciar el ataque contra la Tierra, cinco rostros conocidos están por volver y un nuevo enemigo se alzara en contra de los Rangers"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 64**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 64 Titanes Guardianes**

 **Primera Parte**

Dos días habían pasado desde el último ataque del Undead World, en todo ese tiempo, Twilight no había despertado, pero según Dulcea se debía principalmente a todo el agotamiento que tenía, el estrés emocional y muchas cosas más, solo necesitaba tiempo y constantemente la revisaba, algo que Sunset y Spike agradecían profundamente.

La buena noticia es que en todo ese tiempo, el resto de los estudiantes y personal del hotel se recuperaron de manera eficiente, tal como Dulcea dijo, sus memorias fueron modificadas para que no tuvieran algún recuerdo de lo ocurrido, solo en caso de que alguno de ellos hubiera visto lo que pasaba mientras estaban congelados, Dulcea se había quedado en el hotel presentándose como una profesora más de Canterlot y ante la mayoría de los estudiantes, como una vieja amiga de la subdirectora Luna que casualmente llego al hotel también.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?-pregunto Spike entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba Twilight.

-Se ve mucho mejor, no creo que tarde mucho tiempo más en despertar, pero lo mejor será dejar que lo haga en cuanto se sienta totalmente recuperada-explico Dulcea.

Spike asintió y miro a su hermana mayor-¿Dónde está Sunset?-pregunto al notar la ausencia de la peli fuego.

-Le dije que fuera a divertirse un poco, ya que también le hace falta distraerse, tú también lo necesitas, has hecho mucho manteniendo oculto este hecho a tus padres, así que tienes que relajarte un poco, disfruta del viaje y del tiempo con Applejack-animo Dulcea.

-Es fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo, especialmente por…-Spike guardo silencio, si bien Applejack había estado a su lado en todo momento, apoyándolo y consolándolo por no haber podido proteger a su hermana, había un detalle que provocaba que esa bella relación tuviera uno que otro tropiezo y momento realmente incómodo.

Ese problema se llamaba Rarity y es que desde que todo paso, la modista no podía dejar de ver a ambos con mucha envidia y seriedad, sabían que iba a necesitar de tiempo para aceptar su relación, especialmente por como quedaron las cosas entre Spike y ella, pero a ambos les parecía que eso iba a durar mucho tiempo, Applejack había tratado de hablar con ella en diversas ocasiones, pero Rarity simplemente se negaba a escucharla.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que en algún momento todo se remediara-aseguro Dulcea-después de todo, se dice que el Padre Celestial aprieta, pero no ahorca-.

-Supongo-Spike soltó un suspiro de melancolía-solo quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes-.

-La vida está llena de cambios, por eso es tan maravillosa y tan hermosa-aseguro Dulcea sonriéndole y siguiendo atendiendo a Twilight-anda, ve a divertirte, necesitas relajarte un poco, no sabemos cuánto tiempo pase antes de que el Undead World decida lanzar otro ataque-.

Spike asintió ante esas palabras, era cierto que en los últimos dos días Necronomica no había lanzado ni un solo ataque, pero esas calmas que siempre les daba la Emperatriz del Undead World eran solo una señal de que estaba tramando algo terrible.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Del mismo modo, los dos grandes detectives de Angel Grove, quienes estaban empeñados en descubrir la identidad de los Power Rangers a toda costa y que ahora eran ajenos ante el hecho de saber que estuvieron demasiado cerca de averiguarlo y por caprichos del destino se perdieron toda la acción.

-Oye gordo, no sé porque tengo la extraña sensación de que ocurrió algo que fue sumamente importante-dijo Skull confundido.

-Por favor Skull, si eso fuera realmente importante lo recordaríamos-señalo Bulk mirando a su amigo-mejor deja de holgazanear y ayúdame con esto-.

-En serio Bulky, algo me dice que paso algo importante en este lugar, algo que realmente valía la pena-dijo Skull tratando de recordar de que se trataba.

-Skull, lo único que realmente podría haber sido importante en este lugar es que haya ocurrido una emocionante carrera de esquís, así que deja de perder el tiempo y sigue trabajando-indico Bulk y Skull asintió.

Justo en esos momentos, Discord hizo acto de aparición-Justo los dos muchachos que estaba buscando, tengo un trabajo para ustedes dos-dijo sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso, ambos amigos se vieron entre sí-¿Un trabajo?-pregunto Bulk emocionado.

-¡Finalmente algo mejor que estar recogiendo la nieve!-exclamo Skull lanzando la pala al suelo.

-Seguramente lo es, lo único que tienen que hacer es volver a la ciudad y comprar estas cosas para nuestros queridos parásitos…es decir, nuestros queridos alumnos-indico Discord dándoles una lista de las cosas que debían comprar en la ciudad.

-¿Nos pagara extra por esto?-pregunto Bulk mirando al profesor con algo de desconfianza.

-Por supuesto que sí, solo recuerden anotar todos sus gastos a nombre de la escuela-les recordó Discord con picardía y ambos amigos asintieron.

-¡Puede contar con nosotros!-aseguro Bulk.

-¡Si! ¡No lo defraudaremos!-apoyo Skull y Discord asintió, ambos amigos subieron al autobús escolar y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a la ciudad para comprar las cosas que necesitaban.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, en uno de los bosques cercanos a la carretera que daba a Angel Grove, el primero de la nueva horda de monstruos del Undead World hizo acto de aparición, materializándose en la tierra y rugiendo con ferocidad, para después disparar un rayo contra varias cosas, destruyéndolas en pedazos.

-¡Esto atraerá su atención!-sentencio riéndose con maldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hotel**

Dulcea continuaba atendiendo a Twilight, siendo observada por Spike, quien finalmente se dispuso a retirarse para ir a divertirse un poco, cuando de pronto, el báculo de Dulcea comenzó a brillar con intensidad, captando la atención de ambos, rápidamente, su mentora corrió hacia el mismo.

-El Undead World-dijo con seriedad.

-Creo que el descanso termino-dijo Spike preocupado por el nuevo ataque de la Emperatriz.

-Ve por los demás cuanto antes, yo volveré al Árbol de la Vida y pídele a las amigas de Twilight que vengan a cuidarla-indico su mentora y Spike corrió a cumplir con sus deberes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los demás Rangers se encontraban en la pista de hielo, aunque la peli fuego no parecía querer divertirse ni siquiera un poco, se podía ver la preocupación en su rostro, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Twilight en esa terrible situación, todo por no haber podido hacer algo para evitar que Necronomica la usara de esa manera tan cruel.

-No te preocupes Sunset, te aseguro que Twilight estará bien, la maestra Dulcea sabe lo que hace, después de todo, ella fue pupila de Zordon-dijo Starlight tratando de animar a su mejor amiga.

-Sé que tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así-aseguro Sunset con mucha tristeza ante ese hecho.

-Entonces deberías dejar de lado esa emoción tan ridícula, especialmente con alguien que no se lo merece-gruño Aria, la cual estaba cruzada de brazos y sin meterse a la pista de hielo, ella lo único que quería era ir a las aguas termales y disfrutar del baño una vez más, pero sus amigos la obligaron a quedarse con ellos y disfrutar de un poco de aire fresco, hecho que en serio la molestaba, odiaba el frío, especialmente por haber sido congelada durante años.

-¿Disculpa?-la voz de Rainbow se escuchó-¡Me podrías repetir lo que dijiste de Twilight!-.

Aria solo la miro sin titubear, era una competencia de miradas, mismas que ninguna estaba dispuesta a perder, pero la mirada agresiva y tétrica de Aria poco a poco comenzó a vencer a la deportista, nunca vio una mirada tan aterradora en una persona, en serio esa chica tenía problemas.

Sin poder resistir más tiempo la terrible mirada de Aria, Rainbow finalmente aparto la mirada con rapidez y algo asustado, hecho que provoco que la Ranger Negro sonriera-Eso pensé, lo mejor será que termines por aceptar que tu amiga no es más que una maldita perra que solo sabe lastimar el corazón de las personas inocentes, como lo hizo con Sunset-.

-Ya basta Aria-pidió Sunset con seriedad y la aludida se cruzó de brazos sin darle importancia.

Antes de que se comenzara una contienda entre las fieles amigas de Twilight y Aria, Spike apareció corriendo, por unos instantes, Sunset pensó que su amigo le iba a decir que Twilight finalmente despertó, pero…

-¡Chicos! ¡Hay problemas!-exclamo preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre dulzura?-pregunto Applejack preocupada por la manera en que su novio corrió hacia ellos.

-Necronomica ha enviado a uno más de sus monstruos-informo Spike en un susurro, lo que hizo que los Rangers se pusieran de pie de inmediato.

-Creo que la diversión acabo-dijo Kenneth con sarcasmo.

-¿Nos estábamos divirtiendo?-pregunto Odd confundido, ya que esos días no habían sido precisamente muy divertidos, especialmente por la actitud melancólica de Sunset.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí y luego a su alrededor-Vayan, los cubriremos-aseguro Applejack y Spike le sonrió de manera agradecida, hecho que hizo que Rarity desviara la mirada con algo de dolor.

-Tengan cuidado-les pidió Fluttershy y los Rangers asintieron.

Rápidamente y cubiertos por las chicas, los Rangers buscaron un lugar donde pudieran transformarse sin ser detectados, no sin que antes Spike les dijera que Dulcea volvió al Árbol de la Vida y le pidiera a su novia, así como a sus amigas que cuidaran de Twilight hasta que la misión terminara, hecho que las chicas aceptaron sin problema alguno.

-Bien, es hora de ir a ajustar cuentas con esa maldita bruja-gruño Sunset.

-Ya me empieza a gustar ese lado agresivo tuyo-señalo Aria sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

-No tienes idea de lo agresiva que puedo ser-aseguro Sunset-solo espera a que tenga a Sentry en mis manos-.

-Ya compadezco al tipo-dijo Kenneth.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Odd mirando a su amigo.

-En realidad no, solo lo dije para parecer noble-aseguro Kenneth encogiéndose en hombros.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-invocaron de inmediato.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Rangers no tardaron en llegar al lugar indicado y con mucho cuidado comenzaron a buscar cualquier señal de la presencia del enemigo que el Undead World había enviado en esta ocasión, siempre atentos a todo a su alrededor y siendo asustados por uno que otro animal del bosque, incluyendo…

-¡Ardilla!-grito Odd mirándola con enojo y Kenneth negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Spike confundido por la reacción que tuvo Odd ante el roedor.

-Tiene serios problemas con las ardillas, él está convencido de una ardilla se comió su pastel de chocolate en una ocasión que estuvo en el parque-explico Kenneth y sus amigos solo dejaron pasar eso de lado, mientras Odd amenazaba a la ardilla con el puño.

-Qué extraño, todo se ve normal-dijo Starlight mirando alrededor en búsqueda de algo inusual.

-Así es como siempre empieza y luego es tener que enfrentar a un monstruo sumamente poderoso-recordó Kenneth.

De pronto, el enemigo hizo acto de aparición-¿Me buscaban?-pregunto aterrizando en el suelo y revelando su forma.

Tenía forma humanoide, sumamente fornido, vistiendo una gabardina morada, con botas militares color negra, su rostro parecía el de un Zombi evolucionado, con una enorme cicatriz que pasaba por su ojo derecho, algunos tentáculos que cubrían parte de su cuerpo y una boca de donde surgían filosos dientes.

-Parece que ya encontramos al monstruo que estaba causando problemas-observo Spike colocándose en guardia.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Pueden llamarme Némesis y seré lo último que verán-aseguro Némesis lanzándose a la batalla en una poderosa embestida.

Los Rangers trataron de frenarlo, pero Némesis pasó sobre ellos sin problema alguno, para después sujetar a Sunset y lanzarla por los aires, provocando que cayera con mucha fuerza al suelo, rápidamente, los Rangers se incorporaron y atacaron en conjunto.

Némesis no tardo en volver a la batalla, demostrando ser un contendiente sumamente temible, derribándolos con mucha facilidad en más de una ocasión, Odd trato de atacarlo por la espalda, pero Némesis lo detuvo con su mano y le dio una patada que lo estrello contra un árbol.

Rápidamente, Kenneth y Spike lo atacaron dando un salto, golpeándolo con sus respectivas armas, pero Némesis ni siquiera se inmuto con el golpe que recibió, para después darles un puñetazo a ambos en el estómago, lanzándolos por los aires y dejándolos tendidos en el suelo.

A paso lento, Némesis comenzó a acercarse a ellos con intención de matar, pero Starlight y Aria hicieron acto de aparición, atacándolo al mismo tiempo con sus armas, más ni eso tampoco dañaba el cuerpo de ese terrible monstruo, que solo recibió los golpes directamente como si nada.

-¡Mierda! ¿De qué rayos esta hecho ese tipo?-cuestiono Aria sorprendida y Némesis se rio ante eso.

-¡Sus armas son como una suave brisa de verano para mí!-declaro rugiendo y lanzándose al ataque a gran velocidad, embistiéndolas a ambas y dejándolas en el suelo.

Némesis las dejo en el suelo y fue cuando Sunset la encaro-¡Esto no va así!-aseguro lanzándose al ataque, con su espada en la mano.

En esta ocasión, Némesis llevo su mano hacia su espalda y saco una espada cuyo mango parecía estar hecho de hueso, un hueso de su propio cuerpo, mismo con el cual ataco a Sunset, ambos chocaron con fuerza y comenzaron a forcejar para derribarse mutuamente, pero ninguno de los dos parecía que fuera a ceder, aunque a Sunset le costaba más trabajo dominar a ese terrible ser, cuya fuerza era realmente abrumadora.

Némesis se rio de los esfuerzos de Sunset y antes de que la peli fuego supiera que iba a hacer, alzo su espada al aire y comenzó a golpearla repetidamente, terminándola con una patada y un disparo de su arma, Sunset salió disparada por los aires, cayendo a cierta distancia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea observaba lo que pasaba y estaba más que sorprendida por el poder que tenía ese monstruo-Es demasiado poderoso, tengo que hacer algo-la mentora de los Rangers tomo su báculo y murmuro un hechizo para saber cuál era la fuente de poder de Némesis.

Lo que descubrió hizo que abriera sus ojos de asombro, una combinación de energía sumamente peligrosa y destructiva, los Rangers ahora estaban en un terrible predicamento, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de que la realidad era mucho más aterradora de lo que creía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En la batalla, Odd salió disparado por los aires, cayendo en el suelo y sus amigos no tardaron en seguirlo-¡Este tipo sí que es duro!-exclamo Odd sorprendido.

Némesis se rio al ver a sus oponentes una vez más en el suelo-¡Eso es! ¡Quédense en el suelo! ¡Ahí es donde pertenecen todos aquellos que se oponente a la voluntad de la Emperatriz Necronomica!-sentencio riéndose.

-¿Alguien tiene un plan?-pregunto Spike.

-¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-indico Sunset y la combinación no tardo en iniciar-¡Listos!-.

-Por favor-se burló Némesis.

-¡Fuego!-.

El disparo fue certero, pero Némesis detuvo el ataque con su espada y lo devolvió hacia los Rangers, lanzándolos por los aires una vez más, provocando que volvieran a quedar tendidos en el suelo, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por levantarse, mientras Némesis solo los observaba con una risa burlona.

-¡Me mintieron, me dijeron que los Power Rangers eran invencibles, pero ni siquiera me han hecho sudar!-declaro riéndose.

Sunset apretó los puños al escuchar eso-¿Quieres sudar? Con mucho gusto te complaceremos-aseguro Sunset levantándose y sus amigos la siguieron-¿Listos?-.

-¡Modo Guardián!-invocaron pasando al siguiente nivel.

De acuerdo, eso fue algo que Némesis no se esperaba, ya que el monstruo se mostró sorprendido, especialmente cuando los Rangers comenzaron a atacarlo con más velocidad y fuerza que antes, pero pese a eso, Némesis seguía siendo difícil de derribar y de derrotar, era un monstruo sumamente imponente, muy superior a todos los que enfrentaron antes.

-¡Blaster! ¡Fuego!-grito Aria disparándole, pero su arma apenas y logro hacer retroceder a Némesis, al tiempo que Kenneth y Odd lo atacaban con un golpe en la cintura.

El siguiente en ataque fue Spike, quien dio un salto para atacarlo con todo lo que tenía, pero aunque su golpe hizo retroceder a Némesis, no basto para vencerlo, Starlight le disparo varias flechas, dándole en distintas partes del cuerpo, pero con el mismo resultado.

Sunset fue la última en lanzar su ataque, dándole varios golpes con su espada, para después cargarla en fuego y atacarlo con la misma, su ataque fue certero y por un instante, parecía que había logrado algo, pero Némesis todavía se encontraba de pie y aunque se tambaleaba, realmente no se caía ni parecía dar señal alguna de haber sido derrotado.

-¡Nomas se tambalea pero no se cae!-exclamo Kenneth sorprendido.

Némesis comenzó a reírse y a aplaudir-¡Bravo, esa es la clase de batalla que estaba esperando, aunque yo también les tengo más de una sorpresa reservada!-revelo Némesis, para después sacar de sus bolsillos una bazuca.

-¿Qué coños es eso?-exclamo Aria.

-¡No querrás saberlos!-grito Starlight, especialmente cuando Némesis disparo, el impacto fue certero y los Rangers volvieron a salir volando por los aires, por fortuna, gracias al Modo Guardián lograron resistir el impacto por muy poco.

-¡Bien hecho, de lo contrario esto sería demasiado aburrido!-felicito Némesis riéndose con crueldad.

-¡Todavía no hasta visto nada! ¡Es hora de enviar a este sujeto de vuelta al cementerio!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

Rápidamente, el grupo comenzó a correr hacia Némesis, el cual se quedó extrañado, pero no se preocupó-¡Lo único que están haciendo es avanzar directamente a su muerte!-sentencio volviendo a levantar su arma y preparando un nuevo disparo.

-¡Máximo Poder!-invocaron los Rangers, al mismo tiempo que Némesis disparaba.

Ambas ondas de energía chocaron con mucha fuerza y comenzaron una feroz contienda por ver cuál de las dos energías resultaría ganador, parecía que no iba a ver un resultado en un buen rato, pero finalmente, la energía de los Rangers comenzó a ganar terreno y finalmente, choco contra Némesis, atravesando al monstruo y provocando que este rugiera de dolor, antes de explotar y desaparecer en una nube de humo, mientras los Rangers recuperaban sus formas físicas.

-¡Parece que esta vez lo logramos!-declaro Odd aliviado de haber salido victoriosos, pero…

-¡Oh no! ¡Miren!-exclamo Starlight, ya que conforme el humo se disipaba, una figura aparecía y Némesis reapareció sin mucho daño físico.

-¡Buen intento, pero no podrán destruirme tan fácilmente!-declaro Némesis tambaleándose un poco, pero todavía dispuesto a dar batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica y sus fuerzas observaban la batalla con mucha diversión, realmente Némesis demostraba ser todo lo que Estraga había prometido y mucho más, la Emperatriz estaba realmente complacida con el éxito del científico.

-¡Ni siquiera con su Modo Guardián han podido derribarlo mami!-señalo Reiji riéndose muy divertida ante lo que estaban viendo.

-Es cierto, Némesis es quizás la creación más poderosa que jamás hayas inventado profesor, lo felicito por su buen trabajo-dijo Necronomica.

-Agradezco sus palabras Emperatriz y quiero que sepa que los demás monstruos son igual de poderosos que Némesis, ahora los Rangers no tendrán ninguna oportunidad de vencernos, incluso aunque llamen a sus amigos para ayudarlos-señalo el científico.

-Bien, es el momento de pasar a la siguiente fase del plan y finalmente decirle adiós a los odiosos Guardianes de una vez por todas-sentencio Necronomica riéndose con crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bosque**

Némesis desenvaino su espada y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia los Rangers de nuevo, quienes se pusieron en guardia y listos para continuar con la tremenda pelea, solo que esta vez no sabían cómo podrían vencer a un monstruo que fue capaz de resistir el ataque del Modo Guardián.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ningún monstruo había sido capaz de resistir nuestra energía al máximo!-exclamo Kenneth alarmado.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?-pregunto Starlight preocupada.

-¡Lo que siempre hacemos, seguir luchando hasta encontrar un modo de ganar!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

De pronto, Yabaiba y Tsue hicieron acto de aparición, ambos riéndose de forma sumamente burlona-¡Pobres Power Rangers, no son rivales para las más recientes y poderosas creaciones de la Emperatriz Necronomica!-sentencio Yabaiba.

-Y temo que sus problemas están a punto de volverse más grandes-señalo Tsue-¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco lanzando su conjuro contra el monstruo.

Némesis de inmediato paso de ser un pequeño problema a uno mucho más grande que una montaña-¡Desde aquí puedo ver sus últimos momentos de vida Rangers!-sentencio riéndose.

-¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Es hora de pedir refuerzos!-indico Sunset, pero antes de que pudieran invocar a los Guardianes, se convirtieron en destellos de luz que desaparecieron en el cielo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Los Rangers reaparecieron en su base, rápidamente se quitaron sus cascos y corrieron al lado de su mentora sumamente confundidos-Dulcea ¿Qué paso? Solicitamos a los Guardianes-dijo Sunset.

-No habría servido de nada-dijo Dulcea con seriedad-estuve haciendo algunas investigaciones y análisis de ese monstruo, descubrí porque motivos no pudieron dañarlo, al parecer, se trata del resultado final de combinar Cristales de Trizillium con la energía del Undead World, es un monstruo con un poder que nunca antes se ha visto, si lo comparo con World es como si un canario intentara pelear contra un dragón, si hubieran convocado a los Guardianes, lo más probable es que hayan sido destruidos-explico.

-Cielos, eso no suena muy alentador-gruño Aria cruzada de brazos.

-Las cosas son mucho peor de lo que creen, acabo de registrar el lugar y descubre que hay cinco monstruos más que poseen las mismas características que Némesis-informo Dulcea con tono sombrío.

-¿Cinco más?-exclamo Odd alarmado de escuchar esa revelación.

-¡Ni siquiera logramos dañar a uno solo! ¿Cómo vamos a pelear contra cinco?-pregunto Kenneth alarmado.

Spike se quedó en silencio un momento y luego tuvo una idea-¿Qué hay de nuestros amigos? Quizás si juntamos a todos los Zords podamos lograr algo en contra de esas cosas-sugirió con tono seguro.

Sunset miro al hermano de Twilight y sonrió-Es cierto, es una gran idea Spike ¿Qué opinas Dulcea?-pregunto mirando a su mentora.

Dulcea se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en cómo aumentarían las posibilidades de los Rangers en contra de los monstruos del Undead World con apoyo, pero tras volver a sentir el aura de esas criaturas llego a una aterradora verdad y negando con la cabeza…

-Tampoco serviría de algo, aun con todos los Zords unidos, apenas tendrían el poder suficiente para vencer a uno de ellos-respondió con tono temeroso y los Rangers se volvieron a preocupar.

-Parece que esta vez el Undead World nos tiene totalmente en su poder-dijo Kenneth con pesar.

-¡No! ¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer! ¡No pienso dejar que esa maldita se salga con la suya!-aseguro Sunset con firmeza, Dulcea sonrió ante eso y fue cuando las voces de los Guardianes se escucharon.

-"De hecho, existe una solución Sunset"-dijo el Dragón-"y Dulcea sabe cuál es"-.

-¿Qué?-los Rangers voltearon a ver a su mentora, cuya sonrisa indicaba que realmente sabía qué hacer.

-Muy bien Rangers, ha llegado el momento, sabía que estarían listos tarde o temprano, pero creo que fue más pronto de lo que anticipe, debí haberlo sabido, han demostrado ser grandes guerreros, valientes, temerarios y el hecho de nunca rendirse los convierte en dignos sucesores del legado de Zordon, ya están listos para poder invocar el poder de los Titanes Guardianes-informo Dulcea.

-¿Titanes Guardianes?-pregunto Kenneth confundido y sus amigos también se miraron con bastante confusión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, tras haber terminado de bajar de la montaña, Bulk y Skull estaba pasando precisamente por la carretera donde hace tan solo unos momentos se llevó a cabo la batalla con Némesis, mientras Bulk conducía, Skull se encargaba de revisar la lista de lo que Discord necesitaba.

-Cielos gordo, muchas de estas cosas se ven sumamente extrañadas-dijo Skull leyendo la lista varias veces-aunque ese hombre no parece ser alguien muy sano-.

-Ni que lo digas, realmente me da un poco de miedo-reconoció Bulk, cuando de pronto, el autobús comenzó a detenerse de forma improvista, lentamente, hasta finalmente quedar varado-¿Qué rayos? ¿Recordaste llenar el tanque antes de salir?-.

-Creí que tú lo habías hecho-respondió Skull sonriendo nerviosamente y Bulk solo lo miro con seriedad, provocando que su amigo se riera.

-Otro problema en el que nos metes, veré que podemos hacer-dijo Bulk sacando un celular para hacer una llamada.

Skull se molestó por el comentario de su amigo, pero no tuvo tiempo de reclamar nada, ya que algo llamo su atención-Oye gordo-.

-No molestes, estoy tratando de hacer una llamada-dijo Bulk.

-Solo quiero preguntarte algo ¿acaso hay un tipo que parece una clase de Frankenstein súper desarrollado y armado hasta los dientes o es que comí mucho picante en el desayuno?-pregunto.

-¿Ah?-cuando Bulk se asomó, quedo ante la presencia del gigante Némesis, quien se agacho para poder verlos mejor.

-Hola muchachos, que ricos se ven-señalo malignamente, provocando que ambos amigos gritaran aterrados, fue cuando Némesis se dispuso a aplastarlos que con la rapidez de un rayo abandonaron el vehículo justo a tiempo, ya que Némesis aplasto el autobús.

Bulk y Skull corrieron hacia el bosque, adentrándose en el mismo y quedando fuera de la vista de Némesis, pero eso no le importaba, ya tenía su próximo blanco en la mira, la ciudad de Angel Grove.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, Necronomica ha liberado a su nueva horda de monstruos ¿Qué serán los misteriosos Titanes Guardianes y como ayudaran en esta batalla?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y acabas de ver a uno de ellos en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues ya viste que el monstruo que creaste, el temible Némesis, les dio una golpiza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _o alguien que definitivamente no lo soporte a la primera, en serio Odd no sabe callarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _básicamente, porque esa película tuvo momentos muy impactantes, como la muerte de Optimus, su resurrección y como Jetfire se sacrificó para darle sus poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _nunca habrá nadie que supere a Quico, definitivamente es el campeón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _por ahora tienen otro problema con el cual lidiar, los nuevos y mejorados monstruos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _al menos la primera temporada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _me alegra que pienses eso, porque ya apareció el primero de los nuevos monstruos en Némesis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _eso me alegra, no quisiera que se quedara al nivel de esas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _ah bueno, yo lo tome por el otro rumbo, aunque mantengo lo dicho, fue algo muy duro para Flash. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _la realidad del mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Camilo Navas:** _bueno, esta vez tuviste suerte, ya que como explique en el PM que te envíen, a veces no me alcanza el tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _una teoría bastante interesante, eso sí que no lo puedo negar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Jasón el Asesino Argentino:** _yo tengo mucho que no compro películas, ni originales ni piratas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gokash Z, Freedom Gundam 96, Draizen, Bowser3000000, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Kid Shooter, Franco, Camilo Navas, Espadachín de la Luz, Jasón el Asesino Argentino, Dark Digimon 16, Moon-9215,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	65. Titanes Guardianes Segunda Parte

" _ **El estado de Twilight sigue siendo algo delicado, debido a todo el shock emocional que sufrió, por lo que ha permanecido dormida en los últimos dos días, tiempo en el cual, todos los que fueron congelados volvieron a la normalidad, con sus recuerdos modificados, tal como Dulcea indico, mientras tanto, la nueva flota de monstruos de Necronomica finalmente esta lista y envió al primero de ellos, Némesis a dar el mensaje, este monstruo demostró su descomunal poder al derribar a los Rangers sin muchos problemas, además de resistir el ataque del Modo Guardián, tras averiguar la razón, Dulcea los convoco de nuevo y les informo que hay otros cinco monstruos iguales a Némesis, lo que significaba que estaban en serios problemas, pero Dulcea y sus Guardianes les revelaron que era el momento de recurrir a los Titanes Guardianes ¿Qué querrán decir con eso? ¿Qué serán esos misteriosos Titanes?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 64**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 64 Titanes Guardianes**

 **Segunda Parte**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Tras escuchar a su mentora y amiga, los Rangers se vieron entre sí sin entender muy bien lo que les quiso decir con los Titanes Guardianes, aunque no había mucho tiempo para preguntarle, ya que Dulcea se dirigió a otra habitación y tras unos breves minutos de espera, finalmente volvió, llevando consigo una caja de madera con el símbolo Ranger en la misma.

-Muy bien Rangers, es el momento, han aprendido mucho en los últimos meses, han evolucionado de maneras que nunca imagine y crecieron mucho, por ese motivo, es hora de que invoquen el poder de los Titanes Guardianes-indico Dulcea.

-Pero ¿Qué son los Titanes Guardianes?-pregunto Starlight sin comprender nada.

-¿Y cómo nos ayudaran en esto?-agrego Kenneth en iguales condiciones.

Sunset miro a Aria, cuya mirada indicaba que ella tampoco estaba segura de que estaba hablando Dulcea, quien comenzó a explicarles-Los Titanes Guardianes son las formas de sus Zords más poderosas, por si solos poseen un poder sumamente impresionante, mismo que podría destruir a los nuevos monstruos de Necronomica, el problema es que al ser tan poderosos, es muy difícil poder controlarlos, por ese motivo deben estar en Modo Guardián en todo momento-explico Dulcea.

Al escuchar eso, la esperanza volvió a los Rangers, claro que les preocupaba el hecho de que debían estar en Modo Guardián para poder usar el poder de los Titanes, pero al menos ya tenían una manera de luchar contra los nuevos monstruos del Undead World, Dulcea abrió la caja y frente a los Rangers quedaron seis Gemas, cada una mantenía la forma de su respectivo Guardián o Zord.

-Estas son las Gemas que albergan el poder de los Guardianes, los cuales han estado dormidos todo este tiempo, pero ahora ha llegado el momento de activarlos-indico Dulcea.

-¿Cree que estamos listos para algo como eso?-pregunto Spike.

-Más vale que lo estén, de lo contrario no habrá nada que impida que Necronomica consiga su victoria-dijo Dulcea con mucha seriedad, dejando a los Rangers pasmados.

Sunset miro a sus amigos y estos a ella, aunque Aria era la única que no hacía nada más que mantenerse de brazos cruzados, la peli fuego podía sentir que este era un riesgo sumamente grande, pero la amenaza era muy poderosa, así que no tenían muchas opciones, tras vacilar un momento, tomo su decisión.

-No importan los riesgos, hay personas inocentes que nos necesitan ahora, así que hay que intentarlo-dijo Sunset y sus amigos asintieron, provocando una sonrisa en Dulcea-¿Cómo activamos a los Titanes?-.

-Dejen que sus Guardianes los guíen, después de todo, estos poderosos Titanes también son parte de ellos-indico Dulcea sonriéndole con mucho cariño y confianza.

Los Rangers asintieron, mirando sus respectivos Morfos, acercándose a la caja, donde las Gemas resplandecían intensamente, alzando sus brazos y juntándolos en el centro de la misma, se concentraron en una sola cosa, activar a los Titanes para poder detener a los nuevos monstruos del Undead World.

Poco a poco, sus Morfos comenzaron a brillar intensamente con sus respectivos colores y no paso mucho tiempo para que rayos de luz con las formas de sus Guardianes hicieran acto de aparición, danzando en el aire y luego uniéndose en su respectiva Gema, mismas que brillaron con más intensidad que antes, era tal el destello, que los presentes tuvieron que proteger sus ojos del resplandor, lo que impidió que vieran como las Gemas comenzaban a levitar y abandonaban el Árbol de la Vida.

En solo unos breves segundos, el resplandor de luz comenzó a cesar y los Rangers pudieron volver a abrir sus ojos, al igual que Dulcea, todos voltearon para ver qué había pasado, pero no parecía que hubiera algo diferente alrededor.

-¿Eso fue todo?-pregunto Odd-me siento algo decepcionado por ello-reconoció, cuando de pronto, el lugar comenzó a temblar.

-¡Creo que hablaste demasiado pronto!-exclamo Kenneth alarmado.

-¡Vino de afuera!-indico Aria y el grupo corrió a ver lo que pasaba, quedando ante la respuesta.

-Lo consiguieron-dijo Dulcea sonriendo orgullosa.

Efectivamente, los Titanes estaban despiertos, materializándose como nuevos Zords, mismos que tenían forma humanoide con características de los respectivos Guardianes, eran seis en total, siendo el Titán Dragón, mismo que poseía un aspecto femenino, con armadura de color rojo llameante. El Titán Serpiente, con forma de cobra humanoide, su armadura era azul con detalles violetas oscuros. El Titán Hada, de aspecto humanoide, de color blanco con detalles rosas y lo que parecía ser un cabello esponjoso. El Titán León, con la forma de un musculoso león humanoide, de color amarillo con detalles naranjas. El Titán Cocodrilo, de igual manera, aspecto humanoide con el rostro del temible depredador y una larga cola, de color verde con detalles purpuras. Finalmente, el Titán Dragón Espectral, de aspecto femenino, con una armadura color negro con detalles amarillos.

-Cielos-dijo Kenneth admirado por lo que sus ojos veían.

-Son asombrosos-dijo Spike en igualdad de condiciones.

-Esos son sus poderosos Titanes Guardianes, los únicos Zords que podrán hacerle frente a los nuevos monstruos del Undead World-aseguro Dulcea sonriéndoles con orgullo por su logro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Desafortunadamente, los Rangers no fueron los únicos que presenciaron la aparición de los Titanes Guardianes y ahora Necronomica no estaba precisamente feliz-¿Qué están haciendo los Titanes en la Tierra?-cuestiono molesta.

-Parece que los Rangers los han activado después de mucho tiempo-observo el Gremlin Listo mientras pintaba.

-¡No es justo! ¡Cuando parece que están acabados siempre salen con nuevas sorpresas!-gruño Reiji muy molesta por ver esto.

-Tranquila mi pequeño retoño de la oscuridad, que esta batalla todavía no está terminada, puede que tengan a los Titanes, pero no significa que ya ganaron ¡Tuse!-la aludida apareció en un orbe de fuego-¡Haz crecer a los demás monstruos cuanto antes y envíalos a atacar la ciudad, que no quede nada más que ruinas y montañas de cadáveres!-indico Necronomica.

-¡En seguida su majestad!-declaro Tsue acatando la orden de su ama.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Los Rangers seguían observando a los Titanes con mucha admiración, realmente eran impresionantes, pero no hubo más tiempo para disfrutarlos, ya que la esfera comenzó a advertir de un nuevo ataque del Undead World, rápidamente, Dulcea y sus Rangers corrieron a ver de qué se trataba.

-Tsue ha hecho crecer a los demás monstruos-señalo viendo lo que ocurría.

-Oigan, creí que ya habíamos acabado con esos tipos-observo Odd confundido al ver a los antiguos monstruos que combatieron antes.

-Parece que Necronomica los trajo de vuelta para que se unieran a Némesis-observo Starlight ante eso.

-No vayan a confiarse, aunque se parezcan físicamente, no son como los otros, estos monstruos también tienen energía de los Cristales Trizillium, sean muy cuidados, extremadamente cuidadosos, ahora deben ir a proteger la ciudad, usen los poderes de los Titanes-indico Dulcea y los Rangers asintieron-buena suerte Rangers y que el poder los proteja-les deseo.

-¡Vuelta a la Acción!-grito Sunset.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El grupo llego justo a tiempo, ya que los seis monstruos estaban preparándose para ir a la ciudad de Angel Grove, cuando se percataron de su presencian-¡Miren quienes llegaron!-señalo Magician.

-¡Es hora de la venganza Rangers!-sentencio Emperor.

-¡Como voy a disfrutar mucho esto!-aseguro Wheel Of Fate con una sonrisa.

-¡Los cortare en pedacitos!-bramo Star blandiendo sus cuchillos.

-¡Esto será muy fácil!-continuo World.

-¡Esta vez no van a poder escapar Rangers, ni tampoco podrán ganar, somos lo mejor de lo mejor de las creaciones del Undead World!-declaro Némesis liderando a los monstruos.

Al escuchar eso de los monstruos del Undead World, los Rangers se molestaron un poco-Parece que piensan que ya tienen esta batalla ganada-dijo Kenneth algo molesto.

-¡Entonces mostrémosles lo contrario!-señalo Sunset-¿Listos para esto?-.

-¡Listos!-.

Colocándose en posición se dispusieron a convocar a sus nuevos Zords-¡Poder del Bien! ¡Poder de la Luz! ¡Poder de la Justicia! ¡Poder de la Vida! ¡Necesitamos Titanes Guardianes Ya!-invocaron y al instante, los poderosos Titanes hicieron acto de aparición, corriendo a gran velocidad.

-¡Titán Dragón Activado!-invoco Sunset subiendo a su Titán, el cual recibió el poder del poderoso Dragón Guardián.

-¡Titán Serpiente Activado!-invoco Kenneth subiendo a su Titán, mismo que recibió el poder de la Serpiente Guardián.

-¡Titán Hada Activado!-invoco Starlight subiendo a su Titán, entregándole el poder del Hada Guardián.

-¡Titán León Activado!-invoco Odd subiendo a su Titán, otorgándole el poder del León Guardián.

-¡Titán Cocodrilo Activado!-invoco Spike subiendo a su Titán, traspasándole el poder del Cocodrilo Guardián.

-¡Titán Dragón Espectral Activado!-invoco Aria subiendo a su Titán, dándole el poder del Dragón Espectral Guardián.

Los seis Titanes ya estaban listos para comenzar la batalla y como los Rangers aún estaban en Modo Guardián antes de subir a ellos, sus poderes estaban al máximo-¡Este poder es fabuloso!-declaro Odd emocionado.

-¡Esto va a ser de otro mundo!-aseguro Kenneth.

-¡Hora de patear unos culos podridos!-indico Sunset golpeándose la palma con su puño.

Al ver a los Zords de los Rangers, los seis monstruos se sorprendieron, pero no se dejaron intimidar-¡No importa qué clase de juguetes usen, ni así podrán vencernos!-aseguro Némesis.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-reto Sunset al tiempo que sus amigos se preparaban para la batalla.

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Némesis y la batalla de colosos comenzó.

Sunset se lanzó contra Némesis, ambos chocaron con fuerza, al tiempo que cada uno invocaba una espada, mismas que chocaban de manera repetitiva, provocando varias chispas y destellos de luz que revelaban la energía que se estaba usando en esa pelea tan devastadora.

Némesis lanzo un golpe con su espada, dándole directamente al Titán Dragón, provocando que retrocediera y casi cayera, pero logro mantenerse en pie y bloquear el siguiente ataque, para después dar un salto y darle una ráfaga de patadas al temible Némesis, que cayó al suelo con fuerza, pero no tardo en levantarse.

-¡Pagaras por eso!-aseguro con furia y el Titán se colocó en guardia una vez más.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kenneth se enfrentaba a Magician, el cual se movía con su velocidad, misma que dejaba varias imágenes residuales de él atrás, lo que le dificultaba a Kenneth el poder ubicarlo-¡Como odio que haga eso!-exclamo cuando el verdadero se detuvo y le disparo un rayo por detrás, el golpe fue certero y el Titán Serpiente por poco cae al suelo, pero logro evitarlo con sus manos.

Rápidamente, se barrió y derribo a Magician, que también se levantó, ambos chocaron con fuerza, comenzando una contienda por obtener el control sobre el otro, fue cuando Magician lanzo varios golpes con sus garras en contra del Titán, provocando que retrocediera, hecho que lo divertía mucho.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Soy demasiado rápido para ti enano?-pregunto con burla.

-¿Enano?-de acuerdo, eso sí que molesto a Kenneth, quien hizo que su Titán detuviera los ataques de Magician.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Magician sorprendido por ello, antes de recibir una serie de poderosos golpes que parecían mordidas de una serpiente real.

Cada golpe debilitaba cada vez más a Magician, ya que Kenneth lo estaba envenenando con sus ataques, finalmente, el Titán desenvaino su propia lanza, misma que hizo girar sobre su cabeza, lanzando un golpe final contra Magician, el ataque fue certero y Magician lo recibió, provocando que su cristal se rompiera y cayera al suelo, explotando una vez más.

-¡Nadie me llama enano!-aseguro Kenneth satisfecho con su triunfo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Starlight se encontraba en esos momentos peleando con Emperor, ese monstruo había invocado sus esferas de metal y las lanzo todas contra la Titán Hada, dándole directamente y provocando que retrocediera por los golpes, antes de unir las esferas en su brazo y convertirlas en una espada, con la cual comenzó a golpear con fuerza al Zord de la Ranger Blanca.

-¡Este sujeto debe aprender algunos modales!-exclamo Starlight deteniendo el siguiente golpe de Emperor.

Ambos comenzaron a forcejar para derribarse mutuamente, pero ninguno cedía, fue cuando Titán Hada le dio un golpe con su rodilla, logrando sacarlo de balance, cuando lo hizo, comenzó a girar con mucha elegancia, dándole varias patadas en el rostro y provocando que cayera al suelo.

Más Emperor no tardo en ponerse en pie una vez más-¡A ver qué te parece esto!-declaro desapareciendo y formando el círculo de esferas a su alrededor, mismas con las cuales protegía su cristal.

Con esa forma, comenzó a embestir repetidamente al Hada, provocando que la cabina se sacudiera violentamente, Starlight se logró mantener en pie-¡Ya verás!-sentencio dando un salto y pateando esas esferas como si fueran un balón.

Una vez que las aparto de ella, invoco su arco y tenso la cuerda, creando una flecha de luz, misma que disparo y le dio justo al cristal, destruyéndolo por completo y provocando que Emperor reapareciera, cayendo al suelo y explotando, dejando al Titán Hada como vencedora de la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Odd también estaba en su difícil batalla contra Wheel Of Fate, cuya velocidad y rueda que giraba a su alrededor a modo de protección, le habían muy difícil poder hacerle algún daño, ya que no atacaba realmente el cuerpo de su contendiente, el cual comenzó a dispararle varios relámpagos al Titán León, provocando que este retrocediera, pero su resistencia era algo sorprendente.

-¡Voy a enviarte al cementerio de mascotas!-aseguro Wheel Of Fate lanzando bolas de fuego.

-¡Eso lo veremos!-aseguro Odd lanzando varios golpes con sus garras, con las cuales destruyo todas esas bolas de fuego.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Wheel Of Fate tras ver eso.

-¡Nunca hagas enfadar al Rey de la Selva!-aseguro Odd al tiempo que su Zord lanzaba un rugido y luego atacaba a Wheel Of Fate.

El impacto fue certero, pero la rueda del monstruo evitaba que Odd y su Titán pudieran atacarlo directamente, fue cuando el Titán León saco sus dagas y de un par de golpes consiguió destruirla por completo, para asombro de Wheel Of Fate, que retrocedió sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-exclamo.

-¡Nada es imposible para el Rey de la Selva!-aseguro Odd.

-¡No importa, de todos modos no podrás vencerme!-aseguro Wheel Of Fate lanzando varios rayos contra el León, quien se protegió con sus dagas a modo de escudo.

De un rápido movimiento, Odd desvió el ataque, sorprendiendo a Wheel Of Fate, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Odd lanzo el golpe decisivo contra su contrincante, dándole directamente y provocando que cayera al suelo, al tiempo que su cristal se rompía y este explotaba.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Nadie puede contra el Rey! ¿Cómo vas Spike? ¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto por el comunicador.

-"No, descuida, estoy lidiando con esto a mi modo"-aseguro Spike.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La batalla de Spike con Star se llevó hasta las orillas del mar, ambos luchaban frenéticamente para dominar al otro, el cuerpo del Titán Cocodrilo era increíblemente duro y difícil de dañar, algo que Star reconoció tras haberlo atacado varias veces, sin tener mucho éxito.

De un potente golpe con su puño, Spike hizo que Star retrocediera, pero no cayó al suelo, logro aterrizar de pie-¡Veamos si puedes resistir esto!-sentencio comenzando a girar a gran velocidad, golpeando al Titán varias veces, para después detenerse de golpe y dispararle un rayo que lo lanzo al mar.

Star se rio ante eso, pero por desgracia para él, cometió dos errores fatales, el primero fue que bajo sus dagas antes de tiempo y se acercó a la orilla, mismo que fue parte del segundo error, pues olvido cierto detalle de los cocodrilos, mismo que recordó cuando el Titán Cocodrilo reapareció de manera sorpresiva, sujetándolo del cuello y arrastrándolo al mar.

-¿Qué?-exclamo tratando de liberarse del agarre de su atacante, mientras se sumergían más y más en el oscuro océano, fue entonces, que el Titán empleo el letal Giro de la Muerte, para luego lanzarlo fuera del agua.

Star salió disparado y cayó con fuerza contra el suelo, al tiempo que el Titán Cocodrilo reaparecía completamente ileso del agua-¡Creo que necesitas aprender más sobre la vida animal, así habrías sabido que a los cocodrilos les encanta el agua!-se burló Spike al tiempo que invocaba el hacha de su Titán.

-¡Igual voy a acabar contigo!-declaro Star lanzándose al ataque y preparando un ataque con sus cuchillos, mismos que se encendieron en llamas, mientras Spike lanzaba su golpe con su hacha, en cuanto ambas armas chocaron, los cuchillos de Star quedaron hechos pedazos-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-exclamo retrocediendo.

Alzando su hacha una vez más, el Titán Cocodrilo lanzo un golpe con tal fuerza, que literalmente partió en dos a Star, provocando que su cristal también se destruyera y el explotara en pedazos, marcando el final de otro de los monstruos, ya solo quedaban dos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Aria se encontraba frente a frente con World, ambos se veían directamente a los ojos-¡No sabes cuánto he esperado por esto! ¡El momento de mi venganza!-sentencio malignamente.

-¡Si quieres que te humille de nuevo, con mucho gusto te complaceré!-se burló Aria sonriendo y World gruño.

Rápidamente, el monstruo golpeo el suelo con sus manos, lanzando varios cristales de hielo contra el Titán Dragón Espectral, mismos que la golpearon de manera sorpresiva, provocando que Aria gruñera, pues se descuidó un momento y eso casi le cuesta caro, rápidamente, World volvió al ataque, esta vez lanzando cabezas de dragón hechas de hielo contra ella.

En esta ocasión, Aria las destruyo todas empleando patadas y puñetazos, para después lanzarse a gran velocidad contra World, golpeándolo con fuerza en el abdomen y provocando que este retrocediera un poco, pero sus alas se transformaron en los mortales tentáculos y sujeto con ella al Titán Dragón Espectral.

Aria luchaba por liberarse de su agarre, pero vaya que World la tenía muy bien sujeta, pero algo que su familia tenía en común con la de Sunset, además del ADN, era que nunca se rendían y que también era sumamente testaruda, concentrando toda su energía en una pierna, logro soltarle y patear a World justo en el ojo, lo que hizo que este la soltara de manera instintiva, una vez libre, Aria invoco el sable de su Titán, con el cual golpeo a World en un costado, causándole un gran daño.

World retrocedió ante el impacto, llevándose ambas manos a un costado, momento que el Titán Dragón Espectral aprovecho para alzar su espada, haciéndola girar sobre sí misma, formando un círculo que daba la impresión de ser la luna llena y lanzando un golpe definitivo contra World, destruyendo el cristal en su pecho, provocando que cayera y explotara.

-Siempre es agradable acabar con las basuras-dijo Aria sonriendo de forma satisfecha tras su victoria.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Finalmente, Sunset y Némesis seguían enfrascados en su devastadora batalla, chocando sus espadas con fuerza, fue cuando Némesis le dio una patada al Titán Dragón, seguido de un golpe con su espada, provocando que el Zord diera un salto hacia atrás.

-¡Ay mierda!-exclamo Sunset alarmada al ver que Némesis saco su bazuca de nuevo, disparándole y dándole directamente.

Tras eso, Némesis se rio de manera cruel y victoriosa-¡Ese fue el fin de la Ranger Roja, la última de los Shimmer, la princesa Reiji dijo que la quería viva para convertirla en su juguete, pero esto es mejor!-declaro riéndose.

De pronto, el humo se disipo y Némesis quedo ante el resultado de su ataque, mismo que vino de un golpe mortal con su espada, dándole directamente y destruyendo al mismo tiempo la bazuca.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA** **)**

-¿Qué?-exclamo Némesis retrocediendo al impacto, al tiempo que el Titán Dragón daba un giro y golpeaba con su espada una vez más al monstruo-¡No es posible que hayas resistido eso!-.

-¡No puedes acabar con un buen Ranger!-aseguro Sunset lanzándose de nuevo al ataque.

-¡Piénsalo de nuevo!-bramo Némesis desenvainando su espada de nuevo y atacando al mismo tiempo.

Ambos lanzaron un golpe exactamente al mismo tiempo, comenzando su contraataque una vez más, el Titán Dragón lanzo un golpe más con su espada, mismo que Némesis trato de bloquear con su espada, pero la espada del Titán Dragón partió en dos la de Némesis, dejándolo sorprendido.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, el Titán cargo su espada en llamas, lanzando su ataque definitivo contra Némesis, el monstruo lanzo un grito de dolor, mientras su cristal se rompía en pedazos, provocando que explotara en pedazos, mientras la Titán Dragón alzaba la espada en señal de triunfo.

-¡Uno más para los buenos!-aseguro Sunset.

Tras su victoria en contra de sus respectivos contrincantes, los Titanes se reagruparon en posaron en señal de triunfo, bajando sus respectivas armas, una victoria más para los Power Rangers, además de haber obtenido nuevos Zords para su batalla eterna contra las fuerzas del mal.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Tras concluida su misión, los Rangers volvieron a su base, sintiéndose más que felices por su victoria, en cuanto entraron al salón principal, Dulcea sonrió sumamente complacida por su victoria, en serio estaba orgullosa con ellos.

-Lo han hecho muy bien Rangers, estoy muy orgullosa por su victoria-felicito Dulcea y los Rangers sonrieron, quisieron decir algo, pero el celular de Spike sonó en esos momentos, vio que se trataba de Applejack y rápidamente respondió.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa cariño?-pregunto y la noticia que su novia le dio lo hizo sonreír aún más-¡Twilight despertó!-exclamo emocionado y sus amigos sonrieron ante eso, en especial Sunset, quien volteo a ver a Dulcea, que solo cerro sus ojos con comprensión.

-Vayan, luego hablaremos sobre esto y también sobre el asunto de dejar a los aludidos conocer su secreto o borrar sus memorias-indico Dulcea y los Rangers asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hotel**

En cuanto los Rangers entraron a la habitación, encontraron a Twilight rodeada por sus amigas, todas estaban sumamente felices y aliviadas de que estuviera bien, realmente estaban muy felices, Spike también corrió hacia ella.

-¡Twilight!-grito abrazándola con fuerza-¡Que gusto que estas bien!-.

Al escuchar eso, el rostro de Twilight se llenó de culpa-Spike…yo…en serio lamento todo lo que hice…en verdad lo lamento y mucho…-se disculpó.

-Oye, nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa-aseguro Spike sonriéndole.

-En realidad sí-corrigió Aria ganándose varias miradas molestas, pero ella simplemente las ignoro, Sunset solo suspiro con resignación, su prima en serio era bastante complicada, pero ella también.

Fue cuando la mirada de Twilight se fijó en Starlight, recordando todo lo que ocurrió y como la ataco cuando estaba bajo el control de esas malvadas, quiso decir algo, pero Starlight se adelantó con una sonrisa sumamente dulce.

-Me alegra que estés bien-aseguro sonriéndole y provocando que Twilight abriera mucho los ojos.

La peli violeta no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, en serio no lo creía-Todos estamos felices de que este bien-aseguro Fluttershy.

-Creo que Sunset más que cualquiera-soltó Odd y Kenneth le dio un codazo en un costado.

Al escuchar eso, Twilight miro a Sunset con asombro, ambas se sostuvieron la vista un momento, aunque la peli violeta tenía muchas cosas que decirle, rogarle por su perdón a ella, no solo por lo de Midnight, sino por todo el daño que le causo y todo para que, para estar con un muchacho que realmente no valía la pena.

-Sunset…yo…-Sunset alzo la mano.

-Hablaremos después, por ahora tienes que descansar y recuperarte por completo-dijo Sunset-ya hablaremos con más calma, pero ahora la prioridad es que descanses y te mejores-.

Twilight quiso protestar, pero Rarity la detuvo-Ella tiene razón querida, no te presiones ahora, lo mejor será que primero te recuperes por completo y luego podrás hablar con ella-aseguro la modista y al ver que todas sus amigas, así como su hermano concordaban, no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

-Bueno, si me disculpan quiero ir a descansar-dijo Aria-esas aguas termales gritan mi nombre-.

-Creo que yo también me daré un baño ahí, hoy sí que tuvimos un gran enfrentamiento-señalo Sunset.

-Cuenten conmigo también-aseguro Starlight.

-Creo que todos nos lo merecemos-dijo Kenneth y sus dos amigos asintieron, claro que les tuvieron que pedir permiso a sus parejas, quienes solo sonrieron comprensivas, después de todo, acababan de volver de otra batalla, así que se merecían un buen descanso.

Cuando el grupo abandono el cuarto para ir a las aguas termales, Spike tomo la palabra-Oigan ¿Qué habrá pasado con el autobús?-pregunto confundido, ya que era su modo de volver a casa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La respuesta era muy clara, en esos momentos, una grúa estaba levantando lo que quedaba del autobús después de que Bulk y Skull llamaran a los profesores para contarles lo que ocurrió, el designado para ir a ver lo que ocurrió fue Discord, que ahora pensaba en todo lo que tendrían que pagar por los daños y para conseguir otro transporte.

-Cielos, este viaje sí que ha tenido sus altas y bajas-dijo con algo de molestia.

-Profesor, solo piense en lo aburrida que era su vida antes de conocernos-dijo Skull y Discord se quedó en silencio, pensando en cómo era su vida antes y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Aunque le cueste trabajo-suplico Bulk.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, los Rangers tienen a sus poderosos Titanes Guardianes para luchar contra el Undead World, pero ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora con el hecho de que muchos conocen su identidad ahora? ¿Y que hará Necronomica a continuación?**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES SI EL SISTEMA DE CORREOS DE OUTLOOK LES HA ESTADO FALLANDO, PORQUE YO TENGO DESDE EL JUEVES DE LA SEMANA PASADA QUE NI SIQUIERA SE CARGA Y ESTO PASA SOLO EN MI COMPUTADORA, PUEDO INGRESAR POR OTRAS, AUNQUE HASTA EL MOMENTO SOLO HE PROBADO EN LA LAPTOP DE MI TRABAJO, PERO EN MI COMPUTADORA DE ESCRITORIO SIMPLEMENTE NO QUIERE CARGAR Y NO SE QUE ESTA PASANDO, SI ALGUIEN PUDIERA DECIRME QUE OCURRE SE LO AGRADECERIA MUCHO, YA QUE HE CHECADO EN UNA PAGINA DE INTERNET DONDE SE REPORTAN FALLAS Y AL PARECER NO SOY AL UNICO QUE LE PASA**

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Marie Caster, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Éire, Olivia, Snow Archer, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Bowser3000000, Dark Digimon 16, Marco Sorairo, Moon-9215, Gokash Z, Tetsuma Gundam, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Giorno Joestar, Iron Mario, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Zeppeli, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, White Killer 09, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Odín, Espadachín de la Luz, Raft, Hamon, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Blaitor21, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	66. Decisiones

" _ **Los nuevos monstruos de Necronomica estaban fortalecidos con el poder de los Cristales Trizillium, los que los volvía una amenaza sumamente poderosa y peligrosa, ni siquiera fueron capaces de vencer a uno y habían seis en total, por lo que Dulcea creyó que era el momento de recurrir al poder de los legendarios Titanes Guardianes, los cuales eran las formas más poderosas de sus respectivos Guardianes, tras activarlos, juntos fueron a batalla, luchando contra esa terrible horda de poderosos monstruos, a los que vencieron después de una difícil batalla, tras terminar la pelea, los Rangers recibieron la noticia de que Twilight había despertado, así que se dirigieron rápidamente de vuelta al hotel para verla, afortunadamente, todo se había resuelto bien y aunque aún quedan cosas por aclarar, el momento sería luego, por ahora, los Rangers necesitaban un bien merecido descanso, relajándose en las aguas termales y disfrutar del calor de las mismas"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 65**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 66 Decisiones**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica se encontraba en esos momentos revisando todas las batallas que había sostenido contra los Rangers, analizando cada encuentro, así como los planes que usaron, los monstruos que enviaron, sus intentos de quebrar a los Rangers de muchas maneras, pero todos tenían el mismo resultado.

La Emperatriz se levantó de su trono de una manera tan repentina que provoco que muchos se asustaran, se podía ver que no estaba nada complacida con todo lo que había pasado, viendo las batallas una y otra vez, repitiéndolas sin cesar, todas con el mismo final.

-¡Ay de mí! ¡Cada plan, cada monstruo que hemos enviado, cada intento que hemos realizado no ha servido de nada! ¡Incluso usar a sus amigas para nuestros planes no sirvió de nada! ¡Hasta ahora cada monstruo ha resultado ser un inútil!-bramo disparando un rayo y provocando que todos se protegieran-¡Y ahora que tienen a los Titanes Guardianes en su poder los Rangers se han vuelto más poderosos que antes, lo que significan grandes problemas!-gruño Necronomica con furia.

Reiji se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su madre-¿Y qué es lo que harás ahora mami?-pregunto con bastante entusiasmo al imaginar la respuesta de su querida madre.

-¡Voy a hacer lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio!-sentencio Necronomica con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hotel**

El resto de la semana había pasado sin novedad alguna, los Rangers se divirtieron mucho los días que les quedaban para disfrutar de las montañas, aunque Aria solo se la paso en las aguas termales, en serio le quedo encantado todo eso; mañana, tarde y noche aprovechaba para bañarse, solo salía para comer y dormir, en serio amaba esas aguas.

Por su parte, los demás Rangers encontraron otras actividades para entretenerse, incluso con Applejack y las demás, Twilight finalmente pudo levantarse y disfrutar del resto del paseo, aunque tanto ella como Rarity aún se sentían algo incomodas, la peli violeta había recibido muchos mensajes de Sentry, pero no respondió a ninguno de ellos, solo esperaba el momento de tener que encararlo.

Twilight todavía no podía creer que el chico maravilloso que la cautivo antes de la llegada de Sunset resultara ser un tipejo, realmente nunca se lo vio venir, no después de todo lo que hizo por ella en varios momentos, pero después…todo cambio tras esa fiesta y aun así…después de que lo vio besarse con esa chica…ella lo escucho y alejo a Sunset de su vida, algo que lamentaba enormemente, porque ahora veía que la peli fuego era muy feliz con otras personas que no eran ella, especialmente con Starlight.

Es cierto, Reiji aprovecho sus celos y demás para convertirla en ese monstruo llamado Midnight, pero en cierto modo, todos esos sentimientos seguían en su interior, no podía evitarlo, ella sabía que todo era su maldita culpa, ella alejo a la única persona que realmente la amo, todo por ser tan estúpida, por creer en un chico que realmente no valía la pena.

Otro detalle que le preocupaba y no solo a ella, también a Celestia, Discord e incluso a Applejack, les preocupaba la decisión que tomara Dulcea con respecto a conocer sus identidades como Rangers, si ella decidía que no merecían saberlas entonces borrarían sus memorias y Twilight temía eso por muchas razones.

-Veo que sigues mirando a Sunset fijamente-dijo una voz detrás de ella, cuando volteo, se topó con la mirada seria de Aria, esa mirada realmente la asusto y mucho, Aria intimidaba mucho más de lo que Sunset lo hacía-me cuesta creer que tú te atrevas a mirarla de ese modo, especialmente cuando fuiste tú quien la alejo de su vida-.

-Lo sé-reconoció Twilight-fue el peor error de mi vida y quisiera…-Aria se rio de forma sarcástica.

-Por favor, tú misma lo demostraste, eres una criatura sin corazón, después de todo, no te importo abrirle las puertas a un mundo nuevo para después cerrárselas de esa forma tan cruel, lo único que lamento de todo lo que te ha pasado es que no has sido humillada del mismo modo en que tú humillaste a Sunset, eso es lo menos que mereces-gruño Aria retirándose y dejando a Twilight en silencio.

La peli violeta quería replicar, pero simplemente no tenía modo de hacerlo, Aria pudo haber sido sumamente dura y cruel, pero desgraciadamente, ella tenía razón, después de todo lo que le hizo a Sunset merecía sufrir mucho más, en serio, se merecía eso y más, tal vez Sunset no le guardara rencor, pero tal vez, ya no podrían volver a ser lo que fueron antes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El resto del viaje continuo sin problema alguno y finalmente, llego la hora de volver a casa, por lo que el grupo se dispuso a abandonar el hotel y dirigirse una vez más a Angel Grove, claro que tuvieron que quedarse dos días más, pues fue el tiempo que le tomo a Discord conseguir otro autobús, especialmente porque no supo cómo justificar ni explicar lo que paso con el anterior.

-Bueno Discord, tardaste un poco más de lo que prometiste en conseguir otro-dijo Celestia sonriendo divertida.

-Creí que habías dicho que no tardarías más que un día completo a lo mucho-señalo Luna sonriendo divertida.

-Si bueno, tuve que explicar muchas cosas que no puedo hacer-dijo Discord cruzado de brazos.

-Es increíble que la agencia les haya creído lo que paso-dijo Lapis recordando lo que el profesor les conto que les había pasado a Bulk y Skull.

-Bueno, tomando en cuenta que nuestra amadísima ciudad se ha vuelto la capital mundial de ataques de monstruos gigantes, entonces creo que no les quedo de otra más que aceptar lo que les dije-aseguro Discord.

Bulk y Skull iban a ser los conductores de nuevo, aunque ellos tendrían que hacer otros trabajos extra para la agencia para poder pagar el autobús que quedo hecho pedazos, ya que desgraciadamente, no existía ningún tipo de seguro que cubriera los daños causados por el ataque de un monstruo gigante.

-Creo que eso es algo que debieron diseñar desde hace tiempo-dijo Bulk algo molesto y recargado en la ventana del vehículo.

-Sí, especialmente porque tiene años que ese tipo de ataques e incidentes ocurren-agrego Skull al recordar todas las sorpresas que siempre recibían de los ataques de los monstruos-oye gordo, el profesor Discord hace que me acuerde mucho de aquellos tiempos en que trabajamos para el teniente Stone-.

-¿Y que con eso?-pregunto Bulk.

-¿No crees que tal vez sigan ocurriendo cosas que provoquen que a sus ojos nosotros seamos los responsables? Como todo lo que ocurrió mientras trabajábamos para el teniente-recordó Skull y Bulk se quedó en silencio pensando en las palabras de su amigo.

-Quisiera decir que no, pero conociéndonos es muy probable-reconoció Bulk con pesar y su amigo también se preocupó mucho ante eso, definitivamente la mala suerte los acompañaba a donde quiera que fueran, sin importar cuanto se esforzaran.

Finalmente, el último de los estudiantes subió y se pusieron en marcha hacia la ciudad, esta vez, Spike y Applejack iban sentados juntos, ya no había razón alguna para mantener oculta su relación, algo que le agradecían un poco al Undead World, pero también sabían que aún había cosas que aclarar con todos sus amigos, especialmente con Rarity, quien se sentó junto con Pinkie Pie, la cual trataba de animarla en todo el viaje.

Los Rangers viajaban muy satisfechos de su viaje, aunque hay que aclarar que antes de subir tuvieron un problema y fue el hecho de que Aria no se quería ir, ella no se quiso salir de las aguas termales, cualquiera que se atreviera a sacarla terminaba muy mal, ni siquiera los maestros lo consiguieron, ella estaba sumamente relajada, en especial porque finalmente disfrutaba en silencio, sin Pinkie Pie saliéndole de la nada.

Tuvieron que llamar a Sunset para convencerla de salir, claro que la peli fuego tuvo que prometerle que volverían para pasar unas vacaciones familiares durante la navidad, hecho que Aria acepto, aunque muy a regañiste, diciéndole a Sunset que más le valía cumplir o se vería en problemas, Sunset le dijo que si no cumplía con su palabra le permitirá usar a Odd como saco de boxeo las veces que quisiera.

-Muy bien, tenemos un trato-acepto Aria y Sunset sonrió, aunque eso definitivamente no le iba a gustar a Odd para nada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Después de su pequeña experiencia en ese extraño cementerio, Daiki decidió investigar un poco más sobre el lugar, llegando hasta una carretera, en la cual pasaban grandes camiones a gran velocidad, sin ningún tipo de precaución ni consideración hacia los peatones, lo que significaría que alguien podría tener un accidente en cualquier momento

-Que idiotas-gruño Daiki al ver pasar a un camión a exceso de velocidad, justo en donde había dos casas a cada lado de la carretera, entonces vio a un anciano sentado en el pórtico de la casa del otro lado.

Avanzando a paso seguro, se dispuso a cruzar la carretera, captando la atención del anciano, que se dio cuenta del peligro-¡Cuidado!-grito con fuerza, ya que un camión venía a gran velocidad, pero Daiki no parecía haberlo escuchado y siguió su camino.

Justo cuando parecía que el camión lo iba a aplastar, Daiki dio un salto espectacular, dejando sorprendido al anciano, ya que ese salto fue tan grande que literalmente el camión pasó por debajo de él, sin hacerle el menor daño, mientras que Daiki aterrizaba perfectamente en pie.

-Santa Madre de Dios-exclamo el anciano sorprendido, mientras el joven se acercaba a donde estaba el anciano.

-Buenos días señor-saludo Daiki con tono amable, pero con una mirada sumamente seria y algo aterradora, más el anciano estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Cielos, yo también fui joven, pero nunca logre saltos de esa magnitud, podrías participar en las Olimpiadas y te aseguro que te llevarías varios premios-aseguro el anciano sonriéndole de manera amistosa.

-Si usted lo dice-señalo Daiki con seriedad y el anciano solo sonrió sin dejarse asustar por la mirada de ese hombre.

-Por cierto, me llamo Jud Crandall-se presentó el anciano sonriéndole de manera amistosa y extendiendo su mano hacia Daiki, quien se la estrecho tras vacilar un momento-mucho gusto amigo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Me llamo Daiki y lamento venir a molestarlo, pero quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas sobre un lugar que encontré-respondió Daiki con seriedad.

-¿Qué clase de lugar?-pregunto Jud sonriéndole de forma amigable.

Daiki se quedó en silencio un momento, recordando lo que paso en ese sitio, definitivamente no fue algo que le agradara recordar, ya que tuvo que decapitar a un niño o lo que fuera que tuviera la apariencia de un infante, tras vacilar un momento, finalmente tomo una decisión.

-Quisiera saber si usted sabe de un cementerio que se encuentra oculto en el bosque-señalo Daiki y la sonrisa de Jud fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

-¿Qué quiere saber sobre ese lugar?-pregunto Jud con un tono sumamente serio y algo tétrico, hecho que noto Daiki, el guerrero tuvo la impresión de que ese anciano conocía ese lugar, era justo lo que necesitaba.

-Digamos que tuve un pequeño encuentro sumamente aterrador en ese sitio y quisiera saber si usted podría darme alguna respuesta sobre ese sitio-dijo Daiki y Jud se quedó en silencio, a su memoria llegaron los recuerdos de los acontecimientos en los últimos días y una mirada de angustia apareció en su rostro, así como también preocupación.

-Ya veo, realmente lo hizo-dijo cubriéndose el rostro con su mano y Daiki lo miro con confusión-pase por favor, lo que tengo que contarle de ese lugar es sumamente largo-explico y Daiki se dirigió al interior de la casa, mientras Jud miraba a la casa de enfrente con tristeza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras, el autobús ya estaba llegando a la ciudad, pronto estarían en sus respectivas casas, esa era la última tarea del viaje, debían dejar a cada estudiante en su respectivo hogar, los alumnos fueron dejados en sus hogares, donde fueron recibidos con amor por sus padres, una imagen que realmente alegro a Sunset, aunque ella estaba feliz de volver a estar bien con su madre adoptiva, prefería la absoluta libertad de la independencia, especialmente teniendo una prima tan complicada como Aria.

Ellas fueron las siguientes en ser dejadas en sus hogares, Sunset se despidió de su madre con un abrazo y le susurró al oído que Dulcea iba a hablar con ella, así como con todos los demás al día siguiente, para decidir si los dejaría conocer el secreto o si les borraría la memora.

Los últimos que serían llevados a sus hogares serían Twilight y Spike, ambos hermanos estaban en silencio en todo momento, el Ranger Verde quería decirle algo a su hermana, unas palabras de apoyo, pero simplemente no sabía que decirle, después de todo, no era fácil para él hablar con ella tras descubrir todo lo que le hizo a Sunset.

-No te preocupes-dijo Spike captando la atención de su hermana-no les diré nada de lo que paso a nuestros padres, ni a Shining Armor y mucho menos a Cadence-.

Twilight miro con mucha sorpresa a su hermano menor, nunca se imaginó que él la protegería después de todo lo que hizo, quiso abrazarlo, pero el hecho de que Spike no la viera la detuvo, en serio eso le dolía, saber que una de las personas más importantes de su vida ni siquiera la miraba era algo doloroso.

-Spike…gracias…yo…realmente…-.

-No te disculpes-dijo Spike con seriedad, pero con tranquilidad-después de todo, no es a mí con quien debes disculparte-le recordó y Twilight asintió.

-Última casa para los últimos mocosos-dijo Discord sonriendo burlonamente ante su comentario, provocando que las maestras solo negaran con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo fue que se hizo psicólogo?-pregunto Lapis.

-Ese es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida-respondió Luna sonriendo divertida y Discord la miro con ojos achicados, mientras Celestia se reía divertida.

El autobús finalmente se detuvo y los últimos pasajeros abandonaron el vehículo, claro que en total silencio, Spike les agradeció a los maestros por el viaje, algo que Twilight hizo también, aunque Celestia solo la miro sin decir nada, al igual que Discord, siendo Lapis la única que se despidió de ella, después de todo, ambas se comprendían en cierto modo.

Cuando los dos hermanos finalmente abandonaron el autobús se dieron cuenta de que por la hora, sus padres aun debían estar en el trabajo, así que la casa estaba vacía en esos momentos, lo que emociono a Spike, ya que significaba un buen rato para poder disfrutar de una buena película y estaba ansioso por ver la que dejo pendiente antes del viaje; "Batman Ninja".

Estaban a punto de entrar a casa, cuando el sonido de un vehículo capto la atención de ambos hermanos, al voltear se toparon con el auto de Sentry deteniéndose frente a su casa, al tiempo que el aludido bajaba del mismo, la presencia del chico provoco una mirada seria en Spike, mientras que Twilight se sentía algo incomoda, no esperaba tener que confrontarlo tan pronto.

-¡Hola Twilight! ¡Hola Spike!-saludo Sentry sonriendo amistosamente y provocando que Spike gruñera-¡Que gusto que hayan vuelto tan pronto!-pero ninguno de los dos respondió el saludo, ni siquiera su novia.

Aquella acción dejo confundido a Sentry, pero no le dio importancia y se acercó a Twilight-Oye Twilight, estaba ansioso por verte de nuevo, dime ¿Por qué no respondiste a mis mensajes?-.

Por toda respuesta, Twilight se dio la vuelta y le planto una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas, mismas que lo tiraron al suelo, dejando sorprendido a Spike, nunca se imaginó que su hermana tuviera tal fuerza, entonces recordó un consejo que Kenneth le dio cuando decidió dar por terminada su relación con Rarity.

- _"Solo asegúrate de no hacerlo en un momento en que este de malas, porque créeme, no hay nada más peligroso y aterrador que una mujer enojada"-._

Ahora podía comprender a la perfección lo que su amigo le quiso decir, especialmente al ver a su hermana con una cara que nunca antes había visto, al tiempo que Sentry se levantaba con la mano en su mejilla.

-¡Oye! ¿A qué se debió eso?-pregunto entre molesto, sorprendió y confundido.

-¡Que cínico eres!-grito Twilight con mucha furia-¡Realmente eres la peor clase de basura con la cual tuve la desgracia de toparme!-.

-¿De qué coños estás hablando?-cuestiono Sentry comenzando a molestarse, pues no sentía que se mereciera ese tipo de palabras ni tratos.

-¡Hablo de esto!-bramo Twilight mostrándole las fotos y videos que todavía tenía en su celular, una manera de poder evitar que Sentry negara su engaño, al mirar esas imágenes y videos, Sentry paso del enojo a la sorpresa y luego al pánico.

-¡Twilight…yo te juro que todo tiene una explicación…eso no es lo que parece…yo…!-.

-¡NO ME MIENTAS!-bramo Twilight con furia-¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho algo como esto, realmente creí que…yo…hice a un lado a Sunset por ti…lastime a la persona más importante de mi vida por tu culpa!-.

Spike solo observaba todo en silencio, quiso decir algo, pero no creía que debía hacerlo, parte de él le decía que entrara a su casa y dejara a Twilight resolverlo, pero como su hermano menor no podía dejarla sola con ese tipo.

-¡Por favor Twilight, si me dejaras explicarte comprenderías que…!-.

-¡NO HAY NADA QUE COMPRENDER! ¡ES LA MISMA CHICA CON LA QUE BESASTE EN ESA FIESTA! ¡CUANDO SUPUESTAMENTE TE DEJASTE INFLUENCIAR POR EL MALDITO ALCOHOL!-Twilight lloraba mientras le gritaba todas esas cosas, para luego comenzar a reírse, hecho que extraño a Spike-y yo…de muy estúpida creí en tus palabras en el baile de primavera…creí en todas tus mentiras…y aleje a Sunset…la lastime de un modo imperdonable…la humille y hasta le dije-Twilight se cubrió el rostro al recordar ese momento tan desgarrador, la cara de dolor y sufrimiento de Sunset, todo por su culpa, por haber escuchado-y todo para que…para estar con alguien que realmente solo quería jugar conmigo…-suspiro-creo que es mejor que te vayas-.

Al escuchar eso, Sentry se alarmo-¡Claro que no! ¡Twilight, tenemos que hablar de esto, si me dejaras explicarte…!-.

-¡No quiero ir nada de ti!-grito Twilight mirándolo con enojo y rabia-¡Vete por favor! ¡No vuelvas a llamarme, ya no quiero saber nada de ti!-exclamo la peli violeta disponiéndose a entrar a su hogar, cuando de pronto, sintió que Sentry la tomaba con mucha fuerza de su brazo.

-¡No te vas a ir así nada más!-aseguro con mucha seriedad y una cara que Twilight nunca había visto, algo que la asustaba y mucho-¿Crees que voy a dejarte ir así nada más para que te puedas ir con esa maldita perra? ¡De ninguna manera!-.

-¡Suéltame ahora!-grito Twilight tratando de zafarse.

-¡No lo voy a hacer!-.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me estas lastimando!-Twilight estaba comenzando a asustarse de verdad.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo haré! ¡Me vas a escuchar te guste o no! ¡Así tenga que ser en el infierno mismo…!-Sentry no pudo terminar, ya que Spike apareció y le dio un empujón con la fuerza suficiente para que soltara a su hermana y se alejara.

El Ranger Verde se colocó frente a su hermana a modo de protección, hecho que sorprendió a Twilight-¿Spike?-murmuro sorprendida.

Spike tenía una mirada sumamente aterradora y desafiante, mirando a Sentry fijamente-Mi hermana ha dicho que te vayas, así que será mejor que lo hagas de una buena vez-indico con tono serio y amenazador.

Sentry se levantó y encaro a Spike-No te metas en esto niño, si sabes lo que te conviene-dijo con seriedad, pero Spike no se movió de su lugar-como quieras-.

Sentry lanzo un puñetazo, mismo que Spike detuvo con facilidad, para después darle un golpe en el estómago con mucha fuerza, provocando que el chico abriera mucho los ojos por el tremendo dolor que sintió, los siguiente que Spike hizo fue darle una patada en la cara cuando el chico se inclinó tras el golpe que recibió.

El músico quedo tendido en el suelo y Spike lo miro con enojo-Ahora lárgate antes de que decida llamar a la policía y no vuelvas a meterte con mi hermana, porque no solo me tiene a mí para defenderla, también tiene a mi hermano Shining Armor, un militar condecorado-señalo poniendo especial énfasis en "militar condecorado".

Después de eso, se dio la vuelta y llevo a Twilight a casa, una vez que estuvieron dentro, el chico puso el cerrojo a su hogar y se asomó para asegurarse de que Sentry se marchara, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir, por su parte, la peli violeta no sabía que decir ni que pensar.

-Gracias Spike-dijo desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Eres mi hermana y siempre te protegeré, eso tenlo por seguro-dijo Spike con una sonrisa y Twilight sonrió-ahora preparare un poco de chocolate caliente, eso siempre ayuda a aliviar las tensiones, después de todo, mañana tenemos que ir a ver a Dulcea…casi lo olvido, debemos asegurarnos de que mamá y papá no se den cuenta de lo que paso-.

Twilight se quedó muda ante eso, la manera en que Spike quería protegerla era algo maravilloso, le recordó que Sunset también lo hacía y nuevamente se sintió como una estúpida por haber creído en alguien como Sentry, tenía muchas cosas que arreglar.

-Fue realmente increíble como lo dominaste-señalo sorprendida.

-Bueno, pelear con todo tipo de monstruos tiene sus ventajas-respondió Spike sonriendo y Twilight se rio.

Tras ese desagradable episodio, la noche transcurrió sin ningún otro problema, ambos hermanos recibieron a sus padres, quienes estaban muy felices de verlos de nuevo tras su viaje, aunque Twilight sabía que tendría que contarles todo lo que le hizo a Sunset en algún momento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Al día siguiente, todos se encontraban reunidos en la base de Dulcea y con ello, me refiero no solo a los Rangers, sino a los cuatro maestros, Twilight y sus amigas, así como también las amigas que hizo Sunset en el tiempo que duraron separadas, la mentora de los Rangers caminaba de un lado a otro con expresión seria.

-Bueno, los Rangers ya han tomado su decisión y aunque la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo-Aria solo desvió la mirada-he decidido que permitiré que ustedes sepan la identidad de los Power Rangers-revelo la bondadosa mentora, dejando a todos sorprendidos-sin embargo, esto será con un juramento para ustedes, mismo que si rompen sufrirán graves consecuencias, no puedo revelarles lo que pasaría, pero quiero que sepan que si tratan de traicionar la confianza que hoy deposito en ustedes, entonces no solo borrare sus memorias, sino que además perderán aquello que más aman-advirtió con tono serio y todos palidecieron, sonaba duro, pero en cierto modo, justo.

-Cielos, su mentora realmente da miedo-dijo Rainbow.

-Es parte de su encanto-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Qué quiso decir con que la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo?-pregunto Fluttershy confundida.

-Creo que yo sé la respuesta-observo Applejack mirando a Aria.

-Bueno, básicamente su respuesta fue "me da igual", así que no sabría decirles si se negaba o no-dijo Spike encogiéndose en hombros.

Twilight solo miraba como Sunset hablaba con Celestia y Dulcea, la directora parecía estar algo preocupada, de hecho, muy preocupada y no era para menos, no todos los días descubres que tu hija es líder de un grupo de héroes que luchan contra monstruos que parecen sacados de las más horrendas pesadillas.

-Sparkle-la voz de Aria capto su atención y cuando la tuvo al frente se asustó por la mirada que le daba.

-¿S…si?-pregunto asustada.

Aria no respondió, se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a frente-Puede que hayas engañado a todos los que están en este árbol, pero te aseguro que no me puedes engañar a mí-.

-N…no…sé de qué hablas-dijo Twilight tratando de sonar calmada, algo que le costaba mucho.

-No quieras pasarte de lista conmigo, considera esto como una advertencia, aunque todos te hayan aceptado en el equipo, eso no quiere decir que realmente te considere alguien confiable, especialmente por todo lo que le hiciste a mi prima, si vuelves a lastimarla y a traicionarla del mismo modo me asegurare de que todos puedan ver cómo eres en realidad, dentro de tu asqueroso y podrido corazón, porque solo un ser que tiene un hueco como tú podría hacer algo tan despreciable y te aseguro, que expondré ese interior tuyo-sentencio Aria retirándose y dejando a Twilight en silencio, quiso replicar, pero simplemente no tenía forma de hacerlo, después de todo, eso era menos de lo que realmente merecía.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El viaje finalmente ha concluido y los Rangers han vuelto a sus hogares, pero…la batalla contra el Undead World todavía no ha terminado y Necronomica va a hacer algo radical"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _bueno, a ver qué pasa, por el momento, Necronomica ya se ha hartado de fracasos y está preparando algo nuevo, esta vez, se trata de algo que ella misma reconoce que debió hacer desde el principio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _por eso Necronomica ha tomado una decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _esto ya me está desesperando, quiero que alguien venga y me cheque ese problema, bueno, veré que hago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ya estamos cerca del final de la Primera Temporada, así como del especial que he planeado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _la identidad se les confiara, pero Dulcea puso sus condiciones y Aria amenazo a Twilight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _por ahora, Necronomica ya se cansó de fracasos y va a hacer algo drástico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _a ese par siempre le ha ocurrido cada cosa y sin importar lo que intenten siempre ocurrirá algo malo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _y ahora Necronomica va a hacer algo nuevo y drástico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _bueno, ya lo acabamos de ver, la Emperatriz esta lista para hacer otra cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _comprendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _Necronomica ya piensa hacer algo más intenso contra los Rangers de una vez por todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _eso es realmente halagador, me emociona que recomienden mis fics entre sus amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Camilo Navas:** _bueno, eso depende de que quieres que sea exactamente, por ejemplo, yo lo hice de mi historia favorita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _ahora deben estarlo, porque Necronomica ya se hartó de fracasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _por ahora le toco a Spike ocuparse de él, pero en algún momento ambos chicos se verán las caras, es decir, Sunset y Sentry. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Olivia, Éire, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisla L Kujo, Diane Noir, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Enya Berserk, Magician Rose, Stardust Girl, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Freedom Gundam 96, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Bowser3000000, Franco, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Camilo Navas, Hiruma Demon, Dark Digimon 16, The LAV, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Hell Drago, Mista 6 Pistols, Nero Metallic, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Polnareff Silver, Josuke Joestar, Zeppeli, Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Wham Pillar One, Tetsuma Gundam, White Killer 09, Ermanspin, Iron Mario, E.I. Lara, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Ryo Red, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Odín, Raft, Edge Hell Razor, Black Hunter, Espadachín de la Luz, Speed Demon 24, Gaou Tyranus, Kurtlaraperdomo, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Blaitor21, Hamon, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	67. Necronomica asciende

" _ **El viaje que debía ser de placer y diversión, se había convertido en una avalancha de sentimientos gracias a los planes del Undead World, así como también una batalla contra monstruos de niveles sumamente imponentes, por fortuna, los Rangers lograron vencerlos a todos y consiguieron a los poderosos Titanes Guardianes, tras eso, pudieron disfrutar lo que les quedaba de viaje y volver a sus hogares relajados, excepto por Twilight, quien tuvo el encuentro con Sentry más pronto de lo que esperaba y la chica no solo termino con él, sino que expuso lo mucho que lamentaba haber lastimado a Sunset por un chico que realmente no merecía la pena, después de eso, Dulcea los convoco a todos y acepto que la familia de Sunset, así como sus amigos, supieran la identidad de los Rangers, con algunas advertencias, solo por si acaso, ahora, Necronomica piensa hacer algo que según ella debió hacer desde el principio"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 67**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 67 Necronomica Asciende**

Las vacaciones de invierno estaban a pocos días de comenzar, lo único que realmente faltaba por realizar era dar los resultados de los exámenes, mismos que determinarían quienes disfrutarían de la navidad con calma y quienes tendrían que quedarse tiempo extra para mejorar sus notas, naturalmente, Twilight y Sunset fueron las alumnas más altas de toda la escuela.

La vida estaba volviendo a ser nuevamente sumamente calmada y tranquila, al menos, desde el último ataque que el Undead World lanzo con su horda de monstruo súper poderosos, Sunset sabía que esto solo podía significar que la Emperatriz estaba tramando algo mucho peor para su siguiente ataque.

Spike ya les había contado a sus amigos lo ocurrido con Sentry el día que volvieron de su viaje, cuando Sunset supo lo que paso, quiso ir a decirle algunas verdades al cretino, pero sus amigos la detuvieron, asegurándole que no valía la pena, Twilight también le conto a sus amigas lo que ocurrió y ahora ellas se encargaban de darle consuelo.

Aunque la tensión entre Rarity y Applejack ya había disminuido un poco, era más que obvio que todavía no estaban del todo bien, después de todo, a Rarity todavía le costaba creer que una de sus mejores amigas haya resultado la chica que le "quito" a su caballero y vaya que era todo un caballero, pues Spike resulto ser el Ranger Verde.

-Qué bueno que ya van a comenzar las vacaciones-dijo Kenneth disfrutando de su almuerzo junto con sus amigos, aunque Sunset se reconcilio con las demás, el grupo Ranger se mantenía tan unido como siempre-estoy más que emocionado por relajarme un poco, al menos, de los deberes escolares, ya que los otros deberes simplemente no parecen terminar-gruño el chico.

-¡Yo solo sé que este año hemos hecho muchas cosas buenas, estoy seguro que eso nos dará una gran recompensa!-señalo Odd emocionado.

-¿Recompensa?-pregunto Aria con algo de extrañeza ante las palabras del rubio.

-Vamos Aria, seguramente sabes que estas vacaciones son más que solo descanso, también es la época navideña-dijo Starlight sonriendo.

-¿Navideña? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Aria confundida y al escuchar eso, todos los presentes, con excepción de Sunset, se quedaron mudos, pero Odd quedo horrorizado.

-¿Cómo que qué es eso? ¿Acaso no celebraban la navidad en donde vivías?-pregunto alarmado.

-No realmente, en nuestro mundo natal-dijo señalando a Sunset también-nunca se escuchó de algo como eso ¿Qué es exactamente la navidad?-.

-¿Significa que nunca has tenido ninguna fiesta navideña con ponche, árboles, regalos, familia, regalos, amistad, regalos…ni con Santa Claus?-exclamo Odd aterrado.

Aria miro a Odd fijamente y gruño-Estas comenzando a darme otro motivo para golpearte hasta cansarme-señalo con tono amenazador y Odd solo se quedó callado-pero ya en serio ¿Qué es eso?-.

-Es una celebración que se realiza para celebrar la unión, el amor, la compañía y pasar tiempo en familia, aunque realmente es para celebrar el nacimiento de Jesucristo, pero con el paso del tiempo comenzó a tener otros significados-explico Sunset con tono serio.

-¿Y qué es eso de los regalos?-pregunto con más confusión y Sunset comenzó a explicarle todo sobre las festividades navideñas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica llego hasta el lago de color negro, acompañada de su hija, así como de la mayoría de sus sirvientes, la Emperatriz miraba el lago con mucha seriedad y crueldad-¿Está segura de que esta es una buena idea su majestad?-pregunto Tsue.

-Si tan solo nos diera una oportunidad más podríamos…-Sheer se vio silenciada por un golpe del báculo de Necronomica.

-Ya han tenido muchas oportunidades y todos han fallado miserablemente, ha llegado el momento de que haga lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio, acabar con los Power Rangers con mis propias manos-sentencio con maldad-donde cientos de monstruos han fracasado yo me alzare victoriosa-aseguro sonriendo con maldad.

-Oye mami, pero creí que habías dicho que estas aguas eran sumamente peligrosas, ya que tenían resultados inesperados-señalo Reiji.

-Ciertamente, pero a estas alturas es el momento de correr el riesgo, no dejare que los Power Rangers sigan saliéndose con la suya-lanzando el báculo hacia el suelo, Necronomica comenzó a adentrarse en las aguas oscuras, mismas que comenzaron a brillar de un intenso resplandor color negro, finalmente, la Emperatriz se sumergió por completo, dejando a sus súbditos confundidos y preocupados.

-¿Qué se supone que le pasara ahora?-pregunto Estraga mirando a Tsue.

-Eso es algo que desconozco, pero creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo-dijo con seriedad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Mientras tanto, Dulcea se encontraba realizando algunos ejercicios de meditación, tratando de conectarse con la energía mórfica del Universo, una tarea que no era nada sencilla, después de todo, el último que lo había conseguido con gran éxito fue Zordon, el mentor original de los Power Rangers y de muchos otros, a veces extrañaba mucho la guía de su viejo mentor y estaba segura de que muchos más lo hacían.

El sonido de unos pasos capto la atención de Dulcea, quien volteo a ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con Celestia-Oh, lamento haberla interrumpido-se disculpó la directora al ver que Dulcea se encontraba ocupada.

-No se preocupe, no interrumpió mucho realmente, después de todo, no he podido conseguir un gran avance en ningún momento-aseguro Dulcea bajando de su sitio y acercándose a la directora-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-pregunto sonriéndole con gentileza.

Celestia miro a Dulcea un momento y luego dirigió su vista hacia la foto que se encontraba colgada un poco más retirada, acercándose a la misma, la vio con mucho detenimiento, especialmente la imagen de la mujer que cargaba al bebé que seguramente era Sunset.

-Es ella ¿verdad? La verdadera madre de Sunset ¿no es así?-pregunto con un tono de voz sumamente seguro.

-Efectivamente, ella es Shen Shimmer, su madre y él es su padre, Lantis-explico Dulcea mirando el retrato con mucho cariño.

Celestia no dijo nada, seguía mirando la foto por unos momentos y suspiro-En verdad se parece mucho a ella, Sunset saco mucho de su madre-reconoció sonriendo-¿Cómo era ella?-.

-Shen era una persona maravillosa, valiente y siempre decidida a ayudar a quien lo necesitaba, incluso aun a costa de su propia vida, en más de una ocasión dijo que tener todo el poder del Universo no serviría de nada si no tenías algo que proteger, algo que amar y por lo que luchar, ella tuvo todo eso y más, fue una mujer que siempre peleo hasta el final-explico Dulcea.

Celestia guardo silencio un momento e hizo la pregunta que tenía atorada en su corazón-¿Cree que ella estaría complacida por el modo en que crie a Sunset, aun después de que…?-Celestia no pudo continuar, recordando como fallo como madre, como dejo que su niña fuera violada por ese maldito bastardo, todo por no estar atenta a lo que pasaba, todo por…

Dulcea parecía haber adivinado sus pensamientos y le coloco una mano en su hombro-Estoy segura de ello, aunque no niego que si se hubiera enterado de lo que ese miserable le hizo a su hija, no habría nada que impidiera que lo calcinara vivo, después de haberlo hecho sufrir sin compasión alguna, eso es algo que también heredo Sunset-dijo Dulcea riéndose.

-¿Qué cree usted que me haya dicho?-pregunto Celestia temerosa.

Dulcea se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en que respuesta podía darle a la madre adoptiva de Sunset, primero pensó en decirle una mentira, pero creyó que lo mejor sería ser totalmente honesta con ella.

-Conociéndola, le habría dado un buen golpe en la cara, tan grande que tendría la marca de su puño en su rostro por casi un año, sino es que para siempre-respondió y Celestia palideció-pero…también habría estado profundamente agradecida por haberla cuidado, Shen era una mujer que no toleraba las injusticias y cuando se trataba de su familia siempre estaba dispuesta a darlo todo, pero siempre perdonaba, especialmente si la persona estaba realmente arrepentida por lo que hizo-conto Dulcea.

-Ya veo-dijo Celestia, tenía otra duda en su mente, pero antes de poder decirla, Dulcea parecía haber vuelto a adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Y sí, también le habría dado un buen golpe a Twilight, pero como le dije, la habría perdonado, esa era una de las muchas cualidades que Shen tenía, siempre perdonaba, aunque muchas veces no comprendían por qué lo hacía y menos con tal facilidad-reconoció riéndose y Celestia sonrió al imaginarse eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Reiji comenzó a jugar con Lilim a formar castillos de arena, mientras los demás seguían esperando cualquier posible aparición de su ama y señora, pero el tiempo pasaba y no había señal alguna de Necronomica.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí dentro?-pregunto Yabaiba.

-Ya lleva casi dos horas-respondió Einar.

-Tal vez se ahogó-sugirió Diagon, aunque él mismo sabía lo ridículo que sonaba todo eso.

De pronto, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar violentamente, provocando que todos se tambalearan-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Estraga.

-¡Algo está emergiendo!-señalo Segadora viendo hacia el agua.

Efectivamente, las aguas de ese lago estaban comenzando a agitarse de manera sumamente violenta, al tiempo que se formaban olas cuyo tamaño aumentaban cada vez más y más, rápidamente, los esbirros corrieron a terreno un poco más alto para evitar ser golpeados por esas olas.

Poco a poco, una imponente figura comenzó a emerger de las profundidades del lago, conforme más salía del lago, su tamaño colosal parecía ir en aumento, dejando a los presentes sorprendidos, especialmente a Reiji.

-¿Mami?-murmuro sorprendida.

-Si mi pequeño retoño de la oscuridad, soy tu madre-respondió Necronomica con una voz que sonaba sumamente grave y tétrica, al tiempo que alzaba su brazo y mostraba que ahora empuñaba una filosa espada, cuyo mango parecía estar hecho con restos humanos.

Con un golpe hacia el aire, Necronomica abrió una grieta con la cual se dirigió hacia el mundo de los humanos a gran velocidad, dejando tras de sí a todos sus sirvientes, incluyendo a su hija.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Myra acababa de salir de una tienda de regalos, quiso comprar el regalo navideño de Fluttershy desde antes para evitar las largas filas que se hacían en los últimos días, estaba ansiosa por dárselo, pero sabía que debía esperar al día indicado, de pronto, algo en el ambiente la hizo detenerse de golpe, olfateando el aire.

-Algo se aproxima-gruño dirigiéndose a donde sentía que debía ir, lo que no sabía, era que ella no iba a ser la única presente en el lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea y Celestia continuaron hablando un buen rato, cuando la esfera comenzó a advertir de energía oscura, pero la mentora se preocupó mucho, ya que la neblina que envolvía a la esfera era sumamente intensa, tanto que la cubrió por completo, hecho que la preocupo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Celestia temerosa.

-El Undead World ha lanzado un nuevo ataque, pero este es muy diferente a todos los demás, lo que se avecina es lo más poderoso que han enviado hasta ahora-explico sorprendida y aterrada, dejando a Celestia perpleja.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Moviéndose como un animal, Myra llego al sitio indicado, cuando todo el lugar comenzó a temblar y la tierra se agrieto, dando paso a una figura cuyo tamaño era descomunal, dejándola estática, no solo por su tamaño, sino por la maldad que emanaba.

-Por los Dioses-exclamo sorprendida.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=chUgh-EXJmQ)**

Una risa macabra comenzó a escucharse, al tiempo que ese ser se incorporaba por completo-¡Hoy es el día en que el mundo de los vivos finalmente se arrodillara ante Necronomica!-anuncio con maldad.

-¿Necronomica?-exclamo Myra sorprendida y aterrada.

La Emperatriz ahora había cambiado de manera radical gracias al lago, su apariencia era más cadavérica que antes, su rostro parecía haber sido cubierto en una máscara blanca de brillantes ojos rojos, su piel era negra con detalles rojos, llevaba su larga y fina capa, sus uñas se alargaron al punto de parecer garras sumamente filosas, empuñando aquella espada en su brazo derecho, la Emperatriz se rio con crueldad y miro hacia la ciudad.

-¡Y ya tengo mi primer objetivo en la mira!-la ciudad de Angel Grove sentencio preparándose para lanzar el ataque, cuando de pronto, varios rayos la golpearon-¿Quién se atreve?-.

Fue cuando Blast Hunter hizo acto de aparición, encarando a Necronomica-¡Parece que llegue a tiempo!-señalo Thomas con algo de preocupación al ver a la Emperatriz.

-¿Thomas? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto Myra.

-No deberías sorprenderte, después de todo, no soy el único que detecto la energía-respondió Thomas, fue cuando Eraser Venom, Wind Falcon y Saphire Infinity también entraron en acción, todos encarando a Necronomica.

-¡Parece que la bruja finalmente decidió dar la cara!-señalo Kalen.

-¡Creo que esta va a ser una dura batalla!-intervino Sean.

-¡Myra, puedes unirte si gustas!-expuso Ciara sabiendo que esa batalla no iba a ser nada sencilla.

Myra asintió y no tardo en convocar a Aether, el cual se unió a los demás Zords-¿Qué hay de todos nuestros amigos?-pregunto Myra.

-Están algo ocupados en estos momentos, aparentemente, hay un gran número de Zombis saliendo de todas partes, no sabíamos porque, pero ahora todo tiene sentido, su gran jefa finalmente se ha decidido a dar la cara-expreso Ciara.

-Debe haber llegado al límite de la desesperación para decidirse a hacer eso-observo Sean.

Necronomica se rio ante eso-Vaya, no me imagine que ustedes vendrían a darme batalla, esperaba a los Power Rangers, pero ustedes serán un buen calentamiento para cuando finalmente los enfrente, después de todo, a quienes quiero acabar son a ellos-expuso preparándose para la batalla.

-¡No te quieras pasar de lista!-bramo Kalen lanzando un ataque de su Zord, dándole directamente a Necronomica y provocando una explosión de energía que estremeció todo el lugar, pero la Emperatriz no tardo en reaparecer.

-¿Se supone que eso debía hacerme algo?-pregunto divertida y lanzando un rayo de sus ojos, dándole directamente a Eraser Venom y derribándolo.

-¡Al ataque!-indico Thomas y todos los Zords se lanzaron contra Necronomica, rodeándola y atacándola por varios flancos, pero la Emperatriz era capaz de lidiar con todos ellos sin problemas.

Saphire y Aether la atacaron al mismo tiempo, más Necronomica bloqueo sus ataques con su espada y les disparo una descarga de energía que los hizo retroceder, al tiempo que ella volvía a atacar a los otros dos Zords, blandiendo su espada y transformándola en un látigo con la cual golpeo a Blast Hunter y a Wind Falcon, el cual emprendió el vuelo y comenzó a dispararle varios misiles, dándole direcatmente.

-¡Ahora verás!-anuncio Sean lanzándose al ataque a gran velocidad, al tiempo que su Zord preparaba una poderosa embestida, pero Necronomica alargo su brazo y sujeto al Zord del cuello-¡Mierda!-.

Riéndose con maldad, Necronomica comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, lanzando a Wind Falcon contra el suelo, Blast Hunter aprovecho eso para atacarla con una patada, más Necronomica ni siquiera se inmuto con el ataque, lo único que hacía era reírse de los ataques que recibía.

-¿Son sus mejores ataques? ¡Son patéticos!-declaro riéndose y golpeándolos a todos con una fuerza sumamente descomunal, lanzando a todos los Zords contra el suelo, pero estos no tardaron en volver a levantarse.

-¡Es muy poderosa!-exclamo Ciara sorprendida.

-¡Ustedes no tienen idea de lo poderosa que soy ahora!-declaro Necronomica riéndose y volviendo a atacar con furia a todos los Zords, empleando una velocidad asombrosa, seguida de un golpe más con su espada, los Zords recibieron los impactos con fuerza, retrocediendo violentamente.

-¡Las armas no están funcionando!-exclamo Myra al tratar de activar un contraataque.

-¡Todos los sistemas están comenzando a fallar!-gruño Kalen.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-exclamo Thomas preocupado y Necronomica se rio, al tiempo que avanzaba hacia ellos.

-Tal vez pensaron que eran poderosos gracias a sus Zords, pero la realidad es que no son nada comparados conmigo ¡Ahora sientan el poder de la maldad!-Necronomica cargo su espada en energía oscura, al tiempo que la alzaba y haciéndola girar, lanzo un devastador ataque contra todos los Zords, provocando que estos tuvieran fallas críticas y cayeran al suelo.

Lo siguiente que paso, fue que todos sus pilotos cayeran también al suelo con mucha fuerza, rápidamente, Myra corrió a socorrerlos-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto ayudando a Ciara a levantarse.

-No puedo creerlo…ni siquiera le hicimos un solo rasguño-dijo Ciara sorprendida, al tiempo que Necronomica avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos.

La Emperatriz se reía sumamente divertida por su victoria y alzo su pie-¡Hasta nunca patéticas imitaciones de Rangers!-sentencio disponiéndose a aplastarlos, pero con una gran rapidez, los chicos fueron sacados de ahí, gracias a la reacción rápida de Dulcea-no importa ¡Que hagan llegar el mensaje a todos mis enemigos, cuando esto termine, solo habrá un gran poder que rija este mundo y pronto, el Universo completo!-sentencio riéndose con maldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Las clases estaban a punto de terminar, en esos momentos, a Sunset le tocaba la clase de la profesora Lazuli, quien estaba dando los resultados de sus exámenes, felicitando a Sunset por haber obtenido la nota más alta, realmente estaba impresionada, cuando de pronto, el comunicador de la peli fuego sonó, hecho que Lapis escucho y sin decir nada le permitió salir, argumentando que por haber tenido la nota más alta podía salir más temprano y lo mismo podrían hacer aquellos estudiantes que sacaron notas mayores de 9, solo para evitar alguna posible sospecha.

Sunset se reunió con el resto de sus amigos-Parece que hay problemas otra vez-dijo Odd.

-Esta paz y tranquilidad no podían durar para siempre, habrá que ver que se propone esa bruja esta vez-dijo Aria y el grupo se dirigió a su base con rapidez.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

En cuanto los Rangers llegaron, lo primero que se toparon fue no solo con los rostros de Dulcea y Celestia, sino con cinco de sus amigos en condiciones algo alarmantes, ante ese hecho, una gran preocupación apareció en los rostros de todos, incluso de Aria, aunque ella lo disimulo muy bien.

-¿Qué carajos les paso?-pregunto Kenneth preocupado por la condición de todos.

-Necronomica…ella…ha aparecido en la Tierra-explico Myra sumamente sorprendida.

-Cambio de manera sumamente radical, ahora es más poderosa que nunca-explico Ciara al tiempo que recordaba lo ocurrido.

-Ni siquiera pudimos hacerle un solo rasguño-conto Sean al tiempo que se sentía impotente.

-Nuestros Zords hubieran sido destruidos si Dulcea no nos hubiera sacado de la batalla a tiempo-explico Thomas con frustración.

-No entiendo que fue lo que hizo, pero realmente se ha vuelto una enemiga sumamente temible-gruño Kalen.

Fue entonces que la esfera recibió una transmisión de la Casa Blanca, cuando Dulcea la activo, el rostro de Isaac se hizo presente-¿Qué sucede Isaac?-pregunto la mentora.

-Tenemos un serio problema Dulcea, una gran cantidad de energía maligna está cubriendo a todos los E.U. y por lo que los miembros de Diamond Heart, así como Golden Wind me han informado, se está esparciendo por todo el mundo, cientos de Zombis están apareciendo, sino es que acaso miles-informo el presidente.

-Estoy al tanto de la situación, parece que Necronomica finalmente se decidió a enfrentarse ella misma a los Rangers-explico Dulcea.

-Ya veo, esas son terribles noticias-confirmo Isaac-pondré alerta máxima a nivel nacional de inmediato-.

-No se preocupe señor presidente, haremos todo lo posible por detener a Necronomica-aseguro Sunset.

-Sé que lo hará, el destino de la Tierra está en sus manos Power Rangers-dijo Isaac dándole fin a la transmisión para dar su mensaje con la mayor rapidez posible.

Los Rangers sabían que el presidente no exageraba, enfrentar a Necronomica en persona no iba a ser como enfrentarse a un monstruo más del Undead World, pero debían hacerlo y rápido, fue cuando Dulcea sintió algo en el ambiente, hecho que preocupo a todos.

-¿Qué pasa maestra?-pregunto Starlight mirándola con preocupación.

-Necronomica ha llegado a Angel Grove-informo alarmada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Efectivamente, Necronomica acababa de entrar a la ciudad, lanzando golpe tras golpe contra todos los edificios, destruyéndolos en pedazos, mientras la gente escapaba aterrada del lugar, gritando y suplicando por ayuda, la Emperatriz solo se reía al ver las caras de terror de los humanos.

-¡Humanos patéticos! ¡No son más que unos insectos, hoy es el día en que finalmente desaparecerán, porque yo, la Emperatriz Necronomica me asegurare de ello!-sentencio alzando su espada y disparando varios relámpagos en distintas direcciones, destruyendo todo a su paso y riéndose con crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Sunset apretó los puños ante aquella imagen, sabiendo que la situación estaba comenzando a salirse de control, de continuar así, pronto Angel Grove desaparecería de la faz de la Tierra y luego el resto del mundo, eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

-Hay que ir a ponerle un alto a Necronomica-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

-Nosotros iremos con ustedes-dijo Ciara levantándose-tal vez no tengamos a los Zords, pero podremos ayudarles en algo y no dejaremos que esa maldita bruja se salga con la suya-.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Sunset sonriendo, para luego ver a Dulcea-¿tienes alguna idea de cómo enfrentarla?-.

Dulcea se quedó en silencio un momento, de hecho, si tenía una idea, pero no podía decírselo, ya que eso era algo que los Rangers debían descubrir por sí mismos-Confíen plenamente en sus habilidades y en ustedes mismos, entonces encontraran la respuesta que buscan, pero recuerden esto, nunca deben rendirse, si fracasan, el Undead World habrá triunfado, por eso deben recordar que sin importar cuan oscuro sea el abismo, ni que tal mal sea la situación, la luz y el bien siempre prevalecerán sobre la maldad-les dijo Dulcea.

Los Rangers escucharon con atención las palabras de su mentora-Eso no ayuda mucho-dijo Odd y Kenneth le dio una patada.

-Dulcea-la voz de Spike captó la atención de su mentora-si algo sale mal…por favor dígale a Applejack que…-Spike no pudo continuar y Dulcea sonrió comprensiva.

-Descuida, lo haré y lo mismo le diré a Aelita, Odd-aseguro Dulcea y Odd asintió.

Sunset miro a Celestia, quien permaneció en silencio en todo ese tiempo-Mamá…-.

-No te preocupes, ve y hagan lo que tienen que hacer, lo cual es salvar al mundo, sé que lo conseguirán-aseguro Celestia sonriéndole con mucha confianza a su hija y Sunset asintió.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-invocaron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

La gente huía aterrada de los Zombis y Gremlins que salieron de la nada, atacando a diestra y siniestra, una niña se ocultó detrás de un coche, pero por desgracia, fue detectada por uno de los Zombis, que se lanzó sobre ella con intención de atacarla, más un disparo lo hizo retroceder.

-¡Atrás feo!-grito Starlight al tiempo que se lanzaba al ataque, seguida por sus amigos, todos luchando con ferocidad en contra de los Zombis y de los Gremlins-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Si…-respondió la niña sonriéndole agradecida.

-¡Maggie!-grito su madre apareciendo y corriendo a su lado-¡Mi niña! ¡Muchas gracias!-

-No tiene que agradecer, vayan a buscar un sitio seguro pronto-le indico Starlight y la mujer asintió, al tiempo que corría con su pequeña en búsqueda de un sitio seguro, mientras los Zombis y Gremlins seguían apareciendo.

-¡Ustedes vayan por Necronomica! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto!-grito Myra partiendo en dos a un Gremlin.

-¿Están seguros?-pregunto Kenneth.

Kalen le respondió al tiempo que de una patada decapitaba a un Zombi-Por supuesto-aseguro sonriendo, pero entonces un Gremlin salto sobre él de manera sorpresiva, no iba a tener tiempo para reaccionar y fue cuando una figura salió de la nada, cortando en varios trozos al Gremlin.

-¡Daiki!-exclamo Sunset.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Daiki, el cual volvió a la ciudad tras realizar su investigación-Parece que he llegado a tiempo a la fiesta-señalo sonriendo de manera algo sádica.

-¡Bien! ¡Andando chicos!-indico Sunset y sus amigos comenzaron a seguirla, dirigiéndose hacia Necronomica.

Necronomica se deleitaba con la senda de destrucción que dejaba a su paso, provocando que la gente escapara y buscara refugio con mucha desesperación, la Emperatriz realmente había obtenido un poder sumamente enorme.

-¡Necronomica!-aquel grito capto su atención y volteo a ver a quien la llamaba, al verlos, no pudo evitar reírse.

-¡Vaya, me estaba comenzando a preguntar si vendrían a desafiarme!-declaro riéndose con crueldad.

-¡Toda esta destrucción termina ahora mismo!-aseguro Sunset-¡Modo Guardián Activado!-los Rangers activaron su siguiente nivel y se colocaron en posición.

-¡Poder del bien! ¡Poder de la Luz! ¡Poder de la Vida! ¡Necesitamos Zords Titanes Ya!-invocaron y los poderosos Titanes hicieron acto de aparición, al tiempo que los Rangers subían a su respectivo Zord.

Esa acción provoco aún más la risa de Necronomica-¡Muy bien, que el juego final comience!-sentencio riéndose.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Ha llegado el momento de plantarle cara a Necronomica en persona ¿será posible que los Rangers sean capaces de derrotarla?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _pues ya viste lo que acaba de pasar, la Emperatriz Necronomica se ha decidido a lanzar su ataque definitivo en contra de los Rangers y vaya que no está titubeando al momento de atacar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _rendirse no está en el diccionario de los villanos, de ninguno de todos los que han existido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _finalmente Necronomica ha dado la cara y está atacando sin compasión alguna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _bueno, la Emperatriz finalmente ha decidido atacar personalmente a los Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _esa es una interrogante sé que descubrirá en la segunda temporada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _para Aria, que fue traicionada y perdió todo lo que amaba no es fácil perdonar algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _bueno, finalmente Necronomica ha decidido tomar las cartas en sus propias manos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _el lado amable, en serio quiere proteger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _y finalmente lo está haciendo, es hora de actuar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por ahora hay otro problema y es Necronomica en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _si lo he visto, pero no completo, a veces me olvido de continuarlo y debo decirlo, el jefe villano me recuerda bastante a Darkseid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _ya lo acabas de ver, Necronomica ha decidido pelear contra los Rangers en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _cielos…realmente es bueno saber de eso, aunque también es ventaja que vivamos en sitios diferentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _Aria es algo complicada, no olvides que ella vivió toda su vida en una guerra sin fin contra el Undead World, a diferencia de Sunset que tuvo una infancia feliz hasta cierto punto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _pues Necronomica finalmente ha lanzado su ataque contra los Rangers, solo que esta vez, es ella en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Reimi Orus, Marie Caster, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Snow Archer, Éire, Olivia, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Sombra 02, The LAV, Bowser30000000, Moon-9215, Gokash Z, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Dark Digimon 16, Dra Optimus Star 3, Franco, Hiruma Demon, Espadachín de la Luz, Tetsuma Gundam, Gaou Tyranus, Ichiro Rider, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Nero Metallic, Doppio The Diavo, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Polnareff Silver, Freedom Gundam 96, Joestar, Zeppeli, Wham Pillar One, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Speed Demon 24, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Odín, Ant, Hamon, Raft, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Regulus, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	68. El desafio final de la Emperatriz

" _ **Tras tantos fracasos y monstruos destruidos, Necronomica finalmente se ha decidido a enfrentar a los Rangers en persona, tras sumergirse en el Lago de las Tinieblas adquirió una nueva forma, así como un poder mucho más grande del que poseía antes, con el cual logro derrotar a algunos aliados de los Rangers con suma facilidad, después de eso, se ha informado que en todo el mundo, su ejército de Zombis están atacando sin tregua alguna, por lo que todos sus aliados están luchando contra ellos, mientras la Emperatriz ataca en persona Angel Grove, ahora, los Rangers la han encarado para detener toda esa destrucción y acabar con su diabólica maldad de una vez por todas, con ayuda de sus amigos, quienes se encargan de sus soldados, mientras que ellos han convocado a los poderosos Titanes Guardianes para su batalla definitiva contra Necronomica ¿será posible que puedan derrotarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde?"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **Wow oh  
El dolor y los recuerdos Vienen todos juntos  
No hay razón del porque**

 **Twilight, Starlight**

 **Temer aceptar el pasado es parte de tu ser  
No hay razón del porque**

 **(La batalla por la vida comienza con los Rangers enfrentándose a una horda de Gremlins y Zombis, causando grandes destrozos)**

 **Sunset  
Aceptar cualquier miedo y duda por venir**

 **Aria  
Ser lo suficientemente feroz para dejarlos ir  
Es como un incendio impagable**

 **(cambiando a Sunset en su habitación viendo una foto de Shen, en La lluvia con Aria mirando al cielo mostrando ciertas lágrimas que trata ocultar, Starlight observando por su ventana la luz y a Kenneth, Odd y Spike intentando solucionar un problema)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Solo camina de regreso  
Hay que confiar y no temerle a lo que vendrá  
Con fe y valor, unidos hay que estar**

 **Dulcea y Starlight**

 **Dolores pueden venir  
Sentimientos imposibles de ocultar  
Todo eso hay que superar**

 **(Cambiando al Undead World con Reiji junto a Lilim su muñeca favorita, Yabaiba intentando formular un plan, Tsue y Sheer discutir, por último Necronomica siendo atendida por Gremlin listo mientras ella observa la oscuridad profunda)**

 **Aria, Starlight y Sunset**

 **Power Rangers  
Por un mundo un lugar mejor  
Sonriendo su esperanza sigue  
Así se ira el dolor**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **La luz nos da el poder  
Recorriendo el mundo por un futuro  
Por tus sueños nunca debes ceder**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Rangers por la luz  
Esfuérzate más**

 **(De vuelta con los Rangers en su combate la batalla de traslada de simples gremlins y zombis a ser monstruos más amenazantes, saliendo de una explosión de fondo topándose con los guerreros más fuertes del Undead World)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Guardianes de la vida  
Aceptando y aguantando cualquier dolor**

 **Incluso si eso destroza el corazón  
Power Rangers  
Seguir hasta el final**

 **(La pantalla se divide en dos siendo por parte de Kenneth y Yabaiba que se enfrascan en un fuerte combate, como Starlight y Tsue preparadas a combatir)**

 **Todos los Rangers (en especial Odd, Spike, Aria y Sunset)**

 **El día que el destino los unió  
La suerte sonríe porfía**

 **La oscuridad no los atrapara  
Como Rangers la esperanza continuara**

 **(Odd y Spike enfrentan a Sheer como una vez más la pantalla se divide con Aria y Sunset contra Reiji Lilim, las dos ranchera despliegan una gran cantidad de llamaradas contra estas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Pese a cada dolor que sufran  
De por hay que estar  
Nuestros espíritus  
Juntos brillaran**

 **Sunset**

 **Como un fuerte dragón  
Un fénix celestial las llamas de la luz iluminar**

 **(Necronomica llama monstruos gigantes pero varios de estos son envueltos en fuego provocados por el zord fénix que los envuelve en sus llamas)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Rangers salvado la vida**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Como una serpiente y un León un gran valor para luchar**

 **La fuerza del cocodrilo de pie estar**

 **(Un Zord león feroz ataca a varios monstruos como un zord serpiente logra inmovilizarlos, ayudados por un zord Cocodrilo)**

 **Starlight y Aria**

 **La sonrisa de un hada mis iluminará  
Pese a que sea oscuridad de que sus habrá  
Como un dragón negro juntos hay que estar**

 **(Un zord hada logra crear una brillante luz que ciega a todos como los quema pesando a un temible dragón negro que ataca al resto de los monstruos)**

 **Todos los Rangers**

 **Al Undead World Detener  
La oscuridad no seguirá**

 **Este día el destino nos sonrió  
Como Rangers la batalla está por venir**

 **(Los Rangers se preparan con Necronomica al frente de ellos, rápidamente avanzan junto a sus zords a su lado, listos para la coalición siendo apoyados por Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a lo lejos)**

 **Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Vamos Guardianes de la vida  
Vamos Guardianes de la vida**

 **Todos los Rangers  
La batalla de librará**

 **Power Rangers GO**

 **(Sunset, Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecen en lo alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad para mirar hacia abajo y ver a quienes los esperan siendo Dulcea, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 66**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 68 El Desafío Final de la Emperatriz**

Mientras los amigos de los Rangers estaban dispersos por todo el mundo, los Rangers finalmente se encontraron cara a cara con su mayor enemiga, esta vez, en la que prometía iba a ser la batalla decisiva, más Necronomica solo se rio al ver aparecer a los Titanes.

-¡Si piensan que sus patéticos Titanes podrán vencerme piénsenlo de nuevo!-declaro blandiendo su espada y lanzando una ráfaga de energía contra los Titanes, quienes lo resistieron a duras penas.

-¡A ver qué te parece esto!-declaro Odd haciendo que su Titán atacara de un salto.

Titán León lanzo un puñetazo contra la Emperatriz, mismo que Necronomica detuvo con su mano, para después darle una patada y un golpe con su espada, derribándolo, la maligna villana alzo su espada de nuevo con intensión de atravesar al Zord, por fortuna, Kenneth y Spike lograron defender a su amigo en el último momento, dándole un golpe doble a la Emperatriz para hacerla retroceder.

En cuando Necronomica retrocedió, el Hada disparo varias flechas contra ella, dándole directamente, pero sin lograr hacerle el menor daño, al tiempo que los dos Dragones se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, golpeándola con sus respectivas armas, mientras los demás Titanes se agrupaban a su lado.

-¡Tontos! ¡No tienen idea de a quien se enfrentan!-declaro Necronomica preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras la batalla se efectuaba en el centro de la ciudad, mismo que ya había sido evacuado de civiles, el presidente Isaac se encontraba dando un aviso de emergencia a todo el estado, mismo que tenía que ver con el ataque del cual eran víctimas.

-"Mis querido compatriotas, como ya deben saber, en estos momentos está desatándose una tremenda batalla no solo en nuestra amada nación, sino en muchas partes del mundo, el enemigo que ha estado atacando sin compasión alguna finalmente ha decidido tomar el asunto en sus manos, ahora mismo se encuentra enfrentándose a los Power Rangers en una batalla épica en el centro de la ciudad de Angel Grove, misma que en estos momentos es Zona de Guerra, por lo que ningún civil debe acercarse a ese lugar, sé que tienen miedo, pero recuerden que nuestra nación es fuerte, al igual que el resto del mundo y que mientras los Power Rangers nos ayuden, así como todos sus aliados, la humanidad prevalecerá, no dejemos que el miedo nos domine en estos momentos y confiemos en ellos como siempre lo hemos hecho, porque yo confió en ellos, tengo toda mi confianza en que podrán salvarnos del mal una vez más"-aseguraba el presidente.

Entre los que vieron el mensaje, incluso por sus teléfonos, tabletas, computadores, etc. Solo pudieron esperar lo mejor, Twilight y sus amigas también vieron el mensaje del presidente y debido a lo cerca que estaban de la ciudad, podían darse una idea de la intensa batalla que estaba desatándose en esos momentos.

-Sunset…por favor ten cuidado-suplico, claro que también le preocupaba su hermano, pero en esos momentos, Sunset era quien más le preocupaba, así como Spike era la prioridad de Applejack.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Necronomica golpeo con su espada al Titán Cocodrilo, para luego sujetar a la Serpiente y estrellarla contra el Hada, provocando que ambos rodaran por el suelo, Dragón Espectral intento atacarla por la espalda, más Necronomica la detuvo con una gran agilidad, golpeándola con fuerza con su espada y disparándole un rayo que la estrello contra el suelo.

La Emperatriz se dispuso a acabar con todos, cuando Sunset y su Dragón intervinieron, deteniendo su golpe y comenzando una contienda por dominar a la otra-¡Tú eres realmente una peste! ¡Tal como lo era tu madre!-bramo con furia y odio.

-¡Eso hace que me sienta muy orgullosa de ello!-aseguro Sunset sonriendo desafiante, al tiempo que conseguía impactar un potente golpe con su espada al cuerpo de Necronomica, pero la Emperatriz lanzo un nuevo golpe contra el Titán Dragón, para después sujetarla del cuello con fuerza.

Sunset trataba de liberarse del agarre de su enemiga, pero era sumamente fuerte, tanto que incluso consiguió poner de rodillas al Titán Dragón, para deleita de la cruel líder del Undead World, cuyos malignos ojos rojos brillaron de forma sumamente intensa.

-¡Eres realmente una pobre patética, tal vez tengas muchas de las características de su madre, te pareces tanto a ella, pero no tienes sus mismos poderes y por eso estas condenada!-sentencio alzando su arma.

Antes de que Necronomica le diera el golpe mortal, un disparo la hizo distraerse, momento que Sunset aprovecho para liberarse del agarre de su enemiga y dar un salto para alejarse de Necronomica, reagrupándose con sus amigos, quienes la vieron listos para continuar con la batalla.

-¡Por fortuna nunca peleo sola, ya no más! ¡Tengo a mis amigos a mi lado!-aseguro Sunset sonriendo, al tiempo que sus amigos asentían.

-Dependes de ellos para poder ser alguien poderosa, eso es sumamente patético, ni siquiera tu madre cayó tan bajo, ella siempre peleo por su cuenta, sin depender de nadie más, creo que no eres ni la mitad de lo que era ella-señalo Necronomica con mucha crueldad en sus palabras.

-¡Te equivocas en eso!-aseguro Aria interviniendo en la conversación-¡Sunset realmente tiene un gran parecido con su madre! ¡Ambas son valientes, decididas y siempre dispuestas a ayudar a quien lo necesite!-.

-¡Y no importa que ocurra, nosotros siempre pelearemos a su lado!-intervino Spike.

-¡Pase lo que pase estaremos juntos y pelearemos hasta el final!-continuo Odd.

-¡Y no importa que nos lances, jamás podrás vencernos!-declaro Starlight.

-¡Eso es algo que se puede saber, porque nosotros tenemos algo que tú no tienes!-finalizo Kenneth.

-¡Así es! ¡Este es nuestro mundo, nuestro hogar, nuestros amigos y familias! ¡Y los protegeremos de ti! ¡Porque nosotros somos los Power Rangers! ¡Los Guardianes de la Vida!-aseguro Sunset y sus amigos asintieron en un grito de apoyo.

Al escuchar eso, Necronomica no se rio esta vez, sino que se enfureció por la unión que los Rangers mostraban, algo que en su opinión era completamente absurdo y totalmente inútil, por lo que bramo con furia y libero más de su maligno poder ante ellos.

-¡Patético! ¡Ustedes no son nada!-aseguro lanzándoles un rayo con fuerza, dándoles directamente y provocando una cortina de humo, lo que hizo que Necronomica se riera-¡Este juego se acabó!-sentencio riéndose, pero poco a poco, el resultado de su ataque quedo a la vista y los Titanes reaparecieron sin un solo rasguño, pero brillaban con intensidad-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendida.

Los Rangers también estaban sorprendidos por lo que pasaba con sus Zords, preguntándose que estaba ocurriendo ahora-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Starlight extrañada.

-No lo sé, pero no es una sensación que me desagrade-reconoció Aria.

-"Rangers, ha llegado el momento"-informo Dulcea-"su determinación y firme convicción ha hecho que sea posible que abran la siguiente puerta del nivel de los Titanes, es el momento de que los combinen y formen al Megazord Titán Guardián"-indico su mentora.

Al escuchar eso, cada Ranger se emocionó mucho-Así que estos Zords también tienen un modo Megazord, debí saberlo-dijo Aria.

-¡Eso suena a algo sumamente genial!-declaro Spike emocionado.

-¡Hay que hacerlo!-apoyo Odd.

-¡Es hora de mostrarle a Necronomica porque los Power Rangers siempre ganan!-expreso Starlight.

-¡Solo dilo jefecita!-pidió Kenneth emocionado

Sunset no pudo evitar reírse ante las palabras de sus amigos, pero finalmente dio la indicación-¡Bien Rangers! ¡Formación Megazord Titán Guardián!-indico la peli fuego.

-¡Entendido!-.

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=7Wt6XlVob_E)**

Colocándose en posición y siguiendo los movimientos del Titán Dragón, los Titanes alzaron sus brazos, al tiempo que varios rayos mostraban la formación del Megazord, para luego comenzar a correr a una velocidad impresionante, dejando a Necronomica consternada.

-¿Qué piensan hacer ahora?-cuestiono disparándoles un rayo más, pero los Titanes saltaron para esquivarlo-¿Qué?-.

El Titán Dragón se colocó en el centro de la formación, extendiendo sus brazos y piernas a los lados, al tiempo que el Titán Serpiente comenzaba a transformarse, uniéndose al brazo izquierdo de la Titán, convirtiéndose en dicho brazo, mientras que el Titán Hada se volvía el brazo derecho, Titán León y Cocodrilo se colocaron debajo del Titán Dragón, convirtiéndose en las piernas y uniéndose a la misma, finalmente, el Titán Dragón Espectral se desarmo un poco, volviéndose una armadura para el pecho, cintura y hombros, así como también un casco con una estrella de seis picos, conectándose a la cabeza del Titán Dragón, finalizando con la activación de una máscara que cubría la boca y dejaba ver solo los ojos.

-¡Megazord Titán Guardián Activado!-invocaron los Rangers apareciendo en su cabina, al tiempo que el nuevo Megazord al tiempo que extendía sus brazos a los lados, siendo energizado por varios rayos.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Necronomica sorprendida por aquella visión.

Los Rangers estaban más que fascinados por la nueva fuerza que tenían, los Titanes eran realmente sorprendentes y su combinación era más que genial-¡Esto es asombroso!-declaro Kenneth emocionado.

-¡Debo admitirlo, nunca me imaginé que pudiéramos hacerlo!-reconoció Aria sorprendida por lo que su unión con los Rangers era capaz de hacer.

-¡Muy bien, creo que estamos listos para darle una paliza a Necronomica!-aseguro Odd emocionado.

-¡No se confíen, aunque tengamos este Megazord no podemos estar seguros de que la venceremos! ¡Pero recuerden, trabajando en equipo no habrá forma de vencernos!-animo Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

El Megazord Titán se preparó para la batalla, provocando que Necronomica se enfureciera-¡Incluso con un gran Megazord no serán capaces de vencerme!-sentencio Necronomica alzando su espada y lanzándose al ataque.

Del mismo modo, Reiji y el resto de las tropas de Necronomica aparecieron en un edificio-¡Mami! ¡Ten cuidado!-grito alarmada y preocupada por el bienestar de su madre.

La Emperatriz lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que el Titán detuvo con su brazo, para después darle un puñetazo a Necronomica, consiguiendo que retrocediera un poco, pero la cruel líder del Undead World aún no estaba derrotada y lanzo varios rayos contra el Megazord, dándole directamente y haciéndolo retroceder, provocando que la cabina se sacudiera con violencia.

Necronomica lanzo un nuevo golpe con su espada, solo que esta vez, el Megazord dio un salto para esquivarlo-¡Vuelve aquí!-ordeno Necronomica con furia, al tiempo que el Titán le daba una patada para derribarla, hecho que consiguió.

El Megazord aterrizo en pie y se colocó en guardia de nuevo, listo para continuar con la tremenda batalla, misma que no tardo en recomenzar cuando Necronomica volvió a ponerse en pie y le disparo un rayo de sus ojos, seguido de una llamarada, mismos que el Megazord repelió con un golpe de sus manos, desviándolos hacia los dos lados, provocando la ira de Necronomica.

-¡No tienen idea de cuánto los odio Rangers!-bramo Necronomica-¡Debí haberlos destruido yo misma desde hace mucho tiempo!-.

-¡Pues ese fue tu error más grande!-aseguro Sunset.

-¡Bueno, los humanos creen que nunca es demasiado tarde para hacer las cosas bien!-declaro Necronomica volviendo a lanzarse al ataque.

Ambos gigantes chocaron con fuerza de nuevo, mientras que el Megazord Titán luchaba con sus puños y Necronomica atacaba con su espada, así como también lanzaba patadas y disparaba rayos a diestra y siniestra, la cruel Emperatriz no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, no esta vez.

Necronomica lanzo un golpe más con su espada, mismo que el Megazord detuvo con sus dos manos, sujetando la espada de Necronomica con fuerza, ambos comenzaron a forcejar por quitársela al otro, hecho que no estaba siendo nada fácil para ninguno de los dos, fue cuando el Megazord le dio un puñetazo con fuerza al abdomen de Necronomica haciéndola retroceder.

-¡Van a pagar muy caro por eso!-aseguro la Emperatriz disparándoles un nuevo rayo, mismo que el Megazord detuvo con sus manos a tiempo, para furia de la Emperatriz.

La batalla estaba siendo transmitida en estos momentos, Twilight y las demás observaban sorprendidas la batalla, la peli violeta confiaba plenamente en Sunset, en su hermano y en los demás, pero Necronomica no se daba por vencida tan fácilmente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea y Celestia observaban la batalla por la esfera, la directora comenzó a preocuparse por el bienestar de su hija y sus amigos, especialmente porque no parecían ser capaces de poder vencerla, comenzó a preocuparse y mucho, pero Dulcea la tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cree que puedan vencerla?-pregunto Celestia mirando a la mentora Rangers.

-Pueden hacer eso más, después de todo, son los Power Rangers-aseguro Dulcea sonriendo con mucha confianza en sus amigos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

El Megazord Titán esquivo un nuevo golpe de Necronomica y le dio un empujón para hacerla retroceder, mientras que él le disparaba un rayo de sus ojos, provocando que la Emperatriz se desbalanceara un poco, al tiempo que se preparaba para seguir.

-¡Si continuamos así terminaremos por destruir toda la ciudad, tenemos que acabar con esto ahora!-exclamo Celestia.

-¡Concuerdo y solo tendremos una oportunidad!-declaro Sunset-¡Aria! ¿Lista para esto?-.

-Siempre-aseguro Aria-es hora de hacer que pague por lo que le hizo a Sonata y a muchos otros inocentes-.

-¡Espada de Luz/Oscuridad!-invocaron ambas primas, al tiempo que el Megazord obtenía dos espadas en cada mano, una que representaba la luz y la otra la oscuridad.

-¡Sus patéticas armas no son nada para mí!-aseguro Necronomica cargando su espada en energía maligna, lanzando un golpe mortal contra el Megazord, que también contraataco con sus propias espadas.

Las tres armas chocaron con mucha fuerza, provocando un estruendo y una explosión de energía, pero la espada de Necronomica se llevó la peor parte, ya que quedo totalmente destruida, para asombro de la Emperatriz.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-exclamo incrédula por lo que le hicieron a su espada, al tiempo que recibía un nuevo golpe de parte de las espadas del Megazord.

 **(** **Youtube com / watch? v=** **wlDd2UvbwzA** **)**

Al ver a Necronomica en un estado vulnerable, los Rangers se prepararon para dar el golpe final-¡Bien chicos! ¡Es el momento! ¡Terminemos con esto!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-bramo Necronomica.

-¡Pues fíjate que sí Necronomica!-aseguro Sunset con total seguridad y sus amigos la apoyaron de nuevo.

El Megazord alzo sus dos espadas, mismas que fueron envueltas en fuego de color dorado y oscuro, para luego mirar fijamente a Necronomica, quien no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida y se dirigió hacia ellos con intensión de destruirlos con un último golpe.

-¡Megazord Titán Guardián! ¡Marea de Fuego!-invocaron los Rangers lanzando su último golpe.

El ataque final de dicho Megazord se manifestó con un golpe doble con sus espadas en forma horizontal, seguido por uno en forma de cruz yendo de debajo hacia arriba, finalizándolo con un golpe más en forma de cruz, solo que este iniciaba al revés, es decir de arriba hacia abajo, lo que significaba que en vez de tres golpes, lanzaba seis en total.

Necronomica recibió los seis impactos con mucha fuerza y su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir una descarga de energía, así como pequeñas explosiones, al tiempo que el Megazord se incorporaba y la miraba fijamente, la Emperatriz miro a los Rangers con profundo odio.

-¡De acuerdo…han logrado lo imposible…vencieron a la Emperatriz Necronomica…la Diosa de la Muerte! ¡Pero que les quede claro…Rangers…el Undead World…es más temible de lo que se imaginan! ¡Shimmer…no cantes victoria…porque te aseguro…que con esto…solo habrás desatado…un infierno mayor!-sentencio Necronomica extendiendo sus brazos a los lados y lanzando un grito de furia antes de desaparecer en una poderosa explosión.

-¡Mami!-grito Reiji al ver eso.

La explosión provoco que una gran cortina de humo se formara en el cielo, muy parecida a la que producía la explosión de una bomba atómica, mientras el Megazord Titán bajaba sus armas en señal de triunfo, al tiempo que los Rangers quedaban sin habla.

Poco a poco, los Rangers se fueron quitando los cascos dentro de su Megazord-¿Acaso paso lo que creo que en serio paso?-pregunto Kenneth sin podérselo creer.

-Paso…realmente paso-dijo Spike comenzando a sonreír lentamente.

-Lo logramos…realmente lo conseguimos-dijo Starlight sin dar crédito a lo que acabaron de hacer.

-¡Si! ¡Se fue! ¡Realmente se fue!-grito Odd muy contento.

-Ese fue el final de Necronomica-aseguro Sunset sonriendo y sus amigos gritaron emocionados.

-Eso fue por ti Sonata-señalo Aria sonriendo y Sunset le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, mientras el Megazord posaba una vez más en señal de triunfo, al tiempo que las fuerzas de la Emperatriz volvían a su propio mundo con mucha desesperación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight y sus amigas estaban muy emocionadas y felices ante la victoria que acababan de obtener, realmente era algo genial, maravilloso, sabían que podían conseguirlo, realmente lo sabían, Applejack gritaba el nombre de Spike, diciendo lo orgullosa que estaba de su vaquero, mientras que Twilight solo sonreía feliz de los acontecimientos.

-¡Lo lograron! ¡Realmente lo lograron!-grito Rainbow sumamente contenta ante la victoria de los Rangers.

-Qué alegría que lo consiguieran-dijo Fluttershy sonriendo contenta de que la mayor enemiga de los Rangers finalmente haya conocido su final.

-¡Esto amerita una gran fiesta!-grito Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada y sus amigas no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con ella y conociendo a su peli rosa, alegre y sumamente tenebrosa amiga, esa fiesta ya se estaría llevando a cabo esa misma tarde.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Celestia también estaba muy orgullosa de su hija y de sus amigos, es cierto que dudo un poco, pero al final, demostraron que eran capaces de hacer eso y mucho más, ahora el mundo estaba a salvo de la malévola Necronomica, todo gracias a su valiente hija y a sus amigos, en serio, no podía estar más orgullosa, especialmente al recordar todo lo que su pequeña sufrió por causa suya en su mayoría.

-Le dije que todo estaría bien, después de todo, Sunset es hija de dos grandes guerreros y además, es hija suya, estoy segura de que eso fue lo que le ayudo a guiar a sus amigos a la victoria-expreso Dulcea sonriéndole de manera gentil y Celestia le agradeció en silencio, aunque no compartía su opinión al respecto.

Celestia no pudo evitar pensar en cómo habría sido la vida de Sunset al lado de sus verdaderos padres, especialmente al lado de Shen, por lo que Dulcea le conto, Shen jamás habría olvidado lo que realmente importaba; cuidar, proteger y amar a su hija, detalles que ella olvido, todo por pensar en su progreso, en su trabajo y más, permitió que un miserable lastimara a su hija, eso era algo que jamás podría perdonarse.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras la victoria de los Rangers en contra de Necronomica, lo que Pinkie Pie prometió no tardo en iniciar, una gran fiesta de celebración, la peli rosa siempre tan alegre invito a todos los amigos de los Rangers ¿Cómo logro contactarlos a todos? Ese era un misterio que nadie pudo resolver.

-Esa chica en serio da miedo-fueron las palabras de Joel, ya que nadie sabía cómo fue que consiguió el número de todos los presentes.

La fiesta estaba sumamente animada, pero los más animados sin duda eran los Rangers, quienes estaban más que felices por la victoria que obtuvieron, habían derrotado a Necronomica, la responsable de la destrucción de la tierra natal de Sunset y Aria, de la muerte de sus padres, de la novia de Aria y de muchos otros inocentes, entre ellos Big Daddy.

Odd hacía movimientos de baile que provocaban la risa de todos, provocando que Kenneth negara con la cabeza y Aelita se riera divertida, incluso Dulcea disfrutaba de la celebración, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a una fiesta, no desde la captura de Zordon y tras la caída de la Alianza del Mal se dedicó de lleno a seguir los pasos de su mentor, defendiendo cada mundo de nuevas amenazas, entre ellas, el Undead World.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Realmente Necronomica se ha ido!-declaro Spike emocionado y abrazando con fuerza a su novia, quien se rio divertida por lo emocionado que estaba su chico, esa acción provoco que Rarity desviara la mirada, todavía tenía que aceptar muchas cosas y esperaba que con el tiempo pudiera hacerlo.

-¡La malvada bruja suprema se ha ido!-grito Odd barriéndose sobre sus rodillas, al tiempo que tocaba una guitarra invisible.

Sunset solo se mantenía viendo a sus amigos contentos, acompañada de Aria y de Starlight, mientras que Twilight la observaba a lo lejos, quiso acercarse a felicitar a la peli fuego, pero la presencia de Aria la mantenía a raya, todavía recordaba sus duras y amenazantes palabras, sabía que no podía contradecirla, después de todo, ella fue quien hizo a un lado a Sunset por un chico que no valía la pena.

-Nunca pensé que lograríamos esta hazaña-dijo Starlight sonriendo y bebiendo un poco-realmente…vencimos a Necronomica, la Emperatriz se ha ido-.

-Es realmente reconfortante decirlo una y otra vez-dijo Aria sonriendo maliciosamente-aunque no pareces estar muy feliz por ello Sunset-.

Sunset miro a sus amigas y sonrió, pero era una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca-No sé porque no puedo estar feliz, es decir…Necronomica se ha ido, lo que significa que el Undead World ha perdido a su líder, eso podría destruirlo por completo y aun así…-Sunset guardo silencio, hecho que captó la atención de sus dos acompañantes-tengo la sensación de que esto no es más que el comienzo-dijo mirando el contenido de su vaso y sus amigas quedaron extrañadas.

Dulcea busco la más mínima oportunidad para alejarse del lugar, dirigiéndose a una sección oscura del Árbol de la Vida, una vez que llego al lugar indicado, fue recibida por Daiki, Isaac y Kael, este último parecía algo confundido por la expresión de Daiki, era mucho más seria de lo que recordaba e Isaac pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

-Muy bien ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Daiki?-pregunto Dulcea con seriedad.

Daiki suspiro y volteo a ver a los tres personajes-Temo que no tengo buenas noticias, he hecho un descubrimiento bastante alarmante-revelo y sus tres camaradas se vieron entre sí confundidos, así como también preocupados.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

En una cabaña oculta en un bosque oscuro, de aquellos que inspiraban historias que contaban que si te atrevías a entrar jamás volverías, Niall y Cian se encontraban analizando la situación actual en la que se encontraban, siendo Cian el más complacido.

-Ahora que Necronomica se ha ido, no tenemos que preocuparnos de mucho por lo que resta de su ejército, el momento de nuestro golpe está llegando-dijo Cian sonriendo.

-No subestimes al Undead World-señalo Niall con tono serio-tal vez Necronomica ya no se encuentre en el trono, pero eso no significa que sea débil, después de todo, aún tienen una líder de su lado-.

Al escuchar eso, Cian solo sonrió de manera burlona-Por favor ¿no estarás sugiriendo que esa mocosa malcriada se convertirá en una amenaza?-pregunto divertido.

-Cuando un mal es destruido, uno mucho más poderoso surge para tomar su lugar-recito Niall con seriedad, aunque parte de él esperaba estar equivocado, ya que si Necronomica era alguien temible, su sucesor sería 10 veces peor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Los Zombis y los Gremlins estaban increíblemente agitados, rugiendo con ferocidad y blandiendo cualquier cosa que tuvieran a la mano, al tiempo que en el salón del trono, todos los siervos de la Emperatriz se encontraba de rodillas ante el trono de su ama, mismo que no estaba precisamente vacío en esos momentos, el Gremlin Listo dio un paso al frente y se arrodillo.

-La Emperatriz Necronomica se ha ido, le corresponde a usted ocupar su lugar y guiarnos hacia la victoria, y todos nosotros la seguiremos con la misma lealtad y devoción que le teníamos a su madre, princesa-aseguro el Gremlin.

Sentada en el trono de su madre, Reiji sostenía a Lilim en sus brazos, mientras su mirada infantil mostraba un odio inhumano y sumamente aterrador, tras repetir la escena de la destrucción de su madre en su mente una y otra vez, la Princesa finalmente dio su orden.

-Voy a cumplir con la misión de mi madre y castigare a quienes se atrevieron a destruirla ¡Dispérsense y busquen la corona de mi mami! ¡Cuando la tenga en mi poder podré comenzar mi venganza!-indico Reiji-Sunset Shimmer, ahora deseo más que nunca que seas mi nueva muñeca favorita-expreso con un brillo maligno en sus ojos, una nueva era para el Undead World pronto comenzaría y una nueva amenaza se desataría para los Rangers.

 **Continuara**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, Necronomica ha sido derrotada, pero pese a perder a su líder, el Undead World está lejos de estar acabado, un nuevo enemigo pronto se alzara ante los Rangers"**_

 **Youtube com / watch? v= zq2B6sjcGF8**

 **Sunset**

 **El blanco tan fugaz un color que nunca se deja de ver  
brotando y escapando de su prisión**

 **voces que se dejaron atrás  
entre las sombras quedo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirar a la nada con un fondo sin color, para mostrar su forma Rangers detrás de ella acompañada de la imagen de su madre esta se voltea pero no logra ver nada)**

 **Starlight**

 **por quienes pierden en el pasado un recuerdo de vuelven  
sonidos que se reducen, razones ineludibles**

 **(Se ve a Starlight estudiando para después ver hacia una luz revelándose después a esta en su forma es Rangers)**

 **Sunset y Starlight**

 **juntos se alinean  
VIDA, MUERTE, BIEN Y MAL  
Tantos cielos hay**

 **Aria  
un deseo al final  
que resonara**

 **(Aria observa la ciudad desde la noche, en un momento se refleja a su lado derecho su forma Rangers negro como al lado la imagen de Sonata)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **entre las estrellas  
las luces se vuelven claras**

 **el blanco fugaz se revela**

 **una luz carmesí nos ilumina  
no importa si podemos morir  
(Se ve a Kenneth tratando de estudiar pero rápido es interrumpido por Odd como Spike haciendo otro lio más)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **aquellos cuyos colores nos apoyan en este lienzo sin color**

 **Sunset**

 **Carmesí como la luz que me guía**

 **(Volviendo con Sunset el fondo ahora cambia de color revelando observar la ciudad a lo lejos, con un fénix en llamas pasando sobre esta, mientras Sunset empezaba a caminar)**

 **Kenneth  
un tenue azul para el cielo  
los océanos no dejan de hablar  
(Se ve a Kenneth contemplando el océano sin ver que una serpiente de color azul pasaba a su lado)**

 **Odd  
amarillo como el sol un fuerte atardecer  
mis ayuda a seguir**

 **Spike**

 **como el verde los pastos y paisajes se ven**

 **(Odd y Spike caminan por el bosque sin notar que una figura de León pasaba por su lado)**

 **Starlight  
un blanco que nos iluminará  
un tono negro que me impulsa a seguir**

 **Todos juntos**

 **duele despertar  
creer que no estarán**

 **tan solo espera por ello  
luchar por lo quieres**

 **(Starlight avanza desde Canterlot para unirse a Kenneth, Odd y Spike notando que Aria los seguía a lo cerca)**

 **Todos juntos  
incluso si todo sale mal**

 **Enemigos que se revelan  
dar a entender  
que sigues de pie**

 **(De pronto las siluetas de Reiji, Lilim, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Necronomica pasan por donde caminan los Rangers)**

 **Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Aria, Odd y Spike**

 **no te dejes caer...aún queda tiempo  
los verdaderos colores caen ya  
ilustraciones de luz que nos incita a proteger**

 **por nuestro mundo...escuchando los colores de la de  
para ver la noche y el amanecer hasta su final**

 **(Sunset termina llegando hacia un bosque sin luz que de pronto se ilumina con su llegada así como llegan Kenneth, Starlight, Odd, Spike y Aria, dejando el bosque en gran luz)**

 **Dulcea, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie**

 **los colores se revelan nos muestran el camino  
no hay que temer**

 **hay luz por proteger  
nuestro mundo proteger**

 **(Así como por arte de magia aparecen Dulcea, Celestia y Luna como acompañadas de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **estos colores se unirán como equipo como uno siempre juntos estarán  
oscuridad ya no habrá  
solo luz que mis guiará la vida que proteger**

 **Los Rangers  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Todos se quedan observando la luz que ilumina el mundo así como Sunset y Twilight se sostienen de las manos juntas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **CON ESTO HEMOS TERMINADO CON LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA DE "GUARDIANES DE LA VIDA", ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, AHORA CONTINUAREMOS CON EL ESPECIAL DEL 25 ANIVERSARIO, ESPERO VAYA A SER DE SU AGRADO, PORQUE DARKONDA VIENE CON ANSIAS DE VENGANZA**

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _Necronomica ha caído, pero la historia no ha terminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _sí me lo has dicho, pero…veré que puedo hacer, por el momento, la madre ha caído, pero la hija está lista para vengarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ahora que Necronomica se ha ido, Reiji va a tomar el trono y comenzara su reinado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _al menos con Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _y el Megazord se llamó "Megazord Titán Guardián", mismo que logro vencer a Necronomica de una vez por todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _al final, los Rangers convocaron un Megazord que les dio la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _por fortuna, los Rangers encontraron el modo de invocar al Megazord Titán Guardián. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _los Rangers vencieron a Necronomica, pero su hija ahora buscara venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _no lo creo, en ciertos puntos de Súper se podía sentir la tensión, como cuando Hit fue derrotado por Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Karin Light (bienvenida a los comentarios), Marie Caster, Reimi Orus, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Photon junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, The LAV, Freedom Gundam 96, Kid Shooter, Gokash Z, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser300000, Carlos DNQ 96 (bienvenido a los comentarios), Camilo Navas, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, El Monitor, Iron Mario, The Shadow Void, Nero Metallic, Polnareff Silver, Wham Pillar One, White Knight 44 (bienvenido a los comentarios), Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Hiruma Demon, Marco Sorairo, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Gaou Tyranus, Tetsuma Gundam, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Dark Digimon 16, Ant, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
